Un Ninja En Un Mundo De Héroes
by Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto despierta en un mundo lleno de héroes y villanos, en donde se sorprendió al saber que no existe el charka. Siendo el único ninja en un mundo diferente al suyo, tendrá que aprender a vivir en ese nuevo lugar, pero no lo hará solo, ya que estara siendo acompañado por una mujer peculiar que lo salvo de morir. Ahora ambos tendrán que vivir en ese mundo nuevo. (Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan, y aquí con esta nueva historia que vine pensando hace tiempo, bueno por ahora solo espero que les guste este prologo, hace tiempo que vine pensando en hacer este crossover ya que es raro encontrar un crossover de Naruto y My Hero Academia, o bueno, encontrar uno en español.**

 **Así que espero que les guste, y por si se preguntan si sera harem o no, pues eso lo veremos porque tengo que pensar en eso. Bueno también quier que aprovechar para que lean mis otros Fic´s, y pues solo espero que les guste. Sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

Prologo.

—" _¿Cómo diablos termino todo así? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?_ "— fue la pregunta que se hizo un chico de 16 años, cabellera dorada con toques negros en las puntas, ojos azules como la agua más cristalina, de tez ligeramente bronceada, de un metro setenta, quien usaba una chaqueta gris con líneas azules en sus mangas y otras más en el cuello de la chaqueta, debajo de ella usaba una camisa blanca junto a una corbata roja, además de usar un pantalón azul, además de una botas negras. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¡Fue fantástico como acabaste con ese gran robot de un solo golpe! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! — pregunto una chica de cabello castaño corto que le llegaba al cuello con dos mechones largos al frente que le llegaban a los hombros, ojos cafés de tez blanca quien usaba el mismo uniforme que el rubio, solo que ella usaba una falda y pantimedias negras junto a unos zapatos cafés formales.

— ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! — pregunto de nuevo la chica con emoción al rubio que solo miro con indiferencia a la chica.

—Pregúntale a ese chico, él también derroto a uno de esos— comento el rubio a la chica, al momento que señalaba a un chico algo mediocre de nombre Midoriya Izuku, quien solo se puso nervioso.

— ¡N-N-No! E-E-Eso no es espectacular para nada, r-r-realmente creo que fuiste el mejor— respondió el chico de melena verde al rubio que entrecerró sus ojos, y miro a su alrededor, este lugar era algo que lo molestaba, lo detestaba, odiaba la academia U.A.

—Pues lo mío tampoco es espectacular, ahora por favor déjame solo— pidió el rubio a la joven, solo se levantó para salir de ese lugar. —" _Maldita sea, porque tuve que venir a parar a este estúpido mundo_ "— pensó con enojo el chico de cabellera dorada al recordar como vino a este mundo, y eso fue hace 15 años.

===== **Flashback** =====.

— ¿P-P-Por qué… Sasuke? — fue lo que pregunto Naruto mientras era atravesado por el Raikiri del último Uchiha, quien sonreía mientras el rubio miraba esos ojos malditos, ese ojo morado con ondulaciones que perteneció a un ser poderoso.

—Eres una amenaza para mi revolución, sin ti en mi camino y ahora que tienes a todos los bijuus dentro de ti me será más fácil apoderarme de sus poderes, no lo tomes personal Naruto, pero desde un principio te dije que no necesitaba amigos— declaro el último bastago del clan Uchiha al rubio que escupió sangre.

—E-E-Eres un desgraciado… Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan te detendrán junto a Baa-chan y los otros kages— declaro el Uzumaki que miraba con odio al pelinegro.

—Ellos no son nada contra mí, ahora soy un dios, y ellos simples mortales, con este ojo dominare el mundo por completo, y gracias a ti que eliminaste a Kaguya por propia cuenta yo aún tengo todo mi poder, mientras que tú ya no tienes nada, solo relájate y muere en paz Naruto, te lo agradezco mucho sinceramente, al final si me ayudaste en algo— declaro el chico que levanto su mano derecha al momento que prepara su golpe definitivo para matar al rubio.

—Ja… l-lamento decirte que… no mate a Kaguya— dijo el rubio al pelinegro que se extrañó, al momento que solo abría sus ojos en shock para escupir sangre, bajo la vista al momento que miraba con sorpresa como la diosa salía del estómago del blondo.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué… diablos s-s-significa esto? — pregunto el Uchiha con dificultad.

—Jeje… los bijuus eran el Juubi, el Juubi era el Shinju, y el Shinju era Kaguya. Cuando me enfrente a Kaguya, no la mate, solo la absorbí nada más… jejeje… siempre tuve la mala espina de que me traicionarías… y yo tome precauciones contra ti— dijo el rubio que también escupía sangre, solo que esta vez quito la mano del chico que tenía en su cuello, tomo del rostro al pelinegra al momento que la diosa subia para ponerse a la par del rubio.

—Estos ojos no te pertenecen a ti para nada. Hagoromo cometió un grave error por confiar en alguien como tú. Pero yo me encargare de que esta sea la última pelea entre ustedes dos, Indra, Ashura— comento la peliblanca al momento que le sacaba los ojos al pelinegro que grito al sentir como sus ojos eran arrancados de su cara sin misericordia.

El pelinegro solo cayó al suelo muerto luego de que la peliblanca atravesara su cabeza con un mechón de su cabello afilado, el blondo solo cayó al suelo de espalda mientras la peliblanca se posaba delante suyo para mirarlo con esa expresión de calma y sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Aun quieres morir? — pregunto la diosa al rubio.

—Sí… con mi muerte nada malo sucederá en el futuro… solo encárgate de eliminar el ciclo de reencarnaciones, de esa manera nadie más volverá a ser manipulado— declaro el Uzumaki a la diosa.

—Eso ya lo hice, ahora que la reencarnación de Indra murió ya no hay problema alguno. Solo quedas tú— hablo con seriedad la peliblanca mientras miraba con detenimiento el rostro del rubio. — ¿Por qué peleaste hasta el final por todos esos humanos? Tenías el poder para dominarlos y tenerlos bajo tu control, pero en cambio peleaste para salvarlos— dijo la diosa al rubio que solo sonrió con gracia.

—Lo sé… sé que pudo tenerlos bajo mis pies… pero eso solo hubiera sido temporal, sé que ellos hubieran encontrado la forma de sellarme… pero además de eso… no tenía el deseo de hacerlo… mis padres querían que fuera alguien bueno y de renombre… y puede que ahora lo sea por haber detenido la guerra… al menos creo que hice algo bueno— respondió el rubio con dificultad mientras sus ojos iban perdiendo brillo y su piel se ponía pálida.

—Realmente eres interesante descendiente de Ashura— dijo la peliblanca mirando al joven.

—Mi… nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… mi nombre no es descendiente— dijo con enojo el rubio a la peliblanca que solo lo miro con calma.

—Llego el momento de partir, este será el fin de las transmigraciones, el ciclo de odió que tú dices que hubo desaparecerá. Solo te puedo dar las gracias por haberme ayudado a liberarme de esa oscuridad que poseía— agradeció la diosa con esa expresión de serenidad, mientras el rubio solo sonrió por eso. —Cuando despiertes, estarás en un lugar mejor— fue lo que dijo Kaguya para poner su mano sobre la cara del rubio, quien fue cerrando los ojos, viendo solo la imagen de la bella mujer.

===== **Fin del flashback** =====.

—" _Ahora que lo pienso la culpa de todo esto la tiene Kaguya, cuando regrese a casa me las pagara_ "— fue lo que pensó el blondo para apretar con fuerza su puño derecho. —" _Y ese estúpido Sensei, si alguien dice algo lo cumple, yo solo quiero irme de aquí"_ — pensó con enojo para suspirar, y calmarse, no podía enojarse mucho, de otro modo podía perder el control.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto alguien detrás del rubio, el Uzumaki se dio la vuelta para mirar a ese chico llamado Midoriya, solo lo miro con indiferencia.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito aire— dijo el rubio con monotonía al chico.

—O-O-Oye… m-m-me gustaría saber ¿Cuál es tu Quirk? Es decir, cuando te ví en el examen de admisión pensé que no era el único que se miraba normal, pero me sorprendí mucho cuando destruiste esas cosas de un solo golpe, en especial cuando acabaste con ese gran robot, dime ¿acaso tu Quirk es "Demolición" o quizás "Destrucción"? — pregunto con emoción el chico de melena verde a su nuevo compañero, quien solo lo miro con calma.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia para nada— fue lo que dijo el rubio para comenzar a alejarse del chico, quien estaba en shock por ser "rechazado". —Sinceramente no tengo tiempo para estas idioteces— comento en voz baja el Uzumaki.

===== **Time Skip** =====.

—Al fin termina este primer maldito día— comento el rubio que salía de la academia con aburrimiento, luego de esas tontas pruebas y de haber recibido unas cuantas clases normales se sentía aburrido, solo quería volver a casa y descansar.

Todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo, podía notar como algunos de sus compañeros se iban en grupos recién el primer día, o se iban solos igual que él. Pero para su mala suerte se encontró con el chico de su clase que le pregunto cuál era su Quirk.

Quirk, odiaba esa palabra a más no poder, así es como todas estas personas llamaban a sus habilidades, sinceramente era un nombre estúpido, porque no solo decir que eran superhumanos, aunque si lo hacían ya que en este mundo existían los héroes y villanos. Suspiro para pasar de largo.

—O-O-Oye… yo quería disculparme por preguntarte todo eso antes, no considere que tal vez no te gusta hablar de ello, me disculpo por eso— hablo el chico al Uzumaki que solo lo miro con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — pregunto una tercera voz uniéndose a la plática, el rubio solo miro al invitado, era un chico llamado Iida Tenya.

—No sucede nada— hablo el rubio volviendo a retomar su camino.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Se dirigen a la estación? ¡Espérenme! — grito una cuarta voz femenina que corría hacía los chicos, claro que solo dos voltearon a ver quien hablaba, mientras que el rubio solo siguió su camino.

—Tú eres esa "Infinity girl"— pregunto Iida al mirar a la chica correr hacia ellos.

—" _¡Infinity Girl!_ "— pensó Izuku al mirar a la chica.

— ¡Hola, soy Uraraka Ochako! ¡Tú eres uh, Iida Tenya, y si no me equivoco… "Midoriya Deku"! — declaro con una gran sonrisa la pelicastaña a sus dos compañeros.

—" _Idiotas_ "— pensó el rubio restándole importancia a todo, solo deseaba llegar a casa.

===== **Time Skip** =====.

— ¡Estoy en casa! — dijo el rubio entrando a su departamento, el rubio vivía en un complejo de apartamentos lujosos, era mejor que su antiguo hogar en Konoha.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa Cariño! — dijo una peliblanca con cuernos y ojos blancos que aparecía delante del rubio usando un delantal y sin nada de ropa abajo, mientras el rubio solo miraba con un tic sobre su ojo derecho, y una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, ya que esa chica no era nadie más que Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, quien por algún motivo termino junto a él en este mundo.

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo ahora? — pregunto el rubio a la peliblanca.

— ¿No te gusta? Pero en los mangas dicen que esto es lo mejor cuando recibes a tu amante luego de que vuelve del trabajo— dijo la peliblanca con una mirada de indiferencia mientras el rubio suspiraba con decepción.

—Te lo dije miles de veces, mangas y realidad son cosas muy diferentes, además que vivamos juntos no significa que somos una pareja casada, podemos ser madre e hijo, hermanos, tía y sobrino, o cualquier otra relación, pero no somos pareja— dijo con aburrimiento el rubio para quitarse los zapatos y dejar su mochila sobre una mesa, así como su chaqueta en un perchero.

—Técnicamente esas relaciones también están permitidas. Pero tome la de esposa porque si tomaba la de madre e hijo sería un cliché, aunque por lo que he visto en algunos mangas la madre se acuesta con muchos hombre o los amigos de sus hijos— comento la peliblanca al rubio que tenía una gota de sudor.

—Sabes, creo que comenzare a revisar que compras en esas tiendas. Por ahora vete a poner algo de ropa, aunque estemos solos los dos es malo, después de todo yo soy un chico y tu una chica, hay límites que ni incluso yo podría dejar pasar— respondió el rubio mirando a la peliblanca.

—No me importa nada, aparearse es algo normal— declaro la peliblanca que se quitaba el delantal, mostrando unos grandes pechos de copa E con los pezones rosados, además de dejar a la vista su intimidad que tenía una pequeña mata de pelo blanco. El rubio se puso rojo al momento que apartaba la mirada.

—Solo vé a ponerte algo por favor— pidió el rubio a la peliblanca que ladeo su cabeza a la derecha, la mujer era endemoniadamente hermosa y sexy, ella era la idol del complejo de apartamentos, no solo se miraba joven, sino que esos ojos perlados que tenía y esa hermosa piel la convertían en una muñeca viviente, y gracias a eso a veces habían personas que venían a saludarlos, algunos a darles comida de sobra o cosas así, claro que siempre le decía a la peliblanca que nunca les hiciera caso si ellos la invitaban a salir o ir a sus casas, con esta sociedad no sabía quiénes podían ser buenos y quiénes malos, y claro también ayudaba el hecho de que la mujer aprendió las cosas malas que podrían hacerle si les hace caso. —" _No sé si sentirme orgulloso o decepcionado de ella porque aprendió miles de cosas en mangas_ "— pensó el rubio que lloraba, extrañando a la peliblanca que se acercó al rubio para tomarlo del rostro, y sin aviso lo beso de golpe, haciendo que el rubio se sorprenda… de nuevo.

— ¡¿Por qué haces eso siempre?! — pregunto con la cara roja el rubio.

—Escuche que un beso puede animar a cualquier, y parece que funciono ya que no estas llorando— respondió con simpleza la peliblanca.

—" _En definitiva estoy decepcionado_ "— pensó el oji-azul por eso. —*Suspiro* Solo ve a ponerte ropa, o mejor ve a darte un baño en lo que hago la cena— dijo el rubio a la mujer que solo lo miro.

—Pero yo ya prepare la cena— dijo Kaguya al rubio que solo negó.

— ¿Por favor dime que no la robaste de los vecinos? — pregunto el rubio a la diosa.

—No— respondió la peliblanca haciendo que el rubio suspire de alivio. —La tome de una casa cercana— el rubio solo se golpeó la cara con su mano derecha por eso.

Kaguya era una mujer difícil de cuidar, demasiado difícil. Ella tenía todos sus poderes todavía, sin embargo su sentido de la moralidad así como su "inteligencia" por así decirlo era poca. Por ese motivo ella apenas sabía usar la estufa, solo suspiro para mirarla, ella se encontraba leyendo de nuevo uno de esos mangas extraños, mientras seguía desnuda.

—Solo ve a bañarte mientras yo veo que preparaste— ordeno el rubio a la peliblanca.

—Ok— dijo para irse al baño mientras el rubio caminaba a la cocina.

El apartamento era amplio, contaba con una cocina y comedor unidos, además de una sala de estar en donde tenían una gran televisión y unos sillones de cuero negro, aparte de eso también contaban con un baño y lavandería, y una habitación grande en donde los dos dormían juntos. El Uzumaki llego a la cocina en donde miro todos los platos en la mesa, eran chuletas de cerdo junto a una ensalada, arroz y demás cosas, eso parecía un banquete para celebrar algo, suspiro al momento que en su frente aparecía un tercer ojo, el rubio miro la mesa en donde notaba una pequeña nube de espectro, comenzó a girar para encontrar el final del camino, se detuvo al momento que a lo lejos miraba a una familia de 4 integrantes que parecían tristes, solo miro la comida al momento que desaparecía, miro de nuevo a la familia la cual se sorprendió al notar toda esa comida, el ojo en su frente se cerró al momento que desaparecía.

—Todavía tiene mucho que aprender— comento en voz baja el rubio que se iba a preparar para hacer la cena.

===== **Después** =====.

—Cuidar de ella es algo difícil— comento el rubio en voz baja mientras estaba en la tina dándose un baño para irse a dormir. —Pero… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella luego de todo lo que hizo por mí— dijo el rubio al recordar su vida hasta.

Cuando despertó sentía su cuerpo menos pesado, además de sentirse mejor, recuerda haberse despertado al momento que miraba a una mujer que le hablaba, sin embargo cuando trato de hablarle solo causo que la mujer riera, y luego, pues para su mala suerte la mujer estaba enfrente de un espejo mientras alimentaba a un bebe, y ese bebe era él.

Se fue dando cuenta que parecía haber reencarnado, solo que había reencarnado en un mundo diferente, todo era muy moderno además de ser complicado de entender. Claro que al nacer de nuevo como un bebe fue conveniente para que no pareciera un tonto, pero olvidando eso, cuando fue creciendo se fue dando cuenta que estaba en un orfanato, y para variar, todos los niños que estaban en ese lugar eran extraños, tenían alas o cuernos, o sus cuerpos eran de diferentes formas, algunos parecían pelotas andantes, otros se miraban como animales, algunos parecían herramientas o cosas, luego de eso descubrió que todas esas personas tenían algo en común llamado "Quirk" que era su habilidad especial por así decirlo, este mundo era demasiado extraño, y siempre se preguntaba porque había terminado en un lugar así.

Con el paso del tiempo muchos de esos niños y niñas fueron mostrando sus poderes, y claro que muchos le preguntaba cuál era su Quirk, y lo que hacía era simplemente ignorarlos. Así estuvo por cinco años en ese orfanato, hasta que un día llego la misma Kaguya diciendo que deseaba adoptar, y claro, lo adopto a él. Desde entonces ambos han vivido juntos, claro que al momento de reencontrarse el rubio le pregunto porque estaba en este mundo, y la mujer solo dijo que en este mundo obtendría una mejor vida sin problemas, algo que le costó ya que algunos chicos se metían con él porque pensaron que era un simple humano, pero claro que no se dejó, los chicos terminaban lastimados mientras él con algunos cuantos raspones o golpes. Al final se apartó mejor de todos para no tener que responder esas preguntas tontas, ya que él no tenía un Quirk, tenía miles de Quirk por así decirlo, ya que desde que Kaguya lo encontró lo estuvo entrenando, al parecer a ella le pareció buena idea convertirlo en alguien como ella, solo suspiro por eso, la única razón por la cual entro a esa academia fue por orden de Kaguya, no podía desafiarla, después de todo ella era legalmente su madre, aunque técnicamente hablando en su mundo ella es su diosa, sacudió su cabeza para seguir bañándose.

El rubio solo suspiro mientras miraba a la diosa que usaba solo una camisa blanca junto a unas bragas negras de encaje, quien estaba acostada en la cama con una pose sexy, ya que ella estaba acostada con las piernas abiertas mientras el rubio usaba un pants negro junto a una camisa negra, claro que el gran pelo de la mujer también se encontraba regado en la cama.

—Llego la hora de dormir hijo— comento la mujer haciendo que el blondo tenga una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al escuchar cómo fue llamado.

—Por favor deja eso Kaguya-San, y ponte tu pijama que luego te enfermas rápido— señalo el rubio que solo camino a su lado de la cama, mientras la peliblanca solo se levantó de la cama para ponerse una pijama blanca con estampado de conejitos, luego se metió a la cama de nuevo mientras el rubio miraba la televisión, luego de unos minutos la apago para mirar a la peliblanca que lo miraba con esa expresión de serenidad.

—Creo que llego la hora de dormir, mañana será otro día— dijo el rubio con sueño a la peliblanca.

—Ok— fue lo que dijo al momento que ambos apagaban sus lámparas, al momento que el rubio le daba la espalda a la mujer, quien se acercó al rubio para abrazarlo. —Esta noche te enseñare a como abrir las brechas dimensionales— fue lo que dijo al momento que su tercer ojo se abría al igual que el de Naruto, quien simplemente asintió al momento que los dos comenzaban a brillar.

===== **Al día siguiente** =====.

El blondo estaba aburrido, en la mañana recibirían clases normales como matemáticas, geografía, historia, japonés, y otras clases normales que eran requeridas. Luego al medio día iban al gran comedor de nuevo para comer la cocina barata, lo cual odiaba ya que fue emboscado por ese chico llamado Izuku junto a sus amigos Iida y Uraraka.

Luego de eso volvían a su salón para recibir sus clases de héroes, solo suspiro porque ahora todos se miraban más felices, lo cual detestaba, y para su mala suerte, a puerta del salón se abrió al momento que ese héroe entraba.

— ¡Soy yoooo! — el rubio solo miro con aburrimiento a ese héroe llamado All Might, el mayo héroe en ese mundo en donde era conocido como el símbolo de la paz. —Hahahaha— rio con alegría el superhéroe entrando a la puerta con una gran sonrisa al momento que todos los estudiantes se ponían eufóricos.

— ¡A través de la puerta como una persona normal! —

— ¡No puedo creer que All Might en vedad nos va a dar clases! —

— ¡Ese diseño es tan de la edad de plata! ¡Su estilo de arte me pone la piel de gallina! —

Esos entre otros murmullos de asombro eran los que invadían la clase, el Uzumaki solo se recostó en su escritorio tapándose los oídos, sin darse cuenta que era mirado por unas cuantas personas.

— ¡Los estudios de preparación de héroes! ¡Para esta clase construiremos sus bases heroicas a través de varios ensayos! Conseguirán muchos créditos por ellos— dijo el símbolo de paz que su puso en el centro de la clase, al momento que buscaba algo entre sus bolsos. — ¡Empecemos ya mismo con esto! ¡El ensayo de batallas! — grito con una gran sonrisa para sacar una tarjeta con la palabra "Battle" en ingles que significa "Batalla" haciendo que todos se emocionen.

— ¡El ensayo de batallas! — exclamaron casi todos los estudiantes.

—Y para comenzar con su primera batalla ¡Hemos preparado los trajes que ustedes enviaron en la solicitud para que coincidan con sus Quirks! — exclamo con una sonrisa a los estudiantes que se levantaron de sus asientos al escuchar eso.

— ¡Nuestros trajes de batallas! ¡Asombroso! — el rubio solo levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de nombre Kirishima Eijirou gritar con emoción al escuchar eso.

— ¡Mi traje…! — el blondo miro a su lado para notar como Izuku se miraba preocupado al escuchar eso.

— ¡Vayan a cambiarse para luego irnos! ¡Reúnanse en los patios B! ¡El traje que llevaran al campo de batalla es de vital importancia, chicos y chicas! ¡No lo olviden, de ahora en adelante. Todos ustedes son oficialmente…! — el hombre se giró para salir, al llegar a la puerta solo sonrió para mirar a cada estudiante. — ¡HÉROES! — declaro con una gran sonrisa el chico haciendo que todos se alegren por eso.

—" _¿Por qué a mí?_ "— fue lo que pensó el rubio quien era el único deprimido, mientras la mayoría se encontraba feliz de escuchar eso, pero no se dio cuenta que algunas personas lo miraban con detenimiento.

—" _¿Quién eres realmente?_ "— fue la pregunta que se hicieron algunos estudiantes mirando al rubio.

Sí, esta sería su nueva etapa de vida, en otro mundo, con otras personas desconocidas, sin saber loe peligros que se avecinaban a su vida como un héroe… un héroe que sería odiado y amado por el mundo… y sus amigos.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, sin más que decir nos vemos a la próxima, espero su apoyo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos amigos, aquí yo con el primer capítulo de este crossover. Y pues no está demás decir que esto será solo de Naruto y Boku no hero academia, no será multicrossover ni nada, todos los capítulos se irán basando en cada capítulo de manga, y estos serán más cortos.**

 **Claro que el rubio no mostrara todos su poderes de un solo, por ahora digamos que el Quirk de Naruto es "corte letal" un quirk que me acabo de inventar, en donde las uñas del rubio se alargaran, similar a las uñas de kaguya. Ese será el poder que todos sabran que tiene. Y sobre si será Harem o no, pues sé supone que eso lo debo decidir yo, pero lo dejare a votación de ustedes, si la mayoria decide que sea Harem, en el próximo cap pondré la lista de las mujeres que estarán, y si votan para que sea solo una chica, pues igual en el próximo cap les dijo quien será la pareja del rubio. Y sobre Kaguya, pues como vieron cambie su personalidad, en el anime y manga se miro que ella era fria y despiadada, pero aquí su actitud será algo así como la forma de ser de Gowther de Nanatsu no Taizai, me pareció gracioso que el rubio enfrentara algunos problemas por parte de ella.**

 **Sin más que decir espero les guste este primer cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Tres semanas antes.

— ¿Diseño de traje? ¿Beneficios al usar tu poder? ¿Por qué diablos piden estas cosas? — pregunto el rubio mirando los papeles de la Academia U.A, en especial los documentos que pedían estrictamente que realizara un traje para apoyar sus poderes, algo que ayudara a su Quirk. — ¿Cómo diablos hare eso? Supuestamente mi Quirk es "Corte letal" ya que les enseñe que cortaba cualquier cosa cuando alargo mis uñas— comento para mirar el techo y suspirar con aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede sobrino? Te vez decaído— dijo Kaguya que usaba solo un suéter blanco para cubrirse, el Uzumaki solo tenía una gota de sudor por como lo llamo la peliblanca, ayer le dijo nieto, y hoy era su sobrino.

—Pues solo estoy revisando estas cosas, supuestamente necesito un traje especial para poder usar mejor mis poderes, aunque ningún traje podría ayudarme— comento el rubio a la peliblanca que solo miro los papeles, al momento que miraba la hoja donde debía ir el diseño del traje.

— ¿Qué tal algo así? — la peliblanca comenzó a dibujar en la hoja de papel, mientras el oji-azul solo miraba con detenimiento lo que la mujer hacía, luego de unos minutos la peliblanca miro la hoja para dársela al rubio. — ¿Qué te parece algo así? — pregunto la Ōtsutsuki a su sobrino.

El rubio miro el traje con detenimiento, mientras la peliblanca tenía esa expresión de serenidad, ella ladeo su cabeza al notar como el chico chasqueaba la lengua, para luego mirar a la peliblanca.

—Dime ¿esto lo sacaste de un manga cierto? — pregunto el Uzumaki a la peliblanca que asintió.

—Sí, de este— la mujer le enseño al rubio uno de sus mangas en donde se miraban varios robots con forma de animales, el rubio solo miro la hoja y la portada del manga.

—Bueno, creo que funcionara— dijo con calma el rubio para tomar los papeles. —Entonces hay que ir a dejar esto al ayuntamiento. Viste y comemos algo en la calle— dijo el rubio a Kaguya que solo asintió para levantarse y cambiarse. —A veces puede ser de mucha ayuda— musito en voz baja el rubio.

===== **Presente** =====.

— ¡Veamos de que están hechos, chiquillos! ¡Es hora del ensayo de batallas! — declaro con una gran sonrisa All Might viendo a todos los estudiantes.

(Nt: no describiré los trajes porque estoy seguro que ya los conocen, además me da pereza ponerlos todos).

El rubio miraba a todos los estudiantes usando sus trajes, algunos usaban unos que parecían ropa normal, mientras otros usaban aparatos extras como guantes con forma de granadas, armaduras de plata brillantes, cinturones grandes, binoculares o botas y guantes grandes. Todos usaban trajes animados, pero Naruto no era el único que miraba los trajes, otros también lo hacían, y algunos miraban el traje de blondo.

El traje del rubio parecía un traje militar, era negro por completo, pero aparte de eso tenía protectores negros que brillaban en el pecho, los brazos y piernas, usaba unas botas negras que lo hacían ver más alto, además de eso usaba unos guantes que eran algo gruesos con protectores en los dedos, el traje hacía mostrar su buen físico, pero aparte de eso también usaba unas orejeras negras con forma de cuernos inclinados hacia atrás como si estuviera corriendo.

—" _Debo decir que Kaguya tuvo una buena idea… aunque me pregunto cómo sabía mis medidas exactas_ "— un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio, la peliblanca supo sus medidas exactamente, incluso la medida de su entrepierna.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Uzumaki-san tu traje se ve genial! — dijo Izuku acercándose al rubio que solo miro al peliverde… o mejor dicho a ese conejo verde.

—Ah… sí, el tuyo también se ve genial— fue lo que dijo el rubio. —" _¿Por qué parece un conejo?_ "— se preguntó el rubio.

—Haha… s-sí… mí mamá me hizo el traje y yo solo lo mande a que añadieran unas cosas, e-estoy orgulloso de llevar este traje porque tiene los sentimientos y amor de mamá— confeso el chico al rubio que miro con detenimiento al chico, decía la verdad.

Tener esa habilidad para sentir las emociones de las personas era algo útil de vez en cuando, el chico no era alguien malo, era como él cuando era más pequeño, sin duda alguna el chico también tuvo que tenerla difícil en el pasado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Deku! ¡Estupendo traje! ¡Se ve muy práctico! — grito Uraraka que camino hasta el chico de traje verde, pero también noto al rubio. — ¡whoa! ¡El tuyo también se ve genial Uzumaki-san! — adulo la chica con una gran sonrisa a ambos chicos, pero el rubio se miraba normal mientras el peliverde tenía un sonrojo por haber recibido un cumplido de parte de la chica. —Desearía haber dibujado mejor el boceto de petición… mi traje salió un poco grande… es vergonzoso— dijo la chica con una sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón del peliverde lata rápido al mirar esa sonrisa, mientras el rubio solo miraba el traje de la chica, definía su estupenda figura.

— ¡El heroísmo es lo mejor! — el rubio y el peliverde bajaron la vista para mira a su compañero, Minoru Mineta, un pequeño que tenía el cabello con forma de miles de bolas.

— ¡Me gusta el estilo de cada uno de ustedes! ¡Bastantes geniales! — declaro el símbolo de la paz levantando el pulgar derecho mientras mostraba esa sonrisa carismática suya, sin embargo esa sonrisa la cubrió luego de ver al chico de pelo verde con el traje de conejo.

—Sensei, con respecto al escenario que vamos a utilizar ¿Es la ciudad de simulacros del examen de admisión?— fue la pregunta que hizo Iida llamando la atención de Izuku que solo se sorprendió de saber que la persona que estaba dentro del traje, era su nuevo amigo que era muy estricto además de aplicado.

— ¡Vera, de hecho estarán allí con dos pisadas! ¡Este será el ensayo de batallas bajo techo! — dijo con una gran sonrisa. —La neutralización de villanos usualmente es vista al aire libre, pero… estadísticamente, la mayor parte de ellos son interiores. La mayoría de actos de villanía se cometen bajo techo— explico el símbolo de paz a sus estudiantes. —Encarcelamiento… casa por cárcel, el mercado negro… en esta sociedad saturada de héroes… hehehe— comenzó a reírse el héroe, mientras que el rubio solo tenía una gota por la actitud del símbolo de paz. — ¡Cualquier villano inteligente acecha desde las sombras! Para esta pueba, se separaran en "villanos" y "héroes" ¡Para una batalla de equipos de dos contra dos! — aclaro el héroe profesional a los chicos, quienes se entusiasmaron por eso, por fin pelearían con sus trajes.

— ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento de formación? — pregunto Tsuyu al símbolo de paz.

— ¡Este es un entrenamiento de formación! Solo que esta vez, no habrá ningún robot que pudieran simplemente destruir— respondió al momento que todos miraban al rubio y al peliverde, ya que ambos habían acabado con uno de esos enormes robots en la prueba de aceptación, uno lo destruyo de un solo golpe, mientras el otro lo corto por la mitad, ambos sin duda alguna eran los más fuertes en la clase, pero podían notar que uno de ellos si tenía control sobre su poder mientras el otro parecía ser un principiante.

— ¿Entonces como determinaremos quien gana y quién pierde? — hablo Momo Yaoyorozu.

— ¿Esta bien si simplemente los mandamos a volar? — dijo Katsuki Bakugou.

— ¿Hay alguna amenaza de expulsión como con los ejercicios de Aizawa-sensei? — pregunto Uraraka.

— ¿Si vamos a separarnos en grupos, cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo? — pregunto Iida.

— ¿No sé ve genial esta capa en mí? — pregunto Yuga Aoyama con esa sonrisa pedante suya, siendo ignorado por todos.

— ¡No puedo escucharlos si todos hablan al mismo tiempo! — dijo el símbolo de la paz con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente mientras trataba de mantener su sonrisa por las repentinas preguntas.

—Comprendo a lo que quiere llegar, pero tengo unas cuantas dudas— dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Cuáles serían esas dudas joven Uzumaki— dijo All Might mirando al blondo.

—Lo que nosotros haremos prácticamente es un juego de quemados, los héroes contra los malos. Lo cual significa que hay algo que los héroes deben salvar o proteger, mientras los malos deberán robarnos esa cosa, o puede ser al revés en donde nosotros debemos entrar a la guarida de los villanos y rescatar el objeto, lo que significa que si los héroes la recuperan o la protegen ganan, y si los villanos logran robarnos o quitarnos el objeto ellos ganaran ¿cierto? Además de eso si será en grupos, al menos un equipo tendrá que tener un miembro de más, somos 21 alumnos, y si los equipos son como lo pienso, al menos un equipo tendrá cinco integrantes mientras los demás tendrán cuatro ¿o me equivoco? — pregunto el rubio al símbolo de la paz que se sorprendió al mirar que el chico descubrió su estrategia en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Hahahaha! ¡Tienes toda la razón joven Uzumaki, es como lo dijiste! — dijo el rubio mayor de cuernos. — ¡Su compañero tiene razón en eso! ¡El entrenamiento es que los héroes deberán detener a los villanos de que detonen una bomba nuclear, si los héroes capturan a los villanos o toman el arma nuclear ganaran! ¡Sí los villanos logran mantener el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o si capturan a los héroes, ganan! — aclaro mientras los chicos miraban al rubio, ellos no entendieron bien todo al principio, pero su compañero lo dedujo. —Y sobre los equipos, un grupo tendrá cinco miembros mientras los demás cuatro. ¡Sus compañeros de equipo y oponentes serán escogidos por lotería! — el símbolo de la paz saco de quien sabe dónde una caja con la palabra "lotería".

— ¡¿En verdad lo haremos así?! — pregunto un incrédulo Iida.

—Bueno, los profesionales a menudo están obligados a hacer equipos con otros héroes que probablemente no conozcan bien, así que esta es la prueba de eso— dijo Izuku ante la pregunta de su amigo.

— ¡Ya veo! Siempre con los ojos puestos en el futuro, siempre… ¡Me disculpo! — pidió Iida a gritos.

— ¡De todas formas comencemos ya! — declaro All Might con una sonrisa levantando su puño izquierdo.

Y así todos los chicos fueron sacando sus papeles, cada uno con una letra mientras se miraban entre sí, luego de unos minutos los equipos ya estaban listos, y el rubio había hecho grupo con Momo Yaoyorozu, y como había dicho un equipo era de tres personas, ellos eran el grupo "F" que era conformado por dos compañeros altos que parecían animales y ese pequeño que era un pervertido.

— ¡Y las parejas para el primer combate serán las siguientes! — el símbolo de paz metió ambas manos en otras cajas, una decía "Héroe" y la otra "Villano", irónicamente la caja de villanos era negra y con las letras rojas, mientras la de héroes era blanca con letras azules. — ¡Equipo A serán héroes! ¡Equipo D serán villanos! — exclamo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, mientras el rubio miraba a los mencionados.

El equipo A estaba conformado por Izuku y Uraraka, y el equipo D por Katsuki y Iida, claro que el rubio podía sentir una tensión entre ese chico llamado Katsuki el cual era llamado Kacchan por Izuku, sin duda alguna algo había pasado entre ellos dos.

— ¡En este escenario, los villanos estarán dentro del edificio! ¡Entonces, luego de cinco minutos, los héroes entraran también! Los demás serán capaces de ver el desarrollo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia. ¡Esto permitirá a los jóvenes Iida y Bakugou a meterse de lleno en el papel de villano! ¡Esto es un ejercicio de prácticas! ¡Así que vayan con todo sin temor a lastimarse! Naturalmente, intervendremos si las cosas se salen de control— declaro All Might a los equipos.

—" _¿Entonces porque diablos dices que vayan con todo?_ "— pensó el rubio ante la redundancia de las palabras del héroe profesional.

— ¡Bien, empecemos con esto! — declaro el símbolo de la paz con esa gran sonrisa suya.

Luego de haber dicho eso, la verdadera batalla empezó. El primer encuentro fue realmente duro, la batalla fue demasiado reñida, y algo brutal. En especial cuando Bakugou peleo contra Izuku, el pobre muchacho quedo inconsciente luego de recibir un golpe directo, pero antes de recibir el golpe había lanzado un golpe al aire rompiendo el piso de arriba, en donde estaba la bomba nuclear, bueno, el plan fue sin duda arriesgado pero al final habían ganado los héroes, pero con una baja. El Uzumaki debía admitir que ese chico Izuku tenía gran poder, o mejor dicho, una gran fuerza, sin embargo fue más como un juego de niños ya que el chico de cabellera verde resulto con su brazo derecho roto, y muchos moretones por parte del rubio explosivo, pero quitando todo eso, el Uzumaki debía admitir que el chico tenía un gran espíritu y una gran determinación, algo que debía admirar y aplaudirle.

Y ahora los participante estaban en la sala directiva, excepto por Midoriya que fue enviado a enfermería por las heridas que obtuvo.

—Mmm… debo decir ¡Que lo mejor en este encuentro fue el joven Iida! — declaro All Might con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a los participantes.

— ¡¿Qué… Ehh?! — dijo el chico con lentes con sorpresa.

— ¿Pero no fueron Ochako y Midoriya los ganadores? — pregunto Tsuyu con duda.

—Me pregunto porque pooosiblmente pensaría eso… ¡¿Quién sabe por qué?! — hizo la pregunta el símbolo de la paz a sus estudiantes.

—Sí, All Might-sensei— levanto la mano Momo para suspirar. —Es porque Iida fue el único que pudo adaptarse mejor a la situación— comento para que sus compañeros se hicieran más bolas. —Habiendo visto la pelea, el comportamiento de Bakugou fue claramente conducido por algún rencor personal que lo hico actuar arbitrariamente. Por lo tanto, así como nos los dijo antes sensei, un ataque de largo rango es una arena cerrada es simplemente una idiotez. Lo mismo va para Midoriya. El "juego" de Uraraka se perdió a mitad de camino y su ataque final fue muy imprudente. Estuvimos tratando esa cosa de papel mache como una verdadera arma nuclear, así que ese tipo de ataque no hubiera servido. Iida ideo una estrategia en contra de su oponente, porque él correctamente supuso que el encuentro se iba a llevar alrededor del arma nuclear mientras fue muy lento en responder a ese último ataque, creo que la tan llamada victoria del equipo héroe queda mejor como "solo entrenamiento", y está peligrosamente cerca de ir en contra del espíritu de las reglas— respondió la pelinegra mientras todos se quedaban callados por eso, que incluso una rueda del desierto rodo enfrente de todos.

—" _¡Santo cielo! ¡Ella lo acaba de decir todo!_ "— pensó All Might que solo sonrió. —B-Bueno… El joven Iida también estuvo un poco rigido. Pero… ¡Buena respuesta! Hehe— rio el héroe profesional ante la chica.

— ¡Deberíamos siempre empezar nuestros estudios con lo que es familiar! Y si no nos ayudamos los unos con los otros entonces… ¡Nunca seremos unos buenos héroes! — declaro Momo con firmeza y seriedad en sus palabras, mientras los demás chicos solo miraban a la estudiante No. #1 de su clase.

Luego de eso dicho los combates siguieron, el segundo grupo de combatientes fue el equipo B y el equipo I, en donde el equipo B gano de una manera aplastante capturando a los malos, y eso fue gracias a Todoroki Shouto, un buen alumno en palabras del rubio que solo se sorprendió un poco al mirar que podía crear hielo y fuego. El tercer round fue del equipo J que eran villanos y el H los buenos, y el resultado fue que el equipo H gano. La siguiente batalla fue del equipo E quienes eran los buenos y el F los malos, el resultado el equipo F gano, y la última batalla era del equipo C que eran los buenos y el equipo G los malos.

Y ahora mismo el rubio estaba delante de ese edificio junto a su compañera, ambos mirando la guarida de los "villanos".

—Bien, tenemos un mapa del edificio, casi todas las habitaciones ya fueron usadas para poner la bomba, debemos saber en qué parte está— dijo Momo con seriedad al rubio que solo miro el edificio.

—Lo más seguro es que estén en el cuarto piso, lo cual nos da tres pisos de ventajas— comento el rubio.

—Aunque sea así no podemos confiarnos, Kaminari puede electrocutarte y el Quirk de Jirou es una gran desventaja, ella podrá escuchar donde estamos y escuchar nuestro plan, tenemos que ser cuidadosos con ellos, en especial de Jirou, ella nos podrá encontrar fácilmente, además de que ella podrá enviar ondas de sonido para destruir las paredes cerca de nosotros— dijo la pelinegra al rubio que solo miro el edificio.

—Entonces solo debemos crear una distracción para que uno de nosotros vaya y recupere la bomba— declaro para mirar a la pelinegra. — ¿Cuál es tu Quirk? — pregunto a la pelinegra.

—Mi Quirk es "Creación" puedo crear cosas inanimadas, es decir cosas sin vida. Como escudos, armas u otras cosas mientras sepa cómo se hacen ¿Qué tienes en mente? — pregunto al rubio.

—Es obvio que Kaminari será el que ataque, así que quiero que crees una grabadora de bolsillo, y grabes tu voz en ella, mientras que tú te vas por otro camino, yo creare una distracción para darte camino libre— respondió el rubio a la pelinegra.

—Bien, cuento contigo— fue lo que dijo la pelinegra para proceder con el plan del rubio.

El blondo solo miro como de la palma de la mano de la chica se iba formando la grabadora, debía admitir que era genial eso, pero era un poco desagradable considerando que parecía que el objeto salía directamente de su piel, la pelinegra hizo eso para grabar su voz y unas cuantas palabras que el blondo le dijo, y ahora mismo el rubio entro en el edificio con la grabadora en mano con la pelinegra detrás de él, ambos caminaban lentamente a la guarida de los malos.

—Bien, hay que atraer a la presa— declaro el rubio que apretó sus puños, al momento que una larga hoja similar a una garra sobresalía sobre sus manos, las cuales pego contra la pared.

—Creo que lo mejor sería esperarlos— dijo la grabadora.

—No, lo mejor es atacar primero— respondió el rubio, sin duda alguna con eso haría que solo se enfocaran en ellos.

Mientras tanto en el último piso los "villanos se encontraban protegiendo la bomba" de los "héroes".

— ¿Hay algo? Ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí— dijo Kaminari a su compañera.

—No seas impaciente, y déjame escuchar bien— dijo la chica a su compañero. —Espera… escucho algo— declaro la peliazul que escuchaba pasos y las voces de sus enemigos.

— ¿Dónde están? — pregunto el rubio.

—En el segundo piso… parece qué… están hablando sobre nuestros Quirks… están pensando en un plan— respondió Jirou.

—Bien, creo que lo mejor será que los vaya a recibir— comento el chico con una sonrisa ¿maligna?.

—Espera… también escucho el sonido de algo más… como un chirrido— comento a su amigo, para luego abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y quitar su Jack de la pared.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué paso? — pregunto el rubio a su compañera.

—E-E-E-Él m-m-m-me a-a-a-acaba de hablar— dijo Jirou con sorpresa al saber que fue descubierta.

—Bueno, creo que era de esperarse, ambos parecen ser los más listos de la clase— comento el rubio. —Pero no hay problema, ambos podemos ganar, solo debemos aturdirlos y así ganaremos— declaro el rubio.

—No será tan fácil como creen— comento una tercera voz uniéndose a la plática, al momento que los chicos miraban al rubio subir las escaleras como si nada, pero se sorprendieron al ver esas dos cuchillas largas que median al menos 30 cm, lo peligroso de ellas no era su largo, sino que parecían muy filosos y su diseño era temible, ya que parecía que fueron puestas cuchilla sobre cuchilla. —Sí desean ganar deberán derrotarme a mi primero— declaro el rubio al momento que los chicos miraban como de sus uñas salían otras cuchillas pequeñas similares a garras, además de que otras tres garras salían de sus botas igual simulando ser garras.

—Eso será fácil, para mala suerte tuya yo puedo crear electricidad, y tú traje es de metal, y el metal es un conductor— dijo el rubio al Uzumaki que solo lo miro con calma.

—Veo que sabes algo simple como eso, pero no importa para nada— confeso el rubio.

—Espera ¿Dónde está Yaoyorozu? — pregunto Jirou al no ver a la pelinegra.

—Ella no importa ahora, yo soy el oponente de ustedes ahora— declaro el rubio que se puso en una pose de pelea que pareció extraña para los chicos.

El blondo salió al ataque al momento que el chico de Quirk de electricidad lanzaba varios rayos dorados de sus manos, la chica solo golpeo el suelo con sus Jacks al momento que el piso debajo de rubio comenzaba a temblar, el blondo salto para pegar al techo, sorprendiendo a los otros jóvenes al mirar cómo se pegó al suelo, los chicos notaron que sus garras de metal perforaron el techo para no caerse, aunque eso solo era una pantalla, ya que el rubio realmente estaba usando sus habilidades ninjas.

Kaminari no perdió tiempo y lanzó sus ataques mientras que la chica enviaba ondas de choque al rubio que saltaba de un lado a otro evitando los ataques, hasta que en un movimiento el chico termino por golpear al rubio que solo gruño al recibir el ataque, pero eso no lo detuvo ya que luego solo corrió hacia los chicos mientras golpeaba el suelo con su mano derecha, rompiendo el suelo mientras el otro rubio comenzó a lanzar ataques directo al blondo que no se detuvo, la chica también lanzó varias ondas para detener al chico pero no funcionaba, ambos estaban sorprendidos al ver la resistencia del chico, iban a lanzar otro ataque pero sintieron algo detrás de su cabeza.

—Esto se acabó— escucharon los dos al momento que Momo estaba detrás de ellos con dos pistolas, los chicos intentaron mirar atrás pero solo miraron las dos cuchillas enfrente de sus caras.

—Están arrestados, perdieron— dijo el blondo con seriedad mientras los dos chicos solo suspiraron en señal de derrota, se enfocaron en el rubio que se olvidaron de su otra compañera.

===== **Momentos antes** =====.

— ¿Cómo los engañaremos con una grabadora? — pregunto Momo a su compañero.

—Se trata de una carnada, como te dije graba algunas palabras en la maquina mientras yo camino dentro de los pasillos y así pareciera que hablo contigo, mientras que tú te vas por otro lado para sorprenderlos por atrás— respondió el rubio.

—No sé si lo ves, pero caminar hasta el otro lado nos tomara más tiempo, creo que lo mejor será entrar y luchar con ellos— señalo la chica con seriedad al blondo.

—Por eso entraras por las ventanas, iremos al tercer piso en donde nos separaremos, tu saldrás por la ventana del tercer piso y entraras a espaldas de ellos— dijo con serenidad.

— ¿Pero qué haremos con la habilidad de Jirou? Ella se dará cuenta que no estamos juntos— comento la pelinegra al rubio.

—Por eso utilizare esto— el rubio levanto sus puños al momento que las dos cuchillas hacían acto de aparición, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra de ver esas filosas cuchillas. —Ella se enfocara en el sonido como dijiste, eso quiere decir que si yo creo bastante ruido con esto se olvidara de lo demás, lo cual ayudara a que tú camines libremente mientras yo haga que me presten toda su atención, dime ¿crees poder hacerlo? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio a la pelinegra que comprendía bien el plan del rubio, era algo simple pero podía funcionar sin duda alguna.

—Déjamelo a mí— declaro con firmeza la pelinegra.

El rubio y la chica entraron al edificio mientras el blondo hablaba con ella, luego de llegar al tercer piso los dos se separaron al momento que el rubio encendía la grabadora y sacaba sus cuchillas para llamar la atención, la chica salió por la ventana del tercer piso para comenzar a escalarla, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el cuarto donde estaba la bomba, y al mirar por la ventana noto como el rubio soltaba de un lado a otro evitando los ataques, hasta que noto que recibió uno de los rayos de Kaminari, al ver eso noto como el rubio le decía con la mirada que entrara ya, ella abrió la ventana en silencio mientras sus compañeros se enfocaban en el Uzumaki, luego de ver que estos estaban tan distraídos creo dos armas de aire, para luego ponerlas detrás de las cabezas de los chicos que se detuvieron, al momento que su compañero aparecía delante de ellos con sus cuchillas, dando por terminado el duelo.

===== **Ahora** =====.

El sonido de la campana sonó al momento que el combate terminaba, y se declaraba una victoria para los héroes, mientras los "villanos" suspiraban en señal de derrota.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¡Buen trabajo a todos! ¡Excepto por el joven Midoriya, no hubo lesiones graves! A pesar de que no hubo restricciones, para su primer entrenamiento ¡Lo hicieron muy bien! — declaro All Might con una sonrisa a todos los estudiantes que se pusieron felices al escuchar eso.

—Una lección tan honesta justo después de la de Aizawa-sensei… Algo decepcionante si me lo preguntas— fue lo que dijo Sero.

— ¡Las lecciones honestas también son parte de nuestra "libertad" aquí en el campus! Ahora, voy a compartir esa calificación de antes con el joven Midoriya. ¡Cámbiense de ropa y vuelvan a clases! — ordeno el héroe profesional a los estudiantes.

—Fue divertido haber practicado un poco, se sintió bien algo de acción— dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—Fue algo entretenido, aunque Midoriya-chan se lo perdió— comento Tsuyu al recordar al peliverde.

—Hablando de él sin duda alguna su Quirk es sorprendente, me emociono el solo verlo pelar— dijo Kirishima con emoción.

—Sin duda alguna el primer combate fue emocionante— comento Mina con una sonrisa.

—Sería bueno tener más combates así, son entretenidos y es divertido hacer de villanos, bueno al menos si no te vencen— comento Kaminari al recordar su derrota.

—Yaoyorozu y Uzumaki fueron los que crearon un mejor plan, sin duda alguna no por nada son el primero y segundo mejor de la clase— comento Mineta mirando a los dos jóvenes.

—En realidad fue plan de Uzumaki-san, yo solo apoye— confeso la pelinegra.

—Es algo simple de hacer, cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo, no es para tanto— declaro el rubio con indiferencia, el plan era demasiado facíl, quizás porque su vida como Shinobi en Konoha no había terminado por completo, pero bueno, agradecía recordar todas las cosas que Ero-sennin le dijo en su viaje, y claro, las misiones que hizo.

—Pero soportar las descargas de Kaminari y las ondas de Jirou, sin duda alguna eso es de admirar, no por nada Midoriya y tú parecen ser los más fuertes— dijo con una sonrisa Ashido al rubio que solo se dio la vuelta.

—Ustedes tiene un mal punto de vista, confían tanto en un Quirk cuando realmente solo depende de la voluntad y determinación de la persona— declaro para irse de ahí, ellos no entendían para nada los poderes que les fueron dados.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — dijo Mineta al mirar la actitud del rubio.

===== **Después** =====.

Luego de que todo terminara, ellos siguieron con sus clases normales de héroes, casi al final de las clases había venido ese chico llamado Midoriya con su brazo derecho enyesado, sin duda alguna el poder que ese chico tenía era un arma de doble filo ya que se lastimo así mismo, considero dejarlo pasar por alto.

Pero cuando estaban en la clase el chico se fue corriendo detrás del "Kacchan" como lo llamaba Izuku, pensando que tal ve podían pelear fue a espiarlos, y al hacerlo escucho una plática algo raro. El peliverde había declarado que su Quirk era prestado, que alguien se lo había dado, eso sin duda alguna lo dejo intrigado, por lo que entendía de este mundo no era posible que un Quirk fuera pasado a otro, a menos que fuera una especie de poder como el suyo que obtuvo por parte de Kaguya. Sin duda alguna eso sonaba interesante.

Pero olvidando eso ahora mismo quería descansar, abrió la puerta de su departamento, solo esperaba que Kaguya no lo recibiera con una de esas tontas ideas suyas.

— ¡Ya llegue! — grito el rubio con los ojos cerrados, al momento que se quitaba los zapatos.

—Buenas noches Naruto-Sama— dijo Kaguya, al momento que el rubio abría sus ojos para encontrar a la peliblanca arrodillada en el suelo, mientras usaba un kimono y una peluca negra, la pura imagen de una Geisha haciendo que el Uzumaki suspire.

— ¿Y ahora que se supone que eres? — pregunto el rubio con aburrimiento.

—Soy su sirvienta Naruto-Sama, estoy para servirle en todo lo que quiera, no importa que sea yo lo cumpliré— respondió la mujer al chico.

—Sabes, creo que quien sufrió más al venir a este mundo fuiste tú— comento el rubio pasando de largo, mientras la pelinegra se movía sin levantarse. —Levántate que das miedo— ordeno el rubio, daba algo de miedo la pelinegra de esa forma, parecía a esa chica de la película que mataba a la gente que miraba una cinta vieja.

—Como ordene Naruto-Sama— dijo Kaguya para levantarse y mirar al rubio, quien camino hasta la cocina para mirar que esta vez no había comida.

—Gracias a dios— comento el rubio al saber que no había robado comida.

—No hice la cena porque me ordeno que no podía robar comida de los vecinos— declaro la pelinegra.

—Porque robar comida está mal, los vecinos deben tener dificultad para conseguir el dinero para comer, y tú solo llegas y se las robas. Además ya te dije que yo puedo preparar la cena, por ahora quítate todo eso— declaro para arremangarse las mangas de la camisa, tomo un delantal que estaba colgado de color rojo.

—Ok— dijo la peliblanca al momento que esa ropa que llevaba desaparecía, dejo caer su cabello negro el cual comenzó a volverse blanco, la peliblanca solo miro al rubio para caminar a los sillones y sentarse a leer sus mangas.

— ¿Qué quieres para cenar? — pregunto el rubio a la peliblanca.

—Quiero tu semen— dijo la peliblanca, haciendo que el rubio gruña por eso al momento que botaba el delantal.

— ¿Qué diablos dijiste? — pregunto el rubio con un tic sobre su ceja derecha.

—Aquí en este manga una esposa le pide a su esposo de cenar su semen, quiero eso— dijo la peliblanca al rubio que solo camino hasta la peliblanca, para tomar el manga.

—Ya te lo dije, no confundas la realidad con el manga. Solo un completo pervertido haría eso, y por favor ya no leas estos mangas, ya te dije que no son bueno, estas asquerosas cosas son hechas por enfermos mentales y posibles violadores. Escucha Kaguya-san, eres una mujer hermosa y pareces débil, como te dije antes habrá hombre que se quieran aprovechar de ti, aunque sé perfectamente que los matarías, pero aun así por favor no sigas leyendo estás cosas, eso que quieres no te lo puedo dar porque en primer lugar eso se vería demasiado mal, y en segundo lugar eso solo podía dársela a la persona que ame es decir a mi novia. Tú y yo no somos parejas, somos amigos nada más— aclaro con seriedad el rubio.

—No, ambos somos los únicos ninjas en este mundo, así que debemos reproducirnos para hacer prevalecer nuestro legado— dijo con esa mirada indiferente la peliblanca al rubio que suspiro.

—No sé qué hacer contigo, escucha, solo deja de leer estos tipos de mangas, y dime ¿Qué quieres para cenar? — pregunto el rubio que fue al final de la conversación, no quería discutir con la peliblanca.

—Quiero unas hamburguesas— dijo la diosa al rubio.

—Bien, entonces cenaremos hamburguesas— declaro el Uzumaki que se alejó de la diosa.

—Al menos si no te apareas conmigo hazlo con otras mujeres— sugirió una chibi Kaguya con esa mirada de indiferencia.

— ¡No digas esas tonterías pervertida! — exclamo con la cara roja el rubio al escuchar eso, al momento que a la mente le venían los trajes de sus compañeras de clases, todas tenían buenos cuerpos, solo sacudió su cabeza para golpearla contra la pared. — ¿Por qué diablos pensé en ellas? — preguntó en voz baja el shinobi.

— ¿En quienes pensabas? — hablo la voz de la diosa haciendo que el rubio se asuste, no porque Kaguya preguntara, sino porque la mujer apareció de la nada detrás de él.

—En nadie, bien me pondré a hacer tus hamburguesas, para mientras mira televisión o ve a darte un baño— dijo el rubio a la diosa que solo ladeo su cabeza a la derecha.

—Estabas pensando en tus compañeras— declaro haciendo que el rubio chasquee su lengua por eso.

—Qué quieres que haga, soy un chico a final de cuentas— respondió el rubio, las chicas decidieron usar trajes ajustados que marcaban sus cuerpos, en especial el traje de Uraraka y Ashido, claro que Momo y Tsuyu no se quedaban atrás, ellas cuatro eran las más bellas de su clase, Jirou también, pero parecía que ella era más reservada, y ni hablar de Hagakure.

—Mientras sus caderas sean amplias tienes mi permiso para acostarte con ellas, cuando son más grandes sus caderas significa que son más fértiles— dio libre permiso la peliblanco haciendo que el rubio suspire en señal de derrota.

—No somos pareja para que me des permiso, y por favor no digas nada más, solo ve a darte un baño— pidió el rubio a la peliblanca.

—Está bien Onii-chan— se despidió la peliblanca para ir a la cocina, mientras el rubio solo comenzó a llorar por la actitud de la diosa.

— ¡Ya no soporto más! — el rubio tomo uno de los cuchillos al momento que se apuñalaba a sí mismo, abrió los ojos al momento que se daba cuenta que seguía vivo. —No creo poder soportar más— dijo con derrota, ya había pasado 10 años con esa forma de ser de la peliblanca, no creía soportar más.

===== **En otro lugar** =====.

—Sin duda alguna es sorprendente, soportar esas descargas y ondas es impresionante— decía el maestro de la clase 1-A, Aizawa Shouta al mirar la grabación de los entrenamientos de hoy.

—Ni lo digas, sin mencionar su desempeño en los exámenes de admisión, es uno de los dos estudiantes que entro con beca, la otra fue la jovencita Yaoyorozu— decía la versión débil de All Might.

—Eso no es lo único, su poder, la fuerza que uso para destruir al gran robot, es casi similar al All For One— dijo el director de la U.A Nedzu.

—Eso sería casi imposible de realizar, solo alguien con tanto fuerza bruta como tú podría hacerlo, y el único que posee esa fuerza ahora es Midoriya, creo que estamos en frente de un nuevo Quirk— dijo Aizawa con seriedad.

—Sí es así creo que lo mejor sería vigilarlo— comento All Might mirando la grabación del ejercicio de hoy.

—Vamos, de seguro heredo su poder de sus padres, recuerden que los niños heredan los poderes de sus progenitores. Dime ¿Quiénes son sus padres? — pregunto el pequeño roedor.

—Según sus papeles es huérfano, fue adoptado cuando tenía cinco años por una extraña mujer llamada… Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, la cual está registrada como sin Quirk— respondió el pelinegro.

—Ya veo, así que no se sabe nada de sus padres. Bueno, realmente no creo que sea algo importante, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Mantenlo vigilado pero sin que se dé cuenta— pidió el director al pelinegro que asintió.

—" _Un Quirk similar al All For One_ "— pensó All Might mirando al rubio detenidamente, sin duda alguna si existía un Quirk similar al suyo, sería un posible problema en el futuro.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Falsa Alarma

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este FanFic, de ante mano les doy gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Además de eso realmente les agradezco que lean está historia, además de eso como dije en el capítulo anterior deje a la disposición de ustedes si era harem o no. Y pues la mayoría voto por harem, y sinceramente también estaba tentado a hacerlo.**

 **Y las chicas que estarán en el harem son: Momo, Jirou, Tsuyu, Mt Lady, Ashido, Hagakure, Midnight, y Eizoku Tekinaiji (Está última es una reportera que sale en el capítulo 13 del manga, por si quieren ver como es)**

 **La principal y quien será la primera esposa del rubio suertudo obviamente será Kaguya.**

 **Y las posibles que también incluya en el harem, están las pussycats, Itsuka Kendo, Ibara shiozaki, Himiko toga, y Uraraka.**

 **Ellas serán las que posiblemente estén, la razón porque no incluí a Uraraka fue porque sinceramente creo que ella debería estar con Deku, claro que también considero que debe estar con el rubio, pero hasta que resuelva ese problema Uraraka está entre las posibles candidatas al Harem del rubio, y las Pussycats obviamente solo las mujeres estarán en el grupo del rubio. También al principio pense en hacer a Midoriya una mujer para que estuviera con el rubio, algo así como los gender bender en el chico, y en bakugou y todoroki, si, sin duda alguna creo que hubiera sido interesante. También estoy pensando en incluir a Mitsuki, la madre de Bakugou, pero ya vere eso.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos la proxima.**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

— ¿Qué tipo de lecciones enseña All Might? —

— ¡¿Eh?! Ah… Disculpen pero debo ir a la enfermería…— dijo con nerviosismo Izuku al momento que era bombardeado por una reportera cerca de la escuela.

— ¡Permítanos saber algunos de tus pensamientos sobre cómo se siente tener al "Símbolo de la paz" ante ti en el podio de la educación! —

— ¡¿Mis pensamientos?! Uh… ¡El realmente es musculoso! ¡Sí! — respondió con una sonrisa Uraraka mientras levantaba sus brazos haciendo una imitación de lo musculoso que era All Might.

— ¿Qué piensa usted de que All Might se convirtiese en profesor? —

—Eso incremente mi idea del hecho que estoy donde puedo recoger las recompensas de lo más alto en el entrenamiento de héroes, sin mencionar que su autoridad y comportamiento son inspiradores, pero también tiene cualidades mucho más allá, como si sentido del humor. Ahora que los estudiantes estaremos constantemente expuestos a tan increíble modelo a seguir, estaremos dispuestos a estudiar lo que lo que uno necesita tener como motivo de encajar con la definición de "buen héroe" y adem…— era la alrga explicación de Iida que aburrió a todos.

— ¿Qué piensa usted sobre All M… ¡Espera! ¡¿No eres tú el chico del incidente con el tipo de lodo?! —

— ¡Váyanse! — grito Bakugou

— ¡Dinos ¿Cómo te sientes de saber que el mayor héroe del mundo da clases en la escuela U.A?! —

— ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer? — pregunto el rubio que pasaba de largo para entrar a la academia.

El día de hoy miles de reporteros estaban en la entrada de la academia luego de que se revelara que el símbolo de la paz daba clases en la U.A, por ese motivo había muchos reporteros.

—Muéstranos tu percepción sobre All Might… Espera, ¡¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco mejor, amigo?! —

—El hombre está fuera de sus deberes ahora, estás interfiriendo con nuestras lecciones aquí, así que amablemente abandona las instalaciones— pidió el maestro de la clase 1-A a los reporteros.

— ¡Solo queremos hablarle a All Might directamente! —

— ¡¿No crees que estas un poco desarreglado?! —

— ¡All Might! ¡All Might! ¡All Might! —

Eran los pedidos de los periodistas. Con las noticia de que All MIght ha entrado en la facultad de Yuuei. El país entero entro en un alboroto y los medios presionaron las puertas por días en busca de una primicia.

— ¡Vamos! No podrías traer a All Might para que nos diga unas poc…— hablo una reportera al maestro de la clase 1-A, pero no termino de hablar cuando el hombre entro a la academia.— ¡Ah, ratas! — exclamo con enojo para seguir al hombre, pero la puerta de entrada comenzó a pitar, al momento que una puerta de metal salía del suelo de golpe. — ¡Uwaaah! ¡¿Qué caraja…?!— grito con miedo la periodista por la repentina aparición de esa puerta de metal.

— ¡Es la vieja "barrera de Yuuei"! Bueno, asi es como la llamamos— dijo otro periodista.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué ridículo! — dijo la misma reportesa que casi es aplastada.

—A menos que tengas una tarjeta de estudiante, o una identificacion especial, la puerta de seguridad se cerrara de golpe automáticamente. Incluso en el campus hay sensores por todo el lugar— dijo un camarógrafo.

— ¡¿Por qué van a tales extremos de cerrarnos las puertas?! ¡Una palabra o dos serán suficientes! ¡Por el amor de dios, hemos estado aquí por dos días seguidos y no han tenido la decencia de darnos una mentira o un tema que reportar! — grito la pobre reportera que casi es aplastada por la gran puerta de metal, sin darse cuenta que eran observados desde lejos.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la clase 1-A todos estaban ya sentados al momento que estaban a punto de empezar sus clases.

—Espero que hayan descansado del ensayo de batalla de ayer. Me tome la libertad de mirar sus notas y evaluación— confeso al momento que todos se ponían tensos por eso.

—Bakugou— hablo Aizawa mirando al rubio explosivo. —Deja de actuar como un niño de 7 años. Estás desperdiciando tu propio talento— dijo con seriedad el profesor.

—Lo sé— fue lo único que dijo el rubio con dificultad, no le gustaba admitir una derrota, y menos contra su enemigo Izuku.

—Y tú. ¿Planeas siempre destruir tu brazo Midoriya? — ahora era el turno del pobre peliverde que comenzó a temblar en su escritorio. —Si insisten en que "No puedo ajustar mi Quirk, así que no tengo opción", no llegaras muy lejos. Lo he dicho antes. No me hagas decirlo una vez más… Una vez que hayas superado ese obstáculo, serás mucho más flexible, así que necesito que entrenes Midoriya— ordeno el pelinegro con seriedad al peliverde que era observado por todos, o casi todos ya que el rubio solo miraba un punto en blanco.

— ¡Sí, señor! — respondió a gritos el peliverde.

—Ahora sigamos con las cosas del salón… lamento tener que decirles esto, pero…— el pelinegro se quedó callado unos segundos para mirar a todos los chicos.

—" _¡¿Ahora que…?! ¡¿Otra prueba sorpresa?!_ "— pensaron casi todos por la seriedad en la voz de su maestro.

—Necesitamos elegir a un presidente de clase— declaro el maestro con esa mirada de calma absoluta a todos.

—" _¡Finalmente, algo parecido a una escuela!_ "— pensaron todos al saber que harían algo normal.

—Yo quiero hacerlo— dijo Jirou levantando su mano.

— ¡Oh, oh! ¡Quiero ser el presidente de la clase! ¡Elijame! — pidió Kirishima con emoción.

—Mi propuesta para presidente ¡Todas las chicas deben mostrar 30 cm de muslo!— grito Mineta con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Oh, te refieres a la posición que fue hecha para mí— dijo Aoyama con una sonrisa de victoria.

— ¡Eso es como una posición de líder! ¡Lo haré! ¡Yo, yo! — dijo Ashido con emoción y una gran sonrisa.

Toda la clase era un circo, todos los alumnos gritaban para ser presidente, o casi todos ya que solo los más hiperactivos gritaban las razónes por las cuales ser presidente, lo único que no gritaban a todo pulmón eran Momo, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Iida y Naruto.

— ¡Silencio! — grito de repente Iida para golpear su escritorio, llamando la atención de todos, quienes dejaron de gritar. — ¡Eso es una tarea que debe tomarse con responsabilidad donde tienes que soportar el peso de los demás sobre ti! ¡Solo porque te gustaría, no significa que puedas! ¡Es un oficio sagrado que requiere el mayor reconocimiento de aquellos a tu alrededor…! ¡El único y verdadero líder saldrá a la luz de una elección democrática reflejando la voluntad de la gente! ¡Por lo cual esto debe ser decidio por votación! — declaro con firmeza y seriedad Iida a todos sus compañeros.

—Todavía es muy pronto para haber desarrollado confianza en los demás— dijo Tsuyu al chico de lentes.

— ¡Y todos votaran por sí mismo! — dijo Kirishima señalando algo obvio.

— ¡Y es precisamente por eso que la persona que consiga multiples votos será la persona más apropiada para el cargo! ¿Está bien, Sensei? — pregunto Iida al pelinegro.

—Mientras lo decidan para la fecha límite, todo está bien— dijo al momento que se metía a su bolsa de dormir amarilla sin preocupación alguno.

===== **Después** ======.

— ¿Por qué a mí? — pregunto el rubio al mirar que obtuvo 4 puntos, seguido de Momo que tuvo tres puntos, y Izuku que obtuvo dos.

—F-F-F-Felicidades Uzumaki-san— felicito Izuku con alivio, ser presidente de la clase era cosa sería sin duda alguna.

— ¡Deben estar bromeando! ¡¿Quién voto por Deku?! — pregunto Bakugou con enojo.

— ¡Bueno, creo que sabemos por quién votaste! — dijo Sero a su compañero.

—" _Espero que Bakugou no descubra que fui yo_ "— pensó Uraraka que silbaba para pasar desapercibida.

—Cero votos… ¡Ya veo como es! ¡Claro, desde que ínsita en la santidad del puesto…! — hablo con decepción Iida.

—Votaste por alguien más— dijo Momo a su compañero.

—Incluso cuando querías el puesto con tantas ganas… ¿Qué estás haciendo Iida? — pregunto Sato al pelinegro con lentes.

—Entonces, el presidente es Uzumaki y la vicepresidenta es Yaoyorozu— declaro Aizawa con aburrimiento.

—Oh cielos, estuvo tan cerca— comento la pelinegra mirando al Uzumaki, quien parecía molesto, tanto que noto que las venas cerca de sus ojos se hincharon por unos segundos para luego desaparecer, solo miro a su compañero por eso, sin duda eso le pareció algo desagradable.

—Era de esperarse que ellos dos fueran elegidos, ambos estuvieron realmente genial durante el análisis del entrenamiento— comento Kaminari.

—U-U-U-Uzumaki-san sin duda alguna es sorprendente— dijo Midoriya con celos y admiración del rubio, después de todo el chico era la imagen de lo que quería ser en el futuro, claro que en realidad deseaba ser como su héroe favorito All Might, pero sabía que no podía ser una copia exacta del símbolo de la paz.

===== **Después** =====.

—Bueno, tenemos todo de aquí eh… Hay departamento de héroes, de apoyo, administradores… todos en la misma sala— comento Uraraka con una sonrisa mientras comía. — ¡Este arroz esta delicioso! — dijo con una sonrisa al probar la comida de la cafetería.

—Lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Por qué votaron por mí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué están aquí? — pregunto el rubio mirando al Izuku, Uraraka y Iida junto a él, aquí era el único lugar que tenía cierta paz, ya que en su casa tenía que soportar los papeles que Kaguya se proponía.

—Estarás bien, además es mejor estar acompañado a la hora de comer— comento Uraraka con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras comía, el blondo solo suspiro para comer con tranquilidad.

—Apoyo a Uraraka, estarás bien sin duda alguna. En las pruebas mostraste que eres más que apto para ser un líder, ideaste un plan antes de atacar, calculando todos los posibles resultados, tienes el valor y buen juicidio que se necesita— dijo Iida con seriedad mientras comía con calma.

—Pero ¿no querías ser presidente de la clase Iida? ¡Has deteriorado tu "Look" con esas gafas también! — comento la pelicastaña al momento que el rubio se ahogaba con el arroz por lo que dijo la chica, eso fue divertido.

— ¡U-U-U-U-Uzumaki-san resista! — dijo Midoriya que le dio un golpe en la espalda al rubio para que escupiera el arroz.

—*Cough* E-E-Estoy bien— dijo el blondo que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa por el comentario de la chica.

—Como dije, la mera voluntad no es nada contra la idoneidad. Lo único que hice fue seguir mi propio juicio— dijo el chico de lentes.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué votaste por mí? Hubiera sido mejor que votaras por Midoriya— señalo el rubio al peliverde.

—N-N-N-No… y-y-yo no hubiera sido bueno para eso— dijo Midoriya al rubio.

—Claro que vote por él, pensé que él ganaría, después de todo ustedes dos se parecen mucho aunque no lo miren— comento Iida a los dos jóvenes, quienes se miraron entre sí, o bueno, el rubio bajo la vista para mirar a su compañero.

—No sé si nos ofendió o nos halago— le dijo el rubio al peliverde.

—C-C-C-Creo que… f-f-fue un halago— dijo el peliverde.

—Me refiero al hecho de que ambos son los más fuertes de la clase, y no solo eso ambos parecen emanar una aura de seguridad y confianza— dijo el pelinegro con seriedad a los dos.

— ¡Iida tiene razón! ¡Por alguna razón me siento tranquila estando junto a ustedes dos! — comento Uraraka al rubio y el peliverde, Midoriya se apeno por eso mientras el rubio solo miro con calma a la chica.

—Aunque sea así, eso no importa en esta sociedad. Yo puedo dominar mi poder con facilidad— dijo el rubio al momento que la uña de su dedo índice de la mano derecha crece, y corto el pedazo de pollo que tenía con facilidad sin tener que tocarlo por completo. —Puedo cortar cualquier cosa con facilidad, incluso el metal es fácil de cortar para mí, en cambio Midoriya tiene que romperse el brazo por un golpe, no te lo tomes a mal— dijo el rubio mirando al peliverde.

—N-N-No… y-y-yo sé que tengo que aprender a controlar mi Quirk… sé que me falta mucho para llegar a ser tan bueno como tú— comento el chico con algo de tristeza, al momento que el rubio suspiraba.

—No seas idiota— dijo el blondo para darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al peliverde, quien miro al rubio. —Sí actúas y piensas de esa forma te seguiras atrasando, tú no debes pensar de esa manera. Es cierto que no puedes ir rompiéndote tu brazo cada momento que quieras usar tu Quirk, por esa razón haz lo que Aizawa-sensei dijo, debes aprender a controlar bien tú poder, y para hacer eso no debes pensar de esa forma. Cuando usamos nuestros trajes me dijiste que tu disfraz lo hizo tu madre, que estaba lleno del amor de tu madre y que estabas orgulloso de llevarlo, tú madre hizo ese traje para demostrarte que te apoyaba y amaba, y que siempre lo hara sin importar nada. Así que por ella, por tu madre no pienses así y esfuérzate, no la decepciones, demuéstrale que puedes llegar a ser el héroe que quieres ser, y nunca dudes de hablar con ella. Porque tu madre siempre estará para ti, y para devolver esos sentimientos demuéstrale tu fuerza de voluntad y tu espíritu, demuéstrale a todos que tú nunca te rindes, que la palabra "rendirse" no está en tu vocabulario. Si te caes levántate de nuevo y si te vuelves a caer vuelve a levantarse con más fuerzas, no debes rendirte nunca. Pelea por tus ideales, nunca dejes que nadie te subestime o pisotee, lucha para proteger lo que más quieres, a tus amigos, a tu familia, lucha para proteger a todas las personas que te importan. Ellos confían en ti, tu madre te amara y aceptara como eres sin importar nada, porque para ella ya eres su héroe desde el día que naciste— dijo el rubio al peliverde que comenzó a llorar al mirar como el rubio lo apoyaba y trataba de animar. —Sí quieres llegar a ser el mejor héroe, y superarlos a todos, tú puedes hacerlo, no es cuestión de que tan poderoso sea tu Quirk, es solo cuestión de determinación y tu voluntad de fuego, nunca debes rendirte ante nadie. Demuéstrales a todos que Midoriya Izuku será el mayor héroe de todos— el rubio tomo su bandeja con comida para mirar al peliverde con seriedad. —Pero si piensas de esa forma y dejas que unas simples palabras de lastimen, lo mejor será que abandones. Pero si tu no quieres abandonar tu sueño, lucha para escribir tu propio futuro, porque nadie te puede decir quien serás o que harás en la vida, solo uno mismo decide que ser— fue lo último que dijo el blondo para irse con la bandeja de la comida, mientras los tres miraban con asombro al rubio, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que escucharon el discurso del blondo.

—Tiene razón, n-no puedo rendirme ante nadie… es cierto que me costara, pero lo lograre, yo lograre controlar mi poder— dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa. —" _No puedo decepcionar a All MIght ni a mi mamá, por ellos debo luchar con todo, con toda mi voluntad_ "— pensó el chico que solo comenzó a comer con rapidez.

—Uzumaki-san tiene razón, no debes rendirte ante nada Midoriya, nunca debes dejar que nadie manche tu honor— dijo Iida al peliverde.

— ¡Ahora que dices honor, todo el momento estás yendo en pro del honor y esas cosas! Tal vez me equivoque pero ¿vienes de una familia de clase alta? — pregunto Uraraka a su compañero.

— ¡¿De clase alta?! — pregunto Midoriya mirando a sus amigos.

—No me gusta cuando llama mucho la atención. Pero si debo hablar de eso… sí, vengo de una familia que ha sido héroes por generaciones, actualmente soy el segundo hijo— dijo el chico con lentes.

— ¡Wooow! — exclamaron Uraraka y Midoriya.

— ¿Conocen al "Turbo Hero Ingenium"? — pregunto Iida a sus amigos.

— ¡Claro, hombre! ¡Ese es el súper popular héroe cuya oficina en Tokio ha contrada a nada más y nada menos que 65 secuaces! — dijo Midoriya con una gran sonrisa.

—Sabes mucho…— dijo el pelinegro con sorpresa. — ¡Pero eso es correcto! ¡Y él es mi hermano mayor! — declaro con una gran sonrisa Iida a sus amigos.

— ¡No tiene pena ahora! — dijeron Midoriya y Uraraka al ver que la vergüenza del chico se fue de repente. — ¡Él es un querido héroe que sigue las reglas y guía a las personas! Y yo aspiro a ser un héroe como él algún día. Así, creo que pudo ser muy pronto para mi estar en una posición de liderazgo. Por ahora, Uzumaki es el mejor hombre, ¡Y tenerlo como presidente fue la elección correcta! Claro que también Midoriya hubiera sido fue elección, pero me pregunto ¿Quién más voto por Uzumaki? — pregunto el chico con lentes, mientras el peliverde solo sonrió ante eso con algo de nerviosismo.

—" _Yo fui uno de los que voto por él_ "— pensó Midoriya con una sonrisa, al momento que una sirena comenzaba a sonar, al momento que del techo salieron varias sirenas que pitaban con fuerza.

— **EL NIVEL 3 DE SEGURIDAD HA SIDO VIOLADO. ESTUDIANTES, POR FAVOR. EVACÚEN DE INMEDIATO** — fue el comunicado que se dio al momento que todos los estudiantes comenzaban a correr.

— ¡¿Qué es el nivel 3 de seguridad?! — pregunto Iida mirando a todos lados.

— ¡Eso significa que alguien se infiltro en la escuela! ¡Esto no ha sucedido en tres años! ¡Vengan rápido todos ustedes! — respondió uno de los estudiantes al grupo de Midoriya que también decidió correr… mala idea.

Los pasillos de la academia estaban a tope, todos los estudiantes trataban de correr a la salida más cerca para salvarse del posible ataque enemigo, la opresión era latente en esos momentos, todos corriendo y empujándose como si fueran animal de ganado que trata de salvarse de ser convertido en carne para hamburguesas, era como un maratón.

— ¡Ow! ¡Ow! —

— ¡Dejen de empujar! —

— ¡A un lado o me caeré! —

— ¡Dejen de empujar! —

Entre esos y otros gritos eran los que se escuchaban en los pasillos de la escuela, todos gritaban y corrían sin preocupación alguna de que podrían salir heridos.

— ¡Oww! ¡¿Qué es todo esto tan de repente?! — grito Uraraka que trataba de no caerse, mientras peleaba para no ser lastimada.

— ¡Como se esperaba del pináculo de la educación. Su respuesta a la crisis fue rápida! — declaro Iida que también trataba de no caerse.

— ¡Fue demasiado rápida! Disparo el pánico— comento Midoriya que luchaba para salir, pero en un momento quedo entre dos estudiantes. — ¡Waah! ¡Rayos! — grito mientras era arrastrado entre la ola de estudiantes.

— ¡Deku! — grito Uraraka que trato de tomar al peliverde de la mano.

— ¡Midoriya! — Iida grito el nombre de su amigo, al momento que sin darse cuenta era empujado a la ventana de la escuela. — ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Quién se ha infiltrado?! — pregunto con la cara pegada a la ventana para sorprenderse al mirar quienes eran los intrusos. — ¡¿No es eso… solo la prensa?! — grito al mirar a la prensa, quienes estaban entrevistando a Aizawa y Present Mic. — ¡No es nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Solo es la prensa! ¡Cálmense todos! — ordeno Iida a todos pero ninguno le prestaba atención, todos seguían histéricos.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Deténganse! ¡Alguien se ha caído! ¡Alguien está en el suelo! ¡No empujen! — grito uno de los estudiantes.

— ¡Esto se está poniendo peligroso! — dijo otro que también trataba de que todos se calmaran.

—" _¡¿Dónde están los profesores?! ¡¿Están todos tratando con la prensa?!_ "— pensó Iida con desesperación al notar que todo se estaba saliendo de control.

— ¡Todos deténganse! ¡Cálmense, cálmense! — grito Kirishima que literalmente nadaba entre el mar de estudiantes.

— ¡Oh, vamos chicos…! — decía Kaminari que también era arrastrado en ese mar de desesperación.

—" _¡¿Dónde están las personas que pueden decirle a todos estos chicos que todo está bien?! ¡Hemos caído en un frenesí de pánico!_ "— declaro con desesperación Iida al notar que nadie.

— ¡Iida! — grito Uraraka que también era arrastrada por el mar de estudiantes.

— ¡Uraraka! — grito el pelinegro al mirar a su amiga ser arrastrada.

—" _Sí yo fuera Midoriya… si fuera Uzumaki… o mi hermano ¡En un momento como este…!_ "— el chico con lentes comenzó a pensar en un plan para que todos le hicieran caso.

— ¡Iida! — el chico de pelo negro se giró para mirar quien lo llamaba, y al hacerlo miro al shinobi.

— ¡Uzumaki! — el pelingro miro como el rubio estiraba su mano.

— ¡Dame la mano, te llevare al frente para que los hagas entrar en razón! — dijo el rubio tratando de acercarse más al pelinegro.

— ¡¿Yo?! — dijo el chico que se sorprendió de eso, aunque ya había planeado hacer eso.

— ¡Así es, ahora solo dame la mano de una vez! ¡Es una orden! — grito el rubio al pelinegro que solo asintió para tomar la mano de su presidente.

El blondo agarro con fuerza la mano de Iida, al momento que daba un salto al techo para incrustar su mano derecha, levantando al pelinegro de ver la fuerza de su compañero, bueno, ya sabía que era fuerte pero le sorprendía ver que soportaba sostenerlo considerando lo pesado que era.

— ¡Sujétate bien, te lanzare hasta el final del pasillo! ¡Todo depende de ti ahora Iida! — declaro el rubio que comenzó a moverse para adelante y hacía atrás dándose un impulso, luego de unos segundos el Uzumaki hizo para atrás al pelinegro que se sorprendió al notar que parecía volar, el rubio lanzó con fuerza al pelinegro que usando su Quirk se impulsó aún más hasta llegar a la entrada y agarrarse de un tubo.

— ¡Todos cálmense! — grito a todo pulmón. —" _Necesito ser sin rodeos y preciso, pero más que eso, necesito ser… ¡Audaz!_ "— pensó el chico para llenar sus pulmones de aire. — ¡Todo está bien! — grito con fuerza haciendo que todos los estudiantes se calmen. — ¡Solo es la prensa! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Están en Yuuei! ¡Comportémonos como estudiantes que somos de la mejor academia! — grito a todo pulmón el chico a los demás estudiantes que solo miraron al pelinegro.

===== **Después** =====.

Luego de unos minutos la policía llego y los reporteros se fueron, después de todo les dijeron que se iban por cuenta propia, o ellos los llevarían en patrulla a la comisaria. Y pues ninguno de los reporteros deseaba eso, así que se fueron en paz. Mientras que adentro los estudiantes se calmaron por completo luego de las palabras de Iida, y todo volvió a la normalidad, pero claro que por la estampida de los estudiantes, unos cuantos resultaron con pequeños golpes pero solo eso, por suerte no se tuvo que llamar una ambulancia, sin duda alguna fue toda una odisea la invasión de la prensa.

—Bien, presidente, empiece— dijo Momo al rubio que solo suspiro.

—Iniciaremos la ceremonia para el nuevo presidente de la clase, pero antes de eso, necesito decir algo— comento el rubio para mirar al chico de lentes. —Con todo lo que paso hace rato, me di cuenta que el puesto para presidente de la clase debe ser para la única persona que se mantuvo firme en todo ese alboroto, la única persona que fue capaz de calmarlos a todos y demostró ser un líder, y ese es Iida— señalo el rubio al chico de lentes que miro al blondo. —Iida hizo que todos entraran en razón de una manera pacífica, sin mencionar que fue el único que se dio cuenta que los intrusos no eran más que periodistas, además de que se le ocurrió un plan en medio de todo ese alboroto, y él fue quien me dijo su plan de como detener todo eso— mintió el rubio al momento que el pelinegro con lentes se sorprendía por eso, después de todo el plan era del rubio.

— ¡Sí, tiene razón! ¡Iida hizo un buen trabajo allá en el comedor! ¡Por supuesto no me hubiese importado Uzumaki! — comento con una gran sonrisa Kirishima apoyando la propuesta del blondo.

—Me recordó a esas señales que están arriba de las salidas de emergencia— comento Kaminaria a forma de chiste.

—Como sea, sigamos con lo nuestro. Sino envejeceremos aquí— dijo Aizawa metido en su bolsa de dormir.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a opinar lo mismo, dándole la aprobación al rubio de convertir al pelinegro en presidente, todos fueron apoyándolo a aceptar, Iida miro al rubio que asintió, solo sonrió ante eso para levantarse de su escritorio.

— ¡Sí ese es el deseo de la clase, no puedo decir que no! — declaro el pelinegro con lentes a sus compañeros.

— ¡Haznos sentir orgullosos señor salida de emergencia! — dijo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Iida salida de emergencia! ¡No nos decepciones! — dijo Kaminari que también sonreía de lado a lado.

El blondo solo volteo la cara para que nadie viera que se estaba riendo por como llamaron al pelinegro, sin notar que era mirado por Momo que no se creía eso, y era porque ella estuvo cerca cuando el rubio le dijo a Iida que solo él podía calmarlos a todos, el plan fue del Uzumaki y eso ella lo sabía, pero por el momento se quedaría callada y fuera del camino, sin duda alguna de todos los estudiantes quien más le llamaba la atención era el rubio, pero no solo para ella, algunos otros también estaban interesados en el blondo.

Luego de eso las cosas siguieron normales, todos los estudiantes siguieron sus clases normales sin saber que los reporteros entraron por la puerta trasera, la cual había sido convertida en cenizas, algo que todos los maestros se guardaron para no crear miedo en los estudiantes, pero para mala suerte de ellos el único shinobi de ese lugar se enteró. Pasadas las clases, el rubio volvía a casa con tranquilidad, este día había sido ajetreado.

Ahora mismo caminaba por esa colina para ir a su casa, quería descansar, pero sabía que al llegar tenía que preparar la cena, y preparar el desayuno y almuerzo de la peliblanca, por suerte para él la peliblanca ya iba aprendiendo poco a poco sobre cómo usar todos esos aparatos electrónicos. En su mundo tenían algunas de esas cosas, como microondas, televisores, lavadoras, secadoras, y otras cosas de poca importancia. Pero en este mundo la mayoría de cosas eran avanzadas, por ejemplo, para entrar a su casa tenía que pasar una tarjeta electrónica por una pequeña pantalla, además de insertar su contraseña, huella dactilar y escáner de retina junto a un identificador de voz. De solo pensar en lo difícil que fue para ambos eso, en especial para la peliblanca que la mayoría de veces destruía esas cosas, y para salvarse de pagar el daño, ella borraba la memoria del propietario, solo negó ante eso, la diosa tenía buenas intenciones, solo sonrió por eso, es cierto que vivir con la peliblanca era difícil, pero no lo odiaba ni le desagradable, estaba feliz de estar con alguien de su mundo, pero claro nunca se lo diría. El Uzumaki estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía detrás de él, dos sombras salieron de unos arbustos cercas para correr hacia el blondo.

El rubio se giró al momento que cortaba algo con sus garras, seguido de tumbar a uno de esos enemigos al suelo y tirarlo a un árbol cercano, para tomar del cuello al otro enemigo, y empujarlo al mismo árbol que al otro, puso su pie derecho en la cabeza del que estaba tirado para ejercer presión mientras con su mano izquierda apretaba el cuello de otro, levanto su mano derecha mientras sus garras brillaban de un color rojizo.

— ¡Espera! — dijo una voz femenina al rubio que miraba con atención a sus enemigos, debido a la poca luz y al lugar donde estaban no noto que sus enemigos, no eran más que unos reporteros.

Quien le hablo no fue más que una mujer de pelo negro que lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo, además de dos mechones que le llegaban a los hombros a cada lado de la cara, de piel blanca, ojos negros, quien usaba un blusa blanca abierta del primer botón, además de un saco azul y un pantalón del mismo color y tacones negros, su nombre es Eizoku Tekinaiji, la mujer miraba al rubio con miedo, al momento que el oji-azul bajaba la mirada para ver a un hombre robusto que se quejaba por tener el pie del rubio sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡Somos reporteros, no queremos hacerte daño! — dijo la pelinegra al rubio que solto el cuello de la chica para desaparecer sus garras y quitar su pie del hombre.

—Tienen suerte— dijo el rubio para darse la vuelta y largarse de ahí.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte! — dijo la reportera que corrió tras el blondo. — ¡Dinos ¿Cómo es All Might en clases?! ¡¿Cómo se comporta con los estudiantes?! ¡¿Has hablado con él?! ¡¿Todos los estudiantes entienden sus clases?! ¡¿Cómo te sientes por recibir clases del símbolo de la paz?! — pregunto la chica que corrió detrás del rubio, y al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que tropezó con las gradas.

La pelinegra solo miro como iba a caer por esas gradas, por estar trabajando iba a resultar lastimada de la forma más vergonzosa, caerse por las escaleras era algo ridículo, pero iba a ser más doloroso.

— ¡Eizoku-san! — grito el hombre al mirar como su compañera de trabajo iba a caer a una gran altura.

La periodista solo miro como el rubio se giraba para mirar como la mujer iba a caer, el blondo solo abrió los brazos para agarrar a la mujer, el rubio se fue para atrás al momento que abrazaba a la mujer para comenzar a caer de espalda, el rubio se dio la vuelta al para poner su mano derecha como soporte, para dejar de caer y dar un salto y caer al final de las gradas con facilidad, la reportera solo miro al rubio que le dedico una mirada de seriedad.

—Realmente te importa tu trabajo que ni siquiera te das cuenta por donde vas— dijo el blondo para bajar a la mujer, quien solo cayo de rodillas al mirar al rubio, mirando lo ojos azules del rubio. —Sí sigues así morirás por tu descuido, ten más cuidado a la próxima vez, y no te quedes enfocada en algo que es simple, en vez de buscar respuestas de cómo es All MIght en el papel de maestro, enfócate en otros temas importante— dijo el blondo para irse darse la vuelta mientras dejaba a la reportera confundida.

— ¡Eizoku-san! — grito el reportero que corría tratando de no caerse para ir con su compañera.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? — fue lo que dijo la pelinegra al mirar de lejos al blondo.

Luego de unos minutos el rubio llego al complejo de apartamentos, suspiro al saber que tenía que preparar la cena, pero suspiro de cansancio, no por aburrimiento ni por desagrado, vivir con la peliblanca era algo que no le disgustaba, quitando sus tonterías era bueno vivir con ella. El ascensor paro en el noveno piso donde vivian, solo camino a su apartamento, pero al hacerlo noto con desagrado como estaba uno de esos hombres que estaban detrás de Kaguya, el hombre estaba tocando el timbre del apartamento sin recibir respuesta alguna, solo camino al momento que el hombre miraba al blondo para sonreírle.

—Oh, Uzumaki-san, que bueno verlo— dijo el hombre al rubio que solo camino de largo para ponerse en la entrada. —Jejeje… e-este… yo vine para poder saber si Kaguya-san estaba bien hace rato escuche un fuerte golpe desde mi apartamentos, pero parece que ella no está— dijo el hombre al oji-azul que seguía con lo suyo, termino de introducir la contraseña para luego abrir la puerta.

—Ella se encuentra bien, así que no debe preocuparse por ella— dijo el blondo para entrar a la casa, dejando al hombre estático por la forma de ser del rubio, ya adentro de la casa el rubio solo suspiro, ese hombre y otros más eran los que iban detrás de su compañera, realmente odiaba eso, pero de cierto modo no podía culparlos, después de todo Kaguya era demasiado hermosa. — ¡Kaguya! ¡Ya llegue! — dijo el rubio llamando a la peliblanca, no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de la diosa, algo que lo extraño ya que la peliblanca al oir su voz llega como un perrito abandonado hacia él. — ¿Kaguya? — hablo el rubio dejando su mochila para quitarse sus zapatos rápido.— ¿Kaguya? — llamo de nuevo el rubio caminado con preocupación, el tipo le dijo que escucho un ruido.

Solo se preocupó por eso, solo esperaba que ninguno de esos malditos acosadores entraran al departamento, comenzó a llamar a la peliblanca pero no recibía respuesta alguna, corrió por todo el lugar revisando cada cuarto con terror, hasta que llego a la cocina para mirar a la peliblanca tirada en el suelo, ella estaba boca abajo mientras miraba como algo rojo salía de ella, un líquido rojo que se expiada, además de mirar comida tirada por todos lados así como vidrios, además de un cuchillo que tenía algo rojo en la punta, el rubio se asustó para correr a la peliblanca.

— ¡Kaguya! — grito para levantar a la peliblanca que tenía su rostro cubierto por su pelo largo, el rubio toco su estomagó para mirar que también tenía esa mancha roja. — ¡Kaguya, resiste por favor! ¡No me puedes dejar Kaguya! ¡Kaguya háblame por favor! — pidió el rubio para mirar que la peliblanca no le respondía, algo que lo hizo preocupar al momento que las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer sobre sus ojos. — ¡Kaguya no me dejes solo por favor! ¡Prometo que seré bueno y te haré caso en todo lo que me pidas! ¡Pero por favor no me dejes! — pidió el blondo para tocar la mancha roja de la peliblanca, al momento que se extrañaba al sentir que eso se sentía pegajoso además de que era muy… ¿espeso?, llevo su mano izquierda a su boca, al momento que probaba la "sangre" solo para sentir que era dulce.

—Y bien ¿Qué te pareció mi escena de esposa muerta? — comento Kaguya con esa expresión de tranquilidad suya, mientras el rubio solo bajo la cabeza, al momento que soltaba a la peliblanca quien se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza. —Aw— comento Kaguya con esa voz monótona suya, mientras miraba al rubio.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue todo esto? — pregunto el Uzumaki que tenía su rostro cubierto por su pelo.

—En este manga el esposo llega y encuentra muerta a su esposa, así que para aliviar su dolor y olvidar a su esposa muerta, se acuesta con sus compañeras de trabajo. Así que pensé que si yo fingía mi muerte tal vez tú podías aparearte con tus compañeras de clase— respondió la peliblanca con tranquilidad al rubio.

El blondo solo apretó con fuerza sus puños, al momento que levantaba su rostro que tenía una gran vena pulsando sobre su frente además de que sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos tienes que hacer esas cosas?! ¡¿No sabes que eso es una broma de mal gusto?! ¡Ve a darte un baño ahora mismo, o te prometo que no dormiremos juntos de nuevo! — grito el rubio a la peliblanca que se levantó del suelo de inmediato.

—Si señor— dijo la mujer que se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, para dejar a la vista sus grandes pechos y luego irse trotando haciendo que sus pechos tambaleen de un lugar u otro, mientras el rubio solo miro el desastre, al momento que se cubria la cara.

—No puedo creer que dije eso— declaro el rubio con vergüenza, solo se tapó el rostro mientras estab rojo por completo, sin querer dijo algo que no debía, algo embarazoso. —No lo puedo creer— dijo con pena el blondo que solo cayo de rodillas por eso.

Si, ese era otro día normal para Naruto Uzumaki, otro día normal que no presentaba mayor problema pero eso cambiaria, la vida para los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se vería en problemas.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima vez. Por cierto, las que dejo como pendientes de entrar al harem, si me dejan su opinion y porque deben estar creo que las pondre. Nos vemos la proxima.**


	4. Chapter 4 La Primera Batalla Pt 1

**Hola a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta interesante historia. De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo y por leer esta historia, como pueden apreciar subire un capitulo por semana, así que hoy les traigo un capítulo recién horneado.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus review, y debo darle gracias a "El Vagabundo" por haber respondido a un comentario que deje en el capítulo anterior, y era sobre que al principio pense en hacer a Midoriya, Todoroki y Bakugou en mujeres, algo que al final ya no hice por ciertos motivos, principalmente porque se me ocurrió ya tarde xD, pero bueno, sin duda alguna los puntos de vista que dejo Vagabundo fueron buenos, pero al final no se pudo. Pero de todos modos muchas gracias por comentar eso amigo, y realmente me gustaría saber que piensan de las posibles mujeres que podría unir al harem del rubio en el futuro, si quieren saber quienes son pues las deje en el anterior capítulo. Aunque una que tal vez si este es la madre de Bakugou, Mitsuki, algo que sin duda alguna pondrá al rubio en una relación demasiado tensa al ninja con el rubio explosivo.**

 **Pero bueno, sin más que decir nos vemos en el proximo capítulo, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

—Hoy puede que venga algo tarde, al parecer vamos a tener una práctica, así que puedes pedir comida, te deje el almuerzo y algunos aperitivos para la tarde si te da hambre. Y recuerda, no le hablas la puerta a ninguno de esos hombres, ni siquiera a las mujeres, tampoco le hablas la puerta a ningún vendedor, ni siquiera si te dice que vende productos nuevos que podrían hacerte feliz a ti o a mí, porque si hables te juro que ya nunca más te volveré a hablar, y lo más importante. Si ellos se atreven a entrar a la fuerza, no los mates, solo noquéalos, pero si los matas envíalos lejos y que nadie te vea ¿entendió? — pregunto el rubio a la peliblanca quien se miraba somnolienta.

—Entendido cariño— dijo la peliblanca con algo de sueño, y no la culpaba, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, se había levantado temprano para hacerle el desayuno, el almuerzo y algunos aperitivos para la tarde, todo listo y en el refrigerador.

—Solo cuídate por favor, no quiero venir y que me digas que algo te paso, sé que eres demasiado fuerte para ellos, pero nunca hay que confiarse. Y ten mucho cuidado de los vecinos, si ellos intentan entrar a la fuerza ya te dije, si los asesinas hazlo sin que nadie te vea, pero mejor noquéalos, solo eso por favor— volvió a decir el Uzumaki a la peliblanca.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes onii-chan— dijo la peliblanca al blondo que suspiro para tomar su mochila, ponerse sus zapatos y su chaqueta.

El día que se cayó de las gradas por esa mujer la rompió, pero gracias a sus poderes fue capaz de repararla en segundos, a veces agradecía tener los poderes de Kaguya, pero volviendo a la historia, el blondo solo miro a la peliblanca, pasar todo ese tiempo con la peliblanca ha sido una odisea, pero a pesar de todos los problemas que ella le causaba, estaba agradecido con ella por haber venido con él.

—Bien, entonces me voy. Volveré en la tarde— dijo el blondo que salía del apartamento, mientras la peliblanca solo bostezo para cerrar la puerta y encender la alarma y volver a la cama, necesitaba todas sus energías cuando volviera el blondo.

Las mañanas para el rubio eran así, cada mañana se levantaba a las 5, comenzaba a limpiar la casa, la arreglaba, y lavaba la ropa sucia, luego se ponía a preparar la comida, primero el desayuno de la peliblanca y luego él suyo, seguido se ponía a prepararle el almuerzo a la diosa, lo cual le tomaba mucho tiempo ya que preparaba una gran comida. Kaguya era una mujer de cuerpo esbelto y sexy, ella era la viva imagen de la palabra "belleza" era como un ángel caído del cielo. No solo tenía unos grandes senos sino un grande, redondo y perfecto trasero, en definición, Kaguya era la mujer que todo hombre desearía, por eso se preguntaba cómo era que ella no engordaba al comer bastante comida, no es que quisiera que ella engordara, pero se preguntaba cómo era eso posible, aunque bueno, él también comía mucho y tampoco engordaba.

Pero dejando eso, esta era una típica mañana para él… o eso pensó al principio. Ya que al pasar por una de las tantas calles que siempre transitaba, se encontró con que esta vez había un villano que era extremadamente feo y horrendo, parecía una especie de mutante lleno de músculos, en donde luchaba contra unos héroes, entre ellos estaban Mt. Lady y Kamui Woods y otro que no tenía idea de quien era. Pero bueno, los tres héroes estaban heridos mientras miraba como una familia gritaba por ayuda al ser prisioneros del villano.

— ¡Héroes por favor sálvennos! ¡O al menos a nuestra hija! — grito el padre de familia a los héroes que miraban con desesperación al villano.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡A este ritmo no podrán hacer nada! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa el villano, el rubio solo suspiro por eso.

—" _ **Doton: Rokkubīto (Elemento Tierra: Golpe de roca)**_ "— pensó el rubio que golpeo con su pie derecho el suelo.

Los héroes y los demás presentes vieron como un gran pilar de roca golpeo la cara del villano, el cual por el impacto soltó a la familia, pero si eso no fuera suficiente.

—¡Missouri Smash! — el símbolo de la paz apareció de repente para darle un golpe en la cabeza al villano el cual golpeo de lleno el pilar roca para caer inconsciente al suelo. — ¡Pasaba por aquí de camino al trabajo! — dijo el símbolo de la paz al momento que todos olvidaban por completo el repentino ataque de tierra que golpeo a ese villano, al momento que todos comenzaban a aplaudir y gritar el nombre del héroe.

—" _Bueno, creo que lo mejor será irme de aquí_ "— pensó el rubio que iba a seguir su camino, ya todo había terminado y con un buen resultado.

Todos agradecían a All Might que no notaron como el villano se movía, los otros héroes parecían tristes por ver que les robaron el trabajo, que no se dieron tampoco cuenta, el villano se levantó con dificultad al momento que levantaba su puño derecho para aplastar a Mt. Lady.

— ¡Cuidado! — grito uno de los civiles al ver como el villano iba a atacar a la rubia. La mujer miro que estaba cerca el puño del malo, solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que paso dejo más que sorprendió a uno.

Un fuerte golpe se hizo presente, al igual que una pequeña onda de choque que resquebrajo las ventanas cercas, y eso fue porque un chico de unos 16 años le dio un golpe en la barbilla al villano al momento que detuvo el puño del mismo con su mano izquierda, todos miraron con asombro eso, para luego mirar como el malo caía al suelo mientras el puño derecho del blondo liberaba una pequeña nube de humo por la velocidad y fuerza del golpe. La rubia abrió los ojos al no sentir nada, solo para mirar a un chico de cabellera dorada como la de ella, con las puntas negras, era alto de al menos 1.70, y se miraba que era fuerte, la héroe miro su vestimenta, el chico usaba el uniforme de la U.A, la chica iba a hablar pero todo vieron como el chico desapareció a gran velocidad, y gracias a eso nadie pudo notar bien que ropa usaba, excepto la heroína que seguía inmóvil por lo que acaba de pasar.

—" _¿Por qué diablos hice eso? Yo… acabo de cometer un error_ "— pensó el blondo que corría a gran velocidad sin llamar la atención.

===== **Después** =====.

Todo el día el blondo se la paso pensado en lo que hizo, y claro su actitud no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos, en todo el día solo pensó en lo que hizo, las reglas de la academia decían que ningún estudiante debía usar su Quirk, es más, para poder usar su Quirk tenía que tener una licencia que le permitía usar su poder sin problema alguno, pero si lo descubrían podía tener muchos problemas, solo esperaba que eso no pasara.

Y así se la pasó la mayor parte del día, ahora mismo eran las 12: de la tarde, y estaban recibiendo las clases de Aizawa-sensei, que como siempre estaba con esa actitud despreocupada suya.

—Sobre las habilidades fundamentales del heroísmo que hoy… se ha decido que van a ser supervisados por un grupo de tres hombres conformado por mí, All Might y otra persona— declaro el pelinegro con calma a sus estudiantes.

—" _¿Se ha decidido…? Entonces debe ser un caso especial_ "— pensó Midoriya con nerviosismo al escuchar eso.

—" _¿Supervisados eh? Entonces debe ser algo serió como para que tres personas nos vigilen_ "— pensó el blondo que decidió pensar en otra cosa, sin duda alguna pensar tanto en el error que cometió no era bueno.

— ¡Sensei! ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? — pregunto Sero a su maestro.

—Ser el héroe que todos necesitan. Así se trate de una inundación o cualquier otro desastre ¡Es el ensayo de rescate! — declaro con seriedad Aizawa que sacaba una tarjeta con la palabra "Rescate" en letras de plata, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se sorprendan por eso.

—El ensayo de rescate… parece que será un poco más difícil esta vez…— dijo Kaminaria por las antiguas pruebas que habían hecho antes.— ¡Totalmente! — dijo Ashido con una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos idiota ¡De eso es lo que trata el trabajo de héroe! ¡No puedo esperar! — dijo Kirishima con la misma emoción de su compañera, estaba realmente emocionado de poder usar sus poderes.

—Si se trata de una inundación, ese entorno es mi especialidad. Ribbit, ribbit— comento Tsuyu con calma.

—No se adelanten— hablo el pelinegro mayor haciendo que todos dejen de hablar. —Como estaba diciendo, esta vez, es decisión de cada uno si usan o no su traje. Algunos de sus trajes probablemente no se adapten a la tarea en cuestión, después de todo. El área de entrenamiento es bastante lejos por lo que tendremos que ir en bus. Eso es todo, vayan a prepararse— ordeno el pelinegro a sus estudiantes.

—Este es el momento de que demuestres que no te rendirás ante nadie— comento el rubio a Midoriya, quien solo miro al rubio ir a tomar su traje, solo sonrió para apretar sus manos con fuerza, el rubio tenía razón, debía mostrarle a todos que nunca se rendiría ante nada o nadie.

===== **Después** =====.

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se encontraban afuera del campus con sus trajes, y como siempre todos estaban luciendo bien, todos decidieron usar sus trajes a pesar de lo que dijo su maestro, a excepción del peliverde que usaba la ropa de gimnasio.

—Hmmmm— tarareaba con una sonrisa Uraraka que caminaba campantemente. — ¿Por qué estás en tu ropa de gimnasio, Deku? — pregunto la pelicastaña al peliverde.

—Mi uniforme quedo en muy mal estado durante el entrenamiento de batalla— dijo el peliverde al momento que la expresión de Bakugou se volvía sería por eso, después de todo él le destruyo el traje a Midoriya.

— ¿Y cuándo te lo entregaran? — pregunto el rubio al peliverde.

—Bueno, la compañía de soporte ya está haciendo las reparaciones. Así que solo estoy esperando que ellos me llamen para dármelo— dijo Midoriya al Uzumaki.

—Dime ¿no has pensado en hacerle una cuantas mejoras? ¿Añadirle algo más estético? Digo, tu traje se ve genial y es estupendo, pero que tal añadirle una pequeña armadura para que te proteja de ataques— dijo el blondo al peliverde.

—E-E-En realidad no había pensado en eso, p-p-p-pero creo que es una buena idea— dijo Midoriya al rubio.

— ¡Uzumaki-kun tiene razón Deku-kun! Sin duda alguna te verías más cool y fuerte si usas un traje similar al de Uzumaki-kun— apoyo Uraraka al peliverde que se puso rojo por eso, la chica lo estaba halagando.

—Bueno, no tienes que pensar en eso Midoriya, tu traje se ve genial así como es, solo tómalo como una sugerencia, si no la aceptas no te preocupes, solo lo digo para que estés más seguro— hablo el rubio al peliverde.

—No, yo aprecio eso, y lo tomare en cuenta, quizás use unos protectores como los tuyos Uzumaki-san— comento el peliverde al blondo.

—Eso será difícil— musito el rubio extrañando al peliverde.

—Para conseguir que todos se sientan sin problemas, se formaran en dos filas de acuerdo a sus números— ordeno Iida asumiendo su posición de presidente de la clase.

— ¡Iida está a toda máquina! — comento Midoriya al ver que su amiga se toma en serio la posición de presidente de la clase.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¡Así que después de todo era este tipo de bus! — dijo con decepción Iida porque sus indicaciones no sirvieron de nada, ya que el autubus era del estilo urbano.

—Al final no tuvo sentido eh— comento Ashido a su compañero.

—Oye, Midoriya-chan, siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que este en mi mente— hablo Tsuyu llamando la atención del peliverde que estaba a su lado.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Hola? ¡Asui! — saludo Midoriya a su compañera, no hablaba mucho con sus demás compañeros, con los únicos que había llegado a entablar una amistad eran Uraraka, Iida y Naruto, claro que este último era un poco reservado.

—Llámame Tsuyu— pidió la chica rana al peliverde. —Tu Quirk me recuerda al de All MIght— comento la chica haciendo que el chico de pelo verde se altere, eso que dijo ella llamo la atención del blondo que estaba al lado del chico.

— ¡¿E-E-E-En serio?! Haha, pero el mío no es como…— antes de que el pobre chico pudiera hablar fue interrumpido por Kirishima.

—Pero espera, Asui, All Might nunca se lastima cuando usa su Quirk, en cambio Midoriya si lo hace, esa es la gran diferencia que ellos tienen— comento Kirishima a su compañera. —Pero debo decir que estoy algo celoso de eso, tener un Quirk similar al de All Might, sin duda alguna sería bueno de tenerlo. No me quejo de mi Quirk que es "Endurecimiento" pero no es tan llamativo como el de otros, no es malo para golpear sin duda alguna, pero tener un potenciador Quirk como el de All Might sería bueno para un profesional— declaro el chico levantando su brazo izquierdo para endurecerlo, sin duda alguna cualquiera que tuviera ese poder podía ser imparable.

— ¡Hablando de profesionales! ¡El heroísmo de cada uno es como la popularidad! ¡Mientras más actos de héroes realicen se vuelven super populares! ¡Como All Might que es súper cool además de famoso! — comento Ashido con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi laser de ombligo es tan fuerte y llamativo como el nivel de un profesional— declaro Aoyama con esa sonrisa suya.

— ¡Pero sería malo si tu estomagó colapsa! — declaro Ashido sin pena haciendo que una aura de tristeza aparezca sobre el pobre chico.

— ¡Si hablamos de un ataque que sea llamativo y fuerte, no podemos olvidar a Todoroki y Bakugou! — dijo Kirishima, mientras que sus compañeros no dijeron nada, para ellos eso no era importante.

— ¡Yo preferiría un Quirk como el de Uzumaki-kun! ¡Poder cortar cualquier cosa con mis manos sería genial! — comento Uraraka con emoción.

— ¡Sí, poder cortar cualquier cosa sería genial! ¡Solo imagina lo fácil que sería cortar el pan cuando no encuentres un cuchillo! — declaro con una sonrisa el pelirrojo haciendo que algunos de los chicos rían ante eso, en especial Uraraka que comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón.

—Y-Yo opino similar, tener un Quirk tan poderoso como ese sería bueno, aunque me gustaría tener un perfecto control como Uzumaki-san lo tiene con el suyo— comento Midoriya al rubio que solo suspiro.

—Créeme que me costó poder controlar mi Quirk, como Aizawa-sensei dijo hace tiempo, un Quirk puede ayudar o matar a las personas. Y mi Quirk no es una excepción, mi garras son tan peligrosas que pueden cortar lo que sea— declaro al momento que extendía su mano derecha al momento que sus uñas crecían. —Son tan filosas que pueden cortar el metal como si fuera mantequilla, y lo único que no puedo cortar son mis propias garras— el rubio hizo crecer sus uñas de la mano izquierda, para juntarlas haciendo un chirrido algo molesto. —Fue demasiado molesto tener que aprender a usarlas, sin mencionar que siempre tuve que tener cuidado de no lastimar a alguien, me costó controlar mi poder, no creas que fue fácil, solo porque naces con un Quirk poderoso no significa que serás un prodigio, nosotros mismos somos lo que forjamos nuestro futuro— señalo el chico de ojos azules al peliverde que solo sonrió.

—Vaya, pareces un viejo hablando así— dijo Kirishima al blondo que sonrió con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—Sin duda es sorprendente, pero me gusta más tu traje, en especial esas garras que tienes— comento Kaminari al rubio.

—Ah, estás cosas— dijo al momento que apretaba su mano derecha apareciendo la gran hoja de metal que hizo un sonido intimidante. —En realidad, estás hojas son garras mías que fueron fundidas, cuando mande mi diseño de traje también envié unas cuantas de mis garras para que las hicieran, además de que estás placas también contienen polvo de mi Quirk— declaro el blondo con simpleza, sorprendiendo a todos de saber que uso su Quirk para crear su traje.

— ¿Usaste tus garras para crear su traje? — pregunto Midoriya al rubio.

—Sí, es algo doloroso pero me vuelven a crecer— respondió con simpleza el blondo.

—Vaya, sin duda alguna serás demasiado popular, a comparación de Bakugo que nunca será popular— dijo Tsuyu haciendo enojar al chico explosivo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste perra?! ¡Yo también seré popular! — grito a todo pulmón Bakugou a la chica rana.

— ¿Ya viste? — señalo la chica rana al rubio explosivo.

—Sabes, creo que Uraraka y tú serían mejores amigas— comento el rubio al ver que la chica era también boca floja, no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba, ni siquiera insultar.

—Hablando de popularidad ¿tus padres deben ser unos grandes héroes verdad Uzumaki-san? — pregunto Midoriya al rubio, el rubio solo cerro los ojos por eso.

—Mis padres me abandonaron cuando nací, así que no podría decir si son héroes famosos, villanos o simples humanos— respondió el rubio al momento que el ambiente del lugar se ponía incómodo.

—L-L-Lo siento… no quería preguntar algo así— se disculpó el chico al rubio que solo suspiro.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta hablar de eso para nada— respondió el rubio con calma al peliverde.

—Entonces… ¿eres huérfano? — pregunto Uraraka al rubio que negó con a cabeza.

—No, a los cinco años fui adoptado por una mujer que no podía tener hijos, ella me acogió y me ha cuidado desde entonces, para mi ella es más que una madre, es una maestra, ella me ayudo a entender que mi poder no era una amenaza, que podía usarlo para ayudar a la gente, me ayudo a controlarlo, de pequeño siempre tuve miedo de lastimar a alguien, lo activaba sin pensar y me aterraba herir a los demás. Por eso nunca lo mostraba, gracias a eso hubieron varios niños que me molestaban diciéndome que era patético, pero eso no me importo. La verdad incluso hoy tengo dudas de usarlo o mostrarlo, tener un poder demasiado peligroso es difícil de controlar, por ese motivo dije que te entendía— hablo el rubio mirando al peliverde. —Sé que te será difícil controlar tu Quirk, pero de que lo harás lo harás, solo ten fé en ti mismo y de seguro lograras controlarlo— declaro el rubio para poner una pequeña sonrisa al peliverde que asintió con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que muchos miraban al rubio con interés su forma de hablar,

—Sabes, pareces un viejo hablando de esa forma— dijo con una sonrisa Kirishima al rubio.

—Quizás sea porque yo si hago algo que tú no— declaro el rubio.

— ¿Y qué es eso? — pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Leer un libro— comento con burla el rubio haciendo que algunos rían ante eso, en especial Momo que oculto la sonrisa que tenía al escuchar eso, era claro que el chico no era un lector, pero le sorprendió saber que el rubio sí, quizás podría entablar una conversación con él cuando volvieran a la escuela, claro que le preguntaría sobre qué tipos de libros le gustaban más.

— ¡Oye! ¡Para tu información si leo! ¡Leo comics que son como libros así que eso te demuestra que sí leo! — respondió el pelirroja al rubio que solo sonrió ante eso. — ¡Son emocionante y llenos de acción! ¡Superhéroes peleando contra villanos! — declaro con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso pasa en la vida real— comento el rubio al pelirrojo. —Sí quieres leer algo emocionante y lleno de acción, te recomiendo que leas los libros Eric Kripke, en especial la saga de "Supernatural" son uno libros realmente hermosos— dijo el rubio haciendo que Momo se ponga emocionada por eso, ella también era fan de ese escritor y le gustaban esos libros.

—No sabía que te gustaba leer Uzumaki-san— comento Midoriya al rubio.

—Bueno, al principio me aburría, pero mi madre me enseño que leer no era algo malo, como dije antes, ella me ha enseñado y ayudo más de lo que podría imaginar. Ella nació sin Quirk, y su mayor sueño fue ser una heroína y ayudar a la gente, así que la razón por la que estoy aquí es para cumplir con su sueño, aunque también ella me obligo a hacerlo— dijo con pena haciendo que el peliverde ría ante eso.

—Así que todo lo haces por ella, eso es tierno— comento Uraraka al rubio.

—Es una gran muestra de honor, no esperaba menos de ti Uzumaki— comento Iida que levantó su pulgar derecho en señal de aprobación.

—Hehe… bueno… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella— dijo el rubio con pena, después de todo no estaba mintiendo del todo, la peliblanca lo amenazo con que si no entraba a la academia, ella lo torturaría haciéndolo que viera mangas, animes y hentais del genero Yaoi, de solo pensar en eso hacía que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda por eso, lo mejor era no desafiar a la diosa.

—Ya casi llegamos, así que sienten bien— ordeno el maestro de la clase 1-A al momento que todos acataban la orden, el héroe profesional mirada por el espejo retrovisor al rubio quien iba hablando tranquilamente con Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, y ahora Kirishima y Kaminari y Tsuyu.

El chico se miraba tranquilo, a simple vista no parecía alguien importante. Pero no era así, cuando mostró sus garras y dijo que era un Quirk demasiado peligroso, solo hizo que se enfocara más en el chico, en especial cuando dijo que fue entrenado por su madre adoptiva. Algo que hizo que se intrigara, la madre adoptiva del chico no tenía Quirk, así que se preguntaba cómo pudo haberlo entrenado.

— ¡Increíble! ¡¿Esto es U.S.J o qué?! — pregunto Kirishima con emoción al mirar el lugar de entrenamiento, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos por ver el lugar donde entrenarían.

—Inundaciones, deslizamientos de tierra, incendios, etc, etc. Esta es un área practica de entrenamiento creado que he creado para simular todo tipo de desastres y accidentes, y su nombre es… ¡Ultimate Space for Jams! — dijo el superhéroe 13 a los estudiante de la U.A.

—Vaya, no esperaba que el héroe No. 13 también nos daría clases— dijo Midoriya con una gran sonrisa al ver uno de sus héroes favoritos.

—Era de esperarse, si se trata de una prueba de rescate ellos deberán vigilarnos para que cumplamos con la misión como debe ser— dijo el rubio con serenidad.

—Tiene razón, incluso para los desastres debemos seguir un protocolo estricto, no simplemente podemos dejarnos ir y levantar cualquier roca, debemos ver el lugar, notar que no hayan edificaciones más grandes y que sean peligrosas— comento Iida con seriedad a sus amigos.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que se debían ver todas esas cosas— comento Uraraka al ver que sus dos amigos eran tan inteligentes.

—Eso se hace para evitar que ocurra otro desastre, por ejemplo si un edificio se cae a causa de un terremoto, los héroes no pueden llegar y quitar los escombros como si nada, se debe ver la estructura del edificio para ver si no hay un pilar que lo sostenga, si se llega a mover ese pilar todo el edificio podría colapsar y sería un desastre aún peor, los sobrevivientes que están protegidos entre escombros podrían morir— declaro el rubio con seriedad a la pelicastaña, quien trago en seco por escuchar eso, sin duda alguna rescatar a una persona era más difícil de lo que sonaba.

—Aparte de eso también se debe contar la salud de los civiles, deben tener en cuenta que se debe mirar antes el estado de los heridos, notar si alguno tiene un hueso roto, si esta inconsciente, si puede caminar, y etc. Cuando sea así siempre se debe llevar rápido a un puesto de emergencia— se unió a la conversación No. 13. —Como todos aquí deben saber, mi Quirk es "Agujero Negro" el cual hace que todo material que absorba se convierta en polvo. Sin duda alguna es muy bueno para rescatar a las personas que hayan quedado atrapadas entre escombros y salvarlos, pero… sin embargo también puede ser un poder que puede matar fácilmente a cualquiera, no es diferente al Quirk de ustedes— declaro el héroe profesional al momento que Midoriya recordaba las palabras del rubio, un Quirk no era algo fácil de controlar y menos de usar bien, el rubio tenía miedo de usar su Quirk de pequeño porque podía lastimar a las personas, incluso matar, inconscientemente algunos miraron las garras del rubio. —Cómo deben saber, en esta nueva sociedad de superhumanos, los Quirk están arraigados a varias reglas que debemos seguir, son obligaciones estrictas que no debemos desobedecer y esto es para mantener un orden en la sociedad. Si usamos nuestros poderes sin precaución alguna seriamos como los villanos, nosotros los héroes existimos para proteger a los humanos de nuestros hermanos que tomaron un camino diferente. Por ese motivo tener un Quirk no es algo que se daba tomar a la ligera, todos poseen un Quirk que puede causar daño, así que si dan un paso en falso eso podría significar que asesinen a alguien accidentalmente— los chicos solo se pusieron tensos por eso, sabían que tener un Quirk no era algo que debían tomar a la ligera, incluso los padres de algunos le decían lo mismo desde pequeños. —Durante el examen de fuerza física de su maestro, todos debieron aprender el verdadero potencial de sus poderes. Y durante el ensayo de batallas de All Might aprendieron el sentido del peligro que sus Quirk representaban. Así que por esa razón, en esta ocasión todos deberán aprender a cómo usar sus Quirks para ayudar a la humanidad ¡Sus Quirk no existen para hacer daño a otros! ¡Así que espero que aprendan que sus Quirk sirven para ayudar a las personas! — exclamo No. 13 a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, quienes se emocionaron por eso. —Bien, con eso dicho les doy las gracias por su gratitud, espero que todos lleguen a aprender que sus Quirk pueden ayudar a la gente— dijo el héroe profesional recibiendo aplausos de algunos estudiantes.

—Bien, primero lo primero…— hablo el maestro de la clase, a sus estudiantes, el rubio solo se puso alerta seguido del maestro.

Ambos miraron a la fuente principal del centro de ese lugar, para mirar como un agujero negro se formaba y del cual una mano salió, al momento que miraban como la cabeza de un hombre de cabello blanco quien tenía su cara cubierta por una mano y otra sobre su cabeza, el rubio solo miro con detenimiento a ese hombre, podía sentir su sed de sagre y muerte.

— ¡Todos júntense en un solo lugar y no se vayan a mover! — ordeno de repente el maestro de la clase, extrañando a los chicos que miraron a su maestro alterado. — ¡No. 13! ¡Protege a los estudiantes! — grito a todo pulmón el pelinegro al momento que se ponía sus lentes.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Acaso es como el examen de entrada? — pregunto Kirishima.

— ¡No se muevan! Ellos son…— el peiinegro se subió a la baranda del lugar.

— ¡Villanos! — los chicos solo miraron como el Uzumaki hizo crecer sus garras, además de la cuchilla, pero también notaron como tres garras de metal salían de sus botas hacía como una atrás dando un total de 4 hojas de metal, además de ver como esas orejeras que tenía a cada lado de la cabeza se extendían, para mostrar otras cuatro hojas de metal del mismo tamaño que las de sus brazos.

—Eraserhead y No. 13— hablo una voz que salía de ese agujero, era como una especie de nube de la cual salían todos esos villanos. —De acuerdo a la información que conseguimos ayer, se supone que el Sr. All Might estaría aquí, sin embargo— el ser espectral del cual solo se miraban unos ojos rojos hablo.

— ¿Dónde está él? Después de pasar por muchos problemas… y traer a muchos de nosotros aquí… no puedes decirme… que All Might… el símbolo de la paz… no está aquí…— hablo el que parecía ser el líder, al momento que Aizawa saltaba al ataque. — ¡Me pregunto si él aparecerá si matamos a todos estos chicos! — declaro el líder haciendo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió por eso, todos a excepción del rubio que estaba listo, esperando que los enemigos vinieran.

Ese día, ese día que había empezado como cualquier otro día para todos, se convertiría en el primer día que los estudiantes de la clase 1-A pelearían para poder sobrevivir otro día, ese sería el primer día que todos enfrentarían el verdadero peligro de cara y sin rodeos.

—" _¡Maldición!... debí haberme quedado en casa_ "— declaro con una sonrisa de enojo el rubio mientras miraba a todos esos villanos.

Esto sin duda alguna se convertiría en algo que ninguno de los chicos olvidaría, y lo peor de todo, es que no podía usar sus verdaderos poderes para evitar una pelea, una batalla que podía costar la vida de algunos de sus compañeros. La batalla de héroes contra villanos recién empezaba, ahí se conocería la diferencia entre principiantes y veteranos.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, hasta aquí termina este nuevo capítulo, si quieren saber que pasa, pues tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana, nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5 La Primera Batalla Pt 2

**Hola a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con un capítulo recién salido del horno.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, se les agradece mucho que sigan esta historia. Y responde a unos reviews.**

 **EtheriasD: Pues dejame decirte que ponerle el elemento rayo sin duda es una buena idea, pero el Uzumaki usara el elemento viento, eso ayudara a crear cortes profundos, eso sin duda alguna causaria graves daños a cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarlo, pero no te preocupes, nuestro maldito protagonista usara los demás poderes más adelante. Y sobre la hermana de Todoroki, pues no había pensado en ella, pero puedo decir que si estará en el harem, así que solo espera por ver esos acontecimientos.**

 **Kitsuneblue: Gracias amigo, no me había dado cuenta, te agradezco haberme señalado eso.**

 **DarkSoul: Te comprendo amigo, y no te preocupes, la actitud de Naruto como vez no es la del manga, al haber renacido en un nuevo mundo significa un cambio, y eso incluye su forma de ser, aunque claro a veces tendrá esa aptitud suya bromista.**

 **: Es su traje de héroe, no es su forma definitiva, eso vendría siendo como una "fachada" por así decirlo, y sobre las mejoras, sí, mejorare su traje para que sea similar pero con unos pequeños cambios.**

 **Silverstein Ravenfang: Recuerda que Naruto sigue siendo un ninja, es decir, sigue teniendo chakra. Kaguya convirtió a Naruto en una versión masculina de ella, si has visto el manga Kaguya tiene unas grandes uñas similares a garras, así que el rubio decidió usar esas garras para hacerlo pasar como Quirk, cuando All Might dijo "un Quirk similar al All For One" fue solo una expresión al ver la fuerza del Uzumaki, pensando que se trataba de un nuevo Quirk poderoso que competía con el suyo, un Quirk extremadamente poderoso que podía ser usado para el mal. A eso me refería cuando escribí eso.**

 **Bueno, ya con eso explicado, solo debo decirles gracias a todos por sus reviews, y en especial por leer esta historia. Sin más que decir nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

— ¡El símbolo de paz debe morir! —

Los estudiantes de la U.A solo miraron como los villanos salían de ese portal negro, al momento que su líder declaraba la muerte de All Might, el mayor héroe que el mundo tiene.

— ¡V-V-V-V-Villanos! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! — grito Mineta con miedo al mirar como los villanos se posicionaban en fila para atacar.

— ¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué hay de las alarmas contra invasores?! — pregunto Momo a No. 13.

— ¡Por supuesto que tenemos pero… parece que han logrado desactivarlas! — declaro el héroe profesional.

—Si lograron desactivar las alarmas, eso significa que alguno de ellos tiene un Quirk para anularlas, pero ¿este será el único campus que ellos están atacando, o estarán atacando los demás? Atacando un espacio aislado lejos de la escuela justo en medio de una clase, esto no es una simple emboscada, ellos tienen un plan meticuloso detrás de todo esto, se podría decir que esto es una pantalla de humo— dijo Todoroki con seriedad al ver a los villanos.

— ¡13, procede con la evacuación, y saca a los alumnos! ¡Estos villanos no son unos simples malhechores, si pudieron anular las alarmas significa que existe alguien con un Quirk electromagnético que interfiere con el sistema! — dijo el pelinegro que se subía a la valla de metal. — ¡Kaminari! ¡Intenta comunicarte con la academia con tu Quirk! ¡Ahora! — ordeno Aizawa al rubio que asintió para hacer lo que su maestro le dijo.

— ¡Sensei! ¡¿No peleara contra todos ellos usted solo verdad?! — pregunto Midoriya a su maestro. — ¡Incluso si usted puede suprimir sus Quirks son muchos de ellos! ¡Su estilo de pelea es atacar de frente cuando suprime sus Quirks! ¡Ni siquiera usted podría contra todos ellos! — declaro el peliverde a su maestro que solo miro al chico.

—Un héroe siempre tiene más de un truco bajo la manga— dijo para saltar hacia los enemigos. — ¡Cuento con tu ayuda 13! — grito mientras saltaba.

— ¡Muy bien todos, salgamos de aquí! — ordeno 13 a los chicos que solo miraron a su maestro con duda, no les gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen parados?! ¡Caminen de una vez! ¡Sí nos quedamos aquí solo seremos una carga para sensei! ¡Rápido muevan sus pies maldita sea! — grito el rubio a los demás que entraron en sí para salir del lugar, a ninguno le gustaba la idea de dejar a su maestro, pero si se quedaban solo serían una carga extra para su maestro.

—Me temo que no puedo permitirles eso— dijo la nube negra que aparecía de repente delante de todos, los chicos pararon de seco al mirar como el enemigo aparecía delante de ellos como si nada, algunos tragaron en seco al mirar al villano. —Mucho gusto, somos la alianza de villanos. De ante mano les pido disculpas por habernos infiltrado en la Yuuei, la academia de héroes, con el fin de poder reunirnos con All Might el símbolo de la paz, y poder matarlo sin problema alguno. Pero al parecer no se encuentra con ustedes ¿algo sucedió para que no viniera? Debo decir que eso es decepcionante, pero bueno, dejado eso de lado. No puedo permitir que se vayan, si los asesinamos de seguro All Might vendrá en cuestión de segundos, así que ahora me toca actuar a mí— la nube negra rodeo a los estudiantes quienes se juntaron.

De entro todos los chicos Kirishima y Bakugou salieron al frente, al momento que el pelirroja saltaba para golpear esa cosa con su Quirk al momento que Bakugou lanzaba una explosión al frente, los dos jóvenes solo sonrieron por eso.

— ¡Apuesto a que no esperabas que te atacáramos! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa Kirishima.

—Eso fue bastante peligroso, pero ya lo esperaba, después de todo ustedes son los futuros héroes, la nueva generación— dijo la sombra con una voz serena.

— ¡Corran idiotas! — grito el rubio a los dos chicos.

— ¡Es peligroso, aléjense rápido de él! — grito 13 a los valientes estudiantes.

—Por favor, desaparezcan y mueran de una vez— dijo el misterioso ser al momento que todos eran envueltos por esa nube, y luego desaparecer del lugar.

El rubio trato de ver en esa nube, pero no podía mirar nada, pero esa oscuridad desapareció luego de ver una luz, y mirar que estaba cayendo hacia un terreno rocoso, solo dio una vuelta en el aire para impulsarse y luego caer a la tierra agrietando el suelo, se levantó para mirar el lugar donde estaba.

— ¡Aw! ¡Mi cabeza! — el rubio se giró para mirar quien hablaba, y al hacerlo noto que eran Jirou y Momo que se levantaban del suelo sobándose la cabeza y el trasero.

— ¿Están bien? — pregunto el Uzumaki a las dos chicas.

—Sí, estoy bien… ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto Jirou al mirar el lugar donde estaban.

—Creo que estamos en el área de derrumbes— dijo Momo mirando todo el lugar.

—Maldición, estamos en serios problemas— declaro el blondo a las chicas que miraron al chico, se miraba enojado además de preocupado, una actitud diferente a la que siempre presenta. —Esto sin duda alguna fue planeado desde hace mucho, atacar en un día de clases donde se supone que All Might este afuera, y separarnos. Esto no se trata de un simple ataque, si ellos deberás quieren asesinar a All MIght pensaron mucho en esto, lo pensaron todo, pero no contaron con que All MIght no estuviera aquí, es una ventaja, pero no ayuda mucho si estamos separados. Es una estrategia militar conveniente, alguien soltó la lengua— comento con seriedad el rubio.

— ¿Alguien le dio esta información a los malos? — pregunto la chica de cabellera azul al rubio.

—Posiblemente lo obligaron, supongo que a base de tortura mirando a esos dos villanos, ese chico con manos en la cara, me da una mala sensación, y ese que nos envio a todos a cualquier parte. De todos los villanos ellos dos son los más peligrosos, pero también esta esa cosa horrible, siento un gran poder proviniendo del centro del lugar— declaro para mirar el centro, podía ver de lejos al pelinegro pelear contra todos esos villanos.

—Debemos volver con los demás pronto, no podemos perder tiempo— dijo la pelinegra con seriedad para comenzar a caminar, siendo detenida por el blondo.

—Por ahora, no podemos ayudar a los demás. Ya que nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas aquí— dijo al momento que las chicas miraban como muchos villanos salían del suelo y de las rocas, los cuales sonreían al ver al grupo de tres.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, sin duda alguna nos enviaron unos lindos juguetes— dijo uno de los villanos que parecía hecho de roca.

—Haha, nos enviaron a un par de lindas chicas, quizás debemos divertirnos con las mujeres primero, pasar un buen rato— comento otro que parecía una especie de mutante lleno de músculos.

—Tienes razón, pero primero hay que acabar con la alimaña— dijo otro villano mirando al rubio que giraba su cabeza para mirar a todos los malos, las chicas se juntaron al rubio al momento que Momo creaba un bastón Bo, mientras Jirou sacaba una espada de la pierna izquierda de la pelinegra, el blondo solo miro a sus enemigos, para luego sonreír.

—Saben, si yo dejo que alguno de ustedes me gane, sin duda alguna Kaguya se enojara tanto conmigo que me obligara a que entre a bañarme con ella hasta que aprenda mi error. Y sinceramente eso sería un infierno para mí, así que no dejare que eso pase— comento el rubio extrañando a todos, en especial a las dos chicas que se sorprendieron por eso. —Saben lo que es para un chico de 16 años entrar a un baño con una bella mujer que parece un ángel, sin duda alguna no podría soportarlo. Así que espero que no se lo tomen personal, pero los matare a todos antes de que eso pase, y claro antes de que toquen a estas dos chicas— declaro para extender sus brazos al momento que sus cuchillas volvían a aparecer, y mostrando sus garras así como las hojas afiladas de sus botas. —Ahora ¿Quién de todos ustedes malditas cucarachas será el primero en ser descuartizado por mis garras? — pregunto con una sonrisa amplia a todos los villanos, quienes miraron al rubio para tragar en seco, ese chico liberaba una aura de terror, en cambio las chicas solo miraron al rubio, ahora actuaba como Bakugou.

—Haha… veamos si puedes cumplir con eso chico— dijo otro de los villanos al rubio.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas— declaro el rubio con seriedad a los villanos.

— ¡Ataquen! — grito uno de los villanos al momento que todos se lanzaban a matar a los estudiantes.

El rubio dejo a las chicas al momento que daba el primer golpe a uno de los villanos, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano derecha, haciendo que el malo saliera volando por la fuerza del golpe, el rubio se fue a otro para darle una patada en la cabeza cortándolo en ese momento, el villano grito por el corte y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, recibió una apuñada por parte del rubio en su hombro derecho gritando aún más fuerte, el Uzumaki levanto al hombre para azotarlo contra el suelo con fuerza seguido de levantar su pierna derecha para apuñalarlo de nuevo pero ahora con la garra de metal de su bota, saco su zapato que se manchó de sangre para mirar a los demás.

— ¿Se van a quedar ahí paradas o van a pelear? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio a las chicas, los reflejos y la fuerza del rubio eran producto del entrenamiento infernal que había recibido de Kaguya desde pequeño, la mujer lo entreno mejor que nadie, odiaba decirlo pero ella era mejor maestra que Kakashi o Jiraiya, no por nada era la diosa de los shinobis.

Las chicas solo asintieron al momento que se comenzaban a defender de los ataques de los malos. Momo comenzó a golpear con su bastón Bo a un villano que parecía una rata gigante, la pelinegra le dio un golpe en la cabeza, para luego darle un golpe en el estómago a un villano que parecía una araña, dio una vuelta para propinarle un golpe a los dos villanos en la cara para luego saltar y propinarle una patada a esa rata gigante, se impulsó por el golpe para luego dejarse caer sobre el villano con forma de araña, no solo le dio un golpe con su bastón sino también le propino una patada descendente haciendo que el malo incrustara su rostro contra el suelo. Momo solo golpeo la cabeza de la araña para asegurarse de dejarlo inmóvil, la pelinegra solo tiro su cabello para atrás para mirar a los demás enemigos que faltaban.

Jirou por su parte golpeaba con esa espada cualquiera que estaba cerca, combinando su Quirk hacía que el suelo debajo de sus enemigos se agrietara lo suficiente para que se atoraran, mientras ella pasaba corriendo entre ellos y darle una patada en la cara, o golpearlos con el mango de la espada, gracias a eso ella fue capaz de acabar con cuatro de esos villanos, ella tampoco se quedaría atrás en esta pelea. La chica de cabellera azul se giró para darle un corte ascendente a un villano que era todo negro a excepción de sus ojos y dientes que eran amarillos, el malo gruño por el corte, pero la chica no se detuvo ahí, ella le dio una potente patada en la cara para noquearlo, el tipo malo cayó al suelo y Jirou salto para darle una doble patada para asegurarse de dejarlo fuera del combate. Miro su alrededor para notar que venían más enemigos, trago en seco por eso, a lo lejos miro a su amiga que también peleaba con todo, y al final miro al lugar donde estaba el rubio solo para mirar con asombro al rubio.

El Uzumaki saltaba de un lado a otro golpeando a cualquiera que esté en su camino con sus botas, cortándolos en el proceso para luego comenzar a golpearlos con las palmas de sus manos, un enemigo que era de metal apareció delante del rubio, el Uzumaki levanto su mano derecha para darle un corte al villano, quien grito por la cortadura que esas hojas causaron, el blondo le dio un corte en X con sus dos manos para luego darle otro con las hojas de su armadura, y si eso no fuera suficiente le dio una fuerte patada en el centro de los golpes mandándolo a volar como un juguete.

El blondo salto para dejarse caer sobre la cabeza de uno de los villanos que parecía una especie de reptil de roca, seguido de eso incrusto sus dos espadas en la espalda del villano para lanzarlo contra otros villanos que cayeron al suelo, el blondo incrusto su mano derecha en el suelo para levantar una gran cantidad de rocas que fueron a golpear a algunos villanos, quienes por cubrirse terminaron en la trampa del rubio, quien a una gran velocidad paso junto a ellos para cortarlos, los villanos cayeron al suelo por los golpes del rubio. El blondo salto alto para dar un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

—" _ **Doton: Chikaku no jishin (Elemento Tierra: Sismo tectónico)**_ "— pensó el rubio golpeando con fuerza el suelo, al momento que la tierra debajo de los otros villanos se abría de golpe tragándoselos al momento que más tierra caía sobre ellos, enterrándolos vivos al momento que el blondo quitaba su mano derecha del suelo, para mirar que todavía quedaban más, al menos unos 10. Las dos chicas aparecieron de repente al lado del rubio quien las miro con detenimiento, ellas estaban sudando y respirando con dificultad, ojala hubiera quedado solo, de esa forma hubiera usado sus poderes sin que nadie lo supiera, oculto sus espadas así como las garras para quitarse sus guantes. —Jirou-san, Yaoyorozu-san, a pesar de que hemos acabado con casi todos aún quedan unos pocos, y ustedes dos están cansadas, así que Yaoyorozu-san dame tus manos por favor— pidió el rubio a la pelinegro.

— ¿Eh? ¿para qué? — pregunto la pelinegra al blondo, quien tomo sus manos para ponerle sus guantes, la pelinegra sintió una calidez provenir de ese tacto, además de que por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquila al mirar los ojos del rubio, el blondo llevo sus manos a sus orejeras para quitárselas.

—Jirou-san las manos— pidió ahora a la peliazul que solo le dio sus manos, la chica miro al rubio a los ojos, se miraba tranquilo a pesar de todo, de cierto modo se sentía cálida y segura cerca del rubio, la chica miro como las orejeras del rubio ahora estaban sobre sus guantes.

— ¿Por qué no estás poniendo esto? — pregunto Jirou al rubio que miro a las dos mujeres.

—Para ayudarlas a pelear, ambas están cansadas de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y esas serán sus armas por el momento hasta que todo esto acabe, no se las vayan a quitar o perder, y sobre todo tengan cuidado de no herirse ustedes mismas— declaro al momento que tomaba las mano de Momo para apretarlas con fuerza haciendo que las dos grandes hojas salga, hizo lo mismo con Jirou solo que con ella apretó con mayor fuerza al momento que las cuatro hojas de metal salían, asombrando a la chica de ver que parecían garras que salían de su cuerpo.

—Pero ¿Cómo te defenderás tú? — pregunto Momo con preocupación, era su compañero de clases después de todo, el rubio solo se giró para mirar a los villanos, para luego sonreír y mirar a las chicas.

—Se los dije en el voz no, mi madre adoptiva me entreno para que pudiera usar mi Quirk, y también me entreno para pelear sin la necesidad de tener que usarlo. Además aún me quedan estás— respondió para mostrar su uñas a las chicas, quienes se olvidaron por completo de eso, el Uzumaki miro al frente para extender sus brazos y entrar en pose de batalla, por alguna extraña razón esa pose de batalla del rubio lo hacía ver como una pantera, las dos féminas se vieron entre sí para asentir, no podían dejar que el rubio se ocupara de todo, después de todo, ellas también eran héroes.

Los villanos restantes corrieron hacia los tres jóvenes, quienes también corrieron para darles batalla. El rubio salto para tomar a dos enemigos de la cara y tirarlos al suelo con fuerza, seguido de eso los levanto para azotarlo y soltarlos, al momento que hizo eso tomo al enemigo que estaba a su derecha para darle una patada en el estomagó haciendo que escupiera sangre y saliva, luego salto para darle otra patada en la cabeza enterrando su cabeza por completo, salto al enemigo de la izquierda para propinarle un golpe en la espalda, seguido de enterrar sus garras de la mano izquierda en ella haciendo que grite por el dolor, pero lo levanto para lanzarlo como si una bola de beisbol se tratara.

Miro a su alrededor para notar como los villanos restantes caían al suelo derrotados, mientras las dos chicas respiraban con agitación, mientras ambas tenían sus manos estiradas para no lastimarse por las garras, las cuales tenían sangre por las heridas de los enemigos. El rubio solo sonrió ante eso, las chicas eran buenas peleadoras al final.

— ¿Dónde aprendieron a pelear así de bien? — pregunto para acercarse a sus compañeras.

—Mi padre me obligo a tomar clases de defensa personal, además de ballet, nunca pensé que me serían de mucha utilidad al principio— respondió Momo al blondo.

—Yo aprendí a pelear por los videojuegos, y por algunos videos de peleas callejeras— respondió Jirou al rubio que solo sonrió ante eso.

—Debo decir que me impresionaron con eso, no pensé que supieran pelear tan bien— dijo el rubio a las dos chicas.

—No eres el único que fue entrenado— comento Yaoyorozu al rubio que asintió ante eso.

—Supongo que tienen razón, pero ahora que acabamos aquí, debemos dirigirnos al centro, ahí se está llevando a cabo la verdadera pelea. Estos tipos solo eran una distracción, el plan de esos tipos de seguro era poner en una encrucijada a All MIght, si no se dejaba matar nosotros moriríamos— dijo el rubio al descubrir el plan de los villanos.

—Ya veo, si nos separaban a todos All Might no podría rescatarnos, así que estos villanos serían una pantalla, y ellos nos asesinarían si All MIght no se dejaba asesinar— comento la pelinegra con seriedad, al momento que escuchaban una gran explosión seguido de mirar como una gran pilar de hielo y una gran cantidad de agua explotaban en varios lugares.

—Creo que no somos los únicos que terminaron con su primer objetivo— comento Jirou por esos ataques destructivos.

—De cualquier forma lo mejor sería ir al centro, los demás de seguro se las arreglaran como nosotros lo hicimos. Debemos ayudar en lo que podamos a sensei, al menos hasta que All Might llegue— ordeno con seriedad el rubio a sus compañeras.

—Creo que lo mejor sería reunirnos con los otros, quizás así tenemos más oportunidades de ganar— comento la pelinegro al rubio que negó.

—No, aunque Aizawa-sensei sea un profesional no podrá contra todos esos villanos, en especial de esa gran cosa negra, si nos vamos a buscar a los demás podríamos encontrar a más enemigos, o podríamos ser emboscados en cualquier momento, por ahora solo podemos ir a ayudar a sensei, de otra forma me temo que nos podríamos quedar sin maestro— declaro con seriedad el rubio a las dos chicas, quienes tragaron en seco por eso para luego asentir.

—Está bien, vamos a ayudar a sensei— dijo Momo al rubio que asintió.

—Bien, entonces en marcha— los tres comenzaron a alejarse del lugar para ir y ayudar a su maestro, los chicos estaban tranquilos que no notaron como uno de esos enemigos se levantaba, al momento que con sus últimas fuerzas se lanzaba a atacar.

— ¡Mueran! — grito alarmando a los chicos quienes se giraron para notar como uno de esos villanos que parecía una especie de árbol venía hacia ellos con rapidez.

El villano iba con todo hacía Jirou, el blondo se dio cuenta de eso al momento que el villano llegaba para atravesar al rubio quien escupió sangre por eso, las chicas solo abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver como el blondo era atravesado por una gran estaca de madera.

— ¡Naruto! — fue el grito que se escuchó por esa zona, sin ser escuchado por nadie más.

—No puedo entrar en contacto con 13 o con Aizawa, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, hace rato que no contestan. Supongo que iré cuando termine la escuela, pero no puedo llegar así— dijo All Might en su forma débil. —Creo que me quedan unos diez minutos de poder— comento para suspirar, al momento que volvía ser el mismo de siempre. — ¡Mejor iré ahora con ellos! — dijo con esa gran sonrisa suya mientras temblaba.

—Cálmate— dijo el director que entraba a la enfermería con tranquilidad. —Deberías descansar luego de la mañana ajetreada que tuviste, después de todo resolviste tres incidentes está mañana, ya has superado tu poder limite por ahora, sobre esforzarte solo te dañara aún más. Por eso tomate tu tiempo, piensa en lo que le debes enseñar a ese chico sucesor del "All For One" para que se convierta en el próximo símbolo de la paz— declaro el director para subirse al sofá de la sala como si fuera un ratón. —Además hay decenas, y decenas de héroes patrullando la ciudad, así que estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien, de seguro deben estar entrenando arduamente— dijo el director Nedzu.

—Aunque sea así, tengo que prepararme e ir a la U.S.J, por alguna razón me siento intranquilo de saber eso, creo que no debí sobre exigirme en la mañana— comento el héroe de la paz.

—Pero de que hablas, si hiciste lo que se esperaba del símbolo de la paz, resolver tres crímenes en la mañana algo bueno— comento el pequeño director que preparaba té.

—Bueno, en realidad solo fueron dos, ya que uno fue resuelto por alguien más— confeso el rubio al pequeño roedor.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto el pequeño animal blanco que tomaba su taza de té.

—Bueno, al parecer antes de que yo llegara alguien lo detuvo, o algo para ser precisos. Nadie sabe que fue, pero dicen que una gran roca salío del suelo para golpearlo a ese villano en el rostro, y al momento que llegue le dí un golpe por detrás pero parece que eso no sirvió mucho, ya que el villano se levantó e iba a lastimar a Mt. Lady… pero alguien evito eso, alguien lo derribo de un golpe, no sé quién pudo haber sido, la luz del sol evito que se notara su figura— declaro el símbolo de la paz, nadie había visto bien quien salvo a la rubia, quien no digo nada de nada.

—Vaya, eso es raro sin duda alguna, de seguro debe ser algún héroe nuevo, o quizás un héroe callejero, ya sabes que hay muchos de ellos— comento el pequeño roedor con indiferencia.

—Bueno, aun así creo que lo mejor es que vaya a la U.S.J, ni 13 o Aizawa me han contestado, y Aizawa no es de ese tipo— musito con preocupación All Might.

—Sí te vas ahora te pondrás en aprietos, ¿ellos regresaran pronto no? Así que no debes preocuparte por ellos, de seguro deben estar bien, mejor quédate aquí a tomar té mientras te cuento los pro y contras de ser un buen maestro— dijo el pequeño roedor dándole al héroe una taza de té.

—" _Diablos, una vez el director empieza a hablar nada lo puede detener, y realmente siento un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Joven Midoriya, espero que todo esté bien_ "— pensó el símbolo de la paz con preocupación, Aizawa no era uno de esos tipos que no contestaba sus llamadas, aunque el pelinegro siempre actuaba como flojo, pero cuando se trataba de enseñarle a los chicos, siempre estaba atento para cuidarlos.

Sin saber lo que pasaba, la sospecha de algo malo pasaba en el U.S.J eran ciertas, todos los estudiantes de la clase estaban peleando por sus vidas, para sobrevivir a ese día que se suponía sería una práctica de rescate, y termino por volverse una batalla se supervivencia.

— ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! ¡¿Acaso están todos bien o al menos en la U.S.J?! — pregunto Iida que fue uno de los pocos héroes que se quedó en la entrada del lugar.

—Todos están dentro del lugar aún, solo están esparcidos por todo el lugar— declaro Shoji ante las preguntas que Iida tenía.—Esto es malo, muy malo— comento en voz baja 13 que miraba a su alrededor, aun habían unos estudiantes con él, pero aun así su enemigo era ese villano que era intangible, además de que podía enviarlos a cualquier lugar. Necesitaba un plan, no, necesitaba ayuda de inmediato, Aizawa la tenía difícil mientras peleaba contra todos esos villanos, y no sé quería imaginar como la tenían los estudiantes.

— ¡Presidente de la clase! — grito 13 que miraba a Iida, según le dijo Aizawa podía confiar en Iida.

— ¡Sí señor! — grito Iida con seriedad.

— ¡Ve rápido a la escuela como te sea posible y ver por ayuda! ¡Diles todo lo que está pasando aquí! ¡Vete rápido, yo te dare tiempo para que traigas refuerzos! — ordeno 13 al pelinegro.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No puedo dejarlos solos, soy el presidente de la clase! — exclamo con seriedad Iida.

— ¡Solo vete y haz lo que dice, esta es una emergencia! — grito Sato al pelinegro.

— ¡Vete rápido de aquí! ¡Usa esas piernas tuyas para escapar y pedir ayuda! ¡Ahora eres nuestra única esperanza, ve por los refuerzos!— grito Sero que se preparaba para pelear contra ese villano.

— ¡Por favor, usa tu Quirk para salvar los demás! — pidió 13 con desesperación al pelinegro que miro al héroe prefosional.

—Es justo como aquella vez en la cafetería, ve rápido por esos refuerzos, nosotros podemos contra ellos ¡Ahora ve por esos refuerzos, y salva el día… presidente de la clase! — dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa siendo apoyada pos Ashido, el pelinegro miro a su compañera de la clase, ella confiaba en él, solo asintió con seriedad.

—Pensé que serían más listos, pero al parecer no lo son ¿Qué clase de héroe revela su plan en frente del enemigo? De cualquier caso, ninguno escapara de aquí todavía— dijo el villano que se expandía por el aire.

— ¡En realidad te dejamos escucharlo! ¡Porque sin importar lo que cueste, te detendremos a ti y los demás! — declaro con firmeza 13 que usaba su Quirk al momento que un agujero negro de su dedo índice derecho.

Las chicas gritaron de terror al ver como el rubio era atravesado en el pecho por una estaca de madera, mientras miraban como la sangre salía de la boca del Uzumaki. El villano solo sonrió mientras empujaba más su estaca en el pecho del chico, el villano se detuvo mientras miraba al chico que estaba quieto, mientras la sangre salía de su pecho y espalda así como miraba unos hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca. El Uzumaki estaba quieto mientras las chicas miraban con horror como su compañero había sido… asesinado.

—Sabes lo que acabas de hacer— hablo el rubio sorprendiendo a las chicas de ver que su compañero seguía vivo. —Gracias a ti Kaguya de seguro me obligara a ver esos mangas asquerosos suyos— el blondo levantó la cabeza para mirar al villano, quien estaba sorprendido de ver que el chico estaba vivo todavía, a pesar de haberlo atravesado en el pecho con un estaca de madera, el oji-azul tomo la estaca del villano la cual era su propio brazo, el malo solo miro al rubio con sorpresa, al momento que detrás de él juraba ver una enorme bestia que meneaba 10 colas gigantes, además de mirar un solo ojos y que sonreía con malicia mostrando unos dientes gigantes y afilados.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué eres tú? — pregunto con miedo al rubio.

—Solo soy un chico normal— dijo el blondo para cortar con facilidad la estaca del villano, quien se hizo para atrás. —Ahora paga por tu insolencia— el rubio le dio un golpe en la barbilla a una gran velocidad, el villano se levantó del suelo.

El blondo se movió a una gran velocidad para darle un patada en la espalda al villano, salto para darle otra patada, y en medio del aire se impulsó con ayuda de chakra Futon para propinarle otra patada, aplico otro poco de chakra Futon en sus pies para subir más alto, al momento que daba vueltas para luego darle una patada descendente con su pie derecho en el pecho al villano, al momento que este caía al suelo como un torpedo rompiendo gran parte del suelo, el rubio cayó al suelo con gracia, para mirar al villano que estaba inconsciente, o al menos eso parecía, ya que podía sentir que estaba medio muerto.

—Maldición, Kaguya se enojara conmigo por esto— hablo el rubio mirando le herida en su pecho, el maldito atravesó una parte que estaba descubierta de las placas de metal, solo gruño por eso.

—U-U-U-U-Uzumaki-san— llamo Momo al rubio que miro a sus compañeras.

—Ah, chicas ¿Están bien? — pregunto para caminar hasta sus compañeras como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras las dos chicas miraban sorprendidas como su amigo caminaba con tranquilidad.

— ¡¿Nosotras?! ¡Mírate a ti! ¡Acabas de ser herido de gravedad! ¡Debes descansar ahora mismo, debemos llevarte rápido con los demás para curarte! — dijo Jirou con preocupación que se acercó al rubio para mirar su herida, y notar con sorpresa como esta se había curado por completo, es más, parecía que no recibió golpe alguno. — ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡¿Y la herida?! — pregunto tomando el rubio del cuello, quien solo se puso nervioso por estar cerca de la chica, en especial porque ella lo jalo hacía su rostro.

—E-E-Esto… Jirou-san… ¿podrías soltarme por favor? — pregunto el blondo a la peliazul, quien al ver lo cerca que estaban sus rostros sotlo al rubio rápido.

—Uzumaki-san ¿Por qué no tienes la herida, y cómo es posible que estés vivo? La herida que recibiste era mortal— dijo Momo al blondo que suspiro por eso.

—Es una habilidad extra que tengo por mi Quirk— dijo el rubio que activo sus garras. —Por alguna extraña razón puedo curarme de cualquier herida que no sea tan fatal, eso lo aprendí cuando de pequeño me corte con mis propias garras— el blondo paso sus dedos por su palma izquierda, la cual sangro por unos segundos para luego comenzar a sanar mientras la sangre desaparecía por completo. —Es como si fuera otro Quirk, pero en realidad es una habilidad de mi poder— dijo el rubio mintiendo sobre su verdadero origen, tener las habilidades que poseía antes era bueno, pero claro, todo lo tenía que ocultar de los demás.

—Nunca había escuchado de un Quirk con esas habilidades, sin duda alguna es sorprendente— dijo Momo con asombro.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma les agradecería que no dijeran nada de esto, no quisiera que nadie más supiera que poseo esa habilidad— pidió el rubio a las dos chicas.

—No te preocupes de nada, no diremos nada— hablo Jirou con seriedad al rubio.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer, pero ahora dejemos las pláticas para más tarde, debemos apurarnos e ir con los demás— ordeno Momo a sus compañeros.

—Tienes razón, vamos entonces, debemos apoyar en lo que podamos a Aizawa-sensei— dijo el blondo que comenzó a correr junto a las chicas que asintieron. —" _Esto es malo, a este paso… Aizawa-sensei morirá_ "— las chicas corrían detrás del rubio, así que no podían mirar sus ahora blancos ojos por completo mientras el blondo miraba como ese enorme ser negro apaleaba a su maestro.

Mientras que en el centro, Midoriya quien había caído junto a Tsuyu y Mineta en el área de inundaciones, fueron los que quedaron más cerca de la batalla, ellos fueron los causante de esa gran explosión de agua, ellos acabaron con los enemigos uniéndolos con las bolas de Mineta, los tres habían podido ganar la batalla, y gracias a eso se acercaron a la orilla, solo para mirar a su maestra pelear contra todo esos villanos. Pero de un momento a otro, el pelinegro fue herido, y ahora ellos miraban con horror a su maestro aplastado en el piso, mientras era pisoteado por ese humano artificial, ese ser horrible rompió los huesos de su maestro, además de haber golpeado su cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces.

—" _E-E-E-E-Esto no poder… ser verdad… All Might… ¿Dónde estás?_ "— pensó con horror el peliverde que miraba la ejecución de su maestro.

Este día iba a ser rojo, rojo por la sangre del maestro que iba a ser asesinado por uno de los villanos que los atacaron. Mientras el peliverde miraba eso con horror, los estudiantes que se quedaron en la entrada vieron como 13 había sido eliminado por su propio Quirk, y ahora se encontraba en el suelo derrotado mientras ese villano los detenía ahora, al mismo momento que Iida corría con todos sus fuerzas hacía la escuela en busca de ayuda.

—" _¡Por favor! ¡Todos resistan, resistan por favor! ¡Yo traeré ayuda!_ "— declaro con seriedad Iida que aumentaba su velocidad, esperando que todos sobrevivieran a esa batalla sangrienta.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro episodio, espero haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

 **PD: Creo que al final si metere a Uraraka al harem del rubio, además también añadiré a Ryukyu.**

 **Eso sería todo, nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6 La Primera Batalla: Final

**Hola a todos amigos, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, ahora responderé algunos reviews.**

 **EtherlasD: Gracias por ese consejo, lo tomare en cuenta. Y sobre la hermana de Todoroki, como dije antes la tomare en cuenta, y sí, yo también pensé en dejar a Deku con Uraraka, pero ya encontré una pareja para Midoriya, no diré quien es, pero debo decir que falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooo para que ella aparezca, así que tendrán que esperar para saber quien es. No diré quien es, pues no quiero darles spoilers. Y sobre el Harem del rubio, están: Kaguya, Momo, Jirou, Ashido, Tsuyu, Hagakure, Uraraka, Mt Lady, Midnight, Ryukuy, Eizoku Tekinaiji (como dije antes, está última es una reportera), y claro Mitsuki y la hermana de Todoroki, y como dije antes posiblemente las dos chicas de la clase B más populares; Itsuka e Ibara, además de Himiko (la chica psicópata que se obsesiona con Deku), por ahora ellas son las que pueden estar.**

 **Logan Morninghtstart y Darkiller3: Pues las cuchillas que Naruto tiene en sus brazos son como las que tiene Savitar, de la seríe Flash de DC. Sí no han visto esa serié, al menos busquen ese personaje en google, pero me refiero al Savitar de la serie, no del comic. En la seríe live action, Savitar usa un traje similar al de Iida, pero tiene esas espadas a cada lado de sus brazos, y sus garras, pues como dije antes, Kaguya tiene una grandes uñas como si fueran garras, y pues Naruto utiliza esas mismas uñas aparentando ser garras. Y sinceramente no pensé en que se parecería a Wolverine, hasta ahora me doy cuenta XD.**

 **nahummtza2012: Pues Naruto ya es fuerte de por sí, no solo tiene los mismos poderes que Kaguya, sino también fue entrenado por ella. Así que hacerlo fuerte es algo que no se puede evitar, claro que no acabara con los enemigos de un solo golpe, tendrá batallas difíciles y en donde necesite la ayuda de otros.**

 **Elchabon: las que ya están seguras son Kaguya, Momo, Jirou, Ashido, Hagakure, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Mt Lady, Midnight, Ryukyu, Eizoku, Mitsuki y Fujumi. Y las qe posiblemente estén son: Ibara, Itsuka y Himiko, y posiblemente las Pussycats.**

 **DarkXSlayer: Ante sus amigos será un héroe, solo ante sus amigos. Así que, ya debes saber el resto.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir solo espero que les guste este nuevo cap, nos vemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Midoriya y compañía miraban con horror como su maestro gritaba de dolor mientras su brazo derecho era roto aún más por esa cosa llamada Nōmu, un humano artificial que fue creado, o eso fue lo que dijo ese villano con manos en el cuerpo. El cerebro de la operación que ahora tenía a uno de los dos héroes profesionales derrotados.

—Puedes borrar los Quirk de los demás, es algo digno de respetar. Pero ahora no puedes hacer nada, quizás seas poderoso contra aquellos que tengan Quirks de transformación o contra aquellos que puedan usar ataques a distancia, pero no sirves para nada contra la fuerza bruta absoluta— declaro el líder al pelinegro que intento moverse, pero antes de que lo hiciera el monstruo levantó su rostro para estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza.

—Esto es malo Midoriya… ¿realmente quieres pelear contra esa cosa? Solo mira como agarra a Aizawa-sensei… no podríamos hacer nada contra él— dijo Mineta con terror mientras miraba como su maestro estaba siendo ejecutado.

—Ribbit— dijo Tsuyu que ocultaba su rostro en el agua mientras miraba con terror lo que pasaba delante suyo. En ese mismo instante esa misma nube negra aparecía al lado del líder.

—Shigaraki Tomura— hablo la nube negra al líder, revelando su identidad.

—Black Mist… ¿ya mataste a 13?— pregunto el líder a la nube.

—Logre incapacitarlo, sin embargo aquellos estudiantes que no logre dispersar evitaron que lo asesinara. Y además de eso lograron hacer que uno de ellos escapara para llamar refuerzos— dijo el ahora villano identificado con el nombre de Black Mist a su líder.

Luego de decir eso Midoriya y los demás vieron como empezaba a rascarse la cara, comenzó a rascarse lentamente, para luego aumentar su velocidad mientras parecía estar molesto, hasta que bajo la cabeza para levantar la vista y mostrar unos ojos tétricos que hicieron que los chicos se asustaran.

—Tú… por no ser el portal eficiente que debías ser… gracias a ti todo el plan se derrumbó… si vienen más héroes profesionales no podremos contra todos ellos… eso significa que es fin del juego— dijo el líder con seriedad mientras se movía de una manera errante además de parecer temblar. —Ahhh… supongo que es hora de irnos— declaro con tranquilidad, haciendo que Midoriya y compañía se alegren de cierta.

—Yaaaay ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Prometo que no volveré a comprar esas revistas porno! — dijo Mineta con felicidad para abrazar a Tsuyu.

—Sí pero…— la pelinegra iba a decir algo, pero al momento que fue abrazada por el pequeño pervertido, ella sintió como la mano del chico tocaba su pecho derecho, así que lo comenzó a ahogar por haberla manoseado. —Esto es demasiado intrigante Midoriya-chan— comento la chica rana al peliverde.

—Sí… ellos planean irse como si nada, vinieron de la nada para matar a All Might… pero ahora ¿se van de aquí? — comento el chico de pelo verde con interes. —" _Esto no está bien, ellos vinieron con la intención de matar a All Might… pero ahora se van, ellos nos separaron a todos para que All Might no tuviera más opción que rendirse, pero ahora que alguien fue a pedir ayuda, ellos se van ¿fin del juego? ¿Acaso todo esto no fue nada más que algún capricho de ellos? Irse solo alertara a la academia y los héroes ¿Acaso se trata de una declaración de guerra?_ "— pensó el peliverde con seriedad mirando a los malos.

—Pero… antes de irnos Por qué no aprovechamos para… ¡¿Despedazar el orgullo del símbolo de la paz?! — Midoriya solo miro con sorpresa como en un segundo aparecía delante de ellos el líder de todo ese plan, quien iba con su mano derecha extendida hacía Tsuyu, lista para matarla.

El peliverde solo miro con horror como su amiga iba a morir, miro lo que hacía el Quirk del líder, podía romper cualquier cosa que tocara. El chico apretó con fuerza su puño derecho listo para darle un fuerte golpe al peliblanco. Lanzó el golpe con fuerza, y si golpeo a alguien con todo su poder creando una gran cortina de humo.

—" _¿L-L-L-Le dí? ¿Logre golpearlo sin que mi brazo… se rompiera?_ "— pregunto mentalmente el chico que noto su brazo derecho, no estaba roto, sin embargo cuando la nube de humo desapareció miro como delante de él estaba esa bestia negra delante de él. — ¿Eh? — dijo Midoriya con shock al notar que ese golpe directo y cargado de todo su poder no sirvió contra nada.

—Buen golpe, los llamaste "Smash" ¿no es cierto? ¿eres un seguidor de All Might verdad? — pregunto Shigaraki al peliverde que miro a esa gran bestia.

— ¡Mantén la vista siempre al frente! — el peliblanco salió volando luego de recibir una fuerte patada en el rostro, al momento que la enorme bestia miraba a su amo salir volando, el peliverde así como los demás miraron como aparecía el rubio de pie, sin ningún rasguño en todo su cuerpo, además de notar que no llevaba sus guantes y sus orejeras.

El líder de los villanos se levantó con dificultad para mirar al rubio, quien miraba a ese gran ser negro que volteó a verlo, dejando a Midoriya y los demás por un lado, como si él fuera lo más impórtate ahora.

— ¡Uzumaki-san! — grito Midoriya que miro con detenimiento al rubio, para notar bien al blondo, y ver que su traje tenía un hoyo grande en el pecho.

—Lo hiciste bien Midoriya, sin duda alguna lograste usar todo tu poder y no romperte tu brazo— halago el rubio mirando detenidamente a ese monstruo.

—G-G-G-Gracias… ¡No, no es momento para eso! ¡Aléjate de esa cosa! ¡Le acabo de dar un golpe con todo mi poder pero no le hizo efecto! ¡Corre, no puedes contra él, pronto vendrán los refuerzos! — grito Midoriya al oji-azul que solo sonrió ante eso.

—Ya veo… así que lograron pedir ayuda— comento el rubio al momento que los presentes miraban al rubio ponerse en cuatro, mientras sus garras aparecían de golpe, al momento que Midoriya y los demás miraban que los colmillos que el blondo tenían crecían, así como esas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaban más. —Sí es así, creo que debo darle tiempo a los refuerzos, aunque eso me cueste la vida— declaro con seriedad el rubio de ojos azules.

Midoriya miro al rubio con admiración, el chico se miraba sereno además de no mostrar miedo alguno ante esa cosa, iba a decir algo más pero fue detenido por una mano, la cual cubrió su boca para girarse y mirar que Momo le decía silencio, abrió con shock sus ojos al mirar los guantes del rubio, volteó de nuevo para mirar a su amigo, Naruto planeaba pelear a muerte con esa cosa… pero de repente la enorme puerta del campo estallo llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡No teman, porque yo he venido! — esa voz grave y fuerte fue reconocida por todos, esa voz solo podía ser de una persona, la persona que esos villanos habían venido a buscar y asesinar.

— ¡All Might! — fue el grito en conjunto de algunos alumnos que estaban cerca, al ver como el símbolo de la paz aparecía con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

—Parece que… el juego debe seguir— dijo Shigaraki al ver a su presa que no se miraba contenta para nada.

All Might miro como sus estudiantes lloraban de alegría, en especial a Uraraka y Ashido que estaban al lado de No. 13 que estaba tirado en el suelo con su traje roto, miro abajo para notar a Aizawa sangrando y hecho trizas, seguido de eso miro a sus enemigos, y poso su vista en el rubio que tenía un gran hoyo en su espalda, como si algo le hubiera pasado.

—Sabía que algo estaba mal, Aizawa y 13 no contestaban mis llamadas, y eso me incomodo, ya que ellos dos sabían que debían comunicarse conmigo si algo malo pasaba, o contestarme rápido si los llamaba. Así que decidí venir de inmediato en medio de la charla del director, y cuando venía a mitad del camino me encontré con Iida y me contó todo lo que paso. ¡Estoy realmente enojado! ¡Se atrevieron a lastimar a mis queridos alumnos, quienes dieron todo lo mejor de sí! ¡No puedo soportar la idea de que los atemorizaron porque querían! ¡Así que diré esto una vez más! ¡Todo está bien ahora! — declaro el símbolo de la paz que rompió su corbata mientras mostraba su cara de enojo.

—Al fin apareces símbolo de la paz… o debería decir, ex símbolo de la paz— hablo el líder mirando al mayor héroe, olvidándose por completo de la patada del blondo.

Por su parte el rubio miro como esa gran bestia negra dejaba de verlo, y fijo su mirada con el héroe profesional, solo suspiro por eso, ahora no tenía que usar sus poderes en frente de los demás, estaba aliviado por eso, pero esto no acaba con la llegada del héroe, aun habían algunos villanos que aparecieron cerca del cuerpo de su maestro.

—Bien, ya que ha aparecido el héroe, creo que será mejor que yo me encargue de las sobras— el blondo desapareció a una gran velocidad de su lugar, para aparecer cerca de los villanos y pasar por ellos mandándolos a volar con sus garras, luego de eso se acercó a su maestro para agarrarlo y dar un gran salto y caer en la entrada junto a sus demás compañeros que miraron con asombro al rubio, se había encargado de todos ellos en cuestión de segundos a una gran velocidad, y de un solo salto llego a ellos como si nada.

—Realmente se tardó mucho sensei, nos tenía preocupados a todos— hablo el blondo que dejo al pelinegro en el suelo, haciendo que las chicas se asusten al ver el estado de su maestro. —Cuídenlo, aún tengo que ir por los demás, usted encárguese de esos villanos sensei, yo tratare de ayudarlo en algo— hablo el rubio para desaparecer del lugar y luego aparecer junto a los chicos en la piscina, los tomo a todos con algo de dificultad para aparecer de nuevo junto a los demás, al momento que todos llegaron también apareció Jirou que subia por una parte segura, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo respirando con dificultad por eso, debía aparentar fatiga extrema por eso.

—Gracias joven Uzumaki, te lo agradezco mucho— dijo el símbolo de la paz que sonrió por la procesa del rubio, y luego borro esa sonrisa para mirar al frente. El rubio por su parte respiraba con agitación para dejarse caer al suelo, no estaba cansado pero la actuación era la actuación.

—Vaya… así que tenemos a alguien interesante entre esos niños, eres realmente rápido chico, apenas te vi. Pero eso no importa ya que tú eres solo una pequeña cucaracha. Tú no eres nada… ahora símbolo de la paz, veamos si los informes de que has perdido tu poder son verdaderos— dijo el villano líder al héroe mundial.

— ¡All Might! ¡Cuidado con ese villano del cerebro! ¡All for… Digo, cuando lo golpee no fue suficiente para romper mi brazo! !Pero aun así ni siquiera se movió! Él debe ser el que…— el peliverde fue interrumpido por el símbolo de la paz que también volteo para verlo y sonreírle.

—Midoriya, mi chico ¡Todo está bien! — declaro All Might haciendo el símbolo de la paz al peliverde, el héroe profesional desapareció del lugar a una gran velocidad para ir en contra de ellos.

El símbolo de la paz corrió al ataque al momento que usaba uno de sus famosos golpes.

— ¡Carolina Smash! — grito All Might dando un golpe en forma de X al monstruo negro, pero su ataque no funciono, el héroe se agacho para evitar se aprisionado por esa cosa.

—No funcionara, tus golpes no funcionaran contra Nomu, su habilidad "absorción de impacto" lo vuelve más resistente. La única forma en que puedas acabar con él es destripándolo, aunque, que él te deje hacerlo es otra cosa— dijo Shigaraki al símbolo de la paz.

— ¡Eso no será problema! — declaro el rubio mayor que tomo de la espalda a Nomu para hacer un suplex, el fuerte golpe creo un gran impacto que hizo que el suelo se rompiera así como crear una gran nube de escombros y polvo. Todos los presentes comenzaron a alabar al símbolo de paz, los chicos aplaudían por eso, dándole todo su apoyo al héroe, pero no todos lo hacían. El Uzumaki noto que el chico de cabellera verde se miraba preocupado, solo se levantó para mirar la batalla, y al hacerlo noto como el símbolo de la paz, estaba siendo apuñalado por las garras de esa cosa negra que estaba partido en dos.

— ¡Entonces eso estabas pensando! — dijo All Might que estaba sangrando por la herida produnda que recibió.

—Eres demasiado listo, planeabas enterrarlo vivo y así podías inmovilizarlo, fue un buen plan, pero lamentablemente para ti no contabas con que Black Mist nos ayudaría y daría esta oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Pero de todos modos eso no hubiera servido de mucho, ya que Nomu está al mismo nivel de poder que tú, no hubiera servido de nada realmente— dijo el líder de la liga de villanos al símbolo de la paz, quien gruño de dolor.

—" _¡Maldición! ¡Está golpeando ese punto! ¡Si sigue así no soportare mucho!_ "— pensó All Might que trataba de quitarse las garras del monstruo.

—Ciertamente fue muy conveniente que hicieras algo así, originalmente el plan era que Nomu te detuviera para así evitar que huyeras, y así yo pudiera abrir una brecha para así poder matarte, y ahora es mi turno de destriparte a ti— dijo Black Mist con seriedad al momento que iba cerrando el portal mientras succionaba a All Might.

—Midoriya, llego el momento de actuar— dijo el rubio al peliverde que miro a su amigo, quien se acercó a las chicas quienes le dieron sus cosas, el blondo se puso sus guantes así como las orejeras, el peliverde miro a su amigo, él no se miraba nervioso, no mostraba miedo, como si eso fuera algo normal para él. —Sí te quedas aquí nunca lograras pasar el verdadero bloque que tienes, tienes que ser el héroe que dijiste querer ser— el rubio salto para correr hacía esa cosa, el peliverde miro al blondo, quería ser como él, quería tener ese valor, deseaba poseer esa seguridad, quería ser alguien como Naruto.

— ¡All Might! — grito el peliverde que dio un gran salto con ayuda de su Quirk, sin darse cuenta que no se lastimo, cayó al suelo con fuerza para ir a salvar a su mentor.

El peliverde alcanzó al rubio, y ambos iban a atacar, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una gran explosión se hacía presente golpeando a Black Mist.

— ¡Sal de mi puto camino… Deku! — grito Bakugou que apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara. El peliverde así como el blondo se detuvieron, sin embargo el rubio detuvo el avance de su amigo al ver como el piso delante de ellos se congelaba, al momento que la escuchaban un sonido fuerte, solo para mirar a Kirishima golpeando a ese villano, golpeándolo en lo que era su cuello de metal.

—Escuche sobre su plan, bastardos, escuche cada uno de sus roles en este plan para matar a All Might— comento Todoroki apareciendo de repente junto a los demás, quienes se miraban alegres de haber llegado a la batalla.

— ¡Chicos! — exclamo con felicidad Midoriya al ver a sus demás compañeros.

— ¡No te distraigas Midoriya! — grito el rubio que corrió adelante para hacer aparecer sus espadas, al momento que en un movimiento digno de admirar se lanzaba para cortar los brazos de esa cosa, pasando por debajo de All Might que se liberó del agarre.

— ¡Gracias mi chico! — dijo All Might que salto para liberarse del agarre.

—Haha ¿ya no puedes hacer nada verdad humitos? Ahora que estás acorralado no puedes hacer nada ¿ya no puedes hacer esos portales verdad?, como lo pensé, tu poder es limitado, no puedes crear esos portales constantemente, tienes tu limite como todos. Y usas este estúpido humo para ocultar tu cuerpo real ¿eh?, tuve mis sospechas desde el primer momento que te atacamos, nos dijiste "eso es peligroso" lo cual quiere decir que si te podemos matar— comento con una gran sonrisa Bakugou, mientras Black Mist intento moverse. — ¡No te muevas! Si intentas algo ten por seguro que no temeré en usar todo mi poder— el rubio explosivo metió su mano derecha en la niebla, mientras sonreía con alegría.

—No… no… esto no debía ser así, maldición, solo queríamos matar a All Might— dijo el líder que se comenzó a rascar, para luego componerse y mirar a los chicos. —Esto sin duda alguna es demasiado malo, todo el plan se arruino, hemos sido acorralados. Y además ustedes chicos están intactos… como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin duda alguna ustedes niños son formidables, a este paso la liga de villanos será el hazmerreír por perder ante unos estúpidos niños como ustedes— declaro al momento que juntaba sus manos para mirar a la bestia negra. —Nomu, acaba con esos niños, debemos recuperar la salida— ordeno a la bestia negra.

Los chicos miraron como el enorme ser salía del portal lentamente, al momento que hacía eso el hielo que lo aprisiono se comenzó a romper, el monstruo salió por completo al momento que gritaba al momento que el hielo restante caía al suelo.

— ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? — pregunto el blondo mirando como la bestia se regeneraba.

— ¡Retrocedan todos ustedes! — ordeno All Might mirando como esa monstruosidad gruñía más, al momento que todos miraban con asco como se regeneraba, como si de una lagartija se tratara.

—Nomu no es algo normal, es una criatura creada artificialmente, posee más de un Quirk, ya que él antes había sido un humano, pero como pueden ver, lo convertimos en un ser que fuera capaz de afrontar a All Might con todo su poder— dijo el líder de los villanos, al momento que la gran bestia corría hacía Bakugou que miraba al villano de humo.

La gran bestia oscura corrió hasta Bakugou para darle un fuerte golpe, los chicos solo miraron con asombro como algo salió volando a gran velocidad, seguido de una cortina de humo, el blondo miro a su derecha para mirar a su compañero explosivo, seguido de ver como el símbolo de la paz estaba lejos y con la camisa rota.

— ¿Realmente no conoces la piedad verdad? — pregunto All Might mirando al villano.

—No teníamos opción, teníamos que salvar a nuestro aliado, además hace poco dos de tus estudiantes me intentaron golpear, aunque uno de ellos tuvo suerte. ¿Y sabes porque cometieron tal acto de violencia? — pregunto para extender sus brazos. —La sociedad nos ha categorizado por héroes y villanos por usar nuestros poderes, no importa si los usamos para el bien o para el mal, al final es violencia, esta sociedad nos ha categorizado por bandos, la sociedad es quien decide quien es bueno y malo. ¡Símbolo de paz! ¡No me jodas con esas tonterías! ¡Una vez que te asesinemos la gente se dara cuenta que solo eras un opresor! ¡Una simple herramienta que servía de limitador! — dijo el líder de la liga de villanos.

—Estas demente, deberías quedarte apartado con esos puntos antisociales que tienes, además tu solo quieres divertirte con todo esto, como un niño pequeño— comento All Might con seriedad.

—Viste a través de mi tan rápido— comento el villano con tranquilidad.

— ¿Así que esto es un simple juego para ti? — pregunto el rubio mirando con seriedad al líder de los malos. —Es patético ver qué tipos como tu existen en este mundo, los tipos como tú no me causan más que asco y me hacen vomitar, siempre creyendo que tienes la razón, haciendo planes estúpidos y complicados para conquistar el mundo, para que al final sean asesinados— comento el rubio mirando a ese chico con odio, esa actitud le recordaba a Madara y Sasuke… odiaba esa forma de ser del tipo. —No eres más que un estúpido emo con cara de culo de pato y con una maldita voz chillona, no eres más que un estúpido ser insignificante que no merece vivir en este mundo, seres como tú son despreciables en todos los mundos, solo eres un maldito intento de villano de comics, eres una triste persona que merece la muerte más que nada— declaro con seriedad el rubio mirando al villano, quien se miraba tranquilo, pero el rubio sintió como el enojo y odio comenzaban a brotar. —Dices que los héroes y villanos son lo mismo, dices que lo que hacemos es lo mismo, lo único que nos separa es la sociedad, pero no es así, lo que separa a los buenos de los malos son los actos, que tu hayas querido ser un villano no significa que todos seguirán tus pasos. No puedes decir que los que hacemos es lo mismo, que usamos la violencia siempre, cuando en realidad los héroes solo hacen lo que deben hacer, salvar a los inocentes de personas como tú. Puede que tengas razón en que usamos la fuerza, pero nosotros la utilizamos para salvar a las personas, para protegerlas, para asegurarnos que la sociedad este en paz en esta maldito mundo en donde si no tienes un Quirk eres discriminado, en donde la gente los catalogo como un requisito, los seres de este mundo lo catalogaron como una bendición cuando es más una maldición. Un humano con un gran poder capaz de asesinar o salvar a la humanidad, son solo seres que quieren ser dioses cuando son solo humanos. En este mundo aquellos que no tengan Quirk son discriminados, maltratados, abusados por aquellos seres que tiene Quirks y se creen especiales por tener un poder así, se creen único solo por tener un poder especial, creen que todo el mundo les pertenece, que pueden hacer lo que quieran porque nadie se les pondrá en frente, incrementando su maldito ego hasta que se crean superiores a los demás, algo que es patético porque eso son los pensamientos de un estúpido niño— hablo Naruto haciendo que Midoriya se sorprenda por todo lo que decía el rubio, para luego mirar a su amigo de la infancia que parecía molesto por eso. —Y eso es lo que eres tú, te crees alguien superior por tener un Quirk poderoso, crees que eres un dios cuando no eres más que un estúpido niño que trata de serlo, crees que por tener un gran poder puedes venir y hacer lo que quieras, viniendo y declarando querer asesinar al símbolo de la paz, si realmente fueras poderoso y alguien que no tiene miedo, tú mismo hubieras venido solo para enfrentarte al símbolo de la paz sin necesidad de crear todo este teatro para asesinar a un solo hombre. Pero no fue así, y fue porque tienes miedo, miedo de enfrentarte al héroe No. 1, miedo a ser superado, derrotado, humillado. Crees que lo conoces todo, crees conocer el resultado de una batalla, crees pensar que todo saldrá como tú quieras, piensas que este es un juego en el que siempre ganaras, pero no es así, nada sale como tu esperas, nada saldrá como lo deseas, porque la vida es un maldito juego que te pondrá miles y miles de pruebas antes de que puedas alcanzar tu verdadero objetivo, y hasta que eso ocurra no eres más que un simple ser insignificante sin importancia— el rubio miro al líder, quien parecía a punto de estallar de enojo. —Vienes aquí con la intención de matar al mayor héroe, nos separas a todos y envías a tus secuaces a que nos asesinen, y por si fuera poco algunos de ellos querían abusar de mis compañeras, no solo te atreviste a lastimar a nuestros maestros, sino también hiciste llorar a algunos de nuestro amigos, en un acto cobarde intentaste matar a una compañera, y por si fuera poco te protegiste de un golpe directo usando un saco de carne viviente, y además de eso uno de tus estúpidos lacayos intento matar a una compañera por la espalda ¿Crees que te dejara pasar por alto todo eso? ¿Crees que saldrás libre de todo esto? ¿Por un segundo creíste que ganarías verdad? ¿Qué te saldrías con la tuya sin recibir algo verdad? pues me temo que no será así, porque te asesinare sin importar lo que cueste, incluso si tengo que morir para llevarte conmigo lo hare, porque no permitiré que toques un maldito pelo de mis compañeros, de mis amigos— el blondo entro en una pose de batalla, al momento que sus botas comenzaban a sonar con fuerza, mientras liberaban humo. — ¡Y esa es una promesa, y yo nunca he roto una promesa! ¡Porque ese es mi camino de héroe " _Ninja_ "! — eso último lo pensó el rubio para correr con una gran velocidad hacia Nomu.

— ¡No, joven Uzumaki! — grito All Might al ver como el blondo corrió hacia el monstruo.

—Acaba con ese bastardo… Nomu— ordeno Shigaraki a la enorme bestia que corrió para atrapar al blondo.

El símbolo de la paz también corrió hacia la enorme bestía, para detenerlo de asesinar al blondo. La bestia levantó su puño derecho listo para matar al blondo, pero en un rápido movimientos el rubio desapareció para aparecer detrás del ser artificial para darle un corte en X en la espalda, la enorme bestia gruño para darse la vuelta y aplastar al rubio, pero el estudiante apareció delante del monstruo para darle un corte ascendente con sus garras abriéndolo, luego el rubio apareció detrás de él para darle varios cortes en las piernas, seguido de saltar para clavar sus garras en los hombros para clavar sus botas en la espaldas del villano que gruño por sentir algo caliente atravesando su cuerpo, el shinobi se lanzó para atrás y con fuerza levanto a Nomu sorprendiendo a todos, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, para comenzar a apuñalarlo con mayor fuerza y velocidad, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara.

El enorme monstruo con dificultad levanto su mano derecha para darle un golpe al rubio, pero en un movimiento rápido el blondo partió a la mitad su brazo, para alejarse de él, pero al hacerlo noto tarde como un agujero negro salía del suelo, para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en el pecho que hizo que escupiera mucha sangre, para salir volando a una gran velocidad, y golpear la entrada del campus con fuera para luego caer al suelo seguido de que varios escombros cayeran sobre él. All Might miro eso con enojo, para luego mirar como esa monstruosidad negra se levantaba, pero se miraba agotado, además de que noto que se estaba regenerando poco a poco, hasta que lo noto por completo.

—" _Gracias joven Uzumaki, me has ayudado_ "— pensó el símbolo de la paz que corrió hacía la gran bestia. — ¡Dijiste que esta cosa fue hecho para soportar mi 100%! ¡Entonces solo debo de asegurarme usar más del 100% de mi poder! — grito para comenzar a golpear a esa bestia gigante que recibía los golpes de lleno, pero que aun así seguía inmóvil, o eso pensó cuando poco a poco fue notando que comenzó a retroceder por los potentes golpes que creaban ondas de sonido, además de ráfagas de viento. — ¡Un héroe es aquel que supera cada obstáculo que la vida le pone! ¡Ser un héroe no significa ser famoso! ¡Un héroe es aquella persona que ayuda al débil y al inocente! ¡Es aquel que está para proteger a todos, en especial a sus amigos! — declaro All Might que cargo su puño derecho con todo su poder, el cual comenzó a brillar y soltar humo. — ¡Plus Ultra! — grito al momento que le daba el último golpe al villano.

La enorme bestia recibió el golpe de lleno, para luego salir volando del lugar con una gran velocidad, como si de un cometa se tratara. Mientras que todos los alumnos miraban a su maestro, había acabado con ese monstruo de un solo golpe luego de darle varios. Pero eso no se quedaba ahí, aún estaban sorprendidos por lo que hizo el rubio, fue un acto de suicidio lo que cometió. Mientras que arriba en el lugar donde estaban los demás chicos, ellos fueron a ver los escombros para sacar al rubio.

— ¡Resiste Uzumaki-kun! — dijo Uraraka que con ayuda de sus compañeros quitaban los escombros para salvar a su compañero, con desesperación removían los escombros, hasta que vieron la mano derecha del rubio.

— ¡Resiste! — grito Momo que creo un mazo gigante para golpear las rocas y salvar al blondo, luego de unos segundos quitaron la mayor parte de escombros para encontrar a su compañero que respiraba con dificultad mientras miraban como un pedazo de roca estaba incrustado en su costado derecho, el rubio miro la luz y noto a sus compañeros, con dificultad se levantó del lugar.

— ¡No te levantes! ¡Estás gravemente herido! — dijo Ashido al rubio que solo se sentó.

—N-N-No se preocupen… estoy bien— dijo para pararse con dificultad, seguido de llevar su mano a la roca.

— ¡Acuéstate, no debes moverte en ese estado! — ordeno Jirou al blondo que solo llevo la cuchilla de su mano izquierda para sacar la roca con dificultad, para luego tirarla al suelo mientras se sostenía su costado derecho, para caminar como si nada, al momento que todos miraban como la herida se curaba de inmediato, así como las pequeñas heridas que tenía en el cuerpo.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué diablos acaba de pasar? — pregunto Mineta para mirar al rubio.— ¡H-H-H-H-H-Hace unos segundos estabas hecho mierda y ahora estás como nuevo! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! — grito esperando alguna respuesta.

—Realmente es el símbolo de la paz por algo— respondió el blondo mirando como una gran nube de polvo y humo seguía presente, mientras miraba como en el centro estaba All Might con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el lugar por donde Nomu se fue.

—" _E-E-E-E-Eso no fue algo normal… esa fue una gran fuerza_ "— pensó Midoriya mirando a su mentor.

—" _¿Qué diablos es todo esto? Eso está a un nivel superior ¿acaso este es el mundo de los profesionales?_ "— pensó Bakugou con sorpresa.

—" _Esta debe ser la cima de todo profesional_ "— pensó Todoroki con sorpresa también.

—Realmente me he debilitado, en mis mejores días hubiera acabado con todo esto con solo cinco golpes… pero ahora lancé más de 300 golpes— declaro el héroe profesional que liberaba humo, el símbolo de la paz miro al líder de la liga de villanos. — ¿Y bien villano? ¿Terminamos esto de una vez por todas? — pregunto el profesional al líder de los villanos.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! — grito el líder de los villanos con enojo al ver como derrotaron a su creación.

La batalla aún seguía latente, los últimos enemigos seguían en pie mirando al símbolo de la paz que se miraba normal, pero no era así, ya que estaba temblando por el cansancio. Midoriya solo miro a su mentor, ya estaba en su límite, ya no podía pelear más. Aunque hayan derrotado al peor de todos los villanos, aún quedaban dos que eran demasiado fuertes, la batalla aún no terminaba.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro cap, espero les haya gustado, y como vieron, All Might llego para salvar el día.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	7. Chapter 7 La Verdadera Batalla Comienza

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí yo de nuevo, con un capítulo recién salido del horno. Este no será tan emocionante como los anteriores, pero de seguro el siguiente sí lo sera. Gracias a todos sus reviews y ánimos, realmente me alegra saber que les gusta está humilde historia.**

 **Pero bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el nueco cap.**

 **Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! — grito el líder de los villanos con enojo al ver como derrotaron a su creación.

El Uzumaki noto como el héroe de la paz temblaba, como si estuviera cansado, noto las heridas que aún tenía luego de ser apuñalado por esa bestia, estaba sangrando mucho, además de eso notaba como estaba sacando humo de su cuerpo, como si estuviera liberando su poder. Solo salto para caer al lado de sus demás compañeros, quienes miraron el estado del chico, era el segundo que se miraba peor, no solo su traje parecía haber recibido tanto daño, sino también su cabello se miraba todo sucio además de tener manchas de sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Enviando a uno de tus estúpidos estudiantes para que te ayuden! ¡¿Acaso el símbolo de la paz no era suficiente y tuvo que recurrir a ayuda?! ¡Tú no eres más que un subyugador que tiene a todos bajo sus pies solo porque eres un héroe! ¡Obligando a otros a pelear, y todavía le pones una mano a mi Nomu! — grito con enojo al héroe de la paz.

— ¡All Might no es ningún tramposo! — grito el rubio acercándose al lado del profesional, que miro con sorpresa como el chico estaba como nuevo. —El único tramposo aquí eres tú, All Might nunca dejaría que un inocente peleara por él, yo actué por mi propia cuenta porque no permitiría que siguieras con esto. Y si todavía quieres pelear puedes venir conmigo, no te tengo miedo para nada, te dije que te asesinaría y eso haré, esa es una promesa, ven aquí te enseñare que tan filosas son mis garras— declaro el rubio con seriedad que se acercó al símbolo de la paz, para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

—No… esto no puede ser verdad… ¿no te debilitaste para nada? Acaso… Acaso… ¡¿Acaso él me mintió?! — grito Shigaraki con enojo.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está ese enojo de hace rato? ¿Acaso ya no jugaremos más? — pregunto con una sonrisa el héroe de la paz, para luego cambiar esa sonrisa y mirar con seriedad al villano. — ¡Ven y veamos si puedes derrotarme! — declaro para mirar con enojo al líder de la liga de villanos.

—No tenemos oportunidad de pelear contra ellos, lo mejor será irnos de aquí, vamos Midoriya— dijo Kirishima a su compañero, el peliverde miraba a su mentor, podía notar que estaba cansado.

—" _No, no puedo irme así, All Might… está perdiendo su poder, conozco ese vapor, está a punto de transformarse, solo está fanfarroneando_ "— pensó Midoriya mirando a su mentor, trago en seco para caminar hasta el lado de su mentor. — ¡Sí quieren pelear contra All Might! ¡Primero deberán pasar sobre mi cadáver! — grito con seriedad mientras apretaba sus puños, el Uzumaki solo sonrió ante eso, el chico poco a poco iba perdiendo el miedo que siempre tenía, aunque podía notar como temblaba de miedo aún.

—Si Nomu… solo si Nomu estuviera aquí— dijo Shigaraki con enojo mientras miraba al héroe de la paz que era acompañado por esos dos chicos. — ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ustedes dos son unos maldito niños entrometidos! ¡Metiéndose en una pelea de adulto! ¡Ustedes dos deben morir! — declaro mirando con odio al peliverde y al blondo.

—Shigaraki Tomura, conserva la calma, solo mira el daño que Nomu le hizo— dijo Black Mist a su compañero que miro al héroe de la paz. —Está herido, y los chicos solo miran, el único problema son esos dos niños, combinando nuestros poderes ni siquiera ellos podrán evitar que asesínenos al símbolo de la paz— dijo el villano a su compañero que dejo de rascarse para mirar al frente.

—Sí… tienes toda la razón… combinando nuestro poderes podemos matar a All Might… no podemos permitirnos perder ante ellos, después de todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí ¡Debemos matar al jefe final! — dijo el líder de la liga de villanos con seriedad y enojo para comenzar a correr junto a Black Mist.

— ¡Preparate Midoriya! ¡Sí mueres aquí te juro por lo que más quieras que encontrare la forma de traerte con vida, solo para darte un paliza! — grito el rubio con enojo mientras sus botas de nuevo comenzaban a liberar ese aire además de que las cuchillas brillaban con más fuerza.

—" _¡No lo permitiré! ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero aprender de All MIght! ¡Aún me tiene que enseñar cómo controlar mi poder! ¡Debo enseñarle que puedo con esto, debo convertirme en un digno sucesor!_ "— pensó el peliverde al momento que su levantaba su brazo derecho, listo para dar el primer golpe. —" _¡Porque debo proteger el secreto que solo yo sé!_ "— declaro seriedad para saltar junto al rubio.

El símbolo de la paz solo miro como los dos chicos saltaban al peligro para salvarlo, miro al peliverde con orgullo, el chico se miraba decidió que podía notar como usaba su poder, y esta vez parecía no haberse lastimado. Miro al Uzumaki, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al creer haber visto un animal enorme que iba al ataque.

— **¡Smash!** /" _ **Futon: Kaze No Ha (Elemento viento: Cuchillas de viento)**_ "—

Una fuerte ola de viento se hizo presente además de que varias líneas aparecieron a lo largo del lugar, cortando cemento y rompiendo los vidrios, los demás chicos miraron con shock ese ataque en conjunto, el cual creo una gran cantidad de polvo, la enorme nube de polvo comenzó a desaparecer al momento que delante del símbolo de la paz, se encontraban tanto el blondo como el peliverde de pie, ambos mirando al frente, mientras que más adelante se encontraban los villanos, los dos estaban tirados en el suelo, heridos, sangrando al haber recibido ese golpe, pero quien les causo esos cortes fue el blondo. Los dos chicos miraron al frente para notar que habían detenido el ataque de los villanos, Midoriya solo miraba con sorpresa como lanzó a los enemigos lejos, seguido de ver como su brazo derecho seguía intacto, no se lo había roto.

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! — fue la pregunta que se hizo al aire, al momento que los estudiantes que estaban cerca miraron con alegría a los refuerzos.

—Lo siento chicos, lamentamos llegar terriblemente tarde— comento alguien al momento que los alumnos miraban como los demás maestros de la U.A venían.

— ¡Presidente de la clase Iida Tenya, reportándose al deber! — grito el pelinegro con anteojos que llegaba junto a los demás héroes.

—Agh… llegaron… los demás— comento el lider que se sostenía su brazo derecho con dolor, mientras el villano de nube se miraba debilitado, ya que flotaba con dificultad además de que en sus ojos se podía notar el dolor. —Creo que llego la hora de irnos… el juego termino aquí— dijo con dolor Shigaraki al momento que era absorbido por Black Mist.

— ¡No escaparan! — dijo Snipe que comenzó a disparar a los villanos.

— ¡No los dejaremos! — grito No. 13 que con sus últimas fuerzas comenzó a absorber a los malos.

— ¡Hemos fallado esta vez! ¡Pero a la próxima te mataremos símbolo de la paz! — declaro Shigaraki al héroe profesional.

—Oye tú, maldito perturbado— grito el rubio al peligris que miro al chico. El Uzumaki levantó su mano derecha la cual brillo mientras las garras del oji-azul estaban extendidas así como la cuchilla. — ¡La próxima vez me asegurare de matarte, y esa es una promesa! ¡Y Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas! — declar con una voz lúgubre el rubio mientras sus ojos perdían brillo, al momento que el líder de los villanos solo se iba, mirando con odio al Uzumaki que también lo miraba con seriedad.

El lugar quedo en completo silenció luego de que los últimos villanos se fueran como si nada, el humo presente cubrió por completo al símbolo de la paz que volvía a su forma original.

— ¿L-L-L-Los derrotamos? — pregunto Midoriya con sorpresa, para retraer su brazo y notar que no estaba roto, ni sus piernas.

—Así es mi chico— hablo All Might al peliverde, quien se dio la vuelta para notar como su ídolo volvía a su apariencia original. —Me has salvado otra vez chico, no, me han salvado los dos esta vez— comento el símbolo de la paz mirando al rubio, quien se giró para verlo.

— ¡All Might! ¡¿Tu secreto?! — grito Midoriya al ver al rubio.

—No te preocupes de nada Midoriya, no diré nada, pero quiero saberlo todo— hablo con seriedad el Uzumaki mirando al símbolo de la paz, y al peliverde.

La batalla por fin había terminado, los villanos fueron habían sido acorralados y los obligaron a escapar, pero ninguno sabía que la verdadera maldad apenas comenzaba, el atentando no era nada con lo que se avecinaba a ellos.

— ¿Pero qué diablos es todo ese desastre? — pregunto Snipe viendo todo el desastre que había.

—Maldición, llegaron de la nada tan campantes y los dejamos escapar— comento Present Mic con enojo.

—Realmente nos atacaron cuando teníamos la guardia baja— comento Power Loader.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo más importante en estos momentos es asegurarnos de la salud de los alumnos— dijo el director Nedzu con tranquilidad.

—Y no solo ellos— dijo Cementoss mirando a All Might.

— ¿No dirás nada de esto verdad? — pregunto Midoriya al rubio.

—Para nada, pero quiero saber que pasa exactamente— dijo el rubio con seriedad viendo al profesional y a su amigo.

— ¡Midoriya! ¡Uzumaki! ¡¿Están bien?! — pregunto Kirishima mirando al rubio y al peliverde, el humo tapaba a All MIght quien se puso nervioso.

—" _Joven Kirishima, admiro ese espíritu de batalla que tienes ¡Pero no vengas en estos momentos aquí! ¡Aléjate por favor!_ "— pidió el símbolo de la paz al pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Kirishima?! ¡Espe…! — el peliverde intento detener a su amigo, sin embargo antes de que terminara de hablar una gran pared de cementos apareció delante del pelirrojo.

—Queremos revisar las heridas de todos los estudiantes, así que ve al frente y reúnete con los demás— ordeno Cementoss apareciendo de repente.

— ¡Sí señor! — dijo Kirishima para irse a la entrada.

—Realmente me salvaste el pellejo Cementoss— dijo All Might que se tiro al suelo para descansar.

—No hay de que All Might— sonrió el héroe de cemento para mirar al rubio.

—No te preocupes, él vendrá con nosotros— hablo el símbolo de la paz a su compañero.

—Está bien, entonces dirigamonos a la enfermería y así asegurar que nadie descubra tu verdadera forma, pero a la próxima intenta no esforzarte tanto— pidió al héroe de cemento al símbolo de la paz.

===== **Después** =====.

Luego de todo ese revoltijo, los estudiantes se reunieron en la entrada para que los revisaran, todos estaban en la entrada sanos y a salvo, algo que todos agradecían.

—Bien, todos parecen estar ilesos, gracias a dios que no hubo pérdidas— dijo el jefe de los policías. Tsukauchi Naomasa mirando a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, al menos casi todos se miraban ilesos, pero miro al chico de cabello rubio y negro, el chico tenía el traje roto en algunas partes además de que tenía a la vista esas garras de metal.

— ¡Ojiro! ¡Estuviste realmente genial haya atrás! ¡Fuiste realmente fuerte! — alabo Hagakure las habilidades el chico con cola.

—Yo solo hice lo que creí conveniente, pensé que todos habíamos sido separados, así que solo trataba de sobrevivir— declaro Ojiro con calma. —Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas tú Hagakure? — pregunto el chico mono a su amiga invisible.

— ¡Yo estaba en la zona de avalancha con Tododroki! ¡Nunca pensé que fuera tan poderoso! — dijo la chica con emoción en su voz.

—" _De milagro no la congele por accidente_ "— pensó Todoroki con cierto toque de nerviosismo, en todo el momento que estuvo en esa zona, nunca noto la presencia de la chica.

—Ya veo ¿entonces todos nos enfrentamos a un grupo de villanos? — pregunto el chico cuervo a sus compañeros, ignorando a Aoyama que decía algo sin importancia.

— ¡Ellos pensaron que éramos unos simples niños! — dijo Kirishima a sus amigos.

—Sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido soportar más, gracias por todo Iida— agradeció el blondo a su presidente de la clase.

—No, yo solo hice lo que No. 13-sensei me pidió, quien tiene que agradecer algo soy yo, gracias a ti se evitó un desastre— dijo el pelinegro al Uzumaki.

—Sí vas a agradecerle a alguien eso es Midoriya, él dio la cara en medio del combate también— dijo el blondo poniendo su mano en el hombro del peliverde que se apeno.

— ¡Deku-kun y Uzumaki-kun fueron estupendos! ¡En especial con ese último ataque! — dijo con emoción Uraraka que comenzó a golpear al viento. — ¡Ese último ataque fue estupendo! ¡Pareciera que crearon viento con sus puños! — dijo la chica a sus dos amigos, el peliverde solo se puso rojo por eso, le daba vergüenza ser halagado por su amiga.

—Eso fue solo algo que se debía hacer, después de todo esos bastardos querían matar a All Might, además todos hicieron un buen trabajo al final— comento el rubio con serenidad, para luego mirar su traje. —Lamentablemente en la batalla mi traje se arruino, los mecanismos internos se atoraron y ahora mis cuchillas están al descubierto— dijo con algo de enojo el rubio, mientras miraba las cuchillas de su traje.

— ¿Eso es sangre? — pregunto Iida mirando la sangre que estaban en las cuchillas del rubio, además de notar que tenía manchas de sangre en su boca y en su costado derecho.

—Oh ¿te molesta? — pregunto el rubio mirando al chico, sabía que Iida era alguien que creía en la justicia, era alguien que confiaba plenamente en el sistema del gobierno.

—Uzumaki-san— antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo, el rubio se giró para mirar a Momo y Jirou.

— ¿Sucede algo Yaoyorozu-san, Jirou-san? — pregunto el rubio a las dos chicas.

—Solo quería agradecerte por lo de antes, gracias por ayudarnos— agradeció la pelinegra.

—Gracias por habernos ayudado en todo momento, en especial… por haberme… salvado— Jirou se sentía avergonzada de decir eso, más que vergüenza era pena.

—No tienen que agradecer nada, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer— dijo el rubio con serenidad para mirar a las dos chicas. —Solo me alegra que las dos estén bien— comento el oji-azul a sus amigas. —Por cierto ¿alguna de ustedes sabe cómo esta Aizawa-sensei y 13? — pregunto el rubio a las chicas.

—Según el jefe de policía Aizawa-sensei termino con serios daños en sus brazos y cara, afortunadamente no sufrió daño cerebral por los golpes, pero al parecer su vista se puede ver afectada, pero estará bien, en cuantro a No. 13-sensei. Parece que recibió serias heridas en su espalda y brazos, aunque sus signos vitales son estables y no hay peligro. Pero aun así, ambos recibieron serios daños y golpes como para dejarlos fuera por un buen tiempo— respondió Momo a la pregunta del rubio, quien solo suspiro.

—Realmente vinieron con todo— comento el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Todos están vivos? — pregunto Nedzu al jefe de policías.

—Apenas y están vivos, todos presentan cortes profundos en sus cuerpos, algunos incluso estaban al borde de la muerte, sino llegamos de seguro hubieran muerto— dijo el detective con seriedad al pequeño roedor.

—No puedo creerlo ¿están diciendo que ese chico causo esa masacre? — pregunto Midnight mirando al Uzumaki, en especial sus armas.

—Todos los villanos presentan serias laceraciones en sus cuerpos, los cortes son más que perfectos, los cortes no son normales, a menos que una bestia hubiera estado ahí adentro con ellos diría que ese fue el responsable, pero no se encontró a ningún animal. Y además algunos de ellos que estaban aún conscientes dijeron que fue un chico quien los dejo así. Además de eso, All Might me dijo que él se enfrentó a ese monstruo sin miedo alguno, y hace poco lo encontramos a 400 metros de aquí, según me informan el enemigo se mostró dócil, no hablo en ningún momento y menos se resistió, pero al parecer mostro unas grandes cicatrices a pesar de tener regeneración. Y también está el hecho que en el suelo hay una gran marca de corte— señalo el jefe de policías a los maestro de la U.A qué miraron al rubio, el chico no era alguien simple, parecía ser un prodigio, uno que nace cada cierto tiempo, alguien que podía usar su poder como nadie más, y el chico erás más fuerte y poderoso.

— ¿Por qué tiene su ropa destrozada? — pregunto Midnight al jefe de policía.

—Le pregunto a uno de los chicos, al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe por esa cosa que lo mando a volar, tal parece que recibió serios daños, pero por lo que me dijo, el chico posee regeneración— respondió haciendo que los maestros miren con seriedad al rubio.

—No solo posee un Quirk letal sino también tiene un factor curativo— comento Present Mic.

—Sin duda alguna una combinación demasiado peligrosa, alguien que se pueda curar de cualquier herida en medio de una batalla— dijo Snipe observando a los chicos hablar tranquilamente.

—Creo que es buena suerte tenerlo de nuestro lado, de otra forma que él chico hubiera elegido el camino del mal nos hubiera puesto en aprietos— declaro Midnight cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico de cabellera dorada, el niño levantaba sus manos constantemente como si deseara ocultar las garras, las cuales no se retraían. —Creo… que necesita un entrenamiento intensivo para mantenerlo bajo control, alguien debe vigilarlo, estar pendiente de él, y que pueda detenerlo… alguien como All Might— confeso con seriedad.

—All Might ya tiene muchos problemas como para cuidar de otro, lo mejor será que alguien se acerque a él sin levantar sospechas, hay que tomarlo como un cachorro, se debe acercar con tranquilidad a él para que no se asuste— dijo el director con tranquilidad y esa sonrisa suya mirando con detenimiento al Uzumaki.

Sí, ese día sería recordado por todos, nadie olvidaría para nada ese día, el primer día que se enfrentaron todos a la maldad, pero solo uno miraba la seriedad de todo eso, sabía que el juego de esa liga de villanos no había terminado, apenas estaba empezando.

===== **Después** =====

Al día siguiente a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se les informo que la escuela estaría cerrada por una semana, según para resolver los problemas que se causaron en la invasión a la U.S.J, los estudiantes de la academia pasaron una semana de descanso, aceptando lo que vivieron en la U.S.J por parte de los villanos, pero algunos no podían aceptar lo paso fácilmente, o superarlo tan fácil como uno esperaría.

Y luego de esa semana, todos los estudiantes habían vuelto a clases para seguir con su camino de héroes, todos en la clase 1-A se miraban como siempre, todos parecían alegres, todos excepto el rubio que estaba acostado en el suelo mientras parecía que su alma salía de su boca.

—U-U-U-U-Uzumaki-san… ¿A-A-A-Algo te paso? — pregunto Midoriya al rubio que parecía un muerto viviente.

—Uzumaki-kun— llamo Uraraka con preocupación a su amigo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Uzumaki-chan? — pregunto Tsuyu mirando al blondo.

—Pareciera que no ha dormido durante días— comento Momo mirando al oji-azul.

—Oye ¿Qué te paso? Pareces un muerto— pregunto Jirou acercándose al blondo para despertarlo, pero al momento que lo hacía el rubio se levantó de golpe para caer de espalda y golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio de atrás, el cual irónicamente era de Uraraka.

— ¡Uzumaki-san! — grito Midoriya y Momo que se acercaron al rubio para levantarlo.

— ¿Alguien anoto las placas del camión? — pregunto el blondo mientras sus ojos daban vuelta, y juraba ver estrellitas.

—Uzumaki-san ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así? — pregunto Midoriya al rubio que miro al peliverde, al momento que se sobaba la cabeza.

— ¿Qué diablos me paso? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? — pregunto el blondo que bajaba la vista.

—Eso es lo que queremos saber ¿Qué te paso para que actúes así? — pregunto la peliazul al rubio que miro a la chica, para mirar que ahí estaban sus demás amigos.

— ¿Algo sucedió Uzumaki-san? — pregunto Momo al blondo, quien solo suspiro.

—No es nada, solo me siento un poco cansado— dijo el rubio con aburrimiento, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar por esa semana.

===== **Flashback** =====.

—Kaguya… por favor… prometo que… la próxima vez… no dejare que me lastimen… así que… quítate de encima… por favor— pidió el rubio que estaba en el sillón, mientras que sobre sus piernas estaba sentada la peliblanca desnuda, viendo un hentai en la gran televisión.

—No, y recuerda, si tienes una erección el castigo será peor— respondió con serenidad la diosa, mientras miraba con calma la televisión y sentía como el blondo trataba de soportar esa "tortura".

— ¿Cómo diablos esperas que no tenga una si me estas obligando a ver eso, mientras estás desnuda sobre mí? — pregunto el rubio con la cara roja, mientras trataba de calmar a su amiguito, lo cual no funcionaba ya que la mujer se movía pegando su enorme trasero.

—Debes hacerlo si no quieres sufrir más— fue lo único que dijo la peliblanca que comenzó a saltar sobre el rubio.

—P-P-P-P-Por favor… Kaguya-sama… prometo que ya no dejare que nadie me lastime… pero por favor… deténgase— la voz del rubio era de derrota, y además de eso también le dijo "sama" a la peliblanca, y las únicas veces que decía eso era cuando ya no soportaba los "castigos" de la peliblanca.

—Si sigues hablando el castigo será peor, te ordene que podías hablar hasta que la película termine, y la película aún no termina, faltan 6 horas para que acabe— dijo la peliblanca a su estudiante.

— ¿D-D-De que trata la película? — pregunto con dificultad el blondo.

—Es sobre un hombre que tiene sexo con 12 esposas en un solo día, así que ahora cállate y mira, que luego de esto debes bañarme por completo, y recuerda que esta noche duermes desnudo— declaro la diosa con serenidad al rubio que trataba de no ver la película. —Sí no la vez te obligare a verla una y otra vez hasta que te aprendas el guion de la película— dijo la diosa al blondo que con dificultad miro al frente, esto no era algo que cualquiera pudiera soportar.

Toda la semana que estuvo en casa recibió los "castigos" de su compañera, la película no fue nada comparado con lo que recibió, la peliblanca no solo lo obligo a que la bañara por completo, sino también lo obligo a que durmiera desnudo con ella en la cama, mientras el, la abrazaba, y si la soltaba la mujer le dijo que lo mandaría a volar. Aparte de eso lo obligo a que la viera haciendo ejercicios, en donde la peliblanca estaba desnuda y cuando se agachaba o hacía una sentadilla, digamos que el blondo tenía que evitar excitarse para no seguir siendo torturado por más tiempo, en fin. Las "torturas" de la peliblanca fueron demasiado para el rubio que se había contenido por toda una semana, sin duda alguna Kaguya no tenía piedad de nada.

===== **Fin del Flashback** =====.

—En serio no es nada— dijo el blondo que aparto la vista al momento que su cara se ponía roja de repente, extrañando a todos por la forma de actuar de su amigo, parecía un… ¿cachorro?, sí, parecía un cachorro que acaba de ser regañado.

— ¿S-Seguro que estas bien? — pregunto Jirou al blondo que miro a su amiga.

—S-Sí, estoy bien, es solo… es solo que mi madre se enojó conmigo cuando supe que me golpearon, así que ella me ha hecho entrenar más de lo normal, así que estoy un poco cansado— respondió el rubio, era cierto que entranaba… pero entrenaba para no ser castrado por la peliblanca.

Cuando Kaguya se enojaba, sin duda alguna debía tener cuidado de ella, si la desobedecía era hombre muerto, sin duda alguna Kaguya era una mujer demasiado complicada de entender, ella parecía tener múltiples personalidades, ya que la Kaguya que lo hizo sufrir una semana entera era diferente a la tranquila e ingenua mujer que era cada día.

— ¿Tú madre te entrena? — pregunto con sorpresa Midoriya al blondo.

—Sí, su familia tenía en el pasado un dojo que enseñaba las artes del ninjutsu, es decir el arte ninja. Cuando sus padres murieron ella vendió su dojo y casa. Pero nunca olvido lo que le enseñaron, y ella es la que me entreno a mí, se los dije en el bus no, ella ha hecho mucho por mí, sin su ayuda realmente nunca hubiera podido dominar mi Quirk, y claro tampoco sabría cómo luchar— respondió el rubio con calma al peliverde.

—Vaya, de seguro tu madre debe ser alguien genial— dijo con una sonrisa Uraraka al rubio que rio por eso.

—Bueno, ella nació sin Quirk, y como dije antes, ella nunca pudo tener hijos porque es estéril. En realidad ella me dice que cuando era joven estaba comprometida, pero que su prometido la dejo cuando supo que nunca tendrían hijos, y el hombre no quería adoptar. Así que ella se quedó sola hasta que me adopto, puede que sus entrenamientos sean duros, pero ella me quiere y todo lo hace por mi bien— respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a la peliblanca, eso era mentira, pero si sabía que los entrenamientos de la diosa eran para su bien, después de todo, la mujer le dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir, los amigos del rubio vieron esa sonrisa, estaba feliz.

—Buenos días— hablo una voz familiar haciendo que todos miren al frente, solo para mirar a su maestro que estaba lleno de vendas.

— ¡¿Aizawa-sensei?! — gritaron todos al ver el estado de su maestro, el cual solo entro al salón como si nada, mientras los chicos se sentaban en sus asientos.

— ¡Sensei! ¡¿En realidad se encuentra bien?! — pregunto Iida al mirar a su maestro.

— ¿Acaso se le puede dicer que está bien? — pregunto Uraraka mirando a su maestro.

—Sin duda alguna eso es profesionalismo— comento el rubio mirando al pelinegro, realmente lo habían machacado por completo, podía haberlo curado con sus poderes, pero eso hubiera sido malo.

—Cálmense todos, no necesitan preocuparse por mí. Ya que ahora no deben pensar en nadie más que ustedes, porque la verdadera batalla no termina aún— declaro el maestro con seriedad mientras los chicos se tensaban por eso.

— ¿Aún no termina? — pregunto Bakugou.

— ¿No estará diciendo que…? — dijo Midoriya que habían más villanos.

— ¡No, no puede ser cierto! ¡Ya no más villanos!— grito Mineta con terror mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza.

— ¡El festival deportivo de la Yuuei se está acercando, chicos y chicas! — declaro con seriedad el pelinegro mirando a los chicos por las pequeñas aberturas de su cara.

Las expresiones de todos fueron diferentes, algunos se emocionaron por eso, otros se pusieron nerviosos, y solo unos pocos se pusieron tensos por eso. El festival deportivo de la academia solo significaba algo… demostrarle al mundo que la nueva generación de héroes superaría con creces a la vieja. La verdadera competencia estaba por llegar, la batalla entre los estudiantes iba a ser la máxima pelea que ellos tendrían.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro emocionante capítulo, ya empezando el arco del festival deportivo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y los castigos de Kaguya, sin duda alguna yo tampoco podría resistirme a sus encantos, y menos con ese cuerpo que ella tiene. Pero bueno, si desean saber que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, pues creo que tendrán que dejar al menos unos 20 reviews para que suba rápido el siguiente Cap.**

 **Con eso dicho, (ya parezco un youtuber) nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	8. Chapter 8 Tiempo de paz

**Muy buenas a todos, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews, y como prometí, si el anterior capítulo llegaba a los 20 reviews subiría el siguiente capítulo, y aquí lo tienen. aunque tecnicamente faltaba uno, ya que alguien dejo dos reviews, pero bueno, una promesa es una promesa. Y ahora responderé a unos reviews.**

 **xpegasox: Sinceramente nunca se me paso por la idea hacer un crossover entre DBZ Y BNHA, no se me paso por la mente, pero sinceramente no creo hacer uno, principalmente porque la historia de DBZ es muy larga, y si admito que sería interesante, pero ese sería un gran trabajo, además también hay que tomar en cuenta que esta DB, DBZ, DBGT y recientemente DBS, y pues, no amigo, no creo poder hacerlo, lo siento mucho amigo, pero espero que no dejes de leer está historia por eso.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Gracias amigo, me alegra que te guste, y sobre el lemon, pues sí habrá pero falta, lo siento, por ahora tendrás que esperar, pero el primer lemon será un NarutoXKaguya, así que espéralo.**

 **xkirtox: pues si quieres saber contra quien se enfrentara el Uzumaki deberás esperar.**

 **Y con eso, quiero agradecer de nuevo por los comentarios de apoyo. Para que todos vean el primer lemon deben esperar al menos unos 15 capítulos más, porque por ahora estoy trabajando en ese capítulo, y de seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué 15 capítulos? Y eso es fácil, ya tengo los demás capítulos, y todos cargados con acción. Verán, normalmente escribo un capítulo con al menos 10 mil palabras, así es cada episodio de mis otros dos fic, pero en este me decidí en hacerlos al menos con 5 mil palabras minimos, y unas 6 mil máximas.**

 **Por ese motivo esperaran mucho para el lemon, en cambió y publicara esos capítulos de 10 mil palabras, en el episodio 12 verían el primer lemon. Pero eso no será así, por lo tanto solo esperen. Y como uno de ustedes dijo que 20 reviews era poco, y no quiero dar nombres (xpegasox) ahora si quieren ver ya el arco de los juegos deportivos, quiero al menos 30 reviews, y eso que solo subi 10, ya que iba a pedir 50, pero a pesar de todos los seguidores solo 19 dejaron su comentario, así que sí pedía 50 de seguro no lo publicaba pasado una semana. Pero tengo una oferta, si llegan a 50 comentarios en este capítulo, y ojo, es solo un reviews por persona, si llegan a los 50, publico dos capítulos seguidos, así como lo escucharon, es una gran oferta no lo creen, si este cap llega a los 50 reviews la próxima vez publico doble, pero si solo llego a los 30 será uno.**

 **Pero solo tienen una semana, si en una semana comentan 50 personas publico dos capítulos seguidos, y debo decir algo, el siguiente capítulo de seguro les encantara, así que ya saben, una semana, 50 reviews uno por persona, y como premio tendrán doble cap. Sin más que decir nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 7.

—Después de una minuciosa busque del nombre "Shigaraki" su Quirk parece ser la desintegración de todo lo que llegue a tocar. Sin importar que sea un ser vivo o algo inanimado, hemos rastreado cada archivo de todos los ciudadanos de 20 a 30 años para encontrar algo más. Pero no encontré nada, ni tampoco para ese tipo llamado "Black Mist", tal vez nunca fueron censados, o quizás sean sus alias, o posiblemente nunca hayan entregado su registro de Quirk, son gente del bajo mundo— dijo el jefe de policía Naomasa que estaba en una junta con los demás profesores de la U.A.

—Entonces no tenemos nada, ni nombre, dirección, o familia, nada de ellos. Sin duda alguna esto es malo, una vez se recupere de las heridas que esos chicos le causaron de seguro volverá— dijo Snipe con seriedad.

—Fue un plan muy arriesgado el llegar así de repente, diciendo miles de incoherencias que parecían tener lógica en la superficie, además de eso su plan fue minucioso, pensó en casi todo, lo tenía todo planeado sin mencionar que siempre estuvo guardando su carta de triunfo, ese tal "Nomu", solo hablaba de su potencial y sus habilidades, dijo que ese monstruo era lo que me mataría. Pero cuando el joven Uzumaki ataco, comenzó a perder la razón luego de ver que su carta estaba siendo atacada por un simple chico. En cambio cuando me enfrente a esa cosa al principio se notó tranquilo, en especial cuando yo estaba peleando contra esa cosa, me dijo todas sus habilidades como si quiera que yo atacara, como si quisiera dirigir mis movimientos— comento All Might con seriedad.

—Aun así fueron tontos al descartar la idea de mantener sus Quirk en secreto en una pelea contra los héroes— dijo el director con esa sonrisa suya.

—Pero aun así, esa absurda manera de razonamiento que tiene, y que a simple vista parece correcta, el orgullo por las posesiones que tiene, su simpleza que lo hizo creer que su plan funcionaria a la perfección, y la forma de perder la razón porque hubo un inconveniente que nunca espero, combinando todas esas cosas… es como si fuera un niño que piensa que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana… como si fuera un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto— declaro All Might con seriedad mirando a todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué se trata de un niño con un peligroso poder? — pregunto Power Loader al símbolo de la paz.

—Quizás él nunca recibió el mismo asesoramiento de Quirk en la primaria como los demás niños— comento Midnight.

— ¿Y que tiene eso que ver con lo de ahora? — pregunto de nuevo Power Loader.

—Se capturaron 72 villanos el otro día en la U.S.J, todos eran villanos del bajo mundo, simples ladrones que viven en los callejones. El problema es que todos parecen haber jurado lealtad al "niño adulto" y no dicen nada de él o de su cómplice. Supongo que en esta era donde la mayoría de habitantes son héroes, se debieron sentir atraídos de cierto modo a él y seguirlo en todo, ya que él les dio una oportunidad de librarse de la opresión de los héroes, la tomaron como si de un juguete se tratara— dijo el jefe de policía con seriedad a los héroes que se pusieron serios ante eso. —Pero no se preocupen, la policía hará todo lo que sea posible para encontrarlos, los héroes han ayudado mucho así que ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudar— dijo el policía con seriedad a los héroes.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Qué haremos con Uzumaki Naruto? — pregunto Present Mic a sus demás compañeros, quienes se pusieron más tensos al escuchar el nombre del blondo.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con los villanos que fueron atrapados? — pregunto Snipe al jefe de policía.

—De los 72 capturados, al menos 30 de ellos no volverán a ser los mismos, las heridas que recibieron fueron profundas y letales, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, todos ellos hubieran muerto— respondió con seriedad el jefe de policías.

—No solo posee un Quirk letal, que irónicamente se llama "Corte letal" las garras que puede crear cortan lo que sea con total facilidad, además de eso también posee regeneración, esas dos habilidades no solo lo hacen interesante sino también peligroso, al momento de pelear puede resultar herido pero se curara en segundos, podrá seguir en la batalla incluso si está gravemente herido, lo cual lo hace un oponente peligroso para cualquiera— dijo Blood King con seriedad, al momento que él y los demás miraban unos documentos con la información del rubio.

—Gran fuerza, velocidad, reflejos sobrehumanos, pareciera más un animal de caza, un depredador, como si fuera el animal de caza definitivo, además de eso su inteligencia es alta. Obtuvo el primer lugar en el examen escrito junto a la otra chica que entro con beca, además de eso obtuvo el primer lugar del examen físico— señalo dijo Present Mic viendo la información del rubio.

—Además de eso, ahora sabe el secreto de All Might— comento Nedzu con esa expresión de serenidad, haciendo que todos se tensen. —Sin duda alguna ese chico es alguien interesante, nunca pensé encontrar a nadie así, es una caja llena de sorpresas— declaro el pequeño director a sus maestros.

— ¿Hay algo interesante de él? — pregunto Cementoss al jefe de policía.

—No, es huérfano y fue adoptado a los cinco años por una mujer llamada Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, una mujer que se registró como sin Quirk, al parecer ella vendió el dojo que era de sus padres y la casa de ellos para irse a vivir lejos por un tiempo, aparentemente ella se iba a casar pero su prometido la abandono luego de que se entero que ella era infértil. La mujer al parecer fue entrenada en el arte antiguo del ninjutsu, las técnicas que los policías y fuerzas del ejército usaban con anterioridad, eso es lo único que sabemos de ella. Y del joven, pues no se sabe nada más, solo que fue dejado en la puerta del orfanato de la ciudad de recién nacido, hemos buscado algún parentesco pero no ha salido nada, buscamos por su apellido, hemos buscando según su edad, incluso por Quirk y por muestras de sangre, e incluso por detección facial, solo podemos pensar que sus verdaderos padres están muertos, o posiblemente sus padres lo abandonaron, ya que incluso buscamos en archivos de hace 16 años sobre bebes robados o desaparecidos— respondió el jefe de policias.

—Quiere decir ¿Qué no encontraron nada acerca de él? — pregunto Snipe.

—No, incluso revisamos los archivos de defunción de todos los ciudadanos que murieron hace 16 años, pero tampoco hayamos nada. Hay personas que tienen un Quirk similar al de él, pero la mayoría son simples oficinistas o son trabajadores en restaurantes, pero ningún héroe tiene relación con él, incluso no hay villanos con esas características. Revisamos todo pero no hay nada— dijo el pelinegro jefe de policía.

—De seguro sus padres debieron morir y nunca fueron enterrados por sus nombres, creo que esto esta yendo muy lejos. Posiblemente los padres fueron asesinados y enterrados como desconocidos, de cualquier forma, debemos agradecer que el chico llego a nuestras manos y no a la de los villanos— hablo Midnight con seriedad a los demás.

—Tiene razón, el joven Uzumaki tiene un gran poder y es un milagro que haya elegido bien su destino. En manos equivocadas su Quirk sería un peligro para cualquiera, pero aquí en la Yuuei lo entrenaremos para que su camino sea el del bien— dijo All Might con seriedad a sus compañeros de trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso exactamente? Si llegamos de improvistos el chico comenzara a desconfiar de nosotros, alguien debe acercarse a él, alguien que no muestre un peligro para él, alguien en quien él pueda sentirse a gusto— dijo Power Loader con seriedad, al momento que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Midnight.

—Sí es así creo que sería un trabajo para mí— hablo la pelinegra con esa sonrisa suya, la cual hizo que todos tuvieran un mal presentimientos. —Yo me encargare de vigilar a ese chico— declaro la heroína a sus compañeros, quienes miraron a la pelinegra con duda.

Un paso en falso y posiblemente tendrían al rubio como enemigo, de eso estaban seguros ellos. Pero no era así, un paso en falso haría que el rubio huyera del lugar, desapareciendo para siempre.

===== **Después** =====.

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, luego de la plática en donde su maestro les dijo que los juegos de la Yuuei son hechos especialmente para que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de ser contratos como subordinados para los héroes profesionales, o mejor dicho, para empresas que apoyaban a los héroes. Sin duda alguna esa era una buena oportunidad, ya que si eras contratado por una compañía, no solo obtendrías el dinero que el gobierno te daba por tu trabajo sino obtenías una bonificación extra, además de eso todos se darían cuenta que la Yuuei sigue siendo la mejor academia de héroes.

Ser reclutado por un héroe de renombre sería demasiado conveniente, ya que se volverían famosos, además de eso obviamente obtendrían mucha experiencia y reconocimientos, y posiblemente aspiren a ser héroes profesionales, ya que a veces la mayoría se quedaba estancada como ayudantes. Solo suspiro por eso, mientras Iida y Uraraka habían decidido ir al comedor, y Midoirya se fue con All Might para hablar sobre lo que sea, se quedó solo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia con calma, sabía que esa competencia podía ser demasiado reñida, en especial si tenía que luchar con Deku, el peliverde no solo tenía una fuerza grande, el chico había heredado el One For All, el Quirk que pertenecía a All Might, el símbolo de la paz.

Unos días después del atentado el rubio se reunió con Midoriya para hablar sobre el secreto de All Might, al principio se sorprendió de escuchar que el mayor héroe estaba muriendo debido a una herida que recibió hace años. Y que gracias a eso estuvo buscando un sucesor digno, y al parecer Miroriya se volvió en ese sucesor cuando intento salvar a Bakugou de un villano de lodo, había escuchado de ese incidente pero nunca pensó que el chico estuviera involucrado en eso. Siguiendo con la historia, el chico fue entrenando por casi un año, al parecer All Might le dio un programa de ejercicio para poder ser capaz de soportar su Quirk, seguido de eso, supo que ahora el chico debía entrenar más para poder controlar su Quirk, ya que como lo noto en el examen de la escuela y la prueba del símbolo de la paz, al no tener control sobre el Quirk se rompía los huesos al instante, seguido de eso el peliverde le pidió que guardara el secreto de todos, porque si alguien más sabía eso, causaría una gran revuelca.

Claro que el Uzumaki le dijo que nunca diría nada, que eso era una promesa, y como había dicho antes él nunca rompería una promesa, sin embargo le dijo al peliverde que debía encontrar la forma de controlar su poder como lo hizo el día del ataque, y además de pidió que le dijera a All Might que revelara su secreto, ya que no importaba si lo decía ahora o más tarde, porque de todos modos causaría un gran impacto en la sociedad. Luego de esa platica el rubio le dijo que ya había comenzado a interesarse en la relación del chico.

Le dijo que le parecía extraño que el símbolo de la paz mostrara un gran interés en el chico, además de que siempre que se hablaba del gran héroe el chico se ponía nervioso. Le comento que la primera hipótesis que tuvo fue que él fuera hijo de algún amorío de All Might, luego que pensó que el chico y el profesional tenían una relación íntima, haciendo que el chico se enoje y se ponga nervioso, y la última era que ellos dos guardaban un secreto, lo cual no estuvo errado. Pero bueno, al final ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, y le dijo al chico que no diría nada y que podía estar tranquilo. Y así sería, pero no se lo diría a nadie más que a Kaguya.

Cuando le dijo eso a la diosa, ella simplemente le dijo que no le tomara mucha atención, que ese era un problema de estos humanos, y tenía razón. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era mantener su fachada, y tratar de llevar una vida tranquila en este mundo, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco contra alguien, o mejor dicho, choco contra algo suave, haciendo que el blondo rebote.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el rubio mirando contra quien choco, solo para mirar con algo de nerviosismo a su maestra Midnight. — ¡Lo siento mucho Midnight-sensei! — el rubio sabía que la mujer era algo extrovertida como Kaguya, sino es que peor, ya que la mujer perdía el control fácilmente cuando era interrumpida, o cuando alguien le preguntaba su edad, además de eso parecía ser coqueta a veces, sin mencionar que era sádica, y eso lo sabía por sus hazañas, además de llevar ese latigo consigo siempre.

—No te preocupes chico, yo también tengo la culpa por andar distraída— dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa al rubio.

—B-Bien, entonces yo me tengo que ir— dijo el blondo para irse, no quería estar cerca de la mujer, no porque fuera tímido, sino porque la mujer le recordaba a Kaguya, y sinceramente no quería estar en el radar de alguien como la peliblanca, ya tenía suficiente con la diosa, y solo en la escuela podía estar lejos de esas locuras de la mujer.

—Espera— dijo la pelinegra que detuvo al rubio, quien solo maldigo su suerte. — ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? Hay unas cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo— declaro la maestra al rubio que solo se giró para sonreírle a su maestra.

—No hay problema Midnight-sensei— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, quien miro como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la mujer, una sonrisa que le daba una mala vibra.

La pelinegra se llevó al rubio a la sala de enfermería donde extrañamente tenían unos sillones además de una máquina para té, se sentía incómodo estar a solas con la mujer, en especial cuando los demás estudiantes los vieron irse.

—Esto… ¿De qué quería hablar sensei? — pregunto el blondo a su maestra, quien le sirvió una taza de té al rubio mientras ella también se servía una taza.

—Por favor, no te preocupes, no es nada grave— hablo la pelinegra al rubio que miro la taza de té.

—Lo siento, gracias por el té— agradeció el blondo tomando la taza para darle un sorbo.

—No te preocupes de nada— dijo la heroína que miro la postura del rubio, su forma de tomar el té era refinada, espalda recta, brazos levantados y rigidos, el chico era alto, casi de su tamaño. —Bueno Uzumaki-kun, la razón por la cual lo llame fue para hablar sobre lo que paso el día de la invasión a la U.S.J— declaro la oji-azul mirando al blondo, quien bajo la taza del té para mirar a su maestra.

— ¿De qué quiere hablar? — pregunto con serenidad el rubio a su maestra.

—Solo quiero saber ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto la maestra al rubio que se extrañó por eso.

— ¿Cómo me siento? — pregunto el rubio.

—Sí, sé que puede ser difícil para un joven de tu edad enfrentarte a villanos reales, así que si deseas hablar sobre lo que paso ese día, ten por seguro que me lo puedes decir a mí, todo lo que me digas se quedara entre nosotros— dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, la pelinegra solo miro la expresión del rubio, se miraba tranquilo.

—En realidad no hay nada que hablar sobre eso, al igual que los otros encontré una forma de superar ese incidente— declaro el rubio con calma, los demás habían superado esa mala experiencia, o al menos eso aparentaban, el blondo solo comenzó a tomar su té mientras la pelinegra sonreía.

— ¿Seguro? Puedes hablar de eso, sé que hoy en día los jóvenes no dicen lo que les pasa porque son cosas vergonzosas, o son cosas entre chicos como ¿Cuál es su idol favorita? ¿Qué anime les gusta más? O ¿Cuál es su actriz porno preferida? — comento la maestra al rubio que solo abrió sus ojos ante eso, para luego dejar la taza sobre la mesa, se compuso la garganta mientras la mujer miraba al Uzumaki, ella esperaba que escupiera su té cuando dijo esa última pregunta.

—Yo… no estoy interesado en muchas de esas cosas realmente, y creo que esas cosas son privadas y hablar de eso con una maestra no sería bueno. Pero a pesar de eso, yo no hablo de esas cosas, mi madre me educo a la vieja manera, no estoy realmente interesado en esas cosas pervertidas— respondió el rubio con calma, pero dentro de su cabeza le venían las imágenes de la peliblanca cuando lo estuvo "castigando".

— ¿En serio? Los chicos de tu edad son muy mentirosos, estoy segura que debes tener al menos una revista para adultos, o quizás vídeos— dijo Midnight al rubio que solo miro a la pelinegra, él no tenía nada de eso, pero la peliblanca si tenía muchas de esas cosas.

—No, no hay nada de eso en casa— dijo con dificultad el rubio a la pelinegra, quien sonrió al ver la actitud del rubio.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre eso— musito la heroína al blondo. —Pero cambiando de tema, de verdad me gustaría saber cómo te sientes, apenas eres un joven que está en la mejor etapa de su vida, y sé que puede ser difícil para los jóvenes hablar de un tema así, la mayoría se guarda lo que siente y eso puede ser perjudicial para su salud— comento la mujer con seriedad al rubio, quien solo suspiro por eso.

—En realidad me siento bien, mi madre me enseño todos lo malo y bueno de este mundo, y sinceramente ya estaba preparado para enfrentarme a una situación así, este mundo se divide en dos bandos, y no me extrañaba que un día me enfrentara a un malo para poder sobrevivir. Así que realmente no tengo nada que decir, me fue enseñado todo lo que necesito saber sobre este mundo— respondió con seriedad el rubio.

La mujer miro al chico, su forma de actuar, su forma de pensar, y su actitud lo hacían ver como un veterano. Como si ya hubiera vivido todo esto, era como un sabio dentro del cuerpo de un niño. Antes de que trata de hablar con el rubio All Might le dijo que debía cuidar sus palabras. Al parecer el rubio había comenzado a sospechar del chico Midoriya y All Might, en especial cuando el peliverde se iba rápido con el héroe de la paz. Solo le tomo unos días para descubrir lo que pasaba, y eso lo logro con unas cuantas pistas que no eran muy claras. Tenía el informe del chico, no solo había logrado pasar el examen escrito con honores, sino que al parecer el chico poseía un sentido único del peligro por así decirlo, capaz de crear estrategias para muchas situaciones de rescate, sin duda alguna el rubio era toda una caja de sorpresas, y ahora más que nunca se interesaba más en él, no, mejor dicho, se interesaba más en la madre, quería saber qué tipo de mujer era realmente como para entrenar a su hijo y enseñarle todo lo que sabía, y como lo volvió tan inteligente.

—Ya veo— dijo la mujer tomando su taza de té, sin duda alguna sería demasiado difícil tratar de acercarse al chico. —Tú madre debió preocuparse cuando le contaste del atentado, de seguro se debió de haber preocupado mucho— comento la mujer de ojos azules al chico, quien se mostró cohibido por eso.

—Bueno… sí, ella se alegró de saber que nada me paso— mintió el rubio, si alguien se enterraba de los "castigos" que la mujer le dio, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar eso, la pelinegra miro eso, entrecerró sus ojos, algo sucedió con él al final. —Esto, si eso es todo lo que quería preguntarme sensei, entonces creo que es hora de irme, ya casi van a tocar el timbre, y tengo hambre— hablo el Uzumaki que llevo su mano derecha a su estomagó.

—Oh, solo tengo una pregunta más— dijo la mujer que tosió para arreglar su garganta. —Me gustaría saber ¿Qué piensas de los Quirks? — pregunto la mujer, quería escuchar lo que él pensaba de los Quirks, ya que al parecer en medio de esa batalla dio un discurso.

— ¿Qué pienso de los Quirks? — dijo al aire para mirar el techo. —La verdad, muchos se emocionan al tener un Quirk, la sociedad de ahora se basa en los Quirks, y muchos niños de pequeños se alegran de tener un poder especial, se alegran de tener una gran fuerza, de poder volar, ser veloces, no importa que sea se alegran de tener un Quirk. Creen que es una bendición, pero esto es más como una maldición que fue dada por un dios, como Aizawa-sensei y No. 13-sensei dijeron antes así como All Might, un Quirk puede salvar vidas como asesinar personas, que un paso en falso podía hacer que matemos a personas por accidente. Así que si me pregunta que son para mí los Quirks, diría que son lo peor que le pudo suceder a este mundo— la pelinegra solo miro con atención al rubio.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? — pregunto al Uzumaki.

— ¿Decir qué? — pregunto el rubio que miro a la pelinegra.

—Eso de que un Quirk es lo peor que existe— respondió la pelinegra.

—Oh, eso, perdóneme, creo que me deje llevar al decir eso, a veces me olvido de todo y pienso en muchas cosas sin sentido— se disculpó con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras la maestra solo lo miro. —Bien, si eso sería todo yo me retiro Midnight-sensei— se despidió el blondo que se levantó del sillón para salir de la sala.

—Recuerda, si no tienes con quien hablar puedes buscarme, es deber de un maestro ayudar a sus estudiantes— dijo la pelinegra antes de que el blondo saliera del cuarto.

—Lo tendre en cuenta, gracias por todo sensei— la mujer solo vio como el rubio se iba, al momento que suspiraba.

—Será más difícil de lo que pensé— dijo al aire la mujer que dejo su taza de té, para mirar al techo, luego de unos segundos miro su cuerpo. La razón por la cual usaba ese traje no era solo para lucir su buen cuerpo, sino porque contenía su Quirk, ella creaba un gas lo suficientemente potente como para hacer caer a miles de personas, aunque este funcionaba mejor con los hombres que las mujeres, de pequeña también le decían que debía tener cuidado con su Quirk, y sinceramente nunca se puso a pensar si tenerlo era bueno o malo, pero ahora se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido el camino del mal, y si realmente un Quirk era algo bueno.

===== **Después** =====:

Luego de su charla con la maestra, el rubio apenas alcanzó a comer algo, y cuando llego a la cafetería irónicamente lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Midoriya, los dos apenas tuvieron tiempo de comer luego de hablar con sus maestros. Sus amigos se interesaban en saber porque los dos parecían estar en el radar de sus maestros, pero eso se podía deber a que los dos habían peleado contra los villanos.

El poco tiempo que ambos tuvieron para comer fue en silenció, mientras sus amigos hablaban normalmente, ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, luego de la hora de comer, siguieron las clases normales, y ya todos estaban listos para irse a sus casas, o eso deseaban, pero cuando Uraraka iba a salir primero noto como habían muchos chicos en la entrada.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — dijo Uraraka mirando a todos los demás estudiantes de la academia, todos estaban amontonados en la entrada.

— ¿Por qué están aquí?— pregunto Mineta mirando a los demás estudiantes.

—Están aquí para espiar al enemigo, idiota. Ellos quieren ver a los que sobrevivieron la emboscada de los villanos, nos examinan antes de la gran batalla, tarado— dijo Bakugou que se puso delante de todos.

—Odio decirlo pero Bakugou tiene razón— hablo el rubio que apareció al lado de Midoriya y Uraraka, quienes miraron la expresión de seriedad del rubio, esa misma expresión que tenía al principio.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Hay algún problema que tenga la razón?! — pregunto el rubio explosivo al Uzumaki.

—No, solo creo que deberías mantenerte callado si sabes algo, que solo arruinas todo al final— confronto el blondo a su compañero, el Uzumaki camino hasta estar a la par del enemigo de Deku. —Al menos se un poco inteligente y mantén la boca cerrada— los chicos de la clase 1-A solo se pusieron tensos al ver como los dos rubios se miraban a los ojos.

—Oye… ¿no crees que deberíamos intervenir? — dijo Kaminari a su compañero pelirrojo.

—Creo que si nos metemos saldremos heridos— dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo, ambos eran fuertes, aunque uno era más peligroso que el otro.

—Y pensar que vine a ver de que estaban hechos los supuestos héroes que sobrevivieron al ataque de los villanos, pero parecen más unos niños pequeños— dijo Shinsō Hitoshi, un estudiante de los estudios generales de la U.A. —Y pensar que todos son niños. De verdad estoy desilusionado al ver que así son los del curso de héroes. Hay muchos chicos en el departamento de educación general u otros departamentos porque fallaron el examen ¿lo sabían? Y basado en los resultados del festival deportivo, ellos pueden entrar a revisión para ser transferidos a la clase de héroes, y lo contrario también puede suceder— musito el chico de cabellera azul-grisáceo haciendo que algunos se sorprendan por eso, en especial Midoriya que se tensó por eso. — ¿Espiando al enemigo? Por lo menos yo, del departamento general… Trapeare el suelo con ustedes si va a la ligera. Considéralo una declaración de guerra— declaro el chico que miraba con seriedad a los dos rubios.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Yo soy de la clase B! ¡Escuche que se enfrentaron a unos villanos! ¡Vine aquí para escucharlo personalmente, pero no quiero escucharlo de un bebito como ustedes! ¡No nos avergüencen durante el evento principal! ¡¿Me escucharon?! — dijo otro estudiante de nombre Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu a los chicos de la clase 1-A.

Midoriya, Uraraka y Iida se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso, en especial porque el peor compañero con carácter y que era fácil de enojar miraba con detenimiento a todos los espectadores, mientras el otro, pues su otro compañero era como una caja de sorpresas. Bakugou solo camino de largo entre los demás estudiantes, no le importaba lo que dijeran de él.

—Espera un segundo hombre ¡¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer?! ¡Haz hecho que tengamos a muchos enemigos hombre! — dijo Kirishima a su compañero.

—Eso no importa— fue lo único que dijo el blondo explosivo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito el pelirrojo.

—Nada de eso importa cuando estas en la cima— dijo el chico explosivo para salir del salón.

—Sin duda alguna son unas declaraciones de guerra muy llamativas, además de ser aburridas— hablo el rubio por primera vez para mirar a todos los estudiantes que estaban delante de él, al momento que sus ojos perdían ese brillo característico. —Bueno, de cualquier forma espero que cumplan sus declaraciones, no quisiera tener que acabar con todos ustedes en cuestión de segundos— dijo el rubio pasando entre todos los chicos que se alejaron al ver esos ojos fríos.

Le declaración de guerra había sido dada por los estudiantes de otros grados, la clase 1-A se había vuelto el ojo del huracán. Los chicos solo miraron al rubio, de todos ellos, el único que realmente era peligroso, era Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¡Ya llegue! — grito el rubio entrando a su casa, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero, dejo su mochila sobre la mesa de entrada, y camino hasta la cocina/sala, al llegar se sorprendió de no ver a la diosa. —De seguro se está bañando— dijo el rubio que solo levantó sus hombros sin preocupación. —Bien, entonces preparare la cena— el blondo se puso el delantal al momento que se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa, encendió la Tv para no aburrirse, tan concentrado estaba en sus quehaceres, que no noto como arriba de él aparecía una enorme cosa negra, al momento que dos grandes ojos rojos aparecían, el rubio estaba concentrado que no vió cuando el pelo comenzó a caer de esa cosa, hasta que agarro al rubio por completo quien se sorprendió al ver esa cosa.

— ¡BOO! — dijo ese monstruo, el rubio solo miro con cuidado ese ser, para suspirar al momento que liberaba sus manos para quitar el pelo de los ojos, y encontrar a la diosa. — ¿Te asuste? — pregunto la peliblanca con esa mirada inexpresiva suya al rubio.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres ahora? — pregunto el rubio a la diosa.

—Soy Kayako Saeki, un fantasma— dijo la pelinegra al blondo.

— ¿Ahora imitas a fantasmas? — pregunto el rubio.

—No solo leo esos mangas que odias, leo más cosas— respondió la pelinegra al Uzumaki.

—Ya veo… ¿podrías soltarme ahora? — pidió el rubio, al momento que la peliblanca lo soltaba, y ella caía del suelo, ambos cayeron como si fueran gatos.

El rubio miro como ese pelo negro desaparecía para ser blanco, además de que al momento que su pelo regresaba a la normalidad se dio cuenta que estaba solo en ropa interior de encaje color roja, la diosa solo miro a su "hijo" que suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? — pregunto la peliblanca al rubio que solo se puso a preparar la cena.

—Hoy nos dijeron que el festival de la academia es en dos semanas— dijo el rubio con calma a la peliblanca.

—Ya veo— dijo la peliblanca con calma para caminar al rubio, y mirarlo de cerca. — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad? — pregunto con seriedad al oji-azul.

—Sí, lo sé— respondió el Uzumaki que miro a la diosa a los ojos.

—Bien, entonces prepárate para el entrenamiento, porque no debes perder esos juegos— dijo la diosa con esa expresión de serenidad suya, haciendo que el blondo suspire.

—Sí… Kaguya-sama— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, era mejor ser dócil cuando la diosa entraba en su modo "tirana" ya que de otro modo, seguramente podría morir al desafiarla.

La carrera por ser el mejor de la academia U.A ya había iniciado, todos los alumnos de cada departamento se preparaban para la batalla más importante de su vida como estudiantes. La masacre recién había comenzado.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, este no fue tan emocionante pero bueno, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si desean dos cap seguidos, nos vemos cuando cumplan el reto, por cierto, si esa semana solo llegan a los 30 pues solo un cap, lo siento, negocios son negocios, o como dicen los americasnos. "Bussiness are business"**

 **Nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	9. Chapter 9 Empieza el Festival Deportivo

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, y para gusto de todos aquí empieza el arco del festival deportivo, sí, al fin llego la pura acción y nada de ecchi, lo siento por eso. Pero bueno, me alegra saber que muchos apoyan esta historia, y lo más importante, gracias por sus comentarios. Y como saben, el plazo termino hoy, y lastimosamente no alcanzaron la meta para el doble cap, y solo faltaron 6, así es, 6 reviews para el doble cap, pero bueno, lo siento chicos, tendrán que conformarse con un solo cap, pero bueno, estoy seguro que este cap no los defraudara, pero si los dejara con ganas de saber lo que pasara.**

 **Sin más que decir por ahora, solo puedo dejarlos con este cap calentito, y nos vemos la próxima vez, y subiré el proximo cap cuando mire una cantidad buena de reviews, aunque ya mero creo que mejor los venderé, pero bueno. Sin perder tiempo, los dejo con este nuevo episodio de "Un Ninja En Un Mundo de Héroes".**

* * *

Capítulo 8. ¡Empieza el Festival Deportivo, la batalla campal de inicio!

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido, todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A entrenaron a su manera para poder dar la cara en la mayor competencia de todo Japón, la batalla de la acamdeía Yuuei empezaba.

— ¡Reúnanse todo los medios de comunicación! Este año todos los jóvenes de la academia liberaran su juventud correr como si fueran potros salvajes. ¡El festival deportivo de la Yuuei comienza! ¡¿Están listos?! — fue el grito de Present Mic que se mostraba en las pantallas del festival de la Yuuei.

Miles de personas estaban no solo en la entrada sino dentro del campus de la escuela, además de haber varios puestos de comida, así como miles de policías y algunas héroes. Luego de la invasión a la U.S.J se puso una seguridad mayor como nunca antes, esto con el motivo de evitar alguna otra invasión a las instalaciones de la U.A.

— ¡Apúrense que no tenemos todo el día! — grito Eizoku con enojo en la entrada de la U.A.

—Tranquilícese Eizoku-san, recuerde que ellos solo tratan de evitar un incidente como el de hace unos días a las instalaciones, no quieren que haya otro ataque de villanos— dijo su camarógrafo.

— ¡Hombre pero eso no puede pasar ahora! ¡Además debemos entrar rápido para mirar a todos esos chicos de la clase 1-A! ¡Ellos son el centro de atención este año! — dijo con una gran sonrisa la periodista, su mayor objetivo este día era entrevistar a los chicos que salieron con vida del atentado de los villanos. —Este día no solo los chicos demostraran su poder, sino también su inteligencia para crear planes, además de su determinación, hoy ellos deberán demostrar todo su poder para ser contratados por héroes, sin mencionar que generalmente los del último año son el centro de atención, pero este año los nuevos son el foco de atención— musito con seriedad la pelinegra, el atentado a la U.S.J no fue escondido, se publicó en todos los medios el atentado de unos villanos que trataron de matar al símbolo de la paz, pero en un mal giro del destino los chicos se tuvieron que enfrentar a ellos para sobrevivir, por suerte no se presentó ninguna baja, todos los estudiantes habían sobrevivido de algún modo, ellos eran el centro de atención, pero ella quería entrevistar al chico que la salvo de caer de esas gradas, después de todo, él fue uno de los que se enfrentaron a los malos.

—Vaya, sin duda alguna hay mucha gente este año— dijo el héroe del medio ambiente Kamui Woods.

—Era de esperarse, este año esos chicos de la clase 1-A son el centro de atención luego de vencer a esos villanos— dijo Deathgoro a su compañero.

—Además de eso muchos vinieron a reclutar, aunque nosotros también vinimos por nuevos reclutas— dijo el hombre árbol con seriedad.

—Vaya, trajeron a héroes de todo el país para hoy, este año será una locura— dijo Mt Lady que estaba comiendo mientras miraba toda la seguridad además de varios héroes caminando por doquier.

—Este año quintuplicaron la seguridad luego de lo que le paso a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, así que hoy decidieron reforzar la seguridad como nunca antes para evitar algún otro incidente— dijo Deathgoro a su compañera.

—Hablando de ellos, escuche que hay un chico con un Quirk demasiado peligroso, al parecer puede cortar lo que sea con sus uñas— dijo Kamui a sus compañeros.—Vamos, de seguro debe ser solo un rumor, de seguro alguien quiere sobresalir— dijo la rubia que solo comía mientras miraba las pantallas del estadio, todos se miraban emocionados con la competencia de este años.

Mientras que adentro era emoción y alegría, dentro de las instalaciones los estudiantes estaban esperando en las salas de esperas que les fueron asignadas por los maestros, cada grado estaba en su propio cuarto esperando que les dieran salida libre, y en el cuarto de la clase 1-A, todos se miraban emocionados, algunos nerviosos y otros tranquilos por eso.

— ¡Todos estén preparados! ¡Somos los primeros en salir así que estén listos! — ordeno Iida a sus compañeros quienes parecían no prestarle atención, por su parte el peliverde se miraba nervioso por eso.—Midoriya— llamo Todoroki al peliverde que salío de su nerviosismo para mirar al chico.

— ¿Qué sucede Todoroki? — pregunto el peliverde, al momento que algunos chicos le prestaban atención a la conversación de sus compañeros.

—Objetivamente hablando, creo que estoy encima de ti en términos de fuerza practica— dijo haciendo que el peliverde se asombre por eso. —De algún modo te las arreglaste para tener los ojos de All MIght puestos sobre ti, pero no me entrometeré en eso porque no me importa, así que lo diré una vez… Yo te derrotare— dijo con seriedad al peliverde, quien ya se esperaba algo así. —Y para ti también va esa declaración— el chico miro al Uzumaki que estaba tranquilo recostado en una pared, un aire de hostilidad se hizo presente por la declaración de unos delos chicos más fuertes de la clase.

—Oye amigo ¿Por qué esa actitud tan hostil antes de la competencia? — pregunto Kirishima que se acercó a su compañero.

—No estoy aquí para jugar bonito, o hacer amigos— el peliblanco-café aparto la mano del pelirrojo de su hombro.

—Esa actitud tuya es la de un niño que quiere llamar la atención— hablo el rubio que se unió a la charla para mirar al peliverde y su otro compañero. —Solo tengo algo que decir, y es que no te confíes para nada, porque aunque seas mi compañero de clases no tendré piedad de ti o de nadie— el Uzumaki miro al peliverde con seriedad, quien se asustó al tener esa mirada fija sobre él. —Todoroki no es el único que te derrotara Midoriya, si se da la oportunidad de pelear quiero que sepas que te tirare al suelo sin dudarlo, este día olvídate de todo, olvídate de tus amigos, olvídate de que alguien te podrá ayudar, este día todos somos los enemigos de los otros, hoy toda esa gente se dará cuenta de tu potencial. Hoy no soy tu amigo, hoy yo seré tu peor pesadilla— declaro el rubio con seriedad mirando a su compañero, quien trago en seco por eso, mientras todos miraban la expresión de seriedad del rubio.

Esa mirada, esa mirada no era normal, sabían que el chico era alguien serio y quien nunca se tomaba nada a la ligera, pero más que eso, su determinación, esa fuerza invisible que lo parecía hacer más fuerte, esa energía era más grande ahora, esa expresión que tenía era como la de un soldado que iba a la guerra, y podían entender perfectamente por su tono de voz que no estaba bromeando, Naruto Uzumaki arrasaría con todo aquel que estuviera en su camino.

—Sé que los dos son fuertes, incluso más fuertes que yo, ya que ustedes dos pueden dominar sus Quirk con facilidad… estoy seguro que la mayoría de los competidores no serán una amenaza para ustedes… haciéndolos más fuertes que yo sin duda alguna— comento el chico de cabellera verde.

—Vamos Midoriya, no seas tan negativo— dijo Kirishima la mirar la actitud de su compañero.

— ¡Pero aun así! ¡Todos los chicos de los demás departamentos apuntan a lo más alto con todas sus fuerzas! Así que ni siquiera yo puedo permitirme quedarme detrás del resto, personas importantes para mí que confían mucho en mí, que esperan mucho de mí, así que para cumplir sus expectativas hare lo que sea necesario— declaro para apretar con fuerza sus puños, para levantar la vista y mirar con seriedad a los dos chicos. — ¡Así que yo también ire con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Y los derrotare a todos! — la declaración de guerra ya había sido dada al fin, los estudiantes más fuertes del salón se declararon la guerra y sin duda alguna irían con todas sus fuerzas sin tener piedad.

—Ooh— fue lo único que dijo Todoroki al escuchar eso, sintiéndose un poco asombrado por las palabras del chico.

—Espero que así sea Midoriya, porque de otra forma prepárate para conocer el verdadero dolor— dijo el rubio con seriedad al momento que todos escuchaban por unas bocinas que el festival comenzaba, y con ello pedían a los estudiantes de primer año ir al frente. —Llego la hora de la guerra— dijo el rubio caminando de primero a la salida, siendo seguido por Todoroki, Bakugou y los demás chicos que ahora se sentían más incomodos por eso, una guerra interna no era algo bueno.

— ¡Son los de primer año! ¡Los estudiantes hacen su aparición! — dijo un reportero mirando la entrada principal.

— ¡Rápido, graba todo y sin perder ningún enfoque! — dijo la reportera con una gran emoción a su camarógrafo que obedeció, la pelinegra solo se emocionó más al momento que miraba como los estudiantes de primer año salían, y el primero en dar la cara fue el rubio que la salvo de la caída.

Mientras que en el apartamento del rubio, la peliblanca miraba con seriedad la Tv, viendo la competencia con completa calma, mientras delante de ella tenía una gran variedad de aperitivos que fueron preparados por Naruto antes de irse, la diosa tomo una fritura de papa y comérsela al momento que miraba a su discípulo entrar con seriedad y firmeza al estadio. La Ōtsutsuki miraba con seriedad la transmisión del gran evento.

— ¡El festival deportivo de Yuuei! ¡Donde los aprendices del mundo de héroes apuntan a lo más alto de la cima! ¡Nuestra gran competencia anual! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa el presentador de los juegos, Present Mic, haciendo que todos vitoreen por la competencia. —Y déjenme adivinar ¿Todos ustedes vinieron a verlos a ellos verdad? ¡Las recién llegadas estrellas milagrosas quienes con nervios de aseguro se enfrentaron a un grupo de villanos! Del departamento de heroísmo ¡La clase de primer año! ¡¿Están aquí por la clase 1-A, cierto?! — presento el maestro de cabellera rubia a los estudiantes de la U.A quienes solo miraron a todos lados al ver como los espectadores aplaudían y gritaban al verlos entrar.

—Vaya… son muchas personas— comento Midoriya con miedo, habiendo dejado esa actitud valiente suya atrás.

—Sin duda alguna hay muchas personas, algunos pueden ponerse nerviosos de mostrar sus habilidades frente a varios ojos— comento Iida mirando a cada lado.

—Vaya… todos nos están alabando… ya me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso… ¿Qué hay de ti Bakugou? — pregunto Kirishima mirando al rubio explosivo.

—No hay forma de que me ponga nervioso por algo como esto, lo único que tienes es pánico escénico, perdedor— dijo el chico con seriedad.— ¡Les sigue la clase B, aquí vienen las clases C, D y E del departamento de educación general! ¡Y las clases F, G y H del departamento de apoyo! ¡Ahora el departamento de administración…! — siguió presentando Present Mic a las demás clases.

—Hombre, nos tratan como si solo fuéramos extras— dijo un chico de la clase B.

—Que fastidio— dijo una chica de la clase B por eso.

Luego de que el héroe profesional los presentara a todos, los estudiantes se juntaron en el medio de ese gran coliseo para seguir la competencia, en el centro de ese lugar se encontraba su maestra Midnight sobre un podio y con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Bien, bien, jueguen limpio! — dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa que lanzaba un golpe al aire con su latigo.

— ¡Hey, mira eso! ¡Es la heroína +18 MIdnight! ¡Ella es el árbitro principal para los del primer año! — comento uno de los espectadores al mirar a la pelinegra.

— ¿No se supone que el director deba hacerlo? — pregunto otro espectador.

—Él se encarga de supervisar la zona de tercer año— respondió otro espectador.

— ¿+18? ¿Está bien eso, esto es solo una preparatorio? — pregunto Tokoyami a sus compañeros.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Mi presencia aquí está perfectamente bien! ¡Ahora jugadores representantes! ¡Uzumaki Naruto de la clase 1-A! — llamo la pelinegra al rubio quien camino con tranquilidad entre sus compañeros.

— ¿Nuestro representante es Uzumaki-san? — pregunto con sorpresa Midoriya por eso.

—Él quedo en primer lugar en el examen de admisión ¿lo recuerdas? — pregunto Sero al peliverde.

—No, realmente no lo recuerdo haber visto— dijo el chico de melena verde que solo miro como el rubio subía al palco.

Así como el chico de cabellera verde miraba a su amigo, otros alumnos también miraban con atención al rubio. La pelinegra solo miro al rubio, estaba interesada en saber que iba a decir, el blondo se aclaró la garganta para mirar al frente.

—Solo quiero decir que les deseo suerte a todos, y que recuerden que estos son unos juegos para mostrarle a la sociedad que nosotros los jóvenes somos los que superaremos a la vieja generación, y que nosotros nunca nos rendiremos ante nada, buena suerte a todos en estos juegos— fue lo único que dijo el rubio al momento que todos los espectadores aplaudían, el Uzumaki bajo del palco y caminar con esa serenidad suya a su lugar, sin duda alguna el chico estaba demasiado serio el día de hoy.

— ¡Muy bien, con eso podemos movernos al primer evento de hoy! — grito al momento que una gran pantalla holográfica aparecía que parecía como una máquina de bingo. — ¡En las "preliminares" como son llamadas! ¡Un montón de buena gente termina ahogándose en sus lágrimas cada año! Yla primera ronda de este año es…— todos los espectadores estaban emocionados, la enorme pantalla seguía pasando los juegos a una gran velocidad, al momento que todas frenaban de golpe. — ¡Esta! ¡La carrera de obstáculo! — grito al momento que todos se sorprendían por eso, nunca se esperaban que la primera competencia fuera una carrera de obstáculos. — ¡Es una carrera entre las 11 clases! ¡La pista es un anillo de 4 kilometros alrededor del estadio! — declaro la pelinegra al momento que las puertas me metal que estaban en ese lugar se abrían dejando a la vista unos carriles grandes en donde saldrían todos.

Los estudiantes se acercaron a la entrada, al momento que se preparaban para correr, el rubio movió sus brazos y cuello al momento que sus huesos tronaban, mientras los compañeros de clases cerca del rubio lo miraron con atención, de todos ellos el rubio era quien competía en velocidad con Iida, en el atentado se dieron cuenta de ello.

—Siempre hablamos de nuestra libertad en el campus. ¡Bueno, de esto se trata! ¡Pueden hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa mientras todos permanezcan dentro de la pista! — dijo haciendo que todos se preparen para la carrera, algunos comenzaron a activar sus Quirks, y otros se preparaban para pelear. —Entonces empecemos… en sus marcas…— las sirenas se fueron apagando poco a poco, mientras todos se preparaban para la carrea. — ¡Comiencen! — grito al momento que la última sirena se apagaba y daba el pitido de salida.

Todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio solo los miraba a todos con seriedad, un chico intento detenerlo pero el rubio lo tomo del brazo al momento que lo azotaba contra otros competidores, los pocos compañeros que estaban detrás del rubio vieron eso con sorpresa, no tuvo piedad alguna. Otro trato de tomarlo del pie pero el rubio salto para darle un patada en la cara, seguido de comenzar a patear en la cabeza a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, el rubio salto para incrustar sus garras en la pared al momento que quitaba un enorme pedazo de roca para tirarlo hacía el grupo de la clase 1-A.

La enorme roca exploto en miles de pedazos al momento que Bakugou mostraba una expresión de enojo.

— ¡No creas que saldrás victorioso! — grito el rubio explosivo al Uzumaki que solo comenzó a saltar de muro a muro como si de un gato se tratara.

La pista de repente se congelo al momento que Todoroki patinaba con destreza, el chico miro al rubio en la pared, puso su mano al momento que la congela para atrapar al rubio. El blondo salto para posicionarse de frente contra todos los demás, quienes solo miraron unos ojos azules sin vida, el rubio cerro su puño derecho con fuerza para caer al suelo y soltar un potente golpe.

—" _ **Doton: Gōremukūdetā (Elemento Tierra: Golpe de golem)**_ "— el rubio golpeo el suelo con fuerza, al momento que todos sintieron un pequeño temblor.

La pista de roca se cuarteo al momento que todos miraban como grietas iban apareciendo, hasta que el piso exploto haciendo que muchos tuvieran que saltar al ver como picos de rocas salían debido a la gran fuerza. El rubio salto para atrás luego de dar ese golpe, solo siguió corriendo para luego mirar detrás de él como sus compañeros salían del ataque, noto como Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo, Tsuyu, Aoyama y algunos otros estudiantes lograron evitar los golpes, mientras que otros resultaron golpeados así como resultar presos. Midoriya gruño ante eso al momento que saltaba sobre las rocas, junto a Uraraka y Iida y Tokoyami.

Los espectadores miraron con sorpresa ese acto, el chico no solo se miraba ágil sino que poseía una gran fuerza, muchos de los héroes presentes se comenzaron a interesar al ver al rubio. Así como otros espectadores, mientras que en la casa del rubio, la peliblanca miraba con detenimiento todo, ella le había dicho al rubio que por nada del mundo debía perder la batalla, debía demostrar su poder, algo que realmente no le agrado al Uzumaki, pero le peliblanca le dijo que confiara en ella. Así que solo acepto, al final, Kaguya siempre resultaba tener la razón en cosas como esas.

— ¡No voy a caer en esas estúpidas cosas Uzumaki! ¡Ahora trágate mi movimiento asesino! — grito Mineta que de algún modo logro evitar el ataque del rubio, algo que muchos no pudieron debido al repentino ataque. El pequeño pervertido iba a lanzar sus bolas, pero de repente fue golpeado por un brazo robótico.

El Uzumaki se detuvo al ver esos pequeños robos del examen de entrada, al momento que el piso retumbaba para mirar a esos enormes robots que enfrento al principio de todo.

— ¡Aquí vienen los obstáculos, y que repentinos! Y desde el principio, la primera barrera ¡Serán unos robots Inferno! — grito Present Mic con una gran sonrisa mirando a los grandes robots.

— ¡¿Qué son esas mierdas?! — pregunto unos de los pocos chicos que salieron.

— ¡Es el villanobot que valía 0 puntos en el examen de entrada! — dijo otro estudiante.

— ¡Que dices! ¡¿Quieres decir que los chicos del departamento de heroísmo se enfrentaron a esas cosas?! — grito otro estudiante.

— ¡Hay demasiados de ellos como pasar! ¡¿Cómo diablos lo evitaremos?! — pregunto otro chico con miedo al ver esos enormes robots se miraban listos para atraparlos.

—Entonces usan estos robots para este tipo de pruebas— comento Todoroki.

— ¿De dónde habrán sacado el financiamiento para estas cosas? — pregunto Momo mirando los grandes robots.

—" _ **Futon:**_ _**Kaze no kagidzume (Elemento viento: Garras de viento)**_ "— el rubio levantó su brazo derecho para lanzar un golpe con fuerza, una potente ráfaga de viento se hizo presente al momento que el primer robot inferno que estaba cerca recibió el golpe de lleno al momento que explotaba para caer sobre los demás obstáculos que fueron empujados por el potente ataque del Uzumaki, unas enormes marcas similares a garras aparecieron sobre el suelo mientras todos los chicos miraron al rubio con sorpresa.

— ¡Él los acabado de un solo golpe! — grito uno de los chicos con sorpresa al ver como los robots caían al suelo, al momento que el Uzumaki saltaba para seguir la carrera.

— ¡Uzumaki de la clase 1-A logro detenerlos a todos con un solo golpe! ¡Sin duda alguna este chico es un duro contrincante! — dijo Present Mic con emoción al ver como el rubio destruyo los robots.

Pero no solo el maestro se encontraba asombrado, todos los espectadores gritaron de emoción al ver ese potente ataque, las cámaras se enfocaron en el rubio al momento que todos miraban como sus manos parecían garras, unas enormes garras filosas que sin duda son un peligro.

—" _¡Mierda! ¡Debo hacer algo, no puedo permitirme perder para nada! ¡Debo hacerlo algo! ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer?!_ "— pensó Midoriya que miraba al Uzumaki, sin duda alguna era demasiado fuerte.

Mientras que los héroes profesionales posaban su mirada en el Uzumaki, esa gran fuerza que tenía les recordaba a All Might, muchos tuvieron un brillo en sus ojos por eso, sin duda alguna debían tenerlo en sus manos, debían tener al que podría ser el futuro héroe que le quitaría su puesto al símbolo de la paz actual.

— ¡Y el primer obstáculo de esta primera ronda ha sido derribado por un solo ataque! ¡Sin duda alguna los chicos están dando lo mejor de sí! — grito con emoción el héroe profesional al ver como algunos estudiantes se libraban d elos robots. — ¡Y en primer lugar tenemos a Uzumaki de la clase 1-A quien arrasa con todo lo que esté en su camino! ¡Sín duda alguna su Quirk "Corte letal" no nos decepciona! — declaro al momento que algunas cámaras apuntaban al rubio que saltaba de un lado a otro.

El blondo tenía en su camino uno de esos tontos robots, se agacho al momento que le cortaba las piernas con facilidad, seguido de eso se levantó para tomarlo de la espaldas y lazarlos a chocar contra otros dos que venían hacía él, salto sobre ellos al momento que los cortaba en pedazos, y a los pocos segundos estos explotaban, el rubio tomo de las piernas a uno de esos robots al momento que se daba la vuelta para lanzárselos a los demás competidores, el robot iba directo a ellos como si de una granada se tratara, pero el ser metálico fue atravesado por un gran pilar de hielo que fue hecho por Todoroki, quien se mostraba serio.

El blondo miro a otro robot al momento que le cortaba la cabeza, para luego lanzarla como si los demás fueran pinos, la cabeza exploto en el aire por una explosión de Bakugou que también se miraba serio en su batalla. Los tres chicos iban cabeza a cabeza destruyendo los robots que pudieran en el proceso, mientras ellos se atacaban.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Una clase de pelea entre ellos! ¡De cualquier forma cualquier cosa se vale mientras estén en la pista! ¡Esto es sin duda alguna es una corrida de toros! — declaro con una sonrisa el héroe profesional con emoción mientras miraba como esos tres chicos peleaban.

— ¡Diablos, esos tres no tienen piedad! — dijo Sero mirando como sus compañeros peleaban.

— ¡No te enfoques en ellos, mejor concéntrate en el camino! — señalo Tokoyami a su compañero, al momento que ambos saltaban para evitar a los robots pequeños.

Los enormes robots habían sido derribados por unos segundos, pero luego de levantaron mientras trataban de aplastar a todo el que pasara, los dos chicos miraron como uno de esos villanos metálicos trato de aplastarlos, los dos chicos usaron sus Quirk y saltaron sobre la enorme bestia sin problema alguno. Mientras otros trataban de pasar debajo de esos pies enormes y evitar ser aplastados.

— ¡Como se esperaba de la clase 1-A, quienes han pasado por mucho! — dijo Present Mic con una gran sonrisa.

—Hay un pequeño momento que ellos deben pasar desapercibido en su recorrido, ellos enfrentaron el mundo como es, hicieron frente al verdadero terror antes de tiempo y sorprendentemente salieron en una pieza. Y ahora cada una de esas experiencias fue el estímulo que necesitaron para ahogar toda duda o vacilación que tenían— hablo Aizawa que estaba de co-conductor con el rubio.

Todos los estudiantes seguían corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al primer lugar, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba esforzándose para no perder esa carrera. El rubio iba delante de todos siendo seguido por Todoroki y Bakugou, el blondo se agacho para evitar se decapitado por una enorme bola de cañon, miro hacia atrás para notar como Momo corría junto a un cañon, para luego dejarlo a un lado mientras ella corría a gran velocidad al haber creado en cuestión de segundos unos patines, miro bien y poco a poco todos venían detrás de él a gran velocidad, sus ojos cambiaron de azules a unos morados con comas, el rubio miro de lejos para notar al peliverde que corría junto a una placa de metal. Por mirar atrás no se dio cuenta que el piso debajo de él se congelo, solo se dio cuenta cuando perdió el balance al momento que delante de él aparecía Bakugou que estiro sus manos al momento que una gran explosión se hacía presente.

— ¡Eso es lo que se llama un trabajo en equipo! — grito Present Mic al ver como el rubio salía disparado. — ¡Oh, salió disparado como si fuera un simple juguete! ¡Y en el segundo obstáculo de esta carrera emocionante! ¡La caída! — exclamo con emoción al momento que todos los presentes miraban como el chico caía al vació, mientras que Todoroki y Bakugou cruzaban el segundo obstáculo con facilidad. — ¡Y ahora el primer lugar es para Todoroki del departamento de héroes! ¡Un giro realmente inesperado! — todos los espectadores gritaron de emoción por eso, mientras otros se desilusionaban por ver que el Uzumaki perdió.

Uno de los pilares comenzó a derrumbarse de repente, al momento que todos miraban con asombro como el Uzumaki salía volando de ese gran poso con una gran velocidad y fuerza, el rubio cayó sobre otro pilar para romperlo y luego saltar mientras los espectadores vitoreaban al ver que el chico saltaba sobre esos pilares con facilidad, el rubio alcanzo a Todoroki al momento que lo tomaba de los hombros, sorprendiendo al chico que solo sintió como era levantado, para luego ser estrellado contra uno de esos pilares, el rubio dejo al chico para saltar y tomar a Bakugou de sus pies, para comenzar a girar en el aire como su de un frisbee se tratara, el chico explosivo fue lanzado a otro pilar al momento que el rubio caía al suelo con gracia para mirar atrás como algunos chicos pasaban las cuerdas con algo de dificultad, miro bien y noto como los dos chicos que lo atacaron se levantaron mientras ambos le dedicaban una mirada de odio al oji-azul.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eso sin duda alguna fue un buen espectáculo! ¡A pesar de haber sido atacado se recuperó en segundos para volver a estar en primer lugar! ¡Uzumaki de la clase de héroes vuelve a estar en primer lugar! — todos los espectadores gritaban de emoción al ver que este año tenían buenos competidores, incluso los medios de comunicación estaban enfocándose en el Uzumaki, al igual que algunos héroes miraban con aprobación al rubio, mientras que otros, solo se mostraban preocupados, entre ellos All Might que miraba con seriedad al rubio.

—" _Sus movimientos… no son nada de este mundo… ¿acaso esas son las tácticas militares que su madre le enseño? Pero si es así, sin duda alguna ella lo entreno mejor que nadie… ¿acaso el joven Uzumaki es una amenaza?_ "— pensó All Might mirando con seriedad al rubio.

La peliblanca solo miraba con calma la transmisión, ya se había acabado la mayoría de aperitivos, esa expresión suya sin duda alguna haría que cualquiera piense que ella no tiene sentimientos, pero no era así, ella se sentía un poco preocupada por el rubio, después de todo pasar 11 años con el Uzumaki le hicieron recobrar algunos sentimientos que considero perdidos, por ejemplo, la preocupación y el amor.

Volviendo a la competencia, el rubio decidió seguir corriendo, pero al momento que iba a dar el primer paso alguien cayo frente a él creando una nube de polvo, la nube desapareció al momento que el blondo miraba como una extraña chica con máquinas en su cuerpo estaba delante de él, una chica de cabello rosa que le llegaba a los hombros y con una forma extraña, además de llevar unos googles.

— ¡Haha! ¡Mis bebes funcionan a la perfección! — dijo la chica que se quitó las gafas para mirar al rubio, mientras ella sonreía. —Oh, espero no haberte lastimado, mi nombre es Hatsume Mei, soy del departamento de apoyo, mucho gusto— se presentó la chica con una sonrisa al rubio, sin embargo lo único que recibió fue rechazo total por parte de blondo salto para comenzar a correr.

— ¡Y uno a uno pasan los estudiantes por los pilares de roca! ¡Algunos con facilidad mientras otros tratan de luchar para no caer! ¡Mientras que en el primer lugar vuelve a estar Uzumaki de la clase de héroes! — dijo Present Mic con emoción por la batalla.

—Por dios, ese chico está a otro nivel ¿seguro que no es un profesional encubierto? — pregunto uno de los espectadores que estaba cerca de los reporteros.

—Su Quirk no solo es poderoso, sino que sus técnicas de batalla, es realmente fuerte y poderoso— dijo otro espectador.

— ¿Será el hijo de algún héroe famoso? — pregunto otro espectador.

—Sin duda alguna ese chico se volverá en un gran héroe profesional, se mira que alguien lo entreno— dijo una espectadora mirando al rubio.

—Eizoku-san ¿ese chico es el que la salvo verdad? — pregunto el camarógrafo a su compañera.

—Así es, ahora no lo pierdas de vista para nada— dijo la pelinegra con seriedad mientras miraba al blondo correr, al momento que era alcanzado por los demás competidores, en especial por Bakugou y Todoroki.

— ¡Y llegamos al último obstáculo de esta emocionante carrera! ¡Y el último tramo para llegar al final es… El campo de minas directo desde rambo 3! ¡Las bombas están preparadas para que las puedan ver a simple vista, así que preparen sus pies y ojos! ¡En cualquier caso son minas! ¡No son demasiado letales, pero ten por seguro que puedes romperte una o dos piernas! — grito con emoción el rubio profesional.

—Bueno, ese dependerá de las persona— comento Eraserhead con calma mirando con detenimiento la batalla.

El rubio miro el campo de minas, todos estaban a simple vista como dijeron, pero el problema era que había miles de ellas, bastante sin duda alguna, se dio la vuelta para mirar como los dos chicos que golpeo antes venían con fuerza, dio un salto para caer en el campo con las manos, al momento que con velocidad sacaba dos de esas minas para lanzarlas a los chicos que se sorprendieron al ver como el chico usaba las minas como armas. Bakugou estiro su mano derecha para explotar la mina, mientras que Todoroki lanzó un ataque de hielo para estallar la mina, los dos se enfocaron en eso que no notaron que fue una trampa por parte del Uzumaki que saltaba por ese campo como si fuera un conejo o grillo.

— ¡Maldito parasito! ¡No me subestimes! — grito Bakugou que llego a la par del blondo luego de hacer estallar unas bombas con su Quirk. — ¡Le declaraste la guerra a la persona equivocada! — dijo el chico explosivo que se acercó al rubio para tomarlo de los hombros, al momento que también aparecía Todoroki que también comenzó a pelear para ser el primer lugar, y eso lo hacía mientras trataba de congelar al rubio.

— ¡Esto es sin duda alguna la mejor competencia de todas! ¡Tenemos a tres chicos que desean el primer lugar a toda costa! ¡Todos deléitense con esa batalla reñida! — todos los presentes gritaban al ver como los tres chicos trataban de llegar al primer lugar.

—" _¡Maldición! ¡Sin duda alguna ellos están muy lejos! ¡Pero no me puedo permitir perder ahora!_ "— el peliverde miro a su alrededor para mirar miles de minas, tomo la placa de metal que recogió para luego reunir varias minas. —" _¡No dejare que Todoroki, Kacchan o Uzumaki-san me ganen! ¡Debo demostrarles a todos que el próximo símbolo de la paz está aquí!_ "— pensó con determinación el chico que tomo la plancha de metal, al momento que saltaba sobre esa cama de minas para crear una gran explosión que llamo la atención de muchos.

La explosión desconcertó a Bakugou y Todoroki que soltaron al rubio, lo cual fue el peor error que ambos cometieron, el blondo comenzó a saltar mientras daba vueltas en el aire, al momento que daba un gran salto mientras giraba con gracia, para luego caer al suelo con su puño derecho cargado de poder.

—" _ **Doton: Bijuu Buro (Elemento Tierra: Golpe de Bijuu)**_ "— se dejó caer el rubio.

La tierra tembló al momento que una gran explosión en cadena se hacía presente, asombrando a todos los espectadores por eso.

— ¡Wow! ¡No solo hubo gran explosión en la entrada del campo sino también una casi al final! ¡Esto es lo que se llama carnicería! — dijo con emoción al momento que las dos explosiones colisionaban, haciendo que los pobres que estaban en el campo resultaran heridos o lastimados. — ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! ¡Midoriya de la clase 1-A por fin aparece! ¡¿Y trata de llegar al primer lugar con ondas de choque?! ¡Es una locura! — grito al ver como el peliverde volaba por los aires con una mirada llena de determinación, al momento que sobrepasaba a los chicos que iban delante de todos.— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Midoriya los sobrepaso a todos, incluso a los tres cabecillas que peleaban por el primer lugar! — el público grito de emoción por ese último giro de último minuto.

—" _¡Maldición! ¡Esa explosión fue grande, pero no pensé muy bien donde caería!_ "— dijo el peliverde que miro la tierra.

— ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! ¡Uzumaki aparece entre ese polvo como un tigre! — el peliverde miro hacia atrás solo para ver a su amigo.

Abrió sus ojos con shock al ver como tenía su mano derecha lista para atacarlo, con esas grandes garras listas para cortarlo en pedazos, miro los ojos del rubio, no eran como los que siempre tenía, solo gruño por eso.

—" _No, no me puedo permitir perder aquí, no ante nadie… no frente a All Might… no perderé ante ti Uzumaki-san_ "— el peliverde sin notarlo uso su Quirk al momento que daba una pequeña patada al aire que lo impulso unos metros, para luego dar una vuelta y golpear el poco espacio que quedaba, golpeo las minas para crear otra explosión al momento que el peliverde salía volando dejando atrás a todos los demás.

La gente solo grito por eso, nunca se esperaron un desenlace de ese modo, después de todo el que iba en primer lugar parecía ser el mejor chico de la U.A, el peliverde cayó al suelo de golpe y rodo unos cuantos metros, pero se recompuso para correr con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Y Midoriya va en primer lugar! ¡Sin duda alguna este es un desenlace que nadie vio venir! — grito con emoción el héroe para mirar a su compañero. — ¡Maldición Eraserhead! ¡¿Qué diablos le enseñas a estos niños?! — pregunto el hombre.

—Nada, ellos solos se mueven por el espíritu de batalla, todo esto es su determinación por ganar— dijo el pelinegro con serenidad mirando la batalla.

De entre esa gran pantalla de humo salió el rubio corriendo a gran velocidad, asombrando a todos al ver la forma de correr del chico, ya que en vez de correr como una persona normal, sus brazos estaban atrás mientras estaba inclinado como si fuera un tiburón, sin duda alguna su pose para correr era extraña pero servía, ya que en cuestión de segundos alcanzó al peliverde al momento que los dos se miraron a los ojos, para correr con mayor fuerza, mientras que detrás de ellos iban los demás alumnos, quienes se miraban lastimados.

— ¡Y es una competencia reñida! ¡Midoriya y Uzumaki de la clase 1-A van cabeza a cabeza! ¡Peleando por el primer puesto! ¡¿Quién de ellos dos ganara?! — el hombre se cayó de su silla al momento que miraba como los dos chicos entraban al pasillo en donde no tenían cámaras. — ¡Y el ganador es…! — el rubio solo miro la entrada para ver quién era el ganador, así como los demás espectadores.

La decisión de la batalla estaba a solo unos metros, quien cruzara la puerta sería el ganador del primer juego del festival deportivo, la emoción era palpable así como la incógnita ¿Quién de los dos chicos entraría primero?.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí termina el capítulo! !Sí desean saber quien gano, pues ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! !Dejen su review y también quien creen que gano! ¿Puede que gane Midoriya, o quizás Naruto? Sí desean saberlo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10 Caballos de Troya

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo, en el pasado pudo sentir el deseo de muerte de todos ustedes, y hoy posiblemente también, pero bueno, me gusta darle suspenso a esta historia. Bueno, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho, me alegra que les guste esta historia, que por cierto se pone buena, en especial porque ahora estoy escribiendo la saga del campamento de verano, así es, y pues, solo puedo decir que será emocionante, incluso yo me estoy emocionando por escribirla.**

 **Solo eso diré, no quiero dar spoilers, pero bueno, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo,y sé que algunos tienen dudas sobre si Naruto se esta conteniendo o no, y pues, amigos, claro que el maldito rubio con suerte se contiene, después de todo, si usara sus poderes en la primera batalla hubiera matado a Shigaraki y Nomu sin problemas, no solo es una versión masculina de Kaguya, sino la misma diosa lo entreno. Sin contar que Kaguya es la lider del clan Otsutsuki, que por cierto, ahora en Boruto se demostró que la mujer literalmente tenía gran poder en todo el universo, y otros mundos, así que, prácticamente el ser más poderoso de este fic obviamente es Kaguya, y Kaguya entrena al rubio a controlar sus poderes, sino es que le otorga otros poderes que ella oculta, pero aparte de eso, no sé si sería bueno decirlo, pero, bueno que más da.**

 **Sinceramente este fic no puede estar completo sin un viaje entre dimensiones, es decir, que los chicos de Boku no hero academia conocerán el mundo del rubio, así es, sé que es un gran, gran, pero gran spoiler, pero admitamoslo ¿A quien no le gustaría leer? y dijo leer porque sería estúpido decir "ver" como se llevarían los viejos amigos del rubio, y los nuevos, claro que ellos conocerían a los ya mayores amigos del mundo ninja de Naruto, es decir, ambientado casi en el tiempo de Boruto en donde todos tienen hijos, puede que suene algo cliche y piensen que sea relleno, pero sin duda alguna, estoy seguro que será interesante que los chicos conozcan el mundo de donde proviene su amigo.**

 **Esa es una idea que tengo, además de eso, también incluiré a Toneri, Kinshiki y Momoshiki, en un futuro arco que planeo hacer, ajeno a la historia de Boku no hero en donde All For One será considerado una pequeña amenaza contra estos tres miembros del clan de la diosa, sí, este fic vendrá cargado con muchas batallas epicas, y claro, las peleas no las ganaran solo Naruto y Kaguya, sino también ayudaran las amantes del rubio, y por supuesto, no faltan los capitulos cargados de ecchi, y claro, el respectivo lemmon, así que solo puedo decir esto.**

 **Sí desean leer todo eso, apoyen con su review, no con like porque esto no es youtube o facebook, y si así fuera sin duda alguna pediría unos 100 likes o más, pero bueno, no me atrevería a pedirle 100 review.**

 **Y con eso dicho y declarado, también tengo más sorpresas, y solo puedo decir, nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 9.

— ¡Midoriya Izuku! — grito el profesional al momento que todos gritaban con emoción, al momento que el peliverde se detenía para mirar a todos lados buscando al rubio, se dio la vuelta para mirar como el Uzumaki caminaba tranquilamente. — ¡Y en un giro inesperado, el chico que iba a la cabeza llego en segundo lugar, Uzumaki Naruto! — los espectadores también vitorearon por el rubio, sin duda alguna de todos ellos el chico de cabello rubio con mechones negros caminar lentamente.

— ¿Oye, ese chico no es el del incidente del lodo? — dijo Deathgoro mirando a kamui.

—Ahora que lo dices yo creo que sí— comento Kamui.

Mt Lady solo comía con tranquilidad mientras miraba la competencia, sin duda alguna ese chico de cabellera dorada parecía ser el ganador, una de las cámaras voladoras se posó sobre el rubio, específicamente detrás de él al momento que la luz del sol lo opacaba, haciendo que la figura del rubio se viera imponente de espaldas, la rubia solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al momento que reconocía esa espalda.

—" _¡Naruto!_ "— pensó la mujer con shock al ver esa figura, esa misma pose fue la del estudiante que lo salvo, ahora ya sabía quién fue.

— ¡Y uno tras otro vienen llegando los competidores! Copilaremos los resultados después ¡Así que disfruten su descanso! — dijo Present Mic mientras todos los jugadores entraban uno por uno.

Pronto todos los estudiantes fueron llegando al centro, todos y cada uno de ellos cansados, y llenos de respones y moretones, todos se miraban golpeados y con la ropa destruida en partes.

— ¡Deku-kun…! ¡Estuviste increíble! — dijo Uraraka que se acercó al peliverde.— ¡Felicidades por el primer puesto! ¡Pero demonios, me molesta! — declaro para luego mirar al rubio que se encontraba tranquilo, y lo peor de todo, es que no se miraba cansado y menos golpeado. — ¡Uzumaki-kun… llegar en segundo lugar no está mal! ¡No te pongas triste por llegar segundo! — le dijo al oji-azul que solo cerro los ojos para suspirar.

—No me preocupa para nada, lo único que tenía en mente era tener un puesto para el segundo juego— respondió el blondo con calma.

—No lo puedo creer, alguien como yo y con un Quirk como el mío, llegar en una posición tan baja— dijo Iida con frustración por llegar en sexto lugar.

— ¿Uzumaki-kun? — dijo Uraraka mirando al rubio caminar hasta la entrada en donde noto como venía su compañera Momo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — dijo la chica con agitación y cansancio entrando en decimoséptimo lugar.

—Soy un genio, mate dos pájaros de un tiro— dijo Mineta desde la espalda de la pelinegra.

— ¡Eres de lo peor! — dijo la chica de pelo negro al ver al pequeño pervertido, la mujer iba a quitarse a su compañero pero el chico fue lanzado por un golpe por parte del rubio.

La pelinegra miro al blondo, aunque ya no mostraba esa mirada gélida, aún tenía esa expresión de seriedad. Solo agacho la cabeza mientras respiraba con agitación, realmente deseaba llegar en los primeros 3 lugares.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto el blondo a la chica.

—Sí, sí… solo me siento cansada— respondió la pelinegra al rubio. —Sabes… realmente nos causaste un problema a todos haya atrás, con ese ataque— comento Momo al rubio que se miró indiferente.

—Todo se valía— fue lo único que dijo el blondo, la pelinegra lo miro, su amigo era alguien muy serio y reservado a veces.

Luego de la batalla con los héroes su relación con el rubio ya no era de compañeros, a pesar de que ambos hablaban a veces en la hora del almuerzo, o se intercambiaban mensajes, la mayoría de esas platicas eran sobre los libros que ambos habían leído, o los autores que ambos adoraban, además de que tipo de libros eran sus preferidos, casi solo eso era de lo que hablaban, y era raro que hablaran por mucho tiempo, ya que por lo que sabía la chica, la madre de su amigo era alguien estricta.

—De cualquier forma lograste pasar, felicidades— fue lo único que dijo el rubio para alejarse de la chica, quien solo miro a su amigo, sin duda alguna de todos los estudiantes, quien más había destacado fue el Uzumaki.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¡Bien, aquí están los resultados de la carrera de obstáculos! — dijo Midnight con una sonrisa al momento que mostraban la tabla de posiciones.

Como era de esperarse el peliverde estaba en primer lugar, en segundo llego el rubio y en tercerlo Todoroki, y Bakugou en cuarto lugar. (Nt: me da pereza poner el nombre y posición de todos, así que leansen el manga 26 para saber la tabla de posiciones, en general son casi lo mismo, solo que Aoyama no estará) todos los chicos sin duda alguna estaban feliz de avanzar, o por lo menos, los 42 que si lo lograron.

— ¡Los 42 chicos que lograron llegar a la cima pueden avanzar a la siguiente ronda! ¡Lo siento por los chicos que no lo lograron! ¡Pero deben soportarlo! ¡La sensación del festival aún está siendo preparada! — dijo con una sonrisa la heroína a todos los chicos. — ¡Y ahora para las post preliminares , la selección final! ¡A partir de ahora, incluso los medios se emocionaran por la siguiente competencia! ¡Ya que esta competencia será aún más emocionante que la anterior! ¡Y ahora, veamos cual será el segundo evento! Yo sa lo sé, pero el suspenso es demasiado bueno en esta competencia… pero qué diablos, se los dire… ¡Admire… La batalla de caballería humana! — grito con emoción a todos los chicos se intriguen por eso. —Para aquellos que no lo sepan, en esta caballería podrán crear equipos de dos a cuatro jugadores, con la intención de forma un caballo, básicamente son las mias reglas, tumbe a los demás jinetes y protejan al suyo, sin embargo, hay algo extra en este juego— comento haciendo que cada chico se confunda. — ¡Todos recibirán puntos basados en su posición! — dijo con una gran sonrisa la mujer.

—Sí es como el sistema de puntos del examen de entrada será fácil— dijo Satou.

—Lo que significa que el valor de cada caballo dependerá de quien este en él— dijo Kaminari.

— ¡No digas lo que iba a decir antes de que pueda! — grito Midnight al chico eléctrico. — ¡Pero sí, es correcto! Y la cantidad de puntos es de 5 si quedaste en el lugar 42, 10 si quedaste en el 41, 15 si estás en el 40 y así sucesivamente… con excepción del primer lugar, quien cuenta con ¡Diez millones de puntos! — declaro con una sonrisa sádica la pelinegra, haciendo que el color de piel de Midoriya se volviera pálido, al momento que todos los chicos miraban al peliverde. — ¡Así que todos aquellos que quedaron en un bajo puesto, está es su oportunidad para ascender de rango! ¡Vayan por el premio gordo y demuestren su juventud! ¡Estos son los juegos de supervivencia! — la pelinegra solo sonrió mientras Midoriya se puso palido.

Por primera vez en su vida llego en primer lugar… lo malo es que ahora era cazado por todos sus compañeros. La batalla campal recién empezaba. El chico de melena verde sentía una gran presión sobre sus hombros mientras todos sus compañeros lo miraban como si fuera un conejo y ellos lobos, sin embargo, de todos ellos quien más le preocupaba era el Uzumaki, quien por su parte solo lo miraba con calma. Para los espectadores era algo emocionante, algunos miraban al chico como si fuera un pobre animal tierno como un conejo o un ratón, y los demás chicos parecían lobos o gatos, pero solo algunos se daban cuenta de la verdad, quizás todos los chicos se miraran como lobos, pero quien era el depredador alfa de todos ellos era el Uzumaki, ese chico sin duda alguna conseguiría ganar.

—El tiempo límite son 15 minutos, los puntos de valor de cada banda son la acumulación de puntos de cada miembro del caballo de guerra, es decir si uno tiene 10 puntos, otro 20, otro 15 y uno tiene 30 daría un total 75 puntos los cuales llevara uno de sus miembros, ustedes deben decidir quién llevara esa banda, ya que deberán protegerlo de que nadie robe su banda, es un juego de tira y afloja, no solo deberán protegerse sino también tienen que robar las bandas de los demás, tienen que robar todas las bandas que puedan hasta que el tiempo se agote. ¡No pueden usar su banda en otra parte que no sea por arriba del cuello! ¡Y recuerden que entre más bandas tomen más reñida será la pelea para mantenerse en la guerra! Y lo más importante, no importa si les roban su banda o su caballo se desmorona, no estarán fuera del juego! — dijo la heroína Midnight con una gran sonrisa a los chicos.

—Eso significa…— dijo Momo que comenzaba a pensar en cómo se llevarían las cosas.

—Al menos 10 o 12 equipos se formaran, todos dispersados en un solo lugar esperando la oportunidad para robarse las bandas y ganar este juego— dijo el rubio con calma mirando a la pelinegra, si sus cálculos no le fallaban tenía 205 puntos, debía conseguir a otros que tengan mayor o menor puntos, pero eso no importaba, si robaba la mayoría de ellas sin duda alguna pasaría a la siguiente ronda.

—En otras palabras, no hay que ponerse nerviosos si te quitan la banda, aun puedes volver al juego si robas alguna— dijo Ashido que estaba al lado de Tsuyu.

—Pero si no mantienes los ojos en la dispersión de puntos no sabrás quienes ganan o pierden, lo cual hará que seas capaz de decidir apropiadamente— comento Tsuyu a su amiga.

— ¡Por supuesto que los Quirks están permitidos, de otro modo no sería una competencia emocionante! ¡Así que den todo de sí, que quiero ver algo de buena brutalidad! ¡Habiendo dicho eso, recuerden que esto es un juego de caballería humana todavía! ¡Así que aquellos que ataquen maliciosamente a los contrincantes serán sacados del juego! ¡Muy bien, tienen 15 minutos hasta entonces! ¡Comiencen a negociar sus equipos! — ordeno Midnight al momento que todos los chicos se ponían a mirar a sus posibles colegas en la batalla.

El rubio solo miraba todo con calma al momento que algunos chicos de su clase y otros se juntaban con él para hacer equipo, todos dándole razones para que se unieran a ellos, cada uno de ellos sin duda alguna mostraba su determinación, todos estaban listos para la batalla.

— ¡Uzumaki-san! — el rubio se giró para mirar a Midoriya. — ¡Haz equipo conmigo! — dijo el peliverde mirando a su compañero. — ¡Con tu Quirk de seguro que nadie podrá acercarse a nosotros si eres nuestra defensa! ¡Eres fuerte y de seguro con tu poder podremos ganar esto! — dijo el chico de pecas al blondo.

—Lo siento Midoriya, pero me niego a eso— dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al chico. —Cómo te dije antes, hoy todos somos enemigos, la amistad no vale aquí, así que espero comprendas que hare equipo con alguien más— dijo el rubio que le dio la espalda a su compañero, al momento que se diriguia a Ashido.

— ¿Aun quieres formar un equipo conmigo? — pregunto el rubio haciendo que la chica sonría ante eso.

— ¡Por supuesto! — dijo la chica de pelo rosado con una gran sonrisa al ver que atrapo a unos de los peces gordos, ahora solo faltaba tener a los otros.

Luego de 10 minutos los equipos ya estaban formados, todos listos para la batalla, el rubio miraba a los demás equipos, todos se miraban fuerte contrincantes, el rubio solo bajo la mirada para observar a su compañeras de clase, al final formo equipo de Momo, Ashido y Jirou, las tres chicas habian decidido que el fuera el jinete, si hubiera sido parte del caballo sin duda alguna nadie los hubiera tomado a la ligera, pero en cambio si alguna de ellas hubiera estado arriba de seguro les hubieran robado la banda, así que al menos si tenía que pelear lo haría.

— ¡Empezaremos en cualquier momento! — dijo Midnight con una gran sonrisa viendo los caballos de guerra.

—Recuerdan el plan ¿cierto? — pregunto el Uzumaki a las chicas.

—Sí, tu solo trata de que no te roben la banda— dijo Jirou con seriedad al rubio, debía admitir que esperaba que el chico pesara más considerando su altura y que era un chico.

—Eso no será problema, nadie podrá acercarse a nosotros sin recibir un gran daño— dijo el rubio que mostró sus garras.

—Recuerda que no debemos herirlos con gravedad, de otro modo seremos sacados del juego— dijo Momo con seriedad al rubio.

—No te preocupes de ello, no estoy planeando atacarlos a muerte, solo pienso distraerlos para robar sus bandas— dijo el rubio mirando a todos los caballos, Ashido contaba con 120 puntos, Momo con 130, Jirou con 110 y entre ellas tres hacia un total de 360 puntos sumándole sus puntos daban un total de 565 puntos, sin duda alguna eran uno de los pocos equipos que tenía gran cantidad de puntos.

— ¡Despierta Eraser! ¡Sus 15 minutos ya casi terminan y ya hay varios equipos! — dijo Present Mic a su compañero.

—Parece que tenemos unos equipos bastante interesantes— comento el maestro de la clase 1-A al ver los equipos.

— ¡Alcen sus gritos de guerra! ¡Y disparen la señal! ¡Que la sangre en las rocas sea lavada con más sangre! — grito Midnight con emoción al ver los equipos de guerra. — ¡Ya que todos han formado sus equipos, llego el momento de iniciar con esta masacre! ¡Demos comienzo a la cuenta regresiva a esta feroz contienda! — declaro la heroína haciendo que todos los espectadores enloquezcan de emoción.

—Recuerde, todos tienen un objetivo en común, y ese es Midoriya— hablo el rubio mirando como todos los demás equipos se preparaban para asaltar al peliverde, quien hizo equipo con Uraraka, Tokoyami y esa chica llamada Mei.

— ¿No iremos por él también? — pregunto Ashido al blondo.

—No, Midoriya nos ayudara, se convertirá en la carnada de todos los demás y así nosotros podremos atacar a los otros, según por lo que veo ganaremos si obtenemos la mayor cantidad de puntos, y eso lo lograremos robando las bandas de los demás, Todoroki y Bakugou serán los que vayan directo al premio gordo, si nosotros hacemos eso sin duda alguna caeremos en la trampa peor oculta de todos los tiempos— dijo el Uzumaki con seriedad mirando al frente.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunto Ashido al blondo.

—Mi madre, ella me ha enseñado todo lo que yo sé— respondió con serenidad el rubio mirando al frente. —Por ese motivo si ganamos, espero que si nos enfrentemos en la siguiente ronda me perdonen— dijo el rubio a las chicas, ahora entendían porque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelinegra comenzó a dar la cuenta regresiva mientras todos se preparaban para atacar al peliverde, todos enfocándose en el pobre de Midoriya que estaba listo para cualquier ataque. Mientras que en la casa del rubio, la peliblanca miraba con detenimiento la siguiente batalla, una de las cámaras se enfocó en el rubio, quien hasta ahora era el centro de atención de varios, muchos héroes profesionales ya estaban pensando en contratar al rubio, es más, incluso algunas empresas también lo tenían en la mira, solo esperaban que ganara este segundo combate.

— ¡Comiencen! — fue el grito que dijo la heroína al momento que todos los equipos iban detrás de Midoriya.

Como era de esperarse los equipos fueron tras el peliverde, el rubio solo miro a los equipos más cercanos, uno de ellos era Hagakure y otro era un grupo de grupo B de héroes.

—Tras ellos— dijo el rubio señalando a Hagakure y al otro equipo.

— ¡Sí! — dijeron las chicas que comenzaron a correr.

El equipo de su compañera de clase se enfocó en el peliverde, el equipo del rubio se acercó a ellos al momento que saltaba de su caballo para ir hacía la chica invisible, cayo en las cabezas de sus otros compañeros al momento que tomaba la banda de la chica, seguido de ella salto hacía el grupo de la clase B, los chicos del grupo B trataron de evitar al rubio, pero de pronto ellos resbalaron para caer de espalda, momento que el rubio aprovecho para agarrar la banda del equipo enemigo y luego saltar de regreso con las chicas con facilidad.

— ¡Como era de esperarse de Uzumaki, hizo gala de sus movimientos ágiles para tomar dos bandas en un solo movimiento! — los espectadores vitorearon por eso, al momento que los héroes presentes sonreían por eso.

—Gracias Ashido— agradeció el blondo que se ponía las bandas en su cuello.

— ¡No hay de que! — dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa al notar que ya habían ganado dos bandas.

—Ahora prepárense, porque la verdadera batalla recién empieza— dijo el rubio con seriedad al momento que las chicas miraron como las garras del chico crecían, eso no las hubiera sorprendido, de no ser porque esta vez se volvieron más largas, antes las garras del rubio no median más de 5 cm, pero ahora notaron que eran del doble del tamaño de siempre, además de eso también notaron como su pelo se erizaba como si fuera un animal.

La batalla recién empezaba para todos. Luego de unos 7 minutos en donde todo estaba reñido, varios equipos resultaron sin sus bandas mientras otros trataban de pelear entre sí para tomar las de los otros, y claro, los equipos que as perdieron sus bandas las trataban de recuperar.

— ¡Y ya han pasado 7 emocionantes minutos llenos de la determinación y juventud de los chicos! ¡Todos han demostrado su ferocidad, y algunos más que otros! ¡Así que llego la hora de ver los puntajes de los equipos! — todos se emocionaron por eso, al momento que los puntajes aparecían en las pantallas, al momento que todos se sorprendían por los puntajes.

—Espera… ¿Qué es eso? — dijo una espectadora con sorpresa al mirar el puntaje.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Los chicos de la clse A no han avanzado en lo absoluto! ¡A excepción de Midoriya junto a Uzumaki que ha logrado llegar en segundo lugar con un total de 1430 puntos! ¡Dios mio el chico ha logrado tener un buena cantidad de puntos! ¡En tercer lugar va el equipo Monona, en cuarto el equipo Tetsutetsu, en quinto el equipo Kendou y sexto lugar el equipo Todoroki! — exclamo con seriedad al momento que miraba como varios grupos de enemigos se acercaban al grupo del rubio. — ¡Pero miren eso! ¡El equipo Uzumaki está siendo rodeado por los demás chicos! ¡Esto sin duda alguna será una batalla! ¡Pero ellos no son los únicos! ¡Todoroki se enfrenta a Midoriya por los 10 millones de puntos! ¡La confrontación que muchos esperaron llega al fin! — los espectadores miraron a ambos lados, por una parte el chico de los 10 millones de puntos estaba enfrente del hijo del segundo mejor héroe, el que muchos creían sería el futuro All Might, Edeavor el segundo mejor héroe.— ¡A solo 6 minutos para que acabe este juego de caballeros! — la emoción incremento estaba en el ambiente de la zona de guerra, todos los chicos tenían en la vista al rubio, después de todo él era quien más problema les podría causar.

— ¿Listas chicas? — hablo el rubio a sus compañeras.

— ¡Sí! — gritaron las chicas.

Momo saco dos bocinas pequeñas con broche de su estomagó para darle una a Ashido que se la puso en su brazo derecho, mientras la pelinegra se ponía la otra en en su brazo izquierdo, la pelivioleta llevo sus Earphone Jacks a las bocinas para conectarlas, al momento que Ashido hacía caer ácido en los pies de sus amigas, pero no su ácido que lo derretía todo, esto era más como un ácido deslizante, las chicas se sujetaron al momento que el oji-azul se daba la vuelta, junto sus dos manos para exhalar con profundidad, estiro sus brazos al momento que las chicas notaron como las garras del rubio parecían brillar.

—" _ **Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante)**_ "— el rubio soltó un golpe al aire con sus dos manos cruzadas en X al momento que una gran corriente de viento se hacía presente lanzando a algunos competidores a volar al momento que el grupo del rubio salió despegado con velocidad. — ¡Ahora Jirou! — grito el rubio a la chica de cabello violeta.

— ¡Sí! — fue lo único que grito la chica al momento que activaba su Quirk.

Un potente sonido salio de las bocinas portátiles al momento que los chicos que estaban cerca del equipo Uzumaki se cubrían los oídos, haciendo que algunos caballos se rompan, al momento que el equipo del rubio se iba para evitar ser atrapado. En esa cuestión de segundos Bakugo resulto robando las bandas de otros para ganar algunos puntos, el rubio miro al frente solo para mirar como una gran pared de hielo aparecía, delante de ellos, el rubio levantó su mano derecha para soltar otro golpe cortando el hielo en pedazos para entrar al pequeño campo.

— ¡Genial! ¡Uzumaki de la clase 1-A no solo se deshizo de los demás jugadores de un solo golpe, sino que evito chocar contra esa gran pared de hielo que Todoroki de la clase A creo! ¡Ahora es una batalla entre tres caballeros y sus potros! — la multitud se emocionó al momento que miraban como los tres chicos que mejor se habían destacado en la competencia estaban juntos, la brecha que el rubio había abierto fue cerrada por Todoroki que no deseaba más invitados, mientras que afuera los demás seguían peleando para obtener puntos.

—Realmente es molesta su voz— comento el rubio con seriedad, para mirar al peliverde y luego al otro chico. —Parece que la tienes difícil Midoriya— hablo el Uzumaki mirando la expresión del peliverde, lejos de ser una mirada de enojo era una expresión de seriedad, el chico había resistido mejor que nadie los ataques.

— ¡Les dije que no me rendiría para nada! ¡No dejare que tú o Todoroki ganen! — dijo el chico con seriedad en sus palabras.

—Ninguno de nosotros tres pensamos perder ante el otro, pero como dije antes, los aplastare a ambos— declaro Todoroki a sus oponente.

—Lo siento, pero incluso si tengo que usar una de mis técnicas más letales contra ustedes las usare para ganar— las garras del rubio estaban listas para la batalla, al momento que todos se preparaban para pelear, o bueno, casi todos ya que los que cargaban a los tres jinetes se estaban comenzando a poner nerviosos, después de todo los chicos parecían querer matarse.

— ¡Solo queda un minuto para que esta contienda termine de una vez por todas! ¡El equipo Midoriya se ve atrapado entre el equipo Todoroki y Uzumaki, ambos equipos parecen tener como objetivo al joven Midoriya! ¡¿Quién de los dos tomara los 10 millones?! — pregunto al aire con emoción el héroe profesional.

—Tenemos menos de un minuto, debemos tomar esa banda lo antes posible— declaro el chico de cabello multicolor mirando al peliverde. —Y con Uzumaki aquí debemos actuar rápido— dijo mirando al rubio que también parecía estar listo.

—Chicos, usare un movimiento que desarrolle, lastimosamente luego de usarlo seré completamente inútil, así que cuento con ustedes, agárrense fuerte— hablo Iida extrañando a sus compañeros, quienes solo agarraron a Iida de los hombros, al momento que el chico se preparaba para salir a la batalla.

— ¡Rápido, Momo! — dijo el nombre de la pelinegra que amarro una cuerda de metal en la cintura del rubio, la chica se apresuró que no le importó que el rubio dijera su primer nombre, el rubio se levantó listo para el ataque.

— ¡Ahora! ¡Torque Over! ¡Reciprocating Burst! — grito Iida.

El chico de lentes salió disparado como una bala haciendo que sus compañeros se agarren fuerte para no salir volando, al momento que el chico salía disparado hacía el peliverde, el blondo salto a una gran velocidad, las chicas gruñeron y aguantaron el pequeño golpe, sin duda alguna eso parecía como si el blondo fuera una arma y al momento que salto recibieron el culetazo de la arma, el peliverde solo miro con sorpresa como sus dos compañeros venían hacía él a gran velocidad, el chico no tuvo tiempo de actuar hasta que una gran nube de polvo se formó, el rubio regreso a su lugar gracias a la cuerda de metal que lo atrajo a las chicas como si de un yoyo se tratara, el peliverde al igual que sus compañeros solo se quedaron quietos al momento que miraban para todos lados, para mirar como sus enemigos tenían bandas en sus manos, el peliverde se miró la cabeza con sorpresa solo para notar que no tenía la banda.

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡Fue demasiado rápido que no vi nada! — grito Present Mic con sorpresa y gran emoción al notar eso. — ¡Todoroki se hizo con los 10 millones en cuestión de segundos! — grito el presentador al momento que una alarma sonaba, indicando el final de la batalla.— ¡Y terminan los juegos de eliminatorias! — declaro el rubio profesional al momento que todos gritaban por la emocionante batalla y por el final inesperado.

—P-P-P-Perdimos— dijo Midoriya con una mirada de decepción al notar que fueron eliminados.

— ¡Y veamos los puntajes! ¡En primer lugar tenemos al equipo Todoroki! ¡En segundo Lugar tenemos al equipo Uzumaki! ¡En el tercer puesto tenemos al equipo Bakugou! ¡Y en el cuarto lugar tenemos…! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡En último lugar tenemos al equipo Midoriya! — todos los presentes gritaron de emoción, al momento que el peliverde salía de su transe.

— ¿Qué? — dijo el chico con sorpresa. — ¡¿Qué?! — grito el chico.

— ¡Deku-kun! ¡Tú cuello! — señalo Uraraka el cuello del chico de pelo verde, el muchacho se miró el cuello para mirar que tenía varias bandas, levanto la vista para mirar la tabla de resultados.

Todoroki contaba con los 10 millones, Naruto contaba con 1465 puntos, Bakugou contaba con 1125 puntos, y su equipo contaba con 890 puntos, se asombró por eso ya que no sabía de donde saco esas bandas.

— ¡Estos cuatro equipos procederán a pasar a la prueba final! — todo el mundo comenzó a vitorear por esa estupenda batalla, todos estaban realmente fue otra batalla buena.

—" _¿De dónde salieron las bandas?_ "— pensó el chico con sorpresa, el oji-verde levanto la vista para mirar a sus amigos, y luego miro al rubio, su amigo solo lo miro con calma, para darse la vuelta.

— ¡Procederemos con los juegos de la tarde luego de una pausa de una hora para el almuerzo! ¡Nos vemos luego! Oye, Eraserhead, ¿vienes a pillar algo para comer? — pregunto Present Mic a su compañero.

—Tomare una fiesta— fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro a su amigo.

Los chicos se fueron poco a poco del campo para ir a descansar y comer algo, todos se miraban cansados, las chicas del equipo Uzumaki miraban con serenidad al rubio, sin duda alguna no hubieran ganado de no ser por sus habilidades y su frio razonamiento.

—Realmente tuvimos suerte— comento Jirou a sus amigas.

—Sí, sin duda alguna fue suerte— apoyo Ashido a su amiga.

—No, no fue así— hablo el rubio caminando delante de ellas. —Ganamos por el trabajo en equipo… gane gracias a su ayuda, sin ustedes realmente no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pelear esta batalla, gracias por su ayuda— agradeció el blondo con serenidad, mientras las chicas solo sonrieron ante eso.

—No, gracias a ti pasamos a la parte final de esta prueba— dijo Momo al rubio que se giró para mirar a las chicas.

—Gracias, pero ahora deberían estar listas para lo que viene, ya que estoy seguro que la prueba final será más difícil que esta, buena suerte— fue lo que dijo el rubio para irse del lugar.

La competencia había tomado un descanso, ahora todos iba a la cafetería del lugar para recuperar fuerzas. La peliblanca solo miro la televisión con calma, el rubio había llegado en segundo lugar de nuevo, solo miro la televisión con calma, mientras los anunciadores decían que estuvieran pendientes del festival. Por su parte el rubio estaba caminando lejos de la sala de espera, en su mano derecha tenía su celular, debía llamar a la peliblanca para saber cómo estaba ella, necesitaba hacerlo lejos de todos, encontró un lugar donde podía llamar, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer una llamada, alguien lo interrumpió.

— ¡Hey chico! — fue el grito que escucho el blondo, el oji-azul se dio la vuelta para mirar como delante de él estaban dos mujeres, las dos mujeres que había salvado antes, las cuales miraban al rubio, para luego verse entre ellas.

— ¿Sucede algo? — fue lo único que pregunto el rubio al ver a las dos mujeres, sin ni siquiera imaginar a que vendrían ellas.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí termina otro capítulo! Este fue más resumido, pero en el siguiente viene lo bueno, las batallas individuales, por fin veremos quienes de los cuatro chicos es el más fuerte ¿Acaso Todoroki podrá vencer a Naruto? ¿Bakugou podrá demostrar su fuerza derrotando a sus peores enemigos? ¿Midoriya pasara o será igual que el manga y perderá contra Todoroki? Y lo más importante ¿Quienes son las mujeres que llamaron al rubio? y ¿Como conoce Mt. Lady al rubio?**

 **Todas esas y otras preguntas que tengan serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo. Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles buena salud, y su odio por cortarlo aquí, nos vemos la próxima vez, que posiblemente sea el viernes o sábado, a más tardar el domingo. Bueno ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11 Primer Round

**Muy buenas a todos chicos, sé que es demasiado tarde, y tal vez muchos estuvieron esperando este capítulo todo el día. Pero tuve demasiados problemas para subir esté cap, realmente lo siento por haberme tardado mucho, y me disculpo por eso. De antemano, también quiero decirles que las buenas peleas iniciaran hasta el próximo cap, así que lo siento mucho.**

 **Y otra cosa que quería decir, puede que para ustedes no signifique nada, pero como deben saber el día 20 de julio Chester Bennington fue declarado muerto, para aquellos que no lo sabían era el vocalista de la mejor banda de rock alternativo, Linkin Park. Para mí fue un gran golpe emocional, literalmente yo crecí escuchando su musica, y la primera canción que escuche fue la de "In The End" en un AMV de Naruto, para ser claro cuando Naruto y Sasuke pelean en el valle del fin la primera vez.**

 **Sin duda alguna se perdió una gran estrella, yo siempre los admire, mejor dicho, lo admire, y fue un duro golpe para mí, así que antes de leer or favor, den un minuto de silencio para que pueda descansar en paz. Sin duda alguna el rock alternativo no volvera a ser el mismo.**

 **Bien, con eso dicho, los dejo con este cap, y de nuevo lo siento mucho, me gustaría poder decir que por la tardanza publicare doble cap, pero no será así, si desean saber que pasara, esperan hasta el miercoles a más tardar, ahora si quieren saber que pasa, pues ya saben lo que deben hacer, 30 reviews minimos para publicar el siguiente cap, eso sería todo, yo me despido, no sin antes decirles gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

Capítulo 10.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto el Uzumaki mirando a las dos mujeres.

La periodista venía sola sin su camarada, la mujer había logrado entrar con algo de dificultad para ver al rubio, no solo para darle las gracias, sino porque también deseaba entrevistarlo. Y la otra era Mt Lady, quien tenía una sonrisa por alguna razón.

—Mi nombre es Eizoku Tekinaiji, soy una reportera del canal 24, me salvaste de caer y partirme la cara ¿recuerdas? — pregunto la reportera al rubio.

—Oh, ya te recuerdo— dijo el blondo que la recordaba, había sido la mujer que le salto encima.

—De cualquier forma, solo quise venir a decirte gracias por haberme salvado, y también vine para que me brindes una entrevista, eres el centro de atención ahora mismo, tanto que cualquier reportero se pelearía para tener unas palabras tuyas— musito con una sonrisa la mujer al rubio, quien solo miro a la reportera con calma.

—Y yo también vengo a darte las gracias— dijo Mt Lady al rubio. —Sé que tú fuiste el que me salvo de ser aplastada por ese villano, pero además de eso, me alegra ver que estás bien… Naruto— la rubia se quitó su antifaz para luego atarse el cabelle en una cola de caballo, además su antifaz se transformó en un par de lentes, el rubio miro a la chica con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Yu Nee-san?! — dijo con sorpresa el blondo al mirar la apariencia de la heroína Mt Lady que hace tiempo hizo su debut.

—Ha pasado un tiempo Naruto— comento con una sonrisa la rubia al Uzumaki que miro con sorpresa a la rubia, que dejo a un lado su teléfono, al momento que este comenzaba a vibrar mientras se miraba la foto de la diosa.

===== **Flashback** =====.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Eres un inútil! — dijo un pequeño niño que parecía una roedor gigante, al momento que golpeaba a un pequeño rubio de 4 años, el Uzumaki cayó al suelo de golpe.

— ¡Eres patético! ¡No tienes un Quirk! ¡Eres un inútil! — dijo otro niño entre risas al pequeño Uzumaki que solo miro a todos esos niños que lo molestaban.

— ¡Ya déjenlo en paz! — grito una Mt Lady de 11 años, quien usaba lentes además de frenos, la niña usaba ropa holgada dándole una apariencia de chica anormal. La pequeña rubia tomo una piedra que estaba cerca de ella para luego lanzarla con fuerza a uno de los tantos chicos.

— ¡Corran! ¡Es la loca de Takeyama! — grito uno de los chicos al ver a la rubia.

— ¡Corran rápido antes de que la loca Takeyama los aplaste con esa fea cara que tiene! — dijo otro chico con una gran sonrisa al momento que los demás se reían para irse corriendo, no sin antes que uno le dé un golpe en la cara al blondo que golpeo el suelo con su cara.

Los niños se fueron corriendo mientras se reían, el blondo solo se sentó al momento que la sangre que le salía de los labios desaparecía así como la herida que se cerraba, la pequeña niña camino hasta el rubio.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la rubia al Uzumaki que solo cerro los ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien, no fue nada— respondió el rubio con calma, el niño solo miro como la chica le daba un pañuelo mientras le sonreía.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto la niña, al momento que el Uzumaki tomaba el pañuelo.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto— respondió el blondo que se limpiaba la tierra que tenía en el rostro.

—Mucho gusto Naruto, mi nombre es Yu Takeyama, es un gusto conocerte— dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica mostrando sus frenos, mientras el rubio solo miro a la chica con calma.

===== **Fin de Flashback** =====.

— ¡¿En serios eres tú Yu Nee-san?! — pregunto con sorpresa el rubio a la rubia que solo rio al ver la cara del rubio.

—Un momento ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? — pregunto la reportera cumpliendo su trabajo.

—Yo vivía en el mismo orfanato que él, por eso lo conozco, aunque debo decir que no supe reconocerte a la primera, pero cuando te ví pelear note esa misma mirada que tenías de pequeño— dijo la rubia asombrando a la periodista.

—No lo puedo creer, Mt. Lady la nueva heroína sensación conoce a la estrella de la U.A— dijo Eizoku con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Sin duda alguna sería una buena noticia! — declaro con emoción la pelinegra.

— ¿Estrella? — dijo el rubio con extrañez.

—Bueno, como te dije, muchos reporteros desean unas palabras tuyas, después de todo has destacado bastante a pesar de quedar en segundo lugar hasta ahora, pero eso no importa, haz llamado la atención de muchos con tus actos, por eso los periodistas y algunos espectadores te apodaron la "estrella" porque eres un prodigio— dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa al rubio, el blondo sintió su celular al momento que miraba que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de la peliblanca.

—Sabía que ibas a ser bueno, pero no tanto— comento la rubia mirando como el chico tenía una mirada de preocupación. — ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo? — pregunto la heroína al blondo.

—En realidad, estaba a punto de hablar con mi madre— dijo el rubio a las dos mujeres.

— ¿Tú madre? ¿Eso quiere decir que encontraste a tus padres? — dijo Yu al blondo que negó.

—No, me adoptaron tres meses después que tú, nunca iba a estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar como te lo dije— respondió el rubio mirando con calma a la chica. —Cuando termine todo esto puedes darme tu correo para hablar, al igual que usted Takenaiji-san, por ahora debo contestar esta llamada, si me disculpan— el chico solo se fue del lugar para contestar la llamada, dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

La rubia por su parte suspiro para quitarse su cola de caballo, al momento que sus gafas volvían a ser su antifaz para darse la vuelta.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Dime qué relación tienes con ese chico Mt. Lady?! — grito la pelinegra que corrió detrás de la heroína que solo caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Los tres se fueron del lugar sin darse cuenta que alguien los observo desde lejos, ese alguien no era Ashido que fue detrás del rubio luego de verlo tomar su celular y salir de la sala de espera con rapidez.

===== **Después** =====.

La hora del almuerzo había terminado, y la competencia de nuevo seguía, poco a poco el estadio de nuevo se fue llenando de gente, al momento que la mayoría de espectadores esperaban ver a los tres grandes de la clase 1-A, es decir, a Midoriya, Todoroki y Naruto, cada uno de los estudiantes estaba volviendo al estadio para seguir con las actividades.

— ¡Antes de anunciar el evento final! ¡Tengo una buena noticia para los participantes que clasificaron a la final así como para quienes no lo lograron! ¡Este todavía es un festival deportivo por lo cual hemos preparado un evento que todos puedan disfrutar! ¡Y para eso hemos invitado a esas animadoras de los Estados Unidos para aumentar los ánimos de todos! — dijo Midnight con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al momento que los chicos miraban a varias animadoras del extranjero.

El rubio junto a los demás chicos miraban con calma todo eso, o mejor dicho, solo el rubio, el peliverde, Bakugou, Todoroki, Tokoyami e Iida se miraban tranquilos ante todo eso, mientras que los demás compañeros se miraban emocionados la saber que iba a haber más.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y ahora qué? — comento Present MIc.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — pregunto Aizawa al mirar como entraban todas las chicas de la clase 1-A vistiendo uniformes de porristas.

— ¡¿Qué paso con la clase A?! — pregunto el héroe profesional al momento que todas las chicas de la clase A se miraban enojadas, con una mirada que decía "Muerte" a simple vista.

Las chicas solo miraron como todos las miraban, en especial sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría de ellos se miraban serenos, pero a simple vista miraban como todos tenían un sonrojo en la cara al verlas usando esos trajes, no solo las faldas eran cortas sino que las blusas eran ajustadas y pequeñas que marcaban sus pechos, cada una tenía una expresión de muerte, pero esa expresión cambió a una de vergüenza… y tristeza al ver como el rubio apartaba la vista para mirar a otro lado, como si ellas no importaran para nada.

— ¡Mineta, Kaminari! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a engañarnos?! — grito Momo con enojo a sus dos compañeros, quienes solo sonrieron mientras ambos levantaron su pulgar derecho en aprobación, las chicas solo miraron como el Uzumaki fue hasta los dos chicos, al momento que les daba un potente golpe en la cabeza haciendo que ambos queden con la cabeza enterrada, para luego ser arrastrados por el rubio que como si nada se los llevo del lugar, haciendo que muchos en el lugar tuvieran una gota de sudor al ver el instante que el chico lanzaba a los dos responsables de hacer que las mujeres de su clase se vistieran así en frente de todos.

—" _Me pregunto qué pasaría si sabe que yo también participe en eso_ "— pensó el pelinegro vendado con interés de saber que haría el rubio.

— ¡Bien, antes de empezar hay un anuncio que hacer! ¡Ya que el total de jugadores no fue el alcanzado, se eligieron a dos competidores eliminados para participar en el siguiente evento! ¡Así que Hitoshi Shinso y Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu pasan a la prueba final! — declaro Midnight haciendo que la multitud se emocione por eso, al momento que los susodichos solo se alegraron por eso.— ¡Y con eso terminamos, llego el momento de pasar el evento principal que todos estaban esperando! ¡Ahora que los 16 jugadores están elegidos! ¡Llego el momento del evento más emocionante de todos que hace ver a los otros dos como simples juegos de niños! ¡En este evento decidiremos al ganador del torneo! ¡Estás son unas batallas directas, de uno contra uno! — el último juego fue revelado, todos los participantes se pusieron serios por eso, este era el momento que todos estaban esperando sin duda alguna.

— ¡Por fin lo que estaba esperando! ¡Un torneo de peleas! ¡Por fin voy a poder lucirme en frente de todos y demostrar mi fuerza! — dijo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

—El año pasado también fue un torneo, parece que hay algunas cosas que no cambian, aunque los primeros juegos siempre varían, pero todo termina en una pelea de 1 contra 1— comento Sero también con emoción.

—Ahora vamos a hacer un sorteo para determinar las parejas de peleadores, cuando la parejas haya sido confirmadas procederemos con los eventos recreativos, los competidores del torneo pueden elegir no participar, claro si desean guardar su energía y tomarse un descanso. Bien con eso ya dicho, comencemos con el equipo del primer lugar— ordeno al momento que el equipo de Todoroki subía al podio para tomar sus papeles, luego de unos minutos las peleas ya habían sido elegidas. — ¡Y ahora veamos las contiendas! — dijo Midnight al momento que en la enorme pantalla aparecían las parejas de peladores.

El primer combate sería el de Midoriya contra Shinsou, el segundo de Todoroki Vs Sero, luego seguirían Jirou contra Kaminari, Iida Vs Hatsume, Ashido Vs Uzumaki, Tokoyami Vs Yaoyorozu, Tetsutetsu Vs Kirishima, y al final Uraraka Vs Bakugou. El Uzumaki miraba la tabla de posiciones, estaba seguro que se enfrentaría contra Tokoyami en el segundo duelo, y luego pelearía contra Bakugou o Kirishima, solo debía esperar para saber qué pasaría. Por su parte Uraraka se miraba nerviosa al saber que pelearía contra el chico temperamental de su clase, sin duda alguna las batallas serian interesantes.

Los eventos recreativos fueron desde atrapar unas pelotas gigantes, a una búsqueda del tesoro en donde los chicos debían encontrar o pedir prestado lo que estaba escrito en las tarjetas que agarraron, mientras que todos los chicos del torneo decidían tomar su tiempo, por su parte las chicas de la clase A se quedaron con sus trajes de porristas animando el lugar, o mejor dicho, solo Uraraka, Hagakure, Ashido y Tsuyu se miraban alegres, o eso aparentaba Tsuyu ya que ella mantenía ese rostro tranquilo suyo, por su parte Jirou estaba sentada viendo a sus compañeros y Momo apenas movía los pompones tratando de ser positiva y entrar a esa naturaleza deportiva que había por todo el lugar. Y sin darse cuenta, el evento principal había llegado.

— ¡Hey guys ¿Are you ready?! "¡Hey chicos ¿están listos?!"— grito Present Mic haciendo que todos enloquezcan, el campo de batalla ya estaba listo, era una arena hecha por el héroe profesional Cemetoss quien estaba sentado en una silla de cemento y haría de intermediario. — ¡Después de tantos eventos! ¡De tanta emoción y espíritu de lucha de los estudiantes! ¡Las batallas de 1 contra 1 por fin comienzan, el evento que todos queríamos ver al fin llego! ¡La única persona en la cual podrán confiar es en ustedes mismos! ¡Sin embargo si ser un héroe significa que pasan por situaciones así, día a día es algo que deben aceptar! ¡Voluntad, habilidad, resistencia y Juicio. Es hora de colocar todo eso y más en este campo de batalla y llegar a la cima, obteniendo una gloriosa victoria! ¡Así que sin más preámbulos, empecemos con las peleas! — grito a todo pulmón el rubio haciendo que el público grite de emoción, por su parte los demás competidores se encontraban en los asientos de cada grado, observado detenidamente la primera pelea que se llevaría a cabo. — ¡La primera pelea es del joven que causo furor en la primera competencia, el chico que gano 10 millones de puntos, de la clase A del departamento de héroes...! ¡Midoriya Izuku! Contra, bueno, pedimos disculpas ya que él es solo un simple alumno, del departamento de estudios generales ¡Shinsou Hitoshi! — la multitud solo grito mientras los dos participantes se subían al cuadrilátero para la pelea. — ¡Las reglas son simples! ¡Si su oponente sale del ring, queda noqueado, o dice "me rindo" ganan la pelea! ¡No deben preocuparse de salir lastimados! ¡Una Recover Girls está preparada esperando a la par del escenario para atenderlos! ¡Así que no tengan miedo y vayan con todo! ¡Claro que poner en riesgo la vida de su contrincante a propósito no está permitido, sí hacen eso serán descalificados inmediatamente! ¡Recuerden que los héroes solo deben atacar sin misericordia contra los villanos! ¡Sin más que decir, comiencen! — la batalla empezó, la primera batalla de ese torneo empezaba al fin.

La primera batalla no fue tan llamativa como todos esperaban, el resultado fue que Midoirya gano luego de unos dificultades, pero aun así nadie la considero una pelea extraordinaria, fue más como una pelea normal, incluso Present Mic lo dijo, sin embargo eso no pensaron los espectadores, ya que algunos comenzaron a decir que los de la academia cometieron una estupidez por no poner al chico que perdió en el departamento de héroes, por su parte el rubio miro con atención al oponente del peliverde, sin duda alguna esa habilidad para controlar a las personas era peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa, en manos equivocadas podía volverse un arma para criminales, algo que de seguro podría pasar, el chico no le agradaba para nada al rubio.

La segunda pelea fue una aplastante victoria para Todoroki, y no solo porque gano en cuestión de segundos, sino porque congelo al chico casi por completo, además de crear un enorme pilar de hielo que casi congela a los demás espectadores, los chicos de la clase A se hicieron para atrás y así evitar se congelados, o casi todos ya que Bakugou se mantuvo tranquilo, mientras sentía el frio del glaciar cerca de su rostro, por su parte los chicos solo vieron con terror como la cara del rubio quedo atrapada, sin embargo, luego vieron como este destrozo el hielo en miles de pedazos con su Quirk, para luego quitarse el poco hielo que quedo en su cabello, el cual al mojarse por eso se hizo para atrás, el rubio movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para secarse, la cámara se había vuelto lenta al momento que las chicas de la clase, y algunas otras cerca quedaron embobadas al mirar ese bello rostro angelical del chico.

La siguiente batalla fue la de Kaminari contra Jirou, el resultado fue que el chico de cabellera amarilla perdió luego de que por terminar rápido, uso la mayor parte de su poder, lo cual hizo que entrara en su modo "idiota" dándole la victoria a la chica que aplasto literalmente a su compañero.

Los siguientes en pelear fueron Iida contra Hatsume, fue más una publicidad gratis que la chica aprovecho para vender sus "bebes" como ella llamaba a sus inventos, en fin fueron 10 minutos en donde todos perdieron los ánimos, además de mostrar una mirada de aburrimiento total, luego de que la chica terminara de presentar sus inventos salió del ring declarando ganador al chico de lentes, quien le declaro su odio a la pelirosa, sin duda alguna fue la batalla más aburrida que todos presenciaron. Y así llego el momento de la batalla del rubio, el blondo se encontraba en el ring junto a Ashido que sonreía.

— ¡Y la pelea que todos esperaban, el chico que ha demostrado una habilidad, juicio y poder únicos! ¡Del departamento de héroes, uno de los chicos que entro con una beca, y con un Quirk que puede cortar todo lo que sea…! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡El depredador definitivo! Vs ¡Una chica que irradia una felicidad enorme, y que siempre mantiene esa sonrisa carismática suya…! ¡Mina Ashido del departamento de héroes! — presento el héroe profesional a los dos chicos, quienes se miraban a los ojos, la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio solo movió su cuerpo tronando los huesos de su espalda y cuello. — ¡Que esta batalla comience! — declaro el maestro de inglés al momento que todos gritaban por la pelea, mientras los compañeros de clase de ambos chicos se concentraban en la pelea.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera a ganar conociéndote, pero no te contengas solo porque soy una chica— dijo la pelirosada con una gran sonrisa a su compañero, el blondo solo suspiro.

—No tenía planeado hacerlo— dijo el rubio que salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la pelirosada.

Ashido comenzó a lanzar bolas de ácido al rubio, pero el chico las esquivaba todas con gracia como si no fueran nada, la chica las lanzaba a todos lados esperando que alguna le diera al rubio. El oji-azul se movió a la derecha para evitar una bola de ácido, luego a la izquierda, se agacho, dio un salto al momento que giraba en el aire para caer con agilidad en el suelo, seguido de volver a correr, la chica lanzo una bola al frente la cual el chico golpeo con su mano, el ácido hizo efecto comenzando a quemar la piel del chico pero como se esperaba, el factor regenerativo del blondo contrarresto el ataque al momento que la chica miro como su oponente estaba cerca de ella, con su puño izquierdo listo para darle un puñetazo en la cara, cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro para evitar el golpe, pero luego los abrió con sorpresa al sentir como golpearon sus piernas para caer al suelo de golpe, pero antes de hacerlo solo sintió las manos del chico sobre su cuerpo, para luego ser depositada por su compañero en el suelo.

— ¡Ashido dejo el ring! ¡Uzumaki-kun es el ganador! — dijo Midnight con sorpresa al ver la velocidad del chico.

— ¡Wow! ¡En cuestión de unos pocos minutos Uzumaki saco a su contrincante sin lastimarla! — comento Present Mic con una gran sonrisa además de asombro.

La pelirosada solo miro a todos lados para ver donde estaba, bajo la vista para notar que estaba sentada fuera del cuadrilátero mientras delante de ella estaba el rubio, quien al verla se dio la vuelta para salir del ring, confundida miro a la pantalla grande en donde pasaron la repetición de la pelea. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que cuando sintió esa golpe en las piernas, se debió a que fue derribada por una patada del Uzumaki, quien la agarro en el aire y la llevo afuera del ring como si fuera una princesa, para luego sentarla con cuidado fuera de la arena, sin duda alguna había sido una de las batallas más cortas, pero también fue la más emocionante hasta el momento debido a que el chico apenas si hizo algo.

Luego de esa pelea siguieron las demás, cuando termino la pelea el blondo regreso a su asiento en donde sus compañeros lo felicitaron por su batalla además de adular esa velocidad y sus movimientos, lo cual realmente no le importó mucho, y solo se dedicó a ver las demás peleas. Seguido de ellos entraron Momo y Tokoyami, el resultado fue que el chico cuervo saco del ring a la pelinegra quien se tardaba en crear armas, y lo más rápido que pudo crear fue un escudo que la hizo salir, otra batalla rápida en donde el chico no tuvo piedad de su compañera.

Los siguientes en participar fueron Kirishima y Tetsutetsu quienes pelearon con fiereza, los dos tenían un Quirk igual, bueno, el oponente del pelirrojo podía volver su piel metal, algo que sin duda alguna era asombroso, pero aparte de eso el pelirrojo hiperactivo también tenía su endurecimiento. En fin, la pelea fue más como la lucha de dos barbaros que no deseaban perder, dándose golpes sin piedad y con fuerza, el resultado fue que ambos quedaron "K.O" al darse un potente golpe en la cara. Al quedar el combate en empate se declaró que al final de la primera ronda los dos chicos se enfrentarían de nuevo, pero esta vez sería una competencia de pura fuerza sin golpes, en resumen, unas vencidas.

Y la última pelea, sin duda alguna la última pelea fue la mejor de todas, Uraraka, la alegre y siempre sonriente chica dio una fiera batalla, una que estaba por demás desequilibrada. La chica soporto y soporto los golpes del chico, ella intento de todo para tocarlo sin importar que le costara, la batalla fue por demás injusta para algunos, mientras que los chicos de la clase A miraban con impotencia la batalla, todos deseaban poder ayudarla, pero al final la chica los sorprendió a todos cuando revelo su plan, al parecer las explosiones del chico logaron romper gran parte del ring, haciendo que miles de rocas quedaran esparcidas, y gracias a eso la chica usando su Quirk las convirtió en arma, haciendo que una lluvia de "meteoritos" algo que sin duda alguna la hubiera hecho ganar, pero el chico no se la dio fácil, usando todo su poder destruyo las rocas, la chica en un último intento trato de avanzar pero cayo rendida al suelo, al parecer ya había alcanzado su límite, lo cual hizo vencedor al rubio explosivo, quien avanzo a la siguiente ronda.

La chica fue llevada a la enfermería del lugar luego de eso, el rubio junto a Midoriya se levantaron para ir a ver a la pelimarrón, al momento que ambos lo hicieron solo se miraron para seguir su camino. Ahora ambos caminaban por los pasillos del estadio para ir junto a la chica.

—Uraraka-san— hablo Midoriya con enojo al ver como su amiga perdía la batalla.

—Cálmate, que eso no te ayuda ahora considerando que dentro de poco será tu turno de nuevo— dijo el rubio llamando la atención de su amigo. —Ocha… Uraraka dio lo mejor de sí, ella logro crear un plan en medio del combate para tratar de ganar, ella se esforzó para superarte… para superarnos, yo también me siento igual que tú, pero no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos te manipulen ahora, por ella trata de mantener la calma en estos momentos— musito con seriedad el rubio que apretaba los puños con fuerza, el peliverde noto que estaba enojado, también se sentía frustrado por que su amiga perdió. —Yo siento lo mismo que tu sientes ahora, rabia por Bakugou, sé que quieres ir y golpearlo para que pague por lo que hizo, yo también lo deseo, pero en este momento debes concentrarte, no puedes dejar que esto te afecte ahora, sé que tu relación con Bakugou no es la mejor, que tienen su historia, pero por ahora olvídate de eso, debes concentrarte en Todoroki ahora, si quieres que Bakugou pague por lo que le hizo a Uraraka entonces gánale a Todoroki, y cuando lo hagas gáname para ir por él— Midoriya podía mirar la seriedad y enojo que el rubio tenía ahora, él también se sentía inútil en esos momentos, para Naruto ella también era importante.

—Tienes razón— dijo el peliverde con seriedad, debía calmarse y prepararse para su batalla contra Todoroki.

— ¡Deku! — el peliverde y el Uzumaki miraron atrás de ellos para mirar como Bakugou venía hacia ellos. — ¿Esa estrategia que hizo esa perra? ¿Fue tu estúpida idea verdad?. No sé qué tramas, pero sea lo que sea no funcionara— dijo con seriedad el rubio explosivo.

—Te equivocas, ese fue un plan de Uraraka, si te puso en aprietos, eso significa que fue un buen plan, y que ella es mucho más de lo que tú crees— dijo Midoriya con seriedad el peliverde, haciendo que el rubio se enojara por eso.

—Uraraka no es una simple chica como tú crees, nadie es menos que tú— hablo el rubio con seriedad. —El plan fue de Uraraka, ella ideo ese plan en medio de la batalla, lo cual demuestra que ella es más fuerte de lo que tú creíste, nunca debes subestimar a nadie. Como dijo Midoriya, si te puso en un aprieto fue porque confiaste mucho en tu Quirk, a la próxima, piensa antes de actuar— hablo el rubio para darse la vuelta, seguido del peliverde, ambos debían ir a ver cómo estaba la chica, el chico explosivo solo bufo para irse.

— ¡Al final termine perdiendo! — dijo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo al peliverde al ver que la chica no se miraba triste por perder, pero el blondo miro a través de ella.

— ¿Uraraka? — dijo Midoriya.

—Realmente pensé que ganaría la batalla… pero al final perdí la concentración… maldición— dijo la chica que suspiro.

— ¿Tus heridas? ¿En serio te encuentras bien? — pregunto el chico con pecas a su amiga.

—Tranquilo, estaré bien, Recover Girl se encargó de curar las heridas más graves y así evitar que me quede una cicatriz— señalo la chica una gasa de algodón que tenía en su mejilla izquierda.

—Tú plan no solo fue arriesgado, también fue estúpido y demasiado peligroso, fue un plan suicida de último minuto, una estupidez total el dejar que te atacara para terminar perdiendo— hablo el rubio con seriedad al momento que los dos chicos miraban una expresión de enojo, una mirada que nunca antes vieron, una que les daba miedo, la chica bajo la cabeza. —*Suspiro* Pero aun así, fue una batalla realmente buena, y sin duda alguna le demostraste a Bakugou que no debe subestimarte para nada— termino de hablar el rubio.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Uraraka con extrañez.

—Puede que hayas perdido la batalla, pero ganaste la guerra— dijo para luego sonreír por primera vez en todo ese día. —Siéntete orgullosa de eso, y me alegro… mejor dicho, nos alegra ver que estés bien, realmente nos diste un susto ¿verdad Midoriya? — dijo el rubio golpeando al peliverde, quien miro a su amigo, para luego mirar a la chica.

—S-S-Sí… me alegra ver que estás bien— dijo el peliverde, al momento que la chica solo miro a sus dos amigos, para sonreír mientras tenía un sonrojo en la cara.

— ¡Gracias por preocuparse por mí! ¡Pero estaré bien sin duda alguna! — dijo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa.

— **¡Y el ganador es Kirishima! ¡Luego de un empate el ganador es Kirishima de la clase A! ¡Con eso podemos avanzar a la segunda ronda!** — fue el aviso que se dio, al momento que los tres amigos se miraron.

—Llego el momento Midoriya— dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo.

—Sí, entonces me ire primero, nos vemos después— el heredero del All For One se fue de la sala, dejando solos a sus amigos.

—Realmente lo siento Uraraka, lamento que hayas perdido. Midoriya me conto porque decidiste volverte héroe, admiro tu objetivo, y solo puedo decirte… lo siento… mucho— el rubio se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica, quien se tenía la vista en el suelo. —Luchaste bien, no solo ahora sino también en las demás competencias. Así que no te pongas triste, tu camino no ha terminado, sabes bien que este destino, el futuro que deseas es difícil, enfrentaras miles de obstáculos, pero los superaras. Sí, perdiste hoy, pero eso no significa que perderás las siguientes batallas, nunca pierdas esa fe que tienes y posees, y mucho menos pierdas esa sonrisa que tienes. No tienes que cargar con todo tu sola, tienes amigos para que te apoyen a ayuden, así que solo llora, llora y deja salir esa ira y dolor, no tengas vergüenza, solo llora— dijo el blondo a la chica que apretó sus puños al momento que lloraba, la chica solo camino hasta el rubio para ocultar su cara en el pecho del rubio, quien solo la abrazo.

Mientras que afuera estaba Midoriya, quien solo apretó sus puños con fuerza, sabía que la chica no estaba bien, quería quedarse y apoyarla, pero debía ir rápido para su siguiente pelea, debía cumplir con su objetivo, debía decirle a todos que el próximo símbolo de la paz estaba ahí.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina, las batallas fueron las mismas que el manga y el anime, o casi iguales, en el siguiente cap se viene lo bueno, y algo de ecchi estilo Yuuki Rito, y por cierto, uno de ustedes dijo que si hacía ese que titule "Regreso a Konoha", un titulo simple, pero bueno, uno de ustedes dijo que si lo hacía, que agregara a Ino al harem del rubio, y sinceramente no pensé en eso, principalmente porque como dije antes.**

 **Cuando el rubio regrese, Ino ya estaría casada con Sai y ya tendrían a Inojin, así que sinceramente en eso no sé que decir. Pero si hay alguno otro que desea que alguna chica de Konoha, o quizás otra de alguna idea, incluso las maduras, pueden decirlo, pero me gustaria saber que piensan de eso, sinceramente no me convence de mucho, pero si apoyan esa idea, pues supongo que no estaría mal, y claro, que también digan que chica sería buena, que quede claro, solo será una chica, ya que haciendo cuentas del número de chicas que hay hasta ahora en el harem, son como 19, y para aquellos que no saben quienes son, aquí les dejo el harem:**

 **Kaguya, Momo, Uraraka, Ashido, Jirou, Hagakure, Tsuyu, Yu, Mei, Ryukyu, Mitsuki (madre de Bakugou), Nemuri, Shino (Mandalay), Ryuuko (Pixie-bob), Eizoku (la reportera), Toga, Fuyumi (la hermana de todoroki), Nejire (la chica de los tres grandes de Yuuei), y una extra que los sorprenderá.**

 **Y con eso dicho son 19 casi 20, así que posiblemente solo acepte una si les agrada la idea de agregar a una chica del mundo de Naruto al harem, y cualquiera se vale del mundo de Naruto, no sé, si les gustaria que fuera Shizune, Mei, Tsunade, Sakura, Ten ten, Ino, Temari, Shion, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, quien sea, pero bueno, eso lo dejare a votación, aunque si nadie se decide, yo ya tengo a mi favorita.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta la proxima amigos.**


	12. Chapter 12 Fin del Festival Deportivo

**Vaya, sin duda alguna muchos querían saber lo que iba a pasar, que en menos de 24 horas alcanzaron los 30 reviews, sin duda alguna no podían esperar para saber lo que pasaba, me sorprende, y también me alegra saber que muchos si conocían a Linkin Park, sin duda alguna se le extrañara mucho. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema sobre lo que dije de una posible chica del mundo de Naruto, ayer se me olvido decir algo, y es que no son 19 chicas las que hay, sino 21, ya que también había decidido meter a Ibara Shiozaki y Itsuka Kendou, se me olvido ponerlas, y sobre las chicas del narumundo.**

 **Debo decir que mi preferida, la que más me agrada del mundo de Naruto, aparte de Kaguya quien es mi "waifu", le sigue Kushina, y sin duda alguna que ella hubiera estado viva y que tuviera esa clase de relación con el rubio hubiera sido divertido, y sin duda alguna lo hubiera metido en problemas. Y seguida de ella esta Kurenai, sinceramente, a mi me gusta mucho esa pareja, en todo el timepo que llevo en este foro, solo encontre dos fic que me tenían esta pareja, uno que lastimsamente ya no encontre porque lo borraron o no sé, me encanto mucho.**

 **Trataba sobre un UA en donde el rubio era un simple estudiante, y un día llego una adulta Kurenai que llego a vivir de golpe a su casa, bueno, al final recuerdo que los dos se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos, me gusto mucho, y otro que era un two-shot, en donde Naruto termino con Tsunade, Kurenai y no recuerdo si Anko y Mei, o alguna otra, pero de igual forma me encanto. Y la chica que yo elegí del narumundo fue a ella, y también me pareció lindo ya que de esa forma Mirai crecerá con una figura paterna, claro que tampoco hare de menos a Asuma, fue un gran ninja que se gano mis respetos.**

 **Y BuhoCosmico01, admito que Sarada también hubiera sido buena para el harem, pero por favor, recuerden que Sasuke esta muerto, lastimosamente el odio logro ganar la batalla, y Kaguya lo termino matando, así que al menos que Sakura se haya vuelto loca, y se haya inseminado al robar ADN del cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke, o que Orochimaru la haya creado en un tubo de ensayo. Sarada no existe, como mencione, cuando el rubio llegue a su mundo todos sus amigos ya estarán casados y con hijos, y según por lo que sé, todos deben tener al menos 32 años, exactamente los 16 años que no ha estado el rubio con ellos. Y no se preocupen, claro que el rubio no se quedara en Konoha, después de todo, ya tiene una vida hecha en el mundo de los héroes, solo serán una visita a amigos.**

 **Y como iba diciendo, lastimosamente Sarada no podría estar en el harem, a menos que haga esas dos locuras que dije sobre como nacería ella, o al menos que alguno de ustedes tenga una mejor forma de como incluirla. Y sin duda alguna será dificíl manejar ese gran harem, pero si hay tipos que pueden manejar un harem de hasta 30, los cuales por cierto he visto, creo que yo puedo con las ya mencionadas, y serian 22 al final. Sinceramente comparto la misma opinión sobre añadir a Anko, después de todo ella también sufrió mucho al ser discipula de Orochimaru, y también era tratada como una paria dentro de la aldea, y Hanabi, también me gusto, y más ahora que apareció en Boruto, tanto que incluso estoy pensando en hacer un fic sobre una relación entre Naruto y Hanabi, ambientada en Boruto, es decir, Naruto se acostaría con la hermana de su esposa, y tal vez con otras mujeres, algo retorcido ¿verdad? xD, pero bueno, ya vere, si ustedes quieren leer esa historia, apoyen y yo la creare.**

 **Sin otra cosa que decir, porque realmente no tengo nada más que decir, sobre Shion que se una al harem, sí, sin duda alguna causaria muchas escenas de celos entre las chicas, y también pensé en las demás, pensando en como serian las cosas si se agregaba quizás a Shizune, o Tsunade o Mei, entre otras, pero al final añadiré a Kurenai, y entre las dos que han tenido mayor voto. Anko o Hanabi, así que ustedes deben votar por cual de ellas dos agregar. Por cierto, como dije antes, Izuku ya tiene pareja kukukuku y les sorprendera saber quien es kukukuku es algo que nunca se esperarian que yo hiciera. Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 11.

Luego de que la chica llorara y sacara su enojo e ira, el rubio decidió dejarla sola para que hablara con sus padres, así que con eso dicho decidió ir a ver la pelea que ya había comenzado, caminaba por los pasillos del lugar con tranquilidad al momento que delante de él aparecía el segundo mejor héroe, Endeavor, el padre de Todoroki.

Naruto simplemente paso de largo sin prestarle atención a ese hombre, para él todos esos héroes no eran importantes, debía llegar rápido a ver la pelea de su amigo, aunque ya sabía quién ganaría.

— ¡Oye chico! — llamo el padre de Todoroki al rubio que solo se giró para mirarlo. —Te he estado viendo, sin duda alguna eres un chico prodigio, pero quiero que sepas que mi Shouto te ganara a ti también— dijo el héroe profesional al rubio que solo siguió su camino.

—Eso lo veremos… segundo lugar— dijo el rubio que decidió dejar a un lado todo eso, ahora ese chico no era su objetivo, involucrarse en problemas que no eran suyos era es un hábito que no podía olvidar o cambiar, como odiaba ser así de terco y metiche.

La batalla de Todoroki contra Midoriya fue sin duda alguna la mejor de todas las batallas hasta el momento. El chico de cabellera verde resulto repeler todos los ataques de larga distancia del chico de fuego/hielo, pero a un gran precio, y eso fue romperse los dos brazos y cada dedo de ellos, los dos se atacaron con todo, pero aun casi al final del encuentro los dos se lanzaron al ataque con todo lo que tenían, Todoroki de un momento a otro comenzó a usar su lado izquierdo y Midoriysa decidió usar su brazo derecho, los dos iban con ataques pesados que Cementoss tuvo que intervenir para evitar que se mataran, sin embargo el héroe profesional creo cinco barreras de cemento las cuales fueron destruidas en miles de pedazos, creando una gran ventisca además de lanzar miles de pedazos de rocas por todos lados. El rubio en ese momento noto como varias rocas venían hacia ellos, en un rápido movimiento y asombrando a su compañeros, las destruyo todas no con sus garras, sino con sus puños desnudos y sus piernas para romperlas en miles de pedazos, para luego caer sobre la baranda del lugar con calma. El campo de batalla se había vuelto una nube de polvo que se fue disipando, para luego mostrar que el chico de cabellera blanca y café había ganado.

Luego de eso la siguiente batalla fue de Iida contra Jirou, el resultado, el presidente de la clase gano a una gran velocidad, el chico uso uno de sus trucos para correr a gran velocidad que la pobre pelivioleta no tuvo tiempo para contraatacar, Jirou fue sacada del ring sin recibir golpe alguno, así que Iida pasaba a la segunda ronda. Y ahora, el rubio tenía que pelear contra Tokoyami, ambos se encontraban en el nuevo ring que fue reconstruido por cementoss luego de ser casi destruido.

—Uzumaki-kun contra Tokoyami, es una batalla reñida— comento Uraraka con una sonrisa viendo como sus dos compañeros estaban a punto de pelear.

—Uzumaki-san es un duro oponente, sus ataques no son solo peligrosos a larga distancia, sino que son mortales a corta distancia. Además de eso también está su velocidad y su Quirk junto a su factor regenerativo, de seguro planea atacar de primero y lo más rápido posible para no perder tiempo, o quizás planee usar uno de sus ataques de viento para distraerlo y llegar rápido, además de eso sus garras sin duda alguna podrá hacerle frente a Dark Shadow, a no ser que Tokoyami actúe rápido y decida usar a Dark Shadow como pantalla de humo— hablaba Midoriya viendo la batalla, mientras sus amigos tenían una gran gota de sudor al ver que el chico entrabe en su modo "nerd" por no haber mejor palabra, el chico entraba en ese modo al ver a dos competidores estupendos pelear.

—No lo sé, Tokoyami tiene un buen manejo en Dark Shadow, además de que él puede hacer que Uzumaki tenga un momento difícil— comento Momo mirando a sus compañeros. —Tokoyami también tiene un control perfecto sobre su Quirk— dijo la chica.

—Sí, pero de todos Uzumaki tiene mejor entrenamiento y una gran velocidad que puede rivalizar contra la de Iida, sin contar su gran fuerza, solo recuerda como hizo estallar la mitad del campo de minas con un solo golpe, sin mencionar que destruyo dos inferno bots de un solo golpe— comento Ashido con una sonrisa. —Y además de eso, también está su velocidad como dijo Midoriya, es como si fuera un cheeta— dijo la chica de cabello rosado.

—Ashido tiene razón, Uzumaki-chan es uno de los más fuertes del salón, o mejor dicho, es el primero de todos— dijo Tsuyu mirando la siguiente contienda.

—Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar ahora— dijo Jirou con seriedad mirando la batalla.

— ¡De la clase A del departamento de héroes! ¡Aquí tenemos de nuevo al depredador definitivo…! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Contra ¡El chico de la oscuridad! ¡Su Quirk es igual que su apariencia! ¡Tokoyami Fumikage! — los espectadores se emocionaron al ver de nuevo al Uzumaki, los dos chicos estaban listos para pelear. — ¡Sin más tiempo que perder! ¡Que la batalla comience! — declaro el inicio de la pelea el presentador.

— ¡Vamos Dark Shadow! — dijo el chico cuervo al momento que su huésped salía la ataque.

El rubio solo miro como la bestia venía hacía el, los espectadores solo miraban con sorpresa que el chico no se movía, pero en un rápido movimiento todos vieron como esa criatura negra era cortada por las garras del rubio, el Uzumaki no perdió tiempo y fue al ataque a una gran velocidad.

Tokoyami hizo que Dark Shadow comenzara a persuadir al rubio, el blondo se cubrió la cara para evitar un golpe directo, pero en vez de recibir un golpe en la cara, recibió un golpe en la espalda haciendo que golpeara el suelo con fuerza, pero todos vieron como el rubio soporto el ataque con sus manos desnudas, al momento que saltaba hacía atrás. El Uzumaki miro como la figura negra se preparaba para pelear, el blondo corrió para hacerle frente a esa cosa, los dos chocaron sus garras pero la sombra le propino un cabeza al rubio, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el suelo debajo del rubio se cuarteo haciendo que se hundiera un poco, todos los espectadores se asombraron por eso, al igual que los chicos de la clase A.

Sin embargo, las garras de Dark Shadow fueron destruidas al momento que el Uzumaki le daba un corte en X, pero no se detuvo ahí, le dio otro corte ascendente, luego una descendente, para luego saltar y darle una potente patada partiendo el suelo.

— ¡Dark Shadow! — el pelinegro atrajo de nuevo a su compañero, pero cuando lo hizo noto como el Uzumaki venía montado sobre él mientras su mano derecha lo penetraba.

La sombra decidió deshacerse del Uzumaki al momento que intento volar, pero recibió un potente golpe por parte del shinobi que salto para caer cerca de Tokoyami, el chico con cara de cuervo salto para evitar el golpe del rubio, pero luego miro como el chico apareció delante de él a gran velocidad para darle un golpe en el estómago, luego otro en su barbilla que lo hizo volar unos metros, solo alcanzo a recibir una patada en su espalda, para luego mirar al chico de cabellera dorada darle un patada descendente en la boca del estomagó, el chico cayo al ring con fuerza que incluso reboto como una pelota de básquet. El Uzumaki cayo de cuclillas para luego levantarse mientras miraba al chico tirado, derrotado, al momento que la herida que le causo esa cosa se iba cerrando y la sangre que tenía desaparecía.

— ¡Uzumaki-kun es el ganador! ¡Pasa a la tercera ronda! — dijo Midnight declarando ganador al blondo, el shinobi simplemente salió del ring mientras muchos lo alababan por haber ganado, y sobre todo por sus movimientos.

La pelinegra solo indico que se llevaran al chico a la enfermería para que fuera atendido por Recover Girls, mientras ella miraba al ninja irse como si nada. Mientras que en la casa del rubio, la peliblanca miraba la Tv con esa expresión de calma, el chico parecía haberle hecho caso de una vez por todas. Y regresando al estadio, la heroína Mt Lady miraba con calma al rubio. Sin duda alguna, Uzumaki Naruto había declaro su posición como prodigio.

Luego de la pelea del blondo, este se encontraba ahora en el palco de su clase al momento que la última pelea de la segunda ronda empezaba, claro que cuando llego los demás compañeros lo felicitaron.

— ¡Eso fue realmente sorprendente Uzumaki-kun! ¡Parecías una pantera! — dijo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa al rubio, quien solo suspiro.

—Uraraka tiene razón Uzumaki-san, estuviste genial— dijo el pobre peliverde que tenía su brazo derecho enyesado por completo, su pecho lleno de vendas y una gasa de algodón en su mejilla izquierda.

—En especial porque no tienes ninguna herida— comento Iida al ver que el chico no mostraba golpe alguno.

—No fue nada, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer— comento con calma el rubio, quien se sobaba el hombro derecho, para luego asustar a todos al escuchar como su hueso tronaba. —Pero fue más duro de lo que pensé, me disloco el brazo— dijo al momento que todos miraban al blondo con algo de miedo, a pesar de que tuvo esa herida se mostraba tranquilo.

—Pero estuviste genial de todos modos, ahora solo queda ver quién de los dos ganara— dijo Midoriya mirando a Kirishima y Bakugou pelear.

—Bakugou como siempre no tiene piedad de nadie— comento Kaminari viendo al chico pelear.

—Que esperabas de él, así es y así será siempre— dijo Mineta.

—Kirishima tiene una buena defensa, su Quirk debe permitirle pelear por más tiempo con Bakugou— comento Hagakure.

—Pero tiene su límite de tiempo— dijo Momo llamando la atención de sus compañeros. —Cuando Kirishima peleo contra ese chico de la clase B tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para ganar el combate, eso quiere decir que estaba cerca del límite de tiempo de resistencia de su Quirk, por ese motivo se atacaban con todas sus fuerzas para vencer al otro antes de que su poder desapareciera, así que ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? — pregunto la chica que miraba como el rubio explosivo lanzaba una explosión tras otra, para luego lanzar una gran explosión que dejo desconcertado al chico por unos segundos, los cuales el chico aprovecho para darle un derechazo explosivo al pelirrojo que fue K.O para luego caer al suelo con pesadez.

— ¡Y Bakugou avanza a la tercera ronda, a través de una explosiva alfombra repugnante! ¡Eso quiere decir que el Top 4 ya está listo para las semifinales! — declaro Present Mic al momento que todos miraban como su amigo era llevado a la enfermería. Todos los chicos vieron como Iida se iba para el siguiente combate.

—Así que el top 4 ya está— comento Midoriya al momento que los siguientes encuentro se mostraban en la pantalla.

Todos los chicos miraron al Uzumaki que se levantó de su asiento para irse en silencio, todos se pusieron tensos al ver que el segundo combate era el de Naruto y Bakugou, sin duda alguna, ese sería el combate más intenso de todos. El peliverde noto como el rubio apretó sus manos con enojo, al momento que juraba haber visto que alrededor de sus ojos se marcaban las venas de su rostro. Los demás chicos notaron como el aire se volvía frió mientras el shinobi se iba en silencio, todos tragaron en seco por eso, en especial Uraraka que se preocupó mucho, el chico la vio llorar y la consoló, y ahora le tocaba pelear contra el chico que la hizo llorar.

La batalla de Iida contra Todoroki fue también sorprendente, el pelinegro con lentes uso su gran velocidad para vencer al chico de hielo, pero eso no sirvió de mucho. El presidente de la clase A intento acabarlo con un rápido movimiento en la cabeza, para luego correr y tirarlo fuera del ring, pero el chico de hielo termino congelando su mofle y luego lo aprisiono en una pared de hielo, victoria para Todoroki que paso al último round. Y ahora, la emoción que se vivía en el estadio era grande, toda la gente estaba emocionada por el segundo combate, una pelea que a simple vista se miraba iba a ser emocionante.

— ¡Y ahora llegamos al penúltimo combate de este festival! ¡Un combate que hará que todos se emocionen con solo mirar a estos dos chicos! ¡Ambos de cabello rubio, los dos fueron el primer y segundo lugar del examen de héroes de este año! ¡Ahora reciban con una grata bienvenida a nuestros dos competidores! — dijo Present Mic con emoción al momento que todas las personas miraban como el Uzumaki y Bakugou entraban al ring, haciendo que todas las personas griten de emoción, los dos chicos habían pasado a las semifinales. — ¡Por un lado tenemos al que hasta ahora ha sido el depredador definitivo! ¡Con una gran agilidad, fuerza y velocidad, como si fuera un lobo o un león! ¡El chico que puede cortar lo que sea con sus garras, un prodigio, una futura estrella…! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! — la gente comenzó a ovacionar al rubio, quien solo miraba al chico con detenimiento, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. — ¡Del otro lado, tenemos a otro chico del departamento de héroes! ¡El chico explosivo que ha llegado hasta aquí con sus golpes explosivos! ¡El chico que te dice "muérete" cuando te golpea! ¡Bakugou Katsuki! — presento el héroe profesional a los dos rubios, quienes solo se miraban tranquilamente.

—Esta sin duda alguna será le peor batalla de todas— comento un recuperado Kirishima mirando a sus dos compañeros.

—Sin duda alguna será demasiado reñida— comento Tokoyami que también estaba curado, claro que tenía uno que otro vendaje en su cara.

—Esto parece un mal augurio, sin duda alguna esto podría terminar en un empate— comento Momo con seriedad y preocupación, ella incluso estaba sudando a pesar de que no era ella la que peleaba.

—Uzumaki-chan y Bakugou… es una mala combinación— musito Tsuyu.

—Si ellos dos se pelean sin duda alguna dejaran el camino libre para otros— comento Mineta con calma, siendo ignorado por sus compañeros.

—Uzumaki-kun— susurro el apellido del rubio, la chica de cabello castaño.

===== **Flashback** =====.

—Llora lo que quieras, nadie te dirá nada— dijo el blondo que abrazaba a la chica, mientras palmeaba su espalda para calmarla.

—Realmente… quería ganar… pero no pude hacer nada… soy débil… yo… no quería quedarme atrás para nada… quiero ser alguien fuerte como lo eres tú y Deku-kun… quería ayudar a mis padres— sollozo la chica que sentía el cálido abrazo del chico.

—No te preocupes, esto pasa en la vida, sabes que no obtendrás nada fácilmente, pero lo lograras al final. Sé que deseabas ganar para que muchos héroes te reconocieran y trataran de contratarte, pero como dijo Aizawa-sensei, tenemos tres oportunidad al año para ser contratados. Todavía tienes dos oportunidades más, así que no pierdas las esperanzas— el rubio aparto a la chica para levantar su rostro, la pelicastaña miro a los ojos al rubio, el chico también se miraba triste, y era por ella. —Sé lo dije a Midoriya antes, y ahora te lo dijo a ti. No dejes que un obstáculo te derribe, pelea con todas tus fuerzas, levántate si caes, enfrenta esos problemas para avanzar en tu carrera como héroe. Es cierto que perdiste, pero fue una batalla y no la guerra, aún tienes otras oportunidades para ser alguien en esta sociedad, no te rindas y pelea por esas personas, pelea por tus padres, lucha por ellos, sigue luchando por ese objetivo que tienes, no te rindas por ellas, y sobre todo, no cargues con todo. Iida está ahí para ti, Midoriya también lo está… y yo también estoy aquí para ti. Así que ahora levanta la cabeza, afronta la derrota y límpiate esas lágrimas y mocos que tienes, y muestra esa sonrisa radiante tuya— sonrió el rubio tiernamente, haciendo que la chica comience a llorar más al momento que sentía las cálidas manos del rubio limpiar su rostro, haciendo que una sensación de paz y tranquilidad invadiera su cuerpo.

===== **Fin del Flashback** =====.

La pelicastaña trago en seco mientras miraba al Uzumaki, todos los espectadores se miraban emocionados por la batalla, todos excepto sus compañeros.

— ¡Sin más preámbulos! ¡Que esta masacre… es decir, pelea comience! — dijo al momento que todos gritaban de emoción.

(Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch).

Los dos chicos solo se miraron con calma, las garras del rubio salieron de inmediato haciendo que todos se emocionen, la heroína Midnight noto como se volvieron más largas además de filosas, mientras que el chico explosivo miraba al blondo para levantar sus manos, los dos se miraban atentamente, esperando que alguno de los dos diera el primer ataque, lo cual no tardo mucho.

Los dos rubios corrieron al centro, el joven Bakugou lanzo un derechazo al rubio, quien lo detuvo con su mano izquierda al momento que este recibía la explosión, pero no se inmuto al recibir ese golpe, el Uzumaki levanto su pierna derecha para darle una fuerte patada al chico, quien uso su brazo izquierdo como escudo, el Uzumaki soltó el puño de su oponente para girar en el aire y darle un gran patada en la cara al chico con su pierna izquierda, el chico explosivo se recompuso rápido para correr y darle un golpe al Uzumaki, quien salto al momento que evitaba el golpe, sin embargo la explosión del chico fue grande creando una cortina de humo y destruyendo el campo.

Bakugou salió de la nube para atacar de nuevo al rubio, el Uzumaki abrió su mano derecha listo para darle un corte al chico, pero el otro rubio puso su mano izquierda para lanzar una explosión y así evitar el corte, el blondo dio un salto para atrás, sus manos habían sido lastimadas, pero se curaron en cuestión de segundos. Bakugou corrió hacia el rubio para lanzar otro derechazo, el oji-azul lo bloqueo con su mano izquierda, pero el chico explosivo agarro la mano del rubio al momento que con su mano izquierda comenzó a lanzar explosiones al suelo para comenzar a volar, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso, pero luego vieron como el rubio se movió en el aire para tomar con sus piernas la cintura del chico y luego darle un cabezazo en la cara.

Bakugou gruño por eso para luego poner su mano izquierda en el pecho del rubio, cargo su poder y dejo salir una gran explosión que los envolvió a los dos, todos los espectadores vieron como los dos cayeron al suelo, solo que Bakugou cayo de pie, mientras que el rubio caía de golpe con fuego en su camisa, pero luego se levantó para apagar el juego que tenía, dejando su camisa semi-quemada además de algunos golpes, los cuales de nueva cuenta se fueron sanando.

Naruto solo miro al chico temperamental para ocultar sus garras, extrañando a todos los presentes, y luego corrió hacía el blondo explosivo que también fue al ataque, el chico de las explosiones se preparó para darle un izquierdaso al Uzumaki, quien se agacho para evitarlo, Bakugou intento darle una patada pero fue detenida por el ninja que tomo la pierna para levantarlo y azotarlo contra el cemento, seguido de saltar para darle un golpe en la espalda, pero antes de que lo hiciera el chico explosivo se giró para darle un puñetazo en la cara, el cual exploto cegando al rubio.

Bakugou aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar al rubio de los hombros, y luego causar dos explosiones más mandando a volar al rubio, los chicos de la clase A miraron como Bakugou no parecía tener piedad, el rubio cayo de pie mientras el humo iba desapareciendo de su cara y ropa, las mangas de su camisa habían sido destruidas, y en su rostro se miraban varios cortes, el más grande atravesaba toda su cara de forma inclinada, la cual se fue cerrando con rapidez.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no estás concentrado? — pregunto Bakugou con una gran sonrisa al rubio.

—En realidad, apenas comenzamos— declaro el rubio para correr de nuevo.

El chico explosivo de nuevo lanzo otro golpe explosivo, pero esta vez el golpe no funciono al momento que sentía un fuerte golpe en su estómago, haciendo que escupa saliva, el blondo saco sus garras cortas para darle varios corte al chico en el pecho, seguido de tomarlo de los hombros hiriéndolo para luego lanzarlo fuera del ring, sin embargo cuanto tomo al chico de los hombros, el temperamental rubio le dio una gran patada en la cara, para luego tomarlo de los brazos y crear otra explosión, seguida de otra y otra, pero el rubio no lo soltaba, en vez de eso, solo sintió como era golpeado contra el suelo con fuerza, para luego soltar al Uzumaki y comenzar a darle golpes en la cara haciendo que exploten, el oji-azul también soltó al chico para comenzar a golpearlo en la cara, los dos se molían a golpes mientras los espectadores miraban que esa batalla era más personal.

—"Creo que debemos detener esto, los dos chicos parecen no tener control sobre ellos. Esto podría ser peligroso para ambos ¿Qué dices Midnight?"— pregunto Cementoss por su intercomunicador.

—"No, no hagan nada"— hablo All Might por su comunicador asombrando a los demás héroes. —"Está batalla es necesaria para que ambos chicos se liberen, el joven Bakugou y el joven Uzumaki deben afrontar el enojo que sienten entre ellos, sé que es mucho que pedir, pero déjenlos"— dijo con seriedad el símbolo de la paz.

— ¡Muérete de una maldita vez! — grito Bakugou que lanzaba un golpe doble quitándose al rubio, el Uzumaki se arrastró unos metros. — ¡Eres un maldito nerd igual que el estúpido de Deku! ¡Ambos son iguales que los odio a ambos! ¡Pero tú eres la segunda persona que odio más! ¡No perderé ante alguien estúpido como tú! ¡Contra un maldito huérfano de mierda! — grito el chico explosivo que tenía varios golpes en la cara, mientras el rubio solo levantó la mirada con enojo.

— ¡Nunca me rendiré mientras mi voluntad sea grande! ¡Yo no perderé ante ti o ante cualquiera, nunca más! ¡Yo seguiré peleando para proteger a mi familia y amigos! ¡Y tú cometiste el error de lastimar a una preciada amiga mía! ¡Y eso nunca te lo perdonare, no te perdonare el hecho de que la hayas lastimado! — dijo el rubio con enojo mientras sus heridas se iban curando, como si nada le hubiera pasado. — ¡Yo no puedo perdonar a nadie que lastime a mi familia o amigos! ¡No importa quien sea, haré que pague sin importar el precio! ¡Porque yo protegeré a mis seres preciados a toda costa! — respondió con enojo el rubio mientras miraba al chico explosivo.

— ¡Ven por mi entonces! ¡Te demostrare que no solo le declaraste la guerra a la persona equivocada! ¡Sino que incluso yo soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Yo superare a All Might, y ahora te superare a ti! — grito el chico al momento que sus manos comenzaban a lanzar pequeñas explosiones. — ¡Yo seré el No. 1! — grito Bakugou para comenzar a correr hacía el rubio, el Uzumaki también corrió hacia el chico explosivo, los dos se miraban enojados mientras corrían a gran velocidad.

Bakugou cargo su mano derecha con todo su poder, mientras el rubio solo levantó el puño derecho listo para darle un golpe en la cara al chico.

— ¡Yo protegeré a todos mis seres queridos sin importar nada! ¡Porque ese es mi camino de héroe! — grito el rubio con enojo al momento que los dos chicos llegaban para colisionar.

Una gran explosión se hizo presente, la cual hizo temblar el suelo rompiendo el ring en miles de pedazos, al momento que una fuerte onda expansiva se formaba mandando a volar a Midnight y haciendo que Cementoss se sostenga con fuerza para no salir volando, la onda también hizo que varios espectadores se cubrieran para evitar los escombros de cementos que salieron volando. La gran explosión no solo cubrió todo el ring sino que la nube de polvo negro no ayudaba mucho para definir quién fue el ganador de la batalla.

— ¡Maldición Eraserhead! ¡En serio ¿Qué diablos le enseñas a tus alumnos?! — pregunto con enojo y seriedad Present Mic al ver que de nueva cuenta se produjo una gran explosión, esta no fue tan fuerte como antes pero mientras poco a poco la nube iba desapareciendo, todos se dieron cuenta que el ring estaba casi destrozado.

(Fin Courtesy Call).

La nube de humo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al momento que todos miraban dos sombras en el centro, el humo se fue al momento que todos miraban a los competidores. Bakugou tenía el puño del rubio en su cabeza, mientras el Uzumaki tenía las dos manos del chico en su pecho desnudo, su camisa había sido destruida dejándolo solo con su pantalón, los dos no mostraban su rostro, ya que ambos lo tenían cubierto por su cabellera rubia, todos los espectadores se quedaron asombrados por ver que ambos seguían de pie… pero el chico de cabellera explosiva se hizo para adelante al momento que caía al suelo, mientras el Uzumaki se compuso para levantar su rostro al momento que todos miraban como una gran herida que tenía en todo su pecho se fue cerrando.

— ¡U-Uzumaki-kun es el ganador! — declaro Midnight al ver que el oji-azul se encontraba de pie. — ¡Eso significa que Uzumaki-kun y Todoroki-kun son los últimos peleadores de pie! — dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, al momento que el rubio se iba del lugar, y los parabots entraban para llevarse al chico explosivo.

—Sin duda alguna… fue demasiado reñida esa pelea— dijo Jirou que sudaba al ver como el chico explosivo se iba del ring inconsciente, mientras el Uzumaki solo caminaba con calma a la salida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—" _Que bueno que no me enfrente a él_ "— pensaron varios chicos de la U.A que se alegraron de no haberse enfrentado al rubio, mejor dicho, se alegraban de no haber quedado en listados en esa pelea.

— ¿No crees que tuviste suerte de no haber peleado contra él?— dijo la presidenta de la clase B a su compañero.

—Sí— fue lo único que dijo el chico, él se había enfrentado a Bakugou, además de que fue quien perdió su banda al inicio de la competencia de caballería.

—Pero esto no ha terminado todavía, aún queda una última pelea— dijo Momo con seriedad al momento que miraban la pantalla del estadio, el rubio contra el chico de hielo, sin duda luna pelea que sería igual de estupenda. Luego de unos minutos en los que de nuevo el ring fue reparado, todos los espectadores miraban a los dos mejores competidores de la clase A.

— ¡Ya llegamos a la final! ¡Los mejores estudiantes entre los novatos de la Yuuei se decidirán aquí y ahora! ¡Nuestra lucha final… Uzumaki Vs Todoroki! ¡Empieza ahora! ¡Comiencen! — grito el presentador al momento que la batalla daba inicio.

(Naruto OST: My Name)

El primero en atacar fue Todoroki que en un momento rápido puso su mano derecha en el suelo, enviando una gran oleada de hielo al rubio, similar como hizo con Sero, solo que esta no fue tan grande, pero si fue lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar al rubio.

— ¡Sin perder tiempo Todoroki uso un sorprendente ataque al principio! ¡Sin duda alguna no desea pelear por más tiempo contra Uzumaki! — declaro Present con emoción.

Sin embargo, mientras Todoroki miraba esa prisión de hielo, poco a poco todo fueron escucharon el sonido del hielo agrietándose, para luego ver como este mismo se rompió en miles de pedazos al momento que el rubio salía con escarcha en su cuerpo, el rubio llego donde estaba Todoroki para darle un patada, la cual el chico bloqueo con un pilar de hielo, pero esto no soporto la fuerza del rubio quien lanzó un zarpazo, haciendo que el chico se mueva a la izquierda para evitar salir volando, pero al hacer eso quedo expuesto, haciendo que su oponente lo tomo de los hombros para tirarlo fuera del ring.

— ¡Sorprendente! ¡En un movimiento rápido Uzumaki sale de su prisión de hielo y con todo! ¡Al parecer él tampoco quiere perder el tiempo! — grito el héroe profesional.

El chico de cabellera blanca y café creo una barrera de hielo para evitar salir del ring, se arrastró unos metros, y cuando trato de recomponerse solo miro al rubio delante de él.

— ¡No te confíes! — dijo el rubio para romper la barrera de hielo, Todoroki salto hacia adelante para lanzar un golpe al aire, al momento que un pilar de hielo golpeaba al rubio en el estomagó, el shinobi solo se agarró fuerte del pilar para luego caer mientras lo cortaba en pedazos con sus garras.

El rubio cayó al suelo para correr de nuevo al ataque, al momento que el chico daba una gran pisada, al momento que una gran cantidad de hielo a gran velocidad iba hacia el rubio, quien solo puso sus mano derecha la cual fue cortando el hielo con facilidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes al ver que gracias al poder de chico y contraataque del ninja, una gran flor de hielo se iba formando además de caer nieve.

— ¡Usa sus garras como escudo para evitar ser congelado! ¡¿Qué hará Todoroki para destruir esas potentes garras?! —

El peliblanco solo puso más fuerza en su ataque, logrando que la velocidad del Uzumaki descienda pero eso solo duro unos segundos, ya que en un rápido movimiento el blondo lanzó un zarpazo haciendo que el chico saltara rompiendo su concentración, oportunidad que tomo el oji-azul para correr hacia el chico que de nueva cuenta trato de detener al rubio, pero esta vez el Uzumaki salto al aire para dar varias vueltas, seguido de caer al ring con una potente patada, el golpe fue tan poderoso que hizo que varios pilares de tierra salieran de largo para golpear al chico. El hijo de Endeavor salto con ayuda de su Quirk de hielo, pero al momento que estaba en el aire fue interceptado por el rubio quien lo tomo de la espalda.

— ¡Sí no usas todo tu poder, entonces no perteneces aquí! — el rubio se giró al momento que daba vueltas en el aire como si de un trompo se tratara, para luego empujar al peliblanco y hacerlo caer al suelo con pesadez, mientras el caía a una distancia segura para mirar como el chico se levantaba con pesadez. — ¡¿Acaso mi poder no es suficiente para que lo uses?! ¡¿Qué paso con ese chico que no tuvo miedo de usar su verdadero poder?! ¡Sí tienes miedo de usar tu poder entonces solo di "me rindo" y lárgate de aquí y nunca vuelvas! ¡Un héroe no debe dudar o tener miedo de usar todo su poder! ¡Todos pasamos por difíciles momentos en nuestras vidas, algunos peor que otros! ¡Pero esos problemas son los que debemos superar para ser héroes! ¡Sí te estancas en el pasado, si sigues con esa forma de ser de nunca usar tu lado izquierdo, nunca serás nada, nunca llegaras a ser el héroe que quieres ser! ¡Sí tienes miedo supéralo, sufriste una caída levántate con una sonrisa, perdiste un examen pues solo estudia para ganar el próximo! ¡Pero si las personas como tú reniegan lo que son no tienen futuro! ¡Pelea conmigo sin temor, piensa en mí como si fuera esa persona que tanto odias, ven hacía mi con toda tu ira y odio, libera las cadenas que te aprisionan! — grito el rubio que solo incrusto sus garras en el cemento mientras corría a gran velocidad. — ¡Tú eres Todoroki Shouto, nadie más que tú decidirá su propio camino! ¡Solo tú decides quien ser! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de decidir tu camino! ¡Pelea por cumplir tu sueño, hazlo por los seres que amas! — declaro el shinobi que estaba cerca del peliblanco.

— ¡Vamos, no te rindas! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Todoroki! ¡No tengas miedo de nada, yo creo en ti! — grito Midoriya a todo pulmón, sacando de trance al peliblanco que solo miro al rubio correr hacía él, pero esa imagen cambió a la de su padre, al tipo que más odiaba.

—" _Sin duda alguna los dos son iguales. Así que yo ahora ¡Debo luchar con todas mis fuerzas!_ "— pensó el chico al momento que su lado izquierdo del cuerpo era invadido por llamar las cuales brillaban con intensidad.

El chico lanzó una gran llamarada que salió disparada como un torpedo, sorprendiendo a todos al saber que el chico iba con todo, pero la enorme llamarada fue partida a la mitad luego de que vieron al blondo cortar las llamas, algo que los sorprendió a todos al ver que sus largas garras traspasaban la barrera de fuego con cierta dificultad. El chico de cabellera blanca incremento su poder deteniendo el avance del rubio, pero eso no lo detuvo por mucho tiempo ya que el rubio comenzó a concentrar chakra Futon en su mano.

—" ** _Futon: Kaze no Ponpu (Elemento Viento: Bomba de Viento)_** "— pensó el rubio.

Una gran explosión se hizo presente en el lugar que hizo que más de alguno se ocultara, mientras en el centro de la batalla se formó una gran bola de fuego que exploto para desaparecer dejando una gran pantalla de hollín que fue desapareciendo, los espectadores solo miraban todo con sorpresa, para luego mirar como de entre toda esa nube de humo se miraba solo una persona de pie.

— ¡Y el ganador es…! — grito Midnight esperando que la nube desapareciera, al momento que la nube de humo dse iba, haciendo que la gente grite de emoción al ver quien fue el ganador.

(Fin Naruto OST: My Name).

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro capítulo, ahora sí, ya pudieron ver las dos potentes batallas, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, y como siempre espero su apoyo, si desean saber quien gano, pues ya saben lo que deben hacer, está es la primera vez que publico seguido por así decirlo. Pero bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	13. Chapter 13 Ceremonia de Premiacion

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de este interesante y divertido Fic, y este sería el último del festival deportivo. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyan, me alegra saber que les gusta este fic.**

 **Saben, al principio pensaba publicar un cap por mes, como hace la Jump, pero no, eso sería muy cruel. Y por eso publico dos veces por semana, lo cual debe bastarles, pero además de eso, con la encuesta que hice de las chicas dle narumundo para el harem, Hanabi gano, así que solo Kurenai y Hanabi estarán en el harem del rubio, y claro las ya mencionadas con anterioridad. Y sobre Izuku, por ahí leí un review, o mejor dicho, dos reviews sobre la pareja de Izuku.**

 **Uno dijo que de seguro era Bakugou, y para los que posiblemente sean fanaticos del yaoi, quiero decirles que no, a mí se me hace raro e incomodo escribir ese tipo de genero, no lo odio, yo respeto a las personas que les gusta, ya que después de todo yo también tengo mis gustos, pero no soy un fanatico del Yaoi como para escribir eso, Bakugou en realidad ya tiene pareja, así como Todoroki y los demás chicos.**

 **Y otro decía que le diera un harem a Izuku, pero como dije, ya tiene una pareja kukukukuku sin duda alguna me gustaria ver la cara de todos ustedes al saber quien es, pero solo tendré que esperar a sus reviews. Y no le hago un harem, porque sino muere por mucho snu snu, le romperian la cintura sin piedad, puro chaka chaka y sin lavadora xD, diablos, ya sone como un viejo por eso. Pero bueno, gracias por leer este fic, sin más que decir, les agradezco.**

 **Y otra cosa, Naruto volvera a su mundo, no ira a otro mundo donde él se haya convertido en Hokage, ya que sería algo raro que fuera a otro mundo shinobi. Pero bueno, gracias por todo y los dejo con el siguiente cap, que por cierto, tiene una pequeña sorpresita.**

* * *

Capítulo 12.

Los espectadores estaban esperando que la nube de humo desapareciera para mirar al ganador, ese último ataque sin duda alguna debió haber dejado fuera de combata al rubio, ni incluso él podría soportar un ataque de esa magnitud, poco a poco el humo fue desapareciendo mientras todos miraban una figura parada en el escenario.

— ¡Y el ganador es…! — dijo Mignight que también esperaba que la nube desapareciera por completo, una cabellera rubia se fue mirando al momento que la nube de polvo desaparecía dejando ver al Uzumaki de pie, mientras miraba al frente, donde se encontraba Todoroki fuera del ring, encrustado en una barrera de hielo que no pudo detenerlo a tiempo.— ¡Uzumaki-kun gana el combate! — declaro Midnight al ver como el rubio estaba de pie en el ring, con su camisa de nuevo rota pero esta vez se podían notar las marcas de quemaduras que se iban cerrando lentamente, mientras su cuerpo tenía hollín.

— ¡Y así el torneo llega a su fin! ¡El campeón del festival deportivo es Uzumaki de la clase A! — declaro Present Mic al momento que todos ovacionaban al rubio.

La pelinegra heroína miro con atención al rubio, solo para luego ver como caía de rodillas al suelo, al momento que se cubria la boca para no dejar que la sangre saliera de su boca, la heroína solo corrió rápido con el rubio para ayudarlo, al momento que ella cargaba al rubio a la enfermería.

—No te preocupes, te curaremos en la enfermería— comento en voz baja Midnight al rubio que solo se soltó.

—No… yo estaré bien— dijo el rubio que camino lentamente a la salida, mientras todos seguían gritando su nombre, las cámaras lo enfocaron mientras todos miraban como salía victorioso de ese encuentro sin casi ningún daño.

===== **Después** =====.

El rubio se encontraba en la sala de espera 2, se encontraba solo mientras hablaba por teléfono con la peliblanca.

— _Felicidades, sabía que ganarías_ — dijo con esa voz tranquila la peliblanca.

—No tenía otra opción, tú me amenazaste con que si no ganaba me "castigarías"— dijo el rubio con seriedad a la diosa.

— _Solo así jugarías en serio como te lo ordene_ — respondió Kaguya.

—Creí que el plan era pasar desapercibido y tener una vida tranquila, no estas tonterías— contradijo el blondo.

— _En este mundo puedes ser lo que realmente eres, un héroe. Además no debes quejarte de nada, después de todo disfrutas pasar tu tiempo en un lugar como ese_ — aclaro la peliblanca con tranquilidad, haciendo que el rubio gruña por eso.

—Admito que convivir con todos estos chicos es divertido, mejor que estar encerrado todo el tiempo entrenando— dijo el rubio para suspirar. —Pero dime ¿Por qué me pediste entrar? ¿Por qué me dijiste que tenía que ganar a toda costa? — pregunto el rubio a la peliblanca.

— _Para que seas feliz_ — confeso la Ōtsutsuki extrañando al rubio. — _Es como un regalo por así decirlo, para darte las gracias por haberme ayudado a librarme de mi "yo" malvada, sé que eres joven y necesitas estar con otros jóvenes, por eso te obligue a entrar a esa academia y ganar. Sé que te aburres de cuidar de mí y de entrenar_ — respondió la peliblanca, haciendo que el blondo suspire.

—No tenías que hacer eso, con que me dieras esta segunda oportunidad de vivir me siento feliz. Además no es nada lo que yo hice, quien debe darte las gracias soy yo, y lo menos que puedo hacer es servirte y obedecerte, es cierto que parece aburrido hacer lo mismo cada día, pero al menos me siento feliz cuando paso el tiempo contigo— confeso el rubio con serenidad, y con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sabes, eres lo más cercano a una madre para mí, a pesar de que nos separamos por cinco años, estos últimos 10 no han sido malos, así que gracias por todo Kaguya-san— agradeció el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que del otro lado del teléfono la peliblanca trago en seco mientras sentía un calor en su pecho.

— _No hay nada que agradecer, solo apresúrate para hacer la cena_ — dijo la mujer de ojos perlados que corto la llamada, al momento que el rubio suspiraba con una sonrisa.

Llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, el herida que Bakugou le dio fracturo su pecho, y el potente ataque de Todoroki termino por romperle las costillas y perforar sus pulmones, las heridas externas se curaban con rapidez, pero las internas tomaban su tiempo, solo suspiro mientras esperaba que lo llamaran a la ceremonia de premios, necesitaba curarse y para eso necesitaba estar a solas.

— ¡Uzumaki-kun! — la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió de golpe asustando al rubio, quien salto como si fuera un gato incrustando sus garras en el techo, para luego mirar como Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mineta, Kirishima, Momo, Jirou, Ashido, Hagakure, Tokoyami y Kaminari.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos creen que hacen asustándome de ese modo?! ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡¿Acaso quieren que me dé un maldito ataque al corazón?! — pregunto con enojo el rubio al ver a todos sus compañeros, quienes tenían una gota de sudor al ver como su compañero parecía un gato.

— ¿De verdad él gano la competencia? — pregunto Kirishima mirando al rubio.

— ¡Cállense y díganme ¿Qué quieren?! — el rubio cayo del suelo con agilidad, sin duda alguna parecía un felino. —Yo estaba tranquilo recuperándome y descansando, y ustedes viniendo de improvisto y gritando— comento con el ceño fruncido, mientras se llevaba la mano a su corazón.

—Bueno, solo venimos a ver como estabas y pues… decirte felicidades por haber ganado— hablo Midoriya con una sonrisa, el Uzumaki miro al peliverde para luego ver a sus demás compañeros, todos también le sonreían por haber ganado.

—Sinceramente si no fuera por mi regeneración hubiera tenido ciertos problemas desde el principio, en especial cuando pelee contigo Ashido— dijo el rubio para levantar su mano derecha. —Cuando me lanzaste esa bola de ácido me lastimaste gravemente, pero mi regeneración me curo de inmediato que ni siquiera tú te diste cuenta— confeso para suspirar. —Sinceramente, Bakugou me fracturo todas las costillas cuando me dio ese último golpe y rompió algunos vasos sanguíneos— los chicos se asombraron por eso.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Debemos ir rápido a la enfermería ahora! — grito Uraraka que tomo al rubio de la mano, trato de llevarlo a la fuerza pero el chico no se movía.

—Por favor Uraraka, cálmate por unos minutos y escucha— pidió el rubio. —Las heridas internas son difíciles de curar incluso con mi regeneración, ya que me lleva más tiempo curarlas que las heridas externas, y cuando Todoroki me golpeo con sus llamas me rompió todas las costillas además de perforar mis pulmones. Sin mi regeneración, de seguro ahora mismo estaría en la sala de emergencia en estado grave, por eso la victoria fue solo pura suerte, mi regeneración fue la que evito que yo cayera en cualquier momento— dijo el Uzumaki que comenzó a toser, mientras los chicos lo miraban.

— ¡No es así! — dijo Uraraka dándole un golpe en la espalda al rubio, asustando a sus amigos. — ¡Todo esto fue producto de tu voluntad! ¡Peleaste y ganaste con todas tus fuerzas, así que no digas que la victoria es de tu Quirk! ¡Así que no pienses así y alégrate! — ordeno Uraraka para darle otro golpe al rubio en la espalda.

Esta vez el golpe fue más fuerte, e hizo que el rubio se fuera de largo, y para su mala suerte tropezó con la pata de su silla, para luego caer sobre sus amigos, o mejor dicho sobre las chicas ya que sus compañeros varones se hicieron a un lado para no caerse. Todos cayeron al suelo de golpe, sin embargo el rubio sintió algo suave en su cara, no cayó al suelo, eso lo extraño, sin embargo también sentía algo suave entre sus manos además de sentir algo caliente arriba de su cintura y algo caliente en su pecho, solo abrió los ojos para mirar todo oscuro, cuando apretó las dos cosas blandas escucho un gemido, seguido de sentir como alguien se quejaba y alguien más se movía, levanto la vista al momento que miraba como Momo tenía la cara roja, miro a los lados para notar que estaba tocando los pechos de Ashido y Tsuyu, la chica de cabellera rosa también estaba roja mientras desviaba la cara, y Tsuyu, la chica estaba petrificada y con los ojos en blanco mientras un sonrojo grande invadía su rostro, bajo la mirada para encontrar a Jirou que también tenía la cara roja, pero además de eso sintió como alguien tocaba su trasero para mirar que Hagakure estaba sobre Jirou mientras ella tenía la cintura del rubio cerca de su cara.

— ¡L-L-L-L-L-L-Lo siento! — grito el rubio que se levantó rápido para golpearse contra la mesa, y esta vez caer sobre Uraraka, y sobre sus pechos, solo que esta vez mordió el pecho de la chica que gimió por eso, el rubio solo miro el rostro rojo de la chica que parecía una tetera. — ¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo lo siento mucho! — grito el rubio que se levantó con rapidez y esta vez se aseguró de no caerse.

Midoriya también estaba rojo al ver ese pequeño "cliché" que en el pasado había visto en mangas, por su parte Kaminari, Kirishima y Mineta estaban celosos del rubio por haber hecho lo que ellos no podían, y Tokoyami solo miro a otro lado con vergüenza, las chicas al igual que el rubio tenían la cara roja, todos deseaban ser tragados por la tierra.

— ¡La diversión para más adelante Uzumaki-kun! — dijo una voz familiar, haciendo que todos se sobresalten, al momento que miraban en la puerta a su maestra Midnight que sonreía. — ¡Así que hasta que salgan guarda todos esos sentimientos salvajes para más tarde en la noche! — comento la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho con aprobación, haciendo que las chicas se pongan aún más avergonzadas.

— ¡No es lo que creé sensei! ¡Solo nos caímos nada más! — grito el rubio con la cara roja.

—Así que ahora eso se llama "caerse", sin duda alguna los jóvenes le ponen nombres raros a todas las cosas— dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, para acercarse al rubio y tomarlo de los hombros para atraerlo hacía ella, mientras sonreía al ver la cara roja del rubio. —Por ahora pospón esa actividades, tenemos que ir ya a la ceremonia de premiación, así que vamos animal— dijo la heroína que cargo al rubio, para llevárselo como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Maldito rubio con suerte! — gritaron Kaminari, Kirishima y Mineta, mientras las chicas solo se sentían avergonzadas, por su parte Midoriya y Tokoyami simplemente miraban para otro lado, no sabiendo que hacer en una situación como esa.

===== **Después** =====.

La ceremonia había sido animada, el primer lugar como se declaro fue para el rubio quien fue fotografiado desde lejos por todos los periodistas, además de que mucha gente grito cuando el símbolo de la paz All MIght les entrego las medallas personalmente. Claro que para el rubio y el chico de hielo le fue fácil, pero con Bakugou no lo fue, el chico había quedado en tercer lugar, bueno, ese puesto iba a ser para Iida o Bakugou, pero al parecer el presidente tuvo una emergencia personal, al parecer su hermano mayor había sido atacado por un villano.

Así que el tercer puesto quedo para Bakugou, quien tuvo que ser amarrado a un poste de madera, con grilletes en sus manos para evitar que use su Quirk y además de un bozal, mientras trataba de librarse moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin duda alguna todos sabían que deseaba ir tras el Uzumaki. Cuando la ceremonia termino, todos comenzaron a irse, además de que la academia vlvia a ser la misma de antes, claro que antes de que todos los héroes y reporteros se fueron. El rubio fue con las dos mujeres para tener sus correos y hablar con ellas. Y ahora todos los estudiantes se encontraban en su clase.

Todos a excepción de Iida estaban en la clase, la cual se sentía un poco incomoda, en especial porque el rubio no tenía el valor para mirar a sus compañeras, las cuales tenían la cara roja, extrañando a los demás chicos, mientras que Kaminari, Kirishima y Mineta miraban con celos al Uzumaki. Y Bakugou, pues el chico seguía amarrado y con los grilletes además de su medalla en la boca.

—Muy bien todos, ya que todos han logrado descansar ahora, mañana y pasado tendrán el día libre— dijo con serenidad Aizawa alegrando a la mayoría de los chicos, o solo a los que no estaban avergonzados. —Organizaré a todos los nominados de los profesionales y los presentare después del descanso. Así que asegúrense de descansar bien para ellos— hablo el pelinegro mirando a todos sus alumnos, para mirar como algunos se mostraban cohibidos, como si lo que recién dijo no importara. — ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes? — pregunto al momento que los involucrados en ese pequeño "accidente" desviaban la cara, mientras tres de ellos se mostraban enojados.

Como el rubio se esperaba, varios profesionales fueron con él para decirle que se fuera a trabajar con ellos, muchos lo querían como ayudante pero ya, algunos incluso intentaron comprarlo, literalmente ya que de un momento a otro no supo cómo termino sobre un aparador mientras era iluminado por varios reflectores seguido de ver como todos los héroes gritaban cuanto daban por él. Los héroes profesionales le dijeron los beneficios que obtendría si trabaja con ellos, que ganaría miles de yenes, obtendría aparatos de apoyo de empresas famosas, algunos le ofrecían alojamiento en casas seguras en los mejores lugares de la ciudad, otros más le ofrecían incluso citas con heroínas famosas, o incluso viajes al extranjero para que disfrute unas vacaciones. En fin, de todos los chicos de su clase él fue quien obtuvo más nominaciones de profesionales.

Y ahora el rubio salía de la escuela junto a sus amigos, al momento que se relajaba luego de un día largo y agotado.

—Ah… realmente estoy agotado— dijo el blondo.

—Sin duda alguna fue un día ajetreado— apoyo Midoriya al rubio.

—S-Sin duda alguna un descanso nos vendría bien ahora— apoyo Uraraka que todavía se sentía apenada.

—Tengo ganas de un gran plato de Ramen, creo que iré a comprar uno cerca de la estación de trenes— comento el rubio mirando al cielo.

— ¿Ramen? — dijo el peliverde.

—Sí, mi madre solo me deja comerlo 4 veces al año, la primera es en año nuevo, la segunda el día de mi cumpleaños, la tercera vez es en navidad, y la última el fin de año. Ella dice que es muy grasoso además de malo para mi salud, pero ella no comprende lo delicioso que es— respondió el oji-azul con una pequeña sonrisa al peliverde.

— ¡Vamos a comer un plato de ramen! — ordeno Uraraka con una gran sonrisa, a ella también se le antojaba un plato de esa comida.

—B-B-Bien, si ustedes van, yo también iré— dijo el chico con pecas.

—Oh ¡Tokoyami! — el rubio llamo al chico cuervo, quien camino hasta ellos. —Solo quería disculparme por lo que paso en la batalla, sé que me pase de la raya al pelear, así que quiero disculparme, e invitarte un plato de ramen, iremos a comer cerca de la estación, que dices ¿nos acompañas? — pregunto el blondo al chico cuervo.

—No te preocupes de nada, así son las competencias. Y acepto la oferta del ramen— respondió el chico, haciendo que el rubio solo sonría de lado.

—Entonces vamos— dijo el rubio para volver a caminar.

— ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Espérenos! — grito Kirishima que venía junto a Kaminari, al momento que el grupo se detenia para verlos.

— ¿Qué sucede Kirishima? — pregunto Midoriya al pelirroja.

—Oigan, ¿les parece bien si vamos a comer algo por este día? ¿Tienen tiempo verdad? — pregunto el chico con una sonrisa al grupo.

—En realidad ahora íbamos a la tienda de ramen cerca de la estación, ¿les apetece acompañarnos? — pregunto el shinobi a sus compañeros.

— ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Celebremos este día lleno de emoción! — dijo el pelirrojo que se puso al lado del rubio para rodear el cuello del rubio con su brazo derecho.

— ¡Entre más será divertido! — apoyo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa, la chica miro a lo lejos a sus compañeras.— ¡Oigan chicas! ¡Vengan aquí! — grito la pelicastaña a sus amigas, quienes caminaron hacia la chica alegre.

— ¿Qué sucede Uraraka? — pregunto Jirou.

— ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a comer ramen? — pregunto la chica señalando a sus compañeros, Kirishima, Kaminari y Midoriya solo saludaron con una sonrisa, mientras que Tokoyami solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo, y el rubio, pues el maldito rubio suertudo se rasco la cabeza con pena mientras su cara se teñía de rojo.

— ¡Segura, vamos! — respondió Ashido con alegría ante la propuesta de su amiga.

—Mientras terminemos temprano no hay problema— dijo Tsuyu.

—Porque no, después de todo mañana no tenemos clases— comento Jirou.

—Hace tiempo que no como ramen, yo voy— dijo Hagakure con alegría.

—Bien, si todas van entonces yo también, pero solo voy para evitar que algo más pase— dijo Momo con seriedad en sus palabras, mientras miraba al rubio, quien trago en seco para ponerse nervioso.

Con eso dicho, los chicos se fueron al puesto de ramen que estaba cerca de la estación central de trenes, la estación que todos tomaban para llegar a su casa. En estos momentos todos los chicos estaban en el local, platicando amenamente luego de haber comido un festín, y claro, mientras eran vistos y una que otra vez asaltados por unos fans que les pidieron tomarse una foto o un autógrafo, todos eran conocidos por participar en los juegos más emocionantes hasta ahora, pero como era de esperarse, la mayoría de personas iba por el rubio, incluso algunas chicas que le pidieron una foto le daban un beso sorpresa, además de darles sus números para que las llamara y salir un rato a "divertirse", y por divertirse ellas se referían a hacer "eso" lo cual puso celosos a los chicos, mientras que las chicas por su parte se enojaban por eso, pero lo que más les enojaba era ver que el rubio solo les decía que lo pensaría, y las despedía con una sonrisa. El rubio solo suspiro con aburrimiento luego de que terminara de hablar con dos mujeres mayores que le pidieron un autógrafo, además de decirle que si deseaba divertirse como los adultos que no dudara en llamarlas.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el Uzumaki al ver que todos sus amigos lo miraban.

—Vaya, realmente te volviste popular en un solo día— comento Jirou con seriedad al rubio, el oji-azul solo suspiro para negar.

—Ya basta, además ustedes también lo son ahora— señalo el rubio.

—Pero no tanto como tú… ¡Maldito rubio suertudo! — dijo Kaminari que se acercó al rubio para apretar con fuerza su hombro derecho.

—Uzumaki, si tú no quieres divertirte con ellas ¿Por qué no me das sus números a mí? — pidió Mineta al rubio que lo miro con seriedad.

—No saldré con ellas para nada, pero tampoco haré que pasen un infierno contigo pequeño pervertido, además no tientes tu suerte, agradece que tienes todos los dientes luego de lo que hiciste— amenazo el rubio al momento que el pequeño juraba ver un enorme zorro detrás del rubio.

— ¡Sí señor! — respondió el pequeño.

—Además, Midoriya también es popular no ¿solo miren como se toma con gusto la foto con esa chica? — señalo el rubio al peliverde que se tomaba una foto con una estudiante de secundaria, la cual aprovecho para robarle un beso al peliverde que se puso rojo como un tomate, la chica se fue corriendo deseándole suerte al chico en todo lo que hiciera, dejado al chico de piedra. —Un minuto— dijo el blondo que fue por su amigo y tomarlo como si fuera un muñeco, luego lo puso a su lado como si fuera un muñeco de cera. — ¿Ven? Midoriya también es popular— señalo el rubio de nuevo a su amigo, quien estaba rojo mientras no escuchaba nada.

—Vamos amigo, de Midoriya lo aceptamos además de que él es un poco tímido, pero tú, vamos sonríes cuando te asaltan las chicas— señalo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa al rubio.

—Nunca hay que ser descortés con una dama, eso es algo que mi madre me enseño, así que no puedo hacer nada, como dije la educación que mi madre me dio parece ser demasiado severa, pero no es mala— declaro el rubio con calma.

—Hablando de eso, ahora recuerdo que te vi hablando tranquilamente con esa heroína Mt. Lady ¿Acaso se conocen Uzumaki-san? — pregunto Ashido al rubio, quien la miro para suspirar.

—Ella… Ella y yo vivíamos en el mismo orfanato cuando eramos pequeños— confeso el rubio, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocieron en ese lugar? — pregunto Uraraka al blondo que asintió.

—Yu-san… Yu-san me protegía de los chicos que me golpeaban porque creían que yo no tenía Quirk, los chicos del orfanato no eran tan santos como aparentaban. Yo no me defendía de ellos porque sabía que si usaba mi Quirk, podía enviarlos al hospital o incluso matarlos, así que un día Yu-san apareció defendiéndome de esos chicos. Eso fue cuando tenía 4 años, y ella tenía 11. Ella me cuido y protegió durante un año antes de que fuera adoptada, tres meses después yo también lo fui, así que esa fue la última vez que la vi o supe algo de ella. Hasta ahora que apareció, siempre me dijo que iba a ser una gran heroína, y ahora lo es, aunque apenas está empezando pero alcanzo su sueño— revelo el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos por eso.

— ¡¿Por qué nunca nos contaste eso?! — preguntaron todos al rubio que tenía una gota de sudor por eso.

—Porque nunca me preguntaron— dijo el rubio, haciendo que todos caigan de espalda por esa respuesta. —Pero hablando en serio, realmente no encontraba interesante decir algo así, además yo tampoco sabía que ella era Mt. Lady, pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado— ordeno el rubio para estirar sus brazos.

—Realmente fue un día cansado hoy, más de lo normal— comento Tsuyu que bostezaba.

—Sí, fue un día realmente agotador, solo quiero llegar a casa, darme un largo baño y caer rendida en mi cama— apoyo Ashido con una sonrisa.

—Este día sin duda alguna fue el más emocionante de todos— dijo la chica invisible con notoria alegría.

—Viejo, todos se lucieron hoy, aunque debo decir que lo más loco de este día fue que tuvieron que amarrar a Bakugou— comento Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—Pues que esperabas, luego de que despertara intento ir y tener una revancha con Uzumaki— respondió Kaminari.

—Bueno, antes de empezar dijo que sería el número uno cuando estábamos en la sala de espera, así que es normal que se haya enojado— dijo Jirou.

—Sí, este fue el primer obstáculo para llegar a ser héroes— dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que irme ya— dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento.

— ¿EH? ¿Por qué? — pregunto Ashido al rubio.

—Tengo un MSJ de mi madre, quiere que regrese rápido a casa. Lo siento pero si no me voy ahora, ella se enojara demasiado conmigo… y… no quiero ver eso de nuevo— dijo el blondo extrañando a todos sus amigos.

—Yo también me tengo que ir, fue divertido pasar el rato con ustedes— dijo Tokoyami que se levantaba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya nos vamos? — dijo Midoriya que volvía en sí al ver que todos parecían irse ya.

—Sí, lo siento pero tengo que llegar rápido antes de que mi madre se enoje— dijo el blondo que saco su billetera, para dejar una gran cantidad de dinero, asombrando a los chicos. —Aquí está el dinero, yo pago todo, nos vemos en la escuela— se despidió el rubio que salió del local de ramen.—Bien, entonces yo también me despido, nos vemos chicos— dijo Tokoyami que también salió del local.—Entonces adiós a todos, nos vemos en clases— se despidió Ashido que se fue también.

Y así uno a uno se fueron del local, todos separándose y despidiéndose, todos estaban felices de tener dos días libres para descansar. Cada uno de los chicos tuvo el camino difícil, todos eran abordados por civiles que los felicitaban. Pero el que tuvo peor suerte fue el rubio, quien tuvo que ir sentado en medio de varias mujeres, y por si eso fuera poco algunas se ponían delante de él, y cuando había una "interferencia" entre los carriles del metro estas se pegaban al rubio, golpeando su cara con sus pechos o con sus traseros. En fin, su viaje no fue tan placentero como quería.

Él sabía que la razón por la cual las mujeres jóvenes o mayores comenzaban a actuar así, era porque sin duda alguna se volvería demasiado famoso cuando fuera un profesional, más de lo que era ahora, sin mencionar que ganaría miles de yenes sino es que millones, las mujeres solo estaban detrás de él por interés. Luego de ese viaje infernal, el blondo llego al complejo de apartamentos, llego hasta la puerta de su casa y entro, fue a la cocina en donde se encontraba la peliblanca viendo la Tv con tranquilidad.

—Ya llegue— dijo el rubio mirando a la diosa.

— ¿Te divertiste? — pregunto la Ōtsutsuki con serenidad al rubio.

—Sí, fue realmente tranquilo pasar un rato con los demás. En especial por las heridas internas que tenía, Todoroki y Bakugou me golpearon con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho— respondió el rubio que se ponía su delantal, listo para hacerle la cena a la diosa.

— ¿Por qué no los acabaste de un solo movimiento? Pudiste haber ganado sin problema alguno— dijo la diosa olvidando que felicito al rubio.

—Puede ser, pero hubiera llamado más la atención, además ahora que venía en el metro fue difícil para mí, no me imagino cuando realmente me convierta en un héroe profesional— dijo el rubio con aburrimiento a la diosa.

—Deberás soportarlo, además espero que estés listo, aunque hayas regresado de esa prueba aún tenemos que entrenar, debes aprender a usar bien el **Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu (Jutsu Creación de Todas las Cosas)** , debes controlarlo bien para no tener problemas en el futuro— declaro la peliblanca al rubio que suspiro.

—Pues tenemos dos días para eso, mañana y pasado no hay clases— dijo el rubio.

—Entonces aprovecharemos ese tiempo— respondió la peliblanca que se giró para ver al rubio, al hacerlo noto como sonrió mientras guardaba su celular.

— ¿Qué quieres para cenar? — pregunto el blondo a la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea está bien— respondió con simpleza la oji-perla al chico que asintió.

—Bien, entonces prepare curry— dijo con calma el rubio que se ponía a preparar la cena, mientras la peliblanca miraba la Tv con calma, pero en el reflejo de la pantalla miraba con detenimiento al Uzumaki, quien se miraba feliz, y estaba feliz por eso, pero no le agradaba saber que esa sonrisa era por esas chicas.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado esa sorpresa al puro estilo Yuuki Rito, de nueva cuenta, si quieren saber que pasa 30 reviwes, así vendo los cap rapido como pan caliente. Aunque creo que debería subirlos de precio, quizás 40, no sé, lo pensare.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	14. Chapter 14 La Paz Antes de la Tormenta

**Hola de nuevo amigo, aquí yo con otr capítulo, lamento no haberlo subido antes, aunque considerando que recien ayer publique uno, pero bueno, una promesa es una promesa, cabe decir que este capítulo no es tan interesante y emocionante, es más como relleno, así que solo puedo decir aguantensen por el momento, pero por suerte para ustedes, no soy tan malo, ya que en el siguiente capítulo, empieza el arco del asesino de héroes, y, como saben, todo cambiara.**

 **Tal vez muchos de ustedes piensan que solo copio lo del manga, y que solo añado al rubio, pero no es así, el rubio cambia el rumbo de la historia, así que, algunas cosas no sucederán como lo pueden esperar. Y solo puedo decir, que serán emocionantes.**

 **Pero bueno, gracias por su apoyo, y sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 13.

BIP… BIP… BIP… BIP

El Uzumaki se levantó con cansancio para apagar la alarma, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se tallo los ojos mientras miraba la alarma, eran las 5 de la mañana, la razón del porque se levantó a esa hora, pues tenía que cumplir con su régimen de ejercicios que la mujer de melena blanca le impuso. Hablando de ella, el rubio se giró para mirar como la mujer dormía plácidamente, con unos mechones de su larga cabellera adornando su bello rostro, solo sonrió para levantarse de la cama y cambiarse, se puso un pants negro, unos tenis rojos además de un sudadero azul, y guantes negros.

Salió de la casa con celular en mano y sus auriculares, cerró la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a la diosa, hoy que tenía el día libre la mujer dormiría más tiempo, lo cual era bueno ya que a la hora que planeaba volver, la peliblanca ya estaría despierta, camino hasta el ascensor donde estaban otros inquilinos, al momento de entrar los demás inquilinos miraban al rubio con detenimiento, el shinobi solo miraba como el ascensor bajaba de piso lentamente, hasta que llego al primer piso, salió de la máquina al momento que se ponía sus auriculares y sonaba la canción "Runnin de Adam Lambert" mientras comenzaba a correr.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, las calles todavía eran iluminadas por los posters de luz, mientras corría algunas personas que también hacían ejercicio lo seguían, y otras lo saludaban al pasar junto a ellos. En todo el recorrido algunas personas lo saludaban y felicitaban al reconocerlo, pero solo se dedicó a correr mientras ignoraba a toda la gente. Su recorrido era correr de su casa hasta el parque más cercano, que estaba a unas 20 cuadras de su casa, y luego regresaba a su casa y volvía al parque, hacía eso por varios minutos, los cuales se convertían en horas.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, y el rubio estaba sentado en una banca del parque, ya había terminado sus ejercicios, así que ahora se tomaba un pequeño descanso, su teléfono todavía no le avisaba si Kaguya se levantó ya, y de seguro se preguntaran porque su teléfono le tenía que avisar, eso era fácil. Compro un aparato similar a una cámara de vigilancia, la cual tenía en su cuarto en todo momento, claro que eso lo hizo a escondidas de la peliblanca. Pero volviendo al tema, esa cámara le avisaría cuando la diosa se levantara, además de eso podía mirarla desde su teléfono dormir plácidamente, tenía tiempo para descansar y llegar a su casa a tiempo para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, solo suspiro mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo el sudor, aún era humano a pesar de tener ese gran poder.

— ¿Entrenando? — fue la pregunta que hizo una persona, el rubio levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules, quien usaba una chaqueta negra además de un pantalón negro y botas negras, además de llevar unas pulseras con púas en las muñecas. La mujer solo le sonreía mientras el rubio bajo la mirada.

—Sí— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, de seguro esta mujer era otra de esas busca fortunas.

— ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? — pregunto la mujer al rubio que se levantó.

—El parque es público, puedes sentarte donde tú quieras— respondió el oji-azul para irse, no quería tener que charlar con nadie, mejor se iría a casa para preparar el desayuno.

—No pensé que fueras tan ingenuo como para no reconocerme, Uzumaki-kun— dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa al rubio, quien la miro con extrañes.

— ¿Te conozco o algo por el estilo? — pregunto el rubio, la pelinegra metió su mano a su chaqueta, al momento que el rubio sacaba sus garras derechas.

—Tranquilo, soy yo— la mujer saco una marcara de su chaqueta, una marcara negra que parecían lentes para ponerse, al momento que el shinobi guardaba sus garras.

—Midnight-sensei— dijo con sorpresa el shinobi, haciendo que la mujer sonría para luego guardar su máscara.

—Me sorprende que no me hayas reconocido— comento la pelinegra al rubio.

—Bueno, nunca me fijo en cosas sin importancia para mí— respondió el rubio con serenidad, mientras miraba a la pelinegra. —Por cierto ¿Cómo me encontró? — pregunto con seriedad a la mujer.

—En los documentos de inscripción está tu dirección— respondió con simpleza la mujer, haciendo que el blondo la mire.

—Eso es considerado acoso— dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, la pelinegra iba a decir algo, pero el ninja saco su teléfono de inmediato para mirarlo con sorpresa, como si hubiera recibido una gran noticia. —Lo siento pero tengo que irme, nos vemos en la escuela— musito con rapidez el rubio para irse del lugar corriendo del lugar, dejando a la pelinegra con la boca abierta.

Solo miraba al rubio irse rápidamente del lugar, está era la primera vez que un chico no le prestaba atención. De joven fue muy bella y hermosa, y muchos chicos como adultos se morían por ella, y todavía hoy varios hombres la buscaban, entre ellos héroes claro está. Y decir que no se metía con ellos sería mentir, a veces salía y se divertía con ellos en las noches. Encontrar al rubio fue una coincidencia, en realidad ella ayer en la noche conoció a un tipo que vivía en unos apartamentos de lujo, apartamentos en donde vivía el rubio, ya que lo vio cuando subió al ascensor sin que este la notara, así que desde ese punto lo siguió sin llamar la atención. Incluso en el ascensor los pocos hombres que estaban la miraban mientras la devoraban con los ojos, e incluso algunos alumnos lo hacían, pero ese chico no la miraba para nada, era como si fuera inmune a sus encantos.

—Sin duda alguna acercarme a él será demasiado difícil— volvió a asegurar la mujer al notar que fallo de nuevo en acercarse al rubio.

Luego de unos minutos el rubio llego a su casa, en donde al llegar se encontró con una peliblanca que caminaba con ojeras, mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos, con todo su largo pelo blanco tan liso como siempre, aún no sabía cómo era posible que la mujer lavara todo ese pelo.

—Buenos… días— saludo con sueño la peliblanca que usaba su camisa de la academia, la cual estaba abierta pero que todavía cubría sus grandes pechos, además de llevar una panties rojas con encaje.

—Buenos días— dijo el rubio entrando a la casa, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos. —Ahora mismo voy a hacer el desayuno, así que ve a darte un baño para mientras— ordeno el rubio a la peliblanca que bostezo para verlo.

—Hai— fue lo único que dijo la mujer para irse a bañar como se lo ordeno el Uzumaki, el rubio se quitó el sudadero, dejando ver una camisa de malla negra, lo colgó en el perchero para caminar hasta la cocina.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? — pregunto el rubio que salía del baño mientras se secaba el cabello, la peliblanca que estaba sentada en la sala miraba la Tv con calma, ella ahora usaba una blusa blanca junto a una falda negra, mientras el Uzumaki usaba una camisa negra y una pantaloneta azul.

—Nada, solo podemos entrenar hasta la noche. Puedes hacer lo que quieras— dijo la diosa con calma al rubio que miro a la mujer, para ir a la cocina y tomar un refresco. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, solo lo saco de su pantaloneta, para mirar que recibió una foto de Yu, la cual le sonreía mientras hacía el símbolo de la paz, y debajo de sus pies tenía a un villano "Cumpliendo con mi trabajo" era el título que la foto tenía, el Uzumaki solo sonrió sin darse cuenta que la diosa lo miraba.

El rubio sabía que su amiga de la infancia estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo, así que no podía decirle que se reúnan para hablar sobre qué había pasado en su vida hasta ahora, miro la lista de víveres, faltaban muchas cosas, su refrigerador debía ser reabastecido, solo asintió para tomar la lista.

—Bien, entonces iré a hacer las compras— declaro el rubio que no recibió respuesta alguna. El blondo ya había tomado la lista además de su billetera, noto que le faltaba algo de dinero, así que solo cerro sus ojos al momento que su tercer ojo aparecía, al momento que su billetera brillaba y se llenaba de dinero. No estaba orgulloso de decirlo, pero robaba ese dinero del banco con su poder, su tercer ojo desapareció para tomar sus llaves, y salir de compras.

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente con destino al supermercado más cercano, preguntándose que debía hacer para almorzar, además de pensar en qué hacer para cenar, quizás haría un omelet para almorzar, y de cena haría un estofado de verduras con carne, o tal vez prepararía unas hamburguesas, o quizás salmón junto a una ensalada y arroz.

Llego al supermercado luego de haberse concentrado en sus pensamientos, al entrar al lugar simplemente comenzó a vagar por el lugar para comprar lo que iban a cenar, al final se decidió a preparar chuletas de cerdo empanizadas, una ensalada de lechuga junto a otras verduras, además de arroz, y en la noche haría croquetas de pollo con puré de papas.

Sí, ya tenía el menú para el almuerzo y la cena, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar ver como algunas personas lo miraban de lejos mientras lo señalaban, sabía que todas esas personas lo miraban porque fue el ganador del festival de la escuela, pero dejando eso a un lado solo siguió comprando, luego de unos minutos ya tenía todo lo de la lista junto a lo que iba a comprar, y el carrito de compras que tenía ya estaba casi lleno, solo le faltaba comprar un cartón de huevos, o unos cuantos cartones para tener de reserva, cuando iba a tomar el primer cartón choco contra alguien.

—Lo siento— dijo el rubio y la otra persona que el rubio miro.

— ¿Uzumaki-kun? — dijo Uraraka que miro al rubio.

—Uraraka-san— dijo el rubio mirando a la pelicastaña, la chica usaba una camisa roja junto a una pantaloneta corta negra y unas sandalias negras. —Que coincidencia verte aquí— comento con una sonrisa el rubio a su amiga, que también sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo— repitió la chica que miro el carrito del rubio, mientras miraba toda la comida que tenía. — ¿Haciendo las compras solo? — pregunto la chica con esa sonrisa suya al Uzumaki.

—Sí, nuestra despensa ya se está acabando y vengo para reabastecerla— respondió el rubio.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué compras mucha comida? — pregunto la amiga del rubio.

—Bueno, cada vez que vengo a comprar, tomo suficiente comida para no venir por lo menos en un mes o dos. Y bueno, como solo somos mi madre y yo no tenemos mucho problema en guardar la comida— respondió el rubio.

—Eso es sorprendente, pero ¿no crees que es muy pesado llevar toda esta comida tu solo? ¿O es que tu mamá vino contigo? — pregunto Uraraka al blondo.

—No, solo vine yo. Pero no te preocupes, yo me puedo llevar todo esto sin problemas, pero dime ¿Qué haces por aquí tú? — aunque la respuesta era obvia, el rubio quería escucharlo de la boca de la chica.

—Pues vine a comprar los ingredientes para mi almuerzo, ya que hoy estamos descansando me levante tarde, se siente bien descansar luego de un día ajetreado— comento con una sonrisa la chica.

—Sí, y veo que tu herida ya no está, que alivio que estés bien— declaro con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio, haciendo que la chica se apene.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero una simple herida como esa no me detendrá ¡Solo me hace más fuerte! — declaro con una sonrisa la chica, haciendo que el rubio sonría al ver que la actitud de la chica era inquebrantable.

—Lo sé, sigue así y sin duda alguna llegaras a ser la mejor heroína que alguna vez existió, yo confió en ti Uraraka-san— apoyo el rubio a la chica que solo sonrió.

—Tú también, sin duda alguna llegaras a ser el mejor héroe, quizás superes a All Might como lo quieren hacer Bakugou y Todoroki— menciono la chica a los dos oponentes del blondo.

—Sí, pero tú también lo puedes lograr, así que nunca te rindas, y recuerda, tus amigos siempre estaremos para ti en todo momento— aseguro el rubio a su amiga, la joven solo sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Gracias, tú también puedes contar con nosotros en todo momento— respondió la chica, la pelicastaña saco su teléfono de su pantaloneta para mirar al rubio. —Por cierto, me darías tu número y correo, claro si no es mucha molestia— pidió Uraraka al ninja que negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es una molestia para nada— dijo el blondo que saco su teléfono, al momento que le enviaba su número y correo a la chica que sonrió, al momento que ella también hacía lo mismo. —Listo— declaro el oji-azul que guardaba el número de su amiga.

—Bien, entonces creo que nos vemos en la escuela— musito la oji-café con una sonrisa al blondo.

—Eso creo, nos vemos entonces— dijo el blondo que tomo los cartones de huevos, para irse del lugar, mientras la chica también tomaba su cartón para ir a pagar. Los dos chicos se despidieron en la salía del supermercado con rumbos diferentes, el rubio cargaba todas esas bolsas con facilidad, su teléfono vibro, le había llegado un msj, de seguro era Yu quien le hablaba de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles algunas personas lo miraban, y como era de esperarse unas pocas se acercaron para felicitarlo por haber ganado, en especial algunos niños que lo imitaban y le pedían que les enseñara su Quirk, claro que no lo hacía, principalmente porque no podía dejar las bolsas de comida, además de que usar su Quirk en público no era algo que debía hacer, ya que estaba prohibido por las leyes del gobierno de Japón, a menos que sea un profesional podía usar su poder sin preocupación alguna. Pero cuando le decía eso a los niños estos suplicaban y algunos lloraban, así que sin tener otra opción mostraba sus garras, asombrando a los pequeños que miraban como brillaban de un color blanco, claro que les decía que no tocaran o se cortarían, y pues, luego de enseñarlas se iba mientras los niños le deseaba suerte. Luego de ser presa de fanáticos llego a su casa cansado, con dificultad entro a su casa mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, en donde se encontraba la diosa tranquila viendo Tv.

—Lamento la demora, ahorita me ponga a hacer el almuerzo— dijo el rubio con una voz monótona para guardar toda la comida, la peliblanca no respondió mientras miraba la Tv con calma.

Solo llego el rubio se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, la peliblanca comió en completo silencio, y el rubio también, luego de comer el blondo decidió ir a estudiar un poco los reglamentos de los héroes, además de eso también se puso a entrenar en la habitación con tranquilidad. Kaguya le enseño como podía viajar de dimensión entre dimensión, y cuando lo hizo el primer lugar que visito fue su mundo, cuando llego solo miro como el tiempo paso muy rápido, su mundo, el mundo shinobi había avanzado mucho, tanto que en ese poco tiempo que estuvo fuera noto que habían creado trenes, teléfonos, zepelines, y entre otras cosas que sin duda alguna hubieran sido buenos en su tiempo.

Una gran nostalgia lo invadía cuando fue a su mundo, en especial cuando visito a sus amigos, todos habían crecido, incluso todos se habían casado, Shikamaru se casó con Temari, Ten ten con Rock Lee, Ino con Sai, Chouji con Karui, Kiba con Hinata y sorprendentemente Shino se casó con Sakura. Todos con una gran familia, todos tenían hijos, pero lo que más le causo dolor y tristeza fue que había un monumento en su honor, ese mundo ya no era suyo, ya no pertenecía a él. Claro que cuando llego a su mundo lo hizo en silencio, no solo visito a sus amigos, también visito a su familia, estaba feliz de saber que al menos Tsunade estaba bien, al igual que Shizune, Kakashi e Iruka, junto a otros amigos que hizo en su vida pasada.

Pero no solo fue de visita, tomo muchas cosas que no podía dejar en ese mundo, unas de esas cosas fueron las espadas de los siente espadachines de la niebla, las cuales robo por petición de Kaguya, así como tomar las armas sagradas de Hagoromo que estaban resguardadas en la aldea de la nube, el Gunbai de Madara, las cuchillas de Asuma, la guadaña de Hidan, entre otras cosas que según ella no podían estar más en ese mundo, cosas que según en sus propias palabras, ella creo cuando todavía era cuerda, cuando no estaba poseída por ese ser maligno.

Tomo todas esas cosas y más, y las trajo a este mundo, en donde la diosa los resguardo en una pequeña caja, una caja de Pandora, en donde estaban esas y demás cosas. Las cuales según Kaguya, eran de su pertenencia y las podía usar como le gustara, esas armas las mantenía en la caja pero gracias a un sello de tele transportación las podía hacer aparecer en sus manos, tener esas armas que algunas pertenecieron a personas famosas y poderosas era algo que nunca pensó hacer, pero eso sucedió.

La tarde entera se la paso entrenando con las armas de la misma forma que lo hacía con Kaguya, si no tenía nada más que hacer no podía perder el tiempo, llegada la hora de la cena la preparo en completo silencio, pero en ese momento fue bombardeado por algunos mensajes de sus amigas y amigos, todos descansaban y disfrutaban ese tiempo en paz, una paz que apreciaban.

—Recuerda, hoy debes hacer eso, de ahora en adelante lo tendrás que hacer sin replicar, y no quiero errores— dijo Kaguya con seriedad mientras miraba la Tv, el rubio solo cerro los ojos para asentir mientras preparaba la cena.

—Sí, no te defraudare— fue lo único que dijo el blondo con seriedad, al momento que se desconectaba no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

La cena también fue en silencio, luego de eso el rubio se fue a dar un baño, y luego de salir miro un traje negro de cuerpo completo, con una armadura de metal igual negra además de unas botas negras, solo miro la ropa sobre la cama para comenzar a vestirse, esa ropa era igual que su traje, solo que no poseía los guantes con sus espadas y menos las botas con propulsores y garras. Estos eran simples guantes y botas normales, además de eso las placas de metal eran pesadas, lo cual indicaba que debían soportar fuertes golpes sino es que balas. Además de eso ahí estaba esa máscara, la máscara que le perteneció alguna vez a Obito Uchiha cuando fingió ser Madara, pero solo que está tenía dos aberturas donde se mostraban sus ojos en vez de una, la tomo entre sus manos para mirarla.

—Póntela, y ve a cumplir con lo que te ordene— hablo con simpleza Kaguya que estaba acostada en la cama, el rubio solo se la puso, al momento que sus ojos azules desaparecían para mostrar su Mangekyo Sharingan, el cual se parecía al de Madara, solo miro a la peliblanca que asintió con seriedad, al momento que el Uzumaki desaparecía de la habitación en un vórtice negro.

Esta noche se miraba tranquila, las pocas personas que estaban en la calle caminaban tranquilamente, mientras algunos héroes patrullaban las calles, y en los callejones los villanos de poca montan se preparaban para hacer de las suyas. El rubio apareció sobre la bomba de agua del edificio más grande de su zona, al momento que un aire frió invadía todo el lugar, el shinobi extendió su mano derecha al momento que la espada que alguna vez perteneció a Zabuza aparecía resplandeciendo por la luz de la luna, mientras el cielo estaba despegado.

—Ahora… este mundo conocerá el verdadero horror… elimina el mal de este mundo… Kubikiribōchō— musito el rubio al momento que desaparecía de ese lugar como si nunca estuvo en ese lugar.

Esa noche, esa horrible y fría noche sería recordada por muchos, sería el tema de hablar de muchos, ya que esa misma noche... una masacre había empezado.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, como pueden notar Kaguya esta celosa, así es, celosa. Veamos como le va al rubio con eso, y ¿ya comenzó el horror, o quizás la acción?, bueno.**

 **Sí desean saber que sucede en el próximo cap, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, nos vemos cuando alcancen la meta.**


	15. Chapter 15 Empiezan las Practicas

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, ya que se los prometí, saben, de está forma no faltara mucho para que lleguen al capítulo qu voy, que por cierto, es el arco del viaje al mundo de Naruto, así es, ya lo estoy escribiendo, así que esperenlo con ansias. Ya que este viene después del arco del rescate de Bakugou, pero bueno, ahora no tengo mucho que decir, bueno, sí hay algo, y es que mirando unos omakes de Naruto, recorde que hay varias mujeres en el manga que quedaron solteras, claro que admito que al principio tenía pensado unirlas con el rubio, pero eso ya arruinaria la historia al meter a más, tal vez pensaba unir a Hana, la hermana de Kiba con el rubio, pero ya vere, por cierto, Aizawa tendrá una pareja también y será del narumundo, a que no saben quien es, y claro, Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima, Kaminari y Tokoyami tendrán una pareja del narumundo también, y ya se quienes serán.**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez amigos.**

* * *

Capítulo 14.

 **MASACRE EN UN BAR CLANDESTINO DE VILLANOS.**

 **Ayer en la noche se llevó a cabo una pelea entre lo que los policías creen se trate de una guerra entre pandillas de villanos. Según el reporte al menos 10 villanos fueron encontrados dentro del bar. Se espera que la policía brinde mayor información sobre lo ocurrido en el bar.**

—Ya viste. Alguien mato a varios villanos otra vez—

— ¿Crees que algún héroe lo haya hecho? —

—No lo creo, según escuche fueron masacrados como si fueran animales, algunos estaban quemados por completo—

—Yo escuche que unos fueron empalados con estacas de hielo—

—Yo que algunos parecían momias, parece que alguien los dejo secos desde adentro—

—No solo eso, parece que algunos intentaron escapar pero algo los detuvo con facilidad—

—Diablos, y nosotros que pensamos que estas cosas nunca pasarían—

Midoriya miraba su teléfono mientras esa noticia de la masacre era la boca de todos, otra vez se encontraba un grupo de villanos muertos. Antier también se reportó una masacre en un edificio abandonado donde residían algunos villanos, y hoy era un bar, todos preguntándose ¿Quién fue? Era la pregunta que todos hacían, los dos hallazgos fueron hechos luego de que ambos edificios fueran destruidos.

Ningún villano había sobrevivido, todos fueron asesinados sin piedad, incluso la policía se preguntaba quién pudo haber hecho eso, mientras que los héroes solo se mantenían callados, ningún héroe que se suponía vigilaba esas zonas para evitar cosas como estas respondía a las preguntas, y era porque nadie tenía idea de cómo sucedieron, ya que a pesar de que habían sucedido en lugares donde transitaban y vivían muchas personas, nadie escucho algún grito, ningún sonido hasta que las edificaciones se derrumbaron.

Estos atentados comenzaron a crear hipótesis de que fueron hechos por la liga de villanos, posiblemente los asesinaron por negarse a entrar a su organización, o quizás eran simples peleas de pandillas. De cualquier manera, muchos comenzaron a pensar que un asesino de villanos había nacido, alguien que imitaba al asesino de héroes Stain, y lo peor de todo es que hoy estaba lloviendo con gran fuerza, estos últimos días habían sido oscuros sin duda alguna, nadie sabía quién era el perpetrador de asesinar a esos villanos.

—Ya estoy cansado y aún es temprano— comento el peliverde que entraba a la academia.

—Ni me lo digas— dijo una voz al lado del chico con pecas, quien miro que a su derecha caminaba el Uzumaki, también con aburrimiento.

—Buenos días Uzumaki-san— saludo Midoriya a su amigo.

—*Bostezo* Buenos días— saludo el rubio con sueño, mientras el peliverde miraba con calma a su amigo, se notaba cansado.

— ¿Descanso en estos dos días Uzumaki-san? — pregunto el chico con pecas al ninja.

—Sí, se podría decir que descanse, y que hay de ti ¿disfrutaste ese tiempo para curarte bien? — pregunto el oji-azul mirando que el brazo del chico ya no estaba vendado.

—Sí, descansar me ayudo a recuperarme de las heridas— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Midoriya.

—Eso está bien, pero trata de no romperte los huesos al usar tu Quirk— comento el ninja que también pasaba la entrada de la academia, mientras algunos chicos los miraban, en especial las demás chicas.

— ¡¿Qué hacen caminando con tanta indiferencia?! — el rubio se hizo a un lado y empujo al peliverde, al momento que Iida pasaba en medio de ellos corriendo y llevando un impermeable amarillo, junto a unas botas. — ¡Estamos atrasados! ¡Buenos días Uzumaki, Midoriya! — grito el chico que corrió dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

— ¿Ese era Iida verdad? — pregunto el oji-azul a su compañero que asintió.

— ¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡Llegaremos tarde! — grito el presidente de la clase a sus amigos, quienes solo se miraron para levantar los hombros, y apresurar el paso.

—Pero aún quedan 5 minutos, llegamos a tiempo— dijo el rubio que se acercó a su amigo.

— ¡La base de un digno estudiante de la Yuuei es empezar las actividades del día 10 minutos antes! — grito el chico al momento que entraba junto a sus amigos, el peliverde miro a su compañero, se miraba tranquilo a pesar de lo que le paso a su hermano.

Según supo en las noticias su hermano había sido herido de gravedad por el asesino de héroes Stain, y ahora resultaba que aparecía un asesino de villanos del cual nadie sabía nada.

—Iida— llamo el chico con pecas a su amigo.

—Sí estas preocupado por mi hermano no deberías estarlo— hablo el chico, quien se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a sus amigos, quienes claramente se dieron cuenta que sentía. — ¡Lo siento por haberlos preocupado! — dijo mientras se quitaba su impermeable, el peliverde trato de ir a hablar con él, pero una mano lo detuvo, miro al rubio quien solo negó con la cabeza, trago en seco por eso, no debía hablar más de ese tema.

Los chicos llegaron a su salón al momento que todos se iban a sus asientos, todos los demás se miraban emocionados mientras hablaban sobre cómo fueron reconocidos por mucha gente, personas que los detenían o daban ánimos, todos se miraban contentos al hablar de eso, pero esa conversación desapareció cuando Kaminari hizo una pregunta indebida.

—Oye por cierto ¿escuchaste de ese supuesto asesino de villanos? — pregunto Kaminaria a su amigo pelirrojo.

—Sí, eso estaba viendo hoy en las noticias, según dijeron la misma persona asesino a todos esos villanos— dijo con sorpresa Kirishima.

—Dicen que es alguien con varios Quirk, parece que algunos fueron quemados y otros congelados, además de que de alguna forma, unos pocos parecían momias— comento Hagakure con seriedad.

—Sin duda alguna debe ser alguien peligroso— dijo Tsuyu con cierto miedo.

—No quisiera encontrármelo en la calle— comento Ashido con miedo.

—Dicen que solo ataca a los malos, así que no hay problema alguno si te llega a aparecer— comento Sero.

—Pues a las chicas de seguro las tomara, ya que ellas son malas al no dejar que uno las toque— dijo Mineta al momento que un libro lo golpeaba en la cabeza para dejarlo K.O, libro que giro como boomerang el cual fue seguido por los chicos, quienes vieron como el libro regreso a las manos del Uzumaki, haciendo que todos tengan una gota de sudor por ver como el "reglamento de héroes" de 1000 páginas voló como si nada.

—Por fin se calló el mosquito— fue lo único que dijo el rubio para guardar su libro, mientras todos tenían una gota de sudor por la actitud del rubio, sin duda alguna daba a entender que odiaba a los pervertidos, en parte las chicas estaban felices de saber eso, ya que el chico parecía ser el más caballeroso.

No las malinterpreten, ellas no conocían muy bien a todos los chicos, así que por el momento podían decir que el Uzumaki era muy caballeroso y decente… aunque también esa apariencia de chico decente podía ser una pantalla de humo, y realmente sea un pervertido como Mineta.

—U-U-U-U-Uzumaki-san… c-c-c-creo que Mineta quedara peor si lo sigue golpeando— dijo Midoriya a su amigo.

—Sí eso pasa no hay más opción que sacrificarlo— respondió con simpleza el rubio, haciendo que todo tengan una gota de sudor más grande, además de un tic sobre su ojos.

—" _¿Lo ve como un perro?_ "— pensaron todos mirando al rubio, quien bostezo, algo que para todos pudo parecer normal, pero para otros no fue así, ver al Uzumaki bostezar era demasiado raro, la campana sonó al momento que Uraraka entraba corriendo, seguida de su maestro.

—Buen día— dijo Aizawa entrando a la clase, ya sin sus vendas mientras todos le daban la bienvenida.

—Aizawa-sensei ¡Me alegra ver que se haya quitado las vendas! — dijo Tusyu a su maestro.

—Esa mujer exagero con el tratamiento, pero dejando eso de lado. Hoy el periódico informático será diferente— comento el pelinegro haciendo que algunos se pongan nerviosos, pensando que se trataba de algún examen sorpresa, o quizás estudiar la ley heroica. —Llego el momento que todos tengan su nombre de héroe, así que hoy crearan sus nombres claves de héroes— declaro al momento que todos gritaban de emoción, o bueno, solo aquellos que eran realmente activos.—Esto está relacionado con los nombramientos que mencione el otro día, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a algunos héroes que se interesaron en ustedes, pero mucho no pudieron verlos por problemas de tiempo, pero bueno. Las nominaciones tomaran importancia después de haber conseguido experiencia y de que su habilidad de lucha haya sido juzgada durante su segundo y cuarto año aquí. En otras palabras, las nominaciones que tendrán este año son más como expresiones de "interés" hacía su futuro potencial. Pero ese interés puede desaparecer antes de la graduación o simplemente sea olvidado. Y en el mejor de los casos ya pueden tener un futuro— hablo el maestro a sus alumnos, al decir eso se refería a los que lograron llegar a la final. Es decir, Bakugou, Todoroki y el Uzumaki.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que esas nominaciones que recibimos no son más que obstáculos? — pregunto Hagakure a su maestro.

—Sí, y actualmente las nominaciones son las siguientes, por cierto, estas aumentaron en los dos días que descansaron, y posiblemente aumenten más— dijo el pelinegro al momento que en la pizarra aparecían el número de nominaciones que algunos recibieron.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como se había formado un Top 10, en primer lugar como esperaban estaba el Uzumaki, quien tenía 6,598 nominaciones; Todoroki tenía 4,123; Bakugou 3,556; Tokoyami 360; Iida 301; Kaminaria 272; Yaoyorozu 108; Kirishima 68; Uraraka 20; y Sero 14. Ellos 10 eran lo que fueron nominados, todos miraron al Top 3, los más fuertes de su salón.

—Generalmente los resultados son más equilibrados, pero como pueden ver este año tres de ustedes fueron el centro de atención— dijo con calma el pelinegro a sus alumnos, algunos de ellos solo suspiraron con derrota, de los 21 solo 10 fueron nombrados, y los otros 11 ni en cuenta.

— ¡Eso están claro como como blanco y negro! — dijo Kaminaria recostándose en su asiento.

—Los profesionales no tienen buen ojo para juzgar— dijo Aoyama que no recibió ninguna nominación.

—Tal y como se esperaba de Uzumaki-san— comento Momo al ver que el ninja tenía más nominaciones, y posiblemente aumentarían en los siguientes días.

— ¡Wow! ¡Tengo unas nominaciones! — dijo Uraraka que zangoloteaba al rubio de un lado a otro como si fuera un juguete.

— ¡Ninguno! ¡Me temía eso! — dijo Mineta que había vuelto en sí hace unos minutos, al momento que miraba que no tenía ninguna nominación.

—Sí— dijo Midoriya al escuchar lo que su amigo dijo.

—Por eso, si alguno de ustedes recibió o no alguna nominación, hare que todos ustedes vayan a conseguir experiencia de trabajo— declaro con seriedad el maestro de la clase 1-A. —Ya todos se han involucrado en el mundo de los profesionales antes de tiempo, pero considero que lo mejor será que experimenten las actividades de los profesionales en mano propia, lo cual será un mejor entrenamiento que el de antes— los chicos solo sonrieron mientras escuchaban eso, sin duda alguna esto era emocionante.

— ¡Al fin sucede algo realmente divertido! — dijo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa.

—Por supuesto recuerden que los nombres temporales están bien, pero elijan algo adecuado que se apegue a ustedes— comento el pelinegro con serenidad.

— ¡Decidan sus nombres ahora y vean el infierno desde allí! ¡Los nombres que elegirán! — la puerta del salón se abrió al momento que todos miraba a su maestra Midnight entrando con una pose sensual, Mineta se emocionó al ver los grandes pechos de la pelinegra. — ¡Los nombres que el mundaova a conocer! ¡El nombre que los definirá como profesionales! — declaro la maestra y heroína a los chicos.

—Tiene razón. Dejare que la Sra. Midnight evalúe sus elecciones de nombre, ya que yo no puedo ahora— el pelinegro saco su bolsa de dormir mientras la pelinegra camino hasta su compañero de trabajo. —La forma que su futuro tomare dependerá del nombre que elijan y el cual proyectara la imagen que ustedes desean, como ese dicho que dice "Los nombres y la naturaleza a menuda están de acuerdo" por ejemplo "All Might"— dijo el pelinegro con seriedad a sus alumnos. —Con eso dicho, los dejo al cuidado de Midnight— el profesional se metió a su bolsa de dormir, para acostarse en un rincón.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes tome una de estas hojas y escriba su nombre de héroe! Recuerden que es libre la elección de un nombre, pero les sugiero que se apoyen con su Quirk, ya que de esa forma su nombre podría llegar a agradar a todo el mundo— dijo con una sonrisa la heroína que les daba unas hojas a todos, la mujer miro a todos los chicos que se ponían a pensar en un nombre, de entre todos los chicos miro al rubio, el chico bostezo con cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido ayer en la noche.

===== **Después** =====.

—Bien, ya casi es hora. Los que ya hayan terminado de elegir su nombre den un paso al frente— ordeno la maestra a sus alumnos, el primero en pasar fue Aoyama.

—Aquí está el hombre del brillante héroe "I cannot stop twinkilng" (Yo no puedo dejar de parpadear)— dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Esa es una frase! — gritaron todos con enojo al ver lo idiota que era su compañero.

— ¡Ahora yo, ahora yo! — grito Ashido que se levantó de su asiento para caminar al frente. — ¡Mi nombre de héroe es "Alien Queen"! — declaro con una gran sonrisa la pelirosa.

— ¡¿Quieres ser esa cosa que escupe ácido?! ¡Déjalo ya! — grito Kaminari a su amiga, quien solo bufo por eso para irse a sentar.

— ¿Quién es el siguiente? — pregunto la pelinegra a los chicos, todos estaban nerviosos de pasar al frente.

— ¿Está bien si soy la siguiente? — pregunto la chica rana a su maestra.}

—No hay problema, pasa al frente— dijo Midnight al momento que Tsuyu se levantaba para ponerse delante de todos.

—Desde que era niña sabía cuál era el nombre ideal que quería ¡Froppy! — dijo la pelinegra que enseñaba su cartel con su nombre junto a la frase "La heroína que da inicio a la temporada de lluvias"

— ¡Genial, que nombra tan adorable! — gritaron todos con aprobación al nombre de su amiga.

— ¡Ahora el mío! ¡Red Riot! — dijo Kirishima con emoción mientras arriba de su nombre decía "el héroe de la dura vitalidad".

— ¡Red Riot! Es por respeto a ese héroe entre los héroes ¿Crimson Riot? — pregunto la pelinegra al chico.

— ¡Sí, así es! ¡Es retro pero la imagen de héroe que quiero es igual que la de él! — declaro con una gran sonrisa y emoción el chico.

—" _Todos están concentrados eligiendo sus nombres de héroes, desde que era niño siempre pensé en un nombre como el de él_ "— pensó Midoriya observando a todos sus amigos, algunos comenzaron a levantar sus carteles mostrando sus nombres. —" _Ya todos saben que nombre tener, y lo eligieron con facilidad_ "— el peliverde miro a su derecha para ver al Uzumaki, también se miraba preocupado pensando en un nombre, pero en realidad el blondo ya lo tenía.

—Bien, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Ahora lo que falta es la revisión de Bakugou, y ver el nombre que ellos tren eligieron— dijo la maestra mientras miraba a los últimos 4 chicos.

Iida paso al frente y de igual manera eligió su nombre nada más al igual que lo hizo Todoroki, Midoriya paso al frente y el nombre que eligió fue "Deku", diciendo que una persona le dijo que ese nombre significaba más, y que gracias a esa persona nunca se rendiría. Al final solo quedaban los dos rubios, el chico explosivo paso al frente y de nuevo fue rechazada, así que solo quedaba el shinobi.

—Muy bien Uzumaki-kun, solo quedas tú, así que pasa al frente— ordeno la pelinegra, al momento que el rubio pasaba al frente, se aclaró la garganta para mirar al frente y mostrar su nombre de héroe.

—El nombre que elegí es "Jūbi"— dijo el rubio al momento que por algún motivo, todos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ese nombre de alguna manera les causaba cierto temor, como si fuera el nombre de algo peligroso.

— ¿Diez colas? ¿Por qué ese nombre? — pregunto Midnight con interés al Uzumaki que solo suspiro.

—No sé me ocurrió otro mejor, además no se escucha nada más— respondió el rubio.

—Pero ¿no crees que sería mejor si tuvieras colas? — pregunto la pelinegra.

—Bueno, quizás no tenga las 10 colas, pero si tengo 10 filosas cuchillas— respondió con serenidad el ninja, sin duda alguna el nombre no sonaba mal, incluso daba miedo sinceramente.

—Bien, entonces con eso listo sigamos con esto— dijo Midnight al momento que le daba paso libre a su compañero.

—El periodo de prueba será de una semana, todos los lugares son buenos para su trabajo. Aquellos que tienen nominaciones recibirán una lista personalizada, elijan sabiamente. Y aquellos que no tuvieron ninguna tomen está lista con 40 lugares a través de todo el país, y escojan también de ella— el pelinegro paso varias listas, los chicos que no obtuvieron ninguna nominación miraron la lista con alivio. —Tienen dos días para elegir bien a qué lugar ir, sin más que decir, eso sería todo por ahora, gracias por tu ayuda Sra. Midnight— agradeció el pelinegro a su compañera de trabajo.

—No hay problema, bien, entonces yo me voy, buena suerte a todos— la pelinegra lanzo un beso al aire mientras se iba, pero el beso iba dirigido al Uzumaki quien solo miro con calma a la mujer.

===== **Después** =====.

Hoy era el gran día, todos los chicos de la clase A estaban en la estación, cada uno llevaba su traje en sus respectivas maletas, cada uno estaba feliz o nervioso. Mientras que eran vistos por algunos cuantos civiles que los reconocieron por el festival deportivo.

—Muy bien, recuerden que no pueden usar el traje en público, no quiero que molesten a nadie, recuerden sus modales, ponen en juego la reputación de la academia ¿entendido? — pregunto Aizawa a sus alumnos quienes solo dijeron "Sí". —Bien, entonces es hora, mucha suerte— dijo el pelinegro a sus alumnos, quienes tomarían rumbos diferentes.

—Yo me voy por ese camino— dijo Hagakure.

—Yo voy por el otro lado— dijo Kirishima.

El rubio solo camino hasta su estación de tren, dejando a un lado a sus amigos quienes se despedían con sonrisas, deseándose suerte entre ellos mismos. El Uzumaki solo esperaba su tren, al momento que dos de sus amigos lo asaltaban.

— ¿Qué lugar elegiste Uzumaki-kun? — pregunto con esa sonrisa típica Uraraka al rubio que suspiro.

—La oficina central Inohu, el lugar donde trabaja Mt. Lady, queda a unos 30 minutos de aquí— dijo el rubio con serenidad.

—Oh, es decir que trabajaras con tu amiga de la infancia— dijo Midoriya que solo miro como el rubio ponía un dedo sobre su boca.

—No digas eso así de simple— dijo el rubio con serenidad.

—Uzumaki-san ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto Uraraka con preocupación a su amigo.

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió con simpleza el rubio, eso sin duda alguna era mentira.

—Sí no te sientes bien, recuerda que puedes hablar con nosotros, te ayudaremos— hablo Uraraka con preocupación al Uzumaki, el rubio miro a sus dos amigos, para suspirar y sonreírles.

—En serio no se preocupen, no es nada importante— dijo el rubio al momento que su tren llegaba. —Bien, nos vemos cuando esto termine, les deseo mucha suerte— el blondo levanto su brazo derecho y su brazo parecía un puño, los chicos lo miraron mientras este les sonreía, solo chocaron los puños, al momento que sentían una calidez invadir sus cuerpos. —Mucha suerte a los dos, y cuídense— los dos amigos del rubio solo miraron como el shinobi subía a su tren, al momento que las puertas se cerraban, y solo lo vieron irse con esa sonrisa, la cual desapareció unos segundos después para bajar la mirada.

— _Sí quieres que tus amigos estén a salvo, nunca deberás contarles lo que haces. Incluso si eso llega a que todos de odien, pero al menos así los protegerás_ — eran las palabras que rebotaban en la mente del Uzumaki, solo apretó sus puños así como sus dientes.

Realmente a veces nunca sabía que pensaba la peliblanca, obligándolo a hacer todas esas cosas, no sabía precisamente que era lo que ella quería de él, la actitud de la mujer era algo que todavía no podía descifrar. Dejo de pensar en ella al momento que miraba la pantalla del tren, otra vez habían matado a unos 10 criminales, además de que esta vez dejo fuera de combate a un héroe que pasaba por el lugar, y de nuevo se presumía que era la misma persona y que ahora se tenía una posible descripción, mostraron un boceto de una cara cubierta por una máscara anaranjada, cerro sus ojos para recordar… como había asesinado a esos villanos.

===== **Flashback** =====.

Los criminales de poca monta se encontraban viviendo en una escuela abandonada, todos estaban en medio de una fogata sonriendo mientras contaban el dinero que robaron hoy a unos pocos transeúntes de la cercanía.

—Quien lo diría, hoy recolectamos más de lo que esperado— dijo uno de los villanos.

—Ni lo digas, mira este reloj, es de oro— dijo otro mirando un reloj brillante y con incrustaciones de diamante.

—Sí seguimos así de seguro conseguiremos un mejor lugar para vivir— comento otro con una sonrisa.

—O mejor subir de nivel, si seguimos así nunca nos haremos de un nombre en el mundo de los villanos— declaro otro con seriedad.

— ¿Y cómo haremos eso? — pregunto otro a su compañero.

—No se preocupen por eso— dijo una voz extra al momento que los villanos miraban a todos lados.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — pregunto con seriedad uno de los villanos al momento que todos se levantaban.

—Solo soy aquel que se encargara de matarlos a todos— los villanos no vieron que arriba de ellos se encontraba el shinobi en medio de todos, el Uzumaki cayó al suelo en silencio, al momento que en su mano derecha aparecía la espada de Zabuza.

Sus ojos brillaron al momento que lanzaba el primer corte, partió a la mitad al primer villano que tuvo al frente, al momento que todos saltaban al ver como su amigo fue asesinado sin piedad, y así comenzó la batalla. El rubio no perdió tiempo al momento que saltaba de nuevo y esta vez incrusto su gran espada en otro villano para levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el techo, seguido de lanzar varias estacas de hielo incrustándolo en el techo.

Seguido de eso se giró para lanzar su espada matando a dos en el proceso que recibieron la estocada en la cabeza, el rubio lanzó otra estaca de hielo más grande que dejo un gran hueco en uno de los villanos, apareció detrás de otro a gran velocidad para tomarlo del cuello y romper su espalda en varios pedazos, seguido de dejar un papel bomba en su cara al momento que su cuerpo estallaba, apareció delante de otro para tomarlo del rostro al momento que en segundos su cuerpo se deshidrataba a gran velocidad hasta volverse una momia.

Apareció detrás de otro al momento que dejaba caer una gran cantidad de ácido que lo hizo gritar de dolor por unos segundos para luego morir mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser consumido, los últimos dos intentaron escapar además de pedir ayuda pero dos cadenas brillantes los atravesaron, al momento que otras más los atravesaban, al momento que eran desmembrados en miles de pedazos.

El ninja solo miraba como los cuerpos desmembrados seguían botando sangre, además de ver como los pilares de hielo se teñían de rojo. Solo levantó su mano derecha al momento que su gran espada regresaba a sus manos y luego desaparecer, solo suspiro para luego desaparecer de ese lugar y aparecer afuera del edificio, se agacho para poner su mano derecha en el suelo.

— **Doton:** **Wakusei hakai (Elemento Tierra: Destrucción Planetaria)** — el suelo comenzó a temblar con gran fuerza, miles de pilares de rocas salieron del suelo los cuales fueron a gran velocidad contra el edificio abandonado.

Los pilares golpearon el edificio además de que dentro del mismo también salieron varios más, destruyendo las instalaciones, los grandes pilares de roca hicieron que la vieja escuela cayera en pedazos, enterrando los cuerpos de aquellos criminales, la gran destrucción causo un fuerte sonido que se escuchó a varios metros, despertando a los pobres civiles que se asustaron por el gran sonido de explosión.

El shinobi solo miraba como todo el lugar se derrumbó, al momento que escupía una gran llamarada de fuego envolviendo a todo el lugar, volviéndolo en un infierno verdadero. El Uzumaki solo miraba como las ruinas se consumían entre esas llamas, estaba a punto de irse pero un héroe llego al lugar.

— ¡Alto ahí! — grito el profesional al rubio quien solo se dio la vuelta, el héroe solo miro la máscara mientras miraba unos ojos rojos, no podía distinguir su pelo por el fuego pero podía notar que llevaba una capucha, la persona que estaba delante de él podía ser el asesino de villanos.

Solo miro como esa persona desaparecía a gran velocidad, para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en su estómago seguido de caer con pesadez al suelo mientras sentía como su vida se escapaba, con dificultad y dolor miro a su derecha para mirar a su enemigo.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Quién… eres… tú? — pregunto el profesional que solo miro esa mascara anaranjada.

—Soy el nuevo héroe de este mundo— fue lo único que dijo el ninja para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. El ninja desapareció del lugar para aparecer en su cuarto, en donde una serena Kaguya se encontraba recostada.

El blondo se quitó la máscara para suspirar y mirar a la diosa, la peliblanca se mostraba más ¿enojada? Por así decirlo, de cierta forma sentía que la mujer parecía estar molesta con él, su teléfono vibro al momento que recibió un mensaje de Yu deseándole una feliz noche, y que se preparara para mañana, solo suspiro ante eso, sin notar que la diosa frunció ligeramente su ceño.

—No hagas ruido mientras te cambias, no quiero tener que despertarme por tu culpa— dijo Kaguya con seriedad al rubio que solo suspiro.

—Hai— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, al momento que la diosa se acostaba. Solo la miro con algo de preocupación, se miraba molesta, pero no sabía porque.

===== **Fin del Flashback** =====.

Solo dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana del tren los edificios, realmente quería saber porque la diosa se sentía enojada, aunque a veces ese enojo desaparecía, y actúa de la misma forma que siempre, siendo la extraña mujer que era. Solo miro el paisaje mientras se preparaba para su primer trabajo, hoy empezaba su semana de ser un "Héroe profesional".

* * *

 **Y aquí inicia la saga de Stain, con este capítulo se abre el arco del asesino de héroes, y claro, el rubio se enfrentara al villano.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	16. Chapter 16 Primer Día

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen otro capítulo de está historia. De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo, como ya había dicho antes, el rubio volvera a su mundo, cabe decir que no todos los de la clase A irán, solo los amigos más cercanos del rubio, y como dije, todo cambiara, puede que en el manga Stain este vivo, pero quizás aquí no, o quizás sí lo deje con vida, quizás Naruto lo evangelice o quizás no, bueno, si quieren saber eso, esperen el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 15.

— ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los profesionales! — dijo con una gran sonrisa Mt. Lady que miraba al rubio.

El Uzumaki llego rápido a la oficina de héroes en Tokio, por lo que supo algunos también quedaron cerca de él, algunos, pero bueno. Ahora mismo solo miro como la oficina de héroes de Inohu se movía con rapidez, de un lado a otro miraba a varios profesionales correr, mientras otros salían con rapidez para cumplir su trabajo, el Uzumaki solo miro la gran oficina, mientras la rubia seguía con la sonrisa, pero también con una gota de sudor al notar que el chico se miraba tranquilo.

— ¿Qué haremos primero? — pregunto el rubio haciendo que la rubia caiga de espalda por eso, la chica se recompuso rápido para mirar al rubio y sonreír.

—B-B-Bueno, esperaba más que eso— comento la mujer al rubio que solo suspiro.

—Lo siento, es solo que Aizawa-sensei nos dijo que fuéramos respetuosos y sobre todo nos enfocáramos bien en esto— respondió el rubio que entraba junto a la rubia.

—Ya me lo imagino, pero no te pongas nervioso, aquí estarás bien, ya arregle todo. Trabajaras conmigo junto a mis otros dos compañeros, ¿ya los conoces cierto? — pregunto le rubia a su amigo.

—Sí, sé quiénes son— respondió el ninja mientras miraba a todos los héroes y oficinistas. —Nunca pensé que hubiera mucha gente aquí— declaro el oji-azul a su amiga.

—Así es el mundo de los profesionales, no solo salimos para atrapar a los malos. También planeamos las rutas que tomaremos, y para eso necesitamos la ayuda de todos ellos— aclaro Yu con una sonrisa al rubio, le agradaba tener a su amigo de la infancia a su lado, aunque que él fuera más alto que ella era algo injusto.

Cuando ambos se conocieron el rubio era pequeño, o bueno, eso se podía esperar porque ella tenía 11 años y el blondo 5, pero ahora el chico tenía 16 y ella 23, en cierto modo ella parecía ser la menor.

—Pero bueno, lo mejor será que te cambies rápido, vamos a los casilleros, ahí podrás guardas todas tus cosas y cambiarte con comodidad— musito la rubia a su amigo.

—Entendido— dijo el rubio con serenidad para ser llevado a los vestidores.

Luego de unos minutos el rubio llego a los vestidores en donde su amiga le indico su casillero, el rubio guardo su mochila al momento que abría el maletín de su traje, al momento que miraba una nota.

" _Querido cliente, espero que no se moleste pero nuestra humilde empresa ha decidió hacer unas modificaciones a su traje, esperamos y sean de su agrado. Sin más que decir, le deseamos suerte._

 _Att: D. de Apoyo_."

El Uzumaki dejo la nota a un lado para mirar su traje, ahora se miraba un poco más delgado, quitando la imagen del uniforme militar, pero dándole un aspecto más moderno. El rubio solo procedió a vestirse mientras miraba su traja, al paso de unos minutos se terminó de cambiar mientras se miraba en el espejo que estaba pegado en la puerta del casillero.

Su traje seguía siendo igual negro, solo que se miraba más al estilo ANBU, sus botas ya no eran tan grandes como antes, pero aún seguían teniendo sus cuchillas, los propulsores que había pedido ahora estaban a los lados simulando ser unas pequeñas aberturas de auto, además de eso su pecho ahora estaba forrado con esas placas de vidrio, al igual que sus brazos que además de eso también tenían otros protectores de metal, sus guantes ya no tenían esos grandes aditamentos circulares de sus muñeras, ahora era una gran abertura larga que sobresalía de su brazos y llegaba al inicio de su mano, apretó su puño derecho al momento que sus cuchillas salían como rayo, así como estiro su mano al momento que sus garras salían con todo su resplandor, cerro su puño al momento que la cuchilla desaparecía, pero eso no termino ahí, tomo sus orejeras para mirarlas, eran más grandes y además de eso ahora tenían 10 puntas de las cuales saldrían otras 10 navajas, y por si eso fuera poco una máscara salió de ellas la cual cubrió el cuello del blondo y su boca y nariz.

Solo se miró en el espejo, sin duda alguna los de la empresa sabían lo que hacían, de cierta forma el peso ya no era tanto como antes, ahora sentía que su traje era como una pluma, aun con el estilo militar que quería pero futurista, incluso sus piernas tenían esos protectores a todos lados, guardo el maletín en su casillero así como su ropa y mochila. El rubio salió del vestidor para mirar que Yu estaba parada con una gran sonrisa.

La profesional miro a su amigo de la infancia, no solo se había vuelto más alto, sino también más guapo y lindo, además de eso, también se había vuelto demasiado fuerte. Cuando eran pequeños el rubio siempre le dijo que tenía miedo de su Quirk, que le daba terror herir a las personas, y aunque ella varias veces le dijo que se lo mostrara, el rubio le decía que no podía hacer eso, porque si la lastimaba nunca se lo perdonaría en la vida. La mujer solo sonrió al recordar eso.

— ¿Listo? — pregunto la rubia a su amigo quien solo asintió. —Bien, entonces vamos con los otros— el rubio solo caminaba a la par de su amiga, quien miraba como el chico miraba para todos lados, pero también miraba como algunas mujeres lo saludaban con sonrisas.

Algo que ella sabía era que Naruto tenía un "encanto" único que ella no podía explicar, pero ese encanto hacía que las personas se acercaran a él, en especial las mujeres, se preguntaba si su amigo se daba cuenta de ese encanto, y si disfrutaba ser el centro de atención, o solo lo ignoraba.

—Te volviste realmente popular luego del festival— comento con cierto enojo la rubia, llamando la atención del ninja.

—Sí pudiera viajar en el tiempo hubiera dejado que Todoroki o Bakugou me ganara— declaro el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Te molesta que muchas mujeres te acosen? — pregunto la rubia con interés.

—No es que me moleste, es solo que no me gusta sobresalir mucho, sabes que siempre me gusto ser reservado— respondió el blondo.

—Pero eso significa que te molesta— declaro la heroína.

—Sí me molestara los enviaría a todos al diablo como Bakugou— la chica rio ante ese comentario, no conocía al chico en persona, pero como lo vio en los juegos su carácter no podía ser puesto en duda.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón en eso— dijo la rubia con serenidad, solo miro como el rubio sacaba su teléfono y responder lo que ella creía era un mensaje. — ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto la chica de cabellera dorada a su amigo.

—Es solo… mi madre, se siente preocupada, teme de que algo me pase— mintió el rubio, si era un mensaje de Kaguya, pero diciéndole que no olvidara su trabajo, y que no anduviera de vago.

—Pues dile que no se preocupe, si estás conmigo nada te llegara a pasar— dijo con una sonrisa la mujer al rubio, el blondo no tenía miedo de nada, o bueno, si le temía miedo a Kaguya, pero no se preocupaba por lo que podría suceder.

—No te preocupes, ella sabe que esta carrera es peligrosa, así que solo sigamos con esto ¿de acuerdo? — pregunto el rubio a su amiga, quien solo suspiro.

—Sí, sí— dijo la mujer para mirar al frente. —Sabes, aunque no lo creas nuestro superior estaba feliz de saber que vendrías a estas oficinas. Dijo que muchos héroes te nominaron, y que sin duda alguna te quería en nuestra oficina— declaro Yu al Uzumaki que solo miro al frente.

—Sinceramente estaba pensando en otros lugares para ir, pero esta oficina me quedaba cerca de mi casa— respondió con serenidad el rubio.

—" _Así que solo nos eligió por quedar cerca de su hogar_ "— pensó la rubia.

—Pero… también elegí este lugar para conseguir más experiencia, escuche que este lugar trabaja mayormente en conjunto con la policía, además de eso también ayuda a buscar criminales y capturarlos con vida, si se llega a poder. Y sobre todo, también porque si iba a tomar una agencia hubiera sido bueno que estuviera una persona que conociera en el mejor de los casos, así que vine aquí, porque al menos tú podrás ayudarme como lo hacías antes Nee-san— la chica sintió un gran calor en su pecho al ser llamada así de nuevo, solo sonrío mientras miro a su pequeño hermano.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos con los demás— dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa para ir junto a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Luego de unos minutos caminando los dos rubios llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los compañeros de trabajo de Mt. Lady, quienes al verla venir junto al "prodigio" se pusieron serios, debían darle una buena impresión al chico, en especial porque decidió trabajar junto a ellos en vez de otras oficinas.

—Hola chicos— saludo la rubia con una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros.

—Qué tal— dijo Kamui mientras que su compañero solo asintió en forma de saludo.

—Bueno, sé que ya los dos saben quién es él pero aun así se los presento, él es Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que trabajara con nosotros por una semana como un proyecto de la academia. Y ellos dos son Kamui y Deathgoro, mis compañeros de trabajo— la chica se puso delante del rubio para sonreírle con emoción. —Desde hoy somos tus Senpais— declaro con felicidad Yu al rubio que solo los miraba a los tres, haciendo que una gota de sudor seguido de un gran nerviosismo los invada al ver la mirada inexpresiva del chico.

— ¿Sabes que todavía puedo ir a otra oficina cierto? — pregunto el rubio a su amiga.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento. Es solo que siempre quise decir eso, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo— se disculpó la rubia, extrañando a sus dos compañeros al ver con que familiaridad se hablaban.

—Esa forma tuya siempre fue algo molesta, y aun lo sigue siendo— declaro con seriedad el rubio a la rubia que fue envuelto en una nube de depresión.

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? — pregunto el héroe de madera.

—Sí, él y yo vivíamos en el mismo orfanato cuando era pequeña— respondió con una sonrisa la rubia abrazando al rubio, quien solo miro a su amiga. —Lo conocí cuando unos niños lo estaban molestando, así que yo me metí a ayudarlo, y desde ese momento nos volvimos amigos, se podría decir que Naruto es mi amigo de la infancia— confeso la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo— dijo Kamui mirando al blondo. —Bien, entonces chico ¿estás listo para esto? — pregunto el héroe de la naturaleza con seriedad al rubio.

—Sí, estoy a su cuidado— dijo el rubio con serenidad haciendo una reverencia a sus mentores.

—Bien, entonces lo primero que haremos es vigilar las calles— declaro Deathgoro con seriedad al blondo que solo asintió. —Bien, entonces vamos— ordeno para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por sus compañeros, el blondo solo los miro, para posar su vista en la rubia, quien le sonreía mientras le decía que viniera con ellos.

La mujer siempre le había dicho que se convertiría en una gran heroína, y que su nombre estaría en la boca de todos, y ella lo cumplió, ella pudo alcanzar su sueño.

===== **Flashback** =====.

— ¿Por qué no usas tu Quirk para protegerte de esos niños? — pregunto una Yu de 11 años al pequeño rubio.

—Sí lo utilizo puedo herirlos, es demasiado peligroso— comento el rubio que estaba sentado en una banca del parque, siendo acompañado por la rubia.

—Pero todos los Quirks son peligrosos— respondió la niña.

—Lo sé, pero el mío es más peligroso, prefiero que ellos me golpeen, ya que de todos modos no recibo daño alguno— respondió el pequeño Uzumaki.

—Sabes, para tener 4 años puedes hablar bien, además de que eres más listo— dijo la pequeña rubia, mientras que el rubio solo miro con calma a su amiga, no podía decirle que su verdadera edad era de 20 años, mentalmente hablando claro está.

—Lo sé, supongo que puede ser alguna ventaja de mi Quirk. Pero no te preocupes de nada, yo estaré bien— respondió con una sonrisa el blondo a la chica, quien se puso roja por ver esa hermosa y linda sonrisa, el chico era muy tierno y lindo, y además era el primer amigo que tenía.

— ¡Bien, ya me decidí que quiero ser cuando sea grande! — exclamo con felicidad la niña que se levantó de la banca para mirar al rubio mientras sonreía, mostrando sus frenos. — ¡Yo, Yu Takeyama juro que te protegeré a ti Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Me convertiré en la mejor heroína que alguna vez existió para protegerte! — declaro la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, además de un sonrojo en sus mejillas por decir eso, mientras el rubio solo la miro para sonreír.

—Jajajaja ¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡La loca de Takeyama dice que protegerá a ese tonto Uzumaki! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras se reía uno de los chicos que le gustaba molestar al rubio.

— ¡Jajaja! Son tal para cual, ambos son patéticos y feos— dijo otro mientras se reía.

—La loca de Takeyama se dio cuenta que nunca conseguirá novio, y por eso decide irse con ese inútil— comento otro mientras se reía.

— ¡Fea, fea, fea, fea, fea! ¡La loca de Takeyama es una fea! — comenzaron a cantar los cinco niños con burla, la rubia solo miro a los niños mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

Los niños estaban riéndose mientras la pequeña trato de no llorar, el líder de esa pequeña pandilla cayó al suelo con la cara rota, al momento que un diente salía volando al igual que sangre, los demás niños se quedaron atónitos para mirar como el pequeño Uzumaki estaba delante de ellos con una expresión de enojo.

— ¡Cállense malditos bastardos! — grito el rubio con enojo que miro a los demás chicos. — ¡Pueden reírse y burlarse de mí tanto como quieran, incluso pueden golpearme! ¡Pero yo nunca les permitiré que se burlen de Yu Nee-san! ¡No permitiré que se burlen de sus sueños, y cualquiera que se burle se las verá conmigo, porque yo protegeré a Yu Nee-san, y protegeré su sueño, yo seré el puente de su sueño! — declaro con enojo el blondo que golpeo a otro en el estómago.

— ¡Maldito pequeño, ya verás! — grito uno de los niños que le dio un fuerte golpe al blondo en la cabeza, pero el Uzumaki solo lo golpeo.

Y así los demás niños se juntaron para golpear al pequeño Uzumaki, mientras la rubia le decía al oji-azul que se detuviera, pero eso no paso. Ella solo miro como el pequeño le sonreía como si nada pasara, mientras peleaba con ellos. Luego de unos minutos los cinco niños estaban tirados en el suelo con las narices rotas, y faltando uno que otro diente, y el Uzumaki, ellos solo miraban como los golpes que tenía se iban curando, la sangre que caía de su nariz desaparecía.

— ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Esto no termina aquí! — grito el líder de la pequeña banda para irse corriendo, siendo seguido por sus amigos que también juraban venganza.

El rubio solo los miro irse, para suspirar y caer al suelo de espalda, tener el cuerpo de un niño de 4 años era molesto, sus movimientos eran lentos y rígidos, además de eso se agotaba muy rápido.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — grito la pequeña niña que corrió hacia su amigo, para mirar como sus heridas iban sanando como si no hubiera recibido un golpe. — ¡Tonto, idiota, estúpido, baboso, tarado cabeza de chorlito, cerebro de ardilla! — insulto la pequeña que lloraba, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió una mano tocar su rostro.

—No llores— dijo el pequeño rubio, haciendo que la rubia lo mire, y que ella note que no tiene ninguna herida. —Yo siempre estaré bien, nunca tendrás que preocuparte por mí, mientras tu estés bien yo lo estaré. Además, yo nunca podría permitir que se burlaran de tu sueño, nunca dejaría que nadie te haga llorar. Sí quieres ser la mejor heroína que alguna vez hubo, entonces te creo, por eso esfuérzate en eso, y nunca dejes que unas simples palabras te detengan— declaro el rubio con seriedad, al momento el rubio miro como esos chicos venían acompañados de otros chicos. —Vete de aquí ahora— ordeno con seriedad el Uzumaki que se levantó del suelo, para mirar con seriedad a los chicos que venían hacía ellos.

—Pero…— la rubia miro a los demás chicos, eran bastantes.

—Nada de pero, solo vete, te prometo que estaré bien— el rubio levanto a su amiga, quien solo bajo la mirada para verlo. —Y yo nunca rompo una promesa— dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

===== **Fin del Flashback** =====.

La rubia miraba la espalda de su amigo, en ese tiempo que no estuvo con él se volvió fuerte, cambio mucho. Ya no era aquel pequeño niño que dejo atrás, no, ahora era un hombre por completo. Supo por las noticias que la U.A sufrió un ataque de villanos, y los pobres chicos que estuvieron en ese lugar tuvieron que pelear contra ellos para sobrevivir.

Y esos chicos no fueron más que los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, la clase a la cual su amigo pertenecía, sin duda alguna estaba sorprendida de saber eso, y más cuando supo que su amigo estaba en esa clase. Sin duda alguna debía ser demasiado fuerte como para sobrevivir al ataque de varios villanos, y eso lo vio en el festival deportivo. Las dos batallas reñidas y feroces que tuvo fueron las mejores peleas sin duda alguna, recibiendo los ataques de lleno y sin caer.

Sí, su amigo ya no era el mismo, y ella tampoco lo era, todos tenían que cambiar con el paso del tiempo, y los dos lo hicieron a gran medida.

Los tres profesionales y el aprendiz se dedicaron a hacer su trabajo, patrullar las calles de la ciudad de Inohu, los héroes caminaban lentamente vigilando que ningún villano se atreviera a atacar, para el rubio eso significaba que no tendría muchos problemas que resolver, es decir, que podía estar tranquilo y solo caminar con sus mentores.

Algunos transeúntes se acercaban al grupo para saludar a la heroína principalmente, dejando a un lado a los chicos, pero algunas mujeres también se acercaba al ninja, siendo bombardeado por jovencitas o mujeres mayores, dejando excluidos a los dos héroes profesionales que se sentían deprimidos al ver que los dos rubios eran más famosos que ellos.

Pero no todo debe ser bueno, a pesar de que la mañana fue tranquila, la tarde no lo fue. Cuando todos estaban almorzando unas personas comenzaron a gritar que un villano había raptado a una niña, los cuatro héroes dejaron su tiempo libre para ir a cumplir con su deber.

El ladrón era un tipo con un Quirk demasiado problemático, su Quirk era similar al de Iida, podía correr a gran velocidad, y claro por su forma se notaba, ya que el criminal parecía una pantera, el vándalo corría a gran velocidad, haciendo que los tres héroes corrieran más de lo que podían, temían que el malo escapara con la pequeña que gritaba que la salvaran. La rubia iba a usar su Quirk para volverse grande y atrapar al villano, pero antes de que alguno hiciera algo, el rubio los supero a todos con una gran velocidad. El oji-azul corría con gran fuerza, alcanzó al villano que intento perderlo, pero de un momento a otro el chico apareció delante de él para darle un potente golpe en la cara, haciendo que soltara a la niña y el saliera disparado contra el suelo como un torpedo, el ninja tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, mientras los héroes solo miraron al criminal arrasar con el pavimento, mientras el rubio estaba tranquilo consolando a la niña.

Luego de eso los policías llegaron y se llevaron al criminal, mientras que la madre le agradecía al rubio por haber salvado a su hija, y claro la felicitación de algunos oficiales y civiles, dejando a un lado a los profesionales que nunca vieron esa gran velocidad, era como si el chico fuera un fantasma.

Seguido de ese incidente, hubieran otros menores problemas que ellos enfrentaron, hubo un par de hermano que asaltaron una tienda, y esta vez ellos fueron detenidos por la rubia quien los atrapo con sus puños, y luego fueron aturdidos por dos golpes del rubio en la nuca. Después un ladrón que había robado una cartera trato de escapar, pero fue detenido por Deathgoro quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde deteniendo a unos cuantos criminales que no pasaban de robar cosas, pero aun así para ser el primer día del rubio, este se cansó por todos esos criminales de poca monta. Y así llego la noche, y el rubio ya estaba junto a sus mentores en la oficina, su turno ya había acabado, y ahora se encontraba delante del apartamento de Yu, quien le dijo que podía dormir con ella en vez de quedarse a dormir en los cuartos que el lugar poseía.

—Lamento el desorden, pero como sabes el trabajo apenas y me da tiempo para hacer mis deberes del hogar— se disculpó la rubia al momento que el rubio miraba su apartamento, tenía basura por todos lados, además de ropa.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que cuando llegue a casa encontrare así el lugar— comento el blondo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto la chica ante ese comentario.

—No es nada— dijo el blondo que dejaba su maleta y mochila a un lado, solo suspiro haciendo que la mujer se sintiera avergonzada.

—Sé que debe ser patético que una mujer como yo no tenga su hogar limpio— comento con vergüenza la mujer.

—No te preocupes de eso, sé que por tu trabajo no tienes mucho tiempo libre como para arreglar tu casa. No tienes que disculparte por nada— respondió el rubio que miro todo el lugar. — ¿Dónde tienes la escoba, el trapeador y el balde? — dijo el blondo que se quitaba su chaqueta para ponerla en el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Para que los quieres? — pregunto la rubia.

—Pues para limpiar— respondió el rubio que se arremango las mangas de su camisa.

—No, no tienes que hacer eso, tú eres mi invitado y no puedo dejar que limpies mi casa— dijo la rubia tratando de detener al rubio.

—No, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti al dejarme quedar en tu casa durante esta semana— dijo el rubio que se quitó los zapatos para comenzar a buscar lo que pidió.

—En serio no deberías hacerlo, mañana contrato un servicio de limpieza— la rubia solo miro como su amigo tomaba lo que pidió, seguido de buscar unas bolsas de plástico para basura.

—Ya te dije que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, ahora mejor ve a darte un baño y deja tu ropa en la cesta, yo la lavare después— ordeno el blondo que comenzó a recoger la basura.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi madre? — pregunto la chica que solo recibió una mirada de seriedad del rubio.

—Ve a darte un baño, yo me encargo de todo esto, tu solo ve a descansar un poco— ordeno con seriedad el Uzumaki, haciendo que su amiga se ponga nerviosa.

— ¡Sí! — fue lo único que dijo la mujer para ir a cumplir la orden del rubio.

El rubio solo miro como la mujer se iba, escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, solo suspiro para mirar todo el lugar, realmente todo estaba sucio, si la sala estaba así no se imaginaba la cocina y su cuarto.

—Bien, hagamos esto— fue lo único que dijo el blondo que se puso a recoger la basura a gran velocidad.

===== **Después** =====.

Sorpresa, asombro y estupefacción eran las palabras que uno podía usar para definir la mirada que la heroína profesional tenía al ver su hogar, toda la basura había desaparecido, su piso de madera de caoba bañada en vinilo relucía que incluso miraba su reflejo, sus muebles estaban ordenados y limpios, su cocina parecía nueva, y además de eso en su mesa del comedor había un banquete, carne, ensalada, arroz y otras cosas habían en la mesa, toda la comida no solo se miraba deliciosa sino que olía realmente bien, en resumen, toda su casa se miraba limpia y ordenada, incluso su cuarto estaba limpio, y la ropa que tenía estaba siendo lavada ahora.

— ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? — pregunto la rubia señalando la mesa.

—Sí ¿Acaso es raro? — pregunto el blondo.

—No, pero… nunca creí que tú fueras de esos chicos que hacían estas cosas— confeso la mujer que camino a la mesa para ver toda esa comida.

—Sí, todo lo hice yo. Limpie toda la casa, tire la basura, trapee el piso bien y con un poco de cera para que brillara, el piso es caro y debes cuidarlo de otro modo te saldrá caro reemplazarlo todo si se pudre la madera. Además de eso ya estoy lavando toda la ropa sucia que tenías, doble la que todavía estaba limpia, arregle tu cama, tu armario, desempolve todos los muebles y los limpie profundamente, en resumen, hice una limpieza profunda en toda la casa— declaro el rubio que tenía un poco de suciedad en la cara y brazos, así como en su ropa.

La rubia miro al Uzumaki, su amigo tenía apenas 16 años, pero su forma de actuar era como la de un adulto, se supone que los chicos de su edad eran perezosos y no les debe agradar limpiar o cocinar, pero su amigo no era así, él se encargó de limpiar todo su hogar y además le preparo una cena de dioses, solo miro al rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza, metiendo la cara del rubio entre sus pechos. Yu usaba una pijama negra ajustada, además de una camiseta blanca ajustada que definía su figura sensual.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres realmente un amor! ¡De seguro la mujer con la que te cases se sacara la lotería! — declaro con una gran sonrisa la chica que saltaba mientras abrazaba al rubio, mientras que el Uzumaki, pues este trato al principio de quitarse a su amiga, pero luego de unos segundos se quedó quieto, Yu noto eso al momento que apartaba su vista para mirar a un inconsciente rubio que tenía la cara roja mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, solo sonrió ante eso, aunque su amigo se mostrara sereno y frió de pensamiento, todavía era un adolescente, y pues, lo que ella hizo sin duda alguna causaría que cualquier chico joven se desmayara.

La rubia miro los labios de su amigo, solo lo tomo por la cabeza acariciando sus cabellos dorados, esas puntas negras le daban un toque "peligroso" y esas marcas, esas hermosas marcas que parecían bigotes harían que cualquier mujer deseara tocarlas… y enamorarlas. Sí, su amigo era demasiado lindo y se miraba tierno, sin duda alguna esa popularidad que su compañero dijo tener luego del festival era mentira, su amigo ya debía ser popular entre las mujeres, y esa popularidad solo debió salir a flote cuando peleo contra sus compañeros de una gran manera.

Eso la ponía celosa, Naruto fue su primer amigo, fue el único chico que no corrió de ella, y menos la insulto. No, en vez de eso su amigo la apoyaba y siempre sonreía cuando estaba con ella. Esa vez que el chico golpeo a sus abusadores porque se burlaron de su sueño, el rubio recibió una gran golpiza cuando los niños fueron por sus hermanos mayores, pero quienes sufrieron más fueron esos niños, ya que el pequeño rubio en ese entonces los golpeo tan fuerte que casi les rompe los brazos y piernas. Ella supo en ese momento que su amigo se volvería en alguien poderoso, ese día su amor por Naruto solo incremento, ese día juro que Naruto se volvería en su pareja.

Pero como la vida no es un bello cuento de hadas, su sueño se vio destruido cuando fue adoptada. No la malinterpreten, le agrado ser adoptada a pesar de tener 12 años, ya que según tenía entendido en ese entonces los niños que tenían más de 5 años no eran adoptados, y menos los de 10 en adelante. Pero en su caso no fue así, ella fue adoptada por una joven pareja que no podía tener hijos, se sintió feliz de saber que tendría una familia, pero también se sintió mal al dejar al Uzumaki. Ella había jurado enviarle cartas cada vez que pudiera para saber cómo le iba, pero eso no duro mucho ya que al principio le respondía las cartas que le enviaba cada día, pero luego dejo de recibir las cartas del pequeño blondo.

Lo último que supo de él fue que rechazo a otra pareja de esposos que lo deseaban adoptar, su amigo fue así, cada pareja que lo quería adoptar era rechazada por él, su amigo siempre le decía que no los consideraba competentes, y bueno, lo último que supo fue que una pareja rica deseaba adoptarlo, pero los rechazo y luego nunca supo nada más de él. Los años siguientes fueron buenos para ella, y cuando tuvo 17 años fue al orfanato para saber de su paradero, en donde solo le dijeron que había sido adoptado 5 años atrás por una misteriosa mujer soltera.

Eso no la ayudo, y solo siguió su camino, no debía perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo, y así paso, nunca perdió la fe de volverlo a ver, y luego de 12 años por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, y su pequeño amigo, se había convertido en todo un hombre. La rubia se acercó lentamente a él, para robarle un pequeño beso, solo sonrió con un sonrojo en su cara por eso, acto seguido sintió como su pantalón vibraba, interesada en saber que fue eso, metió su mano en su bolsillo derecho para sacar su celular, miro la pantalla para ver que había recibido un mensaje.

— ¿Kaguya? — musito el nombre de la peliblanca la heroína, al momento que miraba el mensaje de esa mujer.

" _Recuerda, no pierdas el tiempo coqueteando con otras mujeres, o de lo contrario te castigare por no hacer bien tu trabajo. Espero tu reporte temprano en la mañana, feliz noche_ "

La rubia miro el mensaje para ver a su amigo, seguido de ver la foto de la mujer, al hacerlo solo se quedó sorprendida y en shock. Por dios la mujer era realmente hermosa y bella, parecía un Ángel con ese bello rostro y esa hermosa piel blanca, en especial esos bellos ojos perlados. La Takeyama se quedó estupefacta, asombrada decidió mirar la galería de fotos de su amigo, miro su álbum para encontrarse con otras fotos de la mujer, solo se quedó embobada al ver ese tipo de mujer.

Cabello blanco y liso largo que incluso arrastraba en el suelo, una escultural figura, grandes pechos, una cintura delgada y grandes glúteos, piernas firmes y delicadas, ella literalmente parecía un Ángel caído del cielo, pero con esos cuernos que tenía de alguna forma la hacían ver como un conejo de las nieves, la mujer era hermosa, muy hermosa y bella. Trago en seco al verla, esa mujer era la madre del rubio, y como sabía eso, pues su amigo le dijo como era su madre, y ahora la miraba en una foto, era una hermosa mujer, ella era Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, la mujer que adopto a su primer amor.

Miro al inconsciente rubio, si su amigo vivía con una mujer así, debía actuar rápido antes de que él se enamore de ella, aunque sean madre e hijo por la ley, aún seguían siendo un hombre y una mujer ante los ojos de todos, solo un papel los separaba de su relación, pero ese papel podía ser anulado, lo cual permitiría que ambos tuvieran una relación sentimental.

—No dejare que nadie me aparte de ti nunca más, jure protegerte y eso es lo que haré, yo siempre estaré a tu lado… Naruto-kun— declaro con firmeza y seriedad la rubia, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara a su amor platónico.

Sí, sin saberlo Kaguya ya tenía una rival amorosa, una amiga de la infancia ya había aparecido con el objetivo de recuperar al amor de su vida. Sin duda alguna ninguna de las dos cedería, pero sin saberlo, ellas no serían las únicas que pelearían por el amor del Uzumaki, el único shinobi que vive en ese mundo de héroes.

===== **Mientras tanto** =====.

—Achu— fue el pequeño estornudo que hizo Kaguya que se encontraba acostada en la cama, la peliblanca solo se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo, mientras miraba la Tv. —Creo que me voy a enfermar— dijo la diosa que miro Tv por un rato, luego apago el aparato electrónico para poder dormir.

No supo porque, pero acarició el lugar donde dormía siempre el rubio, se acercó a su lugar y tomo su almohada, respiro hondo para oler el aroma del Uzumaki, al hacerlo solo toco el sitio del rubio.

—Vuelve… por favor— fue lo que dijo la diosa con esa voz monótona suya, mientras se quedaba dormida, esperando que el Uzumaki volviera con ella.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, hasta aquí termina el capítulo. Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	17. Chapter 17 Infierno Pt 1

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí otro capítulo más de está historia que les gusta y agrada, antes de comenzar respondere a unos comentarios, en los anteriores capítulo no pude responder las duda o sugerencias que algunos tienen, así que, hoy lo haré.**

 **Guest: Sin duda alguna leí la explicación del posible nacimiento de Sarada, y para serte franco, sin duda alguna cualquier otro que la leyera la hubiera hecho, pero lastimosamente yo no lo haré, y eso se debe a que sinceramente, no creería que Sakura hiciera algo así. Para serte franco, a mi Sakura me gusta y me agrada, y aunque en muchos fics algunos escritores la desprecian e incluso la vuelven la villana, para mi ella no es así.**

 **Verán, yo tengo un top 10 de parejas de NarutoX?, y es el siguiente:**

 **1)NarutoXKaguya.**

 **2)NarutoXKushina.**

 **3)NarutoXKurenai.**

 **4)NarutoXMikoto.**

 **5)NarutoXTsunade.**

 **6)NarutoXShizune.**

 **7)NarutoXKarin.**

 **8)NarutoXSakura.**

 **9)NarutoXAnko.**

 **10)NarutoXMei.**

 **Claro que también hay otras parejas que me gustan como el NaruTen, NaruIno, NaruTema, y otros como el NaruErza, NaruMira, NaruLala entre otros. Y no haré eso de Sakura, porque para mi ella no es una de esas mujeres locas como lo podría ser Orochimaru, y sí, también había leido eso de los embarazos prolongados que mencionaste. Pero no amigo, lamento defraudarte con eso, puede que muchas pensaran que Sakura sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que dijiste, pero sinceramente no la creería capaz de algo así.**

 **Kitsuneblue: No te pongas así amigo, claro que leí tu sugerencia, y sinceramente nunca se me paso por la mente hacer un crossover de Boku no hero y Fairy Tail, para ser francos me quede en los primeros capítulos de Fairy Tail, ya llevo unos 3 años de no leer el manga, y recien está semana me entere que ya termino, y para hacerlo tendría que leerlo todo de nuevo. Quizás, solo quizás me atreva a hacerlo, y es "Quizás" porque no sé realmente si lo haré, así que no quiero darte esperanzas amigo.Y sobre la pareja de Aizawa, no, no es Anko amigo, es otra que tampoco me agrado verla sola, pero que a pesar de eso me gustaría hacerla feliz, al menos en está historia. Y comprendo porque te hubiera gustado que ella estuviera con Naruto, y entiendo como te sientes, yo también me decepcione con ese final que Kishimoto le dio a ella.**

 **DarkSoul999: Sí, puede que quizás no sea buena idea buscar pareja a todos, y sí, sin duda alguna que una chica se enamore de Bakugou sería difícil de ver, más con esos puntos que mencionaste, pero al final todo puede ser posible, me agrada Bakugou, es un gran personaje, es como un tsundere, y sobre lo otro que mencionaste. Pues, no, por ahora no tengo un final, si tengo algunas ideas de los proximos capítulos, como declare antes, Momoshiki y Kinshiki apareceran al igual que Toneri, hasta el momento solo se han conocido a tres miembros del clan Otsutsuki aparte de Kaguya, así que tenía planeado hacer aparecer otros miembros del clan, lo cual me da una idea para el final. Pero bueno, tendrás que esperar para saberlo, todos tendrán que esperar.**

 **Ichimaruuu: sí, estoy pensando en hacer un cap en donde las chicas le celebren su cumpleaños al rubio, y si, habrá sangre, y eso seguro ira con Ecchi, y quizás algo de lemmon, lo pensaré 7u7.**

 **Y además de eso, también hay más sorpresas que los dejaran con la boca hasta el suelo, unas más impactantes que otras, pero si quieren saber de que se trata, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 16.

Tres días habían pasado desde que el rubio llego a la oficina de héroes, lugar donde pudo tener permiso libre de atrapar y capturar a varios villanos, y claro darles unos más que merecidos golpes, siendo la atención de los civiles de la ciudad de Inohu, quienes lo saludaban y le decían que siguiera haciendo un buen trabajo.

Los mentores del rubio debían admitir que se sentían aliviados de ver que el chico era capaz de cumplir con su trabajo, y con una completa serenidad. Su forma de pensar y actuar lo hacían ver como un adulto con mucha experiencia, de cierto modo les hacía pensar en All Might, así es, ellos miraban de cierta manera al símbolo de la paz en el Uzumaki, incluso algunos héroes de la oficina le decían que podía ser el héroe que supere a All Might, sin embargo, el rubio siempre decía que nunca podría hacer eso, y eso solo hacía que los demás sonrían, el chico no era presumido, y eso indicaba que era modesto.

Claro que cuando decía que nunca podía superar a All Might era porque otra persona lo haría, él no se convertiría en el próximo simbolo de la paz, ese era el objetivo de su amigo Midoriya, y hablando de él. Por lo que el rubio leyó de los mensajes de su compañero, le estaba yendo bien, al igual que con los demás que tenía contacto.

Momo junto a la presidente de la clase B estaban trabajando con una heroína estilista, algo que le parecía raro pero de todos modos la pelinegra le dijo que trabajo era trabajo, y estaba aprendiendo más de lo que sabía. Uraraka también había atrapado uno que otro villano, diciendo que enfrentarse a ellos no era tan peligroso que cuando peleo contra Bakugou. Jirou también había detenido uno que otro villano con unos héroes musicales, todos usaban la música para poder atrapar a los malos, sin duda alguna le daban un ritmo a la batalla. Tsuyu ayudaba a rescatar a las personas que casi se ahogaban en las orillas de las playas de la ciudad de Nanaka, sin duda alguna era un buen trabajo para ella. Hagakure ayudaba a un héroe bailador, enseñándole a chicos a bailar con alegría, sin duda alguna ese era un buen entrenamiento que se adaptaba a la forma de ser de la chica invisible, todos se preguntaban a veces como era la chica, y solo e Uzumaki sabía su verdadera imagen, la chica era hermosa, solo sonrió por eso, se preguntaba qué dirían los demás si les contara que podía verla. Ashido le había dicho que se divertía mucho cuando usaba su acido para destruir edificios viejos, le encantaba poder usar su poder sin preocupación alguna.

En fin, a todos les estaba yendo bien en su entrenamiento de campo, todos parecían felices, pero alguien que no respondía sus mensajes era Iida, e incluso le pregunto a Midoriya y Uraraka si sabían algo de él, pero los dos le dieron una negativa, al parecer a ellos tampoco les contestaba. Sabía que su amigo debía sentir rabia y enojo contra el asesino de héroes Stain por haber lastimado a su hermano, el cual ya no volvería a ser héroe, así es, en las noticias se dijo que Ingenium ya no volvería más, sin duda alguna eso era un duro golpe para el chico con lentes.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba descansado en el vestidor de chicos, sus mentores le dijeron que tomara un breve descanso, porque pronto irían a la ciudad de Hosu, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues es fácil, la mayoría de criminales que residían en Inohu se fueron a la ciudad vecina luego de la llegada del blondo. Suspiro mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, preguntándose como estaría Kaguya, le dejo a la diosa bastante dinero para que pidiera comida de varios restaurantes cercanos y donde vendieran comida saludable para ella, estaba preocupado por ella, realmente quería que la semana terminara.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar al momento que recibía un mensaje, solo sonrió al ver que era un mensaje de Kaguya, bufo ante eso, era como si fuera una broma de la vida.

" _Buena suerte en tu tercer día, esfuérzate en todo, te espero en casa Onii-Sama_ "

El shinobi solo sonrió ante eso, la peliblanca actuaba de nuevo como siempre, realmente le gustaba que ella fuera así, ya que cuando se enojaba se sentía incómodo de estar con ella, pero bueno, le respondió el mensaje a la mujer para escuchar cómo le avisaban que ya era hora. Se levantó de la banca para estirar sus brazos, debía seguir con su entrenamiento de campo, al momento de salir de los vestidores se topó con una de las heroínas famosas que trabaja en esa oficina, Ryukyu, la heroína dragón No. 9.

—Buenas tardes— saludo el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas— dijo la mujer al mirar al rubio, había escuchado de él varías veces, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo bien cuando llego por el trabajo, pero ahora tenía tiempo y miro al "prodigio" como lo nombraron muchos medios de comunicación y sus compañeros. Era joven, demasiado joven, pero esa aura que desprendía no lo aparentaba.

—Con su permiso— el rubio se despidió de la mujer para irse con sus mentores, Iida estaba en la ciudad de Hosu, quizás lo vería y hablaría con él para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Oye chico— el rubio se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás a su heroína. — ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? — pregunto la mujer al blondo.

—Lo siento mucho Ryukyu-san, pero en estos momentos iré a la ciudad de Hosu con los Senpais— respondió con calma el rubio.

—Cuando tengas tiempo ven a buscarme, me gustaría hablar contigo— ordeno la mujer al blondo, quien solo la miro con duda.

—Está… bien— fue lo que dijo el blondo para irse, era extraño que uno de los profesionales lo citara, pero bueno, dejo eso a un lado y solo fue con sus mentores.

—Por fin llegas, es hora de irnos— dijo Mt. Lady al mirar a su amigo.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó el blondo.

—No hay problema, vamos entonces, tenemos que irnos ahora si queremos llegar antes del cambio de turno— dijo Kamui a sus compañeros que asintieron.

Uno pensaría que al ser héroes profesionales tendrían muchas cosas de lujo, después de todo, el gobierno les pagaba un jugoso salario, lo cual quería decir que ellos podían comprar lo que desearan, quizás comprar una hermosa casa, o un auto, eso es lo que muchos pensarían, después de todo los profesionales arriesgaban sus vidas para salvarlos.

Entonces uno comprendía si ellos se daban unos grande lujos, sí, ser un héroe profesional significaba tener una buena vida. Sí, pero entonces, el rubio se preguntaba ¿Por qué iban en tren bala?, sus tres mentores y él iban en tren bala, sentados como si nada.

— ¿Por qué la cara sería? — pregunto Mt. Lady que estaba delante del rubio.

—No es nada— respondió el Uzumaki con serenidad para mirar la ventana del tren.

— ¿Acaso ya te cansaste chico? Porque si es así déjame decirte que este te espera cuando seas un profesional— dijo Deathgoro con seriedad al rubio que negó.

—No es eso, yo sé perfectamente que el trabajo de profesional es duro, y a veces aburrido hacer las mismas cosas, solo son cosas mías, no es nada de qué preocuparse, yo seguiré ayudando como siempre— respondió el rubio con serenidad, los profesionales miraron al chico, a pesar de ser joven actuaba como un adulto.

—Sí hay algo que te preocupes puedes decírnoslo chico, que seamos héroes no significa que no sepamos nada de la juventud. Nosotros también fuimos adolescente en su momento, así que podríamos ayudarte si algo te preocupa— declaro Kamui al rubio que miro a su mentor, para luego sentir la mano de la rubia en su rodilla.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, nosotros no solo ayudamos a los civiles, también nos ayudamos entre nosotros— dijo con una sonrisa la rubia a su amigo, quien solo los miro para suspirar.

—Como saben el asesino de héroes Stain lastimo gravemente a Ingenium, quien es el hermano de un amigo mío, desde entonces ese amigo se mostró diferente, sé que su forma de actuar cambio debido a ese incidente, él quiere venganza, eso lo sé, eligió la región de Hosu para trabajar porque espera encontrarse con ese villano, y cobrar venganza. Me preocupa que lo encuentre, y que él salga lastimado, sino es que muerto, eso es lo que me preocupa— confeso el rubio a sus mentores.

Stain, ese nombre era conocido por todos los héroes profesionales, el hombre que había matado a 17 héroes, y herido a 24 quienes jamás volvieron a ser los mismos luego de enfrentarse a ese monstruo. El peor villano que hubiera existido hasta el momento, o del cual tuvieran conocimiento hasta ahora, el hombre era extremadamente peligroso, todos los héroes debían tener cuidado de él, si se lo llegaban a encontrar debían correr y pedir ayudar, enfrentarse a él solos era prácticamente suicidio.

Ahora los profesionales comprendían la preocupación del chico, estaba preocupado por su amigo, la venganza era un sentimiento que todos podían tener, y considerando lo que dijo el blondo, ese chico debía arder de enojo y odio contra el villano, eso significa solo una cosa… muerte.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Hosu, sobre una bomba de agua aparecía el líder de la Liga de Villanos, Shigaraki junto al asesino de héroes Stain y Black Mist que los tele-transporto a ese lugar con su Quirk. Los tres villanos estaban sobre la bomba mientras el asesino miraba todo el panorama.

—Así que… esta es la ciudad de Hosu… es más animada de lo que pensé— comento el peliblanco con esa voz apagada suya.

—Para reformar esta ciudad necesitare más sacrificios— declaro al asesino extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, al momento que tomaba sus espadas.

—Así que, el trabajo que habías mencionado con anterioridad era esto, quieres asesinar a los héroes para volver esta ciudad un lugar digno— comento con seriedad Black Mist.

—Tú sí que me comprendes, sabes lo que busco— declaro el villano con seriedad, mientras seguía mirando la ciudad. —El título de "Héroe" debe ser solo para aquellos que hagan grandes hazañas, y no para aquellos que busquen la fama y el dinero. Por esa misma razón la única persona a la cual le permitiré que me asesine es a All MIght, yo no trabajo por simple capricho y por sed de sangre. Yo asesino para que esta sociedad se rectifique y todos esos dichosos "héroes" dejen esa mentira vil. Hasta que eso no pase, yo seguiré haciendo mi trabajo— el asesino salto con espadas en alto en busca de su siguiente presa, dejando solos a los dos miembros de la liga de villanos.

—Se cree invencible… cuando solo es un niño… es casi dulce ver como se esfuerza en ser alguien— dijo Shigaraki con esa actitud indiferente suya.

—No deberías critarlo mucho, en todas las ciudades que ha estado el índice de criminalidad ha disminuido, y se dice que ayuda a que muchos elijan el camino de héroes— hablo Black Mist con calma a su compatriota.

— ¡Haha genial! ¡Pone fin al tiempo de héroes para crear ¿Anti-héroes?! ¡Eso es sorprendente al menos indirectamente! ¡Creando héroes por su fama y así impulsado a todos aquellos que desean ser famosos! — el peliblanco comenzó a rascarse la garganta y las mejillas haciendo que su piel comience a caerse. —Lo sabía… somos tan diferentes… eso me enfada mucho. Kurogiri, trae a los Nomu´s— ordeno el chico de melena blanca al momento que el portal negro se ampliaba más. — ¿Cree que lo dejare ir así de fácil? Si quiere forma un desastre lo dejaremos… pero ¿veamos quién de nosotros podrá hacer más destrucción— declaro el villano al momento que detrás de él aparecían tres bestias grandes igual que el primer Nomu, solo que uno de ellos tenía alas, otro era del doble de tamaño que el primer Nomu, y otro tenía cuatro ojos, todos con esos grandes cerebros. —Vayan… y derramen sangre— ordeno el peliblanco al momento que los monstruos saltaban en diferentes dirección, para causar muerte. —Espero que comprendas que nunca debiste subestimarme— el peliblanco desapareció del lugar junto a su compañero, al momento que los gritos comenzaban a resonar en el aire.

Volviendo al tren, el rubio miraba la ciudad con serenidad, para luego entrecerrar los ojos al ver como una nube de humo comenzaba a ascender, seguido de otra y otra más, miro bien al frente al momento que abría sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Todos corran! — el Uzumaki salto al frente para abrazar a su amiga, todos se extrañaron por ese grito pero luego solo vieron como una parte del tren explotaba creando una nube de polvo, y lastimando a los pobres pasajeros, los profesionales saltaron a tiempo, mientras que la heroína solo miraba como su amigo estaba sobre ella.— ¡¿Qué diablos?! — grito un pasajero al momento que miraba a un héroe, él fue quien choco contra ellos, pero el profesional tenía varios golpes y heridas mientras sangraba, todos de pronto sintieron como el tren se iba para un lado, para mirar con horror como una horrenda criatura sin ojos y con una gran boca se encontraba en esa puerta de improvisto mientras el tren seguía en movimiento.

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! — grito otro civil al ver a ese ser negro.

— ¡Otra vez esos malditos! — gruño con molestia el rubio para mirar a la enorme bestia negra, la cual comenzó a observar el panorama, para fijarse en el héroe iba a tomarlo para acabar con su vida, pero antes de que lo hiciera su mano su cortada, la enorme criatura ni se inmuto por eso, simplemente comenzó a mover su cabeza a cada lado, el Uzumaki estaba enfrente de la bestia, protegiendo al profesional que miro al chico.

—H-H-H-H-Huye… c-c-c-c-chico… no… seas… tonto— dijo el profesional tratándose de levantar, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, esa enorme criatura lo apaleo.

—Tsk… diciéndome eso cuando estás todo golpeado, sin duda alguna hay héroes tontos como tú— el rubio solo miro como la mano que cerceno del monstruo se movía, al momento que varios tentáculos negros salían para volver a unirse. —Realmente eres feo, y peligroso. Aquella vez cometí un error en dejar vivo a tu hermano, pero no cometeré ese error contigo— declaro el rubio que retrajo sus brazos al momento que sus cuchillas salían, listo para el ataque, en cuestión de segundos salto con fuerza hacía el gran monstruo para salir del tren, buscando un lugar donde ambos pudieran pelear sin preocupación alguna.

— ¡Naruto! — grito Yu al ver como su amigo saltaba del tren en marcha, al momento que miraba la ciudad, estaba en llamas, grandes pilares de fuego y humo sobresalían de la ciudad.

— ¡Rápido, tenemos que ir tras ellos! — grito Kamui que también salto del tren para ir a ayudar.

— ¡Ustedes vayan, yo me quedare aquí con él! — declaro Deathgoro que ayudo a su compatriota. — ¡Mt. Lady! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Ve a ayudar a ese niño! — ordeno el héroe musculoso a su compañera.

— ¡Sí! — la mujer salto al momento que usaba su Quirk de gigantificación para volverse grande, e ir tras su amigo.

El rubio y la enorme criatura cayeron en las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que las personas que estaban cerca salieran corriendo por temor, el rubio empujo a esa gran bestia para caer al suelo y observar como esa gran abominación chocaba contra varios carros, mientras la gente gritaba y salía corriendo.

La gran criatura se levantó, al momento que tomaba el carro más cerca, su fuerza era más que evidente, y con demasiada facilidad levantó el carro para lanzarlo hacía el Uzumaki, el oji-azul miro el automóvil al momento que saltaba para golpearlo con su puño derecho, seguido de cortarlo a la mitad. El ninja al mirar a la gran bestia pensó que sería lenta… gran equivocación, la abominación apareció a gran velocidad delante de él, al momento que le daba un potente golpe que lo hizo volar.

El oji-azul giraba como un boomerang, y para dejar de volar incrusto sus manos y las navajas en el suelo, partiéndolo en el proceso, levantó la vista al momento que saltaba a la derecha para evitar ser aplastado, pero al momento que lo hacía se daba cuenta que todavía había personas que se ocultaron, y para su mala suerte un de esas personas termino junto a él, la gran criatura oscura apareció cerca del rubio y el civil, el shinobi no podía tomar a tiempo al pobre chico, así que solo hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación… detener el golpe. Nomu dejó caer un fuerte golpe el cual fue detenido por el rubio, quien gruño al momento que el piso se cuarteaba.

— ¡Corre ahora! — ordeno el rubio al civil, quien presa del miedo no se movía, el Uzumaki gruño por eso, odiaba que personas inútiles no le hicieran caso, el oji-azul solo miro cuando el enorme ser le iba a dar un golpe con su mano izquierda, el shinobi puso su brazo derecho como escudo, al momento que soportaba el potente golpe.

No queriendo recibir otro golpe, así que empujo a la bestia, quien por unos segundos perdió el equilibrio, segundos que aprovecho el Uzumaki para darle un potente patada que lo mando a volar, solo salto para caer sobre Nomu rompiendo el suelo, pero no se detuvo ahí, su mano derecha comenzó a brillar gracias al chakra Futon que comenzó a concentrar, solo para darle un corte a la criatura que por primera vez gruño por el corte, el shinobi cerceno el brazo derecho de Nomu, para luego saltar y alejarse del gran villano.

La enorme bestia solo camino sin preocupación al momento que el brazo que corto no mostraba signos de vida, ya que no sacaba esos tentáculos negros, la criatura gruño al momento que golpeaba uno de los autos cerca, asombrando al shinobi al ver que el carro se convirtió en su nuevo brazo.

— ¿Realmente que son ustedes? — pregunto con desagrado el blondo mirando al monstruos.

— ¡Naruto! — el Uzumaki se giró para mirar a su amiga correr junto a Kamui.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces chico?! ¡Esto no es un juego! — grito el héroe profesional al Uzumaki que no le prestó atención.

—Sé que no es un juego de niños, así que lo mejor será que te calles y te prepares, porque la pelea no ha terminado todavía— ordeno con firmeza el rubio mirando a Nomu, quien solo ladeo la cabeza. —No hay tiempo que perder— declaro el rubio que salió corriendo hacía la gran bestia, Nomu comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacía el encuentro.

— ¡Naruto! — grito Yu al ver como el chico se enfrentaba a ese monstruo.

Los dos profesionales solo vieron como el puño izquierdo de esa cosa golpeo con fuerza el puño derecho del rubio, el oji-azul gruño por el golpe, su brazo se había roto por la fuerza del golpe, pero eso no lo detendría. Se agacho para evitar ser golpeado por el carro, seguido de hacerse para atrás dando vueltas, para luego parar y saltar, Nomu levantó ambos brazos listo para golpear al chico, pero Naruto se agarró del carro para impulsarse y darle un gran patada en la cara, o en su cerebro, seguido de tomarlo de los hombros, los profesionales solo vieron con sorpresa como el rubio lo levantaba para estrellarlo contra el suelo, seguido de tomar su brazo izquierdo para cortarlo con su cuchillas y luego saltar para lanzar un poderoso corte que rompió aún más el suelo dejando en el procesos las marcas de sus garras.

El Uzumaki cayo delante de sus mentores, para levantarse sin dificultad alguna mientras los profesionales y uno que otro civil miraban sorprendido eso, esa cosa era el doble del tamaño del oji-azul, y sin duda alguna se miraba más fuerte y poderoso, pero ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Pero la batalla no había acabado, Nomu se levantó sin dificultad alguna, mientras miraba al frente a los héroes.

— ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? — pregunto Kamui con nerviosismo.

—Son humanos artificiales— respondió el rubio llamando la atención de sus mentores.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — pregunto Mt Lady al blondo.

—Cuando el líder de la liga de villanos llego, también había una de esas criaturas en el lugar, recuerdo que él dijo que era un humano artificial, y esta cosa se parece a la misma que se enfrentó a All Might, si no mal recuerdo, su nombre era Nomu— respondió el blondo mirando a la abominación que estaba esperando.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — pregunto la rubia mirando como el monstruo se encontraba estático.

—Esperando que ataquemos— declaro el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué haremos? — pregunto Kamui mirando al ser negro.

—Atrápalo en ramas, Mt. Lady golpéalo en la cabeza enterrándolo y yo lo decapitare, esa es la única manera en que podríamos detenerlo— dijo el rubio con seriedad, quien se giró para mirar a su amiga, al momento que esa gran bestia aparecía de repente delante del rubio, para darle un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar, los profesionales saltaron a un lado para evitar ser golpeados, pero no lo lograron, el enorme monstruo tomo a Kamui de su pierna derecha para estrellarlo contra el suelo, Mt. Lady al ver eso decidió volverse gigante y evitar ser tomada por esa bestia.

Sin embargo la rubia no conto que la gran criatura podía saltar muy alto, la mujer solo recibió un golpe en la nariz del carro que esa cosa tenía por brazo, la mujer tambaleo por uno segundos, segundos que la abominación aprovecho para darle otro golpe rompiendo más el carro, la rubia cayó sobre un edificio por el fuerte golpe, Nomu cayó en su pecho para hacer que la mujer escupa sangre por esa fuerte caída, la bestia negra le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a la mujer con su puño izquierdo, seguido de darle otro con el carro, y otro con su puño, para luego juntar ambos brazos y darle un fuerte golpe en el centro de la cara, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso, la criatura con su mano izquierda comenzó a apretar el cuello de la rubia, quien comenzó a moverse como loca al sentir esa gran presión en su cuello, la rubia solo miraba con dificultad a esa extraña criatura, estaba a punto de ser asesinada, y eso lo sabía al mirar con dificultad lo que pasaba.

—" _Yo… ¿Voy a morir aquí? Moriré… en este lugar… que patética soy… aun… tengo que cumplir muchas cosas… aún tengo que hacer mío… a… Naruto_ "— la rubia iba perdiendo sus fuerzas mientras la criatura seguía apretando con fuerza su cuello, la vida se estaba escapando del cuerpo de la heroína.

La heroína solo miraba la figura de ese monstruo, eso sería lo último que ella vería antes de morir, pero de un momento a otro ella miro como esa gran bestia era golpeado por una cosa brillante, mandándola a volar y dejándola libre, la mujer solo sintió como sus fuerzas regresaban, para volverse normal.

— ¡Yu! — la chica oye que alguien gritaba su nombre, miro bien y noto que era su amigo, quien se encontraba preocupado. — ¡Yu, resiste por favor! — pidió el rubio mirando como su amiga estaba herida, la rubia intento levantar su mano, pero fue inútil, el blondo tomo su mano para apretarla con fuerza. —No te preocupes Yu… yo estoy aquí… y yo te cuidare— dijo el rubio al momento que solo sentía como la mujer caía inconsciente, la abrazo para dejarla en el suelo, solo miro con enojo al enorme ser negro que salía de unos escombros, mientras en el pecho tenía una gran quemadura y marca. — ¡Te matare maldita bestia! — declaro el rubio mirando a la gran criatura que corrió hacía el rubio.

Los ojos del rubio se volvieron grises con ondulaciones, había activado el Rinnegan, la gran criatura se detuvo al momento que era enviada a volar, atravesando varios edificios, el rubio desactivo el Dōjutsu para comenzar a correr tras esa gran bestia, la acabaría sin importar nada. La gran bestia traspaso al menos 5 edificios hasta que choco contra el otro Nomu de alas y con el de cuatro ojos.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Había otro de esas cosas?! — fue lo que pregunto uno de los héroes del lugar, quien era acompañado por Endeavor, y Gran Torino.

—No importa eso, ahora acabaremos con ellos— dijo el segundo mejor héroe mirando a las tres criaturas.

— ¡El grande es mío! — grito una voz, al momento que los héroes miraban como del hueco donde salió la otra bestía, entraba un chico de cabellera dorada, y un traje negro, Endeavor miro al chico, era el ganador del festival deportivo.

Pero había algo diferente en él, su mirada reflejaba odio y muerte, además de que por alguna miraba una especie de sombra enorme detrás de él, los profesionales solo miraron como ese chico caminaba lentamente hasta el otro monstruo que mirándolo bien, no tenía un brazo y una gran herida en el pecho, la enorme criatura al ver a su oponente corrió hacia el blondo a gran velocidad, mientras algunos héroes presentes le gritaban al rubio que escapara.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que vieron todos los sorprendió mucho. El chico apareció a una gran velocidad detrás de la bestia, la cual se quedó quieta, al instante que su cabeza caía al suelo para rodar, pero eso no se detuvo ahí, el blondo se giró con velocidad para cortar el otro brazo del monstruo, el cual tomo con sus manos para cortarlo en varios pedazos, el shinobi comenzó a girar a gran velocidad cerca del cuerpo de Nomu, para luego detenerse y cargar su mano derecha con chakra Futon.

—" _ **Futon: Kaze No Ha (Elemento viento: Cuchillas de viento)**_ "— pensó el rubio al momento que lanzaba su corte, una gran ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, al momento que todos miraban como el cuerpo de esa criatura caía al suelo en miles de pedazos además de ver marcas de garras en el suelo, mientras el chico se encontraba quieto, el Uzumaki camino hasta la cabeza de esa bestia, la levanto para mirar su asqueroso rostro, para luego aplastarla con fuerza, esparciendo su cerebro en todo el suelo.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para mirar a las otras dos bestias con vida, pero de un momento a otro miro a Todoroki, quien corrió alejándose del lugar. Los demás héroes miraron al chico, estaban sorprendidos de ver que acabo con una de esas cosas en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo ellos notaron que miro a otro lado, olvidando a los demás monstruos, el monstruo de cuatro ojos salió corriendo a gran velocidad, cuando estuvo cerca del rubio solo recibió una patada en el rostro por parde del ninja, quien sintió la presencia de Iida, Midoriya, y otras dos personas cerca del lugar, pero aún quedaban esas dos bestias con vida. Dio un gran salto para irse del lugar, le dejaría los demás a los héroes, debía ir con sus amigos, no podía dejarlos solos.

El blondo cayó sobre un edificio para mirar a Todoroki correr, salto para caer a su lado asombrando al chico del Quirk de hielo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Todoroki con seriedad a su compañero.

—Vine a ayudarte, para que hayas dejado a un lado la batalla algo debió haber pasado— respondió con simpleza el rubio.

—Me llego un mensaje de Midoriya, está en un callejón cerca, al parecer tiene un problema— respondió Todoroki a su amigo.

—TsK… un problema tras otro, esto parece un maldito chiste— comento el shinobi con seriedad.

— ¿Crees que sea un ataque de la liga de villanos? — pregunto con esa actitud tranquila el chico de cabellera blanca/café.

—No lo creo, esto no está bien planeado… esto parece más… un berrinche— respondió el ninja ante la pregunta de su amigo.

— ¿Un berrinche? Te refieres a uno de esos que hacen los niños cuando están enojados— señalo el hijo de Endeavor.

—Sí, esto no es otro ataque de ese hombre, esto parece más un berrinche, como si algo lo hubiera hecho enojar, o alguien— comento Naruto con seriedad.

—Ya casi estamos cerca— declaro Todoroki con seriedad a su amigo, quien solo miro con detenimiento al frente, activo el Byakugan en su ojo derecho, al momento que miraba a Iida, Midoriya y otro héroe tirados en el suelo, mientras alguien estaba a punto de matar al primero, el rubio tomo a su compañero del cuello de su camisa.

— ¡Prepárate, te lanzare antes de que sea tarde, haz lo que tengas que hacer! — ordeno el rubio que giro para lanzar a su compañero que salió disparado como una bala, el chico iba a gran velocidad, y a pocos metros miro el panorama, solo extendió su mano derecha al momento que sacaba un gran pilar de hielo que se dirigió a la persona que iba a matar a Iida junto a un pilar de fuego, el enemigo salto lejos para evitar ser quemado y empalado, el chico uso su Quirk de hielo para detener su avance, al momento que miraba a sus compañeros, no estaban por completo lastimados.

—Midoriya, para algo como esto infórmame antes— dijo el chico de doble Quirk mirando a su compañero, al momento que el rubio hacía acto de aparición.

—Mejor dicho, infórmanos a los dos antes— declaro con seriedad el Uzumaki mirando el panorama, al momento que miraba al enemigo. —El asesino de héroes Stain— dijo el rubio mirando al que era el peor villano hasta ahora.

—Hoy es uno tras otro, y mi trabajo sigue siendo interrumpido— hablo el hombre. —Ustedes también deberán morir, de esa forma ustedes me ayudaran a que todos los héroes de afuera comprendan que solo son unos niños. Ahora los matare a todos, menos a ti chico, tú vivirás para contarlo todo— señalo a Midoriya con sus espadas, mientras miraba a los recién llegados, quienes solo se quedaron calmados. —Ahora ¿Quién de ustedes morirá primero? — pregunto con una sonrisa amplia y tétrica mirando al Uzumaki y a Todoroki.

La batalla entre un verdadero criminal comenzaba, los dos jóvenes más fuerte de la clase 1-A llegaron para salvar a sus compañeros.

===== **Omake** =====.

El rubio se encontraba en el cuarto de la rubia, limpiado todo el desastre que tenía en su habitación. Es cierto que el trabajo de héroes era difícil, pero no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan sucia, aunque seguía siendo tan energética como siempre, ya que la podía escuchar cantar en el baño a todo pulmón, sonriendo ante eso mejor se puso a levantar la ropa, y separar la sucia de la limpia.

Camino hasta el mueble de noche que la chica tenía, tomo una blusa que estaba en el mueble, al momento de hacerlo boto unas fotografías que la chica tenía, temiendo haber roto el vidrio las levantó, eran dos marcos de fotos, la primera era una fotografía con un marco café con toques plateados, en ella se miraba una Yu de unos 14 años, junto a dos adultos, una mujer también de pelo rubio largo, ojos negros que tenía un cuerno en la frente, y el otro era un hombre de pelo rojo corto rebelde, quien tenía unas orejas similares a las de un elfo, los tres sonreían ampliamente, mientras estaban en su casa, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que esos debian ser los padrastros de su amiga.

La segunda era una foto que le trago viejos recuerdos, la segunda estaba en un marco dorado por completo, con forma de corazón, en ella estaban los dos, junto a otras dos chicas, una de pelo rosa que tenía una gran sonrisa, y la otra una chica rubia que mostraba unos grandes colmillos, las dos chicas tenían la misma edad que el shinobi, y solo la rubia era la más grande. Las tres chicas abrazaban al rubio, Yu lo abrazaba por el cuello, la chica de pelo rosado de su brazo derecho, y la otra rubia abrazaba su brazo izquierdo, los cuatro sonreían ampliamente.

El shinobi solo suspiro, al momento que miraba el cuarto de su amiga, solo sonrió para poner las dos fotos en el mueble, y seguir levantando la ropa de la rubia, y lo primero que recogió fue una tanga negra con encaje, una ropa interior demasiado sexy sin duda alguna, sinceramente no le sorprendió encontrar esa ropa, después de todo su amiga era más coqueta que antes, y ya estaba acostumbrado a ver la ropa interior de las mujeres por Kaguya.

La diosa antes usaba esos calzoncillos blancos que parecían los de un luchador de sumo, aunque para ser sinceros, cuando vio por primera vez esa clase de ropa en la diosa, tuvo que bañarse más de una vez el mismo día, ya que la ropa le quedaba ajustada que marcaba su buen cuerpo, miro las panties de su amiga, al momento que se imaginaba a la diosa usar las mismas bragas.

Una imagen mental de la peliblanca recostada en la cama, con solo esas panties sexys y sin sostén dejando expuestos sus grandes pechos, con los pezones rosados por completo rayando casi en el color blanco, mientras usaba ese hermoso y sexy labial rojo pasión que la mujer compro, mientras le dedicaba una mirada insinuantes.

—Ven conmigo… volvámonos uno… Naruto-kun— dijo la versión imaginaria de la diosa al rubio.

El shinobi cayó al suelo con una hemorragia nasal, mientras tenía una sonrisa boba y sostenía con fuerza las bragas de Yu, quien seguía cantando con emoción en el baño, no sabiendo que en su cuarto el rubio estaba teniendo una muerte feliz.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro capítulo más, si quieren saber que sucede, pues ahora tendrán que dar 40 reviews, así es, ahora les subi 10 más, y si quieren el cap, denme esos reviews o no lo publico, kukukuku. Nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	18. Chapter 18 Infierno Pt 2

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

 **Ven que sí alcanzaron los 40 reviews, felicidades.**

 **Bueno, tenía algo escrito antes pero se me borro cuando mi maldito ordenador cerro la pagina de golpe, no diré nada más que lo importante.**

 **En el cap anterior dije que me gustaba el NaruKushi, y para ser francos una parte de mí si desea revivirla y ponerla en el harem, pero otra me dice que sería una mala idea hacerlo, ya que podría arruinar la historia hasta ahora. Y la verdad me encuentro indeciso en eso, sinceramente yo podría revivirla así nada más y ya, pero me gustaria saber que piensan acerca de eso, por favor, díganme su oponion sobre eso, se los agradeceria mucho, y eso es obligatorio o no habra cap hasta dos semanas.**

 **Y se preguntaran como haría eso, pues es facil, Kaguya y Naruto podrían hacerlo así de simple, digo, después de todo Kaguya pudo crear varios mundos con solo pensarlo, y revivir a alguien sería fácil para ella, así que eso respondería la pregunta de como la traeria de vuelta a la vida.**

 **Sobre la duda que algunos puedan tener del final, realmente ahora tengo varias ideas en mente, y ninguna se acerca al final, ya que como espero que algunos lean el manga de Boruto, Sasuke cree que la razón por la cual Kaguya tenía ese ejercito de Zetsus era para una guerra, y como sabemos a la diosa la buscan otros miembros del clan para atraparla, así que con esas dos cosas deben tener alguna idea de lo que puede venir. El mundo de boku no hero conocera el fin del mundo, y tiempos de muerte y guerras los azotaran, y solo puedo decir esperenlo.**

 **Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el arco de "De vuelta a Konoha" que es el cap 40, y claro que también están los demás, listos para publicar pero no les serán gratias, tendrán que pagar la cuota que no sé si subirla o dejarla en los 30 kukukukuku, eso ya lo veré yo.**

 **Sobre las parejas para todos, ya que a a muchos no les gusto esa idea, pues la descartare, gracias por dar su opinión, sinceramente creo que tal vez me ayudaron a librarme de un posible problema, pero bueno, solo eso tengo que decir, y de nuevo recordarles que me den su opinion sobre que reviva a Kushina, me gustaria realmente saber que piensan de eso.**

 **Si otra cosa que decir, nos vemos en el próximo cap, hasta luego.**

* * *

Capítulo 17.

—Es uno tras otro hoy jajajaja— rio con esa gran sonrisa el héroe de asesinos mirando a los chicos.

—Uzumaki, Todoroki… Ustedes también— dijo con dificultad Iida que se encontraba tirado en el suelo mientras sangraba de su hombro derecho.

—Uzumaki-san ¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto Midoriya al rubio que solo miraba a su enemigo.

—Hoy me toco ayudar a unos héroes de la zona, pero fui atacado por una de esas cosas, y luego me encontré a Todoroki. Realmente que sucede contigo Midoriya ¿Acaso eres un maldito imán de problemas? — pregunto con cierto toque de enojo el rubio.

—Uzumaki tiene razón Midoriya, eres un chico problemático. Debo decir que tarde unos minutos en comprender tu mensaje, lo único que hiciste fue mandar tu pin de ubicación a todos tus contactos. Pero gracias a dios que lo descubrí a tiempo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para usar un GPS y ubicarte— dijo Todoroki a su amigo. —No eres el chico que haría tal cosa, no, siendo tú eso debió significar " ¡Llama por refuerzos, estoy en problemas!"— declaro el chico al momento que usaba su Quirk para crear una gran ola de hielo que fue directa al asesino de héroes que salto para evitar ser congelado, pero al momento que estaba en el aire tuvo que protegerse de una gran patada que le propino el Uzumaki, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo, al momento que Todoroki usaba su Quirk de fuego para descongelar el hielo volviéndola agua, y así poder atraer a sus amigos y al otro héroe.

El rubio se apoyó en la pared para impulsarse y caer al lado de su amigo, mientras sus compañeros ya estaban a salvo, ambos chicos miraron al frente para notar como el asesino de héroes salía ileso de ese golpe.

—No dejaremos que los mates, asesino de héroes— declaro Todoroki con seriedad mientras us puño izquierdo brillaba por el fuego.

— ¡No dejen que los corte y pueda obtener su sangre! ¡Sí llega a ingerir su sangre los paralizara, de esa forma es como todos nosotros perdimos! — grito Midoriya a sus amigos.

—No hay problema, yo puedo mantener mi distancia— respondió el hijo del segundo mejor héroe.

— ¿Por quién me tomas Midoriya? ¿Acaso crees que soy el idiota de Bakugou? — pregunto el rubio al momento que llevaba su mano derecha a su oído derecho, para activar su máscara, al momento que activaba sus garras, mostraba sus cuchillas y se ponía en pose de pelea.

El blondo salto de inmediato para evitar ser apuñalado por la espada, al momento que lo hizo el asesino de héroes apareció delante de Todoroki, quien creo un muro de hielo para evitar ser cortado por el cuchillo, pero su muro no sirvió de mucho ya que lo corto, el asesino iba a tomar del cuello al chico, pero antes de que lo hiciera salto para evitar ser apuñalado por una de esas grandes navajas del chico rubio. Stain se alejó de ellos para mirarlos, solo tres de ellos se le hacían conocidos, el chico rubio, el peliverde y el chico de cabello blanco, ellos tres eran los chicos que Shigaraki le dijo que matara.

—Mantente alerta, si te llega a cortar, estarás muerto— declaro con seriedad el Uzumaki a su compañero.

—Lo sé, me tomo desprevenido— acepto el chico con seriedad mirando al enemigo.

El asesino salto al aire para tomar su espada, al momento que se lanzaba al ataque, siendo el rubio quien lo confronto. La espada del asesino choco contra la cuchilla del rubio, el villano intento apuñalar al rubio con su cuchillo, pero el rubio golpeo su arma con sus garras, haciendo que el asesino de héroes intente darle un parada al chico, pero el ninja devolvió la patada haciendo que ambos se alejaran para mirarse a los ojos.

—Vaya, realmente eres bueno chico, tienes unos buenos reflejos— alago el asesino de héroes al rubio.

—Créeme que no has visto nada todavía, te hare pagar por lo que has hecho— declaro el rubio mirando a su enemigo.

(Naruto OST: Man Of The World)

—Por qué… por qué… por qué, por qué ustedes dos… por favor, paren… ¡Herede el nombre de mi hermano! ¡Soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo! ¡Yo debo acabar con él! — grito con enojo Iida al momento que el rubio y Stain se enfrentaban, las espadas de ambos chocaron varias veces a una gran velocidad, al momento que Todoroki usaba su Quirk para crear una gran ola de hielo filoso que fue directo al asesino, quien salto para evitar ese golpe, pero luego tuvo que confrontar una llamarada del chico, la cual partió a la mitad sorprendiendo al chico. — ¡Yo soy quien debe matarlo! ¡Está es mi pelea, no la de ustedes! — grito el chico con lentes a sus compañeros.

— ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! — grito el rubio con enojo que salió al ataque para comenzar una pelea puño a puño con el asesino, quien se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza del chico. — ¡Eres un maldito estúpido, realmente crees poder pelear en tu puto estado! — el rubio lanzó un poderoso golpe que el asesino apenas y detuvo, los chicos vieron como el golpe arrastro a su enemigo. — ¡No eres más que un estúpido y maldito pedazo de mierda ahora! — el asesino no pudo evitar una patada a su rostro, la cual lo hizo chocar con la pared. — ¡¿Es que eres un estúpido Iida?! — el asesino salto para evitar otra patada, y sin perder tiempo intento cortar al rubio con su espada, pero esta se partió a la mitad luego de enfrentarse a esa cuchilla gigante, así que el pelinegro salto para evitar un corte, mientras los amigos del rubio miraban que el asesino de héroes estaba siendo acorralado. — ¡Eres un idiota, yo siempre pensé que eras el más listo de todos! ¡Siempre pensé que eres el único que nunca se corrompería por el odio! ¡Yo siempre pensé que tú nunca caerías en el camino de la venganza! — declaro con enojo en su voz el rubio, al momento que Iida se sorprendía por eso. — ¡Es que eres un estúpido realmente! ¡La venganza nunca te llevara a ningún lado, solo hará que te asesinen un día! ¡Sí te enfocas en la venganza no tendrás lugar al cual ir, no tendrás identidad, lo perderás todos por la venganza! ¡Quieres venganza porque este villano lastimo a tu hermano, eso lo entiendo bien! ¡Comprendo y entiendo el odio que sientes, sé lo que siente que alguien lastime a las personas que te importan, sé el dolor que pasas, sé cómo se siente perder a alguien! — el rubio tomo el cuchillo del asesino que sonrió cuando corto la palma del chico, pero de un momento a otro su cuchillo comenzó a desintegrarse, al distraerse no noto el golpe que iba a su cara, el villano salió volando hasta unos contenedores de basura que rompió en el proceso, el blondo cayó al suelo mientras sus compañeros y el héroe profesional miraban sorprendidos al rubio, le estaba ganando al asesino de héroes. — ¡Conozco perfectamente por lo que pasas! ¡Sé el dolor, la impotencia, el enojo e ira que te está invadiendo ahora, conozco ese dolor en el corazón que sientes, la punzada dolorosa que no puedes curar, nadie puede comprender ese dolor bien, y lo único que quieres es vengarte de esa persona que lastimo a ese ser importante para ti! ¡Pero no debes caer, no debes sucumbir, sí lo haces ya no hay vuelta atrás, un camino de oscuridad te consumirá, perderás tu identidad! — los contenedores explotaron al momento que el asesino salía a gran velocidad, con espada en mano soltó un fuerte corte descendente queriendo partir al rubio, pero el Uzumaki se movió a la izquierda, para tomar de las manos al villano y luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándolo a volar hacía una pared. — ¡¿Alguna vez pensaste qué harías cuando consiguieras la venganza?! ¡¿O el maldito precio que tienes que pagar para cumplir con esa estúpida venganza?! ¡¿Pensaste en las personas que lastimarías?! ¡Lastimarías no solo a tu familia sino a tus amigos! ¡¿Qué piensa que hubiera pasado si mueres?! ¡¿Sabes el dolor que pasaría tu familia, tu hermano, tu padre, tu madre?! ¡¿El dolor que hubiéramos sentido todos en la clase el no tenerte con nosotros?! ¡¿La tristeza que nos produciría a nosotros tus amigos?! — el shinobi salto para golpear al villano, quien le dio un fuerte golpe al rubio en la cara, pero esto no lo detuvo, y lo único que causo fue que el asesino sea enviado al suelo, en donde gruño al sentir la fuerza del chico, quien cayó sobre su estómago sacándole el aíre, para luego sentir como era levantado y de nuevo enviado a volar contra los escombros de los contenedores. — ¡¿Pensaste en cómo se sentiría Uraraka?! ¡Las lágrimas que ella hubiera derramado por ti, el dolor que ella hubiera sentido, y la maldita culpa que ella hubiera sentido por pensar que no te apoyo! ¡Maldita sea Iida somos amigo! — el pelinegro abrió sus ojos en shock, mientras lagrimas traicioneras comenzaban a salir de sus ojos por las palabras del rubio. — ¡No tienes que luchar solo, no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos, si quieres gritar solo hazlo, si quieres llorar solo llora, pero hazlo junto con tus amigos, con tu familia, con los seres que más quieres y amas, y quienes también te quieren! ¡Nunca estarás solo, siempre estaremos contigo Iida, no tienes que ocultar tu dolor de nuevo, Midoriya, Uraraka y yo siempre estaremos contigo como tus mejores amigos, siempre podrás confiar en nosotros, confía en nosotros! — el asesino de héroes salió de los contenedores con enojo mientras iba tras el rubio, el blondo solo miro como el villano estiro su mano derecha, con la cual corto su mejilla, para darle un patada que los alejo, el asesino solo sonrió al momento que el rubio sentía como su cuerpo se detenía.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Realmente resultaste ser una sorpresa niño! Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien no sea All Might me pondría en aprietos, pero esto se acabó chico, sin duda alguna deberías sentirte orgulloso de que te mate— rio el asesino con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio se encontraba agachado en el suelo, tratándose de mantener en pie.

— ¡Uzumaki-san!/ ¡Uzumaki! — gritaron Midoriya y Todoroki que trataron de ir a ayudar a su amigo.

— ¡No se acerquen! — grito el rubio con dificultad que miro a su enemigo. — ¡Sí me quieres ven por mí, yo nunca me rendiré ante nadie! — ante la sorpresa de todos, el rubio se levantó con dificultad, mientras se ponía en pose de batalla. — ¡Jure que sería el puente para que mis amigos alcanzaran sus metas, y eso es lo que yo haré, incluso si tengo que morir yo los protegeré a ellos! ¡Los protegeré, yo cargare con su dolor e inseguridades, yo me encargare que ellos cumplan sus sueños! ¡Porque ellos son mis amigos, y no importa quien sea, yo los protegeré, incluso si eso significa morir por ellos! — declaro Naruto quien se clavó sus propias garras, y luego comenzar a correr contra el villano, quien solo salió al ataque.

— ¡Uzumaki-san! — grito Midoriya al ver como su amigo salía corriendo al ataque.

Todoroki solo gruño al momento que usaba sus poderes para evitar que su amigo se suicidara. El asesino de héroes miro como un gran pilar de hielo y fuego venían detrás del rubio, el villano salto para evitar los dos ataques, al momento que caía sobre el rubio quien se preparó para el ataque, Stain solo tenía una parte de su espada, el Uzumaki solo miro como la espada estaba cerca, al momento que esta se incrustaba en su hombro derecho haciendo que el rubio libere un grito al momento que la sangre brotaba, sin embargo el rubio aprovecho eso para agarrar al asesino de sus brazos.

— ¡Nunca los tocaras a ellos! ¡No te lo permitiré, no dejare que los lastimes! ¡Porque ellos se volverán en los mejores héroes que alguna vez hayan existido, porque yo confió en ellos, yo tengo fe en ellos! ¡Ellos serán los mejores héroes de la historia, ellos serán leyendas! — grito el rubio que acerco al villano para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, mandándolo a volar lejos, mientras rodaba, el asesino se detuvo, al momento que el rubio caía al suelo de rodillas, el Quirk del asesino de héroes era un problema, la razón por la cual se podía mover era porque usaba chakra en todo su cuerpo para obligar a sus músculos a moverse.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué sigues peleando?! ¡¿Por qué peleas para proteger a alguien como yo?! ¡Solo veté de aquí, sálvate! — grito Iida al rubio quien se levantó, para luego girarse y hacía sus amigos, al momento que los tres miraban como sonreía.

—Meterse en los problemas de otros es el primer paso para volverse héroes, ayudar a tus amigos es el primer eslabón que debemos cruzar. Eres mi amigo Iida, al igual que Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugou y los demás del salón, todos ustedes son mis amigos, incluso el pervertido de Mineta. Todos tienen grandes metas, quieren ser héroes, ayudar a las personas, y para eso muchos de ustedes tuvieron que pasar problemas para llegar hasta aquí. Yo peleo para que esa persona especial que quiero y amo, no llore nunca más. Sé que deseas venganza, y que en un principio, todos debimos ayudarte, ser más directos para evitar esta situación, fue un error de nuestra culpa, y yo lamento no haberte ayudado más en un principio. Iida, sé cómo se siente que alguien lastime a una persona que te importe, pero créeme cuando te dijo que vengarte no te ayudara en nada, y menos quedarte estancado en ese bucle. Todos sabemos que la vida de héroes es difícil y peligrosa, por eso debes entender que tu hermano solo cumplió con su deber, aceptarlo y seguir adelante, tu hermano sigue vivo y eso es lo que debes agradecer. Si dejas que el odio te consuma el camino que tomaras será el equivocado, y ese hombre que quieres llegar a ser morirá, ¿quieres ser igual que tu hermano verdad? ¿ser un héroe que ayude al débil? Eso es sin duda alguna un buen motivo, y yo sé que podrás llegar a eso, sé que serás un héroe genial, siempre debes ser ese chico estricto y serio que eres, porque así eres estupendo, yo te admiro Iida— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, haciendo que el chico comience a llorar al ver eso, pero luego solo miro con horror como el Uzumaki escupía sangre al momento que era apuñalado en la espalda por cinco cuchillos.

—Sin duda alguna tú hubieras sido un buen héroe, creo que incluso mejor que All Might, pero aquí llego tu carrera chico— hablo Stain que soltaba al rubio, quien cayó al suelo de cara al momento que un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor del rubio, los compañeros del rubio solo miraron eso con horror, su amigo había sido asesinado.

(Fin Naruto OST: Man of the World)

— ¿Uzumaki-san? — dijo Midoriya al ver a su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo.

— _Sí tú me admiras, Tenya. ¡Entonces solamente seré un sorprendente héroe después de todo! ¡Jaja!_ — eran las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza del chico, las mismas palabras que su hermano le dijo cuando él tenía 10 años.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! — el pelinegro se levantó de repente al momento que le daba una gran patada al asesino, mandándolo a volar lejos, al momento que respiraba con dificultad mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. — ¡Yo me convertiré en un héroe, y protegeré a mis amigos! ¡Yo haré que el nombre de Ingenium nunca desaparezca! — declaro Iida con una expresión fiera mirando al asesino de héroes.

— ¡Ustedes son unas malditas cucarachas! ¡No importa quien sea, al final los matare a todos, no importa que tratan de mostrar un espíritu de lucha como ese! ¡Al final los acabare a todos, no son más que unos falsos que desean priorizar sus deseos egoístas! ¡Ustedes son solo el cáncer de esta sociedad, haciéndose llamar héroes, y por eso alguien necesita corregirlos a todos ustedes! — grito con enojo Stain por lo difícil que era acabar con sus presas.

— ¡Puede que tengas razón, pero mientras yo esté aquí, protegeré a los débiles de personas como tú, y salvare a mis amigos y familia. Yo no dejare que nada les pase, porque yo soy Ingenium, y te detendré aquí, nunca dejare que ese nombre muera! — declaro con firmeza Iida al asesino de villanos que miro con enojo y odio a los chicos.

—Solo mueran de una vez— declaro al momento que salía corriendo con el motivo de acabar con los chicos, saco otros cuchillos de su espalda al momento que lanzaba uno a Todoroki, siendo salvado por Iida quien tomo el cuchillo de golpe en su brazo derecho.

—" _Uzumaki-san… no puede ser cierto_ "— Midoriya miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, a su mente vinieron las palabras de apoyo, y los buenos momentos que ambos pasaban junto a los demás. —" _No… no puede ser cierto… Uzumaki… san… Naruto_ "— el chico miro al asesino de héroes al momento que su expresión cambió a una de enojo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, se levantó para caminar y tocar el cuerpo de su amigo, apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo para levantar la cara y mirar al asesino de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Todoroki, ahora! — grito Iida a su compañero que solo asintió.

— ¡Sí! — el chico de cabellera blanca/café estiro sus brazos al momento que una espiral de fuego y hielo se formaba.

El ataque fue directo al asesino que salto con la intención de matar al chico de doble Quirk, este también podía causarle más problemas de los que quería, debía matarlo y luego seguir con los demás. El chico de cabellera negra y el peliverde saltaron a gran velocidad, el peliverde salto con ayuda de los muros mientras su puño derecho iba cargado, y el pelinegro con su pierna derecha.

—" _No puedo perder ahora, yo debo luchar, debo luchar por Uzumaki-san! ¡Justo ahora yo!_ "— los dos chicos estaban a pocos centímetros de golpear al asesino.

—" _Mi puño_ "— pensó Midoriya con enojo.

—" _Mi patada_ "— pensó Iida que estaba cerca de golpear al enemigo.

—" _¡Es necesario!_ "— pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo que golpeaban al asesino de héroes con todas sus fuerzas.

El asesino de héroes solo dio una vuelta por los dos fuertes golpes, al momento que los dos chicos caían junto al asesino que parecía haber quedado fuera de combate, pero de un momento a otro el asesino volvió en sí al momento que trataba de cortarle la cabeza a Iida.

— ¡Esta vez te derrotaremos! — grito Iida que rápidamente le dio una patada en las costillas derechas.

— ¡Y esta vez no saldrás con vida! — los tres chicos vieron con sorpresa como su amigo aparecía delante del asesino, para clavar sus cuchillas en el pecho del villano, al momento que los dos salían disparados hacía una pared, en donde ambos se incrustaron, Midoriya y Iida fueron detenidos por una pista de hielo que creo Todoroki. El rubio miro a la cara al asesino de héroes, estaba lastimado, muy lastimado. — ¡Me dirás donde esta ese maldito, sino deseas morir! — ordeno con seriedad y enojo el rubio, mostrando sus caninos al momento que activaba el Sharingan.

—No… se… donde… está… él… me llevo… a su… guarida… pero nunca supe… donde estaba— dijo el asesino con dificultad, quien era presa del Sharingan del rubio, quien gruño al momento que miraba más a fondo, pero no encontró nada.

—Lastimaste a mis amigos, y eso no te lo puedo perdonar. Quizás Iida y los demás no puedan matarte, pero yo sí puedo— el rubio saco su cuchilla derecha para darle un fuerte golpe en la barbilla al asesino, dejándolo fuera de combate. —Pero pronto iré a visitarte— dijo el rubio que sacaba su otra garra al momento que los dos caían al suelo de golpe.

— ¡Uzumaki-san! — grito Midoriya que corrió para ayudar a su amigo, al momento que llego donde estaba tirado el Uzumaki lo levantó del suelo. — ¡Uzumaki-san, resista por favor! — dijo el peliverde que cargo al rubio.

— ¡No, Midoriya, espera me duele la espalda! — se quejó el rubio con su amigo.

— ¡Lo siento! — dijo el peliverde soltando al rubio, haciendo que este se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo.

— ¡Maldición Midoriya, ¿quieres ayudarme o matarme?! — pregunto con enojo el rubio que se llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — se disculpó de nuevo el chico, por eso.

El rubio se levantó con dificultad del suelo, al momento que sus demás amigos venían, así como el héroe profesional. Los amigos del rubio vieron como todavía tenía incrustado en la espalda los cinco cuchillos, les sorprendía ver la resistencia que tenía.

— ¿Ahora ya quedo fuera de combate? — pregunto Todoroki viendo al inconsciente asesino de héroes.

—Eso creo… pero… no hay que confiarnos— dijo el blondo respirando con dificultad.

—Entonces lo mejor será capturarlo y entregarlo, yo lo haría, pero de seguro rompería mi prisión de hielo— comento Todoroki.

—Primero quitémosle todas las armas que pueda tener— declaro Midoriya que procedía a revisar al asesino, al momento que lo revisaba para quitarle sus cuchillas.

—Aquí hay una soga— comento el profesional que mostraba una cuerda. —Al menos quiero ayudar en algo— comento el profesional que miro al rubio.

—Necesitas reposar, hay que llevarte a un hospital rápido— dijo Iida que se acercó al rubio, quien solo lo detuvo.

—No, solo que alguien me quite los cuchillos, no puedo alcanzarlos— pidió el blondo que se dio la espalda, mientras sus amigos miraban los cinco cuchillos, Todoroki se acercó a para quitarlo todos de un solo, boto las armas al momento que las heridas del rubio se iban cerrando.

— ¿Realmente estás bien? — pregunto Midoriya a su amigo.

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió el rubio mirando al asesino de héroes. —Lo mejor sería ir rápido con los profesionales, hay que encerrarlo antes de que despierte— ordeno con seriedad al momento que lo tomaba, luego de que el profesional lo amarrara con la soga. —Vamos— declaro el Uzumaki que comenzó a caminar mientras arrastraba, siendo seguido por sus amigos, Midoriya e Iida ayudaron al profesional, mientras Todoroki iba atento, si el asesino se movía lo atraparía.

—Realmente, les agradezco mucho… a pesar de ser un profesional… gracias por salvarme— agradeció el héroe a los chicos.

—Un héroe está para ayudar a quien lo necesite, no es solo nuestro trabajo, es nuestra obligación— dijo el rubio con serenidad.

—Sí, además en un combate uno contra uno contra el asesino de héroes, casi no podías hacer nada, y menos con su Quirk— dijo Midoriya al profesional.

—Incluso en un cuatro contra uno, pudimos arreglárnosla para derrotarlo. Aun así fue difícil, parece que perdió el control, y gracias a eso pudimos librarnos de él— comento Todoroki con seriedad.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí chico?! — grito alguien, al momento que Midoriya miraba a un callejón del cual salió Gran Torino.

— ¡Gran Torino! — grito Midoriya antes de recibir una patada en la cara por parte del viejo, mandando al suelo.

— ¡Te dije que te relajaras, ¿no?! — pregunto con enojo el pequeño viejo al peliverde. —Bueno, no sé qué ha pasado aquí… pero me alegra ver que estás bien— declaro el héroe retirado.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Midoriya que se levantaba del suelo.

— ¡Por aquí, rápido! — grito alguien, al momento que los chicos miraban como cinco profesionales venían a ellos, entre los cuales había una sola mujer.

—Venimos lo más rápido que pudimos, recibimos una orden del señor Endeavor para proveer asistencia pero…— dijo un héroe que parecía una cuerda.

— ¡¿Niños?! — dijo otro mirando a los jóvenes.

— ¡Están llenos de herida, rápido, llamen una ambulancia!— dijo otro héroe.

— ¡¿Ese es el asesino de héroes?! — pregunto la mujer mirando al rubio.

—Sí, este es Stain… el asesino de héroes— dijo el rubio tirando al frente al villano que estaba inconsciente, mientras sangraba de los hombros, los héroes solo miraron a los chicos, todos se miraban heridos, acaso… ¿los niños lo habían detenido?.

—Ese tipo… Endeavor no está aquí, ¿significa que está en medio de una pelea? — pregunto Todoroki a los héroes.

— ¡Cierto! ¡¿Qué paso con los Nomus?! — pregunto Midoriya.

— ¿Todavía no se han encargado de esos dos restantes? — pregunto el rubio con seriedad mirando a los profesionales, quienes se tensaron por eso.

—Sí, nadie de nosotros tiene un Quirk que sea capaz de enfrentarlos— dijo la mujer con dificultad, al momento que los demás tenían una gota de sudor, el rubio suspiro por eso.

—Yo iré a ayudarlo, ustedes cuiden de que no escape— dijo el blondo con seriedad, al momento que activaba su casco, y sacaba sus cuchillas, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, colapso, al momento que puso sus manos para evitar golpear el suelo con la cara, el Quirk del asesino todavía evitaba que se moviera bien.

—No te esfuerces chico, ya has hecho bastante acabando con una de esas cosas— dijo Gran Torino, al momento que los compañeros del rubio se asombraban por eso, antes de venir a ayudarlos lucho contra una de esas cosas.

—Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa. Lo lamento mucho chicos, por favor perdónenme— dijo Iida llamando la atención de todos, el blondo con dificultad se levantó para mirar a su compañero. —Yo… me volví tan ciego… me deje envolver por la venganza… ¡No pude ver nada! — los chicos vieron como lagrimas cayeron al suelo, el Uzumaki camino hasta el chico, al momento que le daba un golpe en la cabeza, asombrando a todos los presentes.

— ¡Sí te disculpas de nuevo te juro que pinto tu cabello y te pongo unos piercings en las orejas, boca y lengua! — el chico de cabello negro levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, el rubio tenía una mirada de enojo, la cual desapareció para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. —Quien se debe disculpar soy yo, a pesar de que somos amigos no te ayude como se debía, lamento no haberme dado cuenta, lo siento mucho— se disculpó el Uzumaki.

—Tiene razón, somos amigos y pasamos por alto tus sentimientos. Lo siento mucho Iida, aun siendo amigos no te ayude como se debía, lo lamento— se disculpó Midoriya con su amigo, quien solo bajo la vista, mientras trataba de no llorar.

—Eres el presidente de la clase, compórtate como tal— dijo con seriedad Todoroki, haciendo que el rubio mire con una gota de sudor a su amigo.

—Creo que si fueras un asesor motivacional serías despedido el mismo día que seas contratado— comento el rubio a su amigo.

—Cierto— dijo el pelinegro que se limpió las lágrimas.

— ¡Abajo! — grito Gran Torino al momento que todos miraron como una de esas abominaciones venía hacia ellos, para ser claros, la bestia con alas que venía sangrando y sin un ojo, la bestia venía a gran velocidad, que la mayoría tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

Todos los presentes vieron como esa criatura pasaba volando sobre ellos, llevándose al Uzumaki que solo sintió las garras de la bestia clavarse en sus costillas al momento que escupía sangre.

— ¡Uzumaki-san! — grito Midoriya al ver como su amigo era tomado por esa abominación que volaba a una gran velocidad.

El rubio solo miro que estaban lejos de todos, al momento que giraba para mirar a esa gran bestia, solo gruño al sentir sus garras clavarse más, activo sus garras las cuales comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, al momento que el Uzumaki cortaba sus garras, para librarse, pero antes de caer agarro a esa cosa de la pierna, al momento que saltaba para clavar sus garras en las cabeza de esa cosa, pero al hacerlo noto un cuchillo, levanto la vista para mirar al asesino de héroes, se sorprendió por eso al momento que cortaba su cuchillo con sus garras, para luego golpearlo y clavar sus garras en el costado derecho del villano, salto del monstruo al cual partió a la mitad cuando estaba cayendo, momento que aprovechó el asesino para golpearlo y empujarlo. Los dos cayeron al suelo de pie a una distancia segura, al instante que la gran bestia caía partida a la mitad.

—Los farsantes que rigen la sociedad, y los criminales que van mostrando descuidadamente su "poder"… Esos son los objetivos de mi limpieza… Hah… Hah… ¡Todo esto es por el bien del mundo! — grito el asesino de héroes que levantó sus brazos, mientras mostraba lo que quedaba del cuchillo, como si estuviera listo para matarlos a todos.

— ¡¿Por qué están todos quietos?! — grito otra voz, al momento que todos menos el rubio miraban la dirección de dónde provino la voz, era Endeavor que hacía acto de presencia.

— ¡Señor Endeavor! — gritaron los profesionales al mirar al segundo mejor héroe.

— ¡¿Ya acabo todo como para que descanse?! ¡Veo que la operación tuvo algo de violencia! — declaro el héroe mirando a los otros, para luego mirar al frente y notar al chico rubio, quien estaba listo para atacar. —Ese hombre, es de verdad él…— dijo mirando al que era el asesino de héroes.

—Endeavor— comento el asesino mirando al segundo mejor héroe.

— ¡El asesino de héroes! — el profesional corrió con sus llamaradas lista para carbonizar al villano, pero fue detenido por Gran Torino que se mostraba preocupado.

—Otro farsante— la voz del asesino se volvió lúgubre, haciendo que el segundo mejor héroe se detenga, y los demás presentes se asusten al sentir como el aire se volvía frio, además de sentir una gran presión que los asusto, e incluso algunos comenzaron a sudar. —La copia debe ser eliminada… alguien… ¡Alguien debe bañarse en sangre…! ¡La palabra "héroe" debe ser restaurada! ¡Vengan! ¡Inténtelo, farsantes! — el asesino de héroes se puso en pose de ataque, mientras miraba a todos los héroes, quienes se asustaron aún más por ver esa expresión horrenda del villano. — ¡El único que puede matarme! ¡Es All Might! — todos los presentes juraron haber visto unos enormes ojos afilados detrás del asesino, así como una aura oscura enorme que lo rodeaba, haciendo que los profesionales cayeran al suelo, mientras los chicos sudaban a mares, tratando de soportar ese instinto asesino.

Todos los que estaban aun de pie cayeron al suelo, incluso el gran Endeavor cayó al suelo luego de sentir esa otra presencia horrenda, todos los presentes comenzaron a sudar, los profesionales que estaban junto a los chicos comenzaron a vomitar, al momento que dos de ellos perdían la conciencia.

— ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué… es… esto?! — pregunto Endeavor que miro al frente, al momento que miraba con sorpresa que la única persona que estaba de pie, era ese chico rubio.

(Naruto Ost: Kyuubi Released Track 08)

—Las personas como tú son repugnantes… son solo niños traumados— hablo el rubio, al momento que todos los presentes juraban mirar una enorme figura oscura, la cual parecía tener un solo ojo gigante rojo como la sangre, Endeavor sudaba a mares, tanto que su Quirk se desactivo dejándolo indefenso, mientras esa gran presión inundaba todo el lugar. El ambiente cambió, todos vieron una gran y brillante luna sangrienta, mientras juraban ver 10 colas ondeando detrás del rubio, el aire era frio y repugnante, haciendo que los chicos comiencen a sudar de miedo, mientras juraban sentir que algo los detenía, como una presencia extraña que los obligaba a ver. —All Might no es el único enemigo que ustedes los villanos tienen, hay miles más— musito con serenidad el rubio, al momento que abría sus ojos, tenía el Byakugan, levanto sus brazos al momento que una fuerte corriente de viento se hacía presente, haciendo que todos miren con horror como esa corriente se juntaba alrededor del rubio, quien oculto sus garras y cuchillas, al momento que el tercer ojo se formaba en su frente, al darle la espalda a todos nadie podía verlo. —Solo muere de una vez— declaro el rubio.

Todos vieron como el Uzumaki desapareció de su lugar, para aparecer detrás del asesino de héroes, con su cabeza en manos, al momento que de su cuerpo salía una fuente de sangre, haciendo que volara por los aires como simple agua, hasta caer sobre los héroes presentes que miraban con horror al rubio, tanto que comenzaron a llorar sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo del asesino de héroes cayó al suelo, creando un gran charco de sangre, destruyendo por completo la aura asesina de héroes, dejando únicamente la presencia del rubio, quien se dio la vuelta mientras sostenía la cabeza del villano en sus manos, mientras su rostro y cabello tenía sangre, la cual caía por toda su cara, la expresión de todos los héroes fue solo una… Terror extremo, los ojos del chico brillaban de un color rojo sangre, mientras detrás de él estaba esa luna sangrienta y además de eso, esas colas que ondeaban libremente, además de que una gran sonrisa apareció detrás de él junto a un gran ojo brillante, Gran Torino que pudo soportar lo primero, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras sudaba a mares, a todos les costaba respirar, y su temor aumento más cuando vieron como el chico rubio los miro a todos.

—Yo… me encargare… de… matarlos a todos ustedes…— dijo con una voz lúgubre que les causo más miedo a todos, al momento que esa aura desaparecía, y todos miraban como el rubio caía al suelo de golpe, soltando la cabeza del asesino de héroes, la cual rodo lejos del rubio, mientras el cuerpo del pelinegro seguía liberando ese charco de sangre que fue a invadir al rubio.

(Fin Naruto Ost: Kyuubi Released Track 08).

Todos seguían asustados, esas auras eran muerte pura, pero… de esas dos, la del chico rubio fue la que más impacto causo en ellos, era como si una enorme bestia habitara dentro de él, o mejor dicho, él era un demonio, un monstruo… un dios de la destrucción, mientras solo miraban con terror como la cara del chico y su pelo se iban tiñendo de sangre.

 **=====Omake** =====.

El rubio solo abrió sus ojos, miro a su alrededor y noto que era de noche todavía, se extraño al momento que se levantaba de la cama en que estaba, lo último que recordaba era que fue abrazado por la rubia y se desmayo al sentir los pechos de la chica, miro el lugar, estaba en el cuarto de Yu, lo cual fue confirmado cuando escucho el quejido de la mujer, miro atrás para ver una imagen que le causaría una hemorragia nasal a cualquiera, en la cama podía ver como el pants que la chica tenía estaba abajo, dejando a la vista unas bragas blancas de encaje realmente sexis, semi-transparentes que mostraban el poco vello púbico que la mujer tenía, y por si eso fuera poco, la mujer tenía levantada su camiseta mostrando unos grandes pechos con los pezones rosados y erectos.

El Uzumaki se cubrió la nariz para no morir de nuevo, su amiga era demasiado sexi y hermosa, aunque ya antes había visto a Kaguya desnuda, ver a Yu era algo completo diferente, miro a la chica, dormía profundamente, trago en seco, quizás si tocaba un poco nada malo pasaría ¿verdad?, después de todo su amiga estaba dormida, y enseñando su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera invitando, poco a poco fue acercando su mano izquierda, mientras sudaba y temblaba, estaba a poco de tocarla, pero se detuvo al momento que pensaba en Kaguya, la imagen de una mirada de decepción le dio de golpe, aparto su mano mientras agitaba su cabeza.

No, no podía hacer eso, solo se levanto para irse a dar un baño, no importaba que hora era, salió del cuarto de la rubia en silencio, debía darse un buen baño con agua fría. Cuando el blondo salió, la rubia abrió su ojo derecho, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, no había pasado más de una hora desde que el rubio se desmayo en sus pechos, comió y decidió acostarse, antes de que el rubio se despertara pudo sentir como se movía, así que decidió hacerle una broma, bajo su pants para dejar expuesta su feminidad, y se subió la camiseta mostrando sus pechos. Siendo sincera esperaba que el rubio la asaltara y la hiciera suya, ella seguía siendo virgen, y estaba seguro que su amigo también, así que esperaba que el oi-azul la "violara".

Una parte de ella estaba feliz de saber que el chico era un caballero, y que la respetaba, pero otra estaba decepcionada, solo suspiro mientras sonreía, y se componía la ropa, su amigo seguía siendo ese caballero de brillante armadura del cual se enamoro. Pero eso no evitaría que hiciera suyo al rubio, tenía una semana, y la aprovecharía para hacer suyo al rubio, aunque un papel separaba al rubio y la peliblanca, solo se necesitaba un paso para que ella lo perdiera para siempre, sí, aprovecharía esa semana para ser uno con el rubio. Lo que no sabía la rubia es que su plan fracasaría por completo.

Mientras que en el baño, el rubio se golpeaba la cabeza contra el lavamanos, una y otra vez, maldiciendo a cierto Sannin de los sapos por haberlo vuelto un pervertido, y por ser un chico de honor.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el cap, sí quieren saber que paso, nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	19. Chapter 19 ¿Todo bien?

**¡Aviso!**

 **Bueno amigos, leyendo todos sus comentarios sobre la pregunta que hice en el cap anterior, están parejos realmente, unos si quieren a Kushina viva, y otros no, la verdad está difícil eso, algunos dijeron que estaban neutros, y otros apoyaron en gran medida la idea, y otros negaron.**

 **Sé que tal vez a muchos no les guste el NaruXKushi, o el tema del incesto, pero siendo francos, la unica pareja de madre e hijo que me gusta leer, es solo de NaruXKushi, y uno de los mejores fic que sigo es uno llamado "¿Demonio o algo más?" que está cargado de acción, lemmon y fanservice, y más lemmon, batallas epicas, ecchi, y mucho lemmon. Y en ese fic el rubio es Dark, es decir, más serio y sangriento, todo lo contrarió a lo que es del manga y del anime. Si no lo han leido, se los recomiendo mucho.**

 **Y en ese fic, el rubio ya no comparte lazos sanguíneos con su madre, y en este fic, recuerden que Kaguya convirtió a Naruto en un miembro del clan Otsutsuki, la única razón por la cual lleva su apellido original es porque así lo decidí, pero Naruto ya no es o será un Uzumaki, ahora es Otsutsuki, y el futuro lider de dicho clan.**

 **Pero, a lo que quiero llegar, es que comprendo porque algunos dijeron que no, puede que lo vean mal, o que agregar a una chica más este peor, o puede porque como dije, a muchos no les guste eso del incesto, así como no debes gustarle el Yaoi, los apoyo en eso del yaoi, siempre he odiado que escriban fic de NarutoXSasuke, lastimosamente hay a muchos que les está gustando esta pareja, y no solo es con Sasuke, sino con otros, pero eso es otro tema, y en este fic nunca habra Yaoi, quizás una que otra escena yuri, pero eso ocurrirá en los lemmon que pretendo hacer, y ya saben a lo que me refiero con eso, ninguno es santo aquí.**

 **Pero bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, sí, al final añadire a Kushina, y será una versión rejuvenecida. Solo espero que con está decisión muchos digan o piensen que se perderá la seriedad, por ahora les recuerdo que tomo la trama del manga, me apoyo en eso, pero no lo sigo tan al pie de la letra, porque sino lo que estoy haciendo es solo "copiar y pegar". Así que por favor, aquellos que piensen que añadirla está mal, denle una oportunidad, y sobre el tema de batallas o seriedad, seguirá con lo mismo, no cambiara. Sí habran capítulos con gracia, algo como las peliculas de marvel xD, espero que no me demanden por eso. Pero ocurriran principalmente en el arco "De vuelta a Konoha", y sé que muchos desean lemmons, yo los conozco, a mi no me engañan.**

 **Asi que, como les dije a todos antes, yo podría hacer como algunos escritores, quienes no piden opiniones, y se enojan si no apoyan sus ideas, y empieza la pelea, en fin, yo acepto criticas y comentarios por igual, así como sugerencias, y bueno, eso sería todo lo que tengo que decir, y gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 18.

Al día siguiente, hospital Hosu.

Los cuatro jóvenes de la clase A se encontraban en una sala de hospital grande, tres de ellos estaban despiertos mientras uno estaba durmiendo. Midoriya, Iida y Todoroki miraban a su compañero, todos con una gota de sudor grande. Midoriya y Todoroki tenían pequeños cortes, mientras que Iida tenía su brazo derecho enyesado por completo, y Naruto tenía algunas vendas en su cara, en sus brazos y piernas.

—Mmmm… no Kaguya-san… eso no…— decía entre sueños el rubio, mientras abrazaba su almohada con fuerza, además de tener la cara roja. —No… juro que no te desobedeceré de nuevo… pero ya no más… me duele mi espalda— los chicos solo apartaron la mirada, eso último era algo que ninguno de ellos quería escuchar, y menos al ver la cara que tenía el chico, pero la pregunta que todos se hacían era "¿Quién era Kaguya?" ¿Acaso el rubio tenía una relación sentimental con esa mujer? De ser así ¿Cómo era esa mujer? Eran las preguntas que los chicos se hacían.

—Olvidando lo que paso ayer, creo que fue pura suerte que todos hubiéramos salido con vida, o mejor dicho, fue una suerte que Uzumaki-san estuviera con nosotros— comento Midoriya a sus amigos, quienes solo asintieron ante eso.

—Sí, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera darle batalla al asesino de héroes… o alguien que pudiera matarlo— musito Todoroki, al momento que los chicos miraban a su amigo. El cual rodo por la cama hasta que cayó al suelo, llevándose la mesa que tenía agua y gasas, los tres chicos miraron eso con dolor, fue un golpe duro.

— ¡Maldita sea! — el rubio se levantó del suelo, mientras se sobaba su cabeza con dolor por el fuerte. — ¡¿Alguno anoto las placas del camión?! — pregunto para levantarse, haciendo que los chicos miren a su amigo, seguía dormido a pesar de todo. —Mi cabeza…— el rubio se sentó en la cama, al momento que se tallaba los ojos, miro a su alrededor para notar que estaba en el hospital, junto a sus amigos. — ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — pregunto el oji-azul extrañando a sus amigos, quienes se sorprendieron al pensar que su amigo olvido lo que paso.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — pregunto Todoroki con seriedad al rubio, que se sostuvo la cabeza.

—No… ya recuerdo— dijo el rubio que se agarró del pelo para quedarse callado. —Creo que… esto me causara problemas ¿verdad? — pregunto para luego mirar a sus amigos. —Lo siento— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, al momento que sus amigos se miraron entre sí.

Su amigo no hizo nada malo realmente, solo evito que alguien peligroso tratara de hacer algo más, solo los salvo, salvo el día como un héroe lo haría.

—No tienes que disculparte de nada. La profesión de héroe es así, y a veces se tienen que tomar decisiones cruciales e importantes. Y solo podemos darte las gracias a ti, nos ayudaste mucho a costa de tu vida, no debes disculparte de nada— declaro el chico de cabellera blanca/café.

—Todoroki tiene razón, no te disculpes de nada. Y como dijo él, te damos las gracias por habernos ayudado… por haberme ayudado a comprender que no debo ocultar mis sentimientos, y saber que puedo contar con mis amigos— musito Iida con serenidad.

—Ellos tienen razón, no te alteres mucho ahora, debes descansar luego de la pelea que tuviste— aconsejo el peliverde con una sonrisa a su amigo, el rubio solo suspiro para sonreír.

—Gracias por todo— dijo el blondo a sus amigos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió al momento que los chicos miraban a sus instructores.

— ¡Al fin despiertan los heridos! — comento Gran Torino.

— ¡Gran Torino! — dijo Deku con sorpresa al ver a su mentor.

— ¡Don Manual! — dijo Iida.

Por su parte Todoroki y el rubio se quedaron callados, pero el blondo miro a Kamui junto a Deathgoro, el Uzumaki ya se esperaba una reprimenda de los dos, pero lo que le preocupaba más ahora era su amiga.

—Realmente me gustaría refunfuñar con todo mi corazón pero bueno… tienen visita— dijo el pequeño señalando al que era el jefe de policía de la ciudad de Hosu, un hombre con cabeza de perro. —El jefe de policía del distrito de Hosu. El señor Tsuragamae Kenji— presento el héroe retirado al jefe de la policía de la ciudad.

—No se preocupen, pueden quedarse sentados, sé que la han tenido demasiado difícil, como una vida de perro— los chicos no sabían si eso era un chiste o estaba hablando en serio. —Así que ustedes son los chicos que acabaron con el asesino de héroes, son solo unos jovencitos— comento para mirar con seriedad al rubio, después de todo, el chico de cabello rubio fue quien acabo con su vida. —De hecho, mi presencia aquí es por el asesino de héroes, su muerte sin duda alguna es algo que causaría mucho impacto ahora, luego del incidente, la policía ha actuado con liderazgo y cumpliendo con el protocolo estipulado. Hemos tratado de mantener su deceso en secreto, pero tarde o temprano debemos decirle a la sociedad lo que paso. Los Quirk son armas peligrosas y eso todos lo saben, y para evitar que personas mueran los héroes nacieron, cerrando la brecha de que los Quirk eran armas creando una profesión valida, de esa manera la sociedad no mira la parte cruda de todo eso, y eso es porque sus antepasados crearon reglas y normas para evitar que todos usaran su Quirk como un arma militar con la cual matarían a miles de personas— declaro al momento que miraba al rubio, quien noto la mirada del jefe de policía, no le asustaba para nada. —Aquellos que no están calificados pueden herir fácilmente a cualquiera sin la supervisión de sus guardianes y supervisores. Y es ahí donde entras tú— el Uzumaki solo miro al hombre-perro, ya se esperaba algo así. —Independientemente de quien hubiera sido su enemigo, cometiste una gran violación a las reglas que debes seguir al ser un estudiante de Yuuei. Y no solo tú, sino tus compañeros y los profesionales debieron haberse calmado y haber actuado apropiadamente además de haber impartido un castigo justo a todos, y no matar a unos como si nada— dijo el jefe de policía con seriedad, al momento que el rubio se levantaba, haciendo que sus amigos y los profesionales se pongan tensos.

—Usted viene aquí y dice todas esas estupideces como si nada, sé las reglas, las he estudiado miles de veces. Articulo B019 sección de normas heroicas: "Un héroe debe dar un castigo apropiado e igualitario a cada villano". Lo cual significa que si capturamos a uno capturamos a todos. Sé eso y más porque yo he estudiado el manual de héroes y las reglas que debemos seguir. Todas nos dicen cómo debemos actuar y lo que debemos hacer en algunas situaciones, pero en ninguna maldita página te dice que hacer en caso de que alguien intente matar a tus amigos o familia— recalco el rubio mirando con seriedad al jefe de policía, quien bajo la vista para mirar al chico.

El jefe de policía medía al menos 2 metros 15, y el rubio media 1.70, casi se podía decir que estaba a su altura, así que bajo su vista un poco para verlo.

—Sí Iida no hubiera ido a ese callejón, ahora mismo ese héroe estaría muerto, si Midoriya no hubiera llegado los dos hubieran estado muertos, y si no miro a Todoroki de seguro los cuatro hubieran sido asesinados. Usted replica lo que hicimos, pero en todo ese momento ningún héroe noto la presencia del asesino más buscado. El peor villano del cual tienen conocimiento hasta ahora, caminando por los callejones de la ciudad y ustedes no hacen nada, esperando que saliera de su madriguera, listos para capturarlo. Pero ni ustedes hubieran tenido oportunidad contra él— declaro con firmeza el blondo mirando a la cara al jefe de policía, mientras una tensión se formaba en el cuarto. —Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, ayudar y salvar a mis amigos, rompí el reglamento pero sinceramente no me importa nada, porque yo hice lo que considere bueno. Cumplir las reglas, dejar que mis amigos murieran y dejarlo con vida luego de lo que hizo, esas son solo estupideces, la vida de héroe es cruel, pero usted junto a los demás quieren hacerle ver al mundo que no es tan mala, fingimos que no pasó nada para dar una buena impresión al mundo, los héroes salvamos, salvar personas es nuestra obligación ¿no? ¡Eso es lo que hacemos y lo que nos enseñan! ¡Así que entonces ¿estuvo mal que salvara a mis amigos?! ¡¿Fue estúpido y egoísta de mi parte salvar a mis amigos matando al asesino de héroes?! — pregunto con seriedad el rubio al jefe de policía, conocía el reglamente que todos héroe debía seguir.

Matar estaba prohibido, a menos que la situación fuera de vida o muerte, el héroe tenía permitido matar al villano si la vida de civiles se veía amenazada.

— ¡Tranquilo! — dijo Midoriya que camino hasta el rubio para separarlo, era mejor evitar una pelea.

—Vaya, a eso es lo que llaman tener "huevos". Aún tienen mucho que aprender en Yuuei, y de sus mentores— declaro al momento que se aclaró la garganta. —Eso que dije fue mi opinión como jefe de policía, pero para lo demás que tengo que decir. El castigo que tengan será solo dicho al público por lo que hicieron, si se les dice a la gente que los admiren conllevara a que sean castigados también. Si yo fallara y no le dijo la verdad al público, causaría revuelo entre todos por lo que realmente paso, por ahora nadie más que los pocos testigos que estaban presentes saben la verdad de lo que paso en esa calle, así que podemos decir que la muerte del asesino de héroes fue a manos del asesino de villanos, apareció de la nada y mato a Stain, y quemaríamos la violación al reglamento que ustedes cometieron, nada paso, no tuvieron nada que ver, y menos estuvieron en ese lugar. Lo cual quiere decir que nadie más debe saber sobre lo que hicieron, así que ¿Cuál prefieren? Personalmente lo mejor sería que nadie de el "paso en falso" que dieron, después de todo aún son jóvenes y tienen un futuro por delante— declaro el hombre perro a los chicos, quienes ya comprendían mejor lo que el jefe quería decir.

—Aun así, tenemos que tomar responsabilidad por nuestra negligencia como supervisores— hablo Don Manual con seriedad, al momento que se acerca a Iida.

—Lo siento mucho señor— se disculpó Iida que hizo una reverencia, al momento que recibia un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Si lo entiendes, espero que no causes más problemas! ¡Realmente le causaste muchos problemas a muchos! ¡Así que nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo!— ordeno con firmeza el profesional.

—Lo que hiciste podría costarte caro, actuaste por mano propia, sin mencionar que nos desobedeciste a todos— hablo Kamui con seriedad mirando al rubio que bajo la mirada.

—No solo eso, dejaste a tus mentores heridos solos en medio de todo ese desastre, cáusate muchos daños, y actuaste hostilmente— comento Deathgoro con seriedad, el shinobi solo miro al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho, aceptare el castigo debido por mi forma de actuar, no tengo excusa para mi forma de ser, yo me disculpo por haberles causado muchos problemas— se disculpó el Uzumaki con sus mentores, quienes lo miraron para luego suspirar.

—Con nosotros no debes disculparte, con quien debes disculparte es con Mt. Lady, ella se encuentra enojada y preocupada— comento Kamui al rubio, quien levanto la cabeza.

—Solo espera tu castigo— dijo Deathgoro al ninja.

—No sé queden callados, agradezcan— dijo Gran Torino a los chicos, quienes miraron al jefe de policía para reverenciarlo.

—Gracias, muchas gracias señor— dijeron los chicos al jefe de policía.

—El respeto y admiración que debieron merecer se quedara oculto para siempre, no serán más que susurros llevados por el aire. Pero al final, yo como un compañero que pelea para tener paz, les doy las gracias por todo— dijo el jefe de policía que hizo una reverencia a los chicos.

===== **Después** =====.

Los chicos miraban por la televisión del cuarto un reporte sobre el ataque de ayer, todos se mostraban conmocionados al saber que el asesino de héroes había sido asesinado por el nuevo criminal que se encargaba de matar villanos, el asesino de villanos al cual apodaron "Sr. Naranja" por su máscara, ese era el tema que se debatía, y además de eso adjudicaban la muerte de dos de esas cosas al mismo tipo enmascarado.

Aunque todos en esa habitación sabían la verdad, quien mato al asesino de héroes fue Uzumaki Naruto, estudiante de primer año de la U.A, el campeón del festival deportivo de Yuuei. Quien solo miro con serenidad el reporte de lo sucedido ayer, la reportera era Eizoku-san, quien grabo parte de ese atentado. Los chicos solo miraban el reporte como si nada, hasta que el rubio recibió una llamada, era Kaguya.

—Lo siento chicos, tengo que responder— dijo el blondo saliendo del cuarto con el consentimiento de sus amigos, el blondo salío de la habitación al momento que contestaba.

—Kaguya-san— fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ — pregunto la diosa al rubio.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo es fatiga por envenenamiento— respondió el blondo.

— _Hay que mejorar esa habilidad tuya, el contrarrestar venenos es algo que lleva mucho tiempo para tu habilidad, deberemos entrenar más_ — dijo con seriedad la diosa.

—Sí Kaguya-san— respondió con serenidad el rubio, le gustaría que la mujer fuera más expresiva, que se preocupara más por él.

— _Me alegra que estés bien, sinceramente… no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo te pasaba… Naruto_ — el corazón del rubio comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, le gusto saber eso, solo sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

—Simplemente hubieras estado cómoda, después de todo, solo te causo problemas— mintió el rubio, esperando a ver que decía la diosa.

— _Idiota. Me causas problemas, pero… me… alegra estar contigo… no hubiera pedido mejor compañero que tú_ — eso fue suficiente, el rubio solo sonrió como colegiala enamorada al escuchar eso, en especial porque pudo sentir un cambio en la voz de la diosa.

Sinceramente, cuando vio por primera vez a la diosa cuando estaban peleando, nunca espero que tuviera una vida cómoda con ella. Nunca imagino que ambos vivirían bajo el mismo techo, o que ambos dormirían en la misma cama, que vivirían como personas normales, sinceramente, vivir con la diosa fue un accidente agradable. Al principio nunca la miro como una posible amiga, con el paso del tiempo y como fue creciendo la miro como una amiga, seguido de verla como maestra, y hasta ahora que la miraba con otros ojos, la mujer era bella, realmente hermosa. Esos hermosos ojos perlados combinaban perfectamente con su bella y suave piel de porcelana, y ese liso y sedoso cabello blanco grisáceo, la mujer era una belleza, nadie podía resistirse a ella.

— _Vuelve sano a casa… se siente… solo el lugar sin ti_ — comento la peliblanca, haciendo que el corazón del Uzumaki se acelere de nuevo.

—Sí, no te preocupes de nada, yo regresare a casa… y… gracias por todo… yo… también me siento solo… sin tus locuras y bromas…— dijo el rubio con nerviosismo, al momento que suspiraba para calmarse. —Prometo regresar sano y a salvo— declaro a su maestra, quien del otro lado también se sentía igual que el rubio, solo que ella no tenía esa gran sonrisa que poseía el oji-azul, ella tenía un sonrojo en cada mejilla.

—Eso espero, de otra forma te castigare— declaro la diosa que se encontraba tocando su pelo, mientras hablaba con el rubio, su corazón se sentía cálido, sentía una paz dentro de ella, le gustaba escuchar la voz de su descendiente.

— _Lo sé, volveré Kaguya-san, lo prometo, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas_ — hablo el rubio con seriedad y firmeza del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que la preocupación de Kaguya disminuya.

—Sí, Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple sus promesas. Te dejare para que descanses, y sigue haciendo tu trabajo, no quiero fallas ¿entendido? — pregunto con seriedad la diosa, debía ser severa como siempre.

— _Sí, y gracias por preocuparte por mí. Nos vemos en tres días_ — la diosa solo escucho el sonido de la llamada cortada, al momento que ella dejaba el teléfono en su lugar, solo suspiro con alivio, el chico estaba a salvo, y eso era lo que más le importaba. Solo se giró al momento que miraba en el suelo al administrador del complejo y otro hombre, los dos estaban amordazados y sangrando, mientras dos perros de madera mordían sus cuerpos.

—Intentaron entrar y atacarme, eso es la peor idea que se les ocurrió, y como tal merecen la muerte— declaro al diosa al momento que su tercer ojo se abría, creando un portal, el cual mostro un campo verde, al momento que los perros lo traspasaban, al momento que los animales de madera se convertían en cruces, mientras los dos hombres miraban con miedo a la peliblanca. —Ahora, mueran— fue lo único que dijo la diosa del otro lado del portal, al momento que miles de pilares de tierra y madera salieron del suelo, empalando a los dos hombres, matándolos de una vez. El portal se cerró al momento que la diosa miraba la sangre que dejaron esos hombres en el suelo, su tercer ojo se ilumino, borrando la sangre como si nada hubiera pasado. La mujer solo camino con normalidad hacia la sala, como si lo que acababa de hacer nunca sucedió.

Volviendo al hospital, el rubio solo apretó con fuerza su celular, mientras sonreía de emoción, su sonrisa poco a poco fue disminuyendo, luego de unos minutos se calmó, al momento que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar de nuevo, está vez era un mensaje grupal, un mensaje de Jirou, Momo, Ashido, Hagakure, Tsuyu y Uraraka, solo miro con una gota de sudor eso, ya que todos estaban en un grupo de chat, y lo que se preguntaba era ¿Cómo fue que todas consiguieron su número?, bueno, a las únicas personas que les dio su número fueron a Momo, Uraraka y Jirou, a sus demás compañeros apenas y les hablaba, no es que les cayeran mal, es solo que alcanzo a tener más confianza en las primeras tres.

 **EstudiosaCreativa(Momo): ¡Escuche lo que paso! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!.**

 **AmandeDelRock(Jirou): ¡Viejo, ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza para hacer esas estupideces?!.**

 **GravedadZero(Uraraka): ¡Uzumaki-kun, fue realmente tonto lo que hiciste! ¡Estoy muy enojada contigo! ¡Pero me siento feliz de que nada les haya pasado!**

 **AlienQueen(Ashido): ¡¿Eres tonto o te haces?! ¡No te hagas el héroe siempre!**

 **Froppy(Tsuyu): Uzumaki-chan ¿me estoy preocupando por ti? Pareces un segundo Bakugou.**

 **InvisibleGirl(Hagakure): Tsuyu tiene razón, actuaste como Bakugou lo haría, como un completo idiota.**

 **EstudiosaCreativa: ¡Tiene razón, fuiste un idiota!**

 **AmanteDelRock: ¡Sí viejo, eres igual de idiota que Bakugou!**

 **GravedadZero: ¡Sí, tonto!**

 **AlienQueen: ¡Bakugou dos, versión buenona y original!**

 **Froppy: Mina-chan, eres una pervertida.**

 **InvisibleGirl: ¡Tonto suicida!**

El rubio tenía un tic y una gota de sudor grande al leer como las chicas lo insultaban por lo que hizo, lo cual le hizo pensar ¿Qué le dijeron a la familia y amigos?, eso era lo que se le vino a la mente, así que se los preguntaría.

 **Foxy(Naruto): Sí, estoy bien, gracias por haber preguntado, y no se preocupen, me alegra que me insulten y me digan estúpido, y más que traten de acosarme, no saben lo feliz que soy**

Escribió con sarcasmo el rubio a sus amigas, quienes captaron el mensaje.

 **GravedadZero: ¡Pero debes comprender que solo es preocupación y enojo por lo que hiciste!**

 **AmanteDelRock: Uraraka tiene razón, lo que hiciste fue una tontería, fue suicida, amigo ¿estás bien de la cabeza?**

 **EstudianteCreativa: Ellas tienen razón, es solo enojo por la preocupación que causas, pero es bueno saber que nada te paso.**

 **AlienQueen: Dijo lo mismo, sería malo que algo les hubiera pasado a todos.**

 **Froppy: Mina-chan tiene razón, es un alivio que los cuatro estén bien.**

El rubio solo cerro sus ojos, suspiro al momento que hacía la pregunta del millón.

 **Foxy: ¿Qué les dijeron a ustedes?**

 **EstudianteCreativa: Solo nos avisaron que se vieron metidos en una batalla contra esos monstruos**

 **GravedadZero: Sí, solo nos dijeron que todos ustedes estaban en el lugar y hora equivocados.**

 **AmanteDelRock: Así es, nos sorprendió cuando nos dijeron eso, y más cuando recibimos ese mensaje de Midoriya, no sabíamos que era, hasta ahora que sabemos que era un SOS**

 **InvisibleGirl: Pero nos alegra ver que Todoroki y tú llegaron a tiempo para ayudar a Iida y Midoriya.**

 **Froppy: Era de esperarse, después de todo son los más fuertes del salón.**

 **EstudianteCreativa: Sí, eso fue lo que nos dijeron, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Después de todo estuviste ahí ¿no?**

 **AmanteDelRock: Así es viejo ¿acaso te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza que se te olvido todo?**

 **GravedadZero: ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? Cuando hable con Deku-kun se notaba algo nervioso**

 **AlienQueen: ¿Sucedió algo más Uzumaki-san?**

 **InvisibleGirl: Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, somos amigos ¿verdad?**

 **Froppy: No tengas miedo de nada**

El rubio miro los mensajes de las chicas, ella estaban hablando en serio, la razón por la cual podía hablar naturalmente con ellas era porque con las mujeres de cierta manera le era más fácil expresarse, en cambio con los chicos, era algo difícil hablar abiertamente con Midoriya o Iida, y ahora contando a Todoroki. Suspiro al momento que pensaba en saber si era bueno decir lo siguiente o no.

 **Foxy: Nada de lo que les dijeron es verdad, todo es una mentira para evitar que los chicos y yo fuéramos castigados. Rompimos las reglas, y nos esperaba un castigo a todos por haber actuado por nuestra propia cuenta. Y además de eso… quien asesino a dos de esas bestias fui yo.**

El rubio solo suspiro para mirar como todas se quedaban calladas, mientras algunas pensaban en que escribir o decir, solo suspiro esperando que nada malo pasara.

 **Foxy: Y yo fui el que mato al asesino de héroes, yo lo decapite luego de que se liberara, no fue ese asesino de villanos quien apareció de repente, fui yo. Se mintió al público para evitar repercusiones en nosotros, todos los profesionales que estaban cerca fueron obligados a ocultar la verdad, nadie nos fue a salvar, los chicos y yo peleamos a muerte, los chicos resultaron heridos por mi incompetencia, yo fui lastimado de gravedad y fui envenenado con varios venenos peligrosos y letales que son difíciles de conseguir en el país, no podía hacer más, y solo hice lo que considere mejor, no podía permitir que nadie más saliera lastimado, no mientras yo estuviera presente. Sé que para ustedes el asesinar a alguien está fuera de sus límites, posiblemente ninguno del salón a parte de Bakugou y yo iríamos con todo para proteger a alguien. Y si se preguntan cómo me siento por eso, me encuentro bien, sinceramente, no sentí nada cuando lo asesine, me siento tranquilo.**

Confeso el rubio, mientras las chicas no respondían nada, no sentía culpa, o tan siquiera remordimiento al haber asesinado a Stain, después de todo, no era la primera persona que asesinaba sin remordimiento alguno, solo suspiro al momento que esperaba que alguna de ellas respondiera. Su teléfono sonó al momento que entraba un mensaje, de Uraraka.

 **GravedadZero: Sé que no tuviste otra opción, hiciste lo que debiste hacer, y no te preocupes. Para mí siempre seguiras siendo una buena persona de gran corazón, peleaste para proteger a tus amigos, y eso es lo más importante, solo estoy agradecida que nada malo te haya pasado, claro que tampoco a Deku-kun, Iida-kun y , me alegra que todos salieran bien de esa pelea.**

 **AmanteDelRock: No tuviste más opción viejo, además Uraraka tiene razón, lo que hiciste fue para proteger a los otros, así que no te preocupes amigo, nada cambiara entre nosotros.**

 **EstudianteCreativa: Ellas tiene razón, el trabajo de un héroe es salvar vidas, y tú solo cumpliste con tu deber, así que no te preocupes de nada.**

 **Froppy: Las chicas tienen razón, solo hiciste tu trabajo como era, así que no te preocupes de nada Uzumaki-chan.**

 **InvisibleGirl: ¡Cierto, no te preocupes de nada Uzumaki-san! ¡Estuviste genial sin duda alguna al saber a los demás!.**

 **AlienQueen: Dijo lo mismo, no te preocupes de nada, solo hiciste lo que un héroe haría, cualquier héroe lo hubiera hecho también para proteger a sus amigos, así que no te preocupes por lo que pensamos nosotras, ya que todas sabemos que eres una gran persona de gran y que sin duda alguna se convertirá en un gran…**

 **GravedadZero, AmanteDelRock, Froppy, InvisibleGirl, EstudianteCreativa, AlienQueen: ¡Héroe!**

El rubio solo miro con sorpresa el mensaje, podría estar loco, pero juraba que todas debían estar sonriendo, y así era, cada una de las chicas sonreía detrás de la pantalla, el rubio solo sonrió ante eso. Ellas eran igual que sus amigas del mundo shinobi, sonrió por eso, los protegería a todos sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

 **Foxy: Gracias, realmente les agradezco que hayan comprendido. Ahora me tengo que ir, debo hacer algo, hablamos más tarde.**

Se despidió el rubio que puso en modo suspendido su teléfono, por lo que Kamui y Deathgoro le dijeron, Yu se encontraba en la habitación 304, y sin perder tiempo fue al lugar donde descansaba la heroína. El rubio toco la puerta, al momento que alguien le daba permiso de entrar.

(Naruto Ost: I Have Seen Much)

—Lamento la intromisión— dijo el rubio entrando, mirando a su amiga que estaba acostada en la cama, con vendas en el cuello además de tener la nariz cubierta de gasa, y parte de su mejilla derecha.

—Naruto— dijo con una sonrisa la rubia al mirar a su amigo, el chico no se miraba lastimado como sus amigos le dijeron, eso era un alivio. —Me alegra ver que estas bien, pequeño tonto— comento la rubia que se recostó en la cama, mientras el rubio cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y caminar hacía su amiga.

—A mí también me alegra ver que no estás tan lastimada— comento Naruto mirando a su amiga.

—Me preocupaste mucho— dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios, quienes se miraron a los ojos, para luego sonreír mientras soltaban una pequeña risa.

—Realmente me preocupaste, me asuste cuando saltaste del tren con esa cosa, pero gracias a dios que nada te paso— dijo la chica con alivio.

—Lo siento, si no hubiera actuado de esa forma tu no estarías aquí ahora, y mucho menos herida— se disculpó el blondo, quien aparto la mirada para no ver a su amiga.

—No tienes que disculparte de nada, es trabajo al final de cuentas. Ya sea que tú estuvieras o no, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo— declaro la rubia.

— ¡No, no hubiera sido así! — la mujer se asustó un poco por el tono de voz del chico, para luego mirar que estaba llorando. — ¡Sí yo no hubiera estado, de seguro tu nunca hubieras resultado herida! ¡Y si yo no estoy ahí te hubiera perdido! ¡Sí yo no hubiera ido contigo, si yo no me hubiera descuidado! ¡Yo… lo siento! — la rubia solo sonrió mientras miraba a su amigo de la infancia, está era la primera vez que lo miraba llorar, ni siquiera cuando era niño lloro una sola vez.

La rubia se levantó para acercarse al rubio, y abrazarlo. El rubio levantó la vista al momento que sentía los brazos de la rubia, una calidez invadió su cuerpo, así como una gran felicidad lo invadió.

—No te culpes de nada, cosas así pasan en este trabajo. El peligro es latente cada día, y cada vez que uno de nosotros se levanta siempre piensa que este podría ser su último día. Morir es inevitable para todos los que decidimos ser héroes, sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, pero lo hacemos para salvar vidas, proteger a los débiles e inocentes, ese es nuestro trabajo. Así que no te culpes de nada, porque al final cumpliste con tu deber, me salvaste ¿no es así? Me has salvado dos veces, y yo ninguna— comento la chica al momento que el rubio miro a su amiga de la infancia.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? — pregunto el Uzumaki.

—Sí, esta vez que me salvaste de morir a manos de esa cosa, te vi y recordé esa vez que casi soy aplastada. Realmente te has vuelto un hombre fuerte y poderoso Naruto, ya no eres aquel chiquillo pequeño que parecía un cachorro— declaro la mujer que se acercó al rubio, para tomarlo del rubio. —Pero siempre seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida— los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe al momento que sentía los cálidos labios de la rubia chocar contra los suyos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en la habitación, mientras el rubio solo sentía una gran calidez invadir su cuerpo, por su parte la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados mientras besaba a su primer amor, al momento que una calidez y paz entraba a su cuerpo, la expresión de sorpresa del rubio desapareció, dejándose llevar al momento que devolvía el beso, mientras tomaba del rostro a la rubia, sin darse cuenta el poder del rubio comenzó a fluir hasta la heroína, y sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse. Luego de unos segundos, los dos rubios se separaron, con un pequeño hilo de saliva que los mantenía unidos, el cual se rompió cuando los dos se separaron.

—Puede que tú no me quieras como yo lo hago, pero ten por seguro que yo no me rendiré, me enamore de ti desde el primer momento que nuestras manos se tocaron, así que solo espero que tú también me llegues a amar como yo lo hago— declaro con una sonrisa la heroína, el rubio trago en seco para mira a otro lado.

—Yo… necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto— el blondo se levantó de la cama, mientras su amigo lo miraba irse en silencio, Naruto se detuvo antes de salir, para mirar a su amiga. —Yo… te daré una respuesta cuando sea el momento, solo… pido tiempo— fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de salir del cuarto, dejando sola a la heroína, quien llevo su mano derecha a sus labios, aun podía sentir ese toque dulce, sonrió por eso, no podía quedarse atrás, no sabiendo que alguien más podría quitárselo.

La rubia sonrió al momento que sentía como su cuerpo estaba bien, ya no sentía ese punzón en la cara, llevo sus manos a las vendas, para quitárselas, al momento que se sorprendía al no sentir las cicatrices recién cocidas, es más, se sentía mejor que nunca, las heridas, su dolor de garganta, se encontraba en perfecto estado, solo miro la puerta para sonreír.

—Eres mi sol— fue lo único que dijo la rubia, con esto de seguro los médicos la dejaban ir antes de tiempo.

(Fin Naruto Ost: I Have Seen Much).

===== **Omake** =====.

Yu se movió en su cama de forma brusca, buscando al rubio pero no estaba en la cama, se levantó para mirar su reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana, y ella tenía que ir a trabajar a las 7, solo se sentó al momento que un olor agradable invadía sus pulmones.

Casi hipnotizada, salió de su cuarto caminando lentamente hasta la cocina, casi podía sentir que volaba mientras era llamada por ese agradable y dulce olor, embobada llego a su cocina, en donde sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas al ver ese banquete de dioses, de nuevo, podía ver una pila de Hot Cakes recién horneados, una jarra de jugo recién exprimido, una jarra de café, un bote de leche fría, además de un plato con huevos y tocino, con pan recién tostado, carne, arroz, sopa, y fruta, sus ojos solo brillaban como dos estrellas al ver toda esa comida en su mesa.

—Por fin despiertas, pensé que no lo harías— hablo el shinobi llamando la atención de Yu, que solo miro a su amigo, quien estaba usando una pantaloneta negra, y una camisa anaranjada, además de llevar un delantal.

— ¿Tú preparaste todo esto de nuevo? — pregunto la rubia caminado hasta la mesa, para tomar una tira de tocino y comenzar a comer.

—Sí, siéntate a comer, no sé qué te gusta desayunar, así que hice muchas cosas— respondió el oji-azul, al momento que la rubia caminaba y se ponía detrás del rubio, estaba preparando una hamburguesa, solo sonrió al momento que abrazaba al rubio por la espalda.

— ¡Yu! ¡No es momento para tus bromas, es peligroso! Podrías quemarte con el aceite— regaño el rubio a su amiga de la infancia, quien solo sonrió por eso.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien— comento la rubia, al momento que recostaba su cabeza en la espalda del rubio. —Sabes, me alegra volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo, me siento feliz de saber que te fue bien— declaro la rubia, al momento que el oji-azul apagaba la estufa.

—A mí también me alegro verte de nuevo, me siento feliz de volver a estar contigo— dijo el rubio, al momento que Yu sonreía.

—Solo me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán ellas? — pregunto al aire la rubia al recordar a sus otras dos amigas.

—Solo espero que donde quiera que estén, ambas estén a salvo— respondió el rubio con esperanzas de volver a verlas a ellas dos también, esperaba verlas de nuevo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	20. Chapter 20 Un día como cualquier otro

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y comentarios, además de sus sugerencias. Siempre leo sus reviews, y sin duda alguna tienen buenas ideas, en especial cuando se trata de agregar a chicas al harem. Pero ya con Kushina termina el harem, no habrá otra que agregue, y ya tengo la forma de como incluirla, y será ahora en el arco de regreso a Konoha.**

 **Antes que nada, quiero decir que ese arco será tranquilo, no habrá mucha acción, sé que muchos prefieren tener la seriedad y emoción, que prefieren que los episodios sean de pelas y más, pero ahora en el arco ninja, el rubio o mejor dicho, las chicas del harem avanzaran su relación con el rubio, y sí habrá acción, porque en este arco aparecerá Toneri, y su objetivo, nada más que Kaguya.**

 **Sí, en esos capítulos todos verás de lo que es capaz el rubio cuando alguien se atreve a lastimar a su futura esposa. Claro que en este tiempo también convivira con Kurenai y Hanabi, y con sus amigos, pero más con las chicas para subir un escalón más en su relación. El arco como dije será después de la saga del rescate de Bakugou, sino mal recuerdo, en ese momento que inicio el campamento tenían un mes para descansar, considerando que perdieron una semana entre el campamento y el rescate, les quedarían tres semanas de libertad, y esas las aprovechare para escribir el avance de relación con las chicas, y pues, en ese tiempo los comprasere con lo que quieren, piden lemmon, pues les dare ese lemmon que quieren.**

 **Así que esperenlo, aunque también están a apenas uno o dos capítulos del primer lemmon, y pues, gracias por los reviews, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 19.

—Realmente les doy las gracias por todo su apoyo, y por haberme perdonado por lo que hice, no sé cómo agradecerles y mostrarles mi apreciación por todo lo que hicieron por mí. Solo puedo decir, muchas gracias Sensei´s— agradeció el rubio que estaba delante de la entrada de la oficina de héroes, los maestros del rubio ya no estaban tan serios como antes, salvo la rubia, quien se encontraba triste por saber que su amigo ya se iba.

—No hay nada que agradecer chico, debo decir que fue agradable tenerte con nosotros, y no lo hiciste mal— dijo Kamui al rubio.

—Kamui tiene razón, no lo hiciste mal, claro quitando tu error, por lo demás estuviste genial— comento Deathgoro, haciendo que un balde de agua cayera sobre el rubio al recordar eso.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado, fue bueno tenerte aquí con nosotros, esperamos que hayas aprendido mucho de nosotros, y claro, de los demás héroes— musito Yu fingiendo felicidad, mientras que internamente estaba triste porque el Uzumaki se iba.

—Claro que sí, muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron, gracias a todos. Fue una estupenda experiencia, y como dije antes, lo siento mucho por los problemas que cause— se disculpó de nuevo el rubio con sus maestros.

—Ya, no hay problemas, al final todos resultaron vivos y eso es lo que importa. Además hiciste tú trabajo, el ser un héroe— comento Deathgoro.

—Así es, puede que nos hayas desobedecido, pero al final cumpliste con tu trabajo como debía ser, y eso es ser un héroe. Enfrentaste el peligro de frente para proteger a los civiles, y también a tus amigos. Así que, lo único que podemos decirte a ti es gracias, ya que al final también salvaste a nuestra compañera— comento Kamui al rubio que solo negó.

—Bueno, en primer lugar fue mi culpa por haber atacado esa cosa sin pensar. Pero salvar a Mt. Lady no fue algo que hice como héroe, fue algo que hice como amigo, yo nunca dejaría que alguien lastimara a las personas que son importantes para mí— confeso el rubio, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojo por eso. —Pero bueno, llego la hora de irme, y sé que puede sonar presuntuoso y altruista de mi parte decir esto pero, si alguna vez necesitan ayuda no duden en llamar, puede que todavía sea un chico para ustedes, pero puedo dar una buena pelea a cualquiera— eso solo hizo que los héroes sonrieran.

De eso estaban seguros, ya que después de todo no solo se enfrentó a dos de esos monstruos, matándolos con facilidad, además también peleo contra el asesino de héroes, en donde se enteraron que fue apuñalado con cinco cuchillos los cuales tenían diferentes tipos de venenos, y los cuales según los médicos, debieron haberlo matado cuando entraron en su piel, pero no fue así, su cuerpo comenzó a contrarrestar el veneno. Luego supieron que el chico tenía un factor regenerativo único en su especie, ya que no solo podía curar heridas exteriores, sino también heridas internas y muchas otras cosas más, sin duda alguna esa era una buena habilidad. Y aunque no lo admitieran ahora, posiblemente en el futuro necesiten de la ayuda del rubio, después de todo, ellos podían contratarlo ahora que estaba estudiando, eso era una de las ventajas de Yuuei, podían contratarlo y de todos modos el chico asistiría a clases todavía, en resumen, tendrían el rubio como apoyo en caso de trabajos complicados.

—Es un trato chico— dijo Kamui levantando su pulgar derecho, el rubio solo asintió para reverenciarlos.

—Gracias, y adiós— dijo el rubio que se dio le vuelta para irse a casa, estos dos últimos días habían sido tranquilos luego de esa dura batalla.

Ahora solo quería ir a descansar, los héroes miraron a su discípulo irse tranquilamente, pero luego notaron como una mujer corría hacía el rubio, para luego saltarle encima y tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Naruto! — grito Yu que fue a ayudar a su amigo.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro pequeño mocoso! — declaro con seriedad y enojo Eizoku que tomo al rubio de las mejillas.

— ¡Eso duelo, duele, duele! — decía el rubio que trataba de liberarse del agarre de la reportera.

— ¡¿Por qué no has contestado mis mensajes o llamadas?! ¡Te lo dije aquella vez ¿verdad?! ¡Sí ocurría algo grande me llamabas ¿verdad?! — pregunto la reportera con enojo al rubio.

— ¡Sí, sí, lo siento! ¡Pero por favor, deja de estirar mis cachetes que duele! — pidió el rubio a la reportera, quien gruño para suspirar y soltar al rubio.

—Tienes suerte de que no use técnicas más dolorosas— dijo la pelinegra al rubio.

— ¡Oye, ¿Qué diablos crees que hacías?! — pregunto Yu que llego a salvar a su amigo.

—Oh, Mt. Lady, es un gusto verla de nuevo— saludo con una sonrisa la pelinegra que seguía sobre el rubio, y no en una buena posición que digamos, ya que la mujer estaba sentada sobre la "virilidad".

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡Quítate de Naruto ahora! — ordeno la heroína a la pelinegra, quien bajo la mirada, solo para notar que ella estaba sobre "eso", su cara se puso roja al momento que se levantó como un rayo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — se disculpó la reportera, mientras el rubio se levantaba del suelo, sobándose las mejillas.

—Solo dirás lo siento— dijo con dolor el rubio mientras se sobaba las mejillas rojas, las dos mujeres miraron esas ojos azules que parecían brillar, mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas y su pelo le daba un toque de animal, como un gatito arrepentido, un ataque de ternura les dio a las dos mujeres al ver esa mirada, era como un niño. —Y bien ¿Qué quieres aquí? Acordamos que no hablaríamos en persona para evitar problemas— declaro el rubio con seriedad a la reportera.

—Cierto, trabajo— fue lo único que dijo la reportera para sacar su libreta y un lápiz. —Quiere que me digas exactamente todo lo que paso ese día, hasta el más mínimo detalle— declaro con seriedad la reportera al rubio, quien la miro para luego.

—No tengo nada que decir, ya todo fue aclarado— respondió el rubio con seriedad a la pelinegra, quien entrecerró sus ojos para mirar al rubio, para luego sonreír.

—Bien, si no me lo dices por las buenas será por las malas— la mujer tomo al rubio del cuello para aprisionarlo contra sus pechos, para comenzar a caminar.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! — pregunto con celos Yu al ver que esa mujer se llevaba a su mejor amigo, quien trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero al ser un chico también deseaba tocar más esos pechos.

—A cumplir mi trabajo— fue lo único que respondió la mujer que arrastraba al rubio, la rubia iba a detenerlos pero en ese momento sus compañeros la llamaron, tenían que ir a detener un robo, miro a su amigo quien era llevado a quien sabe dónde, miro a sus compañeros que le gritaban que se apurara, miro a ambos lados varias veces para luego golpear el suelo e ir con sus amigos.

—" _¡Esto no se quedara así!_ "— pensó con celos la rubia que necesitaba atender el llamado de emergencia.

Mientras tanto el rubio era arrastrado por la reportera, quien llevaba al rubio cerca de sus pechos, como si fuera normal, mientras las personas miraban esa escena con una gran gota de sudor, un chico siendo llevado a la fuerza por una mujer adulta, eso no se miraba bien, y menos si ese chico era un estudiante de la mejor academia de héroes. Sí, esa era una escena bastante extraña, por no decir ¿sospechosa?.

===== **Después** =====.

—Jajajajajaja ¡¿Es serio?! ¡¿Es enserio Bakugou?! — eran las grandes y ruidosas risas que Kirirhima junto a Sero y Kaminari compartían al ver a su amigo explosivo.

— ¡Cállense bolas de cucarachas, o los matare! — grito el chico explosivo con enojo.

La razón por la cual se reían los chicos era simple, el siempre alborotado y despeinado cabello del chico, ahora se encontraba peinado al más puro estilo "niño de mami", pero no solo eran los chicos, el rubio trataba de no reírse, al igual que las chicas junto a otros, cada uno trataba de no reírse pero eso era imposible por la cara del chico.

—Bien… dejando a un lado el peina de Bakugou… ¿todos pudieron atrapar a algunos villanos? — pregunto con una sonrisa Ashido a sus amigos, mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del rubio.

—Yo atrape uno que otro villano, pero la mayor parte del tiempo fui solo de apoyo o hicimos patrullaje, así que no pelee mucho que digamos— respondió Jirou.

—Yo casi no hice nada, en los últimos días solo salimos a patrullar nada más— comento Momo con depresión, lo que mayormente hizo ella junto a la presidenta de la clase B fue cortar el cabello de civiles o de algunos héroes.

—Yo estuve haciendo más entrenamiento y patrullaje, también capture a un polizón de un país vecino, eso es todo— respondió Tsuyu con tranquilidad a sus amigas.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Eso es sorprendente! — dijo Ashido con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Qué hay de ti Uraraka? — pregunto la chica rosa a su amiga.

—Pues fue algo difícil, pero fue divertido y emocionante, pude luchar contra uno que otro villano— comento la chica con una gran sonrisa, realmente fue divertido y emocionante.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Hagakure? — pregunto Jirou a su amiga invisible.

— ¡Fue emocionante y divertido poder enseñarle a esos chicos a bailar! Fuimos a patrullar pero nada más eso, aun así fue divertido— felicidad era lo que se escuchaba en la voz de la chica, aunque ninguno podía verla, ella estaba sonriendo sin duda alguna.

—Y qué hay de ti, Uzumaki-kun— pregunto Ashido con una sonrisa a su amigo rubio, las chicas miraron a su compañero el cual estaba muerto, hipotéticamente hablando, ya que se notaba cansado.

—V-V-Veo que alguien fue castigado de nuevo— comento con una gota de sudor la pelirosa, la primera vez que vieron así a su amigo fue cuando recibió un castigo de su madre, y ahora todas ya sabían eso, la peliazul estiro sus jackphones para darle un piquete al rubio, sacándolo de su trance, para caer de espalda y golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio de Uraraka, algo que era normal ya sinceramente.

—Y… ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Atraparon a algún criminal? — pregunto la pelirosada a sus demás compañeros.

—Ah… yo, bueno, yo… yo apenas entrene más con Gran Torino, solo salimos a patrullar una vez, y fue ese día— respondió Midoriya a la pregunta de su amiga, las chicas comprendieron eso.

—Yo patrulle la mayor parte del tiempo, así que no hice mucho realmente— respondió Iida con serenidad.

—Yo tampoco hice casi nada, solo patrulle con los subordinados de ese tipo, no hubo mucho que hacer— respondió con calma e indiferencia Todoroki.

— ¿Quién diablos me empujo? — pregunto el rubio levantándose, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Yo, pensé que habías muerto, así que solo quería confirmar— respondió con calma Jirou a la pregunta del rubio, el Uzumaki solo miro a su amiga, para suspirar mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—No importa— fue lo único que dijo el rubio para sentarse.

—Y bien, dinos ¿Qué hiciste durante toda esa semana? — pregunto Ashido a su amigo, quien solo la miro para calmarse.

—Bueno, solo ayude a capturar uno que otro criminal, y evitar que secuestraran a una niña el primer día— respondió el rubio a sus amigos, quienes se sorprendieron por eso.

— ¿A cuántos detuviste? — pregunto Uraraka a su amigo, el rubio dudo de decir la verdad, pero bueno, eran sus amigos.

—Como a unos 50 en los primeros tres días— respondió el rubio.

— ¡¿50 detenidos?! — dijeron los amigos del rubio, haciendo que este se apene porque llamaron la atención de los demás.

—Oigan ¿de qué están hablando? — pregunto Kirishima uniéndose a la conversación.

—Pues Uzumaki-san nos estaba diciendo que capturo a 50 criminales en solo tres días— respondió Momo a su compañero que también se sorprendió por eso.

— ¡50! Eso es mucho amigo, sin duda alguna no perdiste el tiempo— comento el pelirrojo que se había liberado del agarre de Bakugou.

—Y no solo eso, diablos amigos ¡el asesino de héroes! ¡¿Cómo diablos no se orinaron en los pantalones?! — pregunto Kaminari a sus amigos.

—Es bueno saber que están vivos, y no lo digo como compañero, sino como amigo— dijo Tokoyami a sus compañeros.

—Pero amigo, rescatados por ese asesino de villanos, es como ironía de la vida no— comento Mineta a sus amigos, quienes se pusieron tensos, a excepción del Uzumaki.

—Sí… rescatados— dijo el rubio con calma, mientras sus amigos trataban de evitar ese tema, después de todo, nadie más debía saber que el rubio había asesinado al peor villano de todos.

—Yo vi eso en televisión, en las noticias dijeron que ambos parecían tener una relación reñida, además de que también dijeron que el asesino de héroes tenía relación la liga de villanos— comento Ojiro uniéndose a la conversación.

—Cierto, el daba miedo pero, ¿no viste ese video que circula por la red? — pregunto Kaminari.

— ¿Qué video? — pregunto Sero con interés.

—Esté, en donde se mira al asesino de villanos— el chico eléctrico saco su teléfono, al momento que ponía el video que menciono.

El video empezó con una charla acerca de la ideología que Stain tenía sobre la palabra héroe y quienes debían ser los únicos héroes, que solo las personas que se volvían héroes porque les gustaba salvar vida, y quienes no se interesaban en el dinero o la fama serían los únicos que vivirían, seguido de eso mostraron la entrevista de unas cuantas personas que lo conocieron cuando era joven, todos se sorprendieron al saber que estudio en la Yuuei solo el primer año, para luego mostrar de lejos una grabación en donde se encontraba herido, en frente de los chicos, al momento que de un momento a otro se miró como su cuerpo cayó al suelo, seguido el video termino.

— ¿No se asustaron cuando lo vieron? En el video apenas se ve su apariencia, así que ¿Cómo es? — pregunto con interés Kaminari a sus amigos.

—Bueno, yo creo que ya es suficiente de eso Kaminari, no hay que preguntar más de eso— hablo Momo con seriedad a su compañero.

—Pero solo quiero saber cómo es— replico el chico como un niño pequeño.

—Si dicen que no preguntes, no preguntes— declaro Jirou que pico los ojos del rubio que grito por eso.

—No, todo está bien— hablo el rubio llamando la atención de sus amigos, todos habían acordado no hablar de eso, después de todo, no era un tema sencillo de hablar. —Fue una nueva experiencia sin duda alguna, después de todo, ver a las dos peores personas es algo que no se puede hacer todos los días— fue lo único que dijo el rubio sonriendo, para los demás fue una simple sonrisa, pero para sus amigos, esa no era una simple sonrisa, era una sonrisa falsa.

===== **Después** =====.

La mañana paso con completa calma, o bueno, solo para algunos paso con calma, ya que los amigos del rubio estaban preocupados por él, después de todo, esa sonrisa que mostro no era sincera. Pero no podían ir así de simple y preguntarle que tenía, ya que a pesar de que no eran tan reservado como esperaban, estaban seguros que él no tenía una gran confianza en ellos, como para decirles lo que sentía.

Así que solo podían verlo de lejos, y rezar porque nada malo le pasara. Pero volviendo a la historia, ahora todos se encontraban en su curso fundamental de héroe, todos usando sus trajes, a excepción de Iida quien lo mando a reparar luego de los serios daños que recibió su traje.

— ¡Es bueno verlos a todos sanos y a salvo luego de una semana! ¡Espero que todos hayan aprendido algo! ¡Pero aun así hay mucho que todavía les falta por aprender! Hoy haremos un juego que es muy importante, y eso es ¡Un entrenamiento de carrera de rescate! — dijo con una gran sonrisa All Might a sus pupilos.

— ¿Sí es un entrenamiento de rescate no sería mejor hacerlo en la U.S.J? — pregunto Iida al símbolo de la paz.

—No, ese lugar es solo para desastres. Lo que nosotros haremos es una carrera joven Iida— respondió el rubio mayor a sus estudiantes. — ¡Y para eso, usaremos este campo de juego! Donde carriles llenos con miles de obstáculos hacen a esta construcción un laberinto gigante, así que ¡hagan cuatro equipos, tres de cinco y uno de seis! ¡Haremos el entrenamiento un grupo a la vez! — ordeno el maestro con esa típica sonrisa suya. —Cuando de la señal de peligro en alguna parte del área, todos empezaran simultáneamente desde fuera de los limites, es una competición para ver quién puede venir por mi primero. Por supuesto, mantengan el daño de los edificios al mínimo— pidió el héroe No. 1 mirando en especial a Bakugou, quien solo gruño ante eso. —Bien, formen equipos, solo estén listo comenzaremos— los chicos comenzaron a formar equipos como se los ordeno su maestro, y lo inevitable sucedió.

— ¡Oye, Uzumaki! ¡Forma equipo conmigo! — dijo con esa expresión explosiva el rubio al ninja, quien lo miro con calma.

—De acuerdo— acepto con facilidad el rubio, haciendo que todos se sorprendan por eso, después de todo, no pensaban que su compañero aceptara el reto. —Pero, solo si Todoroki y Midoriya también entran— dijo con una sonrisa desafiante el rubio, haciendo que una sonrisa sádica apareciera en el rostro del chico explosivo.

— ¡¿Eh?! — dijo Midoriya con sorpresa, para luego mirar a su amigo de la infancia y rival No. 1.

— ¡Hecho! — fue lo único que dijo con emoción, al momento que el hijo de Endeavor daba un paso al frente para unirse.

—Por mi está bien— dijo Todoroki con serenidad.

—Y bien ¿entraras o te quedaras afuera? — pregunto el rubio a su compañero peliverde, quien trago en seco, miro a los tres chicos, ellos eran fuertes sin duda alguna.

Sinceramente, ellos eran más fuerte que él en estos momentos, los tres tenían un control perfecto en su Quirk además de que sabían cómo utilizarlo con completa facilidad, los tres formaban el Top 3 de su salón, incluso muchos alumnos de otras clases los miraban así, en tercer lugar estaba Bakugou, en segundo Todoroki, y en primer lugar Uzumaki. Su visión cambio, ahora juraba mirar a los tres chicos parados sobre un pilar, cada uno más alto con su posición, al final del camino miraba a su amigo, quien le dedicaba una mirada de despreció, como si no valiera nada, para luego darse la vuelta y que la imagen cambie, donde se mostraba ahora al chico siendo rodeado por mucha gente, y ovacionándolo, mientras todos gritaban su nombre y declarándolo el nuevo símbolo de la paz. El chico apretó con fuerza sus puños, para luego mirar a sus amigos, ahora todo era normal, si quería llegar a ser el futuro símbolo de la paz, tenía que superarlos a ellos tres.

—Cuenten conmigo— declaro con firmeza el chico de melena verde, caminando hacía sus amigos, sorprendiendo a los demás, en especial porque esperaban que el chico no aceptara, pero esa mirada llena de determinación los sorprendió más, en especial a All Might.

—" _Joven Midoriya, sin duda alguna me sigues sorprendiendo cada día que pasa. Estoy feliz de ver tu determinación, espero que el joven Uzumaki te siga ayudando como ahora_ "— pensó All Might mirando a los dos chicos, odiaba admitirlo, pero, el Uzumaki parecía ser un mejor maestro que él, ya que el chico hacía que su sucesor usara su poder y no se lastimara.

—Bien, somos cuatro falta uno más— declaro el rubio a sus compañeros, quienes solo miraron al rubio. — ¿Quién más será nuestro oponente? — al momento de hacer esa pregunta, una gran presión se formó sobre los demás.

Odiaban decirlo, y más admitirlo, pero con ese equipo sin duda alguna cualquier villano quedaría hecho papilla, y ahora que esto era una competencia, sin duda alguna el otro competidor quedaría fuera de combate, lejos de ganar o tan siquiera de alcanzarlos, pero no todos pensaban así.

—Yo quiero formar parte de su equipo— dijo Iida dando un paso al frente, al momento que sus demás compañeros miraban a su amigo solo con su ropa de física.

—Por mi está bien— respondió con serenidad Todoroki.

— ¡No importa quien sea, solo empecemos esto de una vez! — esa fue la aceptación de Bakugou que estaba emocionado por la carrera.

—Para mí está bien— dijo con una sonrisa Midoriya al ver que su otro mejor amigo entraba con ellos.

—Bien, entonces el primer grupo ya está formado— declaro el rubio con calma.

— ¡Bien, entonces le primer grupo a sus posiciones! — ordeno con una sonrisa All Might a sus alumnos, quienes asintieron para caminar hasta la entrada del lugar, mientras los demás chicos iban al palco donde observarían la competencia.

Los chicos entraron a la zona de obstáculos, en donde todos comenzaron a calentar, no podían perder, y menos con esa clase de competidores. Mientras que afuera, todos los chicos miraban a sus amigos, preparándose para la carrera.

—Sin duda alguna el ganador será Uzumaki— declaro Kirishima.

—Sí, con esa agilidad y fuerza que tiene, de seguro los dejara a todos atrás— apoyo Kaminari.

—Pero no se olviden de Bakugou, su Quirk le da una gran ventaja a la hora de evitar los obstáculos— dijo Ojiro con serenidad.

—Pero Todoroki también tiene ventaja entonces, su Quirk le dará una gran ventaja para evitar los obstáculos— declaro Sato con seriedad.

—Iida apenas se está recuperando de sus heridas, así que la tiene difícil— declaro Tokoyami con seriedad.

—Está igual que Midoriya, sin duda alguna él tiene una desventaja— comento Mineta.

—Eso es cierto, cada vez que trata de hacer algo resulta lastimado— apoyo Kaminari.

—Entonces, la pelea será solo de esos tres de nuevo ¿no? — musito Kirishima mirando al Top 3 de su clase.

Todos los chicos miraban a sus amigos calentar para la carrera, todos estiraban pies o manos para no tener un calambre, pero el Uzumaki estaba de pie, quieto con los ojos cerrados, con una extraña pose de manos, como si estuviera meditando, esperando que la competencia empezara. La pantalla comenzó a sonar al momento que la cuenta regresiva comenzaba, los demás chicos se pusieron en posición para empezar la carrera, mientras miraban a su compañero, como si no le importara.

3

Los chicos solo miraban al rubio, no parecía prestarle atención a lo que pasaba afuera.

2

Las chicas tragaron en seco al ver como una gran presión parecía caer sobre sus compañeros, en especial al ver que su amigo se miraba más tranquilo de lo normal, como si nada de eso importara.

1

Midoriya y compañía miraban al frente, no podían distraerse ahora, ni por un segundo podían dejar de mirar su camino, Bakugou solo sonreía con emoción, Iida y Todoroki tenían una expresión de seriedad, y Midoriya tenía una mirada de determinación, debía ganar, y más ahora que entreno con Gran Torino y podía controlar el 5% de su Quirk.

— ¡Comiencen! — grito el símbolo de la paz con emoción por ver el resultado de la carrera.

Los chicos solo salieron disparados como balas de la línea de salida, el primer en adelantarse fue Midoriya para sorpresa de los demás, quienes miraban como brillaba mientras rayos salían de su cuerpo.

Todoroki usaba el hielo como pista, creando un camino de hielo al frente mientras se impulsaba con el fuego que liberaba de su mano izquierda, como si de un carro se tratara.

Iida usaba sus motores para correr y saltar con fuerza, y volar al momento que daba patadas traseras al aire para saltar sobre los tubos de metal que podían bloquear su camino.

Bakugou volaba en el aire lanzando explosiones como propulsores, similar a lo que hizo en la carrera de obstáculos del festival deportivo, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos habían empezado con pie derecho la carrera, todos a excepción del rubio que seguía quieto en su lugar, preocupando a los demás al pensar que se había quedado dormido, pero de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos de golpe, una presión se sintió en todo el lugar, al momento que el rubio daba un gran salto, rompiendo el suelo de la entrada como si no fuera nada, el rubio llego a su primer obstáculo que era un tubo de metal, el cual tomo con su mano derecha para girar en el aire e impulsarse, partiéndolo a la mitad, alcanzando a sus amigos que se sorprendieron al ver que los alcanzó en cuestión de segundos, considerando que ellos estaban lejos.

—Vaya…. eso fue… sorprendente— comento con dificultad Kirishima al ver que su compañero alcanzó a los demás sin dificultad alguna.

Los cinco chicos estaban corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para ser el número uno, Bakugou usaba todo su poder para evitar quedar de último, sobrevolando los obstáculos, e impulsándose en algunos para aumentar su velocidad, Todoroki comenzó a hacer lo mismo, dando grandes saltos al cielo para caer sobre una pista de hielo e impulsándose, Iida trataba de seguirles el paso, pero sus heridas aún no se curaban del todo, así que le era difícil seguirle el paso a sus amigos, y Midoriya, el chico daba unos grandes saltos para alcanzarlos a todos, pero quien parecía tomarlo con calma era el rubio.

Los chicos solo miraban como saltaba de un lado a otro con facilidad, además de esquivar o usar los obstáculos como impulsores, todo con una agilidad y gracia que lo hacía parecer un simple juego de niños. Los cinco competidores miraron como dos tubos grandes aparecían de repente, Midoriya y Bakugou saltaron para evitar chocar, Iida y Todoroki tuvieron que dejarse caer y luego volver a correr y así no caer, por su parte el rubio comenzó a girar en el aire pasando entre los dos tubos con facilidad, para agarrarse de otro tubo y salir volando. Los demás compañeros del rubio miraron eso con asombro, parecía que todo ya había sido calculado, esos movimientos no parecían ser improvisados, o quizás sí lo eran, pero el control del chico era una cosa absurda.

El rubio alcanzó a sus amigo, pero no podía perder, así que con sigilo aplico chakra Futon a sus pies, para caer sobre una terraza, y luego salir volando a gran velocidad pasando por sus amigos quienes vieron un borrón amarillo pasar entre ellos, los cuatro chicos solo miraron al frente, para ver como su amigo volaba con calma, lo único que todos vieron fue su espalda y su melena rubia, al momento que el shinobi daba otro salto, para dejarlo atrás a todos, y llegar a la línea de meta como si nada, seguido de él llego Bakugou, luego Todoroki, después Midoriya y de último Iida, estos dos últimos cayeron al suelo cansados luego de llegar.

— ¡El joven Uzumaki fue el No. 1! Todos lo han hecho bien, además que han apredido a usar sus Quirk con mayor libertad desde que entraron a la academia. ¡Mantenga ese ritmo para los exámenes finales de ciclo! — declaro el héroe No. 1 que se acercó al rubio. — ¡Sigue así joven Uzumaki, y sin duda alguna te convertirás en un gran héroe en el futuro! Y gracias por ayudar a Midoriya, espero que lo sigas ayudando como hasta ahora— eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro que solo el rubio escucho, quien solo asintió ante eso, el símbolo de la paz paso de largo hasta ir donde su sucesor.

—Me sorprendiste, casi no te reconozco— dijo en voz baja All Might al preliverde que se sobresaltó por eso, Midoriya levanto la vista para mirar un pulgar arriba. —Cuando está lección termino, búscame, hay algo que tengo que decirte— dijo con seriedad el símbolo de la paz a su sucesor, quien trajo en seco por eso, sonaba serio, algo que no era muy típico en su mentor.

===== **Omake** =====.

Hoy era la última noche que Yu pasaba junto al rubio, mañana el chico se iría de la agencia, y no sabía cuándo volvería a estar con él, su trabajo le impedía tener mucho tiempo libre, sin mencionar que los días que tenía libre podían ser una vez a la semana, o en unas ocasiones trabajaba toda una semana sin cesar y a la siguiente tenía dos días libres, así que pasar tiempo con el rubio sería difícil.

La rubia estaba en el baño, recién hoy en la mañana la dieron de alta, luego de que sus heridas se curaran de una forma misteriosa, mientras que el Uzumaki estaba en la cocina preparando su última cena. Solo pensar en ese hacía que se enojara, se suponía que en esta semana aprovecharía para acercarse al rubio, para poder perder su virginidad con el chico que quería.

Así es, ella seguía siendo virgen a sus 23 años, eso sonaba patético, y lo sabía bien, en secundaria y en la universidad salió con algunos chicos, pero no fue más allá de una cita al cine, y un abrazo. Siempre fue cortejada por varios chicos, además de recibir miles de cartas y que varios chicos se confesaran. Claro que intento salir con esos chicos, pero todos la querían solo por su cuerpo, todos esos chicos iban por ella, para divertirse un rato con ella.

Claro que ella no era ese tipo de chicas, ella era una mujer y se daba a respetar, así que todo aquel que quería pasarse, pues digamos que los terminaba aplastando con la mano, odiaba que todos esos chicos fueran tras ella, siempre lo odio, y aun lo hacía, algunos hombres de la oficina y uno que otro héroe la invitaban a salir, a tomar unas copas, o que iban a ser una fiesta, el pretexto perfecto para tenerla donde ellos la querían, pero eso nunca funcionaba.

En todo ese tiempo, en la única persona que podía pensar, era en el Uzumaki, sonaba como una acosadora, o quizás una loca. Pero cada vez que sus amigas le decían que olvidara a ese chico, solo hacían que lo recordara más, y al recordarlo, también recordaba la promesa que le hizo al shinobi, que ella se volvería en una gran heroína y lo protegería.

Solo pudo reírse ante eso, ¿Protegerlo? ¿Cuidarlo? ¿Volverse fuerte?, al pensar eso, lo único que le venía a la cabeza era el rubio. Su amigo, el chico que ella juro proteger… termino por salvarla a ella, era patético eso, pero una parte de ella estaba feliz por eso, el chico la salvo sin dudar, es más, la puso a ella primera en vez de preocuparse por los demás, era egoísta de su parte estar feliz por eso, pero se sintió como una princesa, de pequeña siempre le gustaron los cuentos de hadas y fantasía, y siempre espero que un caballero de brillante armadura, y ahora lo tenía, en su cocina preparándole la cena, golpeo la pared, no podía terminar así, esta semana no terminaría de esa forma, pero si iba hasta el final, podía perder su relación con su amigo.

—No, no tengo que ser impaciente, al final, estoy seguro que él y yo estaremos juntos, y esa es una promesa— declaro con una gran sonrisa la rubia.

Lo que no sabía Yu es que tenía razón, al final ella estaría con el rubio, pero no sabía que no era la única que acabaría con él, y menos los problemas que vendrían más adelantes, y las sorpresas que la vida tenía preparado para ellos.

 **Avance.**

 **Midoriya: !¿Uzumaki-san?!**

 **Todoroki: !Ese no es Uzumaki, esa es una bestia!**

 **Uraraka: !Vuelve en tí, Naruto-kun!**

 **Bakugou: !Los matare a todos!**

 **Momo: !Todo es culpa de Bakugou!**

 **Naruto: !GGGGRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**

 **Ashido: !Próximo capítulo! !Un demonio en Yuuei!**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que tengan un buen día.**


	21. Chapter 21 El Demonio de Yuue

**Muy buenas a todos, gracias por sus reviews, y aquí tienen el capítulo como se les prometí, espero les guste, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 20.

Luego de la primera carrera de obstáculos, las cosas parecieron tomar emoción, todos sin duda alguna le daban sus méritos a todos los chicos, pero quien se lelvaba el primer lugar era el shinobi, no dejaba de sorprenderlos, literalmente era un muñeco que podía hacer de todo.

Ahora todos los chicos y chicas estaban en sus respectivos vestidores, cambiándose para seguir con las clases como era costumbre. Y nosotros nos enfocamos en el vestidor de los chicos, donde todos se cambiaban con calma y sin vergüenza alguna.

El rubio llevo sus manos a sus hombros, en donde apretó con fuerza, al momento que las hombreras que tenía se abrían, para luego quitarse su camisa, mostrando que debajo de ella tenía una camisa de mallas negras, los chicos solo vieron su espalda, y notaron que tenía unas grandes cicatrices, algo que los sorprendió ya que nunca se las habían visto antes, o mejor dicho, nunca le prestaron tanta atención.

—Oh, sude demasiado, este es el primer ejercicio de entrenamiento luego de tanto tiempo— comento Aoyama sin prestarle atención al rubio, ya que solo pocos lo miraron, para ser claros, solo sus amigos más cercanos, es decir, Iida, Midoriya y Todoroki.

—Necesito mejorar mi maniobrabilidad— comento Kirishima que sobaba su hombro derecho.

—Lo mejor sería reunir información para compensar eso— comento Tokoyami que se arreglaba la corbata.

—Sí, para que tú y los demás tengan ventaja, maldición viejo, estoy celoso de tí, y también de ustedes bola de presumidos— dijo Kaminari mirando a los primeros cinco competidores.

—Solo debes entrenar más si quieres ser rápido— respondió con serenidad el rubio poniéndose su camisa, mientras seguía con su pantalón puesto.

—Hey chicos, miren lo que encontré— dijo con alegría Mineta a los demás, llamando la atención de todos, al momento que el chico quitaba un cartel para señalar un pequeño hoyo. — ¡Miren este pequeño agujero! ¡Posiblemente sea un regalo del cielo! ¡¿Saben lo que está del otro lado verdad?! ¡¿Saben lo que este bendito agujero significa verdad?! — pregunto con una gran sonrisa pervertida Mineta a sus amigos, quienes tenían una gran gota de sudor por ver la perversión de su amigo, sin saber que sus gritos se escuchaban del otro lado, en donde las chicas ya habían visto el agujero. Jirou se acercó y se pegó a la pared, lista para puyar los ojos del que espié.

— ¡Déjalo de una vez Mineta! ¡Espiar es un crimen grave! — ordeno con seriedad Iida a su pequeño amigo.

— ¡Grave es el dolor que mi pequeño Mineta sufre por no mirar! Si sabes a lo que me refiero— dijo con una sonrisa y la cordura perdida el pequeño pervertido de la clase. — ¡Solo imagínenlo chicos! ¡Con este bendito agujero podremos ver los grandes pechos de Yaoyorozu, la estupenda figura de Ashido, las panties flotantes de Hagakure, el hermoso cuerpo brillante de Uraraka, y no pueden dejar la sorpresa del cuerpo de Asui! ¡Esos esculturales cuerpos a nuestro alcance! ¡Y solo nosotros podremos verlos! — dijo con emoción Mineta.

Los chicos comenzaron a dudar de eso, por una parte del chico tenía razón, ver los cuerpos desnudos de sus compañeras era algo que no podían permitirse ver todos los días, y ahora encontraban un agujero en donde podían verlas, solo una pequeña camada estaba de acuerdo con Mineta, y ese grupo era conformado por Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, y para sorpresa Ojiro y Tokoyami, pero solo los primeros tres apoyaron la idea.

— ¡Sí, tienes razón, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad! — dijo Kaminari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sangre salía de su nariz.

— ¡Eso es hombre, hay que aprovechar esta oportunidades! — comento el pelirrojo con emoción.

—Bueno, no todos los días puedes verlas desnudas— comento Sero con calma, mientras que los demás miraban a sus amigos, otros luchaban para no caer en la tentación, entre ellos estaban Todoroki, Bakugou, Midoriya y Iida, los cuatro sabían que estaba mal, pero por las palabras que dijo el chico, cualquiera quisiera verlas desnudas. Los cuatro chicos se acercaron al agujero, listo para observar, mientras las chicas se sentían enojadas al saber que otros apoyaban a Mineta, por su parte el rubio se levantó de la banca, para caminar hasta los chicos, al momento que los demás se hacían a un lado, no era bueno molestarlo ahora, y menos con esa aura que liberaba su compañero de clase.

— ¡Así es, ahora veamos el paraíso! — grito con alegría Mineta que se preparó para mirar en el agujero, pero termino por chocar contra alguien, seguido de que los otros chicos se quedaron de piedra al ver contra quien choco su amigo.

— ¡N-N-N-N-No digas tonterías Mineta! ¡Espiar a las chicas está mal! — oyeron las chicas la voz de Sero, las chicas se extrañaron por eso, al momento que Jirou miraba a sus amigas, para mirar por el agujero, encontrándose con oscuridad.

— ¡S-S-S-S-Sí, está mal, Mineta no nos involucres en tus cosas! — declaro Kirishima con miedo en su voz.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto Momo a su amiga.

—No lo sé, alguien está cubriendo el agujero— respondió Jirou a la pregunta de su amigo.

— ¡S-S-Sí, todo es culpa de Mineta, no es nuestra para nada! ¡Mineta es el único culpable aquí! — las chicas se extrañaron por eso, la voz de los chicos sonaba temerosa, como si alguien los asustara.

— ¡Malditos perros! ¡No me den la espalda cuando ustedes también querían ver! — grito Mineta a todo pulmón, al momento que las chicas querían ver que estaba sucediendo del otro lado. — ¡No, espera, suéltame! ¡Sí lo haces te juro que serás el primero en ver sus cuerpo desnudos! ¡O sí lo prefieres, puedo pasarte todas las carpetas de porno que tengo en mi computadora! ¡O que tal estás fotos que le tome a otras chicas, solo mira sus panties, están para morirse! ¡No, espera, no hagas eso, por favor, te lo pido no hagas eso! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Nooooooooo! — las chicas solo se apartaron de la pared luego de ver como alguien chocaba contra ella, agrietándolo en el proceso, seguido de escuchar como algo golpeaba lo que eran los casilleros.

— ¡No, espera amigo, era una broma, no por favor! — escucharon otro grito al momento que de nuevo algo golpeaba la pared con fuerza, está vez estaban seguras que fue Kaminari.

— ¡Espera, solo era una broma, que no entiendes lo que es una broma! — grito Kirishima, al momento que todas escuchaban de nuevo otro golpe, las chicas solo se miraron entre sí, al momento que comenzaban a vestirse con rapidez, al momento que escuchaban una batalla campal en el vestidor de los chicos.

Las chicas se vistieron lo más rápido que podían, al paso de unos minutos terminaron de cambiarse para ver que paso del otro lado, las chicas salieron al momento que se miraban entre sí, ninguna se atrevía a abrir la puerta, no por miedo, sino por vergüenza, en eso abrían la puerta y los chicos se estaban cambiando, no querían ser unas pervertidas. Sin embargo la puerta del vestidor de chicos se abrió, al momento que las chicas miraban a su amigo rubio, quien estaba sanando de unas heridas en su cara, mientras un poco de sangre escurría de la comisura derecha de sus labios.

—Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto con serenidad el rubio a sus amigas, quienes miraban el vestuario destruido.

Algunos de sus compañeros estaban en el suelo, y otros estaban quietos, mirando el desastre, esos eran Todoroki e, Iida quien tenía la boca abierta a más no poder y con hollín en la cara, Midoriya que se encontraba temblando porque la mitad de su cuerpo estaba congelado, y Bakugou que estaba desmayado en una cárcel de hielo, mientras miraban a Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero y Mineta colgando del techo, gracias a las bolas pegajosas del pequeño pervertidos, los cuatro chicos tenían grandes chinchones en su cabeza, además de la cara inflamada mientras un diente les faltaba a todos, y el ojo derecho de todos estaba morado, además de eso los chicos estaban usando los uniformes de porristas que ellas habían usado en el festival deportivo. Todas tenían una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza por la bizarra imagen, en especial porque solo su amigo se miraba bien arreglado e impecable, y el lugar, pues el lugar parecía un chiquero.

—Y bien ¿Qué paso? — pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa a las chicas, quienes por alguna razón se asustaron por esa sonrisa.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué sucedió aquí? — pregunto con dificultad Momo a su compañero.

—Oh, se refieren a eso— señalo el rubio el desastre detrás de él, a lo cual las chicas asintieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el rubio ría ante eso, parecían perros así. —Bueno, odio a los pervertidos, así que solo me encargue de ellos— respondió con simpleza para girarse mientras tomaba su maletín, y mirar a los chicos. —Bien, les encargo la limpieza chicos, y no se tarden, todavía tenemos clases— dijo el rubio que cerró la puerta, solo miro a las chicas para asentir e irse con calma, dejando a las chicas en shock al ver que su amigo se iba como si nada.

—Bien, sin duda alguna todos nuestros compañeros son locos, esto termina aquí, yo no vi nada— dijo Jirou alejándose del lugar.

—Sí, creo que es mejor irnos— apoyo Momo que tampoco deseaba meterse en problemas por sus compañeros.

—Sí, te apoyo— dijeron el resto de chicas que se fueron detrás del rubio, sus compañeros eran sin duda unos dementes.

Las chicas llegaron alcanzar al rubio, lo miraron con detenimiento, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en esa semana, se miraba tranquilo y normal. Como si esto no fuera nada para él, como si ya lo hubiera vivido, las chicas cerraron sus ojos al momento que sentían una aura de paz y tranquilidad que invadió todo el pasillo, al momento que las chicas abrían sus ojos para sorprenderse. En frente suyo podían ver a su amigo, quien brillaba como un sol, no era simplemente por el brillo que entraba por las ventanas de la academia, su amigo literalmente brillaba como un sol, mientras figuras negras extrañas estaban en su cuerpo, como si fueran marcas, en su espalda tenía un gran circulo negro con al menos otros 10 pequeños dentro del mismo, además de nueve magatamas, pero lo más destacable eran unos cuernos grandes que sobresalían de su cabeza, el rubio se dio la vuelta al momento que las chicas miraban sus ojos, ahora eran amarillos con la pupila negra en forma de cruz, además de que las marcas en sus mejillas eran más profundas, el chico sonrió al momento que todas se quedaron en shock mientras sentían como su pecho se calentaba, la imagen del rubio cambió para mostrar a su amigo normal.

—Sí no se apuran serán castigadas— sonrió el rubio que corrió para dejar atrás a sus amigas, quienes sentían su corazón latir con fuerza.

Las chicas solo agitaron su cabeza al escuchar la voz del rubio, dejando a un lado lo que paso, las seis corrieron para su siguiente clase, quizás lo que vieron no significo nada, y solo era producto de su imaginación, sí, de seguro eso era nada más. No le prestaron tanta atención… algo que lamentarían después.

===== **Time Skip** =====.

—Muy bien todos, el curso de héroes de hoy será diferente, ya que hoy contamos con el apoyo de 4 estudiantes de la academia ISAMI, por favor guarden silencio y compórtense— dijo el pelinegro a sus alumnos, al momento que los más ruidosos gritaban de alegría al ver que tenían nuevos amigos con los cuales practicar.

Eran dos chicos y una chica, el primer era un chico gordito de cabellera marrón, a simple vista se miraba torpe además de ser alguien débil y pacífico, el segundo era alto de cabellera gris que tenía una expresión facial de enojo, similar a la de Bakugou, y la chica era alta y figura esbelta, pechos cop posiblemente, pelo blanco largo con un mechón cayendo a su lado derecho, usa unas gafas de marco rojo, ojos azules. Todos usaban el mismo uniforme que consistía en una pantalón gris para los chicos y una falda para la chica, saco azul y debajo de ella usaba unan camisa blanca junto a una corbata roja para los chicos y un moño para la peliblanca.

— ¡Hay una chica, hay una chica! — exclamo con alegría Mineta, al momento que un libro lo golpeaba.

— ¡Chica, chica, ¿podrías darme tú ID de Line? — pregunto Kaminari acercándose a la chica de cabellera blanca, quien se alejó del rubio eléctrico, al momento que un libro golpeaba su cabeza, los invitados vieron con sorpresa como ese libro regreso a su lugar como si de un Boomerang se tratara. Los chicos de la clase A se comenzaron a reír, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron la mirada de enojo de su maestro, quien mostraba sus ojos rojos además de que su pelo y las vendas se agitaban en el aíre.

—Preséntense— pidió Aizawa al ver que todos sus alumnos se calmaba.

—Ah, sí— dijo la peliblanca quien tomó la palabra. —Los que participaremos en esta clase, de la clase de héroes de la academia ISAMI. Soy, Sekigai Kashiko— se presentó la peliblanca con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que algunos chicos se emocionaran.

—Igualmente… Soy Ta-dan da-dan. Es un placer— dijo el gordito con nerviosismo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de los nervios, recibió una exclamación pobre de los demás.

—Fujumi— fue lo único que dijo el segundo chico con esa expresión suya, al momento que miraba al Uzumaki con seriedad, Midoriya se dio cuenta de ello, y solo pudo asustarse esperando que nada pasara.

— ¿Hay una más? — pregunto Aizawa mirando que faltaba un estudiante.

Una cabeza se asomó sobre el hombro izquierdo de la peliblanca, al momento que todos miraban una cabeza de serpiente con una cabellera roja alborotada, al momento que para sorpresa de todos la chica corría hacía los brazos de Tsuyu.

— ¡Tsuyu-chan! — dijo la chica serpientes.

— ¡Habuko-chan! — dijo con felicidad la chica rana abrazando a la chica serpiente.

— ¿Es una amiga de Tsuyu-chan? — pregunto Uraraka al rubio.

—Supongo que sí como para que se abracen así— comento el rubio con sorpresa, pero bueno, sinceramente no les preguntaba casi nada de sus vidas a sus amigos, aun así, las dos chicas liberaban una aura de felicidad natural, y el Uzumaki juraba ver un campo de flores detrás de las dos chicas.

— ¡Mangus! ¡No hemos venido a jugar a los amigos con los de Yuuei! — dijo Fujumi a la chica serpiente.

—Oye, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Te daré una lección segundón! — grito con enojo Bakugou.

— ¡Detente Kaachan, no hagas eso! — dijo Midoriya.

— ¡Tu cállate nerd! — respondió el rubio explosivo.

—Ustedes, ya cállense— ordeno con esa voz fría suya el pelinegro a todos sus alumnos, mientras el chico explosivo se contenía para no asesinar al invitado. En ese momento la campana sonó, indicando que ya era hora.

—Muy bien todos, vayan y pónganse sus trajes, nos veremos en el Ground Omega. E Iida, guía a los estudiantes de ISAMI a los vestidores— pidió el maestro de la clase A, quien solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del presidente.

Los chicos y chicas fueron a sus respectivos vestidores para vestir su traje de héroe, y en el salón de las chicas se llevaba una plática entre las chicas de Yuuei y las dos chicas de ISAMI.

— ¡Lo sabía, ¿así que se conocen desde hace tiempo?! — dijo Uraraka que se ponía los protectores de brazo.

— ¡Sí, somos buenas amigas desde la secundaría! — respondió Tsuyu quien tenía de las manos a la chica serpiente, sin embargo en ese momento la pelirroja siseo asustando a Uraraka y Ashido.

—E-En serio— dijo Ashido con miedo.

—No puedo dejar de sentir esa sensación de peligro— comento Uraraka igual de asustad.

—Sekigai-san ¿eres la presidente de tu clase verdad? — pregunto Momo a la peliblanca.

— ¡Sí! Pero tengo que lidiar con grandes problemas… todos son muy problemáticos— dijo con pena la chica que desvió la mirada al recordar a sus compañeros.

—Pues… lo mismo dijo— musito con pena la pelinegra al recordar a todos sus amigos revoltosos, pero no todos eran así. —Pero… solo hay uno quien los mantiene en orden a todos, aunque para eso tiene que usar la fuerza— declaro la vice-presidente al momento que pensaba en el rubio.— ¿En serio? — pregunto la peliblanca.

— ¡Así es, Uzumaki-kun los tiene a todos domados, como si fueran sus perros! — declaro con una voz alegre Hagakure.

— ¿Uzumaki? — dijo el apellido del shinobi la estudiante de apoyo.

—Sí, Uzumaki-san es el único chico que puede poner en su lugar a los demás, aunque no son a todos, solo debes cuidarte de Kaminari y Mineta, esos dos son los peores— advirtió Jirou a su nueva compañera.

—Ahora por los demás, son calmados, a excepción de Bakugou que es algo enojado, pero por los demás no tengas pena, todos son tranquilos… si Uzumaki-kun está con ellos— comento Ashido con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Quién es Uzumaki? — pregunto la chica serpiente a su amiga.

—Uzumaki-chan es un gran amigo, es una buena persona, si lo conoces de seguro serás su amiga en ese instante— respondió la chica rana con alegría.

—Bueno, Uzumaki-kun es algo serió, pero una vez que hablas con él parece dejar toda señal de incomodidad, es una buena persona, además de ser muy amable— comento Uraraka con una gran sonrisa.

—Además de eso es demasiado fuerte, él fue quien quedo en primer lugar en el festival deportivo, sin olvidar que parece ser el único que puede sobrevivir a un ataque directo de Bakugou y Todoroki— apoyo Ashido que levantaba su brazo derecho para hacer fuerza, y apretarlo con fuerza como si tuviera musculo.

—No olvides su regeneración y su agilidad, y su gran fuerza y velocidad— dijo Jirou.

—O su inteligencia, puede crear un plan es cuestión de segundos en donde todo se resuelva fácilmente— dijo Hagakure con emoción.

—O su control de Quirk, es el único que puede usarlo bien y sin falla, o sin tener alguna consecuencia— comento Momo con alegría, mientras sonreía.

—Vaya, hablando con esa gran sonrisa y emoción pareciera que hablan con amor por él— comento la peliblanca, haciendo que todas las chicas se sorprendan, además de sonrojarse mientas todas apartaban la mirada.

—N-N-No… es solo admiración— respondió Uraraka con vergüenza.

—Chicas ¿ya están listas? Sensei dice que nos apresuremos— hablando del rubio, las chicas se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz del Uzumaki.

— ¡Ahorita salimos! — dijo Momo.

—Está bien— fue lo único que dijo el rubio a las chicas.

—Lo mejor será apresurarnos, o sino Aizawa-sense se enojara con todas— dijo con prisa Momo a sus amigas, quienes asintieron para terminar de vestirse.

Luego de unos minutos, las chicas terminaron de vestirse y todos llegaron al campo en donde llevarían a cabo la clase especial, todos los alumnos estaban con sus trajes, por suerte para Iida su traje llego a ser reparado por completo y antes de tiempo.

—Muy bien, ya que todos están listos comenzaremos esto de una vez. Y hoy el encargado de vigilar la práctica seré yo y otra persona más— declaro el pelinegro con aburrimiento.

— ¡Seré yo! — fue el grito que se escuchó en el cielo, al momento que algo caía delante de todos, los chicos se cubrieron los ojos para evitar que basura entrara a sus ojos, al momento que aparecía All Might entre todo ese polvo. — ¡Me siento como un invitado especial! ¡Vamos con la práctica chicos! — declaro con una gran sonrisa el símbolo de la paz a sus estudiantes.

—" _Y ahí va de nuevo_ "— pensó con aburrimiento el shinobi al mirar las entradas llamativas de su maestro.

— ¡All Might! — dijo con una gran sonrisa Fujumi al ver al héroe No. 1.

— ¡Es el real! — dijo la peliblanca que no podía creer que el símbolo de la paz los vigilaría.

— ¡Es tan grande y poderoso! — declaro Tadan con emoción.

— ¡Estoy tan celosa de los de Yuuei! — dijo la chica serpiente con celos.

—Muy bien, al final de este ejercicio ¡Es probar su entrenamiento de la forma cómo utilizan sus poderes en este entrenamiento de supervivencia! — declaro con emoción el rubio mayor a los chicos.

— ¿Entrenamiento de supervivencia? — pregunto Kirishima.

— ¿No es como una Battle Royal? — señalo Kaminari.

— ¡Para explicar la situación! Serán 4 estudiantes por un grupo, pero uno de ustedes tendrá cinco miembros, formando al final seis equipos, y cada uno empezara desde un punto específico— declaro el héroe con esa gran sonrisa suya. —El propósito de este ejercicio es solo uno. ¡Supervivencia! No importara si tienen una conexión con otro equipo o una pelea, de todos modos, ¡El ultimo equipo en pie será el que se lleve la victoria! — los chicos se miraban tranquilos antes la explicación del símbolo de la paz, después de todo, era una prueba.

—Cuando empiecen una batalla con otro equipo, y aseguran está cinta de seguridad en su oponente…— el pelinegro mostro una pequeña cinta blanca. —Hará que el quede incapacitado. Es un artículo familiar si eres un estudiante de Yuuei— dijo con calma el pelinegro, lejos de saber lo que se avecinaba.

— ¡Así que anunciare la distribución de los equipos! — declaro el héroe de la paz, al momento que la pantalla virtual mostraba los nombres de los equipos.

El primer equipo estaba formado por Midoriya, Tsuyu, Ashido y Uraraka, ellos eran el equipo A. El equipo B por Momo, Bakugou, Kirishima y Shoji. Equipo C: Todoroki, Ojiro, Hagakure y Kouda. Equipo D: Iida, Tokoyami, Sero, Naruto y Rikido. Equipo E: Mineta, Jirou, Aoyama y Kaminari. Y el equipo F conformado por los estudiantes de ISAMI, con eso dicho los chicos se juntaron con los otros miembros de su grupo.

—Todos los equipos estarán esperando en el punto designado. Después de 5 minutos, sin necesidad de alguna señal iniciaran el entrenamiento— confeso Aizawa a sus alumnos.

— ¡Todos sobrevivan! — dijo el símbolo de la paz a sus alumnos, quienes asintieron.

—Bien, todos a sus posiciones— dijo el pelinegro al momento que la puerta del estadio se abría, y grupo por grupo entraban mientras cada líder del grupo recibía el lugar donde debían posicionarse.

Y así todos los equipos se fueron a su escondite, para esperar que los cinco minutos pasaran. Pero aun así, todos los chicos de la clase A tenían a un solo enemigo en común, Uzumaki Naruto, su amigo y compañero era quien más problemas les podría causar a todos, su fuerza y velocidad era superior a la de ellos, e incluso estaban seguros que sí él peleaba contra todos ellos, él chico les ganaría. Sin embargo, no todos pensaban eso, los otros miembros del equipo D se sentían aliviados de tener al Uzumaki como aliado.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de acabar con los otros equipos? — pregunto Sero a sus amigos.

—Lo mejor es esperar que los otros equipos ataquen— dijo Tokoyami con calma.

—No, creo que lo mejor es vigilarlos de lejos— comento Iida.

—No, lo mejor que podemos hacer es guardar completo silencio y ocultarnos entre las sombras— ordeno el rubio con seriedad mientras miraba a todos lados.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso? Aunque suene bien el plan, algunos de nosotros destacaremos mucho por nuestro traje y tamaño— dijo Sero señalando a Rikido, de todos ellos él era el más grande y robusto de todos ellos.—Entonce ¿Qué tal si hacemos una emboscada? — sugirió el chico grande a sus compañeros.

—No estaría mal, considerando que contamos con ustedes dos— dijo Iida mirando al rubio y al chico cuervo. —Con sus ataques de larga distancia sin duda alguna podríamos hacer que alguno de ellos tenga un momento difícil, y los que posiblemente causen problemas serían Bakugou y Todoroki— explico el presidente de la clase a sus compañeros.

—Bien, que así sea entonces, ahora ¿Quién de todos nosotros será la carnada? — pregunto el ninja a sus amigos.

—Yo lo haré, con mi Quirk ninguno podría alcanzarme, y puedo correr a una velocidad que me permita traerlos hasta aquí sin problema alguno— dijo Iida a sus amigos.

—Bien, mientras eso pasa creo que Tokoyami debería apoyarte entre las sombras. Con su Quirk podría atraparlos desde atrás, mientras que Sero, Rikido y yo estaremos a una distancia estable para poder atrapar a otros— dijo el rubio a sus amigos, quienes solo asintieron ante el plan de su amigo. —Bien, entonces todos vamos— ordeno el blondo al momento que todos se preparaban.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque, el equipo de Midoriya se encontraba oculto detrás de unos arbustos, ellos también se preparaban para la batalla campal.

— ¿Qué tipo de estrategia utilizaremos? — pregunto Ashido a sus compañeros.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de deshacernos de los otros equipos? — pregunto Uraraka.

—No, por eso estamos en desventaja. Nuestro equipo, Shoji, Jirou-san, no tienen el mismo alcance que Tokoyami-kun o Uzumaki-san. Sus movimientos son pobres, es probable que se encuentren con otro equipo, desafortunadamente no es una buena opción ser descubiertos, si se precipitan a la batalla, los demás equipos sin duda alguna sabran su localización, y posiblemente la nuestra. Lo mejor para un equipo sería colaborar y atacar, terminando todo de una vez— declaro el peliverde con seriedad a sus amigas, quienes debían alabar su forma de pensar, era tan perfecta como la de cierto rubio que conocían.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? — pregunto Uraraka a su amigo.—Chicos ¿no recuerdan que este es un ejercicio de supervivencia? — hablo Tsuyu a sus compañeros.

— ¡Cierto! Hay que hacer lo que All Might dijo, ¡Sobrevivir! — apoyo Ashido.

—Así que no hay que hacer movimiento precipitados, creo que lo mejor sería esperar aquí— declaro Asui a sus compañeros.

—Sí, tienes razón— apoyo el peliverde.

— ¡Aprobado! — dijo con una gran sonrisa Ashido.

—Solo tenemos que relajarnos— declaro Uravity con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al momento que comenzaban a escuchar explosiones, seguido de que todos sintieron una gran vestica.

— ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! — pregunto Ashido por la repentina explosión.

—Creo que la batalla empezó— dijo la chica rana.

El rubio saltaba de un lado a otro evitando las explosiones de Bakugou, de un momento a otro se encontraron con el equipo del chico explosivo, el cual al verlos salió al ataque, pero su única meta era el Uzumaki. Así que con eso dicho el rubio se separó de su grupo para escapar, pero no contaba con que el chico de poca paciencia lo perseguiría.

— ¡Vuelve aquí maldito! ¡No huyas y sufre mi castigo! — grito con emoción el rubio explosivo.

—Ni loco lo haría— respondió el rubio saltando de lugar en lugar, mientras lanzaba cortes de aire, los cuales el chico esquivaba. —" _Maldición, debo quitármelo de encima ahora mismo_ "— pensó el rubio que cerró los ojos, al momento sentía la presencia de sus otros compañeros. —Si me quieres ven por mí— dijo el shinobi que comenzó a correr a una pequeña montaña, en donde se encontraba el equipo E, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a los dos rubios venir hacía ellos.

— ¡Chicos, tenemos problemas! — dijo la peliazul a sus demás compañeros.

—Bien, todos hay que demostrarles a esos dos que nosotros también somos fuertes— dijo Kaminari con emoción.

— ¡Los aturdiré con mi brillo! — dijo Aoyama con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Chicos! — grito jirou al ver que el rubio desapareció de su vista, al momento que todos levantaron la vista para mirar al ninja caer en medio de todos, agrietando el suelo, haciendo que todos cayeran al piso por la gran fuerza, y por si eso fuera poco, el rubio saco la cinta que tenía al momento que solo amarraba a Jirou que se sorprendió por eso, pero luego de eso el blondo se fue al momento que Bakugou llegaba donde ellos.

— ¡Maldito, no creas que me dejaras atrás! — grito al momento que el chico tomaba a los otros y los amarraba como si no fueran humanos, mientras que Jirou solo miraba a sus amigos.

—Así que por eso solo me amarro a mí— dijo la chica al ver que sus amigos se miraban apretados, mientras que ella parecía un gusano.

— ¡Vuelve aquí gusano! — grito el chico explosivo a lo lejos.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua por eso, el chico no perdía el tiempo, solo bufo para acumular chakra Futon en sus pies, para dar un gran salto y dejar solo al rubio explosivo.

— ¡No huyas cobarde! — grito Bakugou mirando como su presa se fue de sus manos.

El ninja miro al suelo, para ver a sus demás compañeros de equipo, los que lamentablemente se encontraron con Bakugou, solo negó para dejarlos, no podía permitirse perder. Cayo a una distancia segura, en donde para su buena suerte termino en un lugar alejado de todos, en donde poco a poco comenzó a escuchar las siguientes batallas. Solo suspiro mientras trataba de pensar en un buen plan para evitar a los demás, conocía las habilidades de sus compañeros, pero no de los estudiantes de ISAMI, con eso dicho, debía tener mucho cuidado de ellos.

El rubio miro a su alrededor, al momento que suspiraba para relajarse, bajo la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, a pesar de que por fuera se mirara sereno, por dentro era un mar de confusión. Y eso se debía a que cuando llego a su casa, la diosa lo recibió con un abrazo, algo que lo extraño pero le gusto, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía hecho así, sino fue el beso que la diosa le dio.

Así es, Kaguya lo había besado, cuando llego y lo abrazo, lo tomo por sorpresa para darle un beso, no es que odiara eso, sino que cuando ella lo beso, sintió lo mismo que cuando su amiga de la infancia lo beso de sorpresa. Ese sentimiento era algo que le dolía pero a la vez le gustaba, lo que sentía por Kaguya era amor, de eso estaba seguro, ya que no tenía explicación lógica para saber qué era eso que sintió. Pero ¿Por qué sintió lo mismo cuando la heroína lo beso?, cuando eran pequeños nunca la miro como un posible amor platónica, solo la miraba como una buena amiga, pero ahora se sentía confundido, y más contando el hecho que le gustaba hablar con la reportera… y las chicas. Eso era lo que lo molestaba y tenía muy confundido, suspiro para mirar el cielo, solo quería comprender porque sentía eso por todas esas mujeres.

Un gas rosada comenzó a aparecer cerca del rubio, quien bajo la vista para notar esa extraña cosa, respiro con cuidado, si fuera veneno ya estaría sufriendo las consecuencias de eso, pero eso no pasaba, ese gas no apestaba, es más, no tenía olor alguno, no debía ser peligroso, no.

El rubio abrió sus ojos en grande al momento que se sostenía el estómago, para comenzar a escupir sangre, se arrodillo mientras comenzaba a escupir, ese gas no era venenoso pero ¿Por qué le sucedía esto?, comenzó a gruñir mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, su piel comenzó a volverse pálida, al momento que abría sus ojos, los cuales se volvieron rojos por completo, su pelo comenzó a encresparse más, mientras sus garras crecían, rasgo el suelo creando unas grandes aberturas en el suelo.

….

—Qué bueno que logramos evitar ese gas— dijo Midoriya mirando desde lo alto de una montaña ese gas rosa.

— ¿Sabes que es ese gas? — pregunto Todorki, el equipo del chico de doble Quirk también logro evitarlo, encontrándose con el equipo del peliverde, ambos habían decido hacer una tregua.

—Solo sé que debe ser un Quirk de algunos de los estudiantes de ISAMI, pero no sé qué puede hacer— respondió el chico con cierta preocupación.

—Miren, alguien más logro evitarlo— dijo Hagakure señalando unas sombras que venían también hacia la montaña.

— ¡Chicos, ¿están bien?! — pregunto Uraraka mirando las sombras, al momento que todos miraban que se trataban de Bakugou, Momo y Kirishima, quienes venían caminando lentamente.

La expresión de los chicos se fue volviendo de miedo al momento que miraban a sus amigos, su piel se miraba pálida, pero lo que más los aterro fue cuando Bakugou levantó la cara, enseñando unos ojos negros por completo así como una boca negra grande. Al momento que los otros dos hacían lo mismo.

— ¡Zombies! — gritaron con terror los chicos al momento que otros más aparecían.

(Naruto OST: Yogensha)

Sin embargo, un aire frio y pútrido hizo acto de presencia, asustando a todos los que aún estaban sanos, quienes comenzarón a temblar por sentir esa presencia aterradora. Midoriya y Todoroki abrieron sus ojos a más no poder al reconocer ese instinto, ese poder enorme que sentían era de su amigo shinobi.

— **¡GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** — fue el potente rugido que todos escucharon en el lugar, al momento que una fuerte explosión se hacía presente en el medio del bosque.

Los chicos restantes solo vieron con terror como ese gran pilar de energía negra y roja se arremolinaba en un solo punto, mientras ese potente grito seguía presente, los chicos solo se hicieron para atrás por inercia, mientras esa gran explosión de poder seguía, era tan fuerte que incluso una corriente de viento se formó, para luego que ese pilar de energía desapareciera poco a poco, como si hubiera sido sellado.

Mientras que en el lugar donde estaba el rubio, este ahora se encontraba en cuatro mientras su mirada era similar a la de los demás infectados. Solo que está tenía unas grandes diferencia, una de esas eran sus grandes ojos rojos afilados, sus enormes colmillos y dientes, además de que sus garras brillaban con fuerza, así como las cuchillas de sus botas estaban afuera. El Uzumaki ya no era un humano, ahora era una bestia, se giró para mirar al lugar donde estaban los chicos, al momento que una sonrisa tenebrosa se formaba en sus labios, para gruñir de nuevo y salir corriendo, con el único motivo de asesinar a sus presas, asesinar a sus amigos no infectados.

(Fin Naruto OST: Yogensha)

===== **Omake** =====.

— ¡Dime ¿Qué paso exactamente en ese lugar?! — grito Eizoku que tenía al rubio amarrado en una silla, mientras era iluminado por una lámpara, como si fuera un interrogatorio, en su departamento.

— ¡Ya te lo dije maldita sea! ¡Todo fue como la policía lo dijo! — grito el rubio.

— ¡Mientes! — dijo la pelinegra tomando al rubio del cuello. — ¡Dime que paso en ese lugar! ¡O te sacare la información por las malas! — declaro la reportera al rubio.

— ¡Ya te dije que no sucedió nada más! — respondió el rubio, la mujer era persistente, y eso era digno de admirar, sin embargo, le preocupaba saber que podría hacer ella para saber la verdad.

—Bien, sí así es cómo quieres jugar, pues juguemos así— declaro la mujer, al momento que encendía la luz de su apartamento, para mirar al rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que el Uzumaki se asuste al ver esa mirada.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué vas a hacer? — pregunto el ninja mirando a la mujer, quien solo sonrió al momento que se quitaba su chaqueta, seguido de comenzar a quitar cada botón de su blusa.

—No creas que he llegado hasta aquí por solo repartir café, no chico, me ha costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde estoy, he hecho muchas cosas, entre ellas usar mi cuerpo para obtener información privilegiada y confidencial— revelo la mujer, al momento que se quitaba el último botón, revelando sus pechos copa C, los cuales eran cubiertos por un brasier negro transparente, haciendo que el rubio comience a saltar en la silla, todo mientras la mujer sonreía, para desabotonar su pantalón.

— ¡Detente, detente, detente! — pidió el rubio saltando hacía atrás con todo y silla.

— ¿Me dirás lo que paso en ese lugar? — pregunto la mujer que dejo de bajarse su pantalón, mientras tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

— ¡Ya te lo dije maldita sea! ¡No pasó nada más! ¡No hubo nada más! ¡Eso es todo, detente de una buena vez! — grito el rubio a la mujer, quien lo miro por unos segundos, para luego quitarse su pantalón, dejando a la vista unas bragas moradas apretadas, las cuales marcaban su blanco y redondo trasero, mientras en el frente tenía una pequeña abertura abajo, y era transparente.

—Mientes— dijo la mujer tirando su pantalón con su pie, para caminar hasta el rubio, quien al hacerse para atrás, termino por caer al suelo, la mujer sonrió al momento que se sentaba sobre el rubio, para mirarlo con calma. —Dime ¿Qué sucedió realmente en ese lugar? O sino, me vere obligada en sacarte la verdad— amenazo la mujer al rubio, el oji-azul no podía decir la verdad, solo volteó el rostro.

—Nunca podrás hacer que hable— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, al momento que la mujer sonrió con enojo, eso era un reto.

—Acepto el reto— fue lo único que dijo la mujer.

El rubio solo levantó sus pies al mujer comenzaba a desvestirlo, tirando su ropa por todos lados, mientras el rubia se oponía, todo mientras eran cubiertos por la silla, en donde se miraban las piernas del rubio levantadas.

 **Avance del próximo capítulo.**

 **Midoriya: ¡Uzumaki-kun!**

 **Todoroki: ¡Todos corran!**

 **Uraraka: ¡Tsuyu-chan!**

 **Ashido: ¡Corran por sus vidas!**

 **All Might: !No se preocupen, yo estoy aquí para salvarlos!**

 **Aizawa: !Cuidado!**

 **Midnight: H-H-H-Hu-Huyan... sal... ven... ce**

 **Todoroki, Midoriya, Uraraka, Ashido: ¡En el próximo capítulo! ¡Demonio de Yuuei Pt. 2!**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el cap, si quieren saber lo que pasa, pues ya saben ¡30 reviews por capítulo!. Nos vemos la próxima.**


	22. Chapter 22 El Demonio De Yuei

**Muy buenas a todos, sé que dije que publicaría el siguiente cap si llegaban a los 30 reviews, pero para que vean que no soy mala persona, aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, y sus animos, además de leer este fic, por ahí vi uno que otro review, en donde me preguntaban ¿Porque no hago un fic de Naruto y Fairy Tail?, a decir verdad, tengo un prologo a medio terminar, y como mencione antes, para llegar a hacer eso tendría que verme todo el manga de preferencia, además de las ovas y peliculas para inspirarme, algo que me tomaría mucho tiempo sin duda alguna.**

 **Como declare al principio de todo, tengo algunos proyectos a medio hacer de crossover de Naruto, entre ellos uno con Beelzebub, Fairy Tail, y uno que otro con el universo Marvel, pero siempre termino por dejarlos a medio hacer, y también me he interesado en hacer algunos con otros animes conocidos, pero que lastimosamente no tienen crossover con Naruto, entre ellos está High School of the Dead, Oreimo, Tsugumomo entre otros animes que he visto como Monster Musume, Gabriel DropOut, Pokemon (Me gustan todas las series, pero ahora me he fijado más en la de Sol y Luna, mayormente me intereso porque me gusto la madre de Lana, lo sé, soy un pervertido por eso), y unos más.**

 **Además de hacer un crossover con algunos mangas que no están adaptados al anime, entre ellos uno que se llama Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko!, que es un buen manga sobre una Tomboy que está enamorada de su amigo de la infancia. Yakumo-san wa Edzuka ga shitai, Shuumatsu no Harem, Ane Log: Moyako neesan, Aharen-san wa Hakarenai, Youkai Shoujo-Monster Girl, Yuragi-Sou no Yuuna-san, Bijin Onna Joushi Takizawa-san (Por cierto, este trata de un nuevo trabajador en X empresa, en donde su superior es una hermosa mujer con grandes senos, más que los de Tsunade, y eso ya es mucho decir), Ashitaba-san chi no muko kurashi (En este también hay mujeres con grandes senos, igual dejando opacada a Tsunade, y lleno de escenas ecchi y con fanservice de una mujer mayor que está "sola" siempre, y que vive con su yerno, 7u7 saben que significa eso para un escritor), y un manga que tal vez muchos conozcan como Aho Girl, sí, la chica que es extremadamente tonta y que te causa pena ajena, pero que no esta tan mal, aunque yo prefiero a su madre 7u7, me encanta más escribir las escenas cuando el prota sale o coquetea con mujeres mayores. Komi-san wa komyushou desu (también es un buen manga, y la protagonista es linda pero demasiado timida, opacando por completo a Hinata), y claro KonoSuba, que no se queda atrás con el fanservice del saco de cemento... es decir, de la grandiosa y fabulosa Aqua-sama.**

 **Y a decir verdad tenía planeado que solo fueran mujeres mayores o Milf las que estuvieran en el harem del rubio, pero bueno, las chicas tampoco están mal. Y bueno, esos son proyectos que tengo en mente hacer, y dijo "tengo" porque ahora deje en pausa los otros dos fics que tengo, y me enfoque más en este, que para ser sinceros, incluso yo mismo me quedo con ganas de saber que diablos pasara, y eso que yo soy quien lo escribe, pero es como dicen, sí al escritor le gusta a los demás también, la verdad era un dicho pero no me acuerdo como era xD, y tampoco en donde diablos lo escuche xD.**

 **Pero bueno, esos podrían ser los posibles, posibles proyectos que tenga, y sí, también he pensado en hacer con otro personaje, no solo con Naruto, pero bueno, si llego a hacerlo lo sabran antes de tiempo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 21. El Demonio De Yueei Pt. 2

— **¡GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** —

Fue el potente rugido que se escuchó, al momento que los chicos no infectados sentían miedo, un gran miedo por ese rugido que provino del bosque, mientras podían sentir un aire pútrido, además de esa aura de miedo.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — pregunto con terror Hagakure que instintivamente abrazo a sus amigas, quienes se juntaron por el miedo.

—No lo sé… pero eso no fue humano— declaro Todoroki que comenzó a sudar.

— Hahahaha ¡¿Qué les parece mi habilidad?! — pregunto con una gran sonrisa Fujumi a los pocos chicos sobrevivientes. — ¡Es demasiado grandioso para los estudiantes de Yuuei ¿verdad?! — pregunto el chico a los pocos sobrevivientes, quienes solo miraron como detrás del chico aparecía Bakugou para morderlo, haciendo que el chico grite para caer los dos al suelo, a los pocos segundos los chicos notaron como el causante de todo eso se transformaba en zombie.

—No puede ser, incluso él se convirtió en uno de ellos— dijo Midoriya mirando la ironía que se presentó en frente de ellos.

— ¡No es momento de eso Midoriya, sea lo sea que rugió viene hacia nosotros! — grito Todoroki señalando al frente.

Todos los presentes notaron como esa bestia que rugía con mayor fuerza corría a gran velocidad, mientras arrancaba los árboles con facilidad, a unos metros se detuvo al momento que veían como algo salto, un punto negro que brillo con el sol al momento que todos se hacían para atrás, la bestia cayo con fuerza creando una gran nube de polvo, mientras miraban la sombra de los infectados, todos esperando atacar. La nube de polvo comenzó a desaparecer, al momento que la expresión de todos se volvía de miedo puro.

—No puede ser— dijo Uraraka con horror al ver a la bestia.

La bestia no era nadie más que Naruto, los chicos miraron como su imagen era muy diferente a los demás, el rubio tenía los ojos rojos afilados, mostrando sus afilados dientes además de que humo escapaba de ellos, y por si eso no fuera poco, su pelo se miraba más puntiagudo, sus garras tenían más filo y brillo, pero lo que más los asusto fue ver que su pose era como la de una bestia lista para asesinarlos.

Los chicos vieron como el zombie Bakugou intento ir tras ellos, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el Uzumaki tomo de la cabeza al rubio explosivo, para estrellarlo contra el suelo para rugir con fuerza sobre su cara, como si estuviera hablando.

— ¿Q-Q-Que está haciendo? — pregunto Ashido con miedo.

— ¿Nos está… protegiendo? — fue la incógnita que lanzo Uraraka al aire.

Los zombies Tokoyami, Aoyama y Shoji intentaron ir al ataque, pero de nuevo el Uzumaki salto para golpearlos mientras rugía con fuerza, comenzó a rugir a todos lados, al momento que los chicos miraban como los zombies balbuceaban, para caminar lentamente detrás del rubio, quien rugió con más fuerza, al momento que se daba la vuelta para mirar a sus presas, quienes se asustaron al ver que a pesar de ser zombies, el chico los había dominado.

—L-L-L-L-L-L-Los… convirtió en su ejército— declaro con horror Midoriya al ver que su amigo los miraba como si fueran animales indefensos.

— ¡Todos, corran! — grito Todoroki que lanzaba un ataque de hielo, aprisionando a todos los zombies, al momento que los chicos comenzaban a correr, la gran prisión de hielo se rompió en miles de pedazos para dejar escapar el gran rugido de enojo.

— ¡Corran! — grito Midoriya al ver con qué facilidad salieron de la prisión de hielo los zombies.

El Uzumaki desapareció en un borro al momento que aparecía detrás de Ojiro y Hagakure, quienes gritaron al ser tomados por el rubio, quien al tenerlos entre sus garras los mordió con fuerza, haciendo que los chicos griten dolor, para luego dejarlos caer, rodando en el suelo, al momento que Midoriya y los demás miraban como sus amigos se habían convertido en zombies, la horda de muertos vivientes salto parar caer a la par de su líder, quien miro a su presa más cerca, quien era Koda, los chicos miraron con sorpresa como una cola salía del cuerpo del rubio, quien tomo al chico para tirarlo a su ejercitó, quienes lo comenzaron a morder, hasta convertirlo en uno de ellos.

Si la imagen del rubio no fuera lo suficientemente temible, esa cola que le salió de repente no ayudaba más, ahora sí parecía un depredador mientras movía su cola lentamente de un lado a otro. El zombie Uzumaki se giró al momento que los chicos miraban como el zombie Mineta agarraba los pechos de la estudiante peliblanca de ISAMI, quien lo golpeaba para botarlo, esa escena le saco una gota de sudor a todos, incluso en ese estado su amigo era un pervertido. La cola del rubio se estiro para tomar al pequeño pervertido, al momento que el ninja lo golpeaba en todo el suelo sin piedad alguna, hasta que termino por romper su traje, no sangraba ni se miraba lastimo el pequeño, pero su traje estaba casi destruido, el rubio azoto con fuerza al pequeño, enterrándolo en el proceso.

— ¡No hay que perder tiempo, vayámonos de aquí! — dijo Todoroki para comenzar a correr, siendo seguido por los supervivientes.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, pero en uno movimiento erróneo, Tsuyu termino por tropezar con una roca, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Tsuyu-chan! — grito Uraraka al ver a su amiga caída, la cual comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, al momento que el Uzumaki aparecía detrás de ella, al momento que la agarraba de la cabeza.

— ¡Geru! — gruño con dolor la chica rana al sentir la gran fuerza de su amigo.

— ¡Asui-san! — dijo Midoriya que intento ir a ayudar a su amiga.

— ¡No Midoriya, no puedes hacer nada ahora! — lo detuvo el peliblanco.

— ¡No, puedo ayudarla! — dijo el peliverde mirando a su amiga que sufría.

—Uzumaki-chan, sé que estás ahí adentro, aun como zombie estoy seguro que harás lo mejor y escucharas a tu yo interior, Uzumaki-chan— los chicos solo vieron como el rubio se quedaba quieto mirando a la chica rana, al momento que este se levantaba, y sorprendentemente ayudaba a levantar a su amiga, un pequeño rayo de luz se presentó para los chicos, esperaban que el efecto pasara. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

El rubio abrió grande su boca para morder a la pelinegra, quien gruño para luego ser tirada a un lado por el rubio, a los pocos segundos la pelinegra se levantó como un zombie, para unirse a las fuerzas del ninja. Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a brillar, asustando a sus amigos sobrevivientes quienes juraban mirar unos pequeños rayos en la boca del rubio. El ninja volvió a su pose animal, mientras los chicos estaban listos para correr de nuevo, sin embargo una risa se hizo presente en el aire, una sonrisa que alivio a todos.

— ¡No se preocupen, todo está bien! — grito All Might que caía del suelo, al momento que en su caída creaba una cortina de humo y rompía el suelo. — ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! — dijo el símbolo de la paz con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que los chicos se alegren.

— ¡All Might! — dijeron todos con alegría al ver a su mayor héroe.

— ¡No sé preocupen de nada chicos, yo los protegeré! — declaro con una gran sonrisa el rubio, quien miro a sus estudiantes, pero ¿Dónde estaba su líder?.

(Naruto Ost: Kouen).

El rubio mayor escupió sangre al momento que salía volando a gran velocidad, creando un camino de destrucción por el potente golpe que recibió por parte del Uzumaki. Los chicos solo miraron con horror como el símbolo de la paz fue derrotado, el profesional recorrió un gran camino hasta que termino por golpear una gran roca, para perder su forma y ser el mismo debilucho, que caía inconsciente al suelo. Los estudiantes de la clase A solo miraron al Uzumaki, su brazo derecho estaba roto en varios pedazos, pero solo vieron con repugnancia como los huesos que se le salieron, se iban juntando de nuevo, hasta que arreglo su brazo con su poder regenerativo. Lo que tenían delante de ellos no eran simples zombies, era un demonio, era un monstruo.

— ¡Corran! — grito Todoroki a todo pulmón a sus amigos.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, esperando que el rubio no los alcanzara, sin embargo Midoriya miro como el rubio apareció a gran velocidad cerca de Ashido, quien se asustó por ver al demonio. Pero antes de que el Uzumaki la tomara, unas vendas salieron del campo para tomarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Todos corran, nosotros nos encargaremos de él! — ordeno Aizawa que aparecía de repente junto a los demás maestros de Yuuei.

— ¡Maldición, ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?! — pregunto Power Loader. mirando a los estudiantes, para luego mirar al frente al chico que debía vigilar Midnight.

—Un estudiante de ISAMI utilizo su Quirk sin precaución alguna, los convirtió a todos en zombies, no pueden recibir daño, además de que gracias a eso también los hace más fuertes de lo normal, pero los vuelve idiotas— respondió el pelinegro con su Quirk activando mirando al rubio, pero sus garras seguían activadas.

—Genial, espero que luego de esto hables con ese estudiante y su maestro— dijo Midnight mirando al rubio.

—Oye Aizawa, ¿estás usando tu Quirk en el chico verdad? — pregunto Snipe al pelinegro.

—Claro que sí, pero no sé porque funciona— respondió el pelinegro con nerviosismo, al momento que tragaba en seco al ver que el chico se levantaba como si nada.

— ¡Aizawa-sensei! ¡Uzumaki-san… Uzumaki-san derroto a All Might con un solo golpe! — grito el peliverde, sorprendiendo a los demás maestros, quienes miraron al rubio para ponerse tensos, sí logro vencer a All Might, tenían un gran problema.

— ¡No sé queden aquí, vayan lejos de aquí! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, huyan de aquí! — ordeno el pelinegro.

— ¡Pero…! — iba a replicar el peliverde, pero fue callado por su maestro.

— ¡Nada de peros, fuera de aquí! — grito el pelinegro a los chicos.

—Midoriya, vamos a buscar un refugio, esperemos que ellos los detengan hasta que el efecto pase— dijo Todoroki al peliverde, el sucesor de One For All solo miro a sus maestros, y luego miro a su amigo, aquella persona que lo apoyo y quien confiaba en él, la única persona aparte de él que sabía su más grande secreto.

—Deku-kun, vámonos— dijo Uraraka con dolor en su voz. —Solo corramos— dijo la pelicastaña para comenzar a correr con dolor, ella tampoco quería irse, pero no podía hacer nada, el peliverde cerró los ojos para irse corriendo del lugar.

—" _Lo siento… Naruto_ "— pensó el chico con pecas para irse del lugar.

—Por fin se fueron— dijo Cementoss mirando al chico.

—Bien, es hora de actuar— fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro para saltar.

El maestro de la clase A salto con la intención de golpear al rubio, pero el chico desapareció en un borrón, para aparecer detrás de él y darle un fuerte golpe que lo hizo impactar contra el suelo, Snipe comenzó a disparar al rubio, a pesar de que sus balas lograban impactar, el chico cayó al suelo como si nada, para correr hacía ellos como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, para tomarlo de la cara y estrellarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, seguido de darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho, haciendo que por la fuerza del impacto rebotara, para darle una patada y tomarlo de su pie derecho, para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo y lanzarlo a unos árboles con gran fuerza.

Un gran pilar de cemento se formó debajo del rubio que comenzó a ascender, al momento que Power Loader saltaba para darle un fuerte golpe, el rubio recibió de lleno el golpe mientras caía con fuerza entre los escombros de cemento, los maestros restantes esperaban que todo acabara ahí, pero lo que vieron luego de que el polvo desapareció los impacto, su amigo estaba siendo levantado por la mano derecha de rubio, quien apretaba con fuerza su cuello, mientras el profesional golpeaba en el rostro al chico para que lo soltara, pero eso no sucedía, el hombre comenzó a moverse con desesperación al sentir que iba a morir. Cementoss lanzó otro pilar de piedra para salvar a su compañero, pero el rubio lo noto y desapareció del lugar junto a su maestro, al momento que arriba del héroe de cemento aparecía el ninja, quien lo golpeo con el cuerpo de su mentor, los dos héroes golpearon sus cabezas con fuerza, y gracias a eso los dos quedaron K.O en ese instante, el cual el shinobi aprovecho para tomarlo a los dos de la cara y saltara para caer con ellos, enterrando sus rostros en la tierra.

Blood King junto a Ectoplasm fueron tras el rubio esperando detenerlo, el hombre fantasmal creo varios clones de él para distraer al rubio, mientras que Blood King reforzó su puño derecho con su sangre, listo para darle un fuerte golpe al rubio. El ninja miro al frente a los enemigos que venían para atacarlo, sus ojos se hicieron más afilados al momento que corría en dos piernas, para comenzar a atacar a los clones del profesional, quien gruño por eso. Blood King estuvo cerca del rubio, al momento que le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo cual lo detuvo, pero no funciono como para dejarlo fuerza del combate, la cola del rubio se movió con fuerza, cortando al profesional que gruño por la gran herida que recibió, intento escapar pero el rubio le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo dar una vuelta en el aire, momento que el Uzumaki aprovecho para saltar y darle una fuerte patada que creo una gran nube de polvo.

Ectoplasm se cubrió los ojos para evitar que escombros de piedra entraran a sus ojos, pero al hacerlo quedo indefenso contra los ataques de ninja. El Uzumaki apareció delante del profesional, para tomarlo del rostro y darle un fuerte golpe con su rodilla derecha, haciendo que el hombre escupa sangre verde, el rubio levantó su puño derecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que el cuerpo del hombre rebotara, el ahora oji-rojo lo tomo de sus pies para azotarlo contra el suelo, seguido de comenzar a dar vueltas mientras lo arrastraba contra el suelo, y luego soltarlo en el aire, dio un gran salto en donde rugió con fuerza para darle una gran patada que lo mando a volar lejos.

El ninja cayó al suelo con fuerza, para rugir de nuevo con fuerza mientras se movía frenéticamente. Present Mic y Midnight miraban al rubio con miedo, ambos tragaron en seco al momento que daban un paso hacia atrás. El Uzumaki los miro para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos con lentitud, cuando estaba cerca de ellos unas vendas salieron rodearon su pie derecho, el zombie rubio bajo la mirada, al momento que miraba el lugar de donde provenían las vendas, solo para mirar al pelinegro que trataba de levantarse.

—Vuelve… recupera… la… razón…— dijo con dificultad el pelinegro.

El rubio tomo las vendas para traerlo hacía él, al momento que clavaba sus garras en su hombro derecho, haciendo que el hombre grite de dolor, para luego ser golpeado contra el suelo con fuerza, y luego recibir una patada por parte del ninja. El rubio miro a los dos últimos que quedaban, quienes tragaron en seco, el rubio se agacho al momento que abría su boca los dos héroes solo miraron con sorpresa como una bola comenzaba a formarse en la boca del rubio, una bola de energía que comenzó a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de una bola de básquet, la cual se fue volviendo pequeña hasta parecer una bola de pin pon, la cual el rubio comió, los profesionales solo miraron como sus mejillas se inflaron, así como liberaba un humo, mientras gruñía, el demonio abrió la boca, al momento que una rayo de luz salía a gran velocidad, los profesionales solo miraron el ataque, sin poder hacer nada.

Los sobrevivientes habían corrido lo más rápido que podían, dejando atrás a sus maestros esperando que ellos pudieran contener a su amigo zombie. Todos habían llegado a una cueva sobre una montaña, debían ocultarse de los zombies, los chicos iban a entrar a la cueva, al momento que una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, los chicos miraron el lugar de donde provino el ataque, el lugar era donde ellos dejaron a sus maestros. Solo para ver como un gran rayo de luz arraso con mayor parte del campo, destruyendo todo, además de crear un gran incendio, en donde los árboles caían con fuerza, las explosiones fueron grandes y potentes, eso ya había empeorado.

(Fin Naruto Ost: Kouen).

— ¿Qué fue ese ataque? — pregunto Ashido al ver que ese ataque destruyo varios árboles, además ver como el fuego invadía la zona.

—No lo sé, pero esto no ha acabado— dijo Todoroki mirando la destrucción.

— ¿Crees que ellos lo detuvieron? — pregunto Uraraka con preocupación en su voz.

—No lo sé, no se escucha nada— respondió Midoriya al no escuchar nada más.

— **¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!** —

Los chicos solo se asustaron al escuchar ese rugido, al momento que a lo lejos miraban como los árboles eran tirado a un lado como si fueran de papel, mientras escuchaban varias pisadas, eso no podía ser cierto ¿Acaso los maestros de Yuuei habían sido derrotados por un solo alumnos?.

— ¡Todoroki! — dijo con seriedad el peliverde a su amigo.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco/café al momento que creaba un muro de hielo para proteger la entrada del fuerte improvisado. —Midoriya, ¿Cuánto crees que dure ese virus zombie? — pregunto con seriedad Todoroki.

—No lo sé, el gas fue esparcido, creo que los efectos deberían desaparecer en algún momento, pero la pregunta es ¿Cuándo será eso? — fue lo que dijo el peliverde con seriedad.

—Sí esa cosa sigue activada por más tiempo, no creo que podamos sobrevivir a Uzumaki, en ese estado es más peligroso que nunca— confeso Todoroki a sus compañeros.

—Pero si las cosas siguen así, ¿llamaran a los profesionales verdad? — pregunto Uraraka.

—Aunque eso pase, posiblemente los termine derrotando a todos, si pudo contra el símbolo de la paz con un solo golpe, y acabo con los maestros, es posible que nadie lo detenga en ese estado, ni siquiera Endeavor podría contra él— revelo con seriedad Todoroki.

—No puede ser, esto parece una pesadilla— dijo con horror Ashido, ni siquiera en el atentado a la U.S.J sintió tanto miedo.

—Midoriya, si está cosa es como en la películas, ¿Cómo podemos resolver esto? — pregunto el chico de doble Quirk a su amigo.

—La única forma en que las personas logran salvarse, es disparándole en la cabeza a los infectados— respondió con seriedad el peliverde.

(Naruto Ost: Tragique).

Disparar a la cabeza era la típica forma de matar zombies en las películas, pero aunque ese fuera el caso no tenían ninguna arma, y menosse atreverían a matar a sus amigos. Un fuerte golpe se hizo presente, al momento que una gran grieta aparecía en el muro, seguido de otra, y otra, cada una era más grande que la anterior, el hijo de Endeavor gruño para comenzar a reforzar el muro, mientras del otro lado el rubio golpeaba el muro con sus brazos y ahora con sus nueve colas, dando golpes seguidos y simultáneos, los chicos adentro del lugar solo miraban como la pared seguía rompiéndose con facilidad, hasta que vieron como nueve colas rojas entraban, derritiendo el hielo, mientras el peliblanco aplicaba más poder, pero esas cosas seguían rompiendo la pared.

— ¡No podré detenerlos por más tiempo! ¡Quien tenga ese Quirk no tardará mucho en romper la pared! — dijo Todoroki que aplicaba más fuerza.

— ¡Todoroki, prepárate para disparar tus llamas! — ordeno el peliverde con seriedad a su amigo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — pregunto el chico a su amigo.

— ¡Sí no podemos detenerlos, entonces deberemos huir de nuevo! ¡Golpeare el muro mientras tú lanzas un ataque! — dijo el peliverde con seriedad.

—Ya veo, solo espero que funcione— respondió el chico que dejaba de lanzar hielo, al momento que su muro comenzaba a agrietarse, para romperse en miles de pedazos.

Los chicos solo miraron con sorpresa la imagen frente a ellos, la imagen de su amigo rubio había cambiado, ahora se miraba más intimidante que antes, su pelo de alguna forma comenzó a tomar la forma de unas orejas, al momento que detrás de él miraban nueve colas que se movían con fuerza, mientras sus labios se miraban oscuros, los chicos solo miraron como los demás zombies estaban detrás del Uzumaki, sin duda alguna ellos no atacarían a menos que el líder lo permitiera. El peliverde gruño por eso, realmente le interesaba saber ese cambio de imagen en su amigo, pero ahora debían sobrevivir, el rubio levanto su mano derecha, mientras señalaba a sus amigos.

—D… D… D… De… t… ten… gan… me— los chicos miraron sorprendidos al rubio, les había hablado, o mejor dicho, les había pedido que lo detuvieran. —P… P… P… P… Po… Por… F… F… Fa… vor— pidió el rubio con dificultad, al momento que los dos chicos apretaron sus dientes con fuerza.

El rubio corrió hacía ellos, al momento que los dos chicos bajaron la mirada con impotencia, el peliblanco grito al momento creaba un gran pilar de hielo que atravesó la armadura de su compañero, seguido de lanzar un fuerte pilar de fuego, deteniendo a su amigo, el peliverde solo gruño para apretar ocn fuerza su puño.

— **¡Smash!** — grito el peliverde lanzadose al ataque, al momento que le daba un fuerte golpe a su amigo.

El rubio recibió el golpe de lleno, al momento que escupía sangre, el Uzumaki salió volando llevando consigo a algunos chicos que chocaron con sus colas. El gran ataque los mando a volar a todos, al momento que el peliverde miraba el camino libre.

(Fin Naruto Ost: Tragique)

— ¡Ahora todos, a correr! — declaro con seriedad el chico.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! — fue el grito que una voz conocida por el peliverde y los demás sono, esa era la voz de Iida.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto Aoyama al aire.

— ¡¿Regresaron a la normalidad?! — dijo en shock el peliverde al ver que todos sus compañeros había vuelto a la normalidad, todos caían al suelo lastimado.

— ¡Uzumaki-kun! — grito Uraraka que comenzó a correr.

El peliverde solo miro al cielo, mientras miraba como a lo lejos caía el cuerpo de su amigo, con ese gran pilar de hielo todavía en su pecho, además de soltar humo por el fuego recibido, hasta que lo vio caer de golpe, creando una cortina de polvo y humo.

—No puede ser— dijo con shock al chico.

— ¿Todos regresaron a la normalidad? — dijo Todoroki al ver que todos caían al suelo, mientras miraba a Uraraka correr hacía el lugar donde fue a parar su amigo. —Al fin se acabó— comento con seriedad, al fin se había detenido ese infierno, pero a qué precio.

===== **Después** =====.

Luego de que todo terminara, todos los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería, en donde fueron curados por Recover Girl que tuvo más trabajo del que esperaba, en especial porque los maestros también tuvieron que ser atendidos. Cada uno tenía grandes heridas, algunos terminaron con la mayor parte del cuerpo vendado, otros con los dos brazos o un solo brazo enyesado, algunos con una pierna fracturada y otros con solo algunos golpes menores en su cuerpo.

Por su parte los maestros, todos tenían grandes heridas que fueron algo difíciles de curar para Recover Girl, quien tuvo que emplear más tiempo del necesario en ellos, los maestros fueron los que más sufrieron. Pero al menos ninguno de ellos termino muerto, al menos no ellos. Todos los estudiantes de la clase A estaban mirando al Uzumaki, quien estaba vendado en casi todo el cuerpo, además de estar conectado a varias máquinas, mientras se encontraba inconsciente luego de los fuertes golpes que recibió.

— ¿Cómo está él? — pregunto Midoriya que termino por romperse la mano con la cual golpeo al rubio.

—Por el momento se encuentra bien, su factor regenerativo lo está ayudando a curar las heridas que sufrió, pero debido al hielo que todavía tiene en su cuerpo su regeneración en lenta— respondió la pequeña anciana a la pregunta del peliverde.

— ¡Realmente lo sentimos mucho! — dijo Sekigai con pena al ver el estado del chico de UA.

—No, nosotros también lo sentimos mucho— dijo Momo con preocupación al ver el estado de su amigo.

— ¡No, realmente lo sentimos! ¡Discúlpate Fujumi, todo esto es tu maldita culpa! — regaño la peliblanca al chico que solo gruño para apartar la mirada. — ¡Discúlpate! — ordeno la peliblanca a su compañero, quien no le hizo caso.

— ¡Naruto! — todos los estudiantes escucharon que alguien llamo al rubio, al momento que todos miraban como la puerta de la enfermería era abierta a la fuerza, para mirar a una mujer de cabello blanco largo correr, la mujer tenía unos grandes cuernos blancos que se asemejaban a unas orejas de conejo, los chicos solo miraron como la mujer corrió hacía ellos al momento que los apartaba, para mirar al rubio, la mujer corrió hacía el rubio para abrazarlo.

— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto Midoriya a la enfermera, quien solo suspiro.

—Ella debe ser la madre de Uzumaki, la llamamos para que supiera el estado de su hijo— respondió All Might que entraba a la enfermería, el símbolo de la paz tenía vendas en la cara además de tener otras más ocultas debajo de su ropa.

— ¡¿Ella es su madre?! — respondieron casi todos los chicos al ver a la peliblanca.

Los chicos miraron a la madre de su compañero, era realmente hermosa, más que cualquier otra mujer, esa hermosa piel blanca como la porcelana, esos hermosos ojos perlados y esos labios rojos, la mujer usaba una camisa negra ajustada que definía su figura, destacando sus grandes pechos, además de su cintura delgada, sumándole que usaba una falda larga blanca que era ajustada y marcaba su gran trasero, la mujer literalmente era una belleza, era como un ángel. Todos los chicos miraron con detenimiento a la mujer, incluso se sonrojaron al ver su bello rostro que reflejaba preocupación mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio, incluso lo serios como Todoroki, Tokoyami y Bakugou tenían un rubor en sus mejillas, todos deseaban estar en el lugar del rubio, mientras que las chicas, ellas sentían celos de lo que la mujer estaba haciendo, ellas querían cuidarlo.

— ¡Maldito Uzumaki, yo quisiera una mamacita así! — comento Mineta al momento que recibía un golpe por parte de Kirishima.

— ¡Cállate! — dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la mujer.

Por su parte Kaguya acariciaba el cabello del rubio con cuidado, mientras lo miraba en esa cama, nunca se esperó que algo así pasara en la escuela, su corazón seguía latiendo, pero las heridas que llego a recibir fueron peligrosas, lo bueno era que su regeneración lo estaba curando, pero eso no evitaba que lo lastimaron, lastimaron lo más precioso y amado que tenía, alguien se atrevió a lastimar a la persona que amaba, alguien debía pagar. Pero la peliblanca solo sintió la mano del rubio, quien la miro con algo de dificultad.

—Ka… gu… ya— dijo el rubio apretando la mano de la diosa, indicándole que no hiciera nada malo, la peliblanca solo cerro sus ojos, mientras sostenía la mano del rubio, por él haría lo que fuera, y sí él le decía que no atacara a nadie, no lo haría.

—Tranquilo mi niño, yo estoy aquí, y siempre estaré contigo, yo nunca me alejare de ti, yo prometo cuidarte para toda la vida… mi pequeño… mi cariño— la diosa se acercó al rubio, para darle un beso en la frente, un beso cálido y lleno de amor.

—Bueno, lo mejor es dejarlos solos, todos afuera, vamos— ordeno Recover Girl sacando a todos los chicos, dejando solos a los dos ninjas, quienes seguían tomados de las manos con fuerza.

Ambos eran lo único que el otro tenía, los dos pelearían hasta el final para protegerse entre ellos, ambos se amaban que no soportarían perderse. Ambos eran el futuro de ese mundo.

===== **Omake** =====.

El rubio caminaba de regreso a su casa, casi sin vida luego de haber sido casi violado por Eizoku, gracias a dios la mujer estaba tan enfocada en saber lo que paso, que nunca noto cuando el rubio creo un clon de viento detrás de ella, algo que aprovecho, ya que logro darle un golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente en el piso, en ropa interior.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a vestirse para volver a casa, y aunque la mujer casi lo violaba, la vistió y acostó en su cama, para luego arreglar el cuarto, o mejor dicho, limpiarlo. Seguido de eso salió del apartamento, en donde al salir, habían dos mujeres, quienes al ver al rubio comenzaron a hablar, y para su mala suerte, hablaban de que tenía marcas de besos y mordidas en el cuello, solo se cubrió el cuello, seguido de irse muerto de vergüenza.

Las mujeres también hablaron sobre que debía ser bueno, o tener un buen tamaño como para haber dejado sola a la reportera. Salió corriendo, jurando no volver nunca más, sin duda alguna debía tener mucho cuidado de Eizoku, pero de ella no era la única que debía preocuparse, ya que tendría más problemas como esos en el futuro.

 **Avance del próximo capítulo.**

 **Aizawa: Uzumaki Naruto ya no es estudiante de Yueei.**

 **Clase A: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Uraraka: Contesta Uzumaki-kun.**

 **Momo: ¡No hables así de Naruto-kun!.**

 **Todoroki: Si valoras tu vida, no hables de mi amigo.**

 **Bakugou: ¡Vuelve maldito! !No te he derrotado todavía!.**

 **Kirishima: ¡Si lo que buscas es pelea, pelea tendrás!.**

 **Midoriya: Yo te traeré de vuelta Naruto-san.**

 **Naruto: ¡Midoriya, ¿Eres un...?!.**

 **Kaguya: ¿No quieres tener hijos?.**

 **Maestros de Yuei: ¡En el próximo capítulo! !Sale a la luz un secreto!**

 **Midnight: Oh, sin duda alguna esto se pone interesante.**

 **Naruto: ¡¿Que más puede salir mal?!**

* * *

 **¡Corte! !Se imprime! !Y eso es todo por hoy! Ahora sí, si quieren su siguiente cap, para saber que paso, 30 hermosos reviews por cap chicos y chicas, y además, hay una sorpresa para todos en el siguiente cap, o mejor dicho dos. Y es algo que muchos de ustedes cochinotes pervertidos estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo 7u7, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	23. Chapter 23 Sale a Luz un Secreto

**Vaya, cuando quieren el siguiente cap no pierden el tiempo, sin duda alguna son rapidos, pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen en siguiente cap, en donde vienen las sorpresas que les dije antes.**

 **Y para aquellos que leen esos mangas que mencione, me alegra saber que saben lo que podría hacer, pero por el momento seguiré con está, y estaba pensando en hacer una serie de Oneshots, claro con nuestro amado y odiado rubio como protagonista, en donde terminaría con una diferente chica, y también podría hacerlo con las chicas de boku no hero, pero daría spoiler de lo que tendría en mente para el futuro, y como esos serian Oneshots habría lemmon siempre, y eso creo que lo haré, solo necesito algo de tiempo, ya que tengo que decidir bien que chica será la primera.**

 **Bueno, sin darle más vuelta a esto, los dejo con este capitulo con la rikura que ustedes querian 7u7, par de pervertidos, y una sorpresa de una idea que había dicho hace tiempo, al inició de todo esto, y que solo unos apoyaron también y con creces, espero les guste kukukukuku.**

* * *

Capítulo 22.

—Uzumaki Naruto ya no es estudiante de esta clase— declaro con serenidad el maestro de la clase A, a sus estudiantes.

— ¡¿Qué?! — fue el grito que todos soltaron al enterarse de eso.

— ¡¿Pero qué dice?! ¡Cómo es eso! — pregunto Kirishima.

— ¡¿Pero porque?! ¡¿Acaso es por lo que paso ese día?! — pregunto Jirou.

— ¡Respóndanos Aizawa-sensei! ¡¿Por qué dice eso?! — pregunto Uraraka al pelinegro.

— ¡Silencio! — dijo el pelinegro activando su Quirk, al momento que todos se sentaban en su lugar, mientras el pelinegro solo suspiraba para mirar con calma a sus estudiantes. —Sí piensan que la escuela tuvo algo que ver con su salida, se equivocan. Uzumaki Naruto decidió irse de la academia por cuenta propia, aquí está la prueba por si no me creen— el pelinegro le dio una hoja a Ojiro quien era el primer en estar cerca.

Todos los chicos se acercaron al chico mono para leer lo que la carta decía, todo lo primero eran términos y condiciones de contratos, cosas que no les importo mucho, lo único que querían ver era que el chico si se iba por cuenta propia.

—Aceptando todos los términos y condiciones dichos con anterioridad. Yo Uzumaki Naruto, me retiro de la institución conocida como Academia Yuuei, la institución No. 1 de Japón en la formación de héroes. Por el motivo de incapacidad motora, con eso declarado, acepto las reglas impuestas en el contrato de no revelar información de la presente institución. Con eso dicho, procedo a firmar el papel de retiro e irme de la institución en paz— termino de leer el chico mono, al momento que todos miraban a su maestro.

—Como les dije, la academia no tuvo nada que ver con su salida, él decidió irse por voluntad propia. Así que con eso declarado ya, todos vuelvan a sus asientos, deben seguir estudiando para los exámenes de final de ciclo, no quiero que hagan ruido— ordeno con serenidad el pelinegro, al momento que los amigos más cercanos del rubio bajaban la cabeza, todos volvieron a sus asientos para tomar las clases de repaso, o eso querían todos, pero no podían.

El pelinegro miro a sus alumnos, todos se miraban impactados por la resiente noticia, nunca espero que les afectara tanto. Solo miro la hoja de salida del chico, al hacerlo recordó lo que había pasado en esa semana. El chico supuestamente estaba recuperándose, eso fue lo que le dijeron a todos, pero la verdad era que el chico se curó esa misma noche, esa noche en donde su madre se quedó con él. Al día siguiente, todos ellos seguían en camilla, y como no podían dejar de dar clases, recurrieron a reemplazos de un día para que les dieran clases a los chicos. Pero recordaba la plática que el rubio tuvo con ellos, con todos los maestros.

El chico no solo pidió muchas disculpas, sino que también les dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era irse, algo que ellos intentaron detener, no solo como deber de maestro, sino porque lo consideraban algo extremo por un simple error, pero el chico saco a relucir unos buenos puntos para no estar en la academia nunca más. Solo suspiro para mirar a sus alumnos, no era idiota, sabía que algunos de ellos tenían sus teléfonos afuera, enviando un mensaje de seguro al chico, pero no los regañaría, los dejaría hacer eso, porque con eso ellos le demostraban lo más importante que debe haber entre los héroes… la unión.

Los chicos pasaron toda la mañana estudiando para los exámenes, la academia decido brindarles dos semanas de estudio intensivo, está era la primera semana en donde solo estudiaban todo lo que habían visto en todo el curso, la semana en que ellos pensaron que el rubio estaba todavía recuperándose. Midoriya esperaba que su maestro no se diera cuenta que estaba usando su teléfono, enviando mensajes a su amigo, esperando que este le respondiera, pero no sucedía. Pero él peliverde no era el único que también lo hacía, Uraraka y las demás también enviaban mensajes a su amigo, pero el resultado era el mismo, nada de nada.

Así se la pasaron, enviando miles de mensajes al rubio, pero ninguno recibía respuesta alguna. Ahora todos se encontraban en la cafetería, en donde a pesar de lo que paso todo seguía alegre, cada estudiante seguía tranquilo como siempre, algunos reian a carcajadas como era costumbre y otros esperaban en la fila para tener su almuerzo. Por su parte los chicos de la clase A se encontraban serios, algunos apenas y comían, otros comían en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, y otros solo miraban la comida.

—Realmente les afecto saber que el joven Uzumaki se fue verdad— dijo All Might desde el comedor de los maestros, mirando a los estudiantes de la clase A.

—El chico parecía ser el epicentro de ellos, es como una manada de animales, sin un líder todos están perdidos— dijo el pelinegro con serenidad mientras comía tranquilamente.

—Eso es extremista no crees— comento con una gota de sudor el profesional que estaba en su forma normal.

—Puede ser, pero así es como yo lo veo— respondió con tranquilidad el pelinegro.

—Bueno, de cierto modo tienes razón, pero considero que es algo más para algunos de ellos. Por ejemplo, el joven Midoriya, el chico admiraba al joven Uzumaki, tanto como me admira a mí. Y eso es mucho, pero en cierto modo comprendo las razones del porque se fue el chico, después de todo, solo quiere protegerlos a ellos— dijo el rubio con seriedad, para mirar a su amigo, el pelinegro tenía unas vendas en su cabeza todavía, además de tener uno que otro rasguño en su cara. Pero no era el único, a pesar de que ese accidente paso hace una semana, en la cual todos se pudieron curar, todos tenían aun vendas para ocultar golpes que estaban presentes.

—Puede ser, después de todo ninguno de ellos hubiera soportado ver lo que todos nosotros vimos, ni soportar esos golpes— comento con dolor el pelinegro al recordar la golpiza que recibieron todos.

Si, era una vergüenza aceptarlo, pero un chico de primer año término por derrotarlos, con una fuerza incomparable, ninguno de ellos había sentido golpes así, incluso el pelinegro que fue golpeado por esa cosa llamado Nomu, nunca antes había sentido golpes así. Y para todos fue como ver un demonio en carne propia, ninguno de ellos pudo contra él, nadie pudo detenerlo en ese estado, el que Todoroki y Midoriya hayan acabado con él fue suerte, ya que al parecer el Uzumaki pudo tomar el control de su cuerpo unos segundos, segundos los cuales los dos chicos aprovecharon.

—Nunca espere que esa clase especial saliera de ese modo, y tampoco pensé que el joven Uzumaki tuviera esa fuerza oculta— el rubio recordó el fuerte golpe que recibió por parte del rubio, esa fuerza fue descomunal, incluso para él fue difícil soportarlo.

—Sí, y tampoco esperábamos que demostrara tener un Quirk tan peligroso— declaro Aizawa al recordar lo que Present Mic y Midnight les dijeron a todos.

El chico luego de acabar con los demás, abrió su boca al momento que una extraña bola de energía se formó en cuestión de segundos, para dispararla creando una fuerte explosión, era un milagro que los dos estuvieran vivos, o mejor dicho, que todos lo estuvieran. Y como saber si eso era verdad, pues usaron tecnología especial para ver los recuerdos de los dos maestro. La imagen que todos vieron fue la de un demonio, no era algo humano, en las imágenes que vieron notaron nueve colas rojas además de que su imagen era la de un animal, al final los maestros tenían razón. Y por eso mismo al final el chico decidió irse para no causar más problemas.

—Con más motivo debe volver aquí, el chico tiene un gran potencial, y sería realmente malo que usara sus poderes para el mal— revelo el símbolo de la paz con seriedad, si el chico era imparable cuando usaba todo su poder, ningún héroe podría detenerlo.

—Buena suerte en ello— dijo el pelinegro, hacer que el chico volviera sería una tarea difícil para cualquiera.

Volviendo al lugar donde estaban comiendo los chicos, Midoriya seguía intentado comunicarse con el rubio, solo que ahora intentaba llamarlo, pero el resultado el mismo.

— _La persona con la cual usted desea comunicarse no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos, intente llamar más tarde_ — el peliverde gruño ante eso, corto la llamada, era la novena vez que se iba a buzón, los mensajes tampoco funcionaban.

—Vaya, pero miren quienes están aquí, los perros de la clase A, todos están quieto hoy, es que acaso su amo no vino hoy— comento aquel chico de la clase B que había presumido mucho en el festival deportivo.

— ¡¿A quién le dices perro?! — gruño Bakugou con enojo.

—Ya, tranquilízate Bakugou, no le hagas caso— dijo Kirishima a su compañero.

—Ya basta Monoma, deja de molestar— dijo la presidenta de la clase B a su compañero.

— ¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy preguntando por ese monstruo— los chicos de la clase A se enojaron por eso, le había dicho monstruo a su amigo. —Y donde está el mejor de ustedes, en los pasillos se dice que él es un monstruo, y que por ese huyo de la academia con la cola entre las patas, o colas como el animal que es— dijo con una sonrisa burlona el chico.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Naruto-kun no es ningún monstruo! — grito con enojo Momo, al momento que golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos.

—Pero que dices, si claramente es un monstruo, es una abominación, un demonio que no sirve para nada. Lo que es más gracioso es que haya peleado porque quería ser un héroe, pero luego huyo cuando descubrieron que era un demonio— comento de nuevo con burla el chico de la clase B.

— ¡Ya basta Monoma! — grito Kendo a su compañero, ya se estaba pasando de la raya con sus comentarios.

— ¡Naruto-kun no es ningún monstruo! ¡Él es una buena persona de gran corazón y de buena voluntad, lo que paso ese día fue un accidente, eso quedo claro, él nunca nos lastimaría a nosotros, no a sus amigos! — declaro Uraraka llamando por su primer nombre al ninja sin darse cuenta.

—Te agradeceríamos que guardaras tus comentarios sino quieres causar una pelea, hablar de nuestro amigo de esa forma no es recomendable— declaro con seriedad Todoroki al momento que su mano derecha comenzaba a congelarse.

—Todoroki tiene razón, como estudiante de U.A debes aprender a controlarte, ser un estudiante ejemplar y mantener esa actitud fuera de los demás— dijo con seriedad Iida a su compañero escolar.

— ¡Sí hablas mal de nuestro amigo, tendrás muchos problemas! — declaro con enojo Ashido mirando con seriedad al chico de la clase B.

Una aura de tensión se formó en la cafetería, una que se podía contar con un cuchillo para mantequilla, los demás estudiantes miraban todo con atención, sin duda alguna una pelea podía llevarse a cabo si ese chico decía algo más del estudiante de la clase A.

—Sin duda alguna son patéticos por defender a ese mons…— el chico no pudo terminar de hablar al momento que recibía un golpe de Midoriya, sorprendiendo a todos los chicos, en especial a sus amigos.

— ¡No dejare que hablas así de mi mejor amigo! ¡No puedo permitir que digas esas cosas de él, no más! — grito el peliverde mientras miraba al chica de la clase B en el suelo. — ¡Él no es ningún monstruo como tú o los demás piensan! ¡Él es una buena persona que daría todo para ayudar y proteger a las personas que le importan, para proteger a los débiles! ¡Quien incluso estaría dispuesto a dar su propia vida para salvar a sus amigos! ¡Una persona que jura estar contigo en todo momento, quien se entromete en tus problemas para ayudarte, ese es un verdadero héroe, alguien que te demuestra que nunca estarás solo! ¡Naruto-san no es como tú o los demás, él es una persona amable, de gran corazón, y quien siempre estare contigo apoyándote, él es una persona única! ¡No permitiré que digas algo malo de él, tú no puedes hablar libremente diciendo cosas de él sino lo conoces!— los demás chicos de la clase A miraban como el peliverde comenzaba a activar su Quirk, haciendo que su pelo comience a moverse, mientras sentían una gran presión. — ¡No permitiré que hables así del chico que me gusta! — grito a tomo pulmón el peliverde, al momento que por la fuerza de su Quirk su camisa se desabotonaba, mostrando unas vendas alrededor de su pecho, las cuales se miraban abultadas.

— ¡¿Qué?! — fue el grito que se escuchó en la cafetería por parte de todos los alumnos y profesores que estaban en el lugar. Midoriya Izuku no era un chico ¡Era una chica!

Sí, todos los alumnos se sorprendieron por eso, y además de sorprenderse hubo varias reacciones, por ejemplo All Might se desmayó por eso así como Uraraka, por su parte Bakugou y Todoroki se impactaron tanto por la noticia que los dos se cayeron al suelo cuando se levantaron de golpe, Iida solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido por saber eso, las chicas de la clase miraban a su nueva compañera, Mineta por su parte se maldecía por nunca haberla descubierto, Kirishima y Kaminari se terminaron electrocutando gracias a que el rubio entro en shock.

—Vaya, al fin revela su secreto— dijo Recover Girl con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú sabias de esto vieja? — pregunto el maestro de la clase A.

—Claro que lo sabía, después de todo yo fui quien la atendió en todo momento, iba a ser natural que yo supiera que era una chica— dijo con una sonrisa socarrona la pequeña anciana.

El pelinegro solo miro al chico, o debería decir chica, sin duda alguna eso también lo sorprendió a él. Sí, sin el Uzumaki todo era una locura en la escuela. Mientras tanto en el apartamento del ninja, este se encontraba acostado en cama, siendo abrazado por la diosa, mientras su teléfono vibraba, los dos estaban durmiendo, desnudos con tranquilidad. El oji-azul abrió sus ojos por el sonido de su celular.

— ¿No vas a contestar? — pregunto la diosa de repente al ninja, quien solo cerro sus ojos para suspirar.

—No, solo quiero descansar— dijo el rubio al momento que la diosa se acercaba para abrazarlo más fuerte, el rubio tomo sus manos mientras las apretaba con fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho— fue lo único que dijo la mujer.

—No tienes que lamentar nada, fue lo mejor— dijo el rubio para darse la vuelta, y abrazar a la diosa. —Lo único que necesito ahora es a ti, gracias por siempre estar conmigo, realmente lamento haberte decepcionado— dijo el rubio, al momento que la peliblanca levantaba la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes de nada. Me alegra ver que estés bien— dijo con esa voz tranquila la peliblanca, mientras abrazaba al rubio, los dos se vieron a los ojos, al momento que se besaban, el beso que ambos se dieron fue uno lleno de amor, los dos se separaron luego de unos segundos. —Lo mejor sería irnos a otro mundo, podemos empezar una nueva vida— propuso Kaguya al rubio.

—No, no hay que ir tan lejos. Aquí estamos bien— dijo el rubio a la peliblanca, quien solo lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? — pregunto Kaguya a su amante.

—Intentar ir a otra academia sí así lo quieres, o conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque también está la oficina donde fui a hacer el entrenamiento, quizás pueda conseguir algo en ese lugar— respondió el rubio con calma a la peliblanca.

—Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero o comida, podemos conseguirlo fácilmente— declaro con serenidad la peliblanca.

—Eso lo sé, pero llamaríamos la atención de todos, además sería bueno salir de vez en cuando— confeso el shinobi a la diosa.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no formamos una familia? — propuso la diosa al rubio quien se sorprendió por eso.

—D-D-D-D-D-Dices… ¿Tener un hijo verdad? — pregunto con dificultad el rubio.

—Así es, podemos formar una familia nosotros dos, de esa forma podremos salir libremente como quieres, como una familia— señalo la oji-perla al rubio que miro a la diosa, no sabía si ella se encontraba feliz o seria, su expresión facial a veces le resultaba molesta.

—Bueno… una familia… tener un hijo… es un gran paso— dijo el rubio pensando en muchas cosas.

Sí tenían un hijo debían entrenarlo para que controlara su poder, además de que debían decirle que ocultara sus poderes, a pesar de que vivian en una sociedad de superhumanos. Pero además de eso también debían encontrar una casa lo suficientemente grande para criarlo, buscar un distrito en donde pudieran vivir en paz, además de eso debía encontrar un trabajo para aparentar que ganaba dinero de la forma legal, buscar una buena escuela, no, antes de eso debían saber cuántos hijos tendrían, ¿uno, dos, tres, cuatro o quizás cinco? Primero era eso, ¿Cuántos hijos tendrían? Y luego venía lo demás, pero serian muchos problemas y deudas, buscar una buena casa, un buen vecindario, una buena escuela, un lugar seguro para ellos, un buen trabajo, eran miles de problemas.

Pero, no todo eran problemas, pensar en tener hijos hacía que se imaginaria muchas cosas, la sensación de cargar a su primer hijo, escuchar su llanto, escuchar su primera palabra, verlo caminar por primera vez, bañarlo, cambiarlo, irlo a dejar en su primer día de escuela, ayudarlo a entrenar, en resumen eran muchas cosas que él nunca pudo hacer con sus padres, eso era lo que le gustaba al pensar en tener un hijo, o mejor dicho, todo el paquete era lo que quería, con todo lo bueno y malo.

— ¿Acaso no quieres un hijo? — pregunto la peliblanca al rubio, quien sintió cierto toque de enojo en la voz de la peliblanca.

— ¡No! ¡Es decir, sí, sí quiero tener un hijo! Solo… solo estaba pensando en todo lo que tendríamos que hacer, comprar una casa, encontrar una buena escuela donde pueda estudiar, conseguir un trabajo, comprar ropa, pintar el cuarto del bebe, conseguir una buena niñera, tenemos que ir con un abogado para que anule el papel de adopción, buscar el lugar indicado para casarnos, elegir la fecha, y todas esas cosas— comenzó a decir el blondo, mientras la peliblanca miraba al oji-azul, el chico hablaba miles de cosas que los dos debían hacer al tener un hijo.

Solo levanto su mano derecha al momento que la sabana que los cubría a ambos se caía, dejando la mitad superior de su cuerpo desnuda, la peliblanca puso su dedo índice derecho en la boca del rubio, quien se cayó por eso, el blondo miro a los ojos a la diosa quien se encontraba calmada.

—Todo a su tiempo, no hay que apresurar las cosas. Pero me alegra saber que la idea de tener hijos te agradara— declaro la diosa con serenidad al rubio, el ninja solo sonrió para quitar la mano de la diosa.

—De acuerdo, todo a su tiempo— dijo el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa, al momento que la diosa asentía.

—Ahora hay que ir a bañarse, aunque ya no vayas a la academia, aún tienes muchas cosas que hacer— declaro la mujer que se levantó de la cama, al momento que el rubio miraba su espalda desnuda, la diosa tenía un pequeño movimiento de cadera seductor, el shinobi solo la miro entrar la baño.

Suspiro al momento que tomaba su celular, tenía al menos 100 llamadas perdidas, y unos 500 mensajes, solo miro la pantalla para dejarlo en su mesa de noche, se sentó en la cama mientras miraba la ropa de Kaguya y la suya tirada en el piso, y al hacerlo su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al recordar la mágica noche que paso con la diosa. Sin duda alguna lo que ellos hicieron fue algo hermoso, y bestial, sí, ambos se miraban tranquilos, pero en la cama los dos eran unas bestias llenas de lujuria.

===== **Flashback** =====.

El rubio y la peliblanca estaban en la cama besándose con pasión, la diosa estaba encima del rubio que acariciaba lentamenten el cuerpo de diosa, quien solo besaba al chico con pasión, el rubio se sentó en la cama al momento que le quitaba a la diosa la blusa blanca que llevaba, comenzó a amasar sus grandes pechos con suavidad mientras besaba el cuello de la oji-perla.

Kaguya solo cerro sus ojos mientras sentía los suaves besos del rubio en su cuello, además de sentir las caricias en sus grandes pechos, sintió como el chico comenzaba a apretar suavemente sus pezones, la peliblanca libero un pequeño y corto gemido, el cual hizo que el corazón del rubio comenzara a latir con fuerza. El Uzumaki se giró para depositar en la cama a la diosa, quien solo miro a su pareja, solo miro como el chico se quitaba la camisa que tenía, dejando expuesto su buen cuerpo, ya lo había visto antes desnudo, pero por alguna razón ver ese perfecto torso tonificado la emocionaba.

En toda su vida solo se acostó con un solo hombre, Tenji el padre de Hagoromo y Hamura. Solo con ese hombre se había acostado para procrear unos vástagos. Está era la primera vez que se acostaba con otro hombre solo por deseo, por amor, la peliblanca solo miro como el rubio la besaba, devolvió el beso mientras tocaba con calma el cuerpo del rubio. El chico comenzó a besar y chupar con lentitud el pecho derecho de la mujer, quien al sentir los labios mojados del chico apresar su pezón, dejo salir un gemido de placer, mientras que el rubio solo comenzó a acariciar su pezón izquierdo. La mujer se movía poco a poco presa del placer que comenzaba a sentir, el rubio chupo y mordisqueo el pezón derecho de la mujer hasta que este quedo parado por completo para luego ir por el otro pezón haciendo que la mujer gimiera con mayor fuerza, luego de otros minutos el rubio dejo de atacar el pezón de la mujer para apretarlos con sus dedos, ambos se sentían duros, miro el rostro de la peliblanca mientras su corazón latía al ver esa bella expresión que la peliblanca tenía.

Normalmente la cara de la diosa era inexpresiva, no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, era de corazón cerrado. Pero ahora, ahora en frente de él tenía a una Kaguya que no pensó que existiera, la cara de la diosa tenía un sonrojo invadiendo su hermoso rostro de porcelana, respiraba con excitación que el rubio miraba como sus pechos subían y bajaban, sus bellos ojos perlados brillaban de una manera hermosa que parecían dos bellas estrellas, eso solo lo emociono mucho, la peliblanca se miraba hermosa, realmente hermosa, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los esos deliciosos labios rojos que ella tenía, la beso con pasión y amor, no quería dejarla, no quería dejar de sentir ese bello sentimiento, la amaba, la amaba mucho.

La peliblanca por su parte se sentía en el cielo, sentía un gran placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, además de que ya se había corrido, así es, se había corrido mientras el rubio chupaba sus pezones, ella era sensible. Sabía muchas cosas acerca de qué hacer en la cama, todo eso gracias a los mangas hentais que había leído, claro que también investigo por su cuenta, y sabía lo que ella tenía que hacer ahora para complacer al rubio. La diosa empujo con calma al rubio en la cama, al momento que ella se subía al rubio, poniéndole su gran y redondo trasero en la cara al rubio, quien solo sintió como la diosa desabrochaba su pantalón, el Uzumaki por su parte al notar lo que pasaba comenzó a quitarle su falda a la mujer, los dos se quedaron en ropa interior, al momento que la diosa sacaba el pene semi-erecto del rubio, ya lo había visto antes cuando los dos se bañaron desnudos cuando lo estaba castigando, pero no lo vio tan grande, quizás porque no le presto mucha atención, o porque ahora lo tenía en frente, el miembro del chico debía medir unas 13 pulgadas.

Sin vacilar la diosa comenzó a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara, haciendo que el Uzumaki comience a gemir por sentir el cálido aliento de la diosa en su miembro. No queriendo quedarse atrás, el rubio hizo a un lado las panties de la mujer, para mirar su húmeda vagina, parecía como si la mujer estuviera teniendo una gran fuga, ya que podía mirar y oler todos sus jugos vaginales, se acercó a ella para darle la primera lamida, haciendo que la diosa se estremezca al sentir la caliente lengua del chico en su intimidad.

La diosa dejo de lamer el pene del rubio para comenzar a chuparlo con fuerza, haciendo que el blondo comenzara a gemir con más fuerza, pero eso no se quedaba así, el shinobi también comenzó a lamer con emoción la vagina mojada de la peliblanca. Saboreaba y limpiaba todos sus jugos vaginales mientras abría la vagina con sus dedos, además de acariciarla y por instinto también comenzó a acariciar el ano de la diosa, los dos estaban peleando para que el otro se viniera. La Ōtsutsuki tenía las de ganas al momento que comenzó a rodear el pene del rubio con su lengua, ella podía sentir como el pene del rubio comenzaba a inflamarse, estaba a poco de ganar, pero el rubio no iba a perder, el último Uzumaki sentía que se iba a venir dentro de poco, gruño al momento que lanzaba su último ataque, se acercó al clítoris de la diosa para lamerlo unos 5 segundos, y después darle un mordisco.

Los dos no lo soportaron más al momento que se venían, la peliblanca tuvo que tragar con fuerza y velocidad todo el semen del rubio, mientras el Uzumaki tenía su cara enterrada en la vagina de la diosa, lamiendo todos sus jugos vaginales con hambre. Unos minutos después los dos dejaron de lamer los genitales del otro, la peliblanca se sentó sobre el rubio para girarse y mirarlo con detenimiento, mientras se relamía sus labios con lujuria, esto que sentía con el rubio era algo nuevo y hermoso, algo que le gustaba, no había sentido lo mismo nunca, ni cuando estuvo con Tenji. Por su parte el rubio seguía en pie para el siguiente Round, los dos se vieron a los ojos al momento que la diosa hacía que su largo pelo blanco comenzara a disminuir hasta que su pelo le llegara a la cintura, además de ocultar sus cuernos, la diosa se acercó al rubio para besarlo, al momento que se levantaba y quitaba sus panties, el rubio como pudo se quitó la poca ropa que tenía y también la tiro al suelo.

La diosa se levantó para tomar el pene del rubio, al momento que lo ponía debajo de su vagina, poco a poco comenzó a descender mientras sentía como el gran pene del rubio luchaba para entrar en ella, la diosa soltaba uno que otro quejido de dolor por la dificultad que tenía, el blondo gimoteaba de placer al sentir como su pene entraba en la vagina de la diosa, podía sentir la estreches de la mujer, literalmente tenía que empujar con fuerza también para que entrara. Luego de unos segundos la diosa se detuvo mientras sentía la punta del pene dentro de ella, respiro hondo al momento que se sentaba de golpe, el rubio soltó un gemido sonoro al sentir como su pene entraba en la vagina de su amante, al momento que se corría de improvisto, la diosa arqueo su espalda y de igual manera soltó un gemido al sentir el semen caliente de Naruto invadir su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se corra en ese instante, la diosa se acercó al rubio para besarlo con cariño, mientras el rubio devolvía el beso.

—Gracias por estar conmigo… por haberme salvado… puede que yo sea una diosa, pero incluso yo tuve que ser salvada… por eso… gracias por todo… solo espero que nunca me dejes… solo eso te pido— dijo la diosa que miro a los ojos al rubio, la mujer lloraba sin darse cuenta, el rubio la miro con detenimiento, aquella vez que la vio llorar cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo con Sasuke, cuando la vio llorar su corazón se estremeció, y de nuevo volvía a suceder.

—No lo haré, yo siempre estaré contigo sin importar nada, porque mientras estés conmigo yo seré feliz— dijo el blondo besando a la diosa, pero por alguna razón al decir eso un dolor vino a su corazón cuando pensó en su amiga de la infancia.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más, la diosa empujo al rubio al momento que ella comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, a pesar de que el chico ya se había corrido dos veces aún seguía duro, sin perder tiempo ella saltaba en la cama sobre el pene del Uzumaki, quien gemía de placer mientras apretaba los pechos de la diosa. Lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación que apenas era iluminada por las lámparas de noche, era el sonido de la cama rechinar, los gemidos de ambos amantes y el sonido del golpeteo por el movimiento de caderas de la diosa, quien golpeaba la cintura del rubio con su trasero.

El cabello de la diosa iba de un lado a otro mientras saltaba con fuerza sobre el pene del rubio, ya no importaba nada realmente, solo se dejaría llevar por la pasión y lujuria que los invadía. Luego de unos minutos el rubio y la diosa de nuevo llegaron al orgasmo, solo que está vez la diosa grito al sentir de nuevo la semilla del rubio penetrar su útero con fuerza, para caer sobre su pecho mientras sentía su estómago caliente, los dos respiraban con dificultad y sudor en su cuerpo, mientras instintivamente la diosa llevaba su mano derecha a su panza, dentro de ella tenía el líquido para hacer bebes, el preciado líquido para crear un descendiente.

—Te amo— dijo la diosa que beso al rubio.

—Yo también te amo Kaguya— confeso el rubio abrazando con fuerza a la diosa, olvidándose por completo que se vino dos veces dentro de la diosa, y también sin saber si hoy era un día seguro o peligroso, pero sinceramente mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, saldrían adelante.

===== **Fin del Flashback** =====.

El rubio tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, luego de eso lo hicieron hasta que ambos se cansaron, lo cual fue a eso de las 5 de la mañana, sinceramente ahora poco le importaba si Kaguya estaba en un día seguro o no, si ella resultaba embarazada sería algo bueno, por estar recordando su aventura con la diosa no noto que ella ya salía del baño luego de bañarse.

—Ya deje la bañera lista para que entres— dijo la diosa que se secaba su pelo, entrando desnuda y sin preocupación alguna, y con esa actitud serena suya.

—De acuerdo, solo me baño y preparo algo de comer, ¿o te gustaría ir a comer a la calle? — pregunto el rubio que se levantó de la cama, cubriendo su hombría con la sabana.

—Mejor pedimos comida a domicilio— dijo la diosa al blondo que solo sonrió.

—Bien, entonces pide lo que quieras— respondió el blondo entrando al baño, mientras la peliblanca procedía a pedir la comida.

Ante de bañarse el rubio decidió lavar la ropa, arreglo la cama, mientras la diosa solo se puso unas bragas negras y una camisa del rubio. Luego de una hora el rubio decidió irse a bañar, realmente no sabía a qué lugar pidió comida la diosa, pero se estaban tardando y ya tenía hambre. Y como si fuera por arte de magia, el timbre de la casa sonó, el blondo chasqueo la lengua por eso.

— ¡Kaguya, ve a ver quién es, puede que sea la comida! — dijo el blondo que comenzó a bañarse rápido.

— ¡Hai! — fue la respuesta que el rubio recibió por parte de la diosa.

El blondo termino de bañarse rápido, la peliblanca no le contestaba, preocupado termino por darse un baño express, tomo la toalla para ponérsela en la cintura, y salir del baño con preocupación.

— ¡Kaguya! ¿Por qué no me contestas? — pregunto el Uzumaki que entro al cuarto. — ¿Kaguya? — llamo el rubio de nuevo a la peliblanca.

— ¡Estoy en la sala! — respondió la peliblanca al rubio, el chico suspiro con alivio al escuchar la voz de la diosa. Salió del cuarto con todo el cuerpo mojado, con solo esa toalla blanca cubriendo su hombría, dejando expuesto su bien formado y tonificado cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no contestabas? Me preocupaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Qué haría yo si algo…? — el rubio llego a la sala, en donde miro a la diosa sentada en el sillón principal, mientras delante de ella se encontraban sus amigos.— ¿Te… pasara? —.

Ahí delante de él y la diosa estaban sus amigas y amigos junto a Midnight que sonreía, las chicas al ver al rubio desnudo y quien al parecer salía del baño, solo apartaron la cara, muertas de vergüenza, pero no podían evitar dar un vistazo al cuerpo del rubio, todos sus compañeros parecían tener buenos cuerpos, pero el rubio era quien más les llamaba la atención a todas, aparte de las chicas también estaban Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima y Kaminari. El Uzumaki miro como el peliverde apartaba la mirada, mientras jugaba con sus manos, y los chicos presentes, ellos tenían la cara roja, mientras también miraban a otro lado, pero ellos lo hacían por ver los grandes pechos de la peliblanca que apenas eran cubiertos por una camisa blanca, algo que no ayudaba mucho, y menos si llevaba una tanga negra. El oji-azul miro a la diosa, quien levantó una caja de pizza junto a unas cajas de comida china y bolsas de hamburguesa, además de unos pasteles y otros platos de comida que señalo.

—Ya llego la comida— fue lo único que dijo la diosa, mientras el rubio solo trago en seco, para suspirar.

Sí, esto era algo que no esperaba, y menos al ver la mirada que su exmaestra le dedicaba, esa sonrisa solo podía traerle problemas, solo deseaba pasar una tarde tranquila con la mujer que paso una hermosa noche, pero nunca nada le salía como quería.

 **Avance del próximo capítulo.**

 **Momo: Vuelve a clases Uzumaki-san.**

 **Todoroki: No nos iremos sin tí.**

 **Bakugou: ¡Volverás por las buenas, o tendré que golpearte!**

 **Uraraka: , vuelve con nosotros.**

 **Naruto: Lo siento, pero no lo haré.**

 **Iida: Como presidente y amigo, te pido que vuelvas.**

 **Tsuyu: La clase se siente sola sin ti Uzumaki-chan.**

 **All Might: !Joven Uzumaki, regresa al buen camino!**

 **Kaguya: ¡En el próximo capítulo! ¡Inicia el examen antes de las vacaciones!  
**

 **Naruto: No hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiar mi decisión.**

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, ya saben, 30 reviews y nuevo episodio. Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	24. Chapter 24 Inicia el Examen

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, antes de empezar, debo decir que, sin duda alguna o les gusto mucho el lemmon, o les asombro saber que volví a Midoriya una chica.**

 **ya que desde que lo publique, hay más de 60 reviews en solo ese capítulo, más de lo que cualquier otro cap, así que si les gusto por el lemmon, son unos pervertidos (Miren quien habla, a quien le gustan las milf), ahora si les gusto por el repentino cambió de sexo de Midoriya, creanme que pensé que lo odiarían, tuve cierto miedo de que muchos lo detestaran, pero al parecer lo aceptaron.**

 **Para aquellos que preguntan ¿Midoriya estará en el harem? ¿O quién es la pareja de la peliverde?, pues dejenme decirles que Midoirya si estará en el harem, ella es la chica sorpresa que había mencionado antes, así que la pareja de la chica con pecas es nuestro bastardo rubio.**

 **Otra duda que ví en los comentarios, es que preguntaron si las garras del rubio eran como las de Wolverine o Sabretooh, pues sería más como Sabretooh, pero recuerden que eso es solo una apariencia, quizás hice una referencia al universo marvel, pero nunca pensé que lo haría, fue solo algo que sucedió en su momento.**

 **Sobre un crossover de Naruto y pokemon, como dije, es solo un pensamiento que tengo, y que tal vez, o tal vez no haga, pero si me animo a hacerlo, avisare antes de tiempo, y si lo hago, creo que sería mejor hacerlo en el mundo de Naruto, en donde las chicas o chica que vaya a incluir sean kunoichis, pero bueno, por ahora solo es una idea nada más.**

 **Y bueno, sé que muchos esperan y tal vez están ansiosos de que Naruto les cuente la verdad a todos, pero lastimosamente eso no sucedera aquí, y eso es, porque ya se viene el arco del campamento, y pues, no les dijo lo que pasara, tendrá que descubrirlo con el paso de los capítulos.**

 **Y sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto ¿a que no adivinan quien es la siguiente "victima" del rubio, y ni cuando sucedera?.**

* * *

Capítulo 23.

Luego de unos minutos el rubio se encontraba enfrente de todos sus amigos, las chicas estaban sentadas en el único sillón grande, mientras los chichos detrás de ellas. El blondo se llevó a la diosa para que ambos pudieran cambiarse, ahora la peliblanca usaba un pantalón negro junto a una blusa roja, y el Uzumaki usaba una pantaloneta azul y una camisa negra.

La peliblanca comía con tranquilidad la comida china que ordeno, mientras los chicos de la clase A miraban a su excompañero, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de seriedad, mirando a cada uno de los chicos y chicas, era como si delante de ellos estuviera el líder de villanos, como si todos estuvieran en la corte y el rubio fuera el juez, ninguno sabía que decir.

— ¡Hey bastardo! ¡¿Qué diablos creíste en dejar la escuela así nada más?! ¡Volverás a clases, y no te dejare ir hasta que demuestre que yo soy el mejor de la clase! — grito Bakugou con enojo al Uzumaki, quien solo cerro los ojos, gritar no era algo que le gustaba a Kaguya.

—Silencio— ordeno la diosa al momento que todos sentían una gran presión sobre sus cuerpos, la voz calmada y serena de la madre del rubio hizo que todos se pusieran dóciles, incluso el explosivo de Bakugou se quedó callado y quieto. —Por favor, les agradecería que no gritaran, esto no es un estadio o la calle para que griten— todos los jóvenes tragaron en seco así como la maestra.

La madre del rubio no era una mujer a la cual no debías desafiar, ahora entendían mejor porque su amigo era serio la mayor parte del tiempo, y porque era el mejor. El Uzumaki solo suspiro para mirar a sus compañeros.

—Sí vinieron para decirme que vuelva, lamento decirles que solo perderán su tiempo, no pienso volver— declaro con seriedad el rubio a sus amigos, todos miraron a la peliblanca, lo mejor era hablar de una forma civilizada.

—Pero ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que lo que paso ese día no fue tu culpa, ya se declaró un accidente, y la academia ISAMI acepto la culpa por el mal comportamiento de su alumno, tomar esta decisión es precipitada y extrema por un simple error— dijo Momo a su amigo, a su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía así, con el rubio era con quien ella podía ser natural, y con quien compartía muchas cosas en común.

—Yaoyorozu tiene razón, no digas eso, vuelve con nosotros. La culpa de ese incidente no fue tuya, sino del idiota de Bakugou y ese chico— señalo Jirou, el rubio explosivo iba a reclamarle a su compañera, pero una mirada de la madre del rubio lo dejo callado.

—Ellas tienen razón Uzumaki-kun, no tienes la culpa de lo que paso ese día, además todos los maestros están bien, nada malo les paso— dijo Uraraka, haciendo que los demás maldigan eso, la chica dijo algo que no debía.

—B-Bueno, dejando eso de lado Uraraka tiene razón, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Mejor vuelve con nosotros, ya vez que eres el único que puede controlar a Mineta y Kaminari de sus pervertidas ideas— hablo Hagakure tratando de calmar las cosas.

—Así es, sin ti Mineta tomo libertad, hoy intento espiar a la pobre de Hagakure-chan— comento Tsuyu esperando que su amigo volviera a la academia.

—Cierto, y como no estabas también intento espiarme a mí. No solo eres un guardián para nosotras, también nos ayudas mucho, y nos haces falta— dijo con vergüenza Ashido, sin saber que la diosa fijo su mirada en ella y las demás.

—Así es, sin ti en la clase el orden se pierde, en especial por Mineta y Kaminari— dijo Iida.

—Oigan, es cierto que a veces apoyo a Mineta pero no es seguido— replico el rubio eléctrico.

—No solo las chicas te extrañan, alguien más también lo hace— comento Todoroki extrañando al rubio.

— ¿Alguien más? — pregunto el rubio al momento que todos se miraban, para asentir al momento que el peliverde pasaba adelante, con la cara roja mientras sudaba y temblaba por los nervios, algo que puso incomodo al rubio al pensar que su amigo era del otro bando.

—Adelante, muestra tu verdadera cara Midoriya-chan— ordeno Mignight con una gran sonrisa.

—Lamento haberte mentido desde el principio— dijo el peliverde al momento que se componía el pelo.

El rubio solo miro con sorpresa como ese pelo verde alborotado tomaba forma femenina, además de eso también miro como su amigo se quitaba el pantalón dejando ver una falda, y medias negras altas, pero lo que más lo impresiono fue ver que su compañero abría su camisa, mostrando unas vendas que ocultaban algo, algo que se le hacían conocidos, la peliverde corto las vendas al momento que cubría sus senos, con su brazo derecho. La expresión del rubio era de asombro total, en frente de él no estaba su amigo Izuku Midoriya, ese chico tímido que siempre le pareció una imagen suya del pasado, el mejor amigo que pensó tener. Ese chico no era nada más que una chica, además de eso la peliverde se pasó una toalla en la cara quitándose maquillaje, mostrando su fino y delicado rostro.

—Mi nombre es Izumi Midoriya… ese es mi verdadero nombre— declaro la peliverde con vergüenza, mientras el rubio se quedó quieto por unos segundos, para luego agitar su cabeza, y levantarse.

—Yo… necesito tomar agua— dijo el rubio que se levantó del sillón para ir hasta la cocina, los chicos solo miraron irse, mientras la peliverde se vestía, ahora se quedaba en falda mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—Eso es lo que llamo un giro de 360 grados— comento con indiferencia Kaguya, los chicos por su parte miraron a su amigo abrir la refrigerado con calma, al momento que la abrió notaron varios jugos, refrescos y botellas de agua, además de unas cervezas.

El rubio tomo una cerveza ante la mirada de todos, quienes solo vieron como su compañero destapo la bebida alcohólica para comenzar a beber, claro que al hacer eso las reacciones de todos fueron varias, y algunos corrieron para evitar que el rubio tomara esa bebida.

— ¡No, suéltala ahora mismo! — dijo Iida que trataba de quitarle la bebida a su amigo.

— ¡No, déjenme, esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! — dijo el Uzumaki intentando tomar la bebida, pero era detenido por Todoroki, Kirishima, Kaminari y sorprendentemente Bakugou.

— ¡No lo hagas! — dijo Kirishima que usaba su Quirk para detener al rubio, pero era demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Todoroki! — dijo Iida entregándole la bebida alcohólica.

— ¡Entendido! — el chico de doble Quirk congelo la bebida hasta hacerla hielo.

— ¡Estás también! — dijo Kaminari que le paso al chico las otras cervezas que habían, al momento que el chico las congelaba por completo, mientras el rubio solo dejo de forcejear.

—Esto es una pesadilla, que alguien me despierte— dijo con dolor el rubio, haciendo que sus amigos suspiren por eso, sin duda alguna esa noticia lo impacto más a él que a ellos.

—Mejor volvamos a sentarnos— el chico de cabellera blanca y café llevo a su compañero al sillón, mientras todos volvían a sus lugares, el rubio miraba al suelo, mientras la peliverde se sentía incomoda.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo el rubio para levantar su rostro y mirar a su amiga. — ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? — pregunto a la chica, quien trago en seco.

—Porque sabía que nunca me tomarían en cuenta si era una mujer, sé que es muy difícil para una mujer volverse heroína por muchas cosas, así que termine por ocultar mi verdadera identidad de todos— respondio Izumi con pena al Uzumaki, quien solo bajo la mirada.

—Pero ¿Cómo diablos puede ser eso posible? Nos hemos cambiado en frente de otros, ¿Cómo diablos no notamos nunca las vendas? — pregunto de nueva cuenta el rubio a su amiga.

—Era porque usaba una camisa especial de camuflaje, usaba siempre esa camisa debajo en caso de que tuviera que cambiarme de emergencia, y también porque siempre me cubría con mi casillero— respondió la peliverde con simpleza.

— ¿La vez que te cargue cuando salimos de la piscina? — pregunto recordando el día que fueron atacados por la liga de villanos.

—Puse mi mano para que no tocaras mi pecho— respondió la chica.

— ¿Cuándo estábamos en el hospital? —.

—La bata me ayudo a cubrir mis senos—.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué hasta ahora decides decirme esto? ¿Acaso ustedes ya lo sabían? — pregunto el shinobi a los demás.

—Nosotros también nos enteramos de esto hoy cuando estábamos almorzando, todos nos sorprendimos al igual que tú— dijo Uraraka a su amigo.

—Y no te imaginas la expresión de todos, All Might incluso se desmayó al saber que uno de sus estudiantes era en realidad una mujer— comento con una sonrisa Midnight.

—Aunque también algunos de nuestra clase se desmayaron, y otros se cayeron— comento Jirou, al momento que Uraraka sonreía con pena, Todoroki y Bakugou solo se quedaron quietos ante eso, los dos se terminaron golpeando la cabeza por la repentina noticia.

—La… razón por la cual decidí revelar mi secreto… fue porque hoy un chico de la clase B comenzó a hablar mal de ti… y no podía permitir que ese chico hablara mal… del… chico… que me gusta— la peliblanca dejo de comer, al momento que miraba a la peliverde.

La chica se puso tensa al tener la mirada de la madre del rubio, esos ojos perlados eran dos dagas que la atravesaban a ella, y a las demás, esa mirada que tenía la mujer claramente decía "Aléjate de él". Por su parte el rubio solo se sorprendió por esa declaración, era la segunda vez que una mujer se le declaraba, solo se quedó callado por unos segundos, para luego mirarlos a todos.

—Sí… eso es todo lo que tenían que decir, les pido por favor que se vayan, no pienso volver sin importar lo que digan o me muestren… yo no volveré más a Yuuei— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, haciendo que sus amigos miren al chico.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejas tu sueño atrás? ¿Por qué dejar que algo como eso te afecte demasiado? — pregunto Izumi al rubio, quien solo cerro los ojos, al momento que se levantaba para caminar hasta su maestra.

— ¿Acaso me prefieres a mí? — pregunto en broma la pelinegra, al momento que el rubio la tomaba del rostro para darle la vuelta, y romper su traje, mostrando su espalda, la espalda de la peliengra tenía una gran cicatriz. — ¡Oye, eso se hace al final de la cita! — reclamo la pelinegra que se libraba del agarre del rubio, quien solo camino hasta su asiento.

—Esa es la razón por la cual no planeo volver. Cuando perdí el control, lastime a muchos, y casi mato a nuestros maestros. Que Midnight-sensei y los demás estén vivos es gracias a que yo logre tomar el control unos segundos, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte— el blondo miro con seriedad a todos. —Por lo que Aizawa-sensei me conto, incluso en ese estado pude noquear a All Might con un solo golpe, sí puede hacer eso con el símbolo de la paz, que me asegura que la próxima vez que pierda el control no los asesine a ustedes, la próxima vez de seguro no tendrán tanta suerte, y de seguro los matare a todos— confeso con seriedad el rubio para mirar sus garras.

Su Quirk no era el problema, el problema era que uso sus poderes en ese estado, uso su chakra en contra de sus maestros. Y era un milagro que Present Mic y Midnight siguieran vivos luego de recibir una Bijūdama, solo que ambos con unas marcas feas de por vida. Y eso era lo que no quería para ellos, para ninguno realmente.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que no debía tener miedo de mi poder, y hoy te dijo lo mismo. No dejes que tu poder te opaque, tú eres quien decide el destino que quieras, no tengas miedo y acéptalo— hablo Todoroki con seriedad al oji-azul, quien solo cerro los ojos.

—Tiene razón, no debes tener miedo de tu poder, tú puedes dominarlo— dijo Uraraka al rubio, quien negó con la cabeza.

—No lo están entendiendo bien, no miran todo el panorama— dijo el rubio que suspiro para mirarlos a todos. —Cuando perdí el conocimiento mi cuerpo entro en ese estado berserker, estado que me hace imparable y donde uso todo mi poder. Poder que creí tener dominado por completo, pero descubrí que tengo como una segunda fase, fase peligrosa que solo puedo obtener si pierdo el razonamiento. Está vez recupere el control de mi cuerpo porque el gas no dura un largo periodo de tiempo, pero que me asegura que no seré controlado, que no pueda perder el razonamiento de nuevo volviéndome una bestia que controlan. Ustedes se dieron cuenta de lo que puede suceder si eso pasa— dijo el rubio mirando a los sobrevivientes de ese juego de supervivencia. —Una bestia sin sentido, un marioneta con gran poder, acabe con los maestros, con unos profesionales con una gran experiencia como si no fueran nada, inclusive deje fuera de combate a All Might, el héroe No. 1. Así que entonces ¿Qué me asegura que la próxima vez ustedes sean mis presas? La única forma aparente de detenerme es asesinarme, así que díganme, si eso llegara a pasar ¿están preparados para matarme si pierdo el control? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio mirando a sus amigos, todos se sorprendieron por esa pregunta, al momento que todos se quedaban callados, incluso la pelinegra miraba con detenimiento al rubio, y por su parte la peliblanca se mostraba indiferente.

—Claro que no— dijo con seriedad la peliverde al rubio, quien miro a la chica. —Un héroe es aquella persona que salva a los débiles, está ahí para salvar a quien lo necesite. Pero no solo a ellos, sino también a sus amigos, no importa si pierdes el control como dijiste, ninguno de nosotros te asesinare, todos te detendremos y te ayudaremos, porque para eso están los amigos, para ayudarnos en todo momento, ayudarnos a resolver los peores problemas, por ese motivo yo nunca te matare si llegas a entrar en ese modo de nuevo, yo te ayudare… yo te salvare Uzumaki-san— dijo Izumi con firmeza en sus palabras, firmeza y una seguridad única.

—Midoriya tiene razón, no importa lo loco que te pongas, aunque sea a golpes te haremos volver a la normalidad— apoyo Kirishima con una gran sonrisa.

—Así es, cueste lo que cueste, nosotros te ayudaremos porque eres nuestro amigo— dijo Kaminari con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Así es, nosotras estaremos para ti! — dijo con felicidada Hagakure.

—Ya la escuchaste viejo, estaremos ayudante en todo momento, ahora nosotros seremos los que te apoyemos— comento Jirou con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de no morir de vergüenza por decir eso.

—Cierto, Iida, Izumi-chan, y yo estaremos siempre contigo, somos mejores amigos al final, y los mejores amigos estamos ahí para todo— comento Uraraka con una gran sonrisa, ella ayudaría a su amigo sin importar lo que costara.

—Y no solo ellas, yo también te ayudare sin importar lo que cueste— declaro Momo con seriedad.

—Apoyo a Midoriya-chan, yo también te ayudare en todo momento— dijo Tsuyu con cierta alegría en su voz.

— ¡Eso es, todos te ayudaremos sin importar que suceda, y como dijo Kirishima! ¡Aunque sea a golpes te haremos volver en razón! — declaro con una gran sonrisa la pelirosa mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Como mi amigo no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase, es mi deber como presidente de la clase ayudar al compañero que necesite ayuda. Además, te debo mucho por haberme ayudado y salvado del asesino de héroes, me ayudaste mucho— comento Iida con seriedad a su amigo.

—Sí los demás te apoyan cuenta conmigo— dijo con simpleza Todoroki a su amigo. Todos los amigos del rubio miraron al joven Bakugou, quien solo los miro con enojo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto con enojo el rubio explosivo, mientras todos sus amigos lo miraban esperando que le dijera algo, el chico bufo para apartar la mirada. — ¡Solo vuelve para así poder quitarte del primer lugar! — fue lo único que dijo el chico explosivo al Uzumaki, al momento que todos los chicos tuvieron una gota de sudor grande al ver que la actitud del chico no cambiaba por nada.

—Bueno, ya que los chicos han decidido eso creo que también sería bueno que un adulto los supervise, en ese caso yo me hare cargo de ti chico, yo sere la responsable de cuidarte en la escuela en todo momento— declaro con una sonrisa la pelinegra al Uzumaki.

—Y bien, ¿Qué dices? ¿Volverás a la academia? — pregunto con esperanza la peliverde a su compañero.

El Uzumaki miro con serenidad a la peliverde, saber que su amigo Izuku Midoriya era en verdad una mujer era algo nuevo, sin duda alguna su relación cambiaria. La peliblanca tomo la mano izquierda del rubio, haciendo que todos los presentes miren eso con interés, quizás en papeles ellos eran madre e hijo, pero en realidad solo eran un hombre y una mujer. El oji-azul miro a su amante, ella solo asintió haciendo que el rubio suspire.

—Bien, volveré a la academia— fue lo que dijo el rubio, al momento que una gran felicidad inundaba los corazones de las chicas.

—Vaya, yo creí que iba a ser más difícil convencerlo de volver— dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—Yo también, pero parece que no puede faltar un día más a clases— dijo con una sonrisa Kaminari.

— ¿Un día? Pero si ya falte una semana— comento el rubio, haciendo que los chicos miren a su amigo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto Momo al shinobi.

—Que yo ya llevo una semana sin ir a clases. Yo me cure esa noche que pase en la academia, y al día siguiente di mi carta de salida, ¿Acaso no se los dijo Aizawa-sensei? — pregunto el blondo a sus compañeros, quienes tenían cara de poker face.

— ¡Pero si Aizawa-sensei nos dio hoy la noticia! — respondió con enojo Uraraka.

—Bueno, posiblemente se le olvidó decirles— dijo con serenidad el rubio a los chicos. —Pero de cualquier modo, tomara su tiempo que vuelva, ya que no creo que sea así de fácil volver— comento el ninja considerando lo estricta que era la academia.

—Ya estás aceptado, mañana puedes volver a clases— dijo la pelinegra al rubio, quien solo sonrió para mirarla.

— ¿Así de fácil fue? — pregunto el rubio.

—En realidad el director tenía la esperanza de que volvieras, así que se podría decir que te dimos un permiso porque estabas enfermo— respondió con una sonrisa la maestra, mientras el rubio solo suspiro en señal de derrota.

Luego de que los chicos hayan cumplido con su objetivo, todos se fueron como si nada, diciéndole al ninja que lo esperaban ver mañana en la clase. Claro que Momo no se fue sin antes decirle lo que tenía que estudiar, y la información que su amiga Kendo le brindo sobre el examen que tendrían que tomar, y claro sin antes darle el listado de su clase, en donde él estaba en primer lugar.

Cuando todos se fueron el rubio suspiro, la última en irse fue su maestra quien también le dijo que de ahora en más ella sería su instructora personal, y claro eso significaba problemas, y además de eso tuvo que darle a la mujer una de sus chaquetas ya que rompió su traje de héroe. Ahora el rubio camino hasta el sillón para acostarse en las piernas de la diosa, la peliblanca acarició la cabeza del chico mientras lo miraba con calma.

—Te felicito, has dando un gran paso— dijo la diosa con tranquilidad.

—Solo espero que nada más pase de ahora en adelante, solo quiero una vida en paz— declaro el rubio que tomo la mano de la diosa, mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

—No puedo asegurarte eso, el destino no está escrito y nunca puedes saber que sucederá el día del mañana. Pero por ahora vive el presente— la diosa beso al blondo con calma, haciendo que su compañero sonría.

—Gracias— dijo el rubio con alegría.

—Por cierto, yo soy la primera— declaro con seriedad la diosa que encendió la Tv.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto extrañado el rubio.

—Nada, no es nada— respondió la peliblanca extrañando al rubio.

El Uzumaki solo lo ignoro, no sabía a lo que ella se refería… grave error. Al día siguiente que el rubio llego a la escuela como era de esperarse fue un poco incomodó para él, en especial porque varios alumnos se apartaban de él por miedo, y algunos otros valientes se atrevían a retarlo, pero claro, su ahora guardaespaldas y maestra personal Midnight apartaba a todo alumno problema. Sería realmente malo que el rubio matara a un estudiante, pero bueno. Ese día se les dijo a todos que la última semana de junio se les daría como vacaciones, en donde ellos deberían estudiar por su propia cuenta para el día del examen final del ciclo.

Decir que esa semana fue tranquila es mentir, al parecer habían algunos chicos que estaban literalmente de último, que tenían malas notas y si no estudiaban de seguro no irían a esa cabaña que tanto menciono Aizawa. Pero volviendo al tema. Se enteró que los peores de rango eran Kaminari que estaba en el puesto 21, Ashido le seguía con el puesto 20, Hagakure con el puesto 17, Kirishima en el puesto 16, Uraraka en el puesto 14; ellos eran lo que tenían que estudiar más para avanzar. Y los que todavía estaban bien eran Jirou que estaba en el puesto 8, Tsuyu en el 7 lugar, Todoroki en 6, Midoriya en 5, por cierto, su amigo… no, su amiga había decidido ir al otro día vestida como chica, y pues ahora ya no podía tratarla con tanta libertad como lo hacía antes, además de que era raro ver a la peliverde con falda.

Pero regresando a la historia, Bakugou le seguía con el puesto 4, ellos eran los que no estaban tan mal, y claro como era de esperarse los mejores eran tres, en 3 lugar estaba Iida, en segundo Momo y en primero el Uzumaki. Los demás tampoco estaban en malos lugares, pero como no hablaba tan libremente con los otros realmente no les importaba mucho, pero de cualquier modo declaro en la clase que cualquiera que desee estudiar era bienvenido a su grupo de estudio que formo Uraraka. Sí, la pelicastaña formo ese grupo de la nada y lo volvió a él su líder, lo cual fue el peor error, y una mala decisión.

Como era de esperarse el lugar donde estudiarían sería la casa del rubio, algo que todos aceptaron, y claro el ninja solo les pidió que cuando llegaran fueran silenciosos, además de que solo aceptaría a pocos para estudiar en su casa, después de todo era un apartamento y no una gran mansión como la de Momo, sí, la chica era rica, demasiado rica, hablando monetariamente. Los padres de la pelinegra eran personas de alta sociedad, así que el otro lugar que se había elegido para ir a estudiar era la casa de la pelinegra, pero todos habían decidido ir a casa del rubio.

Algo que solo hicieron para ver a la madre del chico, sí, la mayoría de chicos quería ver de nuevo a la peliblanca, e incluso algunos tenían una foto de la peliblanca. Y no eran solo ellos, algunos chicos de otras clases se enterraron de la belleza de madre que tenía el mejor chico de la clase A, y esos aprovechados intentaron ir a su casa. Pero no lo permitiría, de una vez le declaro a los chicos que si solo iban para ver a su madre, los castraría con unas tijeras oxidadas bañadas en gasolina, y luego colgaría sus pelotas en sus orejas como si fueran pircins, algo que mortifico a todos los chicos, lo mejor era no hacer enojar a su amigo quien podía matarlo con simpleza. Y claro también se encargó de educar a los demás chicos, ni loco llevaría a uno de esos pervertidos a su casa, no porque tuviera miedo de que la diosa se enamorara de ese invitado, no, sino porque la peliblanca era su novia, y no dejaría que nadie hablara así de ella.

Al final pocos eran los que fueron a su casa, y por pocos me refiero a sus amigos. Solo sus mejores amigos fueron a su casa a estudiar. Llegaban temprano, a las 9 de la mañana a estudiar, en la tarde el rubio preparaba el almuerzo para todos, eso sin duda alguna los dejo a todos impresionados, después de todo el chico no solo era bueno en los estudios, también era un estupendo cocinero. Y que hacía la diosa mientras los chicos estudiaban, ella miraba Tv con calma mientras leía sus mangas a escondidas, escondiéndolos detrás de libros, y claro mientras usaba ropa, no quería que ninguno de ellos la viera desnuda.

Pero bueno, luego de comer los chicos estudiaban otro poco y luego decían comer un postrecito que terminaba de nuevo preparando el rubio, en fin, esos fueron los primeros 4 días, ya que los últimos para bien o para mal, los chicos decidieron salir a dar unas vueltas, e incluso ir al cine, comer en la calle, en resumen, fue una buena semana en palabras del rubio. Claro que esto último solo fue entre las chicas y él, ya que a pesar de que invitaron a los demás, por alguna razón ninguno pudo ir. Pero el rubio no sabía que las chicas nunca los invitaron.

Y regresando al presente, todos los chicos estaban preparados, hoy era el día de la prueba práctica, todos los chicos usaban sus trajes de héroes, el Uzumaki miraba con calma su traje, el pecho se miraba reparado además de que se notaba reforzado, sin duda alguna lo habían reparado, y con algunas pequeñas mejoras.

— _¡¿Qué opinas eh?! ¡Di lo mejor que pude en reparar y hacer unas modificaciones a tu traje! ¡¿Te gusta, te gusta?!_ — era la pregunta por el intercomunicador que el rubio tenía ahora en su orejera derecha.

—Oye, ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — pregunto el rubio tocando su orejera.

— _¡Yo soy la persona que revolucionara el mundo de los héroes! ¡Me convertiré en la mejor y más grandiosa creadora!_ — dijo esa voz femenina con alegría, haciendo que el blondo entrecerré sus ojos.

—Un momento… tú eres, esa chica llamada ¿Hatsume Mei, verdad?, la chica que perdió a propósito contra Iida— musito el Uzumaki al momento que esa voz comenzaba a reir.

— _¡Sí, esa soy yo! ¡Hatsume Mei a tu servicio!_ — se presentó la chica con alegría.

— ¿Por qué diablos puedo escucharte? — pregunto el rubio.

— _¡Porque añadí un comunicador en tu traje, además de eso también incorpore un sistema que me permite monitorear tus signos vitales! ¡Invertí mucho de mi tiempo y algunos cuantos bebes míos para mejorar ese bebe que traes! ¡Y yo soy la única que puede ayudarte o decirte las funciones que tú nuevo traje tiene!_ — revelo la chica del otro lado, haciendo que el rubio tenga una gota de sudor por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Oye, eso da miedo— comento el rubio.

— _¡No te preocupes, solo estoy aquí para ayudarte! ¡Después de todo si todos descubren que yo cree el traje del mejor estudiante de Yuuei seré famoso!_ — revelo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

—" _Solo lo hizo por la fama_ "— pensó el rubio con vergüenza ajena.

—Muy bien todos, la practica comenzara de inmediato— declaro con seriedad Aizawa, quien era acompañado por Midnight, No. 13, Power Loader, Snipe, Present Mic, Cementoss, el director Nedzu, Ectoplasm.

Esto extraño al rubio al ver que todos los maestros se mostraban serios, además de que podía sentir sus sentimientos, podía sentir la seriedad que todos ellos emanaban.

—Muy bien todos, no está decir de más que también pueden fallar esta prueba. Así que si desean ir a esa cabaña en el bosque será mejor que den lo mejor de ustedes— dijo Aizawa con seriedad. —No tengo dudas de que todos ustedes aprendieron todo lo que podían en esa semana que se les otorgo, por lo que espero que todos tengan una idea de lo que será esta prueba— comento el pelinegro con aburrimiento.

— ¡Sí, justo como el examen de ingreso! ¡Será una batalla contra robots! — declaro con una gran sonrisa Ashido, si eso era así entonces ninguno perdería.

— ¡Perdón pero me temo que no es así! — dijo de repente el director Nedzu saliendo de las vendas del cuello del pelinegro. — ¡A partir de hoy cambiaremos la prueba, ahora ya no pelearan contra los robots! — declaro con esa sonrisa suya el pequeño roedor, desconcertando a todos los chicos, menos al rubio que se giró al sentir la presencia de All Might, luego suspiro para mirar a sus maestro.

—Ya no pelearemos contra los robots, ahora pelearemos contra ustedes ¿verdad? — pregunto el rubio desconcertando a sus amigos.

—Como era de esperar de usted joven Uzumaki, acertó en lo que dijo— dijo el pequeño roedor con esa tranquilidad suya.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pelearemos contra ustedes?! — dijo con sorpresa Kaminari mientras miraba a sus maestros.

— ¿Por qué cambiarlo hasta ahora? — pregunto con seriedad Momo.

—Porque ustedes chicos y chican necesitan aprender a pelear de verdad, luchar contra los robots es algo fácil, ustedes irán de un lado a otro destruyéndolos sabiendo que no deben contenerse. Pero lo que necesitan ahora es un entrenamiento intensivo, este año han enfrentado retos extremos que ningún otro grado o estudiantes han enfrentado en años anteriores. Han peleado contra villanos e incluso algunos de ustedes se enfrentaron contra un asesino de héroes. ¡Por ese este año cambiamos la prueba, ahora ya no pelearan contra robots, ahora pelearan contra los profesores para experimentar batallas reales! — declaro el pequeño roedor dejando impresionados a los chicos. —Los hemos formado en parejas de 2, y cada equipo se enfrentara a su docente ya asignado. Los hemos puesto en parejas basándonos en sus movimientos, sus notas y grados de familiaridad. Gracias a eso sabemos contra quienes pelaran todos— explico el pequeño roedor.

—El primer equipo está formado por Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, ustedes se enfrentaran contra mí— declaro con una pequeña sonrisa Aizawa, haciendo que los dos alumnos se sorprendan. —El segundo Midoriya y Bakugou— dijo el maestro de la clase A, sorprendiendo a la peliverde, los dos compañeros se miraron, para Bakugou era difícil aceptar que ese debilucho que siempre detesto era una mujer. —En cuanto a quien será su oponente— el pelinegro se quedó callado, al momento que el rubio se giraba para mirar al símbolo de la paz.

— ¡Ese seré yo! ¡Estoy aquí para obligarlos a que cooperen! — hablo el símbolo de la paz sorprendiendo a los dos chicos al saber que pelearían contra All Might.

—Los siguientes grupos con Ashido y Kaminari contra el director; Uraraka y Aoyama contra No. 13; Kouda y Jirou contra Present Mic; Asui y Tokoyami contra Ectoplasm; Sero y Mineta contra Midnight; Hagakure y Shouji contra Snipe; Satou y Kirishima contra Cementoss; y finalmente Iida y Ojiro contra Power Loader— dijo los equipos el pelinegro al momento que todos se daban cuenta de algo ¿con quién iba a formar equipo el rubio?.

—Sensei, ¿Qué pasara con Uzumaki-kun? Él no tiene compañero ¿acaso no participara? — pregunto Uraraka.

—Oh, no, en realidad el joven Uzumaki si participara— dijo el director con una sonrisa. — ¡El joven Uzumaki será su oponente final! — declaro el director, al momento que la expresión de todos fue de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos al escuchar eso.

Sí, este día sin duda alguna no podía empeorar o si ¿verdad?.

===== **Omake=====.**

Ahora el rubio sabía porque su amigo peliverde siempre era timido, no era porque fuera un poco torpe, sino porque era una chica. Con razón cada vez que la abrazaba se sentía a gusto a su lado, y cuando hablaban le gustaba escuchar su voz, y ver esa sonrisa, al principió tuvo miedo, ya que él no era del otro bando, pero ahora todo se aclaraba.

Izuku Midoriya era en verdad Izumi Midoriya, y debía aceptar algo, la chica era hermosa, y sí, esto cambiaría su relación, pero de todos modos seguirían siendo amigos, o eso quería, pero la chica se le confeso, y ahora tenía dos confesiones a las cuales responder, sin mencionar que ahora técnicamente estaba en una relación con Kaguya.

Sí, aunque todo pareciera verse mal, y ser complicado, para Naruto era algo normal de cierto modo, en realidad, le gustaba saber que dos chicas lo querían, era egoista de su parte, pero le agradaba eso, ¿era malo pensar en salir con las tres?, sí, sin duda alguna no sabía que pensar acerca de esa loca idea que pasaba por su mente.

Pero lo que importaba era la felicidad de todas, de una u otra forma, encontraría las formas de hacerlas felices a ellas tres, pero no sabía que en vez de ser solo 3, serían casi 25 chicas las que tendría a su disposición, y las cuales resultarían siendo las futuras señoras del clan Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Otra cosa que se olvido decir al principio, otra de las ideas que tenía en mente era hacer que cuando Naruto volviera a su mundo, se enterara que tenía una hija con Tsunade. Como este es un fic, no necfesariamente la historia o el pasado del rubio será el mismo, así que pensé en que cuando volvieran, Tsunade le revelara que tenían una hija, productos de los encuentros que tenían en el pasado cuando Naruto era más joven.**

 **Pero luego considere que eso ya no ayudaria mucho, y sería algo malo y arruinaría parte de la historia con ese cliche por así decirlo, así que como la descarte les dijo esto, ahora me gustaria ¿que hubieran pensando de esta loca idea mía? ¿Hubiera sido buena o mala?, y no se preocupen, eso ya no sucedera, pero me gustaria saber su opinion hacer de eso.**

 **Y por cierto, no se preocupen, pronto verán de nuevo acción sin mencionar que ya mero el rubio revela su secreto, sin otra cosa que decir, más que paseen y lean el proyecto de One-shot que planeo hacer, y el primer capítulo se llama "Anko Uzumaki"**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	25. Chapter 25 Inicia el Examen Pt 2

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, lamento la demora, no pudo publicar ayer el capítulo porque no tenía en mis manos mi Pc, pero ahora ya. Bueno, gracias por haber dado su opinión sobre lo de la supuesta hija de Naruto y Tsunade, sí, sin duda alguna era una mala idea, quizás lo use para la serie de One-shot, que por cierto, esa sera actualizada cada semana, no será semanas, ya que así no me distraigo de está historia.**

 **Bueno, por ahí lei un comentario sobre hacer un fic de Naruto y Yu gi oh, y sinceramente nunca pero nunca se me paso por la mente hacer un fic así, además de eso, solo me vi la primera seríe, ya saben, la primera de la saga, y nunca me intereso encontrar un fic de esos dos realmente, y para ser claros, y para mi pesar, no creo poder hacer un fic de esos, tendría que pensar muy bien todo, ya que como saben, escribir esto no es tan facil para nada, todo lleva su tiempo.**

 **Pero bueno, solo eso tenía que decir, y pues, gracias por su apoyo de nuevo, y antes de irme, hubo un comentario que me llamo la atencion, y es que uno de ustedes dijo "¿Por qué no haces un omake o especial en donde se muestre como se fue enamorando Izumi del rubio?", y la verdad, amigo gracias por eso, y eso es lo que haré, pero con todas las chicas que ha conocido el shinobi, serán episodios especiales cortos, no los llamaría Omake por que si serán algo largos, pero no como los episodios. esos capítulos especiales los publicare unas horas antes de publicar el capítulo, así que no sé preocupen, y lo que quiere decir que en un día recibirán como doble capítulo, y claro.**

 **Ya que muchos piden a Kaguya a gritos, he decidido hacer unos capítulos sobre la historia de Kaguya, es decir, de donde vino, la historia de su clan, que es lo que ella buscaba, y cosas que Kishimoto nunca nos diría, aunque estoy seguro que algunos ya han leido o visto videos sobre el origen de Kaguya y su clan, como saben es una extraterrestre no una diosa, un ser que vino de otro mundo en busca de shinjus, y dijo shinjus porque al parecer existen muchos sino es que miles de dioses árbol, y otras cosas, esos serán episodios largos donde solo estará ella, su pasado, nacimiento, infancia y esas cosas.**

 **Así que solo esperenlos, y quizás meta episodios especiales aquí también, como un one-shot pero en donde el rubio termine con una sola chica, o con la madre de alguna de las chicas o sus amigos, kukukukuku... sé que eso es netorare, y odio el netorare pero al parecer me gusta escribirlo ¿qué gran contradicción verdad?, lo odio pero me gusta escribirlo, xD diablos, creo que el anime me jodio más de lo que estaba, pero es que las milf, yo quisiera una como Kaguya, Kushina, Rinko Iori, Yoshie Hanabatake o la madre de Cerea y Miia xD.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 24.

—Bueno, como el joven Uzumaki ha sido el único estudiante capaz de darle frente a los maestros, hemos decidido poner una prueba final. Como les dije antes cambiamos el examen para que ustedes experimenten las verdaderas batallas, y por eso su examen consiste en escapar de sus oponentes— dijo el pequeño roedor.

—Nosotros seremos sus obstáculos, cada uno de ustedes ira a la zona indicada en donde pelearan contra nosotros. Todos deben correr al centro del lugar en donde los estará esperando su compañero, en ese lugar se enfrentaran todos aquellos que logren pasar, si lo derrotan ganaran, y si ninguno de ustedes logra llegar hasta él, su compañero ganara. No cabe decir que si pierden no irán a la cabaña, y tendrán que venir a la escuela de verano— respondió Aizawa a todos los chicos.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡No solo quieren que peleemos contra ustedes! ¡Sí no también quieren que peleemos contra él! — señalo Mineta con miedo.

—Como el directo dijo, ustedes han enfrentado muchas cosas en este primer año, han enfrentado peligros a tan corta edad y antes de tiempo, y que mejor forma de sentir el verdadero sentimiento de batalla que pelear contra unos profesionales, y claro contra el mejor amigo de todos ustedes— comento All Might con una sonrisa.

—Hay dos formas de que ustedes ganen, la primera es que nos pongan estás esposas— el director saco unas pequeñas esposas de su espalda.

—O pueden escapar de la zona para ir al centro del lugar— dijo Midnight tomando la palabra. —Está no será una simple competencia, piensen en nosotros como villanos verdaderos, lo cual quiere decir que nos deben atacar con todo sin piedad alguna, como lo hizo su amigo— señalo la pelinegra al rubio, quien era rodeado por una nube de depresión.

— ¿Acaso me lo recordaran para siempre? — pregunto el blondo con una voz de culpa y dolor.

—Sí— dijeron todos los maestros haciendo que una versión chibi del rubio llore mientras una aura de depresión lo rodeaba, y un cartel con la palabra "Culpa" apareciera sobre la cabeza del rubio.

—Eso quiere decir que tampoco nosotros nos contendremos. Está es una pelea a final de cuentas, así que será mejor que se preparen para lo que venga— dijo el pelinegro con seriedad a todos sus alumnos.

—Ven con nosotros chico, te llevaremos a tu zona de combate— dijo Power Loader al rubio.

El ninja miro a sus amigos, para luego mirar a sus maestros, solo suspiro para caminar hasta sus docentes, una orden era una orden, los demás chicos solo miraron a su amigo ir con calma hacía sus maestros, al momento que estos le ponían un chaleco y unas muñequeras al rubio.

—Solo por precaución, no queremos que los termines asesinando a todos— dijo Aizawa al momento que le quitaban sus cuchillas, además de los complementos que tenían en sus botas.

—Aunque sea una competencia en donde deben dar todo lo de ustedes, también debemos asegurar su bienestar— comento con tranquilidad el director Nedzu.

— ¿Sí quieren me amarran de brazos y pies de una buena vez? — comento con enojo el rubio a sus maestros, al momento que se quitaba el chaleco y las muñecas. —Con solo quitarme las cuchillas de los brazos y pies basta, ahora si lo desean también puedo pelear desnudo— dijo el rubio.

— ¡Sí, vamos quítate la ropa! — la maestra comenzó a desvestir al rubio que solo comenzó a pelear.

— ¡No, no me refería a eso! ¡Me refería a pelear sin usar mi Quirk! — grito el blondo al momento que la pelinegra dejaba al rubio para suspirar en derrota. —Peleare sin usar mi Quirk, eso debe bastar ¿verdad? — pregunto el rubio a sus maestros.

—Con eso está bien— dijo Aizawa. —Bien, sin más preámbulos todos suban a los buses, serán llevado al campo de batalla donde deberán guardar hasta que el duelo comience, tienen 30 minutos, úsenlos bien— fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro al momento que todos los maestros comenzaban a caminar hasta los buses.

Los chicos solo miraron a su amigo, quien cerró los ojos para despedirse de ellos, al momento que caminaba hasta el bus que lo llevaría al centro. Todos se mostraron serios ante eso, su amigo no iba a la ligera en este desafió. Sin perder tiempo todos se fueron a sus buses para ir a la zona donde se enfrentarían contra sus maestros.

===== **Después** =====.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que la prueba inicio, en todo ese momento escucho una que otra explosión grande, fuertes golpes y demás cosas, sin duda alguna los chicos la tenían mal. Y aún faltaba que ellos llegaran a enfrentarlo, no sabía si ellos peleaban o corrían para llegar hacía él. De cualquier forma, Aizawa-sensei le dijo que no se preocupara, ya sea que ninguno o varios llegaran donde él, igual ganaría y no tendría que asistir a la escuela de verano.

— _¡Y cómo te iba diciendo, no solo añadí ese sistema de signos vitales, también añadí otros de mis juguetes! ¡Por ejemplo cuando cierres los puños y aprietes tus pulgares activaras los guantes de electroshock, con ellos no solo los golpearas sino los aturdirás! ¡También están las placas bañadas en polvo de estrella enana, pueden soportar grandes golpes incluso repeler balas y granadas, sin mencionar que tiene un mecanismo de calefacción integrado, que permitirá que puedas sobrevivir a bajas temperaturas! ¡Y no olvides los propulsores que añadí a tus botas y la espalda, son pequeños y casi no se notan pero tienen una gran potencia! ¡Además de eso tu mascara te permitirá ver los signos vitales de tus oponentes y además de su Quirk, es como una supercomputadora integrada! ¡Di todo lo que tenía en tu traje, así que no me defraudes, usa el traje como se debe!_ — dijo del otro lado del comunicador la chica con felicidad en su voz, mientras el rubio se encontraba recostado cerca de la fuente.

El centro de ese gran campo era una mansión estilo inglesa, en el centro de esa gran casa se encontraba una fuente junto a varias puertas y escaleras, las cuales obviamente llevaban a las demás zonas.

—Oye ¿no tienes clases? — pregunto el rubio.

— _Ya termine mis exámenes, hoy estoy para ayudarte_ — dijo la pelirosada con calma.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? — pregunto el rubio a la chica.

— _Porque gracias a ti yo podría cumplir mi sueño, contigo a mi lado podría volverme la mejor inventora, y miles de empresas y héroes llevarían a mis bebes_ — respondió la chica con emoción.

—Así que es solo para que haga publicidad— dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza el rubio.

— _Y también lo hago porque… me enoja saber que no me recuerdes… Onii-san_ — dijo la pelirosada al blondo.

— ¿Onii-san? — dijo el rubio extrañado por eso.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más una de las puertas estallo en pedazos, así como las demás puertas que lo rodeaban comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco, solo para mirar a sus compañeros, todos se mostraban serios, mientras tenían uno que otro golpe, en especial Midoriya y Bakugou, sus compañeros se mostraban lastimados, el rubio solo se levantó para mirar a sus amigos.

— ¡Por fin nos enfrentaremos de nuevo bastardo! ¡Está vez barrere el suelo contigo! — declaro con una gran sonrisa Bakugou mientras lanzaba pequeñas explosiones de sus manos.

—Fue realmente difícil llegar hasta aquí, pero si llegamos eso significa que pudimos contra los maestros, entonces podremos contra ti— dijo con seriedad Todoroki.

—Lo siento Uzumaki-san, pero no puedo permitirme fallar este examen, no si quiero llegar a ser el sucesor de mi hermano— declaro con seriedad Iida.

El rubio solo miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeado, todos se miraban lastimados, pero no se rendirían, ninguno de ellos quería venir a la escuela de verano, y estaba seguro que todos deseaban enfrentarlo para expulsar esa ira y envidia que ellos tenían contra él. Los miro con seriedad, cada uno mostraba heridas, miro a su amigo explosivo, solo tenía uno de sus guantes puestos, el izquierdo. Comenzó a girar mientras los miraba a todos, llevo su mano derecha al comunicador.

—Luego hablamos, llego el momento— dijo el rubio con seriedad cortando comunicación con la chica, necesitaba hablar con ella luego de esto, ¿Por qué ella le dijo así?, cuando saliera de esta prueba, iría a hablar con ella.

— ¿Con quién hablas? — pregunto Tokoyami mirando a su compañero, quien se quitó sus orejeras para comenzar a doblarlas, hasta que se convirtieron en unas navajas, las cuales lanzó al aire.

—Con nadie, pero dejemos eso aun lado. Como vieron, los maestros me quitaron mis navajas, dejándome indefenso por así decirlo. Incluso tuve que abstenerme de usar mi Quirk para no herirlos de gravedad— dijo el blondo que comenzó a estirar sus brazos y piernas, apretó con fuerza sus dos puños al momento que todos escuchaban el sonido de sus huesos, y del cuello tronar, el rubio cerro los ojos mientras los chicos se preparaban.

— **¡Quedan 10 minutos! ¡Repito! ¡Quedan 10 minutos!** — dijo Recover Girl a todos los chicos, quienes se preparaban para iniciar la batalla.

—Pero eso no evita que los aplaste al final, con su perdón yo los arrastrare por el suelo como si fueran unas simples cucarachas— el rubio abrió los ojos mostrando unas perlas azules afiladas. —Espero que me perdonen— fue lo único que dijo el rubio para salir al ataque.

— ¡Muere! — grito Bakugou que decidió hacer frente al rubio.

(Boruto Naruto the Movie OST - Spin and Burst)

El chico explosivo llevo sus dos manos al frente al momento que creaba una gran explosión, dejando al rubio dentro de una nube de polvo, todos los chicos se alistaron, su amigo había creado una cortina de humo que favorecía al ninja. A una gran velocidad salió el Uzumaki debajo del chico explosivo quien intento atacar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un ataque, su enemigo lo tomo de los brazos para atraerlo y darle una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que escupiera saliva y sangre por el fuerte golpe.

Pero si eso no fuera suficiente, el rubio soltó sus muñecas para darle un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano derecha, seguido de darle otra en el pecho, otra más en el estómago, salto para darle un patada en la cara, luego le dio otra en el pecho, tomo su mano derecha para darle un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela y haciendo que saliera un chorro de sangre, el rubio lo jalo de nuevo para darle otra patada en el estómago, y rematar con un puñetazo en su espalda enterrándolo en el suelo. Todo bajo la mirada de los chicos que se sorprendieron al ver la paliza que su amigo le dio al chico explosivo.

— ¡No se distraigan! — grito Todoroki que golpeo el suelo mandando un pilar de hielo al rubio.

El blondo salto para evitar el golpe, pero en ese momento también tuvo que evitar ser golpeado por Iida que apareció a una gran velocidad detrás de él. Golpeo a Iida con una patada para impulsarse y alejarse, pero en ese momento Dark Shadow apareció a su lado, el rubio solo cerró su puño derecho al momento que el guante de electricidad aparecía, pero gracias a eso tenía otro haz bajo la manga.

—" _ **Raiton: Chidori**_ "— el blondo golpeo con su puño electrificado a esa entidad, la cual comenzó a gritar de dolor al recibir esa gran descarga.

El rubio pensó que con eso se libraría, pero no conto con recibir una estocada directa por parte de Kirishima quien le dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago, el Uzumaki gruño por eso al momento que se ponía de pie. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos tuvo que saltar para evitar un fuerte golpe por parte de Ojiro, se movió a la derecha evitando un golpe de Rikido, Shoji apareció detrás de él e intento aprisionarlo pero el ninja dio un gran salto, los Earphones Jacks de Jirou lo tomaron del pie derecho, al momento que era atraído hacía la chica, una bola de boliche lo golpeo en el pecho mandándolo a volar, pero de nuevo algo lo atrapo, y está vez fue la lengua de Tsuyu quien lo golpeo contra el suelo, específicamente en un lugar donde Ashido había usado un ácido pegajoso que ella creo, una gran roca le cayó encima gracias al Quirk de Uraraka, un rayo potente de energía lo golpeo mandándolo a volar, un fuerte golpe por parte de Midoriya lo envió a una celda que Momo creo, el blondo y la celda fueron a golpear la pared, al momento que Kaminari enviaba una gran descarga eléctrica a la celda de metal, al momento que los chicos escuchaban como su amigo gritaba de dolor, luego de unos segundos la descarga termino al momento que Mineta lanzaba varias de sus bolas pegajosas para mantener al rubio en la cárcel. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Todoroki lo congelo mientras estaba aturdido.

—Listo, con ese debe bastar— declaro Todoroki mirando con seriedad a su amigo aprisionado.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí, lo derrotamos! — grito Mineta con emoción.

—Realmente pensé que no podríamos contra él— confeso Hagakure suspirando con alivio.

— ¿Realmente fue así de sencillo? — pregunto Momo que no se sentía segura.

—Bueno, uno tuvo que sacrificarse para que pudiéramos ganar— dijo Ashido mirando a su amigo explosivo tirado en el suelo.

—Dos, Kaminari entro en su modo idiota— señalo Jirou al rubio, quién tenía sus pulgares arriba mientras decía "Hey" con una gran sonrisa de idiota.

—Pero al menos ya ganamos— comento con una sonrisa Uraraka.

—Solo espero que no nos hayamos pasado— musito Tsuyu con preocupación por su amigo.

—O no sé preocupen, estoy más que bien— hablo el Uzumaki, al momento que todos miraban la celda donde estaba su amigo aprisionado, pero solo les sonreía con emoción. —Debo decir que sus ataques combinados fueron más que mejores, pero esto no es suficiente para ganarme a mí— los chicos miraron con sorpresa como la prisión de hielo de Todoroki comenzaba a brillar de un color rojo, para luego estallar, el oji-azul se levantó mientras su cuerpo liberaba pequeños rayos, las bolas de Mineta comenzaron a derretirse así como el ácido pegajoso que el blondo tenía caía al suelo.

— ¿Pero cómo diablos…? — dijo Jirou con asombro.

—Son unas nuevas funciones que añadieron a mi traje, ahora sigamos, que esto apenas acaba de empezar— el rubio desapareció a gran velocidad de la celda, para aparecer delante de Kaminari.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar, se giró para darle un patada a Kirishima, pero este activo su Quirk para soportar la patada, el pelirrojo gruño por la fuerza del golpe, intento darle un puñetazo a su amigo, pero el Uzumaki salto para tomarlo de los hombros, para luego lanzarlo hacía una pared con fuerza, el chico giro en el aire para atravesar la pared. Shoji intentó golpear a su compañero, por la espalda, pero el rubio se agacho antes de que le diera un golpe, el Uzumaki pasó por debajo de su enemigo, al momento que saltaba a la derecha y evitar un golpe de Rikido.

El ninja giro en el aire para evitar a Dark Shadow, pero la criatura de sombras lo comenzó a seguir como si fuera un ratón, Todoroki comenzó a lanzar sus llamaradas para atrapar al ninja. Pero el oji-azul se acercó a Dark Shadow al momento que lo abrazaba con fuerza, momento que aprovecharon Rikido y Shoji para atacar, cayendo en la trampa del rubio. Cuando ambos gigantes estuvieron cerca del rubio, este soltó a la criatura de oscuridad para darle un golpe en la cara a los chicos, al momento que los electrocutaba a ambos, los tomo a ambos de la cabeza para estrellarlos aturdiéndolos, seguido de tomarlos del rostro y comenzar a girar con ellos para lanzarlos como torpedos a sus amigos.

—Ya van 5, faltan 15— dijo el rubio mirando a los que faltaban, todos tragaron en seco, al mirar como su amigo se libraba de ellos.

Todoroki creo un gran pilar de hielo que fue directo al blondo, mientras Tokoyami y Sero fueron al mismo tiempo, esperando detener al rubio. Sero lanzó sus lazos para atrapar al blondo, pero este saltaba con gracia evitando ser atrapado, mientras Dark Shadow lo perseguía intentado tomarlo con sus espectrales manos. El ninja noto que su camino se detuvo cuando termino pegado a una pared, al momento que Dark Shadow y varias de esas tiras de celofán iban por él, cerró sus ojos para suspirar profundamente, puso su pie derecho en la pared, para dar una fuerte patada que lo hizo atravesar los ataques de los chicos.

— **¡Lariat!** — grito el rubio al momento que los dos chicos eran golpeados en el pecho por los brazos extendidos del Uzumaki.

Los dos chicos salieron volando con fuerza hasta chocar con fuerza contra el piso ambos desmayados al perder todo el aire que tenían en sus pulmones, el ataque que el rubio uso iba con toda su fuerza, y por si eso no fuera poco, uso chakra Futon para tomar velocidad. El rubio no perdió tiempo y a una gran velocidad apareció detrás de Mineta para darle un gran patada, como si de una bola de futbol se tratara, enviando al chico a chocar contra el techo, terminado pegado gracias a su Quirk. El rubio de brillante armadura se asustó por eso, intento atacar al ninja, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, lo cual hizo que escupiera además de vomitar al momento que salía volando con su cinturón destrozado, el blondo miro a los que faltaban.

—Nueve, faltan 11— el rubio salto al momento que evitaba un golpe de Iida.

El presidente salto con velocidad gracias a su Quirk, el blondo miro esto, estaba listo para darle un golpe, pero no contó con la aparición de Ojiro que planeaba darle un golpe descendente con su cola. Los dos chicos le dieron un golpe al rubio, el hermano de Ingenium le propino un golpe en su pecho, mientras que Ojiro le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, ambos chicos intentaron alejarse del rubio, pero fue demasiado tarde, habían cometido el error de acercarse a él. El rubio levantó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, al momento que los dos chicos solo miraron el suelo. Los dos chicos azotaron el suelo con una gran fuerza, haciendo que el traje de Iida se agriete, mientras Ojiro grito por el fuerte golpe. Naruto tomo primero al presidente para levantarlo seguido de darle un golpe en la barbilla, otro en su pecho y una patada más enviandolo a golpear el techo, para solo recibir un puñetazo del rubio rompiendo el techo, haciendo que el chico fuera enterrado en piedras cuando cayó al suelo.

Ojiro con dificultad se levantó del suelo, al momento que iba al ataque, el chico mono comenzó una pelea de mano a mano con el rubio, lanzando golpes a gran velocidad, golpes que lastimosamente el rubio esquivaba con otros, ambos estaban enfrascados en una batalla a puño limpió, y gracias a eso Hagakure se acercó al rubio para ponerle unas esposas, pero lastimosamente el rubio noto su presencia a último momento, el rubio tomo las esposas para ponérselas a ambos, seguido de comenzar a golpear con sus puños al chico en sus puntos de presión, para luego tomar a Hagakure del cuello y presionar un punto, haciendo que cayera dormida.

El rubio miro a Todoroki y Kouda, ellos dos eran los últimos chicos en pie, mientras que las chicas miraban todo con calma, sabían que su amigo era bueno, pero rayos, ya había acabado con todos los demás en cuestión de segundos, el rubio iba a dar un paso, pero del suelo salieron miles de insectos además de que gracias a la ventana que se rompió cuando envió a Iida volar, varios más comenzaron a entrar volando, atacando al rubio que se agitaba para deshacerse de ellos, por su parte Todoroki lanzó una lanza de hielo la cual adentro tenía una pilar de fuego, el blondo golpeo el ataque de hielo al momento que el pilar de fuego lo consumía. Los chicos pensaron que con eso debería tener suficiente, pero el rubio salto mientras aún era rodeado por el fuego, el rubio se aferró al techo, en donde se impulsó para ir tras Kouda, el chico solo miro con horror como su amigo venía hacía él en llamas, el chico solo salió volando al recibir un golpe en su estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate.

El rubio se levantó al momento que el fuego que lo rodeaba se extinguía, mostrando que no tenía ninguna herida o quemadura, y las pocas que tenía se iban curando a gran velocidad, ese factor regenerativo realmente era molesto. El rubio de nueva cuenta iba a dar otro paso, pero del cielo cayo alguien, al momento que el rubio se hacía para atrás, la persona que termino por caer del cielo era Kirishima.

— ¡Esto no termina, no me rendiré! — el chico tenía su Quirk activado, así que sin perder tiempo fue por el rubio.

El pelirrojo le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rubio, el Uzumaki gruño por eso, solo para darle un golpe en el estómago al chico, quien no se inmuto. El pelirrojo comenzó a golpear con sus puños endurecidos el cuerpo del rubio, los demás presentes vieron como su amigo hacía retroceder a su compañero, el pelirrojo grito con fuerza para darle un puñetazo a la barbilla al rubio quien salió volando unos metros por el golpe, el oji-azul cayo de pie tras ese puñetazo, solo se llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla rota, las chicas solo miraron con desagrado como la mandíbula del rubio colgaba mientras sangraba, pero luego vieron como el oji-azul la acomodaba de nuevo, para escupir sangre.

—Eso si me dolio— dijo con seriedad, al momento que su mirada se volvía más filosa. —Bien, contigo no tendré piedad— el rubio corrió hacía el pelirrojo que estaba listo para contraatacar.

El ninja lanzó el primer golpe, un derechazo al pelirrojo quien no se movió, el pelirrojo también lanzó un golpe, pero este fue detenido por la mano izquierda del ninja, el rubio atrajo al pelirrojo para darle una patada en su mandíbula, esto no lastimo a Kirishima, pero antes de que el chico pudiera devolver algún golpe, recibió otro en la cara, solo que esta vez sí le dolió. El rubio tenía activado el sistema de electricidad que sus guantes tenían, golpeando con fuerza y a gran velocidad a un punto en específico, el rubio comenzó a ganar, el pelirrojo gruño al momento que desactivaba su Quirk, al momento que el rubio le daba un Uppercut mandando a volar al chico, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ahora solo quedaba Todoroki, y las chicas. El rubio corrió hasta el chico de cabellera blanca/café quien lanzó un enorme iceberg al Uzumaki que lanzó un fuerte golpe, destruyendo el ataque de hielo en miles de pedazos, mientras corría hacía su amigo.

El peliblanco comenzó a reunir fuego en su mano izquierda, listo para atacar a su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque el rubio apareció delante de el a una gran velocidad, al momento que le daba un cabezazo, para luego tomar sus manos y soltar una gran descarga eléctrica que hizo gritar de dolor a Todoroki, quien con dificultad comenzó a congelar al rubio, el costado izquierdo del rubio comenzó a congelarse con rapidez, pero luego se detuvo cuando por fin el chico cayo inconsciente por la gran corriente de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo.

El blondo lo soltó para comenzar a respirar con agitación, todavía no terminaban, aún quedaban seis más, aún quedaban las chicas. Recover Girl anuncio que quedaban 5 minutos, solo cinco minutos al momento que arriba de ellos aparecía un reloj virtual mostrando los últimos cinco minutos de la competencia. El rubio rompió el hielo con facilidad, para mirar a las chicas.

(Fin Boruto Naruto the Movie OST - Spin and Burst).

—Vengan, no tengan miedo, yo estaré bien— dijo el rubio con seriedad, al momento que levantaba sus puños.

Las chicas tragaron en seco, solo quedaban ellas, todos sus amigos habían sido derrotados, incluso el acorazado de Kirishima termino por perder luego de recibir todos esos golpes a gran velocidad, y su amigo se miraba sano, pero parecía respirar con dificultad. Las chicas tragaron en seco, ninguna tenía el valor de dar el primer ataque, y un minuto ya había pasado.

—Vengan… vengan o les juro que las odiare por esto— hablo con enojo el rubio mirando a las chicas. — ¡Sí no vienen por mí les juro que las odiare! ¡Este es un maldito examen, están jugando mucho en esto! ¡Vengan por mí sin piedad alguna, yo soy su enemigo hoy, no soy su amigo! ¡No tengan miedo de lo que me pueda suceder, yo estaré bien, peleen con todo! ¡¿Vinieron aquí para volverse héroes verdad?! ¡Vinieron para ser las mejores, han entrenado y pasado por tanto para llegar hasta aquí! ¡Ahora no tengan miedo y demuestren todo su poder, luchen con todas sus fuerzas, demuéstrenme que ustedes son las mejores chicas que se convertirán en unas heroínas estupendas! ¡Demuéstrenme ese mismo espíritu que vi en sus ojos cuando fueron a mi casa! — exigió el rubio con seriedad mientras miraba a las chicas, para luego sonreírle a las chicas, quienes miraron al rubio, se encontraba calmado, sereno y seguro. —Prometo que estaré bien, no se preocupen realmente por mí, yo estaré bien, yo quiero que ustedes alcancen su potencial, y luego lo sobrepasen, yo les dije que cargare con sus penas y frustraciones, y eso es lo que haré, yo las protegeré a todas, así que no tengan miedo. Porque mientras yo esté con vida, siempre las ayudare y protegeré sin importar lo que me cueste— las chicas miraron a su amigo.

El chico estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ellas, incluso si eso significaba ser lastimado por ellas en pro de hacerlas mejores, de ayudarlas a alcanzar sus metas, las chicas cerraron los ojos mientras intentaban no llorar, porque, porque, porque tenía que pasar eso, porque su amigo tenía que ser así.

—" _¿Por qué haces que me enamore más de ti?_ "— pensaron todas las chicas que miraron al rubio, cada una de ellas miro al rubio.

— ¡Sí es así, no me contendré! — dijo con una gran sonrisa la peliverde, lista para salir al ataque.

— ¡Sí, prepárate porque iremos con todo! — dijo Jirou también lista para la pelea.

— ¡No nos contendremos, aunque seas nuestro amigo! — Momo saco un bastón Bo mientras lo movía con agilidad.

— ¡Prepárate para conocer el poder de una chica! — comento Ashido con esa típica sonrisa suya.

— ¡No nos pidas tiempo Uzumaki-chan! — dijo Tsuyu con firmeza.

— ¡Así es, nosotras te derrotaremos! — dijo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa.

El ninja solo sonrió ante eso, cerró los ojos al momento que activaba sus puños eléctricos, miro a las chicas para sonreír, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era una de esas típicas y características sonrisas marca Uzumaki, esas sonrisas que le daban a cualquiera una gran confianza. Ambos estaban listos para ir al ataque, así que sin perder tiempo las chicas salieron corriendo hacia el rubio, quien también fue al ataque directo, cuando el rubio y las chicas estaban a punto de dar el primer golpe, la bocina sonó de repente alarmándolos a todos.

— **¡El tiempo se acabó! ¡La prueba termino!** — dijo Recover Girl, al momento que el rubio se detenía, pero las chicas no.

Todas las chicas cayeron de golpe sobre el rubio, quien termino siendo aplastado por sus amigas. Pero entre todo ese embrollo, termino por besar a una de ellas.

— ¡Auch, mi cabeza! — dijo Jirou que se golpeó la cabeza.

—Diablos, nos dejamos llevar— comento Ashido levantándose.

— ¿Están todas bien? — pregunto Momo levantándose.

— ¡Sí! — respondieron las chicas.

— ¿Estás bien Uzumaki-san? — pregunto la pelinegra al rubio, su expresión fue de shock.

Las otras chicas también miraron al rubio esperando que estuviera bien, pero lo que vieron las dejo en shock. Naruto y Ochako se estaban besando, los dos tenían sus labios pegados a los del otro, la chica de cabellera castaña se apartó del rubio, al momento que su cara se volvía un tomate, para saltar y correr de su amigo. Mientras el rubio miraba al vació, y su corazón latía con fuerza. Por su parte las chicas sentían un gran dolor en su pecho, todas sentían un gran dolor.

===== **Después** =====.

Luego del examen, todos los chicos que resultaron lastimados fueron a la enfermería donde Recover Girl los curo, todos terminaron con vendas en sus cuerpos, todos estaban heridos. Ahora los chicos estaban en su salón, todos callados y quietos luego de lo que paso. Todos habían perdido, ninguno logro derrotar al rubio, al final todos se quedarían en la escuela encerrados por una semana. El pelinegro entro a su clase, mientras se sorprendía al ver que todos sus alumnos estaban callados, incluso el siempre enojado Bakugou se encontraba en silenció.

—Vaya, es bueno ver que todos al fin se comportan— comento el pelinegro caminando tranquilamente a su lugar. —Realmente no me gusta dar malas noticias, y más decir que muchos fallaron ya que solo seis aprobaron el examen de fin de ciclo y cosas así pero…— el pelinegro se quedó callado unos segundos, mientras los heridos maldecían su suerte, y las chicas que terminaron ilesas, pues ellas se encontraban serias. — ¡Todos iran a la cabaña en el bosque! — declaro con una gran sonrisa burlona el pelinegro a los chicos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — fue el gran grito que se escuchó ese día en la academia Yuuei, un grito que alarmo a varios, sí, sin duda alguna los habían troleado a todos.

 **Avance del próximo capítulo.**

 **Mineta: ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Solo nos golpearon por gusto!**

 **Momo: ¿Como pudimos caer en esa broma?**

 **Aizawa: Todos los que perdieron recibiran un entrenamiento peor del que se imaginan.**

 **Ashido: ¿Por qué no vamos todos de compras?**

 **Uraraka: ¡Que buena idea!**

 **Naruto: Dime ¿como diablos me conoces?**

 **Mei: ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí realmente?**

 **Momo: ¿Por qué están ellos dos juntos?**

 **Mei: Me duele que me hayas olvidado.**

 **Naruto: ¡¿No puede ser, tú eres...?!**

 **Mei, Naruto y Momo: ¡En el próximo capítulo! ¡Una nueva chica llega a la batalla! ¡¿Otra contrincante aparece?!**

 **Naruto: En serio, todo esto es problemático.**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina, por ahora no haré Omakes, ya que como dije, estoy con los capítulos especiales, y además viendo que mujer será la siguiente para ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí...?**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, creo que hubiera quedado mejor el nombre de "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto terminaba con...?", pero creo que así lo dejare, bueno, nos vemos la proxima vez amigos, hasta luego, por ciero, espero que les haya gustado esa pequeña sorpresa del beso, sinceramente el solo pensar en eso, me dan ganas de ser Naruto.**

 **Diablos, amo a Uraraka, me gusta mucho.**


	26. Chapter 26 Momo Yaoyorozu

**Muy buenas amigos, como dije antes, estoy trabajando en los capítulos especiales, y aquí tienen el primero, espero sea de su agrado, y como dije, esto sería considerado doble cap, y bueno, espero les guste, eh decidido empezar con las chicas de la clase A, y luego ire por las amigas de la infancia, sin otra cosa que decir, más que posiblemente el domingo publique el segundo cap de los one-shots que tenía, y sin más que decir los dejos.**

 **¡ALERTA DE SPOILER! ¡AL FINAL HAY SPOILER ASÍ QUE LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO!**

* * *

Capítulo especial.

Momo Yaoyorozu, siempre había sido una chica aplicada, inteligente y bien portada. Una señorita de la alta sociedad, ella había nacido en la rama de la alta sociedad del nuevo Japón.

Hija de Kanto y Karen Yaoyorozu. Su padre era uno de los tantos millonarios que habían en todo Japón, era una persona importante y con gran dinero, toda la familia de su padre provenía de una familia de renombre, y su madre, su madre venía de una familia promedio, sus padres se habían conocido en un instituto cuando eran jóvenes, luego de que ambos fallaran en entrar a Yuei.

La historia de sus padres era la típica de mangas y animes de millonarios, o de una telenovela. Sus padres se amaron desde el primer momento, ambos tuvieron muchos problemas con sus familias, la familia de su padre no aceptaba que se casara con una mujer de baja sociedad, y la de su madre le decía que solo era una broma y que sería abandonada después. Pero a pesar de eso, sus padres decidieron hacerle caso a sus sentimientos, que los comentarios de sus familias, así que al final ambos se casaron. Aunque al principio las dos familias no aceptaban la relación, tanto que incluso su abuelo que en paz descanse, había declarado desheredar a su padre, a quien no le importó para nada eso, de una u otra forma ambos serian felices.

Sin embargo, ese enojo y desacuerdo desapareció cuando todos se enterraron que ella iba a nacer. Por lo que sus padres le dijeron, cuando la familia de su padre lo supo, ellos fueron los primeros en llegar al pequeño apartamento que ocupaban ellos, para llevárselos a la gran mansión que era su hogar. Al final, sus dos familias resultaron hacer las paces.

Volviendo al tema, ella había nacido en una buena familia, y como era una familia de prestigio, desde muy pequeña tuvo que comenzar a actuar como una señorita. A los 2 años ya sabía leer y hablar perfectamente, a los 3 comenzó a asistir a clases de ballet, a los 4 comenzó también con clases de Karate para su defensa persona.

Con el paso del tiempo la chica fue teniendo más actividades por hacer, además de siempre estudiar y comportarse como la señorita que debía ser, además de asistir a clases especiales, también iba con sus padre a las fiestas de ricos. En todas ellas siempre debía actuar como tal, y por esa misma razón, su infancia no fue como la de otras niñas.

Mientras ella iba en limosina a la escuela, podía ver a otras niñas caminar juntas a la escuela, riendo mientras jugaban. Ella estudiaba todo el tiempo, incluso en la hora de almuerzo, mientras sus compañeros o compañeras se juntaba a hablar, a ella siempre le gusto leer, por tal razón se volvió una amante de la literatura, principalmente novelas románticas o de suspenso, siempre le encantaron, en especial las que trataban de un príncipe rescatando al amor de su vida, o de parejas que peleaban contra el mundo para ser felices.

Siempre le encantaron esas historia, y aunque ella no podía decirlo, siempre soñaba con encontrar a esa persona especial, pero con su estilo de vida parecía ser imposible.

Dejando ese sueño a un lado, la chica creció con el paso de los años, volviéndose muy lista y educada, además de que en ese tiempo también entreno su Quirk, el poder crear cosas era una habilidad estupenda, ya que muchas veces la chica tuvo que usarlo, aunque solo podía crear cosas inanimadas, es decir, bates, muñecos, ropas o demás cosas. Ella fue entrenando su Quirk personalmente, y su meta era entrar a Yuei sim importar lo que costara.

Y así estudio y entreno para el día de los exámenes de admisión. La chica había estudiado durante una semana completa sin parar, y entrenando también, hasta el punto que se quedar postrada en cama durante un día entero antes de la competencia.

Pasar el examen escrito fue relativamente fácil para ella, pudo responder todas las preguntas sin equivocarse, estaba segura que llegaría al primer puesto. Luego del examen escrito, toco el examen físico, en donde ella tenía que dar todo de sí.

Ella empezó bien el examen físico, todos los robots valían 5 puntos, así que con eso en mente y considerando que habían muchos, destruiría tantos como le fueran posibles, creando armas como escopetas o cañones, claro que siempre teniendo cuidado de que ningún estudiante saliera herido, el examen estaba siendo relativamente fácil, aunque se estaba cansando de crear muchas municiones para sus armas, y eso era malo, ya que si no tenía cuidado saldría lastimada, y eso fue lo que paso.

La chica se tardó tanto en crear una bala de cañón para golpear a uno de esos robots, el ser mecánico apareció delante de ella, listo para aplastarla con su puño, las chica se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero antes de que eso sucediera, solo vio como el puño del robot caía al suelo, seguido de ver como unas líneas blancas aparecieron, seguido de que una persona cayo delante de ella, al momento que el robot estallaba en miles de pedazos, solo miro como una melena rubia se meneaba por la explosión.

La persona se giró, al momento que la pelinegra miraba a un chico de ojos azules, melena rubia alborotada, con unas marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes, el chico debía medir lo mismo que ella, el rubio solo miro a la pelinegra, quien miro esos ojos azules.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado— dijo con seriedad el chico rubio, mientras ella solo miro como el chico comenzó a girar al momento que otros dos robots aparecían, solo vio como los cortaba en trozos, miro sus manos, tenía unas largas garras.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero en eso otros alumnos que estaban cerca comenzaron a correr, al momento que sentían como la tierra temblaba, para luego ver con sorpresa como un gran robot inferno aparecía, el enorme ser bajo la mirada, al momento que los miraba a ellos dos, la pelinegra le iba a decir al rubio que corrieran, después de todo, ese robot los podía atrapar, sin mencionar que enfrentarse a él sería inútil, después de todo, nadie podría derrotar a semejante monstruo.

Sin embargo, solo vio como el chico rubio corrió hacia el gran robot, su mano derecha extendida, no sabía si lo que vio fue real o quizás producto del agotamiento, pero noto como la mano derecha del chico rubio brillaba de un color blanco, lo siguiente que presencio la dejo con la boca abierta. El chico dio un gran salto hasta llegar a la cabeza del robot, al momento que miro de nuevo esas líneas, solo que ahora noto como en el suelo aparecieron las marcas similares a garras, al momento que el enorme robot brillo, para luego estallar en miles de pedazos, mientras el chico rubio caía al suelo con agilidad, solo miro al hombre que miraba como el robot caía al suelo en llamas, para luego desaparecer como si fuera un fantasma

Luego del examen, ella estuvo pensando en ese misterioso chico, nunca pudo agradecerle, y menos saber su nombre, así estuvo todo el tiempo que espero los resultados del examen, pasado el tiempo al fin llego el correo, en donde sus suplicas se hicieron realidad.

Ella había entrado a Yuei, era la primera Yaoyorozu en entrar a la prestigiosa academia de héroes, era la primera de ambas familias en entrar a la academia, terminando en primer lugar, pero al parecer termino junto a otro estudiante que también alcanzó una nota excelente como ella, tanto en el examen escrito como físico, sin duda alguna saber eso fue una gran sorpresa, pero dejando eso por un lado, sus padres decidieron celebrar su ingreso a la mejor academia que había.

Decir que fue una fiesta pequeña era mentir, sus padres invitaron a amigos y familia para celebrar su ingreso, aunque a decir verdad, Momo logro entrar gracias a una de las pocas becas que la academia brindaba, algunos pagaban la entrada, pero eso era algo que ella no crecía conveniente. Y la mayoría entraba por medio de conexiones o por las becas que se daban, ella prefirió entrar por medio de beca, ya que de esa forma demostraba su capacidad.

Entro a estudiar en primavera, al ser una nueva etapa de su vida, le pidió a sus padres que la dejaran ir sola a la academia, algo que aceptaron pero le dijeron que siempre llevara su teléfono por si acaso. Luego de un viaje algo largo, ella por fin había llegado a su escuela, sin perder tiempo fue a clase la 1-A, se quedó en la puerta por unos segundos, respiro con profundidad, era una nueva etapa en su vida, así que debía empezar bien.

La primera impresión de sus compañeros fue… "¿serios?", todos los chicos parecían ser maduros como ella, algo que le agrado, ya que de esa forma lograría crear una buena relación con todos, al llegar noto que habían más hombres que mujeres, ya que aparte de ella, habían otras cinco chicas, como todos eran desconocidos para todos, cada chico y chica estaba en su asiento tranquilo, así que ella se fue a sentar al escritorio que le fue asignado, así estuvo por unos minutos, antes de que tocaran el timbre del primer día de clases, minutos antes de eso, la puerta de la clase se abrió al momento que se asombraba al ver al chico rubio que la salvo.

Ahora lo notaba bien, aun había un asiento libre, todos los presentes miraron al rubio, el chico se miraba serio, sin mencionar que ella podía sentir un aura de poder y superioridad emanar del blondo, ella no lo sabía, pero la razón del porque todos lo miraban, era porque el chico resulto encontrarse con todos en el examen, destacando más de lo que ella pensaría.

Así empezó el ciclo escolar, ella supo que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, poseedor de un Quirk extraño llamado "Corte letal", ella conocía del Quirk "Corte" que como su nombre lo dice, los portadores pueden cortar ciertas cosas, por lo que sabía, solo podían cortar madera y rocas principalmente, eran útiles para cosas simples, nada peligrosos. Pero el Quirk del chico era distinto, al parecer podía cortar lo que fuera, incluso el metal con una gran facilidad, y ni hablar de herir a humanos.

El primer día que todos llegaron, empezó con un examen de fuerza, ella noto que todos tenían buenas habilidades, sin mencionar que eran fuerte, pero de entre todos los chicos, tres destacaron en las pruebas. De los 21 estudiantes que estaban, 3 se volvieron de repente en la elite de la clase A.

El primer, Todoroki Shoto, hijo de Endeavor quien era conocido como el segundo mejor héroe, siendo superado solo por All Might, el chico se miraba frio, de seriedad absoluta quien de seguro tenía que cumplir con las expectativas que uno esperaría del hijo del segundo mejor, similar a ella, así que de cierto modo comprendía porque era así, sin mencionar que su Quirk de hielo era bueno, no odiaba su Quirk, pero le gustaría haber tenido ese mismo Quirk.

El segundo, Bakugou Katsuki, el chico era demasiado atrevido y mal hablado, era demasiado enojado y temperamental, gritando "Muere" en todo momento, sin mencionar que maldecía por todo, su Quirk era "Explosión", también pensaba en que hubiera sido bueno su Quirk, y que el chico necesitaba mejorar sus modales.

Y claro, el último era Naruto, el chico también se miraba serio, pero a diferencia de emanar esa aura que Todoroki, el chico emanaba una de amabilidad, por alguna razón, ella quería ser amiga del chico, quien aparte de tener ese Quirk suyo, también parecía tener una gran fuerza y velocidad, rápidamente el chico fue el centro de atención, más de lo que ya era.

Los días siguientes luego de la prueba fueron normales, como si fuera cualquier otra escuela, ella intento hablar con el chico, principalmente para agradecerle por haberla salvado del robot, pero sus intentos era fallidos, el chico al parecer gano confianza con Uraraka, Midoriya e Iida, los miraba comer juntos o platicar, así que solo podía verlo de lejos.

Cuando el rubio fue electo presidente, pensó que tendría la oportunidad de poder hablar con él, ya que de seguro iban a estar juntos, solos, en la clase, sin nadie más, en la escuela cuando no haya algún maestro. Solo pensar en eso la hacía imaginar miles de escenarios posibles.

Ella amaba leer como aclaro antes, ella era una apasionada de la lectura, lo que nadie sabía, era que a ella le gustaba leer novelas eróticas, y de vez en cuando una novela ligera, así que cuando pensó en quedarse sola con el rubio en la clase, su mente no tardo en crear una fantasía en donde ella y el rubio comenzaban una relación, seguido de que ambos comenzaba a salir y llamarse por su nombre, hasta el momento que llegan a ese momento que las parejas que se aman demuestran su amor, o la más sencilla, que los libros eróticos que tenían cayeran en manos del rubio, y que este la chantajeara diciéndole que desde ahora sería su esclava sexual. Sí, debía dejar de leer esos libros eróticos.

Pero esas fantasías nunca se cumplieron, ya que el rubio renunció al puesto de presidente ese día que la prensa entro a la academia. Quitándole las esperanzas ya que solo duro un día como presidente, y luego vino el ataque a la U.S.J, decir que ella no tuvo miedo era mentir, sabía de antemano que el mundo era cruel, que existían los buenos y los malos, pero ella nunca espero que el primer día que practicarían en una instalación de profesionales, fueran atacados.

El día que hicieron ese pequeño examen de buenos y malos en Yuei, ella solo siguió el plan del rubio con calma, no oponiéndose a nada, y lo más importante, tuvo seguridad de sí misma. Pero el día del ataque, tuvo gran miedo, y luego fueron separados, para su suerte termino con el Uzumaki, y con su amiga Jirou, pero eso no la ayudaba cuando vio todos esos villanos salir del suelo, mirándola con ojos repugnantes, tenía miedo, estaba asustada, deseaba que alguien viniera a salvarla.

Pero ese alguien ya estaba ahí, para su sorpresa, su amigo salió al frente, diciendo que si las querían a ellas, debían pasar sobre su cadáver, y sin miedo alguno el Uzumaki salto al ataque, ella vio como peleaba sin duda alguna, así que sin perder tiempo, ella creo dos armas, una para su compañera y otra para ella. Y así empezaron a pelear, las dos chicas no permitiría quedarse atrás, ella había venido a Yuei para volverse una heroína, sabía que para las mujeres era más difícil volverse una profesional, y no se quedaría atrás, ella entro a Yuei para ser una heroína profesional, y lo lograría sin importar lo que costara.

Ella y su amigo Jirou lograron acabar con los villanos, les tomo algo de tiempo pero al fin lo había logrado, pero su amigo ya había acabado con casi todos, pero quedaban algunos, pero eso no evito que ella entre toda esa pelea, viera como los movimientos de su amigo fueran rápidos, casi como si fuera un rayo, al final terminaron por acabar con todos, pero de un momento a otro uno de los villanos se levantó, listo para matar a Jirou, ella iba a hacer a un lado a su amiga, pero de repente el rubio apareció, usando su cuerpo como escudo, protegiéndolas del ataque.

Solo grito con fuerza ese día al ver como su amigo se sacrificaba por ellas, pero luego se sorprendió mucho al ver como Naruto no resulto herido, o muerto mejor dicho. El rubio de alguna forma logro librarse del ataque del villano, para luego darle un paliza por haberse atrevido a atacarlas. Y en ese momento sin saberlo, se fijó en el rubio de una manera sentimental.

Así es, sin haberse dado cuenta, sin siquiera haberlo notado o sin un pequeño aviso, se había enamorado del chico. Verlo pelear sin dudar, sin contenerse, sin pensar en si estaba bien, verlo pelear contra esa gran bestia con calma y una gran fuerza y velocidad, ella al igual que todos lo notaron, y ella lo supo. Su amigo tenía experiencia, era claro que el chico ya había peleado antes. La pelea que le dio a esa cosa fue buena, sin mencionar que a pesar de haber recibido un golpe fuerte que pudo haber matado a cualquiera, el chico se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de ese incidente, en donde gracias a dios ninguno resultó gravemente herido, su relación dio un gran paso, cuando iban en el bus a las intalaciones de U.S.J, escucho que el rubio era un amante de la lectura, y que tenían los mismos gustos, y como tal decidió armarse de valor, e intercambiar números con Naruto para hablar.

Así empezó su relación, aunque al principio no tenía mucho que decir, le enviaba mensajes al rubio sobre cosas de la escuela, o algún consejo de entrenamiento, algo que el chico respondía con calma y una mentalidad única. Era vergonzoso decirlo, pero Naruto era el primer amigo hombre que tenía, aunque es cierto que ella no podía estar con sus compañeros de clases, eso no quería decir que fue una solitaria por completo, tenía unos amigos por así decirlo, o mejor dicho, chicas con las que solo conversaba cuando llegaban para celebrar alguna fiesta, así que eran más conocidos de la familia.

Y Naruto era su primer amigo hombre, y gracias a ese incidente también comenzó a hablar con Jirou, solo que con ella tuvo más confianza, ya que se sentía nerviosa de hablar con el rubio, pero poco a poco ese nerviosismo se fue yendo con el paso del tiempo, le gustaba hablar con él, le gustaba que él hiciera caso, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, amaban leer, les gustaban los mismos generos de libros, entre otras cosas, sin duda alguna tenía mucho en común con el Uzumaki.

Sin saberlo, eso solo hacía que el amor que sentía por él incrementara, y así se había dado cuenta luego del incidente con los estudiantes de ISAMI, ver al rubio en esa cama, le rompió mucho el corazón, no le gusto para nada, ahí se dio cuenta que no quería verlo herido o que sufriera.

Y ahora, la chica solo miraba la espalda del chico, quien estaba en ese modo Rikudo como se los revelo, protegiéndolos a todos mientras gritaba con fuerzas, evitando que un gran meteorito destruyera su aldea, solo podía ver al chico gritar con fuerzas mientras usaba todo su poder para protegerlos.

Ella no se enamoró del rubio por su apariencia, era cierto que era lindo y guapo, pero ella se enamoró de él por su forma de ser, esa personalidad suya le gustaba, se enamoró de él porque el chico estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida para salvar al inocente, el chico no se rendiría ante nadie, pelearía hasta la muerte para protegerlos a todos, proteger al inocente era el trabajo de un héroe, y el Uzumaki lo cumplia, el chico era un héroe nato, y eso fue lo que hizo, que ella se enamorara de su futuro esposo, no le importaba compartirlo, mientras lo tuviera a su lado, no le importaba incluso ser una amante, ella solo quería estar con él.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, no creo publicar doble cap todos los días, será en algunas ocaciones que disfrutaran. Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	27. Chapter 27 ¡Una nueva enemiga aparece!

**Y aquí está el capítulo prometido. Gracias por su apoyo amigos, y sobre el que dijo de hacer un fic de Saitama, antes que nada, dejenme decirles que sin duda alguna sus ideas de que yo cree un fic son interesantes, nunca había pensado en hacer un fic con otro protagonista aparte del rubio, además de la mayoría de protagonistas apenas los conozco porque he visto unos pocos capítulos del manga o anime, o en dado caso por memes en facebook xD, la verdad nunca sabía quien diablos era Saitama, pero bueno, solo son ideas por ahora, quizás más adelante si los haga.**

 **Y sobre la duda que algunos puedan tener sobre ¿donde están los bijuu?. Es cierto que ellos son seres vivos, tienen alma como cualquier persona o animal. Pero recuerden que a pesar de eso, son seres de puro chakra. Hagoromo los creo y los separo, porque había declarado que juntos podían ser una amenaza, no porque ellos fueran poderosos, sino porque existia la posibilidad de que el juubi renaciera, o mejor dicho, que alguien tuviera el poder para revivirlo. Por esa razón separo a los bijuus, aunque los bijuus sean seres vivos, recuerden que cada uno de ellos es una parte del alma del juubi o mejor dicho, de Kaguya.**

 **Cuando ellos fueron sellados en el gedo mazo, que luego se convirtió en el juubi, las bestias murieron, así que, lo siento para aquellos que tenían esperanzas de ver a los bijuus, pero ellos no apareceran y nunca lo harán, solo Naruto usara ataques con los poderes de cada bijuu y tal vez tomar una versión de ellos en miniatura, como cuando todos los jinchurikis son controlados por obito. Y eso sería todo, lo siento por eso.**

 **Y sin más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

Capítulo 25. ¡Una nueva chica llega a la batalla! ¡¿Otra contrincante aparece?!

Todos los estudiantes de la clase A se encontraban sorprendidos al escuchar eso, se suponía que si perdían el examen práctico no podrían ir a la cabaña en el bosque, que deberían quedarse en la escuela viniendo a los cursos de verano, y se perderían unas hermosas vacaciones en un bosque, pero ¿Por qué su maestro les decía ahora que todos iba a ir?.

—Ninguno de ustedes perdió el examen escrito, además de que yo nunca dije que el examen práctico valiera como nota. Así que para todos aquellos que perdieron no tienen que preocuparse. Lo único que nosotros tratamos de hacer era que ustedes mismos enfrentaran un peligro para que no tuvieran que enfrentar la derrota antes de tiempo, aunque ya han enfrentado el peligro, algunos más que otros, aún son unos niños y todavía tienen mucho que aprender— dijo el pelinegro a todos los chicos.

— ¡¿Entonces la golpiza que él nos dio fue en vano?! — grito Mineta señalando al rubio.

—No realmente. En realidad la cabaña en el bosque es un campo de entrenamiento realmente, y todos aquellos que perdieron son los que la necesitan más que los demás, fue una trampa lógica— declaro con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro a todos sus alumnos.

—Sensei ¿realmente está bien seguir haciendo ese tipo de bromas? — dijo Momo con pena.

—Sé que no es lo mejor, así que reflexionare sobre eso. Pero de cualquier modo nada de eso es mentira. La cabaña del bosque es un campo de entrenamiento en donde todos entrenaran por una semana, todos aquellos que han perdido recibirán periodos especiales de corrección, los cuales serán más duros de los que hubieran tenido acá en el campus— al momento de decir eso todos los chicos que perdieron fueron invadidos por una nube de depresión, sus vacaciones no serían tan fáciles al final. —Bien, iré por sus guias de la cabaña para que comiencen a estudiarlas— declaro el pelinegro a sus estudiantes, para salir del salón dejando solos a sus estudiantes.

===== **Después** =====.

—Bueno, al menos ninguno se quedó— dijo Ojiro al momento que todos se levantaban.

—Sí pero una semana de entrenamiento intensivo— comento Kaminari con decepción mirando la guía de estudio.

—Míralo del lado positivo, al menos en ninguno se quedara en la escuela de verano— señalo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

— ¿Una semana completa de entrenamiento? Podría ser bueno para todos— dijo Iida con seriedad.

—Tendremos que comprar una bolsa grande para guardar todas las cosas que nos piden— declaro la peliverde mirando la lista de cosas que pedían para ir al viaje.

—Necesito ir a comprar ropa de baño y zapatos, diablos son muchas cosas— dijo Sero con seriedad.

— ¡Ya que a todos nos faltan cosas, ¿Por qué no vamos mañana todos de compras?! ¡Después de todo ya terminamos los exámenes y mañana es día libre! — propuso Hagakure con felicidad a sus compañeros.

—Bueno, no está mal esa idea— dijo con una sonrisa Kirishima.

—Sí, además ¿sería la primera vez que todos salimos verdad? — comento Kaminari.

— ¿Tú también vendrás Bakugou? — pregunto el pelirrojo a su compañero explosivo.

—Como si pudiera soportar ir de compras— dijo con enojo el rubio explosivo.

— ¿Tú también vendrás Todoroki? — pregunto Sero al chico.

—Los días libres visito a mi madre— respondió el chico de cabellera blanca/café.

— ¿Tú si vendrás Uzumaki-san? — pregunto Midoriya al rubio, quien solo sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes para mañana, así que paso— respondió el rubio haciendo que las chicas se entristezcan.

— ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil para ustedes chicos ir a divertirse aunque sea una vez?! — grito Mineta con enojo a sus amigos.

—Algunos tenemos cosas que hacer o compromisos que no podemos dejar a un lado, así que lo siento por no ir con ustedes, lo siento— se disculpó el rubio.

—No, no hay problema— dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa falsa.

La campana sonó y todos los chicos comenzaron a irse a sus casas, todos debían preparar las cosas que tenían, y mañana todos irían a comprar las cosas que les faltaban. Por su parte el rubio no salió de la escuela junto a los demás, en vez de eso comenzó a ir al departamento de apoyo, sin saber que Momo lo miro.

La pelinegra iba a salir del salón cuando vio a su amigo ir por el camino contrario, esto lo extraño ya que su compañero no haría algo así, sin perder tiempo lo siguió para saber qué haría, sabía que estaba mal pero, era su amigo, siempre se preocuparía por él. La pelinegra lo siguió hasta el departamento de apoyo, lugar en donde miro como su amigo se encontraba con una chica, entrecerró sus ojos para ver bien quien era, si no estaba mal, esa chica que estaba delante del rubio se llamaba Hatsume Mei, la chica que engaño a Iida en el festival deportivo.

—Así que si viniste— dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosada al Uzumaki que se miraba serio.

—Sabes que vendría— respondió el rubio mirando a la chica. —Y bien ¿me dirás porque me dijiste Onii-san? Y los más importante ¿Por qué dijiste que no te recordaba? Nunca nos hemos visto antes, y si lo hubiéramos hecho, te recordaría— dijo el shinobi con seriedad mirando a la pelirosada, quien solo sonrió para caminar al rubio.

—En realidad me olvidas no es así, te olvidaste de tu pequeña hermanita— dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras la pelinegra se asombraba de saber eso.

—Yo no tengo ninguna hermana, soy hijo único— dijo el rubio con seriedad.

—Sé que eres hijo único, pero me refiero a que cuando eras niños me cuidabas siempre como si fueras mi hermano— revelo la chica que se alejó del rubio para mirar la puesta de sol. — ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿Olvidaste los bellos y hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos? ¿Aquel hermoso día de campo donde ambos nos juramos amor eterno, y en donde me tomaste por primera vez? — el rubio tenía una gota de sudor al ver esa escena delante de él, la chica parecía estar a punto de llorar mientras la puesta de sol la iluminaba.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Cuál amor, cual bellos momentos? Y sobre todo ¿Qué amor eterno ni qué diablos? — dijo el rubio con enojo a la chica que solo lo miro, para sonreír y reír.

—Solo es broma, me divierte ver esa mirada de enojado que pones— comento con una gran sonrisa la chica. —Pero hablando en serio, ¿realmente no te acuerdas de mí verdad? — pregunto con seriedad la chica.

—Oye, sinceramente si te hubiera visto en el pasado te recordaría, pero realmente no recuerdo haber convivido contigo o haber sido amigos antes, así que te agradecería que me dijeras de donde me conoces— declaro con seriedad el rubio, odiaba que personas inesperadas lo contactaran para preguntarle si los conocía.

— ¿Acaso el nombre de Yu Takeyama te dice algo? — pregunto la chica al shinobi, el rubio miro con seriedad a la pelirosada para activar su Quirk.

— ¿Quién te dijo ese nombre? — pregunto con seriedad.

—Tranquilo, al parecer no has olvidado de Nee-san, pero si me olvidaste a mí— dijo la chica que comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo derecho, la chica saco una foto para dársela al rubio, el ninja tomo la foto desactivando su Quirk.

(Naruto Ost: I Have See Much)

En dicha foto se miraban tres niñas y un niño, el único niño en la foto no era otro más que él, era cuando tenía cinco años, miro bien a las niñas, una era su amiga Yu quien sonreía, otra tenía el pelo rosa atado en una cola de caballo puntiaguda y usaba una bata, y la otra era igual una chica rubia quien tenía su pelo atado en dos moños atados en los lados además de sonreír de una forma extraña mostrando sus cuatro dientes con forma de colmillos, era la misma foto que Yu tenía en su cuarto.

— ¿Cómo tienes esta foto? — pregunto el shinobi que miro a la pelirosada, quien levanto su pelo mientras sonreía igual que la foto. — ¿Ri-chan? — dijo el rubio con sorpresa al momento que la chica sonreía.

— ¡Bingo! — dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelirosada, al momento que el rubio la abrazaba de sorpresa.

— ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo Ri-chan! ¡Realmente es bueno verte de nuevo! — declaro el oji-azul con una sonrisa, al momento que la chica lo abrazaba. Todo bajo la mirada de Momo que observaba como su amigo abrazaba a la chica de pelo rosa con alegría.

—A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo— dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Luego del abrazo los dos chicos decidieron salir de la escuela para hablar en el camino, todo mientras la pelinegra los seguía desde lejos, el rubio y la pelirosada llegaron al parque de la ciudad Kiyashi, en donde los dos jóvenes se sentaron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuvimos aquí? — pregunto la chica con melancolía.

—11 años, ya han pasado 11 años desde que nos juntamos todos aquí— respondió el rubio.

—Sí, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que jugábamos todos aquí, aún recuerdo los reclamos de Yu Nee-san porque siempre te acaparábamos— comento la chica de cabellera rosada al rubio.

—Sí, me alegra volver a encontrarte a ti, hace poco volví a hablar con Yu-san— dijo el rubio mirando a unos niños jugar. — ¿Dónde estará Toga-chan? — pregunto al aire el ninja.

—No lo sé, luego de que Yu fuera adoptada, y que tú también dejaras de venir, Toga desapareció y yo simplemente deje de venir mientras trataba de crear mis inventos— comento la pelirosada mirando a los niños jugar.

—Sí… fui adoptado al poco tiempo, y no me dio tiempo de despedirme de ustedes. Hasta hace poco me encontré con Yu Nee-san, ella llego a ser la heroína que dijo iba a ser cuando eramos niños— comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que lo lograría, aunque supongo que debe tomar en serio su trabajo, considerando que cuando éramos niños ella nos regañaba— dijo la pelirosada recordando el pasado.

—"Nos" me suena a manada. Ella solo te regañaba a ti o Toga, y con motivo, ya que ustedes siempre me resultaban hiriendo, en especial Toga, siempre me cortaba para chupar mi sangre, era algo extraña, pero era buena persona— dijo el rubio con tranquilidad.

—Lo recuerdo bien, Yu siempre se enojaba si te lastimábamos— comento con una sonrisa la pelirosada, los dos chicos se quedaron callados por unos minutos. —Nosotras tres acordamos que ninguna daría el primer paso, que todas esperaríamos para tener la edad suficiente y poder hacer esto— dijo la pelirosada llamando la atención de su amigo.

— ¿Hacer qué? — pregunto el rubio que volteó a ver a su amiga.

El rubio abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al momento que recibía un beso por parte de Mei, la pelirosada solo besaba a su amigo con calma. Mientras que Momo abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver como el rubio era besado, el ninja solo se quedó estático por el beso, un gran calor invadió su pecho al momento que sentía paz en su interior, fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos para devolver el beso, la pelirosada se sorprendió por eso, pero poco le importo. Los dos se separaron luego de unos segundos, la pelirosada tenía una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio respiraba con cierta agitación.

—Todas juramos que ninguna daría el primer paso debido al amor que sentíamos por ti, y lo hicimos porque esperaríamos a que fuéramos grandes, en donde tú decidirías con quien salir— la chica se levantó de su lugar, para mirar al rubio con una gran sonrisa. —Estoy segura que Yu ya debió haber dado el primer paso, pero quiero que sepas que yo no me rendiré, peleare por ti, porque no puedo dejar que me arrebaten a la única persona que ha creído en mí, a la persona que amo— una fuerte corriente de viento hizo que el cabello de la chica bailara, mientras el sol la iluminaba.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron al ver a la chica con esa sonrisa, esa bella sonrisa le gustaba, trago en seco al momento que sentía ese mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando estaba con Kaguya, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Acaso a esto se refería Kaguya en que ella sería la primera? ¿Ella ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder?.

—Mañana que tienes el día libre, que tal si llamas a Yu y le dices que nos reunamos en el distrito comercial de Kiyashi, como a las 9 de la mañana, así podemos hablar todo el día sin preocupación alguna— ordeno con una sonrisa la pelirosada. —Nos vemos mañana… Naruto-kun— la chica se fue del parque con una gran sonrisa, mientras el rubio solo se quedó sentado por varios minutos.

(Fin Naruto Ost: I Have See Much)

La pelinegra miro a su amigo, quien solo agacho la cabeza mientras se alborotaba el pelo, trago en seco para salir de su escondite e ir con el Uzumaki, solo sentó al lado del oji-azul sin decir palabra alguna.

(Naruto Ost: Mountain Haze)

—Pareces confundido— dijo con dificultad la pelinegra.

—Más que confundido— fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

—Sí necesitas ayuda… yo estoy para ti… yo… puedo ayudarte… yo… siempre estaré... para... apoyarte— comento con dificultad y con vergüenza la pelinegra, el blondo levantó la mirada para mirar a su amiga.

—Gracias, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme con el problema que tengo— el rubio miro al frente, mientras la pelinegra lo miro, iba a decir algo pero el rubio se le adelanto. —Yo nunca tuve una madre o padre con quien hablar de estas cosas, hay veces en las cuales me imagino como hubiera sido mi vida si los hubiera conocido, quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas, mi vida pudo haber sido mejor que está— comento el rubio, haciendo que el corazón de la pelinegra se agite por eso. —Pero si eso hubiera pasado, ahora no podría estar hablando contigo— el Uzumaki se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa a la pelinegra, Momo solo se puso nerviosa por eso. —Sí hubiera tenido padres nunca te hubiera conocido a ti, ni a los demás, quizás los hubiera visto pero nunca hubiéramos hablado, nunca hubiera pasado buenos momentos en la escuela, conocerlos a todos ustedes fue algo bueno, pasar momentos contigo y con los demás, como saber el secreto de Midoriya— el Uzumaki se levantó de la banca para ponerse delante de la pelinegra, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. —Pero también me alegra porque pude conocerte a ti, y si pudiera desear haber tenido una vida con mis padres. No lo haría porque una vida con ustedes es mejor, gracias por estar siempre conmigo Momo— el corazón de la pelinegra se acelero al escuchar esas hermosas palabras del rubio, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al momento que el rubio acercaba su rostro al de ella. —Espiar a los demás está mal y lo sabes ¿verdad? — pregunto el ninja dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente a la chica.

— ¡N-N-No… Yo, yo solo…!— trato de hablar la pelinegra, pero antes de que terminara de hablar solo sintió la mano del rubio detrás de su cabeza al momento que su rostro se ponía rojo, y eso fue porque el rubio le dio un beso en la frente, beso que no duro más de 5 segundos.

—Espiar esta malo, así que para la próxima solo pregúntame, yo te responderé con gusto— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio para alejarse de la chica. —Bien, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos Momo-chan— dijo el rubio con cierto toque de emoción al decir el nombre de la pelinegra, comenzó a alejarse de la chica, al momento que se giraba para verla. —Por cierto, dime Naruto, me gusta más que cuando me llaman por mi apellido, me hace sentir viejo cuando me dicen "Uzumaki"— fue lo último que dijo el rubio para irse, dejando a la pelinegra sola.

(Fin Naruto Ots: Mountain Haze)

La chica llevo su mano derecha a su frente, para tocar el lugar donde su amigo la beso, podía sentir el calor del beso aun latente, solo sonrió mientras sentía como su corazón latía, se levantó de la banca con una gran sonrisa mientras corría, debía tomar el tren a su casa, no podía llegar tarde.

— ¿Viste eso? — pregunto un chico de U.A que tenía la cabeza con forma de cámara.

—Sí, esto sin duda alguna es una noticia caliente— dijo otro que parecía un lápiz viviente.

—Esto sin duda alguna hará que el periódico de la academia venda muchas copias— declaro con felicidad.

—Sí, solo imagina las ventas— comento el chico lápiz con emoción.

— ¡Vamos, tenemos que hacer esto publico! — dijo el chico cámara.— ¡No solo eso, que tal si damos está información a los medios! ¿Tienes fotos verdad? — pregunto el chico lápiz.

— ¡Claro que las tengo! Pero ¿no crees que nos pasaríamos con esto? — pregunto el chico cámara.

—Pagan a 50 mil yenes cada foto que les interese— dijo el chico lápiz.

— ¡Pues vamos!— sin dudarlo el chico cámara se fue con una gran sonrisa a vender las fotos que tomaron de sus compañeros.

===== **Después** =====.

Momo se encontraba recostada en su cama luego de darse un largo y placentero baño, la cama de la chica era matrimonial, era demasiado grande sin duda alguna, además de que su diseño era al estilo inglés, con pilares en las cuatro esquinas de su cama que sostenían el techo de madera que había sobre ella, además de tener cuatro cortinas de seda azul con bordes dorados atadas a cada lado, cerca de su cama en el lado derecho tenía una mesa de noche de caoba, la chica acerco su mano a su mesa para tomar su teléfono. Miro la hora, apenas eran las 9 de la noche, miro bien y noto que tenía varios mensajes de sus amigas. Con ellas había creado un grupo de chat solo para ellas, eso lo hicieron con motivo para conocerse mejor, después de todo las chicas debían estar siempre unidas, y ahora tenían a una nueva integrante, y esa era Izumi.

 **AmanteDelRock: ¿A qué hora nos reunimos mañana?.**

 **GravedadZero: Lo mejor sería ir en la mañana para no estancarnos con la multitud de personas.**

 **AlienQueen: Sí, y en la mañana podemos conseguir los mejores descuentos, pero tampoco debemos ir precisamente a comprar las cosas de la lista. Qué tal si todas nosotras vamos a tomar un té alejadas de los chicos.**

 **InvisibleGirl: Me parece bien, me gustaría comprar ropa aparte de la que necesito.**

 **Froppy: No se me da bien eso de elegir ropa, así que les agradecería que me ayudaran.**

 **AlienQueen: No te preocupes por eso Tsuyu-chan, para eso estoy yo.**

 **Izudo(Izumi): ¿En serio compraremos más que lo necesario?**

 **AlienQueen: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora que ya aceptaste quien eres te enseñaremos a como lucir hermosa.**

 **GravedadZero: Mina tiene razón Izumi-chan, ahora te ayudaremos a mostrar tu belleza.**

 **AmanteDelRock: ¿Qué dices tú Momo?**

 **EstudiosaCreativa: Qué les parece si nos reunimos a las 9 de la mañana**

La pelinegra se mordí su labio superior por eso, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, ella quería llegar a esa hora para encontrarse al rubio, pero el corazón le decía que no debía dejar de luchar, que debía pelear por el rubio.

 **GravedadZero: Me parece bien, a las nueve entonces.**

 **AmanteDelRock: Entonces hay que avisarles a los chicos.**

 **AlienQueen: Ya les avise, pero parece que ninguno quiere ir tan temprano.**

 **Froppy: Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?.**

 **Izudo: ¿A qué hora quieren ir ellos?**

 **AlienQueen: A mediodía.**

 **EstudianteCreativa: Vamos nosotras en la mañana**

 **AmanteDelRock: Sí, lo mejor será ir en la mañana, en la tarde hay más gente y costara conseguir lo que queremos.**

 **GravedadaZero: Sí, sería aburrido tener que esperar mucho para comprar lo que necesitamos.**

 **AlienQueen: Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 9 en el distrito comercial, feliz noche.**

 **AmanteDelRock: Que descansen.**

 **Froppy: Nos vemos mañana.**

 **Izudo: Ok, feliz noche.**

 **GravedadZero: Feliz noche.**

 **EstudianteCreativa: Buenas noches.**

La pelinegra dejo su celular a un lado de la cama, se estiro mientras miraba el techo de su cama, su familia era rica, tenían una compañía que se encargaba de crear maquinaria pesada, y gracias a eso ella vivía en una gran mansión ubicada en una zona con extrema seguridad. Ajeno a eso se levantó para mirar su escritorio, en ese mueble tenía varios documentos con información de futuros prometidos.

Así es, la chica debía casarse con uno de esos hombres cuando cumpliera 18, lo cual sucedería dentro de 3 años. Quisiera o no, casarse con alguien que no conocía o amaba era algo que ella no podía evitar, y eso era porque su padre había hecho algunos tratos con algunos clientes poderosos, lastimosamente ella no podía replicar por eso, su familia tenía un nombre que proteger y mantener, pero aun así, ella no quería estar con ninguno de esos hombres, ni con ningún otro hombre… a menos que fuera Naruto, cuando estaba con él se sentía feliz, tranquila, calmada y era libre de ser quien era, cuando estaba con él sonreía con emoción y por placer, no podía explicar porque se enamoró de él, ni en qué momento lo hizo, ¿quizás fue cuando el chico peleo para protegerlas? ¿O fue cuando juro en frente de todos que los protegería? O posiblemente fue esa actitud suya, esa forma de ser de siempre afrontar el peligro sin miedo, o de ayudar a sus amigos, la vez que ayudo a Todoroki a aceptar su poder, o cuando salvo a Iida, no sabía porque, pero quería estar al lado del Uzumaki sin importar nada.

—Incluso si soy tu amante no me importa… mientras estemos juntos— dijo en susurro la chica.

Así es, incluso si era como amante, no le importaba para nada. Solo quería estar con él. La pelinegra apago las luces de su cuarto aplaudiendo, solo decidió dormir, mañana tendría que luchar para no ir con el chico que ella quería, con el que ella consideraba su futuro novio. Pero ella no era la única que pensaba así, las demás chicas se encontraban en sus cuartos, todas recostadas en la pared mientras miraban su teléfono, cada una tenía el número del rubio en marcado rápida, incluso la a veces reservada y fría Jirou miraba con emoción el número de su compañero, estaba debatiéndose entre llamarlo o no para invitarlo de nuevo, esperanzada de que aceptara esta vez, o al menos invitarlo a salir solos ellos dos.

Solo suspiro para soltar su teléfono, no se atrevía a invitarlo, miro el techo de su cuarto, no sabía porque sucedió pero se terminó enamorando del chico. Y lo peor de todo, sus amigas también lo hicieron, no era tonta, ella notaba que todas sentían lo mismo por el oji-azul. Lo que siempre se preguntaba en qué momento se interesó en el rubio, o mejor dicho, en qué momento se interesó por los chicos.

Ella hasta ahora solo se había dedicado en sus estudios para entrar a Yuuei, así que como la mayoría de sus compañeros solo se enfocó en sus estudios, así que nunca le prestó atención a los chicos, incluso en la secundaria rechazaba salir con chicos, y con sus amigas que siempre la invitaban a salir con chicos, eso era algo que no le interesaba para nada. Pero ahora, ahora se interesó en el sexo opuesto, y para su mala suerte se interesó en el único chico que podría valer la pena.

Es cierto que sus demás compañeros tenían lo suyo, Todoroki no solo venía de una buena familia sino también de seguro que convertiría en un gran héroe además de que hacía su trabajo sin falta, pero era algo torpe en eso de los sentimientos. Bakugou era un chico lindo, pero ese carácter suyo le restaba muchos puntos, más de lo que podría contar, pero de seguro si dejara esa actitud suya a un lado sería un perfecto chico. Iida, el pelinegro tampoco estaba mal, pero era muy estricto y sin duda alguna una relación con él requería mucho. Tokoyami pues Dark Shadow y esa cabeza de cuervo era algo difícil de aceptar. Kouda, el chico era muy timido y ella quería alguien que fuera atrevido. Ojiro, esa cola sin duda alguna podría ser una molestia. Shoji, sin duda alguna sería difícil abrazarlo o tan siquiera hablar con él. Rikido, pues era una buena persona. Mineta, ni loca saldría con él. Kirishima, era muy extrovertido y muy alegre, sin duda alguna haría una buena pareja con Hagakure. Kaminari, el chico era un torpe además de un pervertido igual que Mineta, arreglarlo significaba mucho trabajo, así que pasaba. Y si Midoriya no hubiera resultado ser una chica lo hubiera considerado como pretendiente, pero pues ella no era tijera.

Así que al final quedaba Naruto, el chico era lindo, en especial por esas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, su pelo rubio con esos toques negros en las puntas le daban un toque rockero, algo que le gustaba a ella, además de esos sus bellos ojos azules que eran tan bellos y claros como el mar más puro y cristalino, además de eso su cuerpo, el chico era fuerte y musculoso, pero no tanto como su amigo Rikido o Shoji, y no tan seco como Bakugou y Todoroki, además de eso su forma de ser era encantadora, en especial cuando entraba en ese modo "protector"

El día que atacaron la U.S.J el chico demostró parte de su fuerza, el chico resulto ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, no solo peleo contra muchos ladrones de poco monta, sino que peleo contra ese gran monstruo y herirlo de gravedad, y ella estaba segura que si esa bestia no lo hubiera golpeado, su amigo hubiera terminado por acabarlo. Además de eso también le dio una gran pelea a todos en el festival deportivo, y termino por ganar el primer lugar, y no hay que olvidar que él asesino a Stain el asesino de héroes, sí la gente supiera de eso posiblemente le tendrían miedo al chico, pero también podía volverse muy famoso hasta el punto que incluso otras chicas intentarían ir por él como si fuera un premio.

Aunque técnicamente hablando, cualquiera que anduviera con el rubio se sacaría la lotería, es decir, el chico literalmente era oro puro. No solo era un chico estudioso y fuerte, también era un chico sentimental y con determinación, y sin mencionar que era bueno para los deberes del hogar. Solo suspiro para acostarse y comenzar a imaginarse su vida en una relación con el ninja.

===== **Sueño de Jirou** =====.

La peliazul caminaba por los pasillos de la academia tomada de la mano con el rubio, la chica sonreía plácidamente mientras el Uzumaki le sonreía, los dos iban muy acaramelados que los demás chicos les tenían celos, o en dado caso les decían que consiguieran un cuarto. Los dos iban felices sin preocupación alguna, la chica era feliz.

Ahora los dos chicos estaban en el centro comercial comprado, la peliazul se probaba varios conjuntos de ropa que resaltaban su belleza, luego fue el turno del Uzumaki que también se probaba ropa estilo rock, los dos sonreían mientras eran la envidia de todas las parejas, luego fueron al cine en donde los dos miraban una película de acción, luego ambos fueron a cenar mientras el chico la alimentaba, para luego besarla sin pena alguna.

Los dos amantes ahora estaban abrazados viendo los juegos artificiales de un festival, los dos se besaron jurando amor eterno, la imagen cambió y ahora ambos estaban de vacaciones en una posada donde pasarían una semana entera amándose y sucumbiendo a sus deseos, luego los dos se graduaban de la Yuuei y como era de esperarse ambos trabajaban junto a varios héroes famosos, y con el paso del tiempo ambos se volvían famosos.

Su relación salió a la luz mientras ambos trataban de ocultar su vida de los medios de comunicación que siempre los asaltaban, luego de unos años ambos se casaron, siendo su boda una inolvidable, en especial porque su esposo era un héroe famoso superando a All Might, pero eso no importaba ya que ambos estaban juntos por amor. Los dos compraron una casa alejados de las calles de la ciudad, en donde comenzarían su nueva vida como recién casados.

Ahora la peliazul estaba embarazada, ya tenía al menos 7 meses, la chica se miraba feliz mientras hacía los deberes de la casa, y esperaba hasta en la noche que llegara su famoso esposo, los dos eran felices. Al poco tiempo la chica dio a luz a dos maravillosos gemelos, un niño y una niña, el chico se parecía más a ella mientras que su hija a su esposo.

Y así paso el tiempo, miles de imágenes de ella junto a su nueva familia se formaban, imágenes donde los dos niños crecían felizmente, donde sus padres estaban felices de tener a sus nieto, y donde ella pasaba una vida fabulosa con su esposo, quien a pesar de tener mucho trabajo le dedicaba toda su atención a ella.

Sí, sin duda alguna esa sería una vida maravillosa… un sueño que ella anhelaba.

 **Avance del próximo capítulo.**

 **Shigaraki: Por fin es nuestro turno de aparecer.**

 **Naruto: Cállate pervertido de las manos.**

 **Shigaraki: Esa no es forma de hablarme, considerando tu posición.**

 **Naruto: Créeme que no me importa asesinarte y muchos menos revelar mi identidad.**

 **Shigaraki: Eso lo veremos, pronto te asesinare yo mismo.**

 **Naruto: No, quien debe cuidarse eres tú, te asesinare a ti, y a All For One.**

 **Shigaraki: Tienes tanta confianza en tus palabras.**

 **Naruto: ¡En el próximo capítulo! ¡Problemas, problemas y más problemas! ¡¿Un triangulo amoroso?!**

 **Naruto: ¡Todo es una mentira, nada de eso es verdad!**

 **Chicos clase A: ¡Maldito seas Uzumaki!**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, y nos vemos la proxima vez amigos, gracias por su apoyo.**


	28. Chapter 28 Problemas, problemas y más

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí Ashura con un nuevo capítulo. Ya que vi o mejor dicho, sentí la desesperación y enojo que ustedes emanaban, gracias al modo Sennin (ni Naruto puede sentir su odio), aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y con lo que sería una mala noticia.**

 **Como ven, ya con este serían 26 capítulos, quitando el especial de Momo claro esta, ya casi están llegando al capítulo que voy, que es el 44, lo sé, de seguro muchos diran "Subelos todos de una vez", y lo haría, pero todo tiene un precio amigos. Y ahora realmente me estoy matando para escribir el Onet-shot de "¿Que hubiera pasado si?", el cual he dejado un poco de lado al igual que el cap 44, porque me lei en dos días las primeras 7 novelas de KonoSuba, así es, fue alfo difícil de hacer, pero me las leía completas, y aun me faltan las demás que llegan hasta el 11 que va por el cap 4 al parecer, la verdad me cuesta escribir porque la historia esta buena, y para aquellos que conozcan esa serie.**

 **Hail KazuMegu, así es, al parecer al KazumaXMegumin es oficial, algo que realmente me gusto, ya que amo a Megumin, es una de las lolis que amo aparte de Tanya de Youjo senki (Sí, sé que es un maldito viejo en el cuerpo de una niña, pero si olvidas eso y te haces de la vista gorda no hay nada malo, además no es trapito gracias a dios), y Kanna Kamui de Kobayashi-san chi no maid dragón, ellas son mis tres lolis preferidas.**

 **Pero bueno, ya me desvié, me distraigo tan facil xD, a lo que quiero llegar, es que como dije antes, haré estos episodios especiales que más bien llamare "RELLENO", así es, su peor enemigo llego, el "RELLENO", los que serán los capítulos especiales que les dije, de como fue que las chicas se enfocaron en el rubio, y claro, también uno que otro capítulo de que hicieron Naruto y Kaguya antes de encontrarse de nuevo, como fue que ambos se separaron y donde estuvo esos primeros cinco años Kaguya, así que tendrán que esperar ahora, ya que luego de este cap venía el arco del campamente que los dejara pidiendo más, o eso es lo que espero.**

 **Y también, comprendo que hay personas que deben ser estadounidenses, o de otro pais y traducen está historia al ingles, yo lo haría, pero me tomaría más tiempo poder traducir los caps que ya he publicado, sin mencionar que tendría que cambiar varias palabras que en ingles no tienen traducción, yo no sé mucho de ingles sinceramente, y estoy estudiando realmente, así que como todo chico que estaba en secundaria, uso el amado y preciado traductor de google, así que, sinceramente si alguien se atreve a traducir los caps al ingles, espero que sea una persona de buen corazón y honrada que no sé tome el derecho de decir que esa historia es suya, he visto algunos fic de estos en ingles, y encontré uno en donde Aizawa era emparejado con Kushina, sinceramente no lo leí, suena hipocrita de mi parte, pero soy de esos que no soporta leer un fic en donde uno de sus tantos personajes favoritos es emparejado con otro, la sola idea de pensar que Kushina sale con otro hombre en los fic, no me agrada, soporto todavía el MinaKushi, pero que Kushina sea puesta con otro hombre, no me agrada, por esa razón siempre me gusta el NaruKushi.**

 **Y de nuevo me aparte, bueno, si alguna persona amable se atreve a hacer la versión inglesa, se lo agradecería mucho y claro, le daría credito por haberme ayudado, (Y por crédito me refiero a agradecerle por esa ayuda, no crédito de verdad por si alguno se pregunto, no soy rico, si lo fuera yo mismo le compraría los derechos de autor a Kishimoto y Kohei para animar este crossover, y sinceramente creo que se vería genial, a mi parecer). Pero bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida, así que, alguno que se atreva y no se de el crédito de haber creado este fic, por favor, se lo agradeceria mucho, y que claro, me avisara antes de tiempo, lastimosamente he visto algunos fics en donde las ideas son robadas, muchos escritores pelean por que son su idea original, y muchos lectores decían que era una imitación, así que, realmente no quisiera pasar por algo así.**

 **Y para aquellos que no entiendan el español:**

 **They will have to wait for some charitable soul dare to do the translation of this Fanfic, I can not do it, since that would take me longer than necessary. And for those who do not understand Spanish, I suggest that they use a translator for the moment. But if they find it annoying, I suggest that they wait until someone dares to translate it.**

 **Since I do not know English, for the moment I am studying it, once I manage to master it well, I myself will be in charge of writing them in English for you, in fact, these words are in English are of the translator of Google, so sorry for the At this moment, I ask a sincere apology.**

 **Y con eso dicho, los dejo con el siguiente cap, y esperando sin duda alguna sus "Me enoja" por el relleno que habla, esperen, este no es facebook, entonces creo que esperare sus PM donde estoy seguro que posiblemente me quieran matar por esa mala noticia.**

 **Con eso dicho y hecho, que empiece el cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 26.

— ¡Al fin llegamos! — dijo con una gran sonrisa Ashido, la chica hiperactiva usaba una camisa negra que decía "Pinky" con letras rosadas, además de una mini pantaloneta café que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas además de unas sandalias.

—Tenías razón, en la mañana no hay mucha gente— dijo Jirou mirando el centro comercial de Kiyashi, ella usaba un vestido blanco corto y sobre el vestido llevaba un suéter holgado blanco con líneas negras, además de un cinturón de cuero en la cintura, debajo del vestido llevaba medias de cuadro transparentes negras, y unas botas negras.

—Sí pero aún hay unas cuantas personas, pero al menos no son muchas— dijo Midoriya que usaba un pantalón azul, además de una camisa negra y un sudadero blanco.

—Pero no son tantas, así que no tendremos que hacer largas filas o pelear por conseguir lo que necesitamos— dijo Tsuyu que usaba una falda verde oscura larga, además de unos zapatos formales cafés, y una blusa blanca, y un pañuelo rosado atado al cuello.

—Eso es cierto, así tendremos más tiempo para hacer otras cosas— comento con felicidad Hagakure que usaba una blusa blanca con negro sin mangas además de un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas negras.

—Sí, hay que tener un día de chicas antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento— apoyo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa, la chica usaba una blusa blanca y una licra negra, y una falda roja y tenis blancos.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el primer lugar que visitaremos? — pregunto Jirou mirando a su amiga pelinegra, pero al momento de que lo hizo noto que ella no estaba. — ¿Dónde está Momo? — pregunto la peliazul.

—Estaba aquí hace un momento— dijo Ashido.

— ¡Ahí está! — dijo Hagakure señalando a su amiga pelinegra, quien usaba un vestido rojo, además de llevar un suéter blanco corto que le llegaba debajo de sus pechos, y unos tacones negros de 5 cm. Las chicas se extrañaron al ver como su amiga estaba escondida detrás de una palmera, haciendo que una gota de sudor bajando por la cabeza de todas las chicas.

—" _Parece una acosadora_ "— pensaron todas al momento que se acercaba a su amiga.

—Oye Momo ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto la peliazul a la pelinegra.

—Shhh… no quiero que me descubra— dijo la pelinegra a sus amigas.

— ¿Quién no quieres que te descubra? — pregunto Ashido.

—Él— señalo la pelinegra al frente, al momento que todas las chicas miraban al lugar que su compañera señalaba.

Al hacerlo todas se dieron cuenta que la persona que estaba viendo su compañera era el chico que les gustaba, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto en ese lugar, después de todo su compañero dijo que tenía otros planes. El chico usaba un pantalón negro estilo militar, además de llevar unas sandalias ninjas, también llevaba una camisa blanca con el Rinnegan grabado al frente, y un chaleco verde oscuro con capucha, el cual atrás tenía las nueve magatamas y el circulo arriba de ellas, el mismo patrón que tenía cuando entraba en modo Rikudo Sennin.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No dijo que tenía que hacer otra cosa— dijo la peliazul con enojo.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dijo— respondió Ashido mirando al rubio, quien parecía esperar a alguien.

—Cállense, o nos descubrirá— regaño Momo a sus amigas, las chicas solo se quedaron calladas para mirar al rubio.

Al poco tiempo vieron como un chico se acercó al rubio diciendo algo, al estar lejos no podían escuchar nada, pero solo vieron que el tipo se acercó al rubio para poner su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio, de seguro era un amigo del rubio, eso fue lo que pensaron las chicas, pero en realidad no era así. El rubio iba a decirle al chico que no tenía tiempo, pero ese tipo se acercó diciendo que él era el ganador del festival deportivo, algo que no le sorprendió mucho pero su voz se le hizo conocida, luego el tipo dijo sobre el accidente del asesino de héroes, y ahí entro en razón.

— ¡Sabes, en serio no puedo creerlo! ¡Que te encontraría de nuevo en un lugar como este! Estoy pensando que esto debe ser el destino o más que una coincidencia… o algo así— el rubio sintió la mano del tipo en su cuello, el oji-azul se tensó al momento que miraba al tipo. —Pero para ti creo que la última vez que me viste fue durante la invasión de Yuuei. Vamos a tomarnos un té ¿puedes? Uzumaki Naruto— el shinobi miro al peliblanco quien le sonreía, si, la persona con quien hablaba ahora era Shigaraki Tomura.

El rubio solo miro al peliblanco con detenimiento, mientras podía sentir el agarre del chico sobre su cuello, pudiera o no, el chico no podía contrarrestar al tipo, y menos usar sus poderes, no enfrente de todo el público. Así que lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieto, todos mientras las chicas miraban al rubio.

—Sí es así vayamos a un lugar donde podamos pasar desapercibidos— dijo el rubio al peliblanca que sonrió.

—Así me gusta, actúa natural y no te matare— dijo el peliblanco con emoción.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si me quisieras muerto me hubieras asesinado en el momento que me tocaste, además estoy seguro que antes de que pudiera hacer algo escaparías de aquí asesinando a muchos en tu escape, así que lo más inteligente es hacerte caso— respondió con calma el rubio.

—Eso es, entonces vamos a sentarnos para poder "relajarnos"— dijo el peliblanco caminando con el rubio, sentándose en una banca, todo mientras las chicas miraban con atención eso, se extrañaron al ver como el tipo de sudadera negra tenía su mano en el cuello del rubio.

—Sabes yo odio todo, pero lo que más odio ahora eres tú, no solo frustraste mi plan sino que también asesinaste al asesino de héroes— dijo el peliblanca con serenidad al ninja.

— ¿Y vienes a buscar venganza porque asesine a uno de tus compañeros? — pregunto el rubio.

—Nunca fuimos compañeros, ese tipo nunca formo parte de la alianza. Y ese es el problema, prácticamente todos se volvieron dementes cuando supieron que el asesino de héroes había muerto a manos de ese tonto vigilante. Su muerte fue el centro de atención, y aun hoy en día lo sigue siendo, incluso han sacado juguetes y cosas de un asesino, lo cual odio mucho, no solo odiaba a ese tipo sino que ahora que lo asesinaste lo volviste más popular— señalo el tipo a unos chicos que tenían unas mascaras de Stain. —Gracias a eso la gente se olvidó de la invasión a Yuuei, además del incidente de Hosu cuando libere a los Nomus. Todos eso opacado por la fama del bastardo muerto, ¿Por qué nadie me mira a mí? — pregunto el líder de la liga de villanos que apretó su agarre en el cuello del rubio, quien miraba al frente como si nada. —No importa que inflara su propio ego, el solo destruía las cosas que no le gustaban al igual que yo ¿Entre nosotros dos, cual crees que es la diferencia? Uzumaki— pregunto al con seriedad acercando su rostro al rubio, quien aparto su cara, esto alerto a las chicas.

—Oigan, estoy segura que ese tipo no es su amigo— dijo Jirou con seriedad.

—Ya lo sé, parece que está hablando con él por la fuerza— declaro Momo con seriedad.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto Hagakure con nerviosismo.

—Ayudarlo— dijo Uraraka con seriedad para ir con su amigo.

— ¡Espera, Uraraka! — dijo Ashido tratando de detener a su amiga.

— ¡Vamos por ella! — dijo la peliverde yendo tras su amiga.

—Sí me preguntas cual es la diferencia entre ustedes dos, podría decir que no los comprendo a ninguno de ustedes. Ya me he enfrenado a personas como ustedes en el pasado, gente que tiene un diferente ideal de lo que es salvar al mundo, gente como tú miran el mundo de otro modo, lo miran como un infierno en vida luego de haber sufrido en el pasado, queriendo escapar de la realidad, ustedes quieren crear un mundo donde puedan ser felices, y eso lo comprendo bien, yo también quisiera vivir en un mundo ideal donde no existieran etiquetas sociales, o donde fueras criticado— dijo el rubio al peliblanca que lo miro con atención.

—Sí es así ¿Entonces porque no te unes a nosotros? Conmigo llegaras a tener ese mundo pacifico, solo imagínalo, sin héroes ni villanos, no habría peleas en ningún lado, y todos viviríamos en una utopía regida donde no habría problemas— comento Shigaraki al Uzumaki.

—No, eso sería peor que el mundo real, vivir bajo un regimiento como el que deseas sería el verdadero infierno. El mundo tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, pero regirlo con mano de hierro no ayudaría para nada más que la destrucción. Como dije, conocí personas como tú en el pasado, trataron de convertirlo en un mundo de paz sin importar el método, o las vidas que se tuvieran que sacrificar, las personas como ustedes son repugnantes sin duda alguna. Pero si me preguntas ¿Qué te diferencia de él? Diría que su convicción, a pesar de que tenía las de perder, lucho hasta el final, y no se retiró tan fácilmente como tú lo hiciste, sus métodos eran equivocados, pero al menos vivió de acuerdo con un ideal, en cambio tú no quieres matar a All Might por capricho, tú quieres matarlo por venganza— declaro el rubio con seriedad al momento que el chico de cabellera blanca miraba con seriedad al rubio, para ejercer más presión en su agarre, al momento que suspiraba.

—*Suspiro* Al fin lo entiendo, ya me siento mejor, mi mente está más clara ahora, como si un montón de idiotas hicieran una línea. Siento que lo entiendo todo ahora ¿Por qué odio tanto al asesino de héroes? Y ¿Por qué eres una amenaza? — el ninja miro al peliblanco, al momento que miraba una sonrisa tétrica y horrenda del chico, sus ojos no solo se miraban llenos de bolsas, sino que labios se miraban quebrados. — ¡Todo es sobre All Might! Pero por supuesto que todo llevaría a él al final, no sé porque me preocupe tanto. La razón por la cual toda esta gente pasa sus días riendo con sus sonrisas de comer mierda ¡Es por All Might también! — el peliblanco apretó el cuello del rubio, quien solo gruño al sentir la presión en su cuello. —Es por él, que ellos siempre están sonrientes ¡Como si no hubiera nadie que el pudiera salvar! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que pudiéramos hablar, esto es increíble! ¡Gracias Uzumaki! ¡Estuve siempre en lo correcto! — el peliblanco comenzó a apretar con fuerza el cuello del rubio, el Uzumaki llevo su mano izquierda a la espalda del peliblanco que sintió una punzada en su espalda.

—Sí ya terminaste de hablar… puedes irte de aquí antes de que te asesine en frente de todos— dijo el rubio con una voz seria, al momento que el peliblanco miraba a los ojos del rubio, para mirar unos ojos blancos mientras varias venas se enmarcaban alrededor de los ojos del chicos, al momento que por alguna razón soltaba al rubio. —No sé porque deseas matar a All Might, y sinceramente poco me importa. Pero quiero que comprendas algo, sí tú me amenazas a mí, la muerte es el único destino que te espera— el rubio fue ahora quien tomo del cuello al peliblanco, mientras el chico de cabellera blanca sentía algo que no había sentido antes… miedo pero llego a agarrar del cuello al rubio. —Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, pero al final perderás… todas las personas iguales que tú terminan muertas. ¿Sabes que podría asesinarte aquí y ahora sin problema alguno? No me conoces Shigaraki Tomura, yo soy peor que cualquier villano que puedas imaginar, yo no soy un simple chico, yo soy la peor pesadilla de humanos como tú… porque yo soy un demonio— declaro el rubio al momento que el peliblanco comenzó a temblar al mirar los ojos del rubio, los cuales cambiaron para volverse rojos como la sangre mientras una estrella de seis picos se formaba.

— ¿Naruto? — el blondo miro atrás del peliblanco para mirar a Momo, quien venía junto a las demás chicas. —Él no es… amigo tuyo, ¿o sí? — pregunto la pelinegra mirando como los dos se agarraban del cuello con fuerza, las chicas miraron los ojos del rubio, eran rojos con una estrella de seis picos negros, el rubio miro al peliblanco al momento que guardaba la estaca de hueso que tenía en su mano izquierda, y el peliblanco miraba a las chicas.

— ¿Podrías… dejarlo ir? — pregunto Uraraka al peliblanco, el rubio aparto la mano del chico de su cuello para soltarlo y ponerse delante de las chicas.

— ¡¿Así que tenías compañía?! ¡Mi culpa, mi culpa! — dijo el peliblanco levantándose mientras miraba al rubio.

—Sí ya obtuviste tu respuesta vete de aquí… Shigaraki Tomura— ordeno el rubio levantando su mano derecha, llamando la atención de todas las chicas. —O de lo contrario, te enseñare el infierno— dijo el rubio liberando un poco de su aura asesina.

—Tranquilo que no pienso hacerlo, y más te vale no seguirme o sabes de lo que pasara— dijo el peliblanco mientras se iba.

— ¡Espera, no puedes irte así! — Momo intento ir tras el peliblanco pero fue detenida por el rubio.

—Eso es, mantén controladas a tus perras, y no morirán inocentes— dijo el chico con una sonrisa alejándose del lugar, haciendo que el rubio se enoje por como llamo el peliblanco a sus amigas. —Pero mejor deberías preocuparte en cuidar de ti mismo. Porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, será porque decidí matarte— declaro el villano con seriedad en sus palabras al momento que les dedicaba una sonrisa perturbadora a todos.

—Quien debe cuidarse eres tú Shigaraki Tomura, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos acabare contigo de una vez por todas, porque no planeo tener piedad en nadie que me amenace a mí o a mis amigos, que eso quede grabado en tu mente, cualquiera que esté de tu bando, morirá por esta mano— el rubio apretó su mano derecha con fuerza, no estaba jugando para nada.

Esto se había ido de las manos, esto ya no se trataba de un simple juego de niños como supuestamente dijeron los maestros, no, esto iba más allá de todo lo que ellos podían manejar, lo que solo un ser primordial podía controlar.

—Eso lo veremos— dijo con una sonrisa le pelinegro.

—Y dile a All For One, que yo seré quien lo asesine— el chico de pelo blanco solo se perdió entre la multitud mientras dejaba solo a los chicos, quienes miraron adelante.

La declaración de guerra ya había sido dada, la cuenta regresiva para la verdadera batalla había comenzado.

===== **Después** =====.

Luego de la confrontación del peliblanco y el rubio, las chicas decidieron llamar a la policía, la cual no tardó en llegar al centro comercial. Lugar en donde los policías evacuaron la zona buscando algún rastro del peliblanco, pero no tuvieron suerte, ni con la ayuda de héroes profesionales pudieron llegar a encontrarlo. Luego de eso el rubio fue llevado a la estación de policía en donde fue interrogado por el jefe de policía Tsukauhi sobre lo que sucedió, claro que el rubio le dijo todo lo que hablaron y lo que hicieron, lo cual le llevo todo el bendito día, todo el maldito día que pudo haber disfrutado.

—Bien, creo que eso sería todo, gracias por la ayuda Uzumaki-kun— dijo el jefe de policía al rubio.

—No hay de que, ¿ya me puedo ir? — pregunto el shinobi al jefe de policía.

—Claro que sí, y de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda. Si necesitamos más información te llamamos— dijo el pelinegro al rubio que asintió.

El jefe de policía llevo al rubio hasta la salida de la estación de policía en donde había varios policías, todos alrededor de la diosa que estaba delante de la estación con indiferencia, el rubio la miro e iba a ir por ella pero en ese momento dos personas más salieron detrás de la diosa para ir a abrazar al rubio.

— ¡Naruto, que bueno que estás bien! — dijo con alegría Yu.

—Menos mal, me habías asustado mucho— dijo Mei que también se alegraba de saber que su amigo no había resultado herido o lastimado.

—Parece que eres popular chico, hace poco les tuvimos que decir a las otras chicas que se fueran, también querían esperarte— comento el jefe de policía con una sonrisa.

—No es gracioso— musito el rubio.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntaron las dos chicas al rubio que sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Sí, estoy bien, ahora por favor ¿podrían soltarme? — pregunto el rubio a las dos chicas, quienes lo dejaron.

—Estábamos preocupadas, realmente nos asustamos cuando nos dijeron que un villano te había amenazado— dijo con preocupación Yu.

—Sí solo hubiéramos llegado antes, quizás eso no hubiera pasado— dijo Mei al blondo.

—Ya tranquilas, lo importante es que estoy bien, es cierto que fue una sorpresa, pero aunque quisiera hacer algo no podía. Él hubiera matado a muchas personas si yo hacía algún movimiento hostil, y eso hubiera sido peor— respondió el rubio con seriedad.

—Tiene razón, lo que hizo fue lo mejor, si hubiera hecho algo que al sospechoso no le gustaba, de seguro ahora tendríamos muchos problemas— apoyo el jefe de policía.

—Bien, de cualquier caso estas bien, y eso es lo que importa— dijo la rubia con alivio.

—Así es, lo que importa es que estás bien— apoyo la pelirosada con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y lamento que nuestro día se haya ido a la basura, pero les prometo que se los compensare otro día— dijo el rubio pasando por sus amigas, quienes solo miraron a su amigo ir con la peliblanca. —Hablamos después— se despidió el rubio al momento que la peliblanca comenzaba a caminar lentamente, siendo seguida por el rubio que alcanzó a la diosa que caminaba sin preocupación alguna.

— ¿Lo encontraste? — pregunto la diosa con seriedad al rubio.

—Por supuesto, ya lo tengo— respondió el rubio que levantaba su mano derecha, mostrando una pequeña hoja que apuntaba una dirección. —Pronto acabare contigo Shigaraki Tomura— declaro con seriedad el blondo.

===== **Después** =====.

—Debido al incidente ocurrido en el distrito comercial, se ha decidido que la escuela tomara precauciones ante otro posible ataque de los enemigos, y por tal es posible que el lugar del viaje sea cambiado, y no se revelara hasta el día del viaje— dijo con seriedad el pelinegro rompiendo el papel de permiso de la cabaña en el bosque, al momento que todos se ponían tristes por eso.

—Pero ya le había dicho a mis padres— dijo Sero.

—Diablos, ahora ya no me servirán las gafas de visión nocturna que compre para espiar a las chicas— dijo Mineta en voz alta, recibiendo la mirada de repudio de las chicas.

—Silenció, tienen suerte porque no cancelaron el viaje— dijo el pelinegro que no deseaba escuchar las quejas de los chicos.

—Tú, debiste haberlo matado aunque te rompieras uno o dos huesos— dijo con seriedad Bakugou al shinobi.

—Lo siento si no soy como tú de precipitado, pero en ese tipo de situaciones se piensa con la cabeza y no con los puños. De haber peleado contra él en ese lugar al menos 50 personas hubieran muerto, lo cual hubiera sido perjudicial para todos, no todas las peleas se ganan a puños, a veces tienes que usar tu cerebro, aunque creo que eso no aplica para ti— dijo con seriedad el rubio mirando al chico explosivo, quien gruño mientras miraba al rubio.

—Ya basta ustedes dos— dijo Aizawa con seriedad. —Uzumaki tiene razón Bakugou, no siempre podrás ganar batallas con los puños. Otras veces se tendrán que enfrentar a situaciones donde estarán entre la espada y la pared, en este caso lo que su compañero hizo fue lo más inteligente, y eso fue obedecer para salvar a varios civiles, piensen en eso, y ustedes mismos juzguen que hubieran hecho en su lugar, pelear a costa de que muchos murieran y que posiblemente escapara, o salvar a los civiles y dejarlo ir en paz— ordeno con seriedad el pelinegro a todos los chicos.

Lo que hizo Naruto sin duda alguna fue lo mejor, no pelear ni oponer resistencia, de esa forma salvaba miles de vidas, salvaba a todos esos pobres inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con eso. Luego de la clase del pelinegro el rubio se encontraba con sus amigos en el comedor, almorzando tranquilamente, como si nada de lo que paso ese día importara.

—Nunca pensé que se atreverían a atacar de día— comento con seriedad Iida.

—Sí, parece que quieren demostrar su poder— comento con seriedad Todoroki.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que no pasó nada malo— dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa tratando de que nadie pensara en eso.

—En eso tienes razón, hay que agradecer que nada malo paso— comento Momo con alivió.

—Oye ¿no tuviste miedo de él? — pregunto Kaminari al shinobi.

—Sinceramente mi madre da más miedo cuando se enoja— respondió el rubio al recordar los entrenamientos de Kaguya, haciendo que un escalofrió recorra su espalda, de un momento a otro varios chicos y chicas comenzaron a correr y pelear en una esquina de la cafetería, llamando la atención de muchos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Uraraka mirando como muchos chicos y chicas peleaban por algo.

—No lo sé, pero parece que pelean por algo— declaro Jirou con seriedad.

—Iré a ver que es— dijo con una sonrisa Kirishima que corrió al lugar donde estaban los chicos peleando.

—Bueno, de cualquier caso solo podemos decir que es un milagro que nada pasara ese día, creo que si todos hubiéramos ido no hubiera pasado eso— dijo Todoroki con serenidad.

—Sí, hablando de eso ¿Qué estabas haciendo ese día ahí? ¿No habías dicho que tenías otros planes? — pregunto con seriedad Ashido al rubio, quien comenzó a toser por esa pregunta.

—B-B-B-Bueno… en realidad… yo ya tenía planeado algo ese día… y no podía cancelar— respondió el rubio con nerviosismo, mientras evitaba las miradas acusadoras de las chicas, antes de que alguna dijera algo más, el rubio fue tacleado de su asiento por Kirishima y Mineta.

— ¡Naruto, eres un completo desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo diablos puedes hacer esto, como diablos tienes tanto suerte maldito rubio oxigenado?!— grito Mineta con enojo mientras zarandeaba al rubio.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes actuar tan natural?! ¡Responde poco hombre! ¡Suertudo idiota! — decía Kirishima con enojo que de igual forma zarandeaba al rubio, quien trataba de no vomitar.

— ¡Oigan, ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?! ¡Suéltenlo de una vez! — dijo Jirou que se levantó para apartar a sus compañeros.

— ¡No, esto es lo que se merece por no decirnos la verdad! ¡Y por no pasarme sus packs! — dijo con enojo y celos Mineta.

— ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡Suéltenlo ahora! — dijo Ashido con enojo al ver como su amigo parecía querer vomitar.

— ¡No, es un mentiroso por ocultarnos que tiene novia! — dijo Kirishima con seriedad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

— ¡Y que sale con Yaoyorozu también! — si la primera noticia no los dejo en shock, esa sí, todos los chicos miraron a la pelinegra, quien también se encontraba sorprendida además de haber entrado en un estado de shock, mientras que las chicas solo miraron a la pelinegra.

— ¿Dices que Uzumaki sale con dos chicas a la vez? — pregunto Iida al pequeño pervertido.

— ¡Sí, mira la evidencia! — dijo el pequeño de la clase A que le daba una revista a su compañero.

La revista era de la escuela, en ella se mostraban dos fotos, una del rubio besando a una chica de cabello rosa que fue reconocida como Mei Hatsume del departamento de apoyo, ambos en el parque besándose, y la otra mostraba a Momo de espaldas quien tenía la cabeza levantada, mientras parecía que el rubio le daba un beso, las dos fotos estaban en toda la portada mientras en el centro se mostraba el rostro de los tres dentro de un corazón formando un triángulo.

" **EL AMOR INVADE EL AIRE DE YUEI** "

" **EL CHICO PRODIGIO DE LA ESCUELA YUEI, EL GANADOR DEL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO ¡¿SALE CON DOS CHICAS AL MISMO TIEMPO?!** "

Era el titular en letras grandes y resaltadas mostrando al trió de enamorados, el pelinegro miro la revista al momento que miraba a su amigo siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro, para luego mirar la revista, seguido de mirar todas las cosas que decían, abrió la revista para leer lo que decía.

—Según las hipótesis que se tienen, el ganador del festival deportivo Uzumaki Naruto ha estado saliendo con Mei Hatsume del departamento de apoyo desde el día del evento, y sé cree que ha estado en una relación secreta con Momo Yaoyorozu de la clase A del departamento de héroes desde inicio del ciclo escolar. Al parecer Uzumaki tenía planeado encontrarse con su amante Mei Hatsume en el parque para saciar sus deseos carnales, pero al parecer su novia apareció cuando iban a irse, así que la amante se fue del lugar antes de que fueran descubiertos— fue lo que leyó el presidente de la clase con seriedad, al momento que la revista le era arrebata de las manos por Todoroki.

—Otra hipótesis es que la novia de Uzumaki Naruto es Mei Hatsume, y que Momo Yaoyorozu al enterarse de eso ha estado seduciendo al prodigio, ya que ella estuvo interesada en él desde el primer día que se conocieron. Además de eso también no se descarta que ambas chicas compartan a Uzumaki Naruto, y no se descarta la opción de que ellas lo puedan compartir con cualquier otra chica. Aunque también se cree que Uzumaki Naruto solo sale con ellas para poder calmar su lujuria, y sé cree que incluso hay más involucradas en esto aparte de ellos tres, posiblemente alumnas de otros grados, o incluso las maestras y alguna que otra heroína profesional, quienes no pudieron resistir al encanto "Uzumaki" como le hemos llamado.— fue lo que el chico de doble Quirk leyó, al momento que miraba a sus compañeros.

Las chicas tenían la cara cubierta por su cabello, mientras que la pelinegra no sabía que decir para explicar esa situación, Mineta y Kirishima fueron noqueado por el rubio que en un rápido movimiento giro en el suelo para darle un golpe en el cuello a los dos chicos.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos me atacaron pedazos de idiota?! — pregunto con enojo el rubio.

—Por esto— dijo Todoroki tirándole la revista al rubio, quien la tomo al momento que ese enojo que tenía se iba, para comenzar a sudar mientras su piel se iba volviendo pálida como cierto Sannin de las serpientes.

—Nunca creí esto de ti Uzumaki-san, siempre pensé que eres un chico bueno— dijo Iida con desaprobación.

—Es como dicen, nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada— comento Todoroki con calma.

—Amigo, realmente tienes los… que ponen las gallinas bien puestos— dijo Kaminari.

— ¡E-E-E-E-E-Esto… Esto no es verdad… es solo una tontería! — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio a los chicos, quienes no le creyeron nada. — ¿Ustedes si creen en mi verdad chicas? — pregunto el rubio mirando a las chicas, todas liberaban una aura que aseguraba sufrimiento — ¿Chicas? — llamo de nuevo el rubio para ver unos ojos rojos en todas, incluso en la transparente de Hakagure, al momento que se asustaba al ver como todas apretaban con fuerza sus puños.

No solo sus ojos brillaban como los de un demonio, sino que el cabello de todas se movía, además de que todas parecían estar lista para salir al ataque, sus sentidos le gritaban peligro, además de que todas activaban su Quirk, con eso, solo podía hacer algo… correr.

 **(NT de Autor: ¡Corre, perra, corre!)**

El rubio salió corriendo sin perder tiempo al momento que era perseguido por las chicas, mientras que Momo trataba de evitar que mataran al rubio, sí, ese podía considerarse un día normal en la academia Yuuei en donde el rumor de que el chico más fuerte estaba en una relación con dos chicas era algo nuevo. Sí, nada fuera de lo normal.

 **Avance del próximo capítulo.**

 **Naruto: ¿No creen que el relleno sea malo?**

 **Jirou: No lo creo, es más, ayudaría a que todos entendieran en que momentos nos enamoramos de tí.**

 **Momo: Tiene razón, a veces el relleno sirve para responder algunos huecos en la historia.**

 **Uraraka: Sí, además solo por eso no significa que no siga la historia.**

 **Kaguya: Ellas tienen razón Naruto, de esa forma ellos se quedaran callados.**

 **Naruto: Si sabes que muchos de ellos quieren que siga porque tú estás aquí ¿verdad?, ellos están obsesionados contigo.**

 **Kaguya: Y no los culpo, después de todo ese tonto de Kishimoto apenas me dio tiempo.**

 **Naruto: Son unos pervertidos, les gusto cuando salió el lemmon.**

 **Kaguya: Tú también lo eres, no te hagas el santo, después de todo tú también querías que pasara.**

 **Naruto: ¡N-N-N-N-No es cierto!**

 **Kaguya: Puedes mentir todo lo que quieras, pero yo te conozco bien... además, no los culpes, después de todo, quien no se resistiría a mi hermoso cuerpo de Milf, aunque tenga miles de años, me sigo viendo hermosa.**

 **Ashido: Tiene razón, su piel es muy bella, sin mencionar que tiene más apoyo que nosotras.**

 **Tsuyu: Pareciera que nosotras solo somos extras.**

 **Hagakure: Y lo somos, al menos en el anime en donde Midoriya es hombre, y donde parece de otro lado.**

 **Izumi: ¡Ya basta por favor! !Qué esa versión mía sea así, no significa que yo también! !A mí solo me gusta Naruto-san!**

 **Naruto: Eso lo sabemos, ya que en el anime parece que tú y Bakugou sienten algo por el otro, es más, la mayoria de escritores de tu versión hombre son de yaoi, y en la mayoria tú eres la mujer, ¿irónico no?**

 **Midnight: Ya basta todos, se suponía que presentarían el proximo capítulo.**

 **Todos: Lo sentimos.**

 **Yu: Espera un momento, empezó el relleno, al igual que el capítulo del sábado del anime.**

 **Mei: Tiene razón, lo cual significa una cosa.**

 **Shigaraki: ¡No hay avance del próximo capítulo! La liga de villanos tomaremos el control.**

 **Naruto: Nadie te quiere, pierdete.**

 **Shigaraki: Ahhhhh.**

 **Kaguya: Entonces ¿no hay avance al final?.**

 **Naruto: Claro que lo hay, el próximo capítulo será sobre la perspectiva de una de ustedes, de como fue que se enamoraron de mí.**

 **Todas las chicas: ¡¿Quien es la protagonista del próximo capítulo especial?!**

 **Naruto: No lo sé, así que tendrán que esperar por él.**

 **Uraraka: ¡Dime el nombre, dame un maldito nombre!**

 **Naruto: ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero sueltame!**

 **Momo: Tranquila Uraraka.**

 **Naruto: Bien, la protagonista del siguiente capítulo es...**

 **Todas: ...**

 **Naruto: ¡Mina Ashido!**

 **Ashido: ¡Sí, sí, sí, en su cara malditas! ¡Por fin tendré un capítulo solo de mí! !Solo espero que hagamos algo más que hablar de mí!**

 **Naruto: Lo siento, pero eso pasara cuando vayamos a Konoha.**

 **Ashido: Aun así, no me rendiré para tenerte en mi cama... zorrito.**

 **Momo: No sé que me pone más triste, que no salga en un cap, o que Ashido se comporte como una gal.**

 **Jirou: No te quejes, después de todo ya tuviste tu momento.**

 **Kaguya: ¿Cuando saldré yo?**

 **Naruto: No seas impaciente Kaguya, después de todo habrá un arco solo para tí, cumpliremos con los deseos de todos esos pervertidos que de seguro buscan imagenes tuyas en internet, y no me refiero a esas imagenes donde sales normal, sino las otras que son para los mayores de edad.**

 **Mei: ¿Cuando saldre yo?**

 **Yu: ¿Y yo?**

 **Himiko: Sí, ya me estoy hartando de no aparecer, quiero mi propio capítulo especial, en donde quiero poder tenerte para mi sola.**

 **Mei, Yu: ¡Ni locas permitiríamos eso!**

 **Himiko: Pero no lo entienden, me gusta apuñalar y matar, y como Naruto-kun no pude morir con unas simples apuñaladas, es mi pareja idea.**

 **Midnight: Dijo lo mismo, desde hace tiempo he querido amarrarlo con cuerda, y dejarle caer cera en ese pecho fornido, y escuchar sus gritos de dolor.**

 **Naruto: Oigan... que no pueda morir no significa que no sienta dolor, y lo más importante, yo no tengo esos raros fetiches.**

 **Kaguya: Pero bien que te gustan las milfs**

 **Naruto: ¡No me ayudes en nada! ¡Ya te pareces a Darkness y Aqua que solo le joden la vida a Kazuma!**

 **Kaguya: No, yo solo dijo la verdad, esas dos solo no desean aceptar que el KazuMegu es cannon.**

 **Naruto: De cualquier modo, es mejor irnos ya, en vez de ser un avance parecía más un omake.**

 **Kaguya: Tienes razón**

 **Yu: Entonces ¿cuando saldremos nosotras, Naruto?**

 **Naruto: No tengo la menor idea, quizás luego, después de todo, habrá un relleno en como nos conocimos, así que no seas impaciente.**

 **Mei: Hemos esperado 11 años para poder confesarnos, ¿sabes lo que eso significa para unas chicas que se sienten frustradas sexualmente? Y que además el chico que les gusta es un prostituto.**

 **Naruto: Oye, eso es cruel, con la unica persona que me he acostado es con Kaguya.**

 **Kaguya: Pero en el otro fic te has acostado con otras mujeres, e incluso con furries.**

 **Naruto: Esos son otros yo de otras lineas de tiempo alternas y mundos diferentes, yo soy yo, no me compares con ellos.**

 **Momo: Ya basta todos, es mejor irnos, ya hemos perdido tiempo.**

 **Ashura: Odio intervenir, pero Momo tiene razón, es hora de que se vayan, ya tengo sueño y ustedes siguen molestado.**

 **Todos: Sí, sí, lo que digan.**

 **Ashura: ¿Sí saben que si lo deseo puedo cambiar sus sexos no? Y eso no te convendría o sí, Naruto.**

 **Naruto: No, para nada, chicas a fuera, sino, no hay ñaca ñaca en los capítulos futuros.**

 **Todas: Ah ¿Porque?**

 **Naruto: ¡En el próximo capítulo! !Mina Ashido, la chica gal de Yuei!**

 **Ashido: ¡No soy gal! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que Kohei me hiciera ver como una gal!**

 **Ashura: Deberias agradecer que los pervertidos no te han catalogado como un saco de cemento.**

 **Naruto: Tiene razón, ¿sabes cuantas chicas son convertidas en saco de cemento, y en unas completa... mujeres del bajo mundo?**

 **Ashura: Pobre de Aqua y Darkness, muchos pervertidos las han convertido en sacos de cemento en los dojinshi.**

 **Kaguya: Y no olvides el NTR, que enfermos.**

 **Todas: Cierto.**

 **Ashido: ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que sea una gal!**

 **Jirou: Solo rindete, pareces una, en especial porque eres demasiado coqueta con Naruto.**

 **Ashido: ¡Pero es porque me gusta mucho, y quiero que él sea mi primera vez! Que sea así no quiere decir que sea una facil.**

 **Midnight: No te preocupes chica, sé lo que es eso.**

 **Uraraka: Pero saliste del departamento de un hombre luego de una noche de diversión.**

 **Todas: ...**

 **Midnight: ...**

 **Naruto: ¡Y nos vamos, todos a tomar unas vacaciones antes de la tormenta!**

 **Ashura: Sí... ya vayansen de una vez.**

 **Ashido: ¡No, no me iré sin antes dar bien el siguiente capítulo! !En el próximo capítulo! !Mina Ashido, la historia de la princesa!**

 **Kaguya: Yo soy la princesa de este fic, no tú ni nadie más, que les quedo eso claro, o no compartiré a Naruto.**

 **Ashura: Por favor... ya vayansen.**

* * *

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez. Por cierto, si me animo y encuentro tiempo, quizás comience con un fic de NaruKushi, o un crossover de NarutoXKonoSuba, solo si me da tiempo y me animo, no prometo nada, y el cap de "¿Que hubiera pasado sí?", creo que lo subire el lunes, lo siento, nos vemos.**


	29. Chapter 29 Inicia el Campamento

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, ya que me tarde mucho, y lastimosamente apenas llevo la mitad del capítulo de Mina, aquí les dejo un capítulo para que se entretengan, y no deseen matarme por tardar mucho.**

 **Pero antes de eso:**

 **Guest: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos te hice para que arruines mis esperanzas?! ¡Pero no importa, yo confió en que Kazuma se quedara con Megumi! Por las descripciones vagas que me diste, eh de suponer que la rubia que mencionaste puede se Darkness o Iris, y la peliblanca debe ser Chris (osea Eris), ¡Pero no importa! No me cae mal ninguna chica de konosuba realmente, me gustan todas realmente ¡Pero yo soy fan del KazuMegu, o el KazuYun! Aunque también me gustaria que al final sea harem, pero lo que quiero decir es ¡Te odio, no rompas mis esperanzas! (Por cierto, si tienes la nov. 11 y 12 que creo están en ingles, me los podrías pasar, por favor).**

 **Y bueno, dejando ese arrebato de ira, debo decir que ya termine de leerme las 10 novelas que van hasta ahora en español, y como estuve aburrido, comencé a ver Soul Eater, que es una graciosa pero a la vez emocionante serié, algunas tal vez ya la vieron, y solo puedo decir, que me enamore de Maka y Elizabeth Thompson, por alguna razón me enamoro la voz de la seiyu de Maka, y Elizabeth, pues solo me gusto xD.**

 **Bueno, sin otra cosa que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez, que será cuando tenga el especial de Mina, sin otra cosa que decir, los dejo con este cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 27.

Por fin, por fin había llegado el gran día, el viaje escolar al bosque ya había llegado luego del primer semestre difícil, en especial para el rubio que tuvo que explicar muchas cosas, como que Mei era una amiga de la infancia con la cual siempre jugaba, y claro que el supuesto beso que le dio a Momo fue en la frente y no en los labios, y que ese día del ataque iba a tener una reunión con Yu y Mei para hablar como lo solían hacer de pequeños.

Con el rumor de que Naruto no estaba en un relación formal, y quien dio el beso fue Mei, quien claro declaro que aunque no eran novios, ella no se iba a rendir. Y con eso declaro la guerra a todas aquellas chicas que estaban interesadas en el shinobi, y como estaba libre eso significaba que todas tenían las de perder o ganar. Pero bueno, eso realmente era algo que poco le importaba a Naruto, grave error sin duda alguna.

Pero volviendo al presente, todos los estudiantes de la clas estaban en el parqueo de la academia, preparándose para subir a los buses, todo tranquilo hasta ahora… sino fuera porque todos los chicos miraban a una bella diosa, una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca larga que casi rozaba con el suelo, bellos ojos perlados y una piel de porcelana, esa no era otra más que Kaguya, quien usaba una camisa blanca ajustada que dejaba a la vista sus grandes pechos, además de llevar una pantaloneta café ajustada remarcando su figura más que perfecta, además de llevar sandalias ninjas similares a tacones. (Como las de Tsunade).

Todos los chicos miraban embobados a la peliblanca, era demasiado hermosa, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué Kaguya está allí? Y la respuesta es sencilla. Al parecer a los maestros les pareció buena idea contratar por una semana a la diosa, una semana para que entrenara a todos esos chicos de la clase A que perdieron ante Naruto, claro que al principio el rubio se negó y le dijo a la diosa que rechazara, pero luego le dijeron a la peliblanca que le pagarían mucho dinero, algo que realmente no necesitaban, pero la diosa acepto, así que con eso dicho, el Uzumaki solo acepto eso, y ahora tenía que soportar ver como todos esos chicos miraban con lujuria a la diosa que se encontraba junto al pelinegro, incluso el siempre serio y aburrido de Aizawa miraba de vez en cuando a la madre de su alumno, pero ella no era la única que los acompañaba, ya que Midnight se unió al viaje porque supuestamente ella era la tutora legal del rubio cuando estaba en la escuela, e incluso ella debía admitir que la mujer era bella.

—La madre de Uzumaki-kun llama mucho la atención— comento Uraraka.

—Sí, demasiado— dijeron todas las chicas con celos al ver el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, pero si son los débiles de la clase A, oigan. Escuche que muchos de ustedes perdieron y ahora necesitan tomar clases suplementarios ¿Es eso verdad? ¡¿Acaso la clase A no era mejor que la B?! ¡¿No eran ustedes los más fuertes?! — dijo Monoma apareciendo de repente mientras miraba a todos los chicos de la clase A, Kendo apareció al lado del chico para darle un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

—Lo siento por eso chicos, hablare más tarde con él— dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—No, no te preocupes por eso, ya estamos acostumbrados— dijo Momo tratando de no tener alguna pelea con el resto de chicos de la clase B.

—No se preocupen, no le hagan caso a Monoma— dijo una de las chicas de la clase B.

—Bien, muchas cosas sucedieron en el festival deportivo, de cualquier forma, felicidades equipo A— dijo otra chica de la clase B de cabellera negra con una gran sonrisa, quien de cierta manera se parecía a Aizawa.

—Ustedes también hicieron un buen trabajo, lograron darle pelea a unos cuantos de nosotros— dijo el rubio uniéndose a la conversación con serenidad.

—Naruto-san tiene razón, todos ustedes también dieron lo mejor de sí, y algunos de nosotros tuvimos problemas— apoyo Momo con una sonrisa, al momento que todas las chicas de la clase A se sorprendían porque la pelinegra llamo por su nombre de pila al oji-azul.

—Gracias, escuchar eso de ustedes demuestra que aceptan la fuerza de los demás y no los subestiman— dijo Kendo con una sonrisa.

—No, es solo la verdad, todos ustedes sin duda alguna nos darían una buena batalla— dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa para crear lazos con la clase B, de esa forma posiblemente arreglaría la actitud de Monoma sin romperle la cara.

—Jejeje… sí… sin duda alguna nos causarían problemas— comento con una gota de sudor Momo, quizás a los demás les causaría problemas, pero para el rubio, pues posiblemente barrería el suelo con toda la clase B en minutos. Sin saber que realmente Naruto terminaría con ellos en cuestión de segundos, con solo un ataque.

—Muy bien, todos a sus buses, llego el momento de partir— dijo Aizawa a todos los chicos.

—Bueno, fue un gusto verlas, nos vemos— dijo el rubio despidiéndose con una sonrisa, para ir a su bus siendo seguido por sus amigas.

—Pues es muy amable— dijo Kendo mientras miraba al rubio irse, por lo que había escuchado el chico termino por barrer el suelo con todos sus compañeros, y sin usar su Quirk.

—Solo espero que no nos enfrentemos contra él— comento Ibara Shiozaki no queriendo pelear contra el chico.

Todos en el festival deportivo se dieron cuenta que el chico era fuerte, demasiado fuerte sin duda alguna, y sumándole los rumores de los que había sucedido recientemente sin duda alguna de todos los chicos de la clase A, con quien todos debían tener cuidado era Uzumaki Naruto, el depredador como le pusieron los estudiantes de U.A.

Todos los chicos se fueron subiendo a su respectivo transporte, cada uno estaba feliz de poder pasar una semana en el bosque, aunque algunos estaban tristes por tener que entrenar durante toda esa semana, pero la presencia de la madre del rubio los calmaría, ver tal belleza era como un premio de consuelo. Luego de una hora de un largo y emocionante viaje, en donde los adultos se sentaron al frente para dejar a los chicos platicar con calma, después de todo ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba. Y luego de esa hora de viaje, el bus se estaciono en una parada de descanso, todos se bajaron para poder estirarse o respirar aire fresco.

—Por fin una parada de descanso— dijo Jirou con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que orinar, tengo que orinar— decía Mineta que trataba de no orinarse en los pantalones.

—Un momento, ¿esto no es una parada de descanso? — dijo Kirishima mirando el lugar, estaban en una parte rocosa que era protegida por una valla de metal, mientras solo un carro se encontraba estacionado.

—Espera, ¿Dónde está la clase B? — pregunto Iida al no mirar a sus demás compañeros.

—Decir que no hay un motivo para esto sería mentir— hablo Eraserhead a todos los chicos, haciendo que tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Hey, Eraser! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! — dijo una voz femenina al momento que todos los chicos se daban la vuelta para ver al propietario de la voz.

— ¡Con ojos chispeantes, rockeamos! — canto Shino Sosaki conocida normalmente como Mandalay, integrante del grupo de héroes Pussycats.

— ¡Linda, gata, cantante! — canto Ryuuko Tsuchikawa, conocida como Pixie-bob también integrante de las Pussycats.

— ¡Las muy muy salvajes! ¡Pussycats! — se presentaron la heroínas con una gran sonrisa mientras hacían una pose de entrada, mientras eran acompañadas por un pequeño niño que se miraba enojado.

—Me encantaría presentarles a las heroínas profesionales, las Pussycats— dijo el pelinegro con aburrimiento, mientras todos miraban con calma a las profesionales, el rubio por su parte tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza al ver la entrada de las profesionales.

— ¡Uno de los cuatro equipos de héroes que fundo la oficina de atención de la unión! ¡Se especializan en operaciones de rescate de montaña, y son veteranos en su campo! Tienen ya 12 años de experiencia— dijo con alegría Midoriya mirando a las profesionales, la heroína Pixie-bob iba a darle un golpe en la cara a la peliverde por decirle "veterana" pero su golpe fue detenido por el shinobi, que dio un giro en el aire para darle una patada a la heroína, quien detuvo la patada con uno de sus puños, al momento que se alejaba.

— ¿Tú debes ser Uzumaki Naruto, verdad? — pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa al shinobi.

—Sí, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto— dijo el rubio con seriedad, mientras que la peliverde miraba la espalda de su compañero.

—Así que tú eres el chico que le dio una paliza a Eraser, sin duda alguna eres joven chico— comento Mandalay con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pelinegro tenga una gota de sudor por eso. —Pero aparte de eso…— la heroína gatuna se acercó al rubio para tomarlo de los cachetes. — ¡Solo miras estás hermosas marcas que tienes! ¡Son tan adorables, pareces un pequeño gatito! — el rubio solo gimoteaba de dolor al sentir como la mujer apretaba sus mejillas.

— ¡Eso mismo pensé la primera vez que lo vi! ¡Parece un pequeño gatito! — dijo Pikie-bob que también apretaba los cachetes del rubio, levantándolo.

— ¡Oigan, eso duele maldita sea! ¡Suéltenme, que me suelten! — con dificultad el rubio se soltó del agarre de ambas mujeres, mientras sus mejillas se sentía rojas, miro a las dos mujeres mayores, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas de dolor que estaba conteniendo. — ¡Eso duele, a ver si les gusta cuando se los haga yo! — dijo el rubio hipnotizando a las dos mujeres.

Las dos mujeres miraron esos bellos ojos azules que brillaban por las lágrimas que no soltaba, además de que se sobaba su rostro como si fuera un pequeño niño, sin duda alguna el chico era lindo, y tierno, de esa forma parecía una gatito pequeño.

—Bien, sigamos con esto— hablo Aizawa haciendo que las dos mujeres salgan de su trance.

—Ah, sí, sí, seguro. Veamos— dijo Mandalay para aclarar su gargante.

—Bien, toda esta área es más o menos nuestro dominio— dijo la profesional señalando todo el lugar así como el bosque. —Y el lugar en que se quedaran está en la base de la montaña— señalo la pelirroja una montaña.

— ¡Está muy lejos! — exclamaron todos los chicos.

— ¿Entonces porque nos detuvimos a medio camino? — pregunto Uraraka haciendo que todos tengan un mal presentimiento.

—No me digas que…— dijo Rikido con preocupación.

—Volvamos al bus rápido— dijo Sero intentando volver al bus.

—Son las 9:30 en este momento, si se dan prisa llegaran a las 12— comento con una sonrisa Mandalay.

— ¡Volvamos rápido! — grito Ashido al momento que todos corrian al bus.

— ¡Hacía el bus! ¡Rápido todos! — grito Kirishima al momento que todos corrían para protegerse.

—Los gatitos que no lleguen antes de las 12:30 no tendrán comida— dijo Mandalay a todos los chicos que preferían correr al bus.

El rubio por su parte corrió al acantilado ante la sorpresa de sus amigos, al momento que saltaba rompiendo la valla protectora, haciendo que las dos Pussycats sonrían ante eso, el chico sin duda alguna era listo, ya sabía lo que iban a hacer.

—Lo siento chicos— dijo Aizawa al momento que Pixie-bob golpeaba el suelo con sus garras. —Pero su viaje escolar ya ha comenzado— declaro el pelinegro.

El suelo estallo al momento que una gran nube de polvo y tierra era levantada, poniéndolo como escenario detrás del rubio que estaba serio, mientras caía al bosque sin miedo alguno, mientras sus compañeros gritaban por salir disparado, el rubio cayó al suelo rompiéndolo, al momento que algunos pobres caían de golpe al suelo.

— ¡Siéntanse libres de usar sus Quirks en nuestro dominio cuando lo ocupen! ¡Tienen tres horas! ¡Usen sus propios pies para llegar al edificio! ¡A través de este bosque de bestias mágicas! — grito Mandalay desde arriba al momento que los chicos se iban levantando del suelo con dificultad.

— ¿Bosque de bestias mágicas? — pregunto la peliverde.

—Suena a algo sacado de Dragón Quest— dijo Kaminari quitándose ramas del pelo.

—Yuei es notorio por esto— dijo Iida con seriedad que también se quitaba ramas del pelo y del cuerpo.

—De nada sirve reprochar, acabemos con esto— dijo Todoroki con seriedad.

—Lo estuve conteniendo pero ya no puedo más— dijo Mineta que comenzó a correr, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba liberarse. Pero de repente una gran bestia sin ojos y grandes colmillos de madera salió delante del chico.

— ¡¿Una bestia mágica?! — gritaron Kirishima y Sero al ver a esa gran bestia que rugió. Al momento que Mineta ya no pudo más, y se terminó por orinar en el lugar por el miedo.

— ¡Quieta, quieta, bestia… solo cálmate y retrocede por favor! — pidió Kouda a la bestia, pero no sirvió ya que la criatura estaba prepara para aplastar al chico.

Pero antes de que la bestia soltara el golpe, el rubio salió al ataque lanzando un corte, destruyendo a la bestia en miles de pedazos, para caer de pie, y comenzar a saltar mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros, al momento que todos sabían que tenían que hacer… correr.

—Este es un itinerario loco el que tienes acá, Eraser— dijo Pixie-bob mirando como el chico rubio destruía de un golpe su monstruo, mientras corría con gracia dejando a todos atrás.

—El plan siempre fue ponerlos en el camino del aprendizaje acelerado usualmente reservado para aquellos en el primer siglo de su segundo años. Así que las cosas están propensas a complicarse a partir de ahora— comento mientras caminaba al bus siendo acompañado por la rubia. —Los Quirks que solo eran permitidos durante emergencias, han sido liberados. Una licencia temporal de liberarse e imitar a un héroe calificado y aprobado. Con los villanos incrementando su volumen de actividad últimamente, los de primer años serán reconocidos por poder defenderse por sí mismos— declaro con seriedad al momento que otro fuerte estruendo se hizo presente. —Bien, te dejo el resto a ti Pixie-bob— dijo el pelinegro con calma.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Ya me estoy divirtiendo! — dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia, el pelinegro miro como la madre del rubio estaba mirando al frente, observando al rubio de seguro.

— ¿Preocupada por tu hijo? — pregunto Midnight a la peliblanca.

—No, para nada— fue lo único que dijo la diosa para darse la vuelta y caminar lentamente al bus.

— ¿No es muy habladora o sí? — pregunto Mandalay mirando a la diosa.

—Pues no lo parece, pero ella se preocupa mucho por su hijo— dijo la pelinegra a su compañera.

— ¿Hijo? — dijo Mandalay.

—Sí, el chico que ustedes acosaron es su hijo— respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra, para irse con la peliblanc.

—Bien, vámonos Kouta— dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa al pequeño niño.

—Que estúpido— dijo el pequeño con enojo.

===== **Después** =====.

—Faltan 10 minutos, y todavía no ha aparecido ninguno— comento Midnight con seriedad mirando la entrada del campamento.

—Bueno, se nos olvidó decirles que esas tres horas se aplicaba para nosotros— comento Pixie-bob haciendo que su compañera tenga una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

— ¿Entonces ninguno volverá a la hora estipulada? — declaro Nemuri.

—No, solo uno está viniendo ahora— hablo de repente Kaguya, asombrando a las demás mujeres, después de todo, la mujer no había dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo.

—Aunque los chicos estén en forma, ninguno podría llegar tan rápido— declaro Mandalay.

—No, solo hay uno que podría hacerlo— apoyo Aizawa con serenidad.

Delante de ellos comenzaron a caer varios árboles, al momento que Pixie-bob se daba cuenta que era una de sus creaciones, de repente una sombra salió del bosque arrastrándose creando una nube de polvo pequeña, la nube desapareció mostrando al Uzumaki que se miraba sucio por completo, al momento que una de las creaciones de la rubia salía, el rubio solo lanzó un zarpazo con su garra derecha, cortando en pedazos a la bestia además de cortar uno que otro árbol cerca y dejar un gran marca en el suelo.

—Él es el único que puede cumplir con una orden clara— dijo el pelinegro al momento que el rubio respiraba con alivio, para ocultar sus garras, se giró al momento que miraba a sus maestro.

— ¿Soy el primero? — dijo el rubio caminando lentamente con sus maestros.

—Ve al autobús a recoger tus maletas para instalarte en el dormitorio de los chicos, cámbiate de ropa, practicaremos— ordeno con seriedad la diosa al rubio.

—Oye ¿no crees que necesita descansar antes? — pregunto Midnight a la diosa.

—No hay tiempo de descansar, vine aquí para ayudarlos a entrenar a los chicos, y eso es lo que haré— declaro con firmeza la diosa.

—Al menos que coma antes de entrenar— comento Mandalay con preocupación por el chico, después de todo corrió esas tres horas sin descanso.

—No, no se preocupen, esto ya es costumbre— dijo el rubio que prefería evitar una pelea entre las mujeres y Kaguya.

—Sí no tienen nada más que decir empezaremos el ejercicio cuando vuelvas de cambiarte— dijo la diosa caminando a su cuarto, mientras las demás mujeres miraban a la diosa, no esperaban que fuera tan estricta.

—Por favor, la próxima vez no la desafíen, puede que no lo parezca, pero Kaguya es más fuerte de lo que imaginan— dijo con seriedad el rubio caminando detrás de la diosa, mientras los maestros miraban con seriedad a la mujer.

—No pensé que ella fuera así— dijo Mandalay.

—El chico le tiene miedo, y eso ya es mucho decir considerando que él no tiene miedo a nada— dijo Pixie-bob con seriedad, ellas ya habían visto el expediente del rubio, de todos los estudiantes con quien tenían que tener cuidado era con el chico.

—Iré a hablar con ella, al menos que deje descansar al chico por ahora— dijo Nemuri yendo tras la peliblanca.

La pelinegra acelero el paso esperando encontrar a la diosa, y hacer que deje descansar al rubio, después de todo era humano y como tal debía descansar, dio la vuelta en la cafetería, ya que a pocos metros de ella se encontraba el dormitorio que compartirían, pero al hacerlo se ocultó rápido al momento que se acercaba para mirar con sorpresa lo que pasaba, y es que la mujer estaba besando apasionadamente al rubio, quien también la besaba mientras la abrazaba.

—No lo puedo creer— dijo en voz baja la pelinegra.

—Yo tampoco— dijo otra voz.

—Madre e hijo besándose— dijo otra voz femenina.

—Sí, esto no está bien— dijo Nemuri al momento que se daba cuenta de algo. —Oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto Midnight mirando a Mandalay y Pixie-bob.

—Pues pensamos que debíamos apoyarte, pero no pensábamos encontrarnos con esto— dijo la rubia.

—Sí, después de todo se miraba que la mujer iba a ser terca, pero, bueno esto no es normal— dijo Mandalay mirando como madre e hijo hablaban.

— ¿Qué estarán diciendo? — pregunto Nemuri que deseaba poder escuchar la conversación.

—No te pongas celosa, sabes bien que yo te quiero a ti— dijo el blondo a la diosa que se miraba tranquila.

—Pero me enoja ver como dejaste que esas mujeres te tomaran de la cara, y más que hayas besado a esas amigas tuyas— reclamo la diosa con enojo, mientras seguía mostrando esa cara suya sin emociones.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía, además no deberías ponerte celosa, después de todo tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos— el blondo tomo de la mano a la diosa, quien sentía una gran felicidad.

— ¿Qué harás con todas ese chicas que sienten algo por ti? ¿Las rechazaras o prefieres seguir mi idea? — pregunto Kaguya con seriedad al Uzumaki.

—Sinceramente esa idea no me convence del mucho, además es complicado eso, tener un harem no es algo que realmente me guste, dijo, son más responsabilidades, sin mencionar que estoy seguro que ninguna de las chicas estaría dispuesta a acceder a eso— respondió el rubio con inseguridad.

—Sí ellas sienten algo por ti accederán a eso sin replicar nada, además ya tienes a dos no es así, Mei Hatsume y Yu Takeyama, tus amigas de la infancia cuando estaban en ese orfanato— dijo la peliblanca al rubio.

—Aunque lo digas así, tampoco considero que sea bueno para ellas, no creo que sea lo mejor para nadie realmente— comento el rubio.

Luego de que entendió aquello que dijo Kaguya de que "Ella era la primera", la confronto y le pregunto si se refería que debía salir con muchas mujeres, y para su mala suerte la diosa le dijo que así era, al parecer la peliblanca pensaba que un harem era lo que él necesitaba, intento dialogar con ella sobre eso, pero, pues era Kaguya.

—No te preocupes de nada, en esta semana que estaremos aquí no solo te voy a entrenar, sino también te ayudare a que todas esas chicas se enamoren de ti— confeso la peliblanca con seriedad al rubio.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que dijo el rubio con sorpresa.

—Ahora vamos, necesitas darte un baño y cambiarte— ordeno con seriedad la peliblanca comenzando a caminar, alejándose del rubio que solo suspiro con derrota mientras la seguía, sin duda alguna Kaguya era una mujer difícil de comprender.

—No lo puedo creer— dijo con sorpresa Pixie-bob.

—Madre e hijo, teniendo ese tipo de relación— comento con desaprobación Mandalay.

—Bueno, en realidad son madrastra e hijastro— comento Midnight llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. —Él es adoptado, ella no es su verdadera madre— aclaro haciendo que las dos chicas asintieran.—Aun así creo que no está bien eso, siguen siendo madre e hijo para los ojos de todos— comento Mandalay.

—A la juventud, están dulce y hermosa, viviendo un amor prohibido— comento con una sonrisa Pixie-bob. — ¡¿Por qué diablos no me puede pasar algo así?! ¡Todavía tengo 18 en mi corazón! — pregunto con celos la rubia, ella todavía era joven, y además tenía un buen cuerpo, todavía estaba en sus años de juventud, o bueno, ya debió haberse casado hace tiempo, pero volviendo al tema, ella miro al rubio irse, una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios, sí al chico le gustaban las mujeres mayores, pues usaría eso a su favor.

Según su expediente el chico mostraba un gran talento, no por nada era el prodigio de primer años de Yuuei, y sin duda alguna el chico se convertiría en el mejor héroe, reemplazando a All Might, lo cual significaba que el chico sería famoso, y rico, sí, era un gran partido.

—Bueno, lo mejor será volver y esperar a los otros, quizás lleguen tarde— dijo con seriedad Midnight alejándose del lugar, dándole la espalda a sus compañeras, y gracias a eso ninguna se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que ella tenía.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¡Por fin, civilización! — grito Ashido que salía del bosque con la cara sucia, al momento que todos los demás chicos comenzaban a salir de ese bosque.

— ¡Sí, lo logramos, salimos con vida! — dijo Mineta con alegría mientras se arrastraba. — ¡Suelo, dulce suelo! — exclamo mientras besaba el suelo.

—Por fin… logramos… terminar… el… viaje— dijo con cansancio Momo que se limpiaba el sudor que escurría por su frente.

—Quiero vomitar— comento con dolor Uraraka, este sin duda alguna había pasado parte del peor viaje de todos.

—Bien, así que al fin se dignan en llegar todos— dijo con una gran sonrisa Pixie-bob al ver el estado en que venían todos los chicos, como podía decirlo en una palabra, veamos, así, venían hechos "mierda" así es, todos estaban heridos, algunos sangrando, otros con golpes en cara o alguna otra parte del cuerpo, sucios y sudados, e incluso algunos que ya no podían se estaban arrastrando por el suelo.

—Parece que no tenía sentido alguno haberlos amenazado con no tener almuerzo— declaro Mandalay, los chicos ya habían venido tarde, les tomo alrededor de unas 7 horas venir al campamento, ya que eran las 5:30, sí, habían venido demasiado tarde.

Todos los chicos solo caminaron con dificultad hasta donde se encontraban sus maestros, todos estaban ahí sentados esperándolos junto a Naruto quien estaba sentado en una extraña pose.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo diablos llego aquí primero?! — grito Bakugou señalando al rubio, al momento que sus amigos miraban al shinobi sentado con calma.

—Él— señalo Pixie-bob al rubio.

—Él llego hace horas, en realidad él fue el único que vino a la hora que ordenamos— respondió Mandalay a los demás chicos, quienes maldijeron al rubio.

—Pero… dijeron… que… no… nos… tomaría… mucho tiempo— dijo Sero que se sostenía el brazo derecho.

—Perdón, quise decir bajo nuestros estándares— declaro la pelinegra con una sonrisa, haciendo que los chicos solo se enojen por eso.

—Aun así algunos de ustedes pudieron entender el significado de la primera prueba, en especial ustedes cuatro— señalo la rubia a Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida y Midoriya. —No dudaron un poco en atacar a las bestias de tierra que cree, claro que tampoco hay que olvidarlo a él, no tuvo piedad de ninguna de ella, solo miren eso— señalo la rubia las marcas profundas de las garras del rubio. —No puedo esperar para ver en que se convierten en estos tres años— dijo Pixie-bob con emoción mientras trataba de agarrar a Bakugou y Todoroki.

— ¿Qué le sucede ahora? — pregunto con seriedad el pelinegro.

—Bueno, está un poco agitada, en especial porque ya está en esa edad de casarse y todo eso— dijo Mandalay como si nada.

—Hablando de edad de casarse— dijo la peliverde al momento que era callado por Pixie-bob.

— ¡No hables de eso! — grito la mujer con enojo.

—Me he preguntado por un rato ¿es una de ustedes la madre de ese chico? — señalo la peliverde al pequeño niño serio.

—Oh, no, ese chico es mi sobrino— dijo Mandalay señalando al pequeño Kouta. — ¡Kouta! Ven a saludar, estarás viviendo con ellos durante la próxima semana— ordeno la pelinegra al momento que Iida caminaba hacia el pequeño, después de todo debía ser él como presidente de la claser crear un buen lazo de relación.

—Mucho gusto niño, mi nombre es Iida y soy el presidente de la clase, espero que nos llevemos…— antes de que le pelinegr pudiera terminar de hablar recibió un golpe en sus joyas reales por parte del chico, el pelinegro cayó al suelo muerto mientras los demás chicos solo se cubrieron sus partes nobles por ese golpe bajo.

— ¡Kouta! — regaño Mandalay a su sobrino.

—No voy a hacer el estúpido por ahí con un montón de perdedores que quieren crecer para convertirse en héroes patéticos— dijo el pequeño mientras se iba del lugar con enojo.

—El niño piensa que es un adulto— comento con una sonrisa Bakugou.

—Me recuerda a alguien que conozco— comento Todoroki con serenidad.

— ¿Ah? ¡En nada se me parece! ¡Al menos no mantengo todas mis emociones enfrascadas como cierta persona! — contradijo el chico explosivo al peliblanco.

—Cálmate, solo era una broma— dijo Todoroki no queriendo tener una pelea.

—Basta de charlas, vayan al bus por su equipaje— ordeno el pelinegro a todos sus alumnos. —Una vez que se hayan instalado vayan y tomen su cena del comedor. Después de eso, tomen un baño, y descansen bien, el verdadero reto inicia mañana. Dense prisa— dijo con seriedad el pelinegro para darse la vuelta, alejándose de sus alumnos.

—Espero que estén listos para mañana, porque el castigo por llegar tarde lo recibirán mañana— dijo Kaguya con esa voz sin emociones suya, haciendo que los chicos se pongan nerviosos. —La puntualidad es una virtud que todos deberán aprender de ahora en adelante, buena suerte mañana— dijo la diosa para caminar lentamente hacía el comedor junto a los demás maestros. —Termino el ejercicio— dijo la peliblanca pasando a la par del rubio, quien solo suspiro al momento que se levantaba del piso.

— ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para llegar antes? — pregunto Kirishima acercándose al rubio.

—No fue tan difícil, solo tuve que saltar mientras esquivaba esos monstruos, claro que algunos eran tercos y me querían atrapar, y otros solo se fijaron en las explosiones de Bakugou— dijo con simpleza el rubio, mientras estiraba sus brazos. —Por cierto, gracias por eso— agradeció con una sonrisa el rubio.

— ¡Cállate! — grito el chico con enojo.

— ¿Has estado todo el día con ellos? — pregunto Midoriya al rubio.

—Sí, Kaguya me ordeno que estuviera con ellos en posición de loto, y si me movía me castigaría— dijo con seriedad el rubio.

— ¿Es acaso eso un entrenamiento? — pregunto Todoroki.

—Sí, es uno básico que ayuda a agilizar tu cuerpo además de mantener en orden tu mente— declaro el rubio con serenidad. —Por cierto, lo mejor será que le hagan caso a Aizawa-sensei, coman bien y traten de descansar todo lo que puedan, porque mañana todos conocerán el infierno en persona— dijo con seriedad el rubio mientras los chicos se asustaban por eso.

— ¿Acaso es tan malo lo que nos espera? — pregunto Kaminari.

—Kaguya dijo que mañana recibirían su castigo, y realmente los compadezco por eso, pero otra cosa que quiero decirles es que, nunca, pero nunca desafíen a Kaguya, y tampoco la desobedezcan, hagan lo que ella ordene y vivirán. De otra forma, podrían terminar con sus pies o brazos rotos— declaro con seriedad, haciendo que todos los chicos se preocupen por eso, incluso algunos tragaron en seco por eso, y más al ver la expresión del Uzumaki, no estaba jugando. —Solo hagan lo que les dije y no habrá problemas, ahora vayan a comer como les dijo Aizawa-sensei, necesitaran descansar mucho para afrontar los retos de mañana— declaro con serenidad el rubio para ir al comedor.

Mientras los chicos, todos ellos tragaron en seco por las palabras del rubio, en especial porque su amigo se notaba preocupado, y eso era decir mucho, así que la pregunta que se formó en la mente de todos fue "¿Quién diablos es Kaguya?".

===== **Después** =====.

Luego de que todos los chicos fueran por sus cosas, y los llevaron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Todos fueron al comedor para darse un banquete de dioses, en donde no solo tenían carne y verduras, sino varias cosas más que les encantaron a todos, deliciosa comida luego de una larga caminata era lo mejor, claro que eso se lo debían a las Pussycats quienes cocinaron todo eso, pero con ayuda del rubio, al parecer la diosa le ordeno que las ayudara a preparar la cena, algo que el rubio tuvo que acatar sin oponer resistencia.

Luego de que todos comieran plácidamente, se les dijo que fueran a tomar un baño a las aguas termales al aire libre que tenían en el lugar, algo que les encanto a todos, y ahora es ahí donde todos los chicos se encontraban.

— ¡Esto es un sueño, sin duda alguna este es el paraíso! — dijo Mineta con emoción mientras miraba la pared de madera que separa el baño de chicos del de chicas.

—Sea lo que quieras hacer será mejor que no lo hagas— dijo Todoroki con seriedad.

— ¿Qué diablos planeas Mineta? — pregunto Kirishima con seriedad.

—Vamos chicos, del otro lado está el Shangri-La de todo chico— dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño pervertido.

— ¡Ya basta Mineta! ¡No vayas a hacer lo que pienso que harás! ¡Sí lo haces cruzaras una línea imperdonable y serás castigado! — dijo con seriedad Iida al pequeño.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas— dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Nada me podrá detener de mirar el paraíso! ¡Plus Ultra! — grito el pequeño que con rapidez comenzó a escalar el muro.

— ¡Qué rápido! — exclamaron algunos de los chicos al ver como su amigo deseaba alcanzar su meta.

— ¡No deshonren el nombre de la escuela! — grito Iida con enojo.

El chico escalaba con velocidad la pared de madera gracias a sus bolas pegajosas, mientras sonreía de emoción al ver el cuerpo desnudo de las chicas. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la cima Kouta apareció de golpe parando al pervertido.

—Aprende lo que significa ser una persona digna antes de apuntar a convertirte en héroe— dijo el pequeño pequeño chico empujando al pequeño pervertido.

— ¡Eres una mierda! — dijo el pequeño pervertido que caía al vacío.

— ¡Compórtate! — el rubio apareció delante del pequeño pervertido para darle un patada en la cara, estrellándolo contra el suelo, dejándolo aplastado como una cucaracha, asombrando al pequeño niño que no vio cuando apareció el shinobi.

—No esperábamos menos de Mineta. ¡Eres el mejor, Kouta! — dijo Ashido llamando la atención del pequeño niño, quien al ver a las chicas se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Ashido.

El pequeño se tropezó por lo que acababa de ver, y gracias a eso iba a caer el piso de golpe, con una hemorragia nasal por parte de las chicas. Pero antes de que lo hiciera el rubio salto para atrapar al pequeño y caer de pie sobre la pared de madera, mirando al pequeño niño.

—Se desmayó— comento el rubio mirando al niño, quien sangraba de la nariz además de tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Naruto-san? — fue el llamado de alguien, al momento que el rubio dejaba de ver al pequeño, y buscar a la persona que lo llamo, solo para mirar al baño de las mujeres y mirar como todas estaban escondidas en el agua, cubriéndose sus pechos mientras estaban rojas.

—Naruto-san… podrías… darte la vuelta ¿por favor? — pidió Momo con vergüenza al rubio, quien se puso rojo al momento que se daba la vuelta.

— ¡Lo siento! — fue lo único que dijo el blondo para saltar y desaparecer del lugar. El rubio saltó varias veces hasta llegar al edificio del administrador donde estaba Mandalay, quien al ver a su sobrino desmayado hizo que el rubio entrara para depositarlo en el sillón de la oficina.

(Naruto OST: Indra and Ashura)

—Parece que se desmayó por el miedo de la caída… gracias— agradeció la pelirroja que ya no tenía esos grandes guantes ni esas orejas de metal. —Eraser menciono algo acerca de una "Encarnación humano de la lujuria" entre ustedes los chicos, así que lo designe como guardia para las chicas… después de todo hoy las chicas están más desarrolladas, sabes— comento la pelirroja que trataba de no ver el torso desnudo del rubio, debía admitir que el chico tenía un buen cuerpo, no era tan musculo como All Might, pero tampoco era tan flacucho como Eraserhead, estaba en perfecto balance, en fin, era el chico perfecto así.

—Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que está bien— dijo con seriedad el rubio cruzándose de brazos mirando al pequeño.

—Gracias por haber estado ahí— dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mirando al rubio. —Puede que no lo parezca, pero Kouta es un buen niño, es solo que ha pasado por mucho. Lastimosamente no le gustan los héroes, quizás si hubiera tenido una crianza normal como cualquier otro niño sería un fan de ellos como otros niños— comento la pussycat mirando a su pequeño sobrino, al momento que el rubio sentía tristeza y dolor emanar de la pelinegra.

— ¿Crianza normal? — pregunto el rubio.

—Los primos de Mandalay… es decir, los padres de Kouta. Ellos eran héroes profesionales pero murieron en el trabajo— dijo Pixie-bob entrando a la sala, también sin sus garras y orejas.

—Hace dos años, estaban protegiendo a civiles de villanos. Como héroes no hubo una forma más gloriosa y sublime de partir para ellos. Ellos tuvieron una muerte verdaderamente heroica— comenzó a relatar la pelirroja mientras miraba a su sobrino. —Pero, para un niño que apenas empieza a entender su entorno, no significo nada bueno. Sus padres eran su mundo… su todo… incluso cuando ellos "lo habían dejado", el mundo alrededor los celebraba, sus padres fueron alabados y celebrados por sus acciones— la mujer sobo la frente del chico con ternura. —Estoy segura de que tampoco le agradamos. Pero sin ningún otro pariente, el parece obligado a seguirnos y a nuestras órdenes. Desde el punto de vista de Kouta, los héroes son una especie de criatura incomprensible y desagradable— término de decir la mujer con dolor mientras miraba al pequeño descansar, mientras que Pixie-bob miraba a su amiga.

—Lo comprendo muy bien— dijo el rubio llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. —Yo también he pasado por lo mismo que él está pasando ahora, yo soy huérfano, mis padres me dejaron abandonado en una manta, solo con una nota que decía mi nombre, nunca sabré quienes son, o tan siquiera si eran héroes o villanos. Y sinceramente eso poco me hubiera importado en el pasado, mientras tuviera a mis padres cerca no me importaría, y además en ese momento yo deseaba buscarlos para preguntarles ¿Por qué me abandonaron?, siempre cada noche pasaba mirando el cielo buscando una respuesta, pensando ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Siempre hacía lo que fuera para llamar la atención de todos, siempre me sentía solo, tenía miedo, yo quería morir para no sufrir ese infierno— revelo el rubio mirando al pequeño niño, para luego cerrar los ojos. —Sé cómo se siente, y sé porque actúa de esa forma, por eso lo comprendo muy bien, perder a un ser querido duele mucho, es un dolor indescriptible que nadie puede conocer hasta que le sucede, tú mundo literalmente se viene abajo, pierdes el rumbo, te hundes en un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento, es como si estuvieras muerto por dentro pero por fuera sigues vivo— dijo el rubio al recordar a todas esas personas que murieron en la guerra, y antes de la guerra, amigos y conocidos con los cuales compartió algo, en especial a sus hermanos Jinchurikis que fueron asesinados. Las dos mujeres miraron al rubio, esa mirada que tenía era la de un hombre que había sufrido mucho en el pasado, sabían de antemano que era huérfano gracias a Midnight, pero no sabían lo demás. —Pero a pesar de eso, estoy seguro que el chico saldrá adelante, si piensas que te detesta a ti o a las demás estás equivocada, eres su familia, te quiere, pero solo tiene miedo de perderte, no quiere estar solo, nunca más— declaro el rubio mientras la pelinegra miraba a su sobrino dormir plácidamente, el rubio solo suspiro.

(Fin Naruto OST: Indra an Ashura).

—Bien, yo me retiro, que pasen una feliz noche— dijo el rubio caminando hasta la puerta, en donde las chicas se sorprendieron de ver la gran cicatriz que tenía en la espalda, una que parecía tener la forma de… ¿colas?.

Las dos mujeres solo miraron al rubio irse en silencio, mientras que Mandalay miro a su sobrino, el chico se miraba tierno durmiendo así, eran familia, la única que tenían, solo sonrió al momento que recordaba las palabras del rubio, el pequeño la quería, solo tenía miedo de revelar sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Y corte.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, así qué ¿Qué harán Midnight y Pixie-bob? ¿Que planes tienen ellas con el rubio? ¿Acaso todos sabrán la relación de Naruto y Kaguya? y lo más importante ¿Qué hará Kaguya para ayudar al rubio a tener su harem?**

 **Sí quieren saberlo, deberan esperar para el siguiente cap.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **PD: Someone is interested in making the English version of this Fanfic, for all those who translate it from Spanish to English, wait for it.**


	30. Chapter 30 Opening

**Buenas tardes amigos, esto no es un capítulo, sino un opening, así es, desde hace tiempo se me vino la idea de hacerle un opening a este fic, así que aquí lo tienen, de antemano les advierto, en este opening hay spoiler, mucho spoiler, después de todo es normal que en los opening nos hagan spoiler, así que aquí también hay, no digo mucho, y espero sea de su agrado, sería bueno que se lo imaginaran y trataran de acomodarlo bien.**

* * *

 _(Flow - Sign)_

 _I realize the screaming pain_

 _Hearing loud in my brain_

Se puede observar a Naruto junto a Kaguya, ambos en la cocina preparando su cena, al momento que harina caía en la cara de Kaguya, haciendo que el rubio se ría al ver eso.

 _But I'm going straight ahead with the scar_

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en la mesa de la cafetería, en donde todos estaban riendo mientras platicaban amenamente.

 _Can you hear me_

Todos los chicos de la clase A estaban usando sus trajes, todos con expresiones de seriedad.

Seguido se pueden ver a los maestros de Yuei, todos serios también, y como líder estaba All Might.

 _Can you hear me_

Ahora toda la liga de villanos se podía mirar, al frente se encontraba Shigaraki con una mano levantada.

Luego se puede ver a All For One sentado en una silla, unido a varias máquinas mientras detrás de él hay miles de Nomus.

 _Can you hear me (so am I)_

Ahora se aprecia el titulo 英雄の世界の忍者 (Un Ninja En Un Mundo De Héroes).

Mientras se observa a la policía, todos uniformados.

Seguido de ver a todos los héroes profesionales que hay, todos comandados por Endeavor.

 _Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii_

 _Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda._

 _Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne_

 _Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo_

Bakugou salto para evitar ser golpeado por Kaguya, pero la peliblanca lo tomo del cuello para tirarlo al suelo. Seguido de eso la diosa comenzó a pelear contra todos los chicos de la clase A en medio del campamento. Todo mientras eran observados por los maestros y los chicos de la clase A.

 _Miushinatta_

 _Jibun jishin ga_

 _Oto o tatete_

 _Kuzureteitta_

 _Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga_

Naruto y Kaguya estaban peleando con fuerza y agilidad, sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad y fuerza de ambos. Mientras ambos se atacaban con kunais, sacando chispas por la fuerza.

Luego todos los estudiantes estaban haciendo ejercicios como lagartijas, sentadillas, seguido de correr mientras cargaban placas de metal.

 _Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte_

 _Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni_

 _Oboeterukana namida no sora o_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta_

 _Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda_

 _(Can you hear me so am I)_

Un humo negro apareció de repente, el rubio solo grito al momento que creaba varios clones de él, los cuales fueron por sus compañeros.

Seguido de eso todos estaban reunidos en una gran barrera de cadenas, mientras golpeaban con sus puños la barrera, ya que afuera estaba el Uzumaki, quien solo les sonrió a todos.

En ese mismo momento, varios villanos salieron del bosque, mirando al grupo de alumnos, el shinobi solo sonrió al momento que entraba en modo Rikudo.

 _Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo_

 _Kizutsukenai yasashisa o_

 _Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisoude_

El rubio saltaba de un lado a otro mientras peleaba contra la liga de villanos, estirando sus brazos para atraparlos a todos. Entre ellos a Toga que cortaba el brazo de chakra, seguido de lanzar su cuchillo al rubio que lo detuvo.

 _Kakechigaeta_

 _Botan mitai ni_

 _Kokoro karada_

 _Hanareteita_

 _Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande_

Ahora el panorama cambiaba, el rubio se encontraba peleando contra All For One, ambos golpeándose sin piedad, creando grandes ondas de viento que destruían todo, mientras volaban por toda la ciudad, todos mientras eran vistos por miles de personas.

 _Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte_

 _Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni_

 _Oboeterukana namida no sora o_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta_

 _Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda_

El rubio así como sus amigos peleaban contra varios marionetas, todos en un campo desolado mientras detrás de ellos se podían ver las caras de los Hokages, mientras la luna los iluminaba a todos.

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me? (so am I)_

Izumi destruyo miles de marionetas con un solo golpe. Todoroki lanzó llamaradas además de pilares de hielo. Momo destruía las marionetas con pistolas. Ashido las derretía con su ácido. Iida corría de un lado a otro destruyéndolas. Bakugou las hacía explotar. Kirishima se lanzaba a ellas sin piedad. Mei usaba sus juguetes para destruir miles de un solo golpe. Yu las aplastaba con sus pies, mientras se quitaba algunas que saltaba sobre ella. Midnight las destruía con su látigo de una en una. Tsuyu las tomaba con su lengua para estrellarlas contra el piso. Hagakure les pegaba papeles bomba, ya que al ser invisible nadie la miraba. Jirou lanzaba ondas de sonido, destruyéndolas. Kaguya levantaba grandes pedazos de tierra para aplastarlas. Y Himiko les cortaba la cabeza.

 _Mitsukekita_

 _Ano nakigoe wa_

 _Machigainaku sou_

 _Jibun nodatta_

 _Subete wa kono toki no tame ni_

Naruto gritaba con fuerza mientras detenía el gran meteorito que caía a Konoha, mientras miraba como secuestraban a Hanabi.

 _Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda_

 _Mou ni do to jibun dake wa hanasanaide_

El grupo se encontraba ahora en la luna, peleando contra miles de marionetas más.

 _Kizuite kureta_

 _Kimi he no aizu_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta_

Ahora todos se encontraban de nuevo en su mundo, viviendo sus vidas, a excepción de que ahora el rubio era acosado por miles de chicas de Yuei.

Tanto que incluso ir a la cafetería le era difícil, ya que era acosado por chicas que le pedían autógrafos, y sus amigas lo salvaban de todas esas chicas, poniéndose de barrera. Mientras todos los chicos odiaban al rubio.

 _Tsutae ni kitayo kizuato tadotte_

 _Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto_

 _Wasurenaidene egao no wake o_

El shinobi peleaba contra varios criminales, junto a los profesionales que le brindaban apoyo. Luchando sin problema alguno contra ellos, mientras evitaba golpes, y lanzaba kunais y shurikens.

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta_

 _Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda_

Ahora el rubio se encontraba delante de la liga de villanos, siendo comandados por Shigaraki que era acompañado por dos Ōtsutsukis, además de ver a muchos villanos.

Mientras detrás del rubio estaban miles de héroes, así como sus amigos, el rubio brillaba por tener su modo Rikudo, seguido de que a sus amigos cercanos, también comenzaban a brillar, usando una capa de chakra.

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Can you hear me? (So am i)_

Todos los villanos y héroes salieron al combate, al momento que Naruto estaba el frente, al igual que Shigaraki junto a los demás que odiaban al rubio.

La imagen se congela en donde se mira a Shigaraki estirando su mano, al igual que el rubio, mientras los enemigos sonreían.

* * *

 **Y ese sería el opening, espero haya sido de su agrado, y solo eso. Nos vemos.**


	31. Chapter 31 Mina Ashido

**Bueno, ya que me tarde mucho en actualizar, aquí les traigo el capitulo de Mina, espero sea de su agrado, y ahora pensare en quien será la siguiente, solo esperenlo, y de nuevo, hay spoiler al final, así que leanlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Capítulo especial. Mina Ashido.

Mina Ashido siempre había sido una chica de familia humilde, sus padres eran unos oficinistas, ambos trabajaban mucho desde que tiene memoria.

Su vida no era tan emocionada, ella venía de una familia humilde como se dijo, sus padres que a pesar de tener unos buenos Quirks, decidieron volverse simples trabajadores, los admiraba, pero pensaba que hubiera sido bueno que sus padres fueran héroes.

Ella es hija única, no tiene hermanos ni hermanas, su demás familia vivía en pueblos, todos preferían tener una vida tranquila a pesar de vivir en un mundo sobrenatural. Desde que tuvo memoria, siempre había querido ser una heroína, y como todos los niños en su generación, se habían inspirado en All Might. El héroe No. 1 fue su inspiración, quería llegar a ser una gran heroína como el símbolo de la paz, así que con eso en mente, comenzó a estudiar mucho.

Sinceramente no le gustaba estudiar, pero si quería cumplir con su sueño debía hacerlo. Ella siempre ha sido una chica de carácter fuerte y una personalidad extrovertidad, siempre le gusto jugar con sus amigos, además de salir con ellos, para ella los amigos siempre han sido importantes, y más que fueran felices, no le gustaba que sus amigos estuvieran tristes, incluso sus amigos siempre le decían que la admiraban por siempre sonreír en todo momento.

Ella sabía que ponerse triste no servía de nada, llorar y esos sentimientos negativos no ayudarían en nada su sueño. Así que como un sabio dijo alguna "Sí te caes una vez, te vuelves a levantar con una sonrisa, y si te vuelves a caer, levántate con una sonrisa más grande", y ese era su lema, siempre que alguno de sus amigos fallaba un examen o algo le salía mal, los animaba, ya sea diciendo tonterías o haciendo idioteces, de cualquier manera, funcionaba lo que hacía.

Ese era el primer paso para ser un héroe como deseaba, pero eso no era suficiente. Desde que decidió ser una gran heroína como All Might, siempre lucho, entrenaba en secreto para poder usar su Quirk, además de estudiar. Recordaba todos los días que pasaba a veces en vela para los exámenes, nunca terminaba en los primeros puestos, pero terminaba en una buena posición, la cual le permitía demostrar que ella nunca se rendiría, muchos chicos la admiraban por su Quirk, pero además de eso, también lo hacían por su cuerpo. Aunque su piel fuera rosada, y estuviera cubierta de ácido, eso no le impedía divertirse como cualquier chica, ella apuntaba a lo alto, así que nunca se rendiría.

Cuando los examen de aceptación de Yuei empezaron, ella estudio mucho, aunque cuando llego el día del examen, tuvo que dejar algunas preguntas sin responder, ella no era tan lista, pero estaba seguro que sacaría una nota decente para pasar el examen escrito. Luego vino el examen practicó, ella había entrenado mucho para poder demostrar su poder, y así lo hizo.

Ella nunca antes pensó en pelear seriamente, pero contra esos robots no tuvo piedad alguna, sabía que eran máquinas, así que no había problema alguno si los derretia con su Quirk, ella peleaba arduamente con los enemigos, tirándoles el suficiente ácido para dejarlos fuera de combate, o creando una pista de ácido para escapar de ellos si se sentía acorralada, sin embargo en una de sus huidas, termino por chocar contra alguien, ella recordaba haberlo golpeado de espalda, cuando levanto la vista miro una cabellera rubia con unas puntas negras, el chico se giró, al momento que Mina miraba a un chico que por alguna razón, le parecía amable, el chico era lindo, su tipo para ser más claros.

Ella se iba a disculpar con el chico, pero de un momento a otro este la tomo de la cintura sin previo aviso, antes de que pudiera replicar solo miro como el chico comenzó a correr con ella, mientras cortaba varios robots con facilidad, además de una gran elegancia al saltar o esquivarlos, los terminaba pateando con una gran fuerza, golpeándolos con su puño derecho o cortándolos. De un momento a otro ella noto que estaba lejos de su lugar, al momento que era dejada en el suelo por el rubio.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado— dijo el chico rubio, los ojos de Mina solo miraban esos perlados ojos azules y esas marcas como bigotes de zorro.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en que decir, el rubio desapareció delante de ella en un borrón, solo miro al frente, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle su nombre. Luego del examen, ella estuvo esperando con ansias su carta de aceptación. Y por suerte para ella, un día le llego, más feliz no pudo estar, ese día que supo que entro a Yuei, sus padres celebraron junto a ella, así como con sus amigos, saber que entraría a la mejor academia en donde muchos no pueden entrar.

Sus padres habían intentado entrar una vez cuando eran jóvenes, pero fallaron, y sus amigos menos, ellos ni siquiera intentaron hacer el examen porque dijeron que no valía la pena. Que solo era una pérdida de tiempo ya que de seguro lo reprobarían, pero ella les demostró a todos que si se lo proponían, cumplirían su objetivo.

El primer día de clases, ella estaba preparada para hacer nuevos amigos, llegar a la academia no le tomo mucho tiempo, ella estaba emocionada así que solo entro con una gran sonrisa, al llegar a su clase, la emoción era palpable en ella, así que entro con una gran sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión de seriedad de todos, debía admitir que pensó que tendría problemas con ellos, en especial con los chicos, ya que con las pocas chicas que habían de seguro se llevaría bien.

Pero por ahora, se calmaría, miro a todos, se dio cuenta que eran unos 20 estudiantes, pero luego miro que había un asiento libre, miro el reloj que estaba colgando arriba del pizarrón, faltaban pocos minutos para que tocaran el timbre, y en ese momento la puerta se había vierto, y ahí lo vio.

El chico que la había salvado, estaba en su clase, eso la puso feliz, ya que de esa forma podría agradecerle su ayuda, y quizás ser amigos. Claro que eso no paso al principio, el chico era demasiado serio, sin mencionar que el primer día hubo un examen práctico, en donde todos debían mostrar su fuerza sin usar su Quirk, decir que fue fácil era mentir. Todos los chicos de su salón tenían una gran fuerza, pero quien termino en primer puesto fue el chico que la salvo, el cual supo que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, el chico literalmente era un prodigio.

No solo su Quirk sonaba genial, sino era genial, poder cortar lo que sea con una gran facilidad, ella estaba feliz de tener un Quirk con el que podía derretir muchas cosas, pero poder cortar el metal como si fuera mantequilla, era sorprendente. Ella pronto se dio cuenta que dentro de su clase había 3 que sobresalían.

Uno era Bakugou Katsuki, un chico con un Quirk genial, podía crear explosiones de sus manos, pero siempre se miraba enojado además de hostil.

El otro era Todoroki Shoto, había escuchado de él, según sabía era el hijo del segundo mejor héroe, Endeavor. Sin duda alguna se miraban iguales, y de igual forma que el primero su forma de ser era algo difícil, después de todo siempre se miraba serio.

Ellos dos junto al Uzumaki eran los mejores de su clase, y los más guapos, así es, ella tenía una lista secreta de chicos guapos, entre ellos héroes o estrellas, además de todos sus amigos que había tenido desde que supo escribir, y ahora tenía otros tres que incluir, y como era de esperarse, en primer lugar tenía al Uzumaki.

Ella intento acercarse al rubio, pero este era demasiado serio, o eso pensó, pero luego comenzó a ver como sus compañeros Midoriya, Uraraka e Iida se acercaban a él sin problema alguno, al poco rato ya era normal ver que todos se habían hecho sus propios grupos, ellas había hecho amistad rápido con las demás chicas, pero ella quería hablar con el rubio, por alguna razón, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Luego de eso, vino el atentado de U.S.J, ese día ella solo recuerda ver como todos sus amigos fueron enviados a quien sabe dónde, ese día se asustó mucho, en especial porque nunca antes había enfrentado a un malo, y menos a esos que aparecieron de repente. Su maestro había sido lastimado, y los demás estaban perdidos, sin duda alguna moriría en ese lugar, y lo peor de todo, sin dar su primer beso y siendo virgen, solo se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber tenido las agallas de haber ido con el Uzumaki.

Y como si fuera una oración, el chico había aparecido de repente, sin heridas algunas que se notaran, luego llego All Might, estaba feliz por eso, y en ese momento, comenzó lo que ella pensó que solo era admiración por el rubio, ese día All Might se enfrentó a ese monstruo llamado Nomu, pero resulto herido cuando cayó en la trampa del enemigo. Pensando que todo había acabado, como si fuera un cuento o un manga, sus amigos llegaron para salvar a All Might, pero de entre ellos, quien solo actuó como un héroe a costa de su propia vida, fue Naruto.

Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, el Uzumaki había peleado con fuerza y sin miedo contra la gran bestia, lastimándola en el proceso, verlo pelear, había sido lo mejor, literalmente el chico parecía saber lo que hacía, era como ver a un profesional, pero eso no podía ser así, después de todo, apenas era un adolescente. Luego de ese día, ella se acercó al rubio, aunque al principio solo era para adularlo y preguntarle cosas triviales. Aunque su amistad se miraba normal, ella deseaba ser una mejor amiga. Luego del atetado vino el festival deportivo.

Sinceramente una parte de ella no quería participar, después de todo, tendría que pelear contra sus compañeros. Una cosa que ella nunca haría era pelear contra sus amigos, ni siquiera una pequeña pelea le agradaba, después de todo, eran amigos. Aunque, en secundaria tuvo algunas peleas contra algunas amigas, y eso sucedía porque a veces, los chicos que les gustaban a ellas, iban tras ella. Así es, si una amiga quería salir con un chico, ese chico en realidad iba tras ella.

Esos problemas la molestaban, y cuando sus amigas se enteraban que los chicos que les gustaban iban tras ella, tenía peleas con ellas, lo cual no le gustaba, pelear por tonterías así era estúpido. Y lo peor de todo, es que esos tipos solo iban tras su cuerpo, odiaba admitirlo, pero tener un cuerpo tan bello y sensual como el de ella le causaba problemas, en especial porque según en palabras de los chicos, parecía una "Gal", algo que la enojaba mucho, ella no era una gal, es cierto que le gustaba usar ropa de marca y estar a la moda, y que su piel y apariencia se asimile a la de una gal de esas que están bronceadas y de pelo rubio, y que sus pechos sean grandes. Pero solo por eso no era una Gal, odiaba que la gente dijera eso de ella, y que la consideraran una de esas mujeres asquerosas.

Así es, a ella le desagradaban esas mujeres asquerosas. Era cierto que ella era muy amable y cariñosa, pero eso era por su personalidad natural, incluso a veces evitaba ser así con los chicos, ya que ellos pensaban luego que estaba coqueteando con ellos, algo que no era así. Pero las Gals, esas mujeres eran así cuando querían dinero, y daba esa clase de servicios. Por eso odiaba tanto que pensaran que ella era una gal.

Ella no tenía la culpa de parecer una, por eso tenía esas peleas con esas amigas o mejor dicho, ex amigas ya que luego de esas peleas nunca volvía a hablar con ellas. Es cierto que ella estaba interesada en los chicos, después de todo, es típico para las chicas, pero eso no quería decir que era una fácil.

Regresando al tema, cuando fueron los juegos del festival deportivo, ella estaba asustada de pelear contra sus amigos, pero no podía rendirse y muchos menos quedarse atrás. Ser una heroína era su meta, se volvería en la mejor heroína superando a All Might, y para eso tendría que pelear.

El primer evento fue una carrera, decir que fue fácil era mentir, en realidad fue un calvario, tener que correr entre toda esa gente, y lo peor de todo, evitar los ataques de Naruto, así es. No solo la competencia era reñida, sino que su amigo comenzó a contraatacar a todos los demás, no sabía si odiarlo o admirarlo por eso. Luego vino la pelea de caballería, debía admitir que pelear contra el rubio no era buena idea, y lo mejor era estar de su lado, para su suerte, ella logro estar con él, y claro con Jirou y Momo, y gracias a eso, las tres pudieron avanzar a la siguiente ronda.

El chico les dio órdenes claras y precisas, parecía un líder nato, la única razón por la cual logro ganar el segundo juego, fue por seguir el plan de Naruto, aunque este les agradeciera, solo pudieron seguir adelante al obedecer al Uzumaki. Luego vinieron las peleas, aunque logro pasar hasta la última etapa, salió en el primer round luego de enfrentarse a Naruto, aunque para su suerte, no resultó herida como sus otros contrincantes. Tal vez el rubio no la lastimo porque era una chica, o porque era su amiga, al final su pelea no duro mucho, ya que fue derrotada por el rubio con facilidad.

Sabía que Naruto era demasiado fuerte, pero nunca pensó que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar o contrarrestar los ataques de Bakugou y Todoroki, ver al chico pelear, verlo pelear como si nada, eso le gusto, ver como peleaba con todo sin temor alguno, muchos chicos tenían miedo de usar sus Quirks, incluso ella tenía miedo a veces. Pero Naruto no era así, el miedo no era palpable, uno podía ver que se enfrentaría a cualquiera sin importar lo poderoso que sea.

Naruto sin duda alguna estaba destinado a ser el mejor héroe de la historia, superando por mucho a All Might. Luego de los juegos, vinieron las practicas, ella estaba emocionada de poder salir a las calles, este era uno de los primeros pasos para alcanzar su meta. Sin embargo, cuando ella se enteró que el rubio se había enfrentado contra el asesino de héroes, cuando supo eso, su corazón se paralizo, literalmente comenzó a latir con fuerza, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, ella no quería perder a Naruto, no solo porque era su amigo, sino porque era muy importante para ella. Quiso ir corriendo donde el rubio cuando se enteró que estaba en el hospital, quería ir a verlo, pero si lo hacía, se metería en serios problemas, así que solo pudo rezar y pedirle a Dios que lo cuidara, por suerte, su suplica fue escuchado y su amigo se recuperó antes de tiempo.

Cuando Naruto confeso que asesino a Stain, no sintió nada, una persona normal se asombraría mucho por eso, además de que algunos incluso se asustan que comienzan a ver a esa persona de otra manera. Pero sabía que Naruto solo hizo eso por protección, para salvar su vida, así que eso no cambiaba la manera en que lo miraba. Cuando vino el incidente con los estudiantes de ISAMI, nunca en su vida tuvo tanto miedo, pero ese miedo que ella tenía no era porque podía ser convertida en un zombie, sino porque tenía miedo de perder al rubio.

Verlo convertido en esa bestia temible, y que quisiera ir tras ella, eso no la asusto tanto como pensar que Naruto podría perderse, o salir gravemente herido, y cuando lo vio en esa cama, su corazón se partió en varios pedazos, ver al chico que le gustaba, así es, se dio cuenta que Naruto le gustaba, algo de él lo hacía atractivo, no solo porque era guapo, sino algo más, con Naruto se sentía feliz, sentía una paz única, con él parecía que la vida sería mejor. Verlo postrado en la cama, mientras otra mujer que no era ella le dio celos.

Puede que sea su madrastra, pero no le gustaba ver que la mujer lo trataba de una forma acaramelada. Cuando se enteró que Naruto se fue de la academia, quería agarrar a su maestro para que le diera la dirección de la casa del rubio, al momento que llego a su casa, estaba dispuesta a llevarlo de nuevo a la escuela, incluso si tenía que golpearlo lo llevaría de regreso. Pero nunca espero que se encontraría con el chico saliendo del baño, por dios, cuando lo vio así, su instinto le decía que saltara sobre él y lo llevara a su cuarto para hacerlo suyo, pero no lo hizo por miedo a su madre.

Se alegró cuando el chico acepto volver, eso la puso feliz. Luego de eso, solo se dedicó a ir a la casa del rubio para estudiar, y para pasar el tiempo con él. Los días que no estudiaron y decidieron ir al cine, fueron los mejores, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que solo fueran ellos dos, pero pasar tiempo con sus amigas no fue mala, y lo que es más, al final de su primera "cita grupal", todas habían tomado al rubio prestado unos momentos para tomarse unas fotos en esas cabinas donde se editan las fotos, y ella no perdió el tiempo para sacar las suyas.

Las fotos que se tomó con el rubio eran su tesoro, los dos estaban abrazados, como si fueran una pareja, junto a un marco de corazones y pequeñas babosas lindas, los dos sonriendo, esas fotos eran su tesoro, y siempre las tenía desde ese día.

Eran muestra del amor que sentía por Naruto, sabía que sus amigas también iban por él, sabía perfectamente que no la tendría fácil, pero no se rendiría, pelearía sin importar lo que costara, lucharía por su amor, incluso si tenía que luchar contra dioses y todo el mundo, ella lucharía para estar con la persona, que en estos mismos instantes, la estaba salvando a ella y sus demás amigas, de ser aplastadas por un gran meteorito, mientras miraba al chico que amaba, luchar para protegerla.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, y como dije antes, ahora comenzare con la siguiente, nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	32. Chapter 32 Kyoka Jirou

**Muy buenas a todos amigos. Lamento demorarme tanto en subir este cap, pero me he mantenido entretenido, tomándome tiempo para mantener la trama, y para hacer otras cosas. Como dije antes, escribir tres capítulos a la vez es difícil, ya que tengo que pensar bien en que hacer, y por eso lamento no poder actualizar seguido como antes. Y gracias por su apoyo de nuevo amigos, como dije, lamento la demora, pero solo por eso no tendrán doble cap, lo siento. Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Kyoka Jirou.

Kyouka siempre había sido una chica tranquila y serena, nunca le gustaba meterse en problemas, ella era más una chica que solo actuaba cuando la situación lo amerite.

Sus padres siempre le inculcaron modales, en especial su madre que era demasiado estricta a veces, algo que no encajaba bien si uno miraba a su padre, quien a diferencia de su madre, era una persona revoltosa.

Sus padres eran muy diferentes, pero esa diferencia era lo que los mantenía unidos. Su padre era un rockero, y ex miembro de una banda de rock, o como su madre le decía, una banda de tontos que nunca alcanzo a tocar ni siquiera en un garaje, algo cruel realmente.

Al parecer sus padres se conocieron en un concierto de rock, sus padres eran unos grandes fanáticos de una banda llamada "Steel" cuando eran jóvenes, ambos se conocieron en el último concierto de esa banda, algo conveniente tal vez. Bueno, sus padres se conocieron y se hicieron amigos gracias a su fanatismo.

Para Kyoka era algo difícil imaginarse a su madre usar ropas negras, collares y pulseras con picos además de botas, así como tener el pelo pintado de color, es decir, en su fase rebelde, y su padre, pues con él era fácil imaginárselo ya que parecía un vagabundo. Ambos se hicieron amigos por su fanatismo, pasaban horas y horas conversando sobre la mejor canción, mejor álbum, quien tocaba mejor de ellos, que pasaría si alguno de ellos hubiera dejado la banda antes, que hubiera sucedido si hubieran seguido y todas esas cosas de unos completos fanáticos, o locos.

En fin, esa amistad que ambos tenían obviamente subió de nivel, ambos se habían vuelto una pareja, dejaron de ser mejores amigos para ser novios. Su relación había empezado en secundaria, y desde entonces han estado juntos. Sus padres nunca desearon ser héroes, o eso es lo que ellos le decían siempre, pero siempre supo que ambos desearon en algún momento ser famosos. Su Quirk era la combinación de los Quirks de sus padres, el Quirk de su madre le permitía escuchar a través de las paredes, mientras que el de su padre era crear ondas de sonido al gritar, dos poderes diferentes y que unidos eran poderosos. Gracias a eso, ella podía escuchar muy bien cualquier conversación por muy lejos que este, siempre y cuando pueda estirar sus lóbulos o incrustar sus audífonos en el suelo y escuchar las ondas de sonido, además de que si los conectaba a bocinas, creaba ondas de sonido que podían dejar aturdido a cualquiera, y si usaba más fuerza, podía incluso matarlos, claro que también podía incrustar sus audífonos en el cuerpo de la persona y hacer que sufra.

Una combinación demasiado poderosa, y realmente fuerte. Sus padres intentaron ser héroes, tomaron el examen de Yuei pero fallaron, así que ambos dejaron ese sueño a un lado, y decidieron seguir con sus vidas. Su madre se graduó con honores de la universidad, y ella era una importante ejecutiva en una firma de abogados, su padre por otro lado daba clases de música en una escuela, le enseñaba a todos a como tocar guitarra y otros instrumentos. Ambos eran buenos en lo que hacían, y gracias a eso no le faltaba nada, tenían una buena vida.

Cuando ella nació, también se interesó en la música. Desde pequeña al parecer fue muy ruidosa, según en palabras de sus padres, sus gritos eran muy fuertes que rompieron las ventanas más de una vez. Parece que desde pequeña fue tremenda. Su infancia fue la típica de una niña, sus padres siempre estuvieron para ella, más su padre debido al trabajo de su madre, siempre tenía lo que quería por sus padres.

Cuando comenzó a leer, le gustaba aprenderse las letras de canciones de rock, además de que su padre comenzó a enseñarle a tocar la guitarra. Ella resulto ser una genio al tocar bien la guitarra, siempre le gusto la música, y eso fue un problema.

A veces se perdía en su mundo, pensando en letras de canciones, cuando estaba en clases, y gracias a eso tuvo algunos problemas con sus estudios. De pequeña en el jardín de niños, siempre dibujaba conciertos, en donde ella era una estrella de rock además de ser heroína, así es, ser una heroína y estrella de rock era lo más cool que podría imaginar.

Pero a pesar de que sería genial, no podía cumplirlo. Ser una estrella de rock además de heroína era difícil. Así que opto por ser una heroína, se enfocó en eso, dejo a un lado ser estrella de rock, pero eso no quería decir que abandono su parte musical. Comenzó a prestarle más atención a los estudios, además de entrenar a usar su Quirk.

Estudiaba siempre, y muchos se sorprendían bastante al ver que ella actuaba tan despreocupada, y resultaba con buenas notas, siempre terminaba en el cuadro de honor, le causaba risa cuando muchos quedaban en shock al saber que ella era buena en los estudios, todos consideraban que era una rebelde, una chica gótica por su apariencia sombría, pero no era así, solo que ella era consciente de muchas cosas, además de ser sería en todo momento.

Cuando estuvo en secundaria, ella se daba cuenta que los chicos no iban tras ella, una parte de ella estaba feliz, ya que consideraba que todos los chicos eran unos pervertidos, y así era, ya que algunos de sus compañeros iban detrás de sus otras amigas por sus cuerpo. Pero una parte se sentía triste al saber que no era el blanco de esos pervertidos, ella le daba la culpa a los senos, después de todo, estaba más que claro que los hombres solo iban por las chicas de grandes pechos.

Pero bueno, ella había estudiado mucho para el examen escrito de Yuei, con el apoyo de sus padres y con una gran determinación, la chica pudo darle una buena batalla al examen. Pero eso era poco comparado a lo que tendría que pasar después, ella sabía que el examen de Yuei era difícil, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Tuvo que luchar desde el principio con varios robots, fue algo dificl tener que luchar con varios robots, pero no era imposible, lucho con todo, no podía perder, debía cumplir su sueño de convertirse en la mejor heroína que alguna vez existió.

Sabía perfectamente que no sería fácil entrar, después de todo, siempre habían personas que tenían un gran poder, chicos que tendrían un Quirk demasiado raro y poderoso, como para destruir cosas con facilidad, aunque sonara tonto, sabía que existían esos Quirks, y en el examen encontró a alguien con uno de esos poderosos Quirks. Recuerda haber visto como varios chicos peleaban contra varios robots, pero de un momento a otro las máquinas caían al suelo partidas a la mitad, y otras estallaban, mientras los chicos exclamaban con enojo diciendo una que otra grosería, y ahí lo vio, entre todo ese mar de fuego y explosión vio a un chico, cabello rubio de al menos 1.70, quien estaba en medio de esas explosiones.

Recuerda ver como varios de esos robots intentaron aplastarlo, pero estos ni siquiera pudieron alcanzar a su objetivo, ya que de un momento a otro salieron volando hechas pedazos, seguido de ver como el tipo desaparecía, para luego verlo delante detrás de ella, al momento que miraba como varios robots explotaban, trago en seco, la espalda del chico era ancha, además de que era alto, el chico giro a la derecha, sintió que el tiempo se volvió lento, lo primero que vio fueron unas marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes, seguido de eso, miro unos ojos azules, miro bien al chico, su mirada era de seriedad, solo trago en seco al ver fijamente esos ojos fríos. No recuerda cuanto tiempo miro a los ojos al chico, sintió que fueron horas, y en todo ese tiempo no digo una sola palabra, solo había bajado la vista para ver sus manos, recuerda haber visto unas largas uñas, unas filosas uñas que parecían garras, debían medir al menos 30 cm, eran afiladas y delgadas, pero podía verlas claramente, recuerda haber visto que esas enormes garras se fueron haciendo pequeñas, hasta que desaparecieron por completo para ver unas pequeñas uñas afiladas, como las garras de un perro o gato.

No pudo articular palabra alguna al ver a ese chico delante de ella, y aunque hubiera dicho algo, no hubiera tenido tiempo de terminar lo que diría, ya que el chico desapareció delante de ella, y recuerda haberlo visto pelear más adelante con otros robots. Nunca lo olvidaría, no solo por el miedo que le causo, sino por la forma de pelear y agilidad del chico, eran demasiado buenas, el chico era un prodigio.

Los días siguientes luego del examen, la chica estuvo esperando los resultados con emoción, pero también, por alguna razón no podía sacarse a ese chico rubio de su cabeza, solo pensaba en él por alguna razón, tanto fue interés que incluso hizo un dibujo de él, y gracias a eso, sus amigas de secundaria le comenzaron a preguntar si era su novio, ya que en un descuido, termino por dejar su dibujo en un cuaderno, decir que no fue bombardeada por miles de preguntas era mentir, sus amigas le preguntan cosas como "¿Dónde lo conociste?, ¿Acaso es mayor que tú?, ¿Ya se besaron?, ¿Ya han tenido citas?, ¿Ya lo hicieron?", esas y otras preguntas eran las que escuchaba, y claro, ellas les decía la verdad, que solo lo vio en el examen de Yuei.

Y así, siguió con sus días esperando la carta de Yuei. Y claro, un día llego a casa, en donde casi sale volando por las bocinas de su padre, quien abrió su carta sin su permiso, y se enteró que fue aceptada en Yuei. Saber eso fue bueno, después de todo, sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano para nada, como era de esperarse, su madre la llevo a cenar al restaurante más fino, para celebrar su aceptación, ella odiaba esos lugares, y usar ropa elegante, nunca le gusto usar vestidos ajustados, siempre le pareció de mal gusto, en especial porque no destacaba tanto como su madre, a veces se preguntaba si era hija de su madre, ya que su cuerpo no era igual para nada.

Cuando entro a Yuei, supo que tenía un difícil camino, pero lo aceptaría, después de todo, ya había cumplido su primer objetivo. Cuando entro a su clase, noto algunos rostros familiares, había visto a unos de esos chicos desde lejos, no los conocía pero recordaba el Quirk de aquellos que vio, además de eso, noto que habían más hombres que mujeres, y cuando entro ahí lo vio acostado, esa melena rubia alborotada, al principio por alguna razón se emocionó mucho al pensar que ese chico del examen, estaba en su salón. Sin embargo, esas esperanzas murieron cuando vio la cara del tipo, no era para nada ese tipo, sí, su pelo era rubio, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, el pelo de ese chico era más puntiagudo, se olvidó de eso, probablemente el tipo no paso el examen. Pero sus esperanzas de volverlo a ver, se cumplieron, faltando unos minutos para que las clases empezaran, la puerta del salón se abrió, al momento que ahí lo miraba, entrando por esa puerta sin preocupación alguna, miro esa melena dorada, y esas marcas además de esos ojos azules.

Por alguna razón, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al ver al chico entrar como si nada, siendo el último en su clase. El primer día se esperaría que fuera para conocerse mejor, tratar de conocer mejor a tus compañeros, y entender mejor la academia. Pero no fue así, en cambio, tuvieron clases normales, además de una pequeña prueba para conocer más las habilidades de los otros, y llegar a entenderse mejor. Pero eso no paso, eso se había convertido en una competencia al final, en donde todos demostraban su fuerza, y poder al usar sus Quirk.

De los 21 estudiantes, solo tres mostraron un gran potencia sobre los demás, uno era Todoroki Shoto, quien era hijo de Endeavor, y el segundo Bakugou Katsuki, un chico demasiado temperamental y grosero, y como era de esperar, el primero de todos fue Uzumaki Naruto, ahora sabía su nombre, debía admitir que su nombre era algo gracioso, después de todo, el Naruto era un condimento que se agregaba al Ramen, y el apellido Uzumaki era "Remolino", sin duda alguna su nombre era algo raro pero por alguna razón bonito.

Volviendo al tema, luego de eso, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba a otro nivel, y eso lo sabía cuando escucho una plática de su maestro con All Might, ella había ido al baño, y por azares del destino, sus maestros quedaron cerca del baño. El chico era un prodigio, e incluso ambos acordaron que dentro de poco podría graduarse, al parecer Yuei tenía una especie de plan con aquellos chicos que tenían un gran potencial, unas clases especiales para que se gradúen en año y medio, en vez de esperar tres años.

Con eso, sabía que estaban a un nivel muy diferente, el chico parecía ser el preferido de todos por su Quirk, aunque no los culpaba, el chico era un prodigio, buenas notas, gran manejo y uso en su Quirk, y parecía que había entrenado toda su vida. Y eso la deprimía un poco, no es que no apreciara su Quirk, pero poder cortar cualquier cosa con una gran facilidad, y tener esa fuerza y agilidad, eran algo que ella también hubiera deseado tener.

Cuando fue el ensayo en U.S.J, ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al rubio que podía hacer lo mismo que él, aunque eso no paso ya que fueron atacados. Pero fue una buena oportunidad, ella había tenido unas que otras peleas en el pasado, así que sabía cómo pelear, además de eso, su madre era una apasionada de las artes marciales, y gracias a eso ella aprendió Karate, y con ayuda de Momo, ella pudo darle una buena pelea a todos esos villanos, pero no se comparaba con el Uzumaki.

Aunque se concentró en pelear contra sus enemigos, no pudo evitar ver como el chico peleaba, sus movimientos eran de otro mundo, su velocidad y ferocidad, literalmente era como si el chico fuera un profesional. Cuando terminaron de pelear, todos habían ido a buscar a los demás, había bajado su guardia, y eso casi le causó la muerte. En una oportunidad, uno de los villanos se levantó para asesinarla, queriendo atravesar su pecho con una estaca de madera, pero en un último momento, ella fue salvada por el Uzumaki.

Su compañero se puso en medio, recibiendo el ataque para salvarla a ella, el oji-azul había dado su propia vida para protegerla, cuando salió del shock, grito el nombre del chico, pensando que lo habían asesinado. Pero para su sorpresa, el blondo había sobrevivido, a pesar de haber recibido ese gran golpe, logro vivir, y eso alivio su corazón. Ella quería que el chico descansara, pero su compañero dijo que si perdían el tiempo, algo malo ocurría, comenzó a hablar como un profesional, dando órdenes precisas, y eso hacía que cada vez más pensara que el rubio en realidad era un profesional, o que ya antes había vivido algo así. De cualquier manera, ella solo pudo obedecer las órdenes de Naruto, una mala decisión o un movimiento erróneo podría ser muy caro, así que solo obedeció a su líder.

Luego de que el ataque a U.S.J terminara, ella noto que a pesar de haber peleado, sobrevivido a dos ataques, que debieron haberlo matado, su amigo estaba vivo y tranquilo. Le agradeció al chico por haberla salvado, y gracias a eso, empezó su amistad, todo no fue tan malo al final, ya que logro comunicarse mejor con el chico.

Ella le había pedido su número, y el chico se lo dio con gusto, diciéndole que si necesitaba ayuda no dudara en pedírsela, sin importar lo que fuera. Pero ella solo decidió platicar con él como una persona normal, le sorprendió saber que al chico también le gustaba el rock, al principo de eso, ambos tenían debates sobre qué grupo de rock moderno era bueno, o aquellos grupos que ya no existían, además de sus canciones que consideraban hechas con el corazón, aquellas que le hacían sentir a uno miles de emociones, y películas también.

Así sin darse cuenta, se le hizo costumbre hablar con el rubio, saludarlo cada día, comer junto a él, pasar lo que quedaba del descanso platicando amenamente, incluso cuando llegaba a casa, seguía sus conversaciones con el chico, tanto que a veces cuando caminaba por su casa con teléfono en manos, se terminaba golpeando contra su puerta. Incluso sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse por eso, y cuando supieron que hablaba con un chico, no dudaron en preguntarle si era su novio.

Claro que su respuesta fue un no, que solo eran amigos, para ella no era nada más que una simple amistad ¿verdad?, solo eran amigo, no es como si le gustara el rubio ¿verdad?, solo le gustaba hablar con él nada más. Luego del ataque a la U.S.J, todo fue relativamente normal. Y sin darse cuenta, llegaron los juegos del festival deportivo, en donde debía admitir que se enojó con el rubio al principio, el chico les tiro rocas para detenerlos, aunque ya había previsto eso, su amigo le había dicho que lo sentía, y le pedía perdón si la lastimaba. En ese momento que escucho esas palabras, supo que su amigo no se iba a ir a ligera, en parte le agradaba saber eso, escuchar esas palabras, quizás suene loco, pero le gustaba, ya que de esa forma, ella entendió que para su amigo, ella era una gran rival, la reconocía como una persona fuerte, y no estaba equivocada, el chico le confeso que ella era demasiado fuerte, y que sin duda alguna ella lo podría derrotar.

Aunque eso no era verdad, ella conocía su propio potencial, sabía lo que podía y no podía llegar a hacer, y derrotar al Uzumaki era algo que estaba segura nunca podría hacer. Pero aun así, ella daría lo mejor para demostrar su potencial, eso ya no se trataba de llamar la atención de los profesionales, se trataba de destacar y llamar la atención del rubio. No le gustaba ver que tan cerca era con Uraraka, y tampoco con Momo, y menos cuando Ashido a veces coqueteaba con él, sentía un dolor en su pecho, eran sus amigas, pero no le gustaba verlas tan cerca del Uzumaki.

La primera competencia fue una carrera, ella se las arregló para encontrar puntos en donde pudiera usar su Quirk para ganar velocidad y luchar contra los robots, pero aunque hiciera eso, ella al igual que los demás, eran opacados por el Uzumaki. No sabía si el chico presumía por querer, o lo hacía inconscientemente, de cualquier forma, se dio cuenta que muchos comenzaban a interesarse en el Uzumaki, y eso duro todo el festival. El chico logro convertirse en el blanco de todos, demostrándoles a todos que había llegado un nuevo héroe, alguien que sin duda alguna superaría a All Might.

El día de premiación, es decir, cuando los juegos acabaron, ese día nunca lo olvidaría, no por todas las cosas emocionantes que vio. Sino porque ese día, el chico había caído sobre ella, recuerda haber sentido la calidez del pecho del rubio, además del sonido de su corazón, ese día quiso abrazar al rubio, sentir su calor y sus hermosos latidos que eran como la melodía más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado. Pero no podía, eran solo amigo, lastimosamente solo eran amigos, luego de ese incidente, se dio cuenta de algo, se enamoró de su amigo, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de Naruto.

De solo pensar eso, esa noche que regreso a su casa, luego de comer ramen no podía dormir, se la paso pensando en miles de escenarios posibles en donde confesarse, o mejor dicho, lo que pasaría, si confesaba su amor al rubio, puede que Naruto corresponda y eso la haría feliz, pero también estaba el rechazo, si eso pasaba, su relación ya no sería la misma, así que para evitar eso, mantuvo sus emociones bajo llave, no quería perder al chico para nada.

Las practicas fueron relativamente fáciles al menos para ella, en los primeros tres días había entrenado además de que ayudo a salvar a unos rehenes, relativamente su trabajo iba bien, y claro, esperaba que al Uzumaki le fuera bien, sin embargo, eso no sucedió así. La noche de su tercer día, ella miro en las noticias de último minuto el desastre que hubo en Hosu, un reporte rápido de daños y personas heridas, y para horror, en la lista de heridos, salieron los nombres de cuatro compañeros, entre ellos el del chico que le gustaba.

Su corazón literalmente fue estrujado, sintió como si alguien lo apretara con fuerza cuando el nombre de su amado apareció, y más cuando se supo que ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de quedar en medio de una batalla entre Endeavor y el asesino de héroes Stein. Esa misma noche intento comunicarse con el rubio, pero nunca recibió respuesta alguna. Al día siguiente, por fin recibió un mensaje del rubio, apenas y pego el ojo por preocuparse por el Uzumaki. Y cuando por fin recibió una respuesta, sintió que su alma regreso a su cuerpo, el chico resulto bien, solo con unas pequeñas heridas, nada grave, o eso les habían dicho, pero la realidad fue otra.

El chico les confeso lo que paso, que a pesar de haber dicho que no diría nada, no podía ocultarles nada, eso le agrado, ya que el chico confiaba plenamente en ellas, y ella nunca traicionaría esa confianza por nada, sabía de antemano que la confianza y lealtad era todo para el chico. Así que lo mejor sería nunca traicionarlo, aunque ella nunca haría algo como eso, quería al Uzumaki y nunca lo lastimaría. Pero bueno, saber que el chico había matado al peor villano, demonios, sabía que era bueno pero no al punto de acabar con uno de los peores villanos, sinceramente se alegró mucho de saber que no salió herido, poco le importaba saber si asesino a alguien, y esto porque el chico se defendió.

Como sea, luego de que volvieron todo seguía normal, siguieron con sus clases de heroísmo normales, y como siempre, el chico seguía en la cima de todos. Luego vino algo que ella nunca espero, un ejercicio salió mal, ella no recuerda mucho, solo recordaba que un humo rosado la rodeo luego de que se librara del amarre del Uzumaki, y lo siguiente que recuerda ver fue el techo de la enfermería. Al parecer uno de los chicos de ISAMI tenía un Quirk raro y peligroso, lo cual causo que todos los alumnos o casi todos resultaran heridos, e incluso los maestros, pero quien término de la peor forma, fue el chico que le gustaba.

En un esfuerzo por detenerlo, Todoroki y Midoriya usaron todo su poder para calmar a la bestia en que se había convertido su amado, y gracias a eso resulto con grandes heridas que casi lo matan. Cuando ella se recuperó, y vio al chicho conectado a máquinas, tenía ganas de ir con él, cuidarlo y estar junto a él en todo momento, pero ese plan fue arruinado cuando escucho a alguien gritar el nombre de su amado, y ese grito provino de su madrastra que había llegado a la academia para verlo.

Iba a ser sincera, y firme, odio, no, detesto con todo su corazón ver como una mujer que no era ella, acariciaba la frente del chico, y lo tomaba de la mano con cariño, aunque fuera su madre, no podía aceptar eso y lo detesto mucho, además sintió muchos celos al ver el cuerpo de la mujer, diablos. Pensaba que el cuerpo de Momo y Uraraka junto a Ashido era muy seductivo, pero diablos, la mujer estaba a otro nivel, incluso ella se sintió algo atraída al ver la belleza de la peliblanca, no era solo su cuerpo, sino su voz y ojos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su amado se interesara en su madre adoptiva, sonaba estúpido, pero podía pasar, y no quería que eso sucediera.

Cuando supo que se fue de la academia, ella estaba decidida a confesarse para hacerlo volver, pero algunas cosas sucedieron, como que Izuku era una chica en realidad, y otras cosas de más, y en todo momento ese amor que sentía por el Uzumaki solo incrementaba más, quería estar junto a él, protegerlo aunque sabía que eso era tonto, el chico era demasiado fuerte y poderoso, más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

En el pasado a ella también le gustaban esos cuentos de fantasía, los cuentos en donde un príncipe salvaba al amor de su vida, donde una pareja de amados superaba todos los restos que la vida les ponga para vivir felices para la eternidad, cuentos en donde un príncipe demonio y su amada un ángel peleaban contra el mundo que no aprobaba su relación. Esos cuentos que involucraban cosas como magia o poderes sobrenaturales siempre fueron sus favoritos, ella hubiera deseaba nacer en un mundo así, es decir, poder crear fuego de la nada con unas simples palabras, crear pilares de hielo con solo poner tu mano en el suelo, volar con facilidad como si fuera natural, tener un poder sellado y que seas el salvador del mundo, tener un poder ocultar que sea ridículamente poderoso, o conocer a demonios o ángeles que traten de evitar la destrucción del mundo.

De pequeña le gustaba imaginar que sus padres eran demonios, y le dijeran que ella era la futura reina del infierno, o quizás la reencarnación de una diosa y tenga a varios caballeros protegiéndola, o que fuera una especie de descendiente de demonios, ángeles y demás criaturas poderosas, siendo ella la única de su especie, o tal vez que fuera la hija de un dios, siempre le gusto pensar en esas cosas, se emocionaba y estaba segura que le encantaría ver algo así.

Y eso estaba pasando ahora mismo, delante de ella estaba Naruto, brillando como un sol, ella miraba como todos sus amigos estaban en ese campo de energía dorada, un gran manto que los protegia mientra su amigo gritaba con fuerza, evitando que un meteorito los matara, mientras una gran figura a zorro lo empujaba, solo escucho el rugido y grito del rubio, al momento que una luz la envolvía por completo, y lo unico que miro fue… oscuridad.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, gracias por haber leido y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

 **Pd: ¿A ver quien descubre las referencias que hice?**


	33. Chapter 33 Entrenamiento de la Princesa

**Hola a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo, para iniciar bien el mes, gracias por su apoyo y ánimos.**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decir que recuerden que los capítulos de las chicas es mayormente para conocerlas bien a fondo, ya que en el manga y anime, es casi escaso por no decir poca la información que dan de ellas, apenas se sabe algo del pasado de Tsuyu, Uraraka y algo de Ashido, pero nada de las demás, así que esos caps son para darles una historia a fondo para saber que las inspiro o como fue su vida, y parte de la que han llevado junto al rubio, así que esos si lo desean pueden verlos o no, no arruinaran el hilo que tiene la historia hasta ahora, por eso dije que eran relleno, solo es para darle protagonismo a los que son como extras.**

 **Y pues, solo eso tenía que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

( _Leer el Opening_ )

Capítulo 28.

Un nuevo día empezaba para los estudiantes de la clase A, su segundo día del viaje escolar comenzaba, todos los chicos estaban en el campo usando su uniforme de física, y con sueño, así es, algunos chicos estaban semi-dormidos, y al parecer fueron despertados de golpe ya que se miraban desarreglados, en especial las chicas que tenían su pelo suelto, y era normal considerando que eran las 5:30 de la mañana.

Los únicos que se miraban serenos eran Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida y Naruto, y este último se encontraba usando un uniforme diferente al de todos. El Uzumaki estaba usando el uniforme de jounin de Konoha, y claro también tenía su bolsa ninja, además de un porta kunai atado en su pierna derecha, y uno de Shurikens en la izquierda, algo que extraño a todos al ver el uniforme del chico. Y Kaguya, la diosa también estaba usando el mismo traje del rubio, solo que su pantalón y camisa eran azules mientras las del rubio eran negras, y gracias a su chaleco apretado se marcaban sus grandes pechos.

—Muy bien todos, hoy iniciaremos con una rigurosa ronda de entrenamiento de refuerzo. La verdadera misión de este viaje es fortalecer los Quirks de todos como "un todo", por ende permitiendo a todos adquirir su licencia temporal— dijo el pelinegro con aburrimiento para bostezar, incluso el pelinegro tenía sueño.

—Está es una preparación para enfrentarse en contra de verdaderas acciones hostiles y agresiones de sus enemigos. Preparen sus corazones y mentes, con eso dicho, trata de lanzar esto Bakugou— dijo Midnight lanzándole al rubio la pelota que usaron para el examen de fuerza física.

—Tus datos indican que tu record fue de un lanzamiento de 705.2 metros desde aquel entonces, veamos cuanto has mejorado— ordeno el maestro de la clase A al chico explosivo.

—Esto es fácil— dijo el rubio explosivo con una sonrisa, al momento que calentaba, para estirar su brazo, y lanzar la pelota diciendo "Vete a morir" junto a una gran explosión.

—709.6 metros— dijo el pelinegro enseñando el aparato.

— ¿Solo eso? — dijo Sero con decepción.

—No, considerando el tiempo que ha pasado es normal, han crecido pero de una forma emocional y técnica, pero aún les falta crecer de la manera física. Por esa razón desde ahora nos concentraremos en mejorar sus Quirks, y para eso está ella— señalo el pelinegro a la peliblanca, quien miro a los chicos con seriedad. —Como ya todos sabemos, ella fue la que entreno a su compañero aquí presente, y su entrenamiento parece ser el indicado para todos ustedes— dijo el pelinegro con seriedad mirando a los chicos.

— ¿Quiere decir que ella nos entrenara? — pregunto Bakugou señalando a al peliblanca.

—Así es ¿acaso hay algún problema? — pregunto Midnight con seriedad al chico explosivo.

—Pero a simple vista se ve débil y frágil— respondió el chico con seriedad, al momento que los chicos se preocupaban por eso.

—Idiota— fue lo que dijo el rubio, sin duda alguna Bakugou había cavado su propia tumba.

—Sí tienes miedo de lastimarme no te preocupes, yo estaré bien— dijo la peliblanca dando un paso adelante.

—Parece que ya empezaron sin nosotros— dijo Blood King llegando con los chicos de la clase B, quienes a diferencia de los chicos de la clase A se miraban mejor arreglados.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran— comento Eraser con seriedad.

—Lo siento, y bien, ¿listos para empezar? — pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a la peliblanca. — ¿Seguro que ella podrá con todos? — pregunto el maestro.

—Ella lo entro a él, así que seguro podrá— respondió el pelinegro con seriedad.

—Muy bien, recuerden todos, el primer ejercicio no requerirá de sus Quirks, sino de sus habilidades de pelea, así que den lo mejor de ustedes y brillen— dijo con firmeza el profesional a los chicos de la clase B.

— ¿No creen que vigilar a 41 personas es mucho? — pregunto Kendo a los maestros.

—Y para eso están ellos aquí— dijo Aizawa al momento que señalaba a los Pussycats, ahora completos.

—Todos los deben conocer, ellos son Pixie-bob, Mandalay, Ragdoll y Tiger— presento Midnight a sus compañeros.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilarlos a todos, con mi Quirk "Search" puedo observar y monitorear a 100 personas a la vez— dijo Ragdoll con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi Quirk "Flowstone" creara un terreno para que todos puedan entrenar bien— dijo Pixie-bob con una sonrisa.

—Y con mi "Telepath" puedo aconsejar e instruir a múltiples personas a la vez— comento Mandalay.

—Yo estaré a cargo de golpear, patear y otros servicios violentos— declaro Tiger con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos los chicos se asusten por eso, en especial al ver que el tipo era musculoso y usaba un traje "afeminado". La peliblanca solo los miro con calma, para luego mirar a Bakugou.

—Bien, entonces el primero serás tú— dijo Kaguya señalando a Bakugou, quien solo camino hasta la peliblanca.

—Solo porque seas una mujer y la madre de mi compañero, no significa que tendré piedad contigo— declaro el chico explosivo a la peliblanca.

—Antes de eso la reverencia, cuando peleas contra un maestro mano a mano debes reverenciar— ordeno con seriedad la diosa, haciendo que el chico gruña, para luego hacer la reverencia. —Bien, todos los que llegaron tarde ayer y hoy serán castigados, así que prepárense— dijo la Ōtsutsuki con seriedad, al momento que miraba al rubio. —Puedess atacar cuando quieras— dio permiso libre la peliblanca, haciendo que el chico sonría por eso.

El rubio explosivo salió al ataque, listo para atacar a la diosa, la peliblanca se quedó quieta mientras esperaba el ataque. Bakugou lanzó un derechazo, esperando golpear a la peliblanca, pero antes de que esto sucediera la diosa le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al chico, el rubio cayó al suelo a los pocos segundos, inconsciente mientras babeaba. Todos los chicos se asustaron por eso, mientras que los maestros miraron con sorpresa a la madre del Uzumaki, ese sin duda alguna fue un gran golpe.

—Siempre deben ver a su enemigo, y sobre todo mantener la mente despegada, si piensan en como atacar, o en donde serán atacados perderá un valioso tiempo que puede significar su victoria— comento la peliblanca para mirar a todos los demás. —Ahora, vengan todos— ordeno con firmeza a los chicos, quienes se extrañaron por eso.

— ¿Todos a la vez? — pregunto Momo con sorpresa.

—No quiero sonar irrespetuosa, pero ¿no cree que exagera? — dijo Kendo tomando la palabra.

—Bien, si así será, supongo que tendré que obligarlos— la diosa desapareció de su lugar al momento que Iida y Todoroki salían volando, también inconscientes por una fuerte patada que recibieron en la cara.

La diosa corrió para aparecer delante de Momo y darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho que la mando a volar, Jirou y Ashido que estaban cerca de la pelinegra, intentaron alejarse pero la diosa las tomo de sus camisas al momento que las golpeaba entre ellas, la diosa se giró para tomar a Uraraka y darle una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, seguido de eso tomo a Hagakure que fue levantada del suelo para ser azotada contra el suelo, Sero y Kaminari intentaron escapar, pero antes de hacerlo sus caras fueron enterradas en el suelo con fuerza, enterrando la mitad de sus cuerpos.

Kirishima junto a Tokoyami intentaron evitar un golpe de la peliblanca en la cara, pero la mujer, los agarro de sus pies para azotarlos contra el suelo, seguido de lanzarlos a volar contra unos árboles rompiéndolos en el proceso. Mineta asustado intento escapar pero le diosa lo aplasto cuando dio un gran salto, enterrando al pequeño pervertido. Ojiro intento protegerse con su cola pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe en su cara, para luego recibir un rodillazo, seguido de un golpe en su cabeza enterrándolo en el suelo. Tsuyu salto para evitar un golpe de la diosa, pero cuando estaba en el aire recibió una fuerte patada por parte de la peliblanca, la pobre chica salió disparada hacía el suelo. Kouji y Rikido estaban listos para evitar un golpe de su maestra, pero nunca esperaron que la mujer aparecería delante de ellos para darles un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, seguido de una doble patada que los noqueo.

Kouda intento protegerse la cara, pero no conto conque la mujer le diera una patada en su estómago, seguido de estrellarlo contra el piso, y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Midoriya intento saltar para evitar ser tomada del pelo por la diosa, pero no pudo evitar una patada a su rostro, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que incluso le saco sangre de la nariz, para luego recibir un golpe en su pecho, haciendo que escupiera saliva, además de perder el aire, y luego ser levantada y salir volando para chocar con Momo que intento levantarse. Aoyama asustado no se movió de su lugar al momento que recibía un fuerte puñetazo de la diosa, seguido de una patada y un rodillazo que lo mando a volar.

Los maestros estaban asombrados de ver la velocidad de la mujer, en cuestión de segundos había acabado con todo sin problema alguno, ahora que todos los de la clase A estaban tirados en el suelo, seguían los chicos de la clase B, lamentablemente para ellos su destino fue el mismo, todos habían terminado en el suelo golpeados y sangrando, todos los chicos de la clas habían sido derrotados por una sola mujer, una mujer que en menos de 5 minutos los acabo a todos sin sudar una sola gota.

Los profesionales debían señalar que la mujer no tenía piedad de ninguno de ellos, luego de unos minutos los que resultaron desmayados fueron levantados por los miembros de Pussycats, quienes no creían que una mujer que no tenía Quirk acabara con todos los chicos.

—Sus movimientos son patéticos, los golpes que intentaron darme no son más que los de un niño pequeño, son inútiles— declaro con seriedad la diosa, mientras los chicos miraban al suelo. —Entrenarlos me tomaría más de una semana, al menos unos 20 a 30 años para que sean los mejores, y yo no tengo todo ese tiempo, por ese motivo en esta semana que seré su maestra, yo los entrenare lo mejor que me sea posible, para así hacer que al menos tengan un nivel de pelea aceptable que pueda competir contra algún villano, así que será mejor que se preparen, porque no tendré piedad de ninguno de ustedes— ordeno con seriedad la diosa, al momento que los chicos solo aceptaban eso, parecía que la peliblanca fuera su líder. —Bien, ahora sigues tú Naruto— dijo la Ōtsutsuki al rubio que suspiro, al momento que los chicos de ambas clases miraban al prodigio caminar como si nada. Tomando una distancia de la diosa que lo miro con calma. —Ustedes no lo saben, pero mis padres fueron militares en el pasado, ellos entrenaban a las fuerzas armadas de Japón para combatir, claro que eso era antes de que aparecieran los Quirks, gracias a eso ellos me entrenaron en el viejo arte del Ninshu, o ninjutsu como la gente lo llamaba en ese entonces. Y el Ninshu es lo que se conoce como técnicas ninjas, yo eh entrenado toda mi vida esas viejas técnicas de combate, y ahora se lás estoy enseñando a mi hijo. Ustedes quizás piensen que lanzaba golpes como si nada, pero no es así, yo lanzaba ataques a zonas vitales de su cuerpo, por esa razón fue fácil ganarles, ahora presten atención y vean el resultado de entrenar por 10 años seguidos sin descanso, sin piedad, sin preocupación, un entrenamiento sin emociones— los chicos solo miraron a madre e hijo, al momento que los dos levantaban su mano derecha, mientras tenían su dedo índice y del medio arriba, y los demás abajo. —Por cierto, en este arte se permite usar todo tipo de arma y truco que se tenga para ganar, esa es una de las maravillas del Ninshu— confeso la peliblanca. —Que el combate empiece— dijo la diosa dando inicio a la pelea. Los chicos estaban de pie alejados del combate, esperando ver que pasaría, sí el rubio también seria apelado por su madre, o ganaría.

(Boruto Naruto the Movie OST - Ninja Groove) (Para que se hagan una idea, les recomiendo que vean la pelea de Kakashi vs Obito, cuando están peleando en la dimensión del Kamui)

El rubio y la peliblanca corrieron para hacerse frente, al momento que la diosa lanzaba un derechazo, el golpe fue detenido por el rubio que lo aparto con su mano izquierda, el Uzumaki lanzó una patada al estómago de la diosa que lo evito interponiendo su mano derecha, la diosa intento darle un golpe en la cara al oji-azul, pero el rubio interpuso su brazo derecho, el chico intento botar a la diosa lanzando una patada al suelo, la diosa salto, el rubio intento darle una patada ascendente pero la mujer uso eso como impulso para saltar y ponerse detrás del rubio, y tratar de darle una patada, pero el chico la evito golpeando su pierna con su mano izquierda, al momento que hizo eso el Uzumaki en un ágil movimiento lanzo una doble patada a la cara de la ojiperla, quien golpeo con su mano derecha los pies del rubio, en ese momento el rubio giro en el suelo para lanzar una patada al costado derecho de la peliblanca, quien lo detuvo con su brazo, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar una patada al pecho, esa patada la hizo arrastrar unos metros por la fuerza, momento que aprovechó el rubio para sacar un Kunai asombrando a todos los chicos al ver que el chico no estaba jugando, había sacado un cuchillo para ir a atacar a su madre.

La peliblanca saco también un Kunai para ir al ataque, los dos comenzaron a lanzar golpes con el kunai, asombrando y asustando a los chicos al ver como ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, mientras esas armas que tenían chocaban entre sí creando un sonido no solo molesto sino horrendo. Los dos se atacaban sin piedad alguna, el rubio intento darle un cabeza a la peliblanca pero está saltó para atrás, el Uzumaki lanzó su kunai con fuerza, la diosa lo evito dando una vuelta, pero el rubio apareció delante de ella para comenzar a pelear de nuevo, la diosa intento darle un corte en la cara, pero el rubio golpeo su mano derecha, haciendo que el kunai que ella tenía saliera volando al cielo, el rubio intento darle un golpe en la cara, pero la ojiperla salto para darle una patada al kunai que caía y el cual salió disparado, cortando la mejilla derecha del rubio, haciendo que más de una de las chicas gritara de horror por eso, la diosa intento darle una patada descendente, pero el rubio fue más rápido y le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que rebotara en el suelo por el fuerte golpe.

El shinobi salto al momento que Kaguya se alejaba, para evitar ser aplastada por el rubio que cuarteo el suelo donde estaba la diosa, quien se levantó rápido para sacar dos kunais, mientras todos miraban que la herida del rubio desaparecía mientras su sangre se quemaba. La diosa salto al ataque con los dos Kunai, el rubio saco uno también para comenzar a contrarrestar los golpes de la diosa, y de nueva cuenta ambos se enfrascaban en una pelea, solo que esta vez la peliblanca parecía tener las de ganar. El shinobi golpeo los kunai de la mujer al momento que saltaba para caer detrás de ella, la diosa se giró para golpear el kunai del chico, y así poder lanzar una patada que Naruto evito, pero luego la diosa se acercó más al momento que el oji-azul la empujaba, pero la diosa salto para tomarlo del cuello al momento que giraba alrededor del ojiazul para luego levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, la mujer estaba lista para apuñalar al rubio, pero el Uzumaki se levantó rápido y golpeo a la mujer en la cara, seguido de golpear con su muñeca la mano derecha de la mujer, haciendo que su Kunai saliera volando, la arma cayó cerca de los chicos que se hicieron para atrás, el Uzumaki golpeo a la diosa con otra patada en la cara, la diosa se recompuso al momento que lanzaba un golpe a la cara de su amante, quien gruño por eso al momento que evitaba un corte de la mujer, la diosa intento quitarle el kunai al rubio con una patada, pero este solo lo lanzó de golpe, la diosa lo evito pero de repente todos vieron como de la manga derecha del rubio salía otra arma, está vez era una barra de metal negra con la cual intento apuñalar a la mujer, pero la peliblanca al notar eso también lanzó su Kunai al momento que le daba una patada a la barra, la cual salió disparada.

Los chicos se agacharon para evitar ser asesinados, el rubio intento darle un golpe en la cara a la diosa, pero la peliblanca lo evito tomando de la mano al blondo, y luego tomar su otra mano libre, ambos estaban aprisionados, mientras hacían lo imposible para soltarse del agarre del otro, la diosa sonrió de una manera malévola haciendo que los chicos se asusten, el rubio solo miro como la ojiperla comenzó a formar un sello de mano, el shinobi alarmado por eso miro su mano, solo para recibir un rodillazo en su barbilla, seguido de otra patada, la diosa no perdió tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho seguido de una patada, enviando a volar al rubio que giro en el aire para recomponerse, al momento que la diosa lanzaba 10 shuriken. El Uzumaki saco dos kunais para lanzarlos a las shurikes, los kunais del rubio golpearon el centro de las Shuriken, al momento que el rubio los jalaba gracias al hilo ninja que tenía atado en ellos, el ojiazul lanzó las Shuriken a un árbol al momento que lanzaba otro Kunai, el cual choco contra uno de los que Kaguya tenía.

Las dos armas chocaron creando chispas, el rubio y la peliblanca aparecieron en un parpadeo enfrente del otro, al momento que de nuevo chocaban sus armas, creando chispas, el rubio y la peliblanca lanzaron una patada al mismo tiempo, golpeándose la cara, los dos se alejaron mientras se miraban atentamente, mientras los chicos estaban asombrados, los dos estaban peleando al mismo nivel, parecían no tener limitador, ambos se atacaban a muerte. El rubio y la peliblanca lanzaron de nuevo el kunai, las dos armas salieron volando para caer lejos, al momento que los dos corrían a gran velocidad, ahora ambos con esa misma barra de metal negra, mientras dejaban las marcas de sus pies en el pasto, ambos se miraban serios, y listos para matarse, en pocos segundos ambos estaban cara a cara, ambos apuntando las barras a sus hombros.

(Boruto Naruto the Movie OST - Ninja Groove)

— ¡Ya basta! — fue el grito que Ibara soltó al ver como los dos luchaban a muerte, pero al hacer eso la peliblanca perdió el equilibrio, terminando de incrustar la barra en el pecho del rubio con fuerza.

Todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa como la arma de la peliblanca golpeo al rubio en el centro de su pecho, mientras que la del chico paso de largo, creando un pequeño corte en la ropa de la peliblanca, los dos terminaron junto, el rubio miro a la diosa, al momento que escupía sangre por el golpe, la diosa se apartó del rubio, el oji-azul se quedó quieto al momento que botaba la barra, para luego tomar la que tenía incrustada, y tirarla al suelo. La peliblanca miro al rubio, para luego fruncir el ceño y mirar a la chica que grito.

— ¿Por qué gritaste? — pregunto con enojo la diosa caminando hacía la peliverde.

— ¡Como no puedo hacerlo si ambos estaban peleando a muerte! ¡Solo estaban peleando para ganar! ¡Eso no debe ser así, ustedes no deben pelear a muerte! — respondió la chica con seriedad, al momento que la diosa solo se enojaba, lista para educar a la chica, pero fue detenida por el rubio.

—No, ya basta— dijo el rubio como si nada, mientras los chicos miraban al Uzumaki, a pesar de haber recibido ese golpe se miraba bien. —Ya tranquila, por favor— hablo el rubio tratando de calmar a la diosa, quien solo gruño por eso, al momento que el rubio miraba a la chica de la clase B. —Escucha, se supone que este es un campamento en donde deberemos entrenar hasta el cansancio para poder luchar contra los problemas que podríamos enfrentar en el futuro. Esto apenas es la punta del iceberg, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Esto es lo que nos espera en el futuro, sino puedes afrontarlo lo mejor será que dejes esto, luchar contra los villanos será inevitable cuando te gradúes y vuelvas héroe, y ten por cuenta que no puedes usar tu Quirk siempre, así que para la próxima mejor cállate y mira— ordeno con seriedad el rubio a la chica, asustando a los demás al ver esa mirada.

—Uzumaki tiene razón— hablo Eraser uniéndose a la conversación. —Este no es un campamento ordinario, vinimos aquí para entrenarlos a todos, la alta tasa de criminalidad ha estado creciendo desde que se supo del asesinado de Stain el asesino de héroes. Y como tal han ocurrido muchos crímenes, los tiempos cambian, y nosotros también debemos cambiar con ellos— dijo el pelinegro con seriedad a todos los chicos. —Esto ya no es un juego, deben aprender a afrontar el miedo, una lucha contra un villano es inevitable, quizás un día alguno de ustedes vaya a su casa, nada fuera de lo normal, pero de un momento a otro todo puede volverse un caos— comento el maestro de la clase A.

—Eraser tiene razón, por alguna razón decidieron volverse héroes, pelear a muerte contra un villano es algo que tendrán que afrontar cuando se vuelvan héroes, no pueden simplemente escapar de los problemas, así que ahora todos comprendan esto de una vez— declaro con seriedad Blood King.

—El trabajo de un héroe siempre es peligroso, siempre ponemos en riesgo nuestra vida para salvar a los civiles, por eso compréndanlo, sino pueden hacerlo, creo que lo mejor será que vayan, estudien alguna carrera y sean oficinistas— declaro con seriedad Midnight también uniéndose a la plática.

—Sí eso es todo, ahora quiero que todos tomen una de esas placas de metal y den 100 vueltas alrededor de todo el campamento— señalo la diosa varias placas de metal, los chicos se asustaron al ver eso. —En una hora quiere que den esas vueltas, y si alguno de ustedes falla sumare otras 100, y si vuelven a fallar otras 100 más. Y si alguno de ustedes no cree poder con esto, que dé un paso al frente de una vez, no perderé mi tiempo con aquellos débiles, e incompetentes, vine aquí a entrenarlos, y eso es lo que haré— declaro con seriedad la peliblanca, mientras los chicos miraban las placas.

El primero en dar un paso fue Bakugou quien camino hasta las placas, para tomar una y cargarla, al momento que comenzaba a correr sin decir palabra alguna. El entrenamiento que la mujer le dio al chico que detestaba tanto al igual de Deku era el mejor, quería ser tan fuerte y poderoso como el chico, y eso es lo que haría.

—Bien, tenemos el primer héroe, aquellos que no quieran hacerlo, buena suerte en su carrera como héroe— dijo la diosa para darse la vuelta y alejarse lentamente. —Ve por las armas y tú también ve a correr, solo que tú darás 500 vueltas, y dale las gracias a esa chica— señalo la ojiperla a Ibara, quien miro como el rubio suspiro.

—Entendido— fue lo único que dijo el rubio para a recoger los kunais y Shuriken, seguido de recoger las barras de metal, las tomo todas al momento que caminaba hasta una banca en donde tiro todas las armas, seguido de cerrar la bolsa.

Los demás chicos solo suspiraron para ir a tomar la placa de metal, y comenzar a correr, todos los de la clase A, acataron la orden, mientras que algunos de la B se miraban indecisos, pero al final también todos los chicos de la clase B fueron por su placa de metal. El rubio camino lentamente al momento que Ibara se acercaba al rubio.

—Yo… Yo… lo lamento mucho, no quería meterte en problemas— se disculpó Ibara, por su culpa el rubio se había metido en problemas, el Uzumaki solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes de nada, todo está bien— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, para tomar la placa de metal.

—Pero yo…— dijo la chica al momento que era callada por el rubio que puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica, al momento que sonreía, haciendo que el corazón de la chica lata con fuerza.

—No te preocupes de nada, todo está bien— respondió el rubio para quitar su dedo, y comenzar a correr alejándose de la chica, quien solo miro al rubio irse como si nada, al momento que su corazón latía por alguna razón.

La chica solo miro como el rubio comenzaba a correr con la placa de metal sin problema alguno, como si fuera normal para él. Los chicos solo hicieron lo que la diosa dijo, y así se la pasaron casi todo la mañana, corriendo una y otra vez, al final no sabían cómo lo hicieron, pero terminaron las vueltas que la mujer les pedía, y ahora todos estaban sudando y cansados, apenas era medio día y ya ninguno podía mantenerse de pie.

—Bien, ahora que todos terminaron quiero que entren en posición de loto, no quiero que ninguno se mueva de su lugar, si alguno lo hace haré que vuelva a correr pero esta vez de manos— ordeno con seriedad la diosa, al momento que todos se sentaban en el suelo, y tomar la posé que la mujer le dio. —La meditación es un entrenamiento importante que todos deben hacer para fortalecer su cuerpo y mente, esto los ayudara mucho, ahora todos despeguen su mente, y respiren hondo— ordeno a los chicos que solo obedecieron a la orden de la diosa. —Dentro de una hora podrán moverse, hasta entonces no quiero ruido alguno de ustedes— dijo con seriedad la diosa.

—Realmente me sorprende que ella pueda controlarlos a todos— comento Midnight con seriedad.

—Es lo mejor, de ese modo ellos aprenderán— comento Eraser con seriedad.

—De cierta manera parece un entrenamiento militar— dijo Mandalay mirando el entrenamiento de la diosa.

—Porque eso es lo que es, ellos vinieron aquí a entrenar para enfrentar los futuros peligros que enfrentaran. Los tiempos cambian, en el pasado nosotros no tuvimos que pelear contra villanos a su edad, sino hasta que ya éramos adultos, no tuvimos que enfrentarnos a peligros— declaro con seriedad Aizawa mirando como todos los chicos obedecían a la peliblanca.

El pelinegro miro a la mujer, ella era disciplinada, sería y severa, técnicamente ella era una de esas maestras de la vieja escuela, y aunque una parte de él pensaba que su entrenamiento era duro y severo para los chicos, no podía negar que los villanos se estaban moviendo más rápido de lo normal, ya no era seguro seguir el protocolo que habían seguido hasta ahora, debían cambiar, debían mejorar, debían entrenarlos para lo peor que podría suceder. Mientras los chicos entrenaban, Kouta los miraba desde lejos, los había visto a todos entrenar desde hace un rato, y aunque odiaba decirlo, el estilo de pelea que ese chico rubio que lo salvo de romperse la cara era demasiado bueno, su estilo de pelea era sin duda único.

Por una hora entera los chicos meditaron, una hora en donde sorprendentemente todos lograron obedecer la orden la peliblanca, y cuando todos intentaron levantarse, algunos tuvieron que hacer fuerzas para no caer al suelo luego de que sus piernas se durmieran, entre ellas Kendo que cuando intento levantarse, se resbalo y casi golpeaba el suelo con su cara, pero antes de que eso pasara fue detenida por Naruto, la chica miro al rubio que le sonreía, mientras la sostenía de su mano.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, levantarte de golpe luego de meditar por primera vez no es bueno para tus músculos— dijo el rubio que la jalo hacía él, mientras aún tenían sus manos juntas. —Trata de estirar tus pies lentamente, de otro modo de podrías lastimar— declaro al momento que la soltaba, para ir con su madre, mientras la presidenta de la clase B tocaba su mano por inercia, claro que cuando paso eso las chicas de la clase A se pusieron celosas por eso.

—Muy bien, el entrenamiento todavía no ha terminado— declaro la diosa con seriedad. —Aparte de entrenar su cuerpo también entrenaran su Quirk, pero eso quedara a cargo de ellos— dijo la diosa señalando a los Pussycats. —Yo me encargare de su entrenamiento físico. Así que hoy antes de irse a dormir quiero que todos vengan a este lugar y hagan 100 sentadillas, y mañana los quiero a todos aquí a las 4 de la mañana, sin más que decir, sigan con su trabajo— la peliblanca solo se fue del lugar con tranquilidad, mientras los chicos solo aceptaron la orden de la mujer, no podían desafiarla.

—Muy bien todos, espero estén listos, porque ahora haremos que todos abusen de sus Quirk— dijo con seriedad Eraser a los chicos, quienes ya cansados solo suspiraron.

—" _ **¿Realmente es bueno pedirles todo eso?**_ "— Mandalay abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, al momento que miraba para todos lados.

—" _ **Sí no se les entrena con puño de hierro no servirán de nada, morirán en su primer combate**_ "— la pussycat miro a la peliblanca, esa era su voz, pero la otra que escucho era del Uzumaki.

—" _ **¿No tienes fé en ellos verdad?**_ "— pregunto mentalmente el rubio, al momento que la pelinegra se sorprendía por escuchar eso, no, le sorprendía saber que ellos dos tenían una conversación telepáticamente, algo que era extraño, ya que ninguno de ellos dos tenía un Quirk que se los permitiera.

—" _ **La gente de este mundo no conoce la verdadera guerra, y menos conoce el verdadero peligro. Son solo niños jugando a los buenos y los malos, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que viviste en la guerra?**_ "— la pelirroja se sorprendió por eso ¿guerra?, la mujer miro al rubio y la peliblanca, ambos estaban separados, al momento que todos comenzaban a hacer lo que su compañeros les ordenaban.

—" _ **Claro que recuerdo todo de la guerra, muchas personas murieron para protegerme, para evitar que me asesinaran, lo cual es algo irónico ya que termine muerto**_ "— la pelirroja miro a los dos susodichos que tenían esa charla, ¿de qué diablos estaban hablando? ¿Qué guerra? ¿y cómo estaba eso que el chico había muerto?.

—" _ **De cualquier forma, no olvides tu misión, yo estaré en mi cuarto descansando**_ "— declaro la peliblanca.

—" _ **Entendido**_ "— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, al momento que la diosa se iba a su cuarto con calma, mientras que Mandalay los miraba a los dos.

—" _¿Qué acaba de suceder?_ "— pensó la profesional mientras miraba al rubio y la peliblanca, sin duda alguna debía vigilarlos, o mejor dicho, confrontarlos en caso de que aglo ocultaran ellos dos.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina un nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado, y al fin notaron una pelea entre Naruto y Kaguya como esperaban, o quizás esperaban más, pero bueno, por ahora espero que se conformaran con eso.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

 **Pd: Sí este cap hace que lleguen a los mil reviews, hay doble cap.**


	34. Chapter 34 ¿Chantaje (NTR)?

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, como lo prometí, hoy tendrán capítulo doble ya que llegamos a los mil reviews (efectos de aplausos y gritos de celebracion). Gracias a todos por su apoyo, debo decir que esta es la primera vez que veo que mucha gente lee este fic, bueno, supongo que debe ser porque hay pocos crossovers de estas dos series.**

 **Pero de cualquier forma, muchas gracias por el apoyo, realmente me alegra saber que muchos siguen está historia. Y bueno, debo decir que gracias a "Un simple dragon eterno", tengo planeado hacer un capítulo especial por llegar a los 1000 reviews, y solo puedo decirte amigo, muchas gracias por esa idea que me diste, solo podría decirles que lo esperen, ya que estoy trabajando en como hacerlo.**

 **De antemano pido disculpas de nuevo por tardar en actualizar, pero considerando que no tardo un mes entero, no estoy tan mal. Pero bueno, gracias por su apoyo de nuevo, y los dejo con este cap que tiene una sorpresa al final, algo que a muchos les gustara.**

 **Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 29.

Todos los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, todos estaban muertos, ninguno podía mantenerse de pie, todos se habían sobre esforzado el día de hoy, no solo física y emocionalmente, sino que también espiritual, no solo basto con las vueltas de la peliblanca, sino que todavía fueron obligados a abusar de sus Quirks, y sinceramente ninguno podía más.

— ¡Muy bien todo el mundo, ya son las cuatro de la tarde! ¡Todos arriba! — ordeno con una gran sonrisa Pixie-bob viendo como todos los chicos estaban muerto.

— ¡Ayer les dijimos que sería el único día en que los ayudaríamos! ¡Ya pronto va a anochecer y la cena todavía no está lista! — eso fue un balde para todos los chicos, o bueno, para casi todos ya que el único que estaba de pie era el Uzumaki que era el menos apaleado.

— ¡Sí quieren comer muevan, muevan sus traseros y háganlo ustedes mismo! ¡A preparar curry! — ordeno Ragdoll con una gran sonrisa al momento que Tiger junto a Mandalay ponían todos los platos con los ingredientes sobre las mesas del campo, haciendo que todos los chicos suspiren para levantarse con dolor.

—Sí señora— dijeron todos los chicos con cansancio, apenas era el segundo día pero ya no podían más.

— ¡Hahahaha! ¡Todos se ven bastante crudos! ¡Pero esa no es excusa para que hagan un trabajo mediocre! — rio Ragdoll con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que todos los chicos tengan una gota de sudor bajando por sus cabezas.

—Muy bien, todos vayan a cambiarse y limpiarse, no queremos morir por comer comida sucia— dijo con seriedad Aizawa a todos los chicos, quienes solo asintieron para hacerle caso.

===== **Después** =====.

Todos los chicos se habían terminado de cambiar de ropa, además de limpiarse, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y todos estaban haciendo los preparativos para hacer su cena, claro que eso fue algo que muchos tomaron como una mala idea, principalmente porque no sabían cocinar, o no les gustaba.

En fin, todos los chicos estaban haciendo su parte, Bakugou y Todorki usaban sus Quirks para crear fogatas y así poder calentar la comida, y las chicas por su parte cortaban las verduras para preparar su sagrado alimento. Mientras por su parte el rubio también preparaba la cena para Kaguya, así es, él preparaba la cena de la diosa, lo cual no era de extrañar, pero los demás chicos miraban como picaba todos los vegetales con velocidad y agilidad, ¿acaso el chico era bueno incluso en la comida?.

Y la respuesta era sí, los amigos cercanos del rubio miraban a su compañero con una gran sonrisa, las ollas de metal en donde preparan la comida era grande, como para darle de comer a seis personas, lo cual significaba una cosa, al menos cinco o cuatro de ellos obtendrían un delicioso plato de curry, y ninguno de ellos quería perder esa oportunidad.

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Verdad que me darás un plato de tu curry?! — pregunto con una gran sonrisa Mina, llamando a su compañero por su primer nombre, eso no le molesto al rubio, en más, les dijo a todos que podían decirle Naruto, ya que el apellido Uzumaki lo hacía sentir viejo.

—No, ¿verdad que me darás un plato a mí? — pregunto Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—Sí ustedes quieren comer, preparen su propio curry— dijo Jirou saliendo a la defensiva del rubio. — ¿Pero yo si tendré un plato de curry verdad? — pregunto la chica al Uzumaki.

—Ya basta, si todos desean comer curry pónganse a prepararlo ustedes mismo— ordeno Iida con seriedad.

—Vamos Iida, yo sé que tú también quieres comer el curry de Naruto en vez del que preparamos nosotros— dijo Kaminari al pelinegro que se quedó callado unos segundos.

— ¿Jugamos un piedra, papel y tijeras para saber quién tendrá un plato? — propuso el chico a sus compañeros.

—Y bien ¿Quién tendrá un plato de tu curry? — preguntaron todos los amigos del rubio, mientras los chicos de la clase B miraban a sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo pueden estar peleando por un plato de curry? — pregunto un chico de la clase B.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que nosotros sigamos, o tampoco tendremos que comer— dijo Kendo con seriedad a sus amigos, al momento que todos se ponían a cocinar, la chica no pudo evitar ver al rubio, el chico fue el único de todos que soporto ese ejercicio del infierno, pero ella no era la única que lo miraba, Ibara todavía se sentía culpable al haber metido en problemas al rubio, y realmente deseaba disculparse, pero ¿Cómo se podía disculparse?

La chica miro los alimentos, una idea se formó para sonreír, haría un buen curry para disculparse, no era buena cocinando, pero daría su mejor esfuerzo en preparar el mejor curry de disculpas. Mientras que con los chicos de la clase B, todos miraban al rubio que sonreía con una gota de sudor.

—Lo siento mucho, pero el curry que estoy preparando ya fue reservado— respondió el rubio, haciendo que la expresión de sus amigos se vuelva sombría.

— ¿Quién lo pidió? — pregunto Bakugou con seriedad.

—Pixie-bob, Mandalay, Ragdoll, y Midnight. Quitando mi porción y la de mi madre quedaban cuatro, pero ellas me lo pidieron antes que ustedes— respondió el rubio, al momento que todos los chicos bajaba la cabeza, habían perdido ante sus maestros. —Lo siento mucho— fue lo único que dijo el rubio al momento que sus amigos se iban, el blondo solo suspiro, para seguir haciendo su comida. —" _¿En serio se morían por un plato de curry? Son exagerados, de seguro no lo harán mal_ "— pensó el rubio dejando a un lado eso, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

===== **15 minutos después** =====.

El rubio se encontraba vomitando alejado del campamento, detrás de unos árboles. El curry que sus amigos prepararon fue el peor que hubiera comido, tanto que de algún modo hizo que perdiera el apetito además de vomitar lo poco del curry que preparo.

Los chicos habían comenzado a comer su curry sin preocupación alguna, eso alegro al rubio ya que eso comprobó que los chicos no cocinaban mal, sin embargo cuando Kirishima comento que la comida sabía a comida de perro, decidió tomar un poco del plato del pelirrojo que estaba cerca, pero al hacerlo sintió como su alma se iba de su cuerpo, salió corriendo con todo y plato de curry.

En toda su vida nunca había comido algo tan asqueroso, bueno, sin olvidar las pastillas del soldado que Sakura preparo una vez, pero el punto era, que incluso cuando comía la comida de la basura, esa sabía mejor que la comida de sus amigos, estaba alejado de sus amigos y compañeros, pero de un momento a otro escucho como varias hojas comenzaron a moverse, levantó la cara para buscar al posible intruso, y al hacerlo se encontró con que era el pequeño Kouta que caminaba entre ese bosque de noche, tranquilamente como si nada.

— ¿A dónde va? — pregunto el rubio que tomo su plato de curry, sería un desperdicio dejarlo tirado, además de que no deseaba pagar por el plato si llegaba a perderlo, el Uzumaki solo siguió al pequeño niño, sin darse cuenta que también era seguido por Ibara, quien trataba de conseguir la fuerza para darle el curry al rubio.

El Uzumaki siguió al pequeño niño por varios minutos, hasta que el chico comenzó a subir una pequeña montaña que estaba bien escondida entre todo ese matorral de árboles y arbustos, además de lianas a flores. El pequeño se sento delante de una entrada a lo que segura era una cueva, solo se sentó mientras miraba el cielo oscuro, el rubio por su parte había usado sus habilidades ninjas para aparecer al lado del chico sin que este se diera cuenta, y el pequeño nunca se hubiera dado cuenta sino fuera porque escucho el sonido de un plato, giro a su derecha para encontrar un plato de curry.

—Sí no comes te enfermaras— dijo el rubio asustando al pequeño niño que miro a su izquierda para ver al chico rubio.

— ¡¿Qué dia…?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?! ¡No, más importante ¿Cómo diablos estás aquí?! — pregunto el pequeño niño levantándose de golpe.

—Te seguí luego de verte caminar entre el bosque, es peligroso para un niño caminar solo en la noche— respondió el rubio con calma.

—Yo estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por mí, además ¿Qué parte de "No estaré de estúpido con ustedes" no entendiste? Esta es mi base secreta, no eres bienvenido aquí— dijo con seriedad el pequeño al rubio.

—Es difícil ver una noche tan hermosa como está en la ciudad— comento el rubio ignorando al pequeño.

— ¡Dije que te fueras de aquí! ¡No eres bienvenido en mi base secreta! ¡No quiero ver a alguien patético que entrena su Quirk solo para presumirlo! — dijo el pequeño con enojo mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Mis padres murieron el día que nací— dijo el rubio, haciendo que el pequeño se asombre por eso, al momento que miraba al rubio, sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, Ibara había llegado en el preciso momento que el rubio dijo eso, al escuchar eso solo hizo que un dolor la invadiera al saber eso.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto el niño, al momento que el rubio levantó el plato de curry con una sonrisa, para dárselo al pequeño.

—Será mejor que comas el curry, de otro modo tendrás que comer el que los demás chicos prepararon, y no te gustara, la habilidad culinaria de mis amigos es pésima, pero no se los digas— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que el niño lo miro con duda, el pequeño tomo el plato de comida, para sentarse alejado del rubio. —No seas tímido y comértelo, te juro que no sabe mal, incluso tu tía lo halago— Kouta miro al rubio, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su cara, por alguna razón ver esa sonrisa lo calmaba, y con lentitud tomo la primera bocana del curry.

Sus ojos brillaron al probar la primera cucharada del curry, el plato por alguna razón seguía caliente, lo cual hizo que la comida supiera más deliciosa, estaba rico, no había probado una comida tan rica y sabrosa desde… desde que sus padres murieron.

—Como te dije antes, mis padre murieron el día que yo nací— hablo el rubio llamando la atención del pequeño. —Ellos se sacrificaron para salvarme de morir a manos de una bestia temible. Ellos usaron sus cuerpos como escudos para evitar que su único hijo muriera, salvaron a la única persona que amaban con todo su corazón desde el primer momento— comento el rubio al pelinegro, quien miro al blondo. —Ellos me protegieron, y antes de morir sellaron a esa bestia dentro de mi cuerpo, ellos me consideraron a mí un héroe al salvar a mi aldea, pero para los demás, ellos eran los héroes, y yo un simple niño huérfano—.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? — pregunto el pequeño al no entender eso, al momento que el rubio lo miro mientras sonreía.

—Yo no soy de este mundo, pero mantén eso en secreto de los demás, no quisiera que se volvieran locos al saber eso— dijo el rubio.

—Más bien creo que tú eres el loco— dijo Kouta con seriedad mientras comía el plato de curry, para ver como el rubio sonreía.

—Puede ser, o quizás te estoy diciendo la verdad— dijo el rubio para mirar al pequeño, el chico comía tranquilo, solo miro de nuevo al frente para mirar las estrellas. —Mis padres eran grandes personas, mucha gente los admiraba, ellos tuvieron muchos amigos que los respetaban, podría decirse que eran héroes por todo lo que hacían, pero en realidad ellos solo hacían lo correcto, ellos no hacían su trabajo para ser admirados o venerados, no querían la fama, ni tampoco el dinero, ellos querían ayudar al mundo, ayudar a las personas, y crear un lugar en donde pudieran criarme. Pero claro, por todo lo que hacían obtuvieron fama y reconocimiento, los dos fueron grandes personas, grandes ninjas— el pequeño arqueo su ceja derecha por eso, mientras miraba al rubio, por extraño que pareciera lo que dijera, podía notar que no estaba mintiendo, y menos al ver esa mirada que tenía. —Sé cómo te sientes, conozco ese sentimiento, ese dolor que te domina cuando pierdes a gente importante, yo también perdí a mucha gente, no solo perdí a mis padres, de pequeño quería conocerlos, buscarlos y preguntarles "¿Por qué me dejaron?", siempre le preguntaba a la persona que consideraba mi abuelo por ellos, pero solo me cambiaba de tema o se iba por trabajo urgente, así que siempre me quedaba con la duda de saber quiénes fueron o quienes eran ellos, nunca supe quiénes eran hasta que fui ya un adulto. Por circunstancias difíciles de comprender, pude conocerlos a los dos, pude verlos y hablar con ellos dos unos minutos, pude conocer a mis padres, a las personas que yo más llegue a amar con todo mi corazón— el chico solo miro como el rubio sonreía, a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres sonreía, mientras que Ibara trataba de no ir con el rubio y abrazarlo para calmar su dolor.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Por qué sonríes a pesar de haber nacido sin padres? — pregunto el pequeño al rubio.

—Porque yo sé que mis padres me amaban— respondió con simpleza el rubio. —Como te dije antes, yo perdí a muchas personas en el pasado, no solo a mis padres, también perdí a un buen amigo, mi maestro y padrino murió a manos de uno de sus estudiantes queridos, perdí incluso a mi mejor amigo a quien consideraba un hermano, y mucha gente más con la cual conviví o cree un lazo de amistad, mucha gente buena murió para protegerme, para salvarme de morir, mucha sangre se derramo para salvarme, y muchos sufrieron por mí, por todas esas personas, por ese sacrificio es que yo no dejo de sonreírle a la vida— el rubio miro al sobrino de Mandalay para sonreír ampliamente. —Por eso nunca dejo de sonreír, y también para apoyar a mis amigos, aunque toda ese gente haya muerto, yo siempre la recordare en mi corazón, y recordare los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Por mis amigos y los seres queridos que todavía están con vida, y junto a mí, yo sonrió por ellos, para protegerlos, porque a pesar de haber perdido a mucha gente importante, tengo que seguir adelante y luchar para protegerlos a ellos— confeso el rubio, mientras le pequeño lo miro, para luego mirar al frente. —Sé lo que paso con tus padres, ellos eran los "Water Horses" ¿verdad? — pregunto el rubio al pequeño.

— ¿Acaso Mandalay abrió su gran boca? — pregunto el chico al rubio.

—Sé cómo te sientes chico, como te dije, perder a alguien importante es doloroso. Más si son tus padres, es triste realmente, sí te soy sincero, cada noche subía a la terraza de mi apartamento y miraba la luna, a las estrellas, y les preguntaba dónde estaban mis padres mientras lloraba, siempre lloraba cada noche, solo quería morir para dejar de sentir ese gran dolor en mi pecho— el pequeño apretó el plato, mientras su gorra cubría su rostro. —Estoy seguro que tú debes sufrir más, después de todo, tú todavía viviste unos años con tus padres, y perderlos debió ser duro. A mi mejor amigo le paso lo mismo, sus padre fueron asesinados cuando tenía tu edad— dijo al momento que el niño miro al rubio.

— ¿Y qué paso con él? — pregunto con interés el pequeño, al momento que el rubio suspiraba.

—Lastimosamente cayó en un abismo de oscuridad eterna, él quería vengarse de la persona que mato a sus padres, y toda su vida entreno para vengarse, y lo consiguió, se vengó de la persona que mato a sus padres, pero lamentablemente ya era tarde para él tratar de volver al camino correcto, y al final… al final… al final yo me enfrente a él, quería ayudarlo, salvarlo de esa oscuridad, pero fue tarde… y no me quedo otra opción que matar a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que considere mi hermano— revelo el Uzumaki al pequeño que entro en shock al saber eso. —El camino de la oscuridad es un tramo del que nunca podrás regresar, él fue consumido por el odio y la venganza, y perdió el juicio, al final nos enfrentamos a muerte los dos, y pues, ya sabes quién de los dos sobrevivió. Créeme que intente salvarlo, yo quería hacerlo entrar en razón de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde, lo terminamos perdiendo al final— el rubio miro al pequeño que seguía en shock, el blondo sonrió. —Kouta, yo quiero que comprendas algo importante, algo que te ayudara, ¿sabes qué es eso? — pregunto el rubio al pequeño.

—No, ¿Qué es? — pregunto el chico al rubio.

—Quiero que comprendas que a pesar de todo, tú nunca estarás solo, tus padres siempre estarán contigo Kouta, ellos siempre estarán a tu lado— dijo el rubio que toco el corazón del chico, al momento que una calidez invadía al pequeño. —Kouta, ya no tienes que fingir más, deja esa fachada de chico malo que tienes, yo te conozco bien porque yo fui igual que tú en el pasado, yo siempre hacía bromas o molestaba a las personas para que me notaran, para no sentirme solo, pero esa fachada no ayuda más que a incrementar tu dolor. A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que entiendas, que a pesar de que perdiste a tus padres, todavía hay una persona que te quiere y ama con todo su corazón, y esa es tú tía, ella te quiere, ustedes dos son la única familia que tienen, y por lo tanto deben estar unidos, Kouta, ya no más— el pequeño miro al rubio, al momento que juraba ver detrás de él a sus padres, quienes le sonreían mientras estiraban sus brazos, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del pequeño. —Ven conmigo Kouta, llora sin temor— el pequeño soltó el plato al momento que abrazaba al rubio.

— ¡Quiero a mis padres! ¡Solo quiero verlos una vez más! ¡Solo, solo, solo, solo quiero verlos de nuevo! — comenzó a llorar el pequeño mientras abrazaba al rubio, Ibara también comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas al momento que soltaba su plato, milagrosamente para ella el sonido de su plato romperse era opacado por el llanto del niño. — ¡¿Por qué me dejaron?! ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que morir?! ¡Yo los quiero de vuelta! —.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sé que quieres verlos, pero deberás afrontarlo, afrontar que nunca más los volverás a ver. Sé que odias a héroes y villanos por igual, pero comprende esto Kouta, tus padres murieron para proteger a los inocentes, ellos murieron para protegerte a ti Kouta, es algo duro de aceptar, pero no pienses que estas solo, porque a pesar de eso, todavía tienes a tú tía, la mujer que te quiere y ama, no por obligación, sino por voluntad propia, porque tú nunca estarás solo Kouta, nunca lo estarás— dijo el rubio que abrazaba al pequeño que lloraba en su pecho, todo mientras eran observados desde las sombras por Ibara, quien lloraba por el dolor del pequeño.

Luego de unos minutos el pequeño dejo de llorar porque había caído dormido, el rubio solo sonrió mientras se levantaba y cargaba al pequeño, lo abrazo con fuerza, el pequeño aún tenía mucho que aprender de este mundo horrendo, y realmente no quería que ese odio que podía sentir dentro de él lo consumiera, y se volviera un villano, y eso no lo podía permitir, no dejaría que un amigo se perdiera de nuevo en la oscuridad. Miro el cielo estrellado una última vez, antes de comenzar a bajar con el pequeño que dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro. El Uzumaki caminaba lentamente, miro para todos lados seguido de dar un gran salto, y así se fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al campamento, la peliverde de la clase B hacía decidido usar su Quirk para llegar rápido al campamento, en pocos segundos el rubio llego al campamento, en donde para su sorpresa se encontraban Mandalay junto a Pixie-bob, Ragdoll, Midnight y Kaguya. Las mujer miraron a lo lejos como alguien venía saltando, para luego ver que era el chico desaparecido junto al pequeño sobrino.

— ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Nos tenían muy preocupadas— dijo con enojo Midnight al rubio.

—Lo siento mucho, pero cuando fui a vomitar ese curry que prepararon los chicos lo vi a él caminar por el bosque, y lo seguí para asegurarme que nada malo le pasara— señalo el rubio al pequeño Kouta que estaba dormido.

— ¿Sé quedo dormido en el bosque? — pregunto con preocupación Mandalay al rubio que negó.

—No, sé quedo dormido luego de que hablamos— respondio con calma el rubio, asombrando a la tía del pequeño.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con él? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Yo apenas y puedo hablar con él, y tengo suerte si me hace caso— dijo Shino al rubio.

—Solo fue suerte creo, ambos nos parecemos— comento el rubio para mirar a la pelinegra. —Será mejor llevarlo a su cama— declaro con calma el oji-azul.

—Sí, vamos Kouta, es hora de ir a la cama— dijo Shino que intento tomar al pequeño, pero este abrazo al rubio mientras seguía dormido.

—No… no quiero…— dijo adormilado el pequeño, mientras la pelinegra trato de despegar al pequeño del rubio.

—Vamos Kouta, él tiene que irse a dormir también, así que déjalo ir— pidió con amabilidad la pelinegra.

—No… si lo suelto nunca más volverá como lo hicieron mis padres… ya no quiero perder a nadie más— eso hizo que la pelinegra se pusiera triste.

—No te preocupes Kouta— hablo el rubio acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, quien se sentía cálido y feliz. —Te juro que yo nunca me iré de tu lado, eres mi amiguito, y siempre estaré para ti, eso te lo prometo, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa, Dattebayo— la pelirroja miro al chico, este sonreía de una manera tierna y dócil, al momento que miraba al pequeño parecer relajarse, como si de nuevo hubiera caído en un sueño. —Descansa Kouta— el rubio se quitó al pequeño del cuello, Mandalay se acercó para tomar al pequeño que la abrazo con fuerza del cuello, la pelinegra sintió una calidez al sentir ese abrazo, el primer abrazo que había recibido de Kouta desde hace tiempo, la pelinegra miro al rubio que solo le dedico una gran sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. —Te dije que te amaba ¿o no? — pregunto el rubio a su mentora.

—Ya que terminaste de hacer eso, puedes comenzar a hacer las sentadillas que te perdiste, y no te iras a dormir hasta que termines— dijo con seriedad Kaguya al rubio, rompiendo ese ambiente.

—Por favor, al menos perdónalo, se fue a cuidar del chico que es lo importante— dijo Nemuri a la diosa.

—Sí, aunque sea por hoy perdónelo— dijo Pixie-bob.

—Ellas tienen razón, solo por hoy olvide eso, él cuido de mi sobrino— alejo Mandalay saliendo a la defensiva del rubio, la peliblanca miro al rubio, para luego darse la vuelta, su plan había funcionado.

—Mañana recibirás el doble de castigo, descansa por ahora— fue lo que dijo la diosa al rubio.

—Hai— fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras miraba a la diosa.

—Bueno, ahora vete a dormir, mañana tendrás un día difícil de nuevo— aconsejo Pixie-bob al rubio.

—Sí, pero antes ire a darme un baño ¿no hay problema en eso verdad? — pregunto el rubio a las pussycats.

—No, puedes ir, pero no hagas mucho ruido por favor— dijo Ragdoll al rubio.

—Gracias— dijo el rubio para irse, Midnight simplemente se fue diciendo buenas noches, mientras las Pussycats miraban a su amiga.

—Realmente es una buena persona— comento Mandalay mientras caminaba al dormitorio de su sobrino. —Creo que… sería buena su ayuda— fue lo único que dijo a sus amigas.

El rubio se encontraba tomando un relajante baño en las termales, debía admitir que estar solo es ese gran baño era bueno, no tenía que soportar los gritos de los chicos molestos, solo se recostó mientras miraba el cielo, seguía siendo hermoso mirar el cielo que brillaba por las estrellas, y ver ese brillo le recordaba mucho a Kaguya, las estrellas brillantes le recordaban los bellos ojos perlados de la madre del chakra, y gracias a eso se le hacía difícil aceptar eso del plan harem que la mujer tenía en mente, pero no le desagradaba eso, sinceramente no le desagradaba el plan, pero aun así, ¿Por qué una parte de él seguía desechando ese plan? Mientras que otra lo aceptaba con gusto, solo sacudió su cabeza por eso, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la puerta del baño de chicos se abrió, y menos cuando una figura femenina entraba en silencio, la mujer camino hasta el rubio, su rostro era cubierto por el vapor, la mujer se posiciono delante del rubio que tenía su cabeza reposando en una roca, la mujer se agacho mostrando una cabellera negra larga, se acercó al rubio para tomarlo del rostro y darle un beso.

El ninja se asombró por eso, pero solo sintió los labios de la persona que lo besaba, aparto el vapor que cubria el rostro de la persona para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, la persona que lo estaba besando… era Nemuri Kayama, su maestra. La mujer rompió el beso luego de unos segundos, para sonreírle al rubio que seguía en shock.

—Por tu expresión debo suponer que te gusto— dijo la mujer con orgullo al momento que soltaba la cara del rubio, quien se apartó de ella.

— ¿Qué diablos cree que hace? ¿Por qué esta aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me beso? — pregunto el rubio al momento que miraba el cuerpo de la pelinegra, decir que ella no era sexi sería un pecado, el cuerpo de la mujer era hermoso y bello, sin mencionar que esos grandes pechos que tenía eran el placer de muchos, la pelinegra solo sonrió para entrar a las termales, y caminar hasta el rubio.

—Porque desde el primer día que te ví me llamaste la atención, realmente eres un chico interesante— dijo la pelinegra que acorralo al rubio, quien trago en seco, debía seguir el plan.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué quiere decir con eso? — pregunto Naruto a la pelinegra, quien sonrió ante eso.

—Qué eres realmente una caja de sorpresas, no solo eres listo, ágil, fuerte y poderoso— señalo la mujer que tocaba el pecho del rubio. —Y los chicos como tú son mis preferidos, son los que pueden aguantar más el dolor— la pelinegra pellizco al rubio que gruño por eso, la mujer noto como el color rojo del pellizco desaparecía. —Y será mejor que de ahora en adelante tú hagas lo que yo te diga, o le diré a todos que tienes una relación prohibida con tu madre— amenazo la pelinegra que esperaba ver una expresión de súplica y terror en el rubio, la cual obtuvo con gusto, haciendo que su deseo incrementara.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? — pregunto el blondo fingiendo sorpresa, la verdad es que Kaguya y él se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las mujeres, y dejaron que los espiaran.

—A veces no eres tan perspicaz, así que ahora que ya sabes eso, harás todo lo que yo te ordene, y lo primero que quiero que hagas, es hacerme sentir bien— dijo la pelinegra que se sentó sobre las rocas, para abrir sus piernas, mostrando su vagina.

El rubio miro a la pelinegra, su vagina estaba depilada, sin ninguna marca de vello púbico, la mujer tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara mientras abría su húmeda vagina, el rubio trago en seco mientras se acercaba a la intimidad de la mujer, solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a lamer la intimidad de la mujer, debía seguir el plan, o Kaguya lo castigaría.

La pelinegra soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua del chico en su vagina, el rubio poco a poco comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la mujer, empezó con pequeñas lamidas como si fuera un perro, lamiendo alrededor de la vagina de la mujer así como en el centro, luego abrió las piernas de la mujer mientras comenzaba a meter su lengua dentro de la mujer, quien soltó un gemido sonoro al sentir la lengua del chico dentro de ella, comenzó a retorcerse de placer al sentir como la lengua del chico literalmente excavaba dentro de ella, podía sentirla golpear el punto exacto, pero además de eso también comenzó a sentir como el chico mordía con suavidad su vagina, el chico lamia con euforia la intimidad de la mujer, la pelinegra solo gemía de placer al momento que gritaba de placer cuando el chico, mordió su clítoris, haciendo que se corriera, la pelinegra respiro con agitación por haberse corrido, pero a pesar de eso se sentía asombrada de saber que el chico era bueno, y más porque la hizo venirse en poco tiempo.

La mujer se sentía bien, se sentía estupenda al haberse corrido que apenas y podía sentir su cuerpo que todavía seguía sintiendo el placer de ese orgasmo. El rubio se levantó para mirar a la pelinegra, trago en seco al momento que se acercaba a ella, la pelinegra miro el miembro del rubio, al momento que se asombraba el ver lo bien dotado que estaba el chico, era la primera vez que miraba un miembro de ese tamaño, asustada intento cerrar sus piernas, pero el rubio la detuvo, la pelinegra levanto la vista para mirar una sonrisa en los labios del chico.

—Lo siento Midnight-sensei, pero usted sabe un secreto grande, y no puedo dejar que nadie más lo sepa— dijo el rubio al momento que metía de golpe su miembro, haciendo que la mujer grite al sentir el pene del chico, al momento que otro orgamos la invadia, la mujer solo arqueo su espalda, al momento que el rubio se acercaba a ella para besarla.

La pelinegra solo beso al rubio para abrazarlo, el rubio comenzó a moverse, haciendo que la mujer comience a gemir de placer, los dos estaban gimiendo de placer, absortos en su odisea que no se daban cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, no toda pero si una pequeña parte en donde alguien los miraba, y ese alguien no era más que Pixie-bob. La chica había visto a su compañera salir del cuarto en silencio, eso la extraño y decidió seguirla, ella esperaba, realmente esperaba que con la persona que se reuniera la mujer fuera Aizawa, pero para su sorpresa, la mujer se encontraba ahora teniendo sexo con ese chico rubio.

La rubia solo miraba detenidamente como los dos amantes se besaban con pasión, pero además de eso podía ver como el chico movía con fuerzas sus caderas, que incluso ella podía escuchar el sonido de las caderas de ambos chocar, el rubio comenzó a lamer y chupar el pecho derecho de la mujer que gemia de placer mientras lo agarraba del pelo, le gustaba y deseaba sentir más, el Uzumaki la levantó para tomarla de su redondo y perfecto trasero, haciendo que su pene atraviese el útero de la mujer, que por tercera vez tenía un orgasmo, ella abrazo al rubio e instintivamente clavo sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, al momento que lo mordía en el cuello con fuerza, el blondo gruño ante eso al momento que sangre salía de su cuello y espalda, la cual se fue evaporando mientras las heridas se cerraban.

La pelinegra solo gemía de placer mientras abrazaba y besaba con pasión al rubio, lo que ellos sentían ahora era pasión absoluta, ambos llenos de lujuria, los dos se besaban con hambre, como si sus labios fueran lo más delicioso del mundo, no eran maestra y alumno, ahora eran hombre y mujer que sucumbían al deseo. Odiaba decirlo, no es más, odiaba admitirlo, pero tener sexo con la pelinegra se sentía bien, y además de eso la preocupación que sentía antes se había ido, ahora solo se dedicaba a meter y sacar su miembro de la vagina de la mujer.

Ambos estaba cerca de terminar, ambos podían sentir que se venían pronto, así que el rubio comenzó a moverse con mayor fuerza, como si de un piston se tratara, esto solo hizo que la mujer gritara de placer, y a los pocos segundos ambos llegaron al climax, el rubio termino dentro de la mujer que arqueo su espalda para soltar un grito ahogado al sentir ese líquido blanquesino invadir su útero, los dos se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que la mujer abrazo al rubio, quien se dejó caer al agua con delicadeza, mientras seguía sosteniendo a la pelinegra. La mujer de ojos azules podía escuchar el corazón del rubio, solo se levantó mientras tenía aun el miembro del chico dentro de ella, sonrió mientras miraba el joven respiración con agitación.

—Espero estés listo, porque esto no es suficiente para mí— declaro la pelinegra al rubio, quien solo sonrió.

—Yo siempre estoy listo— respondió el chico al momento que tomaba la iniciativa y besaba a la pelinegra, todos mientras una mojada y sudada Pixie-bob que tenía la cara roja miraba como los dos comenzaban de nuevo con la faena, al verlos le dio gana de masturbarse, y pues ahora de nuevo lo volvía a hacer mientras miraba como la pareja joven tenía sexo una vez más.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, darles de nuevo las gracias. Y nos vemos.**


	35. Chapter 35 Villanos Vs Ninja

**Y aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que este también les guste y de nuevo espero sus comentarios, no tengo mucho que decir, y bueno, los dejo sin más con el nuevo cap, hoy tuvieron suerte, ya que hay doble, y nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 30.

El tercer día del campamento llego antes de lo esperado, y de nueva cuenta todos los chicos se habían levantado a la hora que les indico la diosa, y de nuevo empezaron con ese entrenamiento riguroso, cabe decir que los chicos tuvieron que luchar para no recibir un castigo de la diosa, sin duda alguna ninguno de ellos había conocido antes a alguien tan sádica como la mujer.

Por su parte el rubio tuvo que soportar la falta de sueño, ya que con la pelinegra tuvieron sexo hasta la 1 de la mañana, en donde ambos decidieron parar debido a que sabían que tenían que levantarse temprano, y claro, sin que la pelinegra lo supiera, la diosa felicito al rubio por lo que hizo, claro que esto solo hizo que el rubio se pusiera rojo como un tomate, la vergüenza de que la mujer lo felicitara era algo que no deseaba, pero bueno.

La mañana prácticamente paso volando, todos los chicos entrenaron sin descanso alguno, claro que para el rubio fue algo difícil ver a la pelinegra que solo le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, además de enviarle una que otra señal de que debían repetir lo que hicieron, además de eso también por alguna razón Pixie-bob lo miraba fijamente, y eso lo comenzaba a incomodar, ya que la rubia lo miraba con atención, y eso lo distraía mucho, que incluso termino por recibir un golpe directo de Midoriya cuando estaban practicando batallas en grupos, el golpe que su amiga le dio fue tan fuerte que lo mando a volar hasta romper unos cuantos árboles, y gracias a eso Kaguya lo castigo.

Sí, esa fue la mañana de todos los chicos, y la tarde también se fue volando, y de nuevo los chicos se encontraban cocinando su cena, ayer comieron curry, y hoy tocaba estofado de papas con carne, hoy el rubio estaba dispuesto a rechazar la comida que los chicos hicieran, gracias a eso tenía una gran hambre que podría jurar comerse unos 50 tazones de ramen, pero bueno, el rubio se encontraba pelando las verduras mientras era acompañado por Midoriya.

—Quien iba a pensar que All Might sería la causa de todos esos problemas— comento la peliverde con cierto toque de tristeza.

—Bueno, sinceramente ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Todo lo que sé, es que Shigaraki quiere acabar con All Might, así que es de suponer que todos decidieran dejar a un lado a All Might para protegernos— dijo con calma el rubio mientras seguía cortando las papas en trozos pequeños, mientras la peliverde se encontraba sentada viendo que las llamas no se apaguen.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué ir tan lejos para matar a All Might? Dijo, es cierto que es el símbolo de la paz, y el mayor héroe, pero ¿Por qué él va tan lejos para acabar con All Might? — pregunto la ojiverde al rubio, quien dejo de cortar por unos segundos, para seguir preparando la cena.

—Hay personas que solo quieren ver arder el mundo, entre ellos Shigaraki, su objetivo es grande, y su voluntad también. Eso es lo que lo ayuda a querer cumplir con su deseo, eso y el odio que siente. Cuando mire en sus ojos noto el odio que tenía por All Might, era un odio único que tienen las personas cuando buscan venganza— comento el rubio llamando la atención de la peliverde.

— ¿Venganza? — pregunto Izumi al rubio.

—Sí, cuando lo vi a los ojos note eso, no quiere matar a All Might por simple capricho, quiere matarlo por venganza. Sinceramente no sé qué pudo haber pasado para que Shigaraki deseé matar a All Might, y eso solo lo sabe él, pero de algo estoy, y eso es que Shigaraki no se detendrá hasta obtener su venganza— el rubio se giró para echar todos los vegetales a la olla de agua hirviendo, para mirar a la peliverde. —Y aunque suene bueno o malo, sin All Might cerca de nosotros, estamos salvados de ellos… al menos por ahora— la peliverde trago en seco al mirar esos ojos azules, el rubio no estaba mintiendo o tan siquiera dudaba de lo que dijo. —Pero dejando eso de lado, ayúdame a cortar los demás vegetales, debemos terminar rápido para hacer eso del desafío de valentía inter-clase— ordeno con calma el rubio a la peliverde que dijo "Sí" al momento que tomaba un cuchillo para ayudar al rubio.

Los dos estaban cortando los vegetales y papas restantes para el estofado, todos estaban haciendo lo suyo, el rubio miro a la peliverde, era difícil aceptar que ese chico miedo que conoció al principio era en realidad una chica, aunque sinceramente, por alguna razón cuando conoció al ojiverde sintió una pequeña atracción, sí, así es, se interesó en Midoriya, por esa misma razón lo quería ayudar, quería, no tenía la necesidad de protegerlo, y ahora sabía que deseaba hacer eso, porque era una chica, trago en seco mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica. Izumi había ocultado sus bien dotados pechos copa D, sí, ahora entendía porque la chica usaba ropa holgada, además de eso su cintura era pequeña, como si fuera una especie de muñeca, y su trasero, simplemente la chica era hermosa, trago en seco, tenía que seguir el plan de la peliblanca, suspiro para soltar la pregunta que podía cambiar su relación.

—Oye Izumi— llamo el rubio a la peliverde.

— ¿Sí? — pregunto la heredera del One For All.

— ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? — pregunto de golpe el rubio, al momento que la peliverde se quedó de piedra, al momento que su mano derecha temblaba.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué? — tartamudeo la chica con la cara roja, mientras trataba de no desmayarse.

—Bueno… tú te me confesaste el día que fuiste a mi casa, y yo me di cuenta que desde ese día no te dije nada, así que estaba pensando, porque no tratar de salir, no dijo que seamos pareja de una vez… es solo… salir para saber si lo nuestro tiene… futuro— aclaro el rubio con pena, mientras la peliverde miro al frente con la cara roja.

Era cierto, ella se había confesado sin saberlo, y desde ese día ella estaba agradecida al ver que el chico se olvidó de eso, pero hoy, hoy precisamente salía a flote ese tema, y lo que era peor, el chico la estaba invitando a salir… era una cita, el corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora por eso, trago en seco, debía calmarse, debía pensar en que decir, algo que no hiriera al rubio.

— ¡Sí, me encantaría! — respondió con una gran sonrisa la peliverde al rubio, quien solo sonrió.

—Bien, entonces cuando volvamos a casa nos pondremos de acuerdo— dijo el rubio a la peliverde que solo asintió por eso.

A pesar de que anoche hablo con Kouta, el pequeño chico había estado evitando hablar sobre todo eso, o mejor dicho, evitando encontrarse con el rubio, y de nueva cuenta mientras cocinaba, pudo ver al pequeño irse a su base secreta, suspirando por eso golpeo el suelo con su pie sin llamar la atención, al momento que lejos del lugar un clon de madera salía de un árbol, no debía confiarse a pesar de estar en un bosque, aun cabía la posibilidad de que fueran atacados por villanos, así que su deber era protegerlos a todos, o bueno, vigilar principalmente para que nada pasara.

Los chicos terminaron de preparar la cena, y para sorpresa del rubio el estofado que los chicos prepararon estuvo comestible, no tenía ese sabor a comida de perro que el curry de ayer, y claro que como hizo ayer, tuvo que darle de comer a sus maestras, quienes de nueva cuenta lo adulaban por su perfecta cocina, y para su sorpresa esa chica llamada Ibara de la clase B llego para darle un plato de estofado, diciendo que lo sentía muchos por los problemas que le causó ayer, claro que por ese acto los chicos comenzaron a verlo con celos y enojo, después de todo, por alguna extraña razón su amigo tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres. y así luego de una cena tranquila, todos los chicos estaban reunidos, escuchando la explicación del juego por parte de Mandalay.

—Muy bien todos, la clase B será la primera en entrar al bosque, todos ustedes chicos deberán esconderse y asustar a la clase A, el grupo que asusta no tiene permitido tocar directamente a nadie, pero eso no evita que puedan usar sus Quirk. El ganador será la clase que no solo haga su mejor esfuerzo en asustarlos, sino también en quien puede hacer que los demás se asusten al punto de quedar desmayados. Y con eso dicho, clase B vayan y escóndanse— ordeno la pelirroja con una sonrisa, al momento que los chicos se iban a esconder, mientras los de la clase A se quedaban a escuchar lo demás. —Bien, mientras les damos tiempos, les explicare lo demás. Todos ustedes se irán en parejas, las cuales saldrán cada tres minutos. En el medio del camino hay una caja con sus nombres, deben traer su nombre para asegurar que hicieron el recorrido y no tomaron un atajo, y aquel que se atreva a hacer tendrá un castigo especial dado por Kaguya-san— al momento de decir eso, todos los chicos se pusieron pálidos, lo mejor era no atreverse a hacer trampa para no sufrir un castigo.

—Una fiesta en la oscuridad— comento Tokoyami con cierta alegría, después de todo prefería la noche.

—No quiero arruinar la actividad, pero somos 21, y se serán en parejas, al menos uno se quedara afuera— dijo Midoriya a las pussycats.

—Bueno, uno de ustedes se quedara afuera— dijo con una sonrisa Pixie-bob.

— ¿Quién se quedara afuera? — pregunto Jirou a los chicos.

—Ese seré yo— dijo el rubio asombrando a todos.

— ¿Por qué tú? — pregunto Ashido con decepción, ella esperaba entrar con el rubio para aprovechar la oportunidad, el rubio aparto la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Bueno… sinceramente si yo voy, creo que terminare cortándole el cuello a la persona que me asuste… y rompiéndoselo a la persona que este conmigo— dijo con vergüenza el rubio, haciendo que todos tengan una gota de sudor al escuchar eso.

—" _Tiene miedo de la oscuridad_ "— pensaron todos mientras miraban al rubio.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado, lo mejor será empezar ya, así que la primera pareja, por favor prepárense— dijo Pixie-bob con una sonrisa, al momento que todas las parejas se ponían listas para salir.

Así pasaron los primeros 10 minutos, la primera pareja en entrar al bosque fue Todoroki y Bakugou, seguido de ellos fueron Aoyama y Momo, luego Ashido y Kirishima, seguido de Jirou y Kaminari, luego Uraraka y Tsuyu, ellas fueron las primeras cinco parejas, el rubio solo miraba todo en la entrada de bosque, mientras la sexta pareja que era de Ojiro y Kouda, los dos chicos iban a entrar pero de repente una nube negra comenzó a aparecer, así como un olor.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto el rubio señalando el humo negro, al momento que sentían el olor a quemado.

— ¿Fuego? — dijo Mandalay al sentir ese olor único de madera quemada, al momento que el rubio abría sus ojos con sorpresa, no lo había notado, había 10 presencias extrañas.

— ¡Cuidado! — grito el rubio de repente, al momento que saltaba para apartar a Pixie-bob, el rubio recibío un fuerte golpe en la cara, se recompuso del golpe en segundos, al momento que levantaba la cara, para ver como de entre los árboles salían dos tipos, uno que tenía la imagen de Stain solo que este tenía una piel de escamas como reptil, y el otro era un tipo alto, musculo de pelo negro largo, quien tenía una especie de bastón rodeado de tela blanca.

—Vaya, así que tú eres el famoso chico que él quiere muerto— dijo el pelinegro con seriedad, mientras miraba al rubio.

— ¡Villanos! ¡¿Cómo diablos pueden haber aquí villanos?! — pregunto con miedo Mineta al ver a los malos.

— ¡Midnight! — dijo Aizawa a la pelinegra.

— ¡Sí! — tanto al pelinegro como la mujer se pusieron listos para el ataque, los dos se iban a acercar a pelear pero fueron detenidos por el rubio.

—No se acerquen— dijo el rubio con seriedad.

—No es momento de presumir Uzumaki, esto es una verdadera batalla— dijo con seriedad el pelinegro.

—Sé que es una verdadera batalla, y también sé que ellos dos no son los únicos aquí, hay otros 7 en el lugar, y están en el bosque— señalo el rubio, haciendo que los maestros se sorprendan por eso.

—Eres bueno chico, aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo sabias que somos 10? — pregunto el villano de pelo negro.

— ¡Los demás, debemos ir por ellos! — dijo con seriedad Iida.

—No, si vas posiblemente te encuentres con alguno de ellos— dijo con seriedad el rubio.

— ¡Pero no podemos dejarlos allí! — grito el chico con lentes.

— ¡Y no lo haremos! — grito el rubio con seriedad, para mirar al pelinegro. —No dejare que ninguno salga lastimado— dijo el rubio al momento que miraba a todos los presentes. —Lamento haberles mentido, y solo espero que me perdonen y que por favor, comprendan la situación cuando se los diga— hablo el rubio extrañando a los presentes.

Todos los presentes solo vieron como de la espalda del rubio salían… ¿ramas?, sí, todos los chicos vieron como varias ramas salían de la espalda del chico, las cuales comenzaron a tomar la forma del rubio, y por si eso fuera poco, del suelo comenzaron a salir varias masas de lodo, las cuales fueron tomando la forma del chico, la expresión de todos era de shock, al momento que aparecían 30 clones del rubio, los cuales solo miraban a los presentes.

—Vayan por los demás, no peleen, usen el kamui de ser necesario— ordeno con seriedad el rubio, al momento que los clones asentían para desaparecer de la vista de todos. Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, al momento que todos miraban al bosque, en donde podían ver una nube de polvo, al lado de Mandalay y Pixie-bob apareció otro rubio, quien cargaba a un impactado Kouta.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos paso?! ¡¿Cómo estoy aquí?! — pregunto el niño.

—Uno de los villanos estaba en tu base secreta, sino hubiera enviado un clon a vigilarte de seguro hubieras muerto— dijo el clon de madera, quien dejo al niño caminar junto a su jefe.

—Vaya, así que tienes un Quirk de clonación, sin duda alguna Shigaraki olvido mencionar eso— dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. —No importa eso, lo que debemos hacer es acabar con ellos, como lo hubiera hecho Stain— dijo el hombre lagarto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus espadas, mirando a los dos rubios.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? — pregunto Kaguya que dejo de caminar para comenzar a flotar e ir donde el rubio, asombrando a los demás, en especial a los maestros que vieron como la ropa de la mujer cambio de un momento a otro, ya no usaba esa pantaloneta café y la camisa blanca, ahora usaba un largo vestido amplio (su ropa normal), seguido de un tercer ojo rojo extraño.

—Por ahora lo más conveniente es reunirlos a todos y protegerlos— dijo con calma el rubio.

— ¡¿Qué diablos es todo esto?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente?! — pregunto con seriedad Tiger al rubio y la peliblanca, los dos ninjas miraron al héroe, el Uzumaki miro a la diosa.

—No te preocupes de nada, yo me haré cargo de todo esto— dijo el rubio con calma a la diosa, quien solo asintió.

—Cuento contigo— fue lo único que dijo la mujer para ir con los demás.

—Sé que ahora deben tener miles de preguntas, pero tendrán que esperar para poder saber lo que quieren, por ahora todos estén calmados— fue lo único que dijo la diosa, al momento que un clon del rubio que cargaba a Uraraka aparecia, seguido de otro que tenía a Tsuyu.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Ochako al momento que miraba su alrededor, para notar a dos rubios.

— ¿Narutos? — dijo la chica al momento que otro aparecía, seguido de otro y otro.

La pelicastaña solo fue viendo como aparecían uno tras otro, cada uno cargando a cada estudiante, entre ellos vio a los chicos de la clase B, quienes tosían mientras eran dejados en el suelo, poco a poco todos fueron apareciendo, hasta que ninguno faltaba, la pelicastaña miro al que debería ser el Uzumaki original, ya que estaba enfrente de todos, mirando a dos hombres extraños.

—Jeje… no sé si eres listo o idiota, pero juntarlos a todos solo nos beneficia a nosotros, el primer equipo de ataque de la liga de villanos— dijo la copia barata de Stain al rubio, los clones de lodo del rubio se deshicieron, mientras los de madera caían al suelo.

—Ya veo… así que al final ese cobarde de Shigaraki decidió enviar a sus peones para acabar conmigo— comento el rubio mirando con seriedad a los villanos.

—No eres solo tú chico, muchos de tus compañeros deben morir. Son amenazas potenciales para los planes de Shigaraki, pero claro, tú eres el primero en la lista, ese Quirk tuyo es peligroso, aunque nunca menciono nada de un Quirk de clonación, pero eso no evitara que te matemos— dijo con una sonrisa confiada el pelinegro.

—Así es, acabaremos contigo como lo hubiera hecho el gran Stain— dijo con emoción el hombre reptil, el rubio solo cerro sus ojos para suspirar.

—Sí es así, veamos quien ganara al final. Pero no permitiré que toquen un pelo de todos ellos, me quieren a mí, y me tendrán— declaro el rubio al momento que de su espalda salían miles de cadenas planteadas las cuales crearon un domo alrededor de cada chico y maestro.

Todos los presentes miraron asombrados como varias cadenas gigantes que brillaban los rodeaban, hasta formar una barrera, la barrea de cadenas se tensó, al momento que todos miraban como brillaba ese domo protector, el cual salía de la espalda del rubio que estaba quieto, como si no fuera nada, los presentes asombrados por eso tocaron la barrera, era fuerte a pesar de su apariencia inestable. Las amigas del rubio solo miraron como el chico afuera con los villanos.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Por qué no estás adentro?! ¡No puedes ganarles aunque seas tan fuerte! — dijo Midnight que golpeaba la barrera, esperando romperla.

— ¡No seas idiota, y entra chico! ¡Solo morirás! — grito Tiger que también golpeaba la barrera con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le hacía ningún daño, solo causaba que la barrera se fortificara.

— ¡Naruto-san! — llamo la peliverde que se acercó al rubio, mientras la golpeaba con toda su fuerza. — ¡Entra! ¡Morirás si estas a fuera! ¡Incluso para ti enfrentarte a ellos es peligroso! — dijo la peliverde golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la barrera.

— ¡Hey Uzumaki! ¡Hable está estúpida barrera para que pueda acabar con esos villanos! — declaro Bakugou que usaba su Quirk para romper la barrera también, pero el resultado era el mismo.

—Rompe esto Uzumaki— dijo con seriedad Aizawa mirando al rubio con sus ojos, pero no funcionaba, lo que fuera esa barrera, no era un Quirk.

—No te hagas el héroe— dijo con seriedad Todoroki que intentaba quemar y congelar la barrera, pero está no mostraba signo alguno de caer.

Uno a uno los chicos de la clase A, comenzaron a golpear la barrera esperando romperla, tanto era el ruido, que aquellos pocos chicos de la clase B que se desmayaron por ese gas que comenzó de la nada, se iban despertando mirando que estaban dentro de una barrera.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto Ibara que miro como los chicos golpeaban una especie de barrera. — ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto la peliverde.

—Unos villanos aparecieron de repente— dijo con seriedad Kendo. —Y luego todos fuimos rescatados por él— señalo la pelinaranja al rubio, Ibara miro al frente para ver como el Uzumaki estaba afuera de la barrera, miro bien y noto que eran cadenas gigantes.

— ¿Por qué están pegándole a la barrera? — pregunto la chica a su amiga.

—Porque quieren salir para ayudar a su amigo— dijo con seriedad Blood King mirando todo.

— ¡Hable está barrera! — grito Midoriya golpeando otra vez las cadenas, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Pueden golpearla todo lo que quieran, pero una vez activada la barrera nadie puede entrar o salir, a menos que el invocador desee desactivar la barrera. Y Naruto no haría eso— dijo con seriedad Kaguya a todos los chicos.

— ¿Nadie puede romperla? — pregunto Momo a la peliblanca.

—Las **Kongo Fusa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina)** , son una técnica poderosa del clan Uzumaki, son unas cadenas irrompibles, una vez se crea una barrera, nadie puede entrar o salir, es un poderoso Jutsu impenetrable, es la barrera definitiva— aclaro con calma la peliblanca.

— ¿Jutsu? ¿De qué rayos está hablando? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es posible que no esté preocupada por su hijo? — pregunto Mandalay con seriedad a la diosa.

—Porque ella sabe que yo puedo con estos tipos— dijo el rubio con seriedad, al momento que se daba la vuelta para mirar a todos sus amigos. —Como les dije antes, lo siento mucho por ocultarles la verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo, de otro modo me hubieran temido— hablo el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué te tendríamos miedo? — pregunto Uraraka, al momento que miraba como otras 7 personas aparecían detrás del rubio.

—Vaya, esto sin duda alguna es una sorpresa— dijo un tipo que tenía la mayor parte de su rostro quemado, además de tener cicatrices.

— ¡Esto es emocionante, todos reunidos aquí! — dijo la única mujer que era rubia, quien usaba una máscara con forma de dientes grandes.

— ¡Comer, comer, comer, comer, comer! — decía otro tipo que estaba atado además de usar un traje de cuero negro de cuerpo completo.

—Así que por esa razón no encontramos a ninguno en el suelo, todos están en una barrera— dijo otro tipo que usaba un uniforme estilo militar antigua, junto a lo que era una máscara de gas estilo alemán, al momento que alguien o algo caía junto a los demás tipos, revelando a un tipo feo que tenía una gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, Mandalay y Kouta al ver al tipo se asustaron y entraron en shock, ese tipo era el que asesino a los padres de Kouta.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Me las pagaras por evitar que asesinara a ese estúpido niño! — grito el villano con enojo, mientras el rubio miro a sus amigos.

—Puede que quizás después de esto dejen de confiar en mí, pero solo quiero que sepan algo, y eso es que yo los protegeré a todos sin importar lo que me cueste, ya no puedo permitir que más gente muera por mi culpa. Shigaraki me desea muerto, y no se detendrá, y eso significa que puede lastimarlos a ustedes, pero no permitiré eso, ninguno de ustedes derramara su sangre para protegerme, ni siquiera ustedes— dijo con seriedad el oji-azul mirando a todos los chicos, para luego sonreir. —Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, y la Habanero Sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki. Soy estudiante del gran ninja Iruka Umino, el Ninja Copia Kakashi Hatake y del legendario Sannin de los Sapos Jiraiya. Último descendiente del clan Uzumaki, y el nuevo líder del clan Ōtsutsuki, además de ser el único shinobi de este mundo— se presentó el rubio, haciendo que todos lo miren con extrañes.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?— pregunto Jirou al rubio, quien solo le sonrió.

—Solo les quiero decir gracias, y espero que me perdonen— dijo el rubio que iba a darse la vuelta.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sea lo que quieras entra aquí! ¡Si dicen que esta barrera es fuerte! ¡¿Por qué piensas pelear?! — pregunto Kendo de repente, al momento que el rubio solo sonrió, haciendo que todos se sorprendan al ver esa sonrisa calmada y tranquila que tenía el chico.

— ¡Porque soy un héroe! — dijo el rubio para darse la vuelta, al momento que chocaba su puño derecho en la palma izquierda. — ¡Muy bien! ¡Que esto inicie Dattebayo! — declaro con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

Los chicos solo vieron como su amigo comenzó a brillar como un sol, mientras una chamarra aparecía junto a él, todos, pero todos miraban sorprendidos la nueva imagen del rubio, ahora se parecía a un sol, su amigo brillaba como un sol... había entrado en modo Sennin.

* * *

 **¡CORTE! Eso es todo amigo, aquí termina el cap, espero haya sido de su gusto, y bueno, si quieren saber que sucederá, tendrán que darme una buena cantidad de reviews para tener otro cap, y nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	36. Chapter 36 Sin Piedad

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí yo con el capítulo esperado por ustedes, el capítulo donde todo sale a la luz por fin luego de mucho tiempo.**

 **Muchos esperaban que el ninja usara sus poderes por fin, tanto que algunos lo reclamaban desde el principio, y ahora que lo hago, algunos dijeron que era muy temprano para eso, maldición, realmente es dificil compracerlos a todos, no los entiendo mucho saben, pero bueno, eso realmente no importa mucho ahora.**

 **Y bueno, obviamente como saben esto traera muchas consecuencias, las cuales causaran miles de problemas para Naruto y compañía, y como es de esperarse, esto cambiara el curso de todo, debo advertir desde ahora, que no seguiré el manga ya, al menos no tanto, ya que ocurriran muchas cosas.**

 **Y una de ella es la siguiente, quizás esto debería hacerlo más adelante, pero puede que luego no me acuerde o se me olvide. Como deben saber, tanto en el mundo real como en el manga, si existiera algo sobrenatural, es más que claro que todos los gobiernos enviarían "espias", seamos sinceros, aunque muchos sabemos que eso suena estupido, es más que real. Cada país enviaría a sus agentes a acercarse a alguna persona "especial", y aquí no será la expeción, parece cliche, si lo sé, algo estupido para muchos y tal vez innecesario, pero esto servira para más adelante.**

 **Así que a lo que quiero llegar, es que hare un concurso, en este practicamente no ganaran nada más que mi agradecimiento, y es que quiero que todos creen unos personajes, no importa si es hombre o mujer, ni la edad ni nada de eso, quiero que creen un personaje, le den un nombre, personalidad, apariencia y Quirk, realmente me gustaria que todos participen. Y de entre todos los que lleguen a participar, eligiere 6, y no, si son chicas no estaran en el harem, ya hay muchas que hasta llegue a pensar en eliminar a muchas del harem actual, pero bueno, ya hice una promesa.**

 **Solo eligire 6, aquellos que me llamen la atención, y me parezcan cool, claro que tendrán que darle un pasado, ya saben, lo tipico de cualquier personaje, traten de darle la mejor historia que me pueda llamar la atencion.**

 **Y si no lo hacen, haré que esperen 6 meses para un nuevo cap kukukukukuku, será mejor que lo hagan.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 31.

— ¡Qué esto empiece, Dattebayo! —

Todos los presentes solo vieron como una gran corriente de viento se formó alrededor del rubio, al momento que fuego comenzaba a salir del cuerpo del rubio, pero era un fuego amarillo como las llamas de un sol, ese fuego solo incrementaba hasta parecer una llama, al momento que formaba la imagen de una bestia que rugió, para luego comenzar a juntarse alrededor del rubio con fuerza, todos los que estaban cerca así como los villanos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos por la potente luz que emanaba del Uzumaki, además de que las llamas eran tan fuertes y poderosas que creaban un sonido, mientras el suelo debajo del rubio se agrietaba.

La luz fue disminuyendo poco a poco, mientras los chicos miraban a su compañero, solo para mirar como esas flamas doradas estaban formado una especie de ropa, así es, el pantalón que el rubio llevaba se volvió negro por completo con dos líneas verticales a cada lado, una chaqueta dorada apareció la cual tenía nueve magatamas en el centro y arriba de ellas tenía un círculo grande con otros nueve pequeños, además de eso también vieron como esa chaqueta le llegaba hasta las muñecas, en donde vieron que sus manos tenían una especie de circulo negro, su pelo aparte de ser rubio, ahora brillaba con mayor fuerza mientras ondeaba, además de que dos cuernos se formaban en su frente, sus botas también eran negras con líneas doradas atrás y adelante, todo eso mientras ese fuego seguía brillando y rodeándolo, el rubio se dio la vuelta para sonreír, al momento que las chicas miraban como estaba cubierto por ese extraño poder, las marcas de gato en sus mejillas se habían hecho más gruesas y ahora eran negras, sus ojos ya no eran azules para nada, eran por completo dorados con la pupila rasgada además de tener un pequeña línea vertical como si tuviera una cruz en sus ojos, además de eso en su pecho tenía nueve magatamas doradas, y un circulo dorado en su estómago, la cual tenía otras dos líneas verticales a los lados como si formaran un cinturón, y otra arriba que le llegaba al cuello al ninja, rodeando las aspas.

O estaban muertos, o ese humo de antes les había causado alucinaciones, pero lo que estaban viendo ahora era algo que no podían creer, el chico no solo se había transformado sino que ahora brillaba como un sol incandescente, las llamas que lo rodeaban comenzaron a desaparecer mientras seguía en ese estado, el rubio sonrió al ver que ninguno sabía que decir, después de todo, era la primera vez que ellos miraban su modo Rikudo Sennin, como el rubio esperaba, las **Gudōdama** aparecieron en su espalda.

Uraraka y las demás chicas de la clase A miraron la nueva imagen del rubio, era la misma que tuvieron aquel día cuando vieron al rubio, lo que habían visto no había sido una ilusión, sino una premonición. El Uzumaki se giró para ver a los villanos, quienes solo miraban a ese chico brillar, esto no estaba en los planes, nadie les había dicho de que el chico tenía un Quirk tan extraño, la información que les dieron, estaba mal.

—Vaya, esa barrera realmente es una molestia, ni siquiera yo puedo atravesarla— dijo un nuevo invitado que llegaba, quien usaba un traje similar al de un mago con una máscara.

—No podemos irnos sin el objetivo, debemos tomarlo sin importar lo que cueste— dijo con seriedad el tipo con quemaduras, mirando al rubio.

—Hay que traerlo, de seguro él podrá encargarse de ese chico— dijo con seriedad el tipo con la barra que tenía como arma.

— ¡No, déjenmelo a mí, yo puedo solo contra él! — dijo el tipo con la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, quién miraba con diversión al rubio.

—No solo tú, Nomu… ven aquí— hablo el chico con quemaduras al momento que detrás de unos árboles salía otra de esas bestias asquerosas, solo que esta tenía miles de armas como motosierras, espadas, grandes martillos y demás unidas a los qu debian ser brazos extras, claro además de tener esos enormes brazos.

— ¡La batalla recién empieza! — dijo otro villano que hacía acto de presencia, este estaba por completo cubierto con un traje de latex negro.

—Debemos tenerlo a como dé lugar, no podemos irnos sin las manos vacías— dijo el chico con quemaduras que parecía ser el líder, quien miro con seriedad al rubio. —O al menos debemos matarlo a él, después de todo, es uno de nuestros objetivos— declaro mientras miraba al rubio con seriedad.

(Fairy Tail OST: Satan Soul)

— ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Yo me encargare de derramar su sangre en todo el suelo! — grito con emoción el tipo con la cicatriz que salió corriendo por el rubio, al momento que su cuerpo comenzaba a hincharse, al momento que los ligamentos de su cuerpo salían para formar una especie de armadura, incrementando la fuerza del tipo y su velocidad.

El rubio se hizo para atrás, mientras estiraba sus brazos, todos los presentes vieron como el chico desapareció en un borrón dorado, para aparecer delante del villano musculoso, al momento que el villano era arrastrado por un fuerte golpe del Uzumaki, quien estaba en el centro del campo de batalla.

— ¡Maldito niño! ¡Me las pagaras! — grito con enojo el villano que de nuevo salió al ataque.

—No dejare que ninguno de ustedes toque un pelo de mis compañeros— declaro el rubio que espero el ataque del villano.

El hombre lanzó un fuerte derechazo al rubio, quien lo contrarresto con un golpe, el villano lanzó un golpe con su mano izquierda, que también fue detenido por un puño del rubio, y así empezó la primera batalla. El villano gritaba mientras lanzaba golpes a gran velocidad y con fuerza, los cuales eran contrarrestados por el Uzumaki, al momento que una gran ráfaga de viento se creaba, así como el suelo debajo de los dos peleadores se agrietaba, todos los chicos miraban como los puños de su amigo eran tan veloces como un rayo, sino es que más rápidos y fuertes. Los villanos tenían que cubrir sus ojos para evitar que la tierra entrara en sus ojos, los dos tenían una gran fuerza, el rubio agarro de los brazos al villano, quien comenzó a hacer fuerza para soltarse del rubio, pero no podía, sus brazos estaban siendo aprisionados, el chico tenía una gran fuerza a pesar de ser un adolescente.

— ¿Realmente creíste que te dejaría avanzar? Pues estabas equivocado, ya me cansé de ti, llego el momento de acabar contigo— declaro el rubio al momento que se alejaba del villano, quien miro con asombro como los brazos del chico lo seguían sosteniendo a pesar de que el chico se alejó. — ¡Debes pagar por todos tus pecados! — grito el rubio con enojo.

El villano solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho, seguido de otro en su cara, otro más en su estómago, y todos eran dados por miles de brazos gigantes que salieron de la espalda del Uzumaki. Todos los presentes miraban con sorpresa como miles de brazos extras salían de la espalda del chico, todos iban directo al villano que comenzó a gritar mientras era vapuleado por los golpes del rubio, incluso los villanos tuvieron que hacer fuerza para evitar salir volando por las fuertes ondas de choque que causaban los golpes del rubio. Kaguya miraba todo con calma, esos golpes eran los mismo que ambos se lanzaron la primera vez que se vieron, cuando ella intentaba matarlo, debía darle crédito al rubio, con esos fuertes golpes nadie podría soportar más de uno.

— ¡Esto es por todas las personas que has matado! — grito el rubio incrementando la velocidad, haciendo que sus puños parezcan rayos. — ¡Esto es por haber atacado a mi amigo Kouta! — el pequeño solo miraba con asombro como el Uzumaki golpeaba sin piedad alguna al asesino de sus padres, así como Mandalay que estaba sorprendida de ver la fuerza y poder del rubio, el blondo lanzó un último y potente golpe que estrello al asesino contra el suelo.

Los villanos se cubrieron los ojos, para luego mirar como la nube de polvo iba desapareciendo, mostrando a un herido y moribundo villano, que soltaba humo de todo su cuerpo que estaba magullado por los golpes, tanto que incluso se notaban los grandes puñetazos. El rubio dio un gran salto al aire, al momento que un sonido como de hélices de helicóptero se hacía presente, al momento que en la mano derecha del rubio una esfera azul se formaba, la cual comenzó a crecer hasta tomar un tamaño descomunal, la enorme esfera brillaba con fuerza mientras parecía rotar.

— ¡Y esto es por los padres de Kouta! — grito el rubio, al momento que el pequeño miraba el ataque del rubio, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. — **¡Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Arte Sabio: Super Gran Bola Rasengan)!** — grito el rubio para caer con su ataque sobre el villanos.

Un grito potente fue el que soltó el villano, mientras todos miraban como esa esfera de energía aplastaba al villano mientras rotaba, tanto que la misma se fue hundiendo en el suelo, despedazando todo el lugar, para luego estallar en una gran ráfaga de viento, los villanos se cubrieron el rostro, al momento que pedazos de rocas salían volando, los chicos en la barrera solo vieron como algunas rocas golpearon la barrera para destruirse, todos los chicos adentro no podían creer lo que acaban de ver, ese ataque, ese absurdo ataque fue descomunal y destructivo, el rubio cayo delante de todos sin alguna herida, mientras el humo se disipo poco a poco, para revelar el cuerpo sin vida del villano, quien estaba semi enterado, sin su brazo derecho y gran parte de su torso. Los villanos miraron esto con dificultad, ese estúpido y absurdo ataque había acabado con uno de los suyos con facilidad, por su parte los profesionales también miraban eso con dificultad, en serio ¿Qué tipo de ataque era ese? O mejor dicho ¿Qué clase de Quirk tenía el chico? O tan siquiera el Uzumaki tenía un Quirk.

—Bien ¿Quién es el siguiente? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio que tomaba una Gudōdama para volverla un bastón Bo.

—Tras él Nomu— dijo el chico con cicatrices, al momento que la gran bestia corría al ataque.

El rubio solo lanzó su arma a la criatura, quien gruño por el golpe, pero eso no se detuvo ahí, el rubio mando las demás esferas al monstruo, las cuales se volvieron barras para atravesar a la bestia, mientras se clavaban en el suelo, la enorme criatura movía con locura sus armas, intentando cortar las barras que lo aprisionaban, el rubio puso sus manos en el suelo, al momento que este se iba convirtiendo en arena.

— **¡Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin (Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de las Capas de Arena: Sello)!** — grito el rubio al momento que la arena iba directo a Nomu, quien gruño al momento que era rodeado por la arena, que fue formando una pirámide de arena lo suficientemente grande para sellarlo, al momento que varias líneas negras aparecían sobre la arena, las barras negras salieron de la arena para volver a ser esferas, y posicionarse en la espalda del rubio, al momento que todos miraban como esa bestia había sido sellada dentro de esa pirámide de arena. — **Kamui** — dijo el rubio al momento que la gran pirámide desapareció en un vórtice negro, al momento que el rubio miraba a los otros villanos.

(Fin Fairy Tail OST: Satan Soul)

—Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes será el siguiente? — pregunto el rubio mirando a todos los individuos, quienes no se miraban felices para nada.

(Naruto OST: Night Attack)

— ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Esa es la destrucción y poder que deseaba ver! — dijo con emoción la única chica que comenzó a caminar al centro.— ¡Sabía que eres especial, sabía que eras realmente poderoso! — confeso la rubia, extrañando al rubio y a los demás.

— ¿Acaso lo conoces Toga? — pregunto el líder a la rubia, al momento que el rubio se tensaba al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Toga? — dijo el rubio mirando con seriedad a la rubia.

— ¡Sí, lo conozco bien! ¡Él es mi novio! — dijo la chica con emoción, para quitarse la máscara que llevaba, y mostrar una gran sonrisa retorcida, la cual creció cuando miro el rostro de sorpresa del rubio.

— ¿Himiko-chan? — dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia que sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

— ¡Así es Naruto! ¡Tú esposa vino por ti, vine para llevarte conmigo ca-ri-ño! — dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica mostrando sus dientes afilados, haciendo que más de uno de los chicos se asuste, mientras le rubio solo miraba a la chica.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Himiko?! — pregunto con enojo el rubio, mientras la chica solo sonrió al ver esa expresión de furia.

—Porque es divertido asesinar, es algo que me gusta hacer— respondió con esa sonrisa perversa la chica. —Y además de eso, es lo que me ayuda a no perder la poca cordura que me queda, y porque cada vez que lo hago imagino que esas personas son tú, para así poder disfrutar asesinándote una y otra vez, por haberme dejado abandonada— dijo la chica perdiendo su sonrisa, mirando con enojo al rubio, quien gruño por eso.

— ¡Esa no es excusa para lo que estás haciendo ahora! ¡Esta no eres tú! ¡¿Dónde está esa chica que conocí hace 10 años?! — pregunto con enojo el rubio que sin darse cuenta, tomo una Gudōdama para convertirla en una daga.

—Desapareció luego de que te fuiste, sufrió al no ver a su sol, ahora esta soy yo, la chica que conociste hace tiempo desapareció— respondió la rubia con seriedad, mientras el rubio gruñía.

— ¡No me jodas con esas idioteces! — grito el rubio lanzando la arma, la cual evito la rubia al saltar, pero la chica no conto con que la misma se diera la vuelta, al momento que le quitaba la máscara del cuello, seguido de romperle la mochila que tenía atrás. — ¡No importa lo que me cueste! ¡Yo hare que entres en razón de nuevo! ¡Aunque eso signifique que tenga que romperte los brazos y piernas para traerte a mi lado! — confeso el rubio con seriedad, al momento que la chica sonrió ampliamente.

—Puedes intentarlo— fue lo único que dijo la chica con seriedad.

—Debemos acabar con él de una vez, esa barrera nos impide cumplir con nuestro objetivo— dijo el tipo con mascara y traje de mago.

—Lo sé, pero si vamos así podríamos acabar muertos— dijo el líder con seriedad.

—Lo mejor será acabar con él de un solo corte, y un solo ataque, hay que atacar todos juntos— dijo el tipo de traje blanco, mientras miraba al rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Puedes crear demasiados clones para todos? — pregunto el chico con la cicatriz, al tipo del traje negro completo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Puedo crear los suficientes para todos! — dijo el hombre que levantaba los dos pulgares en aprobación.

—Entonces hazlo— dijo el chico con seriedad, al momento que el tipo asentía.

El rubio solo miro como ese tipo de traje negro creaba varios clones que salían de su cuerpo, los cuales se acercaron a los demás villanos, para tomar sus formas, y para su sorpresa, no solo tomaban su forma, sino que los clones parecían mostrar los Quirk de los villanos, el tipo reptil saco su gran espada con vendas para quitárselas, revelando una gran espada hecha con miles de cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y grosores, el tipo del traje le quito las vendas a su arma, revelando un gran pilar de acero negro, la rubia saco sus cuchillos mientras el chico con máscara comenzaba a sacar un gas que lo rodeaba, todos parecían estar listos para lanzar un ataque en conjunto, los miro con seriedad, para luego sonreír, extrañando a los villanos.

—Bien, si es así como serán las cosas, supongo que tampoco debo contenerme con ustedes— hablo el rubio que comenzó a hacer sellos de manos lentamente, extrañando a los villanos, mientras los héroes miraban al Uzumaki. — **Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles)** — declaro el rubio con seriedad.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, haciendo que todos se asusten al pensar que era otro ataque enemigo, pero lo siguiente que vieron los sorprendió a todos, alrededor de la barrera salieron varias ramas gigantes, con pequeños arbustos pegados, las enormes ramas se movían hacía el rubio, quien estaba quieto, al momento que levantaba su mano derecha, mientras la enormes ramas se arrastrabas o movían en el aire.

—Diré esto una sola vez, lárguense de aquí, de otro modo los asesinare— declaro con seriedad el rubio, para mirar a la rubia. —Himiko, sí te rindes ahora, prometo ayudarte, y lo más importante, juro que nunca más me iré de tu lado, pero por favor, ríndete, no quiero tener que pelear contigo, lo que menos quiero es pelear con una amiga, y más si esa amiga es demasiado importante para mí— dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sé que me fui sin avisar, pero ahora estoy aquí, ven conmigo de nuevo, te juro y prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño, volvamos a ser como éramos antes, vuelve conmigo Himiko-chan— la rubia miraba al Uzumaki, mientras los demás villanos miraban a su compañera, la cual había bajado los cuchillos, pero luego de unos segundos los subió de nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho cariño, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí, te sigo amando y queriendo, pero tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo, y ese es llevarnos a uno de tus nuevos amigos— declaro la chica con una sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, pude sentir sus intenciones desde el primer momento— confeso el rubio. —Entonces no me dejas otra opción, no importa cómo, pero te prometo que te salvare— declaro con una sonrisa, para mirar a los demás individuos. —Mueran— fue lo que dijo luego de perder la sonrisa, y mirar con frialdad a todos los villanos, al momento que las grandes ramas salían disparadas a gran velocidad.

Los villanos saltaron lejos para evitar ser atravesados por esas ramas, pero sus clones no lo pudieron evitar, todos los clones fueron atravesados por las ramas, las cuales se alzaron mostrando los que debían ser los cadáveres de los clones, para luego explotar en una especie de baba que cayó al suelo, los villanos por su parte había caído en una zona segura según ellos, pero se equivocaron. El tipo que estaba atado salió disparado así como el chico con mascara de gas, los dos volaron al frente al momento que una estaca gigante de madera los penetraba, los dos dieron varias vueltas hasta que otras estacas salieron de sus cuerpos, el chico imitador de Stain al ver eso se fue al ataque del rubio, el hombre intento cortar al rubio por la mitad, pero su gran espada fue detenida por uno de esos brazos gigantes, intento escapar pero para su mala suerte termino en una trampa del rubio, dos garras gigantes salieron del suelo, aprisionándolo con fuerza, para luego tirarlo contra el suelo con fuerza, el rubio se acercó al villano al momento que tomaba una Gudōdama para clavársela al tipo en las manos, las cuales lo obligo a juntarlas, el tipo grito al momento que quedaba inmóvil al sentir como su cuerpo dejo de responderle. El rubio se quedó mirando al reptil, para mirar a sus amigos.

(Fin Naruto OST: Night Attack)

(Most Epic Music Ever: Suspense "busquenlo así")

— ¿Vienen por Bakugou? — pregunto el rubio, al momento que los chicos miraban a su compañero explosivo, quien se sorprendió por eso.

—Tsk… parece que ya nos descubrieron— dijo el chico con la cicatriz mirando al rubio.

—Así que su objetivo es Bakugou— dijo con firmeza el rubio, mirando a los que quedaban. —Pues lamento decirles que eso no pasara— declaro con seriedad el rubio.

—Yo no diría eso— se escuchó una nueva voz, al momento que Black Mist aparecía de repente a la par del líder. —Dabi, se suponía que sería fácil ¿Por qué han tardado en tomar al objetivo? — pregunto Black Mist mirando al líder del grupo de ataque, ahora identificado como Dabi.

—Ese chico es más fuerte de lo que nos dijeron— señalo Dabi al rubio, Black Mist miro al Uzumaki, al momento que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa al ver como el chico brillaba, miro la zona completa, había una barrera que protegía a todos los chicos, entre ellos su objetivo, pero además de eso también estaban esas grandes ramas.

—Esto no lo sabíamos, no pensamos que podía tener semejante poder— dijo la nube negra mirando al rubio. —Sin duda alguna tienes un Quirk extraño, o debería decir muchos Quirks extraños, pero eso no evitara que cumplamos con nuestro objetivo, tomaremos lo que queramos sin importar el precio— dijo con seriedad Black al blondo que lo miro con seriedad.

—Inténtenlo, y les juro que los matare— declaro con seriedad el rubio.

—Que así sea— dijo Black al momento que para sorpresa de todos, y del mismo rubio un portal apareció tomando a Bakugou de pronto, al momento que los chicos cerca trataron de evitarlo, todos intentaron tomar al chico pero fue tragado por ese portal negro.

El rubio solo miro como el chico explosivo aparecía junto a los villanos restantes, quienes se acercaron a su compañero para tomarlo de alguna parte del cuerpo, evitando que se moviera, o mejor dicho, evitando que pudiera escapar.

—Sí te mueves, lo asesinaremos— dijo con seriedad Dabi, haciendo que el rubio gruña por eso, mientras el chico explosivo se quedaba quieto.

—Bien, es hora de irnos— dijo Black al momento que Dabi entraba al portal lentamente mientras sostenía a Bakugou de la cara.

— ¡Nos vemos luego querido! ¡Estaré esperándote! — declaro Himiko desapareciendo en el portal.

—No te preocupes, que pronto tú también estarás en su lugar, muy pronto— declaro Dabi con seriedad mientras entraba al portal con el compañero del rubio, el Uzumaki iba a saltar para salvar a su amigo, pero lo que dijo lo dejo impactado.

—No te muevas Uzumaki— ordeno el chico explosivo con seriedad, mientras el shinobi miro como su amigo desaparecía en el portal, el último que estaba pasando era ese tipo que intento lastimar a Pixie-bob, gruño al momento que estiraba su mano derecha.

— **¡Banshō Ten'in!** — una fuerza invisible hizo que el tipo pelinegro no entrara al portal.

El tipo de cabello negro solo sintió como era jalado al rubio, mientras Black miraba por última vez al rubio, debía informar de eso, la amenaza se había vuelto un problema. El tipo de cabello negro termino en las manos del rubio, quien apretaba su cuello con fuerza. La gran barrera fue desapareciendo, al momento que las cadenas volvían al cuerpo del rubio, todos los chicos no sabían que hacer o decir, el rubio tomo al hombre reptil, al momento que la barra de metal volvía a su forma original, el rubio desapareció su modo Rikudo para comenzar a caminar con los dos villanos, pero fue detenido por las vendas de Eraser, el látigo de Midnight y los Pussycats.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicar… Uzumaki Naruto— dijo con seriedad Aizawa mirando al rubio, quien solo se dio la vuelta para mostrar unos ojos blancos como la peliblanca, quien solo floto al momento que levantaba su mano derecha, y para sorpresa de los héroes, todos sintieron como su cuerpo se tensaba, ninguno podía moverse.

—Es inútil que intenten moverse, no funcionara para nada— dijo la peliblanca con seriedad, para mirar al rubio.

— ¿Qué harás con ellos? — pregunto con seriedad la oji-perla.

—Sacarles toda la información que me sea posible, esto debe acabar ya, Shigaraki Tomura debe ser asesinado— declaro con seriedad el rubio.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — dijo Uraraka mirando los ojos del rubio, ya no eran azules, ahora eran iguales que su madre, solo que se notaban las venas, el rubio miro a la pelicastaña, ella tenía una mirada de miedo, pero no era solo ella, las demás chicas también así como los amigos del rubio, el shinobi soltó a los dos villanos al momento que los miraba, hizo desaparecer el Byakugan para activar el Sharingan y meter en un genjutsu a los dos, dejándolos inmóviles en el piso.

—Supongo que quieren respuestas ¿verdad? — pregunto a todos los presentes, al momento que Kaguya liberaba a los profesionales, y caminaba al lado del rubio.

Sí, su mentira al fin había salido al frote, su vida se había ido a la basura en una sola noche.

(Fin Most Epic Music Ever: Suspense).

===== **Después** =====.

Yuuei, la gran escuela para héroes y que supuestamente tenía una seguridad mejor que las prisiones, ahora era considerada una broma. Al poco tiempo de lo ocurrido, llegaron ambulancias, policías, bomberos y héroes, además de reporteros y alguno que otro civil. Sí, sin duda alguna ese día quedaría grabado para toda la vida de Yuuei. Por si eso fuera poco, Mt. Lady había ido de prisa esperando que nada le pasara a su amigo, así como Eizoku que deseaba tener la primicia del atentado, y para dolor de las dos chicas, y el dolor de los compañeros del rubio.

Las fuerzas especiales se llevaron a su amigo como si fuera un criminal, no solo le pusieron un bozal de metal, amarraron sus brazos además de tener esposas de metal en sus muñecas, sus pies también tenían esposas y si eso no fuera mucho lo metieron en un ataúd de hierro reforzado además de ponerle varias cadenas, como si fuera un perro, no, como si fuera una basura con la cabeza abajo fue subido al camión blindado, junto con la peliblanca que también se dejó apresar. La rubia solo miro con dolor como su amigo era metido al camión, y lo peor de todo fue que el chico logro verla, pero bajo la vista, como si estuviera avergonzado.

El reporte de la policía a los medios fue el secuestro de uno de los estudiantes de Yuuei, por suerte ningun estudiante se reportó herido o lastimado de gravedad, se declararon muertos tres de los criminales del atentado, además de daños cerca de las instalaciones, sin duda alguna todo se había ido a la mierda. Yu junto con Eizoku intentaron obtener información de porque el rubio era llevado como un criminal, y para su suerte fueron abordadas por Eraserhead, quien las llevo a un lugar para que pudiera escucharlo todo.

Y ahora, el rubio se encontraba amarrado en una habitación de metal, junto a la peliblanca, quien estaba quieta mirando al rubio, su compañero tenía unas esposas atadas a la mesa de metal, todo mientras estaban en ese cuarto de acero. Del otro lado de la pared Aizawa estaba junto a todos los maestros de Yuuei, incluidos All Might que miraba con calma al rubio.

— ¿Dices que una especie de capa de energía lo rodeo por completo? — pregunto el símbolo de la paz.

—Así es, además de eso demostró tener un poder desconocido, ya que no era un Quirk, lo mire con detenimiento pero no funciono— dijo con seriedad el pelinegro mirando al rubio.

— ¿Sino es un Quirk, que diablos es? — pregunto con seriedad Present Mic mirando al Uzumaki.

—Antes de empezar dijo el nombre de sus padres, además de decir algo sobre un tal Yondaime Hokage y otras cosas sin sentido, al menos para los chicos— hablo Eraser con seriedad.

—Yondaime… Hokage— dijo All Might mirando al rubio, suspiro al momento que miraba a su amigo.

—Entrare a hablar con él, tenemos que saber que es el realmente— dijo con seriedad el símbolo de la paz.

—No creo que sea buena idea, que tal si todo este tiempo estuvo mintiendo— señalo Power Loader con seriedad.

—Sí lo mantenemos así nos considerara enemigos luego de todo lo que ha pasado, no siempre todo lo desconocido debe significar peligro— dijo con seriedad el rubio a sus compañeros.

—Bien, si vas a entrar supongo que deberemos mantener todo esto en secreto— dijo el director Nedzu con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí quieren saber la verdad, al menos traigan a todos los chicos, ellos también deben escucharlo todo— hablo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la cámara, al momento que miraban al rubio, se suponía que el chico no debía verlos. —Esas paredes no son capaces de bloquear mi Byakugan, además para ser una sala de interrogatorio tienen algunas brechas, puedo escuchar su respiraciones, no son tan resguardados como piensan— dijo el rubio con seriedad, al momento que todos los maestros se miraban, al momento que All Might abría la puerta, para entrar al cuarto mirando al rubio.

— ¿Nos dirás todo? — pregunto el símbolo de la paz con seriedad al Uzumaki, quien solo cerro sus ojos al momento que un tercer ojo aparecía en su frente, un ojo rojo con ondulaciones y aspas, unas 12 en total cada una dividida en tres entre sos círculos, similar que la peliblanca tenía en su frente, y sus ojos eran casi iguales, solo que los de su rostro eran grises con 9 aspas.

— ¿Usted cree en los dioses? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio mirando con seriedad al símbolo de la paz, quien solo miro a los ojos al Uzumaki.

Todo sería revelado ahora… todo cambiaría para mal.

* * *

 **Bueno, en este añadí muchos OST, me costo elegir los buenos que pudieran adaptarse bien, y ya saben, cumplan con lo que les dije, o no hay cap, de ninguna de las series.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez.**

 **Pd: Si se saltaron las palabras de inicio, haré que Kaguya los asesine con su jutsu sexy.**


	37. Chapter 37 Pasado

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, después de un buen tiempo, aquí tienen otro capítulo, cabe decir que este cap es más como relleno, así que si no lo leen no se preocupen.**

 **Y como es así, hoy es día de doble cap, creo que comenzare a hacer eso, publicare dos capítulos un día, cuando tenga una buena cantidad de reviews por ellos, de esa forma no esperaran tanto tiempo para saber que pasa, y los caps en donde corte lo interesante estarán a un solo clip.**

 **Lamento tardarme tanto en publicar el one-shot y el de Konosuba, estoy trabajando en ellos, además del capítulo especial por haber alcanzado los mil reviews, y también porque he estado jugando el modo veterano en COD ghost y MW3, esta dificíl.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 32.

— ¿Qué Hacemos aquí? — pregunto Kirishima que entraba a una habitación con vidrio polarizado, junto a todos sus compañeros de clases, todos habían sido llamados de repente para resolver el caso de su amigo, pero no eran solo ellos, Mei y Yu también se encontraban en ese cuarto, en el caso de Yu ella usaba vestimenta civil en vez de su traje.

— ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar? — pregunto Momo con nerviosismo, mirando toda la habitación, además de ver a su compañero con la que aparentemente era su madre, ambos estaban sentados, en el caso del Uzumaki estaba esposado.

—Están aquí por él— dijo Aizawa señalando al rubio. —Parece que solo planea decir la verdad, si todos ustedes están presentes— aclaro el pelinegro con seriedad, mientras miraba al rubio.

—Y así es— hablo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos al escuchar la voz del rubio por las bocinas del cuarto. —Sí ya están todo, será mejor empezar— ordeno el ninja con seriedad.

—Antes de eso, tiene que entrar el interrogador seleccionado— hablo Eraser desde la habitación. —Muy bien, Midnight es tú turno— hablo el maestro de la clase A, al momento que todos los chicos miraron a la pelinegra entrar a la habitación, para caminar a la puerta que juntaba a las dos habitaciones, la mujer solo entro al cuarto donde estaba el rubio, para mirarlo con seriedad, y sentarse para verlo a los ojos. —Muy bien, puedes empezar— dijo Aizawa con seriedad, al momento que le decía a sus estudiantes que guardaran silencio, y que lo que estuvieran a punto de escuchar, sería un secreto.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber primero? — pregunto con calma el rubio.

—Todo, queremos saber todo de ti ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde provienes? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Qué era ese poder que tenías? — pregunto con seriedad la pelinegra al rubio, quien solo suspiro, para mirar a su captora.

—Bien, si es así, prepárense todos, que esto puede ser algo duro— declaro el rubio al momento que de su frente apareció un tercer ojo, asombrando a todos, en especial a los chicos. — **Tsukuyomi** — dijo el rubio al momento que su tercer ojo brillo con fuerza, los ojos de todos los presentes cambiaron, ahora en ellos tenían el Rinnegan mientras sus cuerpos se quedaban inmóviles, como si hubieran sido hipnotizados, pero en realidad sus mentes habían sido puestas en un genjutsu.

De un momento a otros los chicos se dieron cuenta que habían desaparecido de la habitación, para aparecer en un espacio en negro, en donde todos comenzaron a asustarse, en especial porque a pesar de estar en ese lugar oscuro, no se caían al supuesto agujero negro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto con miedo Kaminari abrazando a Kirishima que a su vez abrazaba a Sero.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunto Jirou con miedo mientras se abrazaba a Momo, quien también era abrazado por todas las chicas.

—Tranquilos, no se muevan de sus lugares— dijo Aizawa con tranquilidad, pero por dentro se sentía nervioso del lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos es este lugar? — pregunto Midnight con seriedad.

—Es mi mente— hablo el rubio que aparecía delante de todos, solo que con una diferente imagen, ahora se miraba más grande, mayor, parecía un hombre de unos 30 años, cabellera larga que le llegaba a la espalda, además de tener dos cuernos blancos en la cabeza, el tercer ojos y además de eso sus ojos azules ahora tenían el Rinne Sharingan, igual que su tercer ojo en la frente, solo que los de su cara eran grisáceos, y el de la frente rojo, además de eso usaba una vestimenta similar a la de un monje, usaba un pantalón negro ajustado además de sandalias estilo ANBU, y una camisa blanca con mangas largas, el chico se miraba fuerte con esa imagen, casi parecía ser invencible.

— ¿Tú mente? — pregunto Todoroki mirando al rubio.

—Así es, mi mente— respondió el rubio para desaparecer de ese lugar, y aparecer arriba de todos.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? — pregunto Ashido sorprendida al igual que los demás al saber eso.

—Es posible gracias a mi poder— dijo el rubio para desaparecer de nuevo, y aparecer detrás de los chicos, quienes se dieron la vuelta para ver al rubio.

— ¿Tú poder? — dijo Izumi mirando al rubio, quien desapareció al momento que la oscuridad se iba, ahora los chicos y maestros aparecían sobre una montaña, mirando lo que parecía ser una aldea, además de ver una montaña que tenía tallada seis rostro, y debajo de ella podían ver un gran edificio.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunto Uraraka mirando todo el panorama.

—Está es Konohagakure No Sato, o la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas para que comprendan— dijo el rubio que ahora se encontraba sentado, junto a la peliblanca, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a la mujer.

— ¿Por qué nos enseñas esto? — pregunto Yu al rubio que los miro, al momento que su imagen cambiaba, volvió a tener 16 años, solo que ahora utilizaba un pants naranja que estaba casi destruido, y una chumpa negra con anaranjado, que también estaba casi destruida, además de que el rubio se miraba lastimado y cansado, como si hubiera tenido una pelea reñida.

—Porque esta es mi aldea, aquí es donde yo nací— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mirando a Konoha, esa era la última imagen que tenía de ella, eso fue cuando regreso a Konoha por las cosas que la diosa la pidió.

—Este lugar… es donde naciste— dijo Tsuyu mirando la aldea, era de noche así que las luces iluminaban el lugar, se miraba hermoso, a pesar de estar lejos se podía notar la felicidad y tranquilidad que había en el lugar.

—Sí, está es mi aldea, aquí fue donde yo viví la mayor parte de mi vida, o los primeros 16 años para ser claros— comento el rubio para mirar la aldea, suspiro para levantarse. —No se asusten, en este lugar están seguros, no los lastimare para nada— dijo el rubio mirando a todos los chicos, para sonreírles. —Saben, sabía que algún día todo saldría a la luz, pero esperaba que no fuera pronto, pero a veces el destino hace lo que tiene que hacer— musito el rubio a sus compañeros, quienes miraron a su compañero.

— ¿Qué eres tú realmente? — pregunto Aizawa al Uzumaki que solo suspiro.

—Tranquilo, a eso llegare— respondió el shinobi para mirar al frente. —Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, si soy huérfano como dije antes, yo nunca conocía mis padres hasta que tuve 16 años, en ese momento mi mundo estaba enfrentando una horrible guerra, no fue hasta ese momento que los pude conocer, o mejor dicho, conocerlos un poco tiempo, pero ese poco tiempo que pude conocerlos fue maravilloso, al menos sabía que mis padres nunca me abandonaron, solo murieron protegiéndome, lo cual es irónico, porque mucha gente murió para evitar que yo muriera, y al final termine muerto— dijo con una sonrisa burlona el rubio.

— ¿Cómo que terminaste muerto? Y ¿Qué es eso de tú mundo? — pregunto Mei al blondo.

—O es cierto, me estoy adelantando mucho. Veamos, mejor empecemos por el principio, y para eso retrocedamos muchos años atrás— dijo el rubio que chaqueo los dedos, al momento que la imagen cambiaba, ahora ya no estaban en esa montaña de noche, ahora estaban volando mientras debajo de ellos miraban miles de montañas. —Por favor, guarden silencio en el recorrido, se responderán las preguntas al final, de otra forma arruinaran la historia— ordeno el Uzumaki a todos, al momento que lo buscaban, pero no lo encontraban por ninguna parte.

—Como dije antes, yo provengo de otro mundo, un universo diferente al suyo. En ese mundo los héroes y villanos han existido, pero son conocidos como shinobis, existen los ninjas buenos que protegen a su aldea, protegen a su gente, y están aquellos ninjas que desean cambiarlo, cambiarlo sin importar el precio que se pague, y eso incluye sacrificar miles de vidas humanas. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, la tierra era un lugar horrendo, las personas vivían entre guerras, pueblos se mataban entre sí para obtener riquezas y el poder de otras tierras, la tierra era el infierno en vida— de pronto todo vieron como debajo de ellos se mostraban miles de personas peleando con espadas, o con otras armas, todos gritando mientras se asesinaban entre ellos, el campo de batalla tenía miles de cadáveres por todos lados, además de caballos, carrozas y fuego por todos lados, mientras otras más peleaban en ese rio de sangre que se formaba. —Las personas importantes como feudales o emperadores peleaban por las tierras, hacían que los aldeanos pelearan para proteger sus tierras, incluso a los niños los entrenaban para pelear, miles de personas morían cada día, aldeas desaparecían, y feudales caían mientras otros nacían, era un verdadero campo de batalla cada día, en ese entonces no existía el Ninshu, las muertes no aumentaban más de lo esperado, pero un día, en una noche oscura, del cielo, del universo cayó la criatura más poderosa que jamás haya existido, un ser de destrucción masiva, un ser sin mente— el panorama de la guerra cambió, mostrando ahora como un enorme meteorito caía con velocidad a la tierra, iba tan rápido que parecía una estrella de fuego, la cual fue a chocar contra unas montañas, las cuales destruyo por el gran impacto, una fuerte onda explosivo se hizo presente así como una gran nube de polvo y tierra, pasaron unos minutos para que desapareciera, y para sorpresa de muchos, un árbol estaba en medió de ese desastre.

—Ese es el Shinju, el dios árbol, o una parte de ese dios. El Shinju es un ser poderoso, como su nombre lo dice, es un dios, un ser con gran poder, un ser que se dividió para darle vida a mundos desolados, mundos hundidos en la tragedia y el odio, el Shinju fue a parar a mi tierra para salvar a la humanidad, para evitar que se extinguiera. Pero eso no sucedió, las personas se siguieron matando entre ellas, las guerras iban y venían, y la tierra era bañada en charcos de sangre, el Shinju fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo, mientras absorbía la sangre de millones de personas en ese tiempo, hasta que obtuvo un tamaño descomunal, siendo considerado para los humanos una deidad, una criatura inmortal a la cual no podían acercarse, ya que las personas decían que cualquiera que se acercara, moriría al solo entrar en contacto con dicho árbol, lo cual hizo que todos prohibieran acercarse al dios— el pequeño árbol había desaparecido, ahora era un gran árbol gigante, más grande que nada, y no solo era grande, sino también demasiado robusto, era el árbol más grande que pudiera haber existido. —El dios árbol perduraba en ese lugar, y la gente lo evitaba por temor. Pero un día, luego de miles de años otra estrella cayó del cielo, solo que está no traía un dios… sino una diosa, la persona más poderosa que jamás haya existido— otro cometa comenzó a caer del cielo, solo que este comenzó a desintegrarse poco a poco, hasta que se convirtió en una luz blanca que fue perdiendo velocidad, al momento que iba a caer sobre un bosque de Bambu, en donde descendió lentamente mientras brillaba con fuera, al poco tiempo la luz comenzó a tomar forma humana, para revelar ante la sorpresa de todos, a la peliblanca, la madre del rubio, quien usaba un vestido blanco de cuerpo completo, quien caminaba lentamente, esa versión de la peliblanca no tenía los cuernos ni el tercer ojo, pero de igual manera la mujer seguía siendo bella, al poco tiempo vieron como un grupo de hombres con una extraña apariencia aparecieron con lanzas. —Del cielo, del universo cayo a la tierra la criatura más poderosa que haya existido… Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, un ser de otro mundo, un mundo de seres omnipotentes, un mundo de dioses, en donde ella era la matriarca, la líder, la creadora de mundos. Kaguya vino al mundo para recuperar lo que era de ella, Shinju el dios árbol era una criatura de destrucción, y Kaguya vino por él, lamentablemente cuando ella se encamino en el viaje, uso mucho de su poder para encontrar al Shinju, un viaje de miles de años buscando sus restos, reuniéndolo, al llegar a mi mundo lo hizo en su forma débil, lo cual la obligo a adaptarse a la vida humana— ahora la peliblanca se encontraba dentro de una mansión antigua, en donde se encontraba con un hombre, los chicos solo miraban como los dos parecían ser pareja, ya que la mujer no mostraba sus emociones, seguía con la misma expresión de siempre. —Kaguya se dio cuenta que el Shinju no parecía dañar a la humanidad, además la humanidad no parecía ser una especie que la amenazara, pero lamentablemente ella quedo entre una guerra. Y gracias a eso no tuvo más opción que cumplir con su misión, y hacer lo único que podía en ese momento— ahora los chicos vieron como la diosa corría hacia el árbol junto a una mujer, quien lamentablemente fue asesinado por una lluvia de flechas, la peliblanca estiro sus brazos al cielo al momento que el árbol soltaba una fruta de color oscura, la cual mordió, para luego despertar su tercer ojo, y comenzar a volar al cielo con su nueva forma mientras brillaba.

El cielo se miraba oscuro mientras era iluminado por las miles de estrellas, no había luna, hasta ese momento los chicos notaron que nunca hubo luna, la mujer alcanzo una gran altura al momento que todos escuchaban " **Mugen Tsukuyomi** " para luego mirar como el cielo se abría, liberando una especie de nube negra rojiza, la cual comenzó a expandirse, para luego volverse un gran círculo que brillo con fuerza, mostrando ese ojo extraño, al momento que la noche desaparecía, las personas se habían quedado quietas, al momento que miles de ramas brotaban de suelo, las cuales poco a poco fueron aprisionando a todas las personas, pero no eran solo ellos, era a todo el mundo, toda la tierra estaba siendo consumida por esos árboles mientras ese ojo brillaba.

—Kaguya se dio cuenta que la humanidad no era diferente a las demás especies o civilizaciones que visito en el pasado, la guerra, el odio, la codicia, todas esas cosas eran sentimientos o acciones que todo ser vivo tenía, incluso los otros dioses eran codiciosos, Kaguya decidió quedarse en la tierra, para crear un nuevo mundo a su imagen, ella lo crearía junto a sus dos hijos— los chicos vieron a una diosa embarazada que forjaba el nuevo mundo, todo mientras ella seguía embarazada, al menos debía tener unos 7 meses, para luego desaparecer y mostrarla a ella dentro de la misma mansión de antes, solo que ella estaba sentada mientras dos recién nacidos estaban acostados separados. —Hagoromo y Hamura Ōtsutsuki habían nacido, los primogénitos de la diosa nacieron en el nuevo mundo que la diosa creo, en donde con su poder borro la memoria de pocos humanos que le servirían, y así la vida empezó de nuevo, con un nuevo regimiento, una deidad dominaría ahora la tierra. Pero lamentablemente, Kaguya termino por ser consumida por el odio que el fruto del Shinju guardo, la maldad y locura fue ganándole a ella, la gente al principio la conoció como la diosa conejo, la veneraban y admiraban por su poder, pero luego le comenzaron a tener miedo, dejo de ser conocida como la diosa conejo, para ser llamada la demonio de un solo ojo. Sus hijos crecieron, ambos la admiraban y respetaban, pero incluso ellos fueron teniendo sus dudas con la forma de actuar de su madre, hasta que descubrieron la verdad, Kaguya había sido vencida por ese lado oscuro suyo que tenía, y ese lado malvado hizo miles de cosas atroces, cada cierto tiempo la mujer elegía a personas para que fueran al Shinju, en donde ellos eran aprisionados por las ramas del dios árbol, y luego su energía, su vida era drenada poco a poco, dándole más poder a Kaguya— miles de personas caminaban lentamente, todas usando una bata blanca, caminando a la montaña en donde se encontraba el gran árbol, para luego ser aprisionados por Kaguya que los miraba con calma, mientras ella obtenía la vida de todos.

—Cuando Hamura y Hagoromo se dieron cuenta de esto, intentaron detener a su madre, pero Kaguya ya había perdido la batalla. Y así, comenzó una guerra que solo puede definirse en una sola palabra… Apocalipsis— una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, una explosión que los chicos solo pudieron comparar con la explosión de una bomba nuclear, no, incluso más grande que una bomba nuclear.

De repente todo vieron a una gran bestia de diez colas, negra con un solo ojo igual que el de los dos acusados, una gran bestia de proporciones descomunales, la cual peleaba contra los que ellos supusieron eran los hijos de la mujer, los dos peleando contra una gran bestia enorme.

—Los segundos se volvieron minutos, los minutos en horas, las horas en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses. La pelea duro varios meses, ambos peleaban con todo su poder, ninguno quería perder, y así la batalla llego a su fin, con el sellado de Kaguya— ahora los chicos vieron a la diosa, siendo tocada por sus dos hijos, al momento que gritaba mientras era envuelta en una bola de rocas, la cual fue creciendo a gran medida, hasta que tomo una forma circular perfecta y blanca. —Kaguya fue sellada junto al Shinju que fue llamado Juubi, la bestia de diez colas, la transformación completa y perfecta del Shinju. Con eso sellado, Hagoromo extrajo todo el chakra del Juubi para sellarlo en su cuerpo, de ese modo Hagoromo se convirtió en el primer Jinchuriki de la historia— los jóvenes vieron ahora al tipo de cabello blanco puntiagudo, quien tenía unos ojos similares a los del rubio, solo que no tenía las aspas, eran unos ojos grisáceos.

—Hagoromo y Hamura crearon una prisión de la cual nunca podría salir el cascaron del Juubi, ese prisión fue conocida como la luna— la gran esfera blanca comenzó a volar al cielo, hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos de la tierra, volviéndose un punto blanco lejos de la tierra, la luna había sido creada. —Hamura sabía que dejar solo el caparazón del Juubi era mala idea, ya que posiblemente alguien lo podría liberar. Así que decidió irse a vivir a la luna para cuidar del Juubi, no se podía permitir que alguien lo trajera de vuelta. Con eso declarado, Hagoromo decidió vagar por el mundo, arreglando los desastres que su batalla causo. Con el paso de los años Hagoromo gano respeto y fundo el clan Ōtsutsuki, gente que conoció en su vida formo parte de ese clan, los entreno y les enseño el Ninshu, creando así a los primeros ninjas— el hombre e hijo mayor ya se miraba viejo, mientras varias personas lo seguían y entrenaban a controlar ese poder conocido como Ninshu. —Pero claro que eso no termino con eso, Hagoromo tuvo hijos, el mayor conocido como Indra quien sería el primer Uchiha, y Ashura el primer Senju, cuando Hagoromo era joven usando su poder creo a nueve criaturas, nueve bestias poderosas, los que serían conocidos como los bijuus, nueve seres de energía pura con un gran poder— delante de todos aparecieron nueve bestias gigantes, ninguna era tan grande como ese gran ser de un ojo, sin embargo todos tenían una similitud con animales pequeños.

—Shukaku la bestia de una cola— el gran mapache de arena brillo mientras mostraba sus garras giantes de arena. —Matatabi la bestia de dos colas— ese enorme gato de fuego azul y negro parecía estar cazando algo por la pose que tenía. —Isobu la bestia de tres colas— esa gran tortuga gigante tenía levantada sus tres colas. —Son Goku el cuatro colas— ese gigante gorila golpeaba su pecho con fuerza. —Kokuou la bestia de cinco colas— esa especie de caballo delfín tenía su pata derecha levantada. —Saike la babosa de seis colas— esa gran babosa solo pareció gruñir. —Choumei el escarabajo de siete colas— ese gran bicho volador aulló. —Hachibi el toro-pulpo de ocho colas— la gran bestia hizo el signo de rock con su mano derecha. —Y el más fuerte de todos ellos, Kurama el zorro de nueve colas— el gran solo mostraba sus grandes dientes mientras sus colas estaban erizadas.

—Hagoromo creo a estas nueve bestias con el poder del Juubi, y las esparció por el mundo, cuando Hagoromo estaba a punto de morir, le dio una misión a sus hijos, les pidió que fueran a salvar a unos pueblos que sufrían por las repercusiones de sus batallas. Aquel que le demostrara como resolvió el problema se convertiría en el nuevo líder del clan, lastimosamente Indra creía que la forma de ayudar era con poder, controlar a las personas y demostrarles que el poder dominaba, que solo los poderosos podían gobernar este mundo, y Ashura creía que con el simple hecho de amar se podía ayudar, que con amor y compasión se podía llegar a obtener una paz completa. Pero no era así, Indra y Ashura acudieron al pedido de ayuda, y luego de varios años ambos volvieron con su respuesta. Y como era de esperarse, Indra no contesto bien, y en cambió Ashura se dio cuenta que no solo se necesitaba ser amable, sino también tener algo de poder pero para ayudar, de esa forma Ashura se convirtió en el nuevo líder del clan, y esto causo el odio de Indra— ahora los chicos vieron unos grandes ojos rojos con una estrella de seis picos, las chicas habían visto esos ojos antes, eran los mismo que tenía el rubio cuando se encontró con Shigaraki.

—Y gracias a esto, una pelea más empezó— ahora los chicos vieron como los hermanos peleaban a muerte, ambos atacándose con poderosos y sorprendentes ataques, dragones de madera, de fuego, viento, rayo, hielo, incluso de fuego con rayos, criaturas gigantes de madera, enormes seres espectrales, y demás, hasta que vieron una especie de samurái gigante que brillaba de azul y una persona con seis brazos que brillaba como un sol.

Todos sintieron miedo y terror al ver a esas grandes criaturas titánicas pelear sin piedad alguna, no solo tenían miedo por el tamaño de esas criaturas, sino por su poder destructivo, en toda su vida jamás pensaron ver algo así, es decir, esas grandes criaturas de luz podían lanzar grandes bolas de energía que destruían como una bomba nuclear, y lo que era peor, los creaban con completa facilidad.

—Indra y Ashura pelearon por años, hasta que ambos murieron, y así las transmigraciones iniciaron. Ellos morían pero reencarnaban en otras personas, principalmente descendientes directos, Indra tuvo dos hijos, uno heredo el Sharingan y otro heredo el Byakugan, por su parte Ashura tuvo dos hijos, unos heredo la fuerza espiritual quien fue el primer Senju, y el otro heredo un poder único y fue conocido como el primer Uzumaki. Sus hijos se procrearon, se expandieron y con eso también vinieron las miles de peleas entre estos y miles de clanes más que fueron existiendo, y la época de guerra de nuevo vino— ahora todos miraban como miles de hombres, mujeres e incluso niños podían lanzar bolas de fuego, ráfagas de viento, rayos de sus manos, algunos creaban hielo en el aire, otros hacían explotar todo con una palmada, miles y miles de personas se asesinaban con el nuevo poder que tenían, y por si eso fuera poco aparecían de nuevo esos titanes pero ahora controlados por otras personas, y así ellos fueron viendo como más y más personas morían, y como otras personas dominaban esos titanes. —Las guerras estuvieron por mucho tiempo, y las transmigraciones siempre volvían, era un bucle infinito de muerte, y con ellos ya se habían formado los clanes. Entre todos esos clanes destacaban cuatro, el Clan Uchiha los herederos del Sharingan, personas que eran temidos por sus ojos que podían hacer caer a miles de personas en una ilusión. El clan Hyūga herederos del Baykugan, ellos podían golpear puntos vitales del cuerpo y matar a muchos sin usar armas. El clan Senju, poseedores de una increíble fuerza física, además de que ellos podían contralar el agua con facilidad, y unos pocos tenían el elemento madera, eran temidos por ser buenos maestros del combate cuerpo a cuerpos. Y el clan Uzumaki, nadie se atrevía meterse con ellos gracias a los jutsus de sellado que habían creado, cualquiera que se acercara a ellos terminaría sellado dentro de un pergamino por toda la eternidad— los chicos vieron de repente a miles de personas delante de ellos, todos usando armaduras mientras tenían el símbolo de su clan en la espalda o su pecho, además de tener un gran bandera con el mismo.

—Ellos eran los cuatro grandes ejércitos que se formaban, pero de ellos cuatro, dos peleaban entre sí, y esos eran el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha, ambos clanes tenían peleas todo el tiempo, y de entre dos clanes nacieron dos ninjas con un gran poder. Hashirma Senju y Madara Uchiha— los dos líderes de clanes aparecieron delante de todos, los dos hombres se miraban fuertes y poderosos, en los ojos del hombre de pelo negro puntiagudo miraron esos ojos rojos brillantes como la sangre, y al hombre de cabello liso con las manos juntas como si rezara, mientras detrás de él aparecían miles de ramas vivientes. —Ellos eran las nuevas transmigraciones de Ashura e Indra, ambos estaban destinados a pelear hasta la muerte como era costumbre. Claro que para su tiempo todo había cambiado, las guerras en su momento disminuyeron con la creación de las aldeas, los clanes se comenzaron a reunir en puntos donde pudieran vivir en paz. En ese momento se crearon cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, las más poderosas que existían al tener a miles de miembros de clanes con poderes especiales, o últimos miembros de clanes. Así fue como Konohagakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato e Kumogakure no Sato se hicieron las potencias más grandes del mundo shinobi— las cinco grandes naciones aparecieron delante de todos, junto a los kages de cada aldea, los chicos vieron como algunas personas tenían el mismo sombrero y bata, pero de diferente color y con un kanji diferente. —En ese momento que las aldeas estaban establecidas aún habían peleas, sin embargo eran peleas secretas entre las aldeas, pero hubo un problema que todos tenían, y esa era Uzushigakure no Sato, mi aldea natal, el lugar donde vivía mi clan. El clan Uzumaki era una amenaza para todos, nos habíamos vuelto más fuertes con el paso del tiempo, nos hicimos de renombre por el miedo que todos nos tenían, uno solo de nuestros hombres podía contra 100 shinobis, y una nación completa podía invadir y destruir las demás aldeas— un ejército de Uzumakis se hizo presente, todos con armaduras de batalla, era sin duda alguna un ejército imponente, y para ser francos, ninguno de los presentes creía poder hacerle frente a un ejército de hombres y mujeres entrenados para matar. —Y por esa razón fuimos exterminados— todos los hombres y mujeres ahora estaban tirados en el suelo, todos muertos, luego se mostró la imagen de una aldea gigante que era consumida por el fuego, mientras edificios caían al suelo o al mar. —Pocos miembros del clan se salvaron, y para no ser cazados se cambiaron de apellido, o decidieron irse lejos, ya que el clan Uzumaki se caracterizaba porque todos sus miembros tenían el pelo rojo, así que muchos que lograron sobrevivir tuvieron que aceptar con dolor la muerte de su familia y amigos, un clan que siempre se había mantenido al margen de todo… había sido exterminado para siempre… pero antes de que eso pasara, un miembro llego a sobrevivir, una niña que fue a vivir a Konoha, y su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki— la imagen de una niña de pelo rojo apareció, quien tenía una sonrisa, al momento que el rubio aparecía delante de todos. —Ella era mi madre— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio, mientras miraba a su madre de niña, el oji-azul miro a todos. —En ese momento Hashirama que seguía vivo sello dentro de mi madre al Zorro de las nueve colas, a Kurama, con el paso del tiempo las personas supieron de los bijuus, y para tratar de domar a estás bestias las sellaron dentro de humanos, los cuales fueron llamados Jinchurikis, lastimosamente, las personas nos consideraron monstruos, y ese también fue el caso de mi madre, las personas le temían porque sabían que tenía al gran zorro demoniaco, pero a pesar de eso, logro hacer unos pocos amigos, entre ellos conoció a Minato Namikaze, mi padre— ahora un pequeño Minato apareció al lado de la pelirroja, al momento que ambos se tomaban de la mano mientras sonreían.

Debían admitirlo, el rubio había heredado la imagen de su madre y el pelo de su padre, sin duda alguna ellos dos eran sus padres.

—Mi madre había sido secuestrada poco tiempo después de que se volvió la Jinchuriki del nueve colas, ninjas de Kumo ingresaron a la aldea y la secuestraron, ella en un intento desesperado de que alguien la salvara, se quitó mechones de su hermoso cabello rojo, y dejo un pequeño rastro. Las horas pasaron y ellos habían salido de la aldea, y mi madre pensó que todo había acabado, pero para su sorpresa, mi padre en ese momento de alguna forma logro encontrar su rastro, y la salvo. Desde ese día, ambos llevaron una relación sentimental, ambos habían encontrado a su alma gemela— imágenes de un joven Minato y una adolescente Kushina aparecieron, ambos sonreían o estaba tomados de la mano o abrazados, los dos se miraban felices, y así pasaron imágenes de ellos dos hasta que ambos se volvieron adultos, y miraron al rubio mayor con ese sombrero rojo y bata blanca, y a una sonriente y embarazada pelirroja, no tenían que ser genios para saber que la mujer estaba en cinta. —Ellos vivieron felices, encontraron el verdadero amor, y demostraron que la felicidad existe… pero esto no era un cuento, era la vida real, la cruel realidad— dijo con dolor al momento que ahora se mostraba un lapida de cemento, con la foto y el nombre de los dos amantes, miraron al rubio que se quedó callado para luego mirar a todos los chicos. —Y ahora es donde empieza mi vida, en donde el verdadero infierno empieza— declaro con seriedad al momento que se mostraba la imagen del zorro de nueve colas destruyendo la aldea con fuerza.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado si lo leyeron, nos vemos.**


	38. Chapter 38 Misión: Rescatar a Bakugou

**Y como dije, aquí está el segundo cap de hoy. Antes que nada, debo decir que los personajes que todos han comentado, pues, sin duda alguna tienen una buena imaginación, son buenos personajes con sorprendentes habilidades. Y sobre quien dijo que podía poner sobre oración seis de fairy tail como los espías, tal vez pudo ser buena idea, pero debo decir que todos los personajes que han comentado, pues sin duda alguna podrían darle una buena pelea al rubio sin duda alguna.**

 **Todavía no he elegido a los seis, ya que hay buenos personajes, así que todavía hay tiempo para que todos puedan participar, no se preocupen mucho en algunas cosas, pueden comentar su Oc sin problema alguno, y si faltara algo yo se lo añadiría, sin quitarse ese toque personal suyo.**

 **Así que, vamos, todos pueden participar. Y los que ya lo hicieron, gracias por participar, sus personajes son buenos, y aunque me gustaria elegirlos a todos, solo seis de ellos llegaran a formar parte de un equipo especial que ira tras el Uzumaki, los cuales sin duda alguna, podrían vivir o morir si eligen bien.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 33.

— ¡Atrapen al monstruo! —

— ¡Mátenlo! —

— ¡No dejen que huya, destrúyanlo! —

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Dejen de perseguirme, yo no hice nada malo! —

— ¡Mataste a mi esposa e hija! ¡Muere demonio! —

— ¡No lo dejen escapar! —

Un pequeño rubio corría de una turba enfurecida, quienes tenían picos y antorchas, los cuales perseguían sin piedad alguna al pequeño Uzumaki, al momento que al paso de unos segundos lo atrapaban para comenzar a golpearlo, dándole patadas, picándolo con las armas, o apuñalándolo, todo eso mientras lo golpeaban en un callejón sin salida. Todos los chicos miraban con terror eso, viendo con impotencia como el pequeño oji-azul era lastimado, al paso de unos minutos y una gran paliza, los aldeanos se fueron mientras dejaban a un moribundo rubio, que estaba en un charco de su sangre, mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, y sus heridas se iban sanando poco a poco, mientras caminaba con dificultad, con varios kunais clavados en la espalda, y demasiados cortes en su cara.

—Ser un Jinchuriki es un castigo, la gente no solo te odia, sino que piensan que eres ese demonio, y ya que miran que eres débil, te atacan sin piedad alguna— hablo el rubio con seriedad, al momento que cambiaba la imagen para mostrar ahora como era raptado de su apartamento, y luego sacado al bosque, en donde lo amarraron de sus pies y manos, y lo golpeaban como si fuera un saco de boxeo. —Mi padre sello dentro de mí a Kurama, pensando que la gente me reconocería y me trataría como un héroe, pero en vez de eso, las personas me odiaban porque me creían el asesino del Yondaime, ellos pensaban que yo mate a mis padres, y a todas esas personas cuando Kurama fue controlado por Obito, sufrí mucho y más, incluso en el día de mi cumpleaños incrementaba ese castigo, y lo que era peor, no solo me golpeaban en multitud, sino que algunos eran más listos y me secuestraban, algunas veces despertaba en un sótano donde era torturado, no solo me cortaban, también me quemaban, algunas veces me envenenaban, otras jugaban conmigo, y algunas mujeres terminaban violándome, sufrí mucho, más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría soportar— declaro el rubio, al momento que la imagen del rubio se quebraba como un espejo, para comenzar a mostrar más escenas del rubio siendo torturado, cazado como un animal, como si no fuera un niño, tratándolo como un paría en su propia aldea. —Esa fue mi vida hasta los 12 años, luego de eso las cacerías habían terminado, pero aún estaba el odio de las personas, pero aun así, a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de que yo debí odiarlos, de que debí haberme vuelto loco, yo siempre sonreí a todas esas adversidades— para sorpresa de todos, no todos los recuerdos de rubio era de golpes, vieron como algunas personas y unos pocos amigos jugaban o saludaban al rubio, entre ellos varias personas que parecían conocerlo. —Mis padres tuvieron pocos amigos, los cuales eran los líderes de clanes, gracias a eso a veces era invitado a las casas de ellos, y claro, me trataban como una persona normal, ellos conocían a mis padres, y los extrañaban, pero ellos protegerían a lo único que dejaron ellos, muchas veces ellos me protegían, o mejor dicho ellas— en ese momento varias imágenes de mujeres cuidando del rubio aparecían, algunas lo alimentaban mientras lo observaban con una sonrisa, otras lo tenían en sus muslos durmiendo mientras lo miraban con cariño, y para rematar algunas imágenes del rubio siendo bañado por las mujeres también, claro que al mostrar eso los chicos no pudieron evitar sentir celos, eran hombres al final.

—Mi vida no fue fácil, para alguien como yo vivir tranquilamente es difícil, y más cuando te vuelves un ninja, la vida se complica más. Me gradue de la academia, y forme un grupo con la chica que en ese entonces creí amar, y con mi rival— una imagen de Sakura y Sasuke de cuando tenían 12 años aparecieron. —Ellos son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, mis compañeros de equipos, y mis mejores amigos, o los que tenía antes de venir aquí. Con ellos conviví muchas aventuras, aunque al principio fue difícil congeniar por nuestras personalidades, pero al final logramos llevarnos bien— una imagen del rubio en modo Rikudo apareció junto a Sakura y Sasuke, ambos listos para pelear, los dos se miraban sucios, como si hubieran salido de una pelea. —Lamentablemente, en el pasado sucedió un accidente grave en la aldea, el clan Uchiha había sido exterminado por Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, debido a esto Sasuke comenzó a guardar odio en su corazón, pero aparte de eso su meta era vengarse de su hermano. Y con esa meta propuesta, Sasuke decidio irse de la aldea, y cumplir con su objetivo, cortando todo lazo con sus amigos, cumpliría con su sueño y si eso significaba asesinar a su amigo lo haría sin dudar— una imagen del rubio de 12 años siendo apuñalado en el corazón por una daga de rayos apareció, mientras se miraba al chico de pelo negro con una mirada de odio, mientras el rubio escupía sangre. —Bueno, explicar porque sucedió eso es complicado, y por ser un tema del pasado no me gusta hablar mucho de eso. Los años pasaron y Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, y por si eso fuera poco, miles de problemas sucedieron, la cacería de los otros jinchurikis comenzó, había matado a 6 de los nueve que habían, mi amigo Gaara que era el Jinchuriki del Shukaku logro vivir cuando una mujer se sacrificó por él. Lastimosamente los demás no tuvieron la misma suerte, no solo fueron cazados como animales sino asesinados de la peor forma posible, luego de eso vino la guerra, la peor guerra shinobi que puso existir— todos los chicos aparecieron de repente en el campo de batalla, mientras miraban como varios ninjas peleaban contra otros, solo que los ninjas que parecían ser los malos tenían los ojos negros, mientras su cara parecía tener grandes cicatrices.

Miles de shinobis comenzaron a morir, algunos eran quemados, otros decapitados, algunos tenían la mala suerte de explotar, era una masacre, mientras que los otros, los cortaban, apuñalaban o incluso partían a la mitad pero no morían, es más, cada vez que alguno era cortado se regeneraba como si fueran papel, y por si eso fuera poco varios tipos blancos aparecían matando a miles de ninjas.

—Aunque al inicio íbamos perdiendo, al poco tiempo comenzamos a ganar terreno, y poco a poco fuismo derrotando a los ninjas que habían sido revividos por el Edo Tensei, o para que ustedes lo comprendan, ninjas que fueron regresados a la vida mediante un sacrificio humano. Nuestra civilización es lenta tecnológicamente hablando, pero las personas que han vivido han creado experimentos grandiosos, entre ellos el traer a las personas muertas a la vida, algo que ni siquiera su mundo con el gran avance tecnológico ha podido hacer, bueno, también está el factor de poderes. A diferencia de ustedes los humanos de mi mundo nacemos con chakra, el cual nos permite hacer muchas cosas que ustedes no podrían hacer aun con tener Quirks, o que considerarían actos de magia. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, la guerra se iba ganando poco a poco, pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió peor, de entre todos los muertos, de entre todos los grandes shinobis que llegaron a existir, Madara Uchiha fue proclamado como un Dios por su gran poder, y cuando fue revivido, hizo gala de su título. Solo él fue capaz de matar a miles de shinobis, Madara Uchiha era un dios entre los ninjas— de nuevo los chicos miraban al potente Uchiha, solo que ahora miraban que tenía esa misma figura espectral, para matar a miles de shinobis con unos cuantos ataques, arrasaba con el campo de batalla sin piedad alguna, tanto que los chicos no podían creer que podía existir un humano despiadado, en especial los adultos, un solo hombre que sea capaz de hacer algo así era imposible, incluso All Might era incapaz de pelear con miles de personas a la vez, al final terminaría agotado.

—Madara quería crear paz, quería un mundo donde la paz reinara, y lo conseguiría sin importar lo que costara, incluso si eso significaba dominarlos a todos, y para eso usaría el **Mugen Tsukuyomi** , la técnica más poderosa que existía, la que envolvería al mundo en un sueño infinito— un gran árbol igual que el primero que vieron apareció, solo que este tenía un pétalo de flor, la cual se abrió mostrando un ojo rojo con esas comas y círculos, el cual fue desapareciendo, para luego mirar como ese hombre llamado Madara cambiaba, ahora se miraba vivo, además de tener uno de esos ojos grises, su pelo ahora era blanco y usaba una vestimenta distinta. —Madara había logrado tomar a los últimos dos bijuus que quedaban, y gracias a eso logro revivir al Shinju, logro revivir a Kaguya luego de que fuera sellada— los chicos vieron como un hombre con la mitad de cuerpo negro había apuñalado por la espalda al peliblanco, al momento que miraban como se inflaba, hasta ser una bola gigante de masa negra, para tomar la forma de la peliblanca, quien se miraba más imponente que nunca. —Y ahí fue cuando todo empeoro más, Kaguya seguía bajo ese control de oscuridad, y la única forma de salvarla era eliminando esa criatura malvada que la dominaba, no sería fácil, pero lo lograría sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar—

Una gran explosión se hizo presente, al momento que miraban al rubio pelear contra la diosa con su nuevo poder, ambos peleaban con fuerza, ninguno quería ceder a la derrota, pero por si eso fuera poco, la diosa cambiaba de dimensión como si nada, los dos usaban todo su poder para definir un solo ganador, grandes bolas de diferentes elementos iban y venían, ataques destructivos se mostraban, clones de ambos peleaban entre sí, los dos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, los amigos y maestros del rubio miraban la batalla con dificultad, sabían que el mundo era grande, incluso algunos de ellos creían que podía haber vida extraterrestre, y con esto que miraban, se daban cuenta que no estaban solo. La pelea termino con una Kaguya que era atravesada por una cadena, al momento que una cosa negra salía de su cuerpo, la cual el rubio atrapaba para destruirla, luego el rubio cargaba a una inconsciente peliblanca, la cual comenzó a ser succionaba por el cuerpo del rubio.

—Una vez derrotada la maldad que Kaguya tenía, ella se selló dentro de mí para recuperar sus fuerzas, en ese momento pensé que todo terminaría bien, pero fui traicionado por Sasuke… de nuevo— ahora los chicos vieron como a pesar de estar cansado y agotado, el rubio de nuevo comenzó a pelear contra su amigo, quien se miraba sano y con energía.

De nueva una batalla titánica se presentó, el último Uchiha atacaba sin piedad, tanta era su fuerza que llego a arrebatarle toda la energía que su amigo tenía, para luego crear un último ataque poderoso, pero eso no podía terminar así, ya que todos vieron como su amigo creaba un enorme zorro de nueve colas, con tres caras y seis brazos, donde creo dos enormes esferas de energía, las cuales lanzó a la flecha que iba a él, los dos ataques colisionaron entre sí, al momento que creaban una gran explosión, la enorme explosión duro varios minutos destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso, arrasando con todo, incluso destruyo la tierra creando un gran cráter, y por si eso fuera poco, los ataques crearon una tormenta, el ataque era titánico, sin duda alguna nadie podría sobrevivir a ese ataque. Pero eso no termino con ese ataque, luego los chicos vieron como los dos amigos caían al suelo desde el cielo, donde sorprendentemente cayeron con vida, solo para levantarse y pelear con sus puños, los golpes iban y venían, ambos se trataban de matar, al final todo vieron como ese chico de cabellera negra robo el poder de su amigo, para luego tomarlo del cuello, listo para matarlo, a pesar de que ya tenpia grandes heridas, heridas profundas y severas, el Uchiha iba a asesinar al rubio, pero antes de que eso pasara, la diosa salió del estómago del rubio, mientras apuñalaba al chico con su mano derecha en el corazón, matando al chico.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo, al momento que el rubio y Kaguya aparecían delante de todos, ambos con tranquilidad mientras los miraban.

—Esa es parte de mi historia, y la historia de mi mundo, provengo de un mundo donde las guerras fueron eternas. Como pudieron ver, muchas personas murieron, la historia de mi mundo siempre se ha compuesto de la muerte de miles. Y en la última guerra muchos murieron para protegerme. Cuando Kaguya asesino a Sasuke, yo caía rendido al suelo, estaba muriendo por las graves heridas que tenía, y sinceramente yo quería morir, quería estar con mis padres, descansar en paz, pero entonces Kaguya considero que lo mejor era vivir una segunda vez, en un lugar donde yo pudiera vivir en paz, donde yo fuera feliz, sin embargo nunca imagine que ella me traería a este mundo— dijo con seriedad el rubio, mientras miraba a todos los chicos, quienes seguían asombrados de todo lo que vieron, eran muchas cosas que procesar, mucho que asimilar, la existencia de otros mundos, de seres superiores a ellos que podían matarlos con un solo ataque.

—Entonces, tú provienes de otro mundo, en donde ¿eres un héroe? — pregunto Izumi al rubio que negó.

—Yo nunca me considere un héroe, yo solo hacía lo que creía bueno, y eso era proteger a mi familia y amigos, quería proteger las cosas que me importaban, sin importar el costo que tuviera que pagar— respondió con calma el rubio.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a este mundo? y ¿Por qué sigues teniendo la misma apariencia? — pregunto con seriedad Aizawa mirando al rubio.

—Gracias a esto— señalo el rubio que abrió su tercer ojo. —El Rinne Sharingan permite abrir un portal a la brecha dimensional, un lugar que contiene la entrada a miles de otros universos, Kaguya entro a la brecha y busco un mundo donde pudiéramos vivir, y encontró este, solo nosotros dos podemos ir a ese lugar, y visitar otros mundos en donde hay versiones de todos. Yo fui a la brecha dimensional para estudiarla, y saber qué cosas ocultaba, al hacerlo me sorprendí mucho de ver versiones mías de otros mundos, versiones que sobrevivieron la guerra, y lograron salvar a Sasuke, pero así como hay mundos paralelos al mío, también hay otros donde este mundo tomo un rumbo diferente. Para ponerlo en simples palabras, la brecha dimensional es una parada de buses, donde puedes elegir cualquier camino— aclaro el rubio sobre como vinieron al mundo de héroes. —Y sobre mi edad, yo reencarne en este mundo, cuando vine a parar aquí lo hice como un bebe, pero recordaba todo, por esa misma razón mi inteligencia y razonamiento son los de un adulto, y de alguien que ya ha vivido situaciones peligrosas, porque mi vida siempre ha tenido problemas grandes. Mi verdadera edad sería de 32 años, eso si hubiera venido como un adolescente aquí, pero como eso no sucedió, mi edad legal es de 16 años— dijo con calma el rubio.

— ¿Qué nos hace creer que tú no vienes a destruir nuestro mundo? ¿Qué nos asegura que no eres una amenaza? — pregunto con seriedad Midnight.

—Porque si deseáramos destruir su mundo, lo hubiéramos hecho desde el primer momento que pusimos un pie aquí. Ustedes mismo lo vieron, Kaguya y yo tenemos el suficiente poder para acabar con todos, y juntos, usando todo nuestro poder destruiríamos su mundo sin dudarlo. Pero eso no lo hacemos, porque ambos queremos una segunda oportunidad de vida, saben lo que se siente estar solo. Además de eso, si yo quisiera destruirlos, no me hubiera dejado arrestar en primer lugar, la única razón por la cual sigo en esta prisión es porque quiero que ustedes miren más alla de lo desconocido. Las personas le temen a lo desconocido y siempre atacan antes para luego preguntar— respondió con calma el ninja.

— ¿Pero puedes cambiar de opinión verdad?, eso es lo que nos preocupa a todos, eres un ser de otro mundo, con un gran poder, ¿Qué nos jura que nunca usaras tus poderes contra nosotros? — pregunto Aizawa al Uzumaki, quien solo cerro los ojos para suspirar.

—Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo, porque si hago algo así la defraudaría a ella— dijo el rubio al momento que la imagen de su madre aparecía delante de él, mientras la mirada del rubio se volvía de dolor. —Mi madre, ella es lo más preciado que siempre tendré en mi corazón, yo siempre la amare a ella, y por ella yo jure ser un hombre de bien como ella quiso, si yo usara mi poder para el mal, la defraudaría, y eso es lo menos que quiero, porque yo siempre… siempre… siempre amare a mi madre… y porque yo estoy agradecido en ser su hijo… y nunca le fallare a ella— hablo el rubio con dolor, mientras trataba de no llorar, al momento que Kaguya camino hasta el rubio, para abrazarlo con fuerza, al momento que todos miraban como ahora aparecían los padres del rubio siendo atravesados por la gran garra de ese zorro, mientras los dos protegían a un recién nacido rubio, que estaba acostado plácidamente, al momento que ahora se encontraban delante de los padres del rubio, mientras miraban como su amigo estaba en un altar, al momento que la pelirroja levantaba la cara, mientras sonreía a pesar de estar herida.

—"Naruto... no seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... Báñate todos los días... Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importa cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... Estudia bien Ninjutsu... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás tú sí... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia. Evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no sé qué decir. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... No escojas a la primera chica que se te cruce en el camino... encuentra alguien fuerte como tu madre... y, ten cuidado de Jiraiya-Sensei... Naruto, vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío... TE AMO"— los chicos solo miraron eso con dolor, mientras sin querer soltaron lágrimas al ver como los padres de su amigo se sacrificaron para salvarlo. —Lo siento Minato… tome tu tiempo— se disculpó la pelirroja mientras lloraba al dejar a su hijo solo.

—No… está bien— dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. —Naruto… Mi mensaje para ti es… Lo mismo que tu madre… Hazle caso en todo— dijo el hombre mientras la pelirroja lloraba con fuerza. —Llego el momento Kushina…— declaro con pesar y dolor el rubio mayor a su esposa, quien solo asintió con dolor.

—Lo sé… Lo siento mucho Naruto… Sé fuerte por favor… Te amo mucho hijo… Cuídate mucho… Mi pequeño Sochi— se despidió la pelirroja, al momento que el rubio mayor juntaba sus dos manos.

— **Shiki Fūjin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte)** — un enorme brillo se hizo presente, al momento que los chicos se cubrían los ojos.

Todos abrieron sus ojos, para mirar que estaban en el mismo lugar que al principio, era como si nunca se hubieran ido de ese lugar, los amigos del rubio lo miraron, para observar como cerraba su tercer ojo, mientras miraba con calma a Midnight.

—Yo no soy un enemigo, soy un amigo y aliado, yo quiero ayudar, y sobre todo, quiero que comprendan que yo no quiero destruir su mundo— dijo el rubio con seriedad mirando a la pelinegra.

—Aunque dijeras la verdad, dejarte libre no está en nuestra jurisdicción, eso lo debe decidir el gobierno— dijo con seriedad Nemuri con al shinobi.

—No lo entienden, mientras más tiempo estamos en esto, las probabilidades de que Bakugou esté en peligro siguen aumentando— declaro con seriedad el Uzumaki, a la pelinegra.

—Sabemos eso, pero no podemos sacarte así de simple, eres una amenaza, no hay de otra— dijo Aizawa entrando a la habitación, mirando con seriedad al rubio. —Por el momento, te quedarás aquí hasta que se decida tu futuro— hablo el pelinegro mirando a su estudiante.

El Uzumaki miro los ojos de los dos profesionales, ambos señalaban las cámaras, en ese momento lo comprendió, la siguiente jugada que iba a hacer podía ser arriesgada, y posiblemente enfrentaría muchos problemas, pero salvar a Bakugou era importante.

—Sí es así, no me dejan otra opción. Me deje atrapar para que se dieran cuenta que yo no era el enemigo, y que estoy para ayudarlos, pero no puedo perder más tiempo con esto— dijo el rubio al momento que levantaba las manos para quitarse las esposas, al momento que Midnight y Aizawa se preparaban para pelear, pero fueron detenidos por la peliblanca. —Yo rescatare a Bakugou sin importar que— comento el rubio al momento que todos los chicos entraban a la habitación, para ver como una grieta aparecía en el aire, por la cual entro la peliblanca seguido del rubio, quien solo miro a todos los chicos, al momento que decía algo asombrando a todos los chicos, para desaparecer al momento que los policías entraban de golpe.

El rubio y la peliblanca estaban sobre la torre de la ciudad, era de día, los dos estaban volando mientras miraban la gran ciudad, el plan era simple, ir y rescatar a Bakugou sin importar lo que suceda.

— ¿Crees que los chicos irán? — pregunto Kaguya mirando la ciudad, al momento que algunas patrullas comenzaban a sonar.

—No lo sé, será cuestión de ellos, pero lo mejor es que ninguno vaya, saben los peligros que hay, pero todos están frustrados por lo que paso, y más porque no hicieron nada— dijo con calma el rubio, mientras miraba al vacío.

—Si esto sale mal, nos volveremos prófugos de la ley… será divertido— comento la peliblanca, haciendo que el rubio sonría.

—Bien, hay que preparar todo, pero antes, vamos a la casa de Bakugou, será más fácil encontrarlo si tenemos algo de él— dijo el rubio mirando con seriedad a la peliblanca.

—Estaré esperando, nos vemos después— la diosa desapareció en una brecha dimensional, mientras el rubio solo suspiro.

—Bien, llego el momento de preparar todo— declaro para mirar el cielo. —Bakugou… no dejare que tomes un camino como ese, cueste lo que cueste, hare que vuelvas— dijo con seriedad para desaparecer del lugar usando el Kamui.

La tarde se había vuelto un desastre, miles de policías salieron a las calles para buscar a los prófugos, con ayuda de algunos héroes, a pesar de que Yu quiso ayudar, le dijeron que se mantuviera alejada por la relación que tenía con el prófugo, por su parte el rubio había buscado por toda la ciudad la ubicación de Shigaraki, y para su suerte la encontró, lamentablemente, estaba en una zona muy poblada, y sin duda alguna muchas personas saldrían lastimadas y heridas, así que con eso en mente, decidió poner varios clones en zonas específicas, si ocurría un desastre, debía evacuar a todas las personas del lugar. Poniendo no solo clones, sino sellos explosivos en puntos para cerrar el paso, con eso listo, tenía que ir a un lugar más. Fue a la casa de Bakugou, miro desde lejos gracias a su Byakugan, y lo que vio fue a la madre de Bakugou tirada en la cama del chico, mientras tomaba, podía ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, la mujer era hermosa sin duda alguna, y una versión femenina de Bakugou, era su culpa, no pudo predecir la aparición de Black Mist, y por tal debía rescatar a Bakugou, voló hasta la ventana al momento que entraba, mirando a la pobre mujer llorar.

—Mi pequeño… high mi niño… high vuelve… high sano… a casa high— lloraba la mujer mientras bebía, con una botella de vino en su mano derecha, mientras abrazaba la almohada de su hijo. —Regresa… por favor… mi lindo Katsuki— dijo la mujer con dolor, sin notar la presencia del rubio, y no la hubiera notado de no ser porque se giró al momento que miraba a una chico rubio de cabello alborotado. — ¡Katsuki mi niño! — grito la mujer saltando de la cama para abrazar al rubio, el Uzumaki solo se quedó estático por el repentino abrazo, mientras la mujer lo abrazaba con fuerza, para comenzar a besarlo en la mejilla con cariño y amor.— ¡Qué bueno que estas sano y a salvo mi niño! ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy al tenerte aquí de vuelta! ¡Prometo que nunca más volveré a pelear con tu padre! ¡Pero no te vayas de nuevo! — hablo la mujer, el rubio solo cerro los ojos, para apartar a la mujer.

—Lo siento mucho madre de Bakugou, pero no soy su hijo— declaro el rubio apartando a la mujer, quien miro al rubio.

—Pero tienes el mismo pelo que mi hijo… en definitiva debes ser mi hijo— dijo la mujer borracha, el rubio trago en seco al momento que activaba su poder, entrando en modo Rikudo, asombrando a la mujer al ver que la persona delante de ella brillaba, y lo más importante, no era su hijo.

—Yo no soy su hijo, mi nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, y soy compañero de Bakugou— musito el rubio, al momento que la mujer solo cayó al suelo.

—No puede ser… mi hijo… ¿Dónde está mi hijo?... ¿Acaso esto es un castigo? — pregunto al aire la mujer mientras lloraba, el rubio se agacho con dolor, para poner su mano derecha en el hombro de la mujer.

—Usted no ha hecho nada malo madre de Bakugou… usted no ha hecho nada malo— fue lo único que dijo el rubio para calmar a la mujer, quien lo miro al rostro.

— ¿Tú crees eso? — pregunto la mujer, quien solo recibió una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

—Sí, si no fuera una buena madre no le importaría lo que le pasara a su hijo, pero aquí está, preocupada por él, esperando volver a verlo. En mi opinión, eso es ser una buena madre… estoy celoso de Bakugou, tiene suerte de tener una madre como usted— hablo sin pensar el rubio, mientras la rubia solo comenzó a llorar.

—Mi pequeño… Mi niño… Lo quiero mucho… Lo quiero tanto que incluso perdonaría la infidelidad de su padre… con tal de que vuelva conmigo— revelo la mujer por el alcohol, sorprendiendo al rubio, sin duda alguna su amigo la tenía difícil, por esa razón debía ser así de frio. —El muy bastardo… se acostó con su secretaria… y el pobre de Katsuki los descubrió… desde entonces… hemos tenido varias peleas… ¿es que acaso no soy linda? ¿Estoy gorda o fea? ¿Por qué ese inútil… la prefirió a ella en vez de a mí? — pregunto la mujer al rubio, quien solo sonrió con una gota de sudor por eso, esas preguntas eran difíciles de responder, principalmente porque si se equivocaba, podía hacer la mujer se pusiera más triste.

—Bueno, si le soy sincero usted es una mujer hermosa, sigue siendo bella ante mis ojos, su marido debe ser un completo idiota por no apreciar su belleza… así que no se preocupe por algo así, él es un idiota ciego por no apreciarla— dijo el rubio con pena al momento que miraba la cara de la rubia, podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos, se compuso la garganta para mirar con seriedad a la mujer, y tomarla de las manos, al momento que la sentaba en la cama, mientras él se agachaba. —Sé que para usted debe ser difícil ahora, su hijo fue secuestrado, y debe sufrir mucho, y más ahora que esta con problemas familiares. Pero ahora mismo y bajo esta luna, yo le juro que traeré de vuelta a su hijo sin importar lo que me cueste, incluso si tengo que morir para traerlo de regreso, lo haré, y esa es una promesa— el rubio sonrió mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de la mujer. — ¡Y Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas! — la mujer solo miro al Uzumaki con esa gran sonrisa que tenía, pero miro esos ojos, esos ojos llenos de convicción, de alguna manera, podía confiar en la palabra del joven delante de ella. El ninja se levantó para mirar con una sonrisa a la mujer. — ¡No se preocupe, y ya no llore, que se ve más hermosa con una sonrisa! ¡Yo traeré de vuelta a Bakugou, porque yo nunca dejaría que uno de mis amigos sea lastimado! — el rubio abrió la ventana, para desactivar el modo Rikudo, solo sonrió una última vez para ver a la madre de su amigo. — ¡Solo espere Dattebayo!— el oji-azul salto para desaparecer en la noche, mientras la rubia miraba esa noche fría, su esperanza de ver de nuevo a su hijo se había vuelto más fuerte.

El rubio volaba en esa fría noche, gracias al Jutsu de invisibilidad que su maestro Jiraiya le enseño podía volar sin ser detectado, algo que le convenía mucho ahora, debía llegar al punto de encuentro, el cual era el parque de la ciudad, solo esperaba que pocos fueran los tontos de hacerle caso, noto el parque al momento que miraba tres personas, sin perder tiempo descendió mientras se hacía visible.

—Ya te habías tardado— dijo con seriedad Todoroki mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Para tener todo ese poder eres lento? — dijo Kirishima mirando al ninja.

—Pensamos que ya no vendrías Naruto-san— dijo Izumi que también se encontraba en el parque.

—Tengo que mantenerme oculto ahora que soy un prófugo de la ley— respondió con una sonrisa el rubio, para mirar a sus tres amigos. —Para serles sinceros, ya sabía que solo ustedes tres vendrían, parece que los demás no quieren meterse en problemas, o quizás ya no confían en mí luego de guardar ese gran secreto— comento con calma el rubio.

—Es más la primera, ninguno de ellos desea meterse en problemas— aclaro con calma Todoroki.

—Bueno, entonces lo mejor será ir rápido, según sé en estos momentos un grupo de rescate especial está listo para partir al encuentro, el equipo está conformado por All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edge Shot y las Pussycats. No hay tiempo que perder si queremos llegar antes de la batalla— dijo con seriedad el ninja.

— ¿Acaso no pelearemos? — pregunto Kirishima al rubio.

—Sé que todos están frustrados por lo que paso, y se sienten inútiles. Puedo sentirlo, una habilidad que tengo es sentir los sentimientos de las personas, y no me pueden engañar con esa actitud tranquila que tienen— declaro con seriedad. —Ustedes solo vendrán como apoyo de rescate, una vez tenga a Bakugou en mis manos se irán del lugar con él, yo me encargare de pelear, si ustedes no pelean, no tendrán problemas— aclaro el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Una operación sin combate? — dijo Izumi.

—Así es, ustedes rescataran a Bakugou sin combatir, de esa forma no romperán las reglas, y no tendrán problemas, la única persona que los tendrá seré yo, pero no se preocupen, siempre he sabido cómo salir de este tipo de cosas— aseguro el rubio a sus compañeros.

— ¿Te echaras toda la culpa? — pregunto Todoroki al rubio que asintió.

—Sí, fue mi culpa que secuestraran a Bakugou, no conté con la aparición de Black Mist, y es mi deber enmendar mi error— declaro para cerrar con fuerza su mano derecha, y mirar con seriedad a los chicos. —Y además, ya le prometí a alguien que traería sano y a salvo a Bakugou, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, así que si están listos, llego el momento de ir a salvar a nuestro amigo— solo sonrió mientras miraba a los chicos, los cuales también sonrieron, los tres estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo.

— ¡Un momento! — se escuchó una voz extra, al momento que todos los chicos miraban del lugar donde vino la voz, solo para mirar con sorpresa como Momo, Iida, Uraraka, Ashido, Jirou, Tsuyu y Hagakure aparecían.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto con sorpresa Kirishima mirando a sus demás compañeros.

—No dejaremos que cometan una tontería— hablo con seriedad Iida. —Lo que están a punto de hacer es peligroso, sin mencionar que se meterán en muchos problemas si son descubiertos— dijo el chico con lentes con seriedad.

—Estás equivocado— hablo con seriedad el rubio. —Ellos no se meterán en problemas, y no romperán ninguna ley. El único que será culpado de todo seré yo— declaro con seriedad el rubio.

— ¿Piensas volverte un prófugo por salvar a Bakugou? — pregunto Momo al rubio.

—No— hablo el rubio con seriedad. —Yo pienso volverme un prófugo por salvar a mi amigo. Es cierto que nuestra relación no ha sido buena, pero Bakugou es mi amigo, y no puedo dejarlo solo. Ya le prometí a su madre traerlo con vuelta, y eso es lo que haré sin importar lo que me cueste, incluso si eso significa volverme un criminal lo haría. Y también haría eso y más si ese fuera el caso de alguno de ustedes— señalo a todos los chicos. —Toda mi vida siempre he tenido personas protegiéndome, y todas terminan muertas para salvarme. Pero eso ya no será así, ahora los papeles cambiaran. Salvare a Bakugou no solo por culpa o deber, sino porque yo lo deseo. Y si ustedes desean evitar que nosotros vayamos, espero estén preparados, porque no permitiré que interfieran— declaro con seriedad el ninja que levanto su mano derecha, en la cual apareció el Rasengan, en ese momento Todoroki, Kirishima y Izumi se pusieron a la par del rubio, los tres activaron sus Quirk.

— ¡Naruto tiene razón! ¡Iremos por Bakugou sin importar lo que cueste! ¡Es nuestro amigo, y lo salvaremos incluso si tenemos que pelear contra ustedes! — dijo con seriedad Kirishima.

—Apártense, y así no saldrán heridos— ordeno con seriedad Todoroki que comenzó a expulsar hielo y fuego de sus pies.

— ¡Iremos por Kacchan sin importar lo que ustedes digan! ¡Porque él es nuestro amigo, y nunca se deja un amigo atrás! — confeso Izumi activando One For All, el blondo miro a sus compañeros, solo sonrió ante eso para mirar a los demás.

—En el mundo shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas con escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria. De cualquier manera soy esto: Una escoria. Así que escojo romper las reglas, y no abandonar a mi amigo— dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio, al momento que los chicos que estaban cerca del rubio sonreían.

— ¡Sí, así es! ¡Si salvar a Bakugou significa ser una escoria, entonces con gusto lo seré! — apoyo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

—No quiero ser algo peor que una escoria— aclaro con calma Todoroki.

—Salvar a Kacchan es nuestra misión, y la cumpliremos, incluso si tenemos que romper las reglas— el rubio solo miro a sus amigos, sonrió ante eso, ninguno de ellos quería dejar a un amigo atrás, miro a los que tenía en frente, para sonreír.

—Y entonces ¿Qué harán? ¿Pelearan con nosotros, o se unirán al rescate? — pregunto el ninja, que solo sonrió, todos se sentían frustrados, todos querían salvar a Bakugou, pero ninguno de ellos quería romper las reglas y tener problemas, pero su voluntad era más grande, todos eran igual que él cuando era niño.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, ¿qué pasara? ¿los chicos detendrán al rubio y compañia, o los ayudara? ¿acaso una pelea entre ellos ocurrira? ¿cuando subire el proximo cap?.**

 **Sí quieren saberlo, ya saben que hacern, dejen su grato reviews y compartan. Nos vemos.**


	39. Chapter 39 Mision: Rescatar a Bakugo II

**Muy buenas a todos. Aquí su escritor favorito con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar, principalmente porque he estado jugando un juego llamado Mass Effect, espero que lo conozcan, me entretuve jugando ese, en especifico el 3 ya que no encontre el 1 y 2, lo cual es una verguenza para mi, jugar la parte final pero no las primeras, pero bueno, me entretuve jugando ese y pues, se me olvidaba escribir, pero bueno, que les puedo decir, el juego es simplemente maravilloso, para mí es el mejor juego que puede existir, en mi opinio, la historia simplemente es hermosa.**

 **Y bueno, el final, oh dios, solté unas lagrimas cuando llegue al final, al principio estuve feliz, pero luego, dios, la musica y las escenas finales, rompieron mi corazón, por cierto, lo jugue dos veces, como Shepard y FemShepard, mi corazón fue destruido por completo cuando termine con FemShepard, no lo soporte para nada, soy alguien que se engancha con un buen juego y personaje.**

 **Pero bueno, aparte de jugar ese hermoso videojuego, también he tomado mi tiempo, tratando de encontrar inspiración para impulsarme y seguir escribiendo. Así que lamento tardarme tanto, pero esto no es fácil, puede parecerlo, pero no lo es para nada. Como he dicho antes, yo simplemente podría escribir algo como "Kaguya y Naruto usaron sus poderes y destruyeron a todo el mundo" y fin, algo así, pero no, trato de darle una trama que sea coherente.**

 **Y sobre eso, quiero decir que me entristece ver como pelean por algo como esto. Es decir, comprendo que a algunas personas no les gusta el hecho de que Naruto es demasiado poderoso, tampoco el harem, algunos prefieren que sea solo una chica, y pues, cosas como esas que muchos dicen que arruinan una historia. En parte los comprendo, he visto que algunas buenas historias que leo toman ese estilo de rumbo, pero a pesar de eso, la historia se llega a salvar en las partes de "accion" en donde el héroe demuestra porque es poderoso.**

 **Yo dije desde un principio, lo enmarque y declare que Naruto iba a ser poderoso, lo dije desde el principio, Naruto sería tan poderoso sino es que más que Kaguya, no sé en que parte se pudieron confundir algunos. Simplemente no es coherente que alguien poderoso se muestre debil. Y puede que estas palabras puedan tener un tono de enojo, pero no es así, sinceramente no estoy enojado, comprendo las criticas que algunos dan, y yo espero que sean criticas constructivas, comprendo eso, ya que es una ayuda sin duda alguna, y aceptarlas es una gran lección.**

 **Como dije, sé porque no les gusto, y aunque sé que tienen razón, recuerden algo, esto es solo una historia ficticia, es creada para entretener a otros, yo no gano nada con esto más que tal vez hacer reir a varios, entretenerlos pero luego de eso no gano nada. Está historia es solo algo para entretener a otros, y en mi caso, ayudarme a aliviar el estrés que tengo a veces. Sé que tengo problemas al escribir, a veces escribo palabras seguidas o me salto algun parrafo, o alguna redundancia, pero bueno, yo soy un principiante por así decirlo, o creo que se llama amateur, no soy experto en escribir, por eso no me preocupo mucho de algunas cosas. Esto no me brinda nada, no voy ganar ni dinero ni fama, y mucho menos espero que sea algo que llegue a manos de algún verdadero escritor famoso.**

 **A lo que quiero llegar, por favor, recuerden que esto es solo una historia ficticia, algo hecho para entretener o hacer reir a las personas, algo que yo hice porque me gusto la idea de pensar que pasaría si Naruto llegaba al mundo de BNHA, es mi historia, yo decido que pasara, como actuaran todos y demás. Si a algunos les gusta, pues me parece bien, me alegra que les guste, y si a otros no les gusta, pues diré lo que uno simplemente puede decir, "POR FAVOR, SI NO TE GUSTA LA IDEA, NO LO LEAS", eso es algo tipico que muchos escritores principiantes dicen, o algunos que no acepten las criticas. Pero yo las acepto, sé que estoy mal en algunas cosas, pero ese es el camino que yo deseo tomar en la historia.**

 **Lamento si puede sonar enojado lo que dijo, pero les aseguro que si pudieran ver mi expresion, no estoy enojado, yo tomo eso con indiferencia realmente, agradezco el apoyo de muchos por seguir esta historia, aunque yo sé que lo hacen por los lemmons pervertidos, yo los conozco porque eso también me interesa a veces. Pero bueno, yo solo puedo decir eso de no leerla si no les gusta, solo decirlo, yo no los estoy obligando a hacer eso, ustedes posiblemente igual la lean, lo que yo dijo, pues solo son palabras, una simple sugerencia, nada importante, yo dijo eso pero ustedes puede que no, así que, practicamente lo que dije no vale para nada.**

 **Pero recuerden, esto es del gusto de algunos y del disguto de otros, sinceramente a mi no me gustan algunos crossover de estos dos animes, pero no dijo nada, simplemente no los leo, es fácil de hacer. Y hay otros que me gustan y los apoyo. Bueno, para simplificar toda la palabreria.**

 **Por favor, se los pido humildemente, si no les gusta esta historia, por favor, les sugiero que ya no la lean, y aquellos que la lean, les doy las gracias por su apoyo, y que sean pacientes.**

 **Eso es lo que tenía que decir, no planeo ofender ni insultar a nadie, ni menos causar peleas, así que por favor, no la lean si no les gusta. Sé que algunos responderan con algo de hostilidad, y eso es lo que menos quiero, no quiero tener una tonta pelea por internet, comprendo mis errores, y eso debería bastarles, eso espero.**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, espero que mi punto haya quedado aclarado, no busco que hayan peleas por saber quien tiene razón, solo quiero que rian o disfruten la historia sin problema alguno, eso es lo unico que deseo yo, porque pelear por cosas menores. Sin más que decir, por favor, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, y les pido paciencia a todos aquellos que leen mis demás historias, estoy pensando en como seguirlas, solo pido paciencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 34.

—Entonces ¿Nos detendrán, o se unirán al rescate? — pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras miraba a sus demás compañeros, solo noto como Iida se componía sus lentes con calma.

—Pelear contra ti no sería la mejor idea, sin duda alguna nos acabarías en cuestión de segundos— comento el pelinegro.

—Eso es cierto, siempre me contuve para no lastimarlos a ustedes o a nadie, pero ahora eso cambio, mi verdadera identidad ya fue revelada, y estoy seguro que pronto la revelaran al mundo entero, así que ya no sirve de nada ocultar mi poder— aseguro con una sonrisa el ninja, sin duda alguna su vida tranquila nunca la recuperaría, solo rio ante eso, hasta ahora su vida había sido de peleas.

—Nosotros no queremos pelear, solo seremos sus vigilantes— dijo Momo, extrañando a todos por eso. —Iremos con ustedes, pero si notamos que la batalla es inevitable, nos iremos del lugar y llamaremos a los profesionales— aclaro la pelinegra sacando su teléfono.

—Nosotros también nos sentimos mal por el secuestro de Bakugou, y posiblemente se sentirá desagradecido porque todos fuimos a rescatarlo, pero es nuestro amigo al final— dijo Uraraka.

—Ustedes son idiotas, y de seguro se irán con los puños arriba en todo momento— comento Jirou.

—Es demasiado peligroso para todos ustedes— fue lo único que dijo Tsuyu.

— ¡No podemos dejar que ustedes salgan lastimados! ¡Los vigilaremos! — dijo Hagakure.

—Bien, si es así, entonces vamos— dijo el rubio desapareciendo el Rasengan, para mirar con una sonrisa a todos los chicos. —La guarida de los villanos está lejos, es momento de irnos— declaro el Uzumaki comenzando a caminar, al momento que los chicos iban detrás de él.

— ¿Sabes dónde está su guarida? — pregunto Izumi al rubio, quien mostro una semilla.

—Cuando Shigaraki me confronto en el centro comercial, le puse una semilla rastreadora. Gracias a eso pudo descubrir su base, están en el Kamino Ward, la ciudad de Yokohama en la prefectura Kanagawa— respondió el ninja.

— ¿Puedes saber todo eso con esa simple semilla? — pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido por esa habilidad.

—La semilla solo me permite rastrear a mi enemigo, así que cuando lo localice fui hasta ese lugar. Y para ser francos, todos ustedes también tienen una— confeso el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos los chicos al escuchar eso.

— ¡¿Qué?! — dijeron todos.

—Tranquilos, solo lo hice en caso de alguna emergencia— aclaro el rubio, pero aun así ninguno de ellos se sentía cómodo con eso. —Será mejor apresurar el paso, nos tomara dos horas llegar hasta la base de los villanos— declaro el shinobi a sus amigos.

—Oye ¿Por qué no usamos ese poder tuyo para irnos de aquí y aparecer alla? — pregunto el pelirrojo.

—No, lo mejor es ir lo más encubiertos posibles, ese lugar está lleno de gente, incluso más de noche, aparecer de la nada en un lugar como ese podría ponernos en descubierto, por ahora hay que ser inteligentes— respondió con calma el rubio. —Además un viaje como esos podría ser mucho para ustedes— comento el shinobi.

— ¿Acaso es peligroso? — pregunto Momo al rubio.

—No, pero pueden perder el equilibrio por horas, la primera vez que yo lo hice no podía mantenerme de pie, además de que pueden vomitar— respondió con calma el rubio, la primera vez que se teletransporto con el Kamui por su propia cuenta termino del otro lado del mundo, con dolor de estómago y mareo, y estaba seguro que los chicos también sentirían eso, lo bueno es que logro controlarlo, y ahora podía elegir donde aparecer.

Los chicos solo siguieron al Uzumaki, quien al llegar a la estación se dio cuenta que habían policías, de seguro estaban esperando verlo para poder arrestarlo, gruño ante esto mientras miraba a sus amigos.

—Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — pregunto Jirou mirando a todos los policías.

—Ellos me buscan solo a mí, ustedes pueden pasar sin problema alguno— respondió el rubio.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? — pregunto Uraraka al rubio, quien solo sonrió al momento que todos miraban con sorpresa como su amigo cambiaba de forma.

Su pelo rubio y puntiagudo desapareció dejando una melena roja lisa, las marcas en sus mejillas desaparecieron, sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos y la esclerosis se volvió negra, similares a los ojos de Ashido, dos juegos de cuernos aparecieron a cada lado del rubio, los cuernos eran similares a los tubos de Iida, solo que claro eran de hueso, rojo como la sangre y la punta era negra, los dientes del chico se volvieron afilados, como si fueran de tiburón, los chicos miraron asombrados la nueva imagen de su amigo.

—Con esto debe bastar para pasar desapercibido, al menos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino— no solo su apariencia era distinta, sino su voz también, se escuchaba más grave.

—Eso es sorprendente— comento Kirishima asombrado de la habilidad de su amigo.

—No tanto, es demasiado incomodo hacer esto— confeso el rubio, que miro a todos los demás. —Bien, será mejor apresurar el paso, rápido todos— ordeno para caminar a la entrada.

Al momento de llegar todos sacaron sus tarjetas para pagar, los chicos se sentían algo nerviosos al mirar a todos los policías, quienes miraban a todos los transeúntes, ya que Momo iba delante del rubio pago doble, habían pasado el primer obstáculo por así decirlo, luego de eso todos los chicos fueron al tren bala, en donde se sentaron lo más cerca posible, el blondo les recomendó a todos que aprovecharan el tiempo para comer y claro, descansar.

El trayecto demoraría dos horas aproximadamente, todos los chicos le hicieron caso al rubio, quien miraba por la ventana del tren la noche. Hoy había una luna llena tan brillante, además de eso podía sentir como un ambiente de paz completa inundaba el aire, esta noche hacía que recordara el inicio de la guerra, o mejor dicho, el inicio de su batalla contra Madara donde casi muere… y esta noche lo recordaba bien… eso no era un buen augurio, apretó con fuerza el reposabrazos, solo esperaba no llegar tarde, y rezaba porque Bakugou no cayera en las garras del mal, de todos los chicos él era el más preocupado, y eso lo podían notar todos, no solo por el hecho de que inconscientemente movía su pierna derecha, además de que apretaba con fuerza su asiento, y podían sentir un aire denso que salía del rubio.

Momo trago en seco, al momento que tomaba la mano del rubio, quien al sentir el tacto, se giró para mirar a la pelinegra que le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien— dijo la pelinegra tratando de calma al rubio, quien miro a su amiga, suspiro para dejar de mover su piernas.

—Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar— respondió el rubio, no era momento de ponerse nervioso.

—No, está bien si te sientes nervioso. Para ser sinceros, yo también me siento nerviosa, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto— confeso la pelinegra tratando de calmar al shinobi.

—Momo tiene razón, no tienes que preocuparte, esto es igual para todos, aunque no lo parezca, yo también me encuentro nerviosa— comento Ashido con una gran sonrisa, ante todo momento, la chica sonreía a pesar de la situación actual.

—De todos nosotros tú eres el que menos debe sentirse nervioso, después de todo este es tu plan— comento Todoroki con calma mientras comía con calma.

—Todoroki tiene razón, ¿De qué te preocupas tú? Después de todo puedes ganarles con facilidad a los malos— declaro el pelirrojo mientras mordía un onigiri.

—Los chicos tienen razón, no deberías ponerte nervioso por ahora, piensa positivamente— dijo Jirou tratando de aliviar a su amigo, aunque ella también se sentía nerviosa.

—Jirou-chan tiene razón, no te pongas así, sonríe como siempre lo has hecho— hablo Tsuyu al Uzumaki, quien miro a sus amigos.

—Acaso… ¿hay algo que te preocupa? — pregunto Izumi al blondo que miro a la peliverde, para luego mirar la luna.

—Esta noche… se parece mucho… a aquella en donde Madara uso el **Mugen Tsukuyomi** — los chicos solo miraron al rubio con atención, recordaban ese gran ojo en la luna, tragaron en seco por escuchar eso, no significaba nada bueno. —La luna brilla igual que esa noche, la noche que el mundo shinobi casi es destruido, la misma noche en donde la peor batalla que jamás haya tenido ocurrió, todas las peleas que había tenido, los enemigos que había enfrentado hasta ese momento, todos los problemas que tuve, ninguno de esos podía superar o tan siquiera alcanzar el que enfrentaba en ese momento, esa misma noche… está sucediendo ahora… puedo sentirlo… algo grande se avecina… no tengo miedo porque podamos fallar en el rescate— confeso el shinobi para mirar a todos los chicos con seriedad, todos se miraban nerviosos, eso lo sabía, y con lo que estaba diciendo podía asustarlo más. —Tengo miedo de que perdamos a Bakugou… De que sea demasiado tarde para salvarlo… no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí con Sasuke… no salvarlo como lo prometí— confeso con seriedad el rubio mirando a todos los chicos, quienes miraron la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, podían sentir ese dolor en su voz, el sufrimiento y decepción que reinaba en su rostro, no salvar a su amigo, fue la única promesa que no pudo hacer.

Uraraka miro al rubio, para luego tomar su mano libre, y apretarla con fuerza, y sonreírle al rubio, debía ayudar a su amigo, no solo Bakugou era el que importaba en esto, también el rubio, después de todo, él Uzumaki era quien más sufría por eso.

—No te preocupes de nada, verás que todo saldrá bien, recuperaremos a Bakugou, no tienes que cargar con todo tu solo, nosotros estamos aquí, yo estoy aquí para ti, todo saldrá bien— el shinobi miro a la pelicastaña, la chica le estaba dedicando una sonrisa que decía "Todo estará bien".

—Uraraka tiene razón, ya no tienes que cargar con todo, yo estoy aquí para ti también, después de todo, somos amigos ¿verdad? — dijo Momo con una sonrisa al rubio.

El ninja miro a sus amigos, al momento que miraba como todos sonreían ampliamente, incluso el serio y frio de Todoroki sonreía a su manera, incluso Hagakure que era invisible sonreía, y eso lo sabía gracias a sus ojos, solo alcanzó a sonreír, haciendo que todos sus amigos se dieran cuenta que el Uzumaki había recuperado su actitud.

—Gracias… realmente muchas gracias por todo— fue lo único que dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera, tenían razón, no debía pensar en lo peor, miro de nuevo la luna, rescataría a Bakugou, lo salvaría sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar, después de todo, se lo prometió a su madre, y no rompería su promesa.

===== **Después** =====.

—Al fin llegamos— dijo con seriedad el rubio que había vuelto a su forma original, ahora todos los chicos estaban en Kamino Ward.

— ¿Así que aquí es donde está la guarida de los villanos? — pregunto Jirou mirando el área, a pesar de que eran las 10 de la noche, había mucha gente en la zona, parejas o acompañantes de una sola noche que estaban inundando las calles, o simples visitantes.

—Hay mucha gente, sin duda alguna son demasiado listos para esconderse, ocultar su base en una zona llena de gente, sin duda alguna nadie sospecharía de eso— comento con seriedad Todoroki, esconderse delante de todos era una estrategia absurdamente buena, si estaban ante la vista de todos, nadie podía encontrarlos.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Hay que ir por Bakugou! — dijo el pelirrojo que iba a correr, pero fue detenido por una cola roja que lo tomo de la cintura, la cual salía de la espalda del rubio.

—No seas tonto— declaro con seriedad el rubio para soltar al pelirrojo. —Los villanos ya conocen nuestros rostros desde el primer momento, además de eso, también estamos en su lista de objetivos, o al menos Todoroki y yo estamos catalogados como objetivos de asesinato, caminar libremente por este lugar podría ponernos al descubierto, y todo se ira a la basura— dijo con seriedad el rubio.

—Entonces ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? — pregunto Ashido al ninja, quien miro para todos lados, al momento que miraba una tienda de ropa, solo sonrió para mirar a sus amigos.

—Díganme ¿Qué talla son? — dijo el Uzumaki que señalo una tienda de ropa que decía "El camino dorado más barato/ Donki Oote", haciendo que todos los chicos miren al rubio, quien hizo aparecer un fajo de dinero en su mano derecha. —Yo pago— fue lo único que le dijo a sus amigos, quienes comprendieron el plan del rubio, tenían que mezclarse, pasar desapercibidos de los villanos, actuarían como ninjas ahora.

Luego de unos minutos los chicos salieron de la tienda, todos disfrazados para pasar desapercibidos, encajando bien en el ambiente de la zona.

Uraraka usaba una falda corta roja, además de usar medias negras, unos tacones negros altos, una blusa escotada que dejaba a la vista sus pechos copa C, además de marcar su buena figura, por si eso fuera poco la falda era corta que incluso dejaba un poco a la vista sus bragas negras que eran cubiertas por las pantimedias que usaba, y para rematar la chica usaba un labial rojo fuerte, además de una peluca rubia, y un par de aretes de cristal.

Jirou usaba una mini pantaloneta que marcaba su perfecta y delgada cintura, además de resaltar su redondo y suave trasero, usaba medias de cuadros estilo rockero que le llegaban a los tobillos, además de llevar unos zapatos altos negros, un cinturón de cuero adornaba su cintura, también usaba un top deportivo negro en su pecho, dejando expuesto su plano vientre, y sobre sus hombros llevaba un chaleco plateado corto, unas pulseras con picos en cada muñeca y lo que eran unos tatuajes falsos en sus brazos, además de que usaba una peluca azul.

Ashido llevaba una blusa corta escotada de leopardo, la cual resaltaba sus grandes pechos copa C, dejando a la vista su vientre plano, además de eso usaba una mini falda negra ajustada, medias blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas, tacones negros, y además una chumpa negra con la palabra "Pinky" en la espalda con lentejuelas, una gorra roja y unos lentes de sol blancos, además de tener varios anillos en los dedos, sin duda alguna la imagen de una gal.

Tsuyu usaba una licra negra y una minifalda verde oscuro, la licra marcaba su gran y redondo trasero, además de eso también usaba botas negras con punta de metal, una camisa color corinto ajustada que marcaba sus pechos coba B, además de una chumpa de cuero negra, unos collares de metal adornaban su cuello, y unos guantes negros sin dedos en sus manos, además de que cubría su ojos derecho con su pelo, dándole un toque rockero.

Hagakure usaba un pantalón negro ajustado que remarcaba su gran trasero redondo, además de llevar una blusa blanca con escote en V, y un brasier negro con encaje, gracias a eso uno se podía dar cuenta que los pechos de la chica debían ser al menos copa D, ya que eran grandes, también llevaba un chaleco rojo, además de algunas cadenas a cada lado de su pantalón, zapatos altos que le llegaban a las rodillas, y por si eso fuera poco, el rubio hizo algo con ella que la hizo visible, mostrando una piel blanca como la nieve, unos hermosos ojos amarillos, y pelo azul como el cielo.

Izumi llevaba un vestido negro con lentejuelas, cortado en el lado derecho dejando a la vista las piernas torneadas de la peliverde, además de eso llevaba zapatillas negras, un collar de perlas, y un suéter negro, además de que llevaba una peluca castaña, con maquillaje fue capaz de ocultar sus pecas, y también se puso labial rosado.

Y Naruto, el shinobi solamente llevaba una máscara con forma de zorro, además de llevar un pantalón negro formal, junto a una camisa blanca y sobre ella llevaba un chaleco negro con una corbata roja, zapatos negros formales y un saco negro ajustada estilo pingüino, parecía sin duda alguna un mesero o un sirviente, su pelo rubio lo llevaba para atrás, para pasar desapercibido.

(La apariencia de Momo, Todoroki, Iida y Kirishima es la misma).

Todos se miraban como unos completos adultos, pero las que resaltaban más eran las chicas, ya que se miraban hermosas, los chicos debían admitir que sus amigas se miraban hermosas, y el rubio también pensaba lo mismo, verlas vestidas así las hacía mirar más sexys de lo que eran, en especial Uraraka, la chica tenía pena ya que trataba de cubrirse, y las demás chicas también, después de todo lucían mucha piel.

—Bien, de esta manera pasaremos desapercibidos. Unos niños caminando por aquí llamarían mucho la atención— declaro el rubio detrás de su máscara, mientras miraba a sus amigos.

—Esto no parece algo llamativo, creo que llamaremos más la atención así— dijo Tsuyu al blondo.

—Sin duda laguna Mineta se volvería loco al verlas vestidas así— comento Kirishima mirando los grandes pechos de las chicas, o casi todas, ya que Jirou de seguro era copa A, mientras que las demás resaltaban, en especial Momo y Hagakure que eran copa D.

—Miren a su alrededor, debemos combinar con el ambiente— dijo el rubio señalando a todos los transeúntes, sin duda alguna tenía razón, habían muchas personas que vestían igual o más raros que ellos, era normal en esta zona usar ropa de este estilo.

—Oye ¿no crees que hubiera salido gratis todo esto si Yaoyorozu lo hubiera hecho con su Quirk? — pregunto Todoroki al shinobi.

—Ciertamente pudo haber sido así, pero ustedes no pueden usar sus Quirks ahora, hubiera sido peligroso, no sabemos dónde pueda estar el enemigo. Ahora con eso dicho, será mejor ir al blanco— dijo el rubio con calma, para comenzar a caminar mientras era seguido por sus amigos.

Las chicas eran el centro de atención de varios hombres, los hombres se devoraban con la mirada a las mujeres, en especial a Uraraka, Ashido y Momo, ellas tres eran el centro de atención de muchos chicos, tanto que incluso un grupo de tres intento acercarse a las mujeres, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso hacia ellas, el rubio apareció delante de ellas, por alguna razón, ninguno quería meterse con ese tipo de la máscara, daba miedo, era como si debajo de su máscara pudieran ver unos ojos de peligro. Aparte de eso, todo iba bien, o eso pensaron, cuando llegaron a una zona con más gente.

— ¿Oh? ¿No es eso Yuuei? — pregunto un hombre, al momento que todos los chicos se pusieron tenso, el rubio se giró, listo para pelear o escapar en cualquier caso.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron vieron a muchas personas mirando con detenimiento una de las grandes pantallas que habían en esa zona, en ella se podía mirar una noticia de último minuto, mostrando para sorpresa de los chicos, a su maestro y el maestro de clase B en una conferencia, siendo acompañados por el director Nedzu.

— _Y ahora una escena de los eventos que acabaron de ocurrir. Aquí una escena de una disculpa pública por parte de la junta en la academia Yuuei_ — dijo la presentadora mientras mostraba a los tres maestros, todos disculpándose en público.

— _En esta ocasión, nuestra incompetencia resulto en el secuestro de uno de nuestros estudiantes por parte de la Liga de Villanos. A pesar de ser una institución por el desarrollo de los héroes, fuimos negligentes en nuestra defensa contra los intereses malignos y han causado una gran ansiedad dentro de la sociedad. Con la mayor sinceridad, nos disculpamos humilde y respetuosamente por nuestras faltas_ — hablo Aizawa con seriedad a los medios de comunicación, quienes fotografiaban a los profesionales.

— _Reportando con NHA. Esta es la cuarta vez en este año para la academia Yuuei. Donde los estudiantes han tenido contacto con los villanos. Esta vez, los estudiantes resultaron ilesos, e incluso ustedes los 7 profesionales que había, también resultaron sin una herida. Pero podría decirnos ¿Cómo fue posible que se reportaran 3 muertos, y un desaparecido? Teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ustedes presento heridas_ — pregunto un reportero a los maestros, al momento que eso hacía que los amigos del rubio miraron a su compañero, no sabían cuál era su expresión debido a la máscara. Mientras la expresión de los maestros era de seriedad.

— _NIJ. Según información dada por un desconocido que trabaja en la policía. Declaro y cito "El lugar de batalla era como un campo de guerra" además de eso también declaro qué "Un chico había sido capturado por la policía junto a una mujer" y según el informe de nuestro informante, el chico que fue captura responde al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, estudiante de primer año, y quien se supone es el ganador del festival deportivo, ¿acaso esto quiere decir que el chico era un villano infiltrado?_ — pregunto una reportera con seriedad a los maestros, al momento que todo estallaba, todos los periodistas del lugar preguntaba si era cierto, si se trataba de un farsa, o cosas por el estilo, mientras los amigos del Uzumaki lo miraban, el chico parecía indiferente, y así era, el oji-azul no tenía que preocuparse de nada, después de todo, no era un villano.

— _Respóndanos Eraserhead, ¿es cierto que el chico fue encontrado culpable de haber revelado información sobre Yuuei? De ser así, ¿Cómo pudo la escuela permitir que un villano se infiltrara a la supuestamente mejor academia de héroes, y la más segura que existe en todo Japón?_ — pregunto otro periodista al pelinegro quien miraba con calma a los periodistas.

— _Quieren la verdad, pues entonces les diré la verdad_ — hablo con seriedad el pelinegro para mirar a las cámaras. — _De no haber sido por Naruto Uzumaki, ahora mismo de seguro todos los estudiantes estarían gravemente heridos, sino es que muertos por el atentado. Uzumaki Naruto no es ningún villano, es un héroe, y el mejor que he visto hasta ahora, sin su ayuda, sin su poder, sin él las cosas hubieran sido distintas, ese chico ha demostrado ser más valiente de lo que ustedes pueden pensar, y es una completa idiotez considerarlo una amenaza, Uzumaki Naruto es uno de mis amados estudiantes, y como tal yo confió plenamente en él, porque estoy seguro que se convertirá en el héroe que todos necesitan, porque ese es su camino, su meta, y solo puedo decir que como maestro estoy orgulloso de él, y como persona, solo puedo decirle… Gracias, gracias por habernos salvado a todos, estoy seguro que todos los chicos están agradecidos contigo, incluso nosotros los profesionales te lo agradecemos, espero que donde quiera que estés, cumplas con tu deber de héroe—_ de nuevo la prensa estallo al momento que preguntaban miles de cosas, mientras tanto los amigos del rubio miraron al blondo, quien se dio la vuelta caminando lentamente.

—No hay tiempo que perder, vamos por Bakugou, todavía tiene que vencerme para ser el número uno— declaro el ninja, mientras sus amigos lo seguían, solo sonrieron mientras miraban la Tv, su maestro de nuevo daba la cara por ellos, pero todo lo que dijo era cierto, no solo ellos confiaban en el Uzumaki, incluso los maestros.

— ¡Esto es una tontería! ¡Claro que Naruto no es ninguna amenaza, es un héroe! — declaro Yu mirando la Tv en la oficina de héroes.

—Sí, el chico no sería un villano— apoyo Kamui.

—No lo conozco mucho, pero estoy seguro que el chico nunca se atrevería a lastimar a sus amigos, en cambio, haría hasta lo imposible para salvarlos— comento Deathgoro con seriedad.

—Esto se acabó, yo iré a buscarlo y ayudarlo, no me puedo quedar más aquí— dijo con seriedad la rubia.

—Pero si te vas, enfrentaras muchos problemas, y posiblemente te despidan— comento Ryukyu mirando a su compañera, quien solo la miro con seriedad.

—No me importa, Naruto es mi amigo y necesita mi ayuda. Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos con peor que la escoria— cito la rubia las palabras de su mejor amigos, para luego sonreír. —Prefiero ser una escoria por ir a salvar a mi amigo, y ser algo peor por no estar con él— fue lo último que dijo para irse de la oficina, debía salvar a su amigo, sin importar lo que costara, inclusive si perdía su trabajo, ella iría a la ayuda de su amigo, después de todo, el Uzumaki era el futuro padre de sus hijos aun no natos.

Mientras en otro lugar.

— ¡Lo siento mamá y papá, pero no me puedo quedar aquí! ¡Es mi amigo quien necesita mi ayuda! — dijo Mei corriendo por su casa, con varios de sus inventos.

— ¡No, espera Mei, es peligroso que salgas ahora! — grito la madre de la pelirosada.

— ¡Tu madre tiene razón Mei! ¡No puedes salir, es peligroso ahora! — dijo su padre con preocupación que corrió tras su hija, para evitar que saliera lastimada.

— ¡Lo siento, pero es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y mi novio de quien hablamos! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo, nunca lo hare! — grito la pelirosada que corría lejos de su casa, al momento que comenzaba a volar gracias a las botas que había creado, todo mientras tenía una mirada llena de determinación, no podía dejar sola a la persona que creyó en su sueño, la única persona que siempre la apoyo desde pequeña, el sol que la hizo seguir con su sueño.

En otro lugar.

—Aizawa tiene razón, el chico no es ninguna amenaza, es solo un héroe, el único héroe que puede llamarse así— dijo con seriedad Midnight que también se preparaba para salir a buscar al rubio. —El chico no solo sufrió mucho en el pasado, sino también todavía tiene que sufrir aquí. Pero a pesar de todo eso, sigue saliendo adelante con una sonrisa, no es un enemigo, es un aliado, la única persona que podrá llenar o incluso superar a All Might, y además el chico me pertenece, después de todo es mi futuro esposo— comento con una sonrisa la mujer que salía de U.A, debía buscar y ayudar al Uzumaki, no podía dejarlo solo, después de todo, era su obligación como su maestra personal cuidarlo.

…

—" _Aizawa… sin duda alguna el joven Uzumaki resulto ser importante para ti. Bien, creo que la joven Midoriya debe estar con él ahora mismo, solo tengan cuidado en lo que quieren hacer, joven Uzumaki, creo que tú serás quien al final termine ocupando mi lugar_ "— pensó All Might mirando las noticias por Tv, mientras se preparaban para ir al rescate de joven Bakugou, sabía que el Uzumaki iría también, y eso es porque el mismo chico lo declaro, con o sin su ayuda, rescataría a Bakugou no importando el precio que tuviera que pagar, solo rio internamente por eso, el chico resulto ser un mejor héroe que él.

El tiempo no podía perderse más, salvar a Bakugou era un juego del todo o nada. Ninguno de ellos podía permitirse fallar, no se podía permitir fallar a ninguno, pero la pregunta ahora era ¿Quién salvaría a Bakugou?. Los héroes profesionales, o el grupo del Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y bueno, que tengan paciencia, no sé cuando actualizare, y buena suerte.**


	40. Chapter 40 Naruto Vs All For One

**Muy buenas a todos, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, lamento demorarme tanto en publicar, pero bueno, en compensacion por tardarme tanto, y en subir el especial que había dicho publicar, hoy tendrán doble cap, espero sean de su agrado, y bueno, como siempre los invito a leer mis demás historias, y la nueva que publique recien ayer. Y sobre la historia que publique ayer, la historia se enfocara en el segundo juego de Mass Effect, el primero no lo he jugado y bueno, de igual forma ya tengo la trama y demás, y los invito a leerla, y solo eso, sin más que decir los dejo con doble cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 35.

—Parece hablar mucho del chico como un ejemplo a seguir pero ¿según un informe que nos acaba de llegar el chico escapo y anda libre por algún lugar? ¿Cómo puede estar seguro que el chico no es un traidor? — preguntó un reportero con seriedad al pelinegro.

—Porque ese traidor que usted dice, nos salvó a todos de morir, nos protegió del ataque del enemigo a costa de su propia seguridad. Para así evitar el peor de los escenarios— respondió con seguridad el pelinegro mirando al reportero.

— ¿El peor de los escenarios? Son al menos 3 criminales muertos, quienes según tengo entendido se revelo que fueron masacrados, eliminados sin piedad, además de que secuestraron a uno de sus estudiantes. Así que ¿podría explicarnos cual era ese peor escenario que logro evitar el chico? — pregunto con seriedad el reportero.

—En esa situación, el peor desenlace que previo, fue el que los demás estudiantes se convirtieran en víctimas de una masacre— respondió con seriedad Aizawa en la junta de prensa.

—El reporte de los forenses determinaron que al menos uno de ellos tenía un Quirk peligroso, un gas que tenía cualidades de efecto hipnótico, gracias al rápido contraataque hecho por el Sr. Uzumaki se logró evitar que los alumnos cayeran bajo el gas. Además de eso logramos identificar a dos peligrosos asesinos, uno de ellos es el villano "Muscular" que había cometido miles de asesinatos a sangre fría en el pasado contra héroes, siendo solo superado por Stain. Además de otro peligroso ex convicto que logró escapar de la prisión, además de sobrevivir a 3 cadenas de muerte. Así que gracias a las ofensivas del Sr. Uzumaki, ninguno de los otros estudiantes termino herido o gravemente lastimado— declaro el director Nedzu a los medios.

—Quiere decir que ¿los actos que cometí el chico son buenos? ¿Asesinar como un villano es lo que consideran bueno?— pregunto de nuevo el mismo reportero con hostilidad, haciendo que la paciencia de los maestros se vaya poco a poco.

—Considerando que los villanos tenían como objetivo matarlos a todos, considero que lo que hizo el Sr. Uzumaki fue lo más conveniente para asegurar la protección de todos. Este incidente solo nos mostró el peor escenario a futuro que nos planteamos, y es que nos ataquen de nuevo— comento el pequeño roedor al público.

—Y que nos dice del estudiante secuestrado Katsuki Bakugou, quedo en segundo lugar del festival deportivo, sin mencionar que su actitud y forma de ser nos demostró que no era muy estable emocionalmente, además no hay que olvidar su incidente con el villano de Hedoro. Además de que se mostró su naturaleza brutal y agresiva en la ceremonia de premiación, y otras cosas. Ha demostrado una inestabilidad emocional— comento el reportero con seriedad y hostilidad. —Y no olvidemos al joven Uzumaki, asesino a tres hombres sin piedad, sin mencionar que él fue quien mato al asesino de héroes Stain, ahora es también un prófugo de la ley. Eso no solo demuestra una actitud narcisista y psicópata de su parte, además de que es un peligro para la sociedad, y según información confidencial que me fue dada, se ha comenzado a especular que el chico es el responsable de la muerte de los 100 criminales que fueron encontrados muerto hace tiempo, sin duda alguna todos recordaran ese hecho, fue la semana más sangrienta que se ha vivido. Así que ¿Cómo puede estar usted seguro que el joven Uzumaki no es un villano? ¿O un psicópata que puede ser tentado por los villlanos? ¿Qué tal si el secuestro del joven Bakugou solo es una pantalla de humo? ¿O que el joven Bakugou no sea tentado por el mal para unirse a ellos debido a su historial violento? ¿Por qué confía en que ellos dos son héroes? ¿Por qué confía plenamente en que ellos tienen un futuro? — fue lo que pregunto el reportero con seriedad y hostilidad, no mostro ninguna pizca de piedad en sus preguntas.

—Grandes acusaciones para un simple humano— fue la voz que se escuchó en toda la sala de prensa, poniéndolos en alerta. —Son unas declaraciones muy hostiles las que haces, y sobre todo, ofensivas— delante de los tres maestros de Yuuei comenzó a aparecer un vórtice negro, al momento que todos miraban como delante de los maestros aparecía una persona que flotaba, una persona enmascarada que usaba vestimenta negra. — ¿Cómo te atreves a decir todo eso de mi amigo? — pregunto la persona con seriedad al momento que todos miraban unos ojos rojos como la sangre, los cuales los congelaron a todos.

Los policías que estaban cerca así como uno que otro héroe cerca lanzaron varias sogas además de cadenas para atrapar al individuo que había sido capturado, pero aun así, no dejaba de flotar, los policías junto a los héroes intentaron jalar al prisionero, pero no podían, el misterioso individuo era demasiado fuerte.

—Dime ¿con que derecho te atreves a hablar así de mi amigo Bakugou? — pregunto con seriedad el enmascarado al periodista, que a pesar de sentir miedo, volvió a su semblante de seriedad para mirar al enmascarado.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? Es fácil de deducir, el chico es inestable emocionalmente, sin mencionar que es propenso a la violencia, eso todos los vimos claro en el festival deportivo, donde atacaba sin piedad alguna a sus propios compañeros, es claro que puede caer tan bajo como una cucaracha— dijo el hombre sin chistar, al momento que el enmascarado solo miro con seriedad el periodista, la capucha que lo cubría se quitó sola, revelando una melena rubia puntiaguda que Eraser reconoció, tomo el lapicero que tenía cerca, y lo tiro a la cara del enmascarado, al momento que dicha máscara caía al suelo, revelando al prófugo Uzumaki Naruto que miraba con seriedad al periodista, al momento que los periodistas comenzaban a tomar fotos.

—Dices eso sin conocer la verdad, la gente como tú me repugna y no son más que escoria de la sociedad, criticando a mucha gente sin siquiera conocerlos, solo conoces el exterior de Bakugou, pero eso no significa que lo conozcas bien, nadie lo conoce bien como para estar diciendo que él caerá en las manos de los enemigos. No es tan idiota como lo parece, los idiotas son ustedes al pensar que se verá tentado por los malos— dijo con seriedad el rubio mirando al periodista. —Bakugou es una gran persona, tiene un gran corazón y aunque su actitud deje mucho que hablar, puedo asegurar que él no haría eso de volverse un villano como usted asegura, y yo lo sé, porque ese tonto es mi amigo, y no puedo permitir que alguien como usted u otro hable más de él así como así. De mí sinceramente pueden decir todo lo que quieran, pero de mis amigos no, no puedo permitir que hablen de ellos sin conocerlos, y menos gente como tú— el Uzumaki miro con seriedad al reportero, mientras liberaba parte de su poder, haciendo que su pelo se agite lentamente como si estuviera vivo.

—Eso lo dice un criminal como tú, alguien que asesino a tres personas como si nada, y quien decidió escapar como un cobarde, y quien también es un asesino serial, alguien como tú tiene derecho de hablar o decir algo así, no lo creo— dijo el reportero haciéndolo frente al rubio.

—Admito que asesine a esos tres villanos, y también a esos 100 criminales que mencionaste antes, así como ser el responsable de haber asesinado a Stain. Y sinceramente, poco me viene importando eso— declaro con seriedad el rubio. —Yo mate a todos esos criminales, quienes anteriormente habían quitado miles de vidas. ¿Acaso fue tan estúpido para pensar que yo los asesine por querer? ¿Qué los mate por diversión o deseo? No, todas esas personas habían matado a miles de personas, y no solo eso, algunos fueron unos completos bastardos que no se bastaban con solo robar, no, muchos de ellos no solo robaron a miles de personas, sino que algunas resultaron con la peor suerte, esos bastardos violaron a mujeres y niños, y si eso no bastaba también los torturaban lentamente por días hasta que ya no pudieran hablar o incluso ver, para luego asesinarlos o hacerles cosas peores. Todas esas personas son las que esta sociedad ha dejado libres, lamentablemente ustedes han creado muchos estereotipos, entre ellos un top de héroes, como si no bastara que hayan muchos, crearon un top con los mejores héroes. En parte comprendo el punto de vista que Stain tenía, pero tampoco lo aceptaba del todo, es cierto que esta sociedad necesita un cambio, pero debe ser uno que no cueste la vida de miles, pero eso no sucede, la mayoría de héroes se dedica a los trabajos que signifiquen una gran fama o ganar muchos dinero, y eso es detestable, no solo les gusta presumir o alardear, sino que buscan estar entre ese famoso "Top 10" de los mejores héroes, y eso es lo que me enoja, ya que personas como tú ven eso como una gran noticia y algo de admirar, pero dejan a un lado lo que sucede día a día, dejan cosas como el asesinato de un anciano a un lado, la desaparición de un niño de clase media o baja para publicitar la de un niño rico que sufrió un accidente, o lo peor de todo, que la policía que siempre ha dicho y asegurado proteger a todos, dejar a un lado aquellos casos que no crean importantes, desechan cosas que no les importen, incluso los héroes hacen eso, es repugnante sinceramente. Y gracias a eso, es que los villanos nacen, ustedes mismos los crean, ustedes la sociedad crea nuevos criminales, la razón por la cual los villanos desean acabar siempre con miles de vidas, es por ustedes, ustedes son los creadores de villanos como Shigaraki Tomura— declaro mirando a los periodistas, al momento que las cadenas y sogas que tenía caían al suelo, mientras el chico seguía en su lugar, mirando con seriedad al periodista. —Tú me dices asesino, y eso no lo puedo negar, porque yo mate a todos esos bastardos que acabaron con miles de vidas, ¿y me consideras a mí el malo de todo esto?, atrape a dos villanos a los cuales estoy seguro que no les pudieron sacar nada de información, protegí a mis compañeros de que fueran asesinados por esos villanos, esos criminales que no parecían tener piedad, incluso uno de ellos quiso asesinar a un pequeño niño, uno de mis amigos, y eso no lo permitiría. Yo no dejare que nadie lastime a mis amigos, y mucho menos a aquellas personas que amo y son importantes para mí, yo los protegeré a todos sin importar nada, incluso si tengo que morir por ellos, lo haría sin duda alguna— confeso el rubio al momento que comenzó a liberar su chakra, el cual lo fue rodeando creando una capa de energía azul. —Así que aquel que hable mal de mis amigos, que quiera atacarlos o herirlos, recuerden esto muy bien, si se atreven a ponerle un solo dedo encima, yo me encargare de que sufran en el infierno por toda la eternidad— declaro para mirar a las cámaras, asustando a todos al ver como esos ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad. —Shigaraki Tomura… te matare y traeré de vuelta a Bakugou, después de todo, ese idiota aún debe derrotarme para ser el número uno— dijo con una sonrisa el shinobi, al momento que desaparecía con el kamui, al momento que todas las personas de la sala comenzaban con su parloteo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los villanos, el chico explosivo tenía una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus captores, eran cinco enemigos, el rubio explosivo tenía una sonrisa, levantó el rostro mirando a los villanos.

—Ha, ya escucharon lo que dijo ese bastardo, aún tengo que vencerlo y proclamarme el número uno— dijo con una gran sonrisa Bakugou.

Los idiotas habían decidido soltarlo, en ese momento aprovecho para darle un golpe en la cara al líder, sabía que no podía ganar, eso era claro incluso para alguien como él, pero si tenía que morir, no lo haría sin antes matar a dos o tres de ellos, el chico explosivo solo miraba al peliblanco, quien seguía sin moverse. Por su parte Toga tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa declaración la excito mucho, sin mencionar que la mirada que su amigo de la infancia tenía fue única, ya deseaba que viniera.

— ¡Les recuerdo que mi autorización para pelear no ha sido revocada! ¡¿Saben lo que significa eso verdad?! ¡Puedo pelear con todas mis fuerzas sin importar nada! — declaro el chico, se llevaría a los que pudiera, no caería sin pelear.

— ¡Hay que descuartizarlo! — dijo con esa sonrisa sádica la chica.

—Es un completo idiota— comento Dabi mirando al rubio.

—Si en realidad ese fuera el caso, al menos él hubiera intentado pretender que ya gano, pero… la fastidio— dijo el tipo con traje de mago mirando al chico explosivo.

—No soy del tipo de las personas que mienten sobre las cosas que no se me antojan hacer, y tampoco deseo quedarme en esta sucia madriguera por más tiempo— declaro Bakugou creando pequeñas explosiones con sus manos, mientras que el peliblanco miraba su mano tirada en el suelo, esto preocupo a Black Mist.

— ¡Shigaraki Tomura, no! ¡Tómalo con calma! — ordeno el villano espectral, pero su preocupación se fue al ver como el chico levantaba su mano izquierda en señal de alto.

—Quédense fuera de esto, ¿si, chicos? — dijo al momento que se agachaba para tomar su mano del suelo, para llevarla a su cara. —Está es una pieza clave— declaro al terminar de ponerse de nuevo la mano. Solo miro al chico explosivo con calma. —De ser posible, me hubiera gustado que te detuvieras a escucharme. Pensé que, tal vez, tu podrías comprender…— comento Shigaraki con decepción.

—De ninguna manera— Bakugou solo sonrió, preparado para pelear y salvar su trasero.

—Entonces, no me dejas elección. Tu amigo parece saber dónde estamos, así que no hay tiempo para convencerte tranquilamente… maestro— dijo el peliblanco que se giró para mirar la pantalla de la computadora que tenía. —Présteme su fuerza— pidió el chico al monitor, extrañando al chico temperamental.

— **Bien, buena decisión Shigaraki Tomura** — dijo una voz grave del otro lado del monitor, extrañando al rubio que no sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras que con el grupo de rescate, los chicos se habían alejado de las calles iluminadas de Kamino Ward, ahora estaban en una zona silenciosa, todos estaban atentos en caso de que algo sucediera, aunque estuvieran en una zona desolada, ninguno se había desecho de su disfraz, debían seguir camuflados.

—Está es la ubicación que encontré— dijo el Uzumaki con seriedad mirando el lugar, la base se parecía más a una pequeña bodega, pero también parecía una casa, los amigos del rubio miraron el lugar, si estaba algo lejos de Kamino, pero aun así no estaban tan apartados.

—Sin duda alguna parece la guarida de los villanos— comento Kirishima mirando el lugar.

—Estén alertas, no podemos bajar la guardia ahora— dijo con seriedad el rubio a todos los chicos.

— ¿Realmente esta es la guarida de los villanos? — pregunto Jirou mirando el oscuro lugar.

—No hay luz o alguna señal de vida ¿seguro que este es el lugar? — pregunto Todoroki al rubio.

—La última vez que vine los encontré aquí— respondió el rubio mirando el lugar, sin duda alguna se miraba abandonado, pero cuando le puso la semilla rastreadora a Shigaraki lo siguió hasta este punto, y lo había visto con su Byakugan.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes! — los chicos se pusieron nerviosos por eso, todos voltearon a ver quién los llamaba, el blondo alerta saco una barra de metal de su mano derecha, listo para acabar con quien sea, pero cuando se giraron miraron que solo eran dos hombres, oficinistas quienes estaban borrachos, el blondo apareció delante de ellos con la barra de metal, haciendo que los hombres se asusten.

— ¡Woow! ¡Tranquilo hombre, solo queríamos invitar a tomar a estas hermosuras! — dijo uno de los hombres señalando a las chicas, el rubio aparto su mano retrayendo la barra.

—Me disculpo por eso— dijo el rubio con sinceridad. —Pero lamento decirles que eso no va a suceder, ya que estás chicas me pertenecen a mí, son mías— dijo el rubio que tomo a Uraraka y Momo de la cintura, al momento que hacía aparecer sus colas para tomar a las chicas y también abrazarlas, claro que tratando de no lastimarlas, claro que al hacer esto las chicas se asustaron un poco, pero luego se pusieron rojas al sentir los brazos del rubio. —Ellas son mías, son mis preciadas muñecas— declaro al momento que acariciaba el rostro de Momo con delicadeza, haciendo que un raro sentimiento recorriera su cuerpo, no era miedo, ni tampoco nerviosismo, era emoción y excitación, le gustaba sentir la caricia del chico, el oji-azul comenzó a pasar sus colas por la cara de las chicas, quienes sentían lo mismo que Momo, las colas del chico a pesar de parecer duras y ásperas, eran demasiado suaves, les gustaba ser mimadas de esa manera, el oji-azul aparto su máscara, al momento que besaba cerca de los labios a Uraraka, quien también sintió felicidad por eso.

Los chicos por su parte apartaron la mirada por eso, sinceramente era vergonzoso ver algo así, mientras que los hombres solo miraban a ese chico, lo miraban y no podían evitar sentir celos. Después de todo, todas esas mujeres disfrutaban las caricias de su hombre.

—Como ven, ellas son mías por completo, así que atrévanse a intentar algo, y les cortare las manos con un cuchillo oxidado— dijo el blondo con seriedad a los dos hombres, quienes aun estando borrachos reconocieron el peligro, solo se dieron la vuelta para irse del lugar, era mejor no meterse con ese chico.

Luego de que los dos hombre se fueran, el rubio soltó a las chicas para mirar con seriedad la bodega abandonada, la miro con enojo al momento que activaba el Byakugan para ver lo que había dentro, al hacerlo solo se sorprendió, para reír extrañando a todos los chicos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunto Iida acercándose al rubio quien tenía una mirada de enojo.

—Ese bastardo… me engaño— respondió el rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Kirishima al rubio, quien solo sonrió.

—Que los malditos cambiaron de base, ellos ya no están aquí, se fueron— dijo el Uzumaki al pelirrojo.

—Dijiste que estaban aquí— comento Todoroki.

—Y lo estaban, al parecer cambiaron de base antes de tiempo, y al parecer lograron encontrar mi semilla— respondió el rubio.

—Entonces ¿Qué hay adentro? — pregunto Izumi que ya se había recuperado, al igual que las demás chicas.

—Nomus— fue lo que dijo el rubio al momento que liberaba su poder, los chicos solo se vieron envueltos en esa capa de poder dorada, al momento que los pocos transeúntes de ese lugar corrieron al ver como una gran figura se formaba, los chicos solo miraron como comenzaban a flotar, al momento que miraban con asombro como estaban dentro de ese gran zorro que habían visto antes, miraron a su amigo que estaba en la cabeza, mientras ellos estaban en lo que era su cuerpo.

— ¡Naruto! — fue el grito en conjunto que se escuchó de repente, al momento que los chicos miraban sorprendidos como aparecían las amigas de la infancia del rubio, y su maestra Midnight, el rubio miro a la derecha para ver a las mujeres, al momento que mandaba una cola para atraparlas, las tres mujeres se asustaron al principio, pero cuando estuvieron dentro de ese gran zorro, una paz las invadió a todas, el blondo creo un clon para mirarlo.

—Ve por él— le dijo al clon que asintió para desaparecer de la cabeza en un parpadeo, el rubio solo miro la bodega, mientras todos los chicos miraban al rubio.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? — pregunto Yu que de alguna forma logro desplazarse por ese gran espectro, y terminar al lado de su amigo, quien solo la miro, haciendo que la chica se sorprendan de ver esos ojos anillados, esos grises y desolado ojos anillados.

—Dentro de la fábrica hay muchos de esos monstruos que causaron desastres en Hosu, están siendo creados como si fueran productos, hay que acabar con ellos ahora que están en proceso— dijo el rubio con seriedad, al momento que dos grandes muros de tierra aparecían al lado de la bodega, los chicos solo vieron esos grandes muros, para luego mirar como el zorro se paraba en dos, al momento que soltaba un gran golpe aplastando la casa, creando un pequeño sismo, para volver a soltar otro golpe, haciendo que de nuevo el suelo temblara, iba a soltar otro golpe, pero de un momento a otro, salió volando de repente con todos los chicos dentro de Kurama, destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad.

En otro al mismo tiempo, los héroes aparecieron de repente en la guarida de los villanos, en donde por suerte lograron salvar al rubio, y de un momento a otro todos vieron como de un agujero negro salía el prófugo, Uzumaki Naruto quien tomo a Bakugou, al momento que una aura dorada y brillante los cubria a los dos.

—Parece que llegue algo tarde— dijo el rubio mirando todo el lugar, mientras protegía a Bakugou en una barrera de espacio-tiempo, mientras el rubio tenía activado su modo Rikudo, siendo el centro de los héroes y villanos presentes del lugar.

— ¡Oye, sácame de aquí! — grito Bakugou golpeando la barrera, al momento que el rubio lo miraba.

—Lo siento, pero no lo haré, no cometeré el mismo error de perderte, ahora te protegeré— dijo el blondo al momento que hacía desaparecer a Bakugou, enviándolo a su dimensión de bolsillo.

— ¿Dónde enviaste al joven Bakugou? — pregunto All Might acercándose al rubio, quien lo miro.

—Está protegido, lo envié a mi dimensión de bolsillo, en ese lugar estará seguro, nadie ni nada podrá alcanzarlo— respondió con seriedad el rubio, mirando a los enemigos, miro a Toga que era sostenida por las ramas de Kamui, apareció delante de ella para darle un golpe en el cuello, la tomo de la camisa para hacerla desaparecer de entre las ramas, mientras la sostenía con una mano de chakra que creo. —Esta chica es mía, y nadie la tocara— declaro al momento que creaba una prisión de cristal alrededor de ella, para enviarla también a la dimensión de bolsillo.

—Ella es una criminal, al igual que tú— dijo Gran Torino mirando al rubio, quien no le hizo caso.

—Es mi amiga— respondió con seriedad el blondo.

—Ustedes… siempre están jodiendome… arruinando mis planes… los odio a todos… porque no se dejan matar… pero esto se terminó… el juego termino… ahora empezaremos lo verdadero… yo destruiré la paz que hay aquí… yo destruiré todo lo que han creado… esta sociedad de mierda y llena de hipócritas… apenas hemos iniciado… lo que hemos hechos son los pequeños pasos de nuestra organización… apenas hemos comenzado a reunir compañeros… esto no ha terminado— decía Shigaraki que era aprisionado por las ramas de Kamui, mientras miraba a todos, en especial al símbolo de la paz y al rubio. —Yo los matare… ¡los asesinare a ustedes dos! ¡Kurog…! — el chico intento llamar a su compañero Black Mist, pero antes de que terminara de decir el nombre de su aliado, el rubio apareció delante del villano espectral, al momento varias marcas comenzaban a aparecer por todo su cuerpo, mientras el rubio estaba delante del villano que gruño, el Uzumaki se apartó para mirar a Shigaraki.

—Tú amigo es una molestia, ahora ya no puede hacer nada, acabo de sellar sus movimientos, ya no puede usar su Quirk por el momento— dijo con seriedad el rubio.

—Ya no tienen escapatoria, pórtense bien y cooperen es por su propio bien— dijo con seriedad para mirar a los pocos villanos que estaban presentes. —Saki Atsuhiro— revelo el nombre del villano con disfraz de mago. —Bubaigawara Jin— mirando al tipo que se podía clonar. —Con una pizca de información, y algo de tiempo, la policía fue capaz de averiguar su identidad e historial de manera secreta, ¿Sí lo entienden, o no? Que ya no hay un lugar donde puedan escapar— declaro Gran Torino mirando al chico de cabellera blanca. —Oye Shigaraki, quería preguntarte… ¿Dónde exactamente se esconde tu jefe? — pregunto el pequeño héroe mirando con seriedad, mientras el blondo podía sentir el enojo crecer dentro del tipo, podía sentir el odio que emanaba, todo eso mientras los observaba a ellos, a los héroes, a los policías, todo eso le causaba odio.

—Patrañas… Estás son… Patrañas… Váyanse de mi vista… Desaparezcan— dijo con una voz ronca y grave el chico, haciendo que All Might se enoje.

— ¡¿Dónde está él ahora?! ¡Shigaraki! — grito el símbolo de la paz.

— ¡Yo los odio! — grito de repente el peliblanca al momento que de la nada aparecían dos Nomus gritando con fuerza al lado del peliblanco, alertando a todos los héroes, el símbolo de la paz miro sorprendido esto, para luego ver al rubio que lo miro.

—All For One… ya apareció— el símbolo de la paz solo miro como el chico desaparecía en una nube.

De repente todo se volvió una locura, el símbolo de la paz miro como esa cosa negra aparecía en el aire, así como varios Nomus que gritaban, y trataban de atrapar a quien sea, y por si eso fuera poco miro como esa cosa negra salía de la boca de los villanos que estaban ahí, para comenzar a ser succionados, y para empeorar las cosas, varios de esos Nomus también salieron cerca de los policías de afuera, quienes comenzaron a disparar, además de que los héroes que estaban cerca también peleaban, y para rematar, a lo lejos escucho una gran explosión al momento que miraba como una gran nube de polvo y destrucción se hacía presente, seguido de ver un enorme zorro brillante termino en el suelo.

— ¡Esto es malo, todos se están yendo! — grito Gran Torino que intento ir tras uno de los villanos, pero este desapareció en esa cosa negra, el símbolo de la paz miro con enojo todo eso, para girarse y mirar a Shigaraki.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Llévame a mí también! — grito All Might con furia, tratando de atrapar a Shigaraki, pero fue demasiado tarde, había desaparecido, Toshinori gruño por eso, se giró para mirar al gran zorro levantarse, ese debía ser el joven Uzumaki. — ¡Lo siento por dejarles esto! ¡Pero tengo que ir tras él! — grito el rubio mayor para salir disparado del lugar hacía el lugar donde todos podían ver al gran zorro, y la pregunta de todos era "¿De dónde diablos salió esa cosa?"

Volviendo con el rubio, el blondo se levantaba del suelo con dolor, todo mientras miraba el panorama a su alrededor, había creado una gran destrucción, toda el área a su alrededor estaba devastada, los edificios destruidos en su mayoría, mientras que en el punto muerto estaba el villano que causo todo eso, el rubio gruño al momento que se levantaba.

— ¡¿Están todos bien?! — pregunto el rubio mirando al enemigo, no podía apartar su vista.

—Sí… solo… fue algo duro ese golpe— respondió Yu, a pesar de estar protegidos, todos sintieron ese golpe a quemarropa.

—No te preocupes… todos estamos bien— dijo Iida que gracias al golpe termino por perder su bigote falso, así como los demás que tenían accesorios para ocultar su identidad terminaron por perderla.

— ¡La gente! ¡Todas esas personas deben estar lastimadas! ¡Debemos ir a salvarlos! — dijo Izumi mirando todo el lugar.

—No se preocupen, todos ellos están protegidos— señalo el rubio atrás, al momento que los chicos se giraban, para mirar con sorpresa como muchas personas se encontraban dentro del zorro, ahí se dieron cuenta, el zorro se había vuelto más grande, los civiles por su parte también estaban en shock, viendo para todos lados mientras preguntaban en donde estaban.

—Todos tranquilos, nada malo les pasara, aquí están seguros por ahora— dijo el rubio calmando a todos, quienes solo se quedaron callados.

—No puedo pelear de esta manera, con todos estos civiles no puedo hacer mucho— declaro el rubio cerca de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? No podemos dejarlos solos— pregunto Iida al rubio.

—Ustedes los evacuaran, y no solo a ellos, también a los civiles más cerca del lugar. Este tipo no se anda con juegos, fue una suerte que mi velocidad fuera similar a la de él, de otro modo toda ese gente hubiera muerto— comento el último Uzumaki, quien miro a All For One. —Yo usare varios clones para ayudar, además hare que algunos usen el Susano o el modo Bijuu, aprovechen eso y evacúenlos a todos— ordeno con seriedad el rubio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo piensas pelear contra él?! — pregunto con seriedad Midnight al rubio.

— ¡Ella tiene razón! ¡No puedes ir a pelear tu solo con él! ¡Solo miro lo que hizo de un momento a otro! — grito Mei con preocupación, no podía dejar que su amigo peleara solo.

— ¡Tiene razón, no puedes ir a pelear tú solo! ¡Yo vine porque ahora es mi turno de protegerlos a todos!— dijo con seriedad Iida que sudaba de nerviosismo, ese enemigo no era nada comparado a los que habían enfrentado antes.

— ¡Tienen razón, debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Ir por los profesionales para que ellos resuelvan esto! — grito Kirishima a su amigo.

— ¡Hay que irnos de aquí con todos los civiles! ¡Tenemos que protegerlos, no es momento para que pelees por tu cuenta! — dijo con seriedad Yu tratando de calmar a su amigo, sin embargo, eso no funcionaba.

— ¡Ya cállense de una maldita vez! — grito el rubio que se dio la vuelta, para mirar con enojo a todos sus amigos. — ¡¿Acaso no están viendo todo esto?! ¡¿Acaso no comprenden lo que está sucediendo?! — pregunto con seriedad el rubio. — ¡Miren a su maldito alrededor, todo está destruido! ¡Todo fue destruido por un solo ataque dado por él! — señalo el rubio a All For One, quien estaba de pie en ese lugar. — ¡Esto no es un maldito juego, esto no es un problema que personas como ustedes puedan resolver! ¡Este enemigo está a otro nivel que ninguno de ustedes puede alcanzar, ni siquiera ustedes dos como profesionales podrían vencerlo, todos ustedes morirán si se enfrentan a él!— exclamo con enojo, para mirar a los todos, mirar esos rostros de miedo. — ¡Ustedes no podrían luchar contra él, ni aunque unieran todas sus fuerzas, esto ya no es trabajo de niños como ustedes, esto es la maldita realidad, deben entender que hay personas aún más poderosas que ustedes! Esto ya no se trata de estar loco, o querer presumir, si se toma a la ligera a alguien como él todo puede terminar mal— explico el rubio que los miro con seriedad, bufo para darse la vuelta. —Ahora me escucharan y harán todo lo que yo les diga, se irán de aquí y salvaran a los civiles, yo y mis clones nos encargaremos de soportar los golpes que él pueda lanzar, así nadie más saldrá herido, y eso es una maldita orden, ahora váyanse— los chicos así como los civiles fueron puestos en el suelo con suavidad, al momento que ese gran zorro de nueve colas camino para ponerse delante de ellos, seguido de ver como más rubios salían disparados a varios lugares del cráter, al momento que todos miraban como algunos de esos zorro gigantes aparecían, así como unas figuras azules gigantes que parecían personas.

—Yo los protegeré a todos sin importar lo que cueste, si algo les llega a pasar a todas, a todos, yo no podría vivir más, por favor compréndalo, solo quiero protegerlos— hablo el rubio que creaba un clon, dejando a su imitación controlar el gran zorro para saltar, y caer delante de All For One, se levantó mientras lo miraba con seriedad. —Este será tú fin… All For One— fueron las palabras del rubio mientras miraba al peor enemigo de todos, listo para pelear sin piedad alguna.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, no vemos la próxima vez.**


	41. Chapter 41 Naruto Vs All For One II

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 36.

El rubio estaba en el centro de ese gran desastre, mirando a All For One, quien parecía mirar con seriedad al Uzumaki, los dos se miraban tranquilamente, mientras alrededor de ellos los clones del rubio estaban formados como una barrera humana, los chicos solo decidieron hacer lo que su amigo les dijo, y comenzar a evacuar a todas las personas, no falto mucho para que policías llegaran al lugar, en donde también comenzar a evacuar, clones del rubio también sacaban a toda la gente que por mala suerte quedo atrapada entre escombros, todo eso mientras las personas solo hacían lo que les ordenaba el ninja, después de todo, solo así podían vivir, y todo eso estaba siendo grabado, y transmitido.

— ¡Hace unos minutos una gran explosión se produjo en la ciudad de Yokohama! ¡Y cómo podemos ver la magnitud de la explosión fue tan grande, que varios edificios terminaron destrozados! ¡Se teme que miles de personas hayan terminado lastimadas, a pesar de que esta zona es calmada, mucha gente vive en este lugar! — reporto Eizoku con seriedad mientras se sostenía del helicóptero de la compañía, para luego mirar a las gigantes bestias espectrales, seguido de ver como varios clones de su amigo rubio estaban sacando y evacuando a las personas. — ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! ¡Graba eso! — pidió la pelinegra señalando a las bestias, y a los clones. — ¡Como pueden observar, los civiles están siendo evacuados mientras son protegidos! ¡Observen detenidamente como todos son llevados a un lugar seguro! — presento la mujer con seriedad, para mirar a esos seres espectrales. — ¡Enfoca a esas cosas, se puede ver quien está dentro de ellas! — ordeno la mujer a su compañero, quien solo asintió al momento que enfocaba la cámara en las personas que estaban dentro de los monstruos.

La gente miraba por la televisión la noticia de último minuto, solo miraban como esas personas eran evacuadas por varios héroes o policías, pero luego vieron a esas grandes bestias que brillaban, no sabían si sentirse asustadas o aliviadas, pero luego vieron como una cámara enfoco a ese gran zorro dorado, la persona que estaba dentro no era nadie más que el prófugo Uzumaki Naruto.

—Realmente… eres… un chico especial… ese poder que tienes… es maravilloso— hablo All For One mirando al rubio, quien cambio de ropa ante los ojos por así decirlo, ya que el rubio no sabía si esa cosa tenía ojos, pero volviendo a la historia, el blondo cambio su traje formal para usar el traje que uso en las noches para matar a los villanos. —Sí… sin duda alguna tu Quirk debe ser mío… debe pertenecerme— declaro al villano con una voz gruesa y áspera, mirando al rubio que estaba serio.

—Nunca lo conseguirás, en especial porque lo que yo tengo no es un Quirk, es algo mucho más poderoso que eso— comento el Uzumaki con seriedad.

—Eso… lo veremos— declaro All For One al blondo, quien activo el Rinnegan, en ese momento el ninja miro como una materia negra comenzó a formarse, al momento que aparecían de repente los miembros de la liga de villanos, entre ellos los dos que termino atrapando. —Fallaste de nuevo, ¿eh, Tomura?— pregunto All For One mirando al peliblanco en el suelo.—Pero definitivamente no puedes desanimarte. Todo lo que necesitas es intentar de nuevo, te traje a tus camaradas de vuelta para ti. Lo siento por no haberte traído al chico que consideraste una pieza importante, pero no logro encontrarlo. Aun así, intenta tantas veces como quieras, es por eso que estoy aquí— hablo mientras estiraba su mano al peliblanco. —Todo… es por tu bien— declaro el villano mirando al peliblanco, para luego mirar al cielo.—Sí… al fin viniste— fue lo que dijo el villano al momento que All Might caía del cielo con fuerza y velocidad.

El rubio solo miro como All For One detuvo los golpes del símbolo de la paz, quien solo miro a su némesis, que estaba tranquilo a pesar de que agrieto el suelo donde estaba.

—Haré que regreses todo ¡All For One! — declaro el símbolo de la paz con seriedad.

— ¡¿Me mataras nuevamente… All Might?! — pregunto el criminal al símbolo de la paz.

Los villanos salieron volando cuando una onda expansiva se formó por el impacto de ambos personajes, el rubio solo activo una barrera protectora para evitar el golpe de escombros o rocas, al momento que All Migh aparecía a su lado, el símbolo de la paz miro a su alumno, cuando llego noto esas grandes criaturas espectrales protegiendo a los civiles.

—Realmente te has vuelto débil, el bar no está a más de 5 kilometros, y te tardaste unos buenos 30 segundos en llegar, te volviste muy blando— comento All For One.

—Mira quien lo dice, alguien que lleva una máscara industrial para poder hablar y respirar, ¿no crees que tú eres el débil? — pregunto el rubio mayor mirando a All For One con seriedad. —Uzumaki, mi chico— llamo el rubio al shinobi. —Gracias por la ayuda, pero esto es entre él y yo, no debes meterte en esto, resultaras herido— comento el símbolo de la paz, al rubio que solo dijo "Hmph".

—Mira quien lo dice, la persona que está sufriendo ahora por mantener su transformación— comento el oji-azul que miro al símbolo de la paz. —Esto ya no se trata solo de ti All Might, tu tiempo ya paso, sin duda alguna, apenas puedes luchar, sin mencionar que el estado de ese tipo es el mismo que el tuyo. Ninguno de los podrá luchar con todas sus fuerzas, y mirando el panorama, el resultado será en que tú perderás la guerra, sin mencionar que de seguro lo dejaras vivo, a pesar de saber lo que puede hacer— dijo con seriedad el rubio para mirar a All For One. —Él no planea ser derrotado tan fácil, y no planea rendirse ante nada. Todavía tiene muchos planes con mucha gente, puedo leer su mente, no solo quiere a Bakugou, también quiere a muchos chicos que han nacido con Quirks extraños y poderosos, entre ellos algunos héroes, si lo dejamos con vida, acabara con muchas personas, y eso no lo puedo permitir— menciono el rubio con seriedad.

—Sí… realmente necesito tu Quirk chico, debe ser mío lo antes posible… con tu poder… seré invencible de una vez por todas— comento All For One al momento que los dedos de sus manos se volvían tubos metálicos, similares a agujas mientras miraba al shinobi.

— **Rinbo: Hengoku (Limbo: Cárcel Fronteriza)** — dijo el rubio al momento que el símbolo de la paz miro los ojos del chico, los cuales brillaron.

Lo siguiente que vio lo asombro, ya que de un momento a otro All For One salió volando con fuerza hacía una de esas figuras de zorro, la cual levantó su puño derecho, para lanzar un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar, estrellándolo contra el suelo con fuerza.

—Puedes ayudar, o puedes irte, de cualquier forma no evitaras que mate a All For One, y eso lo sabes bien— declaro el shinobi que comenzó a levitar mientras flotaba lentamente hacia adelante.

—Eso… dolió— el enemigo del símbolo de la paz salió del suelo, al momento que estiraba su mano derecha de la cual salieron esos tuvos, para irse a clavar en la espalda de Black Mist, abriendo un gran portal. —Tomura… debes irte de aquí de inmediato, solo recuerda esto, puedes crecer aún más— le dijo al peliblanco, quien miro a su maestro, para comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por los demás villanos, quienes luego de desaparecer por completo, el portal se cerró, dejando solos a los tres individuos. —Ahora… empecemos la verdadera batalla— declaro el villano con seriedad, al momento que sus dos brazos se inflaban, como si estuvieran a punto de estallar.

Mientras tanto afuera de lo que era la barrera creado por los clones del rubio, la policía y varios héroes estaban en el lugar ya, junto a los amigos del rubio que no deseaban irse, todos querían entrar y ayudar, pero eran detenidos por una de esas colas, las cuales eran demasiado fuertes a pesar de su apariencia.

— ¡Déjanos pasar, maldita sea! — grito con seriedad Endeavor golpeando la cola, le costó trabajo derrotar a esas cosas, pero al final lograron acabar con ellas, o mejor dicho, las criaturas dejaron de moverse luego de que una barra atravesó su cerebro.

— ¡Todos debemos estar en ese lugar! ¡No podrán contra ese villano ustedes solos! — grito Mandalay que también golpeaba la pared, pero no eran solo ellos, varios héroes también intentaban pasar, pero esa cosa era realmente dura, sin mencionar que algunos de los héroes que tenían el poder de volverse grandes como Mt. Lady o Ryukyu tenían un extraño papel en el pecho que cancelaba sus poderes.

— ¡Naruto-san! ¡No puedes luchar contra All For One tu solo! — grito Izumi intentando hacer entrar en razón al clon del rubio, quien seguía viendo al frente.

—Ya basta, pueden seguir golpeando todo lo que quieran, pero no los dejare entrar. Ninguno de ustedes es rival para All For One, y solo serían una molestia, pero ahora se los dijo, será mejor que se queden quieto, o de otra forma me veré obligado a detenerlos por la fuerza— los presentes solo vieron como varias manos comenzaron a formarse de las colas, las cuales parecían estar listas para apresarlos. —No podemos tener más heridos— fue lo único que dijo el clon del rubio con seriedad a todos.

Una gran explosión se escuchó en el centro del campo de batalla, al momento que todos vieron como una estela de humo venía hacía ellos.

— ¡Todos al suelo! — grito con seriedad el clon del rubio, al momento que uno de los clones del rubio que tenía activado el Susano se puso en frente, el clon del blondo estiro sus manos para atrapar el proyectil.

El Susano se arrastró unos metros por la fuerza con que vino esa cosa, mientras que el clon del zorro estiro sus colas protegiendo a todos, los héroes y los demás vieron como una gran bola de fuego impacto contras las colas, el gran zorro gruño para lanzar ese poderoso ataque al cielo, en donde estallo con una gran fuerza, todos los presentes miraron al frente, para ver como la figura humanoide morada soltaba humo de sus manos, al momento que todos miraban a All Might que sangraba.

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! — pregunto Kirishima no creyendo lo que miraba.

— ¡Todos fuera de aquí ahora, no es seguro que estén aquí más tiempo, las cosas acaban de empeorar! — grito el clon del Uzumaki a todos los presentes, al momento que escuchaban un gran estruendo, como si un rayo colisionara contra otro.

En el centro del campo de batalla se encontraba el rubio que golpeaba los puños de All For One, quien lanzaba golpe tras golpe, ambos se mostraban serios, mientras destruían todo a su paso, el enemigo lanzó un fuerte golpe a la cara del rubio, quien salió disparado hacia atrás, se arrastró unos cuantos metros, al momento que All Might llego para comenzar a pelear de nuevo con su némesis, el villano solo cargo de nuevo sus brazos, al momento que lanzaba un fuerte golpe al símbolo de la paz, el profesional salto para evitar el golpe, el poderoso ataque fue con una gran velocidad hacía los espectadores, el clon de Naruto estaba listo para detener el ataque, sin embargo el Uzumaki original llego delante de todos con una gran velocidad, al momento que lo repelía con otro potente golpe, destruyendo el ataque en el proceso, así como su brazo derecho que fue arrancado, el brazo voló hasta caer delante de los héroes.

El shinobi respiro con agitación, al momento que se daba la vuelta para estirar su mano izquierda, y traer de nuevo su brazo, cuando lo tuvo en su poder lo pego a su cuerpo, regenerándose en cuestión de segundos, sorprendiendo a todos los profesionales, el chico estaba como nuevo, el ninja saltó de nuevo para ir al ataque. All Might tomo del brazo derecho a All For One, para darle un poderoso puñetazo, el shinobi apareció detrás del enemigo para darle una fuerte patada, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo, el ninja apareció al lado del profesional, quien tosió.

—Estás perdiendo tu fuerza, no soportaras más esto, será mejor que te vayas de una buena vez, déjame esto a mí— ordeno con seriedad el Uzumaki al símbolo de la paz.

—No… Yo puedo aun con esto… Aún tengo mucha energía, no puedo permitir que esto siga, debo acabar con All For One de una vez por todas— dijo Toshinori al oji-azul.

—Realmente… me hacen enojar… acabemos con esto de una buena vez— hablo el villano al momento que salía de la tierra mientras flotaba. —Hay que acabar con ustedes de una buena vez— declaro con seriedad al momento que levantaba su mano derecha, la cual comenzó a brillar seguido de que también se inflaba como globo. — ¿Podrán sobrevivir a este ataque? — pregunto con seriedad para lanzar un poderoso rayo de su brazo.

El Uzumaki se puso delante de All Might, al momento que recibía el golpe de lleno, una fuerte explosión se hizo presente en el lugar, seguido de que una estela de humo y tierra se iba formando. Los chicos miraron como ese ataque venia hacia ellos, los clones del rubio desaparecieron, dejando la zona libre de barrera, eso no fue una buena señal. El poderoso ataque iba hacía todos los héroes, quienes se pusieron al frente de todos los chicos y policías, estaban preparados para detener ese poderoso ataque.

Sin embargo su valentía desapareció, luego de que el ataque desapareció a pocos metros de ellos, una gran estela de humo evitaba que vieron que cayó cerca de ellos, escucharon como alguien tosía con fuerza, la nube de polvo se fue al momento que los héroes y los policías junto a los chicos miraban a dos personas, a los dos héroes que estaban dentro del campo de batalla. Los profesionales miraron con horror como All Might estaba en su forma débil, el símbolo de la paz había perdido su poder en el peor momento, pero por si eso fuera poco tenía una gran herida en su pecho que lo atravesaba, el profesional era protegido por el cuerpo del chico Uzumaki, quien también tenía una gran herida atravesando su cuerpo, el rubio soltó al símbolo de la paz, al momento que un clon suyo aparecía.

—Curalo de inmediato— le ordeno al clon que solo asintió para poner sus manos en el pecho del rubio, que respiraba con agitación.

— ¡All Might! — fue el grito que algunos héroes dieron para correr donde estaba el símbolo de la paz, al igual que Izumi que corrió, mientras los chicos solo se extrañaron por eso, ese tipo esquelético era All Might ¿no podía ser eso posible?.

— ¡Naruto! — grito Yu corriendo para ver a su amigo, quien estaba de pie como si no tuviera esa gran herida, la cual se fue cerrando poco a poco.

— ¡No te acerques! — grito el rubio a su amiga, quien se asustó por el tono de voz del rubio. —Ahora no es momento, cuiden de All MIght, esto no ha terminado todavía— la mujer solo vió como el chico desapareció de su vista, para aparecer delante de All For One. — **Shinra Tensei** — el villano salió volando al momento que otro cráter se formaba.

El blondo no se detuvo ahí, apareció detrás del enemigo, al momento que creaba un gran Rasengan con ayuda del Senjutsu, con lo cual golpeo contra el suelo al enemigo, pero claro, la batalla no sería tan fácil. El villano creo una gran explosión, al momento que miles de pilares de tierra salían disparados para apuñalar al rubio, quien traspaso las estacas de piedra, para luego alejarse. Pero cuando lo hizo, una gran mano salió del suelo, el blondo solo fue azotado con fuerza, para luego ser enviando a volar al cielo, en donde una gran mano lo golpeo.

El rubio choco contra el suelo, iba a ser aplastado por un camión que apareció de la nada, salto al momento que el camión explotaba, las llamas que creo la explosión salieron como serpientes para incinerar al rubio, quien comenzó a hacer sellos de mano al momento que inflaba su pecho.

— **Suiton: Suishōha** **(Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua)** — una gran corriente de agua salió de la boca del rubio.

Las enormes llamas de fuego chocaron contra esa gran ola, la cual arrasó con el fuego, cuando las llamas se extinguieron por completo el rubio termino el Jutsu, y cuando lo hizo una gran estaca de metal salió del suelo, atravesándolo, el blondo gruño al momento que escupía sangre, All For One apareció delante de él con un enorme puño, el golpe fue tan fuerte y poderoso que partió la tierra, y el rubio salió volando enterrado en el suelo, giro por varios metros, hasta que se detuvo al clavar sus manos en el suelo, en ese momento apareció el villano para darle otro potente golpe en la cabeza, y luego darle un gran patada en el estómago, los dedos del villano se volvieron de nuevo en esos tubos, al momento que se los clava al rubio, quien salto para evitarlos, pero los tubos se movieron a una gran velocidad, atrapando uno de sus brazos, solo pudo gruñir mientras el villano flotaba.

—Dame… ese… poder… no debes tenerlo… alguien como tú… no debe tener un poder como este… debe ser mío— ordeno el némesis de All Might con seriedad, el rubio solo sonrió ante eso.

—Sí lo quieres… ¡Tendrás que matarme! — grito el Uzumaki que dio un gran salto hacia atrás, arrancándose el brazo.

El blondo dio un gran salto, al momento que el villano solo miro el miembro del rubio, una esfera roja apareció en el brazo izquierdo del rubio, quien al estar lejos lanzó su ataque.

— **Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken (Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Elemento Lava)** — grito el rubio lanzando su ataque.

All For One solo miro ese ataque venir hacía él, al momento que lo golpeaba de lleno, el villano gruño al recibir el ataque que lo arrastro, no solo estaba siendo cortado por esa cuchilla de viento giratoria, sino también quemado. Los héroes miraban todo desde lejos con impotencia, y miedo, los dos se estaban moliendo a golpes, pero quien parecía ganar era el chico rubio, ya que lanzaba unos ataques absurdamente devastadores, solo vieron ese ataque, esa esfera que giraba e iba hacia el villano. La gran esfera estallo de repente, creando un gran domo de lo que supieron era fuego, o mejor dicho, lava ardiente que giraba con fuerza, una esfera negra salió del domo, la cual iba con dirección a los héroes que tenían a All Might, el Uzumaki al notar esto apareció delante de todos, al momento que golpeaba la bola de una patada, enviándola al cielo, al momento que una gran explosión de hielo se producía, y miles de picos de hielo comenzaron a caer.

— ¡No! — grito el rubio dándose la vuelta, creando un Rasen Shuriken normal, el cual lanzó al ataque de hielo, los héroes solo vieron como esa esfera blanca giratoria destruyo los picos de hielo, para irse volando y estallar en el aire.

All For One apareció delante del rubio, listo para darle un poderoso golpe en la cara, el ninja se dio la vuelta, listo para repeler el poderoso ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una fuerte patada golpeo en el rostro a All For One, quien salió volando hasta chocar contra el suelo, el rubio se sorprendió por eso, solo miro a la persona que lo salvo, Izumi brillaba con fuerza.

— ¡No lo tocaras! — grito la peliverde con seriedad.— ¡No te permitiré que lo lastimes! — declaro mientras tenía activado el One For All, el oji-azul se sorprendió por eso, en especial porque la chica estaba descalza, y había roto parte de su vestido para darle movilidad.

— ¡Sí quieres llegar a él! ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros! — grito Ashido apareciendo delante del rubio también, al momento que rompía su falda para tener mejor movilidad.

— ¡Así es, no dejaremos que le pongas una mano encima! — declaro Momo que también se puso delante del rubio, rompiendo su vestido y sus tacones.

— ¡Para llegar a él, tendrás que acabar con nosotros primero— dijo Jirou con seriedad quitándose la chaqueta que tenía.

— ¡Nunca dejaremos a un amigo pelear solo! — dijo con seriedad Hagakure.

—Llegar a él será algo que tú nunca podrás hacer— hablo Tsuyu que también aparecía delante del oji-azul.

— ¡Nunca tocaras un pelo de Naruto-kun! — dijo Uraraka que rompió su falda para tener mayor movilidad.

— ¡Ustedes no serán las únicas que lo evitaran, yo tampoco dejare que ese bastardo lastime a mi futuro esposo! — dijo Yu con una sonrisa, poniéndose delante del shinobi.

— ¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ¡Naruto es mi futuro esposo! ¡Y como su esposa, tengo que ayudar y apoyar siempre a mí cariño! — declaro Mei que también se puso delante del Uzumaki, al momento que activaba a sus bebes.

—No me hagan reír niñas, ustedes apenas son unas jovencitas, lo que él necesita es una mujer madura como yo— hablo Nemuri que también se puso delante del rubio. —Y yo seré quien lo tenga al final— declaro con una sonrisa la pelinegra, quien lanzó un latigazo al aire.

—Apoyando al club de fan de Naruto, yo también no dejare que lastimes a mi amigo— comento Todoroki poniéndose al lado derecho del príncipe Uzumaki, quien miro al chico mitad hielo mitad fuego.

— ¡Yo soy su protector, y yo lo salvare también! — dijo Iida con seriedad al momento que arreglaba su pelo, y rompía su pantalón mostrando su Quirk.

— ¡No dejaremos que te quedes solo con la diversión, dejamos algo también! — dijo con una gran sonrisa Kirishima activando su Quirk, al momento que ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse, quien solo miro a todos los presentes.

—Vinimos a rescatar a Bakugou, y eso es lo que haremos, pero también salvaremos a nuestro amigo— dijo Todoroki activando su lado izquierdo y derecho.

—Y créenos que no fallaremos— dijo Iida que también activaba sus motores, así como todas las chicas delante del rubio se preparaban para ir a pelear, al momento que All For One salía, con la máscara casi destruida, mirando al rubio.

— ¡Y no retrocederemos ante nadie! ¡Salvaremos a nuestros amigos, porque eso es una promesa! — el Uzumaki miro con sorpresa como todos los chicos estaban preparados para salir a la batalla, podía sentir la emoción y determinación en su voz, y la verdad, su corazón se agito mientras un brillo inundaba sus ojos.

—Bien… sí así debe ser… que así sea… obtendré su Quirk sin importar nada… él debe ser mío— dijo All For One con seriedad, al momento que gritaba, esa materia negra comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor, al momento que varios Nomus salían de ellos, al menos unos 50, todos de gran tamaño así como el primer Nomu que grito, además de eso también aparecieron varias copias del villano, las cuales se miraban musculosas. —Ya no me importa nadie más… que él… yo obtendré tu Quirk… y acabare con todos— declaro mirando al frente, al pequeño escuadrón de combate.

Los chicos solo miraron a todas esas cosas, tragaron en seco, eran muchos enemigos, bastantes en realidad, y más fuertes que ellos. Pero no se rendirían ahora, no podían retroceder, no ahora que su amigo necesitaba de su ayuda. Los profesionales miraron con asombro como los chicos daban frente a la batalla, y claro eso no se podía quedar así, varios héros también caminaron al frente, mientras tanto el clon del rubio terminaba de curar a All Might, quien abrió sus ojos con pesadez.

— ¿Qué… paso? — pregunto el profesional.

—Tranquilo, apenas acabo de curarte de tus heridas, necesitas descansar— dijo el rubio.

—No… All For One… debo derrotarlo— trato de levantarse el rubio, pero fue detenido por Gran Torino.

—El chico tiene razón Toshinori, debes descansar por ahora— dijo el pequeño hombre con seriedad al símbolo de la paz.

—Pero… All For One— trato de decir el rubio.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de él, ahora solo descansa— dijo el clon del Uzumaki con una sonrisa, el profesional solo miro al chico, al momento que era ayudado por Gran Torino y se sentaba, solo para mirar a varios profesionales.

—Hay que hacerle caso al chico, por el momento debemos ponerte en un lugar seguro— dijo el pequeño hombre con seriedad.

—Por cierto, que él los ayude— dijo el clon de rubio al momento que hacía aparecer a Bakugou.

— ¡Mierda! — grito el chico explosivo cayendo de trasero al suelo, el chico explosivo levantó la mirada para ver al Uzumaki.— ¡Oye bastardo! ¡¿A dónde me enviaste?! — pregunto con seriedad el chico explosivo, al momento que el rubio lo tomaba de los hombros.

—Escucha, no es momento para esto, ahora mismo hay problemas más grandes que tus gritos. Luego podrás reclamarme todo lo que quieras, e incluso podrás golpearme, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, debes ayudar a All Might a salir de aquí, debes protegerlo— ordeno el rubio señalando al pobre profesional, al momento que Bakugou miro con extrañes al oji-azul.

— ¿Ese es All Might? — pregunto el chico explosivo entrando en razón.

—Sí, luego se te explicara, pero ahora debes ayudarlo, solo tú puedes hacer esto ahora, contamos contigo Bakugou— dijo el rubio con seriedad a su amigo, quien solo sonrió ante eso.

— ¡¿Acaso crees que soy tú?! ¡Déjame esto a mí, yo lo protegeré! — declaro el chico que ayudo al símbolo de la paz a ponerse de pie, para irse a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Qué harás tú muchacho? — pregunto Gran Torino mirando al rubio, quien solo sonrió.

—Voy a hacer lo único en lo que soy bueno, y eso es dar palizas a los malos— respondió al momento que el clon desaparecía.

—Buena suerte chico— fue lo único que dijo el anciano para irse con los dos rubios.

El blondo original miraba a todos sus amigos con sorpresa, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta la muerte para protegerlo, y no solo ellos, los demás héroes también ayudaban, pero ellos era más para cumplir con su deber, solo sonrió al momento que su brazo perdido se regeneraba por completo, camino lentamente para tomar del hombro a Izumi, el shinobi camino para ponerse delante de todos, mientras el villano comenzaba a flotar sobre sus tropas.

—Realmente eres alguien duro de roer, causas muchos problemas sin duda alguna, debo decir que esto fue divertido mientras duro, pero es momento de acabar con esto de una buena vez— comento el último descendiente del clan Uzumaki con seriedad, para luego sonreír. —Debo confesar que no eres ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que alguna vez fue Madara, así que acabar contigo será fácil. Pero aparte de eso, quiero que sepas que la batalla será entre tú y yo. No dejare que te atrevas a lastimar a mis amigos, y mucho menos a todas estas personas de aquí— dijo el rubio señalando a todos los héroes profesionales, y policías. —Y sobre todo, nunca dejare que ni tu ni nadie toque un solo pelo de mis amigos, yo no dejare que ninguno de ellos muera, yo los salvare a todos… yo los protegeré— declaro con una sonrisa el rubio mirando a All For One.

—Di… todo lo que quieras… luego de que te mate… los asesinare a ellos— declaro el némesis de All Might, haciendo que el rubio sonría por eso.

—Lo siento, pero muchos intentaron matarme en el pasado, y ninguno de ellos lo consiguió, incluso una diosa intento matarme, pero tampoco pudo. Así que un ser como tú no podrá hacerlo— declaro el príncipe del remolino, que giro su cabeza para sonreírle a todos, mostrando esos dientes blancos con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki registrada. —Lo siento, pero no dejare que ustedes se unan a esta batalla. Sí lo hago, podrían salir lastimados, así que esperen aquí, yo me encargare de todos ellos— ordeno el rubio a los héroes.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para darnos esas órdenes niño? — pregunto Endeavor al rubio, quien solo amplio su sonrisa.

—Yo soy el primer shinobi de este mundo, y sobre todo, el héroe número 1— respondió al momento que caminaba lentamente activando el modo Rikudo, mientras tenía esa gran sonrisa.

Kaguya acertó en todo, la mujer tuvo la razón siempre, no fue mala idea venir a este mundo, es más, logro tener lo que siempre quiso, pero además de eso, termino ganando más de lo que pidió, y por esa misma razón, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas para protegerlos a todos, para protegerlos a sus amigos, para proteger a las personas que consideraba amigos, familia y a las personas que amaba, las protegería de cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarlas, incluso si los dioses intentaban hacerles algo, él se encargaría de golpearlos. Solo sonrió para chocar su puño derecho con su palma izquierda, para mirar con una sonrisa a All For One.

— ¡Qué esto empiece, Dattebayo! — fue la señal del Uzumaki que saltó al ataque, al igual que los monstruos y clones de All For One.

La batalla decisiva por fin había llegado, el momento de la verdad empezaba, esta batalla definiría al ganador. Definiría que bando ganaría la guerra en el futuro próximo, si la liga de villanos o los héroes profesionales. La gran batalla del siglo empezaba.

* * *

 **See you later.**


	42. Chapter 42 Naruto Vs All For One III

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con un núevo cap, a tan solo una semana de darles un doble cap. Bueno, hoy les traigo una noticia, y esa es que, lamentablemente dejare las historias de "un shinobi en equestria, y un nuevo comienzo".**

 **La razón, bueno, ya no les encuentro una trama que seguir, no tengo la misma pasion de escribirlas cuando las empece, y bueno, he intentado todo lo que me fuera posible para encontrar inspiracion en ellas, pero nada funciono, y perdía tiempo. Así que, lamento decir eso, y si alguno desea adoptarlas para seguirlas, por ahora las dejare, pero si nadie se anima, bueno, tendre que eliminarlas.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, las demás historias que tengo seguirán, así que bueno, solo eso tengo que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez. Lo cual puede ser muy pronto, ya que tengo un nuevo crossover que publicar, bueno, no tengo el prologo, pero ya tengo una idea, y al igual que los demás, es de Naruto pero con una serie que espero conozcan, es una serie estadounidense llamada "The Loud House", y si la conocen, bueno, espero se hagan una idea de lo que tengo planeado.**

 **No se cuando publicare eso, así que solo puedo decir esperenlo, y además, el arco de devuelta a konoha está a la vuelta de la esquina, ya falta poco, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 37.

— ¡Acabemos con esto Dattebayo! — declaro el shinobi con esa gran sonrisa suya, al momento que saltaba al combate.

El Uzumaki corrió con fuerza y rapidez, dejando las marcas de sus botas en el suelo, además de romper el suelo, apareció en cuestión de segundo delante de todos los monstruos y clones del tipo, al momento que comenzaba la batalla. El rubio aparecía con un gran Rasengan en su mano derecha, al momento que los monstruos cerca salían volando por el impacto, mientras que los clones y monstruos que estuvieron en su camino gritaron al ser asesinados.

Naruto dio un gran salto para atrás y así evitar ser tomado de la cabeza, creo dos brazos los cuales crearon dos Rasengan planetarios, para soltarlos, otras manos del ninja aparecieron para tomar a todos aquellos que intentaban escapar, para comenzar a apalearlos, un clon del Uzumaki apareció a su par, al momento que el original se iba a pelear contra All For One.

El villano solo miro como el chico venía hacía el con un gran puño dorado, inflo su brazo derecho, al momento que lanzaba ese poderoso ataque al oji-azul, el shinobi activo el Kamui que se tragó el golpe, extrañando al villano, quien recibió un golpe ascendente que provino de la nada, el Uzumaki voló para atrapar a su contrincante, quien al notar que el chico casi lo agarra, soltó otro potente golpe, el cual el rubio evito al golpearlo con una de sus garras, estiro su mano derecha para tomar a All For One, quien golpeo esa garra con sus dos brazos, destruyendo la garra de energía, pero eso no detendría al descendiente de Kaguya.

Mientras que abajo el clon de Naruto, tomaba a todos los clones y Nomus que podía con sus garras, enterrándolos en el suelo, o atravesándolos con picos de chakra, pero claro que solo eso no los detendría a ellos.

— **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** — dijo el clon que se alejó de todos los enemigos al dar un salto hacia atrás.

Del suelo salieron varios dragones de madera que atacaron de frente, los Nomus intentaron evitarlos, pero los dragones de madera los aprisionaban con fuerza, arrastrándolos contra el suelo y ejerciendo su presión.

— **Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu (Elemento Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Abrasadoras)** — de la boca del Uzumaki salieron miles de rocas de gran tamaño de lava, las cuales iban contra todos los clones de All For One, así como de los Nomus que no lograban ser atrapados por esos dragones de madera, los clones del villano también hicieron crecer sus brazos, listos para repeler esas grandes bolas de fuego y roca. — **Doton: Dosenki (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Alud de Lodo)** — el suelo debajo de los clones de All For One se volvió lodo de repente, distrayéndolos, perdiendo la concentración y el equilibrio los clones del villano solo recibieron de golpe esos grandes proyectiles de lava.

Una gran y potente explosión se hizo presente en el lugar, mientras todos los presentes miraban con horror y asombro, ese gran ataque había superado con creces las expectativas de todos, en especial al ver que esos dragones de madera que habían aparecido del suelo iban a chocar al punto cero, creando una gran explosión.

— **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** — los espectadores presentes al igual que aquellos que miraban todos por las cámaras, se asombraron al ver como un gran dragón de agua que salía de la boca de ese chico iba contra el punto de encuentro donde estaban los enemigos.

El gran dragón rugió con fuerza para ir de golpe, y causar un pequeño temblor en la zona por el impacto, ni siquiera los pocos héroes que podían manipular el agua podían creerlo, usar o mejor dicho, crear un reptil de agua era algo que ninguno de ellos sabía que se podía hacer. El rubio termino su ataque de agua, al momento que comenzaba a hacer sellos de mano nuevamente, a una gran velocidad.

— **Hyōton: Hyōrō no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Prisión de Hielo)** — el rubio puso sus manos en el suelo, al momento que una gran ráfaga de escarcha junto a una corriente de hielo apareció en el suelo.

Todoroki miro sorprendido eso, el ataque de hielo fue directo a los restos de los enemigos, los cuales fueron aprisionados en una gran prisión de hielo, la cual creció a un gran tamaño, atrapando a todos los Nomus que quedaran o clones del villano, el rubio se levantó mientras miraba a todos los enemigos, intentaban moverse, querían salir para poder seguir peleando, pero eso no lo permitiría, tenía que acabar con ellos. Levantó su mano derecha al momento que otras ocho manos aparecían a su alrededor, todos los presentes solo vieron como unas bolas comenzaban a aparecer en todas esas manos, bolas de energía y poder que giraban con fuerza mientras brillaban además de tener una cuchilla giratoria, la cual liberaba un chirrido como si fueran las aspas de un helicóptero. Pero lo más extraño de esas esferas era que todas tenían un diferente color, una parecía una bola de arena con varias líneas azules, otra era una bola de fuego de flamas azules con toques negros, otra parecía ser de pura agua, una era de esa roca incandescente que no les tomo mucho tiempo en saber que era lava, otra parecía una bola de vapor, otra la reconoció Ashido como ácido y burbujas, otra era por completo verde como las escamas de un reptil, otra era negra mientras soltaba gotas, y la última era viento comprimido, el rubio solo miro la prisión de hielo, al momento que comenzó a correr con su ataque.

— **Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken (Arte Sabio: Super Rasen Shuriken de Bestia con Cola)** — el clon del Uzumaki, dio un gran salto para lanzar las nueve esferas.

Todos los espectadores miraron como las esferas de poder iba a gran velocidad contra la prisión de hielo, los ataques impactaron, al momento que una gran explosión se hacía presente, la prisión de hielo se desintegro así como los clones y Nomus, todos los héroes así como los reporteros presentes tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos por la gran explosión, luego de unos segundos todos abrieron sus ojos, solo para ver como la prisión de hielo, así como los enemigos ya no estaban, y en su lugar había un gran cráter que liberaba humo, el rubio se giró al momento que sonreía para levantar su pulgar derecho, y luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a todos los espectadores anonadados, el chico había eliminado a todos los villanos de un solo golpe.

Volviendo con el rubio original, este golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a All For One, quien también le daba varios golpes, el Uzumaki debía admitir que la fuerza de All For One no era poca, tenía lo suyo sin duda alguna, pero debía acabar con esto de una buena vez, le propino un fuerte cabezazo rompiendo lo que quedaba de su máscara.

—Esto termino, All For One. Has perdido— declare el príncipe conejo sosteniendo a su enemigo con un brazo de chakra.

—No… esto no ha terminado… esto apenas está empezando— respondió el hombre con seriedad al rubio. —Puedes acabar conmigo… pero no podrás acabar con el objetivo de Shigaraki… mientras él siga con vida… nada de esto terminara… jajajaja… puedes matarme si quieres… Pero no terminaras esto… al final… All Might morirá al igual que todos los que te importan— declaro All For One al rubio, quien solo sonrió ante eso.

—Sí… sé que esto no terminara con tu muerte… pero ten por seguro que no importa lo que venga, todos saldremos adelante, puede que caigamos una y otra vez, pero siempre nos levantaremos con una sonrisa y nuestra voluntad más fuerte que nunca— respondió Naruto para mirar abajo, miro a sus amigos, los protegería, sin duda alguna lo haría. —Matarte no evitara que Shigaraki cobre venganza, pero así evitaremos que hagas daño a otras personas, por cierto, gracias a tu mal estado me fue fácil revisar tu mente, y sin duda alguna debo decir que poner de enemigo al nieto de Shimura Nana, fue un gran plan a pesar de que tú fuiste quien la asesino— comento, asombrando a All For One por escuchar eso. —Pero tu plan no resultara al final, porque yo estoy aquí para evitarlo, y sin duda alguna, detendré todos tus planes, ahora llego el momento de decir adiós… All For One— el Uzumaki aprisiono al villano con las **Gudōdama** , dejándolo en el cielo, al momento que él caía al suelo, a pocos metros de sus amigos. —Todo termina ahora— dijo el rubio mirando al cielo, al momento que sus amigos también lo hacían.

Un sonido se comenzó a escuchar en el aire, al momento que para sorpresa de todos, una estrella de cuatro puntas se formaba mientras giraba lentamente, mientras brillaba con fuerza, el sonido se fue haciendo más grande al momento que las nubes que estaban cerca desaparecían, mostrando un clon del rubio que tenía en su mano derecha un Rasen Shuriken, todos los presentes miraron eso asombrados, y con emoción y por alguna razón, con satisfacción al ver ese ataque.

All Might miro a su pupilo que caía del cielo con ese ataque, así como el que estaba debajo de ellos, el rubio original levantó su mano derecha, al momento que hacía aparecer una Bijūdama, a la cual le añadió el Rasen Shuriken, al momento que dejaba estallar su poder liberando una gran aura dorada que tomo la forma de una cabeza de zorro con la boca abierta, rugiendo con fuerza, el zorro solo sonrió al momento que daba un gran salto al momento que el cuerpo del zorro se iba formando.

—" _¡Vamos, Kurama!_ "— fue lo primero que pensó el rubio.

—" _ **¡Acabemos con esto chico!**_ "— su sonrisa solo creció al recordar al gran zorro pulgoso, solo miro al frente para mirar como All For One trataba de salir de su prisión, pero no podía.

— ¡Toma esto…! ¡ **Futon: Rasen Shuriken**! — grito el clon del oji-azul lanzado su ataque que fue directo al villanos.

All For One grito de dolor al recibir el ataque de viento, al momento que las ataduras desaparecían, pero era demasiado tarde, el gran ataque lo estaba enviando al suelo, pero para su mala suerte, el Uzumaki original estaba llegando a él con uno de los mejores ataques que el ninja tenía, y uno de lo más destructivos.

— ¡ **Bijūdama Rasenshuriken**! — grito Naruto, al momento que el enorme zorro rugió con fuerza, para golpear a All For One.

Una gran explosión no se hizo esperar, los dos ataques colisionaron con fuerza, creando una gran ráfaga de viento y polvo, los helicópteros comenzar a moverse como locos por las turbulencias, un fuerte terremoto se hizo presente por el golpe del viento, los vidrios cerca del lugar se rompieron en miles de pedazos, mientras que los héroes y amigos del rubio miraban la gran bola de energía que estaba en el lugar, la cual luego de varios segundos que todos consideraron eternos desapareció, solo vieron como en el cielo se miraban unas ondas de viento, no había rastro alguno de ninguno de los dos.

O eso parecía, pero el gran zorro cayo del cielo, asombrando a todos los chicos al ver que su amigo seguía vivo, los helicópteros comenzaron a grabar al gran zorro, mientras los espectadores miraban en silencio las pantallas, así como los otros amigos del rubio que miraban todo desde la comodidad de sus hogares, todos tenían una expresión de horror, y miedo, después de todo, habían estado conviviendo con alguien que fácilmente podía haberlos eliminado. El gran zorro fue desapareciendo para dejar caer al rubio que seguía brillando como un sol, mientras seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa.

—Yo protegeré a todos mis amigos sin importar lo que cueste, porque ese es mi camino ninja— fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras brillaba con fuerza, y mantenía esa sonrisa.

Y como era de esperarse, los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, miles de personas que miraron la batalla aplaudían, gritaban e incluso algunos lloraban al ver que todo había terminado. Todas las personas comenzaron a gritar el nombre de rubio.

— ¡La pelea a terminado! ¡El villano fue derrotado al final! ¡Es una victoria para el nuevo héroe! ¡La victoria es para los héroes! ¡Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador! — grito con emoción y lágrimas Eizoku mientras miraba al rubio que seguía brillando como un sol, mientras todos seguían gritando el nombre del rubio.

— ¡Naruto! — el rubio se dio la vuelta al momento que era tacleado por Yu que comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza. — ¡Estuviste fantástico, realmente estupendo, no me espere nada de eso, eres realmente poderoso! — declaro con emoción Yu abrasando al rubio.

—Jejejeje… ya basta por favor— dijo el rubio con pena.

— ¡Naruto! — el rubio solo sintió como alguien más saltaba sobre él, y esa persona no era nadie más que Mei. — ¡Debes dejarme crear tu nuevo traje, y no solo eso, estudiarte por completo, tengo que saber cómo puedes hacer eso! — pidió la pelirosada con una gran sonrisa al rubio, quien tenía una gota de sudor.

— ¡Hey, ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?! ¡Suéltenlo de inmediato! — grito Midnight apartando a las dos chicas, y levantando al rubio.

—Gracias Midnight-sensei— agradeció el rubio, algo que fue un error ya que le pelinegra lo abrazo con fuerza para meter su cara entre sus pechos.

— ¡Quien lo tendrá primero soy yo! ¡Yo lo vi desde el primer día, así que me pertenece! — declaro la pelinegra con seriedad.

— ¡Claro que no, usted no puede tenerlo sensei! — dijo Ashido apareciendo de repente, y robándole al rubio. — ¡Naruto-kun es mío, yo lo vi desde el primer momento! — dijo la pelirosada con seriedad.

— ¡Oigan, suéltenlo todas, no es un juguete para que lo tomen así! — dijo Momo con seriedad corriendo para salvar a su amigo, siendo seguidas por todas las chicas, al momento que todas le saltaban encima al rubio al final, mientras que los héroes y amigos del rubio miraban eso con una gota de sudor.

—Maldito rubio con suerte— dijo más de un héroe y policía al ver que el chico estaba siendo reclamado por todas esas chicas y mujeres mayores.

—Así que todo termino— dijo All Might apareciendo junto a Gran Torino y Bakugou, quienes también miraban como el chico trataba de librarse del agarre de las chicas.

— ¡¿All Might?! — dijeron todos los héroes al mirar el estado del símbolo de la paz, sin duda alguna, era extraño verlo con esa forma, las chicas siguieron peleando que no notaron cuando el rubio escapo de ellas, para aparecer delante de todos sus amigos y los profesionales.

All Might fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, al momento que miraba al Uzumaki, el chico seguía brillando como un sol. Toda su vida siempre se esforzó para volver un pilar, un símbolo que le dijera a todas las personas que no se preocuparan, que él estaba ahí para protegerlos, para detener el mal, ese había sido su sueño siempre, y lo llego a cumplir, se volvió el pilar, a pesar de todas las caídas que tuvo, siempre se mantuvo con una sonrisa, siempre sonrió para demostrarle a todas las personas que estaba bien, que siempre los cuidaría y protegería, incluso luego de que su maestra, su mentora muriera, siguió adelante con esa sonrisa y siempre lucho, y ahora, mirando al joven Uzumaki, podía mirar un nuevo futuro, la nueva generación, y aunque le hubiera gustado que la joven Midoriya fuera la próxima en ser llamada "símbolo de paz", pero eso no sucedería, ahora estaba seguro que ese título sería dado al chico, ya que un nuevo pilar, un nuevo héroe había llegado.

—Buen trabajo mi chico, demuéstrales a todos el héroe que siempre has sido— dijo All Might levantando su puño derecho, al momento que el rubio sonreía para chocar su puño desactivando su modo Rikudo.

—Claro, lo prometo— fue lo único que dijo el ninja con una gran sonrisa, las chicas habían dejado de pelear y discutir.

Todos miraron como los dos rubios sonreían, mientras chocaban sus puños con confianza, eso para muchos fue sin duda alguna, una felicitación para el rubio, pero para algunos, eso solo significo una cosa… el símbolo de la paz, el héroe número uno, el mayor justiciero del bien, la persona más poderosa hasta el momento… se estaba retirando. Y con eso, le daba el pase libre al nuevo chico de ser el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

===== **Después** =====.

La ciudad de Yokohama había sufrido un gran daño, por suerte los daños no fueron peores, y para sorpresa de muchos, ninguna vida humana se reportó perdida, hubo uno que otro herido, pero estos eran curados por el chico que llamaron "El Sol Naciente", ya que a todos les dio una esperanza cuando brillaba con fuerza, era como una flama que no se apagaría nunca, como un sol que indicaba que había un mañana, que podían estar seguros, mientras el brillara todo estaría bien.

Y por si eso no bastara para que lo miraran como un héroe, el chico literalmente reconstruyo la ciudad destruida, los héroes y policía junto a algunos reporteros vieron como el chico voló al cielo como un ángel, para iluminar toda la ciudad, la cual al poco tiempo apareció como nueva, los edificios que habían sido destruidos habían aparecido como nuevos, y a pesar de que el chico salvo a todas las personas, y curo a los heridos, incluyendo a All Might, que había recibido una herida fatal en el pecho, y de haber derrotado a todos los villanos, tuvo que ser detenido por la policía porque todavía era un prófugo de la ley, y claro, el rubio se entregó sin oponer resistencia, después de todo, era mejor que todos vieran que no era el enemigo.

Ante el descontento de miles de personas, y algunos héroes e inclusos policías el rubio había sido llevado a un juzgado especial, uno en donde ningún medio podía entrar, sin duda alguna el poder que el chico tenía no era producto de un Quirk, y eso todos lo notaron, después de todo, crear ataques como esos no eran comunes, ni siquiera para todos los héroes que existían. Y como era de esperarse, entre ellos estaban los ministros e incluso el presidente de Japón, que era un gato, así es, un hombre gato era el presidente.

Pero bueno, el rubio explico de dónde provenía, que en su mundo habían miles de personas que podían hacer lo mismo que él, pero en menor grado, les dijo de las guerras, los clanes, todo lo que ellos preguntaron fue respondido por el shinobi. Quien aclaro que no era un enemigo, y que tampoco consideraran que él era un "colonizador" que había venido de su mundo para dominar este mundo de héroes, ya que eso paso por la mente de todos.

Simplemente les dijo que había venido a este mundo luego de que muriera en una guerra, una guerra que costo miles de vidas, y que solo vino en paz, que quería una vida tranquila, aunque eso parecía ser imposible ahora, pero bueno. Al final se aclaró que el rubio no era una amenaza, que era una persona de bien, y aunque así fue, All Might junto a Aizawa y los otros maestros de Yuuei junto a algunos más le dijeron al jurado que ellos se harían responsables del rubio, o mejor dicho, le daban el beneficio de la duda. Pero aun así, Nemuri y Yu junto a All Might se ofrecieron como los guías del nuevo "símbolo de la pa", de esa forma lo podrían dejar solo sin molestarlo, y claro, también le pidieron que les demostrara en un futuro sus habilidades.

Con eso dicho, el rubio tenía un último favor que pedirles a todos, usando el kamui hizo aparecer a Toga, su amiga era buscada por la policía, la chica se había sorprendido al verse en esa gran sala, en donde había muchos héroes y uno que otro policía, se asustó por eso al principio, pero luego noto que también estaba su amigo.

—Antes de irme, por favor, les suplico a todos ustedes, y les ruego, que por favor, dejen a Himiko Toga a mi cuidado, sé que en el pasado ella ha causado muchos problemas, y también que ella participo en el secuestro de Katsuki Bakugou. Pero no puedo soportar y permitir que la encierren por lo que hizo, por favor, déjenme cuidarla, yo la vigilare y velare por ella— pidió el rubio a los altos mandos, mientras que la rubia solo miraba a su amigo de la infancia, quien peleaba por ella.

—Aunque digas eso, la chica ha cometido varios crímenes, entre ellos el asesinado de 20 estudiantes y el de sus padres, Kuro Toga y Hiroyi Toga, además del asesinado de su tío Koren Noubu. Dejarla libre no es una cosa que podamos hacer, ella debe enfrentar la ley por sus crímenes— explico el jefe de policías con seriedad al rubio.

—Lo sé, sé que debería pagar por sus crímenes, pero considerando el historial, solo pido por favor, que la perdonen. Yo la cuidare, yo protegeré de ella, después de todo es mi culpa por no estar a su lado— respondió el rubio, extrañando a todos.

— ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? — pregunto uno de los jueces al rubio.

—Los padres de Himiko eran drogadictos, y siempre le pegaban a ella, además tengo entendido que su tío abuso de ella cuando era pequeña. Ha sufrido mucho en esta vida, y la única salida que logro encontrar fue por la fuerza. Y fue mi culpa… porque yo la abandone cuando más lo necesitaba, la deje a su suerte, yo… la deje cuando le había prometido siempre estar a su lado. Así que por favor, sé los pido, perdónenla, yo juro que me hare cargo de ella— pidió el príncipe conejo arrodillándose, mientras los héroes miraban con asombro al chico, después de todo hasta ahora actuaba de esa forma, mientras que la rubia miraba a su amigo.

—Aunque digas eso, también hay otras cosas que ella debe enfrentar. No es tan fácil como tú quieres, ella deberá pagar por muchas cosas, son protocolos, cosas que tenemos que hacer, te perdonamos a ti porque no solo salvaste a miles de personas, sino que también rescataste al chico secuestrado, y aunque hubiera sido bueno que hubieras capturado a All For One, admitimos que su presencia era peligrosa. Pero tu amiga, ella no puede ser perdonada así de fácil— respondió con pena uno de los jueces.

— ¡Por favor, se los suplico! ¡Yo haré lo que sea, pero perdónenla por favor! ¡Ella ya no volverá a hacer ese tipo de cosas, yo me encargare de eso! ¡Yo la cuidare, yo seré su vigilante, y yo seré el responsable de sus actos! ¡Pero por favor, por favor se los pido, perdónenla, se los suplico! ¡No quiero que mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y una de las personas que tanto quiero sufra más! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! — pidió el rubio, mientras que la rubia solo miraba al ninja, mientras comenzaba a llorar al ver como su amigo, su mejor amigos, su sol, la luz de esperanza que ella creyó perdida la defendía, la protegía.

—Señores, yo confió plenamente en el juicio del joven Uzumaki, y sí él dice que corregirá a la señorita Toga al buen camino, yo confió en su palabra, y también les pido que lo piensen— dijo All Might mirando al rubio.

—El chico siempre ha tenido un juicio único, así que si dice que vigilara a la chica, lo hará sin duda alguna— dijo Aizawa mirando al chico, después de todo, sí Naruto confiaba en la chica, él podía confiar en el Uzumaki.

Los hombres miraron al rubio, para mirar al símbolo de la paz, todos se miraron entre sí buscando una respuesta, miraron al chico, realmente no quería que su amiga fuera encerrada, se vieron una última vez para suspirar.

—Con todo respeto señoría, el trabajo de un héroe es siempre ayudar a quien más lo necesite, y el de un maestro es regañar y corregir a sus estudiantes, pero también hacer que los chicos que tomaron el mal camino sean corregidos, así que como director de la academia Yuuei, yo me comprometo a ayudar en el corregimiento de la señorita Himiko Toga. Sí el joven Uzumaki asegura que vigilara y ayudara a su amiga, yo lo apoyo en eso, así que por favor, reconsideren el pedido del chico que acaba de salvar una ciudad del peor villano que haya existido— hablo el director Nedzu a los jueces, quienes miraron al pequeño roedor, solo suspiraron para mirar al rubio.

—Bien, no arrestaremos a la señorita Himiko Toga— hablo uno de los altos mandos, alegrando al rubio que levantó el rostro con esperanza. —Pero hay una condición que usted debe aceptar, de otro modo, no podremos dejar libre a la susodicha— dijo el hombre al blondo.

— ¿Cuál es esa condición? — pregunto el rubio a los jueces, quienes se vieron entre sí.

—La señorita Himiko Toga estará bajo tu tutela, pasaremos por alto sus crimines, y la dejaremos en paz por ahora, pero. Para que eso suceda, usted deberá aceptar, qué si la señorita falla en su corregimiento. Usted deberá entregarla inmediatamente a las autoridades, no importa que sea su amiga, usted tendrá que entregarla a la ley. Y si por alguna razón ella se vuelve una prófuga, usted mismo deberá cazarla— declaro uno de los jueces.

—Además de eso, ya que usted pertenece a otro mundo, y es el único poseedor del poder llamado "chakra", y para evitar que usted llegue a volverse en nuestra contra. Hemos declarado que usted será vigilado por los héroes All Might, Midnight y Mt Lady junto a otro héroe que se ofreció, también para llevar una relación en paz entre nuestros dos mundos, hemos decidido que usted deberá llevar algunos héroes a su mundo, en donde ellos aprenderán de su cultura, y también los suyos podrán venir a nuestro mundo, y sumándole eso, nosotros pensamos bien, y para que usted pueda vivir en paz aquí, acordamos que usted debe casarse— dijo uno de los jueces, haciendo que la esperanza del rubio se fuera poco a poco.

—Hace tiempo cuando nos enteramos del trágico destino de All Might, pensamos en un plan para hacer que su legado prevaleciera, y la única salida para hacer que All Might siguiera vivo es que tuviera hijos, hijos con varias heroínas, mujeres que tuvieran un Quirk adecuado y agregándole el Quirk de All Might esos niños se volverían el legado. Como debes saber, en este mundo un Quirk es importante, y como tal hay muchos casos de personas que casan a sus hijos por negocios, para obtener hijos con un poderoso Quirk, un caso de ellos es su amigo Shoto Todoroki, su madre tiene un Quirk de hielo, y su padre uno de fuego. Así que como tal, se nos ocurrió juntar a All Might con varias mujeres, pero eso ya no sucederá. En vez de All Might, tú serás metido a ese plan de último recurso que teníamos, por lo tanto, nosotros decretamos aquí y ahora, que usted, Uzumaki Naruto, el primer shinobi de este mundo, deberá casarse con varias mujeres para poder ser perdonado por todo, esa es la condición que nosotros imponemos ante usted, sí no la acepta, nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas extremas— dijo con seriedad uno de los jueces al rubio, quien se sorprendió por eso, trago en seco por eso, miro a su amiga, para luego mirar a los héroes, miro al frente para cambiar su expresión.

—Yo Uzumaki Naruto… acepto esa condición— dijo Naruto con seriedad a los jueces, quienes solo asintieron. —Pero solo lo aceptare, con la única condición de que yo decidiré con que mujeres saldré, y quienes formaran parte de ese harem que ustedes quieren darme— término de decir a los superiores, quienes miraron al rubio.

—Hecho— respondió uno de los ministros con seriedad. —Con eso dicho, esta junta se acaba, todo vuelve a la normalidad— declaro al momento que golpeaba un mazo contra la mesa donde estaba sentado, dando por terminada la junta.

La última palabra ya había sido dada, el rubio sabía que esto podría ser difícil de aceptar, y además de que podría traerle muchos problemas en el futuro. Pero solo de esa forma se aseguraba de que no lo consideraran una amenaza, aunque sin saberlo, la verdadera amenaza apenas iniciaba.

…..

—Maldito… yo juro… que te asesinare… yo te matare… a ti y a todos esos niños— declaro con furia y enojo Shigaraki que apretaba con fuerza la televisión de su guarida secreta, mientras sus ojos denotaban furia y odio. — ¡Yo… te matare… Uzumaki Naruto! — grito con furia, mientras los secuaces del peliblanco lo miraban con miedo. — ¡Vaya, vayan afuera y busquen aliados! ¡Traigan a todos los que deseen acabar con este maldito mundo! ¡La verdadera guerra acaba de iniciar! — ordeno el peliblanco con enojo a todos sus subordinados.

— ¡Sí! — gritaron todos para salir de su escondite.

Aunque el líder de la organización haya muerto, la misión de la liga de villanos seguía viva, y no importaba lo que costara, Shigaraki Tomura se encargaría de cumplir la misión de su maestro, solo que ahora también cumpliría con la suya… asesinar a Uzumaki Naruto… Y no lo haría solo, ya que muchas personas también irían tras el shinobi.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina, espero les haya gustado mucho, y bueno, nos vemos la proxíma vez.**

 **See you later.**


	43. Chapter 43 ¡Sorpresa!

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de está historia que les gusta. De antemano, les doy las gracias a aquellos que comprendieron mis motivos de dejar mis dos primeros proyectos, como dije, no es fácil escribir un fic, lleva su tiempo, y debes tener la inspiración necesaria para seguirla. Y en está historia a veces me pasa que no sé que escribir, así que para tomar inspiracion de nuevo, leo algunos comics, miro anime o manga, o juego para sacar ideas nuevas, o me miro de nuevo el manda de Boku no hero academia o el anime, me ayuda y gracías a eso, todavía sigo con está historia.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, y bueno, los dejo con un nuevo cap, y una sorpresa al final, puede que algunos la odien, otros la amen, a algunos les des igual, aunque siento que a muchos no les gustara, pero bueno, esto solo dara más emoción a futuros capítulos. Sin más que decir, más que pedirles que compartan está historia para que más la lean, y que pasen a leer mi nueva historia que hice, el primer cap de NarutoXLoudHouse, y obviamente su preciado review, para así poder seguir con está historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 38.

La junta había terminado hace unas horas, y como era de esperarse miles de periodistas estaban fuera del juzgado, queriendo una entrevista con el chico, y con los héroes presentes. Con dificultad todos se fueron, el rubio por su parte había creado un clon que se llevara a Himiko a su casa, en donde más tarde hablaría con ella. Por su parte Yu quien había tomado al rubio, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que pasaría ahora.

—Sinceramente no sé qué pueda suceder de ahora en adelante, aunque es cierto que me perdonaron los crímenes que tenía, todavía está el factor de mi origen, sin duda alguna muchos comenzaran a buscar una explicación de cómo tengo este poder, y de dónde vengo. Además, estoy seguro que ellos me llamaran para hacer trabajos que otros no pueden, aunque me dijeron que podía seguir en la academia como un estudiante más, no sé cómo podrán reaccionar los demás— dijo con seriedad el rubio a la rubia.

—No te preocupes por eso, si eso llega a suceder, recuerda que yo siempre estoy para ti— dijo la rubia tomando al Uzumaki de sus manos.

—Lo sé, pero recuerda que ahora también se revelo la verdadera identidad de All Might, su verdadero estado, incluso ya muchos aceptaron que la era de All Might llego a su fin, para bien o para mal, todo cambiara de ahora en adelante. La liga de villanos dio un duro golpe, y aunque parece que ganamos, en realidad perdimos la batalla— confeso con seriedad el blondo, sin All Might, muchos de seguro perderían su esperanza, quizás todo el país, después de todo, All Might siempre había sido el ídolo y héroe de muchos, incluso entre los héroes lo respetaban.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero de seguro que todo esto es para el bien, además de eso…— la rubia se acercó al rubio para mirarla con una sonrisa cálida. —Aunque se perdiera a All Might, también ganamos a un nuevo héroe, sabía que serías alguien importante y fuerte, pero nunca pensé que tanto. Así que desde ahora, te estaré vigilando, después de todo, no quiero que una mujerzuela se atreva a quitarme a mí cariño— dijo de forma melosa la rubia, haciendo que su amigo se apene al momento que el ninja se volvía intangible, extrañando a su compañera.

—Escucha Yu, sé que debes estar esperando una respuesta sobre la confesión, pero ahora realmente las cosas se han complicado más de lo que crees— hablo el oji-azul para mirar con seriedad a la chica. —Me gustas, y mucho para ser francos, realmente me alegra que tú te hayas fijado en alguien como yo… pero… me siento confundida ahora, realmente te quiero… pero…— antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar, fue callado por la rubia que sonrió.

—Pero sientes lo mismo con las demás chicas, ¿verdad? — pregunto la mujer, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del shinobi. —Escucha, yo te seguiré amando sin importar nada, incluso si tienes otra mujer yo te seguiría amando, tanto que no me molestaría ser tu amate mientras me ames. Por esa misma razón, considero que esa condición que impusieron nos conviene a todas, eres listo, y estoy segura que ya te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas ¿cierto? — solo recibió otro asentimiento por parte del rubio. —Entonces no tengas miedo tú tampoco, y acéptalo, yo siempre te amare Naruto, así que no tengas miedo, y acéptalo— la mujer beso al rubio de sorpresa.

El Uzumaki de nuevo se sorprendió, pero esta vez devolvió el beso, los dos se quedaron pegados por varios minutos, para luego separarse, la mujer tenía una sonrisa brillante mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas, por su parte el rubio solo sonrió.

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde, que tengas suerte con los otros asuntos— dijo Yu que se iba con una gran sonrisa, mientras el rubio miraba a su amiga irse.

Suspiro, apenas habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, All Might declaro a todo el mundo que se retiraba luego de enseñar su verdadera forma. Esto causo una gran conmoción y miles de reacciones, la liga de villanos paso a ser el enemigo público No. 1 de todos, y la búsqueda de los criminales comenzó. El rubio como tal le dijo a All Might lo que pudo descubrir antes de matar a All For One, cabe decir que una gran ira y tristeza invadió al símbolo de la paz. Al parecer la séptima usuaria del One For All, Nana Shimura se había casado, pero su esposo fue asesinado cumpliendo su deber, luego de eso la mujer llevo a su hijo con una familia adoptiva para salvarlo de ese mundo, prohibiéndole a Gran Torino y Toshinori tener algún contacto con su hijo, incluso si algo le pasaba a ella. Gracias a eso, saber que Shigaraki Tomura era el nieto de Nana fue un duro golpe para ambos, quienes con todo el dolor del mundo, solo aceptaron que era un criminal más, y que debían detenerlo lo antes posible.

Luego de eso todos sus amigos fueron llevados a sus hogares, cada uno escoltado por policías y un clon del rubio que no se quedó mucho con ellos. Pero hoy tendría una junta con ellos… y con sus padres, el director Nedzu le pidió que acompañara a All Might y Aizawa a vivistar las casas de todos, porque al parecer todos iban a ser trasladados al campus de la academia. Algo que era bueno, ya que de ese modo todos estaban cerca de él, solo suspiro, aún estaban en vacaciones de verano y tenía que soportar estos problemas, apenas terminaba la primera semana de cuatro. Sin perder tiempo decidió ir a cumplir su trabajo, o la misión que le impusieron.

Pero antes de que pudiera ir con sus maestros, fue abordado por el grupo Pussycats, quienes usaban trajes formales, todos mirando al rubio con seriedad, quien se extrañó al ver a los héroes, y al pequeño Kouta que estaba con ellos, no sabía en qué momento llego, o sí estuvo con ellos en la corte todo el tiempo, de cualquier manera iba a hablar primero, pero antes de que lo hiciera todos hicieron una reverencia.

— ¡Muchas gracias por todo! — dijeron los miembros del grupo de héroes, incluidos el pequeño niño, extrañando al shinobi.

— ¡Sín tu ayuda ese día, de seguro muchos hubieran sido lastimados por nuestra incompetencia!— dijo Tiger a todo pulmón.

— ¡Gracias a ti una de nuestras queridas amigas se salvó! — grito Ryuuko.

— ¡Gracias por habernos ayudado, y por salvar a nuestra amiga! — dijo Shino igual de energética que sus amigos.

— ¡Muchas gracias realmente! — grito Ragdoll con seriedad al rubio.

— ¡Muchas gracias por ser un estupendo héroe! — grito Kouta al rubio, quien solo miro a los héroes al momento que tragaba en seco.

Cuando estaba en la junta le dijo a todos lo que pudo sacarle de información a All For One, y una cosa que descubrió fue que desde hace tiempo tenía un ojo en Ragdoll, planeaba secuestrarla y robarle su Quirk, y después la mataría o la convertiría en uno de esos monstruos. Claro que al decir eso, asombro a todos, y dejo en shock a los miembros del grupo Pussycats, quienes ahora le agradecían al rubio, después de todo, ese Nomu que apareció en el campamente tenía como orden secuestrar a Ragdoll.

—Por favor, levanten la cabeza que es vergonzoso que unos adultos le agradezcan a un niño— hablo el ninja a todos los profesionales, quienes solo miraron como el rubio sonreía con pena. —Realmente no fue nada, yo solo hice lo que ustedes siempre han hecho, además, no podía permitir que algo así le pasara a una gran heroína, y también porque es algo que un héroe hace por inercia, yo solo hice lo que hice porque quería, yo quería salvarla por decisión propia, y no tienen que agradecer nada, solo me alegra ver que de verdad nada pasara, eso es lo unico que importa realmente aquí, que todos ustedes también están bien— declaro con una gran sonrisa a todos los héroes, quienes solo mirarona al chico, cuando todos se enterraron que All For One quería a Ragadoll por su Quirk, se asustaron, pero luego se aliviaron porque nada resulto como el villano esperaba.

Ragdoll corrió hacía el rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras lloraba, ella tuvo miedo al saber que fue el objetivo de un terrible villano, y no solo ella, todas las demás. Mandalay y Pixie-bob también abrazaron al rubio, seguido de Tiger que también abrazo al shinobi, Kouta también corrió para abrazar al rubio, o tratar de abrazarlo ya que abrazo su pierna derecha.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! — dijeron todos con fuerza, haciendo que el pobre ninja sienta como sus costillas eran aplastadas, pero valían la pena, después de todo, logro evitar que un grupo de amigos sufriera mucho.

Después de ese abrazo, todos se despidieron del rubio, deseándole mucha suerte en lo que hiciera, ya que posiblemente no se volverían a ver dentro de mucho tiempo, sin embargo cuando ellos se fueron, el rubio sintió algo en una bolsa del saco que usaba, solo para notar que eran dos tarjetas, uno con el número de Ryuuko que también tenía un beso plasmado, y otra del número de Shino, sin duda alguna la condición que le pusieron los altos mandos le traería muchos problemas… con las mujeres.

La primera casa que visito el rubio junto a los maestros fue la casa de Jirou, el rubio debía admitir que la casa de la chica era hermosa, de dos niveles y con un patio además de un palco con ventanas de vidrio, hasta el momento todo iba bien, hasta que decidieron entrar a la casa, o mejor dicho, tocar la puerta, en donde para mala suerte del rubio, los dos maestros lo pusieron como líder, cuando la puerta se abrió, el rubio se puso nervioso, después de todo, delante de él estaban los padres de uno de sus futuras esposas, así es, ya tenía listo su harem.

La madre de Kyouka era igualita a ella, literalmente la madre de la peliazul era una versión madura de ella, solo que la mujer se miraba más sería, sin mencionar que usaba lentes, y tenía un mechón de pelo sobre su ojo derecho, y su padre, el tipo parecía un hombre enojado, o más como un pandillero de esos mangas, sin duda alguna sería demasiado incomodo, y así era, los tres hombres entraron a la casa, y estaban sentados en un sillón, el rubio se sentía incómodo mientras era mirado por los padres de la peliazul, quien dicho sea de paso, miraba desde la puerta de la cocina lo que pasaba, cuando vino el rubio, ella se cambió rápido, ya que llevaba una pijama y camiseta cuando llego el shinobi, y ahora usaba una pantaloneta corta, y una camisa negra y sobre ella una rosada.

—Así que… ustedes básicamente quieren que me querida y pequeña hija vaya a vivir al campus de U.A, lugar que según ustedes es seguro, en donde ella no correrá peligro alguno, considerando que ya han sido dos veces en las cuales han atacado a los estudiantes, y gracias a dios ella no ha sido lastimada, pero aun así eso no quita el hecho de que sufren ataques, sin mencionar que ella estuvo en medio de la gran crisis que se vivió hace dos días, y ustedes vienen descaradamente como si nada, diciéndonos todo eso, y usted joven— dijo el padre de Jirou señalando al rubio, quien se puso nervioso al ser señalado por el hombre. —Usted se llevó a mi hija a ese lugar, sin mencionar que la puso en peligro, y como si nada vino a dejarla a la casa e irse sin decir más, sin ni siquiera pedirnos perdón por haber puesto en riesgo la seguridad de mi pequeña, y ahora está aquí como si nada, ¿no tiene nada que decir? — pregunto con seriedad el padre de la peliazul, el ninja se puso nervioso al ver la mirada del tipo, solo suspiro para calmarse, y hablar con seriedad.

—Admito que lo que hice fue estúpido, y sin duda alguna fue una gran idiotez mía poner en peligro la vida de Kyouka, y eso es lo que menos me gustaría hacer— dijo el rubio que cambió ese semblante de nerviosismo, para sonreír mientras sostenía el vaso con Té que la chica les había dado a ellos tres hace rato, sonrió al momento que la sonrisa de la chica venía a su rostro, miro a los padres de la chica, quienes se asombraron al ver la sonrisa del chico. —Kyouka es alguien realmente importante para mí, ella me importa mucho como para ponerla en peligro, para ser sinceros yo esperaba que ni ella ni nadie fuera conmigo, pero ella no me hizo caso al igual que ninguno de los otros. Ellos son así, su corazón y voluntad es grande, es cierto que eso no justifica que puse en peligro la vida de Kyouka, ni la de los demás por mi incompetencia, y no tengo excusa para justificar mi error— declaro el rubio con seriedad pero sin perder esa sonrisa suya, al momento que miraba a los ojos a los padres de su amiga. —Solo puedo decir lo siento por eso, y que no se volverá a repetir, y pueden tener mi palabra de eso, porque Kyouka es demasiado importante para mí, yo por ella pelearía contra cualquiera, pelearía para protegerla, incluso si tengo que luchar contra todo el mundo para mantenerla a salvo, créanme que lo haría, cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle daño, cualquiera que la haga llorar, o que haga que esa hermosa sonrisa que me gusta se desvanezca, esa persona sufrirá. Porque yo… yo…— el rubio respiro profundamente para sonreír. —Porque a mí me gusta Kyouka— revelo el rubio.

Los padres de la chica se sorprendieron por eso, al momento que All Might y Aizawa miraban con sorpresa al ninja, por su parte la peliazul estaba echando humo de sus orejas, su rostro parecía un tomate, mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, ella apretó con fuerza un trapo que tenía cerca, mientras sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, que incluso podía escucharlo latir.

—Por eso mismo, yo les juro aquí y ahora que yo protegeré a Kyouka sin importar nada, les pido por favor que confíen en mí palabra, yo la protegeré no solo hoy, ni mañana, yo la protegeré por toda la vida, no importa si tengo que pelear contra el mismo dios o el rey demonio, yo luchare para protegerla, incluso si tengo que morir, ¡Porque yo nunca permitiré que lastimen a mis amigos, y esa es una promesa Dattebayo!— respondió con seriedad y una sonrisa el rubio, All Might miro a su estudiante, sin duda alguna el chico era el nuevo pilar de la paz que este mundo necesitaba, sin duda alguna, su era ya había acabado. —Así que por favor, por favor dejen que Kyouka siga asistiendo a la academia, puede que ya no confíen en la academia, pero por favor, confíen en mí, yo protegeré y cuidare a Kyouka, y eso es una promesa, así que por favor, dejen que Kyouka siga en la academia— pidió el blondo haciendo una reverencia a los padres.

—Por favor— dijeron los dos maestros que también hicieron una reverencia, mientras que los padres de la peliazul miraban al rubio, el blondo solo esperaba que aceptaran, realmente esperaba que ellos aceptaran.

—Levanta la cabeza chico— hablo el padre de la peliazul con seriedad al shinobi, el blondo obedeció al hombre. —Arriba— el rubio se levantó del sillón, al momento que el hombre caminaba hacía el, trago en seco, solo vio como el hombre levantaba su mano derecha, cerró los ojos, listo para cualquier cosa, sin embargo, solo sintió un… ¿abrazo?.

— ¡Bienvenido a la familia muchacho! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa el hombre, al momento que el rubio abría los ojos para ver una gran sonrisa. — ¡Sabía que eras un buen hombre, pero no que eras un estupendo hombre! ¡Diciendo todas esas cosas, proteger y cuidar a mi princesita, sin duda alguna eres el hombre perfecto para ella! ¡Por eso bienvenido a la familia chico, si quieres puedes llamarme papa, y ella es tu nueva mama! — declaro el hombre con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía al rubio de los hombros, quien miro la gran sonrisa del hombre, y la que tenía la mujer.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! — grito el rubio con sorpresa al igual que los maestros, esto sin duda alguna no se lo espero ninguno, literalmente parecía una broma.

—Para ser francos, cuando te vimos peleando nos emocionamos tanto, en especial cuando saliste al frente para pelear solo y proteger a nuestra hija. Así que cuando nos llegó la carta de trasferencia, ya habíamos tomado una decisión, pero ahora que no has dicho todo eso, estamos más que seguros en dejar en tus manos a nuestra Kyouka— hablo la peliazul mayor a los maestros y al rubio. —Y como mi esposo dijo, puedes llamarnos papá y mamá, solo que eso sí, el primer hijo que tengan debe llamarse como mi madre si es niña, y como el abuelo de Kyouka si es niño— dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — entro de golpe Kyouka con la cara roja, mientras el rubio no sabía qué hacer o decir, y de los maestros ni hablemos.

—Oh, Kyouka, que bueno que estabas ahí, ya decidimos por ti, no te preocupes, y lo más importante, tú novio es una gran persona— dijo el padre de la chica con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Papá! — grito la chica a todo pulmón.

===== **Después** =====.

El rubio no sabía lo que acaba de pasar, todo fue tan rápido que todavía seguía procesando lo que paso, por su parte All Might y Aizawa se reían de la situación del rubio, sabían que estaba mal reírse de la suerte de su alumno, pero era grato ver que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, las cosas seguían normales, los chicos seguían con esa alegría y energía única.

Esta apenas era la primera casa que visitan, todavía faltaban 19 más, claro que las primeras que visitaron los tipos fue la de las chicas, ya que con ellas sería más fácil hablar, en especial porque al parecer los padres confiaban más en el rubio, algo que los defraudaba un poco, pero que era verdad.

Cuando visitaron las casas de las demás compañeras del rubio, el resultado fue casi el mismo o mejor que el primero, cuando visitaron la casa de Ashido, la chica los recibió con una gran sonrisa, al igual que sus padres, ninguno de ellos tres tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando los padres de la chica firmaron de golpe el papel de trasferencia, y el rubio fue raptado por padre y madre, diciéndole que debía cuidar de su amada hija, además de siempre amarla y quererla como era, y que le agradecían por haberla elegido, y lo más importante, que siempre hicieran "eso" con protección, ya que a pesar de que a ambos les gustaba la idea de tener un nieto ya, aun eran jóvenes y debían esperar.

Cuando fueron a visitar a Hagakure, sus padres le agradecieron con un abrazo grupal, ya que gracias a lo que hizo ahora podían ver a su hija, quien ahora podía hacerse visible e invisible cuando lo quisiera, es cierto que el Jutsu que uso el rubio era algo complicado de hacer, en especial al hacerlo una pulsera que podía volverla invisible. Pero bueno, los padres de la chica aceptaron con gusto transferirla a los dormitorios, solo si el Uzumaki se comprometía con ellos de asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara a su querida hija, claro que el rubio acepto diciéndoles que nunca permitiría que algo le pasara a la chica, que pelearía con cualquiera que tratara de lastimarla, y eso basto para que accedieran al traslado.

Con Tsuyu fue casi lo mismo, los padres de la chica rana accedieron solo si el Uzumaki juraba que la protegería siempre, de nuevo el rubio acepto, eso fue fácil, pero de un momento a otro los hermanitos de su amiga comenzaron a preguntarle si era su novio, en especial su hermanita pequeña, quien comenzó a preguntar ¿Cuándo se casaran tú y mi hermana? ¿Cuántos hijos planeaban tener? ¿Puedo llamarte Onii-chan? Eso y demás cosas que ponían roja a la pobre chica rana, mientras el rubio solo trataba de responder lo más calmado y respetuoso posible, pero con la pequeña que preguntaba miles de cosas terminaron por irse antes de que la chica preguntara otras cosas vergonzosas.

Cuando fueron a la casa de Momo, el rubio se sorprendió un poco sal saber que la familia de la chica era rica, y que el padre de la pelinegra era alguien importante en el mundo de los negocios. Tratar con ellos iba a ser un completo desafío, sin duda alguna ellos estaban preparados para pelear y luchar para que dejaran a su cuidado a la pelinegra, sabían que discutir con gente de esa categoría sería difícil… o eso pensaron ellos.

—Aceptamos—

Fue lo que dijeron ambos padres a los invitados, los padres de Momo aceptaron su trasferencia a los dormitorios de la academia, eso sin duda alguna los dejo a todos con la boca abierta, no podían creer que fuera tan sencillo convencer a los padres de la pelinegra, y no fue así, solo aceptaron con una condición, y es que el rubio tenía que formalizar una relación con su hija, esto dejo sorprendido al rubio.

El padre de Momo le dijo que tenía amigos en el gobierno, y recién le llegó la noticia de que dentro de poco saldría a la luz sobre el plan que tenían, y el padre de la pelinegra le exigió, no mejor dicho, le ordeno al rubio que su primera esposa tenía que ser su hija, el rubio acepto sin chistar, la chica le gustaba, solo que tenía que encontrar la forma de que ella pudiera aceptar eso.

Con Uraraka el resultado fue casi el mismo que las demás, los padres de la chica aceptaron con gusto el traslado de su hija a los dormitorios, y además de eso le dijeron al rubio que debía asegurarse de proteger y cuidar a su amada hija, y que le daban su bendición.

Y la última, Izumi, con ella fue la más difícil de tratar, mientras que Aizawa fue a ver al más cerca que era Mineta, los dos rubios habían decidió hablar con la madre de la peliverde. Pensaron que con ella también sería fácil, pero no lo fue, la mujer se negó rotundamente y además de eso, estaba planeando en sacar a la peliverde. La mujer comenzó a decir que no podía confiar en una escuela que ya antes ha sido atacada, habían muchos riesgos y entre ellos comenzó a decir que no podía permitir que su hija saliera lastimada, no quería perderla, y que no quería arruinar su sueño, pero que U.A no era el único lugar donde ella podía volver realidad su sueño, y que nada de lo que dijeran la podía hacer cambiar de opinión y de recuperar la confianza que tuvo en ellos desde el principio.

—Admito que cuando me entere que Izumi despertó su Quirk me alegre mucho, estaba feliz porque el único obstáculo que truncaba el sueño de mi niña había desaparecido. Pero cuando ella me conto que su Quirk fue dado por usted Sr. All Might, me preocupe y más cuando ella me dijo que tenía que volverse el próximo símbolo de la paz, me asusté mucho. Y con lo que acaba de pasar, lo siento mucho, pero no, no dejare que Izumi siga en la academia— declaro la mujer con seriedad, mientras trataba de verse fuerte, mientras que Izumi solo miraba a su madre.

El rubio se levantó de la silla, al momento que caminaba hasta la señora, y arrodillarse delante de ella, esto llamo la atención de las dos mujeres, la cual aumento cuando All Might también se arrodillo delante de las dos mujeres, entrando en su forma musculosa mientras soltaba humo.

—Fue mi culpa el que perdiera el control de mis responsabilidades… sinceramente, lo lamento mucho. Yo creo que Izumi será una digna sucesora de mi legado… quiero decir, que creo firmemente que ella se convertirá en el siguiente símbolo de la paz, y como el anterior símbolo de la paz… le ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa. Por haberme aprovechado de la admiración que ella sentía por mí, y haber descuidado su educación… ¡Le pido me perdone! — declaro el rubio mayor, al momento que volvía a la normalidad. —Y como maestros de U.A, le suplico humildemente. Sí, es cierto que el camino que yo elegí está teñido de sangre, pero, es precisamente por eso que no permitiré que él siga ese mismo sendero. Quiero estar a su lado, caminando junto a ella a cada paso, hasta donde tenga que ir. En efecto, tal y como está la situación en este momento, la reputación de U.A, está empañada por la inseguridad… ¡Y de momento somos incapaces de solucionarlo! ¡No obstante, nosotros los héroes de U.A estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para cambiar eso! ¡Pero, más que fijarse en "como están las cosas en U.A"… le ruego que se dé la oportunidad de ver "cómo serán las cosas"! — musito con firmeza y seriedad All Might. —Así que, por favor, me permitiría… ¿entregar todo lo que me queda por dar a la señorita Izumi? Aun a costa de mi propia vida, voy a protegerla y educarla— termino de hablar el símbolo de la paz, mientras que la mujer solo miraba al rubio mayor.

—Yo no tengo mucho que decir, más que yo le juro que también protegeré a Izumi de cualquier amenaza. Puede que usted no confié mucho en mí, y que posiblemente usted tenga miedo de mí, pero hay algo que quiero que sepa, y es que al igual que All Might, yo le pido por favor que confié en mí. Yo protegeré a Izumi de todo, la ayudare a alcanzar su sueño de ser la mejor heroína que alguna vez haya existido, pero si por algún motivo me doy cuenta que su vida corre peligro, tenga por seguro que yo la detendré, para mi ella es tan importante, que incluso aunque ella me odie por arruinar su sueño, yo lo haría para protegerla, porque yo no podría permitir que algo le pasara a ella, yo la protegeré, y eso se lo juro, lo que yo estoy diciendo no son solo palabrerías, yo le juro que nunca permitiré que ella sufra. Así que por favor, por favor… deje en nuestras manos a su hija… incluso si tengo que morir por ella, lo haré— hablo el rubio con firmeza en sus palabras, haciendo que la mujer mire a ambos rubios, los dos estaban dispuestos a proteger a su hija. Ya había tomado una decisión, y la dejaría clara.

===== **Después** =====.

El rubio solo suspiro mientras entraba a su apartamento, este día fue tan agotador que deseaba poder dormir, no, deseaba darse un buen baño para aliviar el dolor que sentía, hablar con los padres de las chicas fue literalmente fácil, al final Inko, la madre de Izumi acepto, pero solo les pidió a ambos que le prometieran que ayudarían a su hija, la guiarían y cuidarían hasta que alcanzara su máximo potencial, pero que no fuera a costa de su propia vida.

Claro que ambos aceptaron, y luego de eso todos se fueron, la razón por la cual el rubio, los acompaño en todo momento fue por orden del director Nedzu, debía admitir que fue difícil hablar más con los padres de los chicos, y algunos padres resultaron ser normales, y otros raros, y algunos fueron agradecidos con él, al haber salvado a sus hijos del atentado en el campamento, entre ellos Mitsuki, la madre de Bakugou, quien le agradeció mucho que rescatara a su hijo, y lo más importante, que cumpliera su promesa de traerlo de vuelta sin ningún daño, claro que el rubio explosivo exigió una respuesta a esto, y solo recibió un golpe por parte de su madre.

Al final le dio su número de teléfono a la rubia para que lo llamara si necesitaba ayuda, después de todo, ahora sabía que ella estaba en proceso de divorcio con el padre del chico, y para ser francos, la mujer no era muy estable emocionalmente, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y además de eso, cuando fueron a la casa de Iida, el rubio miro a su hermano mayor en silla de ruedas, el pobre había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas, Iida era un gran amigo para él, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Arreglar la espalda del chico, cuando hizo eso, los padres y el amigo del rubio literalmente saltaron de emoción, y claro que abrazaron al rubio, y lo zarandearon como un muñeco de trapo, curar las heridas que Stain le dejo al hermano de Iida no fue tan difícil, después de todo solo tuvo que arreglar su columna vertebral y reponer los huesos rotos, arreglar ligamentos, cocer su cuerpo internamente y demás cosas. Cuando termino de curar al chico, los padres de su mejor amigo no dudaron en dejarlo a su cuidado, e Iida, entre lágrimas le agradecía, después de todo, el héroe No. 1 de su amigo era su hermano.

Otro problema apareció cuando fue a la casa de Todoroki, al parecer Endeavor no estaba feliz con el rubio, y tampoco con All Might, el segundo mejor héroe se había ido cuando los tres llegaron, y al final hablaron con la hermana de Todoroki, Fuyumi, quien acepto con gusto, y también le agradeció al rubio al haber protegido a su pequeño hermano, la única condición que impuso fue que se aseguraran que Shoto regresara siempre con vida, y eso se lo dijo al shinobi, quien de nueva cuenta se comprometía con otro tutor, y para asegurarse de eso la peliblanca le pidió al rubio su teléfono para que ella le informara del estado de su hermano.

Suspiro, solo sonrió al recordar eso, todo pareció haber salido bien, y lo bueno es que todavía tenía 3 semanas para descansar, el verano todavía no terminaba, aprovecharía ese tiempo, sí, lo aprovecharía para descansar.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — el rubio solo sintió cuando alguien cayo en su espalda, al momento que sentía una apuñalada en su hombro derecho. — ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Me alegra verde de nuevo! — dijo Himiko con una gran sonrisa mientras lamia la mejilla derecha del shinobi.

—Himiko-chan, creo que esta no es la bienvenida que esperaba— comento el rubio a su amiga rubia.

—Naruto tiene razón Himiko— hablo una tercera voz, la cual pertencia a Yu.

— ¿Yu? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el shinobi.

—Pues desde hoy viviré aquí, recuerda que ahora soy tu supervisora— respondió con una gran sonrisa la rubia mayor.

—Pero ella no es la única que vivirá aquí también— dijo otra voz, al momento que Midnight aparecía con una gran sonrisa y entrando en una pose cool, como si fuera una súper estrella. —Desde hoy yo también viviré contigo Na-ru-to-kun— declaro con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra.

— ¡Desde hoy todos estaremos junto a ti, Naruto-kun! — la rubia chupo la sangre del rubio, al momento que toda la ropa que llevaba caía al suelo, mostrando una copia exacta del rubio que sonreía mostrando sus grandes dientes.— ¡Así que cuida de nosotros ca-ri-ño! — pidió "el uzumaki" al verdadero shinobi.

—Pero… ¿si saben que cuando terminen las vacaciones ahora viviré en los dormitorios de la escuela, verdad? — pregunto el rubio, al momento que las mujeres se quedaban calladas por eso. —Realmente son unas tontas a pesar de ser adultas— cometo el oji-azul. —Oigan ¿Dónde está Kaguya? — pregunto el blondo al no notar a la peliblanca.

—Oh, ella está en el baño— comento Yu.

—Sí, parece que comió algo que le hizo mal, ya que está es como la quinta vez que vomita— comento la pelinegra, asustando al rubio, al momento que Himiko volvía a su forma original, y soltaba al rubio.— ¡Kaguya! — grito el rubio corriendo al baño, olvidando quitarse los zapatos, el rubio llego al baño para comenzar a golpear la puerta.

— ¡Kaguya! ¡Kaguya abre por favor! ¡Dime ¿Qué te paso?! ¡Kaguya! — llamo el rubio con preocupación, el rubio golpeo la puerta unas cuantas veces, luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

El corazón del blondo se estrujo, sintió una gran punzada en su corazón y podía jurar que su alma se iba, trago en seco mientras temblaba de miedo, y la razón de eso era porque Kaguya estaba llorando, la mujer tenía esa misma mirada de dolor que vió por primera vez, mientras lloraba en silencio, el rubio trato de calmarse, pero ver esa visión le era dolorosa.

— Kaguya… ¿Qué… sucede? ¿Por qué… estas llorando? — pregunto con nerviosismo el rubio, al momento que las otras chicas aparecían, para mirar a la peliblanca llorar, miraron al rubio, se miraba aterrado. —Kaguya ¿Por qué estas llorando? Dime ¿Qué te sucede? No me hagas esto… ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto el rubio a la diosa, quien solo salto al ninja para abrazarlo con fuerza, el Uzumaki solo la abrazo con fuerza, tratando de no llorar. —Por favor… dime ¿Qué sucede? No me asustes por favor— pidió de nueva cuenta el Uzumaki, quien solo sintió como la diosa lo abrazaba con fuerza, la peliblanca se apartó del rubio sin dejar de abrazarlo, para mirarlo.

—Estoy embarazada— dijo la mujer, dejando a todos los presentes callados. —Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Naruto— las mujeres se cayeron de espalda al escuchar eso, y gracias a eso se golpearon la cabeza con fuerza, por su parte el rubio solo se quedó de piedra, mientras procesaba lo que acaba de decir la peliblanca. —Vamos a ser padres— eso basto para hacer que el rubio cayera de espalda por el shock producto de la noticia que acaba de escuchar de los labios de la diosa.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, como dije, algunos odiaran eso y otros puede que no, de cualquier forma... ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?**

 **Si quieren saber la respuesta, dejen su preciado review, y esperar hasta la próxima, nos vemos.**

 **PD: De nuevo, pasen a leer mi nuevo fic, denle una oportunidad, y compartan está y mis demás historias para así tener más fans.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, no sin antes desearles buena suerte.**


	44. Chapter 44 Arco: Regreso a Casa

**Muy buenas a todos, amigos y amigas, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de está serie que tanto les gusta, al parecer muchos ya habían predicho que haría que Kaguya se embaraza, a otros no los sorprendió muchos, y otros quedaron impactados, y bueno, algunos entendieron que hice esto, para darle un "toque" por así decirlo, a la historia, y creanme, se volvera más sangrienta con el paso de los capítulos.**

 **Y eso es porque los seis personajes que dije que metería, haran enojar a nuestro protagonista, como nunca nadie había hecho, solo dire algo, y es que Kaguya correra peligro, solo eso dire, y ya puedo leer los comentarios de muchos, diciendo que pasara esto y aquello, y si quieren saberlo, sigan apoyando está historia que la verdad, me alegra ver que ha tenido mucho exitó, como pueden ver, ya no pido los 30 reviews por capítulo, aunque debería, pero no, por ahora tendrán capítulo de vez en cuando, así que sean pacientes.**

 **Otra cosa que tengo que mencionar, muchos han estado pidiendo un lemmon entre Midnight y Naruto, y mi pregunta es, ¿acaso se han saltado mis capítulos?, ya subi un lemon de Naruto y Midnight, fue el segundo luego del de Kaguya, para ser claros, en el capítulo 34 que llame "¿Chantaje? (NTR)" y está casi al final, y dijo eso, porque muchos lo piden como si no lo hubiera hecho, al menos que lo digan para que escriba otro, de ser así, deberan esperar, ya que estoy haciendo los capítulos todavía, y hasta ahora ya van casi 50 cap y solo dos lemmons, y eso es porque como muchos han notado, casi todo de este fic es acción, peleas, sentimientos y cosas así, pero no puedo poner un lemmon en medio de la acción, eso no sería bueno, no sique la historia como es, pero no se preocupen, claro que hablan más lemmons, no los dejare con las dudas pervertidos.**

 **Bueno, otra cosa que quiero decir, hace poco estuve en Youtube, como a veces me aburro, y miro videos o escucho música para inspirarme, y cuando estaba buscando a un usuario que se llama "JuadorSolitario", quien ya en el pasado me pidió permiso para publicar mi historia en dicho lugar, se lo dí porque lo considere bueno, es decir, si a muchas personas lee llega a gustar la historia, se interesaran más, y apoyaran, hasta ahí todo bien. Pero el problema está, en que otros han comenzado a subirla, SIN PEDIRME PERMISO, y ustedes tal vez crean que eso me enoja, y la verdad, no, no me enoja, es más, me gusto eso, pero lo que no pude soportar, fue el hecho de que esas personas, algunas pocas realmente, ESTÁN HACIENDO PASAR ESA HISTORIA POR SUYA, no dicen nada, la toman y publican como si fuera suya, no se tomaro las molestias de decirle a las personas que la historia era mia, en ningun momento, y eso me molesta, más porque para mí no es facíl escribirlas. Como dije, algunas pensaran que es facíl, viene la idea que no tiene sentido, la escribes y listo. No, no es así, tengo que pensar en como iran las cosas, que consecuencias tendrán los actos que hagan que tomen los personajes, pensar en una trama que se desarrolle y haga que cada personaje crezca, y eso no es fácil, para nada fácil, a veces me tardo mucho tiempo en tomar una u otra opción, para que tome un buen rumbo, aunque no parezca así.**

 **Escribo porque es algo que me gusta, sinceramente, si estoy llegara a volverse tan popular, que incluso hicieran un anime de esto, cosa que es una fantasia mia realmente, pero suponiendo que sucediera, trabajaria el doble para entretenerlos. Y lo hago, porque me alegra ver que a muchos les parece buena, muchos la apoyan y la siguen, hay algunos de ustedes que de seguro leyeron mis primeras dos historias, y desde entonces, han leido cada una de las que he puesto. Y estoy agradecido por ello, y me enoja saber, que algunos están tomando el credito de está historia, no si quienes son realmente, solo encontre los canales con los videos, algunos si pusieron mi nombre como autor de la historia, y otros no.**

 **Así que, para aquellos que tuvieron la amabilidad de decir que la historia no era de su propiedad, gracias realmente, son personas con valores, y para quellos que no lo hicieron, háganlo, ya que de seguir esto así, tendré que suspender está historia, ojo, dije suspender hasta que esas personas digan que la historia no es suya. No me enoja que la hayan publicado sin mi permiso, solo que hagan pasar la historia como suya.**

 **Y bueno, con eso declarado, los dejo con este capítulo, el cual es aburrido realmente, ya que no hay acción, explosiones o peleas, pero este primer capítulo, este capítulo da inició al arco de "Devuelta a Konoha" Así es, aquí inicía el arco, y viene con muchas cosas, así que, esperen el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 39.

—Estoy embarazada— dijo la mujer, dejando a todos los presentes callados. —Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Naruto— las mujeres se cayeron de espalda al escuchar eso, y gracias a eso se golpearon la cabeza con fuera, por su parte el rubio solo se quedó de piedra, mientras procesaba lo que acaba de decir la peliblanca. —Vamos a ser padres— eso basto para hacer que el rubio cayera de espalda por el shock producto de la noticia que acaba de escuchar de los labios de la diosa.

===== **Después** =====.

Un silencio sepulcral había en el departamento del Uzumaki, quien estaba en el sillón dormido todavía, las tres mujeres miraban a la diosa, quien tenía la cabeza del rubio en su regazo, mientras ella acariciaba el pelo del oji-azul, las tres mujeres solo miraban a los futuros padres, sin duda alguna esa era noticia que los dejo a todos impactados, incluso a la hiperactiva de Himiko se encontraba sería, pero jugaba con su cuchillo mientras miraba a la peliblanca.

Yu se sentía molesta, y celosa, molesta porque la peliblanca tenía al rubio como si fuera solo de ella, y celosa porque ella deseaba ser la madre del primer hijo de su amigo.

Por su parte Nemuri, ella comenzó a interesarse en el rubio desde el primer momento que lo vio en el examen, y cuando ella y el rubio tuvieron su momento en las aguas termales, una sensación de felicidad la invadió, un sentimiento que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, lo que ella tuvo con el Uzumaki no podía quedarse en solo una noche de pasión, y de eso ella se aseguraría.

— ¡Kaguya! — grito de repente Naruto, asustando a las mujeres, se levantó buscando a la diosa.

—Aquí estoy— dijo la diosa al llamado del rubio, el blondo miro a la diosa, al momento que la abrazaba con fuerza.

La diosa solo devolvió el abrazo, mientras el Uzumaki la agarraba con fuerza, pero no tanta para lastimarla, todos mientras las mujeres los miraban. El rubio abrazo a la peliblanca por varios segundos, para luego apartarse sin dejar de abrazarla, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que la peliblanca se sorprenda, para luego poner una mirada de dolor, mientras el ninja sonreía con lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos.

— ¿No estás enojado? — pregunto la diosa entre lágrimas al rubio.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? — pregunto el Uzumaki a la peliblanca.

—Porque aun eres joven, y vas a tener un hijo con una mujer que es mayor que tú, y… quien teme que la historia se vuelva a repetir— confeso entre lágrimas la peliblanca, el rubio solo comenzó a quitar las lágrimas mientras sonreía.

—No tengas miedo, y no te preocupes por esas cosas… yo estoy feliz… realmente feliz— el rubio comenzó a llorar, al momento que tomaba la mano de Kaguya, para entrelazar sus dedos y apretarla con fuerza, para mirar con una sonrisa a la diosa, todos mientras las mujeres sentían un gran pinchazo en su corazón, ver llorar al chico que supuestamente era el más rudo y fuerte, era extraño. —Gracias… Muchas gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo… realmente… gracias— fue lo único que dijo, al momento que besaba la mano de la diosa, quien abrazo al rubio.

Se sentía feliz, ambos se sentían felices, tanto que los dos podían sentir el latido del corazón del pequeño que comenzaba a crecer dentro de la peliblaca. Las tres mujeres miraron eso con dolor, parecía que habían perdido ya, al final, aunque dos de ellas fueran las amigas de la infancia del Uzumaki, y una su maestra, ninguna de ellas podría ganar ante eso, solo aceptaron la derrota en silencio, todo terminaba ahí.

—No se pongan así— hablo la diosa a las chicas, quienes miraron a la peliblanca.

La Ōtsutsuki limpio sus lágrimas, para levantarse del sillón y caminar hacía las chicas, las mujeres miraron a la mujer, la peliblanca era alguien con la cual tenían que mostrar respeto, incluso Himiko sabía eso. La mujer liberaba una aura de mando, una de respeto absoluto, como si debían respetarla y obedecerla en todo momento, como si fuera un dios. Lo que era gracioso, ya que en realidad ella era una diosa alienígena, la peliblanca miro a las tres mujeres, quienes miraron a la diosa.

—Sé lo que cada una de ustedes siente por Naruto, y sé lo que piensan ahora mismo, puedo sentir el dolor que sienten al saber que la persona que aman o desean tendrá un hijo con la que es su mujer— comento la diosa que llevo su mano derecha al vientre. —Pero eso no significa que su sueño se haya terminado. Como lo saben, Naruto es el único shinobi en este mundo, y ahora entro a un plan para que pueda procrear más ninjas. Pero además de eso, también deben saber que como último miembro del clan Uzumaki, tiene derecho a renacer el clan, como tal, debe casarse con varias mujeres y tener hijos— declaro con seriedad la diosa, para mirar al rubio, y luego ver a las mujeres. —Por ende, no deben ponerse triste por esta noticia, porque al final también estarán con la persona que las volverá felices, así como lo hizo conmigo, ni ustedes ni las demás sufrirán, ninguna lo hará mientras estén con él— las mujeres miraron a la diosa, a pesar de tener esa mirada apagada, podían sentir el sentimiento que ella quería transmitirle a todas, después de todo, Kaguya no era un ser frio y sin corazón, menos ahora que estaba esperando al primogénito del chico que ella amaba.

===== **Después** =====.

—Así qué, para poder quedarme aquí de cierta forma, tuve que acceder a esas condiciones que me fueron impuestas, lamento no habérselos dicho al principio, pero no sabía realmente como decírselos… así que… ¿qué piensan de eso? — pregunto el rubio con nerviosismo, todo mientras los amigos cercanos del rubio estaban serios.

El rubio había citado a sus amigos más cercanos, es decir, a las chicas de la clase, Todoroki, Iida, Bakugou y Kirishima. Ellos eran sus amigos más cercanos, sabía que al final saldría al público su estado legal, y así fue, recién ayer hablo con ellos sobre la transferencia a los dormitorios, y además de enterrarse del embarazo de la peliblanca. Y hoy en la mañana salió a luz el plan al cual había sido "obligado" a unirse, y como era de esperarse, sus amigos lo llamaron para que les aclarara eso, y pues, ahora todos estaban en la sala de su casa, mientras él estaba sentado junto a Kaguya, Yu, Himiko y Nemuri, cabe decir que las amigas del rubio no se miraban felices al ver que la villana tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba al rubio del cuello.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien todo lo que dijiste— hablo Iida parándose, para comenzar a caminar. —El gobierno te obligo a entrar en un plan que ellos denominaron "Expansión entre mundos" en donde básicamente, ellos quieren que te comprometas con muchas mujeres, para que puedas tener varios hijos que tengan los mismos poderes que los tuyos. Y por si eso fuera poco, también desean hacer un pacto con la gente de tu mundo, y con eso te dejan libre, y la cereza de todo esto, si haces todo esto, la perdonan a ella, y así podrá ir a U.A como si todo lo que paso hasta ahora, nunca hubiera pasado ¿verdad? — pregunto con seriedad el chico con lentes al rubio, quien sudaba de nerviosismo al ver la mirada de todos sus amigos.

—S-S-Sí… básicamente es así— respondió el rubio.

—Y además de eso, dos heroínas profesionales vivirán contigo para vigilarte, junto a otro héroe que debería llegar hoy— dijo de nuevo con seriedad el pelinegro al rubio, quien sudaba de nervios al ver la actitud de su amigo.

—S-Sí… así es— respondió de nuevo el rubio, sintiéndose incomodo por la mirada del chico, y la de los demás. Kirishima se levantó de su asiento, para caminar hasta el rubio, quien trago en seco, el pelirrojo tenía la cara cubierta por su pelo, estaba seguro que el chico haría algo loco.

— ¡Maestro, enseñe a ser como usted! — dijo el pelirrojo arrodillándose delante del rubio, el Uzumaki solo miro a su compañero, haciendo que todos tengan una gran gota de sudor.

— ¡Kirishima! — gritaron las chicas e Iida por la actitud del pelirrojo.

— ¡Cállense! — replico con enojo el pelirrojo.

—Muy bien, ya todos escuche— hablo el rubio a sus amigos, para suspirar. —Iida, sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, sé que para alguien con una moralidad y sentido de la razón esto está mal, qué tener un harem no está bien, y en cierto punto te comprendo en eso, pero quiero que sepas que yo no obligaría a nadie a unirse a mi… harem, eso sería peor de lo que ya es. Pero debes comprender que esto no puede ser tan malo como puede sonar, es cierto que ese plan que ellos hacen no es el más convencional, pero si de algo te puede ayudar, yo solo lo acepte con la única condición que yo elegiría a las mujeres que lo conformarían, es decir, solo aquellas por las que sienta algo o ellas algo por mí. Como Yu, Himiko y Mei— dijo el rubio.

—Naruto tiene razón, yo no fui obligada a unirme a este plan loco— comento Yu con una sonrisa, para abrazar al rubio del brazo izquierdo. —Mientras este con Naruto, no me importa compartirlo con nadie más— confeso la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¡Compartirlo no es tan malo! ¡Será divertido tener más compañeros a los cuales pueda cortar! — comento Himiko cortando la mejilla derecha del oji-azul, quien solo tenía una gota de sudor, al momento que la rubia lamía la sangre, helando la sangre de todos, quienes solo vieron al Uzumaki, estaba calmado.

—Muy bien, estuchen todos— dijo con seriedad la pelinegra mayor a todos los chicos. —Deben comprender que esas condiciones las tuvo que aceptar para no ser considerado un enemigo público, como saben el gobierno de Japón siempre buscara lo mejor para su pueblo, y en este caso solo están haciendo eso. Como sus amigos deberían comprender bien su situación, así que lo único que tengo que decirles es que lo apoyen, y si alguna de ustedes siente algo por el chico, no pierdan las esperanzas, solo que debo decir de una vez, que si de verdad sienten algo por el chico, no dejen que ese pensamiento de "¿compartirlo con otras está bien?", eso solo las hará dudar y siempre se arrepentirán, a veces hay que tomar riesgos en la vida— fue lo que dijo con seriedad Nemuri a todas las chicas.

—Gracias por eso Nemuri-san— dijo el rubio a la pelinegra, suspiro para mirarlos a todos. —Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales los llame, y la otra fue porque volveré a mi mundo— soltó el rubio la gran noticia a sus amigos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos al saber eso.

— ¡¿Pero porque volverás?! — pregunto Uraraka al rubio.

— ¡¿Por qué volver?! — pregunto Momo con seriedad.

— ¡¿Acaso planeas irte para siempre?! — pregunto Ashido.

—Tranquilas, no se preocupen, no me iré para siempre— dijo el rubio con serenidad.

— ¿Entonces porque volverás a tu mundo? — pregunto Izumi al rubio.

—El gobierno quiere crear lazos entre nuestros mundos, ellos permitirán que personas de mi mundo vengan aquí a vivir o aprender, y viceversa. Puede que en el ámbito tecnológico de mi mundo esté atrasado, pero en el ámbito militar y de salud hemos avanzado tanto que sus sistemas de salud quedan obsoletos, ¿no es así, Iida? — pregunto el rubio al pelinegro que se compuso los lentes.

—Sí, sin duda alguna admito que su sistema de salud está más avanzado que el nuestro— confirmo el chico con lentes.

—Por esa razón el gobierno me pidió ir a mi mundo, intentare traer a algunos cuantos shinobis médicos para que ayuden, y algunos en el ámbito militar que puedan entrenar a su gente, pero eso es imposible. Nosotros los ninjas usamos el chakra, pero la gente de su mundo tiene poderes otorgados por algo sobrenatural, somos muy diferentes en ese ámbito. Pero aun así iré para no causar problemas— comento el Uzumaki con serenidad.

— ¿Cuándo planeas irte? — pregunto el chico mitad hielo y mitad fuego a su compañero.

—Mañana a primera hora, Nemuri-san, Yu-san y Aizawa-sensei junto a un equipo especial de héroes que el gobierno formo, iremos para que ellos se den cuenta que cumplo con el trato, y además de eso… me di cuenta que no puedo dejar mi pasado así. Cuando secuestraron a Bakugou varios recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, recuerdos con mis otros amigos— comento el rubio para mirar a cada uno. —También planeo volver para saludarlos, y saber cómo les ha ido a todos en este tiempo, hace años volví a mi mundo pero sin que nadie lo supiera, no los salude ni me atreví a hacerlo, lo último que pude averiguar de ellos es que se casaron y pues tuvieron familia, y me gustaría verlos, son mis amigos al igual que ustedes, por esa misma razón también planeo volver a mi mundo, no será algo para siempre. Planeo quedarme un tiempo haya— revelo el rubio a sus amigos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? — pregunto Ashido al rubio.

—Lo que dure el verano, hasta que esté a punto de terminar volveré— respondió con calma el rubio.

—Tres semanas— comento Izumi en voz baja.

—Bien, si es así entonces tenemos que empacar— dijo con seriedad Momo levantándose del sillon, extrañando al rubio.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo unico que dijo el ninja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creiste que nos dejarías afuera de esto? — pregunto con seriedad Todoroki.

—Somos amigos, y como tal nos ayudamos entre nosotros, y también estamos juntos. No creas que te irías solo— declaro Iida con seriedad.

—Así es, esto es una aventura para todos— dijo Jirou.

—Bien, entonces nos juntaremos mañana aquí a las 6 de la mañana— declaro con seriedad Iida.

—No te atrevas a irte sin nosotros, nos vemos mañana— dijo con seriedad Todoroki al shinobi.

— ¡Sí, una aventura a otro mundo! — exclamo con felicidad Hagakure.

— ¡Suena estupendo, conocer otro mundo y otras personas! ¡Espero que haya gente fuerte para pelear! — confeso con una gran sonrisa Kirishima.

—Bien, entonces todos a empacar, mañana nos espera un gran día— ordeno Momo, al momento que casi todos exclamaban con emoción el viaje, mientras que Bakugou solo sonreía.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, todos los chicos se fueron de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

—Y… ¿Cuándo planeas decirles a todos que serás padre? — pregunto con una sonrisa Nemuri al shinobi.

—Jejejeje… creo que cuando sea el momento indicado— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tenía esa gota de sudor, sus amigos se invitaron ellos mismos al viaje, pero solo sonrió ante eso.

===== **Después** =====.

—Saben, no me molesta que ustedes vengan pero ¿Por qué hay más personas involucradas en esto? — fue la pregunta que el rubio solto a sus amigos.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y ahora estaban todos en el techo del complejo departamental del shinobi, quien miraba a sus amigos, y a la madre de Bakugou, la hermana de Todoroki, Shino y Ryuuko junto a Kouta, Eizoku y a Ryukyu. Estos últimos invitados tenían sonrisas cómplices mientras tenían unas grandes mochilas de viaje, o casi todos ya que la hermana de Todoroki se miraba algo asustada. Y claro, también estaban los profesionales que el rubio había mencionado antes.

—Vamos, mientras más seamos, el viaje será más divertido— dijo Mei con una gran sonrisa, ella estaba emocionada por el viaje.

—Mei tiene razón, no te pongas así, es mejor irnos rápido— comento Yu con una sonrisa pequeña, el rubio solo suspiro en señal de derrota.

—Bien, pero antes de empezar quiero que recuerden que nadie debe apartarse de mi lado, si lo llegan a hacer se perderán, además de eso, no quiero que se vayan por su cuenta sin permiso, iremos a Konoha que es mi hogar, pero antes de ir quiero que todos se pongan esto— dijo el rubio pasándole a todos los invitados abrigos estilo ninja.

— ¿Para qué es esto? — pregunto con interés la heroína dragón, quien solo miro como el rubio se ponía esa bata, y luego ponérsela a la peliblanca.

—Son togas ninja, las usan los forasteros que llegan a la aldea. Como yo estoy muerto en mi mundo, que me reconozcan de inmediato sería malo, pero que ustedes aparezcan así también lo sería, pensarían que son enemigos, aunque no lo crean los abrigos los ayudaran a destacar menos, y por favor, compórtense y manténganse callados. Puede que al principio que vean la aldea consideraran que es pacífica, pero siempre hasta siendo vigilada por ninjas ANBU que se encargan de arrestar a todo aquel civil problemático, y si el civil es hostil no dudaran en asesinarlo, las aldeas ninja se toman muy en serio la seguridad del pueblo, así que por favor, todos calmados— pidió el rubio a todos los presentes, quienes asintieron a lo dicho por el rubio. —Bien, con eso dicho, será mejor irnos ya, el tiempo en este mundo y el mío es casi el mismo, lo único que los diferencia son unas horas, aquí son las 6 y en Konoha deben ser ya las 9, mientras menos gente haya en el camino mejor— comento al rubio que suspirar, hizo aparecer su tercer ojo rojo que brillo con intensidad, al momento que los chicos miraban como una gran brecha se formaba delante del rubio, la brecha comenzó a moverse y partirse en una forma geométrica, hasta que creo una puerta grande negra, el rubio se giró para mirar a todos los chicos, quienes miraron ese tercer ojo brillar con fuerza. —Pueden entrar, no se asusten, del otro lado aparecerán en las cercanías de la aldea, cuando eso pase ninguno trate de hacerse el valiente, el bosque que rodea la aldea es grande y peligroso, así que con cuidado— ordeno el rubio a todos los pasajeros.

—Terminemos con esto rápido— dijo Aizawa entrando de primero.

— ¡Nuevo mundo haya vamos! — dijo con una gran sonrisa Ashido entrando al portal, al momento que los demás entraban, mientras el rubio trataba de mantener abierto ese gran portal, su tercer ojo comenzó a sangrar un poco, haciendo que el rubio gruñera por eso.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por los demás viajeros, Izumi iba a decir algo, pero solo noto como la peliblanca abrió también su tercer ojo, para hacer más grande la entrada, al momento que tomaba la mano del rubio, el shinobi miro a la peliblanca, para sonreír.

Los viajes dimensionales eran difíciles si iban muchas personas, pero si era solo él podía viajar de un lugar a otro con facilidad, con muchas personas era demasiado peligroso. Los que faltaban entraron al ver que nada más paso, al final el rubio y la peliblanca quedaron en el techo, el rubio le dijo a la diosa que entrara, y así lo hizo, el rubio entro al momento que el portal dimensional se fue cerrando poco a poco, hasta que desapareció.

Los viajeros solo miraban con sorpresa el lugar donde estaban, era un gran bosque con árboles gigantes, podían escuchar a los pajaros cantar, y el sol apenas y estaba saliendo todavía, el lugar era hermoso en una sola palabra, nunca antes habían visto un lugar que soltara un ambiente de serenidad y paz, el rubio paso el portal al momento que este se cerraba.

—Muy bien, antes de ir a la entrada, pongan todas sus cosas en el centro, las guardare para que no se cansen— ordeno el rubio a todos.

— ¿Cansarnos? — pregunto Fuyumi al rubio.

—Nos teletransporte lejos de la entrada, a unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, de esa forma no nos hubieran tachado de posibles enemigos al estar cerca, este lugar es algo caluroso a pesar de su paisaje, así que podrían cansarse— respondió el rubio, al momento que todos dejaban sus mochilas en el centro.

—Realmente es grande este lugar— comento Mitsuki mirando el bosque.

—Eso que no han visto el bosque de la muerte— comento el rubio, haciendo que todos palidezcan por ese nombre.

— ¿bosque de la muerte? — pregunto Ashido con nerviosismo.

—Sí, es un bosque donde habitan miles de animales gigantes, ahí los animales tienen el tamaño de un autobús, o mejor dicho los insectos, ya que los animales como tigres u osos son del tamaño de cinco o seis buses— explico el rubio, haciendo que todos palidezcan por eso, no esperaban que el mundo del chico fuera tan peligroso.

— ¿Y dónde está ese bosque? — pregunto Yu al rubio.

—Dentro de la alea— respondió el shinobi. —Pero no se preocupen, está en una zona alejada de la población, además hay una barrera que evita que los animales salgan, así que no tienen que preocuparse, a menos que decidan entrar, ahí si hay un problema. Pero espero que ninguno de ustedes sea tan estúpido como para ir a esa zona— comento sin tacto alguno el rubio, haciendo que todos tengan una gota de sudor, al momento que todos miraban como sus cosas desaparecían en un vórtice negro. —Bien, cuando estemos todos ubicados les devolveré sus cosas— declaro el rubio para mirar a su alrededor, miro a la diosa, solo sonrió para mirar a sus amigos. —Bueno, es hora de irnos, debemos llegar rápido, estoy intrigado en saber qué cara pondrá Kakashi-sensei— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el oji-azul, haciendo que todos tengan otra gota de sudor al ver que el chico podía ser un bromista.

El rubio comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Kaguya que se mantenía a su lado, al momento que todos los chicos seguían al rubio, mientras miraban a su alrededor, ya antes habían visto un bosque, pero no uno con grandes y miles de árboles, realmente era hermoso ese camino, además podían ver a muchas criaturas como ardillas, y pájaros, era realmente hermoso un camino lleno de vida y vegetación.

—Es muy hermoso este lugar— comento Mandalay mirando el panorama verde.

—Me alegra saber eso, pero sin duda alguna el país de las olas les gustaría más— comento el shinobi.

— ¿el país de las olas? — pregunto un ingenuo Kouta al rubio.

—Sí, es un hermoso lugar, en ese sitio hay mucho comercio y gente, es como un centro comercial gigante en donde encuentras de casi todo, además está rodeado por un hermoso mar cristalino, generalmente es perfecto para visitantes— respondió con una sonrisa el rubio, llamando la atención de todos.

—Deberíamos ir, se oye divertido— pidió Ryuuko al shinobi.

—Sería bueno, pero en otra ocasión, llegar al país de las olas nos tomaría medio día, así que por el momento pospondremos eso— dijo el rubio, haciendo que la mayoría se decepcione por eso.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas "Pais de las Olas"? — pregunto con interés Todoroki al blondo.

—Bueno, verán se llama así porque está apartada de las aldeas ninjas, está ubicada en una isla en el mar, es un lugar en donde no hay una aldea ninja, por eso se le llama así, de otro modo si existiera una aldea ninja se llamaría "La aldea de las Olas"— aclaro el rubio.

— ¿Aldeas? ¿Dices aldeas como en la antigüedad? — pregunto Ryukyu con interés al rubio que asintió.

—Sí, las aldeas serían como las ciudades para ustedes, en mi mundo hay al menos unas 10 por cada país, pero de todos los países solo 6 predominan, aunque solo 5 son conocidos como potencias militares grandes por la gran cantidad de shinobis que tiene al año— dijo el rubio caminando de espalda.

— ¿Por qué solo 5 son importantes y la otra no? — pregunto con interés Iida al rubio.

—Bueno, verán, en este mundo solo cinco países son los más importantes. Los cuales son el país del fuego, el país del agua, el país del rayo, el país de la tierra, el país del viento, y el país del hierro. Este último es un país que no se toma en cuenta porque es un país neutro, nunca han participado en las guerras que han habido, hasta la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi. Ahora las demás son las más conocidas porque se han vuelto involucradas en guerras, por eso les dije que no se dejaran engañar, aunque ahora estamos en un tiempo de paz, en el pasado estos caminos eran el campo de batalla de miles de shinobis, para llegar a tener esta paz que ahora pueden ver y disfrutar, miles de shinobis tuvieron que morir en las cuatro guerras que hemos vivido— aclaro el rubio, mientras todos miraban el gran bosque.

Saber que esa paz que podían disfrutar la obtuvieron luego de la muerte de miles de personas, era algo nostálgico de saber, nostálgico y triste saber que muchos se sacrificaron para tener ese bello panorama.

—Realmente han pasado por mucho— comento Fuyumi que decidió guardar un minuto de silencio por los muertos.

—Más de lo que creen, en el pasado las aldeas peleaban constantemente, que el salir de sus aldeas era algo difícil, y aquellos que eran enviados al exterior no volvían nunca más, las guerras eran constantes en el pasado, pero no solo eran entre las aldeas, lastimosamente hubo guerras internas en algunas aldeas, lo cual creaba más muertes innecesarias. Pero así es el mundo, en especial un mundo como el mío en donde los ninjas nacen cada año— dijo el rubio con calma.

— ¿Ninjas? ¿Hablas de esos hombres y mujeres de traje negro? — dijo Ryukyu.

—Sí, en este mundo los ninjas existen, pero no ese tipo de versión que muchos han creado en su mundo, no usamos esa ropa negra completa, pero por lo demás sí nos parecemos, solo que nosotros podemos controlar los elementos de la naturaleza gracias al chakra que recorre nuestro cuerpo, podría decirse que ese sería nuestro "Quirk", el chakra lo tenemos gracias a un sistema sanguíneo extra que tenemos en nuestro cuerpo, el cual nos permite hacer muchas de las cosas que ustedes me vieron hacer a mí hace tiempo, solo que en menor medida— aclaro el rubio.

— ¿Menor medida? ¿Quieres decir que no son tan poderosos? — pregunto Kirishima al rubio que negó.

—No, los ninjas son poderosos así que no los subestimen. A lo que me refiero, es que la mayoría de todos los shinobis puede usar un solo elemento, y su nivel de chakra es menor. Un shinobi promedio puede usar un elemento y Jutsu de menor nivel que no sean peligrosos, y un shinobi prodigio es aquel que puede dominar al menos 3 elementos— explico el rubio.

— ¿Un shinobi prodigio? — pregunto Jirou al blondo.

—Sí, así se les conoce a aquellos ninjas que poseen una gran fuerza e inteligencia a una corta edad, generalmente son ninjas que se vuelven Jounin a la edad de 13 años como máximo, es raro que haya ninjas así, pero cuando los hay, pues digamos que son aquellos que se vuelven leyendas luego de morir, son ninjas que crean jutsus o dejan una huella en la historia shinobi, tanto buena como mala— declaro el oji-azul a sus invitados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Nemuri al shinobi.

—Bueno, hay ninjas que siguen ideales como los héroes, pelean para proteger sus hogares y familias, ninjas que siguen las reglas, la mayor parte de estos ninjas se vuelven Kages, que es el mayor rango que un solo ninja obtiene de toda una aldea, y hay otros quienes ven el mundo como una basura, y desean cambiarlo por la fuerza, uno de los casos más claros son el legendarios Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage y su enemigo Madara Uchiha. Ellos dos han sido los mejores shinobis que han existido, capaces de pelear contra un ejército ellos solos, ambos fueron temidos por las demás aldeas al principio por su poder, y para que se hagan una idea, ambos podrían darme una reñida pelea— eso asombro a las mujeres que no vieron los recuerdos del rubio, por su parte los amigos del rubio ya sabían a lo que se refería.

— ¿De verdad existen ese tipo de personas aquí? — pregunto la madre de Bakugou al rubio.

—Es raro, generalmente solo pasa con la nueva generación de ninjas. Pero aparte de eso, si existen otros ninjas que son fuertes como un Kage, algunos llegan a tener títulos. Uno de mis maestros era conocido como el Sannin de los Sapos, y ese título le fue otorgado por un enemigo llamado Hanzō la Salamandra en la segunda guerra mundial shinobi— comento el rubio al recordar a su padrino.

— ¿Sannin de los Sapos? — pregunto interesada Tsuyu por eso.

—Fue el título que mi padrino, Jiraiya obtuvo, pero no era el único con ese título. Tsunade Senju, la nieta del Shodaime Hokage, sobrina del Nidaime Hokage, y última Senju con vida fue nombrada también Sannin, pero la mayor parte de los shinobis la llamada "la princesa de las babosas" además también está Orochimaru, el Sannin de las serpientes, de seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué tienen el nombre de un animal al final?, y es fácil, cada uno de ellos tiene un contrato de invocación con esos animales— respondió el rubio, causando dudas en todos.

— ¿contrato de invocación? — pregunto Nemuri.

—Un contrato de invocación es cuando haces un trato con el espíritu animal que te representa, mi maestro Jiraiya podía invocar sapos, pero para eso tenía que firmar un contrato con su sangre definiendo una relación amo-maestro por así decirlo, él podía usar sapos a su disposición, y yo también puedo, o creo que puedo todavía. Cuando un maestro muere su nombre es borrado de la lista de invocadores, y ya no los puede invocar nunca. Claro que no solo pueden ser sapos, Itachi un amigo podía invocar cuervos, Temari la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos puede invocar comadrejas, Tsunade puede invocar babosas, Orochimaru serpientes, Kakashi-sensei perros y así puede irse una larga lista, por ejemplo yo puedo invocar zorros, o creo que podía— comento el rubio.

— ¿Puedes invocar esos animales? — pregunto Mei al shinobi.

—Sí, pero solo los llegue a invocar cuando los necesitaba realmente. Los zorros son animales muy serios, así que casi nunca conviví con ellos, solo invocaba sapos— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, haciendo que Tsuyu se sienta feliz por eso. —Una persona puede tener más de un contrato de invocación, yo podía invocar sapos porque mi maestro hizo que escribiera mi nombre en el pergamino de invocadores. Son útiles en algunas situaciones especiales, aunque es raro que se usen seguidos, mi maestro los usaba para el espionaje, y yo para las batallas— comento el oji-azul a todos, se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de la entrada a la aldea. —Bueno, hasta aquí termina la pequeña exposición, ya llegamos, así que todos por favor, compórtense— dijo el rubio para girarse, y mirar a la peliblanca, quien asintió.

Los cuernos de la peliblanca desaparecieron poco a poco, el rubio levantó su mano derecha creando dos máscaras, una con forma de conejo y la otra de zorro, el rubio le paso la máscara de conejo a la diosa que se la puso, al momento que se cubria con la capucha, el rubio hizo lo mismo, solo se dio la vuelta para ver a los demás.

—Ustedes no se pongan la capucha, si todos lo hacemos podríamos ser tomados como amenazas y nos llevarían a la prisión sin dudarlo. Nosotros lo hacemos porque sería fácil reconocernos, ahora déjenme hablar a mí— dijo el shinobi a todos, quienes asintieron.

El grupo llego a la entrada de Konoha, en donde los viajeros se asombraron al ver esa enorme puerta, el rubio camino hasta la entrada, en donde los chicos vieron cómo eran detenidos por dos hombres, (Son Kotetsu e Izumo, y llevan un uniforme igual que el de Kakashi), los cuales de seguro eran los guardias de la entrada.

—Buenos días— saludaron los guardias.

—Buenos días— devolvió el rubio el saludo.

—Podría decirnos su nombre y el motivo de su visita a Konoha— pidió Kotetsu con amabilidad, mientras Izumo apuntaba.

—Mi nombre es Ryuto, y el motivo de nuestra vivista es para hablar con el Hokage-sama— respondió el blondo dando un nombre falso.

—Bien, entonces por favor espere aquí unos minutos mientras un equipo ANBU lo escoltara a usted y sus compañeros— dijo Izumo con calma al rubio.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció el rubio, al momento que los guardias volvían a su puesto, dejando solos a los viajeros. —Recuerden estar siempre juntos, ninguno debe separarse— volvió a decir el rubio, al momento que dos ANBU aparecían delante del rubio.

—Por favor síganos, lo llevaremos con el Hokage-Sama— dijo el ANBU con seriedad al rubio.

—Muchas gracias— fue lo único que dijo el shinobi, al momento que seguía a los ANBU, todos comenzaron a caminar como si fueran una caravana, mientras el rubio solo suspiro mientras sonreía debajo de la máscara. —" _Konoha… ya volví_ "— pensó el rubio con alegría mientras miraba su aldea natal, el lugar donde nació y creció, el lugar donde se encontraría con miles de sorpresas.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el inició de esta nueva saga, la cual traerá muchas sorpresas, y parte del pasado de la mujer que todos amamos, Kaguya quien por fin revelara su origen, claro, cosa que yo invente, pero que tendrá sentido cuando la lean, y si quieren saber que ocurrira de ahora en adelante, que cosas pasaran, si apareceran nuevos enemigos o amigos, nuevos poderes, o pase algo con alguno de los personajes ya metidos, o incluso si habla lemon, esperen los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Se despide su amigo Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan, deseandoles un feliz día/tarde/noche, y buena suerte.**

 **PD: Para aquellos que quieran saber, quien adopto mis dos historias, fue "Slender25", ahora las historias le pertenecen a él.**

 **PD2: Y con eso dicho, nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	45. Chapter 45 Bienvenido a casa

**Muy buenas amigos y amigas, ya paso su tiempo, y lamento no haber actualizado antes del fin de año, pero para compensarlo, hoy les traigo doble cap, para darle un buen inicio a esta historia, como dije, lamento tardarme, pero he estado pensando en como escribir los caps, no solo pongo lo que se me venga a la mente, ya saben, todo ese largo y tedioso proceso. Y bueno, no tengo más que desearles un feliz año nuevo a todos, y que les vaya bien en todo lo que quieran hacer.**

 **Feliz año nuevo, y nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 40.

Los viajeros miraban con gran brillo en sus ojos la aldea, era grande sin duda alguna, habían miles de casas además de negocios, parecía un centro comercial, era temprano pero ya podían notar como gente se movía por las calles.

A lo lejos todos escucharon el sonido de una bocina de tren, miraron a lo lejos y notaron como varios trenes iban y venían a un lado, rodeando lo que era la enorme aldea, además de eso también notaron una gran montaña que tenía grabado el rostro de seis personas, los primeros cuatro eran el rostro claro de hombres, el quinto de una mujer y el sexto de un hombre. Eso era algo interesante sin duda alguna, además de eso podían notar un edificio que era más grande que los otros, pero aparte de eso también notaban como ninjas caminaban por las calles, no tenían que ser genios para saber que esas personas que usaban ese traje estilo militar de color verde oscuro eran los ninjas y la seguridad de la aldea, después de todo, los ninjas tenían sus bandas y esos bolsos en las piernas.

Los pocos ninjas que pasaban a sus lados los saludaban, y ellos devolvían el saludo por respeto, pero no eran solo los ninjas, algunos ciudadanos los saludaban con una sonrisa o un buenos días, todo parecía ser tranquilo dentro de la aldea, pero no podían confiarse, el Uzumaki les dijo que en las sombras hay ninjas vigilando las calles, así que debían ser los más amables y serenos posibles.

El rubio miraba todo a su alrededor, si había cambiado desde la última vez que vino, las calles ahora eran más grandes, sin mencionar que habían varias televisiones de plasma en algunos edificios, en donde pasaban comerciales de comida o productos, además de algunos en donde se entrevistaba al Hokage, entre otras cosas, sin duda alguna Konoha se había vuelto más alegra y moderna, pero no al punto del otro mundo, estaba seguro que aquí faltaban algunas cosas, tal vez no tantas, pero si algunas importantes, ver la aldea así le traía nostalgia, en su momento nada de esto se encontraba en las calles.

Pero además de eso, también podía sentir la paz que había en el lugar, las personas desde muy temprano se levantaban para abrir sus negocios y empezar el día vendiendo, algunos niños ya corrían por las calles, eran jóvenes, al menos debían tener unos 13 o 14 años, de seguro eran estudiantes de la academia. Ver eso solo hizo que sonriera, los niños tenían grandes sonrisas, pero además de ellos también había madres que caminaban junto a los más pequeños, quienes sonreían mientras agarraban de la mano a sus madres.

Sinceramente le hubiera gustado que sus padres estuvieran vivos, o al menos su madre, no lo malentienda, también quería a su padre, pero su conexión con su madre era más grande debido a que eran del mismo clan. De seguro su madre se hubiera puesto feliz de saber que sería abuela, tanto que estaba seguro que ella nunca dejaría sola a Kaguya, al pensar en eso solo pudo reír, la pelirroja de seguro estaría cuidando a la diosa, sirviéndole la comida que la mujer pidiera, y de seguro obligándolo a él a prepararla, o regañándolo por nunca prestarle atención a la peliblanca. Eso le hubiera gustado tanto, y le dolía pensar que su hijo o hija nunca podrá conocer a sus abuelos.

La diosa noto la tristeza que invadía a su pareja, tomo su mano para apretarla con fuerza, el rubio miro a la peliblanca, aunque ambos tuvieran el rostro cubierto, el shinobi podía saber con ese simple apretón que la mujer le decía "Todo saldrá bien", solo respiro hondo, aunque sus padres no estuvieran aquí, estaba seguro que donde quiera que estén estaban felices al saber que serían abuelos, la diosa podía sentir ese dolor todavía, no le gustaba sentir que su pareja sintiera dolor, no le gustaba para nada, costara lo que costara, ella haría que ese dolor desapareciera del corazón de su amado.

Luego de unos minutos, el grupo de viajeros llego a lo que ellos supusieron la oficina del líder de la aldea, es decir, la oficina del Hokage. En donde entraron todos mientras esos ninjas con máscaras iban a delante de ellos, ninguno lo había notado, pero detrás de ellos iban otros dos ninjas con máscaras, sin duda alguna debían ser precavidos, ni siquiera Eraser que tenía unos buenos reflejos los sintió llegar. A los pocos segundos llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, uno de los ANBU le dijo a todos que pararan, al momento que tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante— escucharon todos del otro lado de la puerta, al momento que uno de los ANBU abría la puerta.

—Con su permiso Hokage-sama, pero trajimos a las personas que deseaba hablar con usted— dijo el ANBU al momento que el rubio entraba, para mirar a su maestro, quien tenía varios papeles en su escritorio, los demás compañeros del shinobi entraron, para ver a un hombre de cabellera gris puntiaguda y que tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto.

—Oh, muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte— dijo el Hatake dejando a un lado su deber, para mirar a los invitados. —Y bien, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? — pregunto el Hokage con una sonrisa amable a los recién llegados.

—Le agradezco mucho que nos haya aceptado a pesar del trabajo que tiene Hokage-Sama— agradeció el shinobi al peliplateado.

—No sé preocupe por eso, mi deber como Hokage es ayudar a todo el que lo necesite— respondió el peliplateado, mirando al extraño grupo de viajeros, en especial a Ashido, Jirou, Tsuyu y Ryukyu.

—Sin duda alguna el puesto de Hokage lo cambio mucho… Kakashi-sensei— dijo el rubio, extrañando al peliplateado que miro al enmascarado.

— ¿Acaso nos conocemos? — pregunto con ingenuidad el ninja copia al rubio, quien solo rió para llevar su mano derecha a su máscara.

—Sigue siendo tan despistado como lo era antes…— comento al momento que se quitaba la capucha, revelando su melena rubia con puntas negras, y quitarse la máscara lentamente, haciendo que el ninja copia abra en grande sus ojos. —Ha pasado un tiempo… Kakashi-sensei— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, al momento que el peliblanco miraba con sorpresa al Uzumaki.

— ¡Naruto! — dijo el peliblanco apareciendo delante del rubio, para abrazarlo con fuerza. — ¡Realmente eres tú Naruto! — declaro el peliplateado con felicidad abrazando al rubio, quien devolvió el abrazo.

—Sí, soy yo Kakashi-sensei, tan bien me da gusto verlo de nuevo— respondió el rubio, al momento que el ninja copia miraba al rubio.

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Tú estás muerto, pero aquí estás con vida… y joven— dijo el ninja copia mirando al rubio.

—Es una larga historia— fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estás aquí de nuevo, realmente es bueno verte de nuevo— declaro el ninja copia mirando al rubio, para luego ver a los demás invitados. —Y ¿ellos quiénes son? — pregunto señalando a los demás invitados.

—Oh, ellos son mis amigos, chicos, les presento a mi maestro Kakashi Hatake el Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, mis amigos— presento el rubio.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos— dijo el shinobi haciendo una reverencia a los amigos del rubio, quienes también lo saludaron con respeto.

—Y ella— hablo el rubio tomando de la mano a la diosa. —Por favor Kakashi-sensei, le pido que no se altere o se asuste, ella es mi prometida— dijo el rubio llamando la atención del peliplateado que miro a la otra persona enmascarada.

— ¿Tú prometida? — pregunto el peliplateado.

El rubio quito la capucha, revelando la melena blanca de la diosa, al momento que el oji-azul tomo la máscara para quitarse lentamente, el peliblanco solo miro como la máscara era quitada lentamente, al momento que su expresión se iba volviendo una de sorpresa, hasta terminar en una de terror al ver a la persona, no era otra más que Kaguya.

— ¡Kaguya! — grito con horror el peliplateado haciéndose para atrás al ver a la diosa.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo de nuevo… Hatake Kakashi— dijo con esa voz monótona la diosa, mientras el peliplateado se miraba asustado.

—Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, ella ya no es un peligro, ya no es esa Kaguya que intento matarnos a todos en el pasado— dijo el rubio tratando de calmar al ninja copia.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Ya no quiere acabar con el mundo shinobi? — pregunto el Hatake.

—Así es, esa Kaguya que conociste en la guerra desapareció. Ahora he cambiado gracias a Naruto, tanto que incluso ahora estoy esperando un hijo suyo— declaro la diosa, sorprendiendo a todos los chicos al escuchar eso, y dejar sorprendido al peliplateado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos por la confesión de la peliblanca.

===== **Después** =====.

Luego una rápida explicación a los chicos sobre el embarazo de la peliblanca, el rubio procedió a contarle todo al peliplateado, quien estaba más que sorprendido al escuchar la historia del rubio en ese otro mundo, y también al saber que las personas de ese mundo deseaban tener una alianza con ellos, eso sin duda era algo nuevo.

—Vaya, sin duda alguna es sorprendente y algo difícil de aceptar— comento el ninja copia que estaba apoyado en su escritorio. —Entonces ¿viniste de nuevo aquí para crear una alianza con la gente de ese mundo? — pregunto el peliplateado al rubio.

—En parte sí, pero también vine para saber cómo estaban todos, venir a saludar a mis amigos— respondió el rubio al ninja copia que suspiro.

—Realmente es decepcionante saber que no te quedaras aquí— comento el Hokage.

—Yo ya no pertenezco aquí Kakashi-sensei, todos han hecho su vida, y yo… yo no puedo interferir más, ya tengo mi vida en ese otro lugar, y pronto tendré una familia, y no puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana— dijo tomando de la mano a la diosa, haciendo que el peliplateado se ponga nervioso, aun le era raro ver como el rubio sonreía por saber que la mujer estaba esperando un hijo suyo, aunque podía conocer ese sentimiento.

—Comprendo muy bien eso, aunque es una pena que no te vayas a quedar, sin duda alguna es grato verte de nuevo, y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? — pregunto el ninja copia con serenidad.

—Tres semanas, en ese tiempo ellos se encargaran de verificar que se cumpla el trato, y claro, ellos están de visita— dijo el rubio señalando al grupo de vigilantes, y a sus compañeros.

—Bueno, supongo que deberemos aprovechar ese tiempo, por el momento sugiero que den una vuelta por la aldea, yo haré hasta lo imposible para buscar un lugar donde todos puedan descansar— comento el ninja copia a todos, quienes solo sonrieron ante eso. —Pero antes de eso, ¿Qué harás ahora? No puedes simplemente quedarte así, además dijiste que viniste para saludar a todos— comento el peliplateado al Uzumaki.

—Bueno, en realidad quería su ayuda para eso Kakashi-sensei— respondió el rubio mirando al peliplateado que solo suspiro, para sonreír.

—Lo que sea para mi mejor alumno, y el héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial ninja— respondió el Hokage, haciendo que el rubio sonría ante eso.

===== **Después** =====.

(Los chicos usaran la misma ropa que en Boruto, me da pereza cambiar la apariencia o vestimenta xD)

— ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei nos habrá pedido reunirnos aquí? — pregunto Kiba.

—No lo sé, fue tan de repente, yo estaba dando clases y tuve que salir rápido— comento Shino con seriedad.

—Me pregunto ¿Por qué en este lugar no mando a reunir? — comento Sakura mirando el campo de entrenamiento No. 7, estar en este lugar le traía viejos recuerdos que paso con sus dos compañeros, que descansaban en paz.

—Tal vez se trata de una misión especial que tienen para nosotros— comento Sai a sus compañeros.

—No lo creo, si Kakashi-sensei nos fuera a dar una misión lo más seguro es que nos reuniríamos en la oficina del Hokage— comento Shikamaru con seriedad.

— ¡Quizás se trate de algo mucho mejor! ¡Como una misión ultra-secreta! — declaro con emoción Lee.

—Ya cállate Lee, de seguro es otra cosa, quizás quiere sorprendernos con algo— comento Ten ten.

—Me pregunto qué será lo que nos pedirá, solo espero que no se tarde mucho, Himawari y Boruto llegaran pronto a casa— comento Hinata.

—No te preocupes, ellos son grandes como para esperar y no hacer desastre— dijo Kiba a su esposa.

—Bueno, al menos Inojin sabe que si no estamos ninguno de los dos debe mantener la calma— comento Ino.

—No sé preocupen por eso, deje a los chicos estudiante hasta que volviera, así que estarán seguro en la escuela— comento el Aburame a todos.

—Eso sin duda alguna es conveniente para ustedes, después de todo así ellos no verán como sus padres son derrotados— hablo una voz, haciendo que los shinobis miren para todos lados.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — pregunto Sakura preparándose para la batalla.

—Realmente han perdido el toque con el paso del tiempo… shinobis de la hoja— dijo de nuevo la voz, al momento que todos miraban como una barrera se formaba alrededor de ellos. —Y esa será su perdición— declaro el enemigo, al momento que los chicos solo miraban como delante de ellos alguien salía del suelo.

Los ninjas de la hoja solo miraron como la persona que salía del suelo, no era otro más que Uchiha Madara, todos los adultos se asombraron al ver al Uchiha, pero luego vieron como su pelo negro se volvía blanco, Sakura lo reconoció al instante, el Uchiha entro en el modo Rikudo Sennin, lo cual hizo que se asustara.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que esté vivo?! — pregunto Kiba con seriedad, mientras miraba como el Uchiha sonreía.

—Ustedes nunca me mataron, de nuevo solo tuve que esperar un tiempo para recuperar mi poder, y ahora que lo hice, acabare con ustedes que son una amenaza, lo bueno para mi es que ya no están ni el Uzumaki y el otro Uchiha con ustedes, ahora no hay nadie que los salve— declaro el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa, mientras flotaba y sonreía ampliamente, haciendo que todos los ninjas se pongan nerviosos, al momento que miraban como el cielo se ponía oscuro, solo miraron con horror como un gran meteorito caía.— Hahahahahahaha— comenzó a reírse Madara, mientras los chicos solo miraban como la gran roca caía del cielo, una luz blanca se hizo presente, al momento que todo miraban con sorpresa como el meteorito desaparecía, seguido de la barrera. —Jajajajajaja deberían… deberían ver sus caras… jajajajaja no puedo con esto— los chicos solo miraron todo con duda, mientras miraban con el Uchiha caía al suelo, mientras se reía a carcajadas. —Jajajajajaja ¡Realmente son idiotas! ¡Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas! — dijo el legendario Uchiha, mientras todos tenían una gota bajando por su cabeza, mientras el peliblanco se reía, y se limpiaba unas lágrimas, al momento que todos miraban como estallaba en una nube de humo. — ¡No puedo más! Jajajajaja ¡Idiotas! — la nube de humo desapareció, al momento que todos miraban con sorpresa la persona que estaba delante de ellos, olvidando por completo lo que paso, y es que delante de ellos estaba aquel chico revoltoso, el héroe de la cuarta guerra mundia shinobi, el mejor amigo de todos, aquella persona que todos extrañaban. —Jajajajajaja… hay no… creo que voy a morir de risa… no puedo ser… jajajajaja… el rostro de ustedes… no tiene precio— dijo el Uzumaki entre risas, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le escaparon, para calmarse, pero le era difícil, pero al final logro calmarse. —Es un gusto verlos de nuevo chicos, me aleg…— antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de hablar, fue tacleado por todos sus amigos.

— ¡Naruto! — gritaron todos con alegría, emoción y lágrimas.

— ¡Naruto! — dijo Sakura que miro al rubio.

— ¡¿Realmente eres tú?! ¡¿Realmente eres Naruto?! — dijo entre llanto la pelirosada, mientras miraba al rubio que solo sonrió.

—Sí, soy yo Sakura-chan— respondió el rubio mirando a la pelirosada, quien solo sonrió mientras lloraba en el pecho del rubio.

— ¡Maldito infeliz, perro pulgoso! ¡¿Dónde diablos estuviste todo este tiempo?! — pregunto Kiba.

— ¡Naruto, es bueno volver a verte de nuevo! — dijo Ino que también lloraba en el pecho del shinobi.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — dijo Hinata llorando abrazando también al rubio.

— ¡Oigan, me están aplastando! ¡Me van a aplastar! ¡Quítense de encima! — pidió el oji-azul que estaba perdiendo el aliento por el peso de todos, quienes no le prestaban atención, no queriendo morir de esa forma usando sus poderes levanto a todos sus amigos, quienes se asombraron al momento que miraba como el oji-azul se levantaba del suelo. —Maldición, les dije que se detuvieran, casi me matan aplastándome— dijo el rubio que se limpiaba la tierra de su ropa, para mirar a sus amigos, quienes frotaban en el aire. —¿Prometen calmarse? — pregunto a los chicos, quienes asintieron. — ¿No me abrazaran de golpe? — de nuevo los chicos asintieron. — ¿Escucharan todo con atención? — los chicos asintieron, al momento que el Uzumaki suspirar, para ponerlos a todos en el suelo, solo sonrió para mirarlos a todos. —Me da gusto de verlos de nuevo chicos— fue lo que dijo con esa típica sonrisa suya marca Uzumaki.

===== **Después** =====.

Luego de una larga y detallada charla, en donde el rubio les explico cómo era posible que estuviera vivo, y fuera joven. Los amigos del Uzumaki estaban sorprendido de escuchar toda esa increíble historia que parecía el guion de una película de ciencia ficción, les sorprendía saber a todos que existían otros mundos, y que su amigo termino en uno donde habían personas con poderes sobrenaturales, y que en ese mundo la sociedad se dividía mayormente entre héroes y villanos, sí, como si no bastara eso parecía la trama de un comic.

—Vaya… la existencia de otros mundos es algo grande— comento Shikamaru.

—Ni lo digas, pero gracias a ese incidente que paso el gobierno de Japón me metió en algunos problemas, entre ellos quieren que los dos mundos nos expandamos. Al parecer ellos están dispuestos a aceptar a cualquiera que desee aprender de su mundo, y claro ellos esperan que todo aquel que desee aprender de nuestro mundo venga aquí— confeso el rubio.

— ¿Y Kakashi-sensei ya sabe de esto? — pregunto Sakura al rubio.

—Ya, en realidad en estos momentos está discutiendo ese tema con mis supuestos guardaespaldas— respondió el rubio.

— ¿No deberías estar con ellos ahora? — pregunto Ten ten al rubio.

—Debería, pero mi papel en ese tema no es muy importante, aunque yo pueda venir de aquí para haya sin ningún problema, Kakashi-sensei es quien debe elegir si es buena idea tener una alianza con Japón, por su parte el presidente está más que de acuerdo en la alianza, como les dije antes, les interesa mucho aprender de nosotros principalmente por el ámbito de salud y militar. En especial porque a pesar de que es una sociedad con superhumanos, tener shinobis como aliados o trabajando para ellos sería bueno, claro que también ellos planean ayudar al mundo shinobi en el ámbito tecnológico y otras cosas, sería un trato de mutuo acuerdo que nos beneficiaria a ambos— explico con calma el rubio.

— ¿Cómo un intercambio? — pregunto Kiba.

—Sí, podría decirse que es así, pero ellos dicen llamarlo "Intercambio cultural", que es un programa entre las escuelas de Japón donde intercambian estudiantes con otros países, solo que en este caso planean un intercambio entre mundos— dijo Naruto con calma.

— ¿Planean enviar personas de ese mundo aquí, y que nosotros enviemos shinobis para ese mundo? — pregunto Shino al rubio.

—Técnicamente hablando sí, así que solo será cuestión de que Kakashi-sensei acepte para proceder a eso, no estoy seguro, pero creo que posiblemente algunos de ustedes u otros shinobis vayan a ese mundo, claro que el trato no es solo para Konoha, Kakashi-sensei deberá hablar con los otros kages sobre eso— hablo el rubio a sus amigos.

—Espera un segundo, ¿quieres decir que no te quedarás aquí? — pregunto Ino al rubio que suspiro para negar.

—Yo ya no tengo un lugar en este mundo, mi papel aquí ha terminado por completo, todos hicieron sus vidas ya, incluso ustedes se casaron y tienen hijos, formaron una familia e inclusive algunos de ustedes ya no son ninjas, aunque lo quiera ver, no tengo porque estar aquí más, este ya no es mi mundo— respondió el rubio causando tristeza en todos, su amigo tenía razón, solo tenían que verlo.

Su amigo seguía viéndose como un adolescente, seguía con la misma apariencia que tenía hace 16 años, aunque mentalmente hablando el rubio tenía 32, la misma edad que ellos. Pero este mundo había cambiado mucho en su ausencia, y ahora venía de nuevo, rejuvenecido y con nuevos poderes, y una misión importante.

—Además de eso, este mundo sigue siendo un peligro, y no quiero que mi hijo viva en este lugar, quiero que tenga una vida en paz— dijo asombrando a todos.

— ¿Tienes un hijo? — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, estoy esperando a mi primer hijo— comento con una sonrisa vergonzosa el Uzumaki.

—Vaya, no perdiste el tiempo— comento con una sonrisa Kiba.

— ¿Y quién es la afortunada? — pregunto Sai al shinobi, quien solo se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía con vergüenza.

—Bueno, muchos ya saben quién es ella, y tu Sakura la conoces— dijo el rubio.

— ¿Yo? — pregunto la pelirosada con sorpresa.

—Sí, y por favor, todos guarden la calma, y no sean rudos con ella por favor— pidió el rubio a sus amigos. —Kaguya, puedes venir ya— al decir ese nombre, la pelirosada se sorprendió tanto, esperando que no fuera quien ella creía, pero de un momento a otro vieron como al lado del rubio aparecía la diosa de los shinobis, la matriarca de los ninjas, su diosa quien aparecía al lado del rubio. —Chicos, ella es mi prometida, y la futura madre de mi hijo— presento el Uzumaki con una sonrisa a la diosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos sorprendidos.

— ¡Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero ¿Cómo es posible eso?! — pregunto Sakura al rubio que solo rió al ver la actitud de la pelirosada, aunque hayan pasado varios años, su amiga seguía teniendo esa actitud que un principio hicieron que se enamorara de ella.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos por fin, aunque es bueno volver a verte Haruno Sakura, o debería decir Aburame Sakura— hablo la diosa con esa seriedad suya, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

—Vaya, no perdiste el tiempo Naruto— comento Chouji al rubio que solo rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

—Antes de que alguno piense algo, quiero decir que lo lamento mucho, realmente siento mucho los problemas que cause en el pasado, pero ahora soy otra persona, eh cambiado gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, y una de las muetras de ese cambio es el hijo que ahora mismo llevo en mi vientre— dijo la diosa que tocaba su vientre, al momento que las mujeres se daban cuenta de la pequeña pancita que tenía la peliblanca. —Yo cambie por completo, y por este niño que llevo en mi vientre les prometo que no tienen que temerme, yo solo quiero ser feliz con la persona que amo— los amigos del rubio miraron a la diosa, la peliblanca tomo de la mano al rubio, quien solo sonrió con felicidad.

Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa zorruna era de felicidad pura, los amigos del blondo estaban felices de verlo de nuevo, de tenerlo de nuevo con ellos, y estaban felices de que él fuera feliz, así que solo pudieron hacer una cosa, felicitarlo y abrazarlo al saber eso.

—Felicidades, realmente es bueno saber eso, solo tengan cuidado con lo que digan los demás, después de todo tú apenas pareces un chico de 16 años, y Kaguya-san se mira mayor— comento Shikamaru.

—Bueno, eso puede ser cierto pero no nos importa, además técnicamente yo tengo 32 años, y hasta ahora me decidí a tener hijos, creo que fue mucho tiempo, y no como otros que se volvieron "conejos" y aprovecharon la temporada— comento con una sonrisa picarona el rubio, haciendo que todos sus amigos se pongan rojos por eso.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! — pregunto Ino al rubio que sonrió.

—Kakashi-sensei me lo dijo— respondió, al momento que todos juraban matar a su Hokage.

—Pero aparte de eso, también quiero presentarles a unos amigos que vinieron conmigo al viaje, ellos me han ayudado mucho, y me gustaría que se llevaran bien con ellos— pidió el rubio.

—Por supuesto, somos amigos viejo, no te preocupes de nada— dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

—Cualquier amigo tuyo es nuestro amigo— dijo Shino.

—Deberíamos celebrar eso con una parrillada— propuso Chouji con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí, de esa forma nuestros hijos podrán conocerlo! — dijo con una sonrisa Tenten.

— ¡Bien, ya está decidido, está noche hay fiesta! — declaro Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

—Oigan, antes de eso quiero que conozcan a los demás— dijo el rubio al momento que su clon junto a los demás llegaba al punto. —Ahí viene, que suerte— comento el rubio caminando hasta sus demás compañeros, siendo seguido por la diosa, al momento que los amigos del rubio miraban a los otros viajero.

Ver a su amigo rejuvenecido hacía que todos se sintieron viejos, habían pasado 16 años desde la muerte de su amigo, ya todos estaban en sus 30, y tenían hijos, y su amigo, su amigo había vuelto y joven, como un adolescente, y mirar a todos esos chicos jóvenes y mujeres, su amigo no estuvo solo al menos esta vez, ahora pudo tener al menos una niñez no tan mala como la que tuvo en la aldea.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos.**


	46. Chapter 46 Nuevos amigos

**Feliz año a todos.**

* * *

Capítulo 41.

La noche había caído en la aldea de la hoja, y una fiesta de bienvenida se celebraba en el complejo del clan Nara, lugar que Shikamaru ofreció con gusto para celebrar el regreso del héroe de la guerra, del ninja hiperactivo No. 1 cabeza hueca, o bueno, al menos para ellos era así, pero al final su amigo había cambiado para bien.

Pero volviendo a la historia, el regreso del rubio no tardó en hacerse público entre familia y amigos del shinobi, todos los que fueron amigos del rubio no tardaron en llegar a saludarlo.

Cuando Tsunade se enteró del regreso de su nieto, no perdió tiempo y fue corriendo para abrazarlo, mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza, tanta que termino por romperle la espalda en varios pedazos, pero por suerte para el rubio, su regeneración evito que anduviera en silla de ruedas.

Shizune por su parte también abrazo al rubio, pero en menor medida, mientras lloraba y agradecía a Kami-sama por haberle devuelto al rubio, quien también estaba feliz de ver a ambas mujeres, Tsunade seguía viéndose igual y Shizune ya iba mostrando su edad.

Claro que el rubio no solo las saludo, también les presento a sus demás amigos, y le comento en privado a la rubia en el problema que estaba. Y claro, también le conto del embarazo de Kaguya.

La Senju tuvo varias facetas, la primera de enojo con el rubio, estaba enojada y decepcionada de él al saber que era un pervertido igual que Jiraiya, pero luego fue comprensiva que entendió eso del harem, seguido de una expresión de felicidad y emoción al saber que tendría un bisnieto, le gusto esa noticia que solo abrazo a la peliblanca, olvidando por completo que la mujer intento matarlos en el pasado.

Claro que no solo Tsunade llego, Temari también estaba feliz de volver a ver al rubio, el viejo Teuchi y Ayame también llegaron para recibirlo con un abrazo, y claro entre lágrimas agradecían volver a verlo, después de todo, con ellos también paso buenos momentos.

Iruka el maestro de la academia dejo sus obligaciones para ir a ver si la noticia era cierta, cuando llego y miro al rubio como hace 16 años, solo lo abrazo, ver a su alumno de nuevo era bueno.

Y claro, no podían faltar los subordinados del Uzumaki, Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi llegaron también para ver al rubio, ellos no tuvieron piedad y saltaron sobre el rubio, quien tuvo que hacer lo imposible para no caer al suelo, todo mientras Konohamaru y Udon lloraban como bebes con mocos, y Moegi besaba y metía la cabeza del rubio entre sus pechos sin darse cuenta, claro que eso causo el enojo y celos de las chicas, en especial de la diosa que jalo al rubio de la oreja.

Otros que no faltaron fueron los padres de sus amigos, aunque ya eran viejos, las madres de los chicos también estaban felices de verlo, y claro también llego Hana, Hanabi, Ebisu, Gai, Anko, Kurenai y los hijos de sus amigos.

Los hijos de sus amigos eran unos chicos todavía, debían tener unos 12 años máximo, los hijos eran una viva imagen de sus compañeros, sino recordaba mal, el hijo de Shikamaru se llamaba Shikadai, quien era una copia exacta de Shikamaru, para el descontento de Temari.

Metal Lee era el hijo de Tenten y Rock Lee, el pequeño era una copia de Gai, y usaba ese mismo traje verde, pero lo peor de eso era que el chico resulto ser demasiado tímido.

Inojin, era igualito a Saí, tenía una lengua de víbora que hacía unos comentarios, que Ino tuvo que darle unos buenos golpes en la cabeza.

Choucho, la hija de Chouji y Karui, la niña era igual que Chouji a esa edad, de huesos anchos y quienes solo comían, solo que la chica termino por seguirlo, mientras lo miraba con unos ojos nada buenos, la chica era linda, pero no era su tipo, además apenas tenía 12 años, y el Uzumaki 16.

Mitsuki era el ¿hijo?, sí, tenía que ser hijo ¿verdad?, bueno, Mitsuki era el hijo de Orochimaru, quien al ver al Uzumaki y Kaguya intento acercarse a ellos, pero el rubio lo aparto, no confiaba en el Sannin, así que usando sus poderes evitaba que el ¿hombre? Se acercara a la peliblanca, y también de sus amigos. Mientras que el chico adulaba al rubio en todo momento, o le preguntaba cosas.

Sarada Aburame, la niña era igual que Sakura cuando tenía 12, la niña era linda, sin mencionar que tenía esa actitud sería de Shino, además de que era una niña realmente lista, también usaba un abrigo como el que usaba Shino de niño, solo que ella lo tenía abierto, la chica al ver al Uzumaki no dudo en preguntar muchas cosas, además de decirle que lo admiraba mucho, y que deseaba ser como él cuando ella fuera grande, la chica sin duda alguna lo admiraba tanto, que ella incluso no se separó del rubio, quien por su parte prefería la compañía de la chica, a la de Choucho.

Y los últimos, Himawari y Boruto Inuzuka, el chico era igual que Kiba solo que con pelo azul, y el Byakugan activado, era un chico extrovertido igual que Kiba de pequeño, y con un perro llamado Ibimi, que era el nieto de Akamaru. La niña tenía uno años, su pelo era café liso, y sus ojos eran negros, ella también tenía el Byakugan, pero la pequeña podía activarlo y desactivarlo igual que el Sharingan, la niña era una copia exacta de Hinata.

Ambos pequeños al ver a la diosa, le preguntaron si ella también era del clan Hyūga porque tenía los mismo ojos que su madre, la peliblanca solo les dijo que era una pariente lejana del clan de Hinata, no podía decirles que ella era la primera Hyūga por así decirlo.

Los niños le preguntaban miles de cosas al rubio, en especial porque se miraba joven, si sus padres le contaron a todos que él había muerto cuando tenía 16, eso y porque había aparecido ahora, entre otras cosas sobre cómo eran sus padres de niños. Los adultos por su parte felicitaban al rubio por saber que sería padre, y claro también a la diosa que se estaba acostumbrado a eso, tanto que las madres expertas la tomaban para hablar sobre cuando y como hicieron a la criatura, y darle uno que otro consejo a la peliblanca.

Todos mientras los amigos mayores del rubio lo miraban charlar tranquilamente con los niños, quienes se sorprendían al ver que el rubio podía crear una mano de chakra, aplaudiendo mientras pedían otros trucos o que le enseñara Jutsu. Las madres de los pequeño miraban eso con una sonrisa, las mujeres habían decidido charlar con las chicas del futuro "harem" del rubio.

—Realmente se ve feliz— comento Yu mirando a su amigo de la infancia.

—Sí… parece otro— comento Momo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso es gracias a ustedes— comento Sakura con una sonrisa, al momento que se sentaba en una de las tantas sillas que habían en el patio.

—Naruto se mira más feliz que nunca, sin duda alguna debe de pasarlo bien en el otro mundo— dijo Ino que también tomaba asiento, mientras miraba al rubio.

— ¿Más feliz que nunca? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — pregunto Fuyumi mirando al rubio.

—Naruto-kun siempre sufrió toda su vida— hablo Hinata mirando al que fue su primer amor. —Desde que es pequeño, siempre fue discriminado por la gente de la aldea. Muchos pensaban que era la reencarnación del zorro de las nueve colas, sufrió mucho maltrato, tanto física como mentalmente. Nunca tuvo a sus padres a su lado, tuvo que vivir muchas cosas dolorosas, perdió a su maestro Jiraiya, y ha enfrentado tanto en toda su vida. Si una persona debe ser feliz al fin, ese debe ser Naruto-kun— declaro la Inuzuka mirando a sus hijos jugar con el rubio.

— ¿Acaso era tan mala su vida aquí? — pregunto Mitsuki a las chicas, quienes se miraron entre sí para suspirar.

—Cuando era niño, las personas de la aldea lo cazaban como si fuera un animal y no un simple niño. No es algo que sea grato decir, el pobre era cazado en especial cada 10 de octubre que es su cumpleaños— dijo Sakura mirando a su hija, le había contado a Sarada todo lo que paso con sus mejores amigos, y del chico que amo.

—Los aldeanos se juntaba e iniciaba la caza, me gustaría decir que eso solo ocurría en su cumpleaños, pero era todos los días, cada noche que estaba solo era golpeado, y a veces era raptado de su apartamento. Mi padre siempre me decía lo que le pasaba, también le decía a cada miembro del clan que si sabía que ellos participaban en eso, los castigaría, pero al parecer algunos miembros del clan no tenían miedo, e iban tras él, era una cosa de todos los días— comento Ino con melancolía a las mujeres, quienes miraron al rubio tranquilo y feliz, para luego ver como la diosa se sentaba a su lado, al momento que los chicos también le preguntaban cosas a Kaguya.

—Uno podría decir que la vida de Naruto fue un infierno, y que es relativamente un milagro que nunca haya caído en el camino del mal. Tuvo miles de razones para odiar la aldea, y con el poder del Kyubi dentro de él pudo terminar con nosotros sin problema alguno, perdió a mucha gente importante, amigos que lo salvaron, Naruto tiene como un poder especial, un poder que hace que cualquiera quiera ser su amigo, gracias a él mi hermano logro romper esa capa de odio y desprecio que tenía con todos, y yo pude tener de vuelta a mi querido hermano menor— dijo con una sonrisa Temari, al recordar aquella vez que el Uzumaki salvo a Gaara, y que desde entonces su hermano cambió para bien.

—Sí, parece que solo fue ayer cuando vimos a ese tonto— comento Tenten.

Las mujeres miraron al rubio con una sonrisa, por su parte las viajeras interdimensionales miraron la sonrisa que las chicas tenían, esa mirada, la conocían perfectamente todos.

—Acaso ustedes… ¿estaban enamoradas de él? — pregunto Mandalay a las mujeres, quienes solo se vieron entre sí para sonreír.

—A decir verdad, una de nosotras si lo amaba mucho— comento Ino con gracia.

— ¿Quién? — pregunto Ashido a las mujeres.

—Esa era yo— dijo Hinata levantando la mano. —Yo estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun desde que era pequeña— respondió la chica.

— ¿Enamorada? Parecías más una acosadora por seguirlo siempre— dijo con burla Sakura.

—Sí, sin mencionar que siempre que hablabas con él te desmayabas, ¿o es que olvidaste aquella vez que te desmayaste comiendo ramen? — pregunto con una sonrisa Tenten, al momento que las chicas se reian.

—Jajajajaja ese día Naruto corrió al hospital contigo en brazos porque pensó que algo malo te pasaba, jajajaja lo peor de todo es que ibas con fideos en la cabeza— comento Sakura entre risas.

— ¡Sakura-san! — grito Hinata avergonzada.

—Yo que tu no me reiría frentona, después de todo ella no fue la que termino por espiarlo en las termales— comento Ino con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ino! — grito con la cara roja la pelirosada.

—Pero no hay que olvidar que algunas lo espiaron cuando tomaba un baño al aire libre— dijo Tenten mirando a la Yamanaka.

— ¡Tenten! ¡Eso era un secreto! — grito la rubia con enojo. — ¡Bien, si es así, al menos yo no fui tan lejos como para tocar su cuerpo mientras estaba dormido, luego de que trabajara en reconstruir mi casa! — dijo la rubia, al momento que la amante de armas se ponía roja.

— ¡Solo quería saber si estaba bien, nada más! — grito Tenten con vergüenza, al momento que todas las mujeres reían, mientras las chicas del otro mundo miraban a las mujeres mayores, al parecer todas sintieron lo mismo por el Uzumaki en su tiempo.

— ¿Por qué nunca confesaron sus sentimientos? — pregunto Yu a las mujeres, quienes dejaron de reír, para mirar con una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

—Porque tuvimos miedo— respondió Ino a la chica, para mirar al rubio.

—Hinata no era la única que estaba enamorada de él, yo me comencé a fijar en él, comencé a notarlo como un chico bueno y amable, y así era, incluso llegue a pensar en cómo le confesaría mis sentimientos una y otra vez, y también llegue en pensar en cómo sería nuestra boda, algo ridículo ¿no? — pregunto Tenten mirando al Uzumaki, si llego a quererlo en algún momento, y si pensó en esas cosas. —Pero es como dicen, la vida no es un bello cuento de hadas. Cuando murió me puse triste, fue difícil superar la muerte de una persona que aprecias tanto, y a la cual nunca pudiste confesar tus sentimientos. Paso el tiempo y yo me case con Lee, no me malinterpreten, yo no me case con Lee solo para olvidar el amor que sentí por Naruto, en realidad Lee me ayudó mucho, y claro me fui enamorando de él, y gracias a eso ahora tengo un maravilloso hijo— termino de hablar la amante de armas mirando a su pequeño, quien se sentía avergonzado por estar cerca de la diosa.

—La muerte de Naruto nos unió más que nunca, y como pueden ver nosotras terminamos casándonos y teniendo familias. Es como dice Tenten, nosotras nunca reemplazamos a Naruto, es más, yo siempre tendré en mi corazón los momentos que pase con Naruto, y nunca los olvidare, pero ahora solo lo veo como un querido amigo— comento Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Ya es algo tarde— comento Ino mirando su reloj, ya iban a ser las 11 de la noche. —Creo que es hora de irnos— dijo la Yamanaka levantándose. —Con su permiso, yo me retiro— la rubia se levantó para ir con su esposo.

—Yo también me tengo que ir, mañana los chicos tienen que levantarse temprano, nos vemos otra vez— se despidió Hinata.

—Yo también, que pase feliz noche— dijo Temari.

—Que tengan una feliz noche— se despidió la oji-perla, Sakura se levantó también, lista para irse, pero antes de eso miro a las chicas para sonreír.

—Naruto ya me conto todo lo que sucedió, y sobre el plan en el cual fue metido— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. —Para ser sincera, si en su tiempo me hubiera enterado que Naruto hacía eso, lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo papilla de Naruto— comento con una sonrisa la mujer, haciendo que todas tengan una gota de sudor por eso. —Pero lo que quiero decir es que, no piensen en si está bien o no eso, dejen a un lado todo, y piensen en su felicidad. De otra manera, se arrepentirán para siempre al no haber aprovechado esa oportunidad, es cierto que ahora estoy feliz, estoy casada con una buena persona y tengo una hermosa y maravillosa hija, pero siempre me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aceptaba salir con Naruto?, así que, no cometan el mismo error que yo— dijo la pelirosada a todas las mujeres, quienes solo miraron a la kunoichi irse, seguido de ver como todas fueron con el rubio, para despedirse deseándole una feliz noche.

La fiesta ya había terminado, y era momento que todos se fueran a sus casas, por su parte los viajeros fueron llevados a un hotel que fue reservado solo para ellos, los chicos dormirían en los dormitorios del lado izquierdo y todas las mujeres en el derecho, a excepción de Naruto y Kaguya que dormirían juntos, después de todo, eran la pareja oficial.

—Fue divertido ¿no lo crees? — pregunto el rubio a la diosa.

—Sí, aprendí muchas cosas de las madres de tus amigos, me enseñaron bastante— respondió la diosa que se preparaba para dormir con el rubio. — ¿Sabías que ahora se puede saber si será niña o niño antes de tiempo? — pregunto la peliblanca, quien se metía a la cama, seguido del rubio que sonrió.

—Claro que lo sé, se llaman ultrasonidos, en el otro mundo también lo hacen, de esa forma nos pueden decir si será niño o niña— respondió el rubio, mientras la peliblanca miraba su vientre, toco su pequeña pancita, podía sentir como su chakra se juntaba en su vientre, era su hijo o hija que estaba creciendo bien.

—Sabes, el embarazo en mí es distinto a las demás mujeres, mi periodo de gestación es de 18 meses, sin mencionar que siempre estoy en días fértiles, lo único es que hay días en los cuales es más arriesgado que quede embarazada— comento la peliblanca al rubio.

—Creo que esa información hubiera sido buena antes— comento en voz baja el rubio, mientras tenía una gota de sudor, para luego sonreír. —No sé porque me dices eso ahora, pero solo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de saber que seremos padres, realmente me alegra saber eso, y como tal, siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaremos juntos Kaguya-chan— la peliblanca miro al rubio, para luego apartar la mirada, mientras su cara estaba roja por completo.

El rubio noto eso, al momento que se acercaba a la diosa, para abrazarla, la abrazo con fuera pero no la suficiente como para lastimarla, la diosa se dejó abrazar, al momento que se recostaba en el pecho del rubio, escuchar el latido de su corazón era agradable para ella, escuchar ese latido era hermoso. Mientras los dos estaban acostados juntos, del lado derecho, una furiosa Yu, Mei y Himiko trataban de no romper la pared, para ir con el rubio, después de todo, ellas habían venido para estar con el rubio.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Por qué él tiene que dormir con ella?! — pregunto con enojo y celos Yu.

—Vamos, sabes que ahora que ella esta embaraza, Naruto tiene que estar pendiente de ella— dijo Mei tratando de calmarse.

—Yo digo que vayamos y secuestremos a Naruto-kun— dijo con una sonrisa Himiko, mostrando varias cuerdas con ¿sangre?.

— ¡No seas tonta! ¡Y guarda esas cosas, loca! — grito Yu con seriedad, al momento que miraba que Himiko guardaba las sogas.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal si lo sedamos y practicamos algo de S? — pregunto mientras sacaba un set de cuchillos.

— ¡Que no! — gritaron Mei y Yu a su amiga, quien se puso triste al no poder lastimar a su amigo.

—En fin, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es lo que Sakura-san nos dijo, no tenemos que rendirnos— dijo con seriedad Mei, para luego sonreír. —Tenemos 3 semanas para avanzar, y las aprovecharemos sin duda alguna— declaro la pelirosada con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Sí, tienes toda la razón! ¡Aunque Naruto ya no sea virgen! ¡No quiere decir que todo ha terminado! — dijo con brillo en sus ojos Yu, haciendo que sus amigas la miren con una gota de sudor.

—Creo que se volvió loca— comento la rubia sádica.

— ¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! — grito la rubia mayor. —Pero volviendo a lo iba, llego el momento que el equipo "Amigas de la infancia" de su primer movimiento, ¿Quién está conmigo? — pregunto a sus amigas.

— ¡Sí! — gritaron Mei y Himiko, quien tenía un cuchillo con sangre.

— ¡Guarda eso! — gritaron las chicas con enojo, mientras la rubia sádica solo reía ante eso.

Por su parte, las chicas de la clase A estaban todas en esa gran habitación, debían admitir que la aldea, o mejor dicho, el mundo de su amigo era similar al suyo, en especial porque hablaban el mismo idioma, y la misma escritura. La cultura del rubio era sorprendente para ellas, escucharon muchas historias o anécdotas de las amigas del rubio, y de sus amigos, además de cómo había sido el mundo del rubio desde su muerte. En fin, aún tenían mucho que aprender, pero sobre todo, aprovecharían para acercarse más al Uzumaki.

—Muy bien, ¿todas estamos de acuerdo, verdad? — pregunto Momo con seriedad a las demás chicas.

—Sí, cualquiera que se atreva a intervenir, recibirá un castigo— dijo con seriedad Ashido.

—Y lo más importante, seguiremos siendo buenas amigas en todo momento— declaro Uraraka con seriedad.

—Oigan… no es que no esté de acuerdo… pero ¿esto no sería ir lejos? — pregunto la peliverde a sus amigas.

— ¡Claro que no! — gritaron las chicas, haciendo que la peliverde se asuste.

— ¡Acaso no lo ves Izumi-chan! ¡Sí nos quedamos atrás, de seguro las demás tendrán una ventaja clara con Naruto-kun! — grito Ashido con enojo.

— ¿Las demás? — pregunto Jirou. —No éramos solo nosotras— señalo la peliazul.

—Ellas están contando a Takeyama-san, Hatsume-san y Toga-san— respondió Tsuyu.

— ¡No son solo ellas, ¿acaso no miran todo el panorama?! — pregunto la pelirosada a las demás, quienes se asustaron al ver esa expresión en su amiga.

—Ashido tiene razón, ¿acaso no ven todo el panorama? — pregunto con seriedad la pelinegra. —No son solo las amigas de la infancia de Naruto-san, también están las demás, Kayama-sensei no vino solo por vigilar a Naruto-san, ella vino porque desde hace tiempo está interesado en él, siempre note la mirada que ella tenía sobre él— dijo la chica al recordar las veces que miro una sonrisa en la mujer, mientras miraba al rubio. —Y no es solo ella, Shino-san y Ryuuko-san, ellas de seguro tampoco vinieron solo para vigilar, al igual que Ryukyu-san, y menos Eizoku-san. Ninguna de ellas vino por conocer el mundo de Naruto-san, ellas… vinieron por él— todas las chicas comprendieron al fin lo que pasaba.

Una imagen de ellas, devorando al rubio en la cama se hizo presente, todas las mujeres estaban desnudas en una gran cama, mientras el rubio era tomado por todas, de primero fue la peliblanca, la que era la futura esposa y madre del primer hijo de su amigo, para luego comenzar a pasar con las demás, incluso la madre de Bakugou apareció, eso hizo que todas notaran al fin el problema que tenían. No era momento de pensar en lo bueno o lo malo, debían seguir el consejo que Sakura les dio, debían aceptarlo o de otro modo se podrían arrepentir toda su vida.

La primera noche paso sin problemas algunos, todos pudieron dormir plácidamente, debian admitir que el maestro de su amigo fue muy bueno con ellos, no solo les consiguió un lugar donde dormir el mismo día, sino que fue un elegante hotel en donde fueron atendidos como nunca, incluso Uraraka se sentía feliz de ser atendida como una Ojou-sama, y también las demás al igual que las mujeres mayores, ser atendido de esa manera era hermoso. Pero quien se llevaba toda la atención y cuidados necesarios era la peliblanca, con ella siempre estuvieron varios sirvientes, y no la podían culpar, después de todo, la peliblanca estaba embarazada, ella tenía que cuidarse bien, y sobre todo, el Uzumaki debía estar con ella cuidándola, todo bien sin duda alguna, pero había un pequeño problema ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Mientras tanto, el rubio se encontraba sentado en la cabeza de los Hokages, mirando la aldea, sin duda alguna todo era diferente, incluso podía sentir un aire de nostalgia, respiro profundamente para luego soltar el aire, hoy Kakashi lo había citado temprano en la oficina del Hokage, de mala gana tuvo que dejar sola a Kaguya, no le gustaba eso, después de todo, Sakura y las demás le dijeron que debía estar siempre al pendiente de la mujer. Suspiro de nuevo, lo mejor era ir a ver que deseaba Kakashi, ayer en la noche antes de irse le dijo que fuera temprano a la oficina, solo salto del monte al momento que caía a gran velocidad, su pelo se movía con fuerza por el viento. El rubio usaba un pantalón estilo ANBU además de sus típicas sandalias ninja negras, además de una camisa blanca con una chumpa de mezclilla negra, igual que la que tenía en el pasado, solo que por completo negra.

Antes de caer al suelo, se detuvo, realmente era conveniente poder volar, comenzó a volar hasta la torre de Hokage, mientras algunos cuantos civiles miraban al rubio pasar sobre ellos, el oji-azul solo sonrió, de esa forma llegaría rápido con Kakashi, diviso la torre del Hokage, faltaba poco para llegar.

— ¡Naruto Nii-san! — fue el grito que escucho el rubio, al momento que solo sintió como una gran masa caía sobre su espalda, tirándolo al suelo además de romperle la espalda.

Cayo al suelo con mucha fuerza, levantando una gran nube de polvo, al momento que las personas que estaban cerca gritaron por el miedo, la nube de polvo se fue, al momento que todos miraban una escena extraña. El Uzumaki estaba enterrado en el suelo, mientras trataba de sobrevivir, ya que arriba de él estaban Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru, quienes tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Buenos días, Naruto Nii-san! — dijeron los tres chicos con felicidad, mientras el rubio sentía como su vida se iba de su cuerpo.

…

— ¡Si vuelven a hacer una estupidez como esa, les juro que les ira peor! — grito un enojado rubio, a unos avergonzados y dolidos chicos, quienes tenían unos grandes chinchones en sus cabezas, mientras eran regañados por el rubio en el parque, siendo el centro de atención de algunos pocos transeúntes, que miraban todo eso con una gota de sudor, después de todo, tres adultos estaban siendo regañados por un joven.

—Lo sentimos mucho Naruto Nii-san— dijeron los tres adultos al rubio, quien solo los miro, para suspirar, los chicos lo golpearon fuerte, por suerte su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes fuertes.

—Ya no importa, ahora díganme ¿Por qué diablos saltaron sobre mí? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio, haciendo que los chicos recuperen la vida.

— ¡Ah, cierto! ¿A que veníamos? — pregunto Konohamaru.

— ¡Idiota! — dijo Moegi dándole un golpe en la cabeza, al momento que la pelinaranja miraba al shinobi. —Naruto Nii-san, nosotros venimos para preguntarte ¿si te quedarás con nosotros ahora que volviste? — pregunto la chica al rubio.

El rubio miro la cara de todos, en sus ojos podía ver ese brillo de esperanza, la esperanza que un niño tiene cuando le prometen algo, los tres chicos habían creado mucho, tanto que incluso ahora eran maestros, tenían a su cargo a la nueva generación de shinobis, y eso demostraba que ellos ya habían crecido lo suficiente. Se dio la vuelta para caminar lentamente, aun los quería a ellos, fueron como sus discípulos, pero este ya no era su lugar. En este mundo fue reconocido como el héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, e incluso había un monumento en su honor y todos los muertos de la guerra, así que ya no tenía nada más aquí.

—Lo siento mucho, pero este mundo ya no me necesita más, mi misión aquí termino, y ahora tengo otra importante que cumplir. No creo que lo comprendan, pero estoy seguro que lo llegaran a entender más adelante, pronto seré padre, y además tengo una vida en ese otro mundo, mi estadía aquí termino hace tiempo— hablo el rubio comenzando a flotar, para luego mirar con seriedad a los chicos. —No lo malinterpreten, nunca podría reemplazarlos y siempre tendré los recuerdos que compartimos. Pero así como ustedes siguieron su camino, yo también debo seguir el mío, lo siento, pero cuando termine lo que vine hacer aquí, me iré de nuevo, lo siento y gracias por todo— dijo el oji-azul para desaparecer en el aire usando el Kamui.

Mientras que los chicos, solo miraron el cielo, viendo a la nada, el lugar donde se fue su Naruto Nii-san.

* * *

 **Eso es todo amigos, nos vemos la proxima vez, y espero que esto compense no haber publicado para el último día el 2017, de igual forma, nos vemos.**


	47. Chapter 47 Los problemas empiezan

**Muy buenas a todos amigos y amigas, aquí yo con otro capítulo de está historia, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, y antes que nada, quiero decirles que me alegra ver que les sigue gustando está historia, y la siguen apoyando, eso significa mucho para mí realmente.**

 **Y bueno, debo decir que desde hace un tiempo he intentado hacer un dibujo que tuviera a Naruto y algunos personajes de Boku no hero, pero soy muy malo para dibujar, sin mencionar que yo no tengo ningun programa que me ayude a dibujar con la computadora, así que me preguntaba, si alguno de ustedes sabe dibujar, y es bueno o al menos que haga unos dibujos medio buenos, ya que yo soy una completa m*erda para eso, nunca se me ha dado dibujar.**

 **Así que, si alguno sabe dibujar, que me haga el favor y sea caridoso de hacer un dibujo para la portada de este fic, y de los demás que tengo. Sé que eso es mucho pedir, pero si alguien lo puede hacer, realmente lo agradecería mucho, y si no, pues de todos modos quería decir esto, para ver si alguien lo hace gratis, ya que no conozco a nadie que pueda dibujar bien, y si lo hubiera, de seguro me cobraria, y yo no tengo dinero ahora para eso, así que bueno, si alguien que sea bueno y bondadoso lo hace, le estaré muy agradecido.**

 **Y bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo cap, y por cierto, ya termine el primer capítulo en donde hay pelea intensa, y en donde por fin sale Toneri, no dire mucho, pero si quieren saber que pasa, pues de nuevo a dejar al menos 30 reviews, así es, volvió el coste de capitulos, quieren un nuevo cap, dejen sus 30 reviews amigos, sé que muchas la leen, así que no creo que haya problemas en reunirlos. Así que buena suerte, y nos vemos cuando cumplan la meta.**

* * *

Capítulo 42.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhh?! — grito el rubio con sorpresa, mientras un sereno Kakashi miraba con seriedad al rubio. — ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! — pregunto el Uzumaki a su superior.

—Lo que escuchaste, quiero que tú seas el próximo Hokage— pidió el peliplateado al oji-azul.

— ¡Eso lo entendí bien, idiota! ¡Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué diablos me lo dice así?! — pregunto con seriedad el oji-azul.

—Porque es así de simple— respondió el ninja copia, el shinobi suspiro para mirar al rubio. —Sé que dijiste que te irías luego de terminar el contrato de alianza, pero me gustaría que te quedaras aquí, para ser sinceros, la única persona que podría hacer este trabajo eres tú— dijo el hijo del colmillo blano al Uzumaki.

— ¿No puede hablar en serio? — pregunto el rubio a su maestro.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio Naruto— respondió el ninja copia que se levantó de su escritorio, para ponerse delante del mismo con brazos cruzados, mirando al su estudiante. —Escucha Naruto, sé que esto es repentino considerando que acabas de venir ayer, pero sin duda alguna eres el más indicado para eso— aclaro el peliplateado mirando con seriedad al rubio. —Solo hay que pensarlo, todas las misiones que has hecho, sin olvidar que tú eres el hijo de Minato-sensei y Jiraiya-san, además de eso eres el último miembro del clan Uzumaki, sin mencionar que tú detuviste la guerra, salvaste a miles de personas, salvaste al mundo shinobi. Considerando todas esas cosas, la persona capaz de cumplir con el puesto de Hokage en toda la aldea eres tú— el rubio miro la cara de su maestro, no estaba jugado.

Es cierto que hizo todas esas cosas, pero lo de la guerra era otra cosa, si la detuvo, pero al hacer entrar en razón a Kaguya, y terminando por matar a Sasuke. Solo así logr detener la guerra, y aunque sin duda alguna eso lo hubiera ayudado en el pasado, ahora no podía servirle eso ¿o sí?.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero la junta de los Kages sería dentro de una semana, pero debido a tu llegada, la junta se pasó para mañana, al parecer los demás Kages desean verte de nuevo, y un tema que planeamos discutir es que seas Hokage. Escucha Naruto, puede que digas que tu trabajo aquí ya está hecho, pero aun eres un shinobi lo quieras o no, y este mundo todavía te necesita. Puede que ahora estemos en paz, pero hay cosas pasando, cosas que hemos estado ocultando, problemas que nosotros no podemos resolver— comento el peliplateado, haciendo que el rubio se ponga serio.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? — pregunto el rubio al peliplateado, quien solo camino hasta una pared, para quitar un marco y apretar un boto, al momento que una puerta se abría en medio de la pared. —" _¡¿Un pasadizo secreto?! ¡¿Acaso se cree un espía?!_ "— pregunto con una gota de sudor el rubio al ver ese pasadizo secreto.

—Sígueme, tienes que ver esto— dijo el peliplateado entrando al pasadizo, al momento que el rubio lo seguía.

El Uzumaki entro al pasadizo que era iluminado por unas bombillas, sin duda alguna eso era nuevo, el rubio solo miro a su maestro caminar, mientras podía sentir una fuerte firma de chakra más adelante, una grande, al paso de unos segundos llegaron a una habitación grande y oscura, en donde el rubio miro una gran fuente de chakra, en donde habían cinco personas que usaban su chakra en la fuente, la cual mostraba varios símbolos y números, los cuales eran caían a ese poso de chakra, la cual tenía conectado varios cables los cuales iban a lo que debían ser unas computadoras, las cuales eran manejadas por varios tipos, el rubio noto que entre todos esos tipos estaba Sai, quien miro al Hokage y al rubio.

—Hokage-sama, Naruto, es bueno verlos— dijo el chico con calma, mirando al rubio.

—Sai, ¿Cómo va? — pregunto el peliplateado al pelinegro, el cual solo miro la fuente de chakra.

—Hasta el momento no hay anomalías, ha estado tranquila un buen tiempo— respondió el chico, haciendo que el rubio no comprenda nada.

— ¿De qué diablos están hablando? — pregunto el rubio a los dos shinobis.

— ¿Aun no le dijo nada? — pregunto Sai al peliplata que negó.

—En realidad por eso vinimos— respondió el ninja copia para mirar con seriedad al rubio. —Naruto, hace un tiempo comenzaron a ver algunos fenómenos naturales, fenómenos que aparecieron de la nada hace unos 5 meses atrás— dijo Kakashi al rubio.

— ¿Y qué? Es normal que haya fenómenos de esa índole— respondió el rubio no viendo el problema en eso.

—El problema es que comenzaron a ocurrir cuando paso esto— dijo Sai, al momento que asentía a unos shinobis, quienes asintieron para mostrar la luna, la cual tenía una gran línea, en donde miles de pedazos de ella salían.

—Hace cincos meses atrás comenzaron a caer meteoritos, al principio no fueron problemas, ya que caían en el mar, cerca de las costas o en lugares desolados como el desierto de Sunagakure, y las aguas de Kirigakure o los alrededores de Iwagakure y Kumogakure, fueron cosas menores, simples meteoritos pequeños que no nos interesaron al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo, más meteoritos comenzaron a caer— comento el ninja de cabellera plateada.

—Al principio caían de noche, al menos unos 2 o 3, pero con el paso del tiempo, fueron cayendo docenas de ellos por la noche, pero ahora están cayendo incluso de día— comento Sai, ok, eso ya era raro, sin duda alguna no podía suceder algo así.

—Pero así como comenzaron a caer, comenzaron a haber fenómenos naturales, y los meteoritos comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño, y han comenzado a caer cerca de las aldeas, causando algunos pequeños sismos— hablo Kakashi, al momento que en la gran pantalla aparecían fotos de los impactos de meteoritos, y de las grandes rocas, eran grandes sin duda alguna, del tamaño de una motocicleta, y el radio de impacto era grande.

—Eso no puede ser normal— comento el rubio mirando las fotos.

—Y no lo son— dijo Kakashi.

—Lo peor de todo, es que cada meteorito viene cargado con chakra— dijo Sai llamando la atención del rubio.

— ¡¿Cargados con chakra?! — pregunto el Uzumaki.

—Así es, en cada meteorito que ha caído se ha encontrado una pequeña cantidad de chakra, cada meteorito que se ha recuperado, todos los que han podido ser extraídos muestran un poco de chakra, y en todos es el mismo— respondió Kakashi con seriedad al rubio, el Uzumaki miro las fotos, para mirar a su maestro.

— ¿Dice que todos tienen el mismo chakra? — pregunto el rubio.

—Así es, todos los meteoritos muestran la misma firma de chakra— respondió Sai.

—Lo que es peor de todo, ese chakra es el mismo que sentí cuando Madara y Obito revivieron al Juubi— comento Kakashi, haciendo que el rubio se sorprenda, para abrir con shock sus ojos.

—No sabemos porque está sucediendo esto, solo comenzaron a suceder de un día para otro— comento Sai con seriedad, al momento que el rubio lo comprendía bien.

—Está sucediendo porque la luna se está rompiendo— comento el rubio llamando la atención de todos, al momento que el rubio miraba las fotos de la luna.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Kakashi al rubio, quien lo miro con seriedad.

—La luna se está destruyendo desde el interior— respondió el rubio, quien miro la cara de duda de todos. —Cuando Madara y Obito invocaron al Gedō Mazō, dejaron sin su núcleo a la luna. Recuerda lo que Hagaromo dijo verdad "Sellaron al Juubi dentro de una masa de rocas, la cual sería conocida como la Luna"— dijo el rubio, haciendo que el peliplateado al igual que Sai comprendieran. —Sin un núcleo, la luna se fue derrumbando poco a poco internamente, fue perdiendo su estructura y se volvió inestable, el cascaron vació del Juubi era su centro, gracias a eso podía mantenerse unido, y ahora que ya no está, se está destruyendo poco a poco— explico el rubio, haciendo que todos miren al rubio, quien miro las fotos. —Pero, hay algo que no cuadra bien en todo esto— musito con seriedad el Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué es lo que no cuadra? — pregunto Sai con seriedad, ver a su amigo así de serio era malo, y eso Kakashi lo sabía con seriedad.

—Sí la luna se fue destruyendo desde el interior, debieron haber pasado al menos muchos años para que comenzara a desprender escombros, así que ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que comenzara a desprenderse? Y lo más importantes ¿Quién hizo ese corte en la luna? — señalo el rubio la gran abertura en la superficie de la luna, haciendo que todos los presentes miren la que ellos creían una abertura natural.

—Quieres decir ¿Qué alguien está haciendo todo esto? — pregunto Kakashi al rubio.

—Algo o alguien, no es algo que pueda asegurar, pero ese corte en la superficie de la luna no es natural— respondió con seriedad.

— ¿Pero qué cosa podría hacer algo así? — pregunto con seriedad Sai.

—No lo sé, pero debe ser algo grande como para poder hacer un corte así en la luna, y lo más importante, capaz de haber hecho que la luna comenzara a lanzar tierra— declaro con seriedad el rubio.

Sí, sin duda alguna eso no era normal, el corte que había en la luna, no era algo que se podía hacer así de simple, y menos formarse de la nada, sí, todo indicaba que algo o alguien había hecho eso, la pregunta era ¿había alguien viviendo en la luna? Y lo más importante, si de verdad había alguien o algo viviendo en la luna, ¿Cuál era su plan?.

Kakashi y Sai miraron a su amigo, la expresión de seriedad que tenía en su rostro era genuina, en el pasado quizás Naruto no le hubiera prestado atención, o mejor dicho, el viejo Naruto hubiera actuado de una forma infantil, restándole toda la importancia a eso. Pero ahora, ahora en frente de ellos lo tenían, con una mirada llena de preocupación y seriedad, y si Naruto tenía esa mirada, solo podía significar una cosa… Problemas.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel donde descansaban todos los chicos, Sakura y Hinata habían decidido ir a visitar al rubio, o mejor dicho, invitarlo a salir con ellas, a pesar de que ayer les dijo lo necesario, ellas todavía querían saber más de la vida de su amigo hasta ahora, pero al llegar se encontraron con los demás amigos del Uzumaki, quienes les dijeron que el rubio había desaparecido desde la mañana. Las dos amigas solo pudieron dejar su charla para otro día, pero antes de que se fueran, vieron a la diosa, sentada en el jardín trasero del hotel, mirando el cielo con calma.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? — pregunto Sakura mirando a la diosa.

—No sabemos, ha estado así todo la mañana— respondió Yu mirando a la peliblanca, trataron de hablar con ella, pero la diosa no les prestaba atención.

—Bueno, ella solo habla con Naruto porque le tiene confianza, así que creo que ella no hablara con nosotras— comento Mei.

— ¿Esta bien eso? No creo que sea bueno eso para ella, menos en su estado actual— pregunto Momo con preocupación, que la mujer estuviera bajo el sol era malo.

El clima del lugar era cálido, uno podía estar en las calles de la aldea y no recibirían un golpe de calor, pero eso no significaba que ella pudiera estar tanto tiempo debajo del mismo, y menos sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada.

—No, será mejor ir a hablar con ella— dijo Sakura. —Hinata, ve tú— dijo la pelirosa a su amiga ojiperla.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? — pregunto la ex Hyūga.

—Sí, ambas son del mismo clan, estoy seguro que ella te hará caso a ti— respondió la pelirosada, sinceramente ella sentía un poco de miedo, Sakura solo empujo a Hinata, quien casi cae al suelo, pero logro evitar romperse toda la cara.

La ojiperla solo trago en seco, al momento que caminaba hasta la Ōtsutsuki, es cierto que la diosa les dijo que había cambiado, pero eso no evitaba que uno tuviera cierto miedo, después de todo, la mujer seguía siendo un misterio. Por lo que pudo saber en el pasado de Kakashi, la mujer resulto ser la creadora y matriarca de los 5 clanes más poderosos y sorprendentes de la historia shinobi, el clan Uchiha, Hyūga, Senju y Uzumaki descendían de ella, es decir, que la diosa era la primera Hyūga por así decirlo, ella era la matriarca de su clan, así que debía tratarla con respeto.

—E-E-Esto… Ōtsutsuki-sama…— llamo Hinata a la peliblanca.

—Se siente bien este clima— hablo la diosa de repente, mientras la peliazul solo miro a su pariente lejana. —En el pasado este mundo estaba sumido en la muerte, todos los días eran de guerra, no había piedad ni treguas, cuando llegue a este mundo, las guerras eran la actividad de cada día, pero ahora, una gran paz reina todo el mundo, una que fue conseguida gracias a Naruto— dijo la peliblanca, quien se giró para mirar a la peliazul, quien solo miro los ojos perlados de la diosa, ambos pares de ojos blancos se miraban fijamente. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, descendiente de Hamura? — pregunto con esa voz neutral suya la peliblanca.

—Esto… Ōtsutsuki-sama… creo que lo mejor sería que entrara a la casa, puede ser malo para usted estar aquí todo el día, y puede ser malo para su bebe— dijo Hinata a la diosa, la kunoichi solo miro como la peliblanca le dedicaba esa mirada, solo se puso nervioso, al igual que las demás, sin duda alguna la peliblanca era una mujer sin emociones, o eso creían ellas.

—Comprendo— fue lo único que dijo Kaguya al momento que se levantaba, para comenzar a caminar al interior, para mirar a Sakura. —Me gustaría conocer más la aldea, ¿podrías ayudarme en esa tarea? — pregunto a la pelirosada, quien sonrió con nerviosismo.

—C-C-Claro… si no tiene problemas en que yo sea su guía— respondió Sakura, quien solo se puso nerviosa mientras tenía la mirada de la diosa posada sobre ella.

—Muchas gracias, solo iré a ponerme ropa cómoda— comento la diosa para ir a su cuarto, Sakura solo asintió mientras miraba como la diosa se iba, aun le era difícil saber que ella y Naruto estaban esperando un hijo, y más que el rubio se enamorara de ella, dejando eso de lado, miro a las demás mujeres que estaban en el lugar.

—Oigan ¿no les gustaría acompañarnos también? — propuso Sakura a las chicas.

—No, creo que lo mejor es que vayan solo ustedes tres— dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

—Sí nos acompañan les daremos consejos sobre cómo hacer que Naruto sea de ustedes fácilmente— dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, al momento que todas miraron a las dos kunoichis.

— ¡¿Alguien dijo hacer suyo a Naruto?! — dijo Ryuuko con una gran sonrisa, al momento que las demás adultas venían como manada.

—Sin duda alguna Naruto-kun se volvió muy famoso— comento Sakura en voz baja al oído de la peliazul, quien solo asintió mientras miraba a todas las chicas y mujeres mayores.

Mientras tanto, el rubio caminaba por las calle de Konoha, pensando en lo que hablo con Kakashi. El problema de los meteoritos era algo grave, sin mencionar que desde que llego había sentido una pequeña y casi imperceptible firma de chakra, era demasiado pequeña, y como podía sentir eso, pues fácil, gracias a sus nuevos poderes podía sentir todo lo que lo rodeaba, por ejemplo, en estos momentos sabía que Hinata y Sakura estaban juntas, podía sentir incluso el chakra de los guardias de las puertas, además de sentir el chakra de los kages que venían en camino para la junta.

Pero dejando eso de lado. Kakashi le dijo que no dijera nada, la caída de meteoritos era un secreto que ellos guardaban, y que ahora que sabían que algo o alguien habitaba la luna, era mejor mantenerse callado. Miro al cielo, la luna de su mundo había sido creada artificialmente, mientras que la del otro mundo había sido creada de una forma ¿Natural, divina?, sinceramente hablar de eso no era conveniente que digamos. Pero el punto de todo eso era, que ahora que sabía eso, debía estar alerta, es cierto que Konoha ya no era su mundo, pero seguía siendo su hogar, y debía protegerlo de cualquier amenaza.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vió que Kurenai junto con Hanabi venían delante de él, las dos féminas lo saludaron pero el rubio no les prestó atención, y gracias a eso termino por chocar con ellas. Las dos mujeres cayeron al suelo, mientras el rubio termino sobre ellas, para ser claro entre los pechos de Kurenai, mientras sostenía los de Hanabi, al chocar salió de su trance, y ahora se levantó rápido del suelo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — se disculpó el rubio apartándose de las mujeres, Hanabi y Kurenai tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hanabi era una bella muchacha de 26 años, cabello color marrón oscuro largo que le llegaba a la cintura, el cual tenía atado en una cola larga, además de eso usaba un traje formal para su edad, una camisa de manga larga similar a un kimono de color amarillo oscuro, junto a una falda de color rojo que tenía dos aberturas en forma de triángulos invertidos a cada lado, junto a un obi amarillo pálido atado a su cintura, y además de eso unas sandalias rojas.

Y Kurenai, la mujer seguía siendo hermosa a pesar de tener 47 años, seguía teniendo esa belleza característica de hace 16 años, la mujer tenía su pelo corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros pero una parte llegaba a casi la mitad de su espalda, sin mencionar que su cabellera seguía siendo rebelde como antes, su piel seguía viéndose blanca como en el pasado, pero se notaban debajo de sus ojos el paso del tiempo, pero aun así, seguía siendo demasiado hermosa, ya que su figura no había cambiado mucho del todo, la mujer usaba un kimono rojo con un obi blanco atado en la cintura, lo cual marcaba su cuerpo, no era ni flaca ni gorda, era de complexión normal, pero al parecer gracias a su embarazo sus senos habían crecido de tamaño, en el pasado sus senos debían haber sido copa C, y ahora eran al menos copa D casi E, y su cintura era más grande resaltando su gran trasero al igual que el de Hanabi.

—No te preocupes, pero a la próxima vez ten más cuidado— dijo Kurenai con pena, se sintió raro que el chico menor terminara entre sus pechos.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? ¿Por qué andas distraído? — pregunto con vergüenza la Hyuga al Uzumaki.

—Lo siento mucho, realmente no quería hacer eso— se disculpó de nuevo el shinobi, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa, mientras las dos mujeres miraron al rubio.

—Está bien, no te preocupes de nada, fue un simple error— musito Kurenai al rubio.

—Realmente lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos— se volvió a disculpar el oji-azul, realmente se perdió en sus pensamientos que no noto a las dos mujeres venir hacía él, y eso lo notaron las dos mujeres, el chico realmente estaba serio.

—Para que algo te preocupe, debe ser algo realmente malo— comento Hanabi con una sonrisa, al momento que solo miraba la cara de seriedad del rubio.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — pregunto con preocupación la pelinegra al shinobi que solo suspiro.

—No… solo estaba pensando en… todo lo que ha cambiado la aldea, realmente han avanzado mucho desde mi partida— dijo el rubio cambiando de tema, era mejor no hablar de lo que se acababa de enterar, y para su suerte funciono.

—Sí, realmente ha cambiado mucho todo— comento Hanabi, para mirar al rubio. —Por cierto, lo mejor será que me trates con respeto Naruto-kun, después de todo yo soy mayor que tú, así que dime Hanabi-san, Hanabi-Sama o si lo prefieres, Hanabi-senpai— bromeo la chica al oji-azul, quien solo entro en su modo Rikudo. — ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Solo era una broma! — dijo la chica al momento que el rubio desactivaba su modo Rikudo.

Por lo que su hermana le dijo, Naruto había conseguido un poder único y grande, tanto que la misma peliazul le declaro que el último Uzumaki podía destruir gran parte de la tierra, así que lo mejor era no molestarlo, aunque era cool verlo así.

— ¿Realmente es triste para ti verdad? — pregunto Kurenai a su estudiante, quien solo se rasco la cabeza para suspirar.

—Fueron 16 años en los que no estuve, todos se casaron y tuvieron hijos, e incluso su hija Mirai es una jounin según me dijo Kakashi-sensei, sin olvidar que Konohamaru y los demás también son líderes de equipo, y ustedes, ustedes también han cambiado mucho— comento para mirar a la pequeña Hyuga. —Recuerdo cuando eras una niña pequeña, y ahora eres toda una mujer— dijo Naruto, haciendo que la peli marrón sonría por eso. —Y Kurenai-sensei… no Kurenai-san, usted sigue siendo tan hermosa y bella como antes, pareciera que no ha cambiado nada— alago el rubio, haciendo que la mujer se apene.

—Ya basta, solo lo dices por respeto, pero ya estoy vieja— dijo la ex maestra del equipo 8, ella ya estaba vieja y lo sabía, y no le molestaba, pero recibir halagos de un chico joven como lo era Naruto, le gustaba porque a pesar de todo era una mujer.

—No diga eso Kurenai-san, usted sigue siendo tan bella y hermosa, y eso es la verdad, no lo diga por cortesía o amabilidad como usted piensa, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, sigue siendo tan hermosa como cuando era niño— comento el rubio, apenando a la mujer que tenía las mejillas rojas por eso.

—Ya basta, solo le das esperanzas a una vieja como yo— comento la mujer con pena, pero se sentía feliz.

—Sabes, hablando así parece que quieres seducir a Kurenai-sensei— comento Hanabi con seriedad al rubio.

— ¡No digas tonterías enana! — grito el rubio, haciendo que la chica se enoje.

— ¡¿A quién llamas enana?! — pregunto la chica con seriedad al rubio.

—A ti pequeña mocosa, el que yo tenga 16 de nuevo no quiere decir que tú seas mayor que yo, para que lo sepas tengo 32 años, así que yo soy tu senpai, muestra más respeto niña— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, haciendo que una vena creciera en la frente de la chica, quien también sonrió, al momento que activaba su Byakugan.

—Ah… estás jugando conmigo, yo soy mayor que tú, es más, estoy segura que yo puedo ganarte en una pelea— reto la chica, quien golpeo la frente del rubio, quien también sonrió mientras tenía una vena en su frente, mientras que Kurenai solo sonreía con una gota de sudor, para ser adultos, los dos actuaban como niños pequeños.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? — pregunto con enojó el Uzumaki.

—Cuando quieras principito— respondió la Hyūga menor, mientras la pelinegra juraba ver rayos salir de los ojos de sus dos estudiantes.

— ¡Genial, sigan así, este material es oro puro! — dijo una voz extra, al momento que los chicos miraban quien hablo, y no era más que la reportera que tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras grababa la pelea entre los dos ninjas.

— ¿Eizoku-san? ¿Qué diablos hace? — pregunto el rubio apartándose de Hanabi, quien se enojó al ser ignorada.

—Estoy documentando todo, esto sin duda alguna me dara un ascenso— respondió con una sonrisa la reportera, sacándole una gota de sudor a Naruto y Kurenai.—Bien ya que estás grabando todo, sería bueno que grabaras el momento cuando patee el trasero de este idiota— dijo Hanabi metiéndose en la conversación.

—Estás loca si crees que podrás ganarme— respondió el rubio.

— ¿Eso crees? Si estás seguro de ganarme, entonces vamos ahora mismo al campo de entrenamiento, ahí probaremos quien es más fuerte— dijo la peli marrón con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Oh, vamos entonces— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. —Es más, para que no digas después que te cansaste por correr al campo, iremos ahí con mi Kamui— declaro el rubio, al momento que tomaba a las tres mujeres, para desaparecer en el Jutsu, seguido de aparecer de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento No. 4, lugar que quedaba más cerca además de ser el más amplio.

Al momento de aparecer, Hanabi cayó al suelo de rodillas, ese fue un viaje abrupto, mientras que el rubio sostenía a Kurenai y Eizoku, agarrándolas de la cintura, ellas también caerían al suelo si no las sostenía.

—Lamento las turbulencias, pero es más rápido viajar así— respondió el rubio, al momento que la Hyūga se levantaba.

—Eso fue nuevo— dijo Eizoku sosteniendo la cámara.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el rubio, quien las soltó luego de ver que las mujeres se recuperaron rápido. —Bien mocosa, ¿Quieres seguir con esto o te irás? — pregunto el shinobi mirando a la oji-perla, quien solo sonrió.

— ¿Bromeas cierto? Te mostrare que yo soy mejor ninja que tú— respondió la chica con emoción, activando su Byakugan.

—Bien, sí asi será, hagamos que las cosas sean parejas— dijo el rubio activando también su Byakugan, asombrando tanto a Hanabi como a Kurenai.

— ¡¿Byakugan?! ¡¿Cómo diablos es que tienes el Byakugan?! — pregunto con sorpresa la Hyūga.

—Oh, es solo un pequeño beneficio que obtuve al renacer, pero dejemos eso de lados, ¿estás lista para saber quién tiene mejor control en el Byakugan? ¿Una chica del clan Hyūga, o un chico ajeno al clan? — pregunto con una sonrisa desafiante a la chica, quien solo sonrió ante eso.

—Oh, sin duda alguna verás de lo que soy capaz— respondió la chica, quien se alejó unos metros del rubio, al momento que entraba en la típica pose de pelea del clan Hyūga, y el rubio solo miraba a la peli marrón.

El rubio solo miro a la chica, para luego correr hacía la chica, quien se puso alerta. El rubio lanzó el primer golpe, un derechazo fue directo a la cara de la chica, quien lo evito al golpear con sus palmas el puño del rubio. Pero al hacer eso, no noto la patada que iba a su costado derecho, la chica recibió la patada de lleno, gruño ante eso, pero no era momento de distraerse o de otro modo perdería la batalla.

El Uzumaki apareció detrás de ella a gran velocidad, la peli marrón se giró para darle un golpe cargado con chakra, el Uzumaki se arrastró unos metros, la chica corrió al momento que ambos comenzaban una batalla de Taijutsu al estilo Hyūga, la hermana menor de Hinata lanzaba golpes a los puntos de chakra del rubio, pero este los evitaba con sus manos.

Eizoku solo graba todo con una sonrisa, ver una pelea entre dos ninjas era algo emocionante, sin mencionar que ambos peleaban con todo, y su cámara podía grabar el poder que ambos soltaban con cada golpe, era realmente emocionante, esto sin duda alguna le daría un buen aumento, no, no solo eso, quizás incluso consiga un mejor puesto, o incluso podría ser reconocida a nivel mundial.

Por su parte Kurenai solo miraba a los dos chicos pelear, el rubio tenía una gran agilidad, esquivaba todos los ataques de Hanabi con gracia, como si fuera un simple juego para él, además de eso le sorprendió mucho ver el Byakugan en los ojos del chico, esos 16 años que no estuvo el chico lo cambiaron mucho. En especial porque ya no era ese chico revoltoso cuando ella tenía 25 años, el chico se miraba igual que hace 16 años, pero su forma de ser y actuar era muy diferente, sin duda alguna había cambiado mucho.

Los dos seguían esquivando los golpes del otro, pero poco a poco Hanabi fue perdiendo resistencia, cada vez se le hacía más difícil detener los fuertes golpes del Uzumaki, y gracias a eso comenzó a retroceder, la Hyūga aparto un doble golpe del rubio, pero al hacerlo quedo al descubierto su pecho, el rubio llevo en un rápido moviendo su mano derecha al pecho de la chica, para tirarla al suelo, seguida de ser aprisionada por el rubio, quien se sentó sobre ella mientras sostenía sus brazos en el suelo, y verla con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué paso enana? ¿No que me vencerías? — pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio, mientras la peli marrón miro con enojo al rubio, para luego sonreír.

—Quien dice que has ganado— dijo la Hyūga con una sonrisa, al momento que el rubio escupía saliva para perder el aliento, seguido de caer a un lado, y la razón de eso, en un movimiento cobarde y bajo, la peli marrón le dio un fuerte golpe en sus joyas reales, todo mientras Kurenai y Eizoku tenían una gran gota de sudor.

— ¡Gane, gane, gane, gane, gane! ¡Le gane al gran Naruto Uzumaki, te gane! ¡Te gane, te gane, te gane! ¡G-A-N-E, Gane! — reía la Hyūga con emoción mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, mientras el rubio seguía en el suelo, sufriendo ese golpe bajo.

—" _Eso no es ganar_ "— pensaron todos los demás, mientras la chica reía con emoción.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, si quieren saber que pasa, dejen su review, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

 **Good Luck.**


	48. Chapter 48 Presagio

**Muy buenas a todos amigos y amigas, bueno, como les dije antes, aquí les traigo el que sería "el último" capítulo de la temporada. Logré recuperarla y bueno, cuando ya tenga mi laptop comenzaré a trabajar en ellos, sin más que decir, nos vemos en un largo rato.**

* * *

Capítulo 43.

Luego de la "victoria" de Hanabi, el pequeño grupo fue a la casa de Kurenai, en donde una feliz Hyūga comía su pastel de la victoria, Eizoku y Kurenai estaban tomando el té, y el rubio, el chico se encontraba reposando en el sillon de la mujer.

—Sabes Hanabi, esa no fue una pelea justa— comento Kurenai mirando a la peli marrón comer su pastel con tranquilidad.

—Ganar es ganar— dijo la chica con simpleza, mientras seguía comiendo.

—Realmente nunca pensé que este mundo fuera similar al nuestro— comento Eizoku mirando la casa de la mujer.

En cierta manera la casa tenía el diseño antiguo de las casas de Japón, casi todas las casas lo tenían, este mundo sin duda alguna era sorprendente, y más por el hecho de que hablaban el mismo idiota y tenían la misma escritura.

— ¿Realmente le emociona viajar, Eizoku-san? — pregunto Kurenai con una sonrisa a la reportera.

—Más que emocionar, me gusta poder descubrir cosas nuevas antes que todos, mi trabajo como reportera es arriesgado además de competitivo. Cuando llegue de regreso a mi mundo, y muestre lo que he grabado y grabare, sin duda alguna conseguiré un aumento— dijo la mujer con felicidad, mientras la pelinegra tenía una gota de sudor por eso.

—Y-Ya veo— dijo Kurenai.

— ¿Así que eres reportera? — pregunto Hanabi quien recibió un "Sí" por parte de la pelinegra. —Y dime ¿acaso tienes un poder extraño como los demás? — pregunto la Hyūga a la reportera.

—No, lamentablemente yo no tengo un Quirk como todos los demás que vinieron, yo soy una simple humana— respondió la reportera, las chicas iban a preguntar ¿Por qué no tenía ella esa cosa llamada Quirk?, pero el Uzumaki se adelantó.

—No todas las personas del otro mundo tienen un Quirk, en ese mundo conviven los superhumanos y los humanos, es similar a nosotros, en donde los civiles viven junto a los shinobis— dijo el rubio, quien camino hasta las chicas, para sentarse en la mesa. —Aunque en el otro mundo la mayoría de personas tienen poderes, y los que nacen también los heredan, hay casos en los cuales lamentablemente nacen niños sin un Quirk, es algo extraño realmente, pero sucede, al igual que en aquí cuando nace un niño sin red de chakra, similar al caso de Lee— comento el blondo a las dos kunoichis.

—Ya veo— dijo Kurenai comprendiendo bien, ella conocía a Lee por su amigo Guy, por lo que sabía ella a Lee siempre le costó seguir sus clases ninjas, y gracias a eso era la burla de varios chicos.

—Sí, pero no se preocupen, en realidad no me molesta el no tener Quirk, además lo que realmente me apasiona es el reportaje— dijo con una gran sonrisa Eizoku, y no mentía, la mujer era feliz como tal.

—Bueno, es grato saber que nunca te rendiste a pesar de no tener eso llamado Quirk— comento Kurenai con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y gracias a eso pude conocer a este chico— dijo con felicidad Eizoku, quien agarro al rubio del cuello, para abrazarlo y poner el rostro del rubio entre sus pechos, mientras las dos mujeres se avergonzaban por eso, por su parte el rubio tenía apartada la mirada, sentir los senos de la mujer era grato… pero nunca lo diría. —Gracias a mi trabajo pude conocer a este maravilloso chico, yo lo llamo "mi tesoro en bruto", ya que gracias a él podré obtener un ascenso, o quizás más— confeso la mujer con felicidad.

—No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido por eso— dijo el rubio que seguía siendo abrazado por la mujer, quien solo sonreía, todo mientras eran observados detenidamente por las dos kunoichis.

A decir verdad, ver como el rubio y la mujer parecían tener esa relación, era algo que les incomodaba a las dos mujeres, pero además también las ponían celosas, así es, se ponían celosas.

Hanabi porque a pesar de ser una hermosa mujer de 26 años, seguía soltera, intento salir con algunos tipos, pero no funciono para nada, e incluso con su amigo Konohamaru y Udon, pero su relación no avanzo para nada, sin mencionar que sus primeras citas fueron un completo desastre, y además Konohamaru y Moegi se querían, y pues, ahora eran pareja. Sin duda alguna la Hyūga tenía mala suerte en el amor.

Por su parte Kurenai, ya habían pasado 16 años desde que Asuma murió, y ella no volvió a casarse o salir con alguien realmente, principalmente por su edad, y sin mencionar que la mayoría de hombres no saldrían con ella por ser madre soltera, así es, odiaba que los hombres fueran cobardes, por esa razón nunca pudo salir con nadie de nuevo, todos huían porque tenía una hija. Y claro, solo por un hombre nunca dejaría a su amada Mirai, la cual era el fruto del amor que sintió por Asuma en su momento. Y ahora que miraba como el Uzumaki parecía tener esa clase de relación con la mujer, hacía que recordara sus viejos tiempos, y la ponía celosa.

—" _Ojala yo fuera ella_ "— pensaron las dos mujeres con celos por la reportera.

—Este… Naruto-san, ahora que volviste ¿planeas quedarte en la aldea? — pregunto Hanabi para no mirar como la mujer seguía molestando al rubio, la reportera soltó al rubio, mientras el oji-azul solo miro a la oji-perla.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí, cierto? — pregunto Kurenai al rubio, el oji-azul solo suspiro.

—Por el momento me quedare tres semanas, y luego de eso me iré. En el otro mundo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas están los compromisos que tengo, además Kaguya y yo decidimos tener a nuestro hijo en el otro mundo— respondió con tranquilidad el rubio, mientras era observado por las dos kunoichis.

Era verdad sobre lo de tener a su hijo en el otro mundo, ambos acordaron que se establecerían en un lugar para cuidar a su primogénito, y sobre todo, uno en donde no tuvieran tantos problemas, quizás Konoha sonaba el mejor lugar para eso, pero era una vida para ambos, así que debía ser un nuevo lugar en donde tener a su hijo, o hija.

— ¿Entonces solo estarás tres semanas con nosotros? — quiso asegurar Hanabi al rubio que asintió.

—En realidad el plan original era que solo Aizawa-sensei y yo viniéramos aquí, pero sucedieron unos inconvenientes y todos vinieron conmigo. Aizawa-sensei planea irse luego de que el contrato de alianza sea firmado, yo también me iba a ir con él, pero ya que todos están aquí, decidí quedarme 3 semanas, luego de eso, no creo que aparezca aquí más que para cumplir con el tratado— aclaro el rubio, haciendo que las dos mujeres se decepcionaran al saber eso.

En parte lo comprendían bien, después de todo, había pasado 16 años en el otro mundo, tenía amigos, y una novia o novias mejor dicho, ya que Hinata les dijo en el lio que se había metido el chico al haber salvado a una ciudad de un villano con muchos poderes, pero que para hacerlo uso sus poderes, quedando al descubierto que no era de ese mundo, así que, aunque ellas también se sentían felices a su manera de tener de vuelta al rubio, saber que no estaría mucho tiempo era malo.

—Bueno, entonces si las cosas están así, creo que lo mejor sería que aprovecharas el tiempo— sugirió Kurenai con una sonrisa, ver que el chico que tanto amo su alumna Hinata se iba era de nuevo doloroso.

Es cierto que la Hyūga mayor ahora estaba casada, y tenía dos hijos con su otro alumno Kiba, pero los primeros dos años fueron dolorosos para ambos, o mejor dicho, para casi todo el mundo ninja. Naruto fue reconocido como el héroe de la guerra, junto a Sasuke Uchiha. Los dos fueron reconocidos como héroes, Sasuke por haber muerto en batalla, y Naruto, al no encontrar un cuerpo ni rastro de la diosa o de él, se declaró al principio muerto, pero luego de unos meses se declaró muerto, habían llegado a la conclusión que el rubio había usado algún Jutsu para acabar con la diosa aunque eso costara su vida. Pero solos algunos pocos shinobis supieron la verdad, Naruto y Sasuke se habían enfrentado a muerte al final de la guerra, pero para evitar algunos problemas, ambos se declararon muertos al detener la guerra.

— ¡Ya llegue! — fue el grito que se escuchó en la entrada de la casa de Kurenai, quien reconoció la voz, era su hija. — ¡Mamá, ¿Dónde estás?! — pregunto Mirai desde la entrada.

— ¡Estoy en la sala! — respondió la pelinegra. —Es Mirai, te aseguro que le caerás bien— comento Kurenai con una sonrisa.

La razón de eso, pues digamos que cuando se declaró muerto al rubio, se volvió un ídolo a seguir y respetar, es como ese dicho "Te vuelves una leyenda cuando mueres", y Naruto se volvió en una leyenda, su historia fue publicada y dicha, todas sus grandes hazañas fueron publicadas, y además de eso, le sumaron todo lo que hizo en la guerra para salvar al mundo, junto a unas cuantas anécdotas de todos sus amigos y maestros, y pues, se volvió demasiado popular, más que un Kage. Tanto era la popularidad que obtuvo, que cada año que se celebraba el final de la guerra, que era un 10 de octubre que también era el cumpleaños del Uzumaki, muchas personas, en su mayoría mujeres iban a su tumba, en donde rezaban para que descansara en paz, y dejarle flores y ofrendas.

Entre esas miles de mujeres, su hija término enganchada en la historia del rubio, al igual que las hijas de sus amigos, es decir, Choucho, Sarada y Himawari, junto a miles de jóvenes de la aldea. Pero bueno, su hija Mirai admiraba a su padre, y también iba al cementerio a dejarle flores de vez en cuando, pero si se trataba de Naruto, pues la chica creció con una "obsesión" por así decirlo con el Uzumaki.

Podía recordar las veces que su hija le pedía de pequeña que le contara la historia del gran "Uzumaki Naruto", además de que en su momento algunos mercaderes aprovecharon para vender productos con el nombre o imagen del chico, entre ellos peluches, posters, almohadas, mochilas, gorras, y ropa inspirada en el modo Rikudo del rubio, sin duda alguna esa gente no tenía pena alguna y eran unos coyotes. Pero más la gente que lo compraba, aunque de seguro lo hacían para recordarlo, y entre ellos estaba su hija, en su cuarto aún tenía algunos peluches del rubio, peluches con una forma chibi del rubio, algunos con la forma del zorro de nueve colas edición dorada, como los vendedores lo llamaron, y algunas almohadas con fotos algo "cautivadoras" del chico que no sabía cómo consiguieron, además de figuras de acción, muñecos coleccionables de Naruto con los bijuus, o con sus amigos, aunque era lamentable decir que la mayoría solo compraba los set de muñecos por el Uzumaki.

Eso fue un duro golpe para los amigos del rubio, pero a lo que quería llegar, era que Mirai creció con el rubio como inspiración, su hija quería llegar a ser un día una kunoichi tan grande como lo fue Naruto, e incluso tenía planeado alcanzar a ser Hokage, ella siempre estaba motivada con ser reconocida por todos, y llegar a ser comparada con el rubio, así que solo sonrió ante eso, quería saber qué cara iba a poner su hija cuando viera al rubio, en la sala y vivo.

—*Suspiro* Que bien se siente volver a casa, fue un largo viaje, sin mencionar que la misión fue aburrida— entro a la cocina Mirai mientras contaba su experiencia, al momento que miraba que su madre tenía invitados. —No sabía que teníamos invitados— comento la chica mirando a su madre, y los invitados.

Mirai era una bella chica de 16 años, su apariencia era similar a la de Kurenai cuando era joven, salvo que el pelo de la niña se parecía más al de Asuma, pero no era tan puntiagudo como el del Sarutobi, ya que era igual al de su madre, con varios mechones de pelo terminando en punta, además sus ojos eran iguales que los de su madre, su tez era blanca y además de eso, la chica llevaba el uniforme de Konoha.

—Es un viejo amigo mío, y su acompañante— respondió la ex kunoichi con una pequeña sonrisa, al momento que el rubio se giraba para ver a la hija de Kurenain.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin Mirai, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, tu padre y tu madre fueron mis maestros cuando era pequeño— se presentó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, al momento que los ojos de la Sarutobi se abrían ampliamente, mientras brillaban con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en un café se encontraban todas las amigas del rubio, incluyendo a Nemuri, Shino y Ryuuko, mientras que las demás féminas habían decidido quedarse en el hotel, y por su parte los chicos habían decidido hacer una pequeña incursión en la aldea, siendo supervisados por Aizawa claro está.

Las chicas del otro mundo eran el centro de atención de varios chicos y adultos, en especial Momo, Uraraka, Ashido, Mei, Nemuri, Himiko y Yu, ellas eran las que más les interesaban a todos, pero no se acercaban porque estaban con las esposas de dos shinobis respetados, y algunos tenían deseo de ir con ellas, para saludar en especial a la diosa.

Kaguya usaba una blusa blanca holgada con escote, además de eso debajo de ella llevaba una camisa de malla negra, también usaba una pantalón corto negro, además de usar sus sandalias ninjas estilo tacón, la peliblanca había decidió ocultar sus cuernos para no llamar más la atención, el hermoso pelo de la diosa era más corto que antes, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura en vez de llegarle hasta los pies y casi arrastrarlo.

—Así que, sí quieren conquistar a Naruto desde el primer momento, un buen tazón de ramen las ayudara a estar más cerca de él— comento con una sonrisa Sakura.

Desde que salieron de la casa, ella y Hinata le fueron diciendo las cosas que Naruto hizo en el pasado, todo lo bueno y malo, e incluso su lado pervertido y bromista. Las chicas debían admitir que saber que el rubio que tanto amaba, haya creado un Jutsu pervertido, fue como un balde de agua para todas al saber eso, y más cuando supieron que de pequeño el chico hacía miles de bromas, sin mencionar que todas se enteraron que su amigo en el pasado era tonto, pero también al parecer era un casanova, ya que supieron que al menos 6 mujeres se interesaron en él, entre ellos una famosa actriz de cine que era reconocida en los 5 países, una sacerdotisa que podía controlarlo, la hija de una mujer que murió hace años luego de que de alguna forma su amado viajara en el tiempo, una chica sirena, y otras más, junto a varias que también conocieron al rubio en el pasado, y que les termino gustando.

Sin duda alguna saber eso fue nuevo para todas, en especial para Kaguya que no se esperaba eso tampoco, y el único tema que todas podían tener en común ahora era Naruto, era la lazo que las unía a todas. Pero a pesar de todo eso, todas pensaban lo mismo, Naruto era alguien espectacular, sin mencionar que la nueva personalidad y actitud del rubio había desechado esa forma infantil.

—Nunca pensé que alguien pueda amar tanto el ramen— comento Yu con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Naruto siempre lo amo, era lo único que comía todos los días, o al menos eso es lo que yo veía que comiera— comento Sakura a las chicas.

— ¿Nunca salieron juntos? — pregunto Uraraka a la kunoichi.

—Salimos un par de veces, pero íbamos siempre a Ichiraku Ramen, era el único lugar que Naruto podía pagar en ese momento, aunque claro, yo siempre le decía que lo invitaba, pero era terco— comento la pelirosada mayor a las chicas.

—Sí, Naruto-kun era algo terco en su momento, nunca le gusto que alguien pagara por él, supongo que debe ser porque siempre estuvo solo. Como les dijimos antes, los padres de Naruto murieron el día de su nacimiento, así que tuvo que vivir solo y pelear contra el mundo— dijo Hinata al recordar las veces que miraba triste y solo al rubio.

—Aún sigue siendo terco, pero solo lo es en ciertas ocasiones— comento Kaguya con serenidad.

—Es de esperarse, aunque pase el tiempo, Naruto siempre será el mismo— dijo Sakura con melancolía.

—Gracias por haberlo salvado Kaguya-sama, y por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir— dijo Hinata a la peliblanca.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, Naruto me salvo, y esto es lo menos que pude hacer por él— respondió la diosa con tranquilidad.

—Hablando de eso, sí usted salvo a Naruto y vino con él a parar a nuestro mundo, ¿Cómo fue que Naruto termino en un orfanato? — pregunto Yu a la diosa.

Esa era una buena pregunta que todas se habían hecho desde que conocieron el secreto del rubio, ¿Por qué si ambos vinieron juntos, se separaron por 5 años?, sin duda alguna eso era algo que les llamaba la atención a todas, e incluso las dos kunoichis querían saber eso.

—Sucedió porque no tenía mucho poder, cuando Naruto y yo viajamos por la brecha dimensional, use mucho de mi poder para encontrar un buen lugar, sin mencionar que tuve que volver a Naruto un bebe, mi poder era limitado gracias a la batalla que había tenido con él, y cuando ambos pasamos el brecha a su mundo, nos separamos cuando estábamos cayendo, por suerte Naruto logro llegar a un lugar sano y seguro— respondió con calma la diosa.

— ¿Y dónde cayo usted Kaguya-san? — pregunto con interés Izumi.

—Yo caía en lo que ustedes llaman Amazonas— respondió con calma la diosa, haciendo que las chicas tengan una gota de sudor por eso.

— ¿En el Amazonas? — pregunto Momo a la peliblanca.

— ¿Amazonas? — pregunto Sakura con interés.

—Es un lugar como ese famoso bosque de la muerte que Naruto nos comentó— respondió Shino a las mujeres, quienes también tenían grandes gotas de sudor al saber eso.

—Por cierto, la carne de cocodrilo no sabe tan mal como uno pensaría— comento la peliblanca, haciendo que todas tuvieran una gota de sudor más grande, esa era información innecesaria sin duda alguna.

—Y… ¿Cómo fue que termino a parar en un lugar así? — pregunto con interés Ashido a la diosa.

—Como dije antes, mi poder se había reducido más de la mitad cuando pelee contra Naruto, así que cuando ambos nos separamos, yo busque un lugar en donde pudiera reunir todo mi poder, o al menos el suficiente como para buscar a Naruto, ya que en ese estado era débil— respondió con serenidad la diosa.

— ¿Qué tan débil? — pregunto Jirou, por lo que todos sabían, ella era una deidad, así que era interesante saber ¿Qué débil? Significaba para ella.

—Solo podía usar mi poder para contralar a todos esos animales, no podía matarlos a todos de un solo golpe como tenía planeado al principio— respondió la Ōtsutsuki, haciendo que todas las chicas se quede asombradas por eso.

Una imagen de la diosa usando un taparrabos además de un brasier de leotardo vino a la mente de todas, así como mientras montaba a un gran animal, mientras otros la seguían, como si ella fuera la reina de ese lugar. Sí, sin duda alguna la mujer era demasiado poderosa, y eso lo sabía Sakura.

—Sin duda alguna sigue siendo tan poderosa como antes— comento Sakura recordando la batalla que tuvieron todos.

—No, ya no soy tan poderosa como lo fui antes— comento la peliblanca.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — pregunto con interés Tsuyu a la peliblanca, quien solo miro a las mujeres.

—Ya no soy tan fuerte como lo fui antes, he perdido parte de mis poderes— la peliblanca llevo su mano derecha a su vientre. —El embarazo en mí es demasiado distinto, mi periodo de gestación es de 18 meses, y en ese tiempo me vuelvo muy débil, y eso se debe porque mi cuerpo se encarga de que mí bebe tenga un perfecto desarrollo, lo mismo me paso cuando estaba esperando a Hagoromo y Hamura— confeso la mujer, haciendo que todas las mujeres se asombren por eso, mientras que Sakura y Hinata solo podían imaginarse el dolor que la mujer debía sentir al momento de dar a luz, si a ellas les fue difícil estar embarazadas nueve meses, no querían saber cómo sería estarlo por 18 meses. —Por ahora puedo usar mis poderes, pero dentro de 6 meses comenzare a perder mi poder poco a poco, además de eso, ya no soy tan fuerte porque Naruto me rebaso hace tiempo— comento la mujer.

— ¿Quiere decir que Naruto es más poderosa que usted? — pregunto Hinata a la peliblanca.

—Cuando Hagoromo le dio sus poderes a Naruto, le otorgó un gran poder, y cuando yo hice que se volviera un niño de nuevo, aproveche el momento y lo convertí en un Ōtsutsuki, en el más poderoso hasta ahora— declaro con seriedad la diosa.

— ¿Quiere decir que Naruto es igual a usted? — pregunto Shino a la peliblanca.

—No, él es más poderoso que yo, lo unico es que no ha despertado todavía todo su poder, por el momento tiene el mismo nivel que yo tenía antes, pero en algún momento lo hará— respondió con calma la oji-perla.

— ¿Quiere decir que, Naruto será más poderoso de lo que es ahora? — pregunto sorprendida Mei al pensar que el chico que amaba, tendría un gran poder.

—Básicamente sí, solo es cuestión de tiempo, por ahora tiene un nivel de poder aceptable— respondió la diosa.

—Vaya, sin duda alguna Naruto logro alcanzar otro nivel— comento Sakura con melancolía al recordar el pasado. —Pero dejando eso por el momento, díganme ¿alguna de ustedes ya tuvo una cita con Naruto? — pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa la pelirosada a las chicas, quienes se pusieron rojas por eso, ninguna había pensado en eso. —Así que ninguna ha tenido una cita con él, pero ¿acaso alguna de ustedes ya lo hizo con él? — sin duda alguna Sakura parecía una adolescente por hacer esas preguntas, pero sinceramente quería saber todo, era una pervertida en secreto.

Ante la sorpresa de las chicas, Nemuri levanto la mano, siendo el centro de atención de todas las chicas, así como de las kunoichis.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? — pregunto interesada Hinata, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, así como de Sakura.

—Bueno… fue cuando estábamos en el campamento, la noche antes del secuestro de Bakugou…— y así la mujer procedió a contar su experiencia con el rubio, mientras la expresión de todas era de asombro, y de vergüenza, seguido de celos y con ganas de matar a la mujer.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kurenai, la mujer tenía una gota de sudor grande bajando por su cabeza, mientras miraba como su hija estaba abrazando al Uzumaki, quien solo sonreía mientras era bombardeado por preguntas de la Sarutobi.

— ¿Es cierto que te puedes tranformar en un gran zorro? ¡Hinata Neesan siempre me contaba eso! ¡Kiba Niisan y Shino Niisan también me decían lo mismo, pero ellos decían que eras un tonto! ¿Verdad que eso no es verdad? — pregunto con una gran sonrisa Mirai, mientras sus ojos brillaban, y el rubio solo tenía una gota de sudor por eso, sin duda alguna mataría a Kiba y Shino luego de esto.

Por su parte, Kirishima, Iida, Todoroki y Bakugou junto a su maestro estaban sobre la cima del monte Hokage, los cinco hombres miraban la aldea desde la cabeza del Rokudaime, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza, moviendo sus cabelleras.

— ¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí? — pregunto con seriedad Todoroki.

—No tengo idea— dijo Iida mirando el lugar, mientras sentía frio. —No tengo idea— aseguro el chico con una mirada sería.

De un momento a otro los chicos estaban paseando por la aldea, pero en ese decidieron subirse al tren, y en una de las tantas peleas de Bakugou, teminaron en esa gran montaña, para luego caer sobre una de las cabezas, y ahora, todos estaban en ese lugar, y el pobre de Aizawa termino en ese lugar, al tratar de detenerlos.

—Idiotas— dijo el pelinegro mayor golpeando a todos los chicos con sus vendas.

—Lo sentimos— dijeron todos los chicos.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Nos vemos en un largo rato.**


	49. Chapter 49 La guerra inicia

**Bien, ahora si, este es el último capítulo de la temporada, y espero lo disfruten, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 44.

—Fue divertido al final— comento Hanabi con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba al lado del rubio.

—Eso dices tú, después de todo, tú no fuiste acosada— dijo el rubio con enojo, haciendo que la oji-perla sonría ante eso.

Naruto sabía que Mirai no tenía malas intenciones al haberlo abrazado, apachurrado, morderlo, inspeccionarlo y tampoco tocarlo. O eso quería pensar sinceramente, pero bueno, la chica se emocionó tanto al ver a su héroe, al parecer muchos aprovecharon su muerte para vender cosas de él, algo que tendría que arreglar con Kakashi, después de todo, si usaron su imagen sin permiso, debía tener una buena indemnización por daños a su imagen, o y se encargaría de eso.

La Sarutobi no solo lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos, era como una fan, y era su fan No. 1, ya que al parecer ella era la presidenta del club de fans del gran héroe Naruto Uzumaki, habían pasado más de 16 años y aún existía ese club, sin duda alguna era mejor no encontrarse con esas personas. Al parecer la chica sabía mucho de él por parte de Hinata y los demás, por ejemplo su amor al ramen, aunque ya no era tanto como antes, además sabía su cumpleaños, sabía quiénes eran sus padres, sus jutsus característicos, e incluso quienes fueron sus maestros y las misiones que hizo, además de sorprendentemente saber lo que hizo y digo en la guerra.

Ok, eso le había bastado para que la persona que saco su vida al descubierto, le pagara una buena suma de dinero, o lo mataría sin importar nada. Mirai lo llevo luego a su cuarto, en donde el rubio miro algunos poster de él en ¿una película?, solo pudo maldecir, se aprovecharon de su muerte para volverse ricos. La pelinegra le mostro su cuarto a solas, algo que sinceramente le causo mala espina a todas, incluso su madre se preocupó porque su pequeña hiciera algo malo. Al llegar a la habitación de Mirai, el oji-azul solo había ido con calma, en donde la chica le revelo que él fue su inspiración.

Ella dijo que respetaba la memoria de su padre, y que su vida como shinobi también fue digna de admirar, y que su padre tendría un lugar en su corazón y carrera como kunoichi. Pero que a pesar de eso, ella llego a admirar la carrea ninja de él, al parecer ella se emocionó tanto con su vida, que lo tomo como ejemplo para cumplir su sueño de ser ninja, ella era una chunin, y estaba entrenando para pasar el examen de Jōnin.

Hinata y los demás le contaron que él siempre entrenaba a muerte, que siempre se sobre exigía para alcanzar su objetivo, tanto que incluso entreno con una leyenda como lo fue el gran Sannin Jiraiya y con el Rokudaime Hokage. Ella quería llegar a ser como él, ser reconocida por todos, al parecer la mayoría la conocía a ella por ser hija de Asuma Sarutobi, y nieta del Sandaime Hokage, y prima de Konohamaru Sarutobi, un gran ninja.

—Pero sabes una cosa, puedo llegar a comprender porque Mirai siente esa admiración contigo, después de todo, Hinata y los demás siempre dicen cosas de ti, cuentan las grandes hazañas que hiciste antes de convertirte en héroe. Y aunque no lo creas, muchos de los ninjas de la nueva generación saben de ti, y eso los impulsa— comento Hanabi mirando al cielo, mientras el rubio la miro, para mirar al frente.

— ¿Realmente soy tan importante ahora? — fue lo que pregunto el rubio.

—Todo el mundo sabe de la historia del gran Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que se sacrificó para salvar al mundo shinobi— respondió Hanabi que miro al Uzumaki. —Sé que para ti debe sonar hipócrita que todos te recuerden y admiren, cuando en el pasado te trataban como una basura. Mi padre me ha contado todo lo que viviste cuando eras niño, así que me hago una idea de lo que viviste— dijo la oji-perla con calma al rubio. —Pero, debes saber que tus amigos te admiraron desde hace tiempo, yo también te admiro desde que te ví pelear contra Neji. Sinceramente, nunca espere que alguien venciera a Neji, después de todo, era muy fuerte en ese entonces, desde que te vi pelear, te admire— confeso la oji-perla al Uzumaki, quien se sorprendió por eso.

Miro al frente, recordaba esa batalla, Neji había bloqueado cada punto de su sistema de chakra, pero aun así, pudo levantarse y darle una batalla al Hyūga.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien— dijo el shinobi con melancolía al recordar su niñez en Konoha. —Neji fue un gran contrincante, para ser sinceros, tuve mis dudas de ganarle, pero en ese momento, me enojaba la actitud y forma de ser de Neji con Hinata. Siempre me molesto ver que menospreciara a Hinata, pero luego comprendí mejor porque sucedía, pero al final me alegro ver que logro entenderlo todo bien— comento el oji-azul con calma.

— ¿Acaso te gustaba mi hermana antes? — pregunto la Hyūga al Uzumaki.

—Sí, me gustaba— respondió con simpleza el chico, asombrando a la oji-perla.

— ¡¿En serio te gustaba Hinata?! — pregunto con sorpresa la Hyūga.

—Sí, ¿acaso es raro? — pregunto el Uzumaki.

—N-N-No… es solo… parecía que no te dabas cuenta que Hinata te acosaba— comento la oji-perla.

—Claro que me daba cuenta, ¿crees que nunca notaria su presencia?, debo decir que al principio me asusto un poco, pero me gustaba hacerla desmayar cuando hablaba de golpe con ella— declaro con una sonrisa traviesa el oji-azul, haciendo que la mujer ría por eso.

—Según Hinata, tú nunca te dabas cuenta de ella. Si ella escuchara que en el pasado, ella te gustaba, sin duda alguna se volvería loca— comento la hermana menor de Hinata.

—No lo creo, Hinata ahora está casada y tiene hijos. Posiblemente estaría un poco feliz de saber eso, pero lo mejor será que se quede así, no quisiera causar algún problema por decirle eso— declaro con seriedad el shinobi.

—Tranquilo, no creo que nada malo pueda suceder si le confiesas a Hinata que te gustaba— dijo la peli-castaña con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — fue el grito de sorpresa que se escuchó detrás de ambos ninjas, al momento que los dos se daban la vuelta, la cara del rubio se puso pálida al igual que la de Hanabi, la persona que grito no fue otra más que Ino.

— ¡I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Ino! — gritaron los dos ninjas, mientras la Yamanaka tenía una mirada de sorpresa. El Uzumaki trago en seco, el problema del que estaba hablando no era una posible pelea con Kiba, sino con las demás chicas, apenas y se salvó de morir cuando fue perseguido por todas, no quería saber de lo que serían capaces todas si supieran eso, y su temo solo aumento cuando miro como la rubia sonrío, para correr.

Mientras en otro lugar.

— ¡¿El primer beso de Naruto fue con Sasuke?! — preguntaron todas las chicas con sorpresa, mientras Sakura y Hinata miraban con gracia la cara de todas las chicas.

Las chicas estaban tan interesadas en saber el pasado del rubio, claro obviando el tortuoso pasado del chico que amaban, descubrieron muchas cosas más. Algo que ya sabían, era la forma de ser del chico para meterse en problemas, y siempre ayudar a quien lo necesitara, todo eso era sorprendente, pero nunca pensaron que el chico que les gustaba, hubiera tenido su primer beso con otro hombre, y menos con el que fue su mejor amigo.

Aunque estaban sorprendidas, una pequeña parte de ellas, esa parte Fujoshi que dormía en cada una se despertó, imaginar al rubio besándose con otro chico, su mente comenzó a jugarles bromas, no solo imaginaban al rubio y Sasuke juntos, sino que comenzaron a imaginarlo saliendo con los otros chicos, Tsuyu tenía una gota de sangre cayendo por su nariz, mientras imaginaba todas esas cosas. Las dos kunoichis tenían una sonrisa, mientras se reían al ver como todas se imaginaban eso, incluso Kaguya estaba sentando pensando en eso. Sakura de pronto sintió como su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, era su teléfono, un cachivache que se había inventado hace poco, y servía para comunicarse con cualquier persona sin importar donde este, algo demasiado útil.

Miro su celular, era un mensaje de Ino, estaba segura que debía ser algo sobre salir de compras, o ir a la playa. Solo sonrió, su amiga ya había entrado a esa crisis de los 30, su amiga siempre había sido coqueta, y aunque estuviera casada y tuviera un hijo, todavía le gustaba presumir su cuerpo, y aunque estaba segura que solo era para mantener su moral alta, nunca se atrevería a hacer algo más que eso… o eso quería pensar realmente, ya que de todas sus amigas, Ino era la que podía hacer algo tonto como tener una pequeña aventura. Dejando eso de lado, abrió el mensaje con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció para mirar a Hinata, quien noto la mirada de su amiga.

— ¿Sucede algo Sakura? — pregunto la oji-perla a su amiga, Sakura trago en seco, solo le paso su celular a la peliazul, quien se extrañó.

—Solo léelo— dijo Sakura con seriedad, la ex Hyūga tomo el celular, al momento que leía el mensaje.

Las chicas se interesaron al ver como las dos kunoichis se miraban serias, solo miraron que la expresión de Hinata fue de asombro, seguido de quedarse inmóvil, y luego vieron cómo se puso roja como un tomate.

— ¡Vuelve acá Ino! — fue el grito que se escuchó por el lugar, al momento que las chicas solo miraron como Ino aparecía, miro a su mesa, y se escondió detrás de Sakura.

— ¡Protégeme Sakura, ahora si la regué! — dijo la rubia mayor, ver a la mujer actuar así, hizo que todas tuvieran una gota de sudor, a pesar de que ya era madre, actuaba como una niña.

— ¡Ino!/¡Ino-san! — las chicas vieron como su amado cayó al suelo con fuerza, rompiendo parte de la calle, seguido de ver a Hanabi, el Uzumaki comenzó a mirar a todos lados, hasta que las miro.

— ¿C-C-C-C-C-Chicas? — dijo con nerviosismo el rubio, mirando a todas las chicas de la clase A, además de Midnight y Kaguya, el Uzumaki se asustó al ver la mirada de Kaguya, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, por su parte Hanabi se ocultó detrás del rubio, Kaguya le daba miedo.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿Por qué estas persiguiendo a Ino-san? — pregunto Midnight al shinobi, quien miro a la Yamanaka, para luego mirar a Hinata, la peliazul bajo la mirada y aparto la cara, eso no pasó desapercibido por ninguna de las chicas, en especial al ver que el rubio se puso rojo.

— ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? — pregunto Uraraka mirando al Uzumaki, quien solo miro a la Yamanaka, quien tenía una sonrisa, eso no señalaba algo bueno.

—Bueno, verán, lo que le pasa a Naruto es que…— pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la rubia mayor apareció delante del rubio, al momento que Hanabi aparecía detrás de Sakura, esto dejo desconcertadas a todas.

— ¡No lo digas, grandísima idiota con senos de vaca! — declaro el rubio que salto para desaparecer con Ino, dejando a todas las chicas desconcertadas.

Kaguya se levantó de su asiento con calma, las mujeres solo miraron como la diosa desapareció del lugar, ninguna sabía que decir o hacer, eso fue demasiado raro sin duda alguna.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¿Así que te gustaba la Hyūga antes? — pregunto con enojo y celos Kaguya, quien le daba la espalda al rubio.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Sí me gustaba, pero ahora ya no! — respondió el Uzumaki arrodillado.

Luego de que ambos desaparecieran así, Kaguya llego al lugar donde el Uzumaki llevo a la Yamanaka, en donde ella le saco la verdad a su futuro esposo, decir que no se sentía celosa era mentir, desde que ella fue salvada por el rubio, todos sus sentimientos florecieron de nuevo. Y ahora estaba celosa de saber eso, aunque era estúpido, pero su corazón de dama le decía que no debía ceder. Ahora los dos estaban en su habitación.

—Kaguya— llamo el blondo a su amante, al momento que se levantaba, para ir donde estaba la peliblanca, y abrazarla por la espalda. —Vamos, sabes que eso es el pasado, ahora a la que amo eres tú— dijo el oji-azul con una voz serena, abrazando con fuerza a la mujer, y luego llevar sus manos al vientre de la oji-perla, en donde acaricio la pancita de la mujer, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Y prueba de ello es el niño que llevas dentro— comento el shinobi con una pequeña sonrisa, al momento que la oji-perla apretó las manos del rubio, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo.

—Lo siento, deben ser los efectos del embarazo— se disculpó la diosa, al momento que el rubio le daba un beso en los labios, el cual la mujer devolvió.

—Sabes que yo te amo a ti más que a nada— declaro el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, al momento que los ojos de la mujer brillaban.

—Te amo— dijo la diosa besando al rubio, los dos se separaron luego de unos segundos, el rubio solo sonrió, mientras la mujer recostó su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

—" _No quiero que esto termine, quiero vivir así para siempre_ "— pensó la peliblanca, apretando la camisa del rubio. Ella sabía que esa felicidad no duraría mucho, pronto vendrían por ella, y "esa" persona no tendría piedad de nadie, ni siquiera del padre de su futuro hijo.

======= **Después** ========.

— ¿No hay cambios en los cálculos? — pregunto Kakashi con seriedad, mientras miraba la gran pantalla de la computadora.

—No señor, en realidad hemos detectado que la velocidad de la luna ha aumentado en un 0.15% desde el último análisis, y parece que solo aumenta— respondió uno de los científicos con preocupación, haciendo que la expresión en el rostro del Hokage se vuelva más dura.

— ¿Hay alguna explicación de por qué sucede? — volvió a preguntar a todos sus científicos.

—No señor, no hay explicación alguna para eso— respondió otro científico con seriedad.

—Hokage-sama, ¿no cree que deberíamos decirle a Naruto y Kaguya-sama? — pregunto Sai con seriedad al peli-plateado.

—Naruto tiene mucho que hacer ahora, está demasiado ocupado controlando a sus amigos, y Kaguya, dejémosla aun lado por ahora— aclaro el Hokage con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué tal los amigos de Naruto? según sus palabras, todos tienen habilidades sorprendentes y únicas que serían considerados Kekkei Genkais aquí— añadió el ex ANBU con seriedad.

—No, ellos son solo invitados, no podemos involucrarlos en problemas como estos, no ahora que estamos tratando de crear una alianza con ellos— ordeno con seriedad Kakashi a su ex alumno.

—Entendido Hokage-sama— respondió el pelinegro con seriedad, tenía pensado pedirle ayuda a Naruto y compañía, pero si el Hokage le decía que no, no intervendría, o eso haría delante de su superior.

=====Mientras tanto=====.

El Uzumaki se encontraba sentado sobre el monte Hokage, mirando la luna con detenimiento, cuando llego, sintió una pequeña firma de chakra provenir del astro, pero ahora, podía jurar que esa energía iba aumentando poco a poco desde su llegada, y sabía que no era el único que lo sentía, Kaguya también la notaba, y sinceramente, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ese poder, esa presencia, era similar a la que él y Kaguya soltaban.

Solo cerro los ojos, de esa forma podía sentir la energía extraña, podía sentirla en varios lugares, en los lugares donde habían impactado los meteoritos, pero también sentía las presencia fuera de la tierra, podía observar bolas de chakra vagar por el espacio, y la más grande que podía, se encontraba en la luna, podía sentir como incrementaba su poder. Pero no era solo eso, sentía como un meteorito venía hacia la aldea, abrió los ojos y se levantó, hizo aparecer los brazos de su Susanoo con el arco y flecha de chakra, listo para acabar con el meteorito, activo su Sharingan para ver el blanco, cuando lo tuvo en su mira, soltó la flecha para destruir la roca, una vez disparada la flecha hizo desaparecer el Susanoo, y se dio cuenta que cometió un grave error.

Los viajeros estaban cenando tranquilamente, era su tercer día en este mundo tan fantástico, era similar al suyo en cierta manera, pero poder ver a gente controlar los elementos como si nada, crear clones, pelear a una gran velocidad y con armas mortales, bueno, era algo emocionante. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas, al parecer mañana vendrían personas importantes, así que algunas habían comprado ropa elegante para ser presentados, y las mujeres mayores, ellas estaban apartadas tomando licor, disfrutando de un buen momento, nada podía arruinarlo sin duda alguna.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, al momento que un sismo se hacía presente en el hotel, todos se asustaron por eso, y ese susto solo incremento cuando vieron como el piso debajo de ellos se cuarteaba, y poco a poco se iban separando pedazos de tierra.

— ¡Todos afuera! — grito con seriedad Aizawa a cada habitante del hotel, al momento que todos corrían a las calles.

Todoroki se detuvo al ver que un pedazo del hotel iba a caerle a todos, así que creo un túnel con su hielo, evitando así que los demás resultaran golpeados, pero no fue el único que noto los pedazos de madera caer como si fuera lluvia. Bakugou al igual que su madre usaron sus explosiones para destruir la madera, Iida corría y saltaba a gran velocidad, rompiendo las tablas de madera, Kirishima se decidió poner al frente como escudo humano para sacar a las sirvientas, y los que no podían usar sus poderes por temor a emporar las cosas, aunque salir del hotel no les tomaba mucho tiempo, por los escombros cayendo y el suelo rompiéndose, se hizo una odisea salir del lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos paso? — pregunto enojado Bakugou a sus amigos, pero todos se quedaron callados, y esto solo lo hizo enojar. — ¡¿Me están escuchando insectos?! — grito a todo pulmón, pero su madre lo agarro de la cabeza, para hacerlo ver la aldea, y al hacerlo, solo se quedó callado al igual que todos.

Todos los viajeros solo miraban como la aldea se estaba incendiando, podían ver a ninjas ir y venir de un lado a otro, pero también notaban que parecían estar peleando contra enemigos, fijaron su vista a lo lejos, al que era el monte Hokage, solo para mirar como parte de los rostros de los líderes de la aldea se encontraban destruidos, pero también podían ver a civiles correr de un lado a otro, escapando mientras la mayor parte de fuerza militar gritaba pidiéndoles que los siguieran. De pronto, vieron como un ninja cayó al suelo delante de ellos, y sobre él se encontraba una persona, quien usaba una túnica negra por completo, cubriendo parte de su rostro, los chicos miraron que esa ropa era similar a la de los árabes. El encapuchado le rompió el brazo al ninja, para luego clavar su kunai en su garganta, y cortársela, matándolo en ese lugar.

Solo se quedaron atónitos ante la frialdad de ese hombre, quien se levantó y los miro, y en un rápido moviendo se lanzó hacía ellos. Pero antes de que el enemigo llegara a ellos, fue quemado por el fuego de Todoroki, todos vieron como el enemigo fue a caer al suelo, envuelto en llamas, pero el hombre se levantó aun en ese estado, hasta que vieron como la ropa cayo, revelando que estaba hecho de algo.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — pregunto Kirishima al ver que el enemigo no solo parecía una marioneta, sino que su rostro, tenía una gran sonrisa tétrica, mostrando unos grandes dientes afilados, y sus ojos, o esas cuencas negras que tenía, era una imagen que solo te podía causar pesadilas.

—No se distraigan, si lo hacen morirán— ordeno con seriedad Aizawa, que se preparaba para el combate, esa cosa no tenía Quirk, así que de nada servía verlo, pero no podía bajar la guardia, la marioneta salto de nuevo, pero esta vez el rubio explosivo apareció en frente, y destruyo a la marioneta en miles de pedazos.

—No importa que mierda sean, solo hay que acabar con ellas— ordeno con seriedad Katsuki a todos. Por esta vez en toda la vida, le darían la razón al rubio explosivo, al terminar de decir eso, todo vieron como más de esas cosas caían alrededor de ellos, solo que ahora miraban a algunos más grandes, y vieron a una niña flotar sobre ellos, la cual volteó su cabeza, para abrir su boca lo más grande que podía y sacar un pequeño tubo, del cual un punto morado comenzó a formarse.

…..

Kaguya volaba de un lado a otro, evitando o destruyendo a esas marionetas, podía ver a muchas de esas cosas pelear contra shinobis, además de estrellarse en casas y matando a cuantos pudieran, pero eso no le importaba a ella, no sentía la presencia de Naruto, y estaba asustada, muy asustada realmente, ese chakra, ese chakra que sentía en cada marioneta, era de "ellos", iba volando lo más rápido que podía, e iba a seguir así, pero luego bajo la vista al ver que una madre y sus hijos estaban siendo rodeados por tres marionetas, las cuales tenían katanas llenas de sangre.

— ¡Que alguien nos ayude! — grito la mujer mientras sus hijos lloraban y gritaban, la mujer los abrazo al notar que las marionetas iban a matarlos, así que solo cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero luego de unos segundos, no sintió nada, al abrir los ojos, miro como las tres marionetas estaban en el aire, para luego ser destruidas en pedazos.

— ¡Escapa de aquí ahora! — grito Kaguya para irse volando, mientras la mujer solo se quedó quieta, mirando a la peliblanca irse.

La diosa retomo su camino, pero de un momento a otro varios de esos muñecos saltaron sobre ella, comenzó a moverse de un lado para librarse, y lo lograba, pero no como ella esperaba, ya que se sostenían bien a su cuerpo, daba vueltas por todo el aire, y parecía un cometa que ascendía y descendía a su gusto. Pero ella no era la única que tenía problemas, los chicos de U.A se habían dispersado luego de que fueran atacados por una estúpida muñeca, casi todos pudieron soportar el ataque, casi ya que Eizoku y Kouta terminaron inconscientes por el ataque.

Por su parte Yu, Mei, Shino, Ryukyu y Aizawa terminaron heridos al estar enfrente de la muñeca, ellos fueron los que recibieron el golpe a quemarropa, pero a pesar de eso, seguían peleando. Decir que los shinobis no se asustaron al ver como una mujer crecía, y un dragón aparecía, era mentir, se asustaron y pensaron que eran enemigos, sin embargo, luego vieron como peleaban contra las marionetas, destruyéndolas con sus fuertes golpes.

Pero no eran los únicos, Bakugou y su madre usaban sus puños explosivos para repeler a los que intentaban tomarlos, pero también protegían a los civiles que corrían. Iida se encargaba de tomar a algunos civiles y correr con ellos en brazos. Momo había creado una ametralladora que disparaba balas de goma, y se dedicaba a disparar a todo aquel que apareciera. Tsuyu junto a Mina se encargaba de atrapar y derretir a esas cosas en un gran trabajo en equipo. Kirishima resistia los golpes y los devolvía con el doble de fuerza. Todoroki creaba pilares de hielo para empalar a las marionetas, y también creaba olas de fuego para quemar a los enemigos que sobrevolaban sobre ellos. Kyoka se encargaba de usar sus latidos para aturdir a esas cosas, y luego cortarlas con una espada. Hagakure llamaba su atención para que la atacaran, y cuando estaban cerca, ella desaparecía para que las marionetas fueran destruidas por monstruos de roca que creo Pixie-bob. Aizawa a pesar de estar herido, usaba sus vendas para atraparlos y estrellarlos contra el suelo, o se los lanzaba a Mandalay que destruía sus rostros con sus patadas. Uraraka los tocaba para alejarlos de los civiles, aunque le era muy difícil, ya que ya había recibido cortes por parte de esas cosas. Midnight se encargaba de tomarlos con su látigo, y estrellarlos contra el suelo, o los partía a la mitad. Y la hermana de Todoroki, pues ella trataba de ayudar a su hermano, creando muros de hielo para detener a esas cosas, pero eran como enjambres, mientras destruían uno, cinco más aparecían, y los shinobis.

Los héroes solo miraban como peleaban hasta la muerte, sacrificándose por la aldea, notaban como algunos ninjas gritaban para saltar sobre grupos de marionetas, y explotar en miles de pedazos, el fuego predominaba por todo el lugar, y ese mismo fuego era usado por todos los ninjas que quemaban a cuanta marioneta podían, rayos iban y venían de un lado, destruyendo a los enemigos, todo era un caos, eso era un campo de batalla, era una guerra.

— ¿Qué es eso? — señalo Kirishima al ver como muchos de esos enemigos se amontaban en el cielo, como si quisieran detenerlo.

— ¡Es Kaguya-san! — grito Yu al notar el peli blanco de la diosa.

— ¡Hay que salvarla ahora! — grito Aizawa que decapitaba a una marioneta, para luego mirar a Yu y Ryukyu. — ¡Ustedes dos, ayúdenla ahora! — ordeno el héroe profesional que saltaba por su vida.

— ¡Pero los civiles! — grito la rubia que aplastaba a varios de esos monstruos.

— ¡No hay discusión, si ella resulta herida o lastimada! ¡Naruto derramara la sangre de quien sea! ¡Vayan y sálvenla! — replico el Aizawa con seriedad.

— ¡Yo ire, tu cuida aquí! — dijo la heroína dragón que prendió vuelo para ayudar a la diosa, sabía que si algo le pasaba a esa mujer, ese chico mataría a quien se interponga en su camino para llegar al culpable.

— ¡¿Dónde diablos estás Uzumaki?! — grito Bakugou al momento que saltaba para acabar con dos marionetas.

—" _¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estás?_ "— pensaron las chicas que trataban de dar lo mejor de sí, pero eran muchos, realmente muchos enemigos que aparecían de un lado o por el otro, y el cielo oscuro se estaba tiñendo de la sangre de inocentes.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que tenían problemas, los amigos del rubio también luchaban por sus vidas. Sakura junto a Ino trataban de evacuar a los pacientes del hospital, mientras eran protegidas por Kiba y Lee, quienes trataban de crear un camino para salvarlos. Hinata trataba de luchar para proteger a sus hijos, peleaba con todas sus fuerza con la ayuda de su hermana, y de los miembros del clan Hyuga. Tsunade lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, para evitar que esas cosas mataran a más civiles. Shizune lanzaba sus bisturís con chakra para acabar con ellos, mientras cubría a un grupo de civiles. Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru usaban a sus invocaciones para detener a las marionetas, pero esas cosas los atrapaban y era difícil ayudar. Orochimaru usaba a todas las serpientes que podía para atrapar y destruirlas, pero incluso un Sannin como él tenía sus problemas. Mirai trataba de sacar a su madre, de protegerla de esas cosas que atacaban a quien sea, y lastimosamente tuvo que dejar que algunas personas murieran para que ella pudiera sacarla de ese infierno.

Si uno pudiera ver la aldea desde el cielo, notaría como la misma se iba consumiendo entre el fuego, y ver miles y miles de puntos blancos caer sobre la misma, y esos puntos negros pelear y caer como simples moscas. La aldea de la hoja se estaba perdiendo, y esta vez caería por fin.

El Uzumaki comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, solo podía ver la oscuridad, pero también un manto de luz roja, giro su cabeza a la izquierda, para ver fuego, apenas podía escuchar, ya que sus oídos emitían un molesto pitido, levanto sus manos para verlas, al hacerlo, miro que estaba sangrando, con dificultad se fue levantando, se agarró su brazo derecho, lo tenía lastimado, miro al frente, y al hacerlo por fin lo miro, la aldea estaba siendo consumida por fuego, y el sonido volvió, ahora podía escuchar los gritos que provenían de la aldea, el fuego se expandía por todo el lugar, y miro a Yu peleando contra varios enemigos, también miro el cielo para ver a la heroína dragón escupir fuego, y a Kaguya volando para librarse de esas cosas. Solo gruño para llevar las manos a su estómago, al hacerlo, miro que tenía un gran pedazo de metal negro atravesándolo por completo, lo tomo y saco con fuerza, para luego tirarlo y escupir sangre.

— ¿Qué diablos paso? — pregunto a la nada, tratando de recordar que había sucedido.

Lo último que recordaba es que lanzó una flecha con su Susanoo, para destruir un meteorito que se dirigía a la aldea, pero esa cosa logro evitar su ataque y luego… todo se volvió oscuridad, y ahora despertaba en medio de ese caos, gruño al sentir como su cuerpo se iba curando, su regeneración por fin estaba funcionando.

—Hermoso, no lo crees— el oji-azul se giró al escuchar esa voz, al momento que miraba a un hombre, o un chico, no debía tener más de 18, se miraba joven, de pelo blanco corto, quien usaba una ropa similar a la de Kaguya.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Naruto que se ponía en pose de batalla, al momento que miraba como el chico camino hasta su lado, con los ojos cerrados.

—Mi nombre es Toneri Ōtsutsuki— se presentó el peliblanco, haciendo que el blondo se sorprenda por eso.

— ¿Ōtsutsuki? ¿Eres un miembro del clan Ōtsutsuki? — pregunto interesado el shinobi.

—Así es, soy un miembro del clan más poderoso que ha existido, soy uno de los pocos que quedan del clan de los dioses, pero eso fue hasta ahora— declaro para girarse, y mirar al rubio, o eso parecía, ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados. —Gracias a ti el clan Ōtsutsuki revivirá— comento con una sonrisa el hombre de pelo blanco.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el rubio con duda.

—No tienes que saber nada, solo debes saber que gracias a ti, ahora yo reinare sobre este patético mundo, y pronto sobre los otros que existen, ya que me has traido el medio para lograrlo— respondió con esa sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se le quede viendo, para luego abrir los ojos en shock.

—Kaguya…— susurro el nombre de la diosa.—Así es, ahora que has traido a la madre del chakra, yo tendré un control sobre toda la vida— el blondo solo miro como el chico comenzó a flotar.

— ¡No te permitiré que la toques! ¡Te matare antes de que lo hagas! — amenazo el shinobi para activar el Rinnegan, y expulsar chakra.

—No puedes impedir nada, pero te daré tiempo para que lo pienses mejor— el peliblanco desapareció de su vista, para verlo a lo lejos, al momento que miraba como varias personas volaban para cubrirlo, además de mirar niñas al frente, o eso parecían, ya que no detectaba signos vitales en ellos. —Dime, ¿tienes lo necesario para impedirme llevármela, o solo eres palabrerías? — pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa desafiante, haciendo que el oji-azul se enoje.

—Tócale un solo pelo, y verás de lo que soy capaz— respondió con seriedad liberando su poder, entrando en modo Rikudo, así como sacando sus cuernos y su tercer ojo. —Je… Buena suerte— respondió Toneri para desaparecer, al momento que todas las marionetas iban por el rubio.

Bakugou al igual que Todoroki habían sido tacleados, y tomados de las manos, evitando que usaran sus pies, esas cosas se habían separado para estirarse, y ahora los tenían atrapados, el hijo de Endeavor se encontraba contra el suelo, mirando como uno de esos títeres estaba a punto de matarlo, solo cerro los ojos al ver que ese kunai venía a su cuello, pero luego los abrió al no sentir nada, solo miro como la marioneta se levantaba para volar, seguido de ser liberado al igual que los demás, todas las marionetas que atacaban se fueron agrupando, y volando a un solo punto, el monte d elos Hokages.

— ¿Pero qué diablos paso? — pregunto el chico explosivo al ver que toda marioneta se iba, Yu regreso a su tamaño normal, y Ryukyu junto a Kaguya descendieron sobre ellos.

—Ese chakra… es Naruto— dijo Kaguya con cierta preocupación.

— ¡Kaguya-sama! — la diosa se giró, para mirar como una de sus descendientes venía hacia ella, si recordaba bien, su nombre era Hanabi. — ¡Kaguya-sama! ¿Dónde está Naruto-san? — pregunto la peli-castaña a la oji-blanca.

—Se encuentra en el monte Hokage, debemos ir rápido a ayudarlo— ordeno con seriedad la diosa.

—Lo siento mucho Kaguya-dono, pero me temo que eso no sucederá— dijo una voz en el aire, al momento que todos miraban como un hombre de cabello blanco aparecía sobre ellos.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? — pregunto Katsuki preparándose para el combate.

—No interfieras mortal— dijo Toneri, para hacer un gesto con su mano derecha, al momento que el chico explosivo salía volando.

— ¡Hijo! — grito Mitsuki para correr hacía su hijo.

— ¡Bastardo! — grito Kirishima que intento saltar para tomar al tipo, pero fue atrapado por una marioneta, la cual se lo llevo volando, para estallar en el cielo.

—Pagaras por eso— declaro Todoroki quien comenzaba a ser consumido por su propio fuego, preparado para atacar al nuevo enemigo.

—Tranquilos todos— dijo la peliblanca que se ponía en frente de todos, para mirar al peliblanco.

—Háganle caso a Kaguya-dono, de otro modo morirán— apoyo Toneri para descender, y ponerse delante de la diosa. —Kaguya-dono, si vienes conmigo a mi palacio en la luna, te prometo que no asesinare a tus sirvientes, y no destruiré la tierra— dijo el Ōtsutsuki estirando su mano, como si esperara que la diosa se la diera.

—Sí voy contigo, terminaras esto de una buena vez por todas— ordeno la diosa con seriedad.

—Tienes mi palabra Kaguya-dono— respondió el peliblanco.

—De acuerdo, solo permíteme hablar con mis siervos— pidió la diosa, quien se giró para darse la vuelta, y caminar hasta la peli-castaña, quien solo asintió. La peli-blanca volvió con Toneri, y tomo su mano. —Perfecto, ahora vamos a tu nuevo hogar, Kaguya-san— declaro el peliblanco, quien comenzó a brillar, todo mientras los chicos se quedaban quietos, sin hacer nada. Lo siguiente que vieron fue que ambos desaparecieron en un pilar de luz, el cual se fue directo a la luna, las marionetas que quedaban explotaron en miles de pedazos, y luego vieron como el monte Hokage era destruido por completo.

Un silenció invadió el lugar, pero ese silenció se rompió cuando escucharon gritos de los shinobis, pidiendo apoyo para sacar a personas enterradas sobre escombros, además de ver como varios ninjas lanzaban agua para apagar el fuego, y a lo lejos, solo vieron como algo venía hacia ellos, y ese era Naruto, todos se pusieron tensos, esto no le agradaría para nada.

— ¡Kaguya! — grito el rubio para pasar entre ellos, y abrazar a Hanabi, extrañando a todos. — ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba— exclamo el blondo con felicidad.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien— respondió la Hyuga, extrañando a todos los presentes.

—Naruto, ¿Por qué crees que Hanabi es Kaguya? — pregunto Yu con duda.

— ¿Cómo que porque? Es Kaguya, ¿acaso no lo ven ustedes? — pregunto el shinobi.

—No, Kaguya se acaba de ir con ese tipo de cabello blanco— respondió Ryuuko.

—No, Kaguya está aquí— señalo el rubio de nuevo a la peli-castaña.

—Por favor, todos cálmense— dijo la peli-castaña, para suspirar al momento que todos miraban como la chica se volvía en Kaguya.

— ¿Pero cómo diablos hiciste eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí si te vimos irte con ese tipo? — pregunto Ashido a la oji-perla.

—No, la que se fue con Toneri fue Hanabi-san, ella se sacrificó por mi bien— explico la oji-perla con cierta pena.

—Un momento, ¿Hanabi se fue con Toneri? — pregunto el blondo.

—Sí, ella me dijo que debía protegerme, y que se sacrificaría por mi bien— explico la Ōtsutsuki con calma.

— ¿Pero cómo? Nadie escucho que te dijera ese plan— comento Momo con seriedad.

—Eso fue por mí— levanto la mano Shino. —Hanabi-san me hablo mentalmente, y me conto su plan, así que la conecte con Kaguya-san, y ella decidió ofrecerse como carnada— confeso la heroína con algo de vergüenza, y enojo.

— ¿Pero en qué momento cambiaron de forma? — pregunto Yu a la diosa.

—Fue cuando regrese para verla, una habilidad que poseo es la de congelar el tiempo por cierto periodo, así que aproveche para cambiar nuestros lugares y apariencia. Por esa razón logre salvarme— todos los presentes se sorprendieron por eso, fue una idea brillante y a la vez, algo malvada, alguien tuvo que dar su vida por otro.

—Bien, eso no es bueno— musito el rubio con seriedad, para luego mirar la luna.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunto Uraraka al rubio.

—Prepararnos para la guerra— declaro con seriedad a todos los presentes.

Muchas personas habían muerto hoy, inocentes y ninjas que pelearon con todo lo que tenían, y eso no se quedaría así, cobraría venganza por todas las vidas sacrificadas, y lo más importante, iría a salvar a una buena amiga, iría a la luna para rescatar a Hanabi.

* * *

 **Bien, eso es todo, buena suerte a todos.**


	50. Chapter 50 Inicia la Misión de Rescate

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, y amigas, aquí por fin estoy con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que tanto les gusta, hoy les traigo su dosis luego de mucho tiempo, y pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, debo decir que la única razón por la cual logro actualizar ahora, es porque consegui que me prestaran una laptop, no sé cuanto tiempo la voy a tener, ya que la persona que me la presto es un familiar cercano, y no la usa siempre, de vez en cuando la utiliza para sus tareas, pero de otro modo, la tiene tirada, y bueno, así que mientras tanto, aprovechare al maximo el tiempo que la tenga, así que, bueno, tratare de hacer lo que pueda para tratar de escribir más.**

 **Y bueno, además de eso, también quiero decir que aquí salen al fin los OC que algunos de ustedes escribieron hace mucho tiempo, al final elegi 8 en vez de 6, debo decir que muchos hicieron buenos personajes, y los felicito, y bueno, solo quiero decir que espero que les guste este cap, y como siempre, dejen su preciado review, sino le dire a Elmo que los visite de noche.**

 **Por cierto, se me olvida, debo decir que estoy pensando en comenzar otros dos proyectos, ambos crossovers claro está, uno será un crossover de Naruto y Overlord, hablo del anime, porque parece que hay un juego con ese mismo nombre, de cualquier modo, estoy pensando si puedo hacerlo, ya que ahora me encuentro ocupado con los que tengo, pero que puedo decir, las ideas a veces me vienen, y desde hace tiempo que estoy pensando en hacerlo, todavía no tengo un prologo, ni una trama precisa, pero tal vez en un futuro lo haga y lo publique. Además de ese, el otro proyecto, sería otro crossover de Naruto y The Loud House, solo que con otra trama, de ese si tengo un posible inicio, en donde Naruto se vuelve maestro en Royal Woods, luego de retirarse de su carrera como espía/asesino/agente de Estados Unidos, luego de que unos jefes asesinaran a su familia, dejando solo viva a su hija (eso sería como decir un spoiler, pero espero que sepan de que iría la trama), no he pensado muy bien como iniciarlas, pero por ahí se me ocurrira algo, todavía no sé si las lograre hacer, o cuando podría publicarlas.**

 **Y otra cosa, es posible que mañana, o pasado mañana, o quizás en el fin de semana, actualice de nuevo "El Héroe del Mundo Mágico", y "¿Que hubiera pasado si?", así que solo esperenlo.**

 **Y se me olvidaba, algunos todavía me preguntan que paso con los fic de NarutoXMLP, y bueno, desde hace tiempo dije que los di en adopción, a un usuario llamado "Slender25", lo cual me hace pensar que no se toman su tiempo en leer la nota que escribo, y eso hiere mis sentimientos, :´V, pero bueno, ya saben, Slender25 es el nuevo dueño de esos fics, y eso sería todo.**

* * *

Capítulo 45.

La mañana en la aldea de la hoja no fue como de costumbre, los negocios que siempre abrían temprano, se encontraban cerrados ahora, o estaban destruidos. Los niñas todavía se encontraban buscando cuerpos entre escombros de edificios destruido, o sobrevivientes, cada shinobi de la hoja estaba trabajando como paramédico, los heridos estaban siendo curados en enfermerías improvisadas, y los que estaban sanos, ellos caminaban por la aldea, algunos buscando a familiares en las enfermerías, y otros los buscaban en las funerarias improvisadas, buscándolos entre los miles de cadáveres que iban llegando con cada hora. Ningún ninja de Konoha se encontraba en descanso, todos y cada uno de ellos hacía lo que fuera para ayudar, luego de haber sido atacados a gran escala.

Y nuestros viajeros tampoco se quedaban de brazos cruzados, Yu ayudaba a levantar escombros y evitar que algunas personas quedarán aplastados. Uraraka usaba sus poderes para levantar escombros y a las personas heridas. Momo creaba Kits de primeros auxilios sin parar, Tsuyu junto a Ashido también ayudaban a rescatar sobrevivientes, la chica rana usaba su larga y fuerte lengua para lanzar rocas, y Ashido derretía rocas para llegar a los lugares que eran difíciles. Jirou por su parte usaba su Quirk para escuchar si había personas vivas debajo de las pilas de rocas. Pixie-bob creaba monstruos de tierra para ayudar, Ryukyu también se transformaba para brindar ayuda por el cielo, buscando sobrevivientes. Shino ayudaba en la enfermería junto a Hagakure. E Izumi usaba su fuerza y velocidad para ir de un lado a otro, llevando heridos o medicina a los civiles. Y los chicos, ellos también ayudaban como pudieran, nadie se quedaba sin hacer nada en una zona de guerra.

—Realmente son muchos muertos— comentó Aizawa que miraba desde la torre Hokage, los pequeños campos en donde varios cuerpos de civiles estaban siendo cubiertos por mantas, y sólo aumentaba con el paso del tiempo.

—Ni me lo digas, el número de muertos aumenta cada minuto, hay muchos más que cuando Pain atacó la aldea— declaró Kakashi que trataba de mantener la aldea tranquila, pero era difícil.

— ¿Siempre es así en este mundo?— pregunto el maestro de la clase A.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Los ataques de enemigos con poderes de dioses? ¿O las peleas a muerte?— pregunto Naruto que se encontraba sentado con una gran seriedad.

—Ambas— respondió con seriedad mientras miraba al oji-azul. — ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? — pregunto a los dos ninjas.

—Prepararnos, Kaguya dijo que la transformación de Hanabi desaparecería en 24 horas, considerando el tiempo que lleva raptada, tenemos al menos 12 horas para prepararnos, y repeler el siguiente ataque que ese desgraciado lance, y tengo la mala sensación de que este será más grande— declaró el Uzumaki con seriedad, mientras los dos adultos se tensaban por eso, el Hokage iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido porque alguien tocó a la puerta, sólo suspiro para dar permiso.

—Lamentó molestarlo Hokage-sama, pero los demás Bares acaban de llegar— dijo la secretaria del ninja copia.

—Haz que pasen— ordeno el oji-negro con calma, recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer, y al poco tiempo, los kages entraron a la oficina del Hatake.

—Vaya, nos perdimos de la fiesta— comentó el Raikage, con seriedad, mirando al peliplata que se mostraba serio.

Los demás Kages vieron que esto era un problema serio, pero apartaron su vista al momento que miraban el sillón del lugar, ahí en ese mueble se encontraba el héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, el gran Naruto Uzumaki, quien se miraba serio, y quien por alguna razón, soltaba una aura de peligro.

—Vaya, así que es cierto que regresaste de la muerte— dijo Gaara al ver a su mejor amigo con vida.

—A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Gaara, aunque ojalá fuera en otra circunstancia— dijo el rubio levantándose del sillón, para saludar con un apretón de manos al pelirrojo.

—Dijo lo mismo— apoyo el Kazekage a su amigo, quien miro a los demás Kages, para darles un saludo con la cabeza, el cual ellos devolvieron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí Hokage-dono? — pregunto la Tsuchikage al peliplata.

—Si, porque la aldea está así de destruida— dijo el Mizukage.

—Lo que sucede es que fuimos atacados ayer en la noche— respondió con seriedad Kakashi.

— ¿Quién los atacó? — pregunto el pelirrojo con seriedad, al momento que todos los Kages se sentaban en el otro sofá grande de la oficina.

—El responsable que también ha estado atacando la tierra con los meteoritos— dijo el oji-negro a sus aliados, quienes se miraron extrañados por eso.

—Toneri Otsutsuki— musito el rubio con seriedad, al momento que todos los Kages se asombraban al escuchar eso, ese apellido, escuchar de nuevo ese nombre era malo. —Toneri Otsutsuki es un descendiente directo de Hamura, es técnicamente el último miembro del clan de Kaguya, él es quien ha estado enviado los meteoritos a la tierra, trata de destruirla ya que considera que los ninjas son una raza inútil, y ayer en la noche decidió hacer su primer movimiento, y este es el resultado—dijo Naruto con firmeza, mientras los Kages se sorprendían por escuchar eso.

— ¿Pero porque atacar ahora? — pregunto el Raikage con duda.

—Por ella— dijo Aizawa que se metía a la conversación, mientras señalaba a lo lejos, a la diosa del mundo shinobi, quien usaba sus poderes para reconstruir poco a poco la aldea, haciendo que todos los líderes de las demás aldeas se pongan tensos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ella este viva? — interrogó la Tsuchikage.

—Tranquilos, ella no es una amenaza ahora— dijo con seriedad Naruto a los Kages.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Dices que no es una amenaza luego de que ella intento acabar con todo el mundo shinobi— comentó con seriedad la Tsuchikage al héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.

—Eso fue en el pasado, ella ha cambiado desde entonces, ya no es como antes— aseguro el Uzumaki a la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? — interrogó el Raikage.

—Porque si ella quisiera podría haber acabado con el mundo shinobi desde hace tiempo— dicto con firmeza el oji-azul. —Ella ya había venido antes a este mundo, sin que ninguno de ustedes lo supiera, es más, si ella hubiera querido, desde hace años hubieran sido atrapados por el Tsukuyomi Infinito, pero cambio. Ella cambio y ya no busca dominar a las personas, sólo quiere una vida tranquila— respondió el rubio con seriedad a los Kages, quienes miraron al Hokage.

—Naruto dice la verdad, Kaguya-sama ha venido a este mundo desde hace tiempo, sólo nos observa, pero si nos hubiera querido muertos, no tendríamos está conversación ahora— apoyo el peliplata a su ex alumno.

—Si Naruto dice que ella es buena, yo le creo, Naruto es una persona en quien pueden confiar por plenamente— intervino Gaara apoyando a su mejor amigo.

—Gracias Gaara, me alegra ver que tu si me entiendes— agradeció Naruto a su amigo, quien le dio un asentimiento en señal de apoyo.

—Bueno, independientemente de si es buena o mala, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Es más que claro que este problema es para todo el mundo shinobi, no sólo para Konoha, ¿Qué haremos con ese tal Toneri? — pregunto Kurotsuchi a los presentes.

—Tiene bajo su poder a miles y miles de marionetas, las cuales poseen un gran poder, sin mencionar que parece tele transportarse a donde quiera, y también está el hecho de que está en la Luna en este momento, y por si se les olvida, puede lanzar pedazos de la Luna a la tierra— comentó el ninja copia a sus aliados. — ¿Alguno tiene una idea de que hacer? — pregunto el Hokage a todos.

— ¿Y si usamos un cohete para llegar a él?— pregunto Aizawa a todos.

— ¿Un cohete?— pregunto el Hatake.

—Sí, si podemos usar un cohete podremos llegar a su base— aclaró el pelinegro, mientras parte de los presentes se encontraban desconcertados ante eso, no sabían que era un cohete.

—Parece buen plan, pero hay un pequeño problema— comentó el Uzumaki, llamando la atención de los presentes. —Este es el mundo shinobi, aunque es cierto que han avanzado un poco tecnologicamente hablando, no tienen los recursos ni el tiempo para hacer una nave espacial, sin mencionar que de poder hacerlo, tendría que ser en la frontera de Konoha y Suna, para que la fuerza de despegue no termine destruyendo más la aldea, y llegar hasta la frontera tomaría 3 días a pie— aclaró el rubio con seriedad a su maestro.

— ¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos? — pregunto Kakashi a su ex alumno, el cual solo suspiro.

—Solo prepararnos para la guerra, es claro que cuando Toneri descubra que a quien se llevó no es Kaguya, vendrá por ella y se la llevara sin importar nada, y considerando que puede usar la luna como un arma, hay que prepararse lo peor que pueda ocurrir— respondió el Uzumaki.

—Entonces lo mejor ahora sería evacuar a todas las personas, si no tenemos un plan para contrarrestar el ataque de ese tipo, lo más razonable sería comenzar a evacuarlos a todos, en especial a los heridos, mujeres y niños, y debe ser ahora— declaro con seriedad Aizawa.—Moverlos ahora será demasiado difícil, hay demasiados como para ser movidos, sin mencionar que no hay lugar a donde llevarlos, cuando ese tipo ataco a Naruto destruyo gran parte de los bunkers, y hubieran muerto de no ser porque Naruto los elimino a todos— señalo Kakashi con seriedad.

— ¿Qué harán entonces? — pregunto el Mizukage a los ninjas de Konoha, quienes se miraron entre sí.

—Yo creo tener la respuesta a sus problemas— dijo el Raikage llamando la atención de todos. —Cuando nos enfrentamos al Juubi, nos dimos cuenta ni con toda el esfuerzo de nosotros los ninjas pudimos detenerlo, intentamos enterrarlo vivo pero no sirvió de nada. Así que estuvimos pensando en alguna forma de lograr luchar contra algo tan grande como el Juubi, y gracias a los avances tecnológicos que hemos tenido, logramos crear un arma que logra replicar una Bijūdama— confeso el líder de Kumo a los presentes.

— ¿Cómo es la arma? — pregunto sin dudar el blondo al Raikage.

—Sería mejor que la vieras, pero lamentablemente el tiempo ahora no está de nuestro lado— dijo Darui al blondo.

—Eso lo puedo solucionar, solo enséñeme esa arma— más que sonar como una petición, sonó como una orden, quizás en el pasado eso hubiera sido una ofensa, pero ahora, bueno, todos los kages miraron disimuladamente al Hokage, el cual negó con la cabeza, lo que indicaba que mejor debían hacer todo lo que Naruto decía, o podrían sufrir las consecuencias.

* * *

—Así que han logrado construir un cañón laser— comento el blondo mirando el arma que el Raikage dijo, a simple visto no era más que un cañón de guerra, similar a los que en el mundo de héroes se usaron en las guerras mundiales, solo que claro, este era más grande, por no decir que estaba oculto detrás de una montaña en lo alto, así como tener tres cañones, y sin mencionar todos los artefactos y demás cosas.

—Muchos de los mejores científicos de Kumo han trabajado en este proyecto por 16 años, cuando desapareciste por completo, todos se encontraban asustados y preocupados al pensar que si apareció otro enemigo poderoso como Madara o Kaguya, y no había nadie que se enfrentara a ellos, bueno, nosotros decidimos crear algo que pudiera salvarnos, y creamos este cañón de chakra— aclaro el Raikage al blondo, llegar hasta Kumo hubiera llevado mucho tiempo, pero el Uzumaki hizo aparecer un portal en la oficina del Hokage y ahora ambos estaban aquí.

— ¿Y funciona? ¿Puede disparar? — pregunto el Uzumaki al Kage.

—Ese es el problema, hemos tenido algunos problemas para hacerlo funcionar bien, el mecanismo es simple realmente, solo se conectarían a varios shinobis en esos pedestales, la maquina reúne su chakra para cargarla en los cañones, y luego solo se dispararía, pero hay varios problemas, cuando probamos para que recolectara chakra, le quito más del que debía y terminaron en el hospital, además de eso, parece tener fallas que los científicos no saben qué hacer— confeso Darui al héroe de la cuarta guerra, quien miraba la arma con detenimiento, para luego ver una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

—No se preocupe Raikage, conozco a alguien que sabrá decirle que le pasa a este juguete, y hará que funcione de maravilla, y si es por el problema de chakra, no sé preocupe, yo puedo darle todo el que sea necesario— declaro el oji-azul al Kage, que no sabía de qué hablaba el Uzumaki.

* * *

— ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Estamos listos para soportar otro ataque? —pregunto Izumi al Uzumaki, haciendo que todos los superhéroes miren a su líder, pero además de ellos, se encontraban Mirai, Ino, Shikamaru y Konohamaru.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de guerras del edificio Hokage, ya casi iba a anochecer, todo el día y tarde se la pasaron rescatando a las personas que quedaron enterradas en los escombros de edificios, lamentablemente, hubieron muchas bajas, no solo de shinobis sino también de civiles, algunos querían darles una honrada sepultura, pero no podían permitirse eso ahora, no podían llorar por los muertos, debían concentrarse en enfrentar al Ōtsutsuki.

—Perdimos varios shinobis en el ataque, al parecer muchas de esas muñecas fueron usadas como kamikazes, y se estrellaban contra grupos grandes de personas, hasta ahora van 1500 muertos confirmados, y creemos que pueden ascender a más, y de heridos, bueno, tenemos muchas camillas improvisadas y varias calles con ellos, entre ellos shinobis— declaro con seriedad Mirai que se encontraba como asistente personal del rubio.

—Además de eso, también está la falta de armamento, y medicamento. Ese tal Toneri logro encontrar los almacenes del hospital en donde teníamos todos los suministros, y los armeros, nos dejó sin armas ni medicina para los heridos— confeso con seriedad Ino, ella también sería una asistente para su amigo rubio, aunque debía decir que se seguía sintiendo raro servirle al Uzumaki.

—También hay otros asuntos, el líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi se encuentra en estado grave, parece que Toneri paso por los barrios del clan, y acabo con muchos miembros del clan, además parece que les arranco los ojos, y lo que es peor, es un momento de la batalla, Hinata se separó de Kiba, y ella cayó en manos de esas marionetas, las cuales también le quitaron sus ojos, afortunadamente ella se encuentra bien a pesar de esa grave herida, pero no dijo lo mismo de los otros miembros. Además la líder del clan Inuzuka, Hana resulto herida y varios miembros del clan perdieron a sus mascotas en la batalla, el clan Akimichi reporta 20 miembros muertos, el Aburame reporta la desaparición de 5 miembros, el clan Yamanaka la muerte de 14, y 6 desaparecidos, y el clan Nara reporta la muerte de 18 miembros— comento Shikamaru con seriedad, mientras todos se quedaban callados, todo era malas noticias, los jóvenes nunca pensaron que estarían en una guerra, sabían que las peleas del bien contra el mal eran sangrientas, pero esto era más de lo que pensaban, miles de muertos y heridos, y lo peor de todo, los números solo aumentaban.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos Naruto Nii-chan? — pregunto el joven Sarutobi al Uzumaki, quien en todo momento, miraba la aldea desde la ventana, esto sin duda alguna sería algo que le concerniera al Hokage, pero estaban lidiando con una persona que se proclamó un dios, y nadie mejor que Naruto para saber que hacer contra un tipo loco con delirios de grandeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora Naruto? — pregunto Yu a su amigo de la infancia, quien seguía mirando la ventana, todos los presentes se vieron entre si buscando respuesta alguna.

—Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? — pregunto Ino al rubio, quien suspiro.

—Hay aproximadamente 250 mil personas en la aldea, al menos 10 mil muertos, 3 mil desaparecidos, el 30% de la aldea destruido, los bunkers están destruidos, destruyeron todos los almacenes con armas, y eliminaron todos los suministros médicos— dijo el blondo con seriedad, para mirar a todos los presentes, los cuales se asustaron un poco al ver la mirada gélida del rubio. —Este tipo no se anda con tonterías, sabía en donde atacar, esta no es una simple batalla que podamos ganar con fuera bruta como lo hicimos con Madara— declaro con firmeza el Uzumaki.

— ¿Y entonces que sugieres que hagamos? — pregunto Shikamaru a su amigo.

—Para empezar, quiero que todo shinobi que este en posición de combatir proteja los refugios en donde están los heridos, también quiero que creen barreras alrededor de los mismos. También quiero que reúnan todas las armas que puedan, no quiero a ningún ninja descansando— ordeno con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué haremos nosotros? — pregunto Mandalay al blondo.

—Ryuko quiero que crees cuantos monstruos de tierra puedas, añádeles madera y hierro para hacerlos más fuertes, quiero que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir un misil. Yu quiero que uses tu gigantificazion para tratar de derribar a la mayor cantidad de enemigos, y puedas correr para ayudar a los refugios que puedan perder. Ryuko quiero que te transformes en dragón y vueles por toda la aldea y defiendas. Shoto y Fuyumi ustedes estarán aquí en la torre Hokage, quiero que ambos creen barreras de hielo. Katsuki y Mitsuki, ustedes también estarán aquí en la torre y usaran sus explosiones para destruir a todo lo que se mueva. Ino iras junto a Mandalay al centro de comunicaciones para mantener a todos los shinobis informados de los acontecimientos que puedan ocurrir. Kirishima tú estarás con Mei, la protegerás en todo momento, ella está trabajando en arreglar la arma de Kumo, así que es importante que la protejas, Kyoka te acompañara, puede que sean atacados, así que peleen con todo. Uraraka, Asui, Mina, y Toru, ustedes formaran un escuadrón especial, protegerán el perímetro alrededor de la torre Hokage. Izumi quiero que estés arriba en lo que queda del monte Hokage y destruyas a los posibles enemigos que quieran rodearnos, también tú Iida, la ayudaras y protegerás. Esas son sus órdenes— declaro con seriedad el rubio.

—Entendido— dijeron casi todos al recibir las órdenes del Uzumaki, ninguno podía darse el lujo de replicar nada, era una guerra, y quien mejor como Naruto para dirigirla.

—Este… ¿Y a los que no nombraste, que haremos? — pregunto Momo a su compañero, las únicas personas a las cuales no llamo, fueron a ella, Midnight, Shikamaru, Mirai, Shikamaru y Himiko, ellos no tenían órdenes.

—Tú y yo crearemos torretas en el techo, los demás las controlaran— dijo sin rodeos el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los demás.

— ¿Y qué haremos con Hanabi? — pregunto Mirai preocupada por la seguridad de la oji-perla, después de todo, la Hyuga era como una hermana para ella.

—De eso me encargare yo, ustedes solo hagan lo que les digo— dijo con seriedad Naruto, para crear tres clones. —Ayuda a Momo a crear torretas, y enséñales a ellos a usarlas, tú ve a todos los puestos de emergencia y crea armas y medicamentos, y tú iras donde Mei y crearas las piezas que ella necesite para terminar ese cañón, tenemos menos de seis horas para prepararnos, así que todos muevan sus culos ahora mismo— ordeno con seriedad el Uzumaki original, a todos los presentes quienes asintieron para salir de la sala, dejando al príncipe zorro, quien suspiro para desaparecer del cuarto, e ir con su amada.

* * *

Naruto apareció en medio de uno de los refugios improvisado, al aparecer llamo la atención de algunos pocos, quienes al verlo se sorprendieron. Por su parte el Uzumaki comenzó a caminar en busca de la peliblanca, sabía que ella estaba por este lugar, ya que aparte de sentir su chakra, también era el lugar en donde casi todos los heridos venían a parar, ya que eran sanados por la diosa. Entre su camino no faltaron las miradas de varios, que miraban al Uzumaki con esperanza, después de todo, era el héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.

Naruto no tardó mucho en encontrar a la diosa, ella se encontraba sanando a los niños que terminaron heridos de gravedad, y al verla de ese modo, se dio cuenta que ella había cambiado mucho, en el pasado ni siquiera se hubiera tomado el tiempo de preocuparse por otros, pero ahora, bueno, quizás era porque estaba embarazada.

—Listo, ya estás mejor pequeña— declaro la diosa con una voz serena, no sonreía, pero por su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba feliz.

—Muchas gracias Onee-chan— dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Se lo agradezco mucho Kaguya-sama, gracias por ayudar a mi hija— agradeció la madre de la pequeña, haciendo una reverencia.

—No hay problema, es un gusto poder ayudar— comento la peliblanca con serenidad.

—Vaya, quien lo diría, la gran Kaguya curando a los niños, ahora si lo he visto todo— dijo el rubio que se acercó a su esposa.

—Naruto-sama— dijo la madre que hizo una reverencia al ver al Uzumaki, al igual que la mayoría de presentes.

—Por favor, solo llamame Naruto— pidió el shinobi. —Podrían dejarnos a solas unos momentos— pidió el oji-azul a los presentes, quienes se alejaron de los dos ninjas.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto la diosa, solo para ver a su amado sentarse junto a ella, y tomarla de las manos.

—Sí, ya hay un plan para enfrentar al ejercito de Toneri, pero hay un pequeño problema— respondió el blondo.

— ¿Cuál es? — interrogo la Ōtsutsuki.

—Te necesito para que seas la carnada, de esa forma, cuando Toneri ataque, solo se enfocara en un solo punto, y esa es la torre Hokage— dijo con seriedad Naruto, mientras la diosa solo se quedó quieta.

—Está bien, si con eso aseguramos que nadie más muera por nuestra culpa, estoy dispuesta a ser la carnada— acepto Kaguya la petición de su esposo, quien suspiro.

—Te prometo que no dejare que nadie más resulte herido por nuestra culpa, de ahora en adelante, yo me encargare de todos los tipos iguales que Toneri— aseguro el Uzumaki.

—Lo sé, yo confió en tu palabra Naruto— apoyo la oji-perla al padre de su hijo, para tomar sus manos.

—Gracias— musito el rubio para besar las manos de la diosa. —Ahora, hay que prepararnos, tenemos que acabar con esta maldita guerra, hay que eliminar a Toneri— declaro con firmeza el rubio, siendo apoyado por la peliblanca.

* * *

La noche no tardó en llegar a la aldea de la hoja, todos los shinobis que quedaban estaban protegiendo las tiendas, mientras unas grandes barreras también los protegían a ellos, y todo shinobi que pudiera haber estaba con kunai en cada mano, o con una espada, preparados para morir si era necesario, no dejarían que nadie asesinara a más civiles.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban listos para la batalla, en las montañas rocosas de Kumo, se encontraban Kirishima y Jirou, preparados para pelear junto a varios ninjas de kumo, incluidos el Raikage junto a sus guardaespaldas, mientras protegían a Mei que logro hacer funcionar la arma, según lo que dijo, pero no sabrían si de verdad funcionaba, hasta que dispararan a un objetivo. Y volviendo a Konoha, en la torre Hokage, todos los chicos estaban usando sus trajes de héroes, y preparados en las áreas asignadas, y en el caso de la madre de Bakugou y la hermana de Todoroki, ellas usaban un uniforme ANBU. Y en la azotea del edificio, se encontraban los demás manejando las torretas, decir que se sorprendieron de que en el mundo de héroes existían esa clase de armas era poco, estaban algo asustados al ver que ese mundo tenía armas poderosas que podrían arrasar con simples ninjas. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, debían enfocarse en la batalla. Y en medio de esas armas, se encontraba el rubio que estaba usando un traje negro por completo, no era su traje de héroe, ya que su ropa se miraba más delgada para darle más velocidad, además de llevar una chaqueta blanca como la que obtiene cuando usa el modo Rikudo Sennin.

— ¿Preparado? — pregunto Kakashi que ya no tenía su capa de Kage, ahora era un ninja más, listo para pelear a muerte.

—Sí… estoy listo— aclaro el oji-azul para mirar a su maestro. — ¿Y los otros kages? ¿También están preparados? — pregunto el chico.

—Sí, ellos también están listos para defenderse en caso de que Toneri los ataque— respondió el ninja copia, a pesar de que hubiera sido bueno que los demás Kages estuvieron allí para ayudarlos, no podían dejar sus aldeas solas, ya que existía una posibilidad de que Toneri diera un ataque a gran escala. —Naruto, nunca he dudado de ti, y eso lo sabes, pero ¿crees que podamos derrotarlo, y salvar a Hanabi? — interrogo el peliplata.

—Sí, pero no lo lograremos sino vamos a la luna, parece que en ese lugar Toneri tiene una gran reserva de chakra, no sé cómo logro hacerlo, pero mientras exista esa gran cantidad de chakra en la luna, Toneri es casi invencible como Kaguya y yo— confeso el blondo.

— ¿Y cómo lo detendrás? — pregunto el Hatake.

—Iré a la luna, y me encargare de ese problema— fue la única respuesta que dio el blondo, mientras miraba el cielo oscuro, fijando su vista en la luna, activo su Byakugan, solo para ver al Ōtsutsuki de la luna, venir a una gran velocidad, con miles y miles de marionetas. Así que solo agarro la radio que tenía en su mano derecha. —Que todos se preparen, ya viene— dijo con seriedad a la radio, mientras que en el otro extremo, se encontraba Shikamaru, quien termino por acompañar al equipo de comunicaciones.

—Entendido— dijo el pelinegro para mirar a sus dos compañeras. —Ya viene, avísenle a todos, hay que prepararnos— ordeno el Nara con seriedad, recibiendo un "Hai" por parte de ambos mujeres, quienes comenzaron a transmitir la información. El blondo solo tiro la radio, para salir disparado a una gran velocidad, como si fuera un misil, dejando una estela de humo.

Todos vieron el cielo, solo para ver como miles de puntos blancos caían a una gran velocidad, mientras miraban al héroe de la cuarta guerra ir al frente como la espada que era.

— ¡Me las pagaran por haberme engañado! ¡Nadie le ve la cara a Toneri Ōtsutsuki! — grito el peliblanco con enojo, al momento que creaba una bomba de chakra, para lanzarla al blondo.

—Acabare contigo, sin importar el precio— murmuro el shinobi, para juntar ambas manos, al momento que creaba una pequeña bijudama, y luego dispararla hacia el ataque del peliblanco.

Ambos ataques colisionaron de golpe, para crear una gran explosión que ilumino por unos segundos el cielo, para luego escuchar varios golpes fuertes, era como si dos rocas chocaran entre sí, ya que esos golpes producían ondas de viento fuertes. La mayoría solo miraba el cielo sorprendido, sin duda alguna esa batalla estaba a otro nivel. El rubio y peliblanco estaban lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, ambos querían matarse entre ellos, el peliblanco lanzó un golpe al pecho del blondo, quien lo recibió de lleno, el oji-azul tomo del brazo al supuesto dios, para darle una patada en el estómago, y comenzar a girar, para lanzarlo al bosque que rodeaba Konoha.

Por su parte, los shinobis de la hoja comenzaron a lanzar kunais y shurikens a las marionetas que iban contra las barreras, no las atravesaban, pero como eran miles que parecían enjambres de abejas, intentando entrar para asesinar a todos los que pudieran, pero los ninjas no eran los únicos que se enfrentaban a ellos, varias marionetas fueron a la torre Hokage, ya que en ese lugar podían sentir la presencia de la diosa, la cual era su objetivo.

— ¡Fuego! — grito Momo, al momento que las torretas comenzaban a disparar, destruyendo a varias de las marionetas, las cuales comenzaron a dispersarse para evitar ser eliminadas, y una gran mayoría descendía para entrar por las puertas, pero su cometido se veía complicado.

Bakugou y su madre creaban explosiones en el primer nivel, destruyendo a toda marioneta que intentaba pasarlos, y si alguna lograba pasar, ellos lo tomaban para estallarlo en miles de pedazos y usar sus partes como armas. Todoroki y su hermana tenían algo de problemas, ya que al estar en un lugar pequeño, les daba problemas en usar sus poderes, pero se las arreglaban, ambos congelaban a todas las marionetas que intentaban matarlos, lo cual no era nada fácil, ya que los enemigos eran rápidos y agiles.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban luchando para ganar, Yu junto a Ryuko estaban derribando a cuantas marionetas pudieran en el cielo, la heroína dragón lanzaba fuego además de ir tras los enemigos, y la rubia usaba sus manos como garras, para destruir a las marionetas. Pixie-bob creaba monstruos como panteras, tigres, dinosaurios y demás criaturas de tierra junto a hierro y madera, para destruir a todos aquellos enemigos que estaban en el suelo. Iida y Izumi corrían de un lado a otro, pateando y destruyendo a toda marioneta que intentaba llegar sobre sus amigos que estaban en la torre. Y el grupo de chicas usaba sus poderes a como diera lugar, para evitar que más marionetas entraran al edificio.

Cada shinobi y héroe luchaba por su vida, y la vida de los civiles, pero claro, no eran solo ellos, los miembros de clanes como Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame y Akimichi también daban pelea. Cualquier que viera ese escenario, pensaría que se trataba de alguna película de acción de gran presupuesto, que sin duda se volvería una de las mejores películas de la historia, pero era la vida real.

Y volviendo a la pelea principal, Toneri y Naruto estaban en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea. El Uzumaki estaba evitando los golpes del peliblanco, quien de un momento a otro, había sacado un manto de chakra de color verde, el rubio movió su cabeza a la derecha, para evitar una onda de viento, la cual corto varios árboles en el proceso, Naruto salto para atrás evitando ser cortado a la mitad, pero eso hizo que Toneri lo golpeara con los escombros de árboles, el peliblanco aprovecho eso para darle un patada en el pecho al rubio, y lanzarlo a varios metros mientras dejaba una línea de destrucción en el camino.

Naruto incrusto sus manos en el suelo para detener la velocidad, mientras en su pecho tenía un gran hoyo, el golpe que le propino el Otsutsuki fue demasiado fuerte, que incluso logro lastimarlo de gravedad, pero no podía permitirse bajar la guardia más. Cruzo ambos brazos para forma una X y recibir otra patada, que lo arrastro más metros, al punto que llego a cruzar la línea que dividía a Sunagakure y Konoha, solo levantó la vista, activando su Rinne-Sharingan para mirar al peliblanco, activo su modo Rikudo Sennin, se agacho para evitar un golpe directo a la cara, y le dio un golpe ascendente a Toneri en la barbilla, mandándolo a volar como un cohete, además de crear una onda expansiva que destruyo el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, salto para ir tras su enemigo, el Ōtsutsuki freno su vuelo para gruñir, al instante que estiraba su mano derecha, en la cual aparecieron 5 bolas del tamaño de una pelota de golf, una en cada uno de sus dedos.

—Muere— declaro el peliblanco, para soltar su ataque.

El Uzumaki solo extendió su mano derecha, para formar un bastón Bo, y golpear los proyectiles, las esferas se dispersaron, y fueron a caer a diferentes partes de la tierra, para estallar en un gran domo de luz verde, y arrasando con muchos árboles en el proceso, y dejando grandes cráteres en la tierra.

—Unos simples ataques como esos no me detendrán, si quieres matarme, debes usar estos ataques— declaro Naruto para estirar su mano derecha, y comenzar a crear una Bijūdama del tamaño de una pelota de futbol, y si eso no fuera suficiente, le añadió chakra Futon, creando así una biju-rasenshuriken. —Este es solo un poco del verdadero poder de un Ōtsutsuki— dijo el oji-azul, para lanzar su ataque a gran velocidad, el peliblanco gruño al momento que hacía aparecer varias Gudōdama, y usarlas como escudo para evitar el ataque, sin embargo, al hacer su movimiento, perdió de vista al blondo, quien sonrió para desaparecer en un destello dorado, y aparecer detrás del dios, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que lo hizo volar hacía el ataque del príncipe zorro.

Los amigos y compañeros del rubio seguían luchando con todas sus fuerzas, evitando que esas marionetas llegaran hasta la diosa a toda costa, y aunque se encargaban de eliminar a varias de esas cosas, más y más venían de la nada, pero ese no era motivo para detenerse en medio de la lucha, sin embargo, una gran explosión hizo que todos se detuvieron, haciendo que todos miraran al lugar de dicha explosión, para ver un gran domo blanco, y luego sentir una onda de viento expansiva, que hizo que todos se aferraran a lo que tuvieran cerca, la explosión fue tan fuerte, que las marionetas salieron volando, e incluso Ryukyu tuvo que hacer fuerza para no caer o salir volando.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — pregunto Konohamaru asustado.

—Ese fue Naruto— declaro Momo con seriedad, no tenía que ser una genio para saber que ese ataque debió ser de su amado, pero diablos, ni siquiera cuando peleo contra All For One uso un ataque así, este fue como un maldito ataque nuclear a menor escala.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, el peliblanco ya no estaba brillando como antes, ahora se encontraba entre una pila de escombros, con parte de su ropa destrozada por el ataque del Uzumaki, solo gruño mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, nunca espero recibir un golpe así de poderoso, y eso lo hacía enojar, y su enojo solo aumento más al ver al Uzumaki.

—Maldito… esto no me detendrá— declaro con enojo Toneri.

—Sé que no lo hará, por eso yo mismo acabare contigo ahora— declaro con firmeza el oji-azul, quien comenzó a sacar un hueso perforador de su mano derecha, iba a matarlo de la misma forma que Obito murió, sin embargo, el blondo se extrañó al ver una sonrisa aparecer en el rostro del albino.

— ¿Y podrás asesinarme y proteger tu aldea al mismo tiempo? — pregunto el Ōtsutsuki con una sonrisa, el blondo se extrañó, pero entonces sintió una gran presencia de chakra, se giró al momento que miraba al cielo, solo para ver como un gran meteorito iba directo a la aldea, iba a intentar detener al albino, pero el tipo había desaparecido, solo gruño para volar hasta el gran meteoro, debía detenerlo.

— ¿Este es el poder de un dios? — pregunto aterrada Nemuri que miraba como el cielo se iluminaba de rojo, mientras esa gran roca venía hacia ellos, esto era algo que ella nunca espero ver, sabía que existían personas con un gran poder, pero esto era ridículo, estaba en otra liga.

—" _¡No se alteren, yo me encargo!_ "— fue lo que escucharon todos en su cabeza, al momento que miraban al Uzumaki subir para detener a ese monstruo de roca.

Mientras tanto, en Kumogakure, la pelirosada al igual que varios shinobis, y el mismo Raikage miraban un punto rojo caer del cielo, no tenían que ser genios para saber que era, ya que Mei lograba ver a ese gran meteorito caer sobre la aldea de su amigo.

—" _Mei, ¿me escuchas?_ "— escucho la pelirosada la voz de su novio en su cabeza.

—Te escucho Naruto, ¿Qué quieres que haga?— pregunto la pelirosa.

—" _¡Usa el cañón para destruir el meteorito! ¡Dispara ahora!_ "— ordeno el Uzumaki.

—Entendido— dijo Mei para mirar a los shinobis. —Todos prepárense, y tápense los oídos, esto puede ser algo duro— ordeno la Hatsume para apuntar al meteoro, calibro el arma, y disparo. — ¡Fuego! — grito a todo pulmón.

El cañón disparo una bala de chakra condensado a una gran velocidad, como si fuera una baliza de destrucción masiva, o una bomba nuclear que salió disparada como un rayo. Por su parte el Uzumaki, estaba a punto de llegar al meteorito, pero se detuvo para juntar sus manos, y comenzar a reunir chakra y crear una Bijūdama igual de poderosa que las del Juubi, y luego de tenerla lista, estiro sus brazos al frente para soltar el ataque, el cual salió disparado como un rayo de luz roja, que atravesó y partió en dos la enorme roca, y luego recibir el disparo del cañón, y explotar con fuerzas.

Los presentes solo se cubrieron los ojos al ver ese brillo cegador, y por si eso fuera poco, tuvieron que soportar otra corriente de viento, la cual rompió todo lo que fuera frágil, vidrios, televisores e incluso el tren de la ciudad se vieron afectados, así como los edificios que se tambalearon por unos segundos. Y luego de unos segundos, vieron que el meteoro había desaparecido por completo, los amigos del rubio se preocuparon al no verlo, pero se aliviaron luego de comenzar a ver un destello amarillo descender sobre la torre Hokage, los chicos se aliviaron al ver que era Naruto.

—Lo hicieron bien, lograron aguantar— felicito el blondo a todos, para luego ver como Kakashi llegaba a su lado.

—Eso deberíamos decir nosotros— comento el peli-plata a su alumnos.

— ¿Lograste lo que querías? — pregunto Shikamaru que llego junto a los demás, el Uzumaki solo suspiro para mirar la luna.

—Sí, logre ponerle la marca a Toneri— declaro para levantar su mano derecha, y mostrar el sello del Hiranshin, haciendo que casi todos se alegren al saber que su plan funciono.

—Bien, ¿Cuándo nos iremos? — pregunto Todoroki con seriedad a su amigo.

—En 5 minutos, prepárense, iremos a la luna, y salvaremos a Hanabi a cualquier costo— declaro con firmeza y seriedad Naruto, la fase uno de su plan estaba lista, ahora ya tenía la forma de llegar a la luna para la batalla final, esto acabaría de una vez, no podía dejar vivir a Toneri otro día.

Ellos atacarían la luna con todo.

===== **Mientras tanto, en el mundo de héroes** =====.

En una sala oscura, de algún lugar desconocido en el planeta, se podían ver 12 luces tenues que daban un poco de brillo, pero la luz era suficiente como para ver 12 sombras, mientras delante suyo tenían un expediente, el cual tenía una foto de Naruto, además de varios papeles con datos, pocos datos realmente, además de varias fotos de sus peleas registradas.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos con este "ser"? — pregunto una de las doce sombras, su voz sonaba gruesa y lúgubre, dando a entender que era un hombre.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Hay que dorminarlo, si logramos controlarlo, el mundo se volverá nuestro— comento otra voz, solo que esta era aguda y suave, indicando que pertenecía a una mujer, quien por su tono de voz, se escuchaba alegre.

—Dominarlo, quisiera ver que lo hagas, primero terminarias muerta— dijo con burla y gracia otra voz masculina.

— ¡Déjenme eso a mí! ¡Yo puedo lograr que me obedezca! — dijo otra voz femenina, solo que esta se escuchaba aguda, como si fuera la voz de una niña.

—Lo que debemos hacer es actuar con inteligencia— declaro una voz con seriedad, igual femenina, haciendo que todos se callen.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sugiere, maestra? — pregunto una voz masculina, para escuchar una risa sutil.

—Fácil, hay que enviarlos a ellos— respondió con confianza.

— ¿Está segura de eso? Ellos no son precisamente silenciosos, podrían alertarlo de nosotros, y nos complicaría las cosas— objeto una voz masculina.

—Y por eso son perfectos, él se daría cuenta si ellos son silenciosos y sigilosos, los notaria más rápido si ellos actúan en las sombras. Él no es un simple objetivo más, es nuestro pase para cumplir la profecía, él tiene el poder de las bestias del infierno— declaro con felicidad la misma voz femenina, quien sin duda alguna debía ser la líder de ellos.

— ¿Realmente cree eso? — pregunto otra voz femenina.

—Todos vimos cuando libere al legendario zorro, quien por cierto, se dice que era capaz de asesinar a Dios— dijo con emoción en su voz la mujer, mientras todos se quedaban en silencio.

—Bien, entonces hay que enviarlos— apoyo otra voz masculina, y está vez, nadie se rehusó a lo declarado. —Tráiganlos— ordeno con firmeza una voz femenina, para luego escuchar el sonido de pasos pesados, y como una puerta se abría en ese lugar, y esa puerta dejo ver 8 personas que entraban a la sala oscura, dos eran mujeres y el resto hombres.

La primera mujer, era de cabellera blanca, corto que le llegaba a los hombros, y el cual tenía unos mechones plateados en las puntas, del lado derecho de su rostro, de piel blanca como la nieve, y ojos color ámbar. Usaba un traje negro por completo, estilo militar, ya que tenía un chaleco así como guantes sin dedos, botas militares con punta de metal negro, y protectores en casi todo el cuerpo, a pesar de llevar esa ropa pesada, se podía apreciar una bella figura, cintura delgada que marcaba sus grandes caderas y su gran trasero, además de eso, unos pechos que sin duda alguna eran grandes, copa D sin duda alguna, en pocas palabras, era una mujer de gran belleza que podía tener a cualquier hombre bajos sus pies, su nombre, Shiro Inazuma.

La segunda mujer del grupo, no era más que una niña de unos 14 años, piel clara, lisa y tersa que parecía ser demasiado suave, ojos de color café chocolate, pelo negro y liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, al igual que su compañera, ella usaba el mismo uniforme militar negro, solo con unas pequeñas diferencias, y es que ella tenía varios cuchillos en los antebrazos, y piernas, además de tener un cinturón con hebilla roja, y que gracias a eso, marcaba su figura, para tener 14 se miraba como una mujer mayor, al igual que su compañera tenía buen cuerpo, pero lo que destacaba de ella, eran sus pechos, copa C para su edad, lo cual le daba un toque sensual a lo prohibido, una carne prohibida que sin duda alguna los llevaría a la cárcel por pedófilos, su nombre, Kukari.

El primer hombre que estaba al lado de la pequeña, era un chico de 18 años, cabello naranja brillante que destacaba entre todos, ojos color verde, y quien tenía una cicatriz por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, a simple vista se miraba fuerte, era alto, al menos 1.86, demasiado alto para su edad, parecía un adulto, pero por su rostro se notaba que apenas era un adolescente. Al igual que las chicas, usaba ese traje militar negro, botas negras con protectores rojos, además llevaba una katana en su espalda, y dos revólveres a cada lado de su cintura, su nombre, Hiromasa Hudo.

El segundo hombre tenía el cabello de color gris, con algunos mechones de color purpura y rojo, su ojo izquierdo es de color plateado, y su ojos derecho está tapado por su cabello, de piel blanca, de 19 años, midiendo 2.15, muy alto para un chico de su edad, de complexión algo robusta que mostraba un cuerpo fornido pero no tanto, al igual que los demás usaba ese atuendo militar negro, con la diferencia de que llevaba en sus muñecas, unas pequeña ametralladoras , además de llevar un juego de 24 cuchillos en la espalda, 12 de cada lado, y sus botan tenían la punta de metal afilada, su nombre, King.

El tercer tipo tenía unos 23 años, cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos de color marrón oscuros, que parecían negros, de 1.60, de físico ligeramente atlético, no se miraba que fuera muy musculoso, pero se notaba que podía defenderse bien, de igual forma, tenía el mismo traje militar, solo que él llevaba una computadora en su brazo derecho, y una especie de casco transparente en su rostro, y dos escopetas recortadas en la espalda, su nombre, Ethan Hunter.

El cuarto era un hombre de cabellera negra con algunos mechones plateados, ojos color marrón claro, tez ligeramente bronceada, de 1,73 de alto, de complexión mesoformo, de unos 28 años, quien también usaba el traje militar negro, además usaba placas de metal en las piernas, y los antebrazos, y llevaba una escopeta en su espalda, y una espada atada en la cintura, y también tenía cuatro cuchillos en el pecho, dos de cada lado, su nombre, Antonio Díaz.

El quinto era un chico de 17 años, cabellera larga negra desarreglada, la cual estaba atada por unas vendas blancas que colgaban de su melena, ojos de color rojo, de 1,86, de complexión fornida mostrando que tenía un buen cuerpo para un chico de su edad, también tenía ojeras en ambos ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, y con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, también usaba el traje militar, solo que además llevaba una chamarra roja con capucha, su brazo derecho estaba atado en vendas, usaba guantes negros de cuero sin dedos, y en su espalda llevaba 20 cuchillos atados en vendas, y también llevaba dos subfusiles PP-93, su nombre, Wazu Mononochi.

Y el último, era un hombre de 40 años, de 2,45 de altura, de cabellera rubia pálida tirando al blanco, ojos de color azul grisáceo, fornido como si estuviera listo para pelear en todo momento, y lo que más resaltaba de él, era un corte que tenía en la comisura de la boca del lado izquierdo, y la cual llegaba hasta su oído, dándole una sonrisa macabra, mostrando su dentadura blanca por completo, también usaba el uniforme militar, el cual le quedaba mejor que a los demás, tenía dos subfusiles Thompson modificadas, cada una con tres cañones, además de llevar en ambos brazos cartuchos para las armas, en su espalda tenía cuatro machetes plateados por completo, los cuales tenían una línea azul en las hojas, también tenía un cinturón con granadas, sin duda alguna era un hombre listo para la guerra, su nombre, Alexander Markovich.

Los 8 mencionados caminaron al centro de ese salón, para arrodillarse enfrente de su líder, esos 8 individuos, no eran más que el grupo más letal del mundo, eran un grupo de asesinos que ellos habían reunido, nadie que se enfrentara a ellos, lograba sobrevivir, eran su escuadrón de la muerte, su equipo suicida, ya que lograban hacer las misiones más peligrosas, eran lo que ella necesitaba para poder tener en sus manos al hombre más peligroso y fuerte de todo el mundo, el único ser que puede lograr lo imposible.

—Equipo Arrancar, listos para sus órdenes Albedo-Sama— dijo Shiro con obediencia, al momento que la menciona líder, mostraba su rostro, para revelar una bella cara, su piel era blanca como la nieve, o más blanca, ya que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, ojos dorados con la pupila partida en dos de forma vertical, además sonrió mostrando unos afilados dientes así como una sonrisa, que hizo que todos tragaran en seco, y bajaran la vista, ella les daba mucho miedo, bastante realmente, así que no era bueno contradecirla.

—Sí, lo sé, y como tal, tengo su siguiente misión, y esa es capturar a Naruto Uzumaki a cualquier costo, no me importa lo que hagan, lo quiero con vida— ordeno con firmeza la pelinegra, mientras los miembros del equipo asentían.

—Sí Albedo-sama, como usted ordene— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer aumente, haciendo que todos sientan algo de pena por el rubio, después de todo, estaba a punto de conocer al verdadero dios de la muerte.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, aquí termina otro capítulo, y como vieron, los hilos detrás del telón comenzaron a moverse ya, ¿que le deparara el futuro a nuestro protagonista? ¿quien es albedo, y los demás miembros? ¿que buscan de Naruto? ¿como saben de la existencia de los bijuus?.**

 **SI quieren las respuestas, tendrán que esperar para el próximo capítulo, dejen su review, y nos vemos la proxima vez.**

 **PD: Sí alguno tiene las novelas ligeras de Overlord, envienlas a mi correo por favor, es enrikeg01(arroba)hotmail, y ya saben lo demás.**


	51. Chapter 51 Galand de la Verdad

**Muy buenas a todos, amigos y amigas, luego de un largo, pero largo tiempo, y reitero, largo tiempo, por fin actualizo está historia. La cual por cierto no mantengo olvidada, es solo que al ser una historia original, no miro episodios o leo novelas como lo son el crossover de Naruto y Konosuba, o Naruto y The Loud House.**

 **Por eso pido perdón si me tardo, y no son tan largas como los demás capítulos, y aparte de eso, pensé en terminarlo mucho tiempo antes, pero debo decir que hasta ayer volvió mi padre, quien se fue a a trabajar hace 8 años, y bueno, espero comprendan eso.**

 **Pero no los quiero aburrir con mis problemas personales, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 46.

Una hora había pasado desde la batalla de Naruto y Toneri, y en ese tiempo, el rubio declaro que era momento de ir a la luna, así que le había dicho a todos sus amigos que se prepararan lo mejor posible, ya que no sabían que cosas encontrarían en ese astro, así que ahora mismo, sus compañeros de clase, así como parte de los héroes profesionales se preparaban para acompañarlo a la luna, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban, ya que el Uzumaki tenía otro plan, y ese era ir solo a la luna, y acabar con cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino.

Pero antes de irse solo, tenía que pasar a ver a Hinata, lo cual no sería difícil, considerando que ella estaba es una de las tantas tiendas que servían como enfermerías, pero al ser una miembro del clan Hyūga e Inuzuka, tenía una tienda para ella sola, además de estar vigilada por completo, pero al ser el héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, el salvador de Konoha, y el ninja más poderoso que incluso derroto a una diosa, bueno, digamos que tiene sus ventajas ser el ninja que puede matarte de un solo golpe. Y por eso podía entrar y salir de un lugar como si nada, por ese motivo logro entrar a ver a su amiga, la cual estaba acostada en la cama, con los ojos vendados, mientras estaba conectada a esas máquinas típicas de hospitales.

Debía admitir que ver a Hinata de esa forma era algo doloroso, cuando ambos eran pequeños, no convivieron mucho, apenas tuvo unas misiones con ella, y pocas veces cruzaron palabras, y aunque de adolescente hablaron más, y descubrió que le gustaba a la peli-azul, su relación se volvió un poco más cercana, y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le dio una respuesta a su amiga por su confesión, y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, ella tenía una familia, estaba casada, tenía dos maravillosos hijos, algo que él siempre deseo, y que gracias a morir no pudo cumplir, hasta ahora que formaría su familia con la diosa.

—Te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Hanabi, no te fallare Hinata— murmuro el oji-azul con seriedad.

— ¿Naruto-kun? — musito la peli-azul que intento sentarse, pero fue detenida por el blondo.

—Hinata, no te muevas— dijo el Uzumaki acostando a la peli-azul, la cual parecía ver al blondo, aunque gracias a sus vendas eso no parecía ser así.

—Naruto-kun, me alegra saber que eres tú— comento con una pequeña sonrisa la Inuzuka al blondo.

—Y a mí me alegra ver que estás a salvo— confeso el blondo tomando de la mano a la peli-azul.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? Escuche a Himawari y Boruto decir que te vieron pelear contra Toneri— fue lo que dijo Hinata, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al ninja.

—A pesar de estar herida, te preocupas por los demás, no has cambiado para nada Hinata— comento el blondo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—No lo puedo evitar, siempre has hecho que me preocupe, siempre andas buscando pelea con cualquiera— bromeo la miembro del clan Hyūga, haciendo que el blondo ría por eso, ella tenía razón, siempre se andaba metiendo en problemas, y cuando eso pasaba, terminaba metiendo en problemas a otros, como lo hizo con Hanabi.

—Hinata, yo…— el blondo iba a disculparse con su amiga, pero está le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—No te disculpes por nada, lo pasado en el pasado, ahora ambos somos adultos, o al menos yo ya soy una adulta. Sé que quieres disculparte por no haber aceptado mi confesión, y aunque admito que me dolió, sé que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí, así que no tienes que disculparte por algo del pasado, debes tratar de superarlo, así como yo lo hice— comento la ex Hyūga a su antiguo amor.

—Yo… comprendo, y quiero que sepas que una parte de mí está feliz de saber que estás bien, y aunque dijiste que no debía disculparme, de igual forma lo quiero hacer. Además de eso, también quiero disculparme por haber metido en problemas a Hanabi, ella por proteger a Kaguya término arriesgando su vida— se disculpó el Uzumaki con su antigua compañera.

—Como dije, no tienes que disculparte, además de eso, estoy segura que para Hanabi era importante proteger a Kaguya-san— respondió Hinata. —Pero, si de verdad quieres disculparte, por favor, tráela de vuelta, y acaba con Toneri de la forma en que Naruto Uzumaki lo hace, y esa es darle una paliza y mandarlo a volar de una patada en el trasero— pidió la Inuzuka con una sonrisa pequeña, haciendo que el blondo sonría.

—Claro, es una promesa Dattebayo— aseguro el shinobi.

—Bien, ten cuidado, después de todo, tienes que estar para ver a tu hijo— comento la peli-azul haciendo referencia al embarazo de la diosa.

—Sí, lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora te dejo, llego al hora de ir y acabar con esto de una vez por todas— declaro con firmeza el blondo para levantarse, y mirara a su amiga con seriedad. —Regresare con Hanabi y tus ojos, y esa es una promesa— volvió a declarar con seriedad Naruto, para salir de la carpa, dejando sola a la peli-azul, quien ya no sintió el chakra del blondo.

—Buena suerte… Naruto-kun— fue lo último que dijo, antes de volver a caer dormida por su estado.

El blondo solo salió de la carpa mientras miraba a su alrededor, era de noche pero habían personas levantadas, principalmente ninjas y algunos médicos, junto a unos cuantos civiles que no podían dormir por otra posible invasión de esos enemigos, y no los culpaba, su miedo y terror era justificado, Toneri si había encargado de demostrarle a todos que era poderoso, pero eso no volvería a suceder, hizo aparecer su tercer ojo para romper el espacio-tiempo, y entrar en la brecha para luego aparecer sobre los escombros del monte Hokage, levantó la vista para ver la luna brillar intensamente.

Naruto hizo aparecer el Rinne-Sharingan en sus ojos, los cuales brillaron con fuerzas, al momento que dos cuernos comenzaban a salir lentamente de su cabeza, los cuales se hicieron para atrás, como si formaran una especie de casco, el Uzumaki levantó la mirada, para que el ojo de su frente comenzara a brillar. Y mientras tanto, en la entrada de la aldea de la hoja, todos los amigos del rubio así como los héroes estaban preparados para ir a pelear, solo esperaban la llegada de su líder.

— ¿Qué diablos lo estará retrasando? Solo dijo que iba por algo y regresaría— comento enojado Bakugou que estaba usando su traje de héroe.

—Quizás está buscando algo que nos pueda ayudar a pelear en la luna— dijo Momo ante la inquietud de su compañero.

—Puede ser, hay que recordar que no pelearemos precisamente en la tierra, estamos hablando de ir a pelear a la luna, no es algo que se hace todos los días— dijo con firmeza y seriedad Mandalay a los estudiantes.

—Mandalay tiene razón, esto ya no es un simple entrenamiento, y mucho menos una pelea como la que tuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento contra la liga de villanos, o el campamento, o algo como el ataque de All For One. Esto está en otro nivel, este tipo Toneri no es un simple humano con un poderoso Quirk, este es un dios que puede acabarlos de un solo golpe, está vez tendrán una pelea de vida o muerte— dijo con seriedad Aizawa a sus alumnos, los cuales se tensaron al escuchar eso, pero tenía razón, está no era una simple pelea, todos tendrían que valerse por su propia cuenta, pelear para poder sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, ese ambiente de seriedad desapareció cuando sintieron la tierra temblar, todos se alarmaron ya que pensaron que se trataba de otro ataque, sin embargo, vieron como un pilar de luz blanca apareció sobre los restos de la montaña Hokage.

— ¿Pero qué diablos es eso? — pregunto Mt. Lady mirando ese pilar de luz brillar con fuerza.

— ¡Todos cúbranse! — grito Ryukyu que cruzo sus brazos para proteger su rostro, siendo imitada por los demás, al momento que una gran corriente de aire los hizo empujar unos cuantos centímetros, para luego desaparecer, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

— ¿Qué fue esa mierda? ¿Otro maldito ataque? — pregunto Pixie-bob.

— ¡Miren! — grito Izumi señalando el pilar de luz, al momento que todos miraban como dos alas de luz se extendían y subían lentamente, pero de un momento a otro vieron como salió volando con fuerza hacía el cielo, o mejor dicho, como salía disparado hacía la luna, para desaparecer mientras miraban lo que era una estrella subir.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa? — pregunto intrigada Uraraka.

— ¿A dónde dijo que iría Naruto? — pregunto con seriedad Todoroki.

—Dijo que iría a recoger unas cosas al edificio Hokage, ¿Por qué la pregunta? — pregunto Ashido.

—Porque creo que nos acaba de dejar— declaro con seriedad, al momento que todos miraban esa luz seguir subiendo, y no pudieron evitar darle la razón, eso que presenciaron ahora solo podía hacerlo Naruto.

—Nos dejó— murmuro sorprendida Jirou, ante la decisión del Uzumaki.

—Ir a pelear con compañeros que fácilmente podrían ser asesinados por un dios, o ir a pelear solo y asegurarse que sus compañeros vivan— comento Aizawa con serenidad, para ver a sus estudiantes y los demás héroes.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — pregunto Mt. Lady, esperando que alguno tuviera un plan, pero ninguno sabía realmente que hacer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Uzumaki solo llego a lo que parecía ser un campo abonado, siendo rodeado todavía por ese pilar de luz, el cual desapareció luego de unos segundos. El shinobi solo comenzó a ver a su alrededor, mientras sus ojos brillaban, sus facciones faciales habían sufrido un cambio, se miraba más alto además de que sus dientes se volvieron afilados como los de Kisame, su cabello rubio se había vuelto más crispado y todo iba para atrás dándole una imagen más temible, y madura.

Naruto solo miraba a todos lados, era un campo pero también había algunas casas, solo que estaban vacías además de verse en ruinas, era como si una guerra hubiera sucedido en ese lugar, pero le sorprendía más saber que personas vivieron en ese lugar, sabía que luna era un planeta sin vida, pero eso no explicaba cómo era que personas vivieron en este lugar, pero bueno, debía ser por Hamura, el hijo menor de Kaguya, lo último que supo de él era que decidió venir a la luna para cuidar el sello del Juubi. Pero solo eso sabía, y parece ser que más gente vivió aquí, y su último habitante era Toneri.

— **Es un gusto por fin conocerlo… Naruto-dono** — el rubio se puso en alerta al escuchar esa voz que sonaba masculina pero carrasposa, además de sonar como la voz de los bijuus, solo miraba para todos lados pero no encontraba nada, sus ojos le permitían ver más de lo que uno pensaba, pero no había nadie en el lugar.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto el Uzumaki mirando a todos lados, tratando de buscarlo con su Rinne-Sharingan, sus ojos se movían como locos para todos lados, pero no importaba a donde mirara, no encontraba nada, ni rastros de chakra o su firma de calor.

— **Es inútil que intente buscarme con sus ojos Naruto-dono, el rey me dio un objeto con el cual podría evadir su vista** — volvió a decir esa voz demoniaca, la cual parecía feliz, el shinobi solo se quedó quieto, mirando a todos lados todavía.

— ¿Rey? Supongo que te refieres a Toneri— declaro el blondo con calma.

— **Así es, pero para nosotros es nuestro rey** — aclaro esa voz ronca.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Acaso hay más personas aparte de él viviendo en este lugar? — interrogo el Uzumaki con seriedad.

— **Sí, aunque no nos llamaríamos personas, nosotros somos los guardianes leales de Toneri-Sama, estamos para servirle, fuimos creados para obedecerlo y protegerlo de todo aquel que intente dañarlo. Y me temo que usted, Naruto-dono, ha lastimado a nuestro señor. Por lo tanto, le doy la mala noticia de que debemos asesinarlo y robar su poder** — declaro la voz desconocida que sonaba feliz, Naruto solo miraba fijamente a cada lado que pudiera.

—No eres el primero que dice querer matarme y robar mi poder, y debo decirte que esa persona termino muerta, así que ya sabes el final— comento el ninja.

— **Sí, sé que dices la verdad, pero ¿será que podrás asesinar a un demonio?** — fue la pregunta que esa voz hizo, al momento que el rubio se giraba para ver a su enemigo.

Era alto, muy alto, debía medir al menos 3 metros, su cuerpo era delgado, pero su apariencia dejaba de que hablar, no sabía si era humano, ya que estaba usando una especie de armadura roja escarlata, y en medio de su pecho tenía una perla morada rodeada de un marco plateado, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su rostro, tenía una sonrisa afilada pero no podía ver diente alguno, sus ojos eran como medias lunas las cuales brillaban de un color verde, además en donde debían estar sus orejas tenía dos cuernos largos que apuntaban hacia abajo, y había otro en el lugar donde debía tener la barbilla, y además de eso tenía dos mascaras en las rodillas, y no podía olvidar su arma, era una lanza demasiado grande y pesada sin duda alguna. Solo había una palabra para describir a ese ser, un demonio.

— **Y bien, ¿cree poder ganarme, Naruto-dono?** — pregunto ese ser demoniaco con felicidad, el portador del Rinne-Sharingan solo vio esos dos ojos verdes brillar con fuerza, antes de empezar su pelea.

* * *

Por su parte en la tierra, el grupo de héroes se encontraba en el edificio Hokage, buscando alguna forma de llegar a la luna. Y en la oficina del Hokage, se encontraba la diosa tomando té plácidamente, como si no le importara lo que su esposo y padre de su hijo estuviera haciendo.

—Cómo puede ser posible que estés tomando el té tranquilamente, sabiendo que Naruto fue solo a la luna, ¿acaso no te preocupa por él? — pregunto Yu a la diosa, la cual ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

—Tranquilízate Takeyama-san, no hay que perder la paciencia ahora— dijo Nemuri a la rubia.

— ¿Calmarme? ¿En serio dices eso ahora? ¿Cómo diablos quieren que me calme si Naruto fue solo a enfrentar a ese tipo? — exclamo con histeria la heroína.

—Perder la calma no ayudara en nada, debemos ser pacientes, y tratar de encontrar una forma para ir a ayudarlo— declaro con seriedad Mandalay.

—No, lo que debemos hacer es ir a la luna, y ayudar a Naruto antes de que algo le pase— declaro con seriedad la heroína rubia a los presentes de la sala, los cuales eran Uraraka, Mitsuki, Momo, Pixie-bob, Mandalay, Nemuri, Izumi y Toga. Todas comprendían bien a Yu, y también querían ir y ayudar a Naruto, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y la única persona que podía decirlo era la diosa, la cual parecía tranquila ante todo lo que pasaba. —Y parece que a esta mujer no le importa en lo absoluto lo que le pase a Naruto— musito enojada Yu, causando cierta tensión en el lugar, la diosa que en todo momento estuvo bebiendo con calma su té, pero al escuchar eso, dejo su taza en la mesa, haciendo que todas las presentes traguen en seco, parece que la peli-blanca se había enojado, y no era bueno enojarla, y más considerando que era una diosa.

—Mi preocupación por Naruto es más grande de la que piensas, puede que ahora parezca estar tranquila, pero por dentro estoy muy preocupada, es el padre de mi hijo, y la persona que amo con todo mi corazón— declaro con seriedad la peli-blanca a todas las presentes. —Sí ustedes piensan que no me importa su bienestar, están demasiado equivocadas, al igual que ustedes, estoy enojada con él por ir solo a enfrentar a Toneri— dijo la oji-perla con preocupación en su voz, aunque su mirada no reflejaba lo mismo.

—Entonces debes ayudarnos, eres igual que Naruto, así que debes poder ir a la luna con facilidad, llévanos con él para poder ayudarlo— pidió Mandalay a la diosa, la cual solo miro fijamente a la heroína gatuna, para cerrar los ojos.

—Aunque pudiera llevarlos a la luna, no lo haría. Naruto decidió ir solo por una razón, y esa es porque de seguro hubieran estorbado su camino— declaro con seriedad la Ōtsutsuki, haciendo que todas las presentes sientan un duro golpe a su orgullo, odiaban admitirlo, pero la mujer tenía razón. —Y además de eso, gracias a mi embarazo, mis poderes ya no son como antes, poco a poco estoy perdiendo mi fuerza, dentro de poco no seré más que una simple humana— revelo la oji-perla, al momento que hacía crecer sus cuernos, los cuales eran demasiado pequeños, ya no eran esos grandes cuernos que parecían orejas de conejo gigante, ahora tenía el tamaño de unas orejas de gato. —Mi poder está disminuyendo poco a poco, pero a gran medida. Mi embarazo como deje claro antes, es muy diferente al de ustedes los humanos, para que mi bebe nazca bien, debo usar todo mi poder para que tenga un perfecto desarrollo, y que sea capaz de tener una gran cantidad de poder como lo tenemos Naruto y yo. Y gracias a eso, no puedo hacer mucho, al menos, nada que tenga que ver con luchar o usar mis poderes— termino de hablar la albina, mientras todas comprendían parte de su dilema, y las frustraba al ver que no podían ir y ayudar al Uzumaki, y no podían pensar en poner en riesgo a la diosa, no podían obligarla a usar sus poderes si eso significaba dañar a la criatura que llevaba en el vientre.

—Entonces estamos atrapados aquí— dijo Yu irritada.

—Vamos Yu, ¿en serio quieres que ella nos ayude cuando está embarazada? — pregunto Nemuri señalando el estado de la diosa.

—Obligarla a usar sus poderes cuando está en una situación delicada, eso es una muy mala idea, en especial considerando que ella está esperando al hijo de Naruto, correrá sangre si pasa eso— declaro Toga con una sonrisa sádica, algo que asusto a todas, pero tenía razón, si lastimaban a Kaguya, bueno, esa persona pasaría toda la eternidad en el infierno, y el mismo Naruto se encargaría de darle su castigo.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? — pregunto Uraraka tomando la palabra por fin, ella estaba preocupada por el rubio, demasiado preocupada, y aunque sabía que no sería de gran ayuda, al menos quería servirle de algo, incluso si tenía que ser usada como carnada.

—Hay una forma de que lleguen a la luna— comento Kaguya, llamando la atención de todas.

— ¿Una forma? ¿Quieres decir que hay una forma de llegar con él? — pregunto Momo a la mujer.

—Sí, hay una forma— afirmo la diosa.

—Pero dijiste que no nos ayudarías— dijo la Takeyama a la peli-blanca.

—No, yo dije que aunque pudiera ir a la luna, no las llevaría. Nunca dije que no las ayudaría— corrigió la Ōtsutsuki a la rubia.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es esa forma de la que hablas? — pregunto Mandalay a la oji-perla.

—Existe un túnel entre la tierra y la luna, se encuentra ubicada a unos 10 kilómetros de la puerta principal oeste, está dentro de una cueva— respondió la diosa del chakra.

— ¿Un túnel que une la tierra y la luna? ¿eso es posible? — pregunto Izumi.

—Sí, es un túnel que creo Hagoromo para visitar a Hamura, ha estado oculto por mucho tiempo, y no se ha usado. Pero ahora es claro que les servirá— comento la oji-perla con calma.

— ¿Y eso nos llevara con él? — pregunto Mt. Lady a la diosa.

—No directamente hacía él, pero las llevara a la luna, dependerá de ustedes buscarlo para ayudarlo— respondió Kaguya ante la pregunta de su compañera.

—Eso es mejor que nada, tenemos que irnos rápido, no sabemos qué cosas está enfrentando Naruto ahora— declaro con seriedad Nemuri a todas las presentes.

—Antes de que se vayan, lleven esto con ustedes— hablo la peli-blanca que junto sus dos manos, las cuales brillaron por unos segundos, para luego abrir sus manos y mostrar un pendiente de color dorado con forma de una rosa. —Esto las llevara a la ubicación exacta del túnel, además de permitirles entrar con facilidad— confeso la oji-perla para darle el pendiente a Mandalay.

—Gracias, prometo cuidarlo— declaro con una sonrisa la heroína felina.

—No te preocupes por eso, es algo simple de hacer, solo tengan cuidado, asegúrense de no morir— dijo la Ōtsutsuki a las chicas, las cuales asintieron para salir de la oficina, e ir con sus amigos, para ir a la luna y ayudar al Uzumaki.

* * *

Una fuerte explosión seguido de que una línea de polvo y destrucción se formó en ese desolado pueblo, al momento que alguien salía volando, y ese era Naruto quien tenía una expresión de seriedad, mientras tiraba mucha sangre al haber perdido su brazo izquierdo, solo termino cayendo a una gran distancia del lugar de su batalla contra ese demonio.

— **Jajajajajaja, debo admitir que es divertido ver como corres** — dijo ese gran demonio saliendo del humo, mientras sonreía de felicidad, mirando la sangre del Uzumaki. — **Nunca antes me había divertido mucho, pelear contigo es un buen juego** — declaro al momento que miraba como el rubio solo gruñía, para luego hacer aparecer su brazo amputado. — **Esto sin duda alguna será muy divertido, disfrutare matarte y consumir tu poder** — exclamo con una gran felicidad el demonio, levantando su gran lanza.

—Veamos quién de nosotros gana este juego entonces— exclamo con seriedad el blondo.

El gigante desapareció a una gran velocidad de su lugar, para aparecer delante del Uzumaki, quien salto antes de recibir un golpe directo, comenzó a hacer sellos de mano lo más rápido que podía, para caer lejos del demonio y poner su mano derecha en el suelo.

— _ **Doton: Kami no tenohira (Elemento Tierra: Palma de Dios)**_ — dijo Naruto, al momento que dos manos gigantes de tierra salían del suelo, para atrapar con fuerza a su enemigo, pero claro, no se detuvo con esto, volvió a hacer sello de manos, y está vez estiro su palma derecha. — _ **Raiton: Tōru no hanmā (Elemento Rayo: Martillo de Thor)**_ — grito al momento que un enorme rayo caía sobre la prisión de roca, además de crear una gran ola expansiva, así como un cráter del cual salía humo. El blondo solo se quedó mirando el lugar, parecía que no había nadie. —Patético, sabía que solo era palabras— comento el shinobi para darse la vuelta, y comenzar a caminar, ese demonio no fue la gran cosa. —Al final no supe su nombre, pero no importa, ahora es historia— musito con calma.

— **Galand** — fue lo que el rubio escucho al momento que detenía su paso, para mirar atrás suyo, pero no encontró nada, sus ojos se abrieron grandes para mirar al cielo, y ver a su enemigo como si nada. — **Yo soy Galand de la verdad, un miembro de los Diez Mandamiento** — declaro el ahora identificado Galand, quien comenzó a descender hasta tocar suelo, y mirar al rubio.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Cómo diablos sobreviviste a ese ataque? — pregunto el rubio.

— **Tengo 7 corazones, solo tuve que sacrificar uno, debo admitirlo, esos ataques lucen simples pero son demasiado poderosos. Supongo que eso solo vuelve interesante esto** — declaro con sadismo Galand, haciendo que el rubio gruña por eso.

— ¿Qué diablos son ustedes? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio.

— **Jajajajajaja, te lo dije hace rato ¿no?, soy un demonio. Soy Galand de la verdad, miembro de los Diez Mandamientos, fui creado por Kaguya-Sama** — revelo el demonio, sorprendiendo al rubio.—No… no… eso no puede ser verdad— dijo el rubio en shock. — ¡Dijiste que Toneri era tu rey! ¡Dijiste que él te había creado! — exclamo con enojo el blondo.

— **Toneri-Sama no es mi rey, solo obedecemos sus órdenes por ser familiar de Kaguya-Sama. Nuestro único rey, o mejor dicho, nuestra verdadera Reina es Kaguya-Sama, ella nos creó y nos dio la vida, ella nos ordenó cuidarla de tipos como tú, de sus enemigos** — aclaro Galand con seriedad, mientras el rubio no sabía qué diablos hacer o pensar, este ser delante de él era una creación de Kaguya.

— ¿Sus enemigos? ¿Ella tenía enemigos? — pregunto con seriedad, y preocupación el ninja.

— **Deberías saberlo tú, eres uno de ellos, uno de esos seres que la asesino. Por eso pagaras ahora mismo, pagaras por haber asesinado a Kaguya-Sama, y yo, Galand me encargare de eso** — declaro con firmeza y odio el Mandamiento.

— ¿Qué idioteces dices? Kaguya está viva, yo no la asesinaría, yo la amo con todo mi corazón— aclaro con seriedad Naruto, para sentir como su mano derecha le pesaba, y notar como comenzaba a volverse piedra, al notar eso, se cortó el brazo para alejarse del demonio.

— **Jajajaja, de nada te servirá mentir. Mi mandamiento es la verdad, cualquiera que mienta delante de mí se convertirá en piedra** — explico el demonio de armadura roja, mientras el poseedor del Rinne-Sharingan se encontraba asombrado por eso, no había mentido en eso, de verdad amaba a Kaguya, y no la lastimaría, así que, ¿Por qué le afecto ese supuesto mandamiento?. — **No te sorprendas por eso, tú no eres alguien puro de corazón ni de alma, lo puedo ver claramente, puedo ver todas las almas que te rodean, la sangre de muchos está manchada en tu alma, puede que tengas la apariencia de humano, y que digas que eres un héroe. Pero no es así, eres un demonio, eres igual a nosotros, no eres más que un maldito monstruo** — dijo Galand al rubio, quien trago en seco por eso, para mirar a su contrincante.

—Yo no soy como ti, o los otros que dices, no soy un demonio, ni un monstruo. Y te lo demostrare, acabare contigo— declaro el shinobi, quien activo su Byakugan aun teniendo su Rinne-Sharingan, el demonio solo sonrió al momento que sus ojos se volvían verdes y se podía apreciar una pupila rasgada.

— **Bien, veamos quien de los dos es el verdadero demonio** — declaro el Mandamiento de la verdad, el cual levanto su lanza para tomarla con las dos manos, y usarla ahora como una hacha.

Los dos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, para luego desaparecer, una gran explosión de aire se hizo presente, los dos estaban cara a cara, el blondo estaba golpeando el hacha con su puño derecho, ambos se separaron unos pocos metros para comenzar una pelea de tira y afloja. Galand lanzaba estocadas y hachazos a una gran velocidad, y con una gran fuerza, que incluso creaba cortes de viento los cuales destruían todo a su paso. Por su parte el rubio bloqueaba o esquivaba esos poderosos ataques, su enemigo no solo poseía una gran fuerza, sino también una gran velocidad, y estaba ese factor sorpresa, no sabía que habilidades o poderes tenía, era una creación de Kaguya, no tenía idea de que podría pasar si no peleaba enserio contra Galand. Así que sin tener más opción, saltó hacías atrás para estirar sus brazos.

— _ **Futon: Keruberosu no kōshō (Elemento Viento: Mordida de Cerberus)**_ —

Una gran boca de aire comprimido se formó alrededor de Galand, los dientes de viento mordieron a su presa, la cual ni se inmuto cuando fue atacada, y eso era porque su armadura recibió el daño, las marcas de esos dientes quedaron en su armadura, pero no pareció afectado por eso.

— _ **Kurayami no bakuhatsu (Explosión de Oscuridad)**_ —

Galand estiro su mano derecha, al momento que una esfera oscura se formó en la punta de sus dedos, para luego lanzarla hacia Naruto a una gran velocidad, el Uzumaki apenas pudo evitar el ataque de su enemigo, y tuvo que ser más rápido para evitar ser partido a la mitad, pero su pierna izquierda no tuvo esa misma suerte al intentar darle una patada. Salto para alejarse del demonio mientras recuperaba su pierna, intento crear sellos de mano, pero tuvo que comenzar a esquivar los cortes de Galand, sin embargo, la velocidad de los golpes era alta, que no lograba esquivarlos todos, y terminaba con pequeños cortes en su ropa y cuerpo, necesitaba acabar con ese demonio de una vez por todas.

— _ **Katon: Sōrāponpu (Elemento Fuego: Bomba Solar)**_ — dijo el Uzumaki al momento que en su mano derecha apareció una bola de fuego, la cual exploto con fuerza, para mandarlos a volar a los dos, la explosión creo una gran cortina de humo, la cual aprovecho el blondo para aparecer detrás del mandamiento, y darle un patada en la espalda.

El demonio gruño ante eso, para salir volando a gran velocidad, mientras golpeaba el suelo como una pelota, el ninja apareció a gran velocidad sobre el mandamiento, para propinarle un puñetazo que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, y crear un enorme cráter, intento caerle de lleno con una patada, pero no conto con que Galand lanzaría su lanza, la cual lo atravesó para mandarlo a volar, y de un momento a otro apareció el caballero de armadura carmesí para tomar su arma, y agarrar del rostro al rubio.

— _ **Black Star**_ — el rubio fue lanzado como un torpedo al suelo, mientras un rayo de energía oscura lo enterraba entre montones de tierra y rocas, luego de unos segundos, Galand termino por caer de pie mientras se reía con fuerza. — **Jajajajajaja, esto es realmente divertido, dime ¿estás muerto?** — pregunto con una sonrisa sádica el demonio, mientras miraba el enorme hoyo que creo con su ataque, y nunca noto como un rayo de luz le corto la cabeza, el rubio apareció como un rayo para patear la cabeza del mandamiento y atravesarla con una lanza de hielo.

El Uzumaki termino por caer al suelo, mientras parte de su rostro se miraba destruido, su ojo derecho fue destruido, y el ojo del centro sangraba, además de eso, se podía apreciar parte de su cráneo, poco a poco fue regenerando sus heridas, hasta que sano por completo, mientras miraba el cuerpo decapitado del demonio.

—Maldito infeliz, realmente eres fuerte— declaro con seriedad el rubio.

— **Oh, eso no lo vi venir** — dijo Galand, al momento que el portador del Rinne-Sharingan miraba como una energía oscura como la brea salía del cuerpo del demonio, para unirse a la cabeza y arrastrarla para unirla de nuevo al cuerpo, y ver como su enemigo se recuperaba en segundos.

—Realmente eres molesto— declaro con enojo el blondo.

— **Soy un demonio, matarme no es fácil, necesitaras más que eso para acabar conmigo** — musito con seriedad el ser maligno.

—Créeme que tengo más trucos bajo la manga. Y ya que decapitarte no sirve, supongo que deberé ir con toda mi fuerza. Eres el primer ser en mucho tiempo que me obliga a usar mi verdadero poder— confeso el shinobi que chasqueo los dedos, para hacer aparecer su traje de héroe, con otros cambios, ya que tenía una armadura como la de Madara.

— **Jajajajajaja, digo lo mismo muchacho, nunca antes me divertí tanto, es hora de empezar la verdadera batalla** — acepto el reto Galand, mientras su sonrisa se volvía más retorcida y sádica, para expulsar su poder demoniaco, el cual lo rodeaba y creaba una imagen espiritual suya.

—Opino lo mismo, es momento de acabar contigo— aclaro con determinación Naruto, para comenzar a ser rodeado por su poder, el cual era más oscuro y putrefacto que el de Galand, y crear la sombra del Juubi quien sonrió con sadismo.

— **Empecemos esto… Rey Demonio** — dijo con gracia y esa voz burlona el mandamiento, preparándose para la batalla.

Los dos contrincantes se vieron detenidamente, el mandamiento de la verdad sonreía mientras sostenía su lanza, y por su parte el Uzumaki solo hizo aparecer una Gudōdama y convertirla en espada, y rodearla con su poder, los ojos del rubio se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada, y solo sonrió de una forma terrorífica, si quería ganar la pelea, tenía que usar su poder oscuro, siempre lo mantuvo oculto, pero nunca logro liberarse de su parte malvada, ese ser maligno logro vivir y con el paso del tiempo gano poder, y ahora iba a sacar ese lago que no deseaba mostrar nunca.

— **Disfrutare matarte lentamente** — declaro con una sonrisa Naruto.

Luego de esa declaración, ambos se quedaron quietos, para luego inclinarse, y salir disparados, destruyendo el suelo a su paso, al momento que ambos levantaba sus armas, para chocarlas con fuerza, y crear una explosión sonora la cual arraso con todo a su paso, y cubriéndolos a los dos en un domo de tierra y polvo. La verdadera batalla había empezado, una batalla que decidía el futuro de Hanabi, uno para salvar otra vez al mundo shinobi.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, aquí termina el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, y bueno, como vieron, metí a uno de los Diez Mandamiento, pero ¿será el único en aparecer?, estoy seguro que muchos los conoceran por el anime Nanatsu no Taizai, y si no los conocen, solo puedo decir que estoy decepcionado por eso.**

 **Y sin más que decir o comentar, más que pedirles sus reviews o no hay capítulo, nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	52. Chapter 52 Pelea de Demonios

**Muy buenas a todos, amigos y amigas, aquí yo con otro capítulo de este fic, uno de los más grandes que he hecho hasta ahora, contando ya con casi 60 capítulo y todavía siguen siendo más, debo decir que nunca había escrito tantos capítulos de una historia, pero bueno, que puedo decir.**

 **Pido una disculpa por tardarme mucho en actualizar este fic, realmente tengo mi tiempo contado, ya que antes escribía varios capítulos de mis fics al mismo tiempo, pero a veces terminaba por confundirme y perdía la inspiración de uno por enfocarme en otro. Así que mejor opte por escribir uno por uno, aunque claro está, eso lleva más tiempo, pero de esa forma me aseguro de no perder la inspiración de escribir, y también está el hecho de que me tomo mi tiempo, tengo que hacer más cosas aparte de escribir mis fics.**

 **Y bueno, solo basta con decir que espero les guste, y agradecer por sus comentarios, y por las ideas que dan para este fic, y sobre una duda que tal vez tengan sobre que pasara son los mandamientos, sí los volveré aliados o Naruto los asesinara, bueno, realmente tengo mis dudas para eso, es decir, Kaguya los creo y es más que claro que Naruto también podría crear seres iguales, quizás el rubio cree a los pecados capitales o no, así que dejare eso a votación del publico, ustedes decidiran sí Naruto perdona o asesina a los mandamientos.**

 **Y sobre añadir a Derieri o Melascula al harem, bueno, en eso no tengo respuesta alguna, y no lo dejare a votación, ya veremos eso más adelante si es que acaso se salvan los demonios.**

 **Y sin otra cosa que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 47.

— **¡Explosion of Darkness! (Explosión de Oscuridad)** —

— **¡Volcanic Eruption! (Erupción Volcánica)** —

Dos enormes bolas de color rojo incandescente que brillaba como un sol, y una bola de oscuridad total chocaron para crear una onda expansiva que destruyo todo el suelo y arraso con los campos que estaban en el lugar, dejando un gran cráter que soltaba humo por el poder de ambos ataques. Pero eso no terminaba, Naruto y Galand aparecieron en el centro de ese cráter, ambos sonreían con felicidad, mientras los ojos y dientes de ambos brillaban.

El Mandamiento comenzó a mover su lanza/hacha con fuerza y una gran velocidad, intentando cortar en pedazos al Uzumaki, pero el rubio los rechazaba con sus manos las cuales estaban rodeadas por las Gudōdamas, la pelea entre ellos dos ya llevaba un buen rato, y todo el campo de batalla estaba destruido, y todo lo que los rodeara por al menos 100 kilómetros ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder. Galand entonces intento darle una patada, pero solo termino por recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando al cielo, el rubio apareció para propinarle un golpe en el estómago, apareció debajo suyo para darle un patada en la espalda, doblándolo en una forma que sin duda mataría a cualquier persona, pero eso no termino ahí, ya que el shinobi intento partirlo a la mitad, pero no logro su cometido ya que sintió una mano tomarlo de la cabeza, y luego termino siendo estrellado en el suelo con fuerza bruta, y luego ser apuñalado por el demonio en el corazón, el mandamiento apretó la cabeza del rubio fuerza hasta que exploto como un globo de agua.

— **Jajajajajaja, estoy es muy divertido, vamos chico, regenérate para seguir peleando, no estoy satisfecho todavía** — pidió el mandamiento, solo para explotar en varios pedazos, quedando solamente sus piernas las cuales cayeron al suelo, el cuerpo del rubio se levantó mientras iba regenerando su cabeza, y sacaba la lanza de su pecho, solo sonrió cuando regreso su rostro para mirar las piernas del mandamiento.

— **Vamos viejo, levántate** — ordeno al momento que usaba su lanza para dar un poderoso corte que partió la tierra y levanto una gran nube de polvo, mientras las piernas caían al suelo partidas, el ninja lanzó la lanza hasta que golpeara una de las piernas cercenadas. Y comenzó a caminar al momento que varias colas de sangre junto a una coraza de huesos aparecían y se movían listos para la batalla. — **Vamos anciano, por fin me estoy divirtiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no puedes morir ahora, tienes que darme pelea antes de que decida asesinarte… kukukuku… de solo pensar en eso me excito, quiero ver qué tipo de sangre tiene un demonio dentro, ¿será roja, azul, blanca, amarilla, verde, purpura, negra, anaranjada? De solo pensar en eso me dan más ganas de matarte lentamente, quiero escuchar tus gritos y suplicas, quiero que supliques por tu muerte** — ordeno con una sonrisa tétrica y retorcida el rubio, mostrando unos grandes dientes afilados, los cuales se hacían más notorios gracias a la gran sonrisa que daba.

— ¿Naruto? — fue el murmuro que el ahora oji-rojo escucho para voltear la cabeza y mirar a todos los héroes delante suyo, quienes tenían una expresión de miedo y pavor. — ¿Realmente eres tú Naruto? — pregunto Yu mirando a ese extraño chico que sin duda alguna se parecía a su amiga de la infancia, de no ser por los grandes cuernos, la melena que se miraba más puntiaguda, los grandes y afilados dientes, y esas colas que desprendían un calor y olor repugnante, y claro, no podía dejar afuera sus manos que tenían unas larga cuchillas en las uñas como el supuesto Quirk que tenía, y sus pies que parecían los de Ryukyu cuando entraba en su forma dragón-humano.

El rubio solo se quedó mirando a todos los héroes, ahí estaban todas las chicas que lo querían, Yu, Momo, Izumi, Ashido, Mina, Jirou, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mei, Himiko, Nemuri, Mandalay y Pixie-bob, la heroína Ryukyu, y claro, sus amigos Todoroki, Iida, Bakugou y Kirishima. Todos miraban con cierto temor a ese sujeto que se parecía mucho a su amigo, y su miedo aumento cuando vieron aparecer una sonrisa demasiado macabra, que incluso asusto a Toga que era considerada una sádica, pero esa mirada le daba una muy mala espina.

— **Chicos, no esperaba verlos aquí presentes, ¿Cómo es que llegaron a la luna?** — de por si la imagen del rubio daba miedo, su voz les helo la sangre.

— ¿Eres realmente tú Naruto? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué luces así? — pregunto Mina, solo para ver como el rubio giraba su cabeza a la derecha, mientras seguía sonriendo de esa forma tétrica.

— **¿De qué hablas? Este soy yo, soy quien realmente soy, ¿acaso no te gusta mi verdadero ser? ¿No me amas más?** — pregunto fingiendo dolor en su voz.

—Tú… tú no puedes ser Naruto… eres demasiado feo… y peligroso— comento Mandalay asustada, y de no ser porque ya antes peleo contra locos dementes, se hubiera hecho para atrás o caer de rodillas al ver una mirada sin vida junto a un sonrisa de parte del rubio.

— **No. Yo soy Naruto, el verdadero que ha estado oculto detrás de esa fachada de chico despreocupado, solo espero que esto no arruine nuestra relación, ya que realmente odiaría asesinarlos a todos** — declaro con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás, mientras temblaban.

— **Oh… pero que tenemos aquí, una reunión familiar, es realmente tierno** — declaro Galand apareciendo al lado del rubio.

— **Oh, qué bueno ver que sigues vivo viejo, está vez pensé que realmente te había matado** — declaró con esa típica sonrisa sádica el Uzumaki.

— **jajajaja, necesitarás más que eso para asesinarla muchacho, y bien, ¿no me presentadas a tus amigos?** — interrogó Galand, mientras los héroes sintieron miedo al ver a ese monstruo que estaba vivo, aunque ellas lo vieron ser asesinado por el ninja, pero está vivo.

— **Sí, lamentó mi falta de modales, amigos, este es Galand de la Verdad, uno de los 10 Mandamientos. Y Galand, ellos son mis compañeros y compañeras, son héroes y tienen superpoderes** — presentó el oji-rojo a todos los presentes, el demonio enterró su lanza en el suelo y dar una reverencia.

— **Es un placer conocerlos, y también será un gran placer matarlos a todos** — declaró el mandamiento con felicidad, haciendo que todos se asusten más de lo que estaban.

— **Eso es gracioso viejo, pero eso no pasará, todavía no logras matarme y ya quieres ir por ellos** — dijo Naruto sin quitar esa sonrisa suya.

— **Eso se arregla fácilmente, sólo debo matarte** — respondió mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, mientras sonreían, y los demás presentes sólo se pusieron nerviosos.

Ambos parecían ser amigos ya que estaban quietos, pero eso cambio cuando una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, y todos vieron como delante de ellos caía el torso del Uzumaki, mientras sus piernas y las del demonio estaban en su lugar.

— **Que les parece, acabo de perder la cabeza, y la mitad de mi cuerpo** — comentó sin quitar esa sonrisa, mientras los héroes no sabían que decir, hasta que vieron como una especie de masa roja salió del cuerpo mutilado del rubio para unirse a su otra parte, y estar como nuevo, pero no era el único, ya que también el demonio estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

— **Jajajajaja, eso fue divertido chico, y me gustaría jugar contigo más, pero creo que es hora de acabar con esto** — declaró Galand.

— **Eh, ¿En serio debe acabar ya? Pero me estaba divirtiendo, asesinarte es demasiado divertido. Pero supongo que tienes razón, ya acabo la hora de jugar** — musito fingiendo tristeza el rubio, para luego ampliar su sonrisa y sonreír macabramente. — **Llego la hora de tu muerte** — fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de los héroes, y aparecer golpeando la lanza del mandamiento.

Una fuerte onda de viento se hizo presente, y era literalmente, ya que las chicas y los chicos salieron volando por el fuerte golpe, mientras el mandamiento seguía de pie con su arma como escudo, pero luego salió volando a una gran velocidad y fuerza. Los héroes se levantaron del suelo con dolor, solo para ver a su amigo en su lugar, mientras miraban que estaba siendo rodeado por una aura negra con rojo, y ver como el rubio estaba quieto en su lugar, hasta que vieron como ese tipo grande apareció sobre el rubio, intentando cortarlo a la mitad, pero la arma termino por ser partida a la mitad, y luego ver como el rubio apareció arriba mientras el demonio tenía un enorme hoyo en su pecho.

El demonio cayó al suelo mientras escupía un gran charco de sangre, el Uzumaki solo se giró para mostrar una sonrisa que les helo la sangre a todos, ahora no estaba mostrando sus dientes afilados, pero esa sonrisa era como la de un verdadero monstruo, mientras su mano derecha la tenía a la altura de su barbilla, la cual por cierto tenía larga las uñas como si fueran agujas, y en ellas tenía 3 corazones que estaban latiendo todavía, y si eso no fuera suficiente terrorífico, el chico tenía sangre en el rostro.

— **Con esto ahora te quedan solo 3 corazones** — declaro al momento que todos miraron como el demonio se levantó, mientras ese hueco en su pecho se iba cerrando, era claro que esa supuesta armadura no era más que piel, pero volviendo a la historia, el mandamiento se levantó mirando con enojo al blondo, quien solo amplio su sonrisa al momento que todos sintieron asco y repulsión al ver como el oji-rojo se comió los corazones, para luego lamer sus uñas con una larga lengua y pararla por sus labios.

Ese sin duda alguna no era Naruto, ese monstruo que tenían delante de ellos no era el chico en quien confiaban, ni tampoco ese chico lindo que casi todas las chicas amaban y querían, eso era un monstruo, no, monstruo quedaba muy corto para ese ser maligno, ese ser repugnante sacado de las peores pesadillas de los peores asesinos, violadores, psicópatas de todo el mundo.

— **Necesitaras más que eso para acabar conmigo muchacho, quizás lograste acabar con 4 corazones míos, pero te falta mucho todavía, aun me quedan 3, suficientes para poder asesinarte, y luego matarlos a ellos para reponer los que destruiste, así que prepárate para morir** — declaro Galand con enojo mirando al rubio, quien solo sonrió para acercar una de sus colas.

— **¿Te refieres a estos corazones?** — pregunto mostrando 3 corazones que latían perfectamente, el mandamiento se tensó al ver que ya no tenía los corazones estantes dentro suyo, mientras que el Uzumaki sonreía con superioridad.

— **¿C-C-C-Como? ¿Cómo lograste eso?** — pregunto asombrado y con miedo el demonio.

— **Soy superior a ti en todo sentido, soy superior a todos, después de todo, soy un Ōtsutsuki, y tú solo eres una simple creación de Kaguya, no eres rival para mí, solo un dios puede contra un dios, tú no eres más que una simple basura vieja, y llego el momento de acabar contigo, y no te preocupes, pronto tus demás amigos te acompañaran** — confeso al momento que apuñalaba dos corazones, haciendo que el mandamiento grite para caer de rodillas al suelo, el oji-rojo solo sonrió más para estirar su mano derecha. — **Zankokuna hi (Cruel Sol)** — una enorme bola de fuego incandescente apareció en la palma del rubio, quien solo seguía sonriendo para luego lanzarla sobre el mandamiento, quien solo pudo recibir de lleno el impacto de esa enorme bola de fuego, mientras comenzaba a gritar de dolor.

El rubio solo miraba como ese demonio se iba derritiendo poco a poco, tomo los tres corazones y se comió de un solo bocado los que apuñalo, para quedarse mirando unos segundos el último corazón del mandamiento, y luego darle un mordida haciendo que los gritos de Galand sean más fuertes, hasta que al final el blondo se comió el corazón y el mandamiento cayo al final muerto mientras ese fuego lo consumía rápidamente, hasta que no quedo nada, ni siquiera habían quedado las cenizas. Los héroes solo miraron como el rubio comenzó a alejarse, flotando como si nada hubiera pasado.

— **No sé por qué han venido, son solo una molestia en mi camino, son una maldita peste ahora mismo. Así que regresen por donde vinieron, o sirvan de carnada, verlos ahí parados me repugna, humanos despreciables** — declaro el oji-rojo con enojo y odio mirando a los héroes, quienes se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¡¿A quién le dices despreciable, maldito?! — grito Bakugou intentando dar un paso, pero su detenida por Iida y Todoroki.

—No hagas nada estúpido, ese ser que está enfrente nuestro nos odia, y nos puede asesinar si lo desea— declaro el chico de hielo y fuego con seriedad, mientras intentaba ser fuerte, pero el poder que su supuesto amigo liberaba era muy asqueroso, era como aquella vez que lo vieron decapitar a Stain.

—Todoroki-kun tiene razón Bakugou-kun, ese ser no es Uzumaki-kun, es otra persona, no, no es una persona, es un ser lleno de odio que nos matara sin dudarlo— apoyo el héroe disciplinado con seriedad.

— **Ah, sí tienen algo que decir, díganmelo en la cara** — reto el rubio flotando hasta los héroes, quienes entraron en pose de batalla, si tenían que luchar contra ese monstruo lo harían, pero sabían que no podían ganarle para nada, después de todo, acaba de tener literalmente una pelea a muerte contra un ser más poderoso que All For One.

—Ara, ara, ¿así que Galand murió? — fue la pregunta que una voz fémina hizo, todos los presentes miraron al cielo para ver a una mujer de cabello rosado largo, quien usaba un leotardo blanco atado con un moño en el cuello, además de llevar unas medias rosadas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, quien además estaba siendo rodeada por una especie de nube negra.

Todos los héroes se pusieron tensos y nerviosos al ver a esa mujer, quien está sonriendo mientras los miraba a todos. El único que no se inmutó fue el Uzumaki que se giró para ver a la chica misteriosa, y comenzar a flotar hasta quedar cara a cara.

—Supongo que ti fuiste el que asesino a Galand— comentó la peli-rosa.

— **¿Hay algún problema si fui yo?** — pregunto Naruto con seriedad.

—No, para nada, en realidad te agradezco por eso, era un viejo insoportable y hablador, su muerte realmente no me preocupa para nada— respondió la extraña mujer.

— **Hueles igual que él, tú también eres un mandamiento** — comentó el oji-rojo.

—Sí, mi nombre es Melascula de la Fe, todo aquel desleal que este cerca de mi morirá— respondió con una sonrisa la ahora identificada Melascula.

— **¿Supongo que tú también Tienes 7 corazones?** — interrogó el ninja.

—Así es, en realidad todos los demonios de élite tenemos 7 corazones, algo realmente útil si nos enfrentamos a un ser como tú— aclaró la peli-rosa que no quitaba esa sonrisa suya.

— **Ya veo, bueno, eso realmente no será un problema** — musito el oji-rojo con calma.

—Si lo es realmente, a diferencia de Galand yo no actúe antes de conocer a mi enemigo, y ahora que conozco tus poderes, será fácil asesina…— la demonio no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que de un movimiento fue partida a la mitad, la cintura del mandamiento cayó al suelo mientras su torso estaba regado por todo el suelo, el Uzumaki regreso con los héroes luego de haber asesinado a su enemiga.

— **Bien, ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere decirme algo en la cara?** — pregunto el rubio.

—Vaya, ese golpe sin duda alguna mataría a un simple mortal— fue el comentario que de escucho, al momento que el rubio se giraba para encontrar a más invitados, pero estos no eran unos simples invitados.

Los héroes se asustaron y se hicieron para atrás al ver que ahora había 9 personas más, aunque sinceramente no los llamarían personas, ya que su sola presencia era repugnante y les daba miedo, y no faltaba mencionar que había literalmente un gigante. Por su parte el rubio sólo miro a sus demás invitados detenidamente, y ver como Melascula aparecía como nueva, igual que lo hacía Galand.

— ¿Así que este es el tipo que mato a Galand?— fue la respuesta que dijo uno de los mandamientos, quien parecía tener el cuerpo de una oruga y la cabeza de humano pero con orejas largas y cabello rojo.

— **Déjenme adivinar, ¿ustedes son los demás mandamiento?** — pregunto el rubio mirando a sus enemigos, todos tenían un gran poder, ninguno era débil, ellos juntos sin duda alguna lo pondrían en problemas, pero le gustaban los retos.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? — fue la pregunta que hizo un hombre que tenía el cabello de color púrpura, junto a un pequeño bigote, lleva una capa que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo y por debajo de esta no llevaba ningún tipo de camisa, también posee un cinturón que sostiene su pantalón de color verde, lleva unas botas doradas con tacón que le cubren un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

—Sí, aunque me dolió mucho— respondió la peli-rosa mirando con seriedad al oji-rojo.

— **Todos reúnanse** — ordeno el rubio a los héroes, quienes se quedaron viendo al nuevo Naruto, quien levantó su mano para abrir un portal. — **Este portal los enviara directo al castillo de Toneri, salven a Hanabi y luego usen esto** — declaro para crear una bola de chakra que le lanzó a Mandalay que casi la bota. — **Tírenla al suelo, un portal se abrirá y los llevara de regreso a la tierra. Así que entren rápido, este no es lugar para mortales como ustedes** — ordeno con firmeza.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Volviste? — pregunto Yu.

— **Es inútil debilucho no está aquí, pero su voz molesta mucho, si ustedes se van, no me dejara hacer mi trabajo, ahora lárguense de aquí** — ordeno con seriedad a todos los héroes, quienes miraron a esos monstruos, era claro que no podrían hacer algo contra ellos, incluso Bakugou tuvo que tragar su honor otra vez y largarse, los héroes iban a entrar al portal, pero fueron detenidos por unas palabras dichas por el rubio. — **Yami, ese es mi nombre, que no se les olvide para nada** — fue lo que les dijo a los héroes, quienes entraron al portal y aparecer en una zona segura alejados del peligro.

"Yami" solo miro a los demás mandamientos, el rubio solo los miro detenidamente, y comenzó a flotar, al momento que dejaba salir 9 colas con la punta de metal, y mirar a los mandamientos, y sonreír mientras sus ojos se volvían negros con la pupila roja, sus dientes se volvieron más afilados, sus garras crecieron hasta parecer unas agujas de 1 metro, y su tercer ojo aparecía siendo rodeado por un casco de hueso junto a varios cuernos.

— **Antes de matarlos, les permitiré darse a conocer** — declaro con una sonrisa el rubio. Los mandamientos solo sonrieron para presentarse.

—Monspeet de la Reticencia—

—Gloxinia del Reposo—

— **Grayroad del Pacifismo** —

—Derieri de la Pureza—

—Estarossa del Amor—

—Gowther del Desinterés—

—Drole de la Paciencia—

—Zeldris de la Piedad—

Se presentaron todos los mandamientos poniéndose en fila, mientras el rubio solo sonreía, al fin conocía a las criaturas creadas por Kaguya, y si estaba en lo correcto, esos seres tenían una gran fuerza que dejaba en ridículo el One For All, y al mismo Madara o Hagoromo.

— **Bien, que la masacre comience** — declaro para aparecer delante de Zeldris, creando un terremoto por completo, y moviendo la tierra.

* * *

Los héroes por su parte llegaron a la que era la guarida de Toneri, todos miraban a cada lado para ver si habían enemigos, pero no encontraban nada, nada más que paredes con diseños antiguos y candelarios en las paredes, con veladoras que parecían ser nueva, pero el polvo y telaraña que tenían no daba a entender eso, no solo el lugar se miraba demasiado viejo, sino que de un momento a otro comenzaron a escuchar estruendos además de sentir como la tierra temblaba por la pelea titánica que se llevaba a cabo.

— ¿Dónde mierda estamos? — pregunto Bakugou.

—Debe ser algún pasillo del castillo de Toneri— dijo Momo creando linternas para darle a todos, y comenzar a ver bien por todo el lugar.

—Porque tuvo que enviarnos aquí— comento Mina asustada por lo silencioso que era el lugar.

—Aparecieron 9 monstruos, no, mejor dicho, aparecieron 9 demonios que superan por mucho a All For One, no son simple villanos como Stain o Tomura, ellos son verdaderos demonios, estar allí no era bueno para nosotros— declaro con seriedad Todoroki.

—No te olvides de "Yami", tampoco se queda atrás, esa cosa me da más miedo que esos mandamientos— musito Ryukyu con seriedad.

—Podemos dejar de hablar sobre esas cosas, necesitamos buscar a Hanabi— declaro con seriedad Yu a los demás.

—Takeyama-san tiene razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es buscar a Hanabi-san para irnos de aquí— apoyo Momo a la rubia.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos? Este lugar es grande, y no sabemos dónde estamos— declaro Pixie-bob con seriedad.

— _Por eso estoy aquí_ — dijo una voz masculina asustando a las chicas, al momento que todas juraron reconocer esa voz.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? — pregunto Mei, todos vieron de repente como la esfera de chakra voló para posicionarse enfrente de todos, al momento que una imagen espectrarl del Uzumaki se formaba.

— _Sí, soy yo_ — respondió el oji-azul con calma.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — grito Toga para saltar y tratar de abrazar al rubio, pero termino por golpearse contra una pared. — ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió mucho! — se quejó la rubia sádica que se sobaba la frente.

— ¿Realmente eres tu Naruto? — pregunto Uraraka que pasaba su mano por la imagen espectral del blondo.

— _Sí, soy yo, al menos una parte del verdadero yo_ — respondió el oji-azul a los presentes.

— ¿Cómo diablos es posible que estemos hablando ahora? — pregunto Nemuri al Uzumaki.

— _Es una habilidad que yo desarrolle para momentos como estos, no tengo un nombre para ella, solo crearía esferas como estás que contuvieran una parte pequeña de mi alma y estuviera conectada a mi cuerpo y mente, para ayudar un poco en situaciones de peligro_ — respondió Naruto con calma.

—Entonces, ¿estás aquí pero al mismo tiempo no lo estás? — pregunto Mina.

— _Así es, mi cuerpo y parte de mi mente está siendo ahora controlada por Yami, a quien lastimosamente ya conocieron. Pero una parte de mi cerebro sigue perteneciéndome por esa razón pude crear la esfera de chakra y conectarme a ella, para guiarlos al lugar donde se encuentra Hanabi y que la salven_ — declaro el ninja.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Quién es ese Yami? — interrogo Mandalay al rubio, quien solo se giró mientras flotaba. — ¡Oye! — exclamo la heroína felina al ser ignorada, mientras comenzaban a caminar por el lugar.

— _Yami podría ser considerado un alter-ego mío, pero no es así. Yami es una persona, está vivo, necesita dormir, comer, respirar, es un ser vivo, tiene su propia mente y poder, y su propia alma_ — comento mientras flotaba sin mirar a nadie. — _Él nació desde el momento que Kurama fue sellado dentro de mí, nació a costa del odio, ira, muerte, destrucción, todo sentimiento negativo que puede existir lo creo, es un ser de muerte y destrucción, su único propósito es pelear y matar, es como un dios de la muerte, o un dios de la guerra si lo prefieren_ — declaro mientras los héroes prestaban atención a lo que el Uzumaki decía.

— ¿Es una persona que vive dentro de ti? — interrogo Izumi.

— _No lo llamaría una persona, él es más como un demonio al igual que esos mandamientos. Él ha estado dentro de mí desde pequeño, la primera vez que lo conocí fue cuando estaba entrenando en la Isla Tortuga cuando los ninjas peleaban contra Madara. Se suponía que para lograr controlar el chakra de Kurama antes debía enfrentar a mi peor enemigo, quien era yo, o mejor dicho, Yami quien se encargaba de que yo perdiera el control cada vez que me enojaba, él le daba un camino a Kurama para controlar mi cuerpo, en ese momento no tenía una buena relación con ellos, así que cuando "derrote" a Yami aceptando todo lo que era, logre acceder al poder de Kurama, y lo demás es historia que ya saben. Pero como pueden ver, no me deshice de él para nada, logro esconderse y recuperando su poder, y cuando Kaguya me convirtió en un Otsutsuki se hizo más poderoso y eso lo ayudo a que me controlara por ahora_ — respondió Naruto al momento que llegaban a un callejón con varias salidas, eran 5 túneles, los miro uno por uno por varios segundos, hasta que tomo el segundo del lado derecho.

— ¿Así que ya no puedes recuperar tu cuerpo? — pregunto Jirou.

— _No. Puedo regresar a mi cuerpo, pero ahora necesito encontrar a Hanabi y sacarlos de aquí, Yami está dándole una buena lucha a esos demonios, pero todos tienen una maldición. Cuando pelee contra Galand me dijo que su mandamiento era la verdad, y toco aquel que mentía delate suyo sufría las consecuencias de su pecado. Estuve a punto de convertirme en una maldita piedra, y los mandamientos de los demás no ayudan mucho a Yami, pero logra darles una pelea_ — confeso el blondo que se detuvo para girar a la izquierda.

— ¿Los demás pueden hacer eso? — pregunto Tsuyu.

— _No, lastimosamente no puedo darles detalles ahora mismo, el tiempo es corto y deben salir de aquí antes de que la batalla se vuelva más violenta_ — respondió el oji-azul con seriedad.

—Pues entonces llévanos al lugar donde está esa chica para irnos de aquí— ordeno con seriedad Bakugou.

— _Eso hago, pero estoy sintiendo una presencia leve que se interpone en nuestro camino, así que todos prepárense, quizás no sea nada, pero si alguna marioneta u persona, deben estar listo para luchar_ — ordeno el rubio a los héroes.

—Lo estamos, no debes preocuparte por eso— musito Todoroki.

El rubio solo flotaba mientras miraba a todos lados, el lugar por donde estaban caminando ahora tenía varios túneles, pero su camino era recto, así estuvieron por unos minutos que los chicos consideraron eternos mientras polvo caía sobre ellos, además de sentir como el suelo temblaba, y sabían que esas cosas pasaban gracias a la pelea de Yami contra los mandamientos. Luego de varios minutos, los héroes se detuvieron cuando miraron al espectro del rubio detenerse fijamente, mientras miraba un túnel vació a simple vista por la oscuridad que había.

— _Iluminen aquí_ — ordeno el rubio con seriedad, los héroes sin titubear le hicieron caso, al momento que usaban las linternas para ver que había dentro de ese túnel.

Y al momento que iluminaron ese lugar, la piel se les heló a todos los presentes, mientras algunos comenzaron a sentir un aire frío y sentir como la piel se les ponía de gallina, nadie podía creer lo que miraba en ese lugar, era como si fuera una escena sacada de una película de terror, y no era para exagerar, ya que delante de ellos había miles de lapidas, y por decir miles era miles, ya que habían muchos perfectamente alineadas, lo que estaba delante de ellos era un maldito cementerio.

— ¿U-U-Ustedes ven lo mismo que yo, verdad? — pregunto asustada Mina que se acercó a sus amigas para abrazarse a ellas.

—Tumbas… ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto Nemuri entrando al lugar, para poner una mano sobre una lápida y pasar sus dedos, y luego notar la capa de polvo que tenía, y no debía ser la única.

— ¿Por qué hay un cementerio en la luna? — pregunto Pixie-bob con miedo.

—Llevan aquí mucho tiempo, tienen mucho polvo, por no decir que las lapidas se están agrietando— declaro Ryukyu mirando detenidamente el lugar.

— _Estos son los restos de los Ōtsutsukis que vivieron aquí, puedo sentir su energía, su chakra, su sufrimiento, dolor, desesperación, irá, ellos no han encontrado la paz aquí, puedo escuchar sus gritos pidiendo ayuda_ — comenzó a decir el rubio, asustando a la mayoría de chicas que se abrazaron entre sí por esas palabras lúgubres.

El espíritu del rubio comenzó a moverse libremente por todo el lugar, viendo las inscripciones de cada tumba, había varios nombres, muchos para que pudiera recordar, eran muchos nombres de hombres, mujeres y niños, todos fueron asesinados antes de cumplir los 30 años, y no solo eso, los niños no debían tener más de 10 años antes de que fueran asesinados, esto solo impacto al rubio que no podía creerlo, habían masacrado a todos los Ōtsutsuki de la luna, fueron asesinados sin piedad, fue un maldito genocidio, sin notarlo comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras daba vuelta, y juraba comenzar a ver las sombras de todos los muertos, escuchar sus suplicas, se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, y luego de unos segundos desapareció al momento que la esfera de chakra cayó al suelo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — exclamo Uraraka tomando la esfera de chakra. — ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la heroína con preocupación.

— _No, hay que salir de aquí, deben rescatar a Hanabi e irnos, este lugar… no puedo estar más aquí, no puedo ver o escuchar más esos gritos_ — respondió la esfera que brillo mientras el alma del rubio hablo, los héroes solo se miraron entre sí, para hacerle caso al rubio, y salir de ese lugar, no sin antes rezar para que encontraran la paz.

Luego de salir de la habitación, los chicos fueron guiados por el rubio que les daba las indicaciones de qué camino tomar, y luego de unos minutos de caminar, llegaron a una sala completamente decorada, una sala demasiado grande y como no serlo, después de todo, estaban en un maldito castillo, todos estuvieron alertas por si aparecía algún enemigo, pero mientras caminaban no se toparon con nadie, y al final de su travesía llegaron a una habitación donde estaba la Hyuga.

— _No siento presencia enemiga adentro del cuarto, quizás Toneri está ocultando su poder, pero si siento la firma de chakra de Hanabi, creo que está inconsciente, de cualquier forma, entre con cuidado_ — declaro la esfera de chakra a los héroes, quienes asintieron, se miraron entre sí, y Midnight abrió la puerta lentamente, miro a todos lados y entro revisando el lugar, pero no encontró nada, así que camino un poco más adentro pero no había nadie.

—Entren, todo está despegado— declaro haciendo que todos entraran a la habitación, tenía un decorado bonito, era la habitación de una verdadera princesa, todo estaba perfectamente decorado y arreglado, por no decir que la habitación era grande, comenzaron a caminar por el lugar sin bajar la guardia, hasta que llegaron a la cama donde se encontraba la peli-marrón durmiendo plácidamente.

— ¿Esta bien? — pregunto Izumi mirando a la Hyūga.

— _Sí, solo está inconsciente, despertara_ — respondió el rubio al momento que la esfera comenzó a flotar de nuevo, apareciendo el Uzumaki otra vez, para mirar directamente a Hanabi, está feliz de volver a verla, sano y a salvo. — _Muy bien, Iida, podrías cargarla por favor_ — pidió el ninja.

—Seguro— respondió el peli-azul acercándose, para cargar a la amiga de su compañero.

— _Bien, es hora de irse de aquí_ — declaro el rubio que iba a dejar caer la esfera de chakra, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un susurro.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Mandalay, el rubio solo se giró para comenzar a volar a gran velocidad, dejando extrañados a todos, pero decidieron correr detrás del rubio, estuvieron corriendo detrás del Uzumaki por unos minutos, y lo perdieron por unos más, hasta que lo vieron entrar a una gran habitación que brillaba de color dorado, entraron sin dudarlo y cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron estupefactos, y hasta sintieron nauseas, algunas chicas se giraron para vomitar, y los adultos solo miraron horrorizados lo que estaba delante suyo.

Y era de esperarse, ya que delante de ellos se encontraba Toneri, quien era atravesado por una estaca de tierra en el pecho y estómago, sus brazos y piernas también fueron atravesadas, por no decir que le cortaron las manos y pies, tenía un gran corte en la garganta además de notarse que fue apaleado hasta la muerte, un gran charco de sangre rodeaba las estacas, y esa pose que tenía, era una pose poética sacada de una biblia, el peliblanco miraba al supuesto cielo con la mano derecha levantada, como si pidiera piedad.

— _Siempre pensé que Yami era el ser más terrorífico que pudiera existir, pero ahora… esos mandamientos se llevan ese puesto, esta es la obra de verdaderos monstruos_ — declaro el rubio con seriedad, pero eso no le impidió acercarse al cuerpo de albino y notar sus ojos, eran los ojos de Hinata, pero además de eso, noto un pequeño brillo verde en ellos. — _Toga, ven aquí y sácale los ojos_ — ordeno el rubio, asombrando a todos los presentes.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto asombrada Yu.

— ¿Quieres que ella le quite los ojos a un muerto?— pregunto asombrada Ryukyu mirando al espectro del oji-azul.

— ¡Con gusto lo haré! — respondió la rubia homicida saltando hacía el cadáver.

— ¿Acaso te volviste loco? — pregunto Midnight sorprendida por eso.

— _Noto una firma de poder nunca antes vista en los ojos de Toneri, supongo que tenía una arma secreta para enfrentarse a mí, pero los mandamientos lo traicionaron antes de que pudiera hacer algo, no sé qué sea, pero no lo dejare aquí y menos al alcance de los mandamientos_ — respondió con seriedad el rubio. — _Toga, haz tu trabajo, y Momo, crea una caja para guardarlos_ — ordeno con seriedad el Uzumaki.

Las chicas solo decidieron obedecer al rubio, la pelinegra procedio a crear la caja para entregársela a la rubia psicópata, quien solo agradeció para acercarse al cadáver, saco un cuchillo debajo de sus mangas para sacar los ojos y meterlos en la caja, y luego solo miro a su novio mientras sonreía.

— ¡Listo! — comento con una sonrisa la rubia.

— _Bien, ahora regresen a casa, este lugar no es apto para ninguno de ustedes_ — aclaro al momento que la esfera de chakra comenzaba a expandirse para formar un portal. — _Será mejor que entren rápido, Yami comenzó a tener problemas con dos de esos mandamientos, necesitara toda la ayuda posible, así que no puedo dividir mi cuerpo y mente por mucho más tiempo_ — declaro con seriedad, al momento que todos los héroes comenzaron a pasar por el portal, siendo Iida el primero ya que debían sacar a la Hyūga primero, y cuando llego el turno de Izumi de entrar, se quedó unos segundos dudando sobre irse, quería ayudar al oji-azul, deseaba poder ser de más utilidad.

— _No te preocupes por mi Izumi-chan_ — respondió el holograma para acercarse a la peli-verde, y dedicarle una sonrisa. — _Te prometo que estaré bien, ahora vete, por favor_ — pidió el oji-azul, la heredera del One For All solo asintió para cruzar el portal, al momento que este mismo desaparecía al igual que el espectro del blondo, ahora ya podían luchar con más libertad.

* * *

Una gran corriente de viento junto a un terremoto se hizo presente cuando Yami apareció delante de Zeldris, quien detuvo su golpe con la palma de su mano derecha, mientras sonreía con superioridad.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? — pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa, el oji-rojo hizo una mueca de duda, pero volvió a sonreír.

— **Eso debería decir yo** — dijo Yami extrañando a los mandamientos, y de repente, el pelinegro salió volando como una bala, mientras los demás mandamientos se hicieron a un lado.

Yami sonrió para aparecer arriba del gigante y darle una patada, una fuerte onda expansiva se produjo, y el gigante tambaleo para caer al suelo, ahora sin su trapo que cubría su rostro, revelando que dicho gigante tenía una cicatriz que abarcaba todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro el cual además era cubierto por su pelo negro. Volvió a desaparecer de la vista de todos, para estar arriba de Gloxinia e intentar darle una patada descendente, pero fue detenido por Derieri que golpeo la pierna del rubio son su puño derecho el cual ahora era gigante y negro. El rubio iba a darle un puñetazo, pero tuvo que saltar para evitar un golpe por parte de Monspeet, se giró para evitar ser cortado a la mitad por un golpe de Melascula, levanto su brazo derecho evitando una patada de Estarossa, y uso sus colas para repeler los golpes de Gloxinia. El rubio se encontraba rodeado mientras estaba evitando los golpes, y no noto que Zeldris apareció detrás suyo para darle una patada que lo hizo volar como un cometa, Drole entonces aprovecho eso para darle un puñetazo que lo hizo estrellar contra el suelo, se arrastró por varios metros, hasta que se detuvo, intento levantarse pero Estarossa apareció para caerle encima, levantando escombros, y luego fue tomado del cuello por el peli-blanco y ser lanzado al cielo, en donde fue recibido por un golpe en conjunto de los demás mandamientos, una fuerte onda sísmica se hizo presente, y el rubio termino por caer de nuevo a manos de Estarossa, quien lo recibió con un puñetazo directo en el estómago que hizo al oji-rojo escupir mucha sangre.

—Es realmente lamentable ver esto, sería mejor si acabamos con esto de una buena vez, así que deja de resistirte, esto es más doloroso para nosotros que para ti— comento el albino con tristeza, mientras el rubio tenía la cabeza agachada, y no se podía notar si estaba consciente, o vivo. —Eso es, ahora muerte en paz— declaro al momento que iba a atravesar al rubio en el pecho, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que su brazo derecho termino por ser cortado, miro el lugar donde faltaba su brazo, para luego sentir como el otro le era rebanado, solo miro al frente para ver al rubio, quien sonreía con felicidad.

— **Jejejeje… me haces reír, choca esos cinco** — dijo el rubio levantando su mano derecha. — **¿Entendiste? Choca los cinco porque no tienes manos** — comento con una sonrisa. — **Oh vamos, ese fue bueno, al menos muéstrame una sonrisita** — pidió al momento que el mandamiento del amor salía volando gracias a un golpe de viento cargado de chakra. — **Oh, se fue y me dejo, eso me rompe el corazón** — comento mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Drole apareció para aplastarlo con sus cuatro manos, pero sus brazos fueron cortados en un instante, el rubio se giró para mirar al gigante que intento aplastarlo con su pie derecho, pero este también termino por ser cortado, y termino por caer al suelo, el oji-rojo apareció enfrente del gigante.

— **¿Acaso planeas consolarme grandote? Debo decir que no le voy a ese lado del camino, pero estoy dispuesto a probar nuevas cosas, aunque te advierto que muerdo** — comento con vergüenza Yami cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus colas, como si fuera una colegiala traviesa, Derieri apareció lista para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero termino por ser apuñalada por las colas de metal del rubio, ella escupió sangre ya que uno de sus corazones fue perforado, el oji-rojo, miro al gigante para darle una cachetada que lo mando a volar como si no fuera nada, y comenzó a acercarse a la peli-naranja que intentaba moverse, pero no podía hacerlo, solo sintió como el rubio se acercó para comenzar a tocar su rostro y manosear su cuerpo, para luego sacar una lengua larga y puntiaguda como si fuera una serpientes, y pasarla por su cara y cuello.

— **Por otra parte, no podría dejar libre a una mujer tan bella como tú** — declaro con una sonrisa, para tocar los pechos de la demonios que estaban cubiertos por una materia oscura, casi todos tenían esa materia oscura visible, de seguro era su poder que usaban como arma o incluso vestimenta, de cualquier forma, Yami comenzó a amasar los pechos del mandamientos de la pureza, que estaba manteniendo una mirada de serenidad. — **Bueno, si no opones resistencia supongo que está bien que te toque, eres una chica realmente sucia, papi se encargara de educarte bien** — comento el rubio mostrando sus filosos dientes, y de repente, sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse. — **¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso intentas quemarme?** — pregunto el oji-rojo.

—Derieri de la Pureza, todo aquel que tenga pensamientos impuros se quemara eternamente en las llamas del infierno— aclaro la mujer dando a conocer la maldición de su mandamiento.

— **Oh, ya veo, así que tú quemas a la gente, es mejor que convertirse en piedra** — respondió el rubio como si nada. — **Pero, necesitaras más que eso para acabar conmigo pequeña** — confeso al momento que el fuego comenzaba a ser absorbido por el cuerpo del demonio, quien sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica. — **Eres hermosa, pero siendo sinceros me gusta más esa tal Melascula, así que adiós** — se despidió Yami que comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire a la peli-naranja, para lanzarla como un misil contra Drole que termino con un hoyo en su pecho.

Un enorme proyectil de fuego golpeo al rubio, creando una fuerte explosión además de una nube de humo, y ese ataque fue cortesía de Monspeet que estaba enojado con el rubio por haber tocado a Derieri. Sin embargo, el rubio comenzó a toser al momento que la nube desaparecía, revelando que no tenía ningún daño.

— **Este humo es igual que el de los cigarrillos** — comento al momento que miraba al demonio que lo ataco. — **No sabias que fumar es malo, te puede matar, es veneno, deberías dejarlo antes de que mueras** — recomendó para desaparecer y aparecer tomando el hombro del pelinegro mientras su mano derecha estaba en el pecho del mandamiento. — **Aunque tienes más oportunidades de vivir si fumas, a que pelees contra mí** — declaro para mandar a volar al mandamiento de Reticencia producto de la combinación de chakra Futon, Katon, y Bakuton, dejando una pequeña estela de humo mientras la cintura del mismo mandamiento quedaba en su lugar.

El rubio solo se giró al momento que detenía una lanza dorada que brillaba, era igual de grande que la de Galand, solo que claro, está brillaba con algo de fuerza, el ojo del medio del rubio comenzó a ver a todos lados para mirar al cielo, el ninja levantó la vista para ver al tal Gloxinia y ver unas hermosas alas negras de las orillas pero que brillaban como un arcoíris, y además de darse cuenta que era un hombre y no una mujer.

— **Oh, así que eres un hombre** — respondió Yami con calma mientras miraba la lanza que intentaba atravesarlo. — **Debo decir que es una bonita lanza, cuando te mate la venderé, quizás obtenga algo bueno por ella** — comento al momento que desaparecía de su lugar, para aparecer detrás de la hada quien se sorprendió al sentir a su enemigo en su espalda, y sentir sus mano en sus alas. — **Aunque estás hermosas alas tuyas deben valer más, me pregunto, ¿Qué pasara si te las arranco?** — pregunto al momento que tomaba de las fuerzas las alas del mandamiento quien grito de dolor, el oji-rojo se giró para darle una patada en la espalda, mientras tenía las alas en sus manos, las arrugo y luego ante la sorpresa de los demás mandamientos, se las comió como si no fueran más que un simple bocadillo.

Melascula y Grayroad miraron al rubio que estaba tranquilo flotando como si nada, pero luego desapareció para aparecer tomando un rostro del demonio de muchas caras.

— **Tienes muchas caras, veamos cómo eres realmente** — comento al momento que abría su boca, la cual brillo por unos segundos, al momento que un rayo de luz salió de su boca arrastrando al demonio que grito, luego de unos segundos, el rubio estaba con una de las caras de Grayroad, la miro detenida para ponérsela en la cara, y luego aparecer delante de Melascula que se hizo hacía atrás luego de ser asustada por el oji-rojo. — **Dame un beso Melascula-chan, vamos, dame un besito** — comenzó a decir Yami con la cara del mandamiento del Pacifismo, la demonio solo se hizo hacía atrás con una expresión de sorpresa, esa cosa que tenía delante suya era poderosa, sin mencionar que todo esto parecía ser un maldito juego para él.

El rubio solo quito la máscara para mostrar una sonrisa retorcida y amplia, mirando al mandamiento de la Fe como si fuera un pedazo de carne, era como si fuera el juego del gato y del ratón, y para Yami, los mandamientos eran los ratones. La pelirosa se quedó congelada al sentir una mano sobre su hombre derecho, giro su rostro para ver a otro rubio quien sonreía, volvió a sentir que alguien tocaba sus pies, sus muslos, su cintura, sus pechos, y sus glúteos, y cada vez que miraba se encontró con varios rubios que solo le sonreía mientras sacaban sus lenguas y mostrabas sus afilados dientes, bajo la vista una última vez para ver como debajo de su entrepierna salía una lengua que se movía sobre su vientre y zona íntima, para ver otra cara del rubio, luego solo sintió como su rostro era tomado a la fuerza, y ver que ahora el rubio estaba delante suyo, quien seguía sonriendo.

— **Tienes un olor y sabor realmente delicioso, eres como una maldita paleta en un día de verano, mientras más te saboreo, más ganas tengo de matarte y comerte entera, pero deberemos esperar ambos para eso** — comento Yami. — **Así que mientras esperas, te daré un pequeño regalo, disfrutado** — declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, al momento que la peli-rosa sintió un pequeño calor en su pecho, y al bajar la vista, miro una esfera violeta. — **Bijūdama** — la demonio salió disparada como un misil hacía el cielo, hasta que estallo con fuerza y creando una onda expansiva.

Yami volvió a desaparecer para aparecer y darle un golpe cargado de chakra a Gowther que lo mando a volar partido a la mitad al igual que Monspeet, la parte de abajo del tipo termino por caer al suelo como si nada.

El rubio solo sonrió con emoción mientras mostraba los dientes, al momento que el pequeño casco que creo comenzó a expandirse más y comenzar a cubrir su rostro, su cabello rubio fue reemplazado por una melena roja puntiaguda con las puntas negras, sus manos se volvieron garras como las de un zorro, y su casco de cráneo se volvió curvo al final, dándole una imagen más peligrosa, sus dientes se hicieron todavía más filosos si eso se podía hacer, al momento que gruñía con fuerza para liberar parte de su poder, y ser rodeado por el mismo, dio un gran salto para flotar en medio de la nada, mientras humo salía de su boca, las colas que antes tenían ahora se habían multiplicado por mucho, aunque ya no eran grandes, eran como si fueran agujas, y eran muchas.

Los mandamientos poco a poco se fueron reuniendo, todo realmente malheridos, todos mirando a su enemigo quien volteo a verlos, y vieron como les sonreía, como si estuviera contento de ver que no los mato, listo para seguir luchando. Gloxinia gruño al momento que usaba su lanza la cual se transformó en una inmesa flor como una rosa con espinas.

— **Inochi no Shizuku** — dijo la hada al momento que una gota dorada salía de la punta de la flor, la cual se terminó por dividir en 9 gotas pequeñas, las cuales cayeron sobre cada mandamientos.

El rubio solo miro como todos brillaron por unos segundos, para luego revelar que todos estaban curados, sin ningún rasguño o herida, todos estaban de nuevo con sus partes amputadas, y eso no es todo, el rubio miro como todos los mandamientos comenzaron a liberar parte de su poder, siendo rodeados por una energía negra, incrementando sus fuerzas mientras marcas negras comenzaban a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, todos y cada uno de los mandamientos miro con seriedad al ahora pelirrojo, quien solo sonreía, está pelea se estaba volviendo realmente interesante.

— **Muy bien mandamientos… llego la hora de acabar con esto, es hora de morir** — declaro Yami al momento que sentía como el rubio regresaba a su cuerpo, las molestias ya se habían ido, era momento de pelear con todo, era momento de matarlos.

Una gran explosión se produjo donde antes estaban los mandamientos, esa explosión fue causada por los mismos demonios que salieron a una gran velocidad tirando miles de escombros por los cielos, al momento que todos aparecían delante del rubio, con sus puños siendo rodeados de esa energía oscura. Y por su parte el rubio solo sonrió para levantar su mano derecha.

— **Shinra Tensei** — fue lo que dijo el rubio, al momento que su mano brillo por unos segundos.

* * *

Los héroes llegaron a la tierra luego de su pequeña travesía de rescate, todos llegaron al techo de la torre Hokage, en donde se encontraron con Kakashi junto a la diosa, además de algunos ex compañeros del rubio, quienes al verlos se aliviaron, pero faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, faltaba alguien.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? — pregunto la peli-blanca a los héroes.

—Él se quedó en la luna, unos enemigos llamados mandamientos aparecieron y comenzaron a pelear contra él— respondió Midnight a la diosa conejo que se sorprendió mucho por eso.

—Oh no— musito preocupada, la maestra le iba a preguntar por su reacción, pero la atención de todos fue robada cuando escucharon un pequeño silbido, seguido de ver al cielo y ver como la luna terminaba por explotar trayendo la oscuridad a todo el lugar, pero eso no fue todo, vieron como del cielo estaban cayendo varias bolas de fuego las cuales fueron a estrellarse a una gran distancia de la aldea, pero eso no evito que ellos sintieran la tierra temblar con fuerza que incluso algunos edificios se agrietaron y otros que estaban casi en la ruina se derrumbaran.

Y luego todos se tensaron en miedo al sentir un gran poder, todos se quedaron congelados al sentir esa presencia maligna, era una presencia realmente horrenda que hizo que todos los shinobis tuvieron dificultad al respirar, mientras sudaban mucho, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar para caer al suelo, algunos se desmayaron en su mayoría civiles que no pudieron soportar esa gran carga repugnante, y otros apenas se mantenían de pie. Todos tenían miedo de ese poder, los héroes ya tenían idea de quién podía ser, así como la peliblanca que sabía que ese poder que estaba inundando el aire era de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde cayeron los supuestos "meteoritos", los mandamientos se fueron levantando con el cuerpo adolorido, mientras el humo se disipaba, todos estaban en grandes cráteres que ellos mismos crearon por la fuerza del golpe que recibieron. Y delante de ellos, de entre toda esa nube comenzaron a escuchar pasos, hasta que lo vieron parado enfrente de ellos, sin ningún rasguño ni herida, mientras sonreía al moverse con esa rara pose, como si fuera una especie de cazador, para verlos fijamente.

— **Eso es, no pueden morir todavía, necesito divertirme con ustedes un poco más, así que levántense, porque esto apenas acaba de iniciar** — comento Yami con una felicidad grande, mientras su ojos derecho brillaba de un color rojo, y su ojo izquierdo de un color azul, al final ambas partes del rubio se juntaron para crear a una criatura poderosa y maligna, Dark Naruto había aparecido, y el apocalipsis llego al mundo shinobi.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo amigos, hasta aquí queda, nos vemos la próxima vez, estén atentos.**


	53. Chapter 53 La batalla continua

**Muy buenas a todos, luego de un largo, pero muy largo tiempo sin actualizar, por lo cual me disculpo, pero por fin regrese.**

 **Realmente lamento irme por mucho tiempo. Debo decir que parte de eso, fue que me quede sin cumputadora, pero ahora tengo una nueva, y mejor, además de eso, también fue por mi trabajo, y que en mis momentos libres, generalmente solo los domingos, me ponía en modo perezoso, y me la pasaba jugando más en mi ps3, un juego que ya antes había mencionado, llamado Mass Effect, el cual ahora debo decir que jugue por completo, el verdadero Mass Effect, ya que yo jugaba con una cuenta de Guatemala, y gracias a eso, no pude descargar ningun DLC del mismo juego.**

 **Pero ahora que lo juegue con una cuenta de EEUU, bueno, pude descargarme todos los DLC de la trilogia, y pues, como dije, lo jugue de verdad, y en total me gaste como 140 horas de mi vida, las cuales valieron la pena.**

 **Y bueno, ahora que lo termine, regrese a mis historias, y bueno, aun así, deberan esperar para que actualize las demás, así que sin más preambulo, los dejo con este nuevo cap, y nos vemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 48.

Los mandamientos se levantaron con algo de dificultad, mientras delante de ellos estaba el ser que debieron matar desde el primer momento, pero de un momento a otro su objetivo un gran poder que rivalizaba contra el de ellos, y no solo eso, a menos que actuaran juntos, serían asesinado como Galand, y ninguno de ellos deseaba eso.

— **Bien, bien, ¿Quién de ustedes será mi primera víctima?** — pregunto Dark Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras extendía sus brazos, los cuales fueron rodeados por una especie de armadura blanca. — **¿Entonces a quien destripare hasta la muerte?** — pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sus pupilas se volvieron afiladas.

Los mandamientos gruñeron por eso, miraron con sumo cuidado a su enemigo, debían actuar rápido y con todo su poder. Y con eso en mente Zeldris apareció delante del rubio para darle un corte con su espada, y logro su cometido, ya que un chorro de sangre broto del pecho del oji-rojo/azul, quien solo bajo la mirada notando como la sangre caía como una cascada, el pelinegro volvió a darle otro corte en el cuello, y otro en las piernas, y uno más en el pecho, formando una X, la sangre salpicaba como una regadera, y Naruto solo seguía tranquilo, poco a poco sus heridas fueron cerrando mientras liberaban humo.

— **Eso me dolió** — comento con indiferencia el rubio, para sonreír mostrando sus colmillos. — **Es broma, pero gracias por hacer eso, ahora sé quién morirá primero** — declaro Dark Naruto, al momento que Zeldris intento saltar, pero fue tomado del hombro para ver al pelirrojo delante suyo, mientras sonreía.

Y lo siguiente que sintió fue un poderoso golpe que lo mando a volar como un misil, rompiendo el suelo en su proceso, dejando huecos en la tierra. El pelirrojo solo miro al lugar donde lanzo al mandamiento, mientras miraba que se perdía. Derieri aprovecho para aparecer delante de su enemigo, para darle un poderoso derechazo, pero no lo logro ya que el pelirrojo levantó su antebrazo izquierdo, deteniendo dicho golpe, el mandamiento de la pureza comenzó entonces a golpearlo con manos y pies a una gran velocidad y fuerza, pero sus golpes no causaban ningún efecto en su oponente, más que hundir al pelirrojo y crear ondas de sonido, la peli-naranja iba a darle un golpe doble con sus puños entrelazados, pero el Otsutsuki desapareció de su vista, para aparecer detrás de ella y poner su mano derecha en su espalda.

— **Chaos Scream (Grito del Caos)** — musito el pelirrojo, al momento que la demonio impactaba el suelo con fuerza para gritar mientras escupía sangre, y su espalda se ponía morada, el mandamiento solo termino por seguir siendo empujada bajo tierra.

Una enorme bola de fuego iba dirigida al oji-rojo/azul quien apareció en el cielo, solo para ver como el proyectil cambió de dirección para ir a una gran velocidad hacía él, y así comenzó a volar por todo el lugar mientras era seguido por esa ave de fuego, salió volando al cielo, para luego dejarse caer en picada a una gran velocidad, iba a chocar con el misil de fuego, pero lo esquivo para seguir cayendo hacía Drole, el gigante al ver que el demonio pelirrojo venía hacía ellos, comenzó a hacer poses de mano para golpear el suelo.

— **Kyojin no baria (Barrera del Gigante)** — una gran barrera de tierra salió del suelo, para evitar la bola de fuego, sin embargo, el pelirrojo se giró para caer con su pierna derecha estirada, y golpear la barrera con fuerza, la cual resistió el golpe por unos segundos, y luego ser destruida dejando pasar a Dark quien golpeo la cara del gigante, para luego desaparecer dejando que la bola de fuego lo golpeara más, terminando por caer de espalda por esos golpes.

Los demás mandamientos saltaron para evitar ser atrapados, cometiendo un error, Dark apareció detrás de Gloxinia, quien antes de girar recibió una patada que lo hizo escupir mucha sangre, para salir volando a una gran velocidad de la zona de guerra. Gowther apareció detrás del Uzumaki para darle un doble golpe con los puños, pero sus brazos fueron cortados, seguido de ser decapitado, y antes de que la cabeza cayera el pelirrojo le dio una patada mandando a volar su cabeza a la nada, y tomar el cuerpo para partirlo a la mitad sin dificultad alguna. Monspeet apareció con sus manos cubiertas por su poder, y le dio un golpe en la cara a su enemigo, seguido de darle otro en el pecho, y así comenzó a darle una golpiza a gran velocidad con una gran fuerza, y así lo hizo por unos minutos, hasta que se cansó solo para ver que Dark estaba quieto, con algunos golpes y marcas de fuego, pero no se miraba herido o adolorido.

— **Muere** — fue lo que escucho el mandamientos de la Reticencia antes de recibir un golpe que lo mando al suelo, Dark Naruto apareció para tomarlo del pie y comenzar a azotarlo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, para luego darle una patada, y comenzar a golpearlo en la cara con sus puños, primero fueron unos golpes lentos pero con una gran fuerza, luego su velocidad fue aumentando hasta que no se miraban los puños del Uzumaki por la gran velocidad, y el polvo que creaba mientras pulverizaba al mandamiento, se detuvo luego de no ver nada, y solo notar como sus puños estaban cubiertos de sangre oscura, se levantó para recibir una patada por parte de Estarossa y Melascula, quienes usaban toda su fuerza para mover a Dark, quien se giró para mirar al albino.

— **Shock Wave (Onda de Choque)** — el mandamiento salió a una gran velocidad dejando su marca en la tierra, destruyendo todo a su paso creando una ola de destrucción por completo. La demonio del mandamiento de la Fe intento escapar, pero sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, se quedó quieta para mirar a su derecha con terror, y ver los ojos fríos del pelirrojo, los cuales brillaban con fuerza, un segundo estaba quieta, y al otro estaba volando por los aire con un fuerte golpe que le destruyo todas las costillas, el oji-rojo/azul tomo del pie derecho a Monspeet para comenzar a girar, y lanzarlo por los aires.

Dark Naruto solo miro fijamente a Grayroad que parecía sudar de miedo, en todo el momento se mantuvo quieto, mientras los demás mandamientos fueron lanzados de un solo, dejandolo solo, bueno, no tan solo, ya que Drole seguía en su lugar, quien se levantó, listo para seguir luchando, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, el oji-rojo/azul apareció enfrente suyo, para poner una de sus manos en su pecho.

— **Shinra Tensei** — susurro el pelirrojo para mandar a volar al gigante como si no fuera más que una hoja de papel, para luego mirar al demonio que parecía temblar de miedo, Dark solo gruño para hacer tronar su cuello, seguido de sacar ocho protuberancias de la espalda, las cuales salieron disparadas hasta los lugares donde fueron mandados los cuerpos de los mandamientos. — **En equipo sin duda alguna opondrían resistencia, pero al final morirían, sin embargo, es mejor acabar con esto rápido, así que será una lucha en solitario, solo espero que me den una buena batalla, ya que me enojare si realmente los asesino fácilmente** — confeso el pelirrojo con seriedad, liberando su poder en toda la zona, para poner una sonrisa enseñando sus afilados dientes, mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Konoha, cuando todos sintieron ese horrendo poder, no pudieron evitar tener miedo, el cual solo les duro luego de no sentir nada en unos segundos, pero de un momento a otro, vieron como una luz blanca venía hacía ellos, la cual termino por impactar en una zona comercial, y luego ver como otra impactaba una zona industrial, creando una gran explosión en ambos lados, además de destruir todo a su paso, y el fuego comenzaba a iluminar todo.

Ningún héroe sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, como tampoco los ninjas, Kakashi iba a enviar a sus ninjas para saber que paso, pero se quedó en su lugar petrificado, al igual que los demás, al momento que con dificultad giraron el cuello mientras miraban como dos clones de Naruto volaban tranquilamente hacía los lugares de impacto, meneando de un lado a otro todas esas colas delgadas que parecían pedazos de papel ondeando, liberando su poder sin medición alguna, y cuando ambos clones del rubio pasaron sobre los héroes, estos cayeron al suelo muertos de miedo, esa aura y poder que liberaba el ahora pelirrojo era algo que nadie podía soportar. Los dos clones de Dark Naruto siguieron su camino lentamente.

En la zona industrial salía Estarossa que levanto como si nada grandes bigas de metal junto a tubos, para lanzarlos a un lado dejando ver que estaba sanando algunas heridas superficiales. Y en la zona comercial, Zeldris salió volando de una pila de escombros, también con algunas heridas que se iban cerrando gracias a su poder. Los dos clones del pelirrojo aparecieron delante de ambos mandamientos, pero manteniendo una distancia mientras se miraban fijamente.

—Debo admitirlo, ese golpe fue impresionante— comento el pelinegro sobándose el cuello, mientras el pelirrojo estaba quieto. —Así que debo devolverte el favor— comento el mandamiento de la Piedad que sonrió, su plan era aparecer delante del pelirrojo, pero eso no sucedió, ya que de un momento a otro sintió las manos del rubio, quien le sonreía de una forma macabra.

— **Es hora de jugar mi pequeño gatito** — declaro para lanzar de una cachetada al mandamiento, quien destruyo varios edificios a su paso, creando más destrucción, para salir detrás de su juguete.

Pero Estarossa no se quedaba atrás, ya que ahora mismo estaba jugando "¿Quién mata a quién?", en donde ambos demonios estaban golpeándose todo el cuerpo a una gran fuerza y velocidad, creando ondas de viento, el albino le dio un poderoso derechazo al pelirrojo, quien le devolvió el golpe para enterrarlo en el azotarlo en el suelo, el mandamiento del amor intento levantarse pero termino por recibir una patada con fuerza, y ser tomado del cuello para recibir un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar para destruir casas, creando un gran caos en la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

Pero Konoha no era la única aldea que estaba en aprietos, Gaara quien había vuelto a su aldea gracias al poder de Naruto, había vuelto para defender su pueblo en caso de que Toneri decidiera atacar todo el mundo ninja, esa había sido una orden dada por el Uzumaki, esperaba un ataque, pero nunca pensó que ese ataque fuera fuerte, de un momento a otro dos proyectiles golpearon su aldea, a una gran fuerza y velocidad que no pudo detenerla con su arena, y que muchos menos destruyera gran parte de la aldea, y ahora mismo se encontraba evacuando a los civiles… a los que podía ya que esos proyectiles que golpearon la aldea destruyeron muchas casas creando caos por todos lados, sus shinobis llevaban a todos los aldeanos a los refugios bajo tierra que creo para casos como estos.

— ¡Vayan a los refugios rápido! — ordeno con seriedad a todos, mientras ayudaba a sacar heridos de escombros con su arena, en estos momentos debía estar con la mente fría, pero podía sentir una horrenda presencia en las dos zonas de impacto, no sabía que cosas podían ser, pero de algo estaba seguro, debía sacarlo a todos de la aldea o protegerlos, iba a enviar su arena a las zonas donde había fuego, pero se petrifico al sentir una presencia aún más horrenda y repugnantes, peor que la presencia de Madara, está era una presencia peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

Solo sintió como la fuerza se iba de su cuerpo, al momento que sentía esa presencia pasar a su lado, solo vio como dos seres que solo podía describir como demonio pasaron a su lado, yendo a las zonas de impacto, su chakra era demasiado fuerte, repugnante. Solo se quedó quieto, y cuando noto que ya estaban lejos, comenzó a juntar su arena para llevar a los civiles fuera de la aldea, ya no era zona segura para nada, debían huir y tratar de afrontar las tormentas de arena, a tener que estar debajo de esos demonios.

Los dos clones del pelirrojo se separaron para ir a buscar a sus oponentes, y en una zona salía Derieri enojada mientras tiraba esos escombros, ese golpe le dolió mucho, y se iba a vengar de ese estúpido pelirrojo, y su venganza iba a ser pronto, ya que levanto la vista para ver a Dark flotar mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, la demonio solo salto para ponerse a la altura del pelirrojo, lista para pelear, así que usando su fuerza y rapidez, intento darle un golpe en la cara al oji-rojo/azul, pero su puño derecho fue detenido, intento darle con su puño izquierdo, pero también fue detenida, miró fijamente al rubio, y le dio un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no pareció afectar al pelirrojo, mientras que ella sintió como sangre comenzaba a caer de su frente.

— **Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto si quieres asesinarme** — declaro Dark para darle un cabezazo al mandamiento, enterrándola sin sus brazos los cuales tenía el pelirrojo entre sus manos.

Por el otro lado, estaba Melascula quien salía de una pila de escombros, mientras se sostenía el costado derecho, todos sus huesos de ese lado fueron destruidos, pero gracias a que era una demonio se estaba recuperando a una gran velocidad, y estaba segura de que hubiera sido asesinada por ese golpe si no fuera un demonio, no, desde el primer golpe hubiera muerto si fuera una simple mortal. La peli-rosada se levantó de entre los escombros, debía unirse a los otros para tener al menos una oportunidad de luchar y posiblemente ganarle al pelirrojo, iba a salir volando hacía la zona donde podía sentir el poder de Estarossa y Zeldris, pero se detuvo cuando sintió el poder del pelirrojo arriba suyo, así que levanto la vista con temor para ver a Dark que estaba quieto, mientras ella miraba esos ojos sin vida que brillaban en la oscuridad junto a esa horrenda sonrisa, ellos eran demonios, pero esa cosa delante suyo era algo mucho peor, era como ver a su creadora y al mismo Rey Demonio, no, se atrevía a decir que esa cosa era mucho peor que ellos.

— **Melascula-chan… me alegra ver que estás viva todavía, eso me emociona, de esa forma voy a poder disfrutar cazarte antes de matarte, aunque quizá podamos divertirnos un rato, me gustaría probar ese cuerpo tuyo** — comento Dark con cierta gracia mientras sus ojos afilados miraban fijamente a la peli-rosada, quien se asustó al escuchar eso, y claro, no pudo evitar cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos por esas palabras.

Iba a lanzar un ataque con su poder demoniaco, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que sintió como sus manos eran tomadas por las del pelirrojo, y solo miro con horror esa mirada fría junto a esa sonrisa, era una imagen demasiado espeluznante, y su temor solo incremento al sentir la mano derecha del demonio tocar su mejilla derecha.

— **Que empiece el juego corazón** — declaro Dark al momento que una fuerte explosión se hacía presente, destruyendo otra gran parte de la aldea, mientras que Gaara junto a su hermano Kankuro y su hijo miraban como fuertes explosiones se formaban en la aldea, la cual se había perdido ya.

* * *

Pero Suna y Konoha no eran las únicas, en Iwagakure, Kurotsuchi también estaba evacuando a la gente de su pueblo, ya que de un momento a otro vieron como algo grande parecía caer del cielo luego de que vieran con sus propios ojos como la luna desaparecía, y esa cosa que cayo no era más que un gigante, y no era alguna broma, realmente había caído un puto gigante en parte de su aldea, y lo cual costó la vida de varios shinobis y civiles, pero eso no se comparó con nada esa presencia maligna y repugnante que sintió después, y ahora solo intentaba llevar bajo tierra a los sobrevivientes, ya que arriba de ella estaban peleando dos seres que solo podría considerar como dioses.

En Kumogakure también sucedía lo mismo, Darui con dolor tuvo que dejar que varias personas murieran para que pudiera escapar con varios niños y mujeres, muchos de sus shinobis se sacrificaron cuando dos hombres raros comenzaron a masacrar a las personas, y luego vinieron esos dos demonios que causaron más caos, intento ayudar lo más que pudo, pero su principal misión en ese momento fue sacar a la mayoría de civiles que pudiera, entre ellos claro los amigos de Naruto del otro mundo, quienes eran llevados hasta Konoha en donde todo debería estar, y para buscar ayuda.

Kirigakure no estaba bien tampoco, ya que de un momento a otro, algo cayo a gran velocidad cerca de las costas de la aldea, y lo siguiente que todos sintieron fue que había grandes olas de agua que golpeaban la aldea, seguido de comenzar a ver como los edificios eran destruidos, y Chojuro escapaba en botes y lanchas de la aldea, ya que el tren que conectaba con Konoha fue destruido junto a las vías, no sabía quiénes eran los enemigos, pero de algo estaba seguro, debía alejarse junto a los civiles que logro evacuar y rescatar, ya que ahora mismo podía sentir un chakra realmente repugnante provenir de la aldea, la cual estaba siendo destruida, podía ver los edificios caer mientras eran consumidos en fuego, mientras miraba dos figuras volar de un lado a otro a una gran velocidad, y escuchar explosiones.

* * *

Regresando a Konoha, las cosas de por si eran malas después del ataque de Toneri, muchos heridos y muertos por culpa de las marionetas suicidas, y ahora tenían que escapar para no terminar entre la pelea de Naruto y los mandamientos.

Kakashi junto a los héroes escapan de la aldea, ninjas llevaban a heridos en sus espaldas, así como civiles, niños, mujeres, todos corrían para salvarse, y entre ellos iba Kaguya quien estaba montando a Akamaru, la peli-blanca solo miraba como al aldea caía en pedazos, todo mientras ella lloraba al ver que su amado había desaparecido, para darle paso a un ser mucho más poderoso que ella y el cual era más peligroso. Y esto no pasó desapercibido por los héroes, ellos también corrían por sus vidas y de vez en cuando miraban para atrás, y solo miraban el infierno.

Una fuerte explosión se produjo al momento que uno de los tantos edificios gigantes de la aldea caía como si fuera papel, la enorme construcción estallo con fuerza mandando a volar hierro y cemento a todos lados, mientras el fuego comenzaba a consumirlo todo. Y otra explosión se hizo presente en los escombros, para revelar a Estarossa herido, su poder demoniaco curaba sus heridas pero se notaban varias cicatrices recién hechas. El albino solo miro con seriedad al pelirrojo que aparecía bajando del cielo, sin mostrar alguna herida.

— **Realmente eres resistente, eres más fuerte y difícil que matar a comparación de Galand** — comento Dark con cierta felicidad.

—Galand era un viejo débil, pero yo soy diferente, soy mucho más poderoso— aclaro el albino, haciendo que su enemigo gire su cabeza con cierta confusión.

— **Ya veo, entonces supongo que debes estar ocultando tu poder** — dijo al momento que gruñía como un animal. — **Eso me enoja mucho, sí no te estas tomando esto en serio me enojare realmente, y no te gustara** — aclaro el oji-rojo/azul.

—No te preocupes, ya me canse de jugar contigo, ahora acabare contigo— confeso con seriedad el mandamiento del amor, enojando a Dark quien desapareció de su lugar, para aparecer delante del mandamiento con una esfera de fuego, lava y fuego, listo para intentar matarlo, pero cuando su golpe estuvo cerca de golpear al demonio, este sonrió nada más al ver ese poderoso ataque.

— **Full Counter** — musito Estarossa al momento que el impacto del rubio golpeo al demonio, quien debió salir disparado por ese golpe, pero en su lugar fue el pelirrojo que fue golpeado por su propio poder, mandándolo a volar lejos y destruir varios edificios, mientras el mandamiento sonreía, estaba esperando desde hace tiempo un ataque así de poderoso, ya que su habilidad especial "Full Counter" le permitía regresar todos los golpes de sus oponente con el doble de poder, y bueno, ahora lo acababa de hacer.

El pelirrojo salió de una montaña de escombros, con su casco de hueso destruido en su mayoría, así como su brazo derecho que estaba desgarrado por completo, pedazos de carne colgaban junto a trozos de ropa, la sangre caía gota por gota, la cara de Dark estaba regenerándose poco a poco, ya que está también resulto lastimada, en especial su ojo en la frente que se incinero por completo, y en resumen, el pelirrojo ahora si se miraba golpeado.

— **¿Qué diablos fue eso?** — pregunto Dark con seriedad mientras se regeneraba.

—Esa es mi habilidad especial, "Full Counter", me permite devolver ataques físicos y mágicos con el doble de poder, eso fue lo que paso, recibiste tu propio ataque con el doble de fuerza— aclaro el albino con una sonrisa, mientras miraba con burla al oji-rojo/azul.

— **En ese caso, creo que solo debo atacarte con más fuerza** — musito Dark que se curaba por completo, para desaparecer, y reaparecer delante de Estarossa, con su puño derecho rodeado por fuego, su puño golpeo el cuerpo del mandamiento, pero su ataque fue esquivado y lo recibió él con el doble de fuerza, de nuevo salío disparado, con el pecho quemado y además de romperse todas las costillas, escupió sangre luego de detener su avance, solo para ver al demonio que seguía sonriendo.

—Puedes intentarlo, todo ataque que me des te regresara con el doble de fuerza, es algo que no podrás evitar, no importa que tan fuerte seas, y no tengo que hacer mucho trabajo para acabar contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que no deba divertirme contigo— declaro para estirar su mano derecha. — **Heliblaze (Llama Infernal)** — musito al momento que el pelirrojo era rodeado por llamas negras las cuales comenzaron a consumirlo.

Dark solo levantó las manos para ver las llamaradas negras que consumían su ropa, y las cuales también comenzaban a quemar su piel, solo levantó la vista para ver al demonio.

— **¿En serio me atacaras con mis propias armas?** — pregunto al momento que estiraba su mano derecha, en la cual apareció un Rinnegan de color dorado, para comenzar a pasarlo por su cuerpo desapareciendo el fuego negro. — **Puede que me regreses mis ataques, pero no podrás matarme con mis propios ataques, ya sobreviví a ellos, y ahora que los controlo no me causan daño, pero ten por seguro que no será el caso contigo, ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego Estarossa, y creme… yo ganare** — comento Dark al momento todo su cuerpo comenzaba a ser cubierto por una armadura de hueso.

El rubio estaba cubierto con una armadura de hueso que cubría todo su cuerpo como si fuera un traje blanco robusto, sin embargo, habían varias cosas que destacaban, entre ellas las marcas profundas donde estaban sus costillas, además que en la espalda tenía flechas que apuntaban hacia abajo, sus colas delgadas desaparecieron por completo, sus pies ahora tenían una forma más curva y puntiaguda al final como si estuviera espadas, sus brazos eran más robustos ya que tenía brazaletes obviamente de hueso, su casco tomo la forma del cráneo de un zorro, como cuando entraba en modo Kyubi y perdía el control, pero además de eso sus manos se volvieron garras afiladas, en sus hombros aparecieron otros dos cráneos, el del lado derecho parecía un cráneo de tortuga con cuernos, y la del otro lado era como una cabeza de caballo también con cuernos, en sus rodillas también aparecieron otros cráneos, en su rodilla derecha apareció el rostro de un escarabajo y en la izquierda el de un mapache, igual ambos con cuernos, en su pecho apareció el rostro de una calavera, y los ojos del rubio se volvieron negros con la iris roja y la pupila rasgada, abrió los dientes y mostrar una lengua larga roja, y unos grandes dientes afilados.

— **Veamos si ahora puedes regresarme mis ataques** — comento con una sonrisa para desaparecer de nuevo, y aparecer delante de albino, quien seguía sonriendo.

Una fuerte onda expansiva se sintió el lugar gracias a una patada propinada por Dark, el mandamiento solo estaba quieto mientras sonreía, después de todo, ahora ya no podía recibir daño alguno, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando escupio sangre, bajo la mirada sorprendido, solo para encontrar la pierna derecha de Dark incrustada en su lado izquierdo, para luego salir disparado como una bala dejando una estela de humo. El oji-rojo solo sonrió al ver salir al demonio, no perdió tiempo y dio un gran salto destruyendo todo el suelo, apareció arriba del mandamiento para darle un golpe que lo incrusto en el suelo, se detuvo para posicionarse unos metros lejos donde termino Estarossa.

Luego de unos segundos, el peli-blanco salió del hueco con escombros y cortes en el cuerpo, además de estar siendo rodeado por esa materia oscura, como si se estuviera curando de las heridas, y eso era efectivamente, pero además de eso tenía una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

— **¿Sorprendido?** — interrogo con gracia Dark ante la mirada del mandamiento.

— ¿Cómo lograste anular mi Full Counter? — pregunto el oji-negro.

— **Te lo dije no es así, solo tenía que usar más fuerza y ser más veloz. Cuando te di la primera patada, lance una segunda que impacto con el primer golpe que te di, ambos chocaron entre sí, y eso me permitió dar otro golpe, el cual no fue repelido gracias a mi velocidad, es como te dije, solo debía golpearte más fuerte** — aclaro con simple Dark ante la duda del albino.

—Ya veo, nunca pensé que se te ocurriría una manera de contrarrestar mi Full Counter— confeso el demonio.

— **Yo no soy tan estúpido como piensas, soy más listo de lo que podrías imaginar, no solo soy fuerza bruta princesa, soy una verdadera máquina de guerra** — aseguro el oji-rojo con una sonrisa.

—Puede que hayas descubierto como repeler mi ataque, pero veamos que puedes hacer si te ataco mientras intentas defenderte— dijo para hacer aparecer 7 espadas que flotaban alrededor suyo. —Veamos si logras esquivar esto— comento para aparecer delante del oji-rojo.

Dark solo salto para evitar ser cortado por una de esas espadas, pero volvió a saltar al notar como esas espadas comenzaron a perseguirlo para intentar matarlo, dio un giro en el aire para dejar pasar dos de esas espadas, se detuvo para comenzar a volar en el cielo mientras las espadas lo perseguían, pero si eso no fuera suficiente, Estarossa apareció delante suyo para intentar darle un golpe, y logro evitarlo cuando hizo aparecer en su ojo derecho un Rinne-Sharingan de color rojo, lo cual hizo que apareciera delante del mandamiento evitando ese poderoso golpe.

Volvió a tele transportarse para aparecer enfrente del albino, y darle una patada en el rostro, el demonio salió volando por esa patada, mientras el oji-rojo miraba a su presa impactar el suelo, extendió sus manos de las cuales apareció una bola de fuego.

— **Sōrāinpakuto (Impacto Solar)** — lanzo el oji-rojo una esfera de fuego que fue creciendo a gran velocidad, golpeo el suelo creando una gran explosión además de iluminar el lugar, y crear una onda expansiva.

Los ninjas solo vieron el cielo iluminarse por unos segundos, para luego ver como la aldea brillaba y ardía más, todos sintieron una ola de aire que movió las hojas de los árboles y levantando polvo.

—Esto es una locura, estamos lejos y todavía así se puede sentir como la tierra tiembla y el viento es fuerte, ¿Qué tan absurdamente poderoso es Naruto y los enemigos? — pregunto Kiba con seriedad y miedo.

—Más de lo que pueden pensar, pero esa cosa no es Naruto, ese ser que está peleando ahora mismo es un ser maligno, un ser lleno de odio, rencor, muerte, esa cosa no es Naruto, es algo mucho peor— musito Kaguya con seriedad.

— ¿Habla de Yami? — pregunto Izumi.

—No, Yami todavía tiene algo de humanidad a pesar de parecer un ser sádico y sin alma, pero esta cosa en que se convirtió Naruto es mucho peor, lo hemos llamado Dark Naruto, o solo Dark para abreviar, sé que el nombre es un cliché y no suena amenazante, pero eso no importa cuando lo tienes en frente. Cuando lo entrenaba apareció, me causo muchos problemas que tuve que usar todo mi poder para detenerlo. Y me temo que ahora no seré capaz de hacer eso en mi estado actual, creo que deberemos rezar para que vuelva a ser el mismo— comento la peli-blanca, haciendo que todos se asustaran por eso, lo único que todos sabían era que Kaguya era una diosa, tenía un poder inimaginable y sin duda alguna si ella lo quisiera, podía hacer desaparecer a toda la humanidad chasqueando los dedos.

Regresando a la zona de guerra, Dark se encontraba flotando tranquilamente mirando el suelo, mientras miraba edificios ser consumidos por el fuego, junto a un gran agujero, sin señales de Estarossa, Dark solo miraba para todos lados, sabía que no lo asesino, ya que podía sentir su poder, además de eso, aunque lo ataco con un Jutsu que calcino todos los cuerpos que habían, ese demonio era como una serpiente, no, eso era un insulto para esos animales, era como una maldita cucaracha con esteroides y poder demoniaco.

Aparto la mirada cuando un pilar de fuego apareció lejos de su posición, sintió una fuerte onda expansiva que se encargó de esparcir el fuego, sabía que ese era uno de sus clones, de igual forma, Zeldris estaba teniendo problemas como Estarossa, y no eran los únicos, podía sentir como sus demás clones luchaban con los demás mandamientos, los cuales encontraban la forma para escapar a sus ataques y no morir. Era molesto realmente, pero debía admitir que era sumamente divertido darles caza, verlos correr de un lado a otro, moverse de una forma divertida, solo pudo sonreír sádicamente, era divertido, como ver una cucaracha sin patas intentar escapar de ser asesinado, y así eran los mandamientos. Solo se giró para mirar a Estarossa respirando con agitación, mientras parte de su lado izquierdo estaba destruido, y soltando humo.

— **Parece que no lograste escapar ileso de ese ataque** — comento Dark con gracia, mientras miraba como el mandamiento se regeneraba, su poder oscuro estaba tomando la forma de un brazo y pecho. — **Eres fuerte sin duda alguna, eso te lo puedo reconocer, esa habilidad tuya es demasiado fuerte, devolver los ataques con el doble de fuerza, es realmente poderosa como molesta, pero no sirve de mucho cuando son ataques mágicos, es más fuerte cuando son ataques físicos, pero lamentablemente para ti yo poseo un gran poder en ambos. Si esto fuera un maldito juego, tú estarías en Nvl60, mientras que yo estoy por arriba del Nvl100. No eres más que un maldito entretenimiento para mí, y hasta ahora has cumplido con tu propósito** — declaro con seriedad mientras sus afilados ojos miraban como terminaba de sanarse, había recuperado la parte del cuerpo que perdió por ese ataque, solo se quedó quieto, el oji-rojo notaba que estaba realmente enojado, muy enojado, notaba una gran ira en sus ojos, aunque a simple vista parecía tener la misma expresión indiferente, no era así para nada. — **¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua? O debería decir, ¿Acaso te quemaste la lengua?** — pregunto con gracia, pero solo miro como el albino levantaba su mano derecha, y aparecían varios hoyos negros.

—Ya me estoy empezando a enojar mucho realmente, no intentaba usar todo mi poder, pero ya no importa, conoce el poder de un verdadero demonio— declaro extrañando al oji-rojo, quien movió su cabeza con desconcierto, pero de repente un rayo rojo salió de uno de esos hoyos, se detuvo luego de unos segundos, y del hoyo donde salió el disparo, una extraña cabeza con cuernos roja aparecia, pero eso no era lo importante, sino el rostro, era el rostro de un verdadero demonio, dientes afilados y blancos, unos ojos negros agrietados, aunque no podrían ser considerados ojos, ya que eran unas cuencas vacías con dos puntos blancos, pero si eso no bastara, su cuerpo apareció y parecía un tanque, era gordo, realmente gordo, con unas manos pequeñas con grandes uñas afiladas, y unas piernas igual pequeñas que contrastaban con su cuerpo.

Dark termino por golpear el suelo con gran fuerza, recibió un tiro a quemarropa, poco a poco se fue levantando de escombros, mientras humo salía de su armadura la cual tenía algunos rayones negros, producidos por ese ataque, pero aunque fue un fuerte golpe que pudo acabar con otro, no fue suficientemente fuerte como para herirlo, solo se levantó para sacudirse el polvo que tenía levanto la vista para ver la cosa que lo ataco, pero termino por recibir otro disparo, solo que este fue más amplio y fuerte.

Este ataque fue gracias a un ser que tenía una cabeza ovalada y con unos picos similares a una estrella, no tenía dientes pero tenía una especie de boca que parecía una grieta, igual con cuencas vacías agrietadas y unos puntos blancos, este era más delgado y alto, sus manos eran igual largas y afiladas, pero lo que más destacaba eran unas alas en su espalda, y además este ser gigante era de color gris.

El oji-rojo salió del nuevo hueco tirando muchos escombros, su mirada era de enojo, ese golpe si lo sintió, no fue poderoso como para herirlo gravemente, pero si lo lastimo, elevo la vista para mirar a los responsables, y solo miro como 6 cosas feas y gordas, y 6 cosas altas y grises flotaban, podía sentir poder demoniaco en cada una de ellas, las 12 criaturas sonreían mientras se reían, el oji-rojo miro enojado a todos los demonios, ya que eso eran, demonios pero de un grado menor. Solo miro como los 12 demonios abrieron las bocas, y todos dispararon al mismo tiempo, solo gruño al momento que recibía el ataque, pero uso sus brazos como escudos para protegerse, aunque su idea funciono, no logro salir ileso al recibir un ataque de esa magnitud, miro a los demonios que no perdieron tiempo, y comenzaron a cargar otro ataque, solo que este parecía ser más fuerte, levanto su mano, en la cual apareció una esfera negra, los ataques salieron disparados, Dark se quedó en su lugar, al momento que los ataques lo golpeaban, o eso parecía, pero en realidad su esfera absorbió los ataques.

Solo miro la esfera tomar un color rojizo oscuro, y la apunto a los demonios que estaban a punto de lanzar otro golpe en equipo, pero Dark no se los permitiría.

— **Middonaitotowairaito (Crepúsculo de Medianoche)** — dijo al momento que la esfera salía disparada hacía los demonios, ellos dispararon sus rayos los cuales chocaron con la esfera, la cual no disminuyo su velocidad y absorbía los ataques, el mandamiento del Amor desapareció del lugar al momento que la esfera llegaba a los demonios grises y rojos, y estallaba, solo que esa explosión no ilumino el cielo, no soltó un brillo o destello, solo se expandió consumiendo a los monstruos, y luego de unos segundos, ya no estaban, señal de que fueron exterminados.

Dark solo miro el cielo oscuro, los demonios habían desaparecido, bueno, no desaparecieron, los había matado, su ataque había absorbido el poder de esos monstruos, y lo uso contra ellos, un ataque simple pero demasiado útil, resoplo mientras se elevaba, todo el mundo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, salvo por zonas en donde el fuego arrasaba con todo, zonas en llama que parecían fogatas gigantes.

—Vaya, sino hubiera escapado, hubiera muerto junto a esos monstruos— comento Estarossa con gracia, el ninja se dio la vuelta, para observar fijamente a su enemigo, estaba sonriendo con burla, como si estuviera jugando con él.

— **Tuviste suerte, pero eso no se repetirá** — declaro con seriedad Dark al mandamiento, quien solo sonrió.

—Veamos si cumples con tu palabra, mientras te enfrentas a un ejercito de demonios blancos y rojos— musito al momento que un enorme portal aparecía sobre su cabeza, y del cual salían más de esos demonios, muchos más los cuales reían mientras avanzaban lentamente, una parte del cielo se volvió blanca y roja gracias a las hordas de demonios.

Sus bocas comenzaron a brillar de un color rojizo. Los ninjas que se encontraban todavía cerca de la zona, al igual que los héroes, miraron como en el cielo apareció una luz rojiza que brillaba con fuerza, hasta parecer formar un mini sol que tomaba fuerza, y lo siguiente que vieron, fue como ese punto se convertía en un rayo que arraso con todo a su paso, el grito de varios ninjas, civiles, entre hombre, mujeres y niños se pudo escuchar. El trayecto del rayo arraso con todo, y con todos, dejando solo a su paso una enorme línea negra de caos y destrucción.

Kakashi miraba con horror ese ataque, ese ataque era algo nunca antes visto, la zona que arraso todavía no había sido evacuada por completo, y ahora solo estaba seguro de que toda persona que estaba atrapada en ese lugar estaba muerta. Y lo que era peor, noto como de nuevo ese ataque se formaba, y apuntaba hacía él, y lo último que juro ver, fue ese mismo rayo, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la proxima vez, ahora si, esten atentos a la actualizacion.**

 **Y por cierto, en el tiempo que no estuve, recibi bastantes comentarios, y como siempre, algunos critican y odian mi historia, y pues, que bien por ellos, y la verdad, no entiendo que ganan con decirme eso, ¿acaso creen que dejare de escribir por sus comentarios?**

 **No, no es así, si hay algunos que no les gusta, pues esta bien, tampoco es como si yo viniera y obligara a alguien a leerla, yo por lo general he encontrado historias que son absurdas y sin sentido, pero no ando criticando y mucho menos insultando, no, solo no la leo y ya, es así de sencillo. Pero hay gente a las que les gusta, y dijo "esta bien, si les gusta esta bien", no voy por ahi diciendo que no la lean o algo por el estilo.**

 **Y si, a la gente que no le gusta mi historia, o mis historias, que las consideran sin sentido, y demás cosas, pues bien, es su gusto, pero abstenganse de andar insultando o algo así, en especial al ver que obviamente le doy protagonismo a Naruto, aunque claro, tambien trato de darle a otros, y más si ven que vuelvo a naruto un dios como el todopoderoso Shaggy, pero claro, creo que estas personas nunca han Dragon Ball.**

 **No tengo nada contra esta serie en realidad, yo la miraba de pequeño, me gustaba mucho, pero ahora con todo lo que han sacado, practicamente goku es como el naruto de mi historia, creo que me atreveria a decir que más poderoso, pero no, mi naruto es una total ofensa y una abominacion, pero bueno.**

 **El punto es, si no les gusta, no la lean, y punto, lo he repetido varias veces, y la verdad, parece que son estupidos, no es para ofender, pero lo he dicho varias veces, así que no la lean si no les gusta, es así de sencillo.**

 **Y eso es todo, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	54. Chapter 54 El Preludio del Juego Final

**Que tal a todos, luego de otro largo tiempo, solo que esta vez no me tarde casi un año, regreso con otro capítulo de esta serie que sigue gustandole a muchos, aunque no a todos realmente.**

 **En el capitulo anterior, deje en claro que las personas a las cuales no les gustaba, la dejaran de leer, y bueno, digamos que de cierto modo no funciono. Y yo la verdad no me molestare más en decir algo.**

 **Esta historia es propia, desde un momento dije que no haría al Naruto habitual, que no sería como el de la serie, pero bueno, algunos no entendieron eso, y como vie en unos viejos comentarios, uno comento que dejaran de molestar, la historia seguiria otro rumbo, y que si el autor queria, podría hacer a Naruto invencible de una buena vez, y hacer que se coga a todas las mujeres de una vez sin una buena razón.**

 **Algunos escritores hacen eso, pero como he dicho varias veces, yo lo he visto, pero no ando publicando cosas como que no sirve la historia, que apesta y demás.**

 **Esto es como tratar con clientes, no son felices con nada, no se les puede complacer con nada. Y la verdad, desde un principio no me interesaban, pero debo decir que me molestaba ver que en cada capítulo aparecian y criticaban, son personas sin perfil, pero bueno.**

 **Eso no viene al caso ahorita, la cosa es que ahora tienen nuevo capitulo de este fic, y también voy a comenzar a escribir el de Naruto Loud, Profesor Uzumaki, y el de Konosuba, aunque el de Konosuba creo que será primero. Pero ya veremos, solo esten pendientes, y sin más que decir, los dejo con el nuevo cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 49.

—" _¿Qué diablos paso? M-M-M-Mi cabeza… me duele… todo el cuerpo… necesito moverme… levantarme… vamos… vamos… vamos levante"—_

Esos eran los pensamientos que Izumi se decía así misma, el pesor que sentía sobre su cuerpo era como si tuviera cargando chatarra de nuevo, el mismo sentimiento de cuando entrenaba. Con algo de pesadez, y dificultad, se fue levantando mientras los escombros caían de su cuerpo.

Un enorme pedazo de pared cayo de su espalda, ella por fin era libre, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de polvo, parte de su ropa estaba destrozada, con algo de dificultad se mantenía en pie, en su rostro había polvo cubierto de sangre, haciendo que pareciera una pasta viscosa.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, todo lo que ella podía ver solo se podía describir con una palabra: Apocalipsis, esa sería la palabra que usaría, o si no, podría ser el día del juicio final, el fin de la humanidad, de la vida. No importaba realmente como lo llamara, lo que ella estaba presenciando ahora mismo, era el caos total. Había hogueras por todos lados, el fuego arrasaba con todo a su paso, había hombre, mujeres y niños salir de las rocas, algunos gritaban de dolor, otros solo gritaban el nombre de sus seres queridos.

Solo miraba para todos lados, buscando, pero no sabía que buscar, todo era un infierno. Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho en el cielo un estruendo poderoso, levanto su mirada, y lo vio, vio a Naruto quien era rodeado por una aura oscura y rojiza, mientras peleaba contra unas criaturas que solo describiría como demonios, unos eran altos de color blanco, otros gordos y rojos, y había unos que parecían aves de color azul.

Había muchos de esos demonios que estaban peleando con clones del rubio, los podía ver en todos lados, dejo de verlos, cuando sintió la tierra temblar, miro para todos lados, y lo que vio la asusto, una enorme criatura que parecía una babosa con cuatro brazos, y seis brazos como piernas corría hacia ella, aplastando a todas las personas que estuvieras a su lado, algunas eran tomadas por sus manos y los aplastaba o lanzaba al aire.

Su cuerpo se congelo por el miedo, no podía levantar sus brazos para lanzar un ataque, estaba segura de que moriría aplastada, solo cerro los ojos cuando noto a esa bestia cerca, esperando ser asesinada, pero no era su tiempo. Una ola de hielo golpeo al demonio, mandándolo a volar hasta caer varios metros lejos de Izumi, con parte de su cuerpo perforada por picos de hielo. La peliverde abrió los ojos al no sentir nada, y solo miro sorprendida la enorme pared de hielo, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

— ¡Midoriya! — grito Todoroki apareciendo sobre una pista de hielo, y caer a su lado.

— ¡Todoroki-kun! Qué bueno verte— expreso con felicidad la aspirante a héroe, ella miro a su compañero, noto que también se encontraba herido, parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada. Aunque le preocupaba la imagen de su compañero, debía obtener respuestas. — ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué todo el lugar esta así? — interrogo la chica.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — pregunto Shoto, recibiendo una negativa por parte de la chica. —Bien, un repaso rápido. Cuando estábamos escapando de la aldea, vimos ese rayo rojo arrasar con una parte de la aldea, intentamos correr lo más rápido posible para evitar que fuéramos golpeados por uno igual, pero fuimos lentos. Uno de esos rayos nos golpeo a todos, muchos civiles y ninjas murieron, y nosotros, bueno, tuvimos suerte de salir con vida. Sali de una montaña de escombros hace unos minutos, y desde entonces, he estado buscando a los demás, mientras escapo o lucho contra esos monstruos. Ya encontré a Kirishima, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Takeyama-san, Aizawa-Sensei, y a Asui-san— comento el peliblanco/café a su compañera.

— ¿Y los otros? — pregunto la peliverde, mirando la cara de seriedad de su amigo, y notar como negaba con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, no los he encontrado todavía, quizás estén entre escombros, o escondidos entre las pocas casas que quedan de pie. Buscarlos es difícil cuando esas cosas te siguen— declaro con evidente cansancio, era obvio que ha estado buscando y escapando por todo el lugar, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo haciendo eso, elevo la vista para buscar a Naruto, y lo encontró a lo lejos.

Luchando contra esos demonios, tomo del rostro a uno de esos demonios rojos, y saco un rayo de luz de su boca para partir a la mitad dicho ser demoniaco, salto para agarrar a uno gris y hacer lo mismo, volaba de un lado a otro sin piedad, con una gran fuerza y agilidad, a algunos los tomaba de la cabeza y les disparaba un rayo de poder, a otros simplemente los atravesaba en varias parte del cuerpo, o los congelaba por completo, o los incineraba. Los pedazos de carne de demonio caían al suelo, la heredera del One For All.

—Es inútil Midoriya, desde que estoy buscando a los demás, solo he visto eso, y no le importa si termina matando a más personas— dijo el hijo de Endeavor.

La Midoriya desvió la mirada, le dolía ver como la persona que admiraba tanto, aparte de All Might, actuaba como un completo monstruo, un ser que solo seguía sus instintos básicos, los instintos que todo animal tiene, que todo depredador posee, "cazar".

—Debemos buscar a los demás, ¿puedes seguir Todoroki-san? — pregunto la oji-verde a su compañero que asintió, miro por última vez el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto… o lo que fuera esa cosa, solo suspiro para regresar su mirada sobre su amigo. —Vamos— ordeno para irse corriendo junto a su compañero de clases.

Ambos aspirantes a héroes corrían entre escombros, tratando de encontrar a sus demás compañeros, mientras algunos ninjas luchaban contra varios demonios, aparte de esos que parecían orugas gigantes, también habían aves azules, unos pequeños demonios de color blanco que eran rápidos, otro que tenía el cuerpo de una serpientes con una cabeza gigantes con tentáculos saliendo de su boca y seis brazos, también habían unos que parecían unos koalas gigantes pero con unos ojos rojos y agrietados, y por último, habían unos demonios grandes de piel blanca con manchas negras, además de ser musculosos y con una cabeza ovalada pequeña con cuernos a cada lado, una boca pequeña que estaba pegada a sus ojos, dándole una imagen demasiado bizarra.

Por su parte, en el cielo los demonios grises, rojos, e incluso unos azules estaban luchando juntos para acabar con Naruto, eran como 25 en total, todos lanzaban sus rayos, los cuales su oponente rechazaba, pero no todos, al ver que se quedo desprotegido unos segundos, volaron a una gran velocidad, y lo atraparon entre sus brazos, todos se juntaron, lo que quedaba del Uzumaki luchaba, intentaba liberarse, pero los demonios no se lo permitirían, los monstruos brillaron para estallar en unos segundos, destruyendo a Dark, o mejor dicho, uno de sus clones.

* * *

En otra parte del continente shinobi, cerca de la frontera de Iwa, Suna y Konoha, vemos a los mandamientos por fin reunidos, los 9 estaban viendo fijamente a su oponente, al original Dark que estaba cruzado de brazos, ahora con otra transformación, solo que esta era más sencilla, ya que prácticamente era solo Naruto, con pelo blanco, solo usando su pantalón y botas ANBU.

—Ara, ara, sigues con vida— comento con una sonrisa burlona Melascula.

—Es un maldito desgraciado, es como un hueso duro de roer— dijo Estarossa que sonreía con gracia.

—Y pensar que hace poco parecía las de ganar— añadió Gloxinia con su típica sonrisa.

Esos comentarios solo hicieron gruñir a Dark, sí, hace poco tenía las de ganar, hace poco los tenía a todos entre sus manos, tenía sus cuellos entre sus manos, estuvo cerca de rompérselos y además de eso, acabar con ellos de una vez, ¡Pero no! ¡Eso no paso! ¿Por qué diablos no paso?.

Solo gruño al recordar eso, ese ataque poderoso lo podía soportar, no lo iba a matar, quizás lo iba a lastimar, pero nada más. Pero no, ese maldito del Uzumaki de alguna forma logro tomar el control por unos segundos, segundos que aprovecho para salvar a algunos de esos humanos patéticos que llamaba amigos. Sí, logro escapar de su prisión, y eso le hizo perder la batalla.

Era fuerte, eso era claro para muchos, su nivel era igual al de Kaguya en sus mejores tiempos, y eso era decir mucho, pocos le podían dar batalla, quizás ese tal All Might que había visto en los recuerdos del rubio, ese hombre si le hubiera dado una buena batalla, pero ahora estaba muriendo, así que nunca descubriría si ganaría o perdería. Pero esos demonios eran otra cosa, eran fuertes, al menos juntos lo eran como para causarle molestias.

Estarossa y Zeldris, ellos dos eran los más poderosos de entre esos 9 demonios, podía sentir su poder, era grande, luego estaba esa demonio de cabello anaranjado, Derieri, y los demás variaban, esos tres le causarían problemas, y quizás no serian mucho eliminarlos, pero como dijo, los demás eran el problema.

— **Hay que acabar con él rápido, y así podremos conquistar este mundo** — comento Grayroad con impaciencia.

— **Ven tu mismo entonces, acaba conmigo tu solo, veamos si tienes los huevos maldito ser repugnante** — comento Dark mostrando sus afiladas garras, las cuales brillaban de un color rojo.

El mandamiento del pacifismo pareció asustarse, ya que se hizo un poco hacía atrás, los demás demonios se pusieron en alerta, o no todos, ya que, de un momento a otro, Zeldris apareció frente a Dark que bajo la mirada.

—Tu poder es grande, ¿pero será suficientes para poder seguirnos el paso? — interrogo el pelinegro mirando fijamente esos ojos rojos.

—Averigüémoslo— fue la simple respuesta del peli-blanco, al momento que una onda expansiva hacía presencia, sangre salpico por todos lados, mientras en el lugar se observaba a Zeldris que sonreía al tener en su mano izquierda el brazo derecho de su oponente.

—No eres tan fuerte al final— declaro el mandamiento de la piedad.

—Tú tampoco lo pareces— dijo Dark que levanto su brazo izquierdo, para mostrar el brazo derecho del pelinegro, quien borro esa leve sonrisa de su rostro.

Ambos tenían el brazo del otro, los dos se atacaron en cuestión de segundos, y ambos lograron esquivar y herir al otro. Ambos saltaron hacía atrás dejando caer los brazos, el rubio estiro lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo, del cual salió una materia roja para unirse a su mitad y volver una de nuevo, lo mismo hizo Zeldris, esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Dark extendió sus manos al momento que una enorme esfera de fuego de color rojo-azulado aparecía entre sus manos, la esfera creció al tamaño de un autobús de dos pisos, soltando un fuerte brillo, así como emanar un calor sofocante, cualquier que estuviera a su lado sufriría quemaduras severas. Los mandamientos por su parte estaban listos para repeler el ataque, en especial Monspeet que también estaba creando una esfera de fuego infernal, los dos demonios se vieron fijamente, ambos listos para lanzar su ataque, pero para confusión de todos, el ataque de Dark fue desapareciendo, o eso parecía, pero en lugar de eso, la esfera de fuego fue disminuyendo su tamaño hasta parecer una pelota de tennis.

Antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar o decir algo, el demonio Uzumaki desapareció de su lugar, para aparecer enfrente del mandamiento del desinterés, conectando su ataque en su pecho.

— **Nakigoe no sakebi (Grito de Hades)** — susurro al momento que la esfera de fuego explotaba.

Todos los demonios, incluidos Drole salieron volando gracias a la fuerza de impacto, todos los demás se recompusieron rápido, menos el gigante que cayo al suelo de espalda. De entre todo ese humo y fuego, salió volando Dark a una gran velocidad, con una espada incandescente, con dirección al más bajo de los mandamientos.

Zeldris rápidamente interpuso su espada al tener en frente a su enemigo, ambas espadas rechinaron gracias al impacto, los dos se miraron fijamente, esta batalla debía terminar de una vez por todas, y ahora que estabas alejados, podían liberarse. Los dos comenzaron a tener un duelo de espadas, chispas salían hacía todos lados, ambos eran veloces y tenían buenos reflejos, ninguno de los dos cedería ante el otro. Pero claro, esta batalla no era justa, el peliblanco esquivo una patada de Derieri, la chica corrió hasta su oponente para comenzar a dar golpes a una gran velocidad, pero todos esos eran bloqueados por la espada de Dark.

Por su parte Gloxinia elevo sus manos para transformar su lanza en miles de espadas doradas, las cuales luego fueron bañadas en el fuego infernal de Monspeet, seguidas de ser cubiertas por el poder de Melascula, el ataque en conjunto estaba listo para ser lanzado, solo faltaba una cosa.

— **Kingujaianto no uchiage (Lanzamiento del Rey Gigante)** — grito Drole que golpeaba las espadas con un enorme mazo de piedra.

Las espadas salieron volando hacía Dark, quien le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro a la peli-naranja, para comenzar a correr hacía los otros demonios, mientras esquivaba la lluvia de fuego enemigo. Saltaba de un lado a otro, o los esquivaba haciendo para un lado, y cuando estuvo cerca de los mandamientos, agarro uno de esos proyectiles para dar un giro y lanzarlo hacía el gigante, pero cuando hizo eso, recibió una patada por parte de Estarossa y Derieri.

Fue arrastrado por varios metros, dio un salto para incrustar sus manos y evitar alejarse más, tuvo que saltar rápido para evitar ser atravesado por unas cadenas negras que salían del suelo, gracias a Grayroad. Elevo la vista para ver como el gigante caía del cielo a una gran velocidad, no pudo hacer nada cuando fue aplastado por toda esa carne, una gran onda expansiva se hizo presente, y los demás demonios volaron para evitar los escombros del meteoro Drole.

El gigante dio otro salto al momento que los demás mandamientos estiraban sus manos, de las cuales apareció una esfera de coloro azul oscuro, que emanaba un aura de muerte.

— **Maō no yari (Lanza del Rey Demonio)** — exclamaron los demonios, disparando su ataque en conjunto.

Las esferas en cuestión fueron a impactar en la zona donde estaba el peliblanco, una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, así como una columna de oscuridad total, la cual, ante la sorpresa de todos, comenzó a ser absorbida. En el medio de esa columna, se miraba a Dark que, con su mano derecha, parecía comerse el ataque, su cuerpo presentaba algunos rasguños y heridas, pero eso no le importaba, ya que solo se dedico a terminar de absorber el ataque. Para mirar a los mandamientos, estiro sus manos las cuales brillaron de un color rojizo.

— **Banshō Ten'in** — exclamo para atraer a todos los mandamientos.

Los demonios gruñeron al sentir como eran jalados por el rubio a una gran velocidad, no podían moverse, y aunque lo hicieran, estaban demasiado cerca del peliblanco como para escapar.

— **Dāku bakuhatsu (Explosión Oscura)** — los mandamientos salieron volando a gran velocidad gracias al ataque de Dark.

Drole se cubrió con sus brazos cuando noto como Estarossa, Zeldris, Melascula y Derieri iban hacía él. La velocidad con la que iban, sumada a su masa corporal, termino por hacer que el gigante cayera al suelo y fuera arrastrado unos metros. Dark dio un salto gigante para extender su mano al cielo y crear una especie de rasengan negro con unas pequeñas cuchillas blancas rodeándolo.

— **Dai Rasenringu (Gran Anillo en Espiral)** — sin mediar palabra, lanzo el ataque donde había más demonios, la esfera volaba a gran velocidad, los demás demonios desaparecion en un borrón, y el ataque le dio al gigante de lleno en el pecho.

Un grito fuerte se hizo presente en toda la zona, al momento que Drole parecía ser consumido por esa esfera negra que creció. Pero todos vieron como su gigante amigo salía disparado por los suelos. Dark rápidamente freno un golpe que iba directo a su cara, por parte de Monspeet, quien parecía molesto. Iba a arrancarle su brazo derecho, pero fue tomado del cuello por el mandamiento del desinterés, que sorprendentemente estaba vivo todavía.

—Es hora de que pagues por lo de hace rato— dijo para darle una patada en el pecho, atravesándolo sin problema alguno, antes de que Dark pudiera reaccionar, recibió un doble golpe por parte de Estarossa y Derieri en la cara.

Aturdido por ese golpe, no pudo evitar que Zeldris le lanzara un potente rayo de oscuridad que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo, y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, fue tomado del cuello por Derieri que rodeo todo su puño derecho con su magia, haciendo que creciera y tomara una forma descomunal, y con todo su poder y fuerza bruta, le propino un golpe en el pecho que hizo que gruñera y escupiera sangre, sus costillas habían sido rotas por completo, aunque las recuperaría gracias a su factor regenerativo, pero el dolor era dolor.

Pero para su mala suerte, esto no parecía terminar, ya que Melascula junto a Monspeet aparecieron delante suyo, ambos con sus manos rebosando de sus poderes, la mano de Monspeet estaba cubierta por fuego, y la de Melascula por algo verde que parecía baba.

— **Fenikkusukingu no sutoraiki (Golpe del Rey Fénix) /** **Akurisubaito (Mordedura de Aclis)** — exclamaron ambos demonios, golpeando en el pecho al peliblanco, quien escupió más sangra mientras ambos ataques lo penetraban.

Dark salió volando a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de humo a su paso. Sin embargo, su viaje fue frenado, cuando el mandamiento del amor apareció detrás suyo para tomarlo de la cabeza, no solo frenando su vuelo, sino que también hizo que ahora fuera de lado contrario. Estarossa volaba a gran velocidad, mientras estrellaba la cara de su enemigo al suelo rocoso, y mientras hacía eso, su mano comenzó a ser rodeada por un poder oscuro.

— **Hellblaze (Llama Infernal)** — musito en voz baja, al momento que Dark salía volando mientras unas llamaradas negras con rojo lo rodeaban.

Una enorme pared apareció en su camino, haciendo que se estrellara, Grayroad, Gloxinia y Drole aparecieron, el puño del gigante fue rodeado por miles de cadenas dadas por el mandamiento del pacifismo, además de que la lanza del rey hada también se junto a las cadenas. El antiguo rey gigante soltó un poderoso golpe sobre el peliblanco, quien, de nueva cuenta, fue mandado a volar con otra herida.

Los mandamientos se reunieron al ver como su contrincante detenía su marcha, entre todo ese humo, Dark se levanto jadeando con dificultad, mientras las heridas de su cuerpo iban sanando, no a su velocidad normal, ahora era un poco lenta su habilidad, y eso se debía gracias a las llamas negras de Estarossa, no eran normales, esas cosas lo dañaron más que los otros ataques, y gracias a eso, ahora su habilidad regenerativa se vio afectada. Se confió, cometió uno de los peores errores que se pueden cometer cuando luchas, confiarte de tu poder.

Era fuerte, pero esos demonios, diablos, separados no eran nada, si le darían pelea, pero no lo lastimarían tanto como ahora. Solo pudo gruñir mientras sus heridas cerraban por completo, pero el dolor seguía, suspirando miro fijamente a los demonios.

—Debo admitir que me confié demasiado, y esto es prueba de ello, los tome a la ligera, pero esto apenas está comenzando— declaro tronando los huesos de su cuello.

—Oh, esto apenas está comenzando, eso solo fue el calentamiento— dijo Estarossa con una sonrisa leve, apenas había usado parte de su poder.

Los mandamientos dejaron salir todo su poder, sin restricciones, ni limitaciones, todos fueron rodeados por auras negras y rojas, los músculos de todos menos de Grayroad claro está, crecieron considerablemente, dándoles una imagen más temible y poderosa. Por su parte Dark, solo sonrió por eso, al momento que también liberaba su poder, Naruto ya no estaba más para molestarlo, ahora podía luchar libremente, usar todo su poder, y eso hizo, libero su poder, el cual también creo un aura que lo rodeo, solo que la suya era negra con toques azules, y también sus músculos crecieron y lo volvieron un poco más alto.

Ambos enemigos desaparecieron de sus lugares, al momento que, en el centro de la zona, se formaba una onda expansiva, todos los demonios tenían sus puños apuntando a la cara del peliblanco, por su parte Dark tenía sus brazos como escudos mientras repelía el ataque en equipo de los mandamientos. Todos dieron un salto hacía atrás, para luego volver a chocar de frente, solo que ahora los demonios lanzaban golpes, los cuales el peliblanco rechazaba dando también golpes.

Para los ojos de cualquier humano, todo sería borroso, no notarían los golpes ir y venir de ambos lados. Pero al ser todos demonios, podían ver los golpes con facilidad. Dark en un movimiento más rápido que los demás, hizo aparecer una bola de fuego, la cual, con solo verla, uno se daría cuenta que ese ataque podía convertir en cenizas a cualquiera.

— **Raion no Roar (Rugido del León)** — la esfera de fuego exploto, y asombrosamente imito el sonido del rugir del rey de la selva.

Los demonios salieron volando cubiertos de llamas, si alguien los viera, diría que eran meteoritos, pero no era así. Sin embargo, eso no los detendría para nada. Estarossa estiro sus manos para comenzar a formar una flecha de fuego oscuro, pero no era el único, ya que los demás también estiraron sus manos, para lanzar sus ataques.

— **Yuda nage (Lanza de Judas)—**

— **Hadesu no ya (Flecha de Hades)—**

— **Uchinaru yami no himei (Grito de Oscuridad Infernal** )—

— **Mugen no itami no yari (Lanza del Dolor Infinito)** —

— **Zetsubō no kyū (Esfera de la Desesperación Total)** —

— **Keruberosu no naki (Llanto de Cerberus)** —

— **Sensō no tenshi no haritsuke (Crucifixión del Ángel de Guerra)** —

— **Kyodaina kami no ryūsei (Meteoro del Dios Colosal)** —

— **Maō no honō (Llamarada del Rey Demonio)** —

Los mandamientos lanzaron sus ataques, de la mano de Estarossa salió disparada una flecha gigante de color negra y azul. Derieri disparo una flecha negra de sus manos a gran velocidad. Melascula lanzo de su boca una esfera negra con fuego carmesí rodeándola. Gloxinia por su parte envió una lanza recubierta de espinas de metal. Grayroad expulso una esfera de color azul oscuro que iba rodeada de poder demoniaco. Gowther extendió sus brazos para lanzar tres cabezas de perros de color rojo. Monspeet lanzo una cruz de fuego y poder demoniaco comprimido. Drole por su parte hizo que un meteoro de buen tamaño cayera del cielo hacía el peliblanco. Y Zeldris, el escupió una llamarada de fuego negro de gran tamaño.

La lluvia de ataques fue sobre el peliblanco, Dark solo detuvo su marcha, para juntar sus manos, de las cuales comenzó a formar una bola de poder oscura, era como ver una Bijūdama, pero la energía que esta emanaba no era la misma, era mucho más poderosa.

— **Mugen no yami no hakai (Destrucción de Oscuridad Infinita)** — el peliblanco lanzo la esfera de oscuridad, la cual voló a gran velocidad.

Los ataques chocaron de frente, y por unos segundos, los mandamientos sonrieron al ver que sus ataques parecían ser más fuertes, pero su sonrisa desapareció, cuando notaron como sus ataques eran destruidos, pero no termino allí, todos los ataques explotaron sacudiendo la tierra, y destruyendo todo a su paso, devorando a todos los presentes, e iluminando el cielo.

* * *

Volviendo a Konoha, Izumi y Todoroki terminaron por encontrar a todos los héroes, la mayoría de ellos estaban heridos, pero nada grave. Solo Yu, Fuyumi, Shino y Hagakure se encontraban desmayadas, las chicas eran cargados por sus demás compañeros. Los cuales, para su suerte, eran acompañados por los ex compañeros de Naruto, siendo principalmente guiados por Kakashi, el cual era acompañado por Shikamaru y Choji. Todos estaban escapando de la aldea, o mejor dicho, de esos monstruos, no, de esos demonios.

Eso es lo que eran todas esas bestias horribles, demonios, necesitaban escapar, Shikamaru y Choji eran los que más deseaban irse, después de todo, debían volver a verse con sus familias. Antes de que todo esto empezara, de alguna forma, sus familias se salvaron, y debían ir con ellas. Todos corrían para ponerse a salvo. Pero dejaron de correr cuando sintieron la tierra temblar, y a lo lejos lo vieron, una enorme explosión se hizo presente, una fuerte ola de viento golpeo la aldea. Los héroes, así como los ninjas tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza para mantenerse en el suelo.

El grupo se recompuso luego de que la onda terminara, cada unos miro a su alrededor, la onda de viento fue tan poderosa, que apago las zonas en fuego, además de hacer caer a los demonios que rondaban por el lugar. Los chicos y los adultos miraron a todos lados, extrañamente esa ola de viento no los lastimo como a todo el mundo, además de que había escombros a su alrededor.

— ¿Todos están bien? — fue la pregunta que todos escucharon, al momento que todos miraban como del cielo descendía Kaguya.

La peliblanca toco el suelo con delicadeza, mientras los héroes miraban que la Ōtsutsuki parecía cansada, con parte de su ropa y cara manchada de polvo.

—Kaguya-san, es bueno ver que este bien— dijo Momo al ver a la peliblanca.

—Dijo lo mismo, aunque parece que algunos no tuvieron la misma suerte— comento Kaguya mirando a los desmayados. —Parece que Naruto no logro salvarlos a todos— comento la oji-perla llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿A que se refiere con eso? — pregunto Kirishima que se notaba cansado de tanto correr.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que Naruto no los salvo a todos? — interrogo Iida.

—Que Naruto regreso— confeso, dejando impactados a todos. —Al menos por unos segundos— todos se sintieron de cierta forma decepcionados por esa declaración. —Naruto de alguna forma logro retomar el control de su cuerpo, al menos por unos segundos, unos segundos importantes. Lejos de la aldea, muy lejos de ella realmente, en una zona alejada de toda la destrucción, logro salvar a varias personas, muchas realmente. No solo de aquí, sino de las demás aldeas— dijo mientras Kakashi al igual de Choji y Shikamaru se sentían aliviados por eso, entonces cuando vieron desaparecer a sus familias, fue el rubio Uzumaki quien lo hizo.

—Un momento, si logro recuperar su cuerpo, ¿Por qué ese tal Dark sigue aquí? — pregunto Mina a la diosa.

—Como dije, solo pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo por unos segundos. El poder de Dark es grande, y gracias a eso mantiene a Naruto encerrado, fue un milagro que Naruto lograra escapar, de seguro encontró una brecha, pero por unos momentos— explico la oji-perla, la cual gruño al momento que se tocaba el vientre.

— ¡Kaguya-san! — grito Izumi que camino hasta la diosa, para sostenerla. —Kaguya-san, ¿se siente bien? — pregunto la peliverde preocupada.

—Sí… es solo… mi chakra no es grande ahora, y sin mencionar que en mi condición no debería usar mis poderes, pero considerando el panorama, todos debemos hacer un sacrificio— musito la diosa, a la cual le desaparecieron sus cuernos, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Maldita sea… como odio esto… ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que pasar todo esto? — comento Kirishima con enojo, mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia, rabia por ver toda esta destrucción, y por saber que mucha gente murió, a pesar de que otros se salvaron.

—Debemos encontrar la forma de detener esto, de acabar con esto de una buena vez— dijo Shikamaru que se sentía igual que el niño, la rabia dominaba su corazón ahora, esos demonios, los odiaba mucho, quería acabar con ellos, pero estaba seguro de que moriría a los pocos segundos de enfrentarse a ellos.

—La encontraremos, y si, nosotros mismos la crearemos. No permitiremos que esos demonios causen más muerte y caos, los enfrentaremos, incluso si eso significa morir en el intento. Es el deber de un héroe, proteger al débil— dijo Aizawa con seriedad.

—Si lo hacen, solo morirán— comento Kaguya con seriedad, siendo asistida por la heredera del One For All. —Los mandamientos son poderosos, muy poderosos. Yo los cree para que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarse a otros como yo, ustedes solo serian unas hormigas peleando contra un tigre— declaro mirando a cada uno de los presentes, no era mentira lo que dijo, los mandamientos eran demasiado fuertes.

— ¿De dónde diablos salieron estás cosas? ¿Qué clase de monstruo los creo? — pregunto Mei asustada.

—Yo los cree— musito la diosa, llamando la atención de todos. —Yo cree a los Diez Mandamientos— confeso impactando a todos.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué dijo? ¿P-P-Por qué lo hizo? — interrogo con dificultad Momo, esa fue una gran revelación, y no solo eso, se sentía asustada ahora mismo, sabía que la peli-blanca era poderosa, pero ¿Qué tan jodidamente poderosa era como para crear a esos demonios?.

—Yo cree a los Diez Mandamientos. Los cree hace muchos años— dijo Kaguya.

— ¿Por qué los creo? ¿Por qué diablos crearía a esos monstruos? ¿Sabe cuántos han muertos por su culpa? — grito Kirishima con enojo, él no era un chico que gustaba de ver como el débil era oprimido por el fuerte, eso fue lo que aprendió de All Might.

—Kirishima, ya basta— dijo Izumi al ver la actitud de su compañero.

— ¡No, todo esto que esta pasando es por su culpa! ¡Ella creo a esos monstruos! ¡Ella es la responsable de tantos muertos! ¡¿Por qué diablos creo a esos demonios?! — grito el pelirrojo con enojo.

— ¡Los cree para mantener la paz! ¡Para controlarlos a ustedes! ¡Para evitar que ustedes los humanos siguieran matándose! — respondió la diosa a todos, quienes se quedaron callados. —Ustedes los humanos, ustedes son una raza inferior en todo sentido, antes de que yo viniera a este mundo, la gente se asesinaba entre sí, muchas mujeres y niñas fueron violadas y asesinadas, más de las que ustedes pueden imaginar, la raza humana. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, siempre buscando el poder, su egoísmo, su envidia, el poder siempre los ha corrompido. Cuando yo llegué a este mundo, vine con el propósito de ayudarlos, pero cuando me encontré con ustedes, me recibieron con lanzas y espadas, me tenían miedo— dijo mirando a todos los adultos y niños. —Pero no podía permitir que interfirieran en mi misión, así que no me dejaría intimidar por ustedes. Acate sus leyes al principio, intente ver mejor su panorama, pero solo miraba nada más la guerra que había. Peleaban por tierras, tierras que bien pudieron haber compartido, pero no, la codicia que cada uno tiene dentro fue más poderosa, y eso los obligaba a matar a gente sin pensar. Y la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando mataron enfrente mío a una chica, una joven que apenas empezaba su vida adulta, la asesinaron para llegar a mí, y ya no lo soporte más. Así que, como último recurso, recurrí al shinju. Antes de venir a la tierra, me habían dicho que solo usara el poder del Shinju si tenía problemas, y mi problema eran ustedes. Pero lastimosamente, el fruto del Shinju ya había sido corrompido por ustedes humanos, todos esos años de guerra, toda esa sangre derramada, esas almas que nunca pudieron descansar, toda esa energía fue absorbida por el Shinju, y su fruto se volvió negro, aquel fruto que debía ser santo y puro, fue destruido y reemplazado por un fruto lleno de muerte y caos— dijo la diosa, rememorando el día que comió la fruta del Shinju, el día que comenzó a cambiar por completo. —El cambio no se presento de inmediato, todavía me sentía yo misma, pero con el paso del tiempo, fui cambiando. Y eso fue lo que me llevo a crear a los Diez Mandamientos, al principio recuerdo haberlos creado para mantener la paz, no eran los monstruos que son ahora, ellos eran pacíficos, eran razonables, apreciaban toda la vida, algunos de ellos incluso fueron unos niños— a su mente vino la imagen de los mandamientos, Melascula, Derieri, Gloxinia, y Zeldris tenían la apariencia de niños de 6 años. Drole, Monspeet, Gowther, y Estarosa tenían la apariencia de niños de 14 años. Galand y Grayroad eran los más grandes, ya que parecían tener unos 20 años.

La apariencia de todos era humana, Galand no tenía esa armadura roja cubriendo su cuerpo, y Grayroad no era una masa negra con múltiples caras, solo eran dos jóvenes, quienes cuidaban de los más pequeños, ninguno parecía ser un demonio, solo simples humanos.

—Incluso convivieron con Hagoromo y Hamura, los más pequeños eran como sus hermanos, todo estaba bien, eran tiempos de paz, o eso es lo que mi mente miraba, mientras el Shinju me iba dominando. Sin darme cuenta, le puse unas maldiciones a los Mandamientos, castigos para los pecadores, para los ladrones, para proteger al justo. Sin embargo, solo eran mentiras, el Shinju nos usaba, nos tomaba como sus marionetas para hacer lo que quería, gracias a la maldad que lo corrompió, entendió que podía ser más fuerte si consumía a cada humano. Así comenzó la cosecha, los mandamientos obligaban a los humanos a ir a la zona debajo del Shinju, ellos también comenzaron a ser invadidos por el poder oscuro del fruto prohibido. Cuando Hamura y Hagoromo lo descubrieron todo, fue demasiado tarde para todos. Mis hijos, mis propios hijos pelearon entre sí, los vi pelear entre ellos a muerte, y no intervine. Presencie con mis propios ojos como los Diez Mandamientos eran derrotados y enviados a la luna, pidiendo mi ayuda, pero los ignore y yo misma intente detener a mis hijos. Y ya saben la historia, fui encerrada en la luna, aprisionada con mis otros hijos, aunque eso no lo sabían hasta ahora. En ese tiempo que estuve encerrada junto a mandamientos, ellos debieron de haber absorbido mi energía, se alimentaban de mi poder para mantenerse con vida, y estar 3000 mil años encerrados los impregno de maldad y destrucción, transformándolos en los monstruos que son ahora— termino de decir la diosa, mientras todos los presentes no sabían que decir, esto era nuevo para todos, era información nueva.

—Un momento, ¿a qué se refiere con que fue enviada aquí? ¿Alguien la mando a este mundo? — pregunto Momo, ella escucho con cuidado todo lo que dijo la peliblanca, y de entre toda esa revelación, eso era lo que la mantenía intrigada.

—Esas preguntas las responderé cuando Naruto este de vuelta— recito la Ōtsutsuki a la pelinegra.

—Aunque escuchar esa historia es reveladora, no nos dice como podemos derrotar a los Mandamientos— comento Shikamaru.

—Hay una forma, pero para darla a conocer, debían conocer primero el origen de los mandamientos, la razón del porque fueron creados— hablo la madre del chakra. —Cuando cree a los Mandamientos, los hice lo necesariamente fuertes como para detener una rebelión, pero por algunos problemas personales, termine pensando que ellos no serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegerme de esas personas. Así que cree un plan B, y ese plan eran los Siete Pecados Capitales— musito mirando a todos los espectadores, quienes estaban esperando saber más de su plan secundario. —Se suponía que los Siete Pecados Capitales serían mis guardaespaldas de confianza, mis verdaderos protectores, pero debido a la pelea que tuve con mis hijos, nunca los logré usar. Pero ahora es diferente, en el tiempo que he estado en ese mundo de héroes, logre hacerle unos cambios a ese plan B que tenía, curarlo del poder negativo del Shinju, y ahora sin duda alguna nos vendrá de ayuda— dijo para mirar a los adolescentes. —Ustedes, todos ustedes son unos chicos de buen corazón, puros y justos, he visto como cada uno de ustedes estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por el débil, superar sus miedos, tanto que fueron lo suficientemente valientes, o lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ponerse enfrente de Naruto, incluso de mí, sabiendo de donde provenimos, de que somos capaces. También logre ver como hoy luchaban contra esos demonios, a pesar de ser demonios inferiores, no dudaron ni titubearon en luchar por sus vidas, y por tratar de que otros escaparan. Sin embargo, solo siete de ustedes podrán usar estos— declaro la albina, la cual extendió su mano derecha, la cual brillo para hacer aparecer sietes collares, los cuales tenían la figura de diferentes animales, había uno con forma de zorro, cabra, león, serpientes, oso, dragón, y un cerdo. Todos eran de oro con una pequeña gema en el centro, ella bajo la mano dejando frotar los amuletos.

—Estos collares les darán a sus portadores el poder suficiente para enfrentar a los Mandamientos, y ayudar a Naruto. Francamente Naruto no es rival para los mandamientos, ellos obtuvieron el poder suficiente como para arrasar con la tierra, y Naruto no es tan poderoso como parece, necesitara toda la ayuda suficiente para salir de esta situación _(Y posiblemente de futuras situaciones)_ — pensó eso último la diosa. —Lastimosamente, el poder que reciban no durara mucho, a lo mucho, unos 10 minutos, pero creo que serán el tiempo suficiente para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas— aseguro a su público.

— ¿Y a quienes elegirás? — pregunto Aizawa con duda, no estaba seguro de que uno de sus retoños tuviera gran responsabilidad en sus hombros, pero considerando la situación, cualquier plan era bueno ahora.

—Yo no los elegiré, los pecados lo harán— confeso dejando asombrados a todos.

Los collares comenzaron a volar por la pequeña zona, rodeando a los jóvenes héroes, quienes sentían miedo, si alguno terminaba ser el portador de esos collares, no sabían que hacer. Y la primera en recibir un collar, fue Izumi, el collar con la forma de dragón lo recibió Izumi, quien se quedo anonada al recibir tremendo poder.

—Lo sabía— murmuro la diosa al notar que su predicción no estaba errada.

— ¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo no puedo aceptar esto! ¡Yo no puedo luchar contra esos demonios! No soy lo suficientemente fuerte— comenzó a dudar la peliverde, la Otsutsuki solo se aparto de ella, para mirarla fijamente.

—Izumi Midoriya, desde este momento, y hasta que dure el poder del collar, serás la portadora del Pecado de la Ira, el dragón es un ser fuerte y poderoso, considerado un dios para otros, es un ser al cual se le conoce que su ira es imparable. Y eso es lo que tu eres, te he visto en acción, al momento de que dejas florecer tu ira, te vuelves más fuerte y poderosa. Por ese motivo el pecado de la ira es perfecto para ti. No tomes eso como algo malo, sino como algo bueno, no pienses mucho ahora en esto, algún día lograras comprenderlo, por ahora, solo dedícate a ser lo que eres, y hacer lo que tu pecado indica— hablo la diosa, mientras todos miraban a la Midoriya, la cual no sabía que decir ahora, solo miro su collar, debía admitir que se sentía rara, en un sentido bueno, sentía como se volvía más fuerte.

Y entre esa platica, otro portador fue elegido, y esta vez fue el turno de Bakugou, quien recibió el collar con forma de zorro. Mientras izumi tuvo sus inseguridades acerca de ser portadora de una posible arma poderosa, la actitud del rubio explosiva fue otra.

— ¡Quítame está mierda! ¡Yo no ayudare a ese inútil del Uzumaki! ¡Si peleare, será con mi propio poder, no necesito tu maldita ayuda! — exclamo con enojo el blondo, intentando quitarse el collar, pero le era imposible.

—Katsuki Bakugou, desde ahora eres el portador del Pecador de la Codicia, el zorro es considerado un animal astuto, y engañoso. Y eso eres tú, eres un chico inteligente que logra engañar a los demás al hacerlos creer que eres un chico duro y despreocupado. Pero no es así, eres un chico bondadoso y de buen corazón. No dejes que esas preguntas y dudas nublen tu visión, que dominen tu corazón y lo hagan dudar de tu verdadero ser. No dudes ahora, engaña a tu mente y corazón, sé el pecado para el que fuiste destinado, se el pecado de la codicia— ordeno la diosa, mientras el rubio explosivo gruño, solo chasqueo la lengua y dejo de intentar quitarse el collar.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, los demás fueron elegidos. Momo recibió el collar con la forma de cerdo. Kirishima el de león. Todoroki el de oso. Uraraka el de la serpiente. El ultimo pecado, el de la cabra vagaba por el aire, se posaba sobre los presentes, pero no se mantenía más de unos segundos, para volver a cambiar de supuesto dueño, así estuvo por unos segundos, hasta que se poso sobre la cabeza de Mei, siendo ella la ultima portadora de los siete pecados capitales.

—Momo Yaoyorozu, desde este momento eres la portadora del Pecado de la Gula, eres una chica inteligente a la cual le gusta aprender más cada día, y ese es tu mayor poder, tu inteligencia te hace temible y formidable, convirtiéndote en la mayor amenaza de cualquiera. Ahora cumple con tu deber, nunca dudes de tu intelecto, nunca dudes de ti, ni de tus decisiones, cumple con tu pecado, absorbe más conocimiento, sé el pecado de la gula— ordeno la ojiperla, mirando a la Yaoyorozu que trago en seco, mientras apretaba su collar.

—Eijiro Kirishima, de ahora en adelante serás conocido como el pecado de la Soberbia. Al igual que el león, te sientes orgulloso de tu fuerza y poder, y eso es lo que necesitas ahora. Confía en tu poder, nunca muestres duda o ese será tu fin, lucha hasta el final con todas tus fuerzas, demuestra la fiereza que el león posee, sé el pecado de la Soberbia— recito Kaguya al pelirrojo, quien solo sonrió para apretar su collar con fuerza.

—Shoto Todoroki, yo te proclamo como el portador del pecado de la pereza, ignorante de las cosas que a veces suceden a tu alrededor, solo enfocado en lo que te parezca, al igual que el Oso Grizzly, te duermes todo el tiempo. Pero cuando despiertas, cuando notas que tus amigos tienen problemas, sacas a relucir la fuerza y poder del oso, tu fuego quemara el mal de este mundo, y tu hielo se encargara de congelar a los malos al ver tu poder. Ahora cumple tu misión, sé el pecado de la pereza— el Todoroki solo se quedo callado, para mirar a la diosa, y asentir a sus palabras, dando un claro ejemplo de su pecado.

—Ochako Uraraka, eres la nueva portadora del pecado de la envidia, los celos te invaden al ver la fuerza de los demás, sientes celos al notar como tus amigos y amigas logran mejorar, que ellos tienen la vida que tu deseas, la vida que puedes darles a tus padres. Tus celos son tu fuerte deseo de superación, intentas ser la mejor para ayudar a tus padres, una acción noble, al igual que la serpiente, puedes engañar a todos. Puedes ser dócil y tranquila, pero también puedes ser peligrosa y venenosa cuando te lo propones. Escucha con atención y cumple con mi orden, has cumplir tu pecado, para complacer tus celos, no pienses en esto por ahora, algún día todo lo tendrás claro— Uraraka trago en seco, estaba temblando, sentía miedo, pero a la vez se sentía emocionada, era un mar de emociones.

—Hatsume Mei, tu pecado es el de la lujuria, la creación de tus inventos te emociona en muchos sentidos, la idea de ser la mejor inventora hace que tu deseo incremente, el imaginar que todo el mundo te conozca y aprecio hace florecer tus más profundos deseos carnales. Al igual que la cabra, eres testaruda, terca, e indomable, esos aspectos hacen que nunca te rindas, y mucho menos te dejes dominar. Usa esas habilidades para demostrar que eres digna de tu pecado, cumple mi demanda, y vuélvete el nuevo pecado de la lujuria— la pelirosada inventora no sabía que decir, estaba impactada al ser elegida como una portadora de esos collares poderosos, esto era demasiado para ella.

Una vez que todos los portadores fueron elegidos, una luz los rodeo por completo, el destello duro unos segundos, para luego revelar la nueva vestimenta de los chicos y chicas. Todos estaban usando una armadura de acorde al animal que representaban, la armadura de Izumi era de color rojo y blanco, la parte de su pecho tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón, y sus piernas y manos eran las garras, de dicho animal mitológico, además de eso, tenía una espada (Como la de Meliodas para no explicar mucho).

La armadura de Momo era de color negro y azul, en el centro de su pecho tenía la cara de un cerdo, además de que tanto brazos como piernas eran protegidos por corazas de metal, y si eso fuera poco, ella tenía una esfera de color plata que brillaba con fuerza.

La armadura de Todoroki era café con negro, tenía unas hombreras con forma de cabeza de osos, sus manos estaban rodeadas por guantes con forma de garras, al igual que sus pies. Y también tenía un arma, esta era una lanza que flotaba a su lado, y la que parecía controlar con la mente (la misma de King).

La armadura de Kirshima por su parte era toda dorada, en su pecho tenía la imagen de un león magistral que imponía su fuerza y soberanía, en sus hombros habían dos cabezas de leones pequeños, sus pies eran como las patas del mismo león, y al igual que sus compañeros, obtuvo una arma, una hacha dorada igual que su armadura, la arma en cuestión era grande, uno pensaría que sería demasiado pesada, pero para Kirishima no era así, al levantarla sentía que pesaba como una pluma, o un lápiz, nada fuera de lo normal.

Por su parte Bakugou, su armadura era toda roja de un color carmesí, en sus hombros tenía la cabeza de dos zorros, sus manos y brazos estaban rodeados de los que parecían muchas colas entrelazadas, tenía unos guantes con uñas afiladas, al igual que sus pies parecían los de un zorro, su arma no era más que un bastón que estaba dividido en 4 secciones, algo así como dos nunchakus unidos.

La armadura de Uraraka era de color amarillo y blanco, en el pecho tenía la cabeza de una serpiente grabada, en los hombros tenía dos cabezas de serpientes con la boca abierta, mostrando sus afilados dientes, tenía unas botas de oro, y también contaba con un arma como sus demás compañeros, solo que la de ella era un martillo grande que se comparaba con el hacha de Kirishima (ya saben, el arma de Diane).

Y la última era Mei, ella contaba con una armadura de color morado, con dos cuernos en cada hombro, el grabado de una cabeza de cabra en el pecho, además te tener una especie de bata de metal, ella junto sus manos al instante que un arco de poder aparecía junto a una luz, esa era su arma, un arco de energía.

Los jóvenes podían sentir como sus cuerpos eran rodeados por ese poder, ese poder que le pertenecía a alguien como Naruto y Kaguya, una probada del poder de los dioses. La peliblanca se iba a caer, pero fue sostenida por Mina y Jirou, los chicos vieron como el pelo de la Otsutsuki se volvía café claro, sus ojos se volvieron azules, y su ropa de diosa desapareció para dejar paso a una ropa más cómoda, ahora usaba una pantaloneta azul, junto a una blusa roja, y unas sandalias normales.

—Pero ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué este cambio drástico de imagen? — pregunto Mina a la ahora pelicafe.

—Los talismanes de los mandamientos me brindaban su poder, pero ahora que ya no están en mi poder, perdí mis poderes, les metí al decirles que recuperé mi fuerza— dijo la ex diosa a los chicos.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — pregunto Uraraka a Kaguya.

—Porque son iguales que Naruto, testarudos, idiotas, hiperactivos, unos completos irresponsables que se lanzan a la pelea sin pensar las cosas a veces. Pero a pesar de todo eso, son unos chicos buenos que darían su vida por el necesitado, sabía que, si les decía la verdad, si le daba los collares a costa de mi poder, no lo aceptarían para nada. Por eso los engañe, no se preocupen por mí, no hay mejor forma de perder mis poderes y mi estatus de diosa como está, además, es mi culpa todo esto que esta pasando, esto que hago, es como una forma de redimirme— confeso Kaguya, la cual ahora mostraba una personalidad muy diferente a cuando era diosa. —Pero no les mentí con el tiempo de los collares, tienen como 10 o 15 minutos, dividir el poder de una deidad en partes iguales para 7 personas no fue nada fácil, y tampoco signifiqué que serán igual de poderosos que los mandamientos. Pero juntos podrán darles una buena pelea, y con Naruto, bueno, las probabilidades están 50-50, así que será mejor que vayan, y le pateen el trasero a esos demonios— ordeno con una sonrisa la peli-café, mientras los chicos solo miraron a la ex diosa, para asentir con una sonrisa en sus labios, todos estaban listos para saltar, pero la mujer los detuvo. —Y una última cosa, no fallen, y traigan de vuelta el trasero intacto del padre de mi hijo— y con eso dicho, los chicos dieron un gran salto a la zona donde podían sentir el poder de Naruto.

Ahora todo lo miraban diferente, ellos podían sentir todo el poder de cada ser vivo del mundo, y de alguna forma, sabían de quien podía ser, esto era nuevo para ellos, pero no era momento de dudar para nada, tenían una misión, y esa era la de acabar con los diez mandamientos, y salvar a Naruto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona donde Dark y los mandamientos chocaron sus ataques, se observaba un enorme cráter, uno tan grande que hacía ver al gran cañón como un pequeño pozo. Y en medio de ese lugar, se encontraban los Diez Mandamientos, todos malheridos y sangrantes, todos ellos respiraban con agitación, mientras partes de sus cuerpos se regeneraban con lentitud. Todos ellos mirando a su enemigo del frente.

En frente de ellos se encontraba Naruto, quien se sostenía el brazo derecho el cual sangraba, su pelo regreso a ser rubio, y sus ojos azules, ya no emanaba esa energía oscura, y eso era porque logro escapar de la prisión mental de Dark, no fue fácil, ya que el desgraciado jugo con sus más profundos recuerdos, usando a personas del pasado para atormentarlo, creo su propio infierno para que nunca saliera, pero lo subestimo, y esa fue su perdición, en ese último ataque que Dark lanzo sobre los mandamientos. Logro expulsarlo de su cuerpo definitivamente, y de una vez por todas. Pero el maldito infeliz logro ponerlo en una situación demasiado complicada, ahora se encontraba delante de esos demonios, con pocas reservas de chakra, y malherido, mientras que sus oponentes parecían recuperar su poder.

—Debo admitirlo, nos diste una gran pelea, por un momento logre pensar que nos ganarías, debes estar orgulloso de hacernos creer que nos derrotarías. Incluso llegue a pensar que serias el tercer tipo en acabarnos, pero la suerte no esta de tu lado chico, y ahora estas a nuestra merced— comento Estarossa con una sonrisa.

—No me subestimes vejestorio, tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, te podrías llevar una sorpresa— reto el blondo Uzumaki que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gruñir.

—Intentas amenazarnos en tu estado actual. Eres un humano realmente valiente, intentando luchar a pesar de que ya no tienes esperanza, dime ¿a que te aferras? ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a la idea de ganarnos? — pregunto Gowther con interés.

—La esperanza es la última línea de defensa, sin ella no seriamos nada. Nosotros los humanos tenemos el mal habito de nunca rendirnos, intentamos ver la forma de ganar. Sin ella, sin esa esperanza, sin esa fe, estaríamos perdidos para siempre, y dejaríamos que tipos como ustedes nos dominen, pero no lo permitiremos. Personas como yo, que son testarudas, y que lucharían para salvar al débil somos los más molestos e imparables. Yo luchare con mis últimas fuerzas, y si me logran matar, habrá otros que lucharan para acabarlos— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, soltando su brazo, liberando el poco poder que le quedaba, sanando sus heridas, y siendo rodeado por un leve manto de chakra dorado.

Los demonios solo sonrieron, sonrieron de una forma tétrica mostrando sus afilados dientes, a pesar de la desventaja que afrontaba ahora el Uzumaki, no mostraba sumisión, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, y admiraban eso, pero era momento de acabar con todo esto, liberaron su poder demoniaco, sus manos se volvieron largas y negras como unas garras, menos para Grayroad. Pero además de eso, sus rostros se volvieron negros mostrando unas sonrisas macabras y unos ojos blancos, eran como cascarones, todos estiraron sus manos, y el mandamiento del pacifismo su cola, al momento que una esfera de oscuridad total se formaba, y la disparaban.

Los rayos de energía salieron disparados a gran velocidad y fuerza, dejando una estela de humo, y destrucción a su pasado. Naruto gruño, preparado para repeler el ataque con sus manos, los rayos estaban cerca de golpearlo, pero en el último segundo, los disparos fueron repelido por alguien más.

Los rayos salieron volando para golpear otras zonas, creando domos de oscuridad los cuales estallaron, creando una nube de polvo. Todos estaban sorprendidos y extrañados, al momento que de entre la nube de polvo que se formó, salían los chicos, rodeados de una capa de chakra dorado similar al del rubio.

Naruto por su parte se extraño por eso, al momento que perdía su poder, los aspirantes a héroes se giraron para ver a su compañero y amigo, solo le sonrieron al momento que miraban a los mandamientos.

— ¡Nosotros somos los Siete Pecados Capitales! ¡Ustedes los Diez Mandamientos serán derrotados ahora! — proclamo a todo pulmón Izumi, encabezando al escuadrón de rescate, mientras los demonios gruñeron, y Naruto solo sonrió para desplomarse al suelo, cayo sentado y miro a los chicos.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo chicos— dijo en un murmuro mirando a sus compañeros, logro sentir unos chakras demasiado poderosos, por unos segundos pensó que eran más demonios, pero cuando los sintió cerca, logro sentir la firma de energía de Izumi y los demás, se sorprendió al sentir que venían a una gran velocidad, así que hizo tiempo para su llegada.

La caballería había llegado, la batalla final por fin había llegado. Los Siete Pecados Capitales Vs. Los Diez Mandamientos. La batalla por la vida comenzaba.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero sus comentarios, y nos vemos la proxima vez, esperen los demás capitulos, y como se dan cuenta, el proximo cap de esta historia terminara con la pelea de los mandamientos, y como dice luisito comunica "Ahora si viene lo "**

 **Nos vemos la proxima vez.**

 **Por cierto, ya vieron la pelicula de Endgame, aunque a estás alturas, ya lo debieron hacer, y si es así, quiero leer sus comentarios sobre la pelicula. Al igual que John Wick, para mi las dos fueron buenas, pero quiero saber sus opiniones.**

 **Y sin más, nos vemos.**


End file.
